


JACK AND SAM - RESCUED

by TuruaSam



Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Sam, Injury, Injury Recovery, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 78
Words: 528,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: PART 4 OF 'SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY'PLEASE START AT PART 1 - 'JACK AND SAM - IN CAPTIVITY'Daniel and Teal'c finally rescue Jack and Sam only to find Sam is seriously ill and close to death. Daniel soon realises that rescuing them was only the beginning of a long and emotional journey to help Jack and Sam recover. After disaster strikes they all try their best to keep Sam improving but her emaciated body struggles with the pregnancy. General Hammond does everything he can to keep them all secure and happy, while the twins keep surprising everyone with their powers.





	1. RESCUED

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE START FROM PART 1 OF THE SLAVE TRADER SERIES
> 
> If you are enjoying this series, please leave kudo's on all four parts. Thank you!

Jack looked back to the doorway and there stood Daniel. Jack felt his mouth drop open and tears fill his eyes as he literally held his breath hoping that this wasn't some cruel dream. “Daniel?” he whispered. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, afraid the vision would disappear.

CHAPTER 1

“Hello Jack” Daniel smiled and Jack couldn't stop the tears as they fell down his face. He could feel himself begin to tremble. Then Daniel began to walk towards him and then he saw Teal'c in the doorway. Jack let out a sob and he shook even harder. Daniel squatted down beside Jack with a gentle smile. “Hey Jack...... Looks like I finally managed to make you speechless”  
Jack began to laugh through his tears and Jayak looked at him with concern and confusion.  
“It is a most welcome sight to see you and Colonel Carter once again O'Neill” said Teal'c with a bow of his head.  
“Jack?” Jayak said quietly, desperately hoping this is what he thought it was.  
“Jayak, do you remember me telling you that our friends were going to find us one day?” asked Jack and when Jayak nodded he continued with obvious emotion “Meet the rest of SG1. This is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, rescuers extraordinaire” he said as he smiled through his tears. Then he realised that Jayak had not yet seen his family who were hovering behind him. Samara was looking very wary and confused. Jack looked back at Jayak and indicated with his head and eyebrows to look behind him. Jayak looked and then turned back to Jack with a look of desperate hope.  
“Welcome to your new life Jayak” smiled Jack “You're free again” Jayak breathed out in a huff and then pulled his bloody gloves off, dropped them on the floor and turned to his family, he rose to hug Samara as he picked up Marissa. Jayak said a few quiet words to Samara, who then burst into tears and began to shake. Jayak guided her to the edge of the mattress and sat her down. She was sobbing.

Noah cleared his throat loudly. “Um... Does this mean I can be untied now?” he asked hopefully. Teal'c pulled the knife from his scabbard on his belt and cut through the ropes around Noah's wrists. Noah groaned as he slowly rolled his shoulders and stretched his back. Then he rolled off his knees and sat on his ass as he rubbed his sore knees, groaning with relief at being able to move freely again. “Are we really free Jack?” he asked emotionally.  
“Yeah Noah... We're all free” Jack said as he watched tears begin to slide down Noah's face as the truth really sunk in.  
“How the hell did you pull this off?” Jack asked as he turned back to Daniel and Teal'c.  
“Vala.... We would never have been able to do it without her. She'll be back soon. How's Sam? Vala said she's really sick” Daniel said as he looked down at Sam's gaunt face. “Holy... That's a baby!” he exclaimed loudly as he suddenly saw Melody nursing from Sam's breast, she was still mostly covered by the blanket.  
“Yeah... That's our daughter, Melody” smiled Jack.  
“Daughter?...... Sam had twins?” Daniel exclaimed in shock.  
“I guess...... Vala...... told you about our son? She was the broker who won him at auction. He died. Our son is dead...”  
“Jack...” Daniel tried to interrupt.  
“It was only because Melody was sick that she didn't get auctioned off to her death as well, as it was, she almost died anyway, they let her starve for two and a half days before they bought her back to us. Our son wasn't so lucky. He starved to death....” Jack began to get angry.  
“Jack...” Daniel tried again.  
“She didn't bring him back, he died and she just replaced him with another baby...” Jack continued with growing anger.  
“He's NOT dead” Daniel yelled.  
“He starved Daniel, he needed Sam's breast milk, he needed...”  
“NAQUADAH...... YES..... I..... KNOW...... HE'S NOT DEAD JACK!” Daniel shouted.

Jack just stared at him in confusion.  
“He was starving when we got to him, but he's okay. He's strong and healthy now. He's okay Jack. Your son is alive” Daniel said gently.  
“How?” Jack asked in disbelief.  
“Vala... Vala's newborn baby died the day of the auction. Vala went back to her after the delivery of your son, and her daughter died in her arms. We found Vala and we got her to show us where your son had been taken. She knew that he was your son, she knew that he was the baby we was after. I saw the recordings Jack. I knew Sam was pregnant, that they were going to sell the baby. I contacted Vala so we could buy him, but he'd already been sold. Vala took us to him and we found him really sick. He was refusing to drink, he was starving, just like you said. The people that bought him were desperate for him to get the help he needed, so they agreed to swap him for another baby. So we took him and later we replaced him with another baby. We tried to get him to drink, but it was Vala who saved him. She's an ex-host too. She has Naquadah in her breast milk. Jacob sensed it, sensed her Naquadah, Vala realised what he had been missing, why he had been starving. Vala nursed him Jack. She had just lost her own baby and she used her breast milk to save your son Jack. She saved his life and then she stayed with us and help us find you. She brokered this sale for us Jack. WE bought you. She saved all of you, we could never have done this without her.”

Jack was speechless, then he noticed movement in the doorway and focused on it. The broker, Vala, holding a baby in her arms.  
“He's your son Jack... He looks so much like Charlie's baby pictures.....” Daniel smiled gently.  
Jack looked back at Daniel, then back at Vala as she came closer. It had been a long time since they had seen Jacob. Nineteen long weeks. So long since he had seen him. Could it really be Jacob? He held his breath as Vala got close and knelt down on the mattress next to him, the baby asleep in her arms. All of a sudden the baby shuddered and his eyes popped open as he looked straight at Jack. His eyes were brown now, but it was him. It was Jacob. Oh Dear God. It was Jacob.

“Oh my God” whispered Jack “Jacob”.  
Jacob suddenly reached out towards him and Jack lifted his right arm from around Sam and touched his little hand. Jacob shuddered again and then tried to squirm frantically towards Jack. He felt Melody move against his left arm, he looked down at her as she started to try and pull herself up onto Sam's chest. Jack was afraid she would fall, so he reached over with his right hand to steady her and put her more upright on Sam's chest. Vala put Jacob belly down on Sam's chest next to his sister. Jack put his right arm on his son to hold him steady. His arms surrounding his family. Their little heads turned towards each other and they reached out with their hands and touched each other's faces and just stared at each other. Jack could feel tears running down his face. Jacob. Back with his sister. With his mother. With his family. He could scarcely believe it. Then he felt Sam move.

“Jacob” he heard her whisper with her raspy labored voice. Then she said it a bit louder “Jacob”.  
“It's okay Sam” he said as he looked down at the top of her head. “Jacob's here. He's okay Sam. Jacob's okay. He's on your chest Sam. You can feel his Naquadah can't you”.  
“Jack” Sam rasped, then coughed a few times, a raspy, awful, wet, chesty cough that jarred her whole body and winded her. She drew in a horrible wheezy breath and groaned before opening her eyes as she breathed roughly.  
“He's alive Sam. Jacob's alive. He's right here Sam” Jack told her gently as he held them.  
Sam looked down at the twins on her chest, their heads lay on her breasts as they looked at each other, their hands on each other's faces. Then Jacob looked up at Sam and she began to cry “Jacob” she sobbed, then she closed her eyes as her body was racked with a chesty coughing fit that made her feel as though her ribs were broken as it starved her of oxygen. She struggled to draw breath as she kept coughing and coughing, even with the oxygen flowing into her nose, it was so hard to breathe. She finally felt a welcome intake of oxygen into her lungs, then her lungs began to burn. It felt like her ribs were being crushed under a heavy weight as she groaned with pain. Then she began to sob as the pain grew worse.

“Sam” she heard Jack call to her, but she couldn't do anything but start to scream hoarsely as the pain turned to agony. She writhed in Jack's arms as her hoarse voice screamed almost soundlessly. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and she shuddered and was able to breathe again. She gasped in and out as the heat in her chest slowly faded. Her breaths got deeper and deeper, she swallowed and she kept breathing deep gasping breaths.  
“Oh my God” she heard someone exclaim loudly.  
“Sam” she heard Jack's voice again “Sam, are you okay?” She felt a cold disc on her chest as her head lolled back against Jack's chest.  
“Her lungs are clear!” she heard Jayak say in a loud happy voice “The added power of Jacob....... The triplets, Melody and Jack needed Jacob's extra power to completely heal her. She's okay Jack. Sam's okay. Her lungs are clear!”  
“Triplets?” Daniel asked in shock and both of Teal'c eyebrows went sky high.  
“Yeah Daniel..... Triplets.... Sam is 25 weeks pregnant with triplets” Jack told him as he looked down at Sam in teary, emotional, overwhelming relief.

Sam kept her eyes shut as she just lay there and breathed. Breathed without it hurting. Breathed without coughing. Breathing was SO underrated.  
She struggled to raise her head and then she felt Jack sit up straighter behind her and straightened her head for her, then her eyes focused on Melody and Jacob and her breathing began to relax even more.  
“Jacob?” she rasped.  
“Yeah Sam, Jacob's okay. They saved him Sam. They saved him.” Jack said, still emotional with Sam's miraculous healing.  
“Who saved him?” she asked in confusion with a quiet raspy voice.  
“Sam, look to your right, look who saved him” Jack said.  
Sam slowly rolled her head to the right and then she focused on the faces. “Daniel?... Teal'c?....” she rasped as she screwed up her face in disbelief.  
“Hey Sam” smiled Daniel through his tears, he had been so scared when he had heard her cough before, she had looked and sounded like she was at death's door. Her face so gaunt and her collar bones hollow, it made him fear what the rest of her would look like.  
“Colonel Carter.... it is good to see you once again” nodded Teal'c with a gentle smile.  
Sam broke into a teary smile “You found us?”  
“Yeah Sam, we found you” said Daniel through his tears, he indicated to Vala with his hand. “This is Vala, she helped us find Jacob, she saved his life and then she helped us find you”  
Sam moved her head to look at Vala, then back at Daniel and she began to cry again.  
“Am I dreaming?” she managed to ask through her tears.  
Vala reached out and touched Sam's shoulder so she could clearly feel her Naquadah signature. Sam startled a little and gasped a breath in surprise.  
“I am an ex-host too. I have Naquadah in me and in my breast milk. I was able to feed Jacob for you” Vala said tearfully.  
Sam broke down and sobbed “Thank you” she sobbed hoarsely to Vala as she trembled with emotion. “Thank you” She felt Jack hold her tighter, felt Jack crying too. She looked back down to Jacob and Melody but couldn't see them through her tears. She blinked hard, trying to clear her eyes so she could look at him properly. He had grown so much, but she would know the feeling of his Naquadah anywhere. It was Jacob. Their son was back with them. He wasn't dead. She looked at them together, they were still touching each other. They still remembered each other even though they had only been six weeks old when they were separated, they still recognized each other's Naquadah signature. Sam looked back at Vala, a little confused. “Where's your baby?” she whispered.

“Vala's baby girl died a few days before we found Jacob” said Daniel gently.  
“Oh Vala” Sam rasped with more tears “And you nursed our son” she sobbed roughly “However can we ever thank you”.  
“Seeing him back with you is thanks enough” said a very emotional Vala as Daniel put a supporting arm around her to draw her close. “Watching him remember you both and remember his sister was very special.”  
Sam then noticed Jayak and a woman with a baby on the end of the mattress, then a little dark haired girl on Jayak's lap. His family. Noah was behind them, she looked around a little more and saw a body on the floor with stitches tracking all over his upper back and some still gaping wounds on his lower back. “Who's that? What happened?” She rasped as she looked back at Jayak and his family.  
Jayak talked to her calmly as he gestured to the body “It's Corbin, the Master whipped him but he'll be alright, he'll be as sore as hell for a week or two, but he'll be alright” he reassured her and then went on. "We are all here Sam. We are all here and now thanks to you, thanks to your friends, we are all free. This is Samara, Marissa and Ellara. My family. My family is now free from the Master's abuse thanks to you all.” Jayak said tearfully.

Sam smiled at them through her tears. If this was a dream, she did not want to wake up. She lay exhausted against Jack's chest and looked down at her babies. Her twins. “Where are we?” Sam asked, still a little confused.  
“We are on an Al'kesh. Bra'tac lent it to us so we could use it to search for you. If we had been limited to planets with Stargates, we would never have found you. We're going to take you home” Daniel smiled at her.  
“Home..... Where's Dad?..... Has he been helping with the search or is he stuck on some secret mission somewhere?” she smiled wryly as her voice began to improve a little. But her smile soon faded as she looked at Daniel's face.  
“What happened?” asked Jack  
“I'm so sorry Sam” Daniel said gently.  
“He's dead?” asked Jack with dread.  
“Selmak...... We found the ancient weapon. We found it and Jacob wouldn't let Selmak leave him. Selmak knew she was close to dying, but Jacob wouldn't let her leave him, he knew that we would need her expertise to find it and use it. Somehow they convinced Ba'al to help us by programming the Stargates to all dial at once. The machine was activated and calibrated to kill all the Replicators using the Stargates. The wave went through all the Stargates at once and wiped them out. They are all gone. The replicators are all gone. All of them destroyed thanks to your father and Selmak. Selmak went into a coma so she was unable to leave your father and save him. When Selmak died, he died too. I'm so sorry Sam. If it wasn't for them....... The replicators are gone” Daniel told her emotionally.

Sam was crying silently. “Even mine?” she managed to get out.  
“Yeah Sam. She's toast, she fell apart right before my eyes. It was a very close call Sam. Your father and Selmak saved all of us” Daniel told her.  
“What else has happened? Anubis... The other system lords? Ba'al? He really actually helped you?” Jack asked.  
“Ba'al decided he would rather have the replicators destroyed than us. Anubis is... well... he'll be kept very busy fighting Oma for the rest of eternity” smiled Daniel softly.  
“You mean the ancient's finally got off their asses and helped?” asked an astounded Jack.  
“Yeah... with a bit of prodding. The other system lords are slowly being rounded up. Ba'al continues to elude us. We heard a lot of whispers, about 6 or 7 months ago, of a religious based invasion heading this way from somewhere, but nothing has happened so far and the whispers seemed to have died away. Things are pretty quiet at the SGC. Teams are still exploring. Mining is still happening. Alliances being maintained, although some with a lot of difficulty since you went MIA... Oh and we are building another Battle Cruiser” revealed Daniel.  
“Wow.. so all is quiet on the home front?” asked Jack.  
“Yeah.. They will certainly be glad to hear that we finally got you, that you've been rescued.” smiled Daniel.

“I'm not sure we can go home yet Daniel” Jack said slowly.  
“Not go home? Why not?” asked Daniel mystified.  
“The situation between Sam and I is.... complicated. If I took her home, she would end up in the infirmary or hospital. I need to stay with her all the time. If we went home I don't think they would let me.... help her” explained Jack.  
“You still need to give her Naquadah?” asked Daniel  
“How do you know that?” Jack asked.  
“I found you via one of the recordings that was being shown aboard one of the whore ships. When I realised Sam was pregnant I purchased a few recordings so I could try and work out how pregnant she was and when she would be due. It showed on one of the recordings that they were going to sell your baby. That's when I contacted Vala and well... pretended to want to buy a baby. Your baby. The last recording of Sam's first pregnancy, number fifty shows you... giving her the 'element' via sex, it didn't take much to work out that it was Naquadah that you were talking about and that there must be something wrong with Sam's Naquadah” explained Daniel  
“Number fifty hey.... That sure was a doozy” said Jack wryly, not sure what to say. He'd felt Sam stiffen while Daniel mentioned the recordings and she was still feeling tense.  
“Sure was... It showed you healing her, it was amazing” said Daniel with awe.  
Jack sighed “And now they have healed her again. With Jacob's added power they cleared her lungs. Thank God... They healed her.” Jack said as he struggled with his tears.

Jack looked down at the twins. Melody was chewing on her fist, wanting to finish her interrupted meal. Jacob was showing signs of hunger too. He carefully juggled Melody back to a lying down position and she managed to help herself to Sam's breast. Jacob was rooting around trying to latch on to Sam's other breast.  
“Jack. I want to feed him too, just for a little while” she said quietly as she sagged back against him again. She looked at Vala “I don't have enough milk to feed them both” she said sadly.  
“I am happy to keep feeding him for you Sam” Vala said with a gentle smile as her eyes sparkled with tears.  
Sam was so emotional all she could do was nod her head at Vala. Jack tried to reposition Jacob without much success. Vala helped to lower Jacob into position and then looked at Sam and waited for her to smile before handling her breast and helping Jacob to latch on. Jacob began to suck hard on Sam's breast as Sam looked at them both as her milk let down and she enjoyed the pleasurable sensations of feeding them and feeling their Naquadah. Tears silently fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
Jayak and Samara had begun to work on Corbin's back while Noah held Ellara. Daniel had told Teal'c to bring out his mattress and they had placed Corbin on it before work started on his back again. Samara's stitching skills were just as good as Jayak's. Samara felt so emotional. They were free. Free from the Master. Free from sexual abuse. Free from the fear for their daughter's futures. She blinked away her tears as so she could see what she was doing. Corbin's back was such an awful mess. She had only ever seen Jayak's back like this once before. After he had been blamed for the death of a breeder and her stillborn twins. She had watched in horror as he had been whipped and his back cut to shreds. He had been dragged away, his back a horrible bloody mess, while Marissa had been screaming in fear for her father. Corbin's back was worse than Jayak's had been. 

She had been so scared when she had been ordered to pack things for the baby and to get ready to leave the ship. She had not been told anything else. She had no idea if Jayak would be joining her or where she was going. They had forced her to walk naked through the ship, the men staring at her. It had been awful. They had been taken aboard a transport and had been locked in a small room with a bucket, a bottle of water and a blanket. They had all huddled together while wrapped in the blanket. She had been so relieved when she had seen Jayak. She had heard shooting and screaming while on the journey and she had felt terrified. She had been so scared, all she wanted to do was to run to Jayak, but she had a gun to her head and Jayak had a gun to his, so she had done as she was told. When Marrisa had started to run to Jayak her heart had been in her throat but the woman had stopped her from being hit by the man that had grabbed her and for that she had been grateful. When they had been sent through the door and the two men approached her, she thought that she was going to be raped, but they had given her a shirt to wear and given a small shirt to Marissa as well. They had told her that she was safe and that she would be with her husband soon. They had told her that she would not be a slave any longer, but she dared not believe it until Jayak himself had told her. She was so grateful. Thanks to Jack and Sam and their loyal friends, they were free. They had nowhere to go, but they were free. She was pregnant again. She was about fifteen weeks pregnant, she had gotten pregnant as soon as Jayak had resumed fucking her after the birth. They had been so happy to be intimate with each other again that Jayak had forgotten to pull out.... again. She hoped that she was carrying a boy. It was time Jayak had another son. One that would live and grow to be strong like his father. They had no where to go. No money. They only had a few diapers and wipes for Ellara. They did not even have any food, only the clothes that they were wearing on their backs that did not even belong to them, even Ellara was only in a diaper. She worried about what was going to happen to them. Where would they go.... but for now she had Corbin to worry about. 

Corbin was like a brother to her. He was always able to find a reason to go and visit and check on her when Jayak was banned from being with her. He would give her note from Jayak so she knew that he was alright and what had happened. He had been a lifeline that kept her feeling sane when Jayak could not be there with her. She stole a look at Sam who was nursing both her babies with tears in her eyes. She looked so exhausted but so, so happy. Jayak had told her how dreadfully sick she was, it had been so incredible to see her being healed. Jayak had described to her what had happened when she had been healed after Jack had been overdosed with the fuck drug. To see it happen was... She had watched in amazement as the babies and Jack's hands had begun to glow. Melody's hands had started to glow on her brother's cheek and on her mother's breast, then Jacob's hand's had started to glow, followed by Jack's as well. The glow had spread to all of Sam's chest and looked to extend down past the blanket. Sam had been in awful pain and in the end was screaming in agony. Just as she had been in terrible pain when she had been healed before. The babies had healed her lungs. Jayak had told her that Jack and Melody had tried, but they must have needed the additional power of Jacob to be able to do it properly. Jayak had actually been scared that they were going to lose her. Jayak had told her that Jack could barely keep her going from day to day. He had despaired about Sam's health with her. Now she was healed and they had their son back. She was so happy for them. They deserved to finally have some happiness. Samara's family was safe and free. For now, it was more than enough. She sighed and then concentrated on stitching Corbin's back before Ellara demanded to be nursed again.

Jack felt Sam sag further against him and her head began to loll to the side. “Sam?” he said sharply, making everyone look at her. “Sam” he tried again. Oh God. The suddenly thought came to him, they'd healed her. What in the hell had he been thinking.  
“Jack?” said Daniel with concern at Sam's non response, but Jayak was already stripping off his bloody gloves and coming over to the mattress as he realised what was happening.  
“I'm sorry Jack... I wasn't thinking” apologized Jayak as he stopped Melody from nursing and handed her to Daniel, while Vala retrieved Jacob.  
“Jack... What's happening?” Daniel said as he looked at Sam with concern and then he suddenly realised too. “They healed her. You need to give her Naquadah” he stated as he moved away from the mattress to give them room.  
Jayak and Jack flicked the blanket away from Sam to reveal her terribly thin naked body with her bulging belly, ignoring the gasps of horror, and quickly but carefully moved Sam until she was laying on her left side with her knees bent, putting her braced right arm, up on a pillow for support. They made sure that her oxygen and fluid tubes were unhindered. Jayak then hunted around in Sam's pack for the lubricant while Jack lay down behind Sam and closed his eyes to concentrate on the job he had to do. Noah helped by removing the pad from between Sam's legs and he held her leg up, while Jayak squirted lubricant into her cunt. They worked so quickly that everyone else had just frozen in shock as they watched them prepare Sam so Jack could give her Naquadah. Daniel and Teal'c stared in horror at her thin limbs, her easily defined ribs and her large belly. She was so terribly, terribly thin. Far worse than on the first lot of recordings. It made them both realise just how deathly sick she really had been, as they watched the well oiled 'show' happening in front of them.  
Jack breathed deep and struggled to feel her Naquadah. Her levels must be so critically low. He had been distracted by everyone and had not put the information together, even though they had been discussing Jack giving her Naquadah. He focused and looked at Jayak who was waiting patiently.

“I can barely feel her” Jack confided quietly to Jayak. Jack then looked at Melody, who was in Daniel's arms.  
Don't worry Jack, I will make sure she gets the rest of her milk. You concentrate on Sam. Jack put his hand on Sam's hip and focused again. He breathed deep, concentrating on being able to draw his Naquadah down into his semen.  
“Blood” he heard Jayak say and then Jayak quickly took a sample of his blood through his port and then he took a sample of blood from Sam's port as well.  
Jack felt a tingle run through him and then he shuddered. She needed so much. So much. He breathed in and groaned at the sensation of his Naquadah being redirected to his semen. He groaned again and curled up around Sam a little at the pain. He started to tremble as his body obeyed his thoughts. He heard Daniel's voice asking Jayak what was happening and why was he in pain. Jack filtered it out and concentrated again, he shuddered and groaned. His fingers dug into Sam's hip as the highly concentrated Naquadah in his semen began to charge his need and desire to fuck. He had learned so much lately about how his Naquadah worked. How he could control it with his thoughts. He got very hard, very fast and his legs felt restless as the need to be inside Sam's pussy grew stronger.  
Jayak had placed the blood samples aside, somewhere safe, he would need to find the equipment later. “She's ready for you Jack” he said quietly as he lifted Sam's leg when he saw the signs of Jack's restlessness and knew he was ready. 

Jack's hand left Sam's hip and grasped his engorged cock and rubbed the tip over Sam's pussy, coating the tip in lubricant. Sam would not be waking for this, her levels are far too low for that. He felt such an urgent need to give himself to her. He NEEDED to give himself to her NOW. He slowly pushed his cock into her pussy, feeling the pleasant resistance of her unprepared body, but thankful for the lubricant to ease his passage and stop him from damaging her body. He slowly thrust forward, getting deeper and deeper with each firm but slow thrust as he anchored Sam's body by holding firmly onto her hip. When he was firmly in and pressing against her bottom, he felt Jayak lower Sam's leg and felt the hold on his cock tighten. Jack took another deep breath and drew the last of his available Naquadah into his semen with a shudder. Then he moved his hips away from Sam's before thrusting into her. He quickly gained speed as his cock slid through her lubricated pussy with ease and his desperation grew. He felt his impending orgasm gaining strength, knowing this one was going to hurt, he braced himself and thrust twice more, on the last thrust he went deep into her pussy as his orgasm rushed through him. He heard himself cry out as his semen burst forth into Sam. Stream after stream of life saving Naquadah laden semen. He kept rocking hard against her with each stream. He felt his semen begin to get sucked out of his cock as he became too weak to keep rocking against her. He groaned as his pleasure began to turn into pain. Then he cried out as his pain increased and Sam's body continued to take all his semen and he began to tremble with the effort. Then he fell silent as he lost consciousness, giving Sam as much of his Naquadah as he could spare. His body went limp as he slumped against her, but his pelvis still moved slightly as Sam's pussy continued to suck the semen from deep in his balls until there was nothing left to take. Jack's body finally stilled. Both of them were so incredibly still.  
Jayak tilted Jack's head a little and checked his pulse.  
“Oh God” exclaimed Daniel “Is he alright?”  
“He will be” said Jayak quietly “He will sleep for most of the day and only to wake to give Sam more of his element. It will take three or four days for him to recover and have the strength to stay awake normally again.”

“Three or four days!” Daniel exclaimed and he jiggled Melody as she began to fuss.“What about Sam, how is she?”  
"Jack has given Sam every ounce of the element his body could spare, he knew that her level's were critically low and warned me that he would be very weak. Excuse me while we see to their comfort” Jayak said and he began to work with Noah to make them comfortable. Noah lifted Sam's leg and Jayak grasped Jack's cock and withdrew it gently from Sam's body. Then he rolled Jack onto his back. Noah found the box of cloths and towels and asked if they had warm water. Teal'c showed him the bathroom, where he proceeded to rinse the cloths and partially wrung them out before returning them and handing some to Jayak. Jayak carefully cleaned Sam's cunt, ass and thighs and gently patted her dry with a towel, he placed a dry pad between her legs and then made sure she was in a comfortable position on her side. Noah had tended to Jack and put him in a comfortable position as well. Jayak drew more blood samples from them both and marked them so they would not get mixed up. Then they put a pillow under Jack's head, a pillow between Sam's bony knees and found the blankets and covered them both so they would stay warm, putting an extra one on them both, knowing they would need it with the large loss of energy. Jayak motioned to Daniel to bring him Melody who was starting to cry. Jayak placed her down on the bed and Melody eagerly latched on and nursed as though she was starving.


	2. EMOTIONS

CHAPTER 2 EMOTIONS

“Daniel can you please help Melody nurse while I help finish Corbin's back?” Jayak asked. Daniel moved around the mattress and knelt down next to Melody and put his hands where Jayak's had been, to ensure Melody could nurse comfortably and also to watch in case Sam moved. Jayak said it was very unlikely but why take the chance and Daniel agreed. He sat more comfortably on the edge of the mattress and watched Melody nurse. It had been such a shock to see Sam naked. He had seriously felt like vomiting. Raging..... Crying.... God..... He HAD cried while he had watched Jack give her Naquadah..... He had felt so many emotions race through him. Her hips were so angular and her ribs were easily visible. Her legs and arms were so much thinner than he had seen them before. She looked so terribly sick. She HAD been terribly sick until she had been healed. The top of her belly that had been visible above the blanket had glowed too, all five babies had helped to heal her. Sam looked worse than before, so much worse. Jack had lost weight as well but he seemed to be carrying more muscle on his lean frame now and not an ounce of fat. Their diets must have changed for them both to be so thin. What the hell had happened to them?. Vala had gotten word that they had begun showing new recordings, so when they had caught up with a ship, Daniel went to see what kind of condition they were in. 

In the recording Sam had not looked too bad, still not great, but not as bad as what she had looked like when she was pregnant before. Daniel hadn't been sure if Sam had been pregnant again or whether it was the remains of her last pregnancy. Jack had actually looked fit and healthy. He'd gotten a shock when he had seen Jack's whip scarred back. He looked over to Corbin's back and imagined Jack's back when it had been freshly injured and felt like vomiting all over again. The new recordings had started at fifty one and that was the one they had been showing. It was complete torture for Daniel and he had been squirming terribly when Jack had begun playing with her ass. He had gotten so hard when Jack revealed the butt plug that he had almost come in his pants, so he had given up, released his cock and stroked himself to orgasm while he watched Sam get fucked by Jack's huge cock with the butt plug still wedged firmly in her ass. God it had been sexy as hell. He had felt guilty at the time but he knew it was just the sexual act that turned him on so much. Even looking at Sam now, all he saw was one of his best friends. He wasn't even remotely sexually attracted to her. He had however, developed very strong feelings for Vala. Very strong and very fast. She had been through a lot. Losing her daughter. Changing her life so she could nurse a strangers baby. She had even sold her ship to put the money towards buying Jack and Sam. It had been a crazy three days as they had desperately tried to round up two hundred Naquadah chips. Vala had played the Master very well. Securing the Doctor and his family as well as Corbin and Noah into the deal. Apparently the fourth medic, LeVin, had died In some sort of accident. 

Vala had convinced them to let her take some of their precious Naquadah chips to a gambling house and she had won them sixty nine additional Naquadah chips. He was pretty sure she had cheated, but he really didn't care, it was for a very good cause. Bra'tac had been able to scrounge up forty two chips from among the free Jaffa. Then the SGC had been able to send them the last of what they had, which was twenty eight chips. They still had a short fall of nearly seventy Naquadah chips and they had been frantically trying to come up with ideas to get money quickly. Vala told them that she needed to go and do something. Daniel had suspected that she might go and do some more gambling to try and get the rest that they needed, but she had come back with some boxes of her possessions and eighty six Naquadah chips. She had sold her Al'kesh as well as some of her 'treasures' that she had stashed somewhere and refused to discuss. She gave all the chips to Daniel and said with a cheeky smile that she currently had free lodging and food so she didn't need it. Daniel had gratefully accepted it and it meant that they had enough to buy Jack and Sam with some chips left over, which was great because they had been trying to survive off the odd translating and library jobs that Daniel took, as well as a few baby brokering deals that Vala had made. She said that it made sense to keep working for them so she could keep in touch with what was happening and figured it was the only way they would be able to find Jack and Sam.

A little while ago Vala had been contacted by the Master of the breeding ship and had asked about Jacob, she had told him that she had averted disaster and had covered up the death of the baby boy she had won at auction. The clients had complained that the child was sick and would not drink, so she had gone to check out the situation only to have the boy die the next day. She had placated the clients and had offered them a replacement and had told them that she would try to get them the first chance at buying any other babies from the Stallion and the Angel, and had also expressed interested in buying the couple, but as a long term investment, due to the obvious problem of the baby not surviving. They did not want to take any chances and would not buy another baby from them unless it was weaned. The Master had sent a reply that must have hurt to write. He had practically grovelled to Vala, thanking her for taking care of the problem and had offered her a large reward, but Vala had refused it and instead asked for the guarantee that her clients would have the first opportunity to buy the couple or their babies and the Master had agreed. Vala had been so excited to tell Daniel that the Master had contacted her and told her that the Stallion and the Angel, who was pregnant again, were for sale. 

Because of the evidence in some of the recordings, Vala had been able to negotiate to have the Doctor, his family and the medics included in the sale as a protection measure, for what was going to be a very expensive investment that would not return any money for quite some time. Seeing Melody had been such a surprise, the Master had not told them that there was a surviving baby. He had told Vala that there would be some bonuses included if all went well. He had obviously been talking about Melody and the fact that she was pregnant with triplets. He must not have wanted to risk including them specifically in the contract in case something had gone wrong. No wonder he had wanted to sell them, with Sam being so desperately ill. If Vala had not been so clever and set the background story to the Master after rescuing Jacob, they may have gone straight to auction without hearing about it and they may have been lost to them. They owed Vala a lot, she had been amazing the whole time that she had been with them. So totally different to the crazy brash woman he had met on the Prometheus. Still sexy as hell, but certainly not crazy. Jacob....... he had been right about his name. He was such a gorgeous little boy and he had become extremely attached to the little guy, he hoped that it wasn't going to be too hard on Vala when it was time to give him back. 

Vala had said that she had got a strong impression that the Master was wanting to get rid of any trace of them, he had told Vala that he was going to include all the items they had used or would need, including medical supplies. Even though the price had been a fortune, he had sounded desperate to close the deal, which had made Vala a little worried, but everything had gone according to plan. When Vala had come through the door to let them know that they were settled and ready for them to go and surprise them, she had been quite upset, she had told them that Sam was really sick and she was going to get Jacob. When Melody had almost fallen asleep, he gently detached her from Sam's breast and lifted her to his chest so he could burp her, then he put her back onto Sam's breast to finish her feed, feeling glad that he had been taking notice of how Vala feeds Jacob. 

Vala had left to feed Jacob shortly after watching Jack giving his Naquadah to Sam. It had been such an confronting sight. Jack had been in pain as he had given her his Naquadah and lost consciousness. It seemed like both their lives had been in precarious danger before Sam had been healed by the babies. When she had seen Sam's body and heard her breathe, she had known why the Master had seemed desperate to complete the sale. Sam had been terribly, terribly ill. Reuniting Jacob with his mother had saved Sam's life and saved the triplets too. She had saved one baby who had then turned around and saved five more lives. She had done that. She had saved Jacob. Saved his life, saved five more lives. God it made her feel good. Saving Jacob had made her feel so good. He was such an amazing little boy. So happy and easy to care for. He was a dream baby and there had been many times when she had wished that he was hers. She knew that it was going to be terribly hard to let him go. When she had realised that Sam had given birth to twins and she was still breast feeding, she had feared that the time had already arrived. But seeing how sick Sam was, she knew that she would have to keep nursing Jacob. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Happy to still have him, happy that he had his family back, but sad to be losing him. Sad to be losing the purpose in her life. The last four months had centered around this darling little boy that was currently nursing on her breast. She didn't want her life to change. She was in love with Daniel and she wanted to keep Jacob as her own. She knew that she would eventually have to give Jacob back to his rightful parents, but she had hoped that she wouldn't have to give up Daniel too. She loved him. Damn it to hell, she had fallen in love with Daniel. 

When she had told Daniel that Jack and Sam had been offered to her and that they could buy them for two hundred Naquadah chips. Buy their freedom and safety. Daniel had been so happy and excited that he had kissed her. Then he had kissed her more sensually, their excitement had soon turned into lust and Daniel had made love to her. He had been so sweet and attentive, she had never been with someone like that before, and it had turned her simmering attraction to him, into undeniable love. She had not expected it and it had floored her. She had never felt this way about anyone and she knew her heart was going to get broken when it was time for her to leave. Daniel had left while she had been sleeping and had not said a word about what had happened. It had hurt. It had REALLY hurt. She had no idea how he felt. Had she just been a convenient celebration fuck or did she mean more? His lack of communication seemed to strongly indicate that he had just gotten carried away in the moment. She had no idea about what she was going to do when she was no longer needed to nurse Jacob. Go back to her dodgy life? She would never be happy with that life, not any more. Not now she knew what it was like to be part of a.... family. That's what it had felt like, she had been part of a caring family. Daniel had been very attentive and helped her whenever he could, he had not left Jacob's care solely to her, he had shared the work with her. 

She wasn't sure she would survive losing this family that had 'adopted' her. How could she survive walking away from Daniel knowing that she loved him? And Muscles.... Who would of thought that she would have a Jaffa as a friend.... Vala blinked tears away as she looked down at Jacob. It had been so sad to see Melody being put onto Sam's breast while she was unconscious. Daniel had been surprised and had commented 'but Sam's unconscious?' and the doctor had told him that it was not unusual for Sam to be drugged or unconscious while having to feed Melody, he explained that Melody would not even take Sam's breast milk from a bottle, so they always just had to 'make it happen' and Melody would nurse off her unresponsive mother. So incredibly sad. For both of them. Vala had not been able to watch any longer and had left the room with Jacob and had gone to her own room. Jacob had cried when he had been taken out of the room that held his family, but when Vala had opened her top and bared her breast, Jacob's hunger had overcome his immediate need to feel his family. Vala wondered what it must have been like for Jacob to nurse from his mother again. When Vala had agreed to stay with Daniel and Teal'c so she could continue to nurse Jacob, they had purchased a double size mattress for her and Jacob, and had given her some privacy in another room. Daniel had just given his mattress to the injured medic, it made her wonder if Daniel might approach her and ask to sleep with her again. 

The medic's wounds had been shocking, she had complained heavily about his damaged condition. They had planned ahead and quickly purchased a double size mattress for the doctor and his family, and two singles for the medics and some additional bedding, but they had not realised that the doctor had two daughters, the oldest little girl would need to use one of the single mattresses, they would not all fit on the other one. She had known that Jack and Sam were coming with their bed and linen but she had not really been expecting to see such a big mattress, she had never seen one so big, it was obviously the same one that they had used in the recordings, which possibly meant that they may have stayed in the same room the entire time. She had felt so furious when the guard had almost slapped the little girl for trying to get to her father, the poor little thing had been so frightened. She was such a beautiful little girl who looked just like her very beautiful mother, it had been no wonder that the sicko Master had been wanting the little girl for himself. Sick bastard. The doctor's wife had been terrified when Vala had come through and Daniel and Teal'c had entered as well. She had offered her body to them freely if they left her daughters alone. Daniel had gone white and looked like he had been close to vomiting at the thought of the little girls being violated. The mother had been so desperate to protect them. She had expected them to be violated. Had they been violated by the Master? Had he told them that their new owners would do it too? The very idea made her feel sick. She had quickly reassured the terrified woman that they would not be harmed. She had given the little girl one of her own t-shirts and Daniel had given the woman one of his clean green shirts. She had been very wary and confused but she had let Vala hold the baby so she could put it on and roll up the long sleeves.

Jacob was now asleep on her breast. She was glad that she would be able to nurse him for longer. She wanted to enjoy it as much as possible until she was no longer needed and had to leave. She rubbed Jacob's back to see if she could get any air to come up, he did a little belch that made her smile, then she laid him down and settled him on the mattress near the wall and covered him with a blanket. She decided to go out and see if anyone needed anything before she lay down and had a sleep too. It had been a long and tiring day. She changed out of her leather top and into a comfortable shirt and went out to Daniel, Teal'c had already laid out the mattresses, pillows and blankets, so everyone had somewhere to sleep, they would organize things better in the morning. Teal'c would no doubt be at the controls of the ship, they had planned to get as much distance as possible between them and the whore ships just in case. They were not going to take any chances. Jack and Sam were either unconscious or asleep, she wasn't really sure which. Melody had finished nursing and was sleeping in Daniel's arms. He saw Vala and smiled. He got up from where he had been sitting and went to her.  
“Jacob asleep?” he asked.  
“Yeah, you were right about his name” Vala said softly as she looked at Jacob's sister. Her hair was blonder than Jacobs and she was definitely smaller. “She's so beautiful” she whispered as the lightly stroked her soft velvety cheek.  
“They sure do make good looking babies” Daniel said with a smile, then he looked at Vala “I bet Adria was beautiful... with you for her mother” he said softly.

Vala looked at him as tears pricked at her eyes. “Daniel....” she warned. She didn't like talking about her. Jacob felt more like her child than Adria ever had. She had not been able to... bond with her at all. Whether it was because she had been a product of a drugged rape, or because Adria had been so sick, she wasn't sure, but she had felt closer to Jacob after only one feed than she had felt to Adria after three weeks. Maybe it had been the Naquadah in Jacob that had made her connect with him so easily. Daniel was always telling her that Sam was very intelligent and that maybe she would know why Adria had been poisoned by her milk, when Jacob would have died without it. Not that it really mattered, she was never going to have another baby.  
“Sorry” Daniel whispered in her ear as he put one of his arms around her.  
Vala could feel Melody's Naquadah. It felt different from Jacob's. More gentle, where as Jacob's felt... strong. Strong but calm. Melody's felt gentle, calm and delicate. She smiled at the sleeping baby. “She feels different to Jacob” she mused out loud to Daniel.  
“Different? Because she's smaller?” asked Daniel, a little confused.  
“Her Naquadah feels different to Jacob's” she explained.  
“Really? I thought Naquadah would all feel the same.” said Daniel.  
“Jacob's is strong but calm, Melody is gentle and delicate, Sam.... it was hard to feel hers even when I touched her, she must have been very low in Naquadah even before the babies healed her. Jack, Jack felt... strong and intense, but also calm like Jacob.” she expanded.

“Wow I had no idea”  
“Goa'uld feel... they make my Naquadah feel frantic and electric, it's not a very nice feeling at all. I know Jack sensed my Naquadah fairly quickly by the way he looked at me. He looked... very worried and even scared. He tried to push through with his anger about me being the broker who sold Jacob, but I know he was expecting the worst when he saw you. That's probably why he got so emotional. He must have been so worried about Sam being so sick and not knowing where they were going to end up, or who would be their new owner, he saw the Al'kesh and then felt my Naquadah.... it's no wonder he was on a knife's edge.”  
“Yeah I guess I never thought about it like that, I just wanted to surprise them, I was just so happy to finally have them safe. God... When I saw Sam.... If the babies hadn't healed her...... She is so thin and so weak. If they sedated her so she wouldn't vomit on the transport, then she must still be suffering from nausea. She's twenty five weeks and still vomiting, we are going to have to do everything we can to get some weight on her and get her strong again. I thought she looked bad with the last pregnancy...” sighed Daniel emotionally.  
“It was certainly a huge shock to see her like that....... and Melody. I wasn't expecting that... Jacob has a twin sister!....... He knew them Daniel.... he has been with us for four months and he still knew them.” Vala smiled at Melody moving in her sleep.

“She's so small.... Is that because Sam's so sick..... or is she just.... small. She seems so much smaller than Jacob.” sighed Daniel with a little worry.  
“I don't know. I guess her breast milk would be affected, Jack said that she hasn't been able to keep hardly anything down since she was eighteen weeks, but they must have been putting things into her fluids to help her.”  
“Yeah... I just wasn't expecting to see her so thin..... Twenty five weeks.... how is that even possible..... and with triplets!!!” he mused.  
“Jack said they had Jacob for at six weeks before he was sold and we have had him for nineteen weeks. She must have gotten pregnant very quickly after the twins were born.... very quickly. Jacob was still small, like a newborn when we got him yet he was at least six weeks old. Jack did mention that Sam has been sick for this entire pregnancy, so it must be pretty bad.” Vala said sadly.  
“Three days” interjected a voice from a mattress. Noah. “Sam gave birth at only thirty three weeks and then got pregnant three days later when her element levels got too low and Jack had no choice but to fuck her.”  
“Three days!” Daniel exclaimed with a little horror at the thought of Sam having to endure sex only three days after giving birth.  
“Thirty three weeks......” Vala gasped. “They were lucky to survive” she added.

“Jack was able to use his powers to make them strong enough to survive. Jacob was born first, he was a little stuck but came out with strong and healthy lungs. Melody was breech and we had difficulty getting her out. She ended up with a bit of fluid in her lungs and had to be on oxygen for a week. She got very sick just before Jacob was sold. That's what saved her from the same fate. I couldn't believe it when I saw that he was still alive. Jack always told us that his friends would come for Sam and when they found her, they would find him too. They are lucky to have such dedicated friends. To save their son and then buy their freedom. I am also grateful to you for buying me and giving me my freedom. We were all so anxious about what was going to happen to them, so anxious that Sam wasn't going to make it. Jack was using all his energy just to keep her alive, he would try to heal her just enough to last a few more days and then he would try to heal her again..... The last few days he has been healing her every day. She was dying..... You saved her life. Getting her son back to her.... you saved her life” Noah said sincerely with tears in his eyes.

“We would have kept trying, even if it had of taken forever, we would never have given up on finding them” said Daniel “Vala saved Jacob, she knew where he had been taken and she was able to nurse him. Without Vala.....” Daniel had to stop as he choked with emotion.  
Noah nodded his head “I heard what you told Jack, how selfless Vala was, to lose her own child and then nurse a strangers baby...... You have a wonderful heart” he smiled at her.  
“Any woman would have done the same” Vala said with a smile, trying to deflect the praise. “You are free now Noah, we can get you to where ever you want to go”  
“I.... have nowhere.... My family, my village.... everything was destroyed when I was captured. My duty is to my new family, to Jayak and his family and Corbin and now to Jack and Sam. They are my family now. I could not bear to leave while Sam is still so sick and weak. We have worked hard to keep them alive, I could never leave without helping to make sure that she delivers the triplets safely.” Noah admitted honestly.  
“I understand... You are more than welcome to stay with us” Daniel said firmly.  
“I will take Melody, you may as well get some rest, I told Jayak that I will take watch tonight. I will wake him if I need him” said Noah.  
Daniel gave Melody to Noah who took her gently into his arms. Daniel told him to yell if he needed more help than Jayak, then he put his arm around Vala and walked her to her room.  
“Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” Daniel asked as he leaned against the doorway once they reached her room.  
Vala looked at him and all of a sudden felt brave. “Will you make love to me again?” she asked softly.  
“Do you.... want me too?” Daniel asked surprised.  
“If you don't want to then.....” began Vala quickly at hearing the tone of his voice.  
“Oh... I... WANT to....” Daniel interrupted.  
“You do?” asked Vala warily.  
“Oh yeah.....” Daniel nodded emphatically “I really do”.  
“I wasn't sure.... It felt like you... regretted having sex with me” Vala admitted.  
“Oh Vala... I'm sorry.... I guess...” he took her hand and looked into her eyes. “I've been a little.... conflicted.... I felt guilty... like I took advantage of the moment”.

“I'm a grown woman Daniel, if I didn't want to have sex with you, believe me... it would never have happened.” she smiled wryly.  
“Yeah... you sure do know how to look after yourself, you nearly handed my ass to me on a platter on the Prometheus.” Daniel mused.  
“Is that why you're conflicted?” Vala said sharply. “Because I'm a thief... and a person who makes a profit selling illegal babies?”  
“No... No..” Daniel insisted “Everyone falls on hard times Vala, you showed me who you really were the moment you first took Jacob to your breast and nursed him” Daniel watched as Vala blinked away sudden tears “I haven't felt this way about anyone in... years and I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that I had met someone who could make me feel this way again.”  
“I never thought that I would feel this way at all” Vala said quietly through her tears.  
“I've fallen in love with you Vala” said Daniel as he smiled gently at her.  
“No....” said Vala suddenly as she started to pull away.  
“I'm pretty sure I know how I feel Vala” he smiled wryly.  
“You won't love me when I tell you about my life, about me.” Vala struggled to control her emotions “Who I was.”.  
“Vala... I know you were a host, it doesn't matter.”  
“Yes it does” said Vala as she pushed him away and stepped back from him. She'd been a fool to hope that someone like Daniel would ever love her. “I was host to the 'Goddess' Qetesh for over ten years. Qetesh constantly flaunted her body, used it to get what she wanted, constantly had countless men pleasure her, have sex with her. Have sex with me. She knew how much I hated it. I was a virgin when she chose me and she was thrilled. She took great delight in keeping me front and center when she had another Goa'uld steal my innocence. She constantly taunted me, using my body to service countless men, sometimes purely just to torment me. She would have men lined up to use my body, one after the other, not caring if they pleasured her or not. She would always make me watch when she killed people, especially children. She let men use my body any way they pleased, and you know what Daniel...... I liked it.... I liked the way it felt when they fucked me hard, or fucked my ass.... Especially when other Goa'uld fucked me.... I liked it. I enjoyed it when they made me orgasm again and again. I was a whore Daniel. A whore to... thousands of men. Thousands! You DON'T love me Daniel... You can't love someone like me... You can't” she said as she dissolved into tears.


	3. VALA

She let men use my body any way they pleased, and you know what Daniel...... I liked it.... I liked the way it felt when they fucked me hard, or fucked my ass.... I liked it. I enjoyed it when they made me orgasm again and again. I was a whore Daniel. A whore to... thousands of men. Thousands! You DON'T love me Daniel... You can't love someone like me... You can't” she said as she dissolved into tears.

 

CHAPTER 3 VALA 

“Oh Vala...” Daniel sighed sadly, heartbroken for the torment she was put through. He touched her and went to pull her into his arms, but she pulled away with a small sob.  
“I'm a filthy whore Daniel. You can't love me” she cried. Daniel grabbed hold of her and when she tried to get out of his hold, he just held her tighter until she collapsed against his chest. “You can't love me Daniel. You can't love someone like me” she said through her tears.  
It wasn't you Vala.”  
“It was this body Daniel. It was my body.”  
“But it wasn't you”  
“Thousands Daniel, Thousands have fucked me.”  
“It wasn't wrong to enjoy it Vala. It's impossible for your body to ignore pleasure. Impossible. It wasn't wrong to enjoy what happened to your body. But it didn't happen to you Vala, it happened to Qetesh. It might have been your body but it wasn't you. You deserve to be loved just as much as anyone else does.”  
“No... I was used as a host... I'm so...”  
“Do you think that matters to Jack or Sam that they were both hosts?”  
“They were taken by Tok'ra, they didn't go around murdering innocent people and being fucked like a worthless whore”  
“And either did you. You didn't murder anyone, you didn't let anyone use your body. Did Qetesh at any time relinquish control and let you take control of your body?”  
“No... But...”  
“But nothing.... It wasn't you Vala. It's terrible that those awful things happened to you, but it wasn't you that was in control, it wasn't you. I don't care if you were fucked by a million men while Qetesh had control of your body because it wasn't you”  
“I enjoyed it” Vala said brazenly, trying to convince Daniel that he couldn't possibly love someone like her.  
“Everyone enjoys sex Vala, it's built into us. Of course you enjoyed it. You didn't enjoy all of it though...... Did you?....”  
Vala slowly shook her head.

“What she did to you was unbelievably cruel but it wasn't you, it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you were able to enjoy some of it, or it would have been so much worse for you. It's okay that you enjoyed it. It would have been impossible not to.”  
“Daniel...”  
“I love you Vala”  
“No....”  
“I love you Vala”  
Vala sobbed against his chest  
“If you want sex hard and fast, then just tell me. You want me to fuck your ass, then I'll fuck your ass. You want me to make love to you slowly and gently, then I will. You just need to tell me what you want, what you need. There is nothing wrong with enjoying things like that Vala. Nothing.”  
Vala pulled back and looked up at him through her tears.  
“You can't scare me off Vala, I know who you really are and I love you. So... let me ask you again... Do you want me to make love to you?”  
Vala bit her lip as she looked at him. She couldn't trust her voice so she just nodded slowly.  
Daniel pulled her to him as Vala let out another sob. “I love you Vala Mal Doran” he said and then he pulled her hair away to kiss her neck, then suck on her neck, and Vala's little sob's soon turned into little moans. He used his hands to cup her face and then kissed her mouth. Her mouth opened as he pressed his tongue against it and then their tongues danced together as Vala's knees went weak and she moaned into his mouth. He bent down a little and grabbed her hips, lifting her lithe body up so she could wrap her legs around him. His hands pushed on her ass as he ground himself against her leather covered pussy, making her moan again. He stepped over to the wall and shut the door, then he leaned her back against the wall, while he undid her buttons on her shirt. She had changed out of the top part of her sexy leather outfit when she got home. Home... It was odd to think of a ship as 'home', but that is exactly what it felt like now. Daniel pulled her shirt apart to reveal her bra, he helped her take off her shirt and then her bra. He sucked on her breast even before her bra hit the ground.  
“Daniel... you might want to swap sides unless you want to try Naquadah enhanced breast milk” she gasped.  
Daniel stopped his onslaught and looked at her with a smile “That would be interesting” he said, but he swapped sides anyway and then when he eventually pulled his mouth away from her breast, he said “It's as sexy as hell to watch you nurse Jacob. I love watching you feed him... One day maybe you will be feeding our child” he smiled. But Vala froze. “Vala?”  
“I killed her Daniel.... I can't go through that again”  
“It wasn't your fault Vala... Maybe Sam can help us work out what happened. If there is a chance it will happen again, we could always use formula” he smiled wryly.  
“Daniel....”  
“You are an amazing mother Vala. You might only be borrowing Jacob, but you are still being a mother to him in every way. You are an amazing mother. I want you to be an amazing mother to my children, whether they be biological, borrowed or given to us. I want that for you. For us.”  
Vala smiled. “I love you Daniel” she whispered through her tears.  
“Yeah?” said Daniel with a smile.  
“Yeah” said Vala “I love you” she smiled.

Daniel kissed her mouth and their tongues danced again as their excitement grew. Daniel was hard and aching as he ground himself against Vala.  
“Daniel.... I want you” moaned Vala as she tried to lift his shirt up over his head. He let go of her as he braced her against the wall and pulled it off, exposing his well muscled and smooth torso. “Oh God Daniel” she moaned as she ran her hands over his chest and then licked his nipple and nipped it.  
“Oh fuck” moaned Daniel and she did it again. Daniel undid the snap on her leather pants and then lifted her away from the wall as he tried to pull them down with one hand while she giggled at his efforts. He put her down and they both hurriedly removed the rest of their clothing and boots. Before he picked her up again. She was so light and petite that he lifted her effortlessly and leaned her against the wall. He lifted up one of her legs and put it on his shoulder and then the other one on the other shoulder as her back slid up the smooth wall, until her pussy was in front of his mouth. She held onto his head as he pulled her ass in towards him, so her pussy was close to his mouth and then he licked her as she shuddered and moaned. He then began fucking her pussy with his tongue as he held her hips in place. She writhed and moaned while is mouth pleasured her until she was really wet, then he focused on her clit and sucked it into his mouth and sucked hard on the little nub. Her hips tried to buck, but they were trapped with his hands, he sucked harder and felt a flood of moisture run down his chin as she orgasmed, moaning his name. He eased off her clit and she breathed out a big sigh.

“Oh Daniel” she moaned, then he lowered her down the wall, but kept her legs on his shoulders, letting them slide down until her pussy was in position for his cock.  
“Put me in” groaned Daniel as he held her firmly against the wall. “Do you want it hard Vala? Do you want me to fuck you hard?”  
“Oh yeah”moaned Vala as she grasped his hard cock and stroked the head of his cock up and down her soaking wet pussy, jolting as it touched her clit. Then she positioned his cock between her pussy lips and moaned “Fuck me Daniel”  
“Good... cause I don't think I could possibly go slow right now” he confessed with a groan as he pushed forward with his hips and pressed his hard cock into her petite pussy. When the head of his cock pushed fully inside her he groaned “Oh God Vala, you're still so tight, how in the hell did you ever get a baby through here?”  
“With lots of screaming” she laughed wryly.

Daniel pushed in further and they both moaned in appreciation. “Oh fuck Vala, you feel incredible” he groaned as he continued to push into her in small thrusts. Once he pressed hard against something inside her Vala moaned loudly. He pulled out a little and thrust back in, learning his thrust depth, then he began to power into her as he pressed her hard against the wall. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck and he bumped against her cervix over and over. Vala moaned louder and louder, so Daniel used his mouth to quieten her noises, wishing he could let her scream. A few more hard thrusts later and she was screaming into his mouth as she orgasmed hard. When her scream died down, he slowed his thrusts and then released her legs as she moaned. He lowered her and then took her to the mattress and put her on her knees. He quickly fed his rock hard cock into her soaking pussy and thrust hard as pleasure sung through his body. Vala moaned and lowered her hips and widened them till he started hitting the perfect spot inside her, making her moan with pleasure. She put her face into the mattress to muffle her loud moans. Daniel wet his thumb in the mass of wetness around his cock and began to press it into her puckered ass. Vala's head popped up and looked back at him, she moaned “Oh fuck Daniel” and then lowered her head back down again as he breached her ass. Vala was wailing into the bedding now and Daniel couldn't take anymore, he powered into her and pushed his thumb in further and Vala erupted into a hard orgasm. Daniel lasted three more thrusts before joining her in ecstasy as he ground against her and rocked into her as he ejaculated into her greedy, cock sucking, soaking wet pussy. 

Daniel groaned loudly as pleasure swamped him. He could feel Vala shaking beneath him. As his pleasure faded into a hum, he slowly pulled her thumb out of her ass and then slid in and out of her a few times, enjoying her aftershocks. He ran his hands up and down her back and silently thanked Jack and Sam for their recordings. He had never tried anything so.... different or adventurous before. He ran his hand over her ass, feeling a tingle in his cock as he imagined fucking her ass. One day, he promised her silently. One day when he felt a bit braver. He had always been eager to try it, but Sha're, although she had enjoyed him playing with her ass, had not been keen on going the whole way, so he had dropped it, but ever since he had watched Jack play with Sam's ass, he had been aching to try it. He ran his hand over her ass again.   
“Did you mean it Vala? Did you really enjoy a man's cock in your ass” he asked boldly.   
Vala twisted her head to look back at him and felt him growing hard inside her. Her core tightened at the thought of him doing it, she knew he had felt it, he looked so........  
“Have you ever done it?” she asked him. He shook his head as he looked at her. She could see and feel that he was very turned on by the thought of it. And she had thought that Daniel would be turned off by her sexual experience...... She had gotten a big surprise when he had hoisted her up onto his shoulders. It had reminded her of when they had fought on the Prometheus. God it had turned her on. She had thought that he looked sexy then, and he was twice as sexy now. “Do it now” she told him “Your cock is wet and slippery, use some of it on my ass and then push your cock in slowly. You hold firm and I will push back against you: she explained as she smiled wickedly. Daniel's cock got even harder and his heart started racing. Fuck. He was really going to do this. Oh Fuck. He did as she had instructed, placing his cock firmly against her ass. Vala pushed back against him, she rocked a bit at first and then pushed steadily till the head of his cock popped through the muscle in her ass. She watched Daniel's mouth form a big O at the sensation of passing through the tight muscle. She smirked and then pushed back further, moaning with pleasure that was spiked with pain. Daniel's cock was glorious. Perfect. He stretched her perfectly and with plenty of length. Perfect. She practically purred as she forced his cock deeper into her ass.

Daniel shuddered and groaned loudly. “Oh fuck” as his hands stroked over her ass and back, his face a picture of ecstasy. She pushed back until she hit his groin with her ass. “Fuck” groaned Daniel “Oh Vala... Oh fuck” he groaned loudly.  
Vala put her head down and reached underneath herself and touched her wet clit, making her hips buck as Daniel swore again. “Fuck my ass Daniel. Fuck me hard....” she moaned and then braced herself so he could do exactly that . Daniel shuddered and gasped as he pulled his cock nearly all the way out and then slid it back in. He did that slowly four times, enjoying the amazing sensation on his cock before he gripped her hips and began to thrust harder and faster. He groaned in pleasure as her tight ass squeezed his cock tight. Vala played with her clit and moaned as he fucked her ass hard. He rammed into her, slamming into her hard. She could feel him begin to lose control as he faltered. She rubbed her clit harder and felt herself tip over the edge into another orgasm as Daniel fucked her ass. She shuddered and shook and squeezed her ass on his cock as Daniel orgasmed with a very loud groan. He pumped into her hard and then shuddered and groaned again as he gasped for breath.  
“Holy fuck Vala..... Oh my God....... That was.... amazing” he moaned as he slid back and forth in her ass as his cock softened. He panted as he tried to get his breath back and so did Vala. He eventually pulled his softened cock out of her as he groaned and then sighed. His cock hadn't seen this much live action in such a long, long time, he had been surprised that he had lasted so long..... And then to orgasm twice..... Amazing.  
Vala's head was still down on the bed, she felt completely exhausted. She hadn't had that many orgasms in one fuck for a hell of a long time. Daniel had been incredible. Daniel flopped down beside her, grabbed a pair of his boxers and used them to clean up Vala a bit. He put his hand on her back and rubbed up and down.  
“Well....” he said, still a little breathless “Did I pass?”  
“Oh yeah” Vala purred “You sure did....”   
Daniel chuckled and then put his hands under her arms and pulled her up and onto his chest so that her head lay on his shoulder. He looked over at Jacob and chuckled again. “I swear that kid could sleep through a bomb going off”.

Vala's hand moved up to Daniel's chest and drew pattern with his fingers. Daniel almost purred at the sensation and gradually fell asleep. Vala lay relaxed on top of him, listening to his deep breaths. How had she been so lucky.... or so blessed to meet this wonderful man? He loved her, when she thought that no one could ever love her. He had understood. He had really understood. She was so blessed. Could she bear to have another baby? At worst she would have to bottle feed, just like Daniel had said. She didn't understand why Sam needed Jack to keep giving her Naquadah. Naquadah was self replicating, so why wasn't Sam's replicating. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Qetesh's memories about Naquadah. Daniel told her that Sam had lost a lot of blood when she was captured, but the memories she dragged up made her freeze. Ex-hosts could not carry a child. The Naquadah would destroy it, unless the sire was a host or an ex-host with compatible blood proteins. If that was the case, then how the hell had she gotten pregnant at all? To have a child with no Naquadah? It wasn't possible. A current host could get pregnant, because the Goa'uld, although needing to remain dormant, would still control the blood proteins to protect the child if needed. Control the blood proteins? What the hell are blood proteins? How come Sam was pregnant?.... Jack must have compatible blood proteins, but why would he need to give her Naquadah? If there had to be certain blood proteins, then did that affect breast feeding as well? Did that mean that she was compatible with her blood proteins to Jack and Sam to be able to feed their child... Or was she simply giving him Naquadah.. and not the blood proteins. That must be it. Naquadah in breast milk, but no proteins. Why would Sam's Naquadah stop producing itself. She closed her eyes again and scanned the knowledge again. Nothing. At least she knew now that she would not be able to have a baby with Daniel, not unless he was hiding the fact that he was an ex-host. She huffed, of course he wasn't, she would feel his Naquadah if he was. She lay still for a while, thinking it over, then she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Daniel deserved to have his own child, but she would not be able to give him one. She was a little surprised at her reaction. Her feelings of grief. She wouldn't be able to give Daniel a child. She eased away from him and rolled to look at Jacob as her tears kept falling. 

Daniel rolled to follow her warmth and spooned her, gathering her close. After a few minutes he roused enough to realise that she was crying. “Vala? He asked quietly “What's wrong?”. When he did not get a response, he tried again. “Vala?”  
“I can never carry your child Daniel... I should never have been able to carry Adria” she sniffed.  
“What do you mean?” asked Daniel.  
“I searched Qetesh's memories about Naquadah. An ex-host can only ever have a child of another ex-host with compatible blood proteins. Do you know what blood proteins are?” she asked.  
“Um... I know Sam and Jack have what they refer to as Protein markers. I know blood has different types, we call them A, B and O. Then they are further divided into positives and negatives. Positives and negatives don't mix very well, maybe that it what it means?” Daniel replied.  
“So Sam and Jack are both positive or both negative?” she asked.  
“Um.... No... Actually Sam is positive and Jack is negative” he answered.  
“If they are not the same, then how can they have babies?”  
“Maybe the protein markers are different than blood type or negatives and positives. Jack's ancient gene might be doing something to help”  
“Jack's ancient gene is in his blood?”  
“It's in his DNA. It's in every cell in his body”  
“So it would be in his protein marker too?”  
“I don't know... I'm not even really sure what they are. Hey maybe that's why Sam's Naquadah isn't working, maybe Jack's ancient gene has done something to it? Maybe her blood proteins ARE different to Jack's? Jack's gene has done something to change her protein marker so it's the same as Jack's? No... that doesn't sound right, otherwise her Naquadah would be working. Is there anything in Qetesh's memories that tells you why Naquadah stops working?”

“No... Nothing at all. Which means that Qetesh had never known it to stop working”  
“Wow... It must have something to do with Jack's ancient gene then..... Something the Goa'uld don't know about.”  
“Or maybe it simply has never happened before. Let's face it... There are not a lot of ex-hosts that would try to have babies together”  
“Ahhhh.... Probably not” conceded Daniel. “So Jack and Sam are somehow doing the impossible?”  
“Yes” said Vala “Jack and Sam have created history”  
“Wow... That's.... Wow... I wonder how it is happening. The gene has got to be doing something..... What would it be doing?”  
“If Sam can't replace her own Naquadah, then hers must be 'turned off' or….. something. Maybe hers isn't compatible with the babies?”  
“Maybe his ancient gene wiped out her Naquadah? Or maybe.... I don't know...” Daniel sighed.  
“Sam lost a lot of blood, so her Naquadah would have been very low, so if it was then 'turned off' Jack would needed to give her Naquadah to keep her body functioning, for growing babies and breast feeding.”  
“That makes the most sense. So the bottom line is that I can't get you pregnant?” Daniel said quietly.  
“Not unless who ever got me pregnant changed me somehow”  
“Well you definitely still have Naquadah. Whoever got you pregnant must have done something to your body so you could stay pregnant with a baby that had no Naquadah. How could they do that?” he asked  
“I have no idea” said Vala “And I'm not sure I WANT to know what they did to me”.


	4. FRIENDS

CHAPTER 4 FRIENDS

After everyone slept, they ate breakfast from the food stores on board and then began to organize the ship better. They were currently in orbit around a planet so except for Jack and Sam, who were still sleeping and Corbin who was still drugged, they all pitched in and helped. Even Marissa helped carry some things. She soon lost her shyness once she realised that they were 'good guys' like Jack, who were not going to hurt her or her mother and sister. Daniel made her laugh a few times and she was fascinated with Teal'c gold tattoo and amazed by how big and strong he was. They set up Jack and Sam's bed in one of the rooms, so they could have privacy when they needed to have sex. Daniel completely moved in with Vala and Jacob and they moved Noah and Corbin into separate rooms and Teal'c kept his original room to himself. Jayak and his family took the room next to Jack and Sam. Some of the rooms were probably supposed to be for Jaffa on long trips and were very close to the stand alone bathrooms, but there were a couple of larger rooms with en-suites, no doubt for whichever Goa'uld or other important people were on board the ship. So they were taken by Jack and Sam and the other taken by Jayak and his family. The others would just use one of the communal bathrooms.

When Melody had woken up, Sam had woken up too. Jayak propped her up on pillows and helped her nurse Melody. When Melody was done, Vala brought Jacob in so he could lay next to his sister and Sam could watch them while they 'talked' and interacted with each other. Their actions made Sam and Vala laugh, which woke Jack, who was very groggy still. He was a little vague which scared Sam. He rallied enough to make love to her when Vala left with both babies to give them some privacy, but his orgasm drained his energy and he was soon unconscious again. Vala brought the babies back so Melody could finish her feed and go to sleep. She helped Sam get comfortable with Melody before sitting cross legged on the bed in front of Sam and began to nurse Jacob. Sam got emotional and thanked Vala again for saving their son, then Vala asked Sam a question.  
“Sam... Do you know why... or how..... your Naquadah stopped reproducing itself?”

“I have two theories” Sam explained as Melody and Jacob both nursed. “One is that I lost so much blood that my protein marker levels became too low to trigger the Naquadah to reproduce. Two, Jack turned off my protein marker so they can't influence my Naquadah to find the babies as foreign objects to attack. That's why my resistance to being sick is so low, my protein marker isn't there to instruct the Naquadah to attack anything. Jack could also be giving me his protein markers as well, but because they are compatible with the babies, they don't see them as any threat. If my blood was the same as it used to be, I wouldn't be able to stay pregnant. My Naquadah would have destroyed any embryo as a foreign body to attack... just like a virus”  
“I have another question for you” asked Vala.  
“Okay”  
You know that I am an ex-host and Daniel told you that I had a baby that died”  
“Yes, I'm so sorry Vala, I know how incredibly painful it is to lose a child, only I've been blessed to have him given back to me, I wish I could have done the same for you”  
“Thank you...... I don't know who her father was....”  
“Oh?”  
“I was drugged and raped”  
“Oh God...... Vala..... That's horrible”  
“Yeah... It was worse once I realised I was pregnant........ The thing is... for me to have a baby, she would have Naquadah in her... right? I couldn't carry a baby that didn't have Naquadah... I'm not sure what you call protein markers, so I don't know about those...”  
“Yes Vala, your baby would have had to have Naquadah and have the same type of proteins as yours. The proteins can be pretty complicated. Mine and Jack's are different, so he either had to make mine neutral somehow, or I lost them all, and these little guys are just an incredible coincidence.” Sam said as she indicated to Melody and Jacob. The protein marker basically controls the Naquadah and instructs it to reproduce, attack or heal things. At the moment I would never survive with out Jack. I'm hoping that once I am not pregnant or breastfeeding that the Naquadah will build up enough to trigger my protein into working again, either that or hopefully I still have viable blood stores at the SGC. If I do, I will need to use them to replace my... 'faulty' blood for blood that... works.”  
“Would it be possible for me to get pregnant to someone who doesn't have Naquadah?”  
“No.. I'm sorry Vala. It simply wouldn't be possible. It must have been a coincidence that the man who got you pregnant was an ex-host too”  
“See... that's the thing... My baby didn't have Naquadah in her. She died because of the Naquadah in my breast milk. The Naquadah killed her”

“Oh God..... Oh Vala... I'm sorry Vala... I.. I don't know what to say.... After I was... changed, I did a LOT of work with a friend who was a doctor, we did a whole heap of tests, experiments and simulations to find out exactly what had been done to my body and how it had changed and been affected. I got badly injured not long after I was made a host, and I needed a blood transfusion. It almost killed me. I couldn't just have any blood anymore, and neither can you or Jack, it has to have Naquadah in it. The protein markers either have to be my own or be filtered out. So I started to make my own personal blood stores, so if I got hurt and lost blood, I would have it in storage to replace it with. Jack also had to do that too once he was made a host. I guess you have been lucky that you haven't been injured badly enough to need blood yet. My friend and I wanted to try to think of any future problems I might encounter while in active duty, so we would be prepared if something happened. I also decided to go a little beyond that and find out what would happen if I wanted to become a mother, which was ultimately my future plan.... settle down and have a family. I had my ovaries stimulated and we harvested some eggs to fertilize and see how my body would react to an embryo. Every single one was destroyed by my Naquadah. The one that lasted the longest was one with Naquadah in it, it lasted only three days. We deducted that unless I got pregnant with a baby that had my Naquadah and my protein marker then the baby would always be destroyed. Essentially I would have needed to get pregnant with my clone and with having to use sperm to fertilize the egg, it was impossible not to have some of the sperm owners DNA in the embryo. I got so disheartened by my embryo's being constantly destroyed by my own blood that I had to stop. I couldn't bear it any longer. I knew that I could fertilize hundreds of eggs and never get one that was compatible. The odds were should destroying. I thought I would never be able to have a baby of my own. I had never considered using an ex-host at the time, that would have made the odds so much better and I could have possibly gotten pregnant with a carefully screened embryo that my Naquadah wouldn't destroy. If you carried a baby that had no Naquadah in it.... I can't even..... It wouldn't be possible.... It's just not possible. Your Naquadah should have destroyed it Vala... I am honestly mystified as to how you managed to carry the baby at all. Jack has the ancient gene and look at all the trouble we are going through to keep me pregnant. I couldn't even begin to guess what had to be done to you to be able to achieve that.”

“Yeah... That's what I thought... After I was... impregnated... I was being followed for a while... They were good, a normal person wouldn't have noticed... but I'm not exactly normal. I eventually lost them, but Daniel thinks that maybe they only planned for me to carry the baby for them and then take it from me when it was born, if that's the case, I foiled their plan when I escaped and again when I eluded them. They picked the wrong damn woman to try and keep locked up! Why did they pick me... why a woman with Naquadah? Or maybe they knew they were capable of getting any woman pregnant? I was in a region of space that I had never been before, maybe they were just fascinated with a human from my side of the galaxy” Vala smiled wryly “I guess I will never know. I DO know that my Naquadah wasn't changed, I could still use my Goa'uld weapons and the healing device, so they must have done something so that I could carry the baby.... but what????.  
“I always thought that maybe Jack's ancient DNA had more to do with me being pregnant than just... luck. Maybe your baby's father had a very strong ancient gene in their body.” said Sam, then she stopped to think for a minute. “If Jack didn't have his Naquadah and protein marker to contend with, his gene would probably have found a way to get me pregnant and keep me pregnant. I sometimes wondered if maybe Jack was somehow filtering my protein marker from going into the babies so there was no danger of rejection, but recognised his as being ok to pass through. If that idea WAS possible, then it would explain why you were able to carry a baby with no Naquadah... Something was able to stop it from touching the placenta... like a shield of some sort.... Now that I'm saying it... It actually makes more sense. Maybe Jack is filtering out my protein marker, even though it is turned off or inactive. Maybe someone with the ancient gene could have done that for you? A shield of DNA to stop your protein marker and Naquadah from passing through. Maybe that's why they were confident of getting any woman pregnant, that the Naquadah didn't matter? The Naquadah in breast milk, is simply that... Naquadah, there are no protein markers in breast milk, they stay in the blood. I am guessing that the twins still need Naquadah because they need to be a certain body mass before their protein markers kick in and they begin to control their own Naquadah... It's just a guess, but I do know at the moment, their protein markers are not working either. That why we thought Jacob was dead. If he didn't have more Naquadah, he would shut down, just like I do when my Naquadah levels are low...... How bad was he when you got to him?”

 

“He had attempted to drink, but vomited, then he refused to drink anything at all. They had him for just over two days. He was starving, dehydrated and weak” Vala explained knowing that Sam would want the truth.  
Sam had tears running down her face “You got to him just in time.” she whispered “You saved his life. I almost lost Melody the same way... They took her too... she was sick when they sold Jacob, but when she was better they took her away as well. They tried to feed her with a bottle, but she wouldn't even drink MY milk from a bottle, so she refused and starved. They thought that she would give in, but she didn't. Two and a half days they starved her before they gave up and sent her back to me. Two and a half days, just like her brother. She was so weak she could barely suck. I couldn't believe anyone would be so cruel as to let a baby starve for so long. I had tried her with a bottle when I had further surgery on my breast. I developed an abscess and Jayak had to remove that and some more damaged breast tissue so it wouldn't happen again. It was really painful, so Jayak got a portable breast pump and we used that. Jacob was happy to have the milk from a bottle as long as he got fed” Sam smiled “But Melody... she wouldn't have a bar of it, it was me or nothing, so I continued to feed her and pumped my damaged breast and what was left over on the other side from Melody's feeds for Jacob. Jacob always drank more. He did right from the start, he went straight onto my breast and sucked like a pro, even at just thirty three weeks, but Melody.... it was a real struggle with her, she was on oxygen for a week and it took nearly two weeks before we could get her to suck properly and get a full feed without stopping and starting. We were so scared she wasn't going to make it.”  
“Noah told us last night that they were born early, that must have been awful”  
“Jack was able to strengthen them, but it wasn't enough for Melody. She was smaller than Jacob, and when she was stuck inside me for so long before they managed to get her out. Jayak wasn't confident enough to preform surgery to get her out. He's never seen it done and has only ever done it once when the breeder had just died, with the hope of saving their baby. He wasn't willing to risk my life like that. They got her out eventually, it was damn painful, but they got her out.” Sam said wryly. “Jacob always out drank her. I see he still does...” Sam laughed a little as she gestured to Jacob who was still actively drinking, while Melody lay asleep at Sam's breast.

“He certainly has a big appetite. I've been thinking about maybe starting him on some solids soon. You will have to think about it and let me know.” Vala smiled.  
Sam looked at her, and then at Jacob “I don't know him anymore... You know him Vala..... If you think he's ready, then you do what you think is best. You know him, I only met him again yesterday. I don't know him anymore” she finished with tears in her eyes.  
“You knew him Sam... Even before you opened your eyes you knew it was Jacob. He knew you... He recognized you all.” Vala said as her own tears began to fall “He was trying to get out of my arms to get to his family. He knew exactly who your were. You may not know his drinking schedule but you know him. Thirty three weeks.... They must have been so small.”  
“Yes.... It was pretty scary that's for sure. Jacob hadn't even hit his due day... but they took him anyway.”  
“I figured that he must have spent a while with you for him to recognize the Naquadah. When I first fed him..... Daniel didn't know that I'd had a baby... He handed Jacob to me because he couldn't get him to drink, so he asked me to try and all but threw him into my arms, I had no choice but to take him. I felt his Naquadah immediately, he felt mine too... He started rooting around for a breast. I freaked out. I couldn't handle it. My baby died the day Jacob was sold..... My breasts were so tight and hard with milk.... When he tried to find a nipple.... I shoved him back at Daniel and backed away from him. He had Naquadah. He RECOGNIZED Naquadah. It just seemed so ironically cruel. Then Daniel was staring at me.... at my breasts.... I was leaking like crazy. Then Daniel freaked out because he thought that he had kidnapped me away from my own baby. He kept on and on and on until I finally yelled at him that she was dead. That my baby was dead. He handed Jacob, who was screaming at the smell of my breast milk, to poor Muscles and he sat down next to me. I'd just kind of crumpled down the wall in a pathetic heap. I asked him who the ex-host was, which of his parent's was the ex-host... He told me that you both were. He told me about you both. How you had become hosts. The more he talked about you both, the more I listened to Jacob cry..... Daniel told me about Jack's son Charlie... about Jack finding a way to make his life worth something again after he had died. I had accidentally killed my baby... but maybe I could save yours... That Daniel.... He sure has a way with words. So I got muscles to hand him to me and I exposed my breast and Jacob couldn't get on my breast fast enough, he was sucking on it frantically when my milk let down... I think I almost drowned him with milk” Vala laughed through her tears “He drank so much I thought that he would burst, then he let out this big belch and Daniel said 'Yep.. That's Jack's son alright'.” Vala heard Sam giggle and went on “When he was full and content in my arms, I just knew I'd just saved him. It was so cruelly ironic, but he helped me heal. Adria was only three weeks old when she died. The more I thought about it... I kept thinking that I was never meant to have Adria. She never felt like... she was mine.. Never felt like she had been part of me. I felt more for Jacob after one feed, than I had felt for my own daughter after three weeks. Feeding him has been a privilege Sam. He is such a good baby, he's always such a happy and content baby, but there were times when I would nurse him and he would look at me with a little frown and then I could just see it.... He would drift away and remember... I knew he was remembering his real mother.... remembering you. He never forgot you Sam. He always thought of you... I know he did. It would always remind me that I was only borrowing him. That he was only borrowing me.”  
“You are a very special woman Vala” smiled Sam warmly.  
“Nah... He's just a very special little boy rubbing off on me” Vala smiled back at her.  
“Hey.... Let's go back to the part where Daniel kidnapped you? He KIDNAPPED you?” Sam said incredulously.  
“Yeah... Mind you I was trying to kidnap HIM at the time... I recognized him from when I tried to steal his ship and sell it.....”  
“Oh God.... Vala?..... You're THAT Vala?” asked a shocked Sam.  
Vala blushed. “Yeah well I wasn't always a kept woman you know.... I had to earn a living somehow” Vala smiled wryly “I thought he was trying to trick me, that he wasn't really after a baby, that he just wanted to punish me for escaping”  
“After a baby?”  
“I was a baby broker... well actually I still am... sort of.... that's how I found out that you were for sale, I had pretty much blackmailed the Master into giving me first option if you went up for sale”  
“Oh” said Sam as she tried to keep up with Vala's story.  
“Anyway... I was just about to try and drag Daniel into my ship after I had shot him....”  
“Shot him?” Sam interrupted with concern.  
“With a Zat”  
“Oh... okay” said Sam relieved.  
“Then Muscles comes along and shoots me!”  
“Muscles...” Sam laughed “Oh that's good, I heard you say that before... Do you always call Teal'c that?”  
“All the time...” Vala said brightly “So... I wake up, tied up on Muscle's bed... and well.... it almost got rather kinky there for a while...”  
“Kinky?” Sam said with disbelief.  
“Well... They had me tied up on a bed... What's a girl supposed to think?” Vala smirked wickedly with a twinkle in her eye “Then when they said no... I thought that... well... you know... that they must be a couple... so I asked if I could watch”  
Sam was laughing and she kept laughing as Vala recounted her story with amusing facial expressions as she gesticulated with one hand.”You must have driven Daniel crazy!” Sam managed to get out.  
Vala just smiled smugly, then Daniel came into the doorway and leaned against the door as he watched Sam laugh.  
“God I missed your laugh Sam” Daniel said with emotion. Sam stopped laughing as she smiled at him as he made his way over to the bed and sat on it next to Vala “Did she tell you the part about where I stuffed my dirty sock into her mouth?”  
Sam laughed again.  
“It was no laughing matter, it was putrid” Vala said as she pulled a face.  
“Sorry” said Sam as she tried to stop laughing.  
“I took pity on him and told him where your baby was” said Vala.  
“Only because I threatened to put my sock in your mouth again” countered Daniel. “And bribed you with with three Naquadah chips”.  
“And did I ever TAKE any of those Naquadah chips Daniel?” asked Vala haughtily.  
“No...” He smiled at her and Vala smiled back.  
“Oh... My.... God... YOU'RE TOGETHER!!” Sam said with her mouth open in surprise.  
“Yeah” said Daniel as he smiled wryly at Sam.  
“Really?” asked Sam as she started to tear up again.  
“Yeah Sam... Really” Daniel smiled  
“Oh Daniel.... That's great... That's really great” she said with happy tears “How long have you been together?”  
“Ummm.... Well...” stuttered Daniel embarrassed.  
“When I told him that you were for sale and that I had just secured a deal to buy you... Daniel got rather... emotional... and well.... I mean.. Who could resist THIS body” Vala smirked”.  
“Vala...” said Daniel as he blushed a little.  
Sam smiled at them and shook her head a little. Daniel and Vala. She knew they would always be like this. Her good at teasing and Daniel taking because he loved her. She laughed again at the thought.  
“And then yesterday he gave away his bed to Corbin... so guess where he came begging....” Vala teased, the she put her hand up in a mock whisper to Sam “I'm amazed we didn't wake Jacob... or the rest of the ship for that matter!” she winked.  
Sam laughed, she loved Vala's sense of humor and bright personality. She knew that she would be a great friend to have.  
“Alright... Alright... I'm going” sighed Daniel as he kissed Vala on the cheek and got up “You had better behave or there will be no reason to be worried about people waking up tonight... There will be nothing to hear” Daniel threatened with a smirk.  
“Oh Daniel.... You don't have to wear a gag tonight darling... I'll just tell everyone to stuff their ears with cotton wool” Vala smiled wickedly.  
Daniel slapped his hand over his face and then dragged it down, before looking at Sam and rolling his eyes “I'm out of here” and then he walked away to the laughter of both Vala and Sam.  
“Oh..... You're good Vala” Sam smiled once she had stopped laughing “Jack is going to love you... He loves teasing Daniel” then she sobered a little, “When did you find out we were for sale?”  
“We started negotiations two weeks ago” Vala told her.  
“Two weeks?” Sam said as she struggled to maneuver Melody to lie on her chest with one arm. “We were told three days ago. The Master came to see us and took great delight in telling everyone that we had been sold and we were going to be long term investments and our babies were to be sold when they were weaned.... I guess you came up with that story as a cover?” When Vala nodded Sam went on. “He told us that our new owner used his whip more freely than he did and that we would be forced to fuck in front of a crowd, he said the most awful things to us... to me... I was so sick and getting worse. The Master told Corbin and Noah that they had been sold with us... We felt so bad... That they were going to be dragged into our drama, but it was a relief that we were going to have medic's there who knew us, knew what we were going through.”  
“I negotiated for all three of them Sam.... The Doctor and his family too” Vala explained.  
“What? Oh God... That bastard.... He really planned it all along?.... Just like Jayak said.... I heard the Master just keep taunting Jayak, telling that he was going to enjoy fucking his wife and daughter...”  
“Daughter?” Vala said shocked.  
“The bastard used to sexually abuse them all the time, it hadn't gotten as bad as raping them yet, but he had always threatened to. That's why Corbin reacted the way he did, he thinks of Samara as a sister, He was furious. Jayak had been forced to watch it one day as his punishment, forced to watch while Samara was forced to suck on the Bastard's cock while he sexually abused their daughter, then he whipped Jayak and dragged him away bleeding. Poor little Marissa was hysterical...... He is such a cruel sick bastard....... He planned the whole thing... God that's sick...... He already had his family on board already... Oh God... He planned it..... He was going to whip Jayak anyway.... Oh God....” Sam started to swallow repetitively “I'm going to be sick” she managed to get out.

Vala quickly hopped off the bed and juggled Jacob in one arm and grabbed a bowl with the other and pushed it towards Sam, being careful not to bump Melody's head. Sam vomited bile. She wretched a few times before Jayak came running in, he reached for Melody and moved her out of the way. Sam was still retching and she was struggling to get a breath in, so Jayak quickly drew up a light dose of sedative and pushed it straight into her chest port. Sam retched once more, then paused... then took a heaving breath in and groaned as she exhaled, then gasped a few more breaths in and out before she began to sag and her breath became more even. She had closed her eyes, but her heart rate was still racing, so Jayak talked to her “Sam... Sam... I need you to take a deep breath. Sam breathe deep and slow your heart Sam...... Come on Sam.... I know you can do it..... Breathe deep”  
Sam complied, it took a couple of minutes, but her heart rate slowed and steadied before she opened her eyes again, blinking slowly as she relaxed back on the pillows. She slowly put her left hand on her large baby filled belly and rubbed it a little.  
“Sam?” asked Jayak as he put his hand on Sam's tummy, near where Sam's hand was, all of a sudden Sam groaned as she screwed up her face.  
“Oh hell” muttered Jayak... “It's okay Sam... Try to stay relaxed.... It's okay” he said in a soothing voice as he reached for another drug. He drew up another dose and pushed it into the bag of fluids and increased the drip rate. Sam groaned again and tears began to fall on her face. “It's okay Sam, we'll get them stopped.... It's okay” he reached for a stethoscope and listened to all three babies hearts. “The babies are fine Sam, I don't think your belly liked the retching again. You're going to be ok Sam”.  
“She's having contractions?” asked Vala, worried for her new friend.  
“Contractions?” parroted Daniel who now stood beside Vala, then he noticed Melody on the bed next to Sam and leaned down and picked her up and put her against his chest and soothed her. She had woken when Sam had begun to retch, once Daniel stood beck next to Vala and Jacob, she began to calm again. They watched anxiously as Sam's contractions went on for the next thirty minutes. Sam was exhausted and her blood pressure had understandably risen to a dangerous level.

“Sam?” a very groggy Jack murmured, then a little louder “Sam?”  
“She need's you Jack. Can you help her Jack?” Jayak asked him.  
“Now?” Jack slurred.  
“Now Jack... Yes... She need's you now...” Jayak said as he secured Sam and pulled all the pillows out from behind her except for one for her head, then Noah, who had come to see what was happening, helped Jayak to ease her on to her side, facing away from Jack.  
Jack groaned and dragged himself across the large mattress to her. Jack put his hand on her hip as he tried to draw his Naquadah down into his semen, it was painful and hard work. He shuddered with pain as his Naquadah obeyed him. When his hips began to thrust and his cock got hard, Noah lifted Sam's leg while Jayak lubricated Jack's cock and Sam's pussy then guided Jack's cock into her slippery pussy for him. Once Jack felt Jayak let go of his cock, he pushed his hips closer to Sam. Jack could feel the need in her... more desperate than ever before. Something had happened and she needed strength... Fast. He began to thrust into her hard and only managed three thrusts before he ejaculated hard. He shook and groaned as his orgasm took hold of him and he rocked against her with each stream of semen that he released into her. He could feel her core sucking at him, but it felt wrong...... something was wrong, her core was weak and struggling. He reached around to her belly and felt the hardness and then registered her pained crying. Contractions. Oh Dear God. She was having contractions again he realised as he rocked against her. He concentrated on her contractions. STOP he almost commanded them STOP. He rocked into her one more time as he felt the familiar heat and tingling under his hand. His hand went hot on her belly and he heard Sam gasp and moan and then gasp again. Then the heat finally began to ebb away as he lapsed into an exhausted unconsciousness.

Jayak gently lifted Jack's head, making sure he could breathe clearly, and then he and Noah worked together to clean them up and get them comfortable in bed. Sam had also lost consciousness. The contractions had stopped. Melody began to fuss again and Jayak asked if anyone knew which side Melody had been fed on. Vala told him which side and he took Melody from Daniel and put her on Sam's breast and then sat beside her to keep her steady.  
Daniel stood there looking at Jack and Sam with amazement and sadness. Jack had just stopped her contractions. Contractions at twenty five weeks, he knew that wasn't very good. How much longer would Sam and Jack be able to keep those babies inside of her. It made it hit home just how precarious Sam's pregnancy was. If Vala has not secured their sale with the medical staff, they would have had no clue what to do. It scared him. It really scared him. He thought that once he had them safe, then it would be over. But it was FAR from over. They needed to get Sam safely through this pregnancy, but they needed to get Jack safely through this pregnancy too.


	5. MELODY

It made it hit home just how precarious Sam's pregnancy was. If Vala has not secured their sale with the medical staff, they would have had no clue what to do. It scared him. It really scared him. He thought that once he had them safe, then it would be over. But it was FAR from over. They needed to get Sam safely through this pregnancy, but they needed to get Jack safely through this pregnancy too.

CHAPTER 5 MELODY 

When Melody finished nursing and was burped and falling asleep, Daniel said that they would take her and she could sleep with her brother and stay with them until she was hungry again, hoping it would relieve Sam, Jayak and Noah for one small worry. At least they could do this for them. Jayak thanked them and agreed that it was a good idea, then he asked Vala something.

“Vala... would you be willing to try and nurse Melody too?”  
“Melody?”  
“It would take a lot of strain off Sam's body and element usage if she was able to cut down or even completely stop nursing Melody. Would you consider trying?” asked Jayak tentatively.  
Vala looked at Sam “I think we should ask Sam first. She's already sad that she can't feed Jacob, if I take Melody from her too...... I'm not sure Melody would even drink from me. If she wouldn't even drink Sam's breast milk from a bottle.... What hope do I have?”  
“You could try in the dark, or before she wakes properly...” Jayak suggested.  
“It wouldn't work. She'll know that I'm not Sam. I feel different.”  
“I don't understand?”  
“The Naquadah inside of us, it feels different for each person. Melody will feel my Naquadah and know that I'm not Sam.” Vala tried to explain.  
“Naquadah.... Why do you talk of a currency inside you. A metal?” asked Jayak confused.  
“Naquadah is the element that is inside Jack, Sam and the babies. It's inside me too, that's why I was able to save Jacob, because my breast milk has Naquadah in it just like Sam's does. I felt Naquadah in Jacob as soon as I held him, and he felt mine.”  
“A metal... Inside you? How did you get a metal inside your blood?” asked Jayak curiously.  
“Ohhh... That's a bit of a long story” winced Vala “Have you heard of the Goa'uld?”  
“Yes Jack sometimes spoke about the evil snakes that stole people's bodies and rules as Gods” replied Jayak.

“That's right, when they take a person as a host, they release Naquadah and proteins into their blood, so that they can use special weapons and other technology to help keep the illusion that they are God's. When the snakes leaves the person, the Naquadah and proteins stay in their blood because their bodies can't live without it and even though the snake is no longer in them, the person can still use the same technology and weapons. Naquadah makes them stronger and healthier. When other people know someone has Naquadah or uses the technology or weapons, everyone who doesn't know them, thinks that they are still a Goa'uld. Still a murdering, torturing false God, or in my case, a Goddess. When I was freed from my Goa'uld, the people didn't understand that the evil inside me was gone. They thought that I was still the Goa'uld who tortured and ruled by cruelty for all those years. They didn't understand that I had been trapped in my own body and had no control on how my body was being used. They didn't understand that I wasn't that Goddess anymore, they almost killed me before I managed to get away” Vala paused as she collected her emotions while Daniel had a supporting hand on her back. “There are also people who want to access the memories and information that are left inside us once the Goa'uld is gone. Secrets that explained their weapons and technology. People either didn't understand and persecuted you for the sins of the Goa'uld who had stolen your body or they want to imprison you, to try and get the information or memories that are in our minds.” explained Vala.

“Does that mean that you are also a descendant of the Gods like Jack?” Jayak asked, feeling a little confused as he tried to remember Sam's explanation of why they hadn't been able to tell them the name of the element.  
“No..... That's something completely unrelated to the Goa'uld and Naquadah. Jack was always a descendant, he was born with the gene, the DNA in his body. That's what gives him the powers. When he was taken as a host, it didn't change the fact that he has that DNA in his body”  
Jayak screwed up his face in thought for a minute. “Jack's powers, this DNA, can you see the proof of it in his blood?”  
“Only through a special test. DNA is in every cell of your body, so it isn't easy to see, not like Naquadah, which is very obvious” explained Vala, pleased with herself for being able to recall Sam's words.  
“Oh... Now I understand, we call DNA something else. Jack knew that I would be able to see the Naquadah, but not the DNA. He hoped that we would simply believe his claim that the Naquadah was proof of his powers of the God's, and when I found it in Sam too, we would believe that he really had changed her to be his mate” Jayak said with a smile.  
“Changed her?” asked Daniel.  
“He claimed that his body changed her body, that he changed her blood to be the same as his, so he could mate with her and produce a child. He led us to believe that Sam could not have a child with him unless he changed her blood to be the same as his, and now that he had changed it, no one else could fuck her, and he couldn't fuck anyone else either, or their blood would be poisoned by the God's element in their blood. The Master believed every word out of Jack's mouth, especially when I showed him a sample of their blood and the strange element within. Jack's story kept them together and it saved Sam from being raped and becoming a whore as well as saving Jack from becoming a man-whore or a stud. The Master was very taken with Sam, he wanted to have her as a personal whore, especially once he saw how she passionately she reacted to Jack when he fucked her. When the Master tried to pleasure Sam so he could enjoy fucking her, she fought the drug and hit him and then she was even more gravely injured. Once Jack told the Master his story, the Master was too scared to touch her and no longer wanted her as his personal whore. He was then content with letting her heal until Jack could fuck her again and make more recordings.”

“Wow” exclaimed Daniel. “That was a good idea. And it really worked, you had no idea it was Naquadah?”  
“I had never seen anything like that in blood before, I had no idea what it was, Jack just referred to it as 'the element'. I hadn't heard of Naquadah until after Jacob was sold and Callan told me how much he had sold for. Jack and Sam told me that they couldn't tell me of it's real name because it would put them in danger, they asked me to trust them and now I know why. When I first met Jack, I knew he was desperate to protect the woman he loved. That's why I backed his claims and did everything I could to help them. He loved her with so much dedication. He did everything he could to take care of her physically and he was so protective of her and her body, it was obvious how much he loved her. That's why I helped him, that's why I helped him protect Sam in whatever way I could. We all admired him for his dedication to care for Sam. He loved Sam as much as I love Samara, I just felt the need to help them. It was easy to see Jack was a man of honor, it was very easy to respect him, to respect both of them. Every lash of the Master's whip that I earned in their defense was worth it. I can see that now more than ever. He was very quick to gain Corbin's respect. Corbin is very grateful to Jack and Sam.”  
“Oh?” asked Daniel.

“Corbin was captured at the age of 17 to be used as a stud. He was forced to rape his share of the breeders until they were impregnated by him. He has sired hundred's of babies, they would all be sold and then he would have to impregnate the same breeders year after year. He hated it, hated having to fuck them, hated that he was forced to hurt them and he always felt so guilty for feeling pleasure while he fucked them. The studs were looked after very well and the other studs where always happy to fuck whether the breeders were restrained or not, they enjoyed being able to fuck and have so much pleasure all the time. Corbin always had to be drugged to get an erection because he had no desire to force himself on them and no desire to fuck. He tried to refuse to fuck once, but they punished him by whipping a breeder and then drugged him to fuck her anyway. After that, he willingly let himself be drugged and obediently serviced the breeders. When he was 21, and had been a stud for four years, the constant drugging, nightmares and guilt took their toll and he deteriorated to a point where he stopped eating and lost the will to live. One day... he broke... and managed to get hold of a guards knife. Determined to rid himself of the source of his terrible torment, he started to cut off his cock. One of the guards shot Corbin in the arm to stop him, but both his wounds ended up badly infected and Corbin had no interest in surviving. He was my first patient. During the raid, I was spared and kept with Samara and Marissa, because the Master needed a doctor to save his valuable stud. I talked to Corbin about what had happened and why. I helped him to understand that it was impossible to stop his body from feeling pleasure even though he didn't want it and hated what he was being forced to do. While he was there he showed a lot of interest in medicine and started reading my medical texts. He heard the Master threaten my family if he did not survive or couldn't fuck again. Corbin knew he would have to go back to stud work and hated the very idea of it, but he went back to stud work without complaint to keep me and my family safe. Then he aided me one day in a difficult birth. He had just been forced to rape a young girl of fifteen, the guards had tied her down so he could service her. He had finished his stud duty and the guards were returning him to his cell when they passed the cell I was in. I was with a breeder in labor and I was having difficulties with the birth and I told them that I needed Corbin to help me. He was quick to listen and obey and quick to learn so I took the chance and I asked the Master if I could have Corbin to train him to help me. I was the only medic for over 200 breeders but the Master refused, saying that he was too valuable as a stud. A couple of months later, after I had been viciously whipped for losing a breeder and her twins, they locked Corbin in the medical room with me so he could treat my wounds. During bouts of consciousness I instructed him on how to stitch my back and then while I was recovering the Master let him stay. I guess the Master thought Corbin was the only option to save his free doctor that he had almost killed with his whip. I think the Master figured that he would be more valuable as a medic than a stud who had to be given an expensive drug every time he serviced a breeder. The Master insisted that he still needed to service certain breeders, but he let him stay in the medical rooms until he was needed. The Master enjoyed using Corbin for the younger breeders that were captured, he loved to see the fear on those girls faces once they saw Corbin's large cock and especially loved to watch Corbin hurt them and make them cry and scream with pain when he fucked them. When Jack demonstrated that he could take a scared woman like Sam, who had a tight cunt because she had not been fucked for two years....'  
“Two years?” Daniel interrupted.  
“Yes..... When the Master fucked Sam with his fingers and felt how tight her cunt was, he tortured the answer out of her by digging his fingers into her injured breast and tearing the wound open even further”  
“Oh God...” said Daniel as he almost retched. “That's why the scar on her breast is so bad, we worked out that her bra had been cut off her with a knife and that her breast must have been cut by the knife and I did hear something about it being torn, but I wondered how the scar had ended up so big.... God... That's.... Oh God..” Daniel struggled with nausea as he couldn't help but visualize what had happened.

“Sam was so clearly shocked and scared about the size of Jack's huge cock and when Jack fucked Sam and made her feel such immense pleasure on his huge cock, it taught Corbin a valuable lesson. Corbin also has a very large cock, and when he followed some of Jack's instructions, he found out that he could make fucking a little easier for the inexperienced breeders he was still forced to service. Corbin still hates fucking, but he was very grateful to Jack and Sam for showing him a way to avoid hurting the young girls with his large cock.” said Jayak.  
“God...... That's such an awful story.... 17..... When we saw you on the recordings and saw how caring you were when Jack got overdosed and died..... and how devastated you all were when you realised that Sam was in danger of losing the twins..... I could see that you had gotten close with them.... That you were helping them and you had earned their trust.... I knew we had to try and get you all out for those reasons alone, but hearing Corbin's story....... It makes me extra glad that we were able to get you all out of there with Jack and Sam....... I heard a few bits and pieces from an employee on board a whore ship about Jack and Sam's capture.... We've seen the first recording but do you know what else happened?” Daniel asked emotionally.

“The Master was not the only man to torture Sam's breast. After Jack and Sam had both been shot and captured, while she was being carried to the Master, Sam regained consciousness. She managed to get his knife and took control of the man but the Master shot him for his failure and to get control back of the situation. Even though Jack told her to try and get away, Sam chose to surrender the knife when Jack's life was threatened. You probably noticed the scars on Jack's neck, they were made by knives cutting into his flesh. The raider who took the knife when she surrendered, shattered her wrist and then he secured her wrists behind her back, even though one was badly broken, and when he moved her too roughly and caused her to vomit from the pain, the Master got angry at the man and reprimanded him to be more careful. The man blamed Sam for receiving the reprimand and decided to take his revenge on Sam when she was in the transport. He didn't hold Sam steady when the transport lifted from the ground because he wanted her to fall from the sudden motion. He dug his fingers viciously into her breasts and then forced her to her feet. He dragged her body upright by pulling on her breasts. Sam had received a knife wound to her breast when the Master had cut off her bra and once she was on her feet, the man forced his fingers into the wound and tore it wide open as he dragged Sam back down to her knees again. As soon as the man was clear of Sam, Jack ignored the gun at his own head and even though his arms were still tied behind his back he rammed into the man and knocked him off his feet. He managed to get his legs around the man's neck and broke it, before going to Sam and trying to comfort her...... Sam had been completely helpless with her hands tied behind her back, the torture had been so unnecessary and cruel. The Master saw it happen, he had heard Sam scream in pain and he stopped the other men from intervening when Jack fought with the man. The Master secretly feared Jack after seeing that... all the men did once the word spread. The man he had killed was well known for his brute strength and cruelty, yet a gray haired man with his hands tied behind his back, had killed him. Jacks fighting skills were very feared after that. The men had also been very impressed by Sam's skills... a whore who could shoot accurately and then was able to take control of man with his own knife, even though she was injured and heavily concussed, she had still been able to get control of him, they were scared of her too. But what the Master let the guard do to Sam when she was clearly incapacitated from being punched and her head hitting the floor, letting the man kick her, while she was helpless with a head injury, was inexcusable.”  
“Yeah... I saw that part on the recording.... When she choked on her vomit and Jack saved her. God it was awful. They've been through such a horrible ordeal....” said Daniel as he struggled to hold back his tears.  
“I suspect that's when her head injury was made more severe. She hit the ground with such force, what possibly started as a fracture from the bullet, resulted in her skull being severely cracked.” explained Jayak.  
“Cracked? Her skull was cracked?” Daniel asked horrified.  
“The crack in her skull was about four inches long, she initially had a lot of trouble with swelling in her brain and only fifteen weeks ago it was discovered that the initial injury had left a bone fragment in her brain. I had to open her skull to remove it.”  
“Oh my God...... She had brain surgery fifteen weeks ago?..... Oh my God.....” gasped Daniel as his gut churned. Vala had sat down a while ago, she was absolutely horrified by what she was hearing. The horrors that Sam had gone through.  
“She had a seizure and I knew something wasn't right but the scanner showed her brain to be clear until Jack held Melody when he touched the scanner, then a different picture was revealed and it showed the bone fragment deeper in her brain. The irritation on her brain had affected her personality a great deal, the fragment had just begun to rupture a blood vessel.”  
“But she seems fine..... you said her personality was affected, but she seems fine.” Daniel puzzled.  
“The Sam that is now, is vastly different to the Sam that I had come to know over the first ten months. The Sam that I knew was timid and emotional. She had severe anxiety attacks and would hardly ever talk. She suffered from a severe depression after Jack was overdosed with the fuck drug and they both almost died, it was always a struggle to get her to eat or drink. She struggled with her memory and she could no longer keep up with a conversation and she had lost the ability to do her math and science problems. She had completely lost the ability to use her higher intelligence. She was vastly different from the Sam we know now.”  
“So the surgery was a success, the fragment was removed and she got better?” Daniel asked as he tried to picture Sam as Jayak presented her, he just couldn't. Sam not being able to use her intelligence..... The injury caused by the bullet was more severe than he had ever imagined.  
“The surgery was a success, but that wasn't what saved her. The triplets saved her.”  
“What?” asked Daniel, shocked.

“She was only ten weeks pregnant, but they were powerful enough to save and restore her brain to what she used to be, to WHO she used to be. That was the work of the triplets. It was incredible to see the change in her. Suddenly there was this whole new woman in front of us. In the beginning it took us quite a while to work out how much element she needed to have, what was enough and what level was too low. Even when her broken skull had healed, she was still so affected that she would still lapse into unconsciousness, Jack began to fuck her more often than once a day, and after a couple of days it worked, it must have built a bit of a reserve into her, so she was a little stronger and able to stay awake longer, that was when the majority of their first early lot of fuck recordings were made. But she was very quiet and moody when we were around, she never tried to make or involve herself in any conversations. After the surgery, after her brain had been healed, she spoke more over those first few days than she had in the entire time that she had been with us. The new babies seem to be very powerful. If they had not restored her brain, she would still be the same anxious depressed woman that we had known. It was all caused by the irritation in her brain, but with the scarring from the bone splinter the effects should have been permanent. The triplets healed her and restored her, I have no doubts about that. Jack's love never wavered, even when it was obvious to him that she had changed so dramatically, he never stopped loving her, but he was very emotional when he had his 'Carter' restored to him. Sam still has trouble with some of her memories. Because of her brain surgery, she could not be fucked vigorously for six to eight weeks while her skull healed. The Master was very angry but he knew he had no choice but to let her recover. That was when we realised that she was pregnant again, we had begun to wonder, but when Sam's brain was healed, we knew for sure. I refrained from telling the Master that she was pregnant with triplets until it became obvious that she was pregnant. We also hid the fact that Sam had her brain healed as well, fearing that they would be moved to a cell or be guarded more closely instead of the guards remaining outside their door.” 

“Sam decided that she was well enough to restart the recordings when she was only four weeks passed the brain surgery. Sam had not been able to eat the gruel, so the Master allowed me to swap them both to rice earlier in her pregnancy, which of course, was more expensive but it had allowed her to put on some much needed weight and she improved a lot in those few weeks even though the Master demanded that their heat be turned down to offset the cost of the rice. They had to have blankets around them all the time because the Master always refused to let them wear clothes, just like the breeders, studs and whores they have not worn any clothing since the day they were captured and stripped. When she was eighteen weeks the Master..... he put a stop to the recordings, saying that she was too pregnant. He was very angry at only getting four weeks of recordings and he cut their food allowance in half and they had to go back to the gruel which Sam could not even stand the smell of by then, their water was limited and baths were banned, which Sam had benefited greatly from, a warm bath was always a great way to get her blood pressure down. They had to put Melody back in bed with them instead of her cot because it was so cold. She had been vomiting more often in the last few weeks of recording but once she was no longer getting rice, she seemed to vomit even more, even though Jack only ate the gruel and gave everything else to Sam, she just couldn't keep much of it down and she began to lose a lot of weight and seriously declined in health. Then she contracted a serious illness that was brought onto the ship by new breeders. We didn't even know about the illness until it was too late and the breeders were having symptoms. Sam was one of the first to show symptoms and deteriorated quickly because she was already so rundown. Her lungs were badly congested and she would cough and vomit all the time, no matter how much of the element Jack gave her she was always weak. We lost a lot of the older more heavily pregnant breeders to the illness, and I feared that Sam would also be lost. Jack tried to heal her, but the illness was so strong that the improvement she experienced would only last a few days before she would be even worse. But at least he was able to keep her heart strong, many of the breeders died with heart problems from the excessive vomiting and coughing.”

Jayak sighed and then continued to tell them about Jack and Sam's last few weeks “After the first two weeks we had to have her on oxygen all the time and she had completely stopped eating, as she would only vomit any food straight back up, but at least that allowed Jack to eat more and gain a bit of his strength back. Even though she wasn't eating, she would still vomit anyway, usually after a bad coughing fit. She would retch bile and then keep retching nothing until her ribs and belly were so sore and she would be close to losing consciousness from not being able to draw breath. We had to sedate her so many times just to get her to stop coughing or retching. She suffered with two bouts of contractions during her 22nd and 23rd weeks because of coughing or retching fits. Apart from stressing the babies, the contractions were hard on Sam both physically and mentally, Jack was also suffering from having to stop them. The second time he stopped the contractions he was so weak that he couldn't stand unassisted for days afterwards. He has been struggling with weakness since Sam got sick, he's had to use his reserves of the element far too many times. I'm still not sure how he had the strength to carry Sam from the transport to this ship yesterday.... probably pure stubbornness over not wanting any of the guards to touch Sam or Melody. Jack was sitting behind Sam in the transport to keep her more upright when she had problems breathing. After her second episode of contractions, we had no choice but to begin sedating her for longer periods in an effort to keep her from retching and coughing. The illness was slowly killing her.... killing both of them. I know the only thing that was keeping her alive was Jack and Melody and the limited healing that they could do for her. You saw what she was like when she arrived on board this ship, she'd been hovering near death for the last week...... Melody was suffering as well, she was always a small baby but she has definitely lost weight over the last few weeks. Jack is suffering from exhaustion from continually trying to heal her as well as giving her his element twice a day to keep Sam alive. We think that because he was giving her so much of his element so regularly, that he never had enough reserve of the element in his body to fully heal her. He has learned to draw the element in his blood, down into his semen. That's what is happening when he is in pain before he fucks her. He pulls the element from his blood when he needs to give Sam more than a normal dose and when he ejaculates Sam's body can literally suck it from his body when he no longer has the strength to give it to her. She can empty his balls even though they are both unconscious. Sam is certain that the babies must take control of the process once Jack passes out. She still needs so much of the element every day, even without the extra that she will no doubt need to try and recover. We know that a lot of Sam's element goes into her breast milk. Breast feeding Melody will continue to weaken and tire her. If she can retain that element, then it would help her body to start recovering. The contractions she experienced today are a sign that her body is still very weak from the massive loss of weight and the illness. Even though she has been healed, she is very, very far from being well. Jack will continue to exhaust himself trying to keep up with her element needs. When she has low levels of the element, she becomes very tired and weak, if the strain of breast feeding was taken from her, both Sam and Jack would vastly improve. If you are willing to try to see if Melody will nurse from you, I will make Sam see that it is a good thing, that it will allow her body to be stronger for the babies that she carries now. If Melody can be cared for another way, then Sam's body can make recovery and the triplets it's priority. Even though the illness is gone, if Sam does not make an improvement very soon, then I doubt even Jack will be able to stop the loss of these babies, and possibly her life.” Jayak confessed emotionally.

Vala sighed, she understood what Jayak was telling her, she really did see how important it could be, but she also knew that Sam would be devastated. But Jayak was right, Sam was an intelligent woman, she would understand the need for this to happen so she could get stronger to keep the triplets healthy. Vala looked at Melody who was sleeping in Daniel's arms.   
“I'll try” said Vala “I can't force her, but I will try. Maybe if I try to trick her and confuse the Naquadah she feels. If I make sure I'm nursing Jacob too, maybe it will dull my Naquadah enough... I don't know... but I will try” Vala promised. She liked Sam already. Liked her a lot. If she could lessen her suffering.... “I'll try” she repeated.  
Jayak nodded “Thank you” he said with emotion. “Hopefully Melody will understand that if she cooperates, she will be helping her mother and her siblings...... Sam always says that Melody understands everything that is said, if you talk to her, maybe she will understand. Even if she only nurses from you sometimes, it will be enough to help Sam get stronger”. Jayak watched them leave the room and uttered a silent prayer to God's long gone, Jack's ancestors, to please help Melody understand. He turned to look at Jack and Sam. Jack would be even weaker after giving her another large dose of the element so soon, it would take Jack a few days just to get back on his feet again.

Daniel and Vala took the babies to their room and Vala laid Jacob down, then Daniel laid Melody next to Jacob, Vala laid down next to Melody, then Daniel lay down beside her. Vala hoped that lying next to Melody would help her get used to Vala's Naquadah signature. Vala and Daniel ended up having a nap too. When Jacob woke up hungry, Vala sat up and leaned against the wall before picking him up and starting to nurse him. Not long after Melody began to awaken, so Vala quickly nudged Daniel awake. He groggily sat up and held Jacob against Vala while she reached down for Melody before she could wake up too much. Vala laid Melody on top of Jacob's legs hoping to confuse the Naquadah signatures and teased Melody's mouth with her nipple. Melody opened wide and Vala latched her on and she began to nurse. It was only after a few seconds of nursing that Melody's face began to frown, her eyebrows scrunched and she opened her eyes, then looked up at Vala. Her blue eyes went wide and she startled a little at seeing Vala's face instead of her mother's and stopped sucking. Vala didn't say anything, she just smiled at her and hoped that having her brother so close would be enough to settle her. Melody gave a few disjointed sucks while she frowned at Vala's face. Jacob moved and Melody looked across at him, her frown lifting for a minute while she watched him nurse. She looked back at Vala and frowned again, this time she opened her mouth and released Vala's breast.

“It's okay Melody, your mummy needs to rest” Vala said quietly to the little baby girl who continued to frown at her. “Your mummy isn't very well and we want to help her get better. It would be good for your mummy, if she didn't have to feed you all the time. Then she can get more rest and get stronger. She needs to get strong so when it's time for the new babies to be born she will be okay.” Melody had watched Vala's face the whole time she talked, still with a frown on her face. “Jacob won't mind sharing with you. Your mummy is still very weak and this is how we can help her feel better.” Melody slowly lost her frown and just blinked at Vala solemnly. “I know you're hungry, you can fill your tummy with Jacob this time and then next time, when you are hungry again, I will take you to mummy and she will feed you I promise..... You're mummy is okay, she is just very tired..... Here you go” Vala said as she teased Melody's mouth with her nipple again “I promise your mummy will feed you next time”. Melody frowned a little but opened her mouth and latched onto Vala's breast and sucked a few times while she watched Vala. Then Melody wriggled a little bit to get comfortable, closed her eyes and kept nursing with strong hungry sucks.  
“Wow...” exclaimed Daniel quietly “Did you just get the feeling that she just understood EVERY word you said.”  
“Yeah” Vala whispered as she looked at Daniel “That was pretty weird”  
“Weird... It was downright freaky” replied Daniel with his eyebrows still raised up in surprise. Just as he was talking, Melody opened her eyes and she looked at Daniel, who looked back at her intently. “I seriously think that she understood you” he said to Vala, still a little freaked out.  
Melody put her hand firmly onto Vala's breast and splayed her fingers out as she kept drinking.  
“Her hand feels..... hot.....”said Vala hesitantly as she looked at Melody.  
“Hot?” asked Daniel.  
“Now my breast is...... tingling”  
“Tingling? What?..... Is she doing something to it?” asked Daniel a little worried. Just then Jacob stopped sucking, looked over at his sister, then he splayed his fingers out on Vala's other breast and began sucking strongly again.  
“Oh God.... Now they are both doing it...” gasped Vala.  
“Doing what?.... Oh God... Look at their hands... Their hands are glowing like Jack's. What are they doing? asked Daniel as he watched their glowing hands with wide eyes.  
“I don't know! They are making my breasts hot and tingly.”  
“Does it hurt?” asked Daniel getting very concerned.  
“No.... Sort of.... Yes!...... Oh God!” gasped Vala as her face grimaced, and then she groaned before crying out with pain for a few long seconds before the twin's hands began to fade.  
“Vala?”  
“They've stopped.... Oh thank God...... Okay.... That was weird...”  
“Do you feel okay? Are your breasts okay?”  
“They feel.... tight..... Like I'm busting to nurse Jacob when he has a big sleep” Vala said as she looked down at the nursing babies and then at her breasts. “Do my breasts look... fuller to you?”  
Daniel looked at her breasts for a moment with an incredulous look on his face and then said “Bigger.... They look.... bigger”  
“Bigger?”  
“Yep” said Daniel as he nodded his head emphatically “Definitely bigger..... I think they just...... made you bigger”  
“Why would she do that? Maybe she was mad at me for trying to take her mother's place” asked Vala, a bit concerned.  
“Or.... Maybe.... she just made it easier for you to be able to feed both of them at once” mused Daniel thoughtfully.  
“Oh........” breathed Vala suddenly as she got a strange look on her face.  
“What?” asked Daniel as he watched her face slowly relaxed. “Vala?” Vala looked at Daniel, then down at Melody who was looking up at them while she was nursing. “Vala?”.  
“I think that this girl is definitely someone very special” said Vala quietly “I just..... When you said about making it easier for me to feed them both... she... I felt this.... calm warmth spread through me....”  
“Oh.... Wow...” said Daniel, amazed as he looked down at Melody, who was watching them both intently “She must really have a strong Ancient gene... That's amazing.... has Jacob... I mean I know sometimes when I play with him, he just seems so... God, sometimes I swear he was understanding me....... But has he ever made you feel.... tingly or calm?”  
“The first time I nursed him, I felt..... I felt so close to him.... so.... I just knew I was doing the right thing by feeding him.... that I was... meant.. to be feeding him. That's why I offered to stay to keep feeding him.... It just felt so.... right. When I went to organize the purchase of a baby girl to replace Jacob.... I wondered if I could do it... keep feeding him when I had just lost my own baby, keep feeding a baby that wasn't mine, one that I would have to give back one day..... I wondered if I could do it and stay sane. But when I got back and fed him again... I just felt so.... I just knew everything was going to work out. I looked down at Jacob and I just felt so... calm... like just then... so calm... I just knew that I was going to be alright.” Vala confessed emotionally.  
“It had me a little worried when you decided to stay so quickly, I kept expecting... I don't really know what I was expecting. I thought you might find it too much.... That one day you would break down.” Daniel leaned forward and kissed the side of her head “I'm glad you stayed.... and not just for Jacob. I'M glad you stayed”.  
Vala looked at Daniel and smiled “So am I” she said happily. She looked down at the babies again, she hesitated and then said. “Maybe we could adopt a baby.... when I finish feeding the twins. Maybe we could adopt... I would miss being able to do this again... but....” Vala couldn't finish as she began to cry.  
“I know...” said Daniel as he leaned close to her. He shifted a little so he could put his other arm around her “I know” he repeated as he held her tight.  
Later that day when Melody was hungry again, Sam was awake. Jayak had just changed her pad and had given her a wash before helping her to sit up. Vala carried Melody in and smiled, Sam looked at them and smiled back.  
“How are you feeling Sam?” asked Vala.  
“My tummy's a bit sore... but other than that I feel okay... tired... but I'm always tired” she smiled wryly.  
Vala sat down near Sam's feet and put Melody in the crook of Sam's right arm as Jayak supported it with pillows. Sam used her left hand to attach Melody to her breast as Jayak left the room. Sam looked at Melody nurse, then she stilled as a frown replaced her smile.  
“Sam... Are you okay?” Vala asked her when she noticed Sam suddenly frown and go still.   
Sam looked at Vala with tears in her eyes and said “You fed her”.


	6. RECOVERING

Sam looked at Melody nurse, then she stilled as a frown replaced her smile.  
“Sam... Are you okay?” Vala asked her when she noticed Sam suddenly frown and go still.  
Sam looked at Vala with tears in her eyes and said “You fed her”.

 

CHAPTER 6 RECOVERING

Vala looked at her in surprise, then she looked at Melody and said with exasperation “You little tattle tale, you could have at least waited until I had a chance to talk to your mother”. Then she looked back at Sam “Sam....” she said hesitatingly, trying to explain, but Sam cut her off.  
“Thank you” she whispered as a tear fell down her face “Thank you Vala”.  
“Sam?” Vala questioned, confused.  
Sam looked down at Melody “She hasn't been getting enough.... These new babies take so much from me.... I know she hasn't been taking enough Naquadah. She's been holding back” then Sam looked at Vala again “Would you mind? Feeding them both?”.  
“No... Sam, I'd love to.... and well.... I kind of have to now” Vala said awkwardly.  
Sam stilled again, she looked back down at Melody and began to laugh as Melody let go of her breast and smiled up at her.  
“Sam?”  
“They made your boobs bigger” Sam laughed “She showed me your faces... Oh God... That must have been so strange for you!”  
“Oh yeah... Yep... Strange is a good word” said Vala with a wry smile. “So... Melody talks to you?”  
“She shows me pictures, things that she has seen or sometimes she makes me feel things. She has started to put words into my mind lately, but it is usually just pictures and feelings” Sam explained as she looked at Melody who had begun to nurse again. There was silence for a few moments while Melody nursed. Then Sam stilled again. “Melody” she questioned, sounding a little startled.  
“Sam?”Vala asked concerned, then Sam gasped and her face screwed up in pain as she kept gasping.  
“Sam... Are you having contractions again?” Vala asked urgently. “Sam?”  
All of a sudden Sam's pain stopped and she looked down at Melody who had stopped nursing and was looking up at Sam solemnly. Sam began to cry.  
“Sam.... What's wrong... Do you need Jayak?”  
“Take her” Sam managed to get out through her tears “Take her”.  
“Sam... What's wrong? Vala asked quickly as she picked Melody up out of Sam's arm. “Sam?”  
Sam sobbed quietly and then said “She just dried up my milk” before sobbing again.  
“Oh Sam...” said Vala tearfully “Oh God.... I'm sorry.... Sam, I'm so sorry”  
“She wants you to feed her now” Sam said through her tears.  
Vala looked at Sam helplessly. Then she looked at Melody “Well young Miss.... now look what you've done to your mother.... You could have given her a bit of time to get used to the idea first” she said accusingly.  
Sam laughed a little through her tears “You must drive Daniel mad sometimes”.  
“Oh... I try” Vala smiled wickedly “Sometimes I really excel at it”  
Sam laughed again, then she looked at Vala and said “Feed her..... It's okay.... She's still hungry” as she tried to blink away her tears as she pulled up the blanket to cover her breasts.

Vala got up and then sat down on the outside edge of the bed next to Sam, she leaned against the bed head and got Melody settled in her arms and began to nurse her on her left side so Sam could see her as she nursed. Sam cried as she watched her daughter nurse from someone else's breast. She wasn't sure how she felt. Glad because now Melody would be getting all the Naquadah she needed and yet sad, because she had loved breast feeding her babies. She knew it was for the best, the best for both of them, but God it hurt so bad now that she could no longer nurse her daughter. It hurt. Hurt that she wasn't strong enough to feed her as well as growing these new babies. It made her feel so inadequate and she had felt like that far too much over the last year.  
A few minutes Daniel came in carrying Jacob, but stopped when he saw Vala nursing Melody near a crying Sam. Sam and Vala looked at him and he wasn't quite sure what to do.  
“He's hungry too isn't he?” asked Sam with a tearful smile.  
“Yeah” Daniel confirmed and then hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting in front of Vala. Vala undid the other side of her bra and motioned for Daniel to put Jacob in her right arm. Daniel placed him in Vala's arm and then helped him attach to Vala's breast. Jacob latched on and sucked greedily, making Sam laugh.  
“Oh God, he hasn't changed!” she exclaimed with a little sob “Always drinking like he is going to miss out”. Sam sighed sadly as she watched the two babies nurse. Sniffing every now and then until Daniel went and got her a box of tissues. “Thank you” she whispered and then awkwardly blew her nose one handed. Daniel put the box down next to her so she could reach it. She pulled a few more out of the box and blew her nose again. “God.... Who would have guessed how hard it is to blow your nose with only one hand” she smiled wryly.  
“How bad is it?” asked Daniel.  
“Toast” Sam said simply “Completely FUBAR” she sighed “I can't even...... get any of my fingers to move at all. My wrist is... well... toast. My hand was forced right back and down against my arm. Everything either tore or broke. It's..... completely useless.”  
“Oh Sam....” breathed Daniel “I knew it was bad, but.....”  
“It even aches really bad when I use my arm to nurse. I can't really use it..... for anything, even with the brace on.... It just hurts too much. Maybe when I get back home they might be able to do something with it.... but I doubt it.... it's been too long. Jayak wasn't confident about doing any repairs, he thought that without having any experience, that he would make it worse. So he just set the bones”.  
“Oh Sam.....” sighed Daniel again, devastated for her.  
“Okay.... Question” asked Vala “What is FUBAR?”  
“It's an acronym for something being Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition” then Sam laughed softly “Our missions had a habit of doing that hey Daniel”  
“Oh Yeah.... I think it actually became SG1's theme... Let's see what we can FUBAR today” he smiled.  
“There were definitely more than a few that went FUBAR” Sam said wryly.  
“Oh yeah” Daniel agreed.  
“What went FUBAR?” came a muffled voice from the other side of the bed.  
“Jack?” said Sam.  
“Did I get hit by a tank?” Jack groaned as he slowly rolled over to face Sam, then he blinked as he saw Daniel on the bed.  
“Hey Daniel” Jack mumbled.  
“Hey Jack” smiled Daniel.  
“Hi Jack” said Vala brightly.  
“Wha....... We got the whole gang here or something?” he said as he tried to sit up but failed. He groaned as he gave up trying. Daniel got off the bed and went around to Jack's side and helped him to sit up against the bed head with a few pillows. Jack groaned again and sighed “Thanks” as Daniel went back to sit next to Vala.  
“Vala's feeding the twins” Sam told Jack.  
“The twins? Melody too?” he asked confused.  
“Yes Melody too... She decided that I needed to keep more Naquadah” Sam said as tears threatened again, then she took a deep breath to steady herself. “She made Vala's boobs bigger and then dried up my milk supply. I can't feed her anymore.”  
That woke Jack up “What? How the heck did she make Vala's boobs..... bigger?”.  
“The same way she dried my milk up. Just by thinking about it, the same way the triplets made your balls bigger. She's YOUR daughter Jack” Sam huffed wryly.  
“She thought it?” Jack confirmed.  
“Yes” sighed Sam.  
“Why would she do that? I mean it's probably a good thing I guess....... She dried up your milk?” he exclaimed, still not quite with it.  
“Yes.... It's all gone” sighed Sam  
“Hang on... They made your balls bigger?” Daniel gaped at Jack suddenly.  
“Yep... I'm just a professional Naquadah dispenser now” Jack smirked and Sam laughed loudly and then moaned. “Oh don't make me laugh” as she rubbed her tummy through the blanket.  
“You okay..... Hey..... Hang on.... What happened?” asked Jack quickly worried.  
“I um...... I had more contractions but you stopped them again. I'm just a bit sore...... Actually..... I think I'm hungry” Sam said thoughtfully as she screwed up her face. It was a feeling that she had not had for a very long time.  
“Really?” asked Jack in surprise.  
“Yeah” Sam admitted, a little surprised herself.  
“Don't just sit there Daniel!...... Go find the starving woman some food!” he ordered, then he added “Oh and can you find Jayak please... I need the bathroom”.  
“I'll help you in a minute Jack. What do you feel like Sam?” asked Daniel  
“What have you got?”  
“Um... MRE's... Energy bars....”  
“Energy bars? That will do” smiled Sam.  
“Really?” asked Daniel “We have some tinned stuff too”.  
“No some energy bars will be great, I know I can keep them down, well.... hopefully I can still keep them down. Anything else might just come up again” Sam explained as she screwed up her nose.  
“Okay... Energy bars coming up..... Oh... I mean.... I'll be back in a minute” Daniel said as he left the room and Sam giggled at his verbal stumble.  
“I didn't expect you to be awake so soon” Sam said as she turned to look at Jack.  
“How soon is it?”  
“I don't know, but I know it hasn't been a full day since you... dispensed Naquadah” Sam smirked and Vala laughed.  
“Oh wow.... I'm never going to hear the end of that one am I?” Jack asked wryly.  
“Nope” Sam smirked at him. “Hey.. Guess what...”  
“What?” he asked cautiously.  
“Vala teases Daniel all the time, I think you are out of a job”  
“Teasing Daniel?... Nope... Sorry... NEVER giving up that job!”  
“That's okay “ Vala said brightly “I can share”  
“Share what?” Daniel said as he came back into the room and everyone else laughed.  
Sam rubbed her tummy again “Oh God.. Stop... I can't laugh anymore... Gimme those energy bars” she almost growled at Daniel.  
Daniel put a handful of energy bars next to the tissue box and then showed her something else.  
“Oh God.... Daniel.... I love you” Sam gushed when she saw the diet soda bottle in his hand. “Open it... Quick” she demanded.  
Daniel opened the bottle and gave it to Sam who took a long drink and then closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. “All I need now is chocolate” she sighed.  
“What... One of these?” Daniel asked with mock innocence as he pulled out Sam's favourite chocolate bar from a pocket. Sam's eyes popped open extra wide. 'I love you too Sam” Daniel smiled as he tore open the wrapper before swapping the diet soda in her left hand for the chocolate.  
Sam took a bite and closed her eyes, savoring the flavour as she chewed slowly.  
“Don't suppose you've got any cold beer?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“Actually.... No sorry... We do have beer but we don't have a refrigerator”  
“Get one” Sam said with a mouthful of chocolate.  
“What?” asked Daniel and Jack at the same time.  
Sam swallowed her mouthful and said “Get a refrigerator” before taking another bite of the chocolate.  
“Sam... We are on a ship... We can't exactly just... plug it in” said Daniel patiently.  
Sam just glared at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Ohhhh..... We have Sam back.... Okay... I'll get a refrigerator” Daniel smiled then he went around the bed to help Jack.  
Sam smirked and took another bite of chocolate.  
“We need to talk about where we go from here” Daniel said as he helped Jack to the edge of the bed “Ahhh.... Jack...... You're naked....”  
“Really” said Jack with mock indignation “All this time I thought I was wearing clothes. Now you're telling me they're invisible? I'm crushed!”  
“Jack.....” Daniel sighed as Sam giggled.  
“What?.... You don't want to look at my giant balls” questioned Jack with mock surprise.  
“Jack...” Daniel said with exasperation as Sam giggled again and rubbed her belly.  
“Jack... Stop...” pleaded Sam with a groan “Daniel just get him some damn boxers or something.... While you are at it... Get me one of Teal'c's t-shirts”  
“Teal'c's?” asked Daniel in confusion as he looked at her. Sam raised her eyebrows and pointed to the bulge under the blanket. “Oh.... Sam plus three equals Teal'c size. I get it. Be back in a minute”  
Sam finished the chocolate bar “God that was so good” she sighed.  
“As long as it stays down... it's good.... You might be pushing it... You haven't eaten for a month and now you're eating chocolate and soda” cautioned Jack.  
“Oh well.... at least it will taste nice coming back up” she smiled as she scrunched her nose.  
Daniel came back and tossed one of Teal'c clean t-shirts at Sam and took a pair of boxers around to Jack. He squatted down and helped put Jack's feet in the leg holes, then he helped Jack to stand up and Jack put out a hand against the wall and steadied himself before Daniel squatted down again and pulled the boxers up all the way. They sat rather loosely on his hips but at least they looked like they were going to stay up. Then Daniel put Jack's arm across his shoulders and then put his own arm around Jack's waist, then he slowly walked Jack into the bathroom and pushed the door closed behind them.  
Sam picked up the shirt and smelt it, enjoying the smell of fresh laundry before carefully threading her brace through the right arm hole. She pulled it up all the way before putting her head through the neck hole and putting her other arm in the sleeve before working it down over her breasts and tummy as she pushed the blanket away.  
“Wow... This feels weird.... I'm not looking forward to trying to put a bra on.... not that I would fit into any of my old bra's...... not that any of my bra's are here anyway” sighed Sam.  
“They brought your clothes, your toiletries and your favourite foods. One of your field laptops and spare batteries, a ton of energy bars and diet soda.... and beer. They had a heap more stuff sent through the Stargate once they found Jacob. Daniel was adamant that he would soon get you both out and wanted to be prepared” Vala told Sam as she held the two sleeping babies in her arms. “I think my arms are going to fall off.... How did you feed two babies with only one arm?” Vala wined.  
“Pillows” Sam chuckled “Lots.... and lots.... of pillows... But when I was feeding both, they were still tiny. God I hope I can get the triplets past thirty three weeks” Sam sighed.

“Well you have a lot of extra helpers now.... And diet soda, chocolate and energy bars... You'll be fine” Vala smiled.  
The toilet flushed and then the water ran in the sink before Daniel helped Jack out and they kept walking past the bed. “I am going to go for a bit of a walk” Jack explained and then they left the room.  
“But Daniel is right” said Vala “We need to know what you want to do. Jack said that you couldn't go home yet because they might not let him be with you.... Why would they separate you?”  
“Jack was... IS my Commanding Officer. Personal relationships are strictly forbidden. We could be facing a prison sentence if we go back” Sam explained.  
“But you were forced to have.... a personal relationship, wouldn't that make a difference?”  
“We have no proof about what happened. I had his babies... and I'm pregnant with more of his babies, that will be all the proof they need to Court Marshall us”.  
“Court Marshall?”  
“Prosecute us for breaking the rules. We might avoid a prison term, but the rules were still broken.”  
“What if you had proof? That you were forced to.... That he was forced to get you pregnant?”  
“There IS no proof”  
“The recordings”  
“The recordings would just show us fucking like rabbits of our own free will” said Sam as she sighed.  
“Rabbits?”  
“A small animal on Earth that multiplies really fast.... so they must.... fuck... a lot....” Sam explained.  
“Ahhh.... The first one doesn't” Vala said cautiously.  
“The first one?”  
“The first recording shows the Master drugging you both, just after you were captured. You have blood all over you and in your hair from the head wound and your breast was still torn open and bleeding freely, your wrist was badly swollen and obviously broken, but you were still restrained.  
“What?” said Sam horrified.  
“You didn't know....” Vala said with a wince.  
“No...” Sam choked out.  
“It also shows you being sexually assaulted by the ship's Master, you fighting back and getting beaten for it. It also shows you vomiting and passing out, it goes on to show you dying, while Jack is fighting the men that are holding him and begging them to do something. After you stop breathing, he pleads with the Master to let him save you, then it shows him resuscitating you and bringing you back to life. I'm sorry Sam. I thought you knew what was on all the recordings”.  
Sam was silent for a moment while she processed the awful information. “I have... lots of gaps in my memory until about fifteen weeks ago, Jack probably told me...... I spent a lot of time unconscious in the first few months. I had a dirty big crack in my skull and my Naquadah wasn't working... so I wasn't really with it much.” Sam said quietly.  
“Jayak explained that to us when he was trying to convince me to try and feed Melody” Vala admitted.  
“Yeah... I was touch and go for a while, especially with the water crystals poisoning us. Our hearts, livers and kidneys were affected, Jayak discovered the cure by chance, but not before Jack's damaged kidney was affected beyond repair and Jayak had to remove it.”  
“Oh wow... the big scar on Jack's abdomen and side. It sounds like you were both lucky to survive”.  
“Yeah, we were..... Jayak saved our lives and then kept us alive and tried to keep us safe. We own him so much, Corbin and Noah too. We would have died many times without them.”  
“Well” Vala said firmly “It's behind you now, you should use the first recording to prove that you had no choice about starting a relationship, that you were drugged and punished. They can't possibly think that you had a choice when they see it”  
“I'm not sure I want them to see it” Sam admitted.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of Sam, you were with the man you loved” Vala said, trying to get Sam to see that it wasn't that bad.  
“Thousands of men have seen those recordings, seen me naked, seen me orgasm over and over again. Thousands. I only had three sexual partners before Jack, and two of those were one night stands. I just..... I can't let them see me like..... that”  
“At least you haven't been FUCKED by thousands, now let me tell you, that IS something to be ashamed of” Vala said wryly.  
“Vala?” asked Sam confused.  
Vala sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to have to confess all if she wanted Sam to feel better about her recordings. “I was a host for the goddess Qetesh, who very much enjoyed having a different man fucking her every night, hell sometimes two or three AND it wasn't just at night times either. I was her host for ten years before the Tok'ra freed me. Thousands of men have fucked this body Sam. You have NOTHING to be ashamed of” Vala said with embarrassment.  
“Oh God... Vala... It wasn't y...”  
“You... Yeah I know... Daniel keeps telling me. But it was my body, I was aware, I felt everything. Thousands of men have seen my body, touched it, fucked it.... You have nothing to be ashamed of Sam, at least you were with a man who loved and respected you.”  
“Vala....”  
“Some of those recordings are pretty damn hot, even I didn't know about some of those positions. You are one hell of a lucky woman to have a man like that” said Vala enthusiastically.  
Sam blushed and then said “Vala... you make it sound as though you had a choice... You didn't... You were forced, just like we were. You have nothing to be ashamed of Vala... It wasn't your choice. None of it was your choice”  
“I enjoyed it” Vala said in a small voice.  
“I enjoyed it too... It doesn't mean that I WANTED to perform in front of a camera and for it to be shown to thousands!” said Sam as she tried to make Vala see the very point that Vala had been trying to make Sam see. They silently looked at each other, then Vala said...  
“God... were a pair aren't we?” as she huffed wryly.  
“Yeah... we are” smiled Sam “Thank you Vala”  
Vala shrugged and then groaned “Do you want one of these lumps... my arms are seriously going to fall off”.  
Sam gave a little laugh then said “Lay one on me girlfriend”.  
Vala maneuvered Melody gently into her lap and then lifted Jacob onto Sam's chest. Sam put her left hand under his bottom and kissed his head.  
“He's so big...” Sam said softly “He was so tiny when he was taken away”.  
Vala fixed her bra and then buttoned up her shirt before lifting Melody up against her chest, rubbing her back to help her settle again.  
“Thank you for lending me your son Sam, he saved me as much as I saved him” Vala confessed softly.  
“I am so thankful to you Vala, we have our son back. You helped Daniel and Teal'c find us and get us to safety, and now you're feeding both of our babies. I'm sorry, but I definitely win in the 'thank you' stakes” Sam smiled.  
“How about we call it even then” Vala smiled at her “Because of Jacob, Daniel found me.... I could never... He...”  
“Okay okay.... Let's call it even” smiled Sam. They smiled at each other and then down at the babies that they held.  
Jack and Daniel stood quietly in the doorway as they watched the exchange in silence.  
“You have that first recording?” Jack asked Daniel.  
Daniel blushed and said “Yeah... I got a few different ones, I got them to try and figure out how pregnant Sam was”  
“Oh?... How many is...... a few?” Jack asked with a louder voice and an angry frown.  
“Um... Ah....” stammered Daniel as he blushed again.  
“God you're easy Daniel, I've missed you!” laughed Jack before going very serious “But don't you ever watch them again!”  
“Oh... Believe me.. I won't” Daniel said emphatically.  
“Why not? Sam is sexy as hell in those recordings” Jack said with shock.  
“Jack!” Daniel said in disbelief.  
“See.... Too easy.... God I missed you Daniel” Jack smiled.  
“Oh I see what you mean” said Vala with a smile “I really DO like Jack” Vala smirked at Jack while Sam smiled back at her.  
When Jack was settled back in bed, Sam asked him where he had gone.  
“I went to get something to eat, I didn't want to risk the smell making you vomit” Jack confessed.  
“You had an MRE?” smiled Sam.  
“Yep, sure, you betcha! “Jack smiled “First hot meal I've had in over a year! Daniel said we could have pizza tomorrow night” Jack positively beamed.  
“Really?” Sam said as her eyes went wide, then she began to salivate “God...... I could really eat a pizza right now. Why did you have to tell me about pizza” she wined with a groan. “Give me back that diet soda Daniel” she said grumpily as she swallowed her saliva.  
“Do you really want to try keeping pizza down?” Daniel smiled.  
“After eating fruit, grain balls and a few weeks of rice besides drip fed nutrients for a year I wouldn't really care.... as long as I got to taste it going down... I couldn't care less if it came back up!” Sam confessed.  
“Good point......” said Daniel wryly, then he smiled and said “Okay, pizza it is then!”  
“What?” asked Sam with disbelief.  
“Sam, we are in orbit around a planet that has takeaway food, If you want pizza, then I will go get pizza”  
“Oh God..... Really” Sam gasped hopefully as she salivated even more.  
“Yep”  
“Well what are you standing there for!.... Go!..... Go get me a pizza!!!!” Sam almost yelled with excitement.  
Jack chuckled as Daniel hurried away.  
“Wow... You must really want that pizza” said Vala with a laugh. “I have never seen Daniel move so fast” she added.  
“God I hope it's quick, I think my stomach is trying to eat itself in anticipation” groaned Sam.  
“Just take it easy Sam... Don't try to eat too much... You eaten anything for weeks” Jack said with a frown.  
“I know, I know.... But it's pizza.... Steak... Oh God I could eat a steak too” whined Sam.  
“I could eat two steaks...... or three” Jack smiled “Maybe we can have steaks tomorrow night?”  
“If I ever see another bowl of gruel or rice.... Now THAT will make me sick” Sam said firmly.  
Thirty minutes later Daniel walked in the bedroom with boxes of pizza.  
Sam licked her lips “Jack.... Take Jacob” she ordered, then when Jack had Jacob on his chest, Daniel opened a pizza box and held it in front of Sam.  
“Oh Daniel” Sam said and then she almost cried as she picked up a piece of pizza and then smelt it “Oh my God” exclaimed Sam. She took a bite, suddenly even more ravenous with hunger.  
“You had better have that bowl ready Daniel” Jack advised.  
But to everyone's surprise, she didn't need it. Sam managed to eat a whole slice before proclaiming very sadly that she couldn't possibly fit another bite into her shrunken stomach. She finished off the bottle of diet soda and then very quickly fell into a contented sleep.  
Jack happily declared that if Sam could keep pizza down then they were going to have pizza anytime Sam wanted it. Everyone on board the Al'kesh enjoyed the pizza's that Daniel had purchased. Marissa declared that pizza was the best tasting food she'd ever had. Samara devoured four slices before having to stop with a regretful sigh. Jack ate six slices, even though he had just eaten an MRE, reasoning that the pizza's were a lot smaller than the ones they had at home, then he promptly fell asleep as well. Daniel and Vala took the babies and left Jack and Sam to sleep. Jack woke up six hours later and woke Sam so he could make love to her. Jayak assisted them when they needed it and Sam asked if she could be taken to the bathroom. Jayak disconnected her drip and carried her in. Sam used the toilet to urinate with a relieved sigh... so much nicer than not being able to get out of bed. Jayak carried her back, connected the drip back up and placed another pad, just in case. Jayak stayed and talked to Sam for a while. She asked him how Corbin was and then asked him what he planned to do now that he was free.  
Jayak was silent for a moment, then he said “We would like to stay with you. I want to do what I can to help get these babies here safely, and then.... We have no idea” he sighed and then continued “We have nothing.... I am not even a qualified Doctor. We were only renting and all our possessions would have been sold. We had very little money in the bank because I was still a student Doctor. We have nothing except for a few sets of clothing the Master supplied for me and we have nowhere to go to. Samara's parents are dead and she was an only child. I am the same. We have no family to go to.”  
Sam frowned. She hadn't thought to ask but she was sure that Daniel would have taken care of their homes and belongings. She hadn't stopped to think that Jayak and his family, Corbin and Noah would have nowhere to go. “You are all welcome to stay with us as long as you want to...... we are not exactly sure what's going to happen, or when we will eventually go home. We might not be able to go home.... Our children have... powers that... if certain people found out... they would never be safe at home. I'm not sure where we will end up, but you are welcome to come with us. We will always have a place for you, all of you” Sam said sincerely.  
Jayak smiled “We will have to take you up on your generous offer until we have the means to support ourselves. Corbin and Noah have no qualifications either, even though Corbin is very talented in medicine, all he has learned has come from me, which counts for nothing, he would have to start from scratch. Noah is only nineteen, his whole settlement was destroyed and he was retained as a boy whore, but ended up replacing a sick stud because of his good looks. I asked for him to be allowed to assist Corbin and I so he would not have to go back to being a whore. He was only fourteen when he was captured, raped until he became obedient and turned into a whore for men. He has not even finished any type of schooling.”  
Sam had never heard Noah's story before and it made her feel so angry. Fourteen. His life ripped apart at fourteen. She had lost her mother at fourteen and that was a bad enough upheaval in her life, but to lose everyone and to be raped and become a sex slave at such a tender age was horrifying. “Those ships need to be stopped” she said softly with tears in her eyes “So much cruelty... They've destroy so many lives”.

“From the stories I have heard, our ship Master was the worst by far, especially when he raided for new whores and breeders. Before the sickness broke out, the number of breeders had soared to over four hundred. The Master had recently talked about employing paid medical staff. Now I realise that they were to replace us. He must have decided that we were all causing too much trouble and if he paid someone at least they would be loyal to him instead of the patients like we all were” Jayak mused.  
“I am just so glad that you were sold with us, happy that Daniel even considered getting you out of there..... Vala did an incredible job to get you all included in the sale. I don't know what Jack and I would have done without you.... Even in the last two days.... Daniel had no idea how bad I was, I'm sure he is very grateful that you were here to care for us.”  
“It is always a pleasure to care for you all.... and speaking of caring.... You really must get some more sleep, Noah will keep an eye on you both tonight”  
“At least there will not be as much work to do now I'm not feeding Melody anymore” then she realized that Jayak didn't know what had happened with Vala, so she told him what had transpired.  
“It's a good thing Sam. I admit that I asked Vala to think about the possibility of feeding her as well as Jacob. It will relieve your body of a lot of stress and right now, that is a very good thing. If you can keep eating like you did today, your health will improve quickly” Jayak smiled at her and then got up off the bed from where he had been sitting “I will let Noah know about Melody... Sleep well Sam” he added and left the room.

Sam sighed as she lay on the bed. She would miss nursing Melody terribly, but she knew that it was for the best. She really did. She knew that Melody had been holding back during her feeds. It had become quite distressing to think that Melody was suffering so she could help her. At least now she knew that Melody would be getting as much Naquadah as she really needed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly. Her skin was feeling so tight, it was really starting to stretch now. She felt the babies moving inside her and smiled. It wouldn't be long before she would be feeding the triplets. “Stay in there babies..... Please don't come out too early” she whispered. She lay there relaxed as she felt the babies move within her until she fell asleep.  
Over the next few days Jack regained his energy and strength and Sam steadily improved as she ate whenever she was hungry. She was able to keep most of the food down and was having lots of proteins, carbs and fatty foods. Pizza, pasta, steak, chips as well as salads, vegetables and fruit. After four days she insisted that she felt strong enough to stand for a shower. Jack carried her into the bathroom and slowly set her down onto her feet and steadied her while she got her balance. She wobbled a little, unused to standing with her enlarged belly. Jack washed her body and hair while Sam held herself steady against the walls. It made her feel so much nicer. Better. She hadn't been able to stand for a shower in weeks. She had a little more energy now that she was eating better food and her Naquadah stayed at a higher level because she didn't have to feed Melody anymore. It felt so strange for Sam not to feel Melody close all the time. Vala and Daniel would bring the twins in regularly and sometimes Sam would watch Vala nurse them both. It always made her feel a bit teary, but she enjoyed watching them. She also loved to watch the twins interact with Ellara, who was a month younger than the twins, but a bigger in size. Sam felt really guilty when she realised how much longer Melody was nursing on Vala breasts, than she had been nursing on hers. Exactly how long had Melody been holding back? She seemed to be growing before Sam's eyes. Sam knew that she had done all she could, in extremely difficult circumstances, but she still felt so guilty that her daughter had been slowly starving just to help her mother.


	7. SITUATION REPORT

CHAPTER 7 SITUATION REPORT

A week after their rescue, when Sam was more stable, they decided to travel to a planet with a Stargate so they could notify Bra'tac and the SGC that Jack and Sam had been rescued. Both Bra'tac and General Hammond knew that they had located Jack and Sam's baby son and saved his life, and that they were on a solid trail, but that was about it. It took them two days to get to the Stargate. They scanned the surface near the Stargate and found the area empty of humans. Teal'c set the Al'kesh down and then Vala took over the controls to monitor the sensors while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walked to the Stargate with a couple of radio's, Jayak stayed with Sam, who was sitting up in bed. They had planned it so that one radio would be used for listening and the other used for talking, so they would all be able to have a conversation if required. Jack and Sam had talked about what to tell the General and Jack convinced Sam that they needed to tell him EVERYTHING. If General Hammond was going to be able to help them, then he needed all the information with no surprises. General Hammond would be the only person they could really trust to tell them their realistic options straight up. Jack told the others that he planned to tell the General everything and that some of the things he was going to say would no doubt be news to Daniel, Teal'c and Vala. He insisted that they should know what happened while they were in captivity because now it affected them too. Hopefully they would find out if they were likely to be Court Marshaled or not. They needed to know, so they could make a plan. If they were only going home to a Court Marshal and separation, then they wouldn't be going home at all.

They dialed Bra'tac's Stargate address first, as they knew this conversation would be the shortest. Teal'c summoned Bra'tac on the radio and told him the good news. Bra'tac was silent for a moment, and then when he spoke, you could hear the emotion in his voice.  
“Are they in good health?”  
“We're as good as could be expected Master Bra'tac” Jack informed him.  
“General O'Neill! It is wonderful to hear your voice again. Is Colonel Carter with you?” Bra'tac asked.  
“Yes I'm here Master Bra'tac, I'm in the Al'kesh with a radio, I still have a bit of recovering to do” Sam replied.  
“Colonel Carter I rejoice that you are both safe again. I hope that you will recover quickly. Have you been reunited with young Jacob?”  
“Yes Master Bra'tac, it was an incredible surprise to see him alive and well, we were so sure that he had died........ We actually had twins. We also have a daughter named Melody who was left with us.”  
“Twins? A boy and a girl! What wonderful news”  
“Thank you Master Bra'tac” said Sam warmly.  
“Is there anything that you require General O'Neill?”  
“We are going to contact the SGC next to let them know we are safe. We will be asking them for a few more supplies, hopefully they will be able to help us out. I want to thank you so much for your help and support to Daniel and Teal'c while they were searching for us and then helping with Naquadah chips to buy our freedom. Daniel said that they might never have found us without having use of the Al'kesh. We owe you a great deal Master Bra'tac” Sam said emotionally.   
“You have done so much for Teal'c and the Free Jaffa that we could never repay our debt to you” exclaimed Bra'tac “I wish we could have done more so you could have been found sooner. Will you be going home today through the Stargate?”  
“No..... we have a few things to..... work out first. Things are a bit difficult at the moment, so I am not sure when we will be able to get your ship back to you. We might not be able to go home for a while, Sam is... not very well.” answered Jack.  
“The ship is yours, I insist.... Think of it as a gift to celebrate your return. A gift for you both, I hope it will keep you safe. I hope Colonel Carter regains her health soon. What happened to you both was a terrible crime.” Bra'tac said firmly.  
“I plan on finding that bastard one day. He will be paying for his crimes with a broken neck” Jack said firmly.  
“A broken neck would be a too gentle punishment for such evil” proclaimed Bra'tac.  
“You might be right about that! If I let everyone he's hurt exact revenge, he would be screaming in agony for lot of years” said Jack with malice.  
“If you require assistance to bring him to justice, let me know O'Neill. I would be glad to render assistance for that cause.”  
“Wow... really? I might take you up on that one day, and thank you so much for the ship.... Are you sure you want to give it to us?” mused Jack. “Oh and by the way, Sam is pregnant again. Triplets this time” Jack ended with a smile.  
Bra'tac was silent for a few moments “It sounds as though Colonel Carter is as fertile as she is intelligent and brave” said Bra'tac with a hint of shock.  
“Indeed” Teal'c said solemnly, making Jack laugh a little.  
“The Al'kesh is yours. I am sure that you will all find it very useful, especially if there are difficulties with the return to your home. I hope everything is settled quickly. Many thanks to you for informing me of this wonderful news! I will spread the word that SG1 has been reunited. There will be cause for much celebration among the Free Jaffa Nation.” Bra'tac declared.  
“Thanks again Master Bra'tac” Jack said just before the Stargate shut down.  
“Hey Daniel.... How did Bra'tac know that our son's name was Jacob? In fact you all seem to have had no trouble with his name, did you just call him junior or something?” Jack asked.  
“I figured that you might name him Jacob. Sam got pretty close to her dad and you seemed to get along well with him. It just seemed like a good fit.” confessed Daniel.  
“Oh... Good call” said Sam with a little sadness “With Dad passing.... it seems even more of a perfect fit.”  
“Are you ready Sam?” asked Jack gently.  
“Yeah.... Yes I'm ready” Sam replied through the radio.  
“Dial it up Daniel” Jack declared.  
“Yes Sir” Daniel replied cheekily as he began to press Earth's address on the DHD. Once the Event Horizon settled, Daniel talked into the radio.  
“This is Daniel Jackson of SG1. I need to speak to General Hammond please.” There was a few moments of silence and then the radio came to life.  
“Hi Daniel, this is Walter, I've just sent word and he's on his way. How are you and Teal'c? Will you be needing more supplies today?”  
“We are very well thanks Walter. We do need a few things, but we need to speak to the General first, oh and Dr Lam... Is Doctor Lam in today?” Daniel asked.  
“Hello Dr Jackson, General Hammond here, Yes Doctor Lam is in today, Walter is just calling for her now. Is everything alright son?” asked the General with concern that they needed to speak to the Doctor. There was silence for a moment.  
“Hi Uncle George” said Sam emotionally. There was another moment of silence.  
“Sam?.... Oh my God!... Sam?, Is that you?” the General said incredulously.  
“Yes Uncle George..... They found us...... We're all safe now” Sam informed him in a very emotional voice.  
“Thank God..... Sam... Oh Thank God..... Jack.... is he okay too?” the General said with relief.  
“I'm right here Sir. It's wonderful to hear your voice” said Jack.  
“Now..... what have I said about calling me George! It's good to hear your voice too. How are you both? When are you coming through?” asked the General. Jack remained silent as he thought about what to say. “Jack?” the General inquired.  
“We're not Sir... George.... At least not for a while” sighed Jack.  
“Jack?...... What's wrong son?” asked General Hammond with concern.  
“Can you please clear the control room and have the camera's and recorder's turned off? Except for Dr Lam, she will need to hear this too but we would rather that no one else hears what I need to say.” said Jack.  
“Of course” the General said, then after a few moments he said “Dr Lam is here, go ahead Son, What's wrong?”  
“Sam's pregnant again”  
“Again?”  
“Yes George” Jack paused for a moment and then went on in a resigned voice. “We'd be coming home to face a Court Marshal. I am still Sam's Commanding Officer and we have had a.. very... VERY personal relationship.”  
“Well... there are extenuating circumstances Jack”  
“The only proof that we were forced into said relationship, is a rather explicit video recording taken of us on the day we were captured. We are both injured and still covered in blood, especially Sam, and it shows us being drugged with an arousal stimulant and having rather.... vigorous.... sex with each other.”  
“Dear God” Jack heard the General say.  
“Yeah... Not sure if we want anyone to see that George. It also shows Sam being sexually assaulted, her subsequent attempt to stop the assault..... her being violently beaten and kicked and then it goes on to show her choking on her own vomit and dying.”  
“Dying?..... Jack?”

“This is going to take a while to explain and you will probably want to take notes and Doc you will need to make some notes on our medical files.... Just make sure no one sees them until we can get this sorted. I'm going to start at the beginning so you know what happened and try to explain why we can't risk coming home. You need to know the full story George. It isn't pleasant, but you need to know what happened so you can help us work something out, because we DO want to come home...... Sam was.... very badly hurt, Daniel told us that you worked out that Sam had been shot in the head, and they were right... it hit and ripped open her scalp as it slid along the outside of her skull, it cracked her skull and Sam...... When she was shot, she lost consciousness and while she was being carried out to the square, she woke up and managed to get the guy's knife and get control of him. The Master punished his mistake by shooting him in the head, Sam managed to avoid being stuck under the body and she still had the knife, but she surrendered to save my life. The Master was the head honcho of the Whore Ship that captured us... ”

Jack paused and took a breath before going on “When Sam decided to surrender, she loosened her grip on the knife, waiting for someone to tell her what to do with it or to take it from her, but one of the men decided that he was going to torture her and he grabbed her arm, then bent her hand back, flat against her arm and it basically.... exploded. Her Radius bone was broken and the Ulna was dislocated, she had numerous cracked bones in her wrist. Most of her major ligaments and tendons either snapped or torn. Her wrist is.... she has no controlled movement in it at all. It's completely trashed and useless. There was absolutely no need to do what he did, but we soon learned that this guy was more than just a little sadistic. He continued to be rough with Sam. She was obviously concussed, but her moved her too fast anyway and made her vomit. The Master wasn't too happy about that and told the guy off and of course the guy blamed Sam for the reprimand. He was careful enough when he had to walk her to the transport while the Master was watching, but when we were inside.....” 

“When their transports take off, there is a bit of a jolt. We were on our knees, both stripped naked to the waist and the man behind me, swapped the knife at my throat for a gun at my head and put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. The sick bastard didn't do that for Sam, and the sudden movement made her fall to the floor. Then the bastard decided to get some sort of sick revenge and he jammed his fingers into Sam's breasts including the left one, which had been cut with the Master's knife as he cut through her bra. While Sam was helpless with her broken wrist tied the her other wrist behind her back, the bastard dragged Sam up, lifting her body with his hands clamped on her breasts, then he dragged his fingers through the wound and tore her wound to make it twice as big, making her lose even more blood. When the bastard finally finished dragging her to her feet and then back down to her knees, her breast was a torn bloody mess. When he stepped away from her....... I lost it..... I had my hands tied behind my back too but it didn't stop me...... I rammed into him and knocked him to the floor, then I got him in a leg lock and broke the bastards neck.” 

Jack took another breath. “After we got to the main ship we were escorted to the Master's 'Play Room' and that's where the recording I told you about was taken. But not until after the Master had ripped her breast open even more when he tortured her... The recording shows a pretty shocking wound to her breast..... she lost so much blood..... The Master sexually abused her after we..... had sex.... But Sam fought the drug and threw her head back to break the guys nose behind her and then rammed into the Master. He didn't really like that and he beat Sam up pretty damn bad, she was almost out of it when he punched her hard enough to slam her to the floor. Were not completely sure how much damage the bullet did and how much damage was done when Sam's head bounced off the floor of the ship when she was punched. But then broken nose guy kicked her in the back a couple of times and she began vomiting blood. The Master stopped him but it was too late.... They just stood there and watched her choke on her vomit, while I begged them to help her. Once Sam stopped breathing, I begged them to let me save her. Thank God the Master told them to let me go so I could resuscitate her. The crack was on the right side of her head, it was vertical and approximately four inches in length I had been fighting the men that had been restraining me and they had me down on the floor with their boots and knees in my kidneys..... Oh... Yeah... you need to write this down Dr Lam... I'm now minus my left kidney. They got a little too carried away as they tried to stop me from interfering and two days later I had to have it out..”  
“Oh my God. Her skull was cracked and your kidney removed?...” asked Carolyn Lam horrified. “You were lucky to be able to resuscitate her.... How long before she regained consciousness? What other damage was there?”

“Her brain suffered a lot of swelling, the crack actually helped with that and gave her brain room to expand. She initially woke up about six to eight hours after she was resuscitated. She also had a broken cheekbone and heavy bruising to the left side of her face where the bastard punched her a few times.  
Once I resuscitated her, they took us to a cell and locked us up together. Sam was placed on a mattress that was in the cell.... We were put in a cell in the breeding facility. Where women are kept in cells and are called Breeders, they are continually raped by chosen Studs until they are pregnant, then once they give birth, the babies are sold and then they are raped until they get pregnant again. Baby after baby. When the breeders are pregnant, they are also used to... reward... the Master's men. Once the pregnancy is confirmed, they're considered a help yourself buffet for his men until the breeders go into their eighth month. I cleaned Sam up as much as I could, we had running water and a bowl and cup, some rags and towels and a bucket for the latrine. It was pretty luxurious as prison cells go. We even had toilet paper!..... There was a blanket on the mattress, but the mattress was filthy, so I left the blanket underneath us, I cleaned Sam and myself up the best I could and covered her with towels and lay down beside her. It was pretty chilly all the time, so it was hard to sleep. Plus I was pretty damn sore. I woke whenever Sam woke. When she woke up she was.... fairly lucid the first time, but when she woke a couple of times through the night she got steadily worse. She seriously deteriorated and on the second morning, the girl in the cell next to us got the Doctor on board the ship to come and see her and ended up sedating her when she started fighting us while he tried to check her. The Doctor was a prisoner too. His name is Jayak. His wife Samara and their 4yo daughter Marissa were being held captive so that he would be forced to work for the Master in return for their safety. The next day I took a turn for the worse and I had surgery to remove my damaged kidney. But a day or two after the surgery I wasn't doing too good, something was making both Sam and I really sick and shutting our organs down. I was the worst affected and thankfully Jayak realised that it was the crystals they used to purify the ship's supply of drinking water. I had been drinking a lot, trying to help my kidneys because I had blood in my urine but because Sam had been mostly unconscious I hadn't been able to get very much into her. She had lost a lot of blood and was severely dehydrated so Jayak hooked her up to a drip, which thankfully didn't contain the water crystals. The crystals reacted with our Naquadah, it linked up onto it somehow and the crystals formed chains that hung off the Naquadah and caused our blood to thicken. Jayak came across a cure by chance... One of the drugs that he had to try on Sam to keep her more calmly sedated, made the chains dissolve and enabled us to flush the crystals from our bodies.”

“While Jayak was checking Sam I was ordered to rape a young girl, a breeder who was heavily pregnant....... Hang on, let me back up a bit...... When Jayak was in the cell with Sam, he had a scanner that was Ancient tech, and when he was going to use it on Sam, I didn't think and I automatically touched it.... Of course it lit up like a Christmas tree and everyone freaked out, except Jayak, who got pretty darn excited that the scanner could do more than just beep when it found an injury. So I kept touching it while he used it to have a good look at Sam's breast, wrist and head. He saw the crack in her skull, but it didn't seem to be bleeding, just swelling. He realigned and set her wrist and trimmed the dried flesh from her scalp and stitched it up. I was stiff and sore, but we didn't realise my kidney was so badly damaged until the next day. I was black and blue on my back and I was peeing blood, but it didn't feel any worse than just bad bruising to me, I was more worried about Sam. Okay... So one of the men had run and got the Master and when he came down and told me to touch the scanner, he was sort of excited that I was a descendant of the Gods. They refereed to the Ancients as their Gods. Anyway, he wanted me to rape this young breeder so I could show my... um... technique to his men. Seems like I had rather impressed him with the way I... had sex with Sam, apparently how to pleasure a woman wasn't exactly..... taught in that region of space. Their pleasure seemed to be measured by how loud they could get the whores and breeders to scream in pain. I took a risk and told some lies, hoping to keep Sam safe from him..... and from... anyone else. I hadn't seen any sign that they knew about the Goa'uld, and I knew our Naquadah would be clearly visible under a microscope, so I told the Master that because I was a descendant of their God's, that my blood was different, and my... body... had decided that Sam... was my true mate and my body.... changed... her blood... so she could be my mate and have my baby. I hoped that they would see the Naquadah and believe me. I told them that because of our descendants of the God's blood, that I couldn't have sex with anyone else, and neither could Sam, that our blood and body fluids would kill anyone else who came into contact with it. And what do you know.... he believed me.... Jayak backed up my claim, even though he knew something dodgy was going on.... he backed me up anyway and my story kept the Master from raping Sam, and gave me an excuse not to have to rape anyone while Sam was healing”.

“The next day when Jayak discovered that my kidney was in serious trouble, he took Sam to the infirmary to be looked after there, because I refused to leave without her and he took me into surgery. Once the surgery was done I was put into one of the medical room with Sam, and we ended up staying in that room for the rest of our.... imprisonment. The Master had seen the scanner's screen and seen the dirty big crack in Sam's skull, so he knew that she would not be able to.... he knew that he wouldn't be recording us having sex again anytime soon..... Sam kept deteriorating... badly. Two weeks after we had been captured, her organs were shutting down and that's when Jayak happened to tell me that her Naquadah levels were a lot lower than mine. I knew that wasn't right, Sam usually has much higher levels of Naquadah than me. But my story came back to bite me on the ass because a suggestion was made that I may not have given her enough Naquadah when I 'changed' her blood to be the same as mine, I referred to Naquadah as the Element, just in case it sounded familiar to someone and it got us into worse trouble. The Master knew Sam was dying and he was pretty mad that he wasn't going to get any more recordings of us having wild drug fueled sex. Jayak tested my semen, and to my utter surprise... there WAS actually Naquadah in my semen. Jayak experimented by inserting my semen into Sam via a long syringe to see if it helped to finish the 'change' that I had 'started'. But when Jayak took another sample of it five minutes later from inside Sam, the Naquadah had just stayed in my semen. So the Master decided that if Sam was going to die, then we may as well go out with a bang and he wanted to get one last recording. Oh... guess what George! Sam and I are HUGE porn stars on this side of the Universe, our first recording made the Master a truckload of money and he was greedy and wanted more. He overdosed me with the sex drug that he had given to us on the day we were captured. I was able to overcome it to a certain degree when we were captured, they had just given me a normal dose, but now they knew that drugs needed to be stronger to affect us, he gave me a massive dose... It made me.... sexually violent. I didn't even register who Sam was... I was still recovering from the kidney surgery and the blood poisoning, but he drugged me so I would do it anyway. They put me on top of Sam, who was still unconscious and I... I had no idea what I was doing, or who she was, and I didn't care. I just wanted to orgasm..... I raped her........ But as soon as I ejaculated inside her, she woke up”  
“She just.... woke up?” interjected Doctor Lam. 

“Yes..... I gave her my Naquadah. I ejaculated inside her and she somehow transferred the Naquadah from my semen and into her blood... My levels go down and hers go up.”  
“Good God..... You can transfer Naquadah?.... Via your semen?” asked Carolyn amazed by what she was hearing.  
“Yes..... Her Naquadah had stopped working, that's why she was unconscious. Her body was shutting down without enough Naquadah to keep it running. I had to start having sex with her everyday just to keep her body from shutting down. The broken bones seemed to take forever to heal, but because I had to have sex with her to keep her alive, the Master ordered that they be recorded so he could try to make more money off us. For the first couple of months Sam was..... I usually had to use a low dose of the sex drug so I could..... I had to have sex with Sam while she was unconscious.... I knew I had to do it to keep her alive, but.... It certainly wasn't easy, especially while she was still unconscious from a severe head injury. I was so scared of making it worse. After sex, after I had given her Naquadah, Sam would experience an hour or so of lucidity and then just fade away and lose consciousness again unless she vomited or she got a bad headache and then she would have to be drugged and knocked out. Once the crack in her skull finally healed enough, I experimented with having sex more often to try and give her more Naquadah and see what would happen. I decided to try having sex with her three times a day and on the third day of doing that, she actually woke up before sex. She was mostly lucid, but over the following weeks as she improved, it was evident that she was.... different. She slept a lot and her memory was compromised. Her intelligence was even compromised. Her personality changed more and more over time. We think that I was able to transfer the Naquadah to her because I got her pregnant, and according to the scans, I got her pregnant on the first day. Being able to give her my Naquadah saved her life. When I was given the drug on the day we were captured, I ejaculated several times, and must have bolstered her levels just enough to keep her alive for the next two weeks but obviously deteriorating until she got critical, which was when I was overdosed and.... when I gave her.... more Naquadah. Oh... Yeah that's right.... when I was overdosed at the two week mark, she was unconscious to start with, but once I was... well... thrusting, she woke up feeling pleasure and orgasmed. I kept going even though I had ejaculated... the drug just made me want to keep going and going... I ejaculated several times and I started hurting her. She was in a great deal of pain with her cracked head and she tore the stitches in her scalp and when I saw the blood on her head.... Something clicked in me... and I stopped.... But then I had a heart attack and then it was Sam's turn to watch me die”.

Oh dear God” Jack heard the General say before Jack continued on.   
“Sam got freaked out and they had to knock her out so she wouldn't hurt herself trying to get to me. I had fallen on the floor. I always remember every second of when I am drugged, I remember everything, right up until my heart stopped and I felt myself falling and hit the ground and then I watched Sam trying to pull herself off the bed to get to me.... Jayak gave me a few good hard wacks with the defib, but it wasn't until he gave me some adrenaline that he got me back. Then they realised that I had re-opened the wound from the kidney surgery and rushed me into surgery to stop the bleeding.”  
“Heart attack? Did your heart suffer any damage?” asked Carolyn.  
It took a fair while to get me back.... Jayak was pretty desperate when he tried the adrenaline. We had become friends and he didn't want me to die.... He knew that if I died then Sam would die too. He got angry with the Master for giving me that much drug when Jayak had told him that it was too much and then the Master threatened to sexually abuse his family worse than usual if I died. Jayak was savagely whipped for his comments to the Master. My heart survived that round and I was pretty weak for a while. I lost quite a lot of blood and I still had to have sex with Sam the next day and the next. I had to be drugged to be able to do it. The sex drug would make my pain disappear and give me the energy to do it.” 

“So..... Where was I.... Oh yeah... She would be unconscious when I started to have sex with her, but she would always wake up once I was.... thrusting and she would wake up and feel pleasure. She always woke up feeling pleasure and she would always orgasm. When I began to give Sam three times more Naquadah and she was able to stay lucid more and during our ninth week there and we had just had sex, Sam was somewhere in between stages of waking up and she told me that she loved me, and then once she realised that she wasn't dreaming.... she tried to get me off her.... I was a bit shocked... I had no idea she still had feelings for me... and because I had been such a hard nosed bastard to her, she certainly had no idea that I still had feelings for her too. So we finally confessed to each other how we felt. How much we still loved each other. But she had slowly been changing. Her memory, intelligence... she began to have more and more trouble keeping up with conversations and she started to suffer from bad anxiety, which gradually increased. She would hardly ever talk and I had to remind her to eat and I was getting a little scared about her changed mental state. Nothing showed up on another scan of her head, the swelling and break had healed, but she was left with a changed personality. She became withdrawn and anxious and it had become obvious that she had suffered some permanent brain damage from the head injury. I tried to keep her talking and sometimes she would be okay and we would be able to talk, but other times, she would just have anxiety attacks and all I could do was hold her until she either calmed or we had to sedate her. At ten weeks we realised that Sam was pregnant and very soon after that we had to begin making better.... more.... raunchier porn. We were recorded everyday and we were instructed to make them better, that these recordings were the only thing keeping us alive. Once the Master deemed that Sam was... and I quote.. 'Too fat and ugly to enjoy watching' we were allowed to stop... 'performing' when she was 20 weeks pregnant. We always had to do what he directed us to do in the recordings. He would order me to show him a new position, or would choose a position I had already shown him. I was always drugged, so I would perform longer. The lower dose of the drug always let me retain complete control, it just allowed me to stay erect for longer, so I could keep going so I wouldn't orgasm when Sam did, to record a session that was worth selling. Most of the sessions were all about how often and how hard I could make Sam orgasm. The last session we were to record, the Master was there to watch. I had previously made a deal with him weeks ago, that we would always be..... well... extremely cooperative with the recordings if we would be allowed to keep whatever babies we had. He had agreed to the deal and we always tried to be... well.... exciting to watch so he would honor the deal. The Master, in his... divine wisdom, decided that he didn't like the fact that Sam was 'too fat' at only 20 weeks, and he was disappointed that we wouldn't be doing any more recordings for a while. He was making literally squillions out of our sex tapes but in his mind it wasn't enough to warrant keeping us looked after and fed while we couldn't record. We were pretty high maintenance as far as the time the medics spent with us. The Master had to alter the water supply for the medical area because of our reaction to the water crystals and the fact that they could kill us. Plus the cost of the drugs and other medical supplies that were used pretty constantly for Sam. She did a hell of a lot of vomiting, she had lost a hell of a lot of weight and was on fluids very regularly. The Master thought we might not be worth the bother and he wanted to get one last... super duper recording. So he gave me an even bigger overdose than what he gave me at the 2 week mark and...... I almost killed Sam.” Jack had to stop to take a breath and get his emotions under control. 

“At first he treated it like any other recording, he wanted us to repeat the position that we used when we were captured, when Sam was strung up by her wrists onto a wall. I protested and asked the Master if we could use another position, Sam's arm was in a brace but it still caused her pain if her arm was used and he wanted me to tie her up by her wrists. I told her she was too heavy with the baby, that it would be a painful position for her now but he didn't care and he threatened to hurt her if we didn't do what he ordered. Sam said that she would be okay, that she could do it one last time, so I lifted her up so she could put her legs around my waist and I threaded her brace and her other wrist through the loops of rope. Once I had done it and she was secure, some more of his men came in and one of them was carrying a dirty big needle of the sex drug. I tried to get Sam loose, but they grabbed me and almost broke my arms getting me to my knees. He overdosed me worse than before. None of the medical staff were there, they had no idea what was happening. The men held me down until the drug took over and then they let me go. I felt so... I had such a desperate need to find pleasure in the body that was hanging in front of me that I just lifted one of her legs and rammed my cock into her. They had given us names when we were captured. They called Sam the Golden Angel and they called me the Silver Stallion. I'm not quite THAT big, but... well.... you get the picture.... and I just rammed it into her. I tore her so badly that she started bleeding straight way. I had blood all over my cock and all I felt was.... satisfaction and power. I kept ramming into her while she screamed in pain as blood ran down her leg, after a little while I began to feel frustrated that I couldn't ejaculate so I pulled out and turned her around, lifted her leg again and rammed my cock into her ass.”  
“Oh God” he heard Carolyn's horrified voice gag before he continued.   
“I tore her open, Sam was screaming in agony while I kept ramming into her torn ass in angry frustration until I was finally able to ejaculate. Which is when I suffered a massive heart attack and died..... again”  
“Oh Jack” he heard the General sigh, Jack wasn't sure whether it was with pity or sorrow, probably a bit of both.  
As soon as I started hurting Sam and she was screaming in pain, Jayak had heard her and came running in but the Master ordered him not to interfere. He tried to get the Master to put a stop to it, but the Master just threatened his wife and daughter again. Then once I'd had the heart attack and had died, the Master told Jayak that her would rape his wife and four year old daughter if he didn't save me. By that time the other medics had come running, Corbin ran and got the defib when he saw Jayak trying to resuscitate me, he also got some shots of adrenaline, knowing that after last time they would probably need them. They only JUST managed to get me back. Sam was left hanging on the wall, watching them while they tried to save me while blood was running down her legs. After they had got me back, they put me on my side and then rushed to get Sam down and assess her condition. She had already lost a heap of blood.... Jayak and Corbin realised that I had damaged her so badly that I had torn her bowel, cervix and her uterus as well. She had already begun to have contractions and the only thing that was going to possibly save her life was an immediate hysterectomy.”  
“Oh my God” he heard both George and Carolyn say.

“Sam refused. I was still pretty vague, the drug, like before had lost all it's power when I died, so I was me again. I could her Sam crying, I could hear that she was extremely distressed but it took me a bit to put it together. I managed to crawl over to her and she kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but then she really started to deteriorate and Jayak begged her to let them take her into surgery, but then she told me that I could save her. I was.... God there no words to say what I was feeling.... She was bleeding out in front of me because of something that my body had done to her. She put one of my hands on her belly and told me that I could save her and at that moment I had never wanted anything so bad. I wished I could. I wished I could save her. She was having contractions under my hands, still bleeding heavily..... Then I felt my hands go hot, then they glowed.... Sam's belly glowed and she started screamed in pain. I stopped and she begged me to keep going, told me I could save them all. She told me not to stop, no matter what happened, I wasn't to stop. So I concentrated again, I blocked out her screams of pain and I focused on wanting to save her, wanting to undo the damage that I had inflicted on her body. Concentrated on healing her, stopping the contractions and saving them all.”

“Them? You said them.... Save them all?” queried Carolyn.  
“Oh yeah.... I forgot you didn't know. Sam was pregnant with twins. We had twins. A boy and a girl. The girl was left with us, but our son was sold. Teal'c, Daniel and Vala had any idea that we had a daughter until they saw us.  
“Twins? Your daughter? Is she alright? You saved Sam and the babies? Your Ancient gene” he heard George say “You healed her like you healed Bra'tac..... I thought that you couldn't do that unless the Ancient repository was downloaded into your head?”  
“Yeah George.... Our daughter is safe here with us..... You're right George. I tried a few times after saving Bra'tac but it never worked.... Turns out... our babies have the Ancient gene even stronger than I do...... A LOT stronger. They just needed a little help from me to get the job done. It wasn't me... It was the twins... The twins healed her. But after doing it in front of the Master, all he could see was dollar signs. He told us that if our baby survived it would be sold. He was very happy that would get to sell a baby that would potentially inherit my powers. At that stage we hadn't told him that Sam was having twins, but once he found out, he was even happier that he had two babies with potential powers to sell. Sam crashed after being healed.... Big time.... And I wasn't much better. So I had to get injected with the drug so I would have the strength to have sex with her. I had just raped and almost killed her and then I had to have sex with her again. She woke up when I was inside her, felt the pleasure like it was just any other time.... She orgasmed and was awake and coherent for a little while. Everyone had gotten a bit freaked out over her being healed. The medics were all just as thankful as we were, they had all gotten pretty close to us by then, they all helped us as much as they could and whenever they could. Without them.. we would have died a long time ago. We were both pretty wiped out after that episode, it took me a few days to get my strength back, even then.... The second heart attack damaged a muscle in my heart, so I had a bit of a gimpy heart to worry about as well. Sam sunk into depression that just got worse and worse. She was still vomiting and could barely keep anything down, not that there was much to keep down. The usual prison gruel, that always seems to make Sam vomit no matter which planet we are on, so she couldn't eat that at all. We were given one piece of fruit each per day, a small piece of bread to go with the gruel and some grain ball things. I used to eat both the bowls of gruel and Sam tried to eat everything else. If she couldn't eat it, then I would have it the next day after we had another day's rations for her to try and eat.” 

“Sam lost a ton of weight... she had already lost a heap of weight in the first few months when she wasn't eating at all, but she had managed to put a bit back on while we were recording, but after the vomiting and the depression hit full time.... she went pretty steadily down hill. Her anxiety grew worse and she would have bouts of breaking down and she would cry until she was exhausted and fall asleep in my arms. It's all I could do for her, just hold her, tell her I loved her and just keep holding her. She tried hard to eat, especially for the babies, but the vomiting just wore her down a lot. She went into early labor and Jayak couldn't get them to stop. I tried to stop them, but I got a strong feeling that I shouldn't, that if I stopped them, Sam and the babies would be in greater danger. So I just concentrated on trying to make them stronger so that they would survive being born early. They were born at thirty three weeks.”  
“Did she have any problems giving birth? Did you have access to humidi cribs?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yes and no. Sam labored for a while and when everything seemed to stall we had a look with the scanner. The first baby, our son Jacob, was stuck with his shoulders in the wrong position. Jayak was able to readjust his position and then he came out pretty quick. Our Daughter, Melody, was breech. Jayak tried for a while to turn her but it just wasn't working and she was too high up to get her feet. Noah, the youngest medic had the smallest hands so he had to resort to reaching in and grabbing her feet while Jayak pushed her down towards his hand, then Jayak took over and he got her out okay, but she took a bit to get her to finally breathe and she had fluid in her lungs. Sam had a pretty horrific time and was badly bruised and our daughter had to be on oxygen for a week and also struggled to nurse for a couple of weeks, we thought we were going to lose her for a while there, but thankfully she pulled through. We kept them with us all the time, used our body heat to keep them warm. We had hoped that Sam's Naquadah would be okay once she had given birth, but it wasn't and she deteriorated over the next three days until I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to resume having daily sex with her only three days after the birth.”  
“Three days?” gasped Carolyn”

“Yep.... Jacob was taken and sold at auction when he was six weeks old. Our daughter, Melody, was sick, so she was left with us. Sam's depression took a turn for the worse, she had been coping okay with nursing the babies, but she knew that Master was going to take them and sell them and she didn't want to get close to them for a while. When Jacob was taken she went dark, had to try and force herself to eat when we prompted her, but she was still having trouble with vomiting. She stopped talking and was shutting down. When Melody was taken a week later, Sam did shut down. She refused to eat or drink, she would just cry herself to sleep, then wake up and start again. We tried to put her on fluids, but she fought us until we sedated her, then when she woke up, she ripped it out of her hand. When she ran out of tears she would just lay there in silence, completely non responsive until I got desperate and begged her not to die and leave me alone. She broke down again, but this time she let me hold her. We cried together for a while and then she had a drink of water and tried to eat something. Later than night Melody was returned to us, weak, dehydrated and starving. She had refused to drink and had been literally... starving. Callan, the Master's publicity guy, he was the one that always filmed us after one of the other men got touchy feely with Sam while he was recording us and I broke his hand and kicked him out. Callan was a good man..... he made sure that the Master's recording of us, the one where I almost killed Sam, flunked at the box office so the Master would not be tempted to do it again. Callan talked to the Master and convinced him to return Melody to us so that the Master could use her to threaten us with. Callan knew that it was something that would appeal to the Master, because it is exactly what he had done with Jayak to make him work. It took a while for Melody to recover, she was weak for a couple of days but she bounced back okay. Sam's depression improved a little now that she knew Melody would be staying with us, but she still struggled.” 

“Nine and a half weeks after the birth, I was showing Sam some photo's that Callan had given me. Sam was getting upset that she was beginning to forget Jacob's face, so I asked Callan if maybe he had some pictures, or a short recording where he had managed to get some footage of Jacob, he had been a few weeks after the babies were born to take some... explicit shots of Sam and I for some promotional material. He gave me some photo's that he had taken when Sam had to take a break to nurse the twins. I showed the photo's to Sam and one in particular upset her a lot. It was one of her standing next to the babies cot. The scar in her breast was clear and she was so thin, unhealthy and sad. She told me to throw it away. When I asked her about it, her answers shocked me about how she viewed herself. I talked to her about it and told her I loved her no matter what. That the picture showed to me just how much she had sacrificed to keep me alive. To keep our babies alive. She had chosen to surrender to a rapist and a murderer to save my life. She had a slim chance to get away, but she didn't hesitate when she realised that there was no chance of me getting out too. She chose to surrender, chose to sacrifice herself because she loved me and couldn't leave me. Sam got really confused. Her memory had her viewing our situation in a whole different way. She knew I loved her and she knew that she loved me, but her memory of how we got to where we were, was completely wrong. She had thought that she had agreed to be a whore because she was one. She thought that she was just another worthless whore that belonged to the Master. When I set her straight and she was trying to work it out in her head, she had a massive seizure and it didn't stop until Jayak drugged her. He immediately sent for the scanner, but it was clear, it showed nothing unusual at all.”

“Nothing?” asked Carolyn surprised.  
“Her brain looked normal, the scanner was starting to degrade quite a bit, but you could still see well enough to see that it looked normal. Jayak was certain that there must be something wrong in her head, so after thinking for a bit I picked up Melody and put her hand on the scanner as well. The scanner suddenly showed us a whole new screen that we had never seen before. It showed a bone fragment deeper down in Sam's brain. I tried to get the same picture without Melody, but I couldn't. I got her back and just held her while I touched it and the screen came back up again.”  
“Oh wow” he heard Carolyn exclaim.  
“Yep, our little super girl had just showed us why Sam had been deteriorating so badly over the last ten months. Jayak immediately opened up her skull and removed the fragment, fixed a newly leaking blood vessel and put her back together. He kept her heavily sedated for a few days, mind you I still had to.... very carefully I might add, have sex with her every day. On the third day I had her propped up a little bit and was helping Melody to nurse from Sam's breast and I looked up and Sam was just looking at me. She was really quiet and looked really calm and well... serene and she asked me if I had found it. I finally realised that she was talking about the bone fragment. She said something about it having to come out or she wouldn't survive this time. I told he it was gone and asked her who had told her and she told me that the babies had told her. I asked her if she meant Melody but she said three babies. Then she said that she needed me and told me to make love to her. I knew I had to trust her. So I did what she asked and I made love to her. She felt really weak but she kept telling me that she needed me and that I had to make love to her. So I trusted her, she was still a little hazy, but she stayed serene. She reacted to the pleasure so I went with it, she kept telling me that she needed me and I ejaculated unusually fast. Sam seemed to orgasm forever and I began to get a bit worried but then she finally went still and then opened her eyes again. She was still really calm and hazy. Then she talked really quietly to me, asking me if I could feel them, they were helping her. Three babies..... Oh yeah... You guessed it..... She's pregnant with triplets. Ten weeks pregnant. I got her pregnant three days after giving birth when I had to resume having sex with her. I could feel them, I was still inside her and I could feel them, the babies. I could feel their presence. Then Sam told me that she needed more, That the babies were going to help me because she needed so much more. Then the pain started. My pain. My balls started to burn and hurt like hell. Sam told me that it was okay. That she needed so much more and that the babies were helping me so I could give her more. The pain stopped and then suddenly I was ejaculating again. I swear it lasted forever, well it sure seemed to and then when I finally stopped, Sam told me that she loved me and either fell asleep or lost consciousness. About five minutes after that, I collapsed and lost consciousness. Sam had drained my Naquadah levels so much I had gone critical. Oh... and now here's the extra interesting bit. When they 'helped me' they made my balls bigger so I could give her more semen and therefore, more Naquadah, and while they had done that, they had also fixed the damage to my heart.”

“They fixed your heart?” said Carolyn incredulously.  
“Yep... It's as good as new now.... Good stuff hey!... Anyway... I slept like the dead until the next morning, and imagine my surprise when I find myself covered in heart monitor leads and I couldn't remember what the hell had happened to me for me to be on monitoring equipment. Then Sam woke up like nothing had happened to her skull and Corbin and I nearly freaked out. Sam was..... different.... so different. She was confused at why we yelled at her not to move when she tried to sit up. She had just had brain surgery three days before and she was acting like she was in perfect health and thought we were nuts! Neither Sam or I could remember what had happened the night before. Sam had no memories of being depressed. She said that her memories were strange, like a silent movie. No emotions, no sound, nothing. Just silent pictures of herself. We caught her up to speed a little bit and told her that she was pregnant.... with triplets and she yelled at me and used sarcasm. Sam... who had shown nothing but practically flat or sad emotions for the last ten months, got angry. It was like she had completely backtracked and it was like her injuries had never happened. I had Carter back. She was back. Gone was the woman who would shut down and be constantly anxious and couldn't do math because she couldn't remember how, She was back to being the brash, confident Carter that I fell in love with. Don't get me wrong, I had accepted that Sam was brain damaged. Accepted that she would permanently be different and knew she would never be smart as what she had been, but I loved her anyway. She was still the woman I loved no matter how much she had changed. But suddenly... Carter was back, like her brain injury had never happened..... I'm sorry Sir, but we had sex on the briefing room table....”.


	8. SITUATION REPORT part 2

CHAPTER 8 SITUATION REPORT part 2

“You did WHAT?!” General Hammond spluttered and Sam yelled “Jack!” at the same time.  
“In our imagination Sir.... Sorry but I had Carter back and she was finally going to have the man she loved. Sam couldn't actually remember what it was like for us to have sex... so... well..... we got a bit carried away. It was like we were going to be together for the first time and apparently the ultimate fantasy destination was the briefing room table. Mind you Sir.... I did actually think to resign first in this... sudden fantasy before anything happened in said briefing room Sir... In fact, you said congratulations when you took my letter of resignation.”  
“I did?” He heard the General say in and exasperated voice while Sam was still trying to get him to stop.  
“Yep... You sure did Sir.... and then you left quick smart because I was undoing Carter's shirt”  
“Jack!” yelled Sam  
“Sorry...... But you gotta admit it Sam... It was pretty damn hot!”  
“Jack!” Sam yelled again  
“Okay, okay... We..... consummated our long winded non romantic eight years of non dating despite stressful Xanex detectors....”  
“Jack!” Sam wined in exasperation.  
“She called me Sir!”  
The General chuckled as Sam wined his name again and threatened to get out of bed and come and deck him.

“See what I mean! Carter's back! I finally had Carter back and she finally had the man she loved and we had a wonderful time Sir, even though I had to be super careful because of her recently opened head. Sam said that she felt really good. She actually felt happy for the first time since we had been captured, well except for when I admitted that I still loved her.... That made her happy.... well... as happy as she could be with a serious head injury. But then suddenly her head began to hurt and it escalated to her screaming in agony pretty damn fast. It scared the hell out of me. Corbin came running back in and grabbed a shot of sedative, but before he could give it to her, she suddenly went limp and quiet, staring at nothing and scared the crap out of both of us. I just... froze.... I didn't want to move in case I made her head hurt worse. Corbin felt for her pulse and then he took off running to get Jayak out of bed. Sam was just lying there limp and staring vacantly, completely unresponsive. I said her name a few times and got no response, so I got desperate and yelled 'Carter' at her and she immediately startled and began to panic. I was still on top of her so I was able to shut her down pretty fast before she hurt herself. I told her it was okay, that I had her and she was okay. She was trembling and.... freaked out. Then she focused her eyes on me and she went a little.... blank. Then she would look at me, looking confused as if she was trying to figure something out. Then she registered hearing Melody cry. She had been crying since she woke up when Sam started screaming, Sam looked at the cot and then looked back at me and said “I remember. I've got my memories back. I remember” Corbin and Jayak had some running back in just in time to hear her say it. Corbin picked up Melody to comfort her and Sam seemed to be running through her memories of being captured. She touched her scarred breast and shuddered. Then she broke down a bit and started crying. Her memories were back but the depression and the mental deficiencies were gone. There were still a few gaps in her memories, the times when she was really weak with low Naquadah, but she was back. Carter was back and she had her memories. The babies... The triplets healed her brain and restored her memories. Because the babies had healed her, they had used a ton of her Naquadah, so I had to give her a fair wak of my Naquadah again. That's about when I collapsed again. The next day I managed to wake up and have sex with her and then I would just sleep like the dead. That went on for a few days until my body learned to replace my lost Naquadah faster. Every now and then I have to give her an extra big dose and I conk out for a day or two while my body works hard to replace it, but basically my larger balls enable me to give her the larger doses of Naquadah she now needed just once a day.” 

“With her brain being healed she soon figured out that Jacob would have starved to death. The babies need Naquadah in their breast milk. Sam and Vala both have Naquadah in their breast milk. We assumed that Jacob had died, even though we had not heard anything about him being returned. Callan had assured us that he had heard nothing about a sick baby, that if there had been a sick baby it would have been replaced or refunded. Jacob had been sold for a small fortune, so he was sure that whoever had bought him would have complained if he had been sick. But Sam was certain that he wouldn't have survived without Naquadah and we mourned the loss of our son. We had to start doing more recordings once her skull healed. We kept making recordings until Sam's belly started getting too big. Then when she was at 18 weeks...... The Master did everything he could to make our lives miserable because he figured we hadn't done enough recordings to pay for our keep until we could record again after Sam gave birth to the triplets. He had already turned our heat down a few months before, but he cut it further making it pretty damn chilly all the time. Our water was rationed. Our food was rationed, even though we didn't really get much to begin with. Sam was still vomiting a lot. We were cold, we weren't allowed to wear clothes the entire time we were kept captive, but we did have blankets for the bed. Jayak was able to get more blankets for us so we basically stayed in bed or sat with blankets wrapped around us, so we were cold, half starved and miserable. Then Sam got sick with something similar to Bronchitis. Nothing seemed to help, she just got worse and worse. A disease had been brought on board by a new intake of Breeders and they brought a sickness with them. It didn't show up for a week or so and by then it was too late, a lot of the Breeders got sick, some of them got really bad and they even had a few of the more heavily pregnant Breeders die. There were a few problems with premature labor being bought on by the severe coughing too. The guys were rushed off their feet trying to keep them alive. Sam lost more weight, even though she didn't really have any weight to lose. She got so weak that she couldn't even stand anymore and then it developed into Pneumonia in both lungs. The Master came to see us, just to make sure we were sufficiently miserable and when he saw how sick Sam was I think he actually got a little scared that she was going to die.... and to be honest.... we were all scared about Sam. The Master relented on the heat and let Jayak turn it up, he gave us more food rations but it was far too late. Then the Master told us that we were to be sold as a long term investment, that our babies would be sold once they were weaned because of the power they would inherit from me. Sam just got worse and had to be on oxygen all the time. I tried to heal her and I know I was able to help, but in a couple of days she would be back to where she was and I would have to do it again. We are pretty sure that me healing her, was the only thing that was keeping her alive. She would have coughing fits and then either black out or almost black out because she couldn't get her breath. She ended up having serious episodes of contractions twice but I was able to heal her and get them to stop. It was nearly as bad when she vomited. Her ribs and belly was so sore from coughing and vomiting that Jayak began to keep her lightly sedated, hoping that it would stop her from having more contractions, which thankfully it did. The day we were to be transported to our new owners Sam had to be carried out under sedation. They laid our mattress on the floor of the transport and she was laid on that with Melody next to her while I was forced onto my knees. The Master told us that Corbin and Noah were to be sold with us, so the plan was for them to keep a close eye on Sam and help with Melody if she needed it. But that plan was shot to hell when the Master began to put his sick plan into play. He had his men grab Jayak and he told him that he was being sent with us and that Jayak's wife and daughters, a five year old and a new 5 month old baby girl, would belong to the Master and he would fuck them as he pleased. Corbin flew into a rage, Jayak and Samara are now family to him, so he attacked the Master and told him he was a bastard and got in a few good punches before he was pulled off and whipped twenty times, which basically shredded his back and hips to the bone. Jayak and Noah were then restrained with their hands behind their back like me and forced to kneel next to me and then Corbin was dumped on the floor in front of us with his shredded back bleeding all over the floor. The Master laughed, goaded Jayak a bit more about his wife and then sent the transport on it's way. The thing is... Jayak had been included in the sale all along. We had no idea until the end of the trip when we saw his wife and daughters being herded into the ship of our sale broker. The Master had played us... just wanting to get one last whipping in, one last session of cruelty. Getting whipped isn't much fun I can tell you that. He got stuck into me once and I have some nasty scars to prove it, they look like train tracks criss crossing my back. Jayak's back is covered in scars from being whipped several times and has more scars than skin. Any small reason would be enough for the Master to bring his whip out. After a couple of hours on my bad knees it felt like they were being tortured with hot pokers. Jayak had talked the guards into letting him start work on Corbin's wounds reasoning that he wouldn't look so bad for the new buyer. When the man that had a gun to my head told me to stop moving around, Jayak could see that I had reach the end of my tether with the pain and so he convinced the guards to get me off my knees or I wouldn't be able to walk off the transport, so they pulled me up and tossed me on the mattress with Sam and Melody. Melody woke and got hungry, Sam was able to rouse through the sedative a little but couldn't get her onto her breast to nurse, not with only one working hand, so Melody started to cry again and Sam began to get distressed because she couldn't help her. I told the guards that I needed to help with the baby, but they wouldn't listen until Callan came in and told them to cut me loose. Callan was the Masters head publicity guy that I told you about before. The guards cut me loose, but one stayed close with a gun pointed at me, but I was able to see to Melody and help her to nurse and calm Sam down. Melody then did a stinker in her diaper and Callan got what I needed to change her and when he picked the stuff back up again, he had put a gun next to me. I moved Melody closer to Sam and waited to see what his plan was. He fired and took out one guy and I took out the guy behind me while he took out another two but when I was aiming at someone else who had come through the door, he told me it was okay, that the guy was with him, that the rest of the men on board all wanted their freedom from the Master. Apparently he wasn't in a habit of letting his employees just walk away. But then the guy who Callan had stopped me from shooting, double crossed Callan and shot him in the chest, putting a hole in his lung. He then pointed the gun at Sam and I had no choice but to give up my weapon. Sam was pretty distressed with all the shooting and she was struggling to breathe. The sedative as making it hard for her to realize what was going on and she was panicking. Melody was screaming and the double crosser told me to shut her up so I picked up Melody and tried to calm Sam down but she was still having a lot of trouble breathing and her heart was racing. Jayak told me to turn her sedation up and get her more upright so I dialed up her drip and put Melody down until I had Sam between my legs and pulled up against my chest, then I picked Melody up again. I stayed there with them like that with a gun to my head for the rest of the trip. Callan was punished by the double crosser by using one of the Master's favourite methods. Apparently the Master had suspected that Callan might try something to sabotage our sale and he had realised that Callan was more than just a little friendly with us, so he set up a double cross and offered one of Callan's men a better job and more money if he put a stop to any attempt Callan tried. The Master's favourite punishment was to cut out the men's balls and shove them down their throat, well normally he forced them to eat them, but I guess he didn't want Jayak coming back so his were forced down his throat until he choked to death....... The Master had told us awful things about our new owners and what he was going to do to us, what he was going to do to Sam. All lies to make us suffer, just like the lie about Jayak's family. Sam was so desperately sick, we were scared that we were going to lose her and we had no idea which sick bastard had bought us. I carried Sam and Melody out of the transport to meet the broker and change ships, I almost had kittens when I saw that the ship was an Al'kesh, which had me wondering if we had gone from the frying pan and landed in the fire. I sat on the mattress with Sam and got her sedation lowered, if her sedation was too high, she struggled to breathe, even with the oxygen going. Melody woke up again so I put her on Sam's breast to nurse and Jayak kept working on Corbin's back and Noah was still restrained and on his knees again. The only good thing was that we found out Jayak's family wasn't left behind after all. Sam was not waking up and I knew she would need sex again very soon. I was freaked out about where the hell we were going to end up, and then out waltzes Daniel and Teal'c. To say I was overwhelmed with relief was an understatement. I bawled my damn eyes out. Then when Vala carried Jacob out, I bawled my eyes out all over again. Somehow little Jacob had remembered the feeling of our Naquadah signatures and he practically jumped out of Vala's arms to get to us and Melody had recognized his too and she was trying to climb over Sam so Vala laid Jacob down next to Melody. They both reached out and touched each other and the next thing I know I hear Sam's voice say Jacob and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She had remembered what he felt like too. We both bawled our eyes out over finding out our son was alive, but then Sam had a really bad coughing fit. She had oxygen on but she was really struggling to draw breath, her lungs sounded so God damn awful. Then they healed her. Jacob, Melody and the triplets.... they healed her, they cleared her lungs and took away her illness. They saved her life.... again. Not long after that Sam lost consciousness, I had been so distracted by the fact that she was well again and finding Jacob alive that I hadn't stopped to think. They had healed her and when they heal her, they use a stack of her Naquadah. She was so critically low I could barely feel her Naquadah at all. So right there and then I had no choice to give Sam a rather large dose of Naquadah, after which I promptly lost consciousness so I can't tell you exactly what happened next. The next day Sam vomited and she couldn't stop retching until she was sedated, but the retching had caused her to start having contractions. I managed to wake up after she had been having contractions for thirty minutes and another round of Naquadah swapping and a session of tingly glowing hands and belly the contractions stopped and we both lost consciousness again.”

Jack paused and then he said in an emotional serious voice “We can't come home George. I can't risk it. I can't risk being separated from her for ANY length of time. It took us a few days to get to a planet with a Stargate and during that time, we've both recovered a bit. Sam has been able to keep some food down and the fact that Vala is now breastfeeding Melody too has allowed Sam to get a bit of strength back, but she is still very, very weak, she still vomits every now and then, she could easily double her current body weight and still look skinny.... She is.... Her health is still fragile. The pregnancy is... well... extremely high risk. She only got to thirty three weeks with the twins and this time around, she is in worse condition than she was back then. I can't risk it George. We have Jayak and Noah looking after us. Corbin is almost back on his feet. We are better off staying away, at least until she gives birth, even then.... then we are going to have five babies under nine months with powers that are ALREADY freaky.... I swear Melody understands every word she hears. Vala talked to her about giving her mum a rest and nursing from Vala with her brother, she told her that her mum wasn't very well and it would be a big help to sometimes nurse from Vala.... So Melody enlists Jacob's help to make Vala's boobs bigger and then Melody went and dried up Sam's milk supply. Gone. Just like that. How can I keep them safe when they can do stuff like that when they are only six months old? How can I possibly keep that a secret when they are too young to understand. It's bad enough that Sam is always a potential target, how am I going to keep five babies with Ancient powers safe George? Even if we somehow get out of the looming Court Marshal and we can stay together, how can I keep them safe?..... I don't know what to do George.......” Jack sighed heavily “I don't know what to do.”

There was silence for a full minute while they waited for George to have time to think. “I don't know son. But leave it with me and I will go straight to the President on this Jack.” George told him.  
“Thanks George, I hoped you would give something a try. Sam, do you still want to talk to the Doc?” asked Jack.  
“Yes... Are you still there Doctor Lam?” asked Sam.  
“Yes Colonel Carter I'm here, call me Carolyn, what can I do to help?”  
“Hi Carolyn, please call me Sam. I would like to borrow some blood analyzing equipment if possible. I need to try and find out what happened to my Protein Marker and why it isn't working. I need to know if they were just... switched off or if they were destroyed”  
“Okay, yes I can send some equipment through, do you need collection equipment?”  
“Yes please, that would be great. Also some blood typing kits if you have them. I want to check out the twins blood too. I need to confirm if they have their own protein markers. Oh... I need DNA kits too. I have a suspicion that Jack's DNA possibly may have altered my blood”  
“So that's why your Naquadah isn't cloning? Something has happened to you protein marker?”  
“Yes, one of the markers controls the Naquadah and triggers cloning. I need to know if mine are depleted too much from the severe blood loss I suffered when we were captured or if Jack's Ancient gene has somehow neutralized or destroyed them. I need to know what I might be facing to get my Naquadah cloning again.... Carolyn... Do you know if my personal blood stores were put into long term storage when I went MIA?”  
“Yes Sam, both yours and the General's are in long term and are still viable”  
“Oh thank God” Sam sighed with relief.  
“Sam..... you're not going to.... Sam that is a really risky thing to do”  
“Sam? What's risky?” asked Jack immediately concerned.  
“If I need to reintroduce my protein marker, there is only one way to do it and guarantee success”  
“And that is?” asked Jack.  
“Jack... I might not have a choice” Sam said quietly.  
“Sam?” asked Jack as he got more and more concerned.  
When Sam didn't answer, Carolyn answered for her “General O'Neill, the only way for Sam to replace her current blood that is causing the cloning failure is to replace it with her untainted blood stores. Her current blood would have to be almost completely drained from her body before filling her back up with her blood stores. Essentially she would be risking her heart stopping if too much blood is drained, but to have it be successful, she will have to push the risk to get as much tainted blood out as possible or the procedure might fail.”  
“Crap Sam... No way. That is not happening” Jack said firmly.  
“Jack... What happens when I am finished breastfeeding, or not pregnant anymore and you might not be able to give me your Naquadah? What happens if my protein marker isn't there or doesn't kick in? I might not have a choice Jack” Sam tried to get him to understand.  
“Sam.....” said Jack feeling helpless “It can't work like that... If my damn gene did this to you, then it must have a way to reverse it. It must have”  
“That's what I am hoping to find out Jack. I want to know what my choices might be, so when the time comes we have a plan in place” Sam said gently.  
“Okay...... Plans are good.... Just.... We make that decision together Sam. I'd rather stick to you like glue and you breast feed forever than risk you like that” Jack pleaded.  
“I know Jack. I'm sorry. I wanted to have some answers before I threw that idea at you” Sam told him apologetically.  
“Sorry Sam” said Carolyn as she winced “When do you want the equipment?”  
“As soon as possible, we don't really want to hang around the Stargate for too long” Sam informed her.  
“Are you worried about being chased Jack?” General Hammond asked instantly sounding worried.

“We don't want to take the risk. He is a sick son of a bitch and if he gets wind that there were no clients and we are free, especially with the medics, he knows that we would head to the nearest Stargate and there aren't very many in this region of space. As long as he's alive I would never want to turn my back on him that's for sure. I'm not sure I will ever feel safe. Vala was smart and made the transport travel a long way from the Whore Ship and we have put in quite a bit of distance since, but we are not entirely sure where to go from here. At least back at the other planets we have access to cities with food and technology if we need it, but mainly for food. Sam had been able to keep pizza and steak down so we are having a fair bit of that” Jack chuckled “Whatever Sam can keep down is what we eat. Basically we had a diet of gruel, which Sam couldn't eat because it always makes her puke, one piece of fruit, grain balls and a lump of bread. I had been eating the two bowls of gruel and she had tried to eat everything else, which didn't happen very often. The last couple of months we had been having plain rice instead of the gruel, because Sam got to a point when she couldn't even handle the smell of the gruel, but basically our diets have been crap. She's basically been slowly starving to death for a year, so the fact that Sam is craving and enjoying fatty, high protein and high carb foods is more than fine with me, but we have no way to cook anything for ourselves, so we need to rely on being able to buy it. Sam needs to put on all the weight she can so she can build up her strength again.”  
“That's good that she's keeping those foods down, at this stage anything she can keep down will be good for her, but try to avoid too much sugar, if your bodies have only been having natural sugars from fruit, then you need to be very careful with sugars, but anything else is great. I can send through some supplements for you too. I'm guessing that you are probably both anemic with a diet like that” Carolyn asked them.  
“Yeah... I suspect I'm super anemic, we never got any kind of meat or vegetables because the gruel and grain balls were supposedly high protein but I never got much of the grain balls down. Jayak has been giving me what he can through my drip, but I couldn't even have a nasal gastric tube in because I just vomit. Maybe I should send you a blood sample through, so you can check what else I need, then next time we contact you it can be sent through.” said Sam.  
“Good idea. Do you know how to manage an iron infusion?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yes.... I always have trouble with my iron... I.. um... usually forget to eat when I am working”Sam laughed a little and then sobered “Not that I have to worry about working anytime soon, not with five babies under nine months and a useless hand...... We are only going to have three hands for five babies, I am not sure how that is going to work, but just make sure you order me a TON of newborn size diapers and a keg of baby wipes for our next chat” said Sam.  
Carolyn laughed “At least you can laugh about it... five babies in nine months.... God Sam... no wonder you're a wreck. Even if you had been on a great diet for the last year, your body would still be struggling. Seriously Sam..... you REALLY need to take it easy, you need to focus on your health for now, your body never got to recover from the last pregnancy so you are probably already having issues with your ligaments, especially in your pelvis which is probably why you are having trouble standing. Hopefully the Naquadah is helping you with that. How many weeks pregnant are you now?”  
“Twenty six”  
“And you've already had three rounds of contractions and only got to thirty three weeks with the twins?”  
“Yeah... although we are pretty sure that was something to do with the bone fragment, my blood pressure and the twins not having enough power.... we suspect that they somehow... told Jack's gene that two babies weren't enough to fix the damage. I needed more power available to repair the damage in my head.”  
“Oh my God.... You think that's why you got pregnant with the triplets?”  
“Yeah….. basically to save my personality, my mind and my life”  
“Wow... That is an incredible theory”  
“Well... put it this way. When I went into labor, Jack was told not to stop it or I would die. I got pregnant with the triplets only three days after giving birth. My brain didn't go critical until I was ten weeks pregnant. Obviously when the babies were big enough and had enough power to do what they needed to do to save me.”  
“Well... It does sound pretty convincing”  
“Yeah.... When they were ten weeks they were communicating with me. It's actually scary to think about how powerful our babies will be when they are adults.”  
“Wow...... Yeah... That's a thought” exclaimed Carolyn  
“Uncle George?”  
“Yes Sam I'm still here”  
“I need a really, really big favor.”  
“Name it”  
“A Naquadah generator”  
“It's yours, what size do you need?”  
“Just a small one will be great thanks Uncle George. I don't suppose you know what happened to my personal tools and equipment in my lab?”  
“Sam... You lab is exactly the same as the day you left it” George said gently.  
Sam went silent for a few moments “What?” she said quietly.  
“No one could bear to pack it up Sam. I got Walter to check that everything was turned off that needed turning off and then the door was locked. It's still exactly how you left it Sam. What do you need?”  
A few moments passed as Sam battled to get her emotions under control.  
“Sam... Are you okay?” Jack asked quietly.  
“Yeah” Sam's voice broke with emotion “Um... That's.... God.... Um.... My tools... There should be a large red toolbox in the back corner behind the desk and a smaller blue one that I think was left on the bench near the door. I tried to hook up a refrigerator to the ships power system, but I didn't have much luck. The electronics were a bit strange and it was too hard to have a good look at it to work it out without any of my tools. It was a doubly awkward because I was trying to talk Daniel and Teal'c through it but it will be a lot easier with a Naquadah generator. With a generator we will have enough power so we can get some sort of cooking equipment and a freezer instead of having to buy food everyday. Daniel has to go down to the planet to do the laundry too so if we can hook up a washing machine in one of the bathrooms, that will save a lot of time and will reduce our need to stay near a planet and risk being seen. The generator will be able to handle the power requirements easily so the Al'kesh will end up being like a camper van in space. A traveling motel! It so nice to have other people around us, except for the medical staff we were kept isolated.... I still can't get over my lab..... You will have to tell everyone that Daniel and Teal'c found us and we are safe..... I just wish we could come home sooner, but Jack is right. I can't be separated from him..... I'd die.....”  
“Sam.... I have a question I need to ask” said General Hammond.  
“Sure”  
“Would you and Jack consider getting married?”  
“Married? As far as I'm concerned as soon as possible isn't soon enough” Sam smiled.  
“You betcha” said Jack. “Why did you want to know that?”  
“Just trying to think about options” said General Hammond.  
“Uncle George....”  
“Yes Sam”  
“The twins.... their full names are Jacob George O'Neill and Melody Amanda O'Neill.  
“Jacob George?” asked a chuffed General Hammond.  
“Yes Sir” Sam smiled.  
“A fine name, and Amanda, what a lovely way to honor your mother Sam. They are wonderful names” said General Hammond emotionally.  
“She insisted on George Sir and I couldn't have agreed more” said Jack.  
“Your father would be so proud Sam”  
There was a short silence “Thanks Uncle George” Sam said emotionally.  
“When do you want things sent through?” asked General Hammond.  
“How much time do you need?” asked Jack.  
“Mine can be ready in about thirty minutes Sir, I just need to pack everything into cases” Carolyn told them.  
“Alright then, how about we say one hour?” suggested General Hammond.  
“We will dial in with Sam's blood sample and then you can dial back with the equipment” Jack confirmed.  
“Sounds good... Is there anything else you need?” General Hammond asked.  
“No Sir. I just mainly wanted to give you the full sit rep so you could understand what's happening and why” admitted Jack.  
“I appreciate your honesty Son, except for maybe the part about the briefing room table” General Hammond said sternly.  
“What?..... No congratulations Sir?” Jack said with feigned shock.  
“Well Son.... That part I do agree with. Congratulations. I can't wait to see you again and meet the twins” smiled General Hammond.  
“Well Sir.... You could always come through for a visit....” suggested Jack “Sam and I would sure love to see you George”  
There was silence for a moment then General Hammond spoke. “I'll tell you what.... give me two hours and I will... If that's alright with you Sam?”  
“That would be wonderful Uncle George...... I don't suppose they are serving blue jello today?” Sam asked hopefully and she heard the General chuckle. “Oh and some BDU t-shirts and over shirts in beached whale size would be nice.... I'm even starting to stretch out Teal'c's t-shirts” she heard more laughter before General Hammond replied.  
“I'm not sure if we have beached whale size but I'm sure I can find something to fit. I'll hear from you in two hours” there was a short mumble of voices and then the General talked again “Sam, Carolyn said not to worry about the blood sample, she will collect them herself when she comes through with me” This time it was Sam's turn to laugh. “I will see you both soon then”.


	9. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 9 SURPRISES

About an hour before their visitors were due to arrive, Sam got Jack to help her to go to the bathroom and have a shower, then he helped her to sit up comfortably in bed against some pillows. The twins were due to wake up soon so hopefully they would be fed for when their guests arrived to see them. Sam actually felt very nervous, she knew that Carolyn was coming through to check on her. She had sounded very nice, so hopefully she would be easy to talk to in person as well and she hope that she didn't flip out over seeing a stranger. Knowing that she was a trusted Doctor from the SGC and being a woman would no doubt help. She felt really self conscious about how thin and rundown she was. She had always taken pride in her fitness and loved working out and being strong. A little over a year ago she had been at peak fitness and now she couldn't even make it to the bathroom alone. A week ago she couldn't even get out of bed at all, she had been too sick to do anything.

She sure hoped that they had blue jello today. Now that she had been thinking about it, she was craving it really badly. She had talked to Jayak after the Stargate had closed to make sure that he was okay with the fact that their military doctor coming through to check on her. She was careful to point out that it wasn't because they thought his care was lacking, the Air Force just wanted to confirm that she was being well looked after. She was thinking about what Jack had said, about him worrying about keeping their babies safe. It hadn't been something she had even considered. If they got out of being Court Marshaled and they returned to Earth, where would they live? Her rental had been let go by Daniel and Teal'c. Jacks house wouldn't be big enough for five babies, not unless they added some serious extensions. It would make more sense to buy a bigger house, but how could they afford it. She had quite a bit of money put away in investments, but not enough to buy a big house. It had been a relief to find out that they were still regarded as MIA when they had been found because it would have been quite a headache if they had both been declared dead. They would also need a house with top notch security too. And a backyard..... A backyard was a must. Their babies were almost six months old and their only homes had been space ships. Melody had never been outside a ship until they had done the short transfer from the transport to the Al'kesh. She wanted the simple things. A grassy backyard. A swing set and play equipment. One day she hoped. One day. 

She had opened her laptop to look at some files that had been bothering her, but had been completely distracted by her thoughts. She turned her mind back to the task at hand. Hand being the annoying part. She dearly wished that she had two working hands again. Maybe one day their children might be strong enough to heal her wrist and hand. Maybe. No doubt Carolyn would want to have a look at it. She was absolutely dreading that. She hated looking at it. Hated having to take the brace off and just the thought of it was making her feel nauseous and a little anxious. At least she had access to Tylenol now, it wasn't overly strong, but it was better than having to be knocked out. She had one of Teal'c's BDU shirts on today. Jack had rolled up the sleeves for her, so it wasn't too big. It came down to her mid thigh, so it was respectable enough to go bottomless. She had tried her Air Force panties but they had just been too uncomfortable and loose. Jack and Daniel's boxers had fallen straight off her. At least she couldn't bend over, so there was no danger of 'flashing' anyone. She closed the lid of her laptop, pushed it away and sighed, knowing that she wasn't likely to get anything done now and anyway, most of the time working on her laptop just frustrated her. She was feeling very tired and her back was aching like crazy. She shouldn't have pushed it and had a shower, they always tired her out now. She couldn't figure out how standing under hot water could tire her out so much!  
The logistics of living on board a ship were a bit of a nightmare. She was seriously glad that she didn't have anything to worry about anything and that it was all in someone else's hands. Teal'c, Daniel and Vala had planned ahead for their arrival and had purchased the extra mattresses and extra bedding, towels and toiletries. They had purchased some food and bottled water, but it was quite limiting without a fridge or any cooking facilities, not that any of them could cook particularly well. The Naquadah generator would go a long way to solving that problem.... Hopefully. Sam lifted her head when she heard someone knock on the wall.

“Uncle George” she said emotionally and then she promptly burst into tears. General Hammond quickly went to her, put the box that he was carrying onto the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully pulling Sam into a gentle hug. He held her for a while until she managed to get her emotions under control,  
“Sam... It's so good to see you. Your hair is so long now” he smiled.  
“Yeah” she sniffed and then the General pulled back and reached for the box of tissues for her “Jack asked me to grow it out and see how I liked it” she admitted.  
“And do you like it?” he asked.  
“Yeah I do... Certainly is different. I haven't had hair this long for so many years.”  
“It looks really good on you Sam. So... where are these babies of yours?”  
“Right here” said Jack as he walked in with a twin in each arm. He handed Jacob over to the General and then sat on the bed with Sam and Melody who immediately wanted to go to Sam so Jack moved closer and sat next to Sam so she could lean against Sam and touch her.  
“My oh my!.... What beautiful babies!.... I must say, Jacob George is a handsome young lad, he must be going to take after his name sake's” the General smiled. He then reached into the box that he had carried in and pulled out a pink teddy bear and gave it to Sam who smiled brightly as she took it, then he pulled out a blue one and showed it to Jacob.  
“Such a cliche” laughed Jack.  
“Yes..... I know, but I was itching to buy them their first teddy bears” he smiled “There are three more in the box, green, purple and yellow so all the babies will have their own.  
Sam laughed with tears in her eyes. The bears were super soft and gorgeous. Their first ever soft toys. Jacob and Melody were looking at the strangely, trying to figure out what they were. Vala had bought a few things for Jacob, which Melody now shared, but they were mainly hard bright toys that he could put in his mouth.  
“Oh... That's right” George said as he lay Jacob on the bed and gave him his bear before reaching into the box and lifting out a container, then a spoon and handed it to Sam as Jack laid Melody and her bear down beside her brother. “Blue jello as requested” he smiled.  
“Oh thank you Uncle George... Oh yum.....” Sam said as Jack opened the lid for her and then held the container so that she could use the spoon to take a mouthful. Sam closed her eyes and moaned as it slid down her throat and then took another mouthful.

“I was able to talk to the President and we have a proposition for you” George said as Jack and Sam looked at each other in surprise and then back at George. “As far as the possibility of Court Marshals, they are definitely off the table. I only told the President a brief out line of your ordeal and that we had three medical staff as witnesses that can testify to your capture, treatment and that you were forced into a personal relationship” Jack and Sam looked at each other, they hadn't even considered about using the three men as witnesses. They both looked back at George and he went on. “As far as the Air Force is concerned you are still employed. Your status had been downgraded from MIA and all back pay will be paid. You will also be receiving an extra allowance for the time that you were prisoners of war.”  
“Sir?” asked Jack surprised.  
“You were taken captive whilst on a diplomatic mission to strengthen ties with our allies in the war with the Goa'uld, it's a lot more involved and far more dangerous than going MIA on Earth. The President wants you home..... All of you”  
“Sir....” started Jack  
“Everyone, including the refugees” stated the General.  
“Really Sir?” asked Sam with surprise, knowing that normally any refugees were encouraged to go to a planet of one of Earth allies.  
“Yes, they were instrumental in keeping you both alive in terrible conditions. I think that their medical experience might be an asset to the SGC.”  
“Jayak wasn't quite fully qualified as a Doctor when he was taken captive. Corbin and Noah have only been trained by Jayak. Corbin was only 17 when he was captured and Noah was only 14 and he never even got to finish school” Jack explained.  
“How old are they now?” General Hammond asked with sadness in his voice.  
“Jayak is 24, Corbin 23 and Noah is only just turned 19” Jack informed him with a sigh.  
The General was silent for a few moments “The President has agreed that when they are ready, any tuition the medics seek will be paid for, as will a living allowance while they are studying. If Jayak is able to pass the exams, he will be awarded a degree so he can legally practice medicine without having to retrain. I don't see any reason for those agreements to change because of Corbin and Noah's lack of higher schooling and if they choose to peruse a career other than medicine, I am sure we will be able to accommodate their wishes. If they are not interested in schooling, then we will give them plenty of time to adjust and do our best to find them employment they they enjoy”  
“That's very generous Sir........ Why does it sound like we are getting buttered up?” Jack asked skeptically.

“Because you are Jack....... We want you all home...... I'll be honest with you. Thor has been checking in on us regularly to see if we have found you both yet. He apologized time and time again that they could not assist in the search due to their cloning problems escalating. He has been reluctant to converse with anyone else and frankly he has been more than a bit upset that we hadn't found either of you whenever he asked. Sam.... the Stargate has been riddled with problem after problem. One of the technician took it upon himself to try and improve your dialing program”  
“Oh God they didn't?” Sam groaned with annoyance.  
“Oh yes they did..... We have been plagued with continual problems. When the program was supposedly upgraded by the technician, the Gate was offline for a week while they tried to figure out what he had done wrong. To put it bluntly Sam. We need you to write a new dialing program”  
“That's going to take me a hell of a long time with only one hand Sir” Sam sighed.  
“Sam isn't up to working yet, she's baking triplets in case you hadn't noticed” Jack said as he pointed to Sam's big belly under the blanket.  
“What if you had a scribe? Someone to type down what you say?” George asked hopefully.  
“As long as they are proficient in code and understands the process. Yes it would certainly make that part of it a lot easier. But I would still need to run simulations and....”  
“You can hand pick your technicians and they will be on strict orders to follow your instructions implicitly.”  
Sam looked at Jack and sighed.  
“Now you're itching to go back and fix your other baby aren't you” Jack sighed.  
Sam chuckled “Other baby....”  
“Oh come on.... You always hated it when people messed with the Stargate. Look what happened the night before we left. I bet it was the same technician... The same arrogant son of a bitch who thought he knew better” grumbled Jack.  
“What are you talking about?” asked George.  
“I was fixing the dialing program after a power problem had occurred, it wasn't at our end, the local power grid changed and it messed with the program. It took me two and a half days and nights straight to fix that. On the second night, the night before we were due to go to the festival. I was running through the final changes and simulations when Jack ordered me to go home and get some rest before the mission and let the techs handle it. It took me a while to explain exactly what they had to do, but one of the Techs thought he knew better than to follow my instructions... If I hadn't still been on base and noticed the power fluctuation in the locker room he would have corrupted the whole program. I bet it was the same guy, he probably though he could get away with it because I was missing. He was so intent on proving himself, even though he was so wrong. He was always a bit peeved because I was a woman AND smarter than him. He just...” Sam suddenly stopped her rant and took a deep breath and blew it out slowly”.

“Sam?” asked Jack quickly with concern as he looked at her.  
“I'm fine... I'm just... There is no point getting angry about it now when all it will do is make my blood pressure go up. What's done is done.” Sam sighed.  
“And we need you to undo it” sighed George. "I have come up with a preliminary plan that the President has given me approval to offer to you. You can take time to think about it and let me know what works or what doesn't. I assume Daniel got you up to speed on your personal property?” when they nodded George went on “I know Jack's house is nowhere big enough for two adults and five babies, so what we propose is to accommodate you all under the mountain in VIP suites until other arrangements can be made. Of course, besides the three medics, you would have round the clock medical care if you were to need it and you would only work what hours that you are comfortable with and capable of, the last thing we want to do is have a negative impact on your health. I know Vala is feeding and caring for the twins so obviously they will need to be housed in a VIP suite next to you with Jayak and his family on the other side so he is close by if you need him. The two other men can either share a suite or have individual rooms like Teal'c. The entire floor would be cleared and guards placed at the elevator to restrict access. Of course all meals will be provided unless you would rather order meals to be delivered to suit your tastes”'  
“Or nausea” said Sam wryly and George smiled before he continued.  
“If you wish to leave the base for any reason you will be given a security detail and a driver. If those living arrangements are agreeable, then of course it will only be temporary until your more permanent housing is sorted out. I realize Jacks house would need some major extensions for it to be suitable... but I do have another option”  
“Oh?...... Do go on...” said Jack in disbelief as he raised his eyebrows.

“A property has very recently come up for sale. It borders the base's boundary and so it makes it a very viable and sensible option. The Mountain Creek Resort is up for sale.”  
“We can't afford that.... that will go for bucket loads over what we could afford” said Jack with a little confusion.  
“You wouldn't have to buy it Jack. It would be part of a very lucrative package designed to tempt you both to come home and help us.... The property has excellent security already in place. It is partly built into the side of the mountain and is in an extremely secure position. You are probably aware of some of the features of the Resort's Hotel and they are top class. It has a commercial grade kitchen, so it is proposed that a cook will be employed to feed you all as part of the deal” Jack and Sam just looked at each other with their mouths open in shock as General Hammond kept talking “Two full time nannies would also be employed to help you with the babies or in case there is an emergency on base, they will already be there to look after the babies. We are hoping that Asgard transport technology can be set up between the property and the base for your convenience. There is plenty enough room for Vala and Daniel in the huge main resort building until she is finished breast feeding the twins. There is a large heated indoor pool, a hot tub, there is an extensively equipped gym, sauna and conference rooms which could be turned into a workroom and lab for Sam and a classroom to accommodate the children, when they are ready to learn, a tutor will be employed to teach them. There are several bungalows and three small separate residences on the grounds that might suit employees or even Jayak and his family until they decide they are ready to move on, or you can let them all stay indefinitely, it would be completely up to you”

“That certainly is one hell of an offer.... You came up with all that in under two hours?” exclaimed Jack incredulously.  
“I happened to notice the for sale sign when I drove to the mountain this morning. After talking to you, it just popped into my head as being an ideal solution”  
“It sounds like the Government or the Air Force will own us.... and own our children” huffed Sam skeptically.  
“The property will be yours. Free and clear. You will each have contracts that you are free to negotiate the terms of. I informed the President that the only way you would go for this, is for you both to be able to stay in complete control of your futures.”  
“Wow... They must REALLY want you back Carter!” Jack smiled at her.  
“Contracts?... Would we stay military?” asked Sam with a bit of confusion.  
“Or civilian, whatever you prefer. Although there would be one requirement for you to both stay in the Air Force”  
“Oh... here it comes” sighed Jack.  
“Marriage. You would need to get married ASAP”.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other in disbelief.  
“What about the Chain of Command? What positions would we have?” asked Sam as she looked back at George, now very, very curious.  
“Sam, we would like you to come back in a science department role and the head of the yet to be formed Stargate Specialist Unit, for which you will be able to hand pick technicians and train them so we can always have a Stargate Specialist on base. If in the future you want to consider going into the field again, the option will be there to do special missions if your expertise is required, but we would not allow you to risk yourself on a front line team. Even if you were injury free, that is non negotiable I'm afraid. We lost you once and we don't EVER want it to happen again. Jack has two options. Take over the base again, in which Sam will be reporting to me, bypassing Jack's Chain of Command. Or.. Jack can take another role, helping to choose and train new recruits in the new Training Center that is being planned for future Stargate team candidates and we would like you to also be available to relieve the Base Commander if needed in an emergency or an unexpected situation.”  
“The Base Commander.... Not you Sir?” asked Jack with a little concern.  
“I am going back to Washington as soon as the dust settles. I have been back and forth so much I feel dizzy. If you don't want the job of Base Commander again, which given the circumstances, is completely understandable, the man that has been trained as my back up is General Hank Landry”  
“Hank?” asked Jack with interest.  
“Yes, he is pretty much up to speed, but if you want the job back, it's yours”.

“Well... that has certainly given us something to think about” said Jack, still shell shocked by the extremely generous offer.  
“I think I'm still in shock” Sam admitted quietly “The Mountain Creek Resort would be ours... free and clear?”  
“As part of the contracts, yes. If you come back on board... the property is yours. You might want to consider starting a family trust and having the property signed over to the trust”  
“That's a very good idea Sir.... Oh wow... I could sure go a heated pool right now” Sam sighed as she stretched out her back.  
Jacob and Melody were still entranced with their teddy bears and Sam absentmindedly began to eat the jello again as she thought.  
“All right. I have given you enough to think about, I will go and see how the crew is going. I will come back and see you again before I go” George said.  
“Crew?” asked Sam curiously.  
“Installing appliances onto our new Naquadah Generator” said Jack with a big smile.  
“Holy Hannah....” said Sam with surprise.  
“And yes, he did bring the kitchen sink, so don't ask him to throw it at you” Jack teased.  
Sam laughed with disbelief “A sink?”  
“One of those neat outdoor kitchen things with a grill and a sink and an oven as well” Jack smiled “I hope you bought beer George... all my recipes have beer in them”  
“Ah Jack...” huffed Sam as she pointed to her belly.  
“Oh...... well...... I guess it doesn't matter about the beer “ Jack sighed with mock desolation, making General Hammond chuckle.

“Carolyn will be here very soon, she was going over your charts and records with Jayak and Corbin. Oh... Here she is... Perfect timing Carolyn” George said with a smile.  
“Hello Sam, I'm Carolyn, it's good to meet you” said Carolyn warmly. “Okay Sam, let's have a look at you. I'll get some blood first if you don't mind”  
“I'm very used to being a pin cushion... go right ahead” Sam laughed, instantly at ease with the Doctor as she put the spoon back in the jello Jack was holding and tried to undo the buttons on the shirt with her left hand, but the shirt was a bit stiff so she had difficulties and gave up with an annoyed sigh. Jack put down the jello and opened the buttons on Sam's shirt and pulled back the right side over her shoulder so Carolyn would have free access to the port on Sam's chest.  
“Oh Sam....” Carolyn sighed sadly as she took in the sight of Sam's hollow collar bone and bony shoulder. “I was hoping that Jack HAD been exaggerating”  
“She has actually put on a couple of pounds” Jack said wryly.  
“Really?” asked Carolyn in horrified disbelief.  
“Yeah... here” said Sam glumly as she pointed to her bulging belly. “I am a beached whale already, what do they call you when you get bigger than a beached whale?”  
“You would need to have some blubber to be a beached whale Sam” said Carolyn with a wry smile, which made Sam chuckle. Carolyn prepared the vials and the needle for the blood samples. When she was organized, she pushed the needle through the port and attached the fist vial, when that was full, she filled the other three vials that she had there waiting. Did you want me to get some for you too while the needle is in?” Carolyn asked. When Sam nodded Carolyn filled up several more vials.  
“Geez... I think even vampires take less” Jack smiled at Sam.

“Do you want me to get the samples from the babies for you while I am here, so you don't have to do it yourself?” Carolyn suggested.  
“That would be great Carolyn... I was dreading that part”  
“I also procured some infant immunizations if you want, I can start them on a course today?” asked Carolyn.  
“Oh God... I hadn't even given it a thought! I don't suppose you brought enough for Jayak's girls too?” asked Sam  
“Yes I did, I had made a note about them while Jack was speaking. Do you know how bad the sexual assault was on the five year old girl? I know Jayak is a Doctor, but did he... check her?” Carolyn asked cautiously.  
“Yeah, he checked her regularly. Most of the time the abuse happened when Jayak wasn't with them. He is pretty certain it was only ever the bastard's finger, mind you that was plenty bad enough” Jack fumed. “God I'm glad they're out of there.” Jack then helped Carolyn get the blood samples from the twins before giving them their first immunizations. They cried, but Carolyn had put in a tiny cannula into each of their lower legs to make it easier, she took the blood samples while Jack held their legs still and then put the immunizations in via the cannula before removing them and using band aids over the needle prick sites. Jack soothed Jacob and Carolyn picked up Melody and held her as they both tried to distract them with their teddies. Melody stopped crying suddenly, looked up at Carolyn and stared at her with her eyebrows furrowed.  
“Well......” Carolyn smiled down at her “Aren't you a gorgeous little girl... Gosh Sam... She looks just like you”. Sam smiled at Carolyn and watched as Melody reached up and touched Carolyn's face for a short moment and then smiled at Carolyn before turning to Sam and smiling at her too.  
“I think she likes you” Sam said to Carolyn with a chuckle.  
Jacob began to grizzle a bit and chew on his fist.  
“I'll go and take them to the milk bank” Jack sighed as he settled Jacob into one of his arms and then Carolyn placed Melody into his remaining arm. Carolyn handed them their teddies which they both grabbed for and then clung onto tightly, making Sam smile.

“Sam I brought a portable Ultrasound Scanner, is it alright if we have a look at the triplets? I would really like to check your damaged breast and wrist too if you don't mind” asked Carolyn.  
“Wow.... um... sure, why not. We know there is definitely three, but the scanner was deteriorating so we could see anything much other than to take measurements and confirm their conception date” Sam told her.  
“Sure, not a problem, I'll need you to lie a little flatter if you can?” Carolyn asked.  
Jack came back in and heard Carolyn, so he helped Sam to move lower down the bed and then removed the extra pillows, so she could lay down flat. Jack eased her down and Sam winced a bit and rubbed her belly.  
“You okay Sam?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah... My skin is getting pretty tight, the skin pulls and it stabs a bit. I think this is probably close to how big I got with the twins” Sam sighed.  
“You're probably right, okay, let me finish setting this up and we will have a look” said Carolyn.  
Jayak came to the door “Do you mind if I come in and have a look at the Earth scanner?” he asked.  
“Of course not, come in. I think you will be pleasantly surprised by this technology” Carolyn smiled as she set up the controls of the scanner on the bed and then plugged in the base to her laptop and pulled up the program. Carolyn then put gel on Sam's exposed belly as she explained what it's function was and then she pressed the button to begin showing images. The images were clear and in 3D. The baby's body had 'shape' and was not just a 'flat' image. Carolyn moved the hand piece so it went to one of the babies faces.  
“Holy Hannah” said Sam slowly as she gripped Jack's hand. Jacks eyes were transfixed on the screen.  
“That is truly incredible” Jayak said in amazement “I have never seen an image that shows so much detail. You can actually see the baby's features”

“Do you want to know the sexes of the babies?” Carolyn asked.  
“I think I know what they are, but yes if you can confirm it that would be nice.” Sam said.  
Carolyn moved the hand piece back down to have a look at the baby's genitals. “A boy” smiled Carolyn as she then began to take measurements “Okay.... Twenty six weeks.... The measurements are a little on the small size, but that's to be expected with the circumstances. Other than that.... everything is looking good. Let's find the next one. Ahhh there we go.... ohhh....” Carolyn said and then went quiet as her eyebrows knitted together.  
“Carolyn?” Sam said anxiously as she turned to look at her face “What's wrong? What did you see?”  
“The last two are twins..... Identical twins....” said Carolyn.  
“What are you concerned about Carolyn?” Sam asked as she anxiously looked back to the screen “Ohhh...” Sam sighed softly when she realised exactly what Carolyn had seen, the last two babies were touching each other. “They're in the same sac” Sam said quietly.  
“Sam? Aren't identical twins supposed to be like that?” asked Jack.  
“No.... Most identical twins are still separated by an inner layer of the main sac.” Sam told him “This just means I am going to need scans more often to make sure everything is okay” she said as she checked that Jack's eyes were still looking at the screen, then she looked at Carolyn with a frown as she shook her head slightly.  
“That's right Sam, we will just need to keep you on a schedule of regular scans....... Ahh... Girls...” Carolyn said to change the subject as Sam looked gratefully at her “Identical twin girls” she smiled.  
“Identical..... Hey... How are we going to tell them apart?” Jack asked.  
“There are a few tricks. Usually coloured nail polish on their toes is the most popular one” smiled Carolyn.  
“But what if they have sleep suits on... or socks?” Jack asked seriously  
Sam laughed “Maybe we can write on their foreheads with a permanent marker” she suggested.  
Jack looked at her in horror and then smiled when he saw her smiling “Oh ha ha Sam..... You know if I get desperate I'm going to end up doing that right?” he said half seriously and made Sam laugh again.”So everything looks okay?” Jack asked as Carolyn took some measurements of the girls.  
“The girls are a little bit smaller than the boy, but the difference is nothing to worry about” smiled Carolyn “Okay, let's have a look at that damaged breast too. Have you had any trouble with it while you were breast feeding?”

“I got an abscess three weeks after giving birth, Jayak removed it and took some more damaged tissue out” Sam told her.  
“And it healed up well?” Carolyn asked as she looked at Jayak.  
“She healed very well and has had no further trouble with it” Jayak replied.  
“That's great, you certainly did a great job with it Jayak” she smiled at him and then turned to Sam “I understand it was cut with a knife when they removed your bra?”  
“Initially... Yes” Sam said quietly.  
“If I remember right, it was made worse by someones fingers?” asked Carolyn gently.  
Jack explained what had happened “The bastard who trashed her wrist put his fingers in the wound and tore it open” he ground out with anger in his voice.  
“Oh God.... That would have been incredibly painful...” breathed Carolyn as she glanced at Sam who was steadfastly looking at the screen with a frown on her face.  
“Then it was torn again by the Master while he was questioning Sam” Jack explained further.  
“He tortured you?” Carolyn asked gently as she looked at Sam.  
Sam took a deep breath and let it out “Yes.... He also... sexually assaulted me while he was asking me questions” revealed Sam.  
“Did he rape you?” Carolyn asked.  
“With his fingers...... but then he decided that it would be more fun to drug us and watch Jack have sex with me because... I was so..... I was.... really tight on his fingers, so he tore my breast to force me to tell him when I'd had sex last, I told him that I hadn't had sex for two years and... well... Jack is... very... very well endowed. The Master was hoping that Jack would hurt me while under the influence of the drug. But Jack's Naquadah was able to help him regain control long enough not to hurt me when he.... I had a bit more trouble with the drug because my Naquadah levels were so low from the blood loss.” Sam admitted quietly.

“Did you suffer any vaginal damage?” asked Carolyn.  
“Bruising I guess... I know it hurt a lot while he was ramming his fingers into me but I don't remember much afterwards. I was kept heavily sedated for the next few weeks because of my cracked skull so I don't really know how bad the damage was” said Sam.  
“She did suffer a lot of heavy bruising to her breasts as well as her vagina, I was drugged and ordered to preform oral sex on her until she orgasmed, the drug made her really wet and luckily I was able to stay in control of the drug long enough to enter her slowly.... but after that... it got … well... very energetic. She was already badly bruised from the bastards fingers, I could see she was in pain whenever he touched her until the drug kicked in but I'm sure I added to the bruising... I was pounding into her pretty hard.” Jack admitted, a little embarrassed.  
“Nightmares?” Carolyn asked.  
“We both do” sighed Jack “Sam very regularly had a lot of really bad ones before her brain was healed. With some of them she gets violently defensive if you try to wake her, I have no choice but to let her suffer through a couple of particular reoccurring nightmares up to a certain point before I can risk waking her. She punches with her right hand..... which wasn't good for either of us” he smiled wryly as he looked at Sam's brace and tapped at the small scar on his cheek.  
“Oh... yes.. that would NOT be good” Carolyn sighed as she followed his gaze to Sam's brace and then Jack's scar.  
“She's had less nightmares since her brain was healed, well until.... she had a couple of weeks of bad nightmares again until she got sick and then she was sedated a lot for the last few weeks” Jack said as he looked at Sam who momentarily closed her eyes as she looked down at her still exposed breast with a frown.

“You will both need to see someone to help you through your recovery... You have both been through an extremely traumatic experience that has completely changed your lives” Carolyn said gently as she looked at Sam, who then looked up at her.  
“I wouldn't be with Jack if it never happened. We would still be trying to hide our feelings for each other.... still be driving ourselves to insanity, pretending that we no longer cared for each other. Officially I'm still under his chain of command. Yes... It was awful... truly awful... but Jack and I were forced to confront our feelings for each other and we have our beautiful babies... babies that I would never have been able to have with anyone else. He was worth it, every horrible thing that happened.... he was worth it” Sam told her with tears in her eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
“Are you sure your brain is back to normal?” asked Jack with a cheeky smile and then he kissed her again. “I just wish it hadn't been so hard on you Sam. I don't regret us either, but I do regret that you were the one who had to suffer the most”.  
“It sounds as though you seem to be dealing with it together, which is really great to hear. Keep talking together about what happened, you will find it much easier to process what happened to you, if you help each other” Carolyn advised.  
“Yeah... We know... We have been through some pretty rough times on SG1” Sam admitted “We certainly aren't strangers to having to pass psyc evals to get back in the field. This certainly isn't the first time we have been tortured... believe me... We have had a LOT worse”  
“But not this long term, not this life changing and possibly not sexually orientated. Sam you went from being an extremely fit front line soldier and scientist to a mother of five who is suffering from very bad malnutrition and severe injury induced limitations. It is an enormous change. Your injuries are such that you might never be in the field again”.  
“By the sound of it, they're not going to let me go back even if I could” said Sam sadly.  
“Oh?”  
“They want me back so I can fix the Stargate's dialing program for them. Apparently they have had nothing but trouble with it since we went MIA. But the General said they won't risk me by being allowed into a front line team again” Sam sighed.  
“How do you feel about that?”  
“If I wasn't a mother.... If I was still fit, I would be really, really pissed. I was leading their best front line team and I'm damn good at my job... but now I have other things to consider. Yes I will miss it.... I already miss it, but I have something better now..... I have my own family. Something that I thought was impossible for me, thanks to my Naquadah. Jack has changed everything for me.... for the better.” Sam said with emotion.  
“I'm glad that you can see the positives in the situation. If that ever changes, or you feel the symptoms of depression coming back, especially as you get more heavily pregnant and after the birth. Your hormones are going crazy and will get even crazier after the birth and you will be vulnerable. Stay aware of how you are feeling, make sure you talk to Jack if things start to get you down” Carolyn said with genuine sincerity.  
“Thanks, I figured I might need to be extra careful to be aware of signs of depression after what happened.”  
“I'm only a Stargate away Sam” Carolyn looked at her intently “No matter what happens Sam.... I'm only a Stargate away” she said, making sure that Sam clearly understood.  
“Thanks Carolyn” Sam said sincerely.

“Right.. now is it okay if I have a look at you wrist?” Carolyn asked and watched as Sam's face went pale and she gave a slight shudder “Sam?” she asked again with concern.  
“Yeah... sure...” Sam said with false brightness “It will be easier if I am on my left side, then we can put my wrist on a pillow for you to scan it easier” she suggested.  
“Alright” Carolyn smiled at her and then watched while Jack did up a few of the buttons on her BDU shirt and then helped her to roll onto her left side and then put a pillow under her right arm as Sam lay her head down on the pillow.  
“Okay Sam?” Jack asked as he looked carefully at Sam. Sam nodded quickly but didn't look at him as her heart began to hammer. Jack looked at Jayak and nodded his head a little.  
Carolyn noticed the exchange and then watched while Jayak moved away to fill a syringe with a drug that was sitting on top of a box in their room. There were several bottles of liquid drugs sitting there and Carolyn began to get a bit concerned. “Do you experience a lot of pain with it Sam?” she asked.  
“It aches all the time and when I bump it... When the brace comes off I have to be really careful with it... If I bump it then...” Sam said quietly but trailed off as her heart continued to race in her chest.  
“I'll be as gentle as I can” Carolyn assured her, but she grew a little more concerned when she noticed the rapid throbbing of the artery in Sam's neck and realised just how nervous Sam really was. Carolyn watched while Jayak laid a towel down on the pillow and then he and Jack very, very gently extricated Sam's wrist from her brace and laid it down on the pillow while Sam grimaced and hissed.

Carolyn squirted gel onto Sam's lower arm and wrist and then put the scanning device half way down her arm to have a look at the muscles as she moved down towards the damaged wrist. When she moved a little closer to Sam's wrist, she could hear Sam's breathing begin to rapidly increase and could see that her Jaws were clamped tightly together.  
“Sam? Are you okay?” she asked as she stilled the device on her arm. She watched as Sam nodded rapidly but refused to look at her as she began to tremble.  
“Stop Carolyn” Jack said quietly and Carolyn immediately lifted the device from Sam's arm. It was very clear that Sam was... very scared and seemed to be beginning to have a panic attack.  
“Sam... we're going to put you out okay?” Jack said to Sam gently as he stroked her hair, Sam gave a sob as she clamped her eyes shut and nodded quickly. Jayak handed Jack the syringe and Jack moved Sam's shirt aside and injected the drug into her port. Carolyn watched as Sam's body very quickly completely relaxed. Sam's eyes slowly opened again, but they were hazy and unfocused. Her breathing quickly slowed and the fluttering throb in her neck slowed as well.  
“How long will she be like this for? Are you sure she won't feel anything?” Carolyn asked, very concerned by what she had just witnessed.  
“She will be out for at least two hours, but she's been awake for a fair while today and was already pretty tired when you arrived, so she'll probably fall asleep. She can't feel any pain at all, so you may as well have a really good look while you can” explained Jack.  
“Okay... Sam certainly was very anxious about the scan.” said Carolyn.  
“If she bumps it in the brace, she's in a great deal of pain, if she bumps it without the brace, she is in absolute agony, we usually resort this drug because it acts so fast. The only time we ever take her brace off is when she is in the shower or a bath, other wise it stays on. Her wrist is... she has no function in it at all” Jack explained.

“How often does she have panic or anxiety attacks?” asked Carolyn gently as she looked at Jack.  
Jack looked at her briefly before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily and looked at her again “It depends..... She suffered through a lot.... Hopefully knowing that were safe will help.... Sometimes after nightmares.... Or there were certain... people she would react to... or certain circumstances... We're just going to have to take it day by day and see....... We always have the drugs on hand.....” Jack trailed off as he gestured to the vials on the box.  
It sunk in then, that the Sam Carolyn had met, was not the Sam that had struggled through imprisonment and sexual abuse for the last year. It worried her that Sam had been putting on a front and she knew that Sam was going to have a very difficult time in front of her as she recovered. “Alright lets have a look, hopefully there is something I can do for her” Carolyn said as she smiled gently and looked at Jack's emotional face.  
“Are you thinking something in particular? Sam and I think that she must be nerves caught up in the damage somewhere, but the scanner we had just wasn't clear enough to see the nerves. I just wish there was more I could have done for her when the injury occurred. I just don't have the experience to deal with this kind of injury and I was scared I would only make it worse. I just set the broken bones, almost everything looked torn or snapped, I have never seen a wrist so badly damaged before” Jayak said with a heavy sigh.  
“Yes I am thinking it is definitely a problem with the nerves too. Oh... Here we are... the Median nerve is caught under a badly torn tendon and there looks to be some scar tissue compressing the Ulnar nerve.... I can see why she was suffering with agonizing pain.... Apart from being heavily stretched, they actually look intact. It's actually amazing that they weren't damaged.” said Carolyn as Jack and Jayak looked on.  
“Can you do anything for her now? Or is it something that is going to need major surgery?” asked Jack hopefully.

“There is so much serious damage in her wrist.... I can see why you felt lost Jayak. Sam is going to need major reconstructive surgery before being able to get any movement back in this wrist and hand, even then..... She is going to need an orthopedic surgeon that specializes in hands to have a look. They would need to get some intensive MRI scans done and see what they think they can do and how successful it might be. I think she would probably be looking at several surgeries just to get some basic movement back. There will always be major deficiencies though. They should at least be able to give control of her wrist back to her so it doesn't flop, but even that will mean months of painful intensive therapy to get movement back. I can give her a nerve block today, which could help with the worst of the pain she is suffering from the compromised nerves.” said Carolyn sadly. She actually felt a little sick at seeing all the damage. Seeing how severely Sam had reacted.... just at the thought of the pain that was coming.... Sam had been through so much hell and she still had a long, long way to go.  
“Is that safe while she's pregnant?” asked Jack.  
“Yes, perfectly fine.” replied Carolyn.  
“Okay... do the nerve blocks...... So she's going to need to go back to Earth to have any hope of getting movement back?”  
“Yes. She is definitely going to need specialist surgeons and a hell of a lot of extensive therapy” Carolyn replied.  
“If we went back to Earth, could you do more to stop the pain from the nerves” asked Jack.  
“Yes, I could possibly be able to clear the scar tissue and get the nerve clear. If we can get those nerves free, then they could be shielded from getting caught up again. It would help enormously with her pain until she can start on getting her wrist and hand surgeries which would have to wait until after she gives birth.” Carolyn informed him.  
“So you could definitely do that much for her while she's heavily pregnant? You could definitely move the nerves to help with the pain?” asked Jack seriously.  
“Yes and yes” Carolyn said confidently. “It would definitely improve the pain for her”

Jack closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. He knew Sam wanted to go home. He knew she would be itching to get her hands.... hand back on the Stargate and fix it. Knowing that Earth's Stargate wasn't working properly would keep driving her nuts. “Carolyn, can you stay with her for a while? I need to go and talk to General Hammond” he asked with a sigh and when Carolyn nodded in agreement, he turned to Jayak and asked “Jayak, did you mean it when you said that you would like to stay with us?”  
“Yes.... Jack... We have nowhere to go, besides Corbin and Noah, you are the only family we have left.” Jayak reminded him.  
“Feel like living on Earth? It gets mighty cold in winter, but that's what heaters are for” Jack asked with a smile.  
“We don't mind Jack. As long as we are welcome and our children are free to...... play and be children, then we would follow you anywhere” Jayak reassured him.  
“Corbin and Noah?” Jack asked.  
“They are family and wish to go where Samara and I go, you know they would be honored to be welcomed to your world, as would we”  
“Alright then.... I'll be back” said Jack.  
“Jack, can I talk with you privately for a moment?” Jayak asked as he followed him out of the room while Carolyn gently turned Sam's hand over and continued to scan Sam's hand and wrist.  
After talking with Jayak, Jack went to their main living area, where the men were finishing up the installations of the new appliances and connecting them to the Naquadah Generator.  
“Teal'c” Jack said as he pulled him aside “How long would it take us to travel back to Earth from here?”  
“Approximately four to five weeks weeks now we have means of feeding all of us. It would depend on how many times we divert to a Stargate for communication. Have you changed your mind about returning to Earth O'Neill?” asked Teal'c.  
“Yeah.... I think we have to... I need to talk to General Hammond and then I will let you know.” Jack said and then he went to General Hammond and asked for a private word.


	10. MIRACLE

CHAPTER 10 MIRACLE

“How long would it take to get everything into place if we decided to come back?”.  
“It depends on how long it takes to negotiate the contracts that you are both happy with. We could begin work on the refurbishment of the Resort as soon as the sale is complete.” the General told him, hopeful that this meant that they would definitely return.  
“How long would it take to set up a trust? Could we add the triplets to it when they are born?” Jack asked.  
“Jack, we are talking about the president here. He wants you both home, he will do what ever it takes” smiled the General.  
“Including a parking garage for the Al'kesh? Bra'tac has given it to us as a welcome home present” said Jack with a chuckle.  
“If that's what it takes to get you both home Jack”  
“Oh... That would be one whopper of a shed! I guess it would save us from having to transport Sam from Peterson, if we head home after stocking up, she will be about thirty weeks by then. She would probably be need to be transported by ambulance or something I guess.”  
“If we could get the contracts sorted out sooner, would it be safe for her to come through the Stargate?”  
“I have no idea, Teal'c, Sam or Vala might know. Vala can recall a lot of information that her Goa'uld left behind. Sam has also been able to access Jolinar's memories a lot easier since her brain was fixed. The Stargate scrambled and unscrambled all of SG1 with no problems when we stepped through at the same time, I am pretty sure that the Ancients would have taken pregnancy into consideration, still not sure I want to try it though, the thought just makes me feel really uneasy, I think I would rather fly all the way unless there is an emergency with Sam that Jayak can't deal with..... especially now you have us all decked out to make traveling so much easier... We really appreciate all this George” said Jack a little emotionally.

“It's my pleasure” smiled the General “I must say I had several amazing helpers to get it all organized though. Let's go talk to Teal'c and see if we can organize a rendezvous for three days time, that should give me enough time to get some initial contracts drawn up so we have somewhere to start, then next time we make contact you can let me know of any changes you want to make. You will probably have to stay in the mountain for a little while while we get the refurbishments done.” then the General paused before asking “Can I assume that you are definitely planning on coming home permanently?”  
Jack sighed. “Sam is... If she has to have a cesarean, then we are going to need to be close to or on Earth. Jayak isn't confident enough to do it. Triplets are apparently a lot trickier than twins and Jayak is pretty sure she is going to need one to deliver them safely. I know Sam will be itching to get her hands back on the Stargate, If she wasn't currently sleeping, I think she would still be fuming about it” Jack chuckled.  
“Is Sam alright?” asked the General, concerned.  
“Yeah... Carolyn wanted to have a good look at her wrist and hand with the scanner, so she let us knock her out, it would have been too painful for her otherwise”.  
“For Sam to be in so much pain, that she volunteered to be knocked out.... then it must be truly terrible” sighed the General unhappily.  
“Oh yeah... She bumped it without the brace on a few months ago, the pain was so bad she vomited, then she was screaming in agony until we got her drugged. God it was awful. We have all been super careful since then, but even using her arm with the brace on sets it off in a fierce ache, which is another reason we need to come home. Sam can't go on like that, she's terrified of bumping the damn thing..... The sooner we can get something done, the better. Carolyn said that she could operate and move the nerves that are getting squished so most of her pain will go. That should hold her over until she can get it looked at properly and specialist surgeons on to it. I can't let her keep suffering with her wrist like that George, that's reason enough to want to get her home. Especially now that we will have the means to better protect our babies.”

The General struggled to talk for a moment, while he got his emotions under control. “I assure you that she will get the best surgeons possible Jack. You have my word on that Son”  
“Thanks George. I appreciate that.... and so will Sam” smiled Jack gratefully. Then they both went to find Teal'c to work out a planet that they could contact the SGC again in three days time. Now they had a working washing machine, dryer, fridge, freezer and somewhere to heat or cook food it would make the journey much more pleasant. The General had also brought through some frozen foods and some wonderful fresh food for them. When Teal'c mentioned about having to go back to the planets to stock up on enough food for the four week journey, the General promised to bring more food and whatever else they needed with him when he checked in with them in three days time which would allow them to travel much further. As long as the contracts could get sorted, then they were going home.   
He went back to speak to Carolyn. “We are going back. We still need to get a lot of details sorted, but we are going back. We are ALL going” Jack said with a smile as he looked at Jayak.  
“We are allowed to accompany you and live on your planet?” Jayak asked.  
“Yes. You are all coming with us” Jack smiled again. “Carolyn, can you do the nerve block? We should get back to Earth in about four weeks, then we can see about getting the surgery done and start consulting specialists”.

“I've been thinking while you were gone. When I had more of a detailed look, I think I can get the big nerve loose if I approach it from underneath, which would make a huge difference. The one with the scar tissue... I'm not sure I can tackle that one here, but I can do the main nerve with only a small access cut if you want to risk me doing it here. You might want to wait until we have an absolute sterile surgery.” Carolyn informed him.  
Jack closed his eyes to think about what Sam would want?   
“What are the odds of you damaging the nerve?” Jack asked.  
“None” Carolyn said confidently.  
Jack looked carefully at her. Her manner was calm and confident without being cocky at all. He breathed out a big sigh. “All right... see if you can do it” he told her.  
“Are you absolutely sure this drug lasts for at least two hours?” she asked Jayak.  
“Positive” he told her. “Being as tired as she was, she will be out for at least four hours, maybe even longer”.  
“Alright then. Let do this.” Carolyn went to her emergency medical bag that she had brought with her and pulled out the things she would need for the basic surgery. Jayak and Carolyn washed their hands in the bathroom and then put on masks and gloves, spread drapes under Sam's arm and over the rest of Sam's arm, so only the wrist and hand were showing and then they opened the sterile packaging of the items they needed and spread some antiseptic over Sam's wrist. Because there was no layer of muscle or fat to protect anything she pinched Sam's loose skin on her wrist, so that nothing underneath it would be damaged any further and made an incision. Carolyn used implements to pull apart the incision and asked Jayak to hold them for her so that she could clearly see inside Sam's wrist. She sighed softly behind her mask at seeing the mess inside Sam's wrist with her own eyes. The median nerve was stuck in a frayed and damaged part of the Flexor tendon, the nerve was being stretched as it was pulled sideways. It could well have been like this right from the start, if that was the case, it was no wonder that she had had so many problems with pain. She used a probe and gently hooked the nerve and then carefully maneuvered it out of the remaining mess of her Flexor tendon. She had a look at the other nerve and now that she was actually looking at it, she realised that it was stuck in the remains of some of the Extensor tendons. “The second nerve is caught up in some damaged tendons, I'm going cut through some of the scar tissue and see if I can get it free” Carolyn commentated as she hooked her probe around the nerve and then carefully sliced through some scar tissue and then gently pulled the nerve until it popped free. “I managed to get both of them free, so now I will use something to shield the nerves so they won't get caught up in the damaged tendons again” Carolyn said with a smile behind her mask. As she began to withdraw her probes from Sam's wrist, Carolyn suddenly startled and reared her head back away from Sam's wrist, before leaning forward again as her eyes spread wide with amazement. “Oh my God” she exclaimed as she watched the scar tissue melt away. The ligaments grew and attached to the other bones, then the tendons repaired and tightened, pulling Sam's bones back into place.

Jack and Jayak had both leaned forward to see what Carolyn had been so shocked about. They had looked at Sam's wrist, then back at each other briefly before they both turned their attention back to the miracle happening in Sam's wrist.  
“The triplets” breathed Jack “Her nerves being stuck must have stopped them from healing her wrist before now.”  
Carolyn quickly got Jayak to release the skin that was being held open by instruments, only to watch it seal up as though the cut had never been made. Carolyn pulled her mask down as she stared at Sam's wrist while it thickened, possibly building the muscles required for movement. She looked up at Jack “I guess I won't have to schedule that surgery now” she mused.  
“No... I guess not” chuckled Jack, then he looked at Sam's tummy as Carolyn began to clear away her equipment. “You darn kids keep surprising us like that and I'll be having another heart attack!” he said.  
“That was incredible” Jayak marveled. “More incredible than the other times.... to actually see her body healing was.... incredible”  
“Okay.... Just a thought.... if they can do that.... why haven't they healed her breast” asked Jack curiously..  
“Possibly because there is no real damage any more. Jayak did an excellent job on removing the damaged milk ducts, maybe the babies don't recognize it as an injury that needs healing” Carolyn guessed.  
“Okay...” Jack said slowly “That makes sense”.

“Jack” Jayak suddenly said with urgency as he checked Sam's pulse “They just healed her”.  
“Oh crap” said Jack and he started to pull off his shirt “Carolyn, unless you want to get an eyeful you had better leave because when the babies heal her they use a truckload of her Naquadah”  
“Yes I remember you saying that, let me quickly take some blood first” she said as she finished moving the things aside that had used during the surgery and then she grabbed more vials and quickly filled them with blood from Sam's port while she got Jayak to draw some from Jack for her. After placing the vials safely into her bag, she fled the room, shut the door and waited outside. It was only about five minutes later, after hearing some pretty loud male groans that had not sounded very pleasure induced at all, the door opened.  
“Do you want more blood samples now the element has been exchanged?” Jayak asked.  
Carolyn looked at the bed. Jack had passed out, just like he explained. “How long will he be like that?” Carolyn asked as she watched Jayak insert a needle in to Jack's port and draw some blood.  
“”Jack needed to give a lot of his element to her. He has learned how to draw more of the element from his blood into his semen. It causes him a great deal of pain when he has to give so much after she has been healed or very unwell. He will sleep for almost a whole day before waking enough to fuck again before sleeping again. He is usually out for two whole days, then he is extremely tired for another day or two while his body copes with losing so much of the element and then working to replace the element he lost” once Jayak had taken enough blood he hooked Jack up to a bag of fluids. He also put Sam back on her on nutrient filled fluids which he still gave her to try and improve her health. Carolyn took more blood samples from Sam and labeled all the vials.  
“How long will Sam be out for?” she asked.  
“She will sleep for a fair amount of the day, and then she'll feel exhausted for a few days”  
“She's not going to be in any shape to process the blood samples then” Carolyn sighed as she tried to think of what to do. “I will take them with me. I have a good idea of what Sam wanted to find out. I will get them done and bring the results back with me at our next rendezvous. I will bring the scanner and check the babies again” said Carolyn.  
“What is wrong? I know there was something that Sam did not revealed to Jack. It was to do with the twin girls not being separated wasn't it?” asked Jayak.

“Yes. Because the babies are not separated by a membrane there is the risk that their cords can get tangled and compromise the blood flow. I'm not worried at the moment. There is currently no tangling or signs of compression. It actually has helped that Sam has been confined to bed. The more she moves around, the higher the risk will be. If the cords begin to tangle then she will need very careful monitoring to make sure the babies are not at risk. Next time I will bring a scanner that I can leave behind. It is not as good as this one, but it will be more than good enough to check where the babies and cords are. I will teach you how to use it when I come, so you can give her a scan every second day. If a problem begins to occur, then you will need to scan much more regularly. If some bad tangling occurs or there looks to be some cord compression happening, you will need to monitor the babies constantly and see if you can get to the closest Stargate to get her home or get me to her. If the babies are in danger, they will have to be delivered quickly, which will mean surgery. Even if she goes through the whole pregnancy without them tangling, she will still need to have surgery to have these babies without endangering the twin girls because as soon as one is being born, it will compromise the other twin. I will bring you some detailed notes to go through, that thoroughly explains the surgery, just in case the worst happens and you don't have time to get to a Stargate. It helps that the boy is underneath them, they will be more likely to stay untangled”. Carolyn explained.  
“Then it is just as well that Jack has already planned to return to your planet. I am overwhelmed by the support that is being given to Jack and Sam. They are very blessed to have people that care about them so much” Jayak said sincerely.  
“I have never met Jack or Sam before, but I certainly heard about them very quickly once I began to work at the SGC. They are both heroes many times over. They deserve all the help we can give them. They were taken captive while representing Earth and they both have very strong ties with our allies, so the Air Force is even more pressured to take care of them. They have both been badly missed, and not just by our own world, our allies have been very unhappy about their absence as well.” Carolyn told him as she recalled the General's words.

“Yes, I was surprised to hear how badly they were wanted back. Jack and Sam are such humble, caring people, it is so hard to imagine them as being soldiers” mused Jayak. “Jack told me that Sam was a brilliant soldier and it was just so hard to imagine, especially when she was hindered by her brain injury. I am so grateful that we have somewhere to go and be safe” Jayak sighed.  
“You did an incredible job of keeping them both alive, looking through their records was.... they have both been through so much..... You have all been through such terrible experiences. You will all be getting as much help as we can give you to help you to get over those experiences” Carolyn told him warmly before talking to him a little more about the medical staff and his family. Jayak then asked if she would mind using the scanner on Samara's pregnancy, so they got Noah to keep an eye on Jack and Sam while they went to check Samara and start both his daughter's immunizations.

Sam blinked slowly and stretched her back as she woke. She felt exhausted. Why would she be feeling exhausted when she just woke up? She focused her eyes and saw the usual sight of her lower right arm resting on a pillow. Then she suddenly realised that something was missing. Shit. They hadn't put her brace back on. Hang on. Why had they taken it off? The Doctor from the SGC. Carolyn. She had been going to use the ultrasound to look at her wrist. They had given her pain relief to knock her out. Okay.... That sort of explained how she felt, although, it wasn't usually this bad. Why hadn't they put her wrist back in the brace? Shit. She lifted her head as high as she could without moving her arm and looked around, then she registered that she could hear Jack breathing. He was asleep on the bed next to her. Sam said his name a few times, but she got no response. Oh God..... Why hadn't they put her wrist brace back on? She suddenly felt so frustrated, that not having her brace on, actually scared her. She knew how much it hurt to move it without the brace on, and yeah, it scared her. She started tearing up with frustration and the real fear of moving her arm. She could feel her heart rate increasing and no doubt her blood pressure would be rising too. She was trapped until someone came and put it on for her. Then Sam suddenly froze. The triplets were communicating with her. Think. About what? Your situation. Situation? She felt exhausted and she couldn't wake Jack up.... Oh shit.... um... crap.. That means something big happened. Had she been having contractions again? No. Think. Had she been hurt? No. Carolyn had scanned her wrist... Did Carolyn do something to it? Yes. Okay... now she felt like she was getting somewhere. Did Carolyn improve it? Yes. Is that why they left the brace off? Yes. Surely Carolyn wouldn't have operated on it here.... Did she? Yes. Oh shit. Crap. She needed to stop saying shit... Sam vaguely mentally apologized to the babies for saying shit all the time as she thought further. If they left the brace off, then they must be very confident that she will not feel pain. Oh sh... Crap. She looked harder at her wrist. She usually tried not to, she hated the sight of it, but it definitely looked different..... Okay... why does it look different.... It looked thicker. Her wrist and hand were thicker and there was more definition on the back of her hand. Definition in the way of.... tendons.... That didn't make sense. How could have Carolyn done anything that would make that much difference. The triplets. Did you do something to my wrist too? Yes. Sam could barely breathe... The triplets had done something. Oh God..... Did you..... heal it? Yes. Oh God. You healed it? Yes. Sam gasped and began to tremble with... hope. Sam let out a small sob. She felt too scared to try to move it. 

Healed it? Why did you suddenly heal it? Then the image of the inside of her wrist came into her mind, the image of nerves stretched sideways and stuck in frayed tendons. Then she saw the nerves being pulled sideways and free of the tendons, then all of a sudden the scar tissue melted away, she watched everything that happened inside her wrist as it had healed. Healed. Sam began to cry with gratitude. They had healed her wrist. After all this time, her wrist had been healed. She gave little sobs as she cried. She still felt too scared to move it. For the past year, moving it had meant pain, lots of horrible pain. Especially after the incident in the bath, it had been so much worse. That must have been what Carolyn saw. That's why it was the pain was so bad. Maybe it had happened when she had quickly dragged her hand through the water and had the sudden weight of Melody on her trashed wrist. The nerves had been pulled into the frayed tendons as her hand had twisted under Melody's weight. Her sobs slowly subsided, but the tears kept sliding down to her pillow. Healed. Was it really healed? Yes. She put her faith and trust in the triplets and summoned the courage to move it. First she focused on her thumb. She held her breath and thought about bending her thumb. It seemed to take forever, but then it moved... She was bending her thumb! She bent her thumb and then straightened it again and burst into sobs again, this time happy, incredulous sobs. Healed. Her hand was healed. Having gained confidence from her thumb, she slowly rotated her lower arm until she could see the palm of her hand. Then she slowly curled her fingers closed and opened them again. Her sobs got louder and then intermixed with bursts of elated laughter. Healed. Oh God her hand was healed! She continued to cry as she opened and closed her fingers. They felt a little stiff and slow but they worked perfectly and obeyed all the commands that she thought of.

Jayak came into the room after hearing her sobs. He had rushed to the door, wondering what had happened for her to be crying. He saw her arm above the pillow and had stopped and watched as she had moved her fingers. He listened to her laugh through her tears and he smiled as he watched her bend her fingers and straighten them again. He watched as Sam moved her arm and placed her right hand on the blankets above her belly. Her tears gradually stopped and then she closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths to calm herself. It had been an incredible miracle to witness the healing of her wrist and hand. A much welcomed miracle. He knew how frustrated and angry she had gotten with her damaged arm. Knew how she had despaired over it, she had grieved for her loss of function, all the things she could no longer do. The utter frustration at needing Jack to do so much for her. She had learned to accept it, she'd had no choice BUT to accept it, or the feelings would have festered inside her. Jayak had felt so bad when her had not been able to help her. He had felt so inadequate at not having enough knowledge when he had seen the damage with the scanner just over a year ago. He had been so overwhelmed by the damage and the fact that he had no idea what to do. All he had been able to do was follow his instincts and do nothing, except to set the bones to prevent further problems and then the brace to keep it immobilized. He had felt so helpless then. It had made a big dent in his self confidence and for a while had made him feel more grief over the schooling and surgery experience he had missed out on when he had been captured.

Sam had been visibly devastated when she had been told the extent of the damage inside her wrist. She had known that her wrist had been badly damaged, she had felt the bones break. She had felt her wrist almost literally explode. She had so many terrible nightmares about that moment. The moment that her wrist had been damaged beyond repair. Now it was healed. Miraculously healed by the power of her unborn babies. He was so happy for her, so very happy for her and Jack. Jack would have even more of his 'Carter' back now. Jayak's smile got bigger as he continues to watch Sam with her hand on her belly. He had slowly been getting to know the 'real' Sam over the last few months and felt that she was a truly amazing woman with more intelligence that he had ever known one person to have. Her knowledge was vast and she had begun to share with him the many wonders of space. It had been so incredible to see the 'real' Sam emerge. Incredible to see the effect that it had made on Jack. He had relaxed so much more as he worried less about her, especially after the terrible burden of her depression was gone. Jayak walked over to the bed and Sam gave him a tearful smile.  
“How long have I been out? She asked.  
“The best part of a day”  
“Jack?”  
“He will probably wake soon to strengthen you again”  
“Can you please help me to the bathroom?  
“Of course” he smiled and moved the pillow away from in front of her and then lifted the blankets away from her and helped her to turn and sit so that he could lift her in his arms. He was pleased to feel the little bit of extra weight that she had managed to put on in the last week. She had been able to keep down quite a lot of food. It had been a welcome relief from the constant worrying about her health. He had been helpless as he had watched her deteriorate so badly with the illness that she had contracted. He knew without a doubt that Jack and the power of the babies inside her had been the only way that she had avoided death. She had been so terribly, terribly ill. The return of her son had been the extra strength they had needed to heal her. If they had not, Sam would either still be extremely ill... or dead. If the Master had waited any longer to sell them, if their friends had not been ready to buy them. He banished the thoughts from his mind. Sam was alive and she was getting stronger. She was going to make it through this pregnancy, he actually felt confident about that now, especially now he had met the Doctor from Earth. She would be much safer on Earth, especially now he knew about the problem with the twin girls. Jayak was still in awe of Jack and Sam's friends and what they had done to help them. They had all been so devastated to see her so desperately ill and in such terrible condition. Those friends had searched for Jack and Sam relentlessly. They had managed to locate their son once they had realised that Sam was pregnant and their baby was to be sold. They had been shocked by the revelation of Melody. Shocked but happy. Vala had joined the friends on their quest, had led them to their son and then helped to keep him alive. 

Vala had a great sense of humor. She was always so happy and pleasant to be around. Vala had been such an amazing boost for Sam and he knew that they were quickly becoming very close. It was good to see her have a friend to talk to, and the fact that she had saved their son, made them all the more special to each other. He was so grateful that they had both reached out to Samara and spent time with her, especially Vala when Sam had been resting or sleeping. Marissa had changed so much in such a short time. She had especially grown fond of Jack, the man that had suggested that she was grown up enough to help save her little sister. He had believed in her and Marissa had become a hero. It had done amazing things to her confidence and now whenever she saw Jack, she would go straight up to him for a hug. She had also taken great interest in Teal'c and was always following him around and asking him to lift her and see if she had gotten any heavier yet. Teal'c had seen the amount of pizza that Marissa had eaten and had commented that if she kept eating like that she would soon be as big and strong as he was. Everyone close by had laughed when Marissa had demanded that he lift her so he could feel if she was stronger yet, and now it had become a 'thing' and Teal'c would lift her and tell her that she was a little stronger. Teal'c had the patience of a saint with her and it seemed to Jayak that Teal'c enjoyed having her follow him around. The last few days she had started to sit next to him when he meditated. It amazed him that Marissa was showing so much trust in these men. That simply because they had searched for Jack and Sam and they had rescued them all, it was enough to completely trust them. More likely than not it had been the moment that they had greeted Marissa and her mother and sister on the ship and had given them clothes and told them that they were safe now.

Sam called to him that she was done and so he went back in and steadied her while she wobbled a little as she stood at the sink and washed her hands while she looked longingly at the shower.  
“Be content that you can wash your own hands for now, maybe when Jack is stronger, you will be strong enough to stand for a shower” he encouraged her, then he bent a little and gently scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. Sam asked to sit up and then asked for her computer.  
“Are the twins awake?” she asked hopefully.  
“Not yet, I will ask Vala and Daniel to bring them in to see you when they awaken” Jayak said as he piled a few pillows in front of her belly for the computer to rest on so she could use it. Her tummy was too big to use it any other way. He helped her to get comfortable with a pillow under her knees and settled the computer onto the pile of pillows in front of her belly. Sam began to get teary again as she used her right hand to press some of the keys on her laptop. Jayak put the box of tissues next to her and told her that he would check in on them in a little while.

Sam felt free. Truly free now she had her hand 'back'. It felt so.... liberating that now she could do something so simple as washing and drying her own hands. Something she hadn't been able to do for over a year. Now as she typed on her laptop, she felt elated, she felt independent again. She felt free. She was smiling but crying at the same time. Happy tears. Truly happy tears. She was itching to be able to hold the twins, even though she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to hold them both at once yet. Hold them properly for the first time. She would be able to do so many things that normally Jack had to do. She had felt jealous sometimes. Jealous. Despondent. Depressed. Useless. She had felt so useless. Not anymore. She would be able to do those things for the twins now. She turned her complete attention to the laptop. Laptop.... Ha! She no longer HAD a lap. She felt huge already and couldn't sit comfortably for long any more. It helped if she spread her legs a little and had pillows under her knees, but sitting completely upright was now impossible, it squished her insides too much, so she had to always lean back a bit now. Sam sighed. Her pregnancy was even riskier now. She worried about the twin girls now. Worried that their cords would be compromised. At least being confined to bed helped, Carolyn had mentioned that having their brother underneath them also made a huge difference because the girls had more room to 'spread out'. She didn't want to tell Jack yet. If the issue became a real problem, THEN she would tell him, it served no purpose to tell him now, other than to give him something else to worry about. He had enough to worry about. She would have to tell him sooner or later anyway..... She was definitely going to need a C-section now. Which meant either going to Earth for the birth or getting Carolyn and some theatre nurses and equipment up onto the Al'kesh, which would be a logistical nightmare. She would have to go to Earth for the birth. She couldn't see anyway around it. There was not much point worrying about it at the moment so she tried to turn her attention back to her laptop again. She opened up one of the secret sectors on her laptop and opened up her copy of the last work she had done on the Stargate. The work she had completed just before she had left for the celebration where they had been captured. Hopefully this program could just replace whatever hotch potch program the tech had running now. No doubt they had butchered her work. 

Sam made a few more copies of the program and spread them throughout her laptop in case something happened. Now she knew how important it was she needed to take steps to ensure that the risk loss due to corruption or a damaged hard drive was lessened. She was now even more grateful to have gotten her laptop back. She had been so surprised to see that it was relatively untouched. Jack had asked Callan to get the laptop in the hopes that it would help her to control her depression. It had been a massive boost just to have it back in her possession. She had felt so ridiculously pleased to have it back. She had been using her good laptop on the Stargate and then had just slipped it into her pack to take with her, she was pressed for time to get ready for the mission and it would have taken too much time to go and swap it for a field laptop. Normally she would never risk taking her good laptop, but it had just been a simple celebration they were going to on a world that was safe from the Goa'uld. Typical SG1 mission... she should never have taken her good laptop, but even if it had of been safely left in her lab, no one would have been able to crack the secret sectors. They probably wouldn't have even found them. It made her wonder what had happened to the bases back up of the dialing program. For them not to be able to re-install her program it must have been written over with the new program before the faults were realised. She needed to talk to General Hammond more about the problem to find out exactly what was happening with it. She was probably going to have to completely delete the corrupted program, reload her copy and go from there. There would still be a lot of testing to do, but at least she would have a solid start instead of having to go through the corrupted program to find the mistakes. That would have been a nightmare. 

She paused thinking for a minute. She had just been assuming that they would be going back. She felt like it was.... her duty to go back and fix it. She couldn't do it from the Al'kesh and with the Stargate offline, she wouldn't be able to communicate with them and help them unless they were orbiting Earth. She needed to go and have the C-Section there, maybe she could talk Jack into going until the babies were born and safe to travel. She would have time to fix the gate before the triplets were born.... she hoped. She couldn't stand the thought of someone else messing with the Stargate, she wanted to make sure it was done right. She wanted to go back. She began to think about the Presidents offer. The Resort would be the perfect solution to their needs. The building cut into the side of base of the mountain, so essentially there was no back door to make them more vulnerable. They would only have three sides to watch and because it bordered the bases security it would be even more secure. To give them the property free and clear, somewhere safe for their gifted babies... It amazed her that the President would be prepared to spend so much money to secure their expertise. Some would say that it is what they deserve after saving the planet so many times, but they never defended earth and fought against the Goa'uld for recognition or reward. It was their duty. Some would say that they don't deserve the special treatment or say it was bribery. But she couldn't help but think that maybe they did deserve this. Ultimately their babies were going to be a serious threat to National Security and that threat would need to be safeguarded. To think about it like that... It was in the Governments best interest to keep their babies secure. It made her feel a little better to think about it like that. 

She knew Jack would be invaluable with all his experience and the relationships he had formed with their allies. He would be the best choice for a new SGC training centre and she knew he would love it. He had found it difficult to be the base Commander. Hated the paperwork. Hated sending the teams out and not being able to go with them, especially SG1. He had riled Sam several times about choosing a fourth but she had felt..... the thought of 'replacing' Jack had been very hard. She had enjoyed being the leader of SG1 and even though it had been a bit of a rocky start and she had initially thought that Jack didn't trust her judgment, but things had improved and Jack had laid off the pressure a bit. Now she knew that he had hated sending her out and not being there to cover her six. He wanted her to have a fourth so that she had an extra weapon to protect the team. He certainly had a gift for the job though and had done a lot of things right, things that someone else would have done differently, possibly with disastrous consequences. Jack also loved thinking up training exercises and was so gifted in thinking up scenario's and possible strategies for the exercises. Would the new training centre be enough to tempt him into going home and staying there? 

If they stayed, how in the hell was she going to explain five babies to her brother? She had been classed as MIA, yet she will have five babies with Jack. How could she explain that! Two pregnancies in less than a year while in enemy hands? Maybe she could say that she was deep undercover, but she would have been relieved of the assignment as soon as she got pregnant. She would have to tell Mark the truth, to a certain extent. That they had been captured by a very sick pervert who forced them to have sex, she was obviously very fertile and obviously prone to multiple pregnancies to have the twins then get pregnant straight away with the triplets. The sicko had gotten tired of them and had put them up for sale on the black market and the Government was able to secure their purchase and subsequently their release. It would be better for him to see her while she was so unwell, it would make the story even more believable. No doubt Mark would have something to say about being 'forced' into pregnancy by her C.O. No... He would have a LOT to say about that. She would probably punch him if he went on about it too much. Sam giggled at the thought of defending Jack. She would simply tell Mark that because they had been forced into such intimate and personal circumstances, they had no choice but to let the barriers down and rely on each other and had fallen in love and loved their babies. There was no need for him... or anyone to know that they had already been in love with each other for years. No need at all. That solution to the mark 'problem' made her feel a little less anxious about the thought of returning home, but what really worried her, was the existence of the thousands and thousands of extremely explicit sex recordings. 

One day one would be bound to surface from somewhere, a member of a team would spot one somewhere and that would be so incredibly embarrassing. Sure, they had been forced to do them, but they were so.... explicit. Jack would be seen as a stud, but she would be seen as a slut or a whore. The thought of anyone that knew her could see them, was mortifying. It was bad enough that Daniel, Teal'c and Vala had seen some of them. Callan had made sure there was plenty of close ups of her vagina, especially when Jack's huge cock was stretching her.... fucking her. She's a decorated officer, but once a recording surfaced, everyone would quickly lose their respect for her. Even just having one of those recordings turn up, would leave her career in ruins. If that happened, if a sex recording made it to Earth, she would resign. She would rather face it as a civilian level than a military one. Sure they had been forced to preform while captive, but no one would see it like that. The recordings had nearly always showed them both willing and cooperative. Fucking hard and fast, and mostly with her enjoying multiple orgasms. God.... Now she had Jack fucking her in her head, she began to get seriously turned on. Before she had gotten ill from the new breeders, she had been going through an incredibly horny phase... now she was feeling that way again. She could feel herself beginning to get wet as the familiar uncontrollable urge increased. She looked at Jack, wondering if she would be able to wake him up so he could fuck her. She shut down her laptop, she was far too distracted by thoughts of going back to Earth and her fast growing sexual need. She placed the laptop on the box that they had been using as a bedside table. She reached for the water bottle and unscrewed the lid, a simple act that she hadn't been able to do for so long. She drank half the bottle to quench her sudden thirst, put the lid on and put it back. Then she dropped the pillows in front of her to the floor beside the bed and pulled the pillows out from under her knees, then she turned to Jack and tried to wake him. 

She didn't have any luck and she was getting wetter and hornier by the second. She would just have to relieve her 'frustration' by herself. She pulled some pillows out from behind her and slowly maneuvered herself until she was lying on her side and facing away from Jack. The move made her feel tired already, but she was not going to be put off from 'fixing' her increasingly horny body. Sam reached down with her right hand and shifted her right leg a little so she could just manage to reach her pussy with a bit of a stretch around the side of her seemingly enormous tummy. It made her wish that the vibrator was within reach. She wasn't even sure where it even was at the moment. God she was wet. She dipped her fingers into her pussy and dragged moisture up and over her clit. She moaned as soon as she made contact with her clit. She was positive that this was going to be the fastest orgasm ever. She continued to play with her clit as her hips started to thrust a little to add rhythm to her touches. She moaned as she got closer and closer to relieving the build up of pressure. She used her left hand on her right nipple and began to roll and pinch it. She was so on edge and could feel the pressure building up quickly. Then she felt Jacks hand on her hip and felt him wriggle closer to her ass. Sam felt a new flood of wetness as she felt Jack's cock push against her ass cheeks on his way to sliding through the gap between her legs. She momentarily focused on the strain of having to lift her leg so he could slide into her pussy more easily. Jack thrust his cock into her soaking pussy in one big thrust, while she continued to rub her clit and suddenly Sam was writhing in the bliss of her orgasm. She kept rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple to keep her orgasm going as Jack continued to thrust hard and kicked her orgasm up another notch. Jack gripped her hip and thrust hard against her ass. Sam's core began to contract, attempting to lock onto his hard cock and Sam felt like her orgasm was never going to stop. Jack thrust half a dozen times and then added an extra hard thrust and began to groan as he ejaculated in ecstasy. She could feel stream after stream of semen hitting her cervix as he rocked hard against her ass. As his rocking slowed, so did her orgasm, until it stopped and left her feeling completely exhausted and her core aching gently from the overlong orgasm. Jack's hand moved up from her hip to settle on her breast.  
“Love you” he murmured against her hair.  
“I love you too Jack” Sam whispered tiredly, then she closed her eyes and relaxed through that pleasant feeling that followed a large orgasm as her swollen pussy throbbed around Jack's semi hard cock that was still inside her. At some point they drifted off to sleep as Jack kept his cock inside her and his arm wrapped around her.


	11. GENERAL HAMMOND

CHAPTER 11 GENERAL HAMMOND

Sam woke with an almost bursting need to urinate, she moved a little and realised that Jack was still half hard inside her, she struggled to lift her leg as she eased away from him. As his cock slid out of her pussy, the pressure on her bladder lowered a little, but the urgent need was still there. She reached for the radio on the box and pressed in the button to speak.  
“This is Sam and I'm really desperate to get to the bathroom”  
“On my way Sam” she heard Jayak answer through the radio, who then quickly appeared as he ran into the room. Jayak scooped her up and rushed her into the bathroom. She was extremely glad she wasn't wearing any underwear because as soon as he sat her down on to the toilet, her bladder let go as she sighed in relief. When she was done she sighed again, not even caring that Jayak had witnessed her peeing on the toilet. She was just glad to have made it to the toilet. She hadn't even had a chance to pull her shirt up and out of the way.  
“Thanks Jayak” she sighed tiredly. He helped her to stand and then had to support her as she struggled to stay on her wobbly legs while she washed her hands, then he gently scooped her up again and took her back to bed. “I'm afraid I am going to need some help cleaning up” sighed Sam as he put her down onto the bed.  
“Sam, it's my job to look after you, so never feel bad that you need to ask for my help” Jayak admonished her gently. He did what he needed to do and then moved Jack a little further away so she had more room, and then cleaned Jack too.  
“Oh.... I think the bed's damp” Sam said as she blushed, knowing that it was she had been so wet and horny.  
“Alright, let's get a towel underneath you for now” he said and then he moved her enough to lie the towel down on the wet spot before helping her to move back on top of the towel. “The bottom of your shirt is damp too, let's get you changed” he said as he helped her out of the damp shirt and into a freshly laundered one that the General had brought for her. She smiled at the simple accomplishment of rolling up her sleeves by herself. Her hand still felt a little slow to respond. She guessed that it was still getting used to being moved again. It had sure moved pretty good when she had used it on her clit she thought to herself with a smile.

“The twins are awake, do you want them brought into you for a little while?” he asked her as he made her comfortable with the pillows.  
“Yes please” smiled Sam “Thank you Jayak, I don't know what we would do without you”  
“I am looking forward to seeing your planet. Samara and Marissa are very excited” he said, then realizing Sam's confusion he added “Oh.... That's right, you were drugged. Jack decided that it would be best to negotiate an offer to return to your home world..... If that's alright with you of course?”  
Sam was feeling a little shocked “Jack decided that we are going back?” she asked, “Oh God, did he find out about the problem with the twin girls?” she added with a little anxiety.  
“No... He said that he knew that you would want to go back and help to fix the Stargate. General Hammond stocked us up with food to start the journey so we set a course for your world and have organized to meet up with General Hammond tomorrow. He was planning on bringing contracts for you to look at. We are going to stop at a few Stargates along the way so everything can be sorted out before you get home.”

Sam wondered what had made Jack decide so quickly “Do you know exactly why he said yes, besides me wanting to help with the Stargate?”  
“We are all very concerned about you Sam.” said Jayak sincerely “This pregnancy has been so difficult for you already. Your blood pressure is steadily creeping up. You are only twenty six weeks and you have already had three bouts of serious contractions, and now the serious problem with the twin girls. I have dealt with a lot of problem births over the last two years, but never triplets. Carolyn is going to bring some surgical notes and instructions for me to study, but I still won't feel confident enough to do it unless I absolutely have no choice. Carolyn told me that the babies will need to be delivered by surgery so that the twin girls can be delivered safely. Melody almost died because of my lack of skills and knowledge. I do not want to put you or the triplets in any unnecessary danger. I talked to Jack honestly about my concerns that you and the babies would be safer having surgery if one or more of the triplets were breech. The technology and skills on your planet will achieve a much safer delivery, especially if you give birth early again. If something goes wrong and you could have been somewhere safer, I would never be able to forgive myself.”  
“Jayak.....”  
“My surgery experience is limited Sam, you were extremely lucky that the scanner was showing me exactly where I needed to go inside your brain, and the surgery for Jack's kidney was a straight forward removal. Those surgeries were the scariest things I have ever done. Maybe on Earth I will have the opportunity to learn properly and expand my knowledge, but there is no doubt that you will be safer with Carolyn than with me. I want you to be safer Sam. Okay isn't good enough..... Not when you have the option of being safer.”

“Carolyn told me that I definitely need surgery to have the triplets. I thought that I would have to talk Jack into going back to Earth until after the triplets are safely out. We will both still need you Jayak. You know us so well and know exactly what we need and when. Even though Carolyn will take the lead on the surgery to deliver the babies, I still want you there. I trust you. I know that when we are unconscious and helpless that you can be completely trusted to keep us safe. I still want you to be our lead Doctor Jayak. I feel safe with you” Sam admitted.  
“It would be my honor to keep helping you Sam. I owe you and Jack so much, and now you are going to be giving us freedom as well. I will be there with you Sam, for whatever you need. Corbin, Noah and I are committed to caring for you and Jack until you no longer need us.” Jayak told her sincerely.  
“Thank you Jayak” Sam said emotionally “I am so glad that you are all coming with us. I will feel so much safer having you all with me. I honestly can't imagine trying to cope without you. You have all showed us so much love and respect. You didn't just save us physically, you saved our sanity. Especially Jack..... God... When I think about what I put him through.... That he had to constantly worry about me all the time...... You kept him going.... Kept him strong.... You helped him cope. You are family Jayak, you are all family to us now. I am so grateful that you were all freed with us.... I wouldn't have been able to bear it, if we had been saved and you had been left behind. I can't believe this is happening, that we are finally all free. We are finally going to be safe.... All of us are going to be safe. We are going home Jayak..... We're going home....” Sam said emotionally and then burst into tears. Jayak sat on the side of the bed and gave her a gentle hug while she cried. He knew that she would be experiencing a great deal of relief. She would finally be beginning to feel safe. Free from the nightmare that their lives had become. He knew, because he felt it too. The intense relief of going somewhere safe, going 'home'. They would be safe to rebuild their lives, free from the threat of the Master finding them again. They would truly be free and safe. Jayak gently rubbed Sam's back as she began to settle and gain control of her emotions. He released her and then reached for the box of tissues for her.  
“I hope they have plenty of these on board” Sam said wryly as she pulled out a couple of tissues to blow her nose. Being able to blow her nose with two hands was absurdly satisfying.

Jayak then left to go and ask Daniel and Vala to take the twins into Sam for a visit, he knew that she would be keen to hold them properly for the first time. He warned them that Sam was still feeling especially weak, tired and very emotional about going home, and asked them to make sure that she stayed quiet and not to stay too long because she still needed a lot of sleep.  
Vala still felt a little guilty for making Sam laugh so much when they had talked before she had gone into labor after vomiting. It had been dreadfully frightening to watch her suffer through the contractions. It had been such a relief when Jack had been able to help her and use his power to get the contractions to stop. Jack had already been weak from giving her Naquadah, it had been nerve wracking to watch him battle to stay aware and focused on healing her. He had lost consciousness even before his hands had stopped glowing. It had also affected Daniel very deeply. He had been very emotional when he had gone back to the room with her. The scare had made them both realize that Sam and the pregnancy was still in so much danger. Daniel had been so glad that Jack had decided to head home. Sam needed as much help and expert care as possible. It had been so awful to listen to what Sam had been through when she was captured. The utter brutality had given Vala a whole new view of who Sam was. Daniel had told her that Jack and Sam had shot quite a few men between them before being shot themselves, but it had been hard to picture Sam as a soldier. In the recordings, she had been a tall long legged sexy blonde, even though she was underweight and pregnant, she was still one hell of a sexy woman. It had been hard to try and picture her as the kickass soldier that Daniel had told her about. She had been shot, her skull fractured and she had still managed to maneuver herself into getting a knife and take control of the man that had been carrying her. She had chosen to stay with Jack. That would have taken a hell of a lot of courage. Giving up a weapon, a possible escape and choosing to surrender to the possibility of becoming a sex slave, rather than leave her Commanding Officer, the man that she loved. 

It made Vala realize how hard it must have been for them, to be in love and not be able to be with each other. Daniel had told her that they'd had feelings for each other for at least six or seven years. He wasn't exactly sure when their feelings had started to change from respect to love, but they had been forced to admit it about five years ago after Jack had refused to leave Sam when she was trapped and doomed to die from a timed explosion they had set. To find out their feelings had been so strong for each other, then having to ignore them and hide them so they could do their jobs and defend their world. They had both put their personal feelings aside to work towards keeping their planet safe.  
When Daniel told Vala that Jack had decided that they were going to return to Earth, Vala had been very worried about what would happen to her and how they would treat her. She had stolen one of their Battle Cruisers! Were they really going to just forget about it because she had helped Jack, Sam and their babies? When Daniel and General Hammond had assured her that she truly had nothing to worry about, it had made her realize just how important Jack and Sam really were. Their planet was willing to pay a huge amount of money to tempt them home again and keep them safe. Jack and Sam were both heroes of their world. It had made her think about her own pitiful worth.

Then Daniel had asked her to marry him. He had told her that he loved her so much and he wanted everyone to know that Vala was 'his'. If Vala hadn't been so overcome with emotion, she would have probably punched him for wanting to 'own' her. All she could do was nod and hug him while she cried. Then Daniel had made love to her. She had never felt so.... worshiped. Really worshiped , with real love and honesty. He had made her feel so.... completely loved and cherished for the first time in her life. He told her that he wanted them to get married as soon as possible. It also made her feel.... a lot safer, knowing that she was going to be Daniel's wife. It also made her feel like she would truly be able to make Earth her new home.  
They took the twins into Sam and when they went in, Sam had been so emotional to finally be able to hold them with two arms, even though she had not been strong enough to hold them without Daniel and Vala's help, she had still had her arms around both of them at the same time. Daniel and Vala had cried with her. So happy for her. Sam was still so weak, being healed had made it worse, even though she had managed to put on a little bit of weight. Even with the extra energy she had from not feeding Melody and the food she was able to keep down, she was still weak. It was especially hard for Daniel to process, seeing Sam so weak and virtually helpless. He had always known her to be a strong independent adrenaline junky, who loved blowing things up and was a brilliant decorated officer in the Air Force. It was a massive change, and even though he had seen her on the recordings and had known that she was injured and painfully thin, to actually see her in person, and see her even thinner than before had been such a shock for him. When it became obvious that Sam was struggling to stay awake, they had made sure that she was comfortable and had left so she could get some much needed sleep.

Corbin had been healing well. Jayak had kept him drugged through the worst of it, knowing all too well how much pain he would be in. It was now a week since they had been bought and rescued. When Corbin was aware enough to be told what had happened and that he was free and safe, he had been overcome with emotion. He had been a slave for six years. Six very long years. He had been so happy that Samara and the girls were actually safe and with Jayak. So happy that Sam had been healed of her deadly illness. So happy that little Jacob was alive. He had broken down badly when he had been told about Jacob. Jacob and Melody were the first babies, other that Marissa and Ellara, that he had let himself get close to. He seldom saw Samara and her girls, but they had still felt like family, but to spend so much time with Jack and Sam's twins and actually get to know their little evolving personalities.... He had been devastated when Jacob had been taken and sold, he had hoped that the Master would stick to the original agreement to let Jack and Sam keep their babies. When Sam had worked out that Jacob would have died, he had grieved with them. With a week of healing behind him, he was now able to walk around. He still couldn't sit because of the wounds across his hips and buttocks, where the whip had cut deepest, so he spent his time either slowly walking around or lying on his belly. He still needed assistance with getting up or down. Marissa had been spending quite a bit of time playing games with Corbin to help keep him from getting bored. 

General Hammond had also been thoughtful enough to bring a bear for each of Jayak and Samara's girls. He had given Marissa a larger brown fluffy one and she was now besotted with it and carried it around with her everywhere. Ellara had been given a cream coloured teddy, the same design as the ones he had given to Jack and Sam's babies. The General had also bought a selection of gifts and games for Marissa to help keep her occupied. She had been given a coloring book and crayons, which she absolutely loved, a set of Dominoes, a game of Ludo with the dice in a popper at the center of the board so they would not get lost or end up in the mouths of the babies. Marissa had been fascinated by the popper and the way the dice jumped around inside it to show different numbers. He had also brought some children's books and a few Lego Duplo sets which Teal'c took great delight in helping her with. There was a train set, a farm set, a plane set and a set of miscellaneous building blocks. Teal'c had shown her how to follow the guides to build them and then he had shown her how to push the train around the tracks. The farm animals would fit in the carriages, so Marissa usually made the train stop and take the animals for a ride. When Teal'c helped her with the plane set, much to Marissa's utter delight, Teal'c had picked her up and 'flown' her with the plane. Daniel had read the books to her and had started to teach her the simple words and now it was something he did every night with her after they had eaten their evening meal. Samara had taught Marissa the basics of writing, but the only books available had been medical biology books, she had not been allowed access to any paper or writing implements, so she had only been able to teach her verbal things, like the alphabet and counting.

The General had done an amazing job getting so much organized in those two hours. Carolyn Lam had suggested that he get some clothes delivered with the toys, so Marissa now had a basic selection of t-shirts, sweats, panties, socks, a sweater and some slippers. He had also ordered two night gowns that had Disney Princesses on them. They were gorgeous little frilly gowns that Marissa absolutely adored, and so far, had refused to wear anything else. Some of the books featured some of the princesses that were on the gowns and those stories were her favorites, especially the ones that included the princess being rescued. The General was very close to his granddaughters and he had remembered what kinds of things that they had enjoyed at the same age as Marissa. Samara and Jayak had been so grateful for his thoughtfulness, so grateful that they were being made feel so welcomed.  
The General had also brought a range of BDU sets through and underwear and socks as well. He had also thought to order some slippers for the women and slip on shoes for Jack. He knew there was nothing worse than having to lace and unlace boots when you were tired. It had been an extremely busy two hours for the General. He had made a lot of notes as Jack had talked. Then he had made lists of what to get and had put Walter onto the job of making sure everything was delivered from the retailers in time to take it with them. He also put Siler to work and he had taken care of getting the appliances and the equipment that would be needed to have them operate of a Naquadah generator. Then the General had spent the bulk of the time on the phone with the President, telling him the good news that Jack and Sam had been rescued before giving him a quick rundown of what Jack and Sam had told him, minus the part about the briefing room table fantasy. 

The President had been extremely happy to hear that they were safe and very upset to hear what they had been through and the grave condition that Sam was still in. He had immediately liked the idea that the General had put forth about the Resort and was more than happy to include it as part of the possible contracts to lure them home. He had expressed concern that the babies were already exhibiting powers, but the General pressed the point that the Resort would be the ideal place for them, that they could be home schooled by tutors until they were old enough to understand that their powers needed to be kept secret. The President had been shocked to hear that ultimately Jack and Sam would have five babies under nine months of age. He knew it would be a tremendous burden for anyone and had agreed with the General that because the pregnancies had been forced on Sam while in captivity that resulted from being on duty, that they should be adequately compensated to assist with the babies care and expenses. The President had previously been under a great deal of pressure from the IOA about the Asgard and other alliances that were in jeopardy because they couldn't find Jack and Sam. There had been a lot of concern from the Allies, that if they could not help their own highly decorated and respected soldiers, then how could they trust that they would help them. The President was so relieved that Jack and Sam had been found and that the alliances could be made solid again that he would just about offer anything it took to get them home. 

He also knew that having Sam home to help with the Stargate maintenance would be an answer to a desperate prayer. There had been so many problems with the reliability of the Stargate, it was costing an incredible amount of money in miss-dialings and forced down time and delays. They were using Battle Cruisers to transport things that should have been going through the Stargate. In all honesty, paying for the perks to get jack and Sam to come home, would end up saving them from ongoing embarrassment with the Asgard, the IOA and their other Allies. Even the increase in pay, generous allowances for the babies and compensation for what they had suffered through, would be easily covered by the money that they would be saving. As far as the President was concerned, he would pay whatever they wanted as long as he could secure their expertise again.  
The General had called the President again after he had returned from seeing Jack and Sam. He had told the President how dire Sam's situation was, but she was in fact willing to come home and get the Stargate working properly again. He told him that Jack was considering what position he wanted to take. The President was very happy and immediately got someone onto securing the purchase of the Resort property in anticipation of them coming home. He immediately told the Air Force lawyers to consult with General Hammond, to draw up several possible contracts in the hopes that the General would be able to secure Jack and Sam's signatures with his next visit. General Hammond went through the Resort's buildings with some Air Force building contractors and designers to put together some ideas for the property's refurbishment, so he could show Jack and Sam some of the possibilities. As soon as Jack and Sam signed contracts with the Air Force and chose what they wanted to do with the resort's refurbishments, then work could begin.

General Hammond had been so shocked to see Sam. He had felt tears threaten to fall when he had seen how dreadfully thin, weak and unhealthy she was. He had been devastated to hear what she had been through, what they had both been through. Now Jacob was gone, he felt it was his duty as his friend, to step in for him. He had always been close to Sam. Knowing back in 1969 who she would become, it had been wonderful to watch her grow and become that person that he had met so many years ago. He had looked them all up, made fast friends with Jacob Carter. They had shared a close friendship over the years and he knew that Jacob would want him to step in and be there to support Sam as much as he could. He had a soft spot for all of SG1. Jack had given him plenty of grief over the years, but it was usually with good reason and for the benefit of his team or someone else. He was a very honorable man and was now a respected General. 

He had been so relieved to find out from Daniel that Jack and Sam were both alive and together. It had been such a shock to hear that Sam had given birth and that they had rescued their baby son after he had been sold. It had also been a surprise to hear that the wily woman that had stolen the Prometheus had helped to save the baby and was willing to help to find Jack and Sam's location. It had been obvious during his visit that Daniel and Vala were very friendly with each other, there had been a slight tension, but he had sensed a closeness between them and he hoped that Daniel might finally have the chance to love again. It had been hard to imagine how Jack and Sam would have felt to have their baby taken from them and sold. It had been personally hard to deal with the fact that Jack had been forced to have sex with Sam and had subsequently had gotten her pregnant very quickly, then to hear that she was pregnant again so soon. He knew that they had both struggled with serious feelings for each other for a long time. He had respected their strength for not breaking the rules. It had been sad to watch them have to sacrifice a chance for their own personal happiness to keep SG1 strong and to help protect Earth. Their captivity had been a horrifying experience for them, but their love for each other had flourished and grown stronger, and for that, he was grateful beyond words. They hadn't let the situation destroy their feelings for each other and they had been able to truly love each other, finally be together. It may have started out so terribly wrong, but it was going to end in the right place. It had been wonderful to see them being able to openly love each other. Their attraction hadn't merely been superficial as he had once feared. It was real. It had been easy to see how much they genuinely loved each other, and how much they loved the babies, even though they had been forced upon them. All he had to do now, was get them safely home and ensure that Sam and Jack both got thorough this difficult pregnancy successfully. 

It would be good to have them back on Earth where they belonged. He was going to do everything he could to ensure that they would both be safe and their children would be safe too. The Resort had certainly been an inspired thought. It would be perfect for them. Perfect for them all. It seemed as though everyone on board the Al'kesh had become close. He had expressed his gratefulness to the medic's that had repeatedly saved Jack and Sam's lives and kept them safe. It had been rather distressing to hear about all the terrible things that had happened to Jack and Sam, it had been felt even worse to tell the President just the basics of what they had been through. Jack's loss of his kidney and the poisoning, two drug induced heart attacks which had left him with heart damage. A vicious whipping and the stress he had been under with Sam. The torture Sam had suffered through when she had been captured, the destruction of her wrist, her cracked skull and brain damage. Jack's drug induced sexual violence, the difficult birth, especially with Melody, the stress of having premature babies without the special care they needed. They had kept them alive with their own body heat and somehow, even when Melody had gotten sick with lung issues, they had still survived. The twins are certainly beautiful babies, babies that had saved Sam's life. 

The babies that she carried now had saved her too. Healed her brain. Restored her to who she was before the damage had occurred. If she'd remained as she had been, the President may not have been so quick to want to welcome her home. If her intelligence had been lost, it would have been harder to convince the President into helping them establish somewhere safe to live on Earth. He had been so glad that she had been healed and restored. It had been incredible to hear Carolyn's account of Sam's wrist being healed before her eyes. Incredible and very well timed, well, from the Presidents point of view. It would be even easier now to make sure Jack, Sam and their babies were set up and secure for life. He had no doubts that it would have been much better for Sam to have had it healed earlier, but from Jayak's point of view, it could have been disastrous. The Master knew that Jack and Sam could be a threat, but with Sam being disabled and mentally damaged, the Master had not bothered with too much security because he knew that Jack would not try to escape without her. If Sam had of been whole and her mind sharp, then things would have been more miserable for them. As it was, they had been hiding the fact that her brain had been restored and healed. That alone would have been enough to cause the Master to heighten security and they would have lost what privacy they'd had. It made him realize just how much the medic's had really done to keep them safe and as comfortable as possible, especially Jayak. His family had been held hostage. His ability to be with his family depended on his behavior and medical success. When Jack had told him that Jayak had been whipped just for expressing his lack of understanding as to why the Master had recklessly risked Jack's life by overdosing him, risked the damage that he could potentially do to Sam and her pregnancy, risked the income from more recordings that they would continue to provide him with after Sam gave birth, it was hard to comprehend that he had suffered so much because of them, yet his resolve to help them had not weakened.

Jack still clearly had feelings of guilt over hurting Sam so badly. Jack knew it had been completely out of his control, he had died for God's sake, but he had hurt Sam so badly that she had been losing the babies and bleeding out. He had ended up saving them all, but seeing the damage he had done to her, was obviously still haunting him. He hoped that Jack and Sam would let someone help them with their psychological traumas. For Sam to have Jack rape her and hurt her so violently would have been so unimaginably horrifying. They would both need help. He also wanted to make sure that the medic's got the help they needed too. To hear what they had all suffered through, The sexual abuse that Jayak's wife and little girl suffered through had been difficult to hear as well. He had enjoyed giving their little girl the gifts he had brought for her. Jayak and Samara had been so emotional and grateful to be thought of, for their little girl to be thought of and make her feel so special. Samara had cried when she had seen Marissa's confusion followed by such excitement.

Marissa had been confused at why there was gifts for her, she couldn't remember ever having a gift before. She had only been three when they had been captured and now she had just turned five. The General told her that they were late presents for her birthdays, that it was a tradition on Earth to celebrate birthday's with gifts, especially for children. That explanation had made sense to her and then she had been very excited to open the box and pull out all the toys and games. She had loved the teddy bear and he was glad that he had thought to get one for all the children, even the ones yet to be born. Jack hadn't mentioned that Samara was pregnant, so he hadn't known to get an extra one but he had already remedied that and would take it with him when he saw them again.

After the excitement of Sam's wrist being healed, and Jayak had seen what the Earth scanner could do, he had asked Carolyn to use the scanner on Samara to check her pregnancy as well. They had found out that they were expecting a little boy, which had made them both rather emotional and then it had been heartbreaking to hear about the loss of their first son, who was born prematurely as a result of rough treatment when they were captured. Carolyn had taken blood samples from everyone so she could check everyone's health. She had been especially concerned with Sam of course, but also Samara. She was expecting them to be low in numerous important vitamins, minerals and iron. The men had been healthier looking, they had no body fat, just lean and well muscled. The gym equipment that had been supplied to keep Jack looking fit for the recordings, had been used by the medics too. Jack had shown them how to do various exercises. George had never seen Jack so muscular, Jack had a lot of time and probably a lot of anger and frustration to kill on that gym equipment. It had probably been very important in the battle to stay sane. 

The General had been quite disturbed when Daniel had told him about the existence of Jack and Sam's explicit sex recordings. Daniel had not gone into detail, he had just explained that it was because of the recordings that he knew that Sam was pregnant and that their baby was going to be sold. It had caused him to question Vala about their baby in particular, and to find him. It had certainly been a shock to know that they'd had a child, that it had been sold for a fortune because of Jack's 'powers' associated with his Ancient DNA. The powers the babies had were mind boggling. The way that they had healed Sam, when she had been so close to death with the illness in her lungs. They had saved her and healed her a few times now and he knew that once word got out about their powers, and no matter how careful they were, he knew that it would eventually get out, he knew the IOA and the NID would be interested. No doubt some other 'bad guys' would be interested too. He had to make certain that those children would be protected. He would need to do some very careful screening of anyone who was to be employed to protect or work at the Resort. Very careful screening. 

He'd had a lot to get done before their next scheduled visit, but he was excited to be seeing them again. He felt like he had just had more grandchildren. He chuckled as he thought about it, but he really did feel that way, especially with Jack and Sam's babies. He felt both humbled and proud that they had given their son his name. Jacob George O'Neill. He chuckled again and then got back to the paper work in front of him. The first draft of Jack and Sam's contracts were done and he wanted to go through them himself before he presented them to Jack and Sam to consider. He wanted to make sure that all the conditions he had listed had been included. He had recommended that the children's protection was written into a separate contract that would be a 'lifetime' contract and would be separate from their 'working' contracts. The Resort would be included in the 'lifetime' contract, as well as college funds if they did not join the Air Force, and other monetary benefits, as well as their safety and security that would continue through their lives, not just while Jack and Sam were in the Air Force. He had even asked the President to add a clause concerning any possible media that my turn up concerning Jack and Sam. That they would be considered a threat to National Security and as such, would be dealt with accordingly. The recordings had been made on board an alien ship with alien technology and at least one of them contained examples of Jack's 'alien' ability to heal. There would also be a ban on Jack, Sam and their children from the media for the same reason. The last thing they needed was for a photo or video of Jack or the children with glowing hands. The Resort would be considered as 'military' property as far as the media was concerned and would be protected with the media's National Security rules as well. It had been decided that the Mountain's security would be extended to cover the resort. It would be the best solution. The Resort would be owned by the Air Force but would be leased to the Carter/O'Neill family trust as long as the trust existed. The lease would enable them to be secured by the Air Force as well as having complete control over the property. It wasn't quite what he had promised Jack and Sam, but he was confident that it WAS the best solution. The family trust could effectively be in place forever. Any future children and all of their descendants in turn, would be added to the family trust. A never ending and secure arrangement for them. He hoped that they would understand that this would be easier than owing the property outright, although he also had a clause added that the family trust could purchase the property at any time during the lease for an amount of ten dollars, so it added an 'escape' clause if they needed or wanted it. They could be more easily protected from the media and anyone else if the property was owned by the Air Force.  
The President had approved that the medic's and Jayak's family would be made citizen's and would have all the rights that come with it. He had also approved of the medic's being given a monetary bonus for their service in keeping Jack, Sam and their children safe and alive. The General hoped that it would make them feel more welcome and secure. Vala was a special case because she was an ex-host of a Goa'uld Goddess and had their memories and Naquadah in her blood. The President had agreed that she would be welcomed on earth, but he was unsure about how much freedom she would be allowed because of the threat she made to National Security, and the fact that her safety may be at risk if word got out about the memories she had in her head. The President had decided that she would be restricted to the SGC or the Resort for the foreseeable future until things settled and then another assessment would be made.

The morning before he was scheduled to go off world and meet up with the Al'kesh, Thor had contacted the SGC again to check up on their efforts to locate Jack and Sam. The General happily informed him that they had been rescued and were currently on course to come back to Earth. Thor was extremely pleased with the news and when the General had mentioned that he would be meeting with them today, Thor had asked where they had been planning to meet, so now the General was half expecting Thor to meet up with them as well. The General had plans drawn up and some information and suggestions to show Jack and Sam concerning the possibilities with the Resort, so if they signed the lifetime contract, then they might be able to fast track and alterations needed. The General was quite excited about presenting the contracts and documents to them, excited at the thought of seeing them and the children again. Carolyn had processed the blood tests that Sam had wanted done and was planning to accompany him off world to see them. She had also wanted permission to take a scanner with her with the intention of leaving it onboard the Al'kesh so Jayak could keep monitoring Sam's pregnancy. She hadn't volunteered any further information so he had let it slide, but it did make him feel a little uneasy and he hoped that nothing serious was wrong. Sam's situation was bad enough already.

Hank Landry had come in to the SGC to take over today, while he left the base. Hank had been filling in for him a lot lately and was showing that he had a very good head for the job. He wanted to be able to take his time with his visit today, he had a lot to discuss with Jack and Sam and it would take time to go through all the contracts. Hopefully Jack and Sam would be recovered enough from Sam's wrist being healed to be clear headed. He had hated leaving when Jack and Sam had been rendered unconscious because of the fallout of the healing taking place. Now he really understood, that Jack's worries and concerns were very real. They needed to be somewhere completely safe and surrounded by people they could trust.   
Hank had settled into the base well and was well respected. The feeling of the whole base had changed in the last few days. He had let them know that Jack and Sam had been located and were finally safe. Knowing that they were safe had lifted everyone's moods. Everyone was.... happier. Having two high ranked officers MIA for so long, knowing that they were alive but imprisoned somewhere had been hard for everyone. When Daniel had informed the General that he had found Jack and Sam's baby son, he had not revealed that information to the base, he had only told them that Daniel and Teal'c had a solid lead at last and they were now trying to locate the ship that they were thought to be on. So many people had come up to him and volunteered their services if a rescue mission was needed, he had been overwhelmed by peoples willingness to help getting them back. Jack and Sam being missing had affected everyone who knew them. 

When he had gotten home from his visit, he had called Cassie and told her that they were now safe with Daniel and Teal'c. The poor girl had burst into tears and had not been able to talk for quite some time. He had told her some basics without revealing too much, just telling her that Sam was not very well and they didn't want to risk bringing her through the Stargate so it would be a few weeks before they got home. He wanted to talk to Sam again before he contacted Mark. Because Jack and Sam had both been unconscious, he had not had a chance to talk to them again, and there was still much to discuss about their homecoming and how much information they wanted revealed and to whom. He had Jack and Sam in his thoughts most of the time and it was hard not to worry about them. They would be showing up with six month old twins and Sam heavily pregnant. He would rather the base have the correct information so that untrue rumors wouldn't start and no one would question how 'appropriate' their behaviour had been. The fact that they had been taken by Whore Traders, had been one of the facts revealed in the investigation report that had been done on their disappearance, as well as the fact that Sam had been half naked and her breast had been cut. The rumor mill had instantly gone into overdrive about what might have happened to Sam in the hands of the Whore Traders, that she would undoubtedly be raped many times and that Jack would probably be tortured. Everyone had been horrified by the thought of what was most likely in store for them and every time a team had come back from the search for information with nothing, the morale had fallen even lower. The last thing he wanted was for them to come home and have everyone looking at Sam and thinking the worst and that she had been raped by countless men or when it became known that Jack was the father of all five babies, that they would think that Jack and Sam simply broke the rules because of their circumstances. Granted their relationship may, and probably would have, eventually happened if they had been imprisoned together, but that isn't what happened and the base would need to retain their respect for the officers and not think that they broke the rules and were getting 'special treatment', just because the Brass were so desperate to get them back. Hopefully most people, in the circumstances, wouldn't care that they 'broke the rules' and just be happy that they had been able to stay together and that Sam had not been used as a whore. But he knew how vicious rumors could be and there will undoubtedly be rumors that will cause problems between staff. Anyone who knew Jack and Sam for years will know that they would have tried to stay professional as long as possible and they would defend Jack and Sam's reputation's fiercely. Others would no doubt come to the wrong conclusions about their sexual relationship and would even accuse them of having a personal relationship before they were captured. THOSE rumors had been going around for years. He knew that they simply were not true. He had seen how miserable Sam had been. Jack had been like a bear with a sore head. Sam had still been in his chain of command, they had never once given him cause to believe that they had broken the rules. When it had become apparent to him that Jack and Sam had strong feelings for each other, he had made sure he had back up plans in case something happened to push them over the edge, but thank God, he hadn't needed to use them. They had certainly had many 'edges' to cope with, but they had stayed strong, even though it made them miserable.

They were both exemplary officers who still deserved everyone's respect. Jack had told him that they had not admitted their mutual love for each other until nine weeks had passed. Sam had been a little confused with her brain injury, sedatives and pain relief drugs when it had occurred and when she had realised that she had actually said it to him, and she hadn't been dreaming, she had immediately apologized and had been horrified by what she had said. If it hadn't of happened, God knows how long they would have stayed professional for. It must have been extremely awkward for Jack to be forced to have sex with Sam as his subordinate. The General shook his head, they were both so stubborn, if Sam hadn't of slipped up and admitted that she loved him in a moment of confusion, then she would still probably been calling him Sir. He had privately chuckled at Jack's admission of having 'sex' in the briefing room after Sam's brain had been healed. Retired..... In your dreams Jack. The General sighed. He knew there was no way in hell the President would let Jack retire yet. Heck, he still wasn't allowed to retire yet and he was way over the age limit. The President had made plans for Jack to take over the Washington job with Homeworld security, but he couldn't see it happening. He couldn't imagine Jack being behind a desk in Washington. A desk at the SGC was far different than in Washington. A lot of politicians and a lot more paperwork. He huffed. One day maybe, but not now Sam was needed in the mountain and Sam needed him to be with her all the time.


	12. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 12 ANSWERS

Everyone on the Al'kesh was looking forward to seeing General Hammond again. Sam was especially anxious to get the blood test results. She was glad that Carolyn had taken them with her, Sam had certainly been exhausted and had done a LOT of sleeping over the last couple of days. The blood would have spoiled before she'd even had a chance to start. The tests had been on her mind a lot and they were still on her mind as she relaxed against the pillows on the bed. Jack had gone with Daniel for a walk around the Al'kesh, he was still tired but needed to stretch his legs. Sam knew the feeling, but she could barely even manage to stand at the sink to wash her hands without wobbling. She knew she still had a long recovery ahead of her, but now her wrist was healed, it made thoughts of her long recovery seem frustrating. She wondered what the tests would reveal and wondered if they would give her the answers she was after or whether she would still be left wondering. It was almost driving her mad. She just hoped that it didn't reveal that the worst case scenario was needed. She had given more thought to her discussion with Vala. The theory that a shield or barrier might be in play. If it was, then it's function would be to protect the babies from destruction by her Protein Marker, or at least the Naquadah controlled by her Protein Marker. If that was the case, then it wouldn't matter if Jack had Naquadah or not. His Ancient gene creating the barrier would have been enough for her to be able to safely carry a baby. There would probably be something in his semen to maintain the barrier as the pregnancy progressed, or if his 'powers' had been stronger, maybe once would have been enough, which is what she had suspected may have happened to Vala. It had kept her Naquadah out of and away from her baby. If that was the case, whoever had impregnated her must have a very strong Ancient gene, because there had certainly been no 'maintenance' happening during Vala's pregnancy. 

Jack and Sam's case was more complicated. Very complicated. Jack had Naquadah and Protein Markers too. Their Protein Markers would have been at war with each other, unless they were the same. The same blood type? Did blood type influence the type of Protein Marker? Her Naquadah was not cloning itself so she knew that her Protein Marker was either turned off or not working, which rendered her Naquadah as neutral and unguided. Jack gave her Naquadah, but not his Protein Marker. If he was giving her his Protein Marker, then wouldn't the Naquadah in her body be cloning and helping more to strengthen her body? So... No... He wasn't giving her his Protein Marker. Her initial injuries had appeared to heal more slowly, but could it have been caused by the fact that her blood volume was thinned out by fluids after her initial very serious blood loss? It would have taken a long time for her blood cells, plasma and platelets to build up and help her heal, especially the breaks in her bones. She knew her immune system was weak and her body lacked strength, both things should be strengthened by Naquadah. Maybe Jack's Ancient gene only let him send inactive Naquadah via his semen. If that was the case, then maybe he was only releasing the Naquadah into her system to keep her alive. 

Since Jolinar had changed her body, her vital organs needed Naquadah in her blood or they would begin to fail. If Jack didn't give her Naquadah, her organs would fail and she would die. If Jack was only sending inactive Naquadah then it made sense that her immune system and her body were both weak. Any major healing only happened when the babies were involved. At those times, the babies must be able to control her Naquadah. The babies must be able to control it to get the extra energy needed to heal her. Suddenly a warm calm spread through her. Confirmation. No wonder she was prone to nausea, why she had gotten so sick and why she was feeling so weak most of the time. The Naquadah in her wasn't programmed to do anything. The warm feeling of 'Yes' came again. The babies were able to control the Naquadah enough to use it for the energy they required, then it would be 'used up' and gone. No wonder she was losing Naquadah all the time. Sam closed her eyes so she could concentrate harder on her thoughts. So had her severe blood loss caused her own Protein Marker to be so low that it had been unable to work, or had Jack's Ancient gene turned it off? If it was a coincidence, and she didn't have enough Protein Markers inside her to make them work, then she would need her Protein Markers to be reintroduced by her blood stores. Or.... If Jack's gene turned it off, would it also be able to turn it back on? Was Jack right? If his Ancient gene had done this, would it have a way to 'fix' her? It was either one or the other. The babies had just confirmed her theory on the Naquadah inside her, maybe if she decided on one, maybe they would let her know when she was right.

She had been constantly thinking of both possibilities at once, playing one off against the other, so it would have been difficult for the babies to let her know which theory was right. She needed to decide. It made more sense that Jack was right. That his Ancient gene had done this, and it would also fix it once she was no longer pregnant and giving birth would turn it back on...... But no... If that was the case, it would have happened when she had given birth to the twins. Her Naquadah levels had dropped so much after three days, that if they had not decided to have sex, she would have gone critical. Her brain had still been injured, her mind compromised and confused. If the Naquadah was inactive, it would have just been maintaining her organs. Was that why it had continued to decline? Her Protein Marker had obviously not been switched back on....... Why? Had they been right? The twins had known they were not powerful enough to save her brain and ultimately, her life. The Ancient gene controlled her body enough to ensure that she would get pregnant again so quickly? Trigger her body to release eggs so quickly after giving birth? She was having identical twin girls so only two eggs had been released. Surely the gene would have triggered three eggs if she had needed 'more power' than the twins. Or had the gene specifically released THAT egg, the egg that would split into identical twins? The warm calm 'Yes' feeling washed over her again. The identical twins had been 'planned'? 'Yes'. There was something extra special about the identical twins? 'Yes'. So now her brain was healed, when she gave birth to the triplets, then her Protein Marker would be reactivated? Nothing. Shit. Her Protein Marker switching off had just been a coincidence, the barrier made by the Ancient gene would have kept her Naquadah out? Nothing. What? What other options were there? She was missing something. Think. 

Their case had been unique. Two Protein Markers that were incompatible by blood type. Any embryo's created would have been destroyed without a barrier. Had one of the Protein Markers needed to be made inactive? Her Protein Marker had already been heavily depleted by the serious blood loss. The gene must have taken advantage of it.   
So had Jack's gene switched her Protein Marker off so she could get pregnant, but it didn't know how to switch it back on?   
Nothing. She was still missing something.   
She had been suffering from severe blood loss from her head wound and her damaged breast. She had lost a lot of blood from her breast, it had bled for hours, especially after the initial cut had been torn open so savagely. Jack had wanted to 'own' her, to make her 'his'. How could he do that if her body was suffering from severe blood loss and slowly dying? To fulfill his wish or instructions to make her 'his' and get her pregnant, he would first of all, need to save her body from the effects of it's blood loss. The gene would need to control her body enough to save her life. For Jack to save her life, she needed a dose of his Naquadah, to keep her organs working after the blood loss, and for it not to be attacked by what Naquadah she had left. The gene had to switch off what Protein Markers she had left, otherwise her Naquadah would have attacked his Naquadah. The only solution was for the gene to switch off her Protein Marker, rendering her Naquadah inactive. The gene had switched hers off to save her life. Jack's first 'wish'. He couldn't make her 'his' if she had died. The gene's first priority was to save her life, by enabling him to give her his Naquadah. It was easier to switch hers off and have Jack give her his Naquadah because his body at the time, had been a lot stronger, and could easily spare the Naquadah needed to put her body on 'cruise control'. Survival mode. Then his gene would have obeyed his second 'wish' to get her pregnant, with two babies, so they could control the inactive Naquadah more easily.  
The gene couldn't turn her Protein Markers back on now, because there was not enough left. The terrible injuries Jack had given her when he had overdosed with the sex drug, had caused her to almost bleed out. Jayak had wanted to rush her off to surgery but she had refused. She had refused and she had kept bleeding. She must have had so few Protein Markers left and then she had lost even more. She didn't have enough left.   
She didn't have enough of her Protein Markers left for the gene to turn on? 'Yes'.  
Oh Shit. If she had enough Protein Markers left, the gene COULD turn them back on again. She simply didn't have enough left. She would need to use her blood stores to increase her Protein Marker levels again. Her blood stores would contain plenty of her Protein Markers. If the barrier exists, then it wouldn't matter if her Protein Markers were working again, but it wasn't something that she would risk doing while she was pregnant, she couldn't risk the triplets too. Jack had been right. Normally his gene would have been able to switch hers back on, but due to her two severe blood loss events, she had almost none left, probably not even enough to show up in her blood samples. If she hadn't been dying from blood loss, the barrier would have been enough to protect the babies from her Naquadah, enough to keep her pregnant like it had kept Vala pregnant. Both Jack and herself had Naquadah, so the babies had Naquadah too, if Jack had not had any Naquadah, and the babies had subsequently not had Naquadah, then they would have died from the Naquadah in her breast milk, just like Vala's daughter had died. That's why they could drink her Naquadah laced breast milk, because Jack has Naquadah too. The odds of them having a baby with Naquadah were huge. The Ancient gene had taken advantage of Jack's Naquadah to save her life, maybe it had also ensured that the babies had Naquadah too? At least she had an answer for Vala, it wouldn't be of much comfort, but at least she would know. Jack was not going to like the answer, and frankly, she didn't like the answer either.

At least Jack's gene would still be able to give her Naquadah, but she would always be weaker and prone to illness, or would she be subject to pregnancy after pregnancy to stay alive? At least while she is pregnant the babies can use the Naquadah to help her, if they can control it to use the energy from it, then they could probably also direct it to help her body heal. She thought back to their capture and the weeks that followed. Jack had given her Naquadah, obviously not enough to knock him out like it does when he has to give her a massive dose though. She had been heavily sedated for the first few days and then she had started to deteriorate and had remained unconscious and unresponsive. She had been pregnant. The babies would have been using the Naquadah within her as energy to grow, gradually depleting the Naquadah. She had shown basically no healing during those first two weeks. For two weeks there had been no more Naquadah supplies from Jack. Not until he had been drugged and forced to fuck her. As soon as he had ejaculated, she had begun to wake up. The reaction had been quick. The babies must be able to control the Naquadah, because after that, she had begun to heal. The more Naquadah she was given, the more she improved. The babies had controlled it.  
When she was pregnant, the babies can control the Naquadah? 'Yes'.  
So unless she was pregnant, she would basically have no immune system or no ability to heal her own body. She could continue to get inactive Naquadah from Jack, but her health would be severely compromised? 'Yes'.

When she got the warm calm feeling, she didn't particularly feel calm for long. She was either going to have to keep getting pregnant and stay pregnant with a reduced immune system.... or replace her blood. Shit. What a choice. She couldn't keep getting pregnant forever! Her body was already compromised now because of two quick multiple pregnancies. Judging by last time, they would have three days to either replace her blood after the birth or resume having sex again and let Jack get her pregnant, or her organs would begin to fail. They were already going to have five babies, and sure, now they were free and she would be able to eat more and get healthier, but to keep having inactive Naquadah would keep her weak, keep her pregnancies high risk. Jack was really not going to be happy with the choices they had. Maybe she would only get pregnant with one baby now that she wasn't injured and she would be able to stay healthier than she had been for the past year. Lack of good food had been a large factor in her failing health, but continuous pregnancies would end up destroying her body and what would happen when she could no longer get pregnant? When she hit menopause and she had no eggs left? They would have no choice but to use her blood stores then. They would be better off risking it sooner. Her blood had already been frozen for nearly eighteen months, could she afford to risk it and wait another year or two? Would they seriously want another couple of babies? How in the hell would they cope? She already had serious doubts about how in the hell they were going to cope with five! 

Another pregnancy with one baby would give them six babies under two years of age! If they had the choice, would they have chosen to have so many babies? She loved these babies already and could not imagine her life without them, but realistically she probably would have only had two pregnancies. She was close to forty, that alone worried her. If she could keep having babies and stay one hundred percent healthy, maybe they would consider it, but she wasn't going to be healthy. She would probably still continue to suffer from excessive nausea and her immune system was definitely going to be compromised. That virus that had gone into her lungs had almost killed her. She had needed all five babies and Jack to save her life. She had been so scared that she was going to die, she had really thought that she wasn't going to pull through. Her body had stopped fighting. She had felt it whenever Jack and the babies had strengthened her, but they couldn't heal her. It had felt like she had tar clogging up her lungs, it had been the worst illness she had ever experienced. She had been so scared. So scared of leaving Jack alone. So scared of ultimately taking Melody with her. If she wasn't there to breast feed Melody, she would have died too. That would have been unbearable for Jack. She had been so scared of leaving him alone, scared of what it would do to him if she had died and he had to watch Melody starve to death. Sam took a deep breath to try to settle her dark thoughts. Not having a working Protein Marker had nearly killed her already. She tried to push the thoughts away again.

She suddenly heard a loud voice say 'Sam' and startled. Her eyes popped open and then she gasped as she tried to settle her instantly racing heart.  
“Sorry Sam, I've been trying to get your attention for a little while now. You were very deep in thought” Jayak told her gently.  
“Sorry.... Yeah.... I was thinking about my Naquadah” explained Sam.  
It looks as though you have had thoughts that you do not like. Carolyn will be sending the blood test results today, but maybe you already have your answers?” asked Jayak.  
'The triplets gave me a few answers” Sam said quietly.  
Jayak looked at her carefully for a moment before speaking “You need to replace your blood?” he guessed.  
Sam looked at him and sighed “That's the only way that my body will start working properly again. Jack's Naquadah.... His Naquadah can't do all the things that my body needs it to do. I will always be weaker, prone to catching illnesses. It's also probably why my Nausea is so severe. The only way for me to survive without my own body working properly is for me to be pregnant all the time, so the babies can control the Naquadah enough to help me. If I'm not pregnant I will be even more weaker and less healthy than I am now” Sam confessed emotionally “The healthiest I can expect to be.... is when I am pregnant” Sam huffed out a breath. “Do you know where Jack is? He is going to need time to think about this. We are going to need to decide what to do before I give birth.  
“You will need to either replace your blood or Jack will need to keep fucking you and get you pregnant again” Jayak correctly stated.  
“Yeah...” sighed Sam “Not an easy choice either way”  
“No.... But at least you are free now, you have access to good food, more experienced doctors and medicine” reasoned Jayak.  
“But I'll still be struggling to stay healthy. Still probably be bedridden for the last half of my pregnancy. Still probably not strong enough to care for my own children” Sam argued quietly.  
“You don't know for sure though, you don't know to what extent you will be affected. You don't know how much your health will improve by being free”.  
“Even if I was twice as healthy as I am now..... I would still be struggling.... Wouldn't I?” Sam pointed out sadly.  
“You are still recovering from a nearly fatal illness” Jayak pointed out.  
“I am going home, I am going to be exposed to hundreds of people and hundreds of diseases. Back in the Whore Ship I was relatively isolated and I still nearly died.” Sam said emotionally  
Jayak gave a loud sigh and looked at Sam as she blinked back tears. “Yes... you would still be struggling” he conceded.

“But how can I risk my life? I will have five babies.... and Jack..... How could I risk leaving Jack? What if I died and left him with five babies to look after? I'm not sure I could risk that.... At least I will be alive.... I can still help the SGC with the Stargate when I am needed. Maybe I'll only get pregnant with one baby now my brain isn't compromised..... If I only get pregnant with one baby I should be able to get a lot healthier, surely the nausea won't be as bad if there is only one baby. If I let Jack get me pregnant again, maybe if he really concentrates, he can make sure I only get pregnant with one baby....” Sam rambled desperately, trying to make sense of her sudden decision concerning the future “I couldn't risk my life by replacing my blood, It's not fair on Jack. I couldn't put him through that.......... I can't put him through that” She finished more firmly as she visualized him watching her blood being drained from her body as she shuddered “I can't put Jack through that” she said with conviction.  
“You can't put me through what?” asked Jack as he stood in the doorway with an increasing look of concern on his face as he noticed Sam's emotional state. “Sam?”

Sam huffed and tried to collect herself as Jack walked slowly over to the bed. Jayak helped him into bed and made sure he was comfortable and then left them alone to talk.  
“So..... What can't you put me through?” asked Jack quietly as he took her hand and looked at her worriedly.  
“Replacing my blood. You were right Jack. It's too much of a risk” Sam said quietly as she gave him a small teary smile.  
“But what if I can't give you Naquadah? You said we might not have a choice?” asked Jack.  
“I played twenty questions with the triplets, it occurred to me that whenever I had thought about the problem with my Naquadah, I was always thinking of too many variables. Once I began to think about single statements, they let me know if I was right or wrong” she explained. “You will be able to keep giving me Naquadah. Your Ancient gene enables you to manipulate the Naquadah and send it to me”.  
“Okay... That's good news, so what.... Just put you on birth control? I get a vasectomy?” asked Jack.  
“No....” Sam said quietly.  
“No? Why not? You can't go through another pregnancy Sam”  
“Birth control might not even work for me.... I've never tested it. You have to get me pregnant or I am going to be sick all the time”  
“What? Why? Why do I have to get you pregnant? Why would you be sick if I didn't get you pregnant?”  
“You can give me Naquadah, but it's inert, you can't give me the Protein Markers that control it because we are not compatible. All the inert Naquadah would do is keep my body working, keep my organs from failing. For me to have an effective form of immune system and not be weak all the time, I need a baby to control the Naquadah. The babies either use the Naquadah as an energy source to heal me, or use it as energy to grow. If I got sick while I wasn't pregnant, the Naquadah wouldn't know it was needed, it would just be floating around in my blood keeping my organs happy.” Sam explained.  
“Another pregnancy.....” sighed Jack.  
“Maybe you can instruct that Ancient gene of yours, that one baby will be enough” smiled Sam “The blood replacement option isn't worth the risk yet Jack. What if I died? What if I died and left you with five babies. How could we expect Vala to feed all five babies to keep them alive?” Sam's smile wobbled “I can't risk it Jack. It's too risky”.

Jack just looked at her as he considered her words. “So if I don't keep you pregnant, you stay weak and sick? Why the hell would the gene do that Sam? It's supposed to be intelligent, why the hell would it do that?” Jack said as he began to get angry.  
“Your Ancient gene saved me Jack. It's not..” Sam sighed and then tried again “Your Ancient gene can't fix me because there is nothing to left to fix. I had two episodes of severe blood loss. Yes, the first time, when we were captured, your Ancient gene turned off my Protein Marker so my body could use your Naquadah to stay alive. I got pregnant and the babies then took over control of the Naquadah. But then I had another critical blood loss. I was bleeding out. I lost even more of my Protein Markers, so now there are very few or none left. There is nothing left for your Ancient gene to turn back on” Sam said gently.  
“So?.... What?...... I HAVE to keep you pregnant? Sam I can't just keep getting you pregnant, you didn't get a chance to recover before getting pregnant again with the triplets. If you have to go through another pregnancy straight after this one.... Sam....” Jack said, feeling helpless.  
“At least I'll be alive. At least I'm going to be here for you and here to feed the babies. I can't risk leaving you Jack. I can't.” Sam said as the tears came back “If I have one more baby, hopefully in that time Vala and I can try hard to get some excess breast milk stored. Then we will have a back up for the babies if something happens. Sooner or later I am going to have to do the blood replacement, like you said.... I can't just keep getting pregnant. Sooner or later I am going to have to do it, but not while the triplets are still breastfeeding, there are too many lives at risk with mine. If you can get me pregnant with just one baby then.... No... Maybe I should have two more pregnancies, so the triplets will definitely be weaned. That way there will hopefully be enough breast milk stored for the last two babies if something goes wrong. I can't risk it yet Jack.... Two more pregnancies.... I store as much breast milk as I can and then we do it. Not yet. Not now. I can't risk it before the triplets are weaned Jack.”

“I wish that you NEVER had to risk it” sighed Jack “What happens if I get you pregnant with triplets or twins again.... the way were going, you might end up pregnant with quintuplets!” said Jack with helpless exasperation “I guess I am going to have to concentrate very hard on 'one baby only' when I have sex with you after the triplets are born” he sighed with resignation.  
“At least there is the guarantee that you will get sex at least once a day for the next two years” said Sam wryly.  
“Some consolation” snapped Jack.  
“Jack......” Sam said quietly as tears fell down her cheeks.  
“I'm sorry Sam..... I just..... I feel so damn helpless.....This is all my fault.... I'm sorry” he sighed as he pulled her into a hug. “This is scaring the crap out of me Sam”  
“I know.... It scares me too..... We have to wait.... It's the best option we have so the babies aren't at risk too. This isn't your fault Jack. If you hadn't done this I would have died soon after we were captured. I wouldn't have had enough Naquadah and I would have gone into a coma and died. What your gene did..... it saved my life, and it has given us five incredible babies Jack. It HAD to be this way or I would have died. At least waiting will give us more time to work out the safest way to do the blood replacement. We can try lowering my body temperature so if Carolyn had trouble starting my heart it will give her more time to get me back....... Or a bypass machine!........ Carolyn can stop my heart, use the bypass to take out my blood, maybe push it out with saline and then my blood stores go in and Carolyn can start up my heart again. People go on bypass machines, have their hearts stopped and then restarted all time for heart surgeries. We will figure it out Jack. We will figure out the safest way to do it once the triplets are weaned.” she said as she tried to reassure them both at the same time. “Just think 'one baby' the whole time we are having sex....”  
“All I can do is try....” sighed Jack.  
“That's all I'm asking Jack... You may not even be able to control it, the gene might find another reason to do things differently, but single pregnancies would definitely be easier.....” Sam sighed.  
“Sam.... You are going to end up breast feeding four babies..... How in the hell are you going to manage that?” Jack said incredulously.  
“If Melody can make Vala's boobs bigger, then she should be able to do the same for me too” reasoned Sam.  
“That's a point” conceded Jack.  
“Melody understands a lot, if the worst happens and Carolyn can't start my heart, then maybe the babies will be able to do it. They will be older and stronger, if you tell Melody what is happening, maybe they can get my heart started...” Sam suggested.  
“And if she can't..... She is going to remember that she couldn't save you....” said Jack soberly.  
“Oh God....” Sam gave an anguished sob against Jack's chest and began to cry.


	13. CONTRACTS

CHAPTER 13 CONTRACTS

When the Al'kesh arrived at the planet planned for their contact with the SGC, they travelled around the planet just to make sure that they were alone. Then they cloaked before entering the atmosphere and landed near the Stargate. There were a few settlements, but the closest one looked to be a couple of hours walk away from the Stargate. They made sure no one was no one in sight when they landed. When the scheduled time came, Daniel and Teal'c went to dial the Stargate and Vala stayed at the controls of the Al'kesh just in case. When the SGC dialed back General Hammond and Carolyn Lam came through with a FRED and trailer, which they then guided straight onto the Al'kesh before Vala launched the ship into an orbit around the planet so they could all relax.  
The first thing they did was eat. The General had ordered pizzas to bring along and they were still in thermal delivery bags and were deliciously hot. Everyone ate their fill and they placed the left overs in the large refrigerator to use for snacks. Then those who could, helped to unload the FRED. The General had even brought some more diet soda's for Sam and normal soda's for everyone else. He had brought a lot of supplies with him. Several types of fruit juice that could be stored out of the fridge until they were opened, milk, butter, cream, eggs, bacon (which made Sam crave bacon even though she had just filled up on pizza), steaks, bread, fruits and vegetables. There were bottles of baby food and baby cereal for the twins and Ellara, yogurts, jello cups, especially blue ones, which had earned a bright smile from Sam, he had even brought a toaster and various spreads! The General had figured that this would be the only way that they would get access to the everyday things they would need as there would not be anymore handy supermarkets to stop at. 

Everyone was very thankful at the unexpected fresh bounty, as they currently had a freezer half full of heat-able meals and some frozen meats and vegetables. Much to Jack's surprise he had even bought beer. The General told them that he would deliver whatever they needed at their next scheduled stop and he would also make sure that there was another delivery of the fresh items he had brought today. Carolyn had brought through an assortment of injections and pills for everyone who had needed them, mostly for Sam and Samara but even Vala had earned herself a few shots. Now she knew for sure that everyone was coming to Earth, she had come prepared to start the Medics, Vala and Samara on a course of immunizations. Sam's blood tests, as expected, had shown her to be critically low in quite a few areas. Carolyn set Sam up with an iron infusion through her port while she preformed another scan on the triplets. This time she had brought a separate laptop with the program for the scanner that she could leave behind with the scanner. She showed Jayak and Sam how to set it up and get it running and then how to use the hand device to get clear pictures. While they were setting it up, Sam asked Jack to go and please get her a blue jello, so then they had a little time for Carolyn to explain in more detail what to look for when Jayak scanned the twin girls, to make sure that the cords aren't compromised. When Jack came back in they all looked at the babies while Sam ate the jello. 

Once the scan and the iron infusion were done, Carolyn injected the other things that she had brought with her for Sam and said that she would get more blood samples just before she left so she could check her adjusted levels. Then she settled down to talk to Sam about the other test results that she had run. As they guessed, the twins both definitely had the Ancient gene. The twins blood types were both the same, which was also the same as Jacks. They also both had Naquadah and Protein Markers, but the Protein Markers that triggered cloning were currently inactive. Sam's blood samples, all her blood samples, had shown no signs of her Protein Markers at all. Carolyn had told her that she had studied her 'normal' Protein Markers and Naquadah levels in her medical file so she had known what to look for. Sam told Carolyn the basics of the answers she had received from the triplets, about her Protein Marker and the decision they had made concerning what to do after the birth and why. Carolyn had been silent for a few moments and then said that she understood their decision and would support them as much as possible. Sam talked to her about the best approach to doing the blood replacement when the time came. Carolyn agreed that the best option would be to stop her heart and use the bypass machine to flush out her blood with saline and then replace it with her blood stores. The risk would still be there, but it should be minimal, depending on her health at the time, which made Sam wonder a little about her decision to go through with another two pregnancies. Then Carolyn went on to say that she had reviewed the scan recording and had noticed something, which she had seen again in today's scan. She told them that she had seen an extra layer in the lining of her uterus. Sam expelled a worried breath with relief and told Carolyn about the Ancient gene protective barrier's purpose of protecting the babies Ancient blood from the mother's 'different' blood. Sam explained that it all fit together, the babies having Jack's blood and Ancient gene would have been at odds with her body, which Carolyn had then said that she had wondered how the babies had been carried and born without problems when they had a different factor to Sam's blood. Carolyn and Sam had then launched into a discussion on the Ancient gene, Naquadah and how the Ancient gene had saved her life, to which Jayak had listened with avid interest and Jack had fallen asleep. When their discussion ended, Carolyn and Jayak went to go and deliver the rest of the injections and start the immunizations on the Adults that needed them and the General came in to discuss the contracts. 

George had come in and chuckled at seeing Jack asleep, hugged Sam again and then sat on a chair at the side of the bed and asked her how they were going. Sam explained that they were just now, physically getting over the healing 'episode' and was ecstatic about having the use of her hand back. Sam took the time to tell him, much to his relief, that she had checked her laptop and she definitely had a copy of the last work she had done on the Stargate dialing program and it was uncorrupted. She explained how Callan had been able to get her laptop, personal items and food back to them. She told him with a laugh that the protein bars and MRE's had tasted like heaven at the time, and they had helped her put on some much needed weight. It had been because of Jack and Callan that she had her laptop back, that they had a copy of the dialing program intact and then she apologized for taking the only extra copy of her updated work off world, but then she had conceded that no one would have been able to access it anyway because it had been encrypted and hidden. She promised that she would ensure that when the Stargate was up and running smoothly again that the program would be backed up on an isolated hard drive system as normal and then have a double back up system as well. When she asked what had happened to the base's automatic back up systems for the dialing program the General had gone quiet for a few moments and then explained with obvious annoyance that the technician who had been involved had back up his 'new' dialing program over the top of Sam's back up without waiting to see if there were any problems with his program. Sam had stared at the General with open mouthed shock at the technicians obvious arrogance.

“I assume the tech was reassigned?” asked Sam with annoyance.  
“He assured us that he could fix the problems, that there must have been an issue with his improvements clashing with your 'basic' program. I was reluctant to even let him try after he said that. I knew damn well that there was no way your program was 'basic' in anyway, but the tech pointed out that you had not slept for two days and nights while you worked on the program and must have made a mistake. I know that even without sleep you would never leave the base until something was running smoothly. I knew that if you had not been happy with the program, that you would never have left on that mission. But the Brass were breathing down my neck and I had no other option but to let him try to fix his mistakes. After more excuses and failures I insisted that he be taken off the Stargate program and reassigned. He is no longer at the SGC.  
“Oh thank God!” sighed Sam “I assure you Sir, I would definitely never have left....”  
“I know.... The Stargate was working perfectly until he meddled with the program six months after you left” he heard Sam sigh with relief and he went on “He had asked several times to implement some improvements, but I refused to let him touch your program, especially when you were not there to check the 'improvements' and how effective they would be. But then we started to have some issues with the Stargate and he was asked to check the problem out, but in his arrogance, he went ahead and changed your program before even looking at what was causing the problem. He insisted later that it should have fixed the issue, that was when he accused your work”

“What problems were you having before he butchered my program?”  
“Power fluctuations. We would be in the middle of a dial and the Gate would just shut down and we would have to keep trying until it got through a complete dialing sequence”  
“Incoming wormholes were okay?”  
“Yes, we had no problems with incoming wormholes so we know the problem was at our end.”  
“Had you received any notifications from the local power grid?” asked Sam.  
“No... should we have?”  
“I asked them to make sure that they inform the mountain if they made any more changes. Did any new big developments open up in Colorado Springs? Big buildings? Oh.... There was that new shopping mall being built, was that finished about then?”  
The General thought for a moment “I do believe it was finished around that time. I remember they had a big opening party, my granddaughters talked about it for weeks afterwards.... They had pony rides!” he chuckled.  
“Oh wow... Pony rides! That sure was a party!.... But you didn't receive anything forwarded from NORAD about the power?”  
“No.... Nothing at all. I will check with NORAD and the power company when I get back. Would the shopping mall would make a difference to the SGC?”  
“It could.... It depends on how the power company dealt with the extra demand for power. The shopping centre would use an incredible amount of power and if they altered the mountains input ratio to cope with the difference, then yes. The Stargate shutting down mid-dial would have been happening because I wrote a safety program that I installed separately to the dialing program just before.... we went missing. The problem that I fixed before we left had been the result of the local power company changing ratio's and I wanted to safeguard our people and the Stargate if it happened again. If the power input dropped below the amount required to establish a solid wormhole then the dialing program would be interrupted to cause a miss-dial”  
“What would have happened without your safety program?”  
“A strong possibility of an unstable wormhole or a wormhole that would shut off without warning. Either could have easily resulted in casualties. I thought of it while I was reworking the dialing program to fit the new input to the mountain.”  
“So the times that the dialing sequences shut down, were times that our power input was possibly fluctuating?”  
“Most likely. If the dialing program had proceeded and created a wormhole while the power was fluctuating, as soon as someone or something entered the wormhole and increased it's need for power, it's possible that it could have shut down and whatever or whoever was in transport would have been lost Sir” Sam said soberly.  
The General closed his eyes for a moment. “Thank God you created the safety program”

“We had never experienced power fluctuations from our end before, not unless we had a blackout. Any fluctuations we had prior to that were all incoming wormhole problems. Colorado Springs is growing Sir....... Every time something new is built, our power supply will be affected. We might need to look into solving the problem another way”  
“Any ideas?”  
“We can dial the Gate using a Naquadah generator when we go off world.... though I'm not sure that the President would want a Naquadah generator big enough to be left on all the time Sir. Maybe we could build one as a stand by or possibly use it for outgoing wormholes only. It would certainly save us a lot of power Sir, but there would also be the risk of how much potential damage the generator could do if it overloaded” Sam sighed and the General did too.  
“A Naquadah generator is certainly a good idea though, especially using one for outgoing worm holes” he smiled.  
“Can you pass me my laptop please”asked Sam and then when he had handed it to her she had huffed in annoyance and then asked for some pillows because she didn't have a lap anymore, which made the General laugh.  
“I hooked up my laptop to the base internet while the Stargate was open, I figured I could update all my emails so I could start sorting through a years worth of mail....... I'll just do a quick search and see if they sent me a copy. I asked them to send me a copy of any power letters that go to NORAD” Sam sighed heavily then clicked the touch pad a few times “There is a letter to NORAD dated seven months ago..... so five months after we went missing. It details the changes in power input to be expected and there is another letter confirming the new input ratios.... Either NORAD didn't forward the letter to the SGC or someone got it and didn't realise it's importance and that it would affect the Stargate.”  
The General shook his head and made a note of the dates of the letters and promised that he would look into it.  
“Well... the good news is that because I have the new ratios, I can start to alter my dialing program to compensate for the new inputs” Sam said wryly.  
“Well.... That IS good news” smiled the General.

“What's good news?” asked Jack with a yawn.  
“Hello again Jack” said the General with a smile.  
“Back so soon?..... More pizza?” asked Jack as he dragged himself to a sitting position.  
The General laughed “I haven't left yet Jack, the pizza's were eaten only a couple of hours ago”  
“Really??? I could go some more pizza” he sighed, making Sam giggle.  
“Are you awake Jack? I have brought some contracts for you to look over and some news regarding the Resort”  
“Has something changed?” asked Sam as she closed her laptop and placed it down on the bed. She pushed the pile of pillows away from her belly and made sure the blanket was still over her legs and keeping her decent.  
“I thought the issue through more thoroughly and decided on a better way to approach it” then the General went on to explain that if the Air Force retained ownership and guardianship of the land then Jack and Sam would ultimately be much more secure. He explained that there would be a press and media ban on the property, just like any other Air Force facility, which meant that any media taken of anything that occurs on the property would be regarded as treason. Then he went on to explain about the separate contract that would never be affected by their employment contracts or status. When he told them that there would be a complete media ban on either of them or any of their children, Sam got emotional.

“A complete ban?” she asked.  
“The recordings that you were forced to make, were done with alien tech, onboard an alien ship. That constitutes a threat to National Security.” the General smiled.  
“And if the Stargate program was ever revealed?”  
“Those particular recordings would be considered a threat to National security as they falsely compromise the integrity of two highly decorated officers and expose alien abilities” the General explained and Sam sighed deeply with emotional relief.  
“Does the media know that we were MIA? Was our absence noticed? The Academy?” asked Sam, wondering how much of an impact their return was going to make.  
“I personally informed the Academy that you would be unable to fulfill any future obligations due to an unexpected classified reassignment. They sensibly didn't ask any questions. We never released anything officially. You father initially contacted Mark and told him that you were currently MIA and we were doing everything we could to get you home, but that it could take some time and to ensure your safety, we needed to keep your disappearance out of the media. He wasn't very happy, especially after your father died, but I assured him that we were still actively pursuing your release. I have kept in touch with him and I let him know that we had a positive sighting that you were definitely still alive. I never informed him about Jacob. I wasn't sure that was a good idea. I was afraid that he might demand custody.” explained the General.

“Oh.... Yes... He probably would have.... I've been thinking about what to tell Mark and his family. I think it would be best to be... honest to some degree. Honest about what happened to us, but minus the fact that it happened in space and minus the recordings of course. If he sees me looking like this..... he will believe me, if I push him not to talk about or reveal to anyone what happened to me... he won't... Not when I was... sexually compromised.... I'll just tell him that because Jack and I were forced into a sexual relationship by some sick bastard and we eventually fell in love. I'll have to be honest about the pregnancies, but I'm not sure I want him to know what happened us... until after the triplets are born” Sam sighed and then explained to the General about her Naquadah problem in basic terms and that the definite only available solution was to risk her life with a blood replacement. She told him that she would need to get pregnant again after the triplets were born, so they could have time to store breast milk and prepare in case the worst happened or the process ended up endangering her milk supply. She didn't want to have to explain to Mark why she was pregnant again so quickly when they were now free. She wanted Mark to think that she was forced to get pregnant again. She couldn't explain to him why she HAD to get pregnant, so being forced to get pregnant was really the only sensible choice.

General Hammond agreed with her about Mark and said that he would let Mark know that they were closer to getting her released but then leave it up to her to tell Mark when she was ready to see him. Then he mentioned Cassie and both Jack and Sam got very emotional as they asked about her. They didn't get much of a chance to talk about anything on his last visit. The General told them that he had informed Cassie that they were both safe, but Sam was ill, so they were not wanting to risk traveling through the Stargate and it would be a few weeks until they were back. He asked them how much they wanted him to tell Cassie.  
“I think it might be best to wait until we are home and then bring her down to see us at the SGC. It will be too much to explain on the phone and I'm not sure whether we should tell her everything yet, maybe we should water down the sexual abuse side of it. But she can come and see the twins and then we can tell her what she wants to know and judge how much to tell her then. She knows that I have Naquadah so explaining the need to get pregnant again won't be a problem with Cassie.” Sam suggested and Jack agreed. The General told them that he would be happy to give Cassie permission to go to the SGC as many times as she needed.   
Then the General tackled the subject of what they wanted him to tell people at the SGC. He told them that he had only informed the base that they were safe with Daniel and Teal'c. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

“This needs to be your call Sam” Jack said gently.   
“They know about the circumstances of our capture I assume? So they know we were taken by Slave Traders.... Whore traders?” asked Sam with a quiet voice.  
“Yes, the investigation into your disappearance was very thorough and the report was reviewed by all team leaders in an effort to educate them about the Traders tactics.” the General told her gently.  
“So they know I was half naked and my breast was cut?” guessed Sam with a frown.  
“Yes. They also know that you had suffered a bullet to the head and the concussion was severe enough to make you vomit and be very unsteady on your feet as you were walked to their transport ship. They also know Jack was shot in the arm and half naked as well.”  
“So they don't know about my broken wrist?”  
“No, there was no evidence to indicate your wrist was broken” the General said and Sam nodded as she thought.  
“I want them to know that the babies are all Jack's.... That I wasn't raped..... But.... They are just going to think that we broke the reg's because we were put in a cell together..... They are just going to think we gave in, and said what the hell........ God... I don't know... does it even matter what they know, they are just going to think the worst anyway...... Anyway it only took us nine weeks to finally admit our feelings for each other and turn forced, awkward sex into wanted sex.” sighed Sam as she looked at her hands clasped together on top of her belly.

“Sam, you were high on drugs, had a cracked skull and thought you were dreaming when you said that you loved me. You were horrified when you realised that you had actually really told me. If that hadn't of happened... How long would we have kept up the Sir's and Carter's for? I was drugged and forced to rape you every day while you were unconscious and suffering from a cracked skull. Maintaining a professional distance made it easier for me to deal with the fact that I was raping you. It was my responsibility, as your Commanding Officer, to do whatever I needed to do to keep you alive and get you home and if that included raping you myself, so no one else would hurt you and to keep you alive, then that's what I had to do. When you told me that you loved me, it changed everything. You needed me to be Jack. And being Jack was a hell of a lot harder than being your Commanding Officer. All of a sudden there were feelings involved, I was raping the woman I loved, raping you when I knew you had a serious head injury, but knowing I had no choice. I was forced to hurt you, forced to watch while you had no choice but to submit yourself to me. Submitted to someone filming you naked and vulnerable. I was forced to fuck you so other men would enjoy looking at your naked body, enjoy watching you get fucked, enjoy watching you orgasm. We weren't on a lover's holiday Sam, we were in hell. We were just lucky that we were in hell together, lucky that we were able to have a handful of special times between us and were able to have each other to hold on to, each other to love. Maybe they NEED to know what hell we were in, what we had to lower ourselves to do to stay alive. The hell you went through to give our twins life. The starvation, the illnesses, the suffering, the mental desolation. Maybe they need to know. We chose to survive. We didn't choose to love, we chose survival. Just like we chose SG1 and Earth's protection over our love. Now we are safe, now we are going home, now we will be able to choose love. Really be free to love each other. Enjoy each other, free to love our babies and not live in constant fear of them being taken from us. We probably wouldn't have survived without our love for each other, but we didn't choose it, we chose survival”.   
“So.... What?” Sam said with angry disbelief “We show everyone the hell we suffered through when we were captured, show them when we died, show them when you almost killed me and the twins before you died... and then preformed a miracle and saved us all? How could I face anyone once they see my naked body writhing in ecstasy while you are fucking me to orgasm after orgasm? Once they see how much I enjoyed you fucking me, even when I woke up from unconsciousness to feel you already fucking me, I enjoyed it. How could I face them?”

“How can you face them and lie? Let them think that we were happily together making babies? We made those babies out of survival. We were surviving hell. Yes we love our babies and couldn't live without them, but it was still hell. We survived through that hell and we should be damn proud that we did survive it. Damn proud that we survived loving each other when it would have been easier not to. Proud that we sacrificed ourselves, sacrificed our self respect and our bodies to protect each other and our babies. I am so damn proud of you Sam, you sacrificed everything that you were, so you could survive, so I could survive, so our babies could survive. Everything. You should be proud of it too Sam, not hide what we suffered through and have to pretend that everything is perfect now we are free. Everything is NOT going to be perfect and happy and sunny. We are going to have days that will remind us of the hell we went through. You are still going through hell and the people who are going to be working with need to know that. You can't survive by pretending you are okay. It will crush you, it will slowly CRUSH you. People need to know that you were in hell, that you're STILL in hell. You have my complete love and devotion, you have amazing twins and amazing triplets on the way, but you are going to have to put yourself through another pregnancy so you can continue to survive the fallout of the hell we went through. You are going to need people to understand. Understand that you are still going through hell. Understand that you are going to need time, that you are not going to automatically be the Colonel Carter that they used to know. She doesn't exist anymore. She went though hell and is only just beginning to come out the other side. If they know we went through hell, then there are not going to be any rumors that we had a lovers holiday. If they know you're still going through hell, then you won't be under pressure to pretend that you are coping. You won't have to pretend that you don't have terrible nightmares. You won't have to pretend that you can do the work you used to do. You won't have to pretend that you are recovering. You won't have to pretend that you are happy all the time. You won't have to pretend that you don't feel like complete crap and need to go to bed after doing only five minutes of work. You won't have to pretend Sam. The stress of pretending will kill you more than the stress of people knowing what we had to do to survive. We won't have to pretend that having the twins was a wonderful experience. It was hell. The pregnancy was hell, the birth was hell. We love them with everything we have in us, but having them was hell. Waiting for him to take our babies away was hell, and when he did take them away, it almost killed you. I don't want you to have to pretend Sam, not when you are going to be working with people that will need to know and understand your limitations, will have to understand and be supportive if you suddenly quit for the day. You won't have to worry about trying to make an excuse or struggling to keep on working and running yourself into the ground. People that will understand when you need to go home and hug your babies because you feel like crap or because you have a flashback and you just need to see them. You can't pretend that everything is going to be okay just because you are home, safe and back to work. Sam.... I love you so much, and the last thing I want, is for you to feel ashamed or embarrassed over people seeing you enjoying having sex with me in explicit scenes, but I don't want you to have to pretend that you're okay. Maybe we can edit the recordings Daniel has, so we can show people that we went through hell without too much of the explicit stuff. We won't be able to avoid seeing you naked, but maybe we can avoid most of the sex. Or we can probably blur your body enough to keep a hint of modesty. No one will have to tell people what happened, they can see the truth, know that you are going to need lots of support to continue to survive. Your health is going to continue to be in danger and you will need to keep surviving another pregnancy, maybe even two. I want you to survive this Sam. The hell is not going to stop because we are home. People need to know so they can help you, support you and make sure they don't come anywhere near you if they are sick or their kids or partners are sick. You are still going to be in hell Sam, and people need to know”.

Sam was crying as she listened to Jack's impassioned pleas. She didn't like it, but she knew.... deep down she knew that he was right. Pretending would kill her. She was a chronic workaholic, she knew that she would push herself rather than admit weakness. She knew that she would end up pushing herself too hard and Jack knew it too. If they did it his way she would be protected from herself and she would continue to survive. She needed to continue to survive. The problem was being brave enough to show everyone the horrors she had been through, the horrors they both went through. Could she bear for everyone to see the hell she had gone through, the thought of that was nearly as horrifying as people seeing her in explicit positions and moaning in utter bliss as she had multiple orgasms on Jack's massive cock. Maybe it would be like Vala said and everyone would be jealous about her being able to share such passion with the man that she loved. But could she stand for people to see when her breast had been viciously torn and she was covered in blood from her head and breast wounds, when she had tried to resist and had been punched and sent crashing to the floor, kicked in the back and then choking on her vomit and dying.... Could she bear for them to see Jack drugged and turned into a violent rapist who almost killed her, then for him to die from a heart attack as she screamed for him not to leave her while she was bleeding out from catastrophic injuries that he had caused. 

She wasn't exactly sure what recordings Daniel had other that the first one and the one where Jack healed her and found out that their baby was to be sold. Could she even bear for them to see Jack being forced to fuck her when she was unconscious from a serious head injury, just to keep them safe. Jack had gone through hell too, he would need help and support too. He had been forced to rape the woman he loves. Forced to hurt her. Forced to risk making her head injury worse so that she would survive. He would need people to understand too. Almost everything they did, they did to survive. He would need people to understand when HE had flashbacks and needed to see her, needed to hold her to make sure she is okay. Jack was right.... They both went through hell. Jack was right that they were both still in hell. Even though they would be safe and loved their babies, they were still in hell and would be for quite sometime. They would suffer the after effects of this last year for the rest of their lives. Their lives were going to be stressful enough without having to wear a fake smile, lie or pretend.  
Jack watched Sam carefully and she stared straight though him as tears ran down her cheeks. He knew she was thinking. Knew she was weighing up what he had said. Knew that she was coming to terms with their reality. Knew that she would see that he just wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Sam closed her eyes and more tears ran down her face before she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. 

Jack spoke quietly but firmly “They need to know what we went through Sam. They need to know what might trigger you into having a flashback, and it's going to happen, we would be foolish to pretend that it's not. We are going to be triggered into flashbacks and they are going to need to know what to expect, know how we might react. They will need to know what might be a trigger. People need to know that they just can't touch you without warning, or that seeing a camera might freak you out. We don't know Sam, we don't know what will trigger us until it happens. You could panic and get hurt. You could fall while trying to get away from someone who simply bumps into you or touches your right arm or hand from behind, or you see a piece of rope or a hook on the wall or when someone says a particular word like..... Master, camera or.... recording. We are going to need help protecting ourselves and others around us. We are survivors Sam and we will be happy to be home, but we went through hell and they need to know.” Jack could see Sam visibly flinch as he talked through the possible scenarios, especially when he mentioned a camera and her right arm being touched. He wished he could smooth out the aftermath of their ordeal for her, but he couldn't, the best he could do, would be to help protect her and try and keep her safe. “I will talk to Daniel and find out exactly what recordings he has. Then we will plan how best to show people what hell we went through, not to gain their pity, but to gain their help and understanding. Once we finalize the edited version of our year in hell, we will watch it through first and then.......”  
“No.....” Sam quickly interrupted as she shook her head “I don't want to see it”

“Sam...... We need to face what happened to us and this might be the best way to do it. No patchy memories or fear or pain affected memories. We will see the truth. We need to face the truth of what happened to us. We will face it and deal with it together Sam. Because we NEED to deal with it... Together. I will always be there for you Sam. Always.” Jack pulled her into a hug as she cried quietly onto his chest. “We are going to get through this Sam, with the help of a lot of good people, we are going to get through this.” he promised her “I love you so much Sam. I need to make sure you are going to survive this, because if you don't survive this, then I won't either”. Jack held Sam until she calmed.  
“For what it's worth, I think that you are making the right choice.” said General Hammond gently “There are a hell of a lot of people on base, who regularly volunteered themselves for any attempted rescues that Daniel and Teal'c might have been planning. There are a lot of people who have worried about you, prayed for you and were truly emotional when they heard that you were finally safe. People that will be eager to know what they can do to support you, help you and how to make your return easier for you. You will probably come across a few people that will criticize you no matter what you do or say, but you have a hell of a lot of friends and colleagues who care and will stand by you. By doing this it will also serve as an explanation as to why the Air Force is going out of their way to help keep you and the babies safe”. The General then outlined the financial benefits that their children would be entitled to under the 'lifetime' contract, which had surprised Jack and Sam. The General reminded them that even though they loved and wanted their babies, ultimately the pregnancies had been forced on Sam when she was a prisoner of war. He also went on to say that if she had no choice but to become pregnant again, then the same would apply to the babies that resulted due to her Naquadah not working. The pregnancy would be a complication caused by their capture and not a family planning choice.

Sam hadn't been too sure what to think about that. It felt like the children were going to be supported by the Air Force in an effort to buy their loyalty, but Sam soon realised that the SGC and the Air Force would ultimately be the best place for her children to end up. There was a vast choice of career options within the mountain and their powers would make them invaluable assets and therefore be very important to look after. The Air Force would be the only real option for them to have a relatively free life, A life where they wouldn't have to try so hard to keep their powers secret. They had no idea how powerful these babies were going to be. What powers they would have beside healing, making things bigger and telepathy? When Jack had access to the Ancient knowledge, he had known things, known how to heal and to make things. Would their children have that gift too? Be able to make things work better, more efficiently or more powerfully? It was going to be an amazing experience to watch their babies grow, develop and learn. They would probably be able to show her a thing or two considering that they are obviously intelligent already. She voiced the theory that the babies possibly had a genetic memory of the Ancients knowledge, much like the Goa'uld do. It would explain their ability to heal already and the fact that they were understanding things already..... as well as being obviously intelligent. Jack and General Hammond conceded that it was probably true and if it were, then it would be all the more crucial to ensure their safety. They went through the rest of the lifetime contract and Jack and Sam couldn't think of anything that they were unhappy with, or anything they wanted to add. General Hammond advised them that if they were happy with it, then there was provision that they could add to it as the need arose, especially because they had no idea what was going to be affected or change as the babies and their powers grew. They all discussed it for a little while longer but Sam was more than happy with it and Jack was happy to trust her judgment and General Hammond. They knew that George had been heavily involved with the wording and content of the contract and they trusted him explicitly. They signed the lifetime contract and got it witnessed by Daniel and Teal'c and then moved onto their working contracts. Jack and Sam had spent most of their awake time from the General's last visit, discussing their possible options and they had a very good idea of what they wanted to do.

They had figured that Sam's contract would need to start off having very versatile and understanding working hours. Especially now they were having to plan around another pregnancy. Jack had decided against being the Base Commander again. He knew Hank Landry, and George seemed really confident that he was ready to take over the SGC so that had made Jack's decision easy. Jack would head up the new training and recruiting program that would be based on the mountain. He would need versatile hours that would allow him to work around Sam and their babies and would need to have a competent Second in Command that would be able to take over in case of any 'Sam' or 'baby' emergencies.   
General Hammond had surprised them by providing pretty much exactly what they were needing. Jack would have a period of up to four months to recruit suitable trainers and improve the training facilities before the first course would be due to start, which worked out very convenient considering that Sam would be giving birth sometime within the next two months and he would be able to be at 'home' a lot during those four months. George had purposefully allowed him that four months and for that they were both grateful. George also revealed that Jack would need to choose and appoint a Second in Command and that the Brass expected for Jack to have the training facility organized so that it would be able to run smoothly without him in case he was needed for talks with Allies (which also pointed out that he was in no way obligated to go off world at any time, especially while he needed to be close to his family at all times) or if Sam needed him or his health is compromised for any reason (due to Sam needing him or otherwise), which let Jack be flexible enough to get to Sam at the drop of a hat and then spend the next three days recovering if needed.

Sam's contract offered a 'base' retainer salary and then on top of that, she would be paid an hourly rate for any time that she worked. This way it ensured that she was employed by the Air Force and available for emergencies if her health allowed. She would not be forced to work any minimum hours at any time. Her hours would be completely up to her as her health allowed. George knew that as Sam's health improved that she would undoubtedly want to work more and more hours, but then she could also stop at a moment's notice if she had a health issue, or an issue with one of the children, or she just simply needed a break. Sam was very grateful for the way that he had so thoughtfully worded her contract and that if she wanted to, she wouldn't have to work any regular hours at all. She would just need to be available for emergencies if her health allowed. They were both overwhelmed by the 'freedom' that their contracts offered them. They had both felt overwhelming relief when George had read through their contracts with them. They couldn't have thought of anything more perfect, especially for their current situation and the plan they now had for Sam to get pregnant again. The monetary side of the contracts would go into effect as soon as the contract was signed and once Jack was back on Earth, it would mark the beginning of his four month prep time before the expected first training program began.

Jack actually began to feel rather excited about the prospect of heading the training facility. He also happy to agree to fill in for Hank as the SGC Base Commander as an emergency standby, if his 2IC was unavailable, as long as it was subject to Sam's health or mental well being. Jack and Sam couldn't think of any reason not to sign the work contracts, so once again Daniel and Teal'c witnessed the signatures on the contracts. The General took a few moments to discuss Daniel and Teal'c's futures, and what they would like to do now that the search for Jack and Sam had concluded. Daniel decided that he would be happy to work for the SGC again as long as there was provision for Vala to live with him. He then confessed to everyone that he and Vala were now engaged. Sam had cried a little as she had hugged him after hearing the good news and the General, Teal'c and Jack had heartily congratulated him. Daniel said that he would prefer to concentrate on translations and dig sites off world and would join in on some teams if a spare was needed. Apparently Cameron Mitchell was still making noises about wanting Daniel and Teal'c on SG1. Colonel Mitchell had been constantly changing SG1, having trouble finding a team that 'felt' right. Teal'c was unsure. He planned to go and had an extended visit with Bra'tac, Rya'c and Kar'yn first to see how the Free Jaffa Nation was progressing before he committed himself to anything. The General assured Teal'c that he would be more than welcome at the SGC anytime and would be happy to have him back if that is what he chose to do. Daniel and General Hammond hashed out a few details and made notes. The General had informed them, that officially they were still employed by the Air Force due to being able to convince the President that it was important, especially in the eyes of their Allies, that he should officially support an ongoing search for the two missing officers. He smiled broadly when he said that their resignation letters had never been opened. Daniel had chuckled and Teal'c had raised an eyebrow and then Jack and Sam again expressed their gratefulness to their friends dedication and their unwavering commitment to finding them and saving them all. They all had a rather emotional discussion, all knowing that if they hadn't found them when they did, that Sam would have died.

When Daniel and Teal'c left the room, the General began to discuss the Resort and his suggestions for alterations. Sam became excited about the prospect of planning their home. Their HOME, where she would live with Jack and their children. It almost seemed too good to be true. They looked through the photo's that George had made as he told them about the suggestions put forth by the contractors. Sam had loved the idea of one of the conference rooms being turned into a lab and workroom for her and gave George an outline of her ideal setup. They discussed security for the room as well, making sure that the children, or anyone else, would never be able to gain access uninvited. They also discussed the need for reinforcement if the worst happened and there was a small explosion. She knew that she would never do anything dangerous at her lab in the Resort, the dangerous stuff would be limited to her lab in the mountain where there were thick concrete walls and blast doors but it always paid to be prepared.

Jack and Sam both agreed that another conference room should become a 'school' that would suit the children at least until junior high school age. The General had already begun to collect files of possible Air Force staff that might be interested and suitable for various jobs that would need filling in their new home. A cook, a nanny or two.... or maybe three for the first year or two suggested Sam with a wry grin, especially since she was planning to be pregnant again and she would need a lot of help with the triplets. They would also need a preschool teacher for Marissa and for the twins and Ellara when they were old enough. Marissa would be free to join a public school, as Cassie had done, once her immunizations were done and she was confident and wanting to go. That choice would be up to Marissa and her parents, but for the first few months at least, she would need to do some intensive 'catch up' before going to a public school.   
They would also need a cleaner or two suggested Jack and possibly a house keeper to keep everything running smoothly...... including the laundry..... Jack had chuckled that one thing that he had NOT missed during their captivity... was doing the cleaning or laundry. Which earned a laugh from George and Sam. They would also need people to look after the vast grounds. The General told them that the security would be completely taken care of and would be covered by extending the mountain security measures, including having guards at the entrance. More internal security features were currently being installed and upgraded. They were busy discussing the upgraded internal security when a bright light appeared in the room. Jack had instantly made a grab for Sam and had been overwhelmingly relieved to realise that it was Thor.


	14. THOR

The General told them that the security would be completely taken care of and would be covered by extending the mountain security measures, including having guards at the entrance. More internal security features were currently being installed and upgraded. They were busy discussing the upgraded internal security when a bright light appeared in the room. Jack had instantly made a grab for Sam and had been overwhelmingly relieved to realise that it was Thor.

CHAPTER 14 THOR

“Thor!..... Buddy! It's great to see you!” Jack said as he smiled broadly after getting over his initial panic. Daniel had told them that the replicators were all gone, but he still clearly remembered Sam's awful nightmares about being tortured by Fifth.  
Thor greeted them all and expressed that he was glad to see them safe once again. Then he expressed his dismay at seeing Sam in such poor health and asked them if there was anything he could do to help. Sam told him that she had been extremely ill with a lung infection and that she was currently still recovering from the illness, the lack of enough food while being in captivity and the fact that she was suffering from severe nausea during her pregnancy. Thor asked permission to scan Sam with his medical device and she agreed. He looked at his device for a few moments and then looked at Sam with what could only be described as... surprise.   
“There are three offspring inside you!” he stated in shock.  
“Yeah....... Things are REALLY starting to get crowed in my belly” Sam giggled at his shock.  
Thor told them that he was pleased Jack had finally had produced more offspring, that the human race will benefit and be greatly advanced because of the combination of their superior genetics. He then said he was most pleased that Jack had finally mated with Sam and it was exciting to see the results of the combination of their DNA, especially with the benefit of Sam's high intelligence. The room had gone awkwardly silent for a moment, but Sam broke the silence and defused and calmed Jack.   
“Yeah........ We're very lucky that we were able to be together and had the opportunity to express our love for each other” said Sam with a smile.  
Thor replied that their deep affection for each other had been apparent to him for many years and he was very glad to see that their affection had survived their captivity. George heartily agreed as Jack and Sam had looked at each other, a little surprised that Thor had noticed their 'affection' over the years. Thor began to tell them about the readings on his medical device. He said that the Ancient gene was very strong within all of them and their brain function was higher than he had seen in any human before. Sam told him about how the babies had healed her and saved her life and that the twins had also shown the ability to heal. Sam told him what Melody had done to Vala and then to Sam, so Thor would know that the twins were already understanding a lot. Thor had looked confused and then shocked.

“You have more offspring?” he asked.  
Jack made a lighthearted joke about them breeding like energizer bunnies, which completely confused Thor, but rather than explain his joke he asked Thor if he would like to meet the twins. Thor said that he would, so Jack got out of bed slowly and went to see if they were awake. While he was gone Sam asked Thor if they had made any progress with their cloning problem. Thor told her that they had not made any meaningful progression and that the problem was now escalating quickly. Thor informed her that the Asgard race would soon be gone.   
Sam became quite distressed at the thought of Thor and all the other Asgard dying.   
“Isn't there something you can do? Can't you consider using a different type of body? Surely there must be another body that is capable of housing your consciousnesses?” Sam asked as she tried hard to control her distress.  
Jack came back in to the room with both twins and Melody had immediately focused on Sam as she sensed her mother's distress. Melody reached out with her arms in Sam's direction and Jack took her to Sam and put her into Sam's arms. Sam silently thanked the triplets again that she could now had the use of both hands. She held Melody against her as she listened to Thor's explanation that the Asgard had decided against that possibility, that they felt that if their form did not remain, in at least some resemblance of their ancestors, then it would feel like a betrayal to their race.

Sam's emotions were building even more as she thought of all the good things that the Asgard had done. Their peacekeeping efforts and the protection that they had offered to so many other worlds as well as Earth. They would be gone. Gone. A wonderful, intelligent, caring species gone, all because of a stupid cloning problem. Their bodies were now just copies of copies, hundreds of times over and had gradually deteriorated with each copy until now, when nothing more could be done. Sam felt a tear slide down her cheek as she tried to control her sadness.  
“Do you know how much longer you will be able to keep your bodies going for?” she asked emotionally.  
“As a race, we have made a decision about our weakening bodies. We do not wish our knowledge to fall into the wrong hands because we are too weak to defend it. We have decided that total termination is the only way, which is why we have been so concerned at your continued absence. Colonel Carter, you will be needed to oversee the installation of our legacy. We, as a race, wish for General O'Neill and you, Colonel Carter, to be the guardians of our knowledge and technology.”  
“What?” said Jack and Sam together in shock.  
“I suggested to the Council that our legacy should live on, that you both in particular, would be the most reliable and trustworthy to be the guardians. I am sure that you will both be wise in deciding who to trust and give access to it. I am sure that Daniel Jackson will enjoy the opportunity to study the vast information on our history and culture.” said Thor.  
They were all silent for a few long moments as they took in the importance of what he had just told them.  
“Oh God!” Sam suddenly exclaimed “You plan to terminate yourselves!...... You can't do that! There must be some other way.........” she pleaded as she felt a surge of deep grief wash through her. She couldn't stop the tears that suddenly ran down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears and she felt Melody's hand touch her check as she leaned against her. Melody's other hand was, as usual, pushed in between two buttons on Sam's BDU shirt and was splayed on Sam's belly. Melody always did that now, Sam knew that she missed being able to touch Sam's skin now that she was wearing clothes and also to 'feel' the triplets presence. She opened her eyes to look at Melody, who looked like she was about to cry as well. Melody touched another tear that fell as Sam tried harder to stop her tears, despite the turmoil of emotions inside her, not wanting Melody to become distressed at her crying.

Thor came over to the side of the bed and talked to her “Colonel Carter do not grieve for us, we are only victims of our own knowledge. We found a way to prolong our lives and we have lived our lives many times over. Our wish to live longer has ultimately been the downfall of the Asgard race. We know that you will ensure that our knowledge is used wisely to protect your planet and for the benefit of those in need.”   
Sam looked at Thor, even though they were facing total destruction as a race, they were still thinking of wanting to help others. Sam gave a little sob and Thor, in an unusual effort to comfort her, reached out his hand and put it on Sam's arm close to where Melody was leaning against Sam. Sam looked at Thor sadly, wishing they had the answers that they needed to save themselves. The loss of the Asgard race would be a severe blow felt by everyone in the universe. Sam looked down at Melody, who was still looking at Thor but then she turned back to look at her mother, as though she had sensed her. It made Sam even sadder to think that her children would be growing up without getting to know the Asgard. They had been such a strong ally in the war against the Goa'uld and they had protected many planets and their people from the Goa'uld as well as Earth. If it had not have been for the Asgard, Earth would have fallen captive to a Goa'uld instead of having the freedom that they are still able to enjoy.

Melody was still looking intently at Sam, when Sam noticed a tear run down her little cheek, it made her feel guilty that she had upset Melody with her own emotional distress, which was undoubtedly made worse by her raging pregnancy hormones. Then Melody turned to face Thor again and moved her hand from Sam's face and placed it firmly around Thor's thin wrist. Sam suddenly jolted slightly and gasped loudly as she felt a familiar heat begin to burn through her belly. She heard Jack say her name, but she couldn't reply as acute pain began to accompany the burn and stole her breath. Melody's hand felt hot on her belly as it glowed. Her hand that was holding onto Thor was also glowing. Sam couldn't help but to cry out in pain as she felt the energy being pulled from her body, through her belly and into Melody. Sam felt her muscles tighten more and more with the strain until she was screaming at the painful cramps as the pull of energy kept being taken from her. Then all of a sudden it felt like she had suddenly been dropped as she lolled back against the pillows feeling as though she was drifting weightless and feeling very hazy. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she vaguely registered the feel of Jack's fingers against her neck as he called her name. Sam tried to make sense of what had just happened, but her thoughts wouldn't focus. She slowly felt blackness closing in on her as she struggled to draw breath, then she felt Melody's hand on her face again and Sam managed to open her eyes to look at Melody's face. Melody smiled and then she looked at Sam with concern. Sam felt a warm glow of love flow through her and she heard Melody convey words of comfort into her head just before the blackness closed over her and stilled her mind.

Jack could barely believe what he was hearing. The Asgard were planning on killing themselves? A mass suicide? He watched as Thor moved to Sam's side and put his hand on her arm. Sam was crying and clearly upset but he could see that she was valiantly trying to control her emotions as Melody touched the tears on her face. He watched as Melody turned to look at Thor and then the next thing he knew Sam was crying out in pain and Thor looked like he was being electrocuted as Melody gripped his tiny wrist with her hand. Both of Melody's hands were glowing. He could see that Melody's other hand was pushed in between the buttons of Sam's BDU shirt, he could see that her belly was glowing. He didn't know what to do, except to just let it happen. He knew Melody would never do anything to hurt her mother unless it was something that would ultimately help her, but he couldn't figure out what the hell Melody was doing. Thor's body was trembling and his eyes and mouth were wide open and his features frozen. He watched with growing concern as Sam began to scream as her body curled up in pain. He could see all her muscles tightening and it worried him that it could cause her to go into labor.   
Without thinking, he reached out and placed his hand on Melody's wrist of the hand that was tucked into Sam's shirt while he held onto Jacob with his other arm, hoping they could somehow help. He instantly felt the heat coming from Melody's wrist and he felt his own hand ignite. He moved Jacob so he leaned against his other arm, which was holding on to Melody, and moved his now free hand to touch Sam's arm that was closest to him. He closed his eyes and focused on Melody. 

He felt a little jolt of awareness and then he could sense them all. Jacob, Melody, their baby son and their twin girls. He could feel Melody the strongest. He could feel their desire to.... save the Asgard. Save the Asgard? He could feel strength being pulled from his body, out through his arm and into Melody. He cried out as his body began to feel the pain of the pull of energy that was being drawn out of him. After a few moments he felt Sam's arm go limp in the grip of his hand and registered the sudden silencing of Sam's screams. He felt a brief feeling of relief that Sam was no longer suffering and he wasn't totally sure if it was coming from him or the babies. Then the pain dramatically increased as he took Sam's place in the supply of energy and before long he was the one screaming. After a few more long, painful moments it was over, the heat melted away and he literally felt himself sag with relief against Sam's pillows and the bed head. He saw Melody let go of Thor's wrist and watched while Thor's eyes rolled into the back of his head and toppled over backwards and get caught by General Hammond before he hit the floor of the Al'kesh. Jack looked at Melody's face while she smiled up at Sam before looking a little worried. Jack let go of Melody's arm and felt for Sam's pulse just before Sam's eyes closed and she lost consciousness. Melody then looked at her father and brother, pulled her hand out from Sam's shirt and reached out to Jack with both arms. He pulled her over from Sam's body to his and she snuggled briefly against his chest next to Jacob. Jack felt her hand touch his neck.   
'Mummy needs you now'. It was the strongest feeling he had ever gotten from Melody. Clear. Precise. Urgent. 'Mummy needs you NOW.' Melody pushed away from his chest and looked up at him. Jack looked into her clear blue eyes.

“I understand” he said to her and then he looked around the room. Carolyn, Jayak, Corbin and Noah were quickly advancing to the bed after coming to the room when they had heard Sam begin to scream. They had already guessed what needed to come next and Jack was grateful for their tireless willingness to help. Corbin reached out and took Melody and the General had reached out quickly to take Jacob. Jayak went straight to Sam and eased her unconscious weight against him so he could pull the pillows out from behind her. Carolyn had gone to Thor. She had read a few files on the Asgard, but she didn't really have any idea on what to do, except to make him comfortable. She could see that he was definitely breathing so she picked him up gently, just like a sleeping child, and moved him out of the way.   
The General followed Carolyn next to the wall near the door and asked if Thor was alright before anxiously glancing back towards Jack and Sam. He still felt confused as hell about what had just happened. Jack and Jacob had joined in to whatever had just happened and Jack didn't look in any condition to be able to do what he needed to do and he was worried. For both of them. They were both still tired from Sam's wrist being healed. Noah carried over a couple of pillows and put them on the floor so Carolyn had somewhere to put the small alien down. Then the General watched as Jayak and Noah worked together to gently move Sam on to her side in preparation for sex while Jack put his hand on her hip and began to groan with pain. The General could feel his anxiety grow as Noah removed Jack's shorts and Jack's groaning got worse. How much Naquadah did he have left? Was it enough to help Sam and leave enough for his own needs? When Jayak began to lift Sam's leg, the General immediately averted his eyes back to Thor who was still unconscious. 

Daniel and Vala came running in, doing up buttons on their shirts as they ran, only to stop dead at the sight of Jack preparing to have sex with Sam. Vala took Melody from Corbin, knowing that he shouldn't really be lifting anything yet even if it was the light weight of a baby. Daniel suddenly realised that Thor was lying on pillows on the floor and he looked back up to Carolyn.  
“What happened to Thor? Did something happen to Sam too? Why does Jack need to give her Naquadah?” he asked in rapid succession but everyone ignored him as Jack's groans got louder and more pain filled. Daniel and Vala looked down at Thor while Jack groans turned into moans of satisfaction as he entered Sam's body. Then his moans of pleasure got louder as he began to thrust against Sam's bottom and built up speed and pleasure quickly. Only after a handful of harder flesh slapping thrusts Jack ejaculated with a moan of pleasure that fairly quickly became a groan of intense pain. After a few moments there was silence and they kept their eyes firmly on Thor while the medic's worked to clean up Jack and Sam and make them comfortable. When Jayak said that they were done, they all turned back to Jack and Sam.  
“How are they?” General Hammond asked anxiously.  
“Sam's breathing is slow and shallow so we are putting her on oxygen and we will see how she goes. Her pulse is also a little slow but not enough to cause a problem. Jack's heart rate is also slow but his breathing seems to be alright” Jayak told them as he fitted nasal cannula's into Sam's nose and hooked the tubes around her ears to keep them in place.

“So what just happened?” Daniel tried again but still no one answered.  
After a few long moments of silence Carolyn began to talk “They did something to Thor” and everyone looked at her.  
Jayak pointed to Thor and said “I assume this is Thor? What is... it?”.  
“This is Thor, he's an Asgard. Asgard are a race of highly intelligent aliens that are our allies and helped us in the war against the Goa'uld” Daniel informed him, then he turned to Carolyn “What do you mean? How did they help him?” Daniel asked in confusion. Jacob reached his hands out towards Daniel and the General handed him over.  
“I think his heart rate is different to what it should be. From the files I read on the Asgard, they have a different heart rhythm to us.... Instead of a steady boom boom boom, they have two booms then a short rest and then two booms again. Thor's pulse is now steady... like ours” said Carolyn as her brows knitted in confusion at the situation.  
“What happened?” Daniel and Carolyn asked at the same time. This time the General answered.  
“Thor was telling us that they had not been able to solve their cloning problem”  
“Okay.... Yes I read about that. There was a worsening problem with their cloning process” Carolyn interjected before the General went on.  
“That's right, sort of like a disease that they couldn't cure. Thor had just told us that the Asgard had made the decision to terminate themselves rather than risk them all deteriorating to a point where they could no longer protect themselves and their technology fell into the wrong hands.” the General said sadly.  
“Oh my God.... Mass suicide?” exclaimed Daniel with shock.  
“Sam was extremely upset and emotional about it. Thor had wanted to see the twins and when Jack carried them in, Melody saw that Sam was upset and crying and wanted to go straight to her. Sam held her while she talked to Thor about their decision and Melody was reaching up and touching the tears on Sam's face and then Thor stepped closer to Sam and touched her arm in an effort to comfort her and then Melody reached out and grabbed Thor's wrist. At first I thought that she was just curious, but then her hand started to glow and Thor looked like... she was giving him.... an electric shock. Sam began to cry out in pain and then it got worse until she was screaming and in a lot of pain which is when you all came rushing in.”  
“Melody grabbed Thor and her hand glowed? She deliberately grabbed Thor?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yes.... it looked.... very deliberate.... You don't think that....” the General trailed off, clearly amazed at the possibility.  
“If Sam was very upset over losing the Asgard, especially Thor, and I know they have had quite a bit of personal interaction. The file was a heavy read. Maybe Melody didn't want her mother to be sad..... or maybe she realised, through Sam's thoughts, what a huge loss the Asgard would be, not just to Sam, but to everyone” suggested Carolyn.

Everyone stared at her. The General's mouth was open in shock as he processed the idea. He began to think, trying to process what happened. Jack and Sam have said that Melody seems to understand everything that was said. Jack had been holding Jacob, and then he had joined in too. Jacob had been touching Jack's arm and his hands were glowing too. Once Jack had touched Sam's arm, she had stopped screaming and had gone limp. Then Jack had begun crying out in pain. Had he taken over for Sam as a source of energy or power? Jack said that healing uses a truck load of Naquadah for energy. Had Jack been able to relieve Sam as the source of energy for whatever had happened? It sure seemed that way. It has scared the hell out of him when Sam had started screaming in pain. She had looked like her muscles had been pulling tight and cramping all at once. Now he wasn't sure what to do. Thor was still unconscious.... and now that he was looking at Thor again, he realised that Thor looked.... different. His body colour was different..... darker. 

Carolyn wasn't sure what to do. She was pretty sure there was nothing that she could do for him. She felt his pulse again, his pulse still beat with a steady rhythm but now his skin seemed.... warmer. She felt his arm. The files had said that Asgard were normally cool to the touch. Thor wasn't cool. He was warm. She hoped that it didn't mean something bad. If the babies had changed him, then their current files on the Asgard were now mostly useless. They could have physically changed him, just like they had healed Sam or made Vala's breasts bigger and dried up Sam's milk supply. She knew that they had the ability to physically change things and not just in Sam. Vala was proof of that. The twins had changed her from a C cup to a DD cup. Vala had asked her to get her some new nursing bra's because her old ones were now way too small. The twins had changed her and given her the instant ability to breastfeed both of them. Could they really have done it? Saved the Asgard because the thought of their loss made their mother sad. God help anyone who made Sam angry then. Good grief she thought. What would the babies be capable of doing once they were older? If they heal people just by touch..... She couldn't help but think of all the lives they might save, but it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of the children to do that. As marvelous as it would be.... That would just be using them, making them heal injuries..... But if someone was dying...... Now she REALLY understood why Jack was so worried about the safety of these babies. If they have in fact, just saved the Asgard race..... If the wrong people found out..... If the wrong aliens found out.... She looked at everyone who was still deep in their own thoughts.

“No one can know” Carolyn suddenly said out loud “If they just saved the Asgard.... No one can know it was the babies who did it....” she said, feeling the fear that she now knew Jack and Sam felt. The General suddenly went pale.  
“I agree” said Daniel with conviction “If the Asgard have been saved, then they are going to need to say that they finally worked it out themselves. No one can know. They wouldn't EVER be safe.... ANYWHERE”.  
“I agree, no one says a word to anyone about what these babies can do. If they have changed Thor, we need to make sure that he understands” said the General firmly.  
They all waited and watched for Thor to regain consciousness. Jayak and Carolyn grew more concerned about Jack and Sam. They hooked them both up to monitors and Sam's blood oxygen levels were falling. Carolyn directed Jayak and Noah into changing her position and they propped her more upright and rotated her partly to her left and then they supported her more upright position with pillows. Sam's breathing immediately improved and her oxygen levels went up slowly, but her heart rate remained slow. Carolyn got Jayak to turn on the scanner and she let him scan the babies to check them individually. Thankfully the babies seemed perfectly fine, their heart rates strong and healthy. Everyone had anxiously been watching the pictures on the laptop and all felt relief when Carolyn said they were okay. They also got the chance to smile at the sight of the twin girls holding hands. Carolyn showed Jayak how to take a still 'photograph' from the scan and then saved it to the laptop to show Jack and Sam later. Carolyn was very pleased that Jayak had remembered how to use the scanner without needing any prompting.

“Thor?” said Daniel as he noticed him starting to blink slowly “Thor. Are you alright? How do you feel?” he asked as everyone turned their attention to the small alien on the floor. Thor blinked a few more times before he tried to sit up. Daniel handed Jacob to the General again and he helped Thor to sit up and held him steady. Thor blinked a few more times as though he was having trouble focusing.  
“Thor. Do you feel alright?” Daniel asked again as he sat on the floor beside Thor. Thor looked up at him.  
“What happened?” Thor asked, his voice a little deeper than normal, which startled Thor.  
“Jack and Sam's babies have done something to you. We think that they may have tried to help you solve your cloning problem. It might be a good idea to get yourself into one of your medical pods and check out what they've done to you” suggested Daniel.  
Then there was a flash of bright light as Thor and Daniel disappeared.

“What was THAT daddy?” Marissa exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her as she stood wide eyed in the doorway with a shocked Samara who was holding Ellara. Jayak moved to pick up Marissa and began to explain while Carolyn checked Jack and Sam again. Both their heart rates were still low, but at least Sam's blood oxygen levels were staying higher now.  
Daniel blinked a few times as his eyes recovered from the transport beam. He was sitting on the floor of an Asgard ship. He stood up and looked around. A familiar looking shape of an Asgard medical pod was to his left. He stepped over to it and could see Thor inside it. Thor had his eyes closed and it made Daniel a little nervous. He hoped that Thor was okay and he really hoped that Melody did instigate something that would indeed save the Asgard race. It was hard to believe what had happened. Melody deliberately grabbing hold of Thor's arm, drawing energy from Sam and then Jack. Sam had lost consciousness and he could tell that Carolyn had been very concerned about her. Had Melody converted their Naquadah to energy? If that was the case, then Jack had given Naquadah to Melody as energy and then given more Naquadah to Sam. Jack would most likely be critical. If Jack hadn't had enough Naquadah to give to Sam, did that mean that she was critically low too? She was already weak, surely Melody wouldn't have used their energy unless she would be enough to do the job and for Jack to still be able to help Sam. But Jack had stopped the energy transfer from Sam by taking her place. Maybe Jack shouldn't have interfered, maybe he should have waited and then helped Sam afterwards. Daniel sighed, he knew that Jack would do anything to save Sam from pain. Hopefully Melody had factored in that Jack would take over from Sam and they would both be okay. He had been staring blindly at Thor while he had been thinking but then he registered movement in the pod and then the door of the pod was opening.

“Thor?” Daniel asked “What did they do” Are you okay” Daniel asked anxiously.  
Thor opened his eyes and turned his head a little to see Daniel's concerned face looking down at him.  
“There has been changes made to my body” Thor said as he climbed out of the medical pod and then walked with a bit of a wobble over to a stone interface console. Once he was standing their they both realised that Thor was taller than he had been previously. Taller by several inches. Thor moved some stones and some screens flared to life filled with the Asgardian language.  
“There have been chemical changes made within several systems of my body. Systems that had been failing in all of our bodies. The newer cloned bodies have not been lasting very long. We had projected that within less than one Earth year, our clones will fail completely” Thor looked at Daniel “You said that Colonel Carter's offspring did this to me? What happened. I remember touching Colonel Carter's arm.... and then nothing until I was waking on the floor”.  
Daniel repeated what he had been told to him as Thor listened.  
“Is General O'Neill and Colonel Carter alright?” asked Thor with concern “Why would their offspring hurt them to change my body?”  
“General Hammond said that Sam was very upset when you told her of the Asgard's intention to end your lives. Melody can understand what people say and can also know what is in Sam's mind. Melody would have known why her mother was so upset and sad. I think that she either just wanted... to help you so Sam wouldn't be sad... or.... she understood how much of a loss the Asgard would be to everyone” Daniel told him.  
“Colonel Carter can mentally converse with her offspring?”  
“Yes Melody is the strongest of the twins, but Sam even gets feelings and pictures from the babies still inside her”  
“It seems that Colonel Carter's superior genetics are more of a successful match with General O'Neill's than I anticipated” Thor blinked and held out his hand and suddenly his scanning device that he had left on the Al'kesh appeared in his hand. Thor waved the scanner over a section of the console and another screen flashed up. “The offspring inside Colonel Carter are already exhibiting higher brain function than any human I have seen, much higher than either Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. The Ancient gene is very strong within them, especially the two female offspring. All their bodies contain Naquadah which combined with their Ancient knowledge has made them very powerful”  
“Ancient knowledge?” questioned Daniel.

“Unlike General O'Neill, who's knowledge has been suppressed by the limitations of his brain, the offspring have no such limitations. They have sufficient use of their brain to be able to access the ancient knowledge. It appears that the changes made to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's genetics by the Tok'ra who used them as hosts, have also imprinted on their offspring. The Goa'uld change a host's body and also the capabilities of their hosts brains. The Goa'uld or the Tok'ra need to expand the capabilities of the hosts brain so that their own memories and knowledge can be stored in the hosts brain along side with what the host already has stored. Therefore the Ancient gene was able to insert itself into those expanded capabilities so the genetic memory of the Ancients are accessible to the offspring.”  
“The Ancients had genetic memory like the Goa'uld?” Daniel marveled “So when Jack's brain got stuck in the Ancient device, it didn't download the information, it just made his brain capable of accessing them?”.  
“That is correct, which is why it was so important to safeguard General O'Neill's DNA. It prevented General O'Neil's genetic memory of the Ancients from being put into a body with a larger brain capacity”.  
“Wow..... Obviously you didn't put a safeguard on Jack's sperm though....” guessed Daniel, but when Thor just blinked at him, Daniel asked “Thor? You didn't alter Jack's sperm did you?”.  
“It was safeguarded in a different manner” Thor stated.  
“How was it safeguarded? Sam obviously had no problems getting pregnant, so what did you do?” Daniel asked curiously.  
“It was safeguarded to only respond in the presence of Colonel Carter's DNA”.  
“What! What do you mean it would only respond to Sam's DNA” Daniel asked, not quite knowing how to react.  
“It was obvious that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had a deep affection for one another. Colonel Carter's genetics were superior among most humans in regards to her intelligence because of the fact that she possessed a strong recessive Ancient gene, that recessive gene would always ensure that because they had felt a strong initial attraction, then they would want to be together in body and mind” explained Thor.

“Hang on..... Recessive Ancient gene?”  
“Yes, hidden deep within her DNA. Their Ancient DNA influenced them to want to be together. An almost magnetic pull to be with a mate that also has Ancient DNA. General O'Neill's sperm was safeguarded to only activate in the presence of Colonel Carter's DNA. So that when they mated, an offspring could be created”  
Daniel could only stare at Thor with his mouth open,before finally spluttering “You influenced their bodies to... want to.... be together?”  
“Their bodies and minds were already influenced by their strong attraction to each other. Their DNA would have made any other mate, who did not possess the gene, feel.... unsatisfactory. It was only a matter of time before the influence of their DNA would have become too strong to resist. I am surprised that it took so long for them to finally mate. The Ancient gene in General O'Neill's body would have responded to activate his DNA once he was sexually aroused by Colonel Carter's recessive gene. Her recessive gene would have triggered an overwhelming response from General O'Neill's gene.”  
“What kind of..... overwhelming response?”  
“A desire to produce offspring with Ancient DNA. His gene would ensure that any difficulties with impregnating Colonel Carter were dealt with so that she would successfully produce offspring”  
“Difficulties?”  
“The Ancient gene is intelligent. It would have registered the hostile environment of Colonel Carter's body and would have realised the need to protect the offspring from her Naquadah that would normally render her infertile.”  
“Infertile? Sam was infertile?”  
“Her Naquadah made it impossible for her to carry offspring. It would be impossible for her to carry any offspring without the Ancient gene to provide protection.”

“I don't understand.... My wife Sha're was taken as a host to a Goa'uld and she carried a child and gave birth to a healthy little boy.” Daniel said with confusion. “And Vala.... She's an ex-host who carried and gave birth to a baby girl”  
“Your wife Sha're was still carrying a Goa'uld and although it would have needed to stay in hibernation for the duration of the pregnancy, the Goa'uld still controlled the Naquadah with in her and would have instructed the Naquadah not to harm the offspring.”  
“And Vala?”  
“Was she a host at the time of her pregnancy?”  
“No”  
“The only possible solution would be that someone with the Ancient gene impregnated her, enabling protection from the Naquadah, in the way of a DNA shield between the offspring and her Naquadah.”  
“That's the only way she could have stayed pregnant?”  
“Yes”  
“So that's what Jack did for Sam so she could stay pregnant? Placed a shield around the babies?”  
“In the case of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, there was an added issue of General O'Neill also possessing Naquadah that is not compatible with Colonel Carter's.”  
“Not compatible?”  
“They possess different Protein Markers which make their blood and Naquadah incompatible.”  
“So how is she staying pregnant?”  
Thor looked at Daniel and blinked, then he turned his attention back to the screen above the console and frowned. “Colonel Carter no longer has Protein Markers present in her blood. With no Protein Marker's to control her Naquadah, it is inert and unable to clone itself.”  
“That's why Jack has to give her some of his Naquadah everyday...” Daniel confirmed his understanding. When Thor looked confused, Daniel tried to explain “Jack can give Sam his Naquadah via his semen when he... ejaculates... inside Sam. Without his Naquadah she eventually loses consciousness and her organs begin to fail from lack of Naquadah in her blood. Sam thought it might have something to do with her Protein Markers. Dr Lam was going to give her the results of some blood tests today so she could try to find out how to.... fix herself”  
“General O'Neill's Ancient gene must enable him to manipulate both of their Naquadah” Thor said as he looked at the screen again. “Without General O'Neill's Naquadah, Colonel Carter would not survive. Now I understand why Colonel Carter is so weak and unwell. She has no Protein Markers to instruct the Naquadah to conquer illness and to keep her strong and healthy. Her natural immune system was compromised when she was taken for a host”  
“Sam was so sick that Jack and the medics thought that she wasn't going to make it, but once she was reunited with Jacob, the combination of all five babies and Jack was able to be strong enough to heal her lungs” Daniel told him.

“The offspring control the Naquadah in her body?” Thor questioned with confusion.  
“I don't know, all I do know is that whenever the babies heal her, she loses consciousness and Jack has to have sex with her immediately to give her Naquadah and then he is weak for a couple of days while he recovers and replaces his own Naquadah as well as still giving Sam some as well. Sam gets pretty knocked around too, it makes her exhausted.”  
“He gives her Naquadah.... after... she is healed?”  
“Yes”  
Thor went silent as he blinked at Daniel a few times before looking back at the screen.  
“Thor? What's wrong Thor? Is it bad that Jack gives it to her afterwards?”  
“It means that General O'Neill definitely does not control the Naquadah inside her. The offspring control it.”  
“Okay.... Why is that bad?  
“When Colonel Carter gives birth, she will no longer have any way of instructing her Naquadah to maintain her body or fight any illnesses.”  
“Oh.... That's not good...” said Daniel slowly as the full implications hit him. Sam's bad health would be compromised even further.  
“No it is not” confirmed Thor.  
“That must be why she got pregnant so fast... The gene must have known it was the only way to keep her..... Oh God.... If she is this weak when she is pregnant and has the babies controlling her Naquadah, what is she going to be like when she's not pregnant anymore?”  
“Colonel Carter will become even weaker and any serious illness could kill her” Thor answered unhappily.  
“Is there something you can do to help her?” asked Daniel desperately.  
“No. The only way to save her would be to become a host again”  
Daniel looked at Thor with a mixture of horror and dismay. “The first time nearly destroyed her.... She still has nightmares about that..... No.... There must be another way...... Oh! That's right Sam was talking with Doctor Lam about her personal blood stores back at the SGC, Dr Lam said that she would have to drain all the faulty blood out of Sam and replace it with her blood stores that still contain her Protein Markers. Doctor Lam said it would be very risky.” Daniel felt an overwhelming surge of dread rush through him as the meaning of Sam's words hit him. Sam was going to have to put her life at risk in a bid to survive. What if it didn't work? What if she died? The triplets? If they tried it and Sam died..... The triplets would starve.... Vala couldn't possibly feed all five babies.... He shook the thoughts from his head. He put his mind back on Thor. “Did they do it? Did the babies do it? Did they somehow..... fix you?” asked Daniel desperate to change the subject.

“I would need to conduct more detailed scanning and analysis to see what difference these changes have made. We would need to produce some clones using this changed body as a template. Once we have successfully produced a clone then I will know for certain.” Thor informed him.  
“Is it possible? Would the Ancients have been smart enough to fix you?”  
“The Ancients would have known us in our more original form. It is possible that the offspring were able to access the knowledge of our original body chemistry. Our own records were lost in replicator attacks. They had access long enough to be able to corrupt our cloning templates and cause them to begin failing.”  
“So if Melody fixed you.... You will stop thinking about mass suicide?” asked Daniel emotionally.  
“If the cloning problem is resolved then there will be no reason to destroy ourselves.”  
“Good.... Oh.... You can't tell anyone.... About the babies doing this.... They need to be protected. If the bad guys found out what they are capable of.... You have to lie... You have to think of some other way to explain how the problem got fixed.” Daniel implored.  
“Yes. They will indeed need protecting. Are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter returning to Earth?”  
“Yes... Sam need to be close to the SGC, close to the infirmary in case she has further problems with the pregnancy and with her Naquadah, she can't go anywhere else on Earth but the SGC. Jack is reluctant to risk taking her through the Stargate unless he has no choice.”  
“That is a very wise decision” replied Thor.  
“Is it?” asked Daniel, a little surprised.  
“Without her Protein Marker to control her Naquadah, going through the Stargate would result in her death.”  
Daniel stared at Thor in horrified shock. Die. Sam would die if she went through the Stargate?” That means they had no choice but to fly her all the way back home. Another three weeks of flying. Then Daniel remembered something. “Hey Thor.... I need to ask a favor” he asked.


	15. THE PLAN

CHAPTER 15 THE PLAN

Almost everyone on the Al'kesh was still waiting near or in Jack and Sam's room for news from Daniel. Jack and Sam still had slow heart rates. Carolyn had taken blood samples to check their Naquadah levels and they were both very low and that definitely worried her. The triplets heart rates were beginning to drop a little as well. If they dropped much further...... She leaned against the wall and slid down it with a sigh. She wasn't sure if she could do anything to improve the triplet's or Jack and Sam's situations.  
“Carolyn....” Vala said hesitantly “I think Melody wants to.... talk to you”.  
“What?” said Carolyn with surprise.  
“I think she wants to tell you something... or show you something” Vala said, still a little uncertain if she had got the correct impression. Carolyn stood up again and went over to them and squatted down in front of Vala who was currently breast feeding the twins.  
“What do I need to do?” Carolyn asked as Melody began to reach out her hand towards her.  
“Just let her touch you, she will probably put pictures into your mind” said Vala after feeling a more positive affirmation from Melody that she was doing the right thing.  
Carolyn held out her hand and Melody grasped her thumb and looked at back at her. Carolyn closed her eyes as she felt pictures being projected into her mind. Pictures of what she needed to do next. Carolyn's eyes opened and she looked at Melody again who was still staring at her. Carolyn felt a wave of warm calm wash through her and Melody smiled at her. Carolyn leaned down and kissed her small hand.  
“Thank you Melody” she said to her and she felt the warm calm again before Melody let go of her thumb and turned her attention back to Vala's breast.  
“Sir” Carolyn said firmly “We need to take them back to the SGC immediately. Melody showed me a safe way of helping them.”  
General Hammond stood up just as a white flash lit the room. It was Daniel and Thor.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Daniel to say something.  
“Thor said that some of his body chemistry has definitely been changed but he won't know if he has been.... 'fixed' until he does more scans and they make some clones based on his new chemistry” Daniel informed them.  
“That sounds hopeful” replied Carolyn. She paused before pushing on “Jack and Sam are slowly deteriorating” she looked briefly at Daniels stricken face “But Melody gave me a solution. I need to take Jack and Sam back through the Stargate to the SGC.”  
“You can't!” Daniel almost shouted as he cut Carolyn off mid sentence and she looked at him in surprise. “Thor said that because Sam has no Protein Markers to control her Naquadah..... If she goes through the Stargate it will..... “ The look on Daniel's face said it all. Carolyn went white and swayed a little as she swallowed hard. She quickly gathered herself as Daniel quickly moved towards her and took her arm.  
“Um.... I guess I could do it here... “ Carolyn said as she tried to think.  
“We are going home Carolyn, Thor is going to tow the Al'kesh home” Daniel told her gently. Carolyn looked at him quizzically. “Six hours..... Can they wait six hours?” he asked her.  
Carolyn looked at the monitors “I need to check the babies again” she said as she moved towards them and readied her stethoscope. She listened and counted with a frown, then looked at Daniel helplessly. “I don't know..... Maybe?”.  
Daniel spoke to Thor. How fast can you get there without towing the Al'kesh?”  
“Approximately two Earth hours” replied Thor.  
“Okay. Thor can you please take Jack, Sam, Dr Lam and General Hammond back to Earth now, and then come back to tow the Al'kesh?” asked Daniel.  
“Corbin and I will go too if that's alright. They are used to us assisting them, I don't think having strangers around Sam is a good idea at the moment. Carolyn what are you planning to do?” Jayak asked.  
I will explain on the way, the sooner we get going the better. The triplets heart rates are slowing too.” Carolyn said as she began to tidy everything into her bag.  
“Are they in danger because they changed my body?” asked Thor with a frown. 

Everyone went silent for a moment until Carolyn spoke. “Melody did this with a plan in mind, she knew that she could change you and a plan that would help Jack and Sam recover. A plan that can only be done safely on Earth. Somehow she knew that you would be able to get them there fast enough to save them. I guess she must have thought it was important enough to save you now, rather than wait for Jack and Sam to be in a safer position to cope with the loss of Naquadah.”   
“Should we bring Melody too? Will they need her again?” asked Vala.  
“General O'Neill also has personal blood stores at the SGC, I guess Melody remembered us talking about Sam's blood and figured that we would have General O'Neill's blood too. It's the exact same idea that Sam had, to change her blood to get her Protein Markers back, except that it will be General O'Neill's blood that will be replaced with his blood stores that are filled with Naquadah.” explained Carolyn quickly “A boost of Naquadah that will help them both.  
“I don't think they will need Melody then, Jack will just need to fuck Sam to give some of the Naquadah to her” Jayak concluded “So... How do we get to Thor's ship?”  
“The same way that Thor and I arrived. Transporter beam, just get what you need to take with you and we can leave” Daniel told him.  
“Will that beam just take people or can it take objects too? asked Jayak.  
“I can transport anything that is needed” Thor informed him.  
“So you could transport Jack and Sam in their bed so we don't have to disturb them? It will also be more convenient for them when they need to fuck. Their monitors and drips will need to go too.”  
“When do you wish to leave?” Thor asked as he blinked at Jayak.  
“Five minutes okay?” replied Carolyn when Jayak looked at her for an answer.  
“Yes” nodded Thor.  
“Okay then, Jayak put whatever they will need on the bed. I'll grab the scanner and the laptop so we can keep an eye on the triplets on the way. If their heart rates get too low we might have to try a shot of adrenaline” Carolyn said as she continued to pack. Jayak and Corbin grabbed spare pillows, blankets, cloths, towels and a bottle of lubricant.  
“Will we have access to water?” asked Jayak.  
“General Hammond... Their bed.... Do you think we can make use of a VIP room?” asked Carolyn “At least we could keep their presence a secret if needed and they would have more privacy for when they need to have sex and it also has the attached bathroom to make things easier for everyone.”  
“That's a good idea, it will help Sam to feel more secure to have their normal bed too. I would rather keep their presence a secret for now. I will have the VIP floor cleared off so we can restrict personnel to only those who are needed. The SGC will be opening the Stargate in thirty minutes for a check in. I wasn't sure how long we would stay today. Daniel if you could please get Walter to clear the control room and them let him know that we are on our way with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter and will need the VIP floor cleared and Room number one cleared out and cleaned up for a medical procedure. I want the elevator guarded so no one can gain unauthorized access. Dr Lam what staff will you need to help you?” General Hammond asked.

“I will quickly write it out, I will need the General's blood stores warmed up and ready to go for when we get there” Carolyn said as she opened up a zipper on her medical bag and pulled out a pen and paper. With Jayak and Corbin coming, I can limit my staff to just the one that I will need to get the blood ready. Nurse Annie Miller, she has been at the SGC for a few years now so I'm sure that Sam will remember her if she happens to see her, but apart from the blood, she will be able to get everything I will need ready and down to the VIP room before we arrive” Carolyn explained as she wrote it down, then she tore the paper off and gave it to Daniel.  
“I will remind her the importance of patient confidentiality on this one” Daniel smiled. “Oh... where is Sam's laptop? Oh I see it, it will be safer to leave it here, we will be there before she wakes up again anyway.”  
“Make sure you keep that somewhere very safe Daniel” said General Hammond.  
“Oh I know... Sam would kill me!” smiled Daniel.  
“At the moment... so would I” said General Hammond grimly “Sam has the answer to our Stargate problems on that laptop”  
“Oh..... wow.... okay.... It will be kept VERY safe then” Daniel said as he picked it up and put it under his arm. “I will go and tell Teal'c what is happening. Good luck everyone, look after them”.  
“Of course we will” smiled Carolyn.  
“Daniel Jackson, I have transported workers and the equipment needed on to the Al'kesh to install a transport beam. Then you will be able to transfer down to the SGC or to bring General O'Neill and Colonel Carter back to the Al'kesh if needed.” Thor informed Daniel.  
“Oh..... Wow...... Thor...... Thank you...... That was a really great idea” replied Daniel, a little shocked.  
“It is my pleasure. If their offspring has indeed solved our cloning problem, then we will in great debt to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter and their offspring that we will never be able to repay” said Thor seriously “Once I tow the Al'kesh to Earth, I will return to Orilla and find out more about the changes that has been made to my body. Then I will return to Earth and see if there is any further assistance I may provide for them”

“Well now that you mention it Thor, There is something I would like to discuss with you once we are on our way back to Earth” said General Hammond as he handed Jacob back to Daniel and picked up his briefcase and another case that he had brought with him. “Right. Are we ready to go?” he asked as he looked at the spare pillows, blankets and the various other items on the bed.  
Jayak kissed Marissa and Ellara and then gave Samara a hug and a kiss goodbye, telling them that he would see them in a few hours.  
“Right, we will see you all again soon. God speed” General Hammond said solemnly and then the bed vanished in a large white flash, soon followed by the small group of people and Thor.   
Daniel sighed as he looked at the empty space where the bed had been.  
“If Melody had a plan, then it will work, they are going to be okay Daniel” Vala consoled him as she touched his arm. Daniel nodded and kissed her forehead and then looked at Melody who smiled at him. Daniel smiled back at her and then he looked to the others “Thor will be back in about four hours, then it will take another six hours to get to Earth. I suggest that we have something to eat and then get some sleep” he suggested “Who want's pizza? We can warm up the left overs”.  
“I will get them warmed up” volunteered Noah, he had been helping with the food a lot and was actually enjoying it.  
“I will go and change the twins” Vala said as she put Melody on one hip and then gestured for Daniel to put Jacob on her other hip “You had better go and let Teal'c know what is happening and then you need to listen out for the SGC when they dial the Stargate.” Daniel nodded and handed Jacob over.  
“Uncle Daniel can I come with you please” asked Marissa. Daniel looked at Samara for permission and Samara nodded her head, so Daniel told Marissa that she could and she grabbed hold of Daniel's hand with a big smile. Daniel then left with Marissa to go to the flight controls. She loved going there, she loved looking out of the window. She had begun to call every one Uncle or Aunty at Samara's prodding, feeling that they were indeed family to them. Everyone had been pretty chuffed about being honorary Uncles and Aunts to the gorgeous happy little girl. She had changed so much in the week and a half since their rescue. Gone was the shy girl who arrived and it had taken less than a day for her to start interacting with them, and now, it was like she had known them all her life. Everyone took time to help keep her entertained. It had become a lot easier once the General had arrived with the toys, games and books. Corbin had spent most of his time lying on the mattress to rest his back as it healed so he had spent a lot of time playing games with her. Samara took Ellara want went with Vala, saying that she needed to feed and change Ellara as well.

Daniel went to Teal'c and told him what was happening and when they heard from Walter, Daniel asked him to clear the control room and then explained to him what was happening and that Thor was on his way and would be there in two hours and then went through the list of things that needed to be done. Walter took notes, assured Daniel that everything would be ready for their arrival and then closed the wormhole. Walter called someone to relieve his position and then went to see General Landry and let him know that General Hammond was being delayed and why. Walter then went to the infirmary and spoke privately to Nurse Miller and showed her his notes of Carolyn's instructions and when the nurses shocked eyes lifted from the page to look at Walter, he reminder her of the need for strict confidence and that no one else was to know anything about the patients impending arrival and that the blood and supplies would be needed in one and a half hours. The nurse got a very serious look on her face and ensured him that no one else would find out the patients name and then she went to fetch the blood from long term storage to place in the warmer and then put together everything that Carolyn had requested and loaded it onto a gurney for ease of transport.

Walter then enlisted the help of some airmen to remove the bed and ensure that the room was cleaned thoroughly from top to bottom, ready for the medical procedures that would need to be preformed in the room. While that was being done he went to organize two SF's to guard the elevator, and two to guard the door, warning them that a transporter beam would be used inside the room to transfer VIP guests who needed urgent medical treatment and that they were to ignore everything that they saw or heard concerning the room and that it was a strict matter of National Security and everything concerning the room was to be kept top secret. He told them that Nurse Annie Miller would be the only nurse allowed to get past them and into the VIP room. Walter checked all the rooms to make sure that they were all cleared and then he went back to the VIP room to check on the cleaning. The nurse came down with the equipment on the gurney and left it up against one of the walls inside the room and said to let her know as soon as the blood was needed and she would bring it straight from the warmer. Once the room was spotless he thanked the airmen and reminded them to tell no one anything about what was happening on this level and that if any rumors went around the base then they would all be seriously reprimanded. The airmen all nodded seriously, put the cleaning equipment back into the storage room on that level and then left the level via the elevator. Walter looked at his watch and smiled in satisfaction, then he went back to the control room so that he would be ready to turn off the transporter prohibitors when Thor's ship arrived. 

Carolyn and Jayak kept a close eye on Jack, Sam and the triplets on the journey home. Their heart rates dropped a little more, but not enough to warrant trying the adrenaline which both doctors were thankful for.  
The General talked to Thor and explained the plans that they had begun to put in place concerning Jack, Sam and their babies safety and the plan for them to have somewhere secure to live, so that the babies could be kept as safe as possible. Then he asked Thor if it would be possible to install a transport system in the resort and them in a room on the base so they would be able to be transported to and from the base without having to travel and expose them to unnecessary risk. Thor told the General that he would be happy to help and that when he returned from Orilla he would bring more workers and the equipment needed. Then he went on to suggest a few more security measures that he could provide to make their residence even more secure, which the General was more than happy to agree to. Thor warned him that the technology would be gifted to General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and their babies and not the Air force. Thor went on to tell him that if their cloning problem had indeed been fixed, he would still push with the Asgard council to go ahead with their plan to entrust General O'Neill and Colonel Carter with at least certain parts of their knowledge and technology, stating that their offspring would benefit from having access to higher technology. He went on to explain what he had said to Daniel about the offspring's higher brain function and having access to the Ancient's genetic memory, which stunned the General.

“So basically..... The babies will be fully functioning..... Ancients?” the General asked surprised.  
“Yes, which is why their safety and security is most important. This was something that was impossible to foresee. The fact that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter both having been hosts to Tok'ra and their brain function being increased, led to their offspring being able to have the higher brain function required to be able to access the genetic memory. They may even contain and have access to the genetic memory of the Tok'ra that used their parents as hosts. It is impossible to know how powerful the offspring will be when they mature. I know that information was accessed from my brain by the female offspring when she changed me, but to what extent I am unsure, but my memory and knowledge were definitely accessed.”  
General Hammond's jaw dropped open “Are you telling me that they possibly might have Ancient, Tok'ra AND Asgard knowledge?”  
“Yes” replied Thor as he blinked.  
The General paled “Then I would greatly welcome any security measures that you can offer. Sadly I know that they will also be in danger from people on Earth, let alone other aliens if this information gets out. We are going to do our best, but because they are babies, they may not understand that they will need to keep their powers secret”  
“You would be surprised at what they understand General Hammond. Melody gleaned enough knowledge to know that our race was in danger and that I was in a position to help you get back to Earth quickly to help her parents recover. That in itself is remarkably understanding for one so young” replied Thor.  
“Well... Yes... Hopefully they will understand there will be measures needed to keep them and their parents safe” General Hammond replied.

“Daniel mentioned that Colonel Carter came up with a solution to replacing her lost Protein Markers. He mentioned that Dr Lam would need to remove her current blood and replace it with stored blood. Will that solution work to restore her health?” asked Thor.  
“Sam's stored blood contains her Protein Markers, so the idea is that once she has her old blood supply put back inside her, then she will have functioning Protein Markers again. The procedure is of some concern though, because it may involve stopping Sam's heart while they replace her blood and then start her heart up again. It certainly is not safe to do while she is so heavily pregnant. Sam is also concerned that if something goes wrong, the babies, who need the Naquadah in her breast milk, would not survive. She is not going to risk doing the procedure until she has enough breast milk stored, which in turn means that she will need to become pregnant again very quickly or her body will suffer without having a baby to guide the Naquadah in her body. They were going to discuss the matter with Dr Lam but I don't think they had much of a chance to talk about it before you arrived but I don't think there is any other way that it can be done. Thor, if you can come up with any idea's that would be safer we would certainly appreciate it.” said General Hammond.  
“I would have to study more on human physiology and the influence of the Protein Markers on Naquadah, but I will ask our medical experts if they can think of an alternative solution. I was surprised to find out that the offspring inside Colonel Carter controlled her Naquadah and it is distressing to know that she will have to endure another pregnancy so quickly, when her body is already so weak and compromised” Thor replied unhappily.

“It is distressing, but it is the only option that she has at the moment. The same procedure that Sam was planning for herself, is going to be preformed on Jack when we get home. He will have some of his blood drained out and then it will be replaced with his blood stores that will contain his normal levels of Naquadah. We are hoping that his blood stores will contain enough Naquadah so that Jack will be able to give enough Naquadah to Sam to help her recover. Once Sam's Naquadah is restored to safer levels, Jack will be able to rest and replace his own Naquadah naturally with his own Protein Marker.” General Hammond informed him.  
“It worries me greatly that their offspring has put General O'Neill's and Colonel Carter's lives in danger to try and help us. They should have waited until I had transported you to Earth before they changed me. They have the knowledge, but they lack the experience needed to make such decisions. We can only hope that they do not endanger their parents lives again.” said Thor seriously.  
“Yes... It worried me too... Maybe they did not realize how much energy it would take to make the changes needed. Maybe they were too focused on wanting to change you to make Sam happy again. If they let their emotions influence their decisions it could end up being very dangerous.” agreed General Hammond.  
“There could possibly be another factor involved that we are not aware of yet. If Colonel Carter can converse with her offspring, she may be able to find out more about their offspring's decision making processes. Hopefully it will prove that their decision was thought out before they acted” said Thor.  
“We can only hope. I will get Sam to see if she can find out, otherwise we may need to severely limit their interactions with others.” sighed General Hammond “Thor... Thank you so much for bring us back to Earth so quickly and thank you for going back to bring the Al'kesh home as well. We are all very grateful”.  
“I am happy to assist you. We have reached our destination are you ready to beam down?” Thor asked.

General Hammond contacted Walter and then Thor beamed everyone and everything down to the VIP suite that had been prepared. Walter contacted the nurse and told her it was time to deliver the blood supplies. Carolyn prepared what she needed for the procedure and then when the nurse arrived, she checked with her to make sure that she had tested a sample of the blood to ensure it was still viable and undamaged. When the nurse confirmed that she had and it was, then she left the suite and returned to the infirmary. Carolyn began to drain some of Jack's blood out. She filled it into sterile storage bags and intended to store it even though it was very low in Naquadah. If the General needed an emergency transfusion then at least there would be something to give him until he was well enough to be able to replenish his stores with healthy blood.   
Everyone waited patiently while Jack's blood drained out. Sam and the triplets had deteriorated a little more and the oxygen tank that they'd had ran out, so Carolyn quickly replaced it with another small tank that had been brought down on the trolley by the nurse. When the third donor bag was almost full Jack's heart rate began to steadily drop, which signaled to Carolyn that this was as far as she was going to push it. She hung one of his storage bags and connected it to his chest port and adjusted the rate to push his blood through as quickly but as safely as possible, while keeping an eye on his monitor.  
After the second bag started, Jack slowly began to wake up. The woke more and more as the blood flowed into his body. He finally opened his eyes and Carolyn was quick to let him know that he was alright and that he was currently at the SGC receiving his blood stores to replenish his Naquadah. Jack looked at her for a moment and then looked at Sam and asked how she was. Carolyn told him that her levels were critical and the babies were being affected as well. Jack tried to move towards Sam but Carolyn stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

“Sir you need to wait until all the blood is in before you help Sam. We need you to be as strong as possible” she told him. Jack looked back at Carolyn.  
“How did we get here? You didn't bring us through the....”  
“No Sir, Thor transported us into his ship, that is how we were able to bring your bed with you. He got us here as quickly as possible and now he is going back to tow the Al'kesh home. Everyone else will be here in about 8 hours. We decided to get you back here as quickly as possible when the triplets heart rates began to drop.”  
Jack looked at Sam “How much longer?” he asked.  
“I am just about to change to the last bag now Sir”  
“Is it okay if I start pulling down my Naquadah?”  
“Pulling down? Sir I'm not sure what you mean”  
“I can control my Naquadah enough to pull it down into my semen, to make the concentration of Naquadah higher.... It's what I usually do when Sam has been healed or needs extra Naquadah”  
“Okay... Yes... That should be okay as long as you don't move around too much”

Jack wiggled a little closer to Sam and reached out and pushed his hand under Sam's BDU shirt to touch her hip and then closed his eyes and concentrated. He could barely register Sam's Naquadah and he knew that he would end up critical himself. As long as Sam and the triplets were safe he could afford to be zonked out for a few days while he recovered. All he would need to do is wake up for sex everyday and this wouldn't be the first time that it had happened that way. He felt his Naquadah buzz and begin to be pulled through his blood as it fast tracked it's way to his semen. He could hear himself groaning as pain began to accompany his efforts. Pain as his body also responded to his urging to create more semen to transport the Naquadah. He had only had sex with Sam a few hours ago and he had given her everything he could then. He knew that he would be struggling to give her enough.  
“Is that all my blood from storage?” he asked.  
“No, there are still two bags left. I didn't want to risk removing anymore when your blood pressure began to drop too low Sir”  
“I'm going to need it. I'm not going to have enough for her. As soon as I finish having sex with Sam, you need to give me the rest of my blood so I can give her more Naquadah” Jack told her and then he went back to concentrating on his Naquadah as he groaned with pain and effort.  
Carolyn called the infirmary and asked Nurse Miller to put the last of his blood into the warmer and to bring it down as soon as it was ready. Carolyn disconnected the third bag and told Jack that he could go ahead and give his Naquadah to Sam now.

Jayak and Corbin quickly moved forward and pulled the blankets down to expose Jack and Sam. Jack was still naked from the last round of sex. Corbin pulled the pillows out from under Sam as Jayak lifted her and then maneuvered her onto her side facing away from Jack.  
“Did you bring the drug Jayak? I think I am going to need it” sighed Jack as a wave of tiredness swept over him.  
“Yes Jack I thought that you would probably need it” Jayak told him.  
“Good...... I feel exhausted already” admitted jack.  
“What drug?” asked Carolyn as Jayak picked up a vial and syringe from a small box he had put on the bed before they had left the Al'kesh.  
“It's safe Carolyn, think of it as instant Viagra with an energizer bunny qualities” said Jack with a wry smile.  
“Is that the drug that gave you the heart attacks” asked Carolyn with worry.  
“It is a low dose and safe. He received massive overdoses when he suffered the heart attacks. The low dose will make any pain and tiredness he feels disappear and it will give him a very quick erection” explained Jayak as he used the port to inject the drug and then picked up a bottle of lubricant.  
When then they moved to lift Sam's shirt up and away from her bottom, General Hammond said to call him if they needed anything and that he would ensure the SF's stayed near the elevator and he left the room. Carolyn stood near the door and out of the way while Jayak lifted Sam's leg and Corbin used his fingers to open her vagina and squirted a generous amount of lubricant inside Sam. Carolyn knew it had to be done but it just.... felt wrong.... that Sam was unconscious while these men were being so.... intimate with her. She had seen the relationship between Sam and the medics and she knew that Sam trusted them completely. Jayak and Corbin never displayed anything but respect for Sam and her body...... but it still.... felt wrong... although she suspected she felt that way because what was happening to Sam was so... confrontational... Sam was being forced to have sex, while unconscious, to stay alive and the fact that she was unconscious, meant that Sam was unable to consent to the sex that was about to happen. Sam was unable to give consent and she was just standing back and letting it happen... and it felt... wrong. Treating a patient was all about getting consent, but she knew that Sam would want this to happen and that she was very used to it happening while she was unconscious. 

She watched as Jack's penis rapidly responded to the drug, within one minute of taking it, he was completely hard and was already fighting the need to... fuck. His hips were giving small thrusts as his breathing and no doubt his heart rate increased. She had removed all the wires to his monitor, so she would have to trust Jayak that Jack's heart would be alright. Jayak squirted a trail of lubricant along the generous length of Jack's penis and then as she watched as Jack used one of his hands to spread the lubricant over his huge penis, which began to make her feel.... turned on. It had been so long since she had been with a man, that her vibrator had been getting quite a workout lately. She hadn't seen General O'Neill's engorged penis last time, she had left the room while they'd had sex and to see it now, had instantly made her embarrassingly wet. God Sam was a lucky woman. He was incredibly huge and the way he was no doubt going to stretch Sam... Oh God this was going to be torture to watch. She could feel herself getting even wetter now, but she just couldn't take her eyes off Jack's rock hard cock as he began to slowly push his way into Sam's vagina. The sight of it was... incredibly erotic even though Sam was unresponsive. Jack pushed his way in a few inches and then would withdraw a little to then push back in a little further as he moaned with pleasure.  
She couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together to put pressure on her clit, then she noticed Corbin looking at her. He knew. She flushed with embarrassment and folded her arms in front of her in a purely automatic, mental defense position. She looked back at him and even after a few long moments, he was still looking at her with a knowing smile on his face. She automatically looked down at his crotch and then flushed with embarrassment again as she realised what she had just done. 

She struggled to get her embarrassment under control. She was a doctor for God's sake, she'd seen plenty of penises before. When she looked at Corbin again, she couldn't make herself look away. He was so incredibly good looking. When she had first met him, he had been topless, not yet being able to stand any clothes on his healing back. He had only been wearing a pair of loose boxer shorts that had been sitting low on his hips and under the lowest wound. She had been horrified to see the rows upon rows of stitching that criss crossed his back and hips, but she had been very strongly attracted to him anyway. His body was lean, but muscular with no body fat at all, just yummy looking muscles. She had already been in wet panty mode after seeing him back on the Al'kesh when she had met him for the first time and again today, and now her panties would positively be soaking. Not so much now because of Jack's cock, but because she was now thinking about getting Corbin's cock buried deep in her aching, empty pussy. She met Corbin's gaze and this time there was no embarrassment.... just lust. They continued to look at each other while listening to Jack fuck Sam. Jack was moaning with pleasure and was now thrusting hard against Sam's bottom and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh while she looked at Corbin was making her SO incredibly sexually aroused. Corbin adjusted his stance which made Carolyn look at his crotch again. She registered that there was now a rather large bulge there now, which made her swallow her drool and squeezed her thighs together again as she looked at his face. Corbin's smile got bigger as her eyes met his again, but this time she felt no embarrassment at just having blatantly checked him out. 

Corbin slowly ran his gaze over Carolyn's body and his cock flexed. She was one hell of a sexy, beautiful woman. When he had first seen her, he had been frozen to the spot as he had taken in her beauty. He had never felt like this before. He had fucked hundreds and hundreds of women, but he had NEVER felt an attraction like this... to ANY of them. Having to constantly fuck as a stud had been a truly awful experience. He always had to be drugged to obtain an erection hard enough to fuck with. Last year had seen an improvement in his thinking thanks to Jack and Sam, he had been encouraged by Jack to try pleasing a woman and getting a breeder to enjoy him enough that he wouldn't hurt her. But it had still been something he had been forced to do, still a job he had to fulfill. Now for the first time ever, he felt a raw and eager need to fuck this woman in front of him. It was a strange but welcome feeling and for the first time in his life, he felt like he might actually survive what he had been forced to do for the last 6 years. He sighed sadly and broke eye contact with Carolyn as he fought his dark feelings of despair. Who was he kidding, someone like Carolyn wouldn't want anything to do with someone like him. He was a whore, a dirty, used rapist. He had been forced to rape so many unwilling breeders. Unwilling young girls. Girls who had just been captured and had their families killed in front of them. Frightened, resistant and sometimes hysterical about being raped. Others just lay there and cried while he forced his cock into their cunts and tried to impregnate them. Corbin felt a surge of nausea sweep over him and he turned to the wall and put a hand on it to steady himself as he swallowed and breathed deep. 

Corbin felt a hand on his shoulder. “Corbin? Are you alright?” asked Jayak quietly.  
Corbin opened his eyes and looked at the wall before looking at Jayak and taking another deep breath. “Yeah.... Yeah... I 'm okay.” he said as Jayak looked at him with concern. Jayak's eyes flickered to Carolyn, who was looking at them anxiously, and then back to Corbin.  
“Corbin. It's alright to feel sexually attracted to someone” Jayak murmured quietly, knowing that Carolyn wouldn't hear them over Jack's pleasure filled moans and the slapping of flesh. “It's not wrong. One day you will be able to fuck a woman who truly wants you. One day you will find out what it means to make love. What's done is done Corbin. It was not your fault and you tried hard to be as gentle as you could. The breeders were thankful for that Corbin” Jayak told him as Corbin looked at him with a little shock. “Once they were pregnant and being fucked by the Master's men, they would often tell me how they now knew what it was really like to be forced and raped. They told me that they missed your gentle ways and your respect. You always respected them Corbin, that what made you different. You cared. Other studs always took great pleasure in pleasuring themselves. Your pleasure was never a factor for you Corbin and now you feel confused about what you feel. Sexual attraction is natural. If a woman is sexually attracted to you and wants you to fuck her...... It's a good thing Corbin. A natural thing. Corbin.... It's okay to feel the need to fuck a woman. If she wants it too then it's okay to enjoy yourself with her. It's okay to fuck for the pleasure of it Corbin. It's different now. Women want to fuck for pleasure, just like the women customers on the Sister Ship. You need to remember that Corbin. It's okay to fuck for pleasure. Corbin closed his eyes and nodded.

“You know Samara and I enjoy a good fuck together, as much as Jack and Sam enjoy it. You are free and you are never going to be forced to fuck another woman, but you need to remember that it IS okay to fuck for pleasure” Jayak said as he tried to push the point home to him. Reinforcing the knowledge to let him know that there was no need to feel guilty about wanting to fuck and enjoy it. Something that he had struggled with, even since Jack and Sam had been captured and had shown him how to make a woman WANT to be fucked. He had struggled with feelings of guilt about feeling pleasure and ejaculating when he was being forced to do it. The breeder had no choice, she HAD to be fucked and Corbin had tried to please the woman to make it better for her when he pushed his cock inside her. He had always struggled with feeling guilty and dirty if he enjoyed the fuck. He was so unsure of himself, of his sexual feelings. He had been young when he had been captured, only 17. He had been drugged over and over when he was tasked with being a stud. He had been drugged and the breeders restrained, then he had fucked them, ejaculated and then he had suffered through the guilt of having forced himself on them especially if he had injured them. It had been a vicious cycle of seeing the Breeders distress, feeling the brief pleasure of ejaculation and then feeling the guilt about that small moment of pleasure while the Breeders felt pain. He had learned to detest that feeling of pleasure, he dreaded it.... Hated it. Just before Jayak had been captured, Corbin, who had already been a prisoner for four years, had tried to kill himself. Jayak had met Corbin while he was restrained to a bed with bandages around his arm and his cock. Corbin had finally flipped out and he had gotten hold of a knife and had begun to cut his cock off until he had been shot in the arm to stop him.

Corbin had mentally been in a very, very bad place. He had also suffered physically. His appetite had suffered when his dose of the drug had been increased to get him to fuck more forcefully. The increased drug had also pushed his guilt over the edge. His increased dose was making him feel more enjoyment as he ejaculated, which made him even feel more guilty. The wound on his arm had become infected and the cut on his penis was also beginning to show signs of infection. Jayak had to cut away the infected flesh and repaired the wounds again. His penis now bore the scar of his feelings of guilt. Corbin had not cut deep enough to cause any performance problems so as soon as his penis was fully healed he was put straight back onto stud duties.  
Corbin had spent two weeks in the Medical Rooms and Jayak had used the time to try and help him. He had talked to him about his feelings of guilt and despair. Jayak had managed to get through to him and then a few weeks later Corbin had walked past Jayak who was in a breeders cell with a difficult delivery. He called out to the guard that he needed Corbin to help him. Corbin had done very well and it had given Jayak the idea to ask the Master if he could use Corbin as an assistant. Corbin had shown a great deal of interest in medicine and had read every book he could get his hands on while he had been healing. It was with biological facts that Jayak had been able to get through to Corbin, and he'd told him that his body had no choice but to feel pleasure and that he shouldn't feel guilty for something he couldn't change or prevent.

Jayak had felt strongly for the sad young man and had been thankful when the Master had finally given him a chance to prove himself in the Medical Rooms. At the time, Corbin still had to perform some limited stud duties, but the change had saved him. Jayak and Corbin had become very close. The best of friends. Brothers. Jayak had noticed Corbin's obvious interest in Carolyn, he had been surprised to see him responding sexually and had watched their interaction with a smile until he had seen the abrupt change in Corbin and knew what had happened. His feelings of guilt had resurfaced. Jayak had gone straight over to him to talk to him. To remind him. To encourage him. He had seen the way that Carolyn had looked at Corbin too. Lust. Pure lust. If Carolyn was willing, it could be a massive turning point for Corbin. If he was able to experience the joy of sharing a pleasurable fuck with someone, with a woman who WANTED to be fucked just for the pleasure of it, would help change the way Corbin thought about sex. So he had tried to encourage him, let him know that his sexual interest in Carolyn was good and that if they both wanted to enjoy the pleasures of a good fuck together, then it was okay. He was hoping that he had made Corbin understand, just as he heard Jack begin to ejaculate. Jayak patted Corbin gently on the shoulder and then they both turned their attention to Jack and Sam as Jack groaned in pleasure while he rocked against Sam's ass. As Jack's body stilled he blinked slowly. Tiredly. The affects of the drug keeping him awake and hard, but at least Jack hadn't felt the pain that usually struck him when he was giving Sam a large dose of Naquadah.  
There was a knock at the door and Carolyn opened the door a little, then closed it and turned around holding the last two bags of Jack's blood in her hands. She moved to the bed and hung the blood on the stand, then she prepared two empty bags to drain more of Jack's blood and got to work. Sam was still connected to the monitors and Jayak, Jack and Corbin watched as her stat's steadily began to rise.


	16. CAROLYN

CHAPTER 16 CAROLYN

When the second bag was filling, Sam opened her eyes. Jayak squatted down next to her and told her that she and the triplets were okay and that Jack was behind her, then he explained where they were, how they had gotten there, what they had done so far and what they planned to do next.  
“Is Jack okay?” Sam asked quietly as Jayak removed her oxygen mask.  
“I'm okay” Jack said tiredly as he caressed her hip with his hand.  
“If you've already given me Naquadah, why are you doing it again?” Sam asked Jack.  
“Because you still feel like crap” Jack said.  
Sam considered his blunt words and knew they were true. She did feel like crap. “Thor....” Sam said suddenly “What happened to Thor?”  
“Thor said that he has definitely been changed but he wouldn't know if it was successful until he went home and they made some new clones” Carolyn informed her.  
“Wow... They did it.....” Sam said tiredly “Melody told me that they knew how to fix them. That my thoughts were right and the loss of the Asgard would change the universe for the worse. She knew what I was thinking. I have never heard her so clearly before, she actually talked to me in sentences. After it was done, Melody told me that I was going to be okay, that Thor and Carolyn would help Jack, so he could help me” Sam said quietly.  
“Melody gave me a picture in my head. A picture of the General having a blood transfusion. She must have figured out that if we had your blood stores, then we would also have the General's too. She had it all planned out so quickly. She is an amazing little girl” said Carolyn.  
Everyone was silent for a few moments while they thought back to what had happened.  
“Jack, don't push yourself into giving me too much Naquadah. I feel okay, just.... tired.” said Sam.  
“Sam your heart rate was so slow it was affecting the triplets” Jack informed her as he rose up on his elbow and looked at her. Sam turned her head to face him and as her body turned a little with her, she registered the feeling of Jack's cock still inside her, still hard. She squeezed her muscles and felt Jack thrust his hips a little. Sam studied his face.  
“You used the drug....... Jack....” Sam said with worry.  
“You know it's safe Sam, I was still tired from your wrist. With the energy that Melody sapped from me and the sex I had with you after that, I knew I wouldn't have the energy, it was only because of the blood stores that I'm not currently sleeping like the dead. That's why they had to do this Sam. We were both critically low and even the triplets were being affected. You need more and I am going to give you more. It's important for you to have more, it has to be enough for four remember. I will just sleep for a few days, it's not going to hurt me, I do it all the time, but it could end up hurting YOU if I don't give you as much as I can.” Jack said firmly.

Sam looked at Jack while he spoke. She didn't like him taking the drug but she understood that he needed it. She watched Carolyn as she removed the tube from his outgoing blood and connected his his blood store supply up to his port. Sam squeezed Jack's cock again and felt his cock flex inside her as his hips rocked against her ass. She suddenly felt glad that she was going to be awake for this, apart from yesterday she had either been unconscious, dead tired or sedated during sex. She was so sick of it, sure it always felt good, but it wasn't the same as having a good hard fuck. God she could do with a good hard fuck right now. Now she was thinking about it, the need began to roar through her. She squeezed him again as she felt the need for him to fuck her hard, really ignite.  
Sometimes she was amazed at how fast she got turned on. She rolled her hips as she breathed out raggedly.  
“Sam are you okay?” asked Carolyn as she watched Sam.  
“Yeah, she's okay” Jack smiled as Sam's body shuddered a little as he thrust his hips against hers. “She's just getting turned on”.  
“Oh..” exclaimed Carolyn, then she blushed as she realized the truth to his words as Sam began to moan a little as her legs and hips moved restlessly.  
“Jack...” Sam moaned “Jack... Please....”  
“Sam... I need to wait until I have all the blood put in me”  
Sam groaned as she pushed her hips back against him “I want you all the way inside me Jack.... God I need a good hard fuck right now”  
“Geez Sam” Jack groaned “Are you trying to torture me? I just told you I had to wait”  
“It's been weeks Jack......... WEEKS!” complained Sam.  
“You were sick Sam, you were so Goddamn sick. It was bad enough that we had to sedate you so I could fuck you without you vomiting or having a coughing fit. It was a matter of keeping you alive, not enjoying ourselves. Then you were healed and healed again..... until yesterday it was impossible to fuck you hard” Jack said with exasperation.  
“Well I'm not sick anymore..... God Jack.... I'm so damned turned on it hurts.....” Sam moaned as one of her hands began to play with one of her nipples through her shirt. Jack groaned as she squeezed his cock again.  
“Sam.... You know I would love nothing more than to fuck you hard... but..”  
“But what?! I'm not sick anymore Jack. Actually I take that back... I AM sick... I'm sick of not being awake when you fuck me or when I'm awake... I'm sick of laying on my side when you fuck me... I'm sick of not being able to feel you deep inside me.” Sam began to try to get up on her elbows “I want to be on my knees Jack... help me get on my knees”

“Sam....” Jack sighed with exasperation as he pulled his cock out of her pussy. “Your belly is probably too big for this now... Jayak.. help her.. For God's sake don't let her fall off the damn bed” Jack said as he admitted defeat. Jayak disconnected the leads to the monitors and helped Sam onto her knees.  
Jack figured that if Sam was arguing this hard, then it sounded as though she was beginning to lose control and she must be up for it physically. He wasn't sure if he was though. He was still hard but his energy level was pretty much zero. He looked at Jayak as he maneuvered himself back closer to his side of the bed and Jayak helped Sam to get more into the centre of the bed so there was no chance of her falling off.  
Jayak looked at Jack and then looked at Corbin who held a readied syringe with the fuck drug in it and mouthed the word 'more'. Corbin nodded and picked up the vial of the drug and drew down more of it into the syringe.  
“Is that wise?” asked Carolyn.  
“It's wiser than not giving Sam what she needs” said Jack wryly.  
“What?.... What's wiser?....” moaned Sam as she arched and stretched her back and heard several loud 'pops' “Oh God” she yelped as she winced. Jack heaved himself up onto his knees as Jayak assisted him up and steadied him so Jack could put his hands on Sam's back and then he began to massage her back as his cock slid through her open legs and rubbed over her pussy and clit before bumping against her pregnant belly, making Sam moan and move her hips.

“Oh God Jack.... I feel like I am going to die if you don't hurry up and fuck me.” Sam groaned “God these babies make me so damned horny”  
“Well then... You must be feeling better, you haven't been like this since before you got sick” said Jack, a little concerned. “Carolyn, are there guards? How close are they? You had better make sure they are far, far away because Sam is probably going to get rather loud”  
“Is she alright? What's happening” she asked as she looked at Sam who was moaning and rocking on her knees as Jack rubbed her back and hips. Sam's hips looked so terribly bony and now she was on her knees, the bones were even more prominent and it was easy to see her ribs where the shirt was pushed up her body. It reminded her that Sam still had a LOT of ground to cover before she was healthy again.  
“Sometimes she gets like this. It's like something builds up inside her and makes her crazy for a good hard fuck. Once she has a few big orgasms it diffuses her and she's okay again. She just completely loses control. We think it might have something to do with her messed up Naquadah or maybe the triplets give her too many hormones. Sam thinks that they might do it on purpose, kind of as a consolation for being forced to have sex everyday. It is always worse after a period of having 'take it easy' sex when she has been healed or sick” Jack explained to Carolyn. “It usually really wipes her out so I hope that it's not going to make things worse. She was having... problems yesterday. She was trying to get herself off when I woke up and fucked her. Sam had a massive orgasm which started as soon as I pushed inside her. Even though it tired her out, maybe it just wasn't enough, when she's like this she usually has several big orgasms” then Jack turned to Jayak “I don't suppose you packed a butt plug with the lubricant?”  
“Sorry Jack, the butt plugs are still packed in a box with the vibrators and nipple clamps” replied Jayak.  
“Damn... You had better increase that dose even more, I am going to need it” Jack sighed as he pushed on Sam's back with his thumbs and heard another big pop as her spine completely aligned which earned him a huge groan of relief from Sam. Jack kept kneading the muscles in her back, her muscles had been wasting away but they wasted away even worse when she had gotten sick. Before then she had actually started to improve. She had been keeping most of the rice down and had started to put on a little weight. She'd had energy to enjoy the sex more, and up until the Master's interference at 18 weeks, she really had been enjoying the sex. She had gotten rather demanding and they had been having sex whenever she need it, which was more than fine with him. She had been getting more and more Naquadah which was a good thing. All the extra Naquadah had probably helped her to survive her illness. She had certainly needed it. Apart from him strengthening her, it had been the Naquadah that had kept her body working. God it had scared him. She had been so listless and when they had begun to sedate her to stop her from coughing so much, it had felt like she was only one step away from death. It had been so damn scary during that last week before they had been sold. To see her wanting a hard fuck again was such a relief but it also worried him because of the state of their Naquadah, but it was still a relief. To see her like this was...... reassuring that she was finally over that terrifying illness she had contracted. The relief made him tear up a little.

“Sir..... Are you alright?” asked Carolyn as she noticed the tears in his eyes. Jack looked at her with a wry grin.  
“She's back..... When she got so sick......”Jack squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them again “She's finally starting to feel better”.  
“So... This is a good thing? Sam being like this?”  
“Yeah........ It's a good thing. I just hope I'm going to be able to give her what she needs” sighed Jack.  
“So.... A butt plug... would definitely help?” asked Carolyn, blushing when Corbin looked at her.  
“Yeah..... The bigger the orgasms the easier it is for her to get over this..... need” Jack told her as she connected the last bag of blood.  
“I've got one.... um... I mean.... I have one.... It's new... I haven't used it...” Carolyn said awkwardly as she blushed deep red “It's in my office, I will go and get it” then she quickly turned and left the room. Carolyn felt the heat in her face and silently scolded herself for being so embarrassed about having a butt plug in her possession. Especially in front of men who seemed so..... unfazed and open while talking about sex and being fucked.... and butt plugs... and vibrators.... and nipple clamps.... God... Now she was REALLY soaking her panties. She stopped a little way away from General Hammond, motioned him over and then talked very quietly to him so the SF's wouldn't hear.”Sam's awake and she's.... her hormones are a bit out of control”.  
“Is she alright? What's wrong?” asked the General.  
“Oh... nothing's wrong... In fact apparently it's a good thing... She's going to get loud Sir” Carolyn blushed even more “She's craving ….. harder sex... and apparently she mentally loses control until her.... hormones have gotten under control again”.  
The General's eyebrows shot up as he listened and then got a little flustered “Right.... um... okay....” then he said in a loud firm voice “Men, we need to move along to the elevators until further notice from Dr Lam”. They all walked to the elevator and then Carolyn told him that she needed to go to her office and would be back as quickly as she could. She went to her office, opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the box that was wrapped in brown paper. She hadn't even had the courage to open the damn thing let alone try it. She had bought it online one night when she was feeling rather frustrated and sick of having so many battery induced orgasms. She had felt that maybe trying something different would be more satisfying. It just wasn't in her, to go out and have a one night stand, especially since she had begun work at the SGC. She had been so swamped that she had not even had time to go out on a date.... and being a Doctor in a military facility, she didn't want to end up accidentally having sex with an Air Force man and then have it spread around that she was easy or how she was in bed. She was a Doctor and her reputation was important. She opened the box, took out the item and quickly opened the packaging with a pair of scissors. She ensured that the item was ready to use and then put it in her pocket with a tube of antibacterial hand wash. She was glad that she hadn't worn pants today because she would probably already have a damp crotch showing on them. Her panties were wet but she didn't have any changes of clothes left in her office. She had been spending too many nights on base lately and hadn't had a chance to do her laundry or to go home and bring more. 

On the way back to the VIP room she wished that she had time to give herself a quick orgasm before she went back. If Jack was going to be using 'her' butt plug..... She was going to wish it was her instead of Sam and she would no doubt be imagining what it would feel like in her own ass. She exited the elevator and General Hammond nodded to her as she nodded back and hurried around the corner and down the corridor. She saw Jayak outside the VIP room's door and got a little worried.  
“What happened? Is everything okay?” she asked.  
“Oh... no everything if fine... I... um... just wanted to ask you something... personal” stumbled Jayak  
“Oh... um... sure” replied Carolyn a little confused.  
“I saw the way you were looking at Corbin” Jayak said and Carolyn blushed deeply “I don't want to embarrass you, I just wanted to know..... how serious were you?”  
“Serious? About what?”  
“About wanting Corbin to fuck you” Jayak said bluntly.  
Carolyn's mouth opened in shock and then the mortification set in”Oh God.... Did I offend him?” Carolyn asked in horror, trying to remember just how blatantly she had checked him out.  
“Oh.... No... No... He thinks I am talking to you about something else.... I know you were confused by his..... sudden change of interest in you while Jack and Sam were fucking”  
Carolyn wished the floor would open up and swallow her “Yes.... I obviously offended him... I...”  
“No... It wasn't you. Corbin has.... Did Jack or Sam tell you anything of Corbin's history?”  
Carolyn suddenly got concerned “No... only that he helped them a lot”.  
“Corbin will probably tell you everything.... if it is something you wish to hear, but I just wanted you to understand him a little” Jayak paused as he searched for what to say “Corbin was a prisoner on the whore ship for six years but I only met him when I was captured about two years ago. He was captured and.... then he was forced to be a Stud. He was drugged with the fuck drug I use on Jack, but at stronger doses, he was completely unable to suppress his sexual urges. He was forced to fuck his share of the Breeders. The breeding venture was still fairly new when he was captured. His extremely good looks and muscular build were traits that the Master wanted passed on to the babies. Good looking babies fetch an extra premium on the price. Because of his slimmer hips than the other Studs, he was always first choice as a stud when the breeders were young girls or slightly built women. Those first few months were hell for him. He was only 17 and a virgin when he was captured. The Master forced him to rape a young woman he knew, then they killed her in front of him. He was constantly drugged and forced to rape young girls and women while they were restrained. Some of them would be hysterical and trying to fight and others would just lie there and cry. Although the drug controls your sexual desire, it lets you remember every second of what happened. When Jack hurt Sam and almost killed her he can vividly recall every second of his brutal attack even though at the time he had no idea who she was or even registered that he was hurting her. A large enough dose of the drug turns men into mindless animals, intent on relieving their overpowering sexual frustration. Corbin was forced to fuck many girls and women every day until they were confirmed as pregnant. The Breeders would then be available to be used by the men that the Master employed as part of their wages.  
Other studs soon enjoyed the constant high of fucking, the power that came with forcing themselves onto helpless women. But not Corbin... Corbin hated it. He would always have to be drugged to preform his share of Stud duties. If he ever tried to resist getting a dose of the drug then he would be beaten and then given the drug anyway so he soon learned not to bother resisting. He was used for a Stud for four years before I was captured. He was my first patient. He had an infected bullet wound in his arm because he was shot by a guard to stop him from killing himself. He had somehow gotten hold of a guards knife and started to cut off his cock”  
“Oh my God!” breathed Carolyn as a tear escaped from her eye.

“I am not telling you this to pity him, I just want you to understand. He was being drugged so much that he was severely underweight. He was suffering from terrible guilt and self hatred. He hated that he felt pleasure when he was forcing himself on the breeders. I had him for two weeks while I treated his infected wounds and his cock healed. I was thankfully able to make him understand that the sexual pleasure he felt was completely out of his control. That it was impossible for anyone to control their pleasure, even when it was being forced on them. I soon discovered that Corbin was very intelligent. He quickly took pleasure in reading the Medical texts that were on board the ship and he ended up confiding that he had intended to study medicine. He was an incredibly fast learner and it was awful the day that the guards came to collect him and take him back to his cell and his Stud duties. I feared what it would do to him, but whenever I saw him be escorted to and from the Breeders cells I could see that he was putting on a little weight and would smile at me as he passed but I could still see the haunted look of misery in his eyes. Then one day I was struggling with a difficult delivery and desperately needed a second pair of hands when I saw him being escorted past the cell I was in. I called out to the guard and told him that I needed Corbin's help, so they let him in the cell to help me. He listened and did exactly as I told him and we finally delivered the baby safely. Ironically the baby was one that he had sired. He had such a gentle manner about him, the way he helped the Breeder when she needed support and encouragement even though it was a young girl that he had raped nine months before, he soon had her relaxed and was able to get her to let him hold her in a different position to deliver. That breeder told me later that even though Corbin had raped her while she had been restrained, it wasn't until she was pregnant and available for use by the Master's men that she found out what rape was REALLY like. Even though Corbin was forced to rape and enjoy those women, he always treated them with respect and tried not to hurt them. Corbin would often be beaten after the fuck if he didn't fuck hard enough for the guards viewing pleasure. After Corbin had helped me with the difficult birth it gave me an opening to ask the Master if I could have Corbin to train as a Medic. I was trying to look after over two hundred and fifty breeders by myself. I hardly ever got any sleep and was constantly exhausted. The Master denied my request but then a few weeks later I lost a breeder and her twins. The breeder had been a whore who's contraceptive had failed. They had no idea who had impregnated her but because it was twins and twins were very valuable, she was moved to the Breeders section. Most whore pregnancies are simply terminated. The poor girl was only 16 and had a very slim build. I watched as she got bigger and bigger through her final month and dreaded how her birth would go. The first baby was breech and the head got stuck in the girls pelvis” Jayak paused and drew a shaky breath before continuing. 

“She began to bleed heavily and no matter what I tried I could not get that baby out and as you know I have no experience with delivering babies surgically. When it soon became obvious that I couldn't save the girl and she was unconscious from losing too much blood, I cut open her belly hoping to save at least one of the babies. The first baby was dead, the cord had gotten compressed in the girls pelvis with the baby's head. The other baby's placenta had been torn away during the attempted birth of the first baby and had it had been bleeding to long, the baby died an hour after a constant struggle to keep her heart beating. They were identical which made them even more valuable. As punishment for their loss I was forced to watch while the Master sexually abused my wife and daughter and then he whipped me in front of them. I was dragged away bleeding and unconscious in front of my extremely traumatized wife and daughter. I was dumped in one of the medical rooms, floating in and out of consciousness while bleeding heavily.  
Then Corbin was shoved into the room and they locked the door. I had to tell him what to do to stop the bleeding, how to clean and stitch my wounds. A rather steep learning curve, but he did it and did it well. He stayed calm and even managed to birth a baby while I been consciousness from the pain one day. The Master let me 'keep' him. He still needed to do a certain amount of Stud duties but basically he belonged to me. I suspect the Master had finally gotten sick of having an unwilling Stud when he could easily get a willing one from somewhere else. I have never known anyone to learn so fast. He has such a gift. He became the brother we never had to me and Samara, and an uncle to my daughters. Whenever I got banished from seeing my family, he always found an excuse to get past the guards and go and check on my family and let them know I was okay. I have never known such a gentle soul. He still struggles with feelings of guilt. Sometimes memories and nightmares get the better of him. His stud duties diminished as he got more and more experienced and was confident enough to start taking the night shift for me. I think I got my first full nights sleep in six months that night. He was no longer used as a stud and began to have less nightmares. The Master even gave him permission to use the pregnant breeders for his enjoyment,but he simply refused to. He wouldn't even consider it. Then Jack and Sam were captured. Corbin helped me save their lives. Helped with the surgery to remove Jack's damaged kidney. I was so nervous but Corbin took it in his stride and gave me the confidence that I needed. Then he watched Jack and Sam's first recording. It was so obvious that Sam had never seen Jack's huge cock before and once the surprise wore off, the fear set in. She had admitted to not having sex for two years and was clearly scared at the thought of Jack fucking her. For Corbin to see the way Jack pleasured Sam, the way he got her ready so she could take his huge cock without hurting her, the way Jack took care, even though it was obvious that he was struggling against the drug he was able to have enough control to put his cock into her slowly. Corbin saw Sam go from being a scared tight cunt to having orgasm after orgasm on Jack's huge cock. Corbin finally understood that fucking with a big cock could really be pleasurable for both people. He talked to Jack a few times and I'm not sure what they talked about but it helped. Especially after he saw what happened when Jack got overdosed. They both talked and helped each other through their guilt. He still struggles with his guilt and self worth. Until just now, I had never, ever seen him genuinely be sexually interested in a woman. Not until he met you. I watched while you looked at him, lusted after him. He has never had that. Never had a woman look at him the way you did. He actually felt the urge to want to fuck you and got an erection without being drugged but the old feelings of guilt swamped him. I thought he was actually going to vomit. He feels like he doesn't deserve it. Doesn't deserve to feel pleasure. He had purposefully deadened his need to fuck and so now he actually genuinely felt it....”  
“He felt guilty” filled in Carolyn quietly. 

She had listened to Jayak with a mixture of horror and sadness. Corbin had been mentally tortured by what he had been forced to do. It was sickening to think what he had suffered through. What those poor girls had been put through, to be made into whores or breeders at the age of fifteen.  
“If I'd known I never would have...”  
“If you really lust after him, then fuck him” Jayak said to Carolyn's shock.  
“Jayak... I.... That would....” stuttered Carolyn as her face went red with mortification.  
“Don't let his fears push you away from what you want”  
“You just want me to just.... USE him?” asked Carolyn with disbelief, trying to keep her voice quiet.  
“It would HELP him if you used him for your pleasure. Show him that it's not wrong to feel what he is finally feeling. Take what you need from him... unless....” Jayak sighed and closed his eyes “I'm sorry I should never have asked. I am so used to talking openly about fucking, I shouldn't have assumed that you were a woman who fucked for pleasure. I am truly sorry if I have offended you Carolyn. There are a lot of things that I need to get used to again and not being so forward about fucking is one of them and my language is another” Jayak smiled wryly. “We had better go back in, that last blood bag would have finished by now, Corbin has probably already given Jack the fuck drug” He said as he turned to go back in, but then he paused and turned back to her “Corbin would be embarrassed if he knew that I told you, he is looking forward to a new start, where no one knows what he was forced to do. I just wanted to explain why he backed off so suddenly. I didn't want you to be hurt by his dismissal.”  
“I.... Thank you” said Carolyn quietly.

“Sam will probably be embarrassed when she remembers what is about to happen... She really doesn't have any control when she is like this. Jack and Sam.... well... let's just say that if you was turned on before, then you might find watching this fuck rather difficult. They have been conditioned to preform for the camera and not hold back and believe me once they start, they could be in front of a hundred people and no one else exists. I will be busy watching Jack and Sam to make sure neither of them get hurt and especially watch for signs that Jack's heart is under stress, so if you..... want to...” Jayak looked at her intently for a moment and then turned around and entered the room.  
Carolyn didn't know what to think. Jayak had just blatantly told her that if she wanted to fuck Corbin, then she should fuck him and no one would be taking any notice. She could clearly hear Sam moaning and her own libido kicked up purely from the sound. If Jayak was right about the way Jack and Sam were going to be fucking then she really was going to be in trouble. She didn't know whether to be totally and completely embarrassed or to actually consider taking a chance and letting Corbin fuck her brains out.

She looked at the floor as she went into the room and turned to close the door. She locked the door and then looked up to the corner of the walls where the security camera was. The light was off so it wasn't recording but suddenly she felt the urge to make sure that no one was watching either. She walked over to Jayak and handed him the butt plug and the antibacterial fluid then went to the gurney , picked up a hand towel and walked back to the camera. She stood up on the chair and reached up to place the towel over the camera. Just as she put the towel over the camera, one of her shoes slipped on the chair and she began to fall backwards with a little squeal of fright. She felt arms go around her torso and she automatically grabbed at the body that was stopping her fall. Her heart was racing and she felt her body shudder in relief as she tried to get her instant panic under control. She took a deep breath and looked up, expecting to see Jayak's face and froze.  
“Corbin” she breathed his name as she exhaled “Thank you” she said sincerely. She could feel the echoes of her moment of panic in her still trembling body.  
“Are you alright?” Corbin asked as he held her firmly, reassuringly, knowing that she had just had a small panic attack.  
“Yeah..... Fell out of a tree when I was a kid and broke my leg” she explained as she calmed herself.  
“Ahh.... I can see why you don't like falling then” smiled Corbin shyly.  
“Yeah... I was so worried about the thought of someone watching Jack and Sam I didn't even think when I stepped onto the chair. I was instantly scared of heights from that day and it's a fear that is pretty hard to overcome”  
“One day” smiled Corbin.  
“Oh..... I doubt it” huffed Carolyn, then she looked into his eyes as she registered what she could feel against her belly. She was still firmly in his arms and her arms were still locked around his neck. He was very tall but with her heels on, her eyes were only a few inches above hers. She felt mesmerized by the feeling of his hardening cock against her belly and suddenly her heart was beating fast for another reason other than fright. She licked her lips as she felt his cock flex against her belly. Corbin looked like a deer caught in headlights as his hold began to loosen and he began to stammer “I'm sorry” he said as he began to pull his hips away from her. Carolyn suddenly used her arms to pull him down the little bit she needed to be able to kiss him as she pushed forward and ground her hips against him. She felt his cock flex under the BDU's he was wearing and she clenched her pussy as desire swept through her.  
His kiss felt hesitant and shy, it made her wonder if he had ever been kissed before. She released his head and looked up at him. He still looked startled so this time she reached up as she put a little pressure on his neck and kissed him again. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his lips and he breathed in suddenly, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She could feel his head pull back a little but she persisted as she used her tongue to deepen the kiss.

She finally felt him relax a little and his tongue slowly began to tangle with hers before pushing forward into her mouth. Carolyn almost melted on the spot and gave a soft moan as she ground her hips against him again, trying to put pressure on her clit. She could feel Corbin's cock as it hardened even more against her and he began to rock his hips against her as their tongues fucked each other's mouths. Carolyn gradually slowed the kiss and broke away from him, her gaze locked to his as she breathed heavily. She rolled her hips again, clenching her pussy but then she suddenly began to feel embarrassed about how desperate she was feeling. She unlocked her arms from around his neck as her face flushed and she gently pushed him away as she tried to get herself under control.  
“I'm sorry.... I don't usually throw myself at men like that” she said with a wry laugh, then she bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. “Sorry” she said again “You must think I am pretty desperate”.  
Corbin's face was almost passive except for his eyebrows that were knitted together and his mouth was opened a little as he breathed heavily too. He looked like he was about ready to run and she felt awful that she had just practically jumped him. She leaned back against the wall, looked back at Jack and Sam and then wished that she hadn't. Right at that moment Jack was beginning to push his huge cock into Sam's pussy while Sam moaned and spread her knees a little more. She was on her hands and knees and her belly was only an inch or so off the bed. Carolyn watched, mesmerized, as Jack eased his cock in a couple of inches and then pull it out those few inches before pushing forward a bit more than before. Sam's moaning began to get louder as she rocked back towards Jack a little and lowered her head.  
Carolyn whimpered and clenched her empty pussy as she clamped her thighs together. She squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment and hung her head a little with the shame of losing so much control. She could hear Jack's body slapping firmly against Sam's ass and she felt so wet as her imagination ran wild with thoughts of Corbin fucking her. She looked at Jack and Sam again, Sam was leaning back towards Jack as he held her hips and began to slam into her. He would pull his cock out four of five inches then slam into Sam hard, making Sam moan louder and louder intermixed with “Oh Jack..... Fuck me harder Jack... Fuck me harder” 

Carolyn watched as Jack with faster and faster. Sam tried to lower her hips more but her belly was now resting on the bed and she couldn't. Jack was fucking her very hard and fast when Sam lifted her head and her mouth opened as she began to keen. She looked back at Jack, watching him as he slammed into her, then suddenly Sam's back arched and her head lowered and she said “Oh Fuck!” rather loudly before her whole body began to shake with an orgasm. Jack kept fucking her hard as she shook. Slowly her back lowered again and she began moaning again. “More Jack.... Oh God I need more” Sam moaned loudly as she rocked back against him. When Jack took his hand off her hip and held it out towards Jayak, Carolyn opened her mouth in despair as Jayak handed Jack the butt plug. Jack held it while Jayak squirted some lubricant onto it while Jacks other hand ran down Sam's back a little. Jack held onto the bigger end of the butt plug while he smeared the lubricant onto Sam's ass and using it to cover the tapered end of the butt plug. As soon as Jack had rubbed the butt plug on Sam's anus, Sam had gone still.  
“Oh yes... Oh God Jack yes.....” Jack pulled his cock out of Sam's soaking pussy and Sam groaned with disappointment “No... Jack No...”  
“Take it easy Sam, this plug is a bit bigger than you are used to” he crooned as he began to push the plug into her anus. Sam's head lifted and her mouth opened as she pushed back against the butt plug.   
“Oh yeah..... Oh fuck” she moaned and Carolyn desperately wondered what it felt like as she squeezed her aching pussy and rocked her hips a little. She whimpered again. God she felt so Goddamned desperate for a fuck. She didn't dare look at Corbin, God he must think that she's a slut. She felt like a HUGE slut. God she had never felt like THIS before. She heard Sam almost yell “Oh my God!” Carolyn looked at Sam while Sam's hips bucked wildly and her body shuddered “Oh my God!” Sam yelled again and then Carolyn heard it. The buzz of the vibrating butt plug. Sam bucked her hips wildly a few more times and then exploded into another orgasm while Jack smirked and rubbed his hands on her ass and hips through her massive orgasm while the butt plug stayed firmly anchored in her ass. Sam shuddered and jolted for what seemed like forever as she wailed loudly. 

Carolyn felt a massive flood of wetness soak through her panties and begin to trickle down the inside of her thighs. Carolyn turned around and put her hands and forehead on the wall as her hips thrust and rolled while her pussy ached for a cock. She gave a little sob as her frustration grew more intensive. Sam's wailing got louder and then she heard Corbin's words in her ear.  
“Are you alright Carolyn?”  
Carolyn sobbed again as she writhed and then Corbin said “Is the sight of Jack's cock hard to resist when he fucks Sam. Do you wish he was fucking you?” he asked as he felt a strange feeling of.... jealousy.  
“No... Oh God no... “Carolyn exclaimed in disbelief “Why would I want Jack? He belongs to Sam for God's sake” then Carolyn sobbed again as her hips thrust even harder as she squeezed her ass cheeks together. Carolyn began to tremble, trying to resist the urge she felt to turn around and launch herself at Corbin, then she felt a hard body begin to lean against her and she whimpered loudly as she felt pressure against her ass. She shamelessly pushed back and rocked her pelvis against the pressure, she turned her head and saw Corbin looking at her, his eyes looked black and she could feel his erection pressing against her ass.  
She moaned loudly as she ground her ass against his cock. Corbin groaned and put his hands on her hips, holding her steady while he thrust hard against her ass. Carolyn wailed “Oh God Corbin....... Fuck me........ Please fuck me”.  
She felt Corbin's hands move from her hips, allowing her to grind against him again.... His hands kept rising up her sides and then they were covering her aching breasts, squeezing them gently. Her nipples instantly became erect and began to ache. She moaned loudly and Corbin squeezed her breasts again before one of his hand's slid down over her clothes to stop over her mound and he pushed his fingers firmly against her pussy. Carolyn widened her legs as she moaned loudly “Oh God Corbin... Yes... Yes...” Corbin rubbed over her clit and Carolyn's hips thrust as she clenched her ass cheeks in an effort to lift her pussy up so he could rub against more of her. Corbin kept rubbing her pussy with delicious pressure as she began to shake and thrust her hips. Carolyn's hands came off the wall and her placed her hands on top of his. He kneaded her breast more firmly as he rubbed even harder on her clit and Carolyn flew apart under the pressure. She wailed a little as she shook and then when she finally sagged against him he began to to remove his hands.

Carolyn quickly turned to face him and she reached up to kiss him. Their mouths met in a bruising frantic kiss as their tongues thrust against each other, sending their mutual desire skyrocketing. Carolyn grasped the bottom of Corbin's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head as she temporarily broke their kiss. She felt Corbin flinch and she suddenly remembered his still healing back.  
“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry” she said breathlessly before kissing him again. Her hands went to the buttons on her blouse and tried to undo them, but she had to stop kissing him so she could see what she was doing. Corbin watched her while she undid her buttons and then undid the front clasp on her lacy bra and released her aching breasts. Corbin sucked in a breath as he stared at her magnificent breasts. He slowly put his hands on them, feeling the heavy weight of them before using his thumbs to strum her nipples. Carolyn's knees went weak as she moaned and Corbin quickly moved his hands to her waist to help her balance. He briefly looked around and then lifted her up onto the bench against the wall. She tried to spread her legs, but was prevented from doing so by her tight skirt. She moaned in frustration as she worked her short skirt up to her waist and then moaned in relief as she spread her legs so Corbin could step in between them. He rocked against her core as he sucked on her nipples, taking each one deep into his mouth and sucking hard while Carolyn put her elbows on the bench and leaned back. Corbin pulled her forward a little so her panty clad pussy was just over the edge of the bench. He kept sucking deeply while his hands slowly ran up her legs and onto the insides of her wet thighs. Carolyn widened her legs in anticipation and her hips bucked as she moaned “Touch me Corbin, Oh God I am going to die if you don't touch me right now”. The fingers of one of Corbin's hands pressed firmly against Carolyn's soaked panties and she thought she was going to orgasm again right then and there. He rubbed his fingers up and down her panties and Carolyn's hips bucked as she strained her pussy towards his touch. Corbin then used both his hands to tear her lacy panties apart and pulled them out from under her ass and stuffed them in his pocket, while he continued to suck on her breasts and rub her now naked pussy. Carolyn could feel her core winding tight as another orgasm built quickly. She whimpered and sobbed “Oh God.... Corbin.... Please..”.

Corbin released her breast from his mouth and then kissed his way down her body. Carolyn froze and held her breath as he got closer and closer to her pussy. He flattened his tongue and lathed it firmly from her anus, over her swollen pussy and then latched onto her clit and sucked hard as he held her hips down. Carolyn's core muscles contracted hard as her sudden orgasm sent a white hot heat flooding through her. Her hips tried desperately to buck as she almost screamed “Oh Fuck!” Before her mind went completely blank as her core cramped hard and her back arched off the bench. She felt wave after wave of pleasure as Corbin continued to suck hard on her clit. Her hands clawed at the bench. She felt like she was going to pass out but then she heaved in a huge breath before heaving it out again. The pulses of her pleasure gradually reduced as she heaved air in and out of her lungs “Oh Corbin” she moaned loudly. Her pussy very quickly began to feel even more desperate for a cock.... Corbin's cock”. “Corbin..... Please..... Corbin please fuck me” she begged as she writhed under his mouth. Corbin released her throbbing clit and Carolyn lay limply on the bench as she panted, seeing her wetness on Corbin's chin.

Corbin undid his BDU pants and then let them drop before pushing his boxers down over his hips too. He grasped Carolyn behind each knee and pulled her forward until her pussy was over the edge of the bench. Carolyn groaned as she lifted herself up onto her elbows and smiled indulgently at Corbin. He had just given her the biggest orgasm she had EVER had and God she hoped that he had a decent sized cock to fill her aching pussy with. She looked appreciatively at his muscled chest and torso. God he was so completely hot. His abs were sculpted under his skin and so fucking sexy. She looked at the dark trail of hair that began at his navel and followed it down. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at his cock. She watched as his cock flexed, making her mouth water and ache to taste him as her core clenched tightly as she became even wetter with anticipation. She could see the scar on his cock but his cock still looked God damn perfect. She wasn't sure how she was going to get all of his big cock inside her but damn she was sure going to have fun trying!. She looked up at his face. His worried face and she knew she was losing him to his bad memories. She smiled at him, knowing that her shocked face when she had seen his huge cock had tripped his memories. She turned her smile into an excited eager smile and looked down at his cock again before looking into his eyes.   
“Oh Corbin....” she sighed then she licked her lips before continuing “God your cock looks so incredible... Fuck me Corbin” she said as she rocked her hips.

Corbin didn't move and she could see the lust disappear from his eyes. “Corbin? What's wrong? Corbin... I want you” she told him honestly.  
Corbin slowly shook his head, broke eye contact with her and sighed heavily “You don't want me Carolyn” he said sadly.  
“What? Of course I do. I have never been so fucking turned on in my entire life as I am right now. Soaking wet and turned on because of you Corbin. You. When I first saw you every thought flew out of my head. Completely blank, because all I could do was.... look at you. I have never felt that kind of attraction for anyone before.... Never.... I still can't believe that I kissed you first. I never do things like that.... Things like this.... You drive me crazy Corbin. Just thinking about you drives me crazy. I want you so much it hurts.” she confessed.  
Corbin's eyes looked a little startled before they began to well up with tears and he shuffled away from the bench and her as he gently released her legs, unable to look at her, he looked at the ground.

“You don't want me Carolyn. Someone one like you would never want someone like me... I'm a whore. I'm a rapist and a whore. I've sired over a thousand babies. I have raped and fucked hundreds of women. You don't want me... I'm just a filthy whore” he said quietly as a tear slid down his cheek. He shuffled back another step and then went to bend down to pull up his pants but jolted, winced hard and slowly straightened up again with his eyes closed with pain.  
“Let me help you” Carolyn said softly and then went slowly to her knees. She reached down for his pants and then changed her mind and gently grasped Corbin's softening cock as he jolted in shock and his eyes popped open to stare at her as another tear rolled down his cheek. She opened her mouth, as Corbin continued to stare in shock, and put the head of his cock inside her mouth and sucked on him. Corbin's eyes went wide in surprise and his mouth dropped open. She kept sucking on his cock head and his eyes went even wider and he groaned. When he groaned again, still not losing his look of surprise she released his cock from her mouth and said “Has no one ever done this for you before Corbin?” she asked sadly “Pleasured you?”. Corbin just kept looking at her in shock and she put his cock back in her mouth and sucked on him again as he shuddered and groaned as his cock began to rapidly harden in her mouth. As he hardened he began to get too big for her mouth so she released his cock from her mouth as he breathed heavily and she laved the length of his cock with her flattened tongue before flicking and sucking the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, making his cock flex and him groan with pleasure. Carolyn gently caressed his balls while she licked and sucked at his cock as he groaned louder. She briefly felt one of his hands on her head before he dropped it away. She stopped her assault of pleasure and looked up at his confused face.

“Do you think that I would suck and lick the cock of a whore and rapist? You are not a whore and you are not a rapist. You just showed me that you are neither of those things. I was on my back with my legs open begging you to fuck me. If you were either of those things you would have fucked me for your own enjoyment without a second thought, but you didn't. You respected and cared for me enough to tell me the truth. But it's not the truth Corbin. I know who you really are. You just showed me who you really are.... A caring and honest man. You are the man who helped care for Jack and Sam and keep them safe. You're the man who tried desperately to prevent your best friend from being separated from his family. You flew into a rage at the thought of them being harmed. That's who you are Corbin. That's who you really are. A man who has respect for others and cares deeply for his friends.” She gave him one last long lick up the length of his cock and stood in front of him.”That's the man I want. I want you Corbin. I want to be with you. It doesn't matter to me what you were forced to do because I know it wasn't you. THIS is you” Carolyn smiled as she touched his chest above his heart “THIS is the man I want to be with. The man I trust with my body.” she laughed a little “My wet, needy, out of control body. I look at you and my body goes crazy. I still feel this crazy wild need to be with you, to share my body with you” her hand grasped his cock firmly and began to slowly pump her hand along it's very generous length. She felt him shudder and his heart rate increased under her hand that was still on his chest.

“You drive me wild with need Corbin. Please put my swollen, soaking wet pussy out of it's misery and fuck me. I haven't been with a man for quite a while and I want you so badly. I trust you to fill me, to make the empty ache inside of me go away. I have never felt the need for anyone else the way I am feeling with you. I need you Corbin. More than anyone I've ever known. I need you.” she said emotionally and then she leaned up and kissed him. She could still taste herself in his mouth and fuck it was hot. She instantly felt the blind lust that she had felt before. The desperate need to have him fuck her. His hands slowly went to her hips as the kiss deepened and their mutual lust grew again. His hands moved to her breasts, weighing them and gently kneading them as she moaned into his mouth. Her hand on his cock held it up against his belly so she could rub it in between their bodies as he groaned. He wasn't as big as General O'Neill but he was still bigger than any other cock she had ever been with, battery operated ones included. She could still hear Sam moaning loudly and could scarcely believe that they were STILL fucking. She broke the kiss with Corbin and looked over to Jack and Sam. Jack was still playing with the vibrating butt plug and Sam was still rocking her hips and loving every minute of it. Just then Jack pushed his fingers into Sam's pussy and rubbed the insides of her pussy against the butt plug until she orgasmed again. Carolyn's pussy clenched and she moaned, briefly wondering how many orgasm's Sam has had so far and wished that she had of been brave enough to try that damn butt plug for herself!.  
She felt Corbin's hand on her pussy and she widened her stance to give him room to touch her. He rubbed her pussy and her clit and her knees began to go weak again as she bucked her hips and whimpered. “God... Watching them makes me want you even more” she moaned.

Corbin grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the bench top again. Carolyn kicked off her shoes and lifted her knees up and planted her heels on the edge of the bench and opened her legs wide as she held herself up on her hands, wanting to watch while Corbin's cock stretched her pussy.  
“I want you inside me Corbin” she said again with a gently smile and then looked at his cock as her mouth watered again. She felt her whole body tingling and she grew more and more excited as Corbin grasped his cock and pointed it towards her leaking pussy. Corbin rubbed the head of his cock up and down her pussy, spreading her wetness, when he passed over her clit she flinched and moaned with increasing need.  
She watched with wide eyes as he began to push the head of his cock inside her pussy and she could feel him stretching her already “Oh my God!” she moaned as the stretching continued and it took him three tries before her aching swollen pussy let the head of his cock inside her. Carolyn panted and adjusted her hips a little, flaring her legs out wider. He slowly pushed into her as her mouth opened into an 'O', he paused and she looked up at him. She could see the worry on his face so she smiled “You feel so incredibly good... Don't stop... Oh God... Please don't stop” she said truthfully. Corbin withdrew a little and then pressed deeper “Oh God!” whimpered Carolyn and she lowered her torso a little, she couldn't see his cock stretching her anymore, but she could see Corbin's face and they watched each other while he eased his cock inside her.

When he pushed in the last two inches of his thick ten inch cock inside her she huffed and moaned “Oh Corbin... Oh Fuck!”. Carolyn experimentally rocked her hips a little and found a comfortable position before she looked at him and nodded. Corbin slowly drew his cock out six inches and then slid it back in while Carolyn panted “Oh Corbin....Fuck....” Her legs were still spread wide with her heels on the edge of the bench. When Corbin was fully inside her again, he put his arms under her legs so her legs were bent back towards her before ending up over his shoulders as he pulled her past the edge of the bench. The change of position made her feel even fuller and she knew she was feeling more wired than she had ever felt before. She could already feel another orgasm building and so she knew it was going to be even bigger than the last, and she briefly wondered if she would survive it!. When Corbin pulled out halfway and thrust back in to her, she almost died of pleasure “Fuck” she moaned as she lay back completely flat on the bench and then reached her hands down her sides to touch his hands as they held her hips firmly. He pulled in and out again and then began to increase his speed as he slammed against her. Carolyn began to wail softly and then gradually got louder as he got faster and rammed against her clit and pubic bone harder as he watched her breasts bounce each time he rammed her. Carolyn could feel the intense white heat of her impending orgasm quickly spread through her, except this time it got hotter and hotter and whiter and whiter until her wail was cut off suddenly as she lost the ability to breathe. She curled up around her cramping core and then the bright white heat felt like it literally exploded through her senses. Her body shuddered and convulsed as she helplessly let it happen. She had no control while her body continued to convulse and then powerful contractions cramped at her core while Corbin kept thrusting, pushing her orgasm on and on. Corbin finally rammed into her and ground hard against her clit as he began to ejaculate with a loud groan of intense pleasure. Carolyn could feel every pulse of his cock against the tightness of her contracting pussy. She finally felt herself begin to unlock and her muscles loosen and she could finally exhale and gasp for breath as her body slowly calmed. She watched Corbin's face the entire time and they still looked at each other while their bodies calmed. Corbin gently rocked against her, making her aftershocks send jolts through her body as she blinked slowly and smiled, feeling exhausted after such massive orgasms.

She heard Sam almost yell in exasperation at Jack “For God's sake Jack just FUCK me!” Carolyn smiled as she listened while Jack finally pushed his cock back into Sam as she moaned loudly and then swore “Oh God Jack... Turn it off.... Oh Fuck!..... FUCK!..... OH MY GOD!..... OH FUCK!..... OH JACK!!.... FUCK!.... OH MY GOD!!!!!..” she screamed and then there was silence as Sam orgasmed. Intensely hard. Jack groaned very loudly and said “FUCK.... OH FUCK” a few times himself before groaning again as he finally stopped ejaculating and then, when Sam's orgasm had calmed too, he turned the vibrator function off and gently removed the butt plug from Sam's ass.


	17. CORBIN

CHAPTER 17 CORBIN  
Jayak suddenly noticed that Sam was no longer supporting herself on her arms and realised that she was unconscious.  
“Jack” he said urgently “I don't think Sam's breathing”. Jack quickly eased himself out of her and tried not to panic as Jayak helped him to roll her limp body over and up against Jack so she was more or less sitting up. Jayak checked her pulse and then firmly rubbed on Sam's sternum without success. Jack laid his hands near the top of Sam's belly and closed his eyes focusing on the babies and Sam's lungs. He felt a strong tingle and then heat as one of the babies rolled and pushed hard against his hand and settled lower in Sam's belly. Then another baby moved under his other hand and a short moment later Sam jolted and breathed a ragged breath before Sam's face screwed up and she groaned as she breathed in again. The heat left Jack's hands and he opened his eyes and looked at her with worry as Sam's breathing was accompanied by grimaces and small groans while Jayak connected her back up to the monitor's again. Jack sat her up a little straighter and her pain seemed to ease a little.   
“Jack.... The oxygen” Jayak said as he passed the face mask to him. Jack placed it over her mouth and nose as she leaned back against his chest. After a few more breaths Sam opened her eyes and blinked slowly.

Carolyn grabbed the ultrasound machine and placed it on the bed and flipped the laptop open and waited impatiently to be able to use the program. As soon as she had herd Jayak say that Sam wasn't breathing, Corbin had quickly eased himself out of her and she had pushed herself of the bench and then bent down to pull up Corbin's shorts and BDU pants until he could take them from her. She threw him his t-shirt and then did up her bra and tucked her now sensitive breasts back into it before buttoning her blouse. She did up three buttons before she suddenly froze for a moment before looking down to see Corbin's semen running down the inside of her thighs. She stared at it for a moment until Corbin held a hand towel off the gurney in front of her, she looked at the towel for a moment before her brain kicked into gear and said “Thank you” as she grimaced and wiped her thighs and winced as she wiped her tender swollen pussy. She quickly rolled the towel up so the semen was wrapped up inside it and placed it back on the gurney away from everything else. She grabbed the antibacterial gel and squirted some on her hands, rubbing them together before she wiggled her skirt down over her hips and thighs as she watched Jayak trying to get Sam to breathe. When Jack put his hands on her belly, she saw the roll of a baby under Jack's hand and she quickly buttoned up the rest of her blouse and grabbed the ultrasound. Once the machine was running she quickly squirted gel onto Sam's belly and found the twin girls and checked their cords. She breathed out a sigh of relief and then checked their heart rates too.  
“Okay... The girls are both fine, I'll check the boy now” she said and then she added “Yep... He's good too”. Then she got more gel and squirted it on Sam a little higher and looked around under the edges of her ribs, making Sam groan and wince.

“Sore ribs?” she asked Sam as she looked at her face.  
“Yeah” Sam said after pulling the oxygen mask away from her face. “I couldn't breathe, They jammed up under my ribs and I couldn't breathe” she said slowly as she breathed some shallow breaths.  
“Your ribs look okay, you would have probably strained the muscles and probably bruised your diaphragm a little” Carolyn said sympathetically as she put the oxygen mask back over Sam's nose and mouth as Sam closed her eyes and tried to relax to help with the discomfort.  
“This won't trigger contractions will it?” asked Jack with worry etched on his face.  
“We will keep a close eye on her” said Carolyn as she packed up the ultrasound and then picked up the pillows off the floor and stacked them against the bed head and then helped Jack and Jayak to ease Sam against the pillows. Sam opened her legs and readjusted her hips to find a comfortable position as she groaned. Jack could see his semen leaking out of Sam so he grabbed a pad from the box of things they had packed and put it between Sam's legs so she wouldn't be sitting in a wet patch.  
Sam mumbled against the mask but before Carolyn could ask, Jack knew what she needed.  
“She needs pillows under her knees” said Jack as he passed another pillow to Carolyn so she could make Sam more comfortable and Jayak placed a pillow under her other knee. Sam then gradually relaxed into the pillows and her breathing seemed to relax with her.  
Carolyn felt guilty. Guilty that she had been having sex when she should have been watching Sam. If they had been watching her too, they might have noticed when Sam had begun to have breathing difficulties. Jack got off the bed, seemingly uncaring that he was naked and slowly walked to the bathroom.

When he went to walk through the doorway on his way back out he suddenly swayed and made a belated grab for the bathroom door as he crumpled to the floor.  
“Crap” he mumbled as Jayak quickly went to him.  
“Jack.... Are you alright?”  
Jack rubbed the back of his head where he had bumped it hard on the door frame. Jayak checked his head and then pulled him to his feet and Jack leaned heavily on him as they made their way back to the bed. Jack could feel his energy levels dropping lower and lower by the second and by the time Jayak had Jack back to the bed, Jack had lost consciousness. Carolyn went around the bed and lifted Jack's feet up onto the bed and then helped to settle him onto his side.  
“Let's take some blood” Carolyn said “I want to see what's going on with their Naquadah levels. Especially Sam's” Carolyn went to the gurney and put some gloves on before collecting samples from their ports. When she went to do Sam's, she was surprised to see her eyes blink open. Sam then shivered and Jayak quickly grabbed a blanket and covered her up before getting another blanket and covering Jack too. Carolyn looked at Sam carefully. Her eyes looked a little glassy and unfocused. Her breathing was still shallow and it worried her.  
“Is she usually like this after she... loses control?” Carolyn asked Jayak.  
“Sam normally loses consciousness because she uses a lot of energy, maybe she's been affected differently because Jack had to help her” Jayak suggested.  
“Do you think Jack healed something or did he just get the babies to move?” Carolyn asked.  
“When Jack heals her it causes Sam to scream in pain, so I think the babies must have just moved to relieve the pressure on her diaphragm and lungs” Jayak said but then his eyes suddenly shifted focus to something behind Carolyn and he moved quickly past her. “Corbin? Are you alright?” he asked as he put his hand on Corbin's shoulder. Corbin was pale and trembling a little as he leaned heavily against the wall.  
“I feel..... dizzy” Corbin managed to get out before both eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall bonelessly to the floor.  
“Corbin!” Carolyn called out as she leaped forward and between them they managed to lower him to the floor gently. Carolyn felt his pulse and it was slow. “Let's put him on his side” she said as possible reasons for his collapse raced through her head. She thought guiltily that it might be a delayed reaction to his earlier memories of when he had told her about himself, but then as they turned him, she noticed blood had soaked through his BDU's and she glanced back at the wall he had been leaning on.

“Oh God Jayak, he's bleeding” Carolyn quickly got up and grabbed her kit bag that she had taken with her onto the Al'kesh and opened it to grab a pair of scissors and a couple of sterile packs to take back to Corbin. She went back to Corbin and handed the scissors to Jayak who cut through his BDU pants and shorts while she pulled on some gloves. They pulled apart the edges of the clothing to reveal a wound that was now gaping open. Carolyn opened up one of the packs and pressed wads of gauze onto the wound while Jayak maneuvered Corbin more onto his stomach and cut his pants and shorts further so they could get a clearer look at the damage.  
The wound that opened was one that had been a viciously deep one that had cut across the top of his buttocks and had especially cut deep around one hip. Carolyn began to cry, knowing that this was her fault. That this wound had reopened because she had begged him to fuck her. She'd known that he was still sore, still healing, she had seen him wince when she had lifted the t-shirt over his head. It had probably reopened when he stretched to put his t-shirt back on. He had most likely separated the under layers of the wound when he had been fucking her hard.   
“Carolyn, you mustn't blame yourself” Jayak said as he grabbed another pack of the wadding and pressed down on the other end of the wound. “He had been having pain in this wound and we were planning to use the scanner tomorrow to check it. He had probably already damaged it or it wasn't healing properly so don't blame yourself”. Carolyn checked the wound under the blood soaked pad and nearly panicked when she realised what she was looking at. Opaque deep coloured pus.  
“Jayak, an abscess... There's a burst abscess, I need to get him into surgery straight away” she pulled off her gloves and went to the phone that was hanging on the wall and called the infirmary and instructed them to get the operating theatre ready for emergency surgery on an infected wound and that she would need urgent blood typing and a cross match done as soon as the patient got there. Then she asked for a nurse and some orderlies to get the elevator to the VIP floor and not to let it leave the floor until she got there with the gurney and the patient. She hung up the phone and quickly cleared everything off the gurney and then with Jayak lifting the bulk of Corbin's weight, they managed to get him face down onto the gurney.

“Do you know if he has any allergies? Has he had any reaction to types of drugs?” she asked Jayak as they began to push the gurney out of the room and down the corridor.  
“No... None that I know of”  
“Okay, hopefully he won't react to our drugs either” they pushed the gurney around the corner and the elevator was open and the General was asking the staff what they were doing.  
“We have an emergency Sir” she called out, making the General turn around to face them “Burst abscess, we need to get him straight into surgery”  
General Hammond took one look at Corbin's blood soaked BDU's and the blood soaked gauze with a tinge of brown and yellow and immediately stepped aside. “Stay with.... our other guests” Carolyn told Jayak as she looked at the fear on his face. “I've got this. I've got him Jayak. Go and watch her breathing, if she has any further troubles let General Hammond know” she said firmly as she stepped into the elevator and watched as a mixture of blood and pus oozed out of Corbin's wound wishing the elevator would hurry up while desperately hoping that she did not smell too much like sex as she felt more semen trickle out of her bare pussy and down the insides of her thighs.

When the elevator opened the orderlies rushed him into the operating theatre and the nurses prepared him for surgery. Carolyn quickly relieved her bladder, cleaned herself up a bit and changed into a pair of scrubs, put a surgical cap and face mask on and then went to start scrubbing for surgery. When she walked into the operating room a nurse placed protectors over her eyes and gowned and gloved her up. She approached the table quickly running her practiced eye over Corbin. He was now fitted with a catheter and was relieved to already see healthy clear urine in the bag. He was already receiving antibiotics via a drip, hooked up to a respirator and being carefully monitored. In the elevator she had told the nurses that they had no medical history so they would have to watch carefully for any adverse reactions. The nurse began to suction out the blood and pus so that Carolyn could see and once the burst abscess was located she then used a scalpel to begin cutting around the abscess as she cut one particular section, she felt fluid spray across her face. She froze and waited until a nurse to check her and then wipe her face and replace her soiled eye protectors with a new set. Carolyn then turned her attention back to the wound.

“Shit, get the scanner in here immediately” she said as she realised that she had cut through another abscess. After they had suctioned the pus out of the second abscess, they scanned Corbin's buttocks, back and hips and Carolyn looked at the screen in horror. No wonder he had been still having pain, there were multiple abscesses under three of the lowest wounds made from the Master's whip. She called for the antibiotics to be changed to a stronger one and studied the screen carefully as she planned how she was going to rid Corbin of these life threatening abscesses. She closed her eyes to collect herself. If she hadn't pushed for him to fuck her, these abscesses would have burst inside him in the next day or so and he would have died from blood poisoning. The was a chance that he was already suffering from blood poisoning and it rattled her to realise how deeply she felt for Corbin already. She felt.... devastated at the thought of possibly losing him. She took a deep shuddering breath to settle her emotions and opened her eyes and study the scan again before commencing to carefully remove the ticking time bombs from his body.  
After a grueling two hours Carolyn stretched her neck until she heard and felt a couple of satisfying pop's and then got back to work. Luckily his blood was a very close match to one of their types, coincidentally the same type as General O'Neill. They had blood running into him now to replace what he had lost so far. She had to reopen the mostly healed wounds in order to cut down the newly healed flesh to the abscesses and remove them. She knew that Corbin had initially been sedated for a few days and now she knew why, it wasn't just the pain factor that Jayak had considered, some of Corbin's muscles had almost been sliced right through by the whip.

After another two hours of tedious work the last of the abscesses were removed and the wounds thoroughly flushed out and suctioned several times to ensure they were completely clean before she began to put dissolve-able stitches in the damaged muscles, then she used a stapler to close up all the surface wounds, cleaned his skin and then covered the wounds with a large dressing. His urine output was still clear and his body temperature was still steady so the initial signs were hopeful. All she could do now was to wait and see. See whether or not too much of the infection had gotten into his blood stream. Wait and see if his body was strong enough to fight off any infection that might develop. She thanked everyone for their hard work and gave the instructions on his care and then went to take a hot shower. She felt exhausted before the surgery and now.... she felt.... half dead. She leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water beat down on her back for a couple of minutes while she stretched it, then she quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her face, remembering the awful feeling of pus splattering across her face. Sometimes her job was pretty damn disgusting and sometimes.... Sometimes she got lucky and saved lives that might otherwise be lost.

She had a lot of experience with infectious diseases, which sometimes included all sorts of nasty things to operate on. She felt confident that no further infection had occurred once surgery had started, so it all depended on how much infection had entered his blood stream before then because judging by the colour of the pus, there had been blood mixed in with the pus before the wound was even opened. How long had the abscess been burst before the wound opened?. She turned the water off and groaned when she realised that she didn't have clean scrub bottoms with her. She sighed at then grimaced at the damp semen stained crotch as she pulled them up. She hoped that the damp crotch wasn't obvious or didn't smell too much while she decided that she would grab some clean scrubs on the way to finding a bed to get some sleep. But first she needed to check on Corbin then go and let Jayak know how the surgery went. She grabbed a water bottle from her desk, probably left there for her by one of the nurses and took a long drink before going to check Corbin. His stats looked good and he was settled into a bed in one of the isolation rooms with a guard at the door. He was still receiving antibiotics and would for a couple more days just to make sure.  
She stood there and watched him for a few moments and couldn't help but remember the incredible orgasms that he had given her. She sighed as her pussy clenched, just looking at him made her want him again. She noticed that some of the initial pathology findings were already back and clipped to his chart. Some of those abscesses had been so close to bursting, filled with toxic infectious material. Time bombs. There had been traces of leather fibers, presumably from the Master's whip, there had also been traces of yet unidentified metal flakes and particles of rust.

She sighed and rubbed her neck. God she was so tired. She took the report with her and left Corbin under the watchful eye of one of the nurses while she went to see Jayak.   
Carolyn nodded at the two SF's who were guarding the floor at the elevator and went around the corner into the VIP room. Jayak stood up and went to her, clearly worried. She explained to him what had happened during the surgery and her unexpected find of many further abscesses. She told him that, for the moment, things were looking positive. She knew that he understood how dangerous Corbin's situation was so there was no point in reminding him. She handed him the initial pathology findings report so he could read it.  
“It's not your fault Jayak. No one would have seen those fibers and fragments without special equipment. It looks like the whip started to deteriorate while he was being whipped because it was only the lower section of his back and bottom that were affected. You flushed the wounds with antiseptic, you did the best you could in a very difficult situation. Your priority was to get the wounds washed out and stitched up to stop the bleeding and that's what you did. I know you said that Corbin suspected the wound wasn't healing properly but he must have been in a lot more pain than he let on, or maybe he has a high pain threshold. He probably didn't want to take your focus on Sam or felt guilty that he had taken so much time to heal.... Only he can answer those questions but it was NOT your fault.” she told him firmly.  
Jayak looked at her with tears in his eyes. “How long do you think the abscess was open before the wound split?”  
“Jayak..... He's young and relatively strong and fit, if he needs to fight I'm sure he will fight hard. I have got a nurse with him so she is keeping an eagle eye on his temperature but we are giving him strong antibiotics just in case. If his temperature goes up then we will go all out with the super heavy duty ones. He's a survivor Jayak, he's going to survive this too” she said firmly as she gave him a reassuring hug.

“Thank you Carolyn. I am so grateful to you for getting him into surgery so fast. If he survives it will no doubt be because of your skills. Thank you” Jayak said as he released her from the hug. “Sam is sleeping, her breathing has improved a little but she is sleeping rather restlessly, which usually means that she is working up to having a nightmare. That's the last thing she needs right now” Jayak sighed “The last thing I want to do is have to sedate her while her breathing isn't the best”  
“Is there anything that helps her with her nightmares” asked Carolyn and then took another long drink from her water bottle.  
“Jack” Jayak huffed “If she does have a nightmare, hopefully her distress will be enough to wake him because he is the only thing that calms her after she has a bad one”  
“How bad is bad?”  
“She screams in agony like the event is happening all over again. Usually either her breast being torn open or when her wrist was destroyed. We found through trial and error that she can't be touched until she gets to a particular part of the event and even then only Jack can safely touch her. The one where her breast was torn open is the worst, possibly because it happened twice, she always frantically checks her breast when she wakes up from that one. She feels every ounce of agony, her nightmares are extremely vivid and very, very real to her. It always takes her a long time to settle afterwards. Sometimes she develops a panic attack or cries so hysterically that we have no option but to knock her out.”  
“Oh God” sighed Carolyn “How often does she have them?”  
“Pretty regularly. Before her brain was healed it wasn't unusually to have a bad one several times a week, sometimes more than once in a night. Now she has roughly one or two a week. She has improved again since we were saved, hopefully she will continue to improve as her feelings of safety and security increase. The first time she had a bad one on the Al'kesh she woke everyone up with her screams of agony. It is torture for us to have to watch her go through it and wait until it is safe to wake her. Melody always gets very distressed when Sam has a nightmare and now Jacob does too, but not as bad as Melody. Melody will not calm until Sam is calm enough for Jack to hold Melody against Sam's chest. I am pretty sure that Melody presence helps to calm her down too”

“The Al'kesh should arrive soon, hopefully Noah will have gotten plenty of rest so he can take over. You should go to bed and get some rest” he told her as he walked over to check Sam's monitor again. Carolyn sighed. Sam is still going through hell and she wished that she had a magic wand that would make it all go away for her. Thinking about Sam's nightmares had made her feel sick. Literally sick. She suddenly felt nauseous and her head began to pound. She rubbed her temples and then realised that she had forgotten to get clean scrubs to change into which made her feel worse. She breathed deeply to try to settle her sudden terrible nausea. Jayak heard a small groan and then turned around to see Carolyn collapse bonelessly to the floor. It happened so fast that Jayak couldn't prevent her head from striking the hard floor. He quickly felt her pulse, it was slow and irregular and her breathing seemed slow as well. He carefully checked her neck and then he gently rolled her to check where her head had struck the floor. She had a cut on her forehead which was already swelling with a bump. He checked her pulse again and wondered what to do. He wondered if she had eaten at all, it had been quite sometime since they had eaten pizza on the Al'kesh. At least she had been drinking so he knew she wasn't dehydrated. Maybe the fatigue had gotten to her, it had been a very stressful time that had stretched on for many hours. Not to mention that she had some very major orgasms before heading straight into a tedious surgery that had gone on for several hours. 

The bump on her head was swelling more and she wasn't waking up and he knew that she would need a head scan done. He went over to her kit bag and rummaged through it until he found a pack of little sticky strips that Sam had shown him out of her first aid kit in her pack. They were a very clever invention and would save her from having a scar from stitches. At least it would heal and in time would be almost unnoticeable, then he spied something else that Sam had showed him. A pack that magically went cold when it was squeezed hard and then shaken. It was another amazing handy little invention too!. He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze, cleaned the wound and wiped the blood off her skin before patting it dry and pulling the wound tightly together as he placed a couple of strips on it. He had grabbed a towel off the trolley bed and he placed it under her head before squeezing the cold packet and gently placing it on top of Carolyn's growing bump. He looked at the device on the wall that she had used to call her infirmary. He went to it and picked it up and listened to it as it made a strange flat buzz noise. He pressed a button and the device made a beep and then went quiet, he touched another number and it made a different sounding beep. He looked hard at it for a moment before he noticed a piece of paper stuck on the wall with names and numbers on it. He pressed the numbers for the one marked infirmary but nothing happened after the number's beeps. He put the device back on the wall, picked it up again and tried the number again, this time he heard a different buzzing noise and then he heard a voice and he sighed with relief.

He was momentarily lost for words as he tried to work out what to say. He didn't want the staff coming in here and he didn't want to leave Jack and Sam alone either. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to be seen or not. He decided that he would have no choice but to carry Carolyn out of the room and meet them in the hall with her.  
“Hello?” a voice sounded.  
“Is this Carolyn's infirmary” he asked, not knowing if they had more than one.  
“Who is this?”  
“Is this Carolyn's infirmary. Dr Lam's infirmary?”  
“Who the hell is this?” came an annoyed voice.  
“General Hammond. Can I speak to General Hammond” Jayak asked, not sure if he was allowed to tell this person too much.  
“He is..... Who is this? What are you messing about on the phone for? What's your name?”  
Jayak hung up the device, the phone, and looked for another number He saw a name that he recognised. Walter.  
“Control room”  
“Is Walter there?”  
He's off shift. What can I do for you?”  
“Is General Hammond in?”  
“No..... Who is this?”  
Jayak debated what to do. Carolyn needed a scan so he would just have to risk it because he sure as hell didn't want to risk her.  
“I need medical help in the VIP room and....”  
“Who are you?”  
“Dr Lam collapsed... She hit her head and has lost consciousness. She needs to be taken to the infirmary to get a scan done on her head.”  
“What? Dr Lam?”  
“Yes, she's unconscious with a head injury and needs a scan”  
“Which VIP room” the voice said warily.  
“I don't know a number but it's the one at the end of the corridor, there are guards at the elevator, they will know which room we are in. I will meet the medical staff in the corridor, please hurry” Jayak said and then hung up. He removed the ice pack from Carolyn's head and then opened the door before gently picking her up. He carried her out of the room and pulled the door closed as much as he could with his foot. He didn't want to go too far away from Sam in case she woke up and he didn't really want the guards to see him. It was bad enough that the medical staff picking up Carolyn would need to see him.

Just as he was wondering why they were taking so long he heard the elevator open and a discussion start. The guards were insisting that they were not allowed to give anyone access to the floor and that if Dr Lam had been hurt, then someone would have told them to expect a gurney. One loud voice was particularly angry about not getting access and argued that she was unconscious and maybe whoever was with her didn't want to leave her. The guards were insistent that they would not be getting access without authorization and when the loud voiced orderly began to get even angrier, Jayak had heard enough.  
He no longer had a choice. He walked around the corner carrying Carolyn and suddenly there was silence. Jayak walked straight up to the open elevator and one of the two men with the gurney stepped out of the elevator to make room for him so he could lay her down.  
“She collapsed and hit her head. She might have been suffering from fatigue.” he told them before getting out of the elevator and beginning to walk quickly back towards Jack and Sam's room. He heard some mumbling from the loud man and then some louder words that he didn't bother listening to because his attention was on getting back to Sam.

All of a sudden there were running foot steps behind him and then he felt himself being tackled before falling to the floor underneath two men who quickly had control of his arms and pushed him down onto his belly as they pulled his arms up and dug their knees into his back as Jayak tried to twist out from under them. The knees pressed harder as he struggled and then all of a sudden he heard Sam scream out in agony as her nightmare engulfed her. He angrily told the men to get off him and then he heard footsteps run past. He yelled at them to get off him again and struggled even harder as he began to panic. He twisted again as the men pushed harder with their knees and suddenly he cried out as pain knifed through his lower back. When the first man disappeared around the corner in the corridor.   
Jayak yelled out, screaming frantically in his panic “NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER!” He twisted violently again, screaming with the agony that flared in his back but he tried to ignore it as he bucked and twisted. After another hard twist and a buck, he felt them fall off him and then he yanked his arms out of their grasp and scrambled upright to run after the two men that had come down with the trolley bed.


	18. DISASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my eldest son got married and everything was a little crazy for a few days!

CHAPTER 18 DISASTER

Jayak ran in through the doorway to see Sam attacking one of the men who had grabbed hold of her shoulder. She had his shirt front firmly grasped in one fist and was punching him in the face with the other one. She kept screaming and fighting as the man quickly attempted to back pedal off the bed as he tried to deflect her blows. Jayak watched in horror as the man fell backwards off the bed and pulled Sam off with him. He landed on his back with his feet on the floor so his knees were bent up. Sam's belly landed hard on his knees and then her momentum flipped her over onto her back. Jayak ran past the other orderly who was staring at the scene in shock. Sam was struggling for breath as she woke in a huge panic. She was trying to breathe but her lungs wouldn't cooperate. The man who had pulled her off the bed looked on in horror as Jayak quickly grabbed Sam under her armpits, “I've got you Sam. I've got you” he said loudly as he pulled her torso up against his chest as he sat down on the floor between her and the wall. 

She clutched wildly at him as she struggled to pull air into her lungs. Jayak could hear her dislodged oxygen mask hissing somewhere beside him so he felt around for it as he kept talking to her. He touched the mask and quickly grabbed it and put it over her nose and mouth. “Breathe Sam...... Breathe.... Come on Sam Breathe” he kept saying and she finally managed to suck some air into her starved lungs. She breathed raggedly as her heart pounded inside her chest. Her breathing became a little easier as her panic slowly began to ease while she held firmly onto Jayak's shirt and leaned against him. When her lungs finally had sufficient oxygen she began to cry. Sam sobbed as he held her with her head tucked under his chin. Her body was shaking in the aftermath of her nightmare and the remnants of her panic attack. Jayak was rubbing her arm gently as he kept talking to her and just when Jayak was wondering if he was going to have to sedate her to get her calmed down enough for her heart rate to calm, a white light flashed in the room and set her panic off again. Daniel turned quickly to take in the scene and saw a very distressed Sam on the floor in Jayak's arms. She seemed to be struggling to breathe even with the oxygen mask on, he turned briefly to see two orderlies and two guards who were staring down at Sam with stunned horror. Sam's very thin legs and knobbly knees were clearly visible, as was Sam's angular bony hip and thin buttock as she leaned against Jayak. Daniel quickly took off his over shirt and laid it over her lap so it covered her buttock, hip and thighs. Sam startled and turned towards him as her panic flared even further before she realised it was Daniel. She sobbed in relief and went to reach for him but as she turned she suddenly gasped and froze. Pain crumpled her features, then she groaned deeply as her hand went to her belly. Sam soon began to sob at the agony flaring in her belly as her breathing continued to struggle through her sobs. 

“Daniel... wake Jack. Do what ever you need to do, just wake him up now!” Jayak quickly told Daniel as he realised the pain was coming from right where her belly had landed heavily on the man's knees. The orderly was still on the floor between Sam and the bed, he went white and looked like he was going to vomit. When Daniel climbed on the bed to get to Jack, the orderly scrambled up and went to stand near the other orderly. Sam continued to sob with the pain, her breathing choppy and labored.  
“I can't wake him” said Daniel. Sam said something and Jayak couldn't make it out so he removed the mask.  
“He'll wake up if I touch him” she managed to get out between sobs. Daniel lifted Jack under his armpits and dragged him across the bed until his head was on the edge of the bed, then he took Jacks arm and held it out towards Sam. Sam pulled up her shirt to expose her swollen belly and reached for Jack's hand. Daniel hoped that this would work, because Jack was so far out of it, anyone else would think he was dead. Sam grasped his wrist and put his hand over the pain in her belly and held it there as she sobbed loudly “Jack..... Jack I need you. The babies need you Jack..... I need you...... Jack” she managed before she broke down into pain filled sobs again.  
“Sam” Jack mumbled and then he repeated it a little louder and more awake “Sam” and his fingers flexed against her belly.  
“Jack I need you...... Somethings wrong Jack..... God it hurts” sobbed Sam.

Jack groaned and lifted his head to look at her and suddenly a panicked awareness flooded through him. He heaved himself of the bed and slid down next to Sam without taking his hand off her belly. He placed his other hand on her belly and could feel the distress of the babies. Their fear.  
“Daniel get the twins down here NOW” Jack urged when he registered that Daniel was next to him.  
Daniel immediately pulled out an Asgard communicator from his pocket and activated it. “Vala I need you to bring the twins and come down immediately”  
Just as Daniel finished speaking Vala was there in a flash of white light.  
“I knew something must be wrong with Sam.... Melody got so distressed all of a sudden, I was just about to call you” she said as she quickly took in the situation, handed Jacob to Daniel and knelt down with Melody and sat her on her knees close to Sam's belly. Melody immediately reached out her hands and touched Sam's belly and once Jacob was sitting on Daniel's knee, he put one hand on Sam's belly and one on top of Jack's hand. Melody looked up at Sam with her little tear stained face and moved one of her hands on top of Jack's other hand. Within seconds all their hands began to glow and then Sam's belly began to glow. Sam gasped a sudden breath in and then began to scream and writhe as the glowing got brighter. Jack began to groan heavily and Daniel and Vala looked at each other helplessly. Daniel looked back at Sam and wished with all his heart that he could take Sam's pain away from her. Melody suddenly turned her head and looked intently at Daniel, then she took her hand off Jack's hand and reached out to him. Daniel didn't hesitate and reached his hand out to her and Melody firmly grasped his thumb and he felt a sudden jolt run through him. He closed his eyes as he felt a steady heat burning in his thumb and then his hand as it began to spread through his body. He literally felt energy being sucked out of him, all flowing towards his thumb. The sensation felt so strange and then he realised that Sam had stopped screaming. The heat continued as his energy slowly drained into his thumb, into Melody, for what seemed like a long time before he felt another small jolt and the energy transfer stopped. He opened his eyes to see Melody looking at him with a sad little smile.  
“Thank you for letting me help Melody” he said quietly and he felt a brief feeling of calm wash through him before she let go of his thumb and she turned to look up at Sam. Daniels eyes went to Sam's face as well. Sam was now leaning against Jack as Jack leaned against the bed with his eyes slowly closing and his body sagged more heavily against the bed while his hands slid off Sam's belly. Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at the faces in front of her before her eyes focused on Melody and she lifted her slightly trembling hand up to Melody's cheek.

“No.... Oh Melody No.... This didn't happen because of what you did. It wasn't your fault. I..... had a bad dream and must have fallen out of bed. It wasn't your fault sweetheart. You did a wonderful thing and mummy is very happy that you did it. That you all did it.” Sam then looked at Jacob “You have so much strength Jacob and Melody needs your strength as much as you need her guidance. You are all so incredibly special. You saved me again. Saved all of us again.” Sam said emotionally as she reached out her other hand to cup the side of Jacob's face. “We love you so much..... Yes.... Daddy will be sleeping for a long time.... Yes he will be very tired” she said with a little laugh. She dropped her hands from their faces and placed them on her belly as she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her. Her hips were aching dreadfully and so was her back from sitting on the hard floor. She began to stretch her back out a little as Melody suddenly talked to her again. She looked at Melody but Melody was looking straight passed her and looked very upset. She turned to look at Jayak who was very pale and was blinking slowly as he swayed a little.  
“Jayak” she questioned with feelings of panic beginning to flare again “Daniel... Something's wrong with Jayak” she said urgently.  
Daniel handed Jacob to Vala and got up and stepped towards Jayak but stalled even before he got close enough to touch him. “There's blood.... There's a lot of blood on the floor behind him” Daniel said as he stepped closer and looked behind Jayak. “I think it's coming from his back, the bottom of his shirt is soaked with blood” Vala quickly moved out of the way with the twins and Daniel then very carefully lifted Sam up on to the bed and sat her up against the bedhead, while her eyes stayed glued to Jayak's pale face as he made no response to their movement or voices and remained in a trance like state.

Sam leaned over a little, trying to look behind Jayak's back.   
“What happened?” asked Vala as she looked at Daniel.  
“I don't know... Jayak was already holding Sam while they were sitting on the floor when I beamed in” Daniel said and then he looked over to the guard's and the orderlies. Sam followed his gaze and startled in surprise at the sight of strangers in the room. She looked straight at the face of the man who had pulled her off the bed and suddenly what really happened came back to her. Sam felt panic slam into her chest and was instantly struggling for breath. She looked away from the small group of people but it didn't help. Vala quickly sat on the bed beside her and pushed Melody into Sam's arms. Then she put her free hand onto the side of Sam's face and talked to her firmly. “You're safe Sam. Look at me Sam. You are safe now” she said over and over as Sam fought to stay focused on Vala and the strong feeling of calm coming from Melody. Sam managed to begin to get control of her breathing while Vala's voice and Melody and Jacob's presence soothed her, when a thought suddenly struck her.

“Where is Carolyn and Corbin?” Sam asked as she looked anxiously at Daniel to see if he knew, but then she saw Jayak's back. Daniel had put him on his belly and had pulled up his shirt to look at where he was bleeding. Jayak had come out of his trance and began to groan loudly with pain as he lay on the floor. His back looked like it had been torn open. The flesh was gaping open across his back and Sam could see the whiteness of some of his ribs where the edges of the flesh rolled back and bulged out and in an instant Sam's panic was back. Daniel quickly handed Vala the oxygen mask before he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel to return and pressed it down firmly onto Jayak's bleeding back. Jayak screamed with agony and one of the orderlies suddenly moved to the phone on the wall and called the infirmary with information before running out the door. The other orderly seemed to be frozen to the floor as the guard's followed the other orderly out of the room. A few minutes later, a gurney came rushing into the room and Vala desperately tried to get Sam to focus on her and the babies rather than the new people in the room. They loaded a screaming Jayak onto the gurney and rushed him back out the door. Daniel hauled an unconscious Jack up on to the bed and lay him across the bottom of it. One orderly still remained and Daniel yelled at him to get out. The man hesitated and his eyes remained focused on Sam until Daniel yelled at him again, then he picked up a water bottle from the floor and ran out of the door.

Daniel gave the Asgard communicator to Vala and then picked up a couple of boxes and the portable scanner and put them all on the bed. “Get Jack and Sam back up to their room on the Al'kesh. Get Noah to sedate Sam and I will go with Jayak and see if I can find Corbin and Carolyn. I will let you know as soon as I hear anything” he said before kissing Vala and looking at a still very distressed Sam. “I'll look after him Sam” he quickly told her and then ran out the door. Vala put Jacob in the middle of the bed next to Sam and then looked around the room to see if there was anything else that needed to go with them. She dragged the bottle of oxygen closer to the monitor and then contacted Teal'c and told him to transport them all back up to the Al'kesh. Then she sat on the bed close to Sam and waited for the familiar flash of white light.

They transported back into Jack and Sam's room and Noah was waiting. He immediately went to Sam and connected her back up to her monitor. Her heart rate was high, her breathing raspy and fast but her blood pressure was low. Noah went to the box on the bed and pulled out the vial of sedative but when he moved to give her a dose Sam protested and weakly tried to push him away.  
“Sam” Vala said loudly to get her attention “It's not good for you, or the babies when you're like this. Your body needs to relax so you can breathe easier. Noah will give you a small dose, just to help you relax..... Okay? He won't put you to sleep, we just want you to relax..... Alright?” Vala pleaded with her.  
Sam gave a small sob from behind the oxygen mask and nodded. Noah gave her half the usual dose of sedative and slowly Sam started to calm. Her breathing got slower and deeper, her heart rate came down and she began to sag back against the bed head.  
“Let's get Sam and Jack more comfortable and then I'll tell you what I know” Vala said to Noah who nodded and got to work. Vala picked up the twins and Teal'c helped Noah to move Sam forward enough to put pillows behind her then they laid her back against the pillows and Noah put some pillows under her knees as he spread her legs a little so she would be comfortable and then thought to put a pad between her legs before he made sure her shirt wasnot twisted around her and straightened her collar.  
Then Teal'c lifted Jack from where Daniel had hastily dragged him across the bottom of the bed, and laid him back on his side of the bed in a recovery position. Noah put a pillow under Jack's head and connected him to the heart monitor, studied it for a minute and then sighed in relief. Noah and Teal'c then covered them both over with blankets and Noah checked Sam again. Her stats were looking much better, although Sam's heart rate was a little slower than usual and her low blood pressure worried him. He knew that even though he had only given her half a normal dose, she would soon be asleep in what they usually called her 'recovery' mode.  
Sam's eyes were already looking a little unfocused. He got a couple of tissues and gently dried her tear stained cheeks and talked to her gently, telling her that Jack was okay and that she was okay and that he would stay with them and look after them. Noah swapped the oxygen mask for nasal prongs so she would be more comfortable and watched her for a few minutes as her 'recovery' mode took over and she fell asleep.

“Is she alright?” asked Vala with concern.  
“Yes, her body is forcing her to shut down so recovery can commence. What happened? Where is Jayak and Corbin?” he asked with concerned confusion.  
Vala handed Jacob to Teal'c and began to explain what she knew.  
“When I transported down, Sam was sitting on the floor leaning up against Jayak and she was in a lot of pain. I gave Jacob to Daniel and we put them close to Sam's tummy. They healed her. I don't know exactly what happened. Sam did say that she had a nightmare and fell out of bed but it seemed to take a very long time to heal her. Melody was very upset and I think she thought that it had something to do with using Sam's Naquadah to change Thor, that's when she told Melody about the nightmare. Jack had already fallen asleep again while leaning up against the side of the bed. Then Melody told Sam that there was something wrong with Jayak. He was very pale, unfocused and a bit wobbly. Daniel stepped over to check him and saw blood behind him on the floor. Daniel put Sam back on the bed and then moved Jayak so he could lay him down on his belly and have a better look at why he was bleeding. We have no idea how it happened, but Jayak's back...... It looked like it had been torn open, the wound was gaping open and bleeding heavily. That's when Sam realised that there were other people in the room. Two men in uniform and two medics. Sam had a bad panic attack. Melody and I tried to help her and calm her down while Daniel got a towel to put pressure on Jayak's back, he was screaming with the pain. One of the medics called for help and ran out of the room but he came back pretty quickly with more people and a bed with wheels which set Sam off again. They put Jayak on the wheely bed and rushed him off somewhere. All the strangers then left except for one man in uniform, Daniel had to yell at him twice before he would leave, Daniel then dragged Jack onto the bed, gave me the Asgard device and told me to get Jack and Sam back up here to Noah. He went after Jayak and told me that he would find out where Corbin and Carolyn had gotten to.” Vala then looked at Teal'c “I'm worried about Daniel. Melody somehow let Daniel take Sam's place as an energy source. If he is affected like Jack ad Sam are, he is probably going to collapse soon”.

“I will go down to the SGC and check on Daniel Jackson and find out what has occurred” Teal'c told her. Vala handed him the Asgard device and then Teal'c handed Jacob to Noah.  
“Teal'c..... I found this on Sam's shirt. I have not seen anything like this before, it was on the underside of her collar. I thought that this might belong in the SGC.” Noah paused and then added “Jayak's back..... His back was more scars than skin and he has a lot of scar tissue underneath. He often worried that it would tear open because the skin is tight and no longer stretches. He always has to be very careful when he lifts heavy things. If Sam did fall out of bed and he tried to catch her..... I think it could have been enough...” Noah advised him with concern.  
Teal'c looked at the small item that Noah had handed him and then put it in his pocket. “Thank you Noah. I will return when I have discovered the truth and have located Corbin and Doctor Lam” he said and then he left the room.  
“I will go and send Teal'c down and I will let Samara know what's happened, then I'll come back for Jacob” Vala said to Noah as she followed Teal'c out of the room.

Noah sat down on the end of the bed with Jacob. Jacob twisted and tried to get down on to the bed, so Noah let him get down. Jacob then slowly crawled over to Sam and grabbed hold of her thumb, where her hand lay on top of the blankets, and then laid down to face Jack, which made Noah smile. By the time Vala came back, she didn't have the heart to move him. Melody leaned down towards the bed so Vala put her down and watched as Melody commando crawled in between Sam's legs and up to her belly where she tried to pull the blankets down off Sam's belly. Melody wasn't crawling as good as Jacob yet, Jacob had always been very adventurous and was determined to get..... anywhere.... so he had learned to crawl very quickly. Vala moved towards Sam and pulled the blankets down, knowing exactly what Melody wanted to do. She folded one side of Sam's BDU shirt up and tucked it under the shirt so it would stay up which earned her a tearful smile from Melody and she settled herself, laying her head on Sam's thigh, close the the bulge of Sam's belly and put then put one of her hands onto Sam's belly. Her hand glowed for a few moments and then the glow faded and she wriggled a little more to get comfortable before closing her eyes, leaving her hand firmly on Sam's belly. 

Vala watched as tears pricked her eyes. Melody had been very distressed before helping to heal Sam and then she had been distressed again as Sam had suffered with the panic attacks. Both the twins had been, but Melody is always so much more in tune with Sam. It was incredible that they had such a close bond. Vala looked at Sam for a long moment, so glad that she was okay.  
“Are you alright Vala” Noah asked her after seeing a tear fall down her cheek.  
“Whatever was wrong with Sam.... It was really bad” Vala said as another tear fell. “Melody was so distressed that I felt her fear. I think they are just needing to reassure themselves that their Mum and Dad are okay. I don't understand what could have happened. Why were there people in the room that Sam obviously didn't know. No one else was supposed to know Jack and Sam were even THERE, so what in the hell happened? Why were those people in the room and where the hell was Corbin? He should have been in that room. Something must have gone seriously wrong for him not to be there.”  
“Daniel and Teal'c will find out. Hopefully we will know soon, and they will all be okay” responded Noah and he desperately hoped that it was true.

Teal'c transported down to the VIP room. Thor had given them the latest Asgard technology that enabled them to override the bases current anti-beaming technology, but he figured that it would be sensible for him to beam there first in case Corbin had returned. He was alone and as he looked around the room, he saw a large puddle of blood. Jayak's blood. Blood he had lost as he had selflessly helped Sam. He walked out of the room and went to the elevator, the guards were still there. Their eyes widened at the sight of him and they greeted him with friendly smiles, but when Teal'c asked the to tell him what events had transpired in the last hour, their smiles turned to frowns and they looked at each other before looking back Teal'c who patiently waited for them to respond.

“Two orderlies came down with a gurney, claiming that they'd a call to come to the VIP level to get Dr Lam, that she had collapsed and had hit her head and needed a scan done. We weren't going to let them past. We had strict instruction and they hadn't been authorized. One of the orderlies was going right off, saying that we had to let him go and get Dr Lam. While we were arguing a tall dark haired man came around the corner carrying Dr Lam, who was unconscious. He put her on the gurney in the lift and started to walk away but the loud orderly accused him of raping Dr Lam. They said that her underwear was missing and there was a wet patch that smelled like semen. He accused the man who carried her out and said that he must of knocked her unconscious and then raped her before calling for help when he couldn't wake her. He was very certain that she had been raped and the other orderly went back into the elevator and had a look and told us that it was definitely semen on her scrub bottoms. We couldn't just ignore the claim so two of us took off after the stranger and put him to the ground. He was fighting us which made us believe that he really had done it, we had to dig our knees into his back to try and subdue him. The loud orderly ran right past us while the man on the floor was still fighting, then we heard screaming, a woman who sounded like she was..... in agony, so the second orderly took off after the first. The man on the floor fought even harder and was yelling out for the orderlies not to touch her, then somehow he bucked us off and scrambled away before we could grab him again. We went after him and when I ran into the room, the loud orderly was on the bed with a woman and she had grabbed hold of his shirt and was punching him in the face. He trying to back away from her but she had a good hold of him and when he fell backwards off the bed, he pulled her off too. That's when we realised that she was pregnant. It was awful, her belly hit straight onto his bent knees and then the momentum flipped her over to land on her back. She stopped screaming, she must have been winded and couldn't breathe. The stranger ran straight up to her and pulled her up into a sitting position as he sat down behind her. He was talking to her, telling her it was okay and to breathe, then I realized who she was. He called her Sam and when he smoothed her hair away from her face..... her hair is a lot longer but I know it was Colonel Carter. The stranger pulled an oxygen mask off the floor from somewhere, but even with the mask she was still struggling to breathe. Then Dr Jackson transported in.... he took his shirt off and covered Colonel Carter's.… legs. God... She looks like she's been starved..... and she's so heavily pregnant. Her belly was huge but God she looked like bones with just skin over them.” The guard paused for a moment to calm his emotions and then continued.

“Dr Jackson knelt down beside Colonel Carter and she startled but then she realised who it was and she turned towards him, but all of a sudden she was in so much pain. She had obviously been hurt badly in the fall, she was.... It was awful. Then Dr Jackson got on the bed and dragged an unconscious naked man across it and stretched out the man's arm so it reached Colonel Carter's belly. Colonel Carter was telling him to wake up but he seriously looked.... dead.... I don't know how... but he woke up and then I realized she was saying Jack and saw it was General O'Neill! He dragged himself off the bed and touched her belly with both hands and then he told Dr Jackson something and then more people transported in, well.... a woman and two babies. Then all of a sudden all their hands were touching Colonel Carter's belly and their hands started glowing.... her belly was glowing too. Colonel Carter started screaming until the baby girl grabbed Dr Jackson's thumb and then all of a sudden Colonel Carter went quiet. I was just..... The glowing went on for a bit and then they were talking quietly among themselves and I didn't want to interfere, it was obvious that they knew the stranger, so I just waited to see what they were going to need. The orderlies were just standing there too, watching. It was amazing, they must have healed her somehow.... Then the stranger.... Dr Jackson lifted Colonel Carter back up onto the bed and pulled the stranger out from against the wall and onto the floor.... His back was gaping open and was covered in blood and when Dr Jackson put pressure on it, the guy was screaming with pain. It looked like he had been cut with a knife... we had our knees on his back and it wasn't bleeding then, I have no idea how it got cut? One of the orderlies ran to the phone and called the infirmary and took off but the other one just stood there. Colonel Carter.... when she noticed that we were in the room she... she looked really scared and started having trouble breathing again. The woman and the babies who transported in got on the bed with her and tried to calm her down but when the medical staff came in with a gurney.... I think she was having a panic attack..... The other woman kept talking to her while it was happening but.... The medical team raced off with the stranger and Dr Jackson told me to leave so I did, I heard him yelling at the loud mouth orderly to leave, I guess he was a little shocked by everything that happened. Are they okay? Is Colonel Carter okay? No more medics came down to go and see to them.”

“Your assistance is not required. They are now safely in the care of another medic.” revealed Teal'c.  
“Oh thank God.... It scared the hell out of me... I'd heard that they had been found but....”  
“You will not reveal their presence to anyone.” Teal'c said in a stern voice “Their presence here requires the utmost secrecy”  
Both men nodded.  
“Have you seen another stranger. Approximately six foot tall with dark brown hair?” asked Teal'c.  
“Oh.. the other stranger? The one with the whip scars? He was rushed to the infirmary by Dr Lam. Blood poisoning I think I heard her say to General Hammond. Dr Lam came back quite a few hours later and went back to the VIP room, then the orderlies showed up in the elevator about thirty minutes later.”  
“Do not discuss what you have seen and heard with anyone other than General Hammond” Teal'c instructed them and then he got into the elevator and went to the infirmary where he was told that one of the strangers was in surgery and the other was with Dr Jackson and Dr Lam in Isolation room one.


	19. ACCUSED

CHAPTER 19 ACCUSED

Teal'c entered the isolation room to see Daniel sitting on a chair by Corbin's bed. Dr Lam was unconscious in the bed on the other side of Corbin. A nurse was there checking Corbin's monitors and making notes on a chart. When she finished she checked his drip and then told Daniel if there were any noticeable changes to call the infirmary, otherwise she would be back in thirty minutes to check them again.  
Daniel told Teal'c what had happened to Corbin and that there was still concern that he might be adversely affected by an infection in his blood.  
“They have no idea what's wrong with Carolyn, they scanned her head and it's clear. She cut her head when it hit the floor and she will have a nasty concussion but they are a bit worried that she hasn't regained consciousness yet.” Daniel said with a yawn.  
“Are you feeling alright Daniel Jackson?”  
“A bit tired all of a sudden.... but I'm okay... Why?”  
“Vala Mal Doran expressed concern that you may collapse after helping to heal Colonel Carter”  
“Oh?... Oh!...” exclaimed Daniel with surprise. “Well I guess that explains the tiredness, but I'm okay.... not collapsing tired.... just tired. I'm actually surprised that it worked. I don't have Naquadah so I'm not sure how I was able to help. I just.... I was just wishing that I could help take Sam's pain away and Melody turned to me and held out her hand so I reached for her and she grabbed my thumb and I felt.... I felt like I was being.... drained of energy. Sam went quiet so I know I took her place as an energy source somehow.... I don't understand how it happened.... I'm just glad that it DID happen. The last thing Sam needed was to be robbed of her Naquadah, not when Jack was in such a bad way already..... He lost consciousness as soon as she was healed. I hate to think how low his Naquadah levels are now but Sam was even talking afterwards... I mean normally she loses consciousness so I know I helped... I just don't understand it... but I'm okay” he reassured Teal'c as he yawned again.

Teal'c passed him the Asgard device and asked him to reassure Vala that he was okay. Daniel told Vala about Corbin and Carolyn and when he knew anything more about Jayak he would call her back.  
“I didn't say anything to Vala but the orderlies have accused Jayak of raping Carolyn. Which is completely ridiculous. There is no way that Jayak would rape anyone!” Teal'c then told Daniel of the elevator guards version of events and then what Noah had told him of Jayak's weakened back.  
“Oh God.... The pressure of their knees must have pulled the weakened skin apart when he struggled and got free. His adrenaline and fear for Sam's safety would have masked the pain in his back. He must have been so focused on Sam.... But I just know that he wouldn't have raped Carolyn... I know he wouldn't but when I pressed the Doctor for proof they said that she definitely had evidence of very recent vaginal trauma. That she had some bruising and grazing inside her. I'm not sure what to think.... Surely Carolyn would have said something if she had been sexually assaulted by anyone.... but I don't... Jayak would never have done it” sighed Daniel before yawning again. “They said that Carolyn was seen rushing Corbin into surgery and she was there for about four hours before showering and returning to the VIP room. The evidence looks pretty damning but... Jayak has been around so much sexual violence for so long and hated it. He didn't do it. The question is who did? They are running the semen samples so I guess they will find out.”  
“Once the semen is tested then Jayak will be cleared of the accusation” stated Teal'c.  
“I just hate that Jayak was hurt so unnecessarily. With Jayak, Corbin and possibly Carolyn all out of action, there is only Noah to look after Jack and Sam and that scares the hell out of me” then Daniel suddenly jolted a little “Oh God.... Sam.... How is she? She was still quite distressed when I left them?”  
“Colonel Carter is currently sedated and resting Daniel Jackson”  
“Oh thank goodness. That stupid bastard, why didn't he listen to Jayak. He should have known not to touch a soldier if they're having a nightmare, especially when someone had just yelled out a warning. That was one of the first things Jack drilled into us when we became a team, that we were to never touch him or any other soldier if they were having a nightmare. The orderlies work for the Air Force... They should have known that! They should have known not to touch her. God it just makes me so damn angry....”

Then General Hammond came into the room. “I just heard what happened. Jack and Sam are gone from the VIP room I assume they are back on the Al'kesh? Are they alright?” he asked quickly with a very anxious frown.  
“Indeed they are General Hammond. O'Neill is currently unconscious and Colonel Carter has been sedated and is resting comfortably” Teal'c informed him.  
“Oh Thank God” General Hammond sighed. Then he turned and looked at Carolyn's bed.  
“He didn't do it Sir.... There is no way he would have done it” said Daniel with conviction.  
General Hammond looked back at Daniel as he considered his words.  
“Jack and Sam trust those three men with their naked and often unconscious bodies without ANY reservations. They totally trust him. Trusts them all. He didn't do it.” Daniel said angrily.  
“I've seen how much they trust him son. I am just horrified to think that we seem to have a rapist on this base.” sighed General Hammond. “Hopefully she will wake up soon and be able to tell us who it was. The surgeon is currently putting some skin grafts onto Jayak's back. He has a tremendous amount of scar tissue and subsequently a lot of adhesion's to his ribs and even parts of his spine. They have decided that the best course of action would be to clear all of the worst damaged skin away and then replace it with skin from the inside of his thighs. He is going to be out of commission for quite some time while he heals. They are keeping Corbin under sedation for a day or two and then it depends on whether or not he is suffering from blood poisoning.”  
“Skin grafts? Oh wow.... I'm glad Jack and Sam still have Noah but he won't be able to manage them by himself. We are going to have to pitch in and help care for them. I just hope what happened won't knock Jack and Sam around too much... Teal'c do you know if Noah tested their Naquadah levels?” asked Daniel.  
“I do not” replied Teal'c.

“Okay, I am going to call Vala again and let her know the update on Jayak so she can let Samara know. I'll ask if Noah tested them, it will give us an idea of how badly they were affected by this.” Daniel said and then he walked down to the other end of the room and called Vala.  
General Hammond sighed “We brought Jack and Sam here to help them and now it seems like it's just made things worse. I heard that Sam had a panic attack when she saw some of the staff. Jack suspected that she might, especially if one of them was a stranger. I wonder if it was because there was a stranger or if it was because she saw a stranger on top of everything else that happened. When she is well enough to work on the Stargate I am going to have to make sure that whatever area she is working on will be off limits to everyone else. Sam will have the last say on who will be allowed to help her with the Stargate”.  
“I think that would be a good idea” said Daniel as he walked back over to them “She was definitely traumatized from being hurt, but it wasn't until she saw the men that she began to panic. Thank goodness Vala thought to give Melody to Sam and tried to distract her and give her something else to focus on. I'm pretty sure Melody helped to calm her down, especially when the other people came rushing in to get Jayak. Sam told Melody that she had a nightmare and fell out of bed, I thought she was just.... simplifying things what had happened, but she was staring at one the orderlies for a moment and I think he in particular set her off. Maybe she remembered that he had hold of her and had actually PULLED her off the bed”.

“What?” spluttered General Hammond “I was told that she had a nightmare and simply fell off. Are you sure?”  
Teal'c then informed him about what the orderly had done and how Sam had been injured.  
“Oh my God” breathed General Hammond “That's why she needed healing? The damage occurred from contact with the orderlies knees?”  
“Yeah” sighed Daniel “ He should have known not to touch her, Jayak had even yelled at them not to touch her, so why the hell did he do it?” Daniel burst out angrily.  
“That is something I am going to find out. I am going to make sure that all medical staff have further training on the matter so that everyone is very aware of nightmare and flashback protocols” said General Hammond firmly. “You are absolutely correct Daniel, he should have known not to touch anyone in the throes of a nightmare”. Just as he finished speaking a nurse came through the door and hesitatingly asked to speak to the General, and then after looking at Teal'c and Daniel said that it was something concerning the alleged rape of Dr Lam. When the General told her that it was alright for her to continue she flushed a little with embarrassment and started talking.  
“Sir.... I was involved in getting both of the strangers ready for surgery...... and I.... inserted both of their catheters Sir. There was definitely no signs of recent sexual activity on the second stranger but there was on the first. It was very obvious that he had very recently engaged in sexual activity” she said nervously.  
“Corbin?...... That man over there?” said Daniel in complete disbelief. The nurse glanced towards Corbin's bed.  
“Yes Sir, that's him. But.... Dr Lam...... she seemed.... I think that they might be......... in a personal relationship Sir”.  
General Hammond took in her words and then asked “And what makes you think that?”

“Dr Lam was.... very flustered and emotional for a moment before beginning the surgery.... I've NEVER seen her like that before..... she seemed to be... VERY worried... personally worried about him. I know I shouldn't say anything about patients Sir but.... even if it was consensual sex between them, I can understand how she suffered from the light bruising and grazing Sir..... He's...... big.... Um..... his penis.... It's very big” the nurse said as she blushed heavily.  
“Oh......” said the General, a little lost for words. “Thank you for letting me know. Was there anything else?”  
“No Sir. Since Dr Lam is still unconscious, I thought you should know Sir. I hate to think that someone is being falsely accused when he is unable to defend himself, especially if it could possibly be just a misunderstanding.”  
“You have been very helpful. Thank you. Dismissed”. When the nurse left, he turned to Daniel and Teal'c. “Thoughts?”  
“If it was Corbin.... I can tell you now it was definitely consensual” said Daniel, still feeling a little shocked at the revelation.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“According to Jack, Corbin wasn't always a medic, he was captured at 17 and forced to be a stud. He was drugged and forced to rape and impregnate the breeders until Jayak was able to secure him as his assistant. Corbin had even once tried to kill himself because he was so tormented by what he had to do Sir, he would NEVER have raped anyone. Jack said Corbin was still currently struggling with what he was forced to do. I'm actually surprised that he even had sex at all”.  
“Dr Lam was rendered momentarily speechless when she first met Corbin, as too was Corbin. They were both exhibiting signs of an obviously strong mutual sexual attraction” stated Teal'c calmly.  
“Really?” asked Daniel with shocked interest.  
“Indeed”  
“Wow.... um..... wow.....” stumbled Daniel “If that's the case then they must have.... had sex sometime after helping Jack and Sam... and before he needed surgery.... Oh God!..... Maybe... Maybe the... activity caused Corbin's wound to break open.... If it did... She would have went straight into surgery... into her scrubs after having sex....”  
“Ah.... Yes I see what you mean” the General said quietly “I agree it does seem more plausible explanation, especially when taking Corbin's.... size into account.”

“Oh wow.... I think this may end up being rather embarrassing for Carolyn” sighed Daniel before yawning again. “I wonder why she is still unconscious? I assume that they put her in here because of quarantine? I guess we should all be in quarantine” Daniel sighed.  
“Unfortunately yes. I have locked down the SGC until it is confirmed that Jayak and Corbin are not carrying an.... alien illness. I am quite confident that they aren't otherwise WE would be sick by now, but it pays to be cautious”  
“I think I would be more worried about Jayak and Corbin catching something from us. They were pretty isolated in the breeding part of the whore ship. Maybe we should check and see if anyone that was in the VIP room with Sam have been exposed to an illness recently. If there is a chance that Sam could get sick again because of her stuffed up immune system, we need to know what symptoms to look out for. The last illness that she came into contact with almost killed her”.  
The General looked at Daniel “I was hoping that there wouldn't be any interaction with anyone except Carolyn. I guess if Corbin had not had the abscesses then none of this would have happened. From what I heard, the wound splitting open could well have saved his life. The abscesses would have burst inside Corbin and he would have been beyond saving very quickly. By the time they found the cause for his symptoms, it might well have been too late”.  
“Oh God..... So them having sex... actually saved Corbin's life?” asked Daniel.  
“It seems so, although I'm very disappointed that Dr Lam seems to have pursued a sexual relationship on base and especially with a virtual stranger” sighed the General.

“Who knows... maybe there was something else involved... I mean Jack and Sam having sex was apparently inevitable.... In fact Thor was amazed that they took so long to get together physically. I couldn't believe it when he said it... it was pretty insensitive considering that they were actually FORCED together. Then again the Asgard aren't known for their subtlety” said Daniel wryly, then he realised that the General and Teal'c were staring at him with confusion and then he realised what he had just revealed. “Oh.... Ummm..... Yeah.... According to Thor apparently Sam has a special recessive Ancient gene which Jack, with his Ancient gene, would have found irresistible. They would have both felt.... overly attracted to each other. Which actually explains why their attraction to each other survived all their attempts to deny their feelings for each other so SG1 could stay intact”.  
“What? Are you telling me that Jack and Sam were fighting against more than just a.... normal attraction to each other?” asked General Hammond incredulously.  
“Thor said that the Ancient gene in them would have basically made them feel that a relationship with anyone else who didn't have the gene, would feel.... inadequate. The Ancient gene would have made their attraction into a powerful magnet and ultimately their genes would have pushed them into wanting to breed to continue the Ancient bloodline. The fact that Jack and Sam resisted that ingrained need to be with each other for so long was amazing to Thor. I guess it was down to Jack and Sam's strong desires to stay in SG1 and not break the rule that would split us apart. I knew it was making them both personally miserable to do their duty, but it must have been so much worse for them that I could ever have imagined. It makes me realise, just how much they suffered and sacrificed to continue to fight the Goa'uld and defend Earth.... Oh.... and um.... I haven't told them yet either... I haven't had a chance... so don't....... Maybe Corbin and Carolyn have Ancient DNA. Do you know if Carolyn was ever tested for the gene? They pretty much test everyone now don't they?” asked Daniel as the General and Teal'c continued to stare at him in shock.  
“It's probably a good thing Thor didn't tell them about it before.... If they had known that the attraction was something they couldn't fight... They might have decided to hell with the rules and started a relationship earlier” guessed General Hammond.  
“NO....I think they would have just fought against it even harder” sighed Daniel.  
“I concur” agreed Teal'c. “They would not have surrendered to their body's instincts. Their strong feelings about their military duties and their sheer... stubbornness would have prevailed”.  
“I always wondered if maybe they would have been even stronger if they had been allowed to be together. I always believed that it was because of Jack and Sam's intense feelings for each other that helped make SG1 the success that we were. They fought harder and thought smarter to keep us out of trouble because of those feelings. It made them... more... desperate not to fail each other” Daniel mused.”Who knows, if they had been allowed to be together, instead of using all that energy and brain power to stay away from each other, they could have focused on other things even better......”

General Hammond looked at Daniel thoughtfully “Carolyn does have the Ancient gene” he admitted.  
“Wow.... really? I wonder if Corbin does too.... I mean he obviously doesn't have a strong gene or the scanner that worked for Jack would have worked for him too. I wonder if he has a recessive gene like Sam. In that region of space, all those planets had bits and pieces of Ancient tech and Ancient influence in a lot of the architecture, so there are probably quite a few with the gene, but then again Jack did say that everyone was amazed at how he turned the scanner on... so maybe not.... Maybe they all have a recessive gene... It would be interesting to find out. I know Sam was tested for the Ancient gene but it didn't show up at all, so it must be well and truly hidden somewhere in her DNA”  
“So you think that Dr Lam and Corbin may have had an irresistible attraction to each other if Corbin has the gene?” asked the General.  
“According to Thor.... Yes. I guess it was a way of ensuring that the Ancient gene wouldn't get.... bred out. All of Jack and Sam's babies have the Ancient gene......... Oh.... and guess what else Thor said...... The Ancients have genetic memory just like the Goa'uld do. That's why the babies know how to heal and how they would have known what to do to fix the Asgard cloning problem. They would have had the genetic memory of when the Ancient's knew Thor's ancestors.... before they began to have cloning issues. Apparently the fact that Jack and Sam have both had their brain's altered by Tok'ra, altered to have enough room for the Tok'ra's memories as well, it allowed their increased brain capacity to be inherited by the babies. Their brains were big enough to hold the memories AND the knowledge. That's why Jack and Sam's babies are extra special and much more powerful than Thor expected” Daniel informed them. “If Jack and Sam hadn't been used as hosts, they would have been pretty normal with a stronger gene than Jack's, they would have found it much easier to operate the tech than Jack does. If they hadn't been hosts, Sam would have died when she was pregnant with the twin's when Jack was overdosed and I expect Jack would have..........” Daniel trailed off into silence.

“This means that Jack and Sam's babies are even more valuable. They will be very big targets to the wrong people. It's already spreading over the base that Jack and Sam are here. On my way down here I was stopped by three people wanting to know how Sam was. They had heard that she looks like someone out of a concentration camp and that she had been raped and heavily pregnant as a result. We had been hoping to get in first and tell out people the basic truths of what Jack and Sam have been through. I have locked down the Mountain until we can get on top of this. I don't want news of this getting out before we are ready to deal with it”.  
“What exactly are Jack and Sam planning to tell everyone?”  
“They never had a chance to discuss it with you but we were talking about it prior to Thor's arrival. Jack convinced Sam that it would be better to let people know the basic truth of what they had been through so that the personnel would be aware of what may trigger flashbacks or panic attacks for them and hopefully avoid a situation where someone gets hurt. Jack was worried that someone would touch Sam, or maybe just seeing a camera would set her off. He was worried that she would accidentally hurt herself, fall or even hurt someone else. He was right and I wish that that stupid orderly got more than just a sore jaw and a black eye for his stupidity” said the General “Jack was planning to ask you to edit the recordings and put something together that wouldn't be too revealing, but would explain what they had been through. Jack wants people to know that they just didn't give in and use their captivity as an excuse to have a personal relationship. I thought that the recordings existence could be explained by the fact they they were a personal collection of the Master's and that they were sold with them.”

“Oh... That's a good idea.... I mean we really did get the entire collection included in the sale. The first one shows them being drugged and Sam's complete surprise at seeing Jack's.... overlarge erection. It was VERY obvious that she had never seen it before, but it also shows her being sexually abused and digitally raped as well as being violently beaten and.... well.... It's VERY graphic. It was actually.... I vomited when I first saw it. God it's bad. Sam was covered in blood from her injuries and her breast that was torn open..... God it makes me want to vomit just thinking about it now. I do understand why Jack wants to do this though, especially after seeing Sam have those panic attacks. I guess people knowing that she has only been with Jack and that they only admitted their feelings after Sam told Jack that she loved him while confused and waking from unconsciousness would help them to understand. It would stop any rumors of rape and prove that rumors of them being together for the past several years are definitely untrue. I think some of the most devastating parts of those recordings are where Sam calls Jack 'Sir' and seeing her try to cope with the fact that they are being forced to have sex and their personal stress after they finish having sex. It was awful for both of them. You can see how much Jack struggles with what he has to do, the fact that he has to be drugged before he is capable of forcing himself on to her, especially while she was unconscious, even if it was to keep her alive you can see how much he hates himself for it.”  
“How quickly do you think you can put something together?” asked General Hammond.  
“I'm not even sure I can even download and edit those recordings.... although Sam could probably connect the player to her laptop. If we can download them, it shouldn't be any trouble to edit the downloaded version....... Oh God... Sam is not going to want to see the recordings...” sighed Daniel.  
“Jack told Sam that they would watch them together first. She's going to need to know what the personnel are going to know. Jack thinks it will help her to face up to and deal with what happened to her” said the General quietly.  
“I'm worried it will make her nightmares worse, they are bad enough now, putting those memories freshly back into her mind...... What if knowing that everybody knows what happened to her, is worse than facing up to it?” Daniel worried.  
“Sam will have the final word on what people see or know. The extent of the information released will be completely up to her”  
Daniel sighed heavily then yawned again. 

The door opened and Jayak was wheeled in on a bed. The staff all still had masks on over their faces as well as smocks and gloves as preventative measures. Jayak was in a reclined sitting position with extra foam behind his back. His torso was covered in bandages and an elastic pressure girdle of some kind. They put his bed on the other side of Corbin's and organized his monitors and plugged them into the wall. Once he was settled a nurse began writing notes on to his chart and the other staff, except for the Doctor, all left the room. The nurse continued past Jayak to check on Corbin and then Carolyn and then talked to the Doctor before leaving the room. The Doctor, Doctor Williams, came to General Hammond and told him that the surgery had gone very well and that Jayak would have an enormous improvement from the physical limitations that he had been suffering through before. He mentioned that the amount of damage had been quite severe and fairly horrific. The adhesion's to his spine had been very serious and he would have been in a tremendous amount of discomfort and ongoing pain. They had cleared up a lot of scar tissue from underneath the skin that was not removed, so the surgery had been a lot more extensive than just the injury itself. As a result, Jayak would not be allowed to stress the skin grafts on his back for a few weeks and he was to refrain from any bending or rotating unless it was during monitored physical therapy and he also wouldn't be lifting anything for at least two months.

He then said that Corbin's temperature has risen a little more and that he was beginning to get concerned. The Doctor then told them that their blood had initially been cleared of major viruses. They both had extremely low antibodies in their blood, but from what Carolyn put on Corbin's chart he had only just received his first lot of immunizations in preparation to come to Earth. He then asked if it was the same for Jayak and once the General confirmed it he nodded and said that there was more danger of Jayak and Corbin catching something from the staff than the other way around. Dr Williams asked the General if he wanted to keep up the quarantine status and the General told him to limit who comes in the room to tend them so the risk to Jayak and Corbin would be kept as minimal as possible, then the General told the Dr Williams that the base was currently under lock-down for another reason.   
When the Doctor asked if it was concerning the alleged rape of Dr Lam, the General conceded that it was partly the reason. The Doctor then said that Jayak had absolutely no signs of any recent sexual activity and that he was still waiting for DNA results from Carolyn's swabs but he sincerely doubted that they would be a match for Jayak.

The General was silent for a moment and then asked Dr Williams if he had performed the rape examination on Dr Lam, and when he confirmed that he had, the General then asked him to look at Corbin's penis and to give his professional opinion on whether or not consensual sex could have been responsible for her internal injuries. The Doctor looked at him rather strangely before going to Corbin's bed and pulling down the sheet. His eyebrows raised rather dramatically before replacing the sheet and then he looked at the General.  
“If this man had raped Dr Lam, she would be suffering from some pretty nasty internal tearing and bruising. Without seeing him erect I can only speculate, but if Doctor Lam had not previously had sexual intercourse with this man and was not accustomed to...... this size of penis, then Yes... I would expect similar minor injuries as Dr Lam has now.” The Doctor said firmly. “So.... you have reason to believe that Dr Lam had consensual sex with this man?” asked the Doctor with surprise as he covered Corbin back up.

“It seems to be a possibility, although you seemed rather surprised”  
“Well.... Dr Lam is rather... conservative........ Although now I think about it.... I inadvertently heard a conversation that she was having with one of the nurses after she returned from being off-world with you a few days ago. She was complaining that she had never been so embarrassed in all her life. That she had just met the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life and.... um....” the Doctor hesitated and blushed.  
“Go on” encouraged the General.  
“She told the nurse that she had promptly..... um... soaked her panties... and nearly orgasmed on the spot... I assume that she was probably over exaggerating. They were speaking in the corridor, right outside the storeroom where I was checking stock. I stayed quiet, I didn't want to embarrass her by letting her know I had heard a very personal and potentially very embarrassing conversation. Is there any chance that this is the man that she was talking about? Because if it was, and it is his semen, then I would definitely say it was consensual, because she also made a comment about the fact that it had been far too long since she'd..... had sex and that she had wanted to..... well.... let's just say she was very open to having sex with the man in question.” the Doctor said as he flushed an even darker red. “If she was speaking the truth about not having had sex for a long time, even if she had been adequately.... prepared... she would still have been expected to suffer those slight internal injuries from a penis that size, especially if the sex was ….. vigorous” the Doctor finished awkwardly, then he added. “Dr Lam will no doubt clear up the possibilities when she awakens, but at the moment we have no idea why she is not waking after the blow to her head but she will be suffering from a nasty concussion. It just seems like she is.... in a light coma or a very deep sleep, her breathing and heart rates are worryingly low.”.

“Really?” asked Daniel with interest.  
“Yes, her brain scan showed no damage at all” confirmed the Doctor.  
“Oh.... Wow.... Um... General, who else do we know that goes into a deep state of sleep pretty regularly after sex?” Daniel prompted.  
The General looked at Daniel in surprise “You're not suggesting that Dr Lam is..... Are you?” he asked with his eyebrows raised.  
“I guess it's possible.... Although I'm not sure if it would affect her like this so.... quickly” Daniel guessed as he thought through the possibility “I guess we will have to wait and see.... If it is..... Then she will just wake up when she has........ recovered............ Oh...What if Corbin's abscess was already burst? She might have even helped him.... Corbin is only exhibiting a mild temperature so far..... What if she helped him?”  
“Wouldn't she have..... slept immediately after.... helping him?”  
“I guess it would depend on how much energy she expended”  
“Ahh...” interrupted the Doctor “What do you mean by... helping?”.  
“Sir...... we are going to need a Doctor to check on them” sighed Daniel “Noah is all they have now and he doesn't have very much experience. If Carolyn is...... unavailable.... and something..... serious happens.....”  
The General sighed “Yes I was thinking the same thing, the problem is, that she has never met him”.  
“Oh.... If it was an emergency though.... She would be okay with it, if she knew he was from the SGC... I think she would understand”.  
“I hope you are right Son, because right now.... we are out of options.” sighed the General who then looked at the confused Doctor. “I assume that you are aware of the fact that General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Carter were abducted whilst on a mission, that they were MIA for just over a year before being recently rescued?”

“Yes Sir... Everyone has been buzzing with the news of their rescue for days and they were excited that they were finally on their way home” replied the Doctor “From what I've heard, they were very well respected and very sorely missed from the SGC. I must admit, I heard a rather disturbing comment from the orderly that was injured today. Is it true? That they are already here? Are these men the ones that were rescued with them? Is that why they both have such terrible whip scars on their backs? The orderly said that Colonel Carter attacked him, that she was screaming at him and must be mentally unbalanced from the constant starvation and raping. He was very upset and almost angry about it. He said that he wanted to go home so he could…... calm down, but I told him we were in quarantine because of the first stranger that was in surgery earlier. I had not been on shift very long. I was due to start and then heard than Dr Lam had collapsed and we were in quarantine. He told me that Dr Lam had been raped too and he couldn't wait to get out of this crazy place. He was pretty angry when I told him that he couldn't leave, I thought that he was going to punch me for a moment, then he stormed off and I went straight into examine Dr Lam before being pulled into emergency surgery on Jayak. Is it true? Is Colonel Carter...... Who is looking after her? Is she alright?” asked the Doctor worriedly.  
“Is that what the orderly told you? That Sam attacked him?” asked Daniel.  
“Yes... that's exactly what he said, that she was screaming at him and attacked him when he tried to help her. He gave me the impression that she was very mentally unbalanced”  
“He lied...... Why would he lie? Trying to cover up his stupid mistake?” asked Daniel.  
Teal'c pulled something out of his pocket “I believe that he may have orchestrated the situation to gain access to Colonel Carter. Noah found this transponder on the underside of Colonel Carter's shirt collar. Luckily it had not been activated.”  
“OH MY GOD!” exclaimed Daniel in horror “They were planning to beam her out....... Oh God... They almost had her”  
“Indeed” said Teal'c angrily “Where is this orderly now?”  
“Do you know where he went Doctor?” asked the General with anger.  
“No.... I just knew he wanted to leave, I was too worried about Dr Lam to give him another thought” replied the Doctor “I don't understand.... so Colonel Carter didn't attack him?”.  
“No.... Well.....” said Daniel “She was having a nightmare, he touched her and she attacked him while still in her nightmare. He must have tried to plant the transponder but she felt him, or sensed him and tried to defend herself. She was very seriously hurt because of the orderly's attempt to tag her. He pulled her off the bed when he tried to get away from her....... Oh God...... The stupid bastard” said Daniel suddenly as he began to get more and more upset over what had almost happened.

“The orderly has no doubt realised that his attempt would be discovered and he tried to cover his tracks until he could leave the mountain” said Teal'c  
“Oh God... Teal'c!...... You said the guards told you that one of the orderlies had been very loud and had gotten angry about not being allowed to go and get Carolyn...... He did it....... It was his way into the room..... That's why he started running to the room before Sam started screaming with her nightmare..... He must have known she was there and wanted a chance to attach the transponder before anyone else came in...... That's why he touched her while she was having a nightmare..... He wanted to plant the damn transponder.....” Daniel said angrily “Carolyn must have been drugged.... He knew she would collapse.... Knew that he would be sent to go and get her.... He expected her to collapse... He must have drugged her...”.  
The Doctor stared at Daniel for a moment and then swore before running to Carolyn's chart, he flipped over a few pages and then picked up one of Carolyn's hand's and checked her nails.   
“Shit” he exclaimed with dread before he ran to the phone and called the infirmary and asked for a particular nurse, he told her not to make it obvious but to fetch a drug and to rush it down to ISO 1 immediately. The Doctor then went to the medical trolley and opened up a sterile syringe and needle and told Daniel to grab the bowl that was on the bottom shelf and have it ready because Carolyn would probably vomit. A nurse ran in with a vial and an extremely worried look on her face, she handed it to the Doctor and then took the bowl from Daniel and positioned herself on the other side of the bed. She raised the bed so that Carolyn was in a sitting position and by then the Doctor had drawn the drug into a syringe and was pushing it into Carolyn's cannula. Within what seemed like only seconds, Carolyn began to groan and move a little. The Doctor placed the oxygen mask on her face, even though she had the nasal prongs in as well. Carolyn groaned again and the Doctor began to talk to her, telling her that she was going to be alright and just to concentrate on breathing. After a few more seconds Carolyn gagged and then vomited.... rather violently. When she stopped retching the nurse wiped her mouth and the Doctor held the mask to her face again as he continued to talk to her again. After another minute or so the Doctor shook his head and drew up another dose of the drug. This time Daniel saw the label and was horrified to realize that it was labeled Naloxone. Narcan. Carolyn had been overdosed with a Narcotic.


	20. REASONS

CHAPTER 20 REASONS

Very soon after the second dose was injected, Carolyn began to shake violently and then began to retch violently again, bringing up bile. When she was done retching, she started to become more aware as the Doctor held the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose again. Carolyn was groaning in distress as she shook. Tears were streaming down her face as both the Doctor and the Nurse tried to calm and comfort her. After about ten minutes of shaking and groaning she slowly began to calm. The Doctor left the mask on her face for another ten minutes while he carefully watched her. The nurse set up some fluids and then the Doctor added more Narcan to the bag and shook it before he hung it and set the drip rate. The nurse used a damp cloth to wipe Carolyn's tear stained face while Carolyn blinked slowly. The doctor said a few words to the nurse and then turned back to the General, Daniel and Teal'c who were still watching with horrified concern.  
“She was overdosed with a Narcotic. If that bastard did this on purpose he should be charged with attempted murder. She could have died. We had no reason to suspect drugs were involved. We didn't test for opiates, as far as we knew she just fainted and hit her head so there was no need. It was only after what Dr Jackson said, that I even considered the possibility. Her stats were on the low side and her fingernails were turning blue..... classic signs of an overdose. Her next blood tests would have been more intensive and revealed the overdose but by then it could have been far too late” the Doctor said with barely controlled anger. 

The General looked to Teal'c with his face full of anger “I want him found and placed in a cell. He's the only staff member under the mountain with a black eye. I want to know who the hell he's working for”.  
“I will be pleased to assist you General Hammond” said Teal'c with a small bow and then he followed the General out of the room. Within a minute there were two guards standing outside the door and Daniel relaxed a little.  
“Is she going to be alright?” Daniel asked the Doctor with concern.  
“We will have to wait and see. She must have ingested a large amount very quickly, for her to lose consciousness in an unsuspecting faint. If she hadn't of hit her head we may have caught this faster..... Thank God you pieced it all together. As it is, she could be facing problems with her liver, I will be running more extensive blood tests to make sure she isn't adversely affected by the overdose”.  
A thought suddenly struck Daniel “Bottled water.... Could they have put the drug into a bottle of water? The orderly picked up a nearly empty bottle of water on his way out of the room”  
“Yes...... Some of the narcotics have no taste or smell so it is definitely possible” replied the Doctor.

The nurse sat and watched over Carolyn as she drifted in and out of a restless sleep. Daniel ended up falling asleep with his arms and head resting on the bed beside Jayak's legs as he sat in a chair. When Teal'c and the General returned several hours later with the Doctor, they waited while the Doctor checked all three patients and then the Doctor told the nurse to go and have a break and he would take over for a while. Once she left, the General got the Doctor to sign a special non-disclosure agreement and began to explain who Jayak and Corbin were and how they had been instrumental in keeping Jack and Sam alive for the past year. The General ran through the basics of what had happened to Jack and Sam and the level of care that Sam needed in her current condition and now that her primary caretakers were out of commission, they needed someone to fill the void in regards to their medical care. 

The Doctor was a little horrified when he realised, that if the attempt on Colonel Carter had of been successful and if she had been kept separated from General O'Neill, she would have died. To hear what they had been through was heartbreaking. The two men recovering from surgery were responsible for saving their lives and they were used to dealing with her intimate needs and Colonel Carter was used to them, trusted them. He expressed concern that Colonel Carter may not be willing to let a strange Doctor touch her intimately. She had been in a sexually volatile situation for the last year and had already had a panic attack when she had seen strangers. He suggested that a female nurse would be the best option for helping Colonel Carter. Colonel Carter would possibly be alright with him performing scans and whatever else she needed medically, but for her intimate and sexual needs, a female nurse would help Colonel Carter to have less anxiety and that in her current health situation, she needed to be kept as calm as possible. He suggested Nurse Miller who had just been attending to Dr Lam, she was extremely trustworthy and had worked on the base for several years and Colonel Carter may even remember her. He mentioned that as far as he knew she was single and may be approachable about staying on the Al'kesh full time.

The General thought the idea about the nurse was a good one and the possibility of her staying on board the Al'kesh even better. Nurse Miller was the same nurse that had told them about the possibility of Carolyn being in a relationship with Corbin. Daniel had woken up while they were talking and he agreed that the best option for Sam would be Nurse Miller. Daniel asked them if they had found the orderly and if they had gotten any information out of him. The General told him that they had him locked up. He had tried to make a run for the elevator and had been forcibly detained. When confronted by Teal'c with the transponder, the orderly had caved and told them that he had been forced to do it and he was sorry that Colonel Carter got hurt. He said that he didn't know that she was pregnant and he had taken the risk to plant the transponder while she was having a nightmare so he could do it before anyone else came into the room. When he realised that she was heavily pregnant, he didn't turn it on and had then tried to back away from her, but she had started fighting with him and the accident had occurred. The Orderly told them that his wife had been taken and he was told that if he wanted to get her back safely, when Colonel Carter arrived at the SGC, he had to use the sleeping drugs to get a chance alone with Colonel Carter and tag her clothing so they could beam her out. Once they had her, they would give his wife back.

The General said that when he told the Orderly that Dr Lam had almost died of a Narcotic overdose, the Orderly had gone white and insisted that they said it was only a strong sleeping drug, that the person would just suddenly fall asleep so it would look like they had just passed out. He was told just to add it to some drinking water. The Orderly had figured out that Dr Lam must be dealing with them, when the VIP floor was suddenly out of bounds and then she had a strange man admitted for emergency surgery with a back full of whip scars. The Orderly said that when his wife was taken a week ago, he had been told that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were on their way back to the SGC and he just had to keep his eyes and ears open to find out when they arrived and to take the first opportunity he could to tag Colonel Carter without getting caught. The General had asked him if he knew who had contacted him, but he said that he didn't know, they called his cell phone using his wife's cell and his wife told him that she would be raped and killed if he didn't do what they said. Then he was told that there a dose of a powerful sleeping drug and a transponder on his kitchen bench and he was instructed to tag Colonel Carter with the transponder. When he went home, the drug and the transponder were sitting there on the bench and there was blood on the floor and a bloody knife on the bench. They sent him a photo of his half naked wife with cuts across her arms and bruises on her face and arms from where they had been hitting her. She's eight months pregnant, he was insistent that they had already hurt his wife, so he didn't think he had any choice. They definitely only wanted Colonel Carter. They told him that as soon as he turned the transponder on, they would beam her out and he would get his wife back alive. The Orderly figured that Colonel Carter would still have her locator chip from being on SG1 and thought that she would fight and be okay until we located her signal and got her back. He insists that he didn't know she was pregnant or had been starved and in such a bad condition. He actually looked as though he was going to vomit, he seemed genuinely distressed over hurting Colonel Carter and also distressed that when the people who had his wife, realised that they were home, he hadn't turned on the transponder and had been caught, that they would kill his wife and unborn child.

“So... someone knew that Jack and Sam were on their way home a WEEK ago? That was not long after we purchased them. How the hell did someone find that out? Oh God.... Maybe the Master has figured it out.... No... That doesn't make sense.... He thought Sam was dying and he also knew Sam wouldn't survive without Jack.... Surely not.... No... They didn't have any Asgard technology at all.... He can't be behind this, problem is... who the hell is? Who would know that Jack and Sam were on their way home and why would they just want Sam? Maybe for her knowledge? Maybe someone with a grudge against her? It could be... anyone of our enemies with access to the latest Asgard technology, especially if they expected to be able to get her transported out of the SGC when we installed blocking technology after the Stargate debacle. How are we going to find out who it is? We have to do something to find out who they are and to try and get his wife back safely.... but what?” said Daniel with exasperation.  
“General Hammond, one could assume that they are unaware of the aborted attempt and are still waiting for the transponder to be activated. Perhaps I could use the transponder and go and see who was planning to capture Colonel Carter” Teal'c suggested.  
“Teal'c we don't know what to expect, you would probably be beamed straight into a cloaked ship and we would never find you. We need to think about this and find a better solution” said General Hammond.  
“Are we still in possession of a ribbon device General Hammond?” asked Teal'c.  
“Yes... It's at area 51” replied General Hammond “What are you thinking Teal'c?”  
“How quickly can you get the device here General Hammond I suggest we act as quickly as possible. The ribbon device is equipped with a shield. If I took several stun grenades, I would be able to quickly subdue the perpetrators.”  
“Teal'c that is certainly a good idea, I will get it beamed across and we can finalize some details to see if we can come up with a solid plan” said General Hammond with a smile but then he noticed the Doctor standing near Corbin's monitors with a frown. “Doctor?” he questioned.  
“His temperature has spiked again and he is beginning to deteriorate, it looks like infected material definitely made it into his blood” the Doctor sighed with concern.  
“General Hammond are we still in possession of the Healing device that belonged to Kendra of Cimmeria and was gifted to Colonel Carter?” asked Teal'c.  
“Yes.... But Colonel Carter isn't in any shape to be able to use it” said the General, a little puzzled.  
“No.....” said Daniel suddenly “But Vala is and she has a lot more experience with using the device. I'd forgotten that we still had them. Great thinking Teal'c”.  
“Does she?.... I will get both devices beamed over as quickly as possible. I requested that the Battle Cruiser Apollo be kept in Orbit to protect the Al'kesh while Jack and Sam are so vulnerable. I'm glad the Apollo was close enough to return quickly, especially now we know an attempt was made to abduct Colonel Carter.” said General Hammond. “You had better ask Vala if she can plan to come down as soon as we have it”.

It wasn't long before the devices arrived via the Apollo to the SGC. Daniel had contacted Vala and she said that she would be down as soon as she finished feeding the twins and had taken them to Samara. When Vala came down, she looked at the healing device and smiled.  
“I haven't seen one of these for a while” she mused as she placed it on her hand and walked over to Corbin's bed. Vala raised the healing device over Corbin's abdomen, closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the device. A glow emanated from the device and then it projected the glow onto Corbin's abdomen and gradually spread over his body. After about three minutes the glow stopped and Vala opened her eyes and looked at Daniel.  
“Did it work?” Daniel asked anxiously?  
“Yes, it worked.... Just give me a few minutes and I will heal Jayak and Carolyn too”  
“What? You just healed him?...... Completely?” asked the Dr Williams, a little confused.  
“Yes Doctor Williams, I advise that you reverse the sedation so he can wake up” advised Teal'c.  
The Doctor reversed the sedation and Corbin slowly woke up. His fever was completely gone and his vitals on the monitor were reading as normal.  
Vala healed Jayak and then he was also woken up from sedation, he was confused about what had happened and why he was in bed. The Doctor roughly explained to the men what had happened. Vala rested for a few minutes and then moved to Carolyn's bed and began to use the healing device. Her eyes were only closed for a few moments before she opened them again with a frown on her face.  
“I can't help her” Vala said quietly.  
“Do you need to rest longer?” asked Daniel with concern.  
“Oh... I guess Dr Lam doesn't really need...... healing. She was overdosed with a Narcotic and she has been treated, it is really just a matter of time before her body recovers from the effects of the drugs” said Dr Williams.  
“Carolyn was overdosed with a Narcotic? When?.... Why?.....” asked Corbin as he looked at her anxiously.  
The General explained to Jayak and Corbin what had happened while Vala listened carefully. Daniel had filled her in as they found out what had happened but it was good to hear the events strung together.

“Why would someone want Sam so badly?” asked Jayak.  
“Sam knows pretty much everything there is to know about our Stargate Program. She helped design and build our 302's and our Battle Cruisers. She has the power to operate Goa'uld technology. She knows how to make Naquadah generators and bombs and really, really big explosions... Take your pick” mused Daniel.  
“So somehow they found out that Sam was back but not that she was pregnant or that her health was compromised? Would they have bothered to try if they knew she was so weak and heavily pregnant?” asked Vala “You said the Orderly didn't know she was pregnant? So...... how did they find out she was on her way here, but not know that she was pregnant?”  
“They told the orderly that Jack and Sam would be together. They have had the Orderly's wife for over a week. They targeted someone who would most likely have access to them, knowing that they would at least have a medical check up when they returned, they just needed a spy that would be able to get access to her”.  
“If they knew she was on her way home, then they must have known she was pregnant...... The recordings..... The babies!.... That's why they wanted Sam!. They knew that she was pregnant again. No one else knows that Jacob survived and know one knows that Sam actually had twins and they still had Melody. They think that her only baby died and taking Sam pregnant was the only option left....... and I think I know who wanted her....” Vala said and then she added firmly “I'm the best person for this. I will go with the ribbon device. If it's who I think it is, then I am the only one who can do this safely and get the other woman back”  
“Vala..... What if something happens? What if it's not who you think it is?....... Who DO you think it is?......” asked Daniel.

“An.... old acquaintance...... I'm going Daniel, but first I need to get changed. I will need a transmitter device for the man's wife so you can beam her out, I should be able to get her out of there before Muscles needs to come and do the round up” Vala said firmly and then she faltered and said in a quiet voice to Daniel “Just make sure you get me back out of there... If something happens to me and I know Jacob and Melody are......” Vala stopped and took a breath and Daniel hugged her.  
“Do you really think I would let you do this if I wasn't confident that you would be safe? I know how well you can kick butt remember?” Daniel said wryly “Whoever it is, they are going to get one hell of a nasty surprise” he smiled at her. Vala bolstered her confidence with Daniel's and then she smiled back at him before turning to General Hammond.  
“When do you want to do this?” she asked.  
“As soon as possible. If we leave it too long I'm worried that they might begin to suspect something went wrong” General Hammond told her “The teams are getting geared up and prepped now”.  
“I want Vala to wear a vest. We know that a knife can penetrate the shield and I don't want to take any chances” Daniel said firmly.  
“A Zat. I want a Zat...... You know.... I'll probably have everything under control by the time your teams get there” she stated confidently as she smiled brightly at General Hammond.  
“Ohhh..... I am VERY aware of your many talents” said General Hammond wryly “I have no doubts that the teams will only be there to clean up after you” Vala's smile turned a bit sheepish and Daniel snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh. “I'm glad that we can put those talents to use Vala. Your help is very much appreciated” said the General sincerely.

Jayak and Corbin both thanked Vala for healing them, both very grateful that they wouldn't have to go through all too familiar, painful recoveries. They were both a little shell shocked at what happened, but they were also very concerned about what had happened to Sam.  
“Can you use the healing device to help Sam?” Jayak asked hopefully.  
“I can't fix her Naquadah problem.... and I'm pretty sure that it isn't safe to use on someone who's pregnant” Vala explained “I wish I could... I would love nothing more than to help Sam, but with her unstable Naquadah.... I don't think the device would be safe to use on her, even if she wasn't pregnant”  
Jayak nodded to let her know that he had understood and then turned to Dr Williams. “Thank you for saving my life. At the time I didn't even realize that I was bleeding.... I was so focused on getting to Sam and then helping her..... Experiencing pain from my back is nothing unusual, I have learned to ignore it as much as possible. It's something I just have to live with”.  
“Well, you will have a lot less pain now. I removed a lot of scarred skin from your back and replaced it with grafted skin from your thighs” the Doctor explained in more detail as Jayak listened in surprise as the Doctor began to remove his catheter and then his bandages. Once the bandages were removed and the Doctor had inspected his back and legs with a lot of amazed head shaking, he spoke again “Stretch your arms up” he encouraged.  
A flash of dread passed over Jayak's face before he took a breath and began to slowly stretch his arms up. Jayak's face grew more and more surprised as he stretched his arms all the way up, then he lowered his arms and twisted his torso from side to side as Corbin watched with a smile.  
“This is incredible.... The scar tissue?... The adhesion's?” Jayak asked incredulously.

“I cleaned up as much as I could while I had your back open. Although I think the healing device has given you a better result than I could ever have expected. It was able to heal you before further scar tissue and adhesion's could occur, it certainly saved you from a long and painful recovery. Now all I will need to do is remove the staples from the wounds” then the Doctor turned to Corbin and said “And you, young man, that device quite possibly saved your life. You were starting to show serious signs of sepsis, blood poisoning from the burst abscess. Dr Lam did an incredible job on you, but I suspect the abscess had burst before your wound reopened. There is one.... question I need to ask you. There was some concern that Dr Lam may have been raped” he watched as both men lost colour and both looked at Carolyn's bed as she lay in a sedated slumber.  
“The Orderly?” asked Jayak with confused horror “He raped Carolyn?”  
“No... although his semen was found on her scrubs, he admitted to it only being planted there after she was put on the gurney. He knew if he put a semen stain on her pants that he would be able to accuse you of rape and get you and any other males in the room detained, hoping it would enable him to get access to Colonel Carter.” explained the Doctor.  
“So..... You thought I raped Carolyn.... because I was with her when she collapsed?” Jayak asked with shock.  
“She was unconscious and I couldn't ignore the serious accusation that she had been assaulted. When I examined her, she had definitely engaged in recent sexual activity and there was slight bruising and grazing inside her, which meant that we could not disprove the accusation so I took semen samples and they are still being tested for identification, but I'm hoping Corbin can help with our investigation.”  
Jayak heaved a sigh of relief but Corbin quickly began to descend into a panic attack.

“I hurt her?” he asked, completely devastated “I hurt her?” he repeated as he began to tremble violently and then he began to retch. The Doctor quickly grabbed the bowl from near Carolyn's bed and got it to Corbin's bed in time to catch the bile that Corbin vomited. Jayak went to get out of bed and then remembering that he was naked, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself as he stepped quickly to Corbin's bed. Corbin was still retching and shaking as tears fell down his face in clear distress as everyone watched helplessly.  
“Corbin, you didn't hurt Carolyn” Jayak said in a firm loud voice “You didn't hurt her” he repeated as Corbin managed to stop retching but continued to shake and cry. Jayak embraced him and held him firmly while the Doctor backed away a little.  
“Corbin you didn't hurt her. You know how big your cock is, slight damage would be normal and it doesn't mean that you hurt her. She was feeling pleasure Corbin, you didn't hurt her when you fucked her. You KNOW that you drove her crazy with pleasure. She didn't feel any pain Corbin, you didn't hurt her. Think Corbin. THINK. Did Carolyn ask you to slow down? Did she ask you to stop? No.... She was feeling a great deal of pleasure Corbin.... You did NOT hurt her” Jayak told him, trying to calm him, trying to make him remember. “She WANTED you to fuck her Corbin. She wanted you as much as you wanted her. You heard her Corbin, she hadn't been with another man for a long time. You know your cock is big and you know that you were careful with Carolyn. You didn't hurt her. The bruising would be normal Corbin, you didn't hurt her..... You didn't hurt her” Corbin's shaking slowly subsided to trembles as he continued to give intermittent quiet sobs in Jayak's arms. “She's okay Corbin. You didn't hurt her”

Doctor Williams looked at Corbin and Jayak in confusion at Corbin's response of extreme distress. Daniel drew him aside and quietly explained to him about what Corbin had been forced to do as a prisoner over the last six years. Dr Williams gagged a little as he learned about the reason for Corbin's obvious complete devastation and distress. He sighed heavily with regret and went over to the two men. He placed his hand gently onto Corbin's arm to get his attention.  
“I'm sorry Corbin.... Jayak is right. Just because there was slight damage does not mean that she would have experienced any pain. She most likely didn't even register that it had happened. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I was just wanting to confirm what we suspected, that the sex between yourself and Dr Lam was consensual and for you to confirm when it occurred.”  
Corbin continued to calm as Dr Williams spoke and then Jayak filled them in on what had happened.  
“Corbin and Carolyn fucked while we were supervising Jack fucking Sam. When Jack and Sam finally finished, Carolyn helped me after Sam experienced breathing difficulties. After we had Sam settled we heard Corbin collapse against the wall, he was looking dizzy and we got to him just as he lost consciousness and realized that he was suffering from severe blood loss from a wound that had opened up. Carolyn took him straight into surgery while I stayed with Jack and Sam. Carolyn came back after the surgery to let me know how Corbin was and it was shortly after that, when she collapsed. The fucking..... sex..... the sex... was most definitely consensual...... Carolyn was experiencing..... She was having a great deal of.... difficulty.... controlling her desires to fu.... have sex.”  
“She was?” asked Daniel with avid interest.  
“Very much so...... She was rather embarrassed that she was losing control of her desires. The longer Jack and Sam fucked the worse the..... frustration got for her” Jayak recalled as he released Corbin from his embrace but continued to gently rub his back as a measure of comfort while he continued to calm. “Corbin found her sexual frustrations impossible to resist..... It actually reminded me of Sam's sexual reaction to Jack when he is turned on, he seemed drawn like steel to a magnet” Jayak mused.  
“Carolyn has the ancient gene too” Daniel said to him quietly as General Hammond talked into his radio.  
“Really?” said Jayak before he looked at Carolyn and then Corbin before looking back to Daniel. “You think the Ancient gene had something to do with Carolyn's.... desperate need to fu... have sex?. Do you think that watching Jack and Sam affected her? Was she somehow responding to Jack's.... sexual activity? She was affected worse while she watched jack and Sam, but her sexual frustrations definitely were centered on Corbin”  
“She was possibly triggered by Jack and Sam..... But I think it was more to do with Carolyn herself and.... well.... Corbin could possibly have a recessive gene like Sam does. You refer to the Ancients as your ancestors, so it's possible that the gene is still being passed on, but just not in a strong way like Jack and Carolyn”  
“So like Jack and Sam's attraction and sexual responses were made stronger by the gene, you think that Carolyn and Corbin's sexual attraction to each other was made stronger too?.... but to the point of such uncontrollable desperation? They were definitely both feeling desperate to have sex with each other” asked Jayak.

“Jack and Sam are military. They were military before they met. By then they were well trained to obey the rules and regulations... well... mostly.... but their military training would have made them try even harder to resist their feelings for each other. Corbin has never felt such restraint, in fact, he was always encouraged to lose restraint, it possibly made him more susceptible to the pull of Carolyn's Ancient gene and her attraction for him. Teal'c said that when Corbin and Carolyn first met, their mutual attraction to each other was obvious” said Daniel.  
“I know Corbin was very confused over his strong feelings for Carolyn when he met her” admitted Jayak as he looked at Corbin, who tried to explain.  
“When I first saw her.... Everything else seemed to disappear into the background. I was lost for words, I had never felt such a strong reaction to a woman before. Then when we were watching Jack and Sam fuck, and I was watching Carolyn's sexual frustration, I felt.... I felt the need to give her what she wanted, I had never felt the need to fuck so strongly, it almost felt like I had been drugged again.... The strong feelings of claiming her.... That she would be mine to enjoy.... mine to possess but I also felt that she was mine to love.... Love?.... I hadn't ever felt so much... love for.... anyone... I even felt the need to give her my child and it made me stop... Then I didn't think I could do it... Have sex with her... I wasn't good enough for her, wasn't good enough to sire a child with her.... but then she talked to me and all those feelings of... possessing her came back and I couldn't resist the pull of it and I fucked her... When we were rescued, I had sworn to myself that I would NEVER sire another child and afterwards, remembering what I had felt while fucking Carolyn, about siring her child made me feel..... sick. I stretched to put on my shirt and pain slashed across my hips, but all I could focus on was the sickening thought of siring another child” Corbin struggled to speak, still emotionally bruised and struggling to understand his emotions. “I...... I don't think I could go through that again....... Siring another child...... I couldn't....” Corbin said as his anxiety increased again, then he retched violently again and more bile came up as his trembling got worse. This time Corbin couldn't seem to stop retching even when there was nothing left to bring up, so Jayak went to the trolley where he had seen the drugs. He found the sedatives and opened and loaded a new syringe and then put it into Corbin's cannula while Dr Williams continued to hold the bowl. Then they both supported Corbin as he stopped retching and his body began to relax and before long he was in a drugged sleep and they had him lying comfortably on his bed again. Jayak sighed heavily with tears in his eyes as he looked down at Corbin. The Master had a lot to answer for. Corbin's torment ran very deep and Jayak couldn't help but feel guilty for encouraging them both to have sex and the disaster that had come from it. It was now going to be harder than ever to convince Corbin that he could fuck a woman without hurting her, all he could do now, was hope that Carolyn would be able to convince Corbin that she really had enjoyed his large cock without pain, because it had certainly looked that way. He had watched with his heart in his mouth when Corbin had stopped and backed away from Carolyn's open legs and very willing pussy. It had been a pleasant surprise to see Carolyn drop to her knees and suck on Corbin's cock and to say her heartfelt words to him before encouraging him to fuck her. It had actually made him feel very grateful to Carolyn for her simple acceptance of Corbin's dark sexual history and hopefully he would have cause to feel grateful to her again. Carolyn had most definitely been enjoying Corbin's large cock as he thrust it hard and deep inside her stretched pussy. Her moans of pleasure had been very loud and watching and listening to both them and Jack and Sam fuck, had made him wish Samara was in that room with him to relieve his own aching cock. It was always a challenge not to get an erection when Jack and Sam were fucking hard, it always made him think of Samara's naked body and her delicious pussy and today, with both couples fucking, he had been very tempted to pleasure himself to give his cock relief. He was very glad that he hadn't given in to the temptation or he would have been very embarrassed about having to explain that he had traces of semen on his cock because he had masturbated while watching the others fuck. Suddenly he realised that the room was silent and when Jayak looked around he could see sadness about Corbin's situation on everyone's faces. Vala was wiping tears from her face as Daniel rubbed her back.  
“We have personnel that are trained to help people deal with physiological and sexual traumas, if you think he would talk with them?” asked General Hammond gently.  
“Thank you.... Jack and I have talked with him extensively about his feelings, but I think the sudden onslaught of strong feelings for Carolyn and the confusion of waking from being healed has unfortunately added to his emotional state. For six years he was constantly forced to hurt girls and women, he was drugged and forced to fuck, without ever letting himself feel any genuine sexual excitement and now he has finally met a woman, who DOES sexually excite him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. I encouraged him to relieve Carolyn's very obvious sexual frustration and he crashed through all his fears to be brave enough to approach Carolyn and give her the pleasure she was craving and to let himself enjoy it....... and then to believe that he had hurt her even though she had wanted him so badly and had encouraged him to continue when his bravery faltered...... He thinks that he hurt her while he was finally letting himself enjoy sex and now his doubts and fears about hurting women during sex are now going to be fresh and even harder to overcome.... I will talk to him when he wakes and I will let you know if he is willing to try and deal with his feelings again. I will stay here with him unless I am needed for Jack and Sam” Jayak said quietly.

“Alright, I will leave it up to you to approach him about it. Vala, the teams are ready when you are” said General Hammond.  
“Alright, let's go get you fitted with a vest and get a Zat for you” said Daniel  
“I wish to accompany the teams General Hammond” stated Teal'c  
“Me too” said Daniel.  
“Daniel.... I want you to go back to the Al'kesh” Vala said as she looked at him “Samara has the twins with Ellara and Marissa and Jack and Sam are sleeping. They need you Daniel. Samara has been worried sick about Jayak. If Jayak is staying with Corbin then you need to go back to the Al'kesh and tell her that it worked and that they are both okay and then look after the twins”  
“Oh.... I wasn't thinking!...... I need to see Samara....” Jayak said, silently berating himself for not thinking of her being worried.  
“Alright... How about you go back to the Al'kesh and I'll stay with Corbin. If the twins get difficult then we can swap” suggested Daniel, knowing that Vala would feel much better if she at least knew he would be here for the twins.  
“Thank you” said Jayak.  
Vala kissed Daniel and then picked up the ribbon device and threaded it onto her fingers and hand. She looked at it with a frown before taking a breath, smoothing the frown from her face and pressed the button to activate the shield. It sprang to life, surrounding her in a staticky glow, initially startling Jayak before he looked closer at it in amazement. Vala looked at Daniel, deactivated the shield and gave him a wry smile before removing the device and handing it to Teal'c.

“Keep it safe for me Muscles... I just need to quickly change and then we will go and catch the bad guys” she smiled brightly.  
Daniel kissed her “You be careful” he whispered and then Vala took him aside and had a short private conversation and then Daniel watched with apprehension while Vala and Jayak transported up to the Al'kesh and General Hammond and Teal'c left the room.  
Daniel sat on a chair next to Corbin's bad and looked over at Carolyn “So... Is she really going to be okay?” he asked Doctor Williams as he tried to take his mind off what Vala had just told him.  
“Yes... as I said before, I will keep her sedated while the remainder of the drugs work through her system. She will be confused as hell and she will probably feel nauseous for a while but yes, as long as her liver tests are clear, then she'll be okay. I will have some of the results of her new blood test results tomorrow. In a couple of days she will feel back to normal” Dr Williams assured him.  
“How soon will a pregnancy show up in a blood test?” Daniel asked quietly.  
“Pregnancy.... Dr Lam.... Do you really think that she might be pregnant?”  
“If the Ancient gene is involved here, then yes. Corbin said that he felt the desire to give her a child, even though the very thought of siring another child disturbs him enough to make him vomit. It would have been Carolyn's Ancient gene projecting that feeling onto him. Let's face it, Jack literally thought Sam pregnant. The gene saved her life and got her pregnant because of Jack's thoughts. Yeah... I think you should test her” Daniel sighed.  
The Doctor went to her chart and picked it up and flicked through it and read some parts before giving a sigh of relief. “Dr Lam has an IUD inserted. It would be almost impossible to get pregnant with that device fitted, but as you say... if the Ancient gene is involved... I will check her blood in a few days just to make sure. Should I tell her or should I just add it to her follow up blood tests?”  
“Don't tell her.... No point in freaking her out in case I'm wrong. If she IS pregnant, then I will try to explain it to her. I think I should probably talk to her anyway... I mean she knows she has the Ancient gene and she knows what the Ancient gene has done for Jack and Sam. Maybe being around Jack and Sam did trigger this response in her... I don't know.... but Carolyn did meet Corbin before meeting Jack and Sam so there was definitely an attraction going on between them first” said Daniel.  
“Well... That's a talk I don't want to be around for” sighed Dr Williams “She has no idea that we all know she had sex with Corbin, or the drama about her suspected rape. At least with the Orderly's semen being present, there is no need to reveal to anyone that she had sex with Corbin, only Nurse Miller knows about the examination showing the slight internal damage. All the other nurses involved now know that she was definitely not raped by the Orderly and it was a false accusation. I listed Corbin's semen samples as unidentified so hopefully that will save her some embarrassment over the situation” sighed the Doctor.  
“Yeah... It certainly is a stuffed up situation. So much has happened in the last twelve hours my head is spinning” sighed Daniel.  
“So now we wait?” asked the Doctor.  
“Yeah.... Now we wait” Daniel sighed as he silently worried about Vala.


	21. SOLVED

CHAPTER 21 SOLVED

Vala stood calmly as she positioned her hand over the ribbon device, ready to activate the shield. The more she had thought about it, the more certain she was. She ended up refusing a vest, it didn't really go with her leather outfit and it certainly wouldn't fit under it.... especially not now she had bigger boobs. She smirked a little as she remembered Daniel's eyes as she had beamed down. They had not too long ago had a rather lovely interlude with this leather suit. Daniel had gone crazy over her in it. Now it almost couldn't contain her boobs it was sexier than ever. She figured she was going to need the distraction more than a vest and a vest would have given her away.  
“Ready Muscles?” she smiled at Teal'c brightly.  
“Indeed” replied Teal'c as he nodded to her.  
“Let's do this” she said and pressed the transponder that had been found on Sam's shirt and then pressed another button on a device that was hidden in her leather top. She closed her eyes but still saw the sudden flash of the white light of the transportation beam. Vala pressed the button to activate her shield and opened her eyes.

“Qetesh?” exclaimed a confused voice.  
“Somehow I just knew it would be you” said Vala in a bored voice as she talked in the metallic tones of a Goa'uld “You can't have her. She's mine. They're both mine” she smirked as she lowered her shield.  
“Now now Qetesh, I'm sure we can come to.... an arrangement”  
“There is nothing you could possibly offer me....”  
“There was once something of mine that you couldn't get enough of....”  
Vala looked him up and down with slight distaste “Sorry, but I've had better.... Much... Much better!” she smirked trying to keep a sexy look on her face as he looked her up and down with clear sexual interest.  
“I'll be honest with you Qetesh.... I just want one of her male babies. You can keep her and the females for yourself” smiled Ba'al, his eyes lingering on her breasts as they strained against the tight leather bodice.  
“What babies?” Vala asked, feigning confusion.  
“You know very well what babies. General O'Neill's and Colonel Carter's potentially glowy handed babies, well.... when she gives birth. I know that you know, because I am sure that you wanted to get the feisty Colonel Carter for exactly the same reason..... A very serious host upgrade” Ba'al smirked smugly. “Come on now Qetesh, you don't need a male child, you can have a new gorgeous leggy blonde host instead of..... that....” he said with disdain as he brazenly still looked at her breasts instead of her face “If you like... I can grow a female extra fast for you as I grow my male..... We could rule the universe together”.

“Is that your perverse way of telling me that you would prefer me.... in a blonde?” said Vala with anger.  
“Now, now Qetesh, Calm down. I need an upgrade just as much as you do, the years are starting to show”  
“Speak for yourself, I've only had this host for fifteen years, she still has hundreds of years left before I would even consider a new host”  
“You lie so well Qetesh. I've always admired that about you. You can't resist the idea of potentially having a host with Ancient knowledge just as much as I can't. I just want a male, you can keep General O'Neill and Colonel Carter and what other brats she has”  
“Well.... That's not going to work”  
“I could give you anything you desire in return for a male with both the Ancient gene and Naquadah”  
“Anything?” mused Vala in her Goa'uld voice “Still doesn't solve your problem about wanting one of their babies. The baby's Naquadah won't activate until they are older. Their first son died because he was sold and no longer had access to her Naquadah rich breast milk”.  
“What?.... Not activated?”  
“Have you ever had a baby with an ex-host? Do you know how to get their Naquadah to activate? I assume it will activate when they are older, but I don't want to wait.”  
“That's why you are here” smirked Ba'al “To see if I know how to solve your little problem”  
“Oh Ba'al.... You're just entirely too clever” sighed Vala with pretend annoyance “So... do you know, or do I have to hang on to the loved up couple until their baby's Naquadah finally activates? She is actually carrying both a boy and a girl right now.... we could possibly both get what we want” Vala smiled seductively.  
Vala looked at Ba'al as he smirked at her breasts and wished that she could break his nose. Still the same smarmy egotistical bastard, who was still looking for the ultimate host. “I am assuming that their Naquadah will activate when they are ready to wean, in which case, you had better be on your best behavior for quite some time..... unless of course you DO know how to activate it after they are born? Oh and by the way.... your bumbling stooge almost killed Colonel Carter and subsequently her babies”

Ba'al's eyes snapped up to her face.  
“The idiot surprised her and she attacked him and he ended up dragging her off the bed and seriously hurt her. It was just as well that her silver haired lover boy was able to save her.... and the pregnancy. Your idiot is also in my possession, and I want his wife. The stupid idiot blabbed as soon as I captured them all together. I want to teach him a lesson and I want his wife, now that she is no use to you” she declared “It would go a long way to.... buttering me up” she smiled provocatively as she pushed her bust up and out further.  
Ba'al's eyes instantly went back to her breasts and was silent for a little while then he snapped his fingers at the two Jaffa who then left the room.  
“Still got some loyal Jaffa have you? I hope you don't have to secure their loyalty with sex..... I have found that I prefer the Tauri, they are so.... lusty” she smiled as she ran her fingertip across the top of her breasts as they threatened to spill out of the bodice “and frankly... they ADORE this body, they are so easily controlled with sex”.   
The Jaffa came back in with a clearly terrified, very pregnant woman, dressed only in a pair of panties and a leather collar around her neck which was attached to a chain being held by one of the men. Her wrists were restrained together as her arms framed around and under her very large naked breasts and rested on her belly, pushed her breasts up and making them look larger.  
“Ugh... What is it with pregnant Tauri..... What is the point of ruining your body for something you can so easily buy” Vala said as she looked in disgust at the woman who besides some livid scars of the cuts she had been given on her arms, she had bruises on her knees, face, arms and breasts “Oh Ba'al....... You didn't..... fuck... the pregnant Tauri did you?” she said, not even having to put on a pretense of wanting to vomit.  
Ba'al smirked “Of course not..... well.... not really... she has very big tits..... they are superb... What can I say.... Tits do it for me and I've been having a lovely time... playing with them... It has been, rather a long time since I found a pair of tits big enough to enjoy fucking with my cock. I must say Qetesh..... Yours are looking especially marvelous.... and they look.... bigger” he smirked and was almost salivating as he stared at them.

“The Tauri are so sexually orientated.... One thing they CAN do well.... besides fucking... is breast implants. Do you like them?” she asked as she touched them again and bent over a little so he got an even better look at her bulging breasts. “I was thinking about going a size or two bigger. Tauri men love tits as much as you do” Vala said with a little laugh.  
“Oh.... That would be.... VERY becoming” Ba'al smirked and Vala could see the evidence of his increasing lust in his pants.  
“So... Can I have her?” Vala asked as she indicated to the pregnant woman with her hand.  
“What would you do to her?” asked Ba'al with a gleam in his eye.  
“Oh... to start with I'll probably force her to watch while I let her darling husband have a hot fuck with me.... Maybe I'll make her watch while he fucks my ass too” she said smugly as she looked at the now crying woman “He must be so sick of fucking that big ugly pregnant body and I would love to see her torment before I give her back to her cheating husband. I'll keep her till she gives birth then make some money out of the baby, leaving them with a ruined relationship... I think that will be punishment enough for the bumbling idiot. He almost ruined my extraction plans AND cost me two men, so maybe I'll even make them fuck to entertain my Tauri men.... apparently they like kinky stuff like that.... Crazy huh?”  
“Well I must admit... I would love to see someone fuck that amazing ass of yours Qetesh.... mind you.... I would much rather fuck it myself. You always did have an amazing ass Qetesh. So... speaking of kinky... You saw the recordings too? That's how you found out about their mating? I always had.... an interest in the lovely, feisty Colonel Carter. When I was informed that they had been sighted in recordings of course I had to buy them all. Fuck she was amazing to watch. But the surprise in recording 50, now that DID get me VERY interested. But I was too late, she'd had the baby, it had been sold and the buyer could not be traced. I had no idea the resulting baby had died.... A male with Naquadah too...... such a waste... I figured I would just bide my time until she was pregnant again, so when they released more recordings, I was VERY happy to find that she was pregnant again so quickly. I knew she looked too big to only have one child in the new recordings and I hoped that one of them would be a male. I had scouts locate the breeder's ship and follow it so I could wait until she was more heavily pregnant before I bothered to take her. When the recordings stopped being released, I got my men to inquire that she and the pregnancy was alright and when more recordings would be released, but they was told that they had both been sold and there would be no more recordings. Sold. Too late again..... But I took the chance that the Tauri had finally found them and secured their release, so I came straight here and very quickly found someone to be my spy. The bumbling fool.... All he had to do was place a simple tag. Such a simple job.... Yes... alright... You can have his wife to punish him with... I will miss fucking her tits but I'm sure I will find someone else to.... entertain me....” Ba'al smirked suggestively as he looked at her breasts again. Ba'al indicated to his Jaffa and they let go of the chain and shoved the woman towards Vala, making the woman fall on her side with a cry of pain.

“Really” said Vala with disdain as she rolled her eyes and shook her head “What is it with the idiots who work for you and trying to damage the merchandise?”  
The Jaffa pulled the woman to her feet and then pushed the woman ahead of them, as she dragged the chain until she was close to Vala.  
“Oh.... Maybe they are not so stupid after all” Vala laughed haughtily as the Jafar quickly retreated. She reached out and took hold of the frightened woman's arm, who began to cry even harder. “Sit down bitch and cover those ugly tits will you” Vala sneered, she figured the woman would be safer sitting and she didn't want to risk her falling again, knowing that the poor woman would be appearing in front of strange men on the Apollo. When the woman awkwardly complied Vala leaned down and activated a transmitter, pushed it down into the woman's cleavage and quickly pulled her hand back as the woman disappeared in a flash of white light. Vala looked at Ba'al's surprised face and she laughed. “Are you surprised by the fact that I have Asgard beaming technology too or are you surprised that I can get through your ship's shield?” Vala smirked as Ba'al's face turned to a frown “Do you really think that I would risk coming to talk to you alone unless I knew I was able to get back out?..... And besides.......” Vala purred as her fingers trailed slowly across the top of her breasts as she stepped closer to him “I didn't only come to ask you about the baby's Naquadah problems.... The Tauri fuck very well, but.... they REALLY can't match your.... superb stamina”   
His eyes were firmly on her breasts as he motioned the Jaffa out of the room. When they shut the door, Vala came closer as she began to undo one of the buckles that fastened across the top of her breasts. His erection was extremely obvious in his pants and his wide greedy eyes were still firmly on her breasts when she quickly and violently kneed him in the groin and then broke his nose with the heel of her hand. She activated the transmitter as he collapsed to his knees with his hands on his nose as blood gushed from it. Then she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could with her pointy boots and he soon lay on the floor groaning in agony.  
There was a white flash and Teal'c beamed in. He looked at Ba'al groaning on the floor and smiled before looking at Vala. He was still smiling, even though he noticed that she was trembling slightly with tears glistening in her eyes as she turned off her voice changer. Teal'c put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him as he talked to her.  
“This is a story I will happily retell about Vala Mal Doran's strength and cunning” as he nodded to her in respect. Vala huffed a small laugh, bit her lip as she tried not to cry and then suddenly grabbed Teal'c around his neck and hugged him hard.  
“Thanks Muscles” she whispered in his ear and then she gave him another squeeze before letting him go. She backed up a step and looked at him with a teary smile “Call in the troops” she said brightly as she wiped her face “This slimy bastard is all yours.... Oh and his Jaffa.... they never were very fond of him, so if you play your cards right, you just might add to that Free Jaffa Nation of yours.” Teal'c nodded again and pressed his transmitter as the signal to beam in the SG teams just before Vala beamed out to the Apollo. Once there, she handed the ribbon device to General Hammond, asked him about the woman she had tagged and rescued and then she went straight back down to the SGC.

Daniel turned to face the flash of white light. “Are you alright?” he asked as he walked towards her. Vala nodded, still a little emotional about having to confront Ba'al. “Was it him?” he asked as he pulled her into a hug. He felt her nod again “Did you get to hurt him?”  
“I think I might have ruptured his balls” she said with a teary laugh.  
“That's my girl” Daniel said with a smile “So your plan worked?”  
“He fell for it hook, line and sinker. Teal'c and the teams are cleaning up his ship now. Are you really going to give Ba'al to the Tok'ra?”  
“Yeah, they have offered to extract any Goa'uld we catch and free the host. Ba'al has a lot to answer for but at least he did help us destroy the replicators”  
“Probably the only nice thing he has ever done in his entire life..... I knew he was behind it. I unfortunately had a lot of.... dealings with Ba'al for a while and I knew he was always on the search for a host upgrade. He got word that Sam was in sex recordings and he got a set of recordings to..... watch.... apparently he has... quite a crush on Sam.... When he saw number 50 and saw Jack heal her and the fact that she was pregnant, he planned to buy her baby but thankfully he had already been sold and his men couldn't locate the buyer. He figured he would wait until Sam got pregnant again before he bothered to grab her, but he was too late again. When he found out that they had been sold, he thought it must have been the SGC finally rescuing them and came to Earth to put a plan into place. Although he definitely only wanted Sam.... He was planning to grow a male baby fast so he could use it as a host. He didn't know they needed Naquadah from Sam's breast milk. Maybe he planned to fast forward her pregnancy too somehow.... Maybe he did know how to fix their Naquadah... I should have asked more questions. Hopefully we won't have to worry about anyone coming after Sam for a while, I'm sure that Ba'al would have kept his plan a secret. It scared the hell out of me when I realised that someone had tried to take her. Without Jack she would have died....” said Vala sadly.

“God... It still scares me that she could die just trying to get through this pregnancy and now she is going to have to get pregnant again and I....”  
“What? What do you mean she has to get pregnant again?”  
“Thor worked out that the babies are controlling her Naquadah. Without a baby inside her, she would be weaker and even more prone to getting sick because her Naquadah wouldn't be working at all. She's so bad now... can you imagine her worse???”  
“Another pregnancy? Is her body going to be able to COPE with another pregnancy?” asked Vala.  
“She has put on a little weight since we got her, maybe she will be able to keep putting weight on and get healthier” Daniel said.  
“But then what? Another baby and then another baby” It would end up killing her anyway”.  
“I guess they will risk doing the blood exchange at some point. I am so glad that Jayak and Corbin are okay. You are pretty damn special.... You know that right?” Daniel said as he pulled back to look down at her face and smiled before he kissed her.  
“I sure am one of a kind” smiled Vala before they kissed again “Now the twins are eating solids, maybe I should start expressing milk to freeze for when Sam has the triplets. At least it might be a bit of a back up for them. The twins aren't drinking as much from me now, so instead of letting my milk supply drop I can...”  
“Yep.... You really are a one of a kind special. I love you so much Vala” Daniel told her with a smile before kissing Vala. He lifted her so that her legs went around his waist and deepened the kiss. He could feel his arousal growing and Vala was moaning into his mouth as he squeezed her ass.

“Get a room”.  
They stopped kissing and looked at the owner of the voice. Carolyn who was groaning a little as she looked around in confusion “Why am I in bed? And why am I being monitored?” she asked tiredly.  
“Carolyn, Dr Williams said you would be waking up soon” said Daniel as he lowered Vala to the ground.  
“What happened?... I feel like I've been sedated... Why was I sedated?” asked Carolyn as she looked at Vala who went to her and sat on the side of her bed as she faced her.  
“Dr Williams wanted to make sure that it was completely out of your system before you woke up”  
“What was completely out of my system?”  
“Now... before I tell you. I want you to know that Jack and Sam are fine. They are back up on the Al'kesh with Jayak and Noah”  
“Corbin....” Carolyn said as she suddenly remembered “Where's Corbin? Is he alright?”  
Vala pointed in his direction and Carolyn turned her head and saw Corbin laying in the bed next to her. “Corbin's okay.... He's okay”  
Carolyn swung her head back to Vala “That didn't sound very positive. Has he deteriorated?” Carolyn asked anxiously.  
“Actually he has been healed. He's fine he's just.... been... sedated”  
“Healed?”  
“Yeah, Goa'uld Healing device. Vala's healing abilities are at your service” Vala smiled brightly.  
“You know how to use a healing device?”  
“Yeah..... I... um... I've had a lot of experience with the Goa'uld devices” Vala said hesitantly.  
Carolyn reached for her hand “Thank you Vala, I was so worried about him.... He got worse didn't he? An infection?”  
“Yeah... He developed a high temperature and started to deteriorate and Teal'c remembered that they had access to a healing device.”  
“Thank God you were able to help him” Carolyn said as her eyes misted with tears. Carolyn looked back at Corbin “I don't know why, but I feel.... God... I'm not even sure how I feel.... I barely know him but I just felt....” Carolyn went quiet and took a breath to steady herself and then asked with confusion “Why did he need to be sedated?”

“Ahhh... That's a bit of a long story.... It kind of starts with Jayak. Do you remember talking to Jayak about Corbin's surgery?”  
“Yes..... I remember suddenly feeling very nauseous.... then..... nothing.... What happened?”  
“One of the orderly's was blackmailed by using his pregnant wife as a hostage, they turned him into a spy. He was ordered to tag Sam with a transponder so she could be targeted for transport”  
“Oh my God” said Carolyn “Is she....”  
“She's fine” Vala said quickly “He never activated it once he realised that she was heavily pregnant and in such poor condition”  
“How? How in the hell did he get anywhere near her?” asked Carolyn incredulously.  
“He.... um... He used you... to get access to her”  
“What? How?”  
“He drugged you.... In your water bottle, he was told it would just make you sleep suddenly, but he actually overdosed you with a Narcotic which made you lose consciousness”.  
“Overdose?” asked Carolyn quietly as she went pale.  
“Daniel and Dr Williams figured it out in time to give you a drug to help reverse the effects, but you were... very distressed so he sedated you” Vala told her gently.  
“How did overdosing me let him get near Sam?”  
Daniel explained “Jayak was worried. You hit your head when you collapsed so he used the phone to ask for you to be collected and be given a head scan because he couldn't wake you up. He carried you out to the elevator and put you on a gurney but the orderly managed to put a... semen sample on you and then accused Jayak of raping you. The guards couldn't ignore the claim once the semen was confirmed by the other orderly and they grabbed Jayak, who of course resisted and they put him on the ground. The orderly ran past but then Sam started screaming with a nightmare. He tagged her before anyone else came into the room, but Sam must have felt him or sensed him and she grabbed hold of him and started punching, making him try to get away from her. When he pulled away, Sam didn't let go and he ended up dragging her off the bed and Sam's belly hit his knees and then she apparently sort of deflected off his knees and ended up on her back on the floor”  
“Oh my God? How is she? How are the triplets? Has she been scanned?..... Oh God!”  
“She's sedated at the moment. Jayak fought the guards and managed to get out from under them and ran in to see Sam hit his knees, flip over and end up on the floor. He sat on the floor and pulled her up against him, trying to calm her when I transported in. She turned to see me and that when the pain hit her. Something happened in her belly, we don't know what but Sam managed to wake Jack and I got Vala to bring down the twins and they healed whatever was wrong with her” The relief on Carolyn's face was evident and Daniel continued. “Melody conveyed to Sam that something was wrong with Jayak and when I checked him.... He was bleeding like crazy, his back had split open from struggling with the guards to get to Sam. He was rushed into surgery with Dr Williams and Vala got herself, the twins, Jack and Sam up to the Al'kesh. Sam was really upset so Noah sedated her enough to calm her but she soon fell asleep. Dr Williams cleared up a lot of adhesion's and scar tissue from Jayak's back and did a large skin graft to give him some movement back in his back. It wasn't until after that I remembered that we still had a healing device so I asked Vala to come down and she healed them”

“I am assuming that he got caught.... Hang on... What do you mean he put a semen sample on me?”  
“Yeah, he got caught and well he had to make it convincing to accuse Jayak and get a chance to get into the room...... Because you were unconscious.... and you did actually have semen on you.... Dr William's checked you and did a rape kit”.  
“Oh my God..... He what?” Carolyn said in embarrassed shock.  
“Yeah.... He actually noted some slight bruising and grazing. But because you and Jayak were both unconscious....”  
“What? You seriously thought that I'd been raped?”  
“Ah.... No... WE never believed for a minute that Jayak raped you, but because of the bruising and grazing we couldn't just ignore the claim. It soon was made evident that Jayak had not recently engaged in any sexual activity but Corbin had. I knew damn well that Corbin would be the last man in the universe to rape anyone, so we figured that you.... That it was consensual”.  
Carolyn was red with embarrassment “Oh God! How many people know about this?”  
“Only Dr Williams and a couple of nurses know you engaged in sexual activity, as far as everyone else is concerned the rape claim was false and the semen sample was planted.... But there is something I need to tell you....”  
“Oh God.... What now?” asked Carolyn with dread.  
“Corbin heard Dr Williams say that you had bruising and slight grazing and he kind of...”  
“Oh God.... No...” sighed Carolyn with distress.  
“Yeah.. he had to be sedated, I assume you know his history then?”  
“Yes, How long has he been out?”  
“A couple of hours. Jayak had to sedate him when he couldn't stop retching”.  
“Oh God”  
“Jayak talked to him and got him to realize that he hadn't really hurt you and managed to calm him down” Vala told her.  
“If he calmed down then why was he retching so bad that he had to be sedated?”  
“Oh.... Um...” said Vala, realizing that she had just said something that she shouldn't have. Daniel looked at her and Vala winced.  
“What?.... Will one of you tell me what the hell happened”  
“Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?” Vala asked quickly.  
“Vala!” said Daniel with exasperation.  
“Well isn't she better off knowing? I mean she's going to find out sooner or later what happened to Corbin” then she turned to Carolyn “Well... could you be?”  
“Pregnant?” Carolyn laughed a little “No... I have an IU....” then Carolyn's face stopped in shock as she stared at Vala with her mouth open.  
“You do realise that you have the Ancient gene... Right?” asked Daniel.  
Carolyn quickly turned to look at him and then her face suddenly went pale. “Oh God...” came Carolyn's strangled voice.  
“Carolyn?” said Vala gently.  
“I had it taken out.... I had an IUD... but a few days ago... I started getting terrible cramps after I came back through the gate from meeting you..... I ended up having to have it taken out.... I..... I.... Oh God.... Pregnant?”  
“When you were.... with Corbin, did you think about having a baby?” asked Daniel and Carolyn got even paler “Oh God.. You did?” asked Daniel.  
“You think I'm pregnant? You seriously think I'm pregnant?”  
“Corbin freaked out when he talked about how he had felt while you were..... He couldn't understand why he felt that way about getting you pregnant when he couldn't bear the thought of siring another child”.

Carolyn went from pale to gray and Daniel grabbed the bowl and put it in front of her just before she began to vomit bile.  
When she stopped retching Vala got her a cup of water so she could rinse her mouth and then she lay back against the pillows, still pale and still shaken by the possibilities. How in the hell had she been so sex crazed and horny that she had forgotten about getting her IUD removed. She even remembered noting the strange feeling of his semen running down her thighs, it was the first time that she had ever had sex without a condom, but it still hadn't crossed her mind that she was unprotected. Surely it was way to soon to be able to get pregnant? It had only been taken out three days ago She wouldn't have even cycled yet she couldn't be pregnant! She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out. She knew that as soon as Corbin woke she would have to have a very serious talk with him. Jayak had encouraged. Her to 'use' him...... Now it was all a big giant disaster. Pregnant to Corbin..... God.... He was probably 10 years younger than her.... That was probably been why she was so turned on. A totally hot and stunningly sexy young man had fucked her with his eyes and she had been flattered.... but having a baby with him? Possibly an Ancient baby? Oh God.... Would it have powers too? Jack had literally thought Sam pregnant. Had she just 'thought' herself pregnant too? There had been a moment what she had imagined what a baby with him would look like. A gorgeous little boy, the spitting image of his gorgeous father. Had that stray thought possibly gotten her pregnant? It was way too early to test for it.... She began to think more about what had happened when she had first went to the Al'kesh. She had been introduced to Corbin and had been absolutely struck dumb at his incredibly good looks and even though his back had been horrible to look at, his bare chest and torso had been stunning to look at. Oh God.... She had thought about it that day too...... When she had been taking blood from the twins. They were such gorgeous babies. She had done Melody first and she had wondered then if she had a baby with Corbin how gorgeous would it be. She had specifically imagined a gorgeous handsome little boy, just like his father, just like she had when Corbin had been fucking her brains out. Melody.... Oh God.... Had Melody had a hand in this? When she got back to the SGC she had begun to have cramps and bleeding and that night the cramps had been so bad that she had to have her IUD removed and she was checked for infections, but they had found nothing wrong. As soon as it was out, the cramps and bleeding stopped. Had Melody triggered the response so that she had to have it removed? Had Melody done something to turn her attraction to Corbin into something that she couldn't fight so she would have sex with him? So he would get her pregnant? Oh dear God. She put her hand up to her mouth and then began to retch again. Vala quickly put the bowl back in front of her to catch more bile. After Carolyn rinsed out her mouth she looked at Vala.  
“Melody” she said “I think Melody might have had a hand in this”  
“What?” said a surprised Vala “How?”  
Carolyn told Vala about what had happened on that first day and then the overwhelming need that she had felt to have sex with Corbin yesterday. Daniel and Vala looked at her with raised eyebrows for a moment before Vala talked.  
“Well... We know that she would be capable of doing it. But why would she do it? Were you feeling that it was time you had a baby before you met Melody?” Vala asked.  
“No.... I am having the time of my life working in the SGC. I am only 31 and I have plenty of time left to worry about finding someone and having a baby.... I mean yeah... I wanted a family.... but not right now!” said Carolyn with exasperation “Maybe we are just overreacting....”  
“Maybe we should go and have a chat with Melody” Vala suggested.  
Carolyn hesitated but then agreed. Maybe she would get an answer. It was worth a try.”Yeah... Okay... let's see if we can find out if I am imagining too much” Carolyn sighed “I need some scrubs, can you get me some from the middle shelf in the cupboard over there please, from the stack on the right”  
Vala fetched the scrubs and then pulled the curtain around Carolyn's bed before helping Carolyn out of bed. She was a little lightheaded as she stood up so Vala could help her change and then fetched her slip on shoes for her. Daniel volunteered to stay with Corbin while Carolyn and Vala went to the Al'kesh.

The twins were there with Jack and Sam. Jack was asleep, but Sam had woken up an hour before and had been very relieved to see Jayak and hear that Vala had healed both him and Corbin. Jayak had told them both about what had happened. Sam had been very upset about her abduction attempt and was extremely glad to see Vala back safely. Vala told Sam who was behind the attempt and that he was now locked up. Sam was understandably upset and was worried about who else might know about their babies powers. Worried who else might try to take their babies... or herself. Sam would have died without Jack and she was glad that she was back on the Al'kesh. The Asgard had given the ship some serious upgrades with their cloak and shields. The Al'kesh now also had some rather powerful weapons so it was now able to defend itself much better if the need arose. The transported technology had been the latest technology and was impossible to be intercepted by anyone. Whoever or whatever was being beamed up or down would be completely protected.  
Thor had done as much as he could to temporarily ensure their safety and they were extremely grateful. The safest place for them was on the Al'kesh. When Thor had heard about the abduction attempt on Sam, he had delayed his departure so that the workers could upgrade the SGC's transporting beam protection, so there was no chance that anyone else would ever succeed in transporting anyone out of the SGC without getting approval first. The only exception was the transport beam from the Al'kesh so people could go back and forth as needed. So the SGC was now safe from the threat of anyone being abducted, but there was still the risk that the staff had been compromised. 

General Hammond had notified all the staff at the SGC that a member of their personnel had been compromised by the kidnapping of a family member and if anyone else was being blackmailed, they were to contact him at once so that they could do everything they could to rectify the situation. General Hammond had no choice but to inform everyone that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were now home and that an attempt to abduct Colonel Carter had luckily been unsuccessful but that she had been very seriously injured in the attempt. Everyone had been horrified and upset about the attempt and General Hammond told them that Colonel Carter was recovering from her injuries and was now safe and under increased protection. Several people had wondered why Colonel Carter had been the target of the intended abduction and he wondered what to tell them. Jack and Sam had not had the chance to finalize what they wanted people to be told, so he just told them that there were circumstances about the officers return that couldn't be released at the moment but that information would soon be forthcoming. That statement had started a lot of people wondering about what those circumstances were. General Hammond knew that Jack and Sam would need to hurry up and release their version of events before too much speculation happened.


	22. MELODY'S SURPRISE

CHAPTER 22 MELODY'S SURPRISE

When Vala had finished telling Sam and Carolyn about Ba'al's capture, she then asked Sam if Melody had shown or told her anything about Carolyn and Corbin.  
Sam looked at Vala for a moment and then at Carolyn “What happened?” she asked.  
Carolyn briefly explained what had happened between her and Corbin and about their suspicions that she may now be pregnant to Corbin.  
Sam looked a little shocked “You have the gene too?”  
“Yeah... I was tested when I began working at the SGC, although I didn't take the time to find out more about it until I met you” she said wryly.  
Sam looked down at Melody who was currently in her arms. Melody was looking at Carolyn and smiling. Sam cleared her mind and then concentrated on reaching Melody. Melody suddenly turned to look at her and Sam began to ask questions. Sam conversed silently with her daughter while also getting intermittent information from the twin girls inside her. Sam's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock at what she was being 'told'.  
Carolyn looked at Sam's face while she 'talked' to Melody and she suddenly felt light headed again. She wobbled a little and Vala reached out and steadied her and then got her to sit on a chair. Carolyn had gone white.  
“She did it.... Didn't she?.... I'm pregnant aren't I?” Carolyn said to Sam in a quiet voice.  
Sam looked at Carolyn and then closed her eyes before looking at her again “Yes” she simply said in an apologetic voice.  
“Why?.... Why?” asked Carolyn in shock.  
Melody activated your Ancient gene. She didn't influence your attraction to Corbin but she did know that you were attracted to him” Sam took a deep breath before she continued “Melody told me that you are the one who will heal Corbin's soul. That you are meant to be together. She just.... She just wanted to... make it happen faster..... You were going to help us too and she wanted you to find your happiness faster”  
Carolyn just stared at her, stunned by what she had just been told.  
“What you feel for Corbin is very real” Sam assured her “Corbin's feelings are genuine too, he responded to your intensified desires with his true feelings of attraction. Melody knew you were a match, that you would fall in love, she just intensified the feelings that were already there”.  
“Why get me pregnant?” asked Carolyn.  
Sam looked down at Melody “She wants to touch you” Sam told Carolyn. Carolyn looked at Melody with a little apprehension as well as a little anger. But she wanted to know. She NEEDED to know. Carolyn stood up and went to Sam's side of the bed and sat down beside her and then reached her hand out to Melody. Melody grasped her thumb, just like she did before. Carolyn looked at Melody's face, she was looking a little.... worried. Carolyn felt a warm flush of calm go through her and she startled a little bit before she closed her eyes and embraced it. Melody showed her. Everything. After several minutes Carolyn opened her eyes which were sparkling with tears as she looked at Melody and then at Sam, Sam gave her a smile and Carolyn smiled back at her as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked Carolyn.  
Carolyn huffed “She needs to show Corbin too...... He had to be sedated because he was so sickened by the thought that he may have gotten me pregnant.... How the hell is he going to cope with this?....”  
Sam was silent for a moment as Melody let go of Carolyn's thumb and then looked at her mother.  
“She said that you can show him. You are both connected now and Melody said that you will be able to show him what you've seen” Sam told her quietly.  
“What did you see?” asked Vala “Oh come on... You're not going to leave me in the dark are you?”  
“Yes.. I am definitely pregnant... with twins” Carolyn told her.  
“Twins? Wow this Ancient gene loves giving people more than one baby! I'm glad Daniel doesn't have the Ancient gene, can you imagine ME carrying twins?” Vala exclaimed as she gestured to her slight body. “So.... You and Corbin are the real deal huh?” Vala said to Carolyn with a gentle smile.  
“Yeah.... I guess I get to keep my toy boy” Carolyn grinned wryly “God... I am so much older than he is”  
“Age means nothing when you are in love. Jack is sixteen years older than me and the only thing that worries me is that it might be 16 years I miss out on having him for when we are older” Sam said a little tearily as she looked at Jack who was still fast asleep.  
“How old IS Corbin?” Carolyn asked with a little dread “I hardly know anything about him and the way I feel about him already is just.... crazy. I feel like I have loved him for years” Carolyn sighed.  
“He's 23” Sam told her with a smile “Wow... He really is your boy toy isn't he” Sam grinned.  
Carolyn laughed a little “God... What's everyone going to think when they find out I fell in love with a man 8 years younger than me and got pregnant with his twins 3 days after I met him! I'm having trouble believing it myself! How the hell am I going to explain this to my parents?”

“Melody said that she will show them if you want her to. She's a little upset that she's.... upset you” Sam said as she felt Melody's wavering emotions.  
“I'm not really... upset I suppose..... Just... shocked.... It's all happened so fast.... But I understand why the timing had to be sped up... I just need to get used to the idea. My future plans have suddenly come to a screaming halt” Carolyn sighed.  
“Timing... What timing?” asked Vala, desperate to know.  
“I'm having twin boys... Twin boys that will marry Sam's twin girls that she is carrying”.  
Vala stood there with her mouth open for a few moments before stuttering “Marry?..... Melody showed you the future?”  
“They need husbands who have a strong Ancient gene or they won't be able to have babies because of their Naquadah” Sam answered.  
“Oh Wow..... But what about Melody? Won't she need someone who has the Ancient gene too?” asked Vala “and Jacob and the other boy you are carrying.... What about them?  
“Apparently that problem has already been taken care of” Sam said “Where is Daniel? I need to ask him about something”.  
“Solved?.... What do you mean solved?” asked Vala “Daniel is still with Corbin in case he wakes up. Why do you need to see Daniel?”  
“Maybe Carolyn should be there when Corbin wakes up. He is going to need her to be there” Sam said “How about you take Carolyn down and send Daniel back up and tell him that I need to talk to him”.  
Vala looked at Sam strangely for a moment and then turned to Carolyn “I think you being with Corbin is a good idea, especially if you show him your future like Melody says you can.  
“Yeah.... He's.... Um... It's not going to be easy for him” Carolyn said with a sigh.

“But if he is feeling as strongly about you, as you are about him... at least he will understand why he's had these strange feelings. He is a very intelligent man Carolyn, he has seen Melody in action and is very close to her. I think he will take it better than you think” Sam told Carolyn.  
Carolyn looked at Sam and then at Melody before looking at Jacob who was sitting quietly next to Jack.  
“So.... Are the girls....... stronger than the boys? I know Jacob joins in to heal you but it always seems to be instigated by Melody” Carolyn asked.  
“Yes... The girls are stronger at the moment, but as you know, girls mature faster than boys... They will catch up... mostly..... Girls have..... They find the mental connection a lot easier than the boys. I think the twin girls are going to be more powerful than Melody” said Sam with a laugh “God help us when they start using THEIR powers after they are born?”  
“Oh wow.... So... will my babies have powers too?” asked Carolyn with apprehension.  
Sam looked at Melody for a moment before looking back at Carolyn. “No. Jack and I are.... um.... Because we've been hosts to Tok'ra, our brains are.... different.... When I got pregnant, the babies inherited our increased brain capacities but were able to fill it with Ancient instead of memories like Jack and I have in ours. Jack doesn't have access to his memories but he still has a certain amount of increased brain capacity. Jolinar died inside me, so her memories..... I have complete access to her memories like they are my own. I even feel what she felt when those memories were made. I'm.... a bit of... a one of a kind...... The girls get their vastly increased brain capacity from me” Sam admitted as she frowned with sadness. He experience with Jolinar was one of the worst she had ever had. She still had nightmares about Jolinar's possession and being trapped in her own body and she still had nightmares about Jolinar's nightmares. She had been unconscious or sedated so much lately that she hadn't had many nightmares since before she got sick. She wasn't looking forward to them starting up again. 

“Sam... Are you okay?” asked Vala, who knew only too well how bad memories could be.  
Sam looked up at Vala with a tight smile “Did Jack tell you? Not to touch me if I'm having a nightmare? He's going to be out of it for a few more days.... Did he tell you?”  
“Yes Sam... He told us...” Vala told her gently.  
Sam nodded, not quite trusting her voice, she knew that with all this talk about Jolinar and memories that she would probably have a nightmare before too long. She sighed heavily and looked at Carolyn. “You had better get back to Corbin” she said quietly “I'm sorry.... “ she added helplessly.  
“I'll be okay.... I just need a bit of time to get used to the idea....” Carolyn said as she stood up slowly.  
“I'll take you down and get Daniel, but I REALLY need to feed the twins” Vala groaned as she looked down at her boobs which were still bulging against the leather bodice.  
Sam giggled and then began to laugh “Did he even look at your face?” she asked with laughter.  
“Oh.... Maybe once or twice” said Vala with a wicked smile “They were a good distraction. He was positively drooling until I kneed him in the balls and then kicked them too” Vala smiled as she looked down to her pointy leather boots. Sam laughed some more and then began to wince as she put a hand to her belly. Her laughter stopped suddenly as a flash of pain crossed her face.  
“Sam?” said Carolyn with worry.  
Sam breathed in and out slowly a few times before her face relaxed.  
“Sam? How many pains have you had?” Carolyn asked as she picked Melody up and passed her to Vala before peeling down the blanket that covered Sam.  
“It's okay.... It's just the bruising” Sam muttered. Carolyn lifted up Sam's shirt to look at her belly. The right side of Sam's belly was almost black with bruising from where she had been bleeding before she was healed.

“Oh Sam” breather Carolyn in horror “Have you been having contractions?” she asked as she looked at Sam's face.  
“I'm okay.... I'm having pain but I'm okay..... Melody said I'm okay......” Sam stumbled as tears filled her eyes “It ruptured..... My uterus... It ruptured”.  
“Oh my God. Is she sure that the bleeding's stopped? Is it completely healed?”  
“She's sure. The twins told her they are all okay, one of them got a bit bruised.... but she's okay... she's healing” Sam said as tears trailed down her cheeks “I'm not going to get much further”.  
“How much further?” Carolyn asked as she studied Sam's face “Sam? You are only 28 weeks.... How much further?”  
“They don't know..... They made sure I got and extra good dose of Jack's DNA to strengthen the shield around my uterus again... but... they don't know” Sam said emotionally. She felt so scared about her pregnancy now.  
“Oh Sam... Will they be able to warn you? Will they know when you've reached your limit?” asked Carolyn hopefully.  
“Yes” Sam managed to get out and Carolyn gently hugged her while she cried.  
“We're going to get through this Sam. You and the babies are going to be okay. We are going to get you through this” Carolyn promised her “Hey” she said as she pulled away a little to look at Sam's face “This is my future daughters in law we are talking about... Sam.... We've seen them in the future, they are all going to be okay” she said before hugging her again. Carolyn continued to hold her until she calmed.  
“Does Jayak know? Did you tell him?” asked Carolyn.  
“Not yet” Sam said in a small voice “Samara was pretty upset by what had happened. Noah knows... He'll tell him later”  
Vala passed Sam the box of tissues and Sam took some and wiped the tears from her face, but then she broke down again and began to cry again as her hand went to her belly again and pain sounded clearly in Sam's sob's. Carolyn went over to the bench and picked up the vial of sedatives and a fresh syringe, she loaded up a dose just as Noah came back in to the room.

“More pains?” he asked worriedly as he went to Sam and reconnected her leads from the monitor. He had removed them when he had taken her to the toilet earlier. Sam's heart rate was up and her blood pressure was way down.  
“Yes” said Carolyn as she pushed the needle into Sam's port and then watched while Sam's body relaxed and her sob's stopped as she lost consciousness. Noah went and got a damp cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped Sam's tear stained face, then he picked Jacob up off the bed. Vala put Melody onto her hip and then gestured for Jacob to be put on her other hip. Noah handed Jacob to her and then he went back to check the monitors again. Jack's was alright so he focused his concern onto Sam's. He talked with Carolyn for a few moments and then Carolyn set up the scanner while Noah connected up some fluids to the cannula in Sam's arm. Noah then undid a few buttons to completely expose her large belly. Carolyn squirted the conductor gel onto Sam and began to scan her belly.  
Thankfully, just as Sam had said, the babies were all okay. They could see the indentation where Sam's uterus had ruptured. The amount of blood around her uterus and her low blood pressure was enough to know that her uterine artery had ruptured too. Carolyn sighed, God it had been bad. If she hadn't been healed.... If Vala hadn't gotten the twins down there so fast....  
“We are going to have to keep a close eye on her... This has now become a week by week pregnancy and then soon it will be a day by day pregnancy, we are going to need to be prepared to deliver these babies at a moments notice”.  
“What?” came Jayak's horrified voice from the doorway “What happened? I thought she was healed?”. Carolyn explained the situation and Jayak went pale.  
“It's not your fault Jayak.... The orderly should never have touched her. He knew that he shouldn't have touched her and he did it anyway. He was desperate and when he realised that she was pregnant, he freaked out and she was accidentally pulled off the bed. It was just.... It wasn't your fault”  
“I should have been there.... I was supposed to be there” Jayak said emotionally.

“Jayak, you made a super human effort to get to her and when you did get to her, you ignored your own pain and made sure that she got the help that she needed. You did everything you could and it almost cost you your life” Carolyn sighed and then continued “She will now have to be on complete bed rest. We can't do anything about them having to have sex everyday, but we can minimize any other risks. She can be carried to the toilet but that's it. I would rather her have a catheter, but with needing to have sex everyday, that's not practical and I don't want to distress her belly more by putting in a direct drain either. I have some humidi-cribs on hold, I will get them shipped to the SGC as quickly as possible”  
“Humidi-cribs?” asked Jayak.  
Carolyn explained about their use with premature babies and then asked Jayak and Noah to rotate Sam so that she was more on her left side and her belly supported by extra pillows Explaining that they needed to keep her on her left side as much as possible to keep the strain off the weakened section on the right side of her uterus. She turned the scanner back on and showed Jayak where the damage was.  
“Sam has already been through so much....” sighed Jayak “How much longer do you think she will be able to carry them for?”  
“Sam said that the babies didn't know but that they would be able to give her a warning. If we can get her to thirty weeks that would be great, but at this stage even one day is better than none. At least we should get a little warning unless something happens to increase the risk, so we are going to have to do what we can to minimize those risks. How much does she generally vomit now?”  
“It depends, if we get her to just eat foods that we know she has kept down before she should be okay, but sometimes she feels nauseous for no apparent reason” replied Jayak.  
“Alright, we need to let her know that if she feels like vomiting, the best thing to do would be to get us to sedate her. Vomiting puts a great deal of stress on the abdomen, just like coughing, or even twisting suddenly. I'm going to need to talk to General Hammond about having everything ready to perform emergency surgery, which will mean a surgical team staying on base at all times. It will also be helpful if we have staff experienced with premature babies as well.”  
“Has Corbin woken yet? The three of us will help where ever we are needed” said Jayak.  
“No he hasn't woken yet, I was just about to go back down to him when Sam experienced some pain” Carolyn paused for a moment and then asked “Jayak...... How serious is Corbin's aversion to having.... more children?”

Jayak studied her for a moment before he spoke. “He always tried hard not to think of the babies as 'his'. The first baby of his that he ever saw was the difficult birth he assisted me with after he was put back to work as a stud. He couldn't even bear to look at it, let alone hold it. He never wanted to know anything about them, he knew that he had been a father many times over and I know he hated that he was forced to give babies life and not be able to be a father to them. When Sam gave birth to the twins, he had no option but to interact with them. He held Jacob while Jack and I tried to improve Melody's position. He had no choice but to be very involved with the twins and he was devastated when Jacob was taken and sold, then equally devastated when Melody was taken too. He was very relieved when Melody was returned and when Sam's brain was healed and Sam realised that Jacob needed her Naquadah rich breast milk to survive, he grieved for Jacob with the rest of us. It took him quite some time before he did more than what he had to for Melody. He knew he would never get to see his babies, never have a hand in raising them and never know them so he closed himself off to protect his heart. The thing he hated the most was that he would never know them, he is a father and he doesn't know any of them and he hates it. He loves Melody and loves spending time with her and I have no doubt that if he were to have children with a woman he loved, he would open his heart to them as well, his fear would be very strong but he would eventually gain confidence to get closer to them, just as he did when it was clear that Melody was not going to be taken away again.” Jayak saw a flash of relief cross her face and it made him wonder even more why she had asked the question and wondered how serious her feelings for Corbin were. Were her feelings strong enough to wonder if he would agree to having children with her if their relationship progressed or did she have reason to believe that it was possible that she was already pregnant? “Were you not protected when you were with Corbin?” he asked with hesitation. She was a doctor, surely she would have not initiated sex if she wasn't protected. He saw her flush and he knew that she hadn't been. He wasn't sure if he was angry or..... hopeful. He knew only too well how easy it was to get carried away and 'forget'. Ellara's conception was certainly not planned and neither was Samara's current pregnancy. They were going to have two babies under one year of age.... Definitely not planned.  
Jack and Sam had laughed when he had told them that it was their fault that Samara was pregnant again. He had introduced Samara to a butt plug and followed Jack's example of how to use it. He had been so turned on by Samara's powerful orgasm, that he had orgasmed with her, it had hit him so quickly he had not had a chance to pull out. As it was with Ellara's conception, once had been enough. 

“Melody made it happen” Vala supplied from on the floor where she was leaning up against the wall as she breast fed the twins. Jayak heard Carolyn huff as he turned to look at Vala. He started at Vala for a moment and then back to Carolyn.  
“Melody? What did she do? How did she make it happen? Hold on.... it happened? You ARE pregnant?” asked Jayak in shock.  
The look on Carolyn's face said it all, it had been a shock for her too. “What did she do?” he repeated as his voice and gaze softened.  
“Apparently Corbin and I would have ended up together anyway, but Melody decided to speed things up. I have the Ancient gene too and Melody...... The gene insured that I would want to.... have sex with Corbin so that I would get pregnant” Carolyn said “She manipulated my body so that I would get pregnant”.  
Jayak looked at Carolyn's pale emotional face as she spoke, barely able to believe what he was hearing. “Why? Why did she want you pregnant so quickly?” he asked.  
“For her little sisters, apparently I am going to give birth to twin boys. Twin boys for the twin girls to marry. Boys with a strong Ancient gene so that they can have babies themselves” Carolyn told him in a quiet voice.  
Jayak just stared at her in shock, unable to say anything for a little while. Then he simply stepped over to her and embraced her in a hug. Carolyn gave a little sob and he could feel her trembling in his arms. “If this is meant to be, then everything will be alright. I will do everything I can to help you and Corbin through this. If Melody could foresee into the future and that you were meant to be, then you are a blessed woman. Once Corbin finds the courage to open his heart you will be loved very deeply. He is starving for love Carolyn. Starving and scared”. Carolyn gave another little sob. “Would you like me to come with you and talk to Corbin?” he asked her. He felt her still for a moment, then he felt a hesitant nod before it became a stronger action.  
Carolyn stepped out of his embrace, her eyes shone with tears, she shuddered a sigh and then gave him a small smile before using her hands to wipe the tears from her face. “I will just let Samara know where I am going”.  
“Lets bring him up here” Carolyn suddenly suggested “He will feel more comfortable here”  
“Alright, that's a good idea” agreed Jayak and then he left to go and see Samara and Carolyn let out a shaky sigh.  
“Are you okay?” asked Vala “It just sunk in didn't it?”  
“Yeah.... I think it's going to take a while to get used to the idea of being pregnant. God... If I feel like this.... Corbin is going to totally freak out” Carolyn said wryly as she wiped her hands over her face again.  
“I've seen the way Corbin is with the children on board and Jayak is right. He does love children. He has endless patience with Marissa and I know how close he is to Melody, he often comes to spend time with her and he is getting to know Jacob again. Melody usually falls asleep in his arms, maybe that's another reason why she did it. She wants to see him happy. She knows that he deserves to be happy and then she met you and when she realised that you were the one who was going to be with Corbin, maybe she just got excited about seeing you together?”  
“I guess she didn't want there to be too much of an age gap between them, or maybe..... They will grow up together. They will all be growing up together. Sam's children won't have to hide their powers from my children, they can play together and grow up together. They will be able to support each other. That's why she increased our feelings and wanted it to happen now, they will all grow up together.” said Carolyn with sudden realization.  
“I think you're right...... It certainly makes sense. I hadn't considered that they wouldn't have friends that they can be themselves with. I wonder what Sam meant when she said that partners for Jacob and Melody have already been taken care of?” asked Vala.

“What about you? Don't tell me you are pregnant too?” asked Carolyn.  
“No..... I have Naquadah in my blood remember.... I can only have a baby with someone who has the Ancient gene and that is not going to happen. If I can't have Daniel's baby, then I don't want to have a baby at all” Vala said sadly “Maybe we will adopt or something”.  
“Ahhhhh..... Why can't Daniel get you pregnant? Does he have fertility issues?” asked Carolyn.  
“He can't get me pregnant because he doesn't have the Ancient gene” said Vala.  
Carolyn looked at her strangely.  
“What? I told you I have Naquadah.” Vala said, confused by the way Carolyn was looking at her.  
“Daniel.... Daniel DOES have the Ancient gene” said Carolyn carefully.  
“What? No... He told me that he was tested. He doesn't have it” replied Vala.  
“When I first started work at the SGC, some of the first blood tests results I had to put on to files were Teal'c and Daniel's. They had come back for a few days to help with the defense of Dakara from the replicators and Anubis. They had their usual medical when they returned, but left before their results were back. But I looked at the results and Daniel's blood sample was definitely showing a strong Ancient gene, even stronger than Jack's” said Carolyn.  
“No.... He was sure.... When I told him that I could only get pregnant to someone with an Ancient gene he was upset. You must have got his results mixed up with someone else” said Vala.  
“No... It was definitely Daniels Maybe something happened when he was ascended?”  
“Ascended? What's ascended?” asked Vala with confusion.  
“He hasn't told you?”  
“No... What's ascended?”  
“I think you need to talk to Daniel” Carolyn said warily. Vala just stared at her as her eyebrows knitted together. “He left before his blood tests results came back, maybe he doesn't know that he's got Ancient DNA now” Carolyn suggested.  
Vala looked down at Melody as she nursed sleepily on her breast. She closed her eyes and tried to 'feel' Melody but she just couldn't do it. She looked up at Sam and wished that she was awake. Sam had wanted to talk to Daniel. She had said that it was taken care of and then asked where Daniel was. Was it possible? Was Daniel now Ancient for some reason? Did Melody tell Sam that she was pregnant too? Was she going to get pregnant and provide partners for Jacob and Melody? What about the other boy? Surely she wouldn't be having triplets? She was way too short to be able to carry triplets.... wasn't she? Maybe she was going to get pregnant more than once, or maybe she had meant that now Carolyn and Corbin were together that they would have more babies in the future. Could she possibly be pregnant? Did she feel pregnant? She was breast feeding so she probably wouldn't notice the signs, but then again, she had only started having sex with Daniel a week and a half ago when they had rescued everyone. She wouldn't be feeling any symptoms yet. Then Vala suddenly had a thought flash through her mind, of Daniel kissing her and then having sex with her when she had secured the deal to buy everyone. That was a bit over two weeks ago.... Could she have gotten pregnant then? Could she be pregnant now? Was Carolyn right? Was Daniel Ancient? Then suddenly she felt a warmth flood through her and she shuddered and looked down at Melody, who was no longer sucking on her breast and was looking up at her. Thoughts came into her mind as she closed her eyes. Pictures of Carolyn, herself and Sam all pregnant together. Pictures of babies, then flashes as they grew. A boy and a girl... playing with Jacob and Melody. Flashes of the children growing bigger, paired up with Jacob and Melody. Partners. Husbands and wives.... And then their own children. Her future grandchildren. Then the picture faded and Vala could feel tears running down her cheeks.  
“Vala?” asked Carolyn “Vala.... Are you alright?”  
Vala focused on Melody through her tear filled eyes and then another picture flashed into her mind of herself breast feeding newborn twins. Twin's with Naquadah in their blood so she could breastfeed them. The picture went and she knew that she was pregnant. Knew that Melody had made sure that they had Naquadah so that she could breast feed them. More tears fell from Vala's eyes.  
“Thank you” she whispered to Melody as Melody smiled back at her. A feeling of a calm warmth flooded through her and stayed for several long moments as Jacob and Melody both expressed their love and thankfulness to Vala. When it faded she could feel a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Carolyn's concerned face.  
“She did it to you too huh?” Carolyn smiled and Vala sobbed a happy laugh as Carolyn's arm went around her shoulders and hugged her.  
“You having twins too?” Carolyn asked with a tearful smile. Vala just nodded with another burst of teary laughter.  
“A boy and a girl...... For Melody and Jacob. I saw myself pregnant with you and Sam too. Sam's going to get pregnant again” said Vala.  
“Yes... That was the plan.... But now her uterus has a weakness.....” trailed off Carolyn.  
“What if she doesn't have triplets again? It's only a danger because her uterus is being stretched so much with three babies isn't it?. Could she safely have another pregnancy?” asked Vala.  
“A single baby shouldn't cause any problems, but a twin pregnancy could have difficulties towards the end” said Carolyn.  
“She looked..... happy....... We were all happy... Sitting down together with our pregnant belly's with Jack and Sam's twins playing with Jack and the triplets lying on a blanket. Jack, Daniel and Corbin was there and Noah was there with a blonde woman. She looked young.... Maybe late teens. We were all there together” said Vala.  
“Wow that was some vision..... All I saw was myself and Corbin, then our twin boys with Jack and Sam's twin girls. I did see myself pregnant again.... but mostly it was about Corbin and I.... How happy we are going to be together” sighed Carolyn.  
“So Daniel's blood tests really showed that he was Ancient?” asked Vala.  
“Yes.... Talk to him Vala.... Ask him to tell you about when he was ascended, maybe he can work out why his blood changed the second time and not the first”  
“Twice?.... He was ascended twice? What does ascended mean?” asked Vala”  
“Oh boy.... I had better stop talking” sighed Carolyn.  
“Why didn't he tell me? Is it something important?”  
“The first time he was ascended because he did something to save millions of people and the second time.... well... It was to save the whole damn universe..... Maybe he thought it would be... bragging to tell you? From what I heard, he is a pretty humble guy...” said Carolyn.  
“Saved the... Universe?” asked a stunned Vala.  
“Yeah... Apparently... That was just before I started at the SGC”.  
“Wow.... I definitely need to talk to Daniel” Vala huffed “So much has happened in the last week and a half I feel like I've been with Daniel forever, but there is obviously still so much I don't know about him”.  
“Like I said.... Humble guy” sighed Carolyn. “I had better go and find Jayak and go down to see Corbin. Melody said that I have a link with him now.... Does that mean that I can just touch him... and show him?” asked Carolyn.  
“Just clear your mind, focus and then get him to do the same. Maybe if you show him before you say anything” suggested Vala.  
“That might be a good idea” sighed Carolyn as she gave Vala's shoulders one more squeeze before getting up and going to find Jayak.


	23. RESOLVE

CHAPTER 23 RESOLVE

Jayak and Carolyn went down to the SGC, then they sorted everything out so they could take Corbin back with them. They all beamed back up with Daniel and after they put Corbin on his own mattress, then Daniel went to see Vala in Jack and Sam's room. Carolyn had told him that Vala needed to talk to him and that he needed to tell her about his experiences with being ascended. Daniel looked at her oddly so Carolyn explained that she had mentioned it to Vala and when Vala clearly had no idea what it meant, she had decided to leave it to him to explain it to her.  
Carolyn stayed in Corbin's room and sat down on the floor. She leaned up against the wall as she watched Corbin. He should be waking up soon and she was nervous as hell. Jayak had told her to come and get him when she was ready to tell him, if she still needed him to be there. She still felt a little nauseous and had a headache from her overdose which had also left her tired and feeling a little weak. As she sat there her eyelids started to droop and she kept jerking awake, which made her feel even more nauseous so she gave up trying to stay awake. Making up her mind to be brave, she got up slowly, shut the door and then she lay down on Corbin's mattress. She lay her body along side his and lifted his arm so that she could put her head on his chest and shoulder then she placed his arm on top of her so it draped over her ribs, then she wriggled a bit to get comfortable and warm as she cuddled into him and quickly fell asleep with her hand on his chest.

Corbin blinked slowly as he woke. He knew that he had been sedated, he could feel it, but he couldn't remember why. When he moved a little he registered a warm body curled up against his side and froze. His heart rate quickly rose as he tried to clear the fuzz from his mind. He looked around and realized that he was back in his room on the Al'kesh and then he looked down at the body and realized with shock that it was Carolyn. He had never had someone lie with him like this before, never held a woman in his arms like this. He could feel the heat from her body and he could smell the scent from her shampoo. He slowly relaxed and his heart calmed as he tried to remember how they had ended up like this. He remembered fucking her and his cock began to harden as he recalled the feeling of sliding his cock into Carolyn's tight cunt. It had felt so good. SHE had felt so good. It had happened just like one of Jack's recordings. He had eased his big cock into her tight cunt and had fucked her hard, making them both orgasm with incredible pleasure. He had never had an orgasm that strong before. He had never fucked a woman who wanted him before. His cock got harder as he remembered when she had taken his cock into her mouth. He had never felt THAT before either, her mouth had felt... incredible, her tongue and mouth sucking on his cock until it was hard and then she had licked him and sucked on the outside of his cock as she had touched his balls. Such incredible pleasure. His hips bucked a little as his erection strained upwards under the gown he had on. A gown. Why did he have a gown on? He felt Carolyn's hand slide it's way down from his chest to his cock. She touched him through the fabric and tried to put her hand around him before pulling the fabric up and out of the way until she could touch his bare cock. She tried to circle her hand around his cock as much as she could and her hips began to give little thrusts against his as one of her legs slid up on top of his and then she rocked her cunt against his hip which made his hips buck in response. All thoughts flew out of his mind as Carolyn rose up on her elbow and sought his mouth out for a kiss. Her eyes were a little unfocused as she leaned down to kiss him while her cunt rubbed against his hip, making her moan into his mouth as she kissed him.

His arm was still around her body so he moved it down until his hand spread out over her ass. Carolyn whimpered and rubbed her cunt harder against his hip as her hand stroked his rock hard cock. He moved his other arm across his body to touch her and his hand soon found it's way under her top and felt her naked breast. He kneaded one breast as the need to fuck her grew. His hand trailed down her torso and then slid down into her pants as she rolled back a little to allow him access. When his hand discovered that she had no panties on, his hips thrust and he felt his need skyrocket as their tongues fucked each others mouths frantically. His hand cupped her cunt and she lifted her leg to give him more room as she moaned into his mouth again. His fingers dipped into her wet cunt and they moaned into each others mouths. He had seen Jack and Sam excite each other like this, so he rubbed against her clit while his hips thrust and his cock slid through her hand. Carolyn's kiss stopped and she pulled her mouth away as her abdominal muscles began to tighten and made her curl up against him. He finger fucked her a few times, his fingers sliding in and out before spreading more of her fluids over her clit and rubbing it hard. Carolyn breathed an “Oh fuck” and then orgasmed. Her hand squeezed hard on his cock as she strained her hips towards the pressure on her clit and moaned. As her body begin to calm he moved his fingers from her clit to her cunt again. Carolyn pushed herself up and then began to push her pants down as Corbin removed his fingers. She pulled her pants all the way off and then removed her top so she was completely naked. 

Corbin sucked in a breath in at the sight of her beautiful body, this was the first time he had seen her naked and his cock flexed with excitement. His hands went to her tits, he cupped them and strummed her nipples with his thumbs while she moaned a little. She then moved away so he could no longer touch her breasts and before he could wonder what she was doing he felt her tongue lick all the way up the underside of his cock and then she sucked on the underside of his cock head as his hips bucked in pleasure. She held his cock firmly with one hand as she continued to lick and suck his cock. Her body pivoted a little until her ass was pointing towards his arm, his hand went to her ass and rubbed it before moving down to her wet cunt. Carolyn bucked and then widened her legs more and moaned loudly when he pushed his fingers inside her cunt again. He was writhing in pleasure under her mouth and marveled at the feelings of intense pleasure as she massaged his balls. Corbin spread her fluids up and over her clit and began to rub against it. Carolyn's head suddenly lifted from his cock and her hips lowered, seeking more pressure. He gave her what she wanted with his other hand reaching down to touch a tit and began to pull and tweak her nipple as she bucked and moaned. He rubbed her clit harder as he squeezed her nipple hard and she exploded into another orgasm as her cries of “Oh fuck” filled the room and her hips bucked like crazy. When she'd had enough she moved her hips away from his hand and licked at his cock again, making him thrust upwards. 

Carolyn then straddled Corbin and began to lower herself onto Corbin's rock hard cock. He watched and groaned as she lowered herself inch by inch, easing his cock into her soaking wet cunt until she finally sat down on his pelvis with a big moan. She pushed the gown up his body and he quickly tugged it over his head. Corbin's hands went to her tits and began to squeeze her nipples as she leaned forward and began to ride his cock. He had seen Sam do this to Jack a few times, but he had never experienced it for himself before. He tried to remember what Jack did and after she had been sliding up and down on his cock for a while and grinding her clit on his pelvic bones, he raised his head and shoulders up and pulled her down to him so he could put his mouth on one of her tits. He sucked hard and she leaned forward even more so Corbin raised his knees up and planted his feet on the mattress, then he held on to her ass while he began to thrust into her. Carolyn yelped a little at the unexpected movement, but then quickly moaned as his teeth worried her nipple. He moved faster and faster, just like he had seen Jack do, as the slapping of flesh against flesh echoed loudly in the room, as well as the noise from her sloppy wet cunt. He changed to her other tit and not long after he could feel her begin to tremble. He used his hands to spread her ass cheeks as he kept pounding into her, knowing that it had driven Sam crazy for Jack. Carolyn moaned loudly and began to curse “Oh fuck........ Oh Corbin..... Oh my God..... Corbin....... Oh fuck....” and then he put her nipple in between his teeth and clamped down as he pulled her ass cheeks even wider apart. 

On the next hard thrust of his hips, she almost screamed as she orgasmed. Her body shook violently as she embraced her orgasm. Corbin only managed a few more thrusts before her contracting cunt pulled hard on his cock and he orgasmed too. He thrust hard and could feel stream after stream of his semen being launched into her cunt and the vivid thought came into his head of Carolyn pregnant. Her belly large with his child. His child, he couldn't stop rocking against her as the vision went on. He was holding her, kissing her, loving her and then they were holding two babies and he could feel the intense love that surrounded them. Then he saw two dark haired handsome young men with two beautiful blonde girls that looked so much like Sam. They were in pairs, holding each other. Two identical couples. The vision faded as his orgasm faded. He released Carolyn's nipple and she lay down on his chest, his cock still inside her. He could feel the throbbing of her swollen cunt around him. His hands were still on her ass and he moved them to gently rub on her lower back and ass as he tried to make sense of the vision. He had visualized Carolyn pregnant the first time they had fucked too and it had freaked him out, but now... he wasn't sure how he felt..... except confused.

Carolyn was relaxed as she lay on top of him with her head on his shoulder. She was panting a little as her body calmed. Her hands moved to each side of his face as she rose up and looked at him. He could see love in her eyes, the way Sam looked at Jack and he looked at her with confusion. She lowered her head and kissed him. A slow sensual kiss and then she raised her head to look at him again as she smiled. Suddenly his vision blurred and the vision came back, exactly the same as before. The feeling of intense love and happiness. The joy of their children. Then the pairs of identical twins holding each other with their own love. The vision faded again and he focused on Carolyn's face as she looked at him with the same love in his vision. He looked at her tear filled eyes as his confused thoughts focused on her words.  
“It's our future. OUR future Corbin. Our love. Our family. We were destined to fall in love, destined to be together and have a family, but Melody got a little impatient and fast tracked our feelings. I feel like I've known you for years. Loved you..... for years. Our sons..... Our twin sons will be there for Jack and Sam's twin girls. To love. To have a family of their own. It's our future Corbin. I know this is happening so fast.... but it's our future.... and I want it. I want that future with you Corbin. It's certainly not the future I had originally planned for myself.... but now I've seen it, now I know..... I want it. I want that future with you Corbin.” her eyes sparkled with emotion as she spoke quietly to him. He still felt so..... Shocked.... Speechless. Carolyn lowered her head to kiss him again and then lay back down on his chest and relaxed on him with her face tucked into his neck and her hand caressed his shoulder and chest.

They lay there quietly for several long minutes while Corbin processed what Carolyn had said. His hands still absentmindedly caressing up and down her back as he thought.  
“Melody showed you?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes, she didn't want to wait for us to fall in love. They are going to grow up together. They are all going to grow up together. Have friends who understand their powers. Friends they don't have to lie to and hide themselves from. She didn't want to wait”.  
“You're pregnant?” his voice broke with emotion.  
Carolyn's heart contracted knowing that this was the moment that would shape their future. “Yes... Melody told Sam that I am pregnant and then she showed me our future. Twin boys. Handsome boys like their father. You are going to be a wonderful daddy Corbin. You already are a wonderful father, I know you must think of them. I know you must hope that they are all safe and loved. But they all have a new daddy now, you have given them to new daddy's and now it's time for YOU to be a daddy. Not just a father again, but a daddy. Someone who is there for them, to watch them as they grow. To guide them. You've been a father many times over Corbin, but now it's time for you to be a daddy too” Carolyn said emotionally as her tears fell onto Corbin's chest and neck. She could feel Corbin shuddering with emotion as he breathed roughly. She kept caressing his shoulder and she knew that he was crying. She just hoped that he had understood what she had said. She lay there for a few minutes, leaving him to think and process, before she eased herself up and let his softened cock slide out of her body before she leaned down and kissed him again before pulling back and looking at him.  
“It's crazy.... I barely know you..... but I KNOW I love you. I love you Corbin. I love you.” then she leaned down and kissed him again before lifting her leg over him and moved away from him as he watched her. She picked up her scrub top, put it on and grabbed her bottoms before standing up to put them on. A wave of nausea washed over her and she wobbled and groaned as her hand shot out towards the wall and missed.  
“Carolyn!” Corbin cried out as he literally leaped up and grabbed hold of her as she struggled to contain her nausea as she gulped and swallowed, The urge to vomit passed as she breathed in and out as she trembled and sagged against him. “Carolyn are you alright?” Corbin asked with concern as he felt her trembling against him. He slowly lowered them both to his mattress and sat with her on his lap as she licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. She licked her lips again before squeezing her eyes shut again and giving a little groan. “Carolyn.... Are you alright?” he asked again gently.  
“Yeah.... Just give me a minute” she mumbled as she leaned against him.  
Corbin was concerned and worried, but then his memories came flooding back. She had been overdosed. How long ago had it been? Obviously not long enough if she was still suffering from nausea and dizziness. She should still be in bed, resting, not fucking his brains out. He could scarcely believe the feelings that were flooding through him. The fear, the worry and concern....... and..... love? Her breathing evened out and he felt her pulse. It was still a little fast but he realised with relief that it was slowing down . He sat there and held her as she completely relaxed against him and fell asleep while he thought about the vision he'd had. Melody. This was because of Melody. Carolyn was pregnant with his babies. Identical twin boys. Destined to marry Jack and Sam's identical twin daughters.

He felt her pulse again and sighed in relief when it was normal. He gently shuffled back then leaned back against the wall and continued to think about what she had said about being a father and a daddy. Tears tracked down his face as he understood her words. She was right. All his babies had new daddies. He had to hope, had to believe it was true or it would continue to eat him alive. He needed to let them go. Let go of his guilt that he couldn't protect his babies. They were no longer his to protect. They had new families. He HAD to believe that. It was time for him to be a daddy. A daddy. His tears flowed faster as he thought about Jayak, daddy to his two little girls. He was going to be a daddy. At long last, after all the babies he had sired.... he was going to be a daddy. He felt so overwhelmed. She loved him. She LOVED him. They would all raise their babies together. One big extended family. The thoughts sent waves of hopefulness through him. A family. She loved him and he knew, deep inside, that he loved her too. She was right..... It was crazy. He felt like he had loved her for years. He eased her down onto the mattress, she gave a little moan and stirred but didn't wake up as she settled on her side. He spooned her from behind like he had seen Jack do to Sam so many times. He felt like he fit around her perfectly. He pulled up a blanket to cover them and gathered her close and sighed at the strange feeling of contentment. She loved him. He had thought that no one would ever love him, not once they knew what he had done, but Carolyn knew.... well... she sort of knew and she still loved him anyway. He knew it..... Without a doubt..... He knew that she loved him. He smiled as he kissed her hair. Then he slowly relaxed and breathed in her scent as he fell asleep.


	24. DANIEL

CHAPTER 24 DANIEL

Daniel stepped into the doorway of Jack and Sam's room. Vala was sitting on the floor as she finished up breast feeding the twins. She looked up at Daniel, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't told her about something so important that happened in his life. They had talked a lot about her life but never much about his..... Only some experiences that he had with SG1, with Jack and Sam so she could get to know Jacob's parents better. The twins were asleep and her arms were literally dying from the strain of holding them. Daniel bent down and gently picked up Jacob, cradled him in one arm and then reached down to pull Vala up off the floor. The more she had thought about what Carolyn might have been talking about, the more she realised how little she really knew about him. Vala silently followed Daniel to their room and lay the sleeping twins down on the mattress and covered them with a blanket. Vala sat down and slipped off her boots and began to peel off her leather outfit.  
“Vala.....” Daniel began but he was lost for words.  
“Why?” asked Vala as she stopped getting undressed “Why didn't you tell me? Did you think that I couldn't handle you telling me that you were a hero? Did you think I would be petty and.... jealous, that you were busy being a good guy.... a hero, while I was being raped with a sadistic bitch of a whore in my head? Why didn't you tell me?” Vala asked with tears in her eyes.  
Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.  
“And don't be mad at Carolyn, she thought that I already KNEW that you were a hero and saved millions of lives..... Oh and then the whole damn Universe.... But I guess I don't really know you at all do I? You have never really told me anything about yourself. You told me plenty of things you did on SG1.... Did you think I wouldn't want to hear that you are a super nice hero? Did you think that I wouldn't handle it? That I'm too.... stuck on me being a detestable wicked bitch for so long that I couldn't handle it? Do you really think I'm that weak?” Vala asked him as tears ran down her face.  
“Vala.... No...... God Vala...... No....” said Daniel as he looked at her “This is about ME being too chicken to tell you. I wanted you to know without a doubt, that I LOVE you... I wanted to give you time, so you knew that it wasn't just a HUGE coincidence. I love you Vala. I fell in love with you when I thought that I would never find another woman that I could feel so deeply about. I love you Vala” Daniel said emotionally as Vala looked at him in confusion. Daniel took a deep breath. “You know I love you right? Do you KNOW how much I love you?”  
Vala sighed “Yes Daniel.... I know how much you love me, and I love you too”.  
“I was... married........ about.... 10 years ago.... I was married” he said while Vala looked at him in disbelief “Why was it so hard to tell me that?” she asked with exasperation.

“Because she was abducted by Apophis and used as a host for Amonet” said Daniel as he looked at her face absorb the shock and then the doubt set in.  
“Vala.... I knew you had been a host, but I had no idea who to... You being an ex-host to a Goddess was NOT why I was attracted to you. I fell in love with you before I found out about Qetesh remember.... I am with you.... because I fell in love with YOU. Vala Mal Doran... I love YOU” Daniel said desperately trying to make her see the truth. He reached out and held her by her upper arms, commanding her attention. “I am with you because I love you... I am not with you out of some imagined need to..... I am not replacing one lost Goa'uld Goddess host with another..... That's NOT why I am with you..... I am with you because I love you” Daniel said as he watched her face carefully.  
“So.... I'm not a convenient replacement to appease your guilt? I assume you didn't get to save her?” said Vala in a small voice.  
“No... She was killed three and a half years later. Teal'c had to kill Amonet to save my life”  
“Oh God..... Daniel.....”  
“It took me a while to get over my anger and recognise that he had saved my life” Daniel sighed, released Vala and backed away from her as his memories took over. He backed up to the wall behind him and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He told her about Sha're. How they had met and the blissful year that they had together until Apophis abducted a woman from the SGC and Jack and Sam came looking for answers. He told her that he wasn't there when she got taken with her brother Skaara, who was implanted with Klorel, the son of Apophis. He told her that they had been so naive, that they had no idea of what they had started when they killed Ra and freed Abydos. He told her about the attempted rescue mission to Chulak, how they failed to save either of them but that Jack ended up convincing Teal'c that they could make a difference in the fight against the Goa'uld and so Teal'c helped them escape and they took him back to Earth and he joined SG1. He told her about finding Sha're on Abydos, pregnant with Apophis's child. A Harsesis, intended to be Apophis's new host. He told her that he gave the baby to Sha're's father to keep hidden and tricked Amonet and gave her the information that the child was stolen by Heru'ur. When the baby was in danger of being found, SG1 joined the hunt to find him in order to keep him safe from the Goa'uld. They found him on Keb, being protected by a powerful energy being named Oma. An Ancient that had ascended to a higher plane of existence. He chose to leave the baby with her, knowing that he would be kept safe and could be protected from the Goa'uld memories. 

Then he told her about the incident that led him to be a 'hero' of millions but ended up being poisoned by the radiation and the agony that he had suffered while he was dying. The valiant attempt by Sam to try and save him with the healing device and then her father Jacob and his Tok'ra symbiote Selmak arrived to try. He told her that Oma showed up and offered him ascension and he had made the decision to ascend rather than die, because he hoped that he could continue the fight against the Goa'uld in another way. He told her about his frustrations with 'the rules' and the Ancients unwillingness to interfere and do anything about the Goa'uld. Refusing to stop Anubis who was slaughtering millions of people in his quest for domination. He told her about his desperate deal with Anubis to save Abydos, but that Anubis had destroyed it anyway when he got what he wanted. Daniel told her of his anger and his attempt to stop Anubis, but he was stopped from interfering by 'the others' and turned back into a human and sent to a strange planet with no memory. He told her that SG1 found him and took him home and helped him get his human memories back. Then he told her about Sam's evil twin replicator and her attempt to get the Ancient memories out of his mind so she could find the Ancient weapon that Anubis had known about, so she could have it for herself. They both wanted to destroy all life in the universe so they could start over and rule everything. Sam's evil twin had tried to trick him by pretending that she was Oma, but Daniel saw through her ruse and used the time to get into her head and learn how to take control of the replicators and slow her down from her attacks on Earth and Dakara where the Ancient weapon was. He controlled them long enough for Sam's dad Jacob, Ba'al and Selmak to set the frequency of the device and open all the Stargate's to kill all the replicators at once. When the evil twin worked out what he had done, she stabbed him through the chest with a big blade just before he saw her disintegrate. Then all of a sudden he was with Oma in a place that existed between planes of existence, so he could decide whether or not to continue to ascend or to return to Earth. But before he decided, he worked out who Anubis was and that he had been made so powerful by the Ancients themselves, when they realised that he had tricked Oma into helping him ascend and that he was stuck halfway and had the knowledge of the Ancients and then with a human host, the abilities and memories of a Goa'uld as well. He told her that he finally convinced Oma to do the right thing and correct the mistake she had made and stop Anubis, and as far as he knew they were locked in eternal battle or had destroyed each other. Then he told her that he chose to come back to Earth, so he could continue his search for Jack and Sam. When he finished he went silent for a long moment before saying “Vala..... I love you. I never thought that I would ever be happy again. I never imagined that I would be lucky enough to find another amazing, strong woman to love. I was attracted to you the first time I saw you, even though you almost kicked my butt and stole the Prometheus.... I was still attracted to you even knowing what you had done.... I love you Vala..... I love you” Daniel looked at her, hoping that she would believe him. Hoping that she would know that she wasn't just a substitute, wasn't just a way for him to appease his feelings of guilt. He really loved her.

“When you came back the first time.... You never remembered anything about the Ancients did you?”  
“No... I was banished, stripped of my memories... and my clothes” he said wryly.  
“Then you CHOSE to come back and you now remember everything... Don't you...”  
Daniel looked at her for a moment before he answered “Yes..... I remember everything, but I was made mortal again”  
“You chose to come back, you still have your memories.... You are still an Ancient”  
“No.... I don't have any powers... I...”  
“You might not be able to use your powers now you are mortal.... but you are still an Ancient. You are an Ancient Daniel, you have the memories. They didn't take everything from you Daniel... You are still an Ancient.”  
“No.... That's impossible....”  
“I'm pregnant Daniel”  
“What?.......... But you said.......... What about your Naquadah?” stammered Daniel.  
“Someone who had the Ancient gene could get me pregnant, could protect the babies from my Naquadah. You are still an Ancient Daniel. Carolyn said that your blood test came back after you had left... Your blood showed a very strong Ancient gene.... They never changed you back Daniel.... You left..... They didn't change you and as a result, you were able to get me pregnant”  
Daniel looked at her in complete shock.

“Blood tests?” he stammered.  
“The results came back after you left to continue searching and she didn't realise that you didn't know until I told her that you couldn't get me pregnant, but I am... Pregnant”  
Daniel looked down at her belly and then back up to her face “Pregnant?”  
“Melody told me.... well... showed me.... We are having a boy and a girl.”  
“TWINS!” marveled Daniel, still feeling shocked “You really are pregnant?”  
“Yes Daniel... I really am. Melody even made sure that they would have my Naquadah in them so I can breast feed them” Vala said emotionally.  
Daniel suddenly got an even more shocked look on his face. “That's why Melody heard me. Why Melody was able to let me take Sam's place when they were healing her. I don't have Naquadah, so it confused me how I could have contributed to the energy they needed...... I'm an Ancient too” Daniel said as he stared at Vala “When? I mean... How far along are you? Do you know?”.  
“I'm not sure.... If Melody needed to do something to help it along and make sure they had Naquadah in them, then I must have gotten pregnant after we found them, but if she could do something after I had conceived, then maybe I got pregnant when I confirmed the deal for Jack and Sam. I don't know... It could be weeks or it could be only days like Carolyn”  
“Carolyn?”  
“She's pregnant too.... Courtesy of Melody”  
“What?”  
Vala explained Melody's hand in Carolyn and Corbin's intense and sped up relationship and why. And why their own twins would be born, that the babies would all grow up together and be supportive of each other.  
“How's Carolyn? Has she told Corbin yet?”  
“She's pretty shocked but.... ultimately she's okay with it..... Well... as okay as you can be after you have a bomb like that dropped on you. She was going to tell Corbin after he woke up”  
“God... I hope he can cope with it”  
“Melody told Carolyn that she could show Corbin what she showed her because now they have a bond.... or a link.... or something....”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah”  
“Show me....”  
“Ah..... I'm not Ancient Daniel....”  
“If it works for Corbin, maybe it will work for us too? Maybe only one of us needs the gene. Try it..... Please?”  
Vala sighed and got up off the mattress and came over to him and sat beside him against the wall.  
“I guess I just have to... touch you...” she shrugged so Daniel touched her hands “Okay.... Close your eyes and try to.... Just close your eyes....” Vala closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath before she started to remember about what Melody had shown her. After a few second she felt Daniel..... join her. She could literally feel him, she concentrated on what Melody had shown her. The babies, herself pregnant with Carolyn and Sam and then the babies as they got older. The memory faded and she felt Daniel's presence begin to leave her. She opened her eyes and got up on her knees, placed her hands on the sides of Daniels face and just as Daniel opened his eyes, she kissed him.

She had felt how much Daniel loved her. She had FELT it. She touched her tongue to Daniels lips and he was soon opening his mouth so they could kiss more deeply. Vala felt his tongue in her mouth and instantly felt a rush of lust. She moaned into his mouth and Daniel put his arm's around her and pulled her onto his lap as they kept kissing. Once she was in his lap he began to undo the fastenings on her leather top as she undid his shirt and then they hurriedly pulled off their own tops. Daniel quickly pushed down his pants and boxers, his cock was already hard when Vala grasped it in her hand. Daniel groaned and reached around her to undo her bra, then all that she was left dressed in was her panties. He removed her bra and used his hands to weigh her breasts. God he loved her breasts. He opened his mouth and sucked hard on one of her nipples, knowing that the twins had just nursed meant that he could enjoy her breasts and she could enjoy it too. One of his hands then trailed down her belly and slipped inside her panties, then he stopped and pulled his hand back out of her panties and back up to her belly. Pregnant. Vala was pregnant. He looked at her face with tears in his eyes. Vala smiled as tears gathered in her eyes too.  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner” said Daniel “I was scared that you wouldn't..... It REALLY is just a big coincidence..... Maybe what happened with Sha're enabled me to understand you so much better”  
“I'm sorry I got upset.... I just.... I still can't believe that I found someone who.... I never thought that I would EVER find someone who would really love me. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to see past what happened to me.... Sometimes I can't see past it myself....” Vala said as tears tracked down her face. “Sometimes I can't see myself as being anything but dirty and used and I....” Vala gave a little sob and couldn't continue.

“Do you know what I see? I see an incredibly brave woman who, despite what happened to her, has a heart of gold. I love you so much Vala.... so much. Twins.... God.... We are going to have twins!..... What is it with all these multiple births!.... Maybe it is an Ancient thing.....” Daniel said wryly “And now... I also see the mother of my children, I see the other half of my heart, the other half of my soul.” he said while his hands spanned her belly. “How in the hell are you going to fit twins in here?” he said with his eyebrows up.  
“Yeah.... I have NO idea... I thought it was bad enough having one in here..... I won't even be able to walk..... You are going to have to roll me everywhere” she said and then as they both thought about it, they burst out laughing before quickly shushing each other as they looked at the sleeping twins.  
“I love you Daniel, I'm so sorry about Sha're. That must have been so incredibly hard to go through” she said quietly.  
“She will always have a special place in my heart. I already have so much more with you than I ever dreamed possible and we have only just begun. I can't wait to see our future unfold, to see our babies, to see them grow. Our babies will grow up with Jack and Sam's.... That's incredible... Seeing them grow up with Melody and Jacob will make it all the more special. We are going to have a proper little Ancient based community.”  
Vala giggled a little as she wiped her face and then wiggled a little as she stroked his cock to bring it back to life. “Love me Daniel” she whispered, then she kissed him slowly, sensually before standing and pushing down her panties and stepping out of them before straddling Daniel's legs and lowered herself back down. She grasped Daniels cock and rubbed the tip of it over her pussy, making herself moan with need. Daniel strummed her nipples with his thumbs as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Daniel stilled his hands and groaned as he felt her pussy begin to close around his cock. “Oh Vala” he groaned as he watched his cock disappear into her tight pussy.

“Fuck” Vala moaned with pleasure as she lowered herself a little more and then raised herself a few inches before lowering herself again. God she loved Daniel's cock. She loved how he stretched her, challenged her and most of all, pleasured her. Once she was sitting on his lap, she rolled her hips and moaned while Daniel groaned in pleasure as he gently kneaded her breasts. Vala rocked her clit against his pubic bone as she ran her hands up his muscled chest. God he was handsome, she thought as she looked at him. Daniel could see the love shining in her eyes and knew that it matched the love in her heart. She really did love him. He moved his hands down to her ass and kissed her, opening his mouth and kissing her deeply as they both moaned into each others mouths. Vala continued to grind her clit down on his pubic bone as she clenched her internal muscles around him, making his groan and his hands moved to her ass cheeks and he spread them outwards as she ground down on him, making her moan louder. She began to rock faster and faster and as much as he wanted to thrust, he couldn't, Vala was very much in charge of their pleasure. Vala finally broke the kiss and began to pant and her rhythm began to falter, Daniel moved one hand to her breast and began to squeeze her nipple hard as his other hand went to her pussy. He wiped his thumb through her wetness and then rubbed it onto her clit. Vala's hips bucked and then ground down on his thumb, clamping it between her clit and his pubic bone. She began to wail as she ground harder and faster as Daniel squeezed her nipple as hard as he could. Vala bucked and then lost rhythm as her core tightened and she leaned against his chest as she continued to grind on his thumb as her pussy contracted hard around his cock. She finally began to lighten the pressure on his thumb and she began to melt against him and relax. He put his arms around her and used his back against the wall to lever them both upright. 

Vala put her legs around Daniel's waist as he turned and put her back up against the wall. He lifted her legs and put his hands under her knees and pushed them back against the wall as he splayed them out and rounded her back. His cock jumped inside her at the sensation of feeling her moving on his cock and then once she was secure against the wall, he slid in and out a few times before he began to slam hard against her pussy. Vala began to wail again as Daniel fucked her faster and faster. He groaned as his pleasure increased. Pregnant. It wouldn't be long and positions like this would have to go on hold. He watched Vala's face as her eyes glazed over with pleasure and knew that she was going to orgasm really hard. The thought of watching her orgasm made his rhythm falter for a moment. He adjusted his stance a little and began to power into her again. Fuck she felt incredible. He could feel Vala begin to shake and her eyes began to clear for a moment “Oh fuck.... Oh fuck.... Oh Daniel.... Fuuuuuucckkk” she cried out loudly and then she went silent as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Fuck she looked beautiful when she did that. Vala clamped down on his cock as her body shuddered and shook. He began to feel her core contracting around his cock, sucking him hard and he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed into her one last time and ground hard against her as he groaned loudly. His orgasm seemed to go on and on before he stopped and groaned. He rocked against her a few times as she continued to shudder. He lowered her legs as he braced her weight with his pelvis then he put his hands under her thighs and took her weight in his hands again. 

Vala sighed and panted as she sagged against his chest as he pulled her away from the wall. He eased his cock out of her as he lifted her up a bit and then he knelt down on the mattress and eased her back against the pillow. He used some baby wipes to clean between Vala's legs and then his own cock before throwing them in the bin. Vala rolled onto her side and faced the twins and the wall. He looked at the undisturbed, sleeping babies and hoped that their own babies would sleep as well as Jacob and Melody. He lay down behind Vala and pulled up the blankets over them and splayed his hand over her lower abdomen. Pregnant. He had only just resigned himself to the fact that he would never have biological children and now.... now he was going to have two and then maybe more. He felt so blessed. So content. Vala leaned back against him and sighed before she stilled in sleep. Daniel smiled, Vala certainly is a good sleeper herself so maybe their babies would be too. He thought briefly about everyone on the Al'kesh. Jack and Sam were resting comfortably although Carolyn had mentioned something about Sam having to be sedated again. God he hoped that Sam was alright. The episode with the fall and the almost abduction had scared him silly. He was so grateful that Vala had been able to heal Jayak and Corbin, especially because Sam would have her full medical team to care for her, care for them all. God it even scared him when Jack slept so heavily. After the accident, when he hadn't been able to wake Jack, he had almost panicked. He yawned and forced himself to relax. He would have to talk to Carolyn tomorrow and find out why Sam had to be sedated. He hoped that she wasn't suffering with pain. God... She's been through so much already...... He yawned again and forced himself to clear his mind and within five minutes he was asleep.


	25. REACTIONS

CHAPTER 25 REACTIONS

The next morning as they carried the twins to the Common Room, Daniel asked Vala if she knew why Sam had been sedated the night before and after she told him, he helped get the twins into the highchairs that the General had so thoughtfully sent up and then while Vala gave the twins their breakfast, Daniel went to see Jack and Sam. Sam was awake and Jayak was using the ultrasound on her belly with her t-shirt tucked up under her breasts. Sam smiled at Daniel and he asked how she was feeling. Sam replied that she was pretty sore and still a bit jumpy, but other than that, she was okay. After another minute Jayak announced that the triplets were doing well and Sam sighed with relief and thanked Jayak as he put the equipment away and then Corbin walked in. Corbin told Jayak that he would take over and to go and get something to eat and get some sleep but Jayak went to Corbin and put his hand on his shoulder and asked if Carolyn had talked to him yet. Corbin smiled tentatively and said that she had and then asked Jayak if he knew what she needed to talk to him about.  
“Yes, Carolyn asked me how serious you were about not wanting to sire any more babies. Sam was able to confirm with Melody that Carolyn was already pregnant. It was quite a shock for her and she was VERY worried about how you would take the news....... So....... How DID you take the news?” Jayak asked gently.  
“It certainly was a shock but.... It just feels so strange..... I've only known her for a few days but...... I feel like I have loved her for years. I barely know anything about her.... except that I love her. It's just... going to take a bit of time to get used to feeling like this.... and the idea of having a baby. We certainly have a LOT of talking to do” sighed Corbin.  
“Where is she? Is she back on Earth?” asked Jayak.  
“No, she was still feeling very nauseous last night. When she stood up to leave, she got very lightheaded and almost vomited, she ended up falling sleep on the bed with me.... I've never had that before.... Holding someone while they sleep..... Waking up with someone beside me. I feel so..... I never thought that I....” Corbin couldn't continue as emotions clogged his throat.  
Jayak drew him into a brotherly hug. “You deserve every second of it Corbin. Be happy.... It's time for you to be happy” they then pulled apart and Jayak asked if Carolyn was feeling better this morning.  
“No, she still feels nauseous so I told her I would hang some fluids for her and she can stay in bed and rest for a while. She said she doesn't want to try anything to eat yet, so I will let her decide when she's ready to try something ”  
“Have you have breakfast yet?” asked Jayak and when Corbin shook his head, Jayak told him to go and get something to eat before going back to hang the fluids for Carolyn, that Noah had planned to come and take over this morning, so he was better off going and keeping an eye on Carolyn if she is still feeling that nauseous. He told Corbin that he had been eating on and off all night and voiced the theory that it was probably something to do with being healed, that their bodies had probably been triggered to be hungry to help regain their strength. Corbin admitted that he WAS very hungry but he had wanted to make sure that Jayak got relieved. Jayak told him that Noah had been sleeping for the last seven hours so he would have no problems staying to watch Jack and Sam while Corbin watched Carolyn. Corbin thanked him and said hello to Daniel and Sam as he got a bag of fluids from the supply box.  
“Vala's pregnant too” Daniel told Corbin. Corbin smiled and said congratulations and asked how far along Vala was. “I have absolutely no idea and neither does Vala. Melody told her that she was pregnant too” Corbin looked at him in amazement. “Yep.... We are going to be overrun with little Ancient blooded babies” Daniel laughed.

“Wow.... That's..... What?” spluttered Corbin before feeling a little confused “What do you mean by being overrun by Ancient babies?”.  
“Carolyn has the Ancient gene too, she hadn't told any of us because she didn't think it was important, but Melody must have realised she had it as soon as Carolyn touched her on the first day she came to visit”.  
“Carolyn has the Ancient gene like Jack?” marveled Corbin “Now THAT explains a lot”.  
“Your babies will have a strong ancient gene like Jack” Daniel informed a surprised Corbin “I guess she had so much to tell you that it must have slipped her mind”.  
“Melody sure has been busy” Jayak said wryly.  
“Well, me getting Vala pregnant was a VERY welcome surprise” admitted Daniel and then Corbin said goodbye and left. Daniel then told Jayak to go, that he would stay with Sam until Noah arrived.  
“I just need to rub some cream into Sam's bruises and then I'll go” said Jayak as he picked up the tube of ointment.  
“Daniel.... Do you mind helping me? I know Jayak is really tired and I... I need to talk to you about something”  
Daniel took the tube from Jayak before he left and then he sat down on the bed and began to gently apply the cream to Sam's bruises.  
“God these look bad Sam. I'm not hurting you am I?” asked Daniel with concern.   
“No.... Just don't press down too hard” Sam smiled a little, but then her face got serious “Daniel.... Why did you have to ascend again? How did you die?”  
Daniel looked at her and sighed “Sam.... It's not important and I didn't actually.... ascend... well.... I didn't.... stay.... I chose to come back. I needed to come back and keep searching for you and Jack”  
“Keep searching? When did it happen?”  
Daniel sighed. He knew Sam wouldn't stop digging until she got the whole story. “Sam.... You've got to promise me that you won't get upset..... If it hadn't happened the way it did, then we wouldn't have beaten the replicators. Are you going to promise me that you'll stay calm?”  
Daniel could see tears in Sam's eyes and knew that she had already guessed.

“It was.... her... wasn't it?..... She killed you?” Sam asked as a tear ran down her cheek.  
“She wanted to get into my head. She tried to access my forgotten Ancient memories, but I was able to get access to HER head while she got access into mine. I figured out how to control the Replicators, I was able to freeze them long enough so your Dad and Selmak could finish working out the correct frequency. If I hadn't been able to do it.......” Daniel sighed and then decided to just tell her everything. “The SGC was minutes away from a self destruct after being invaded by the Replicators. I was able to freeze them while your Dad got the frequency worked out and Ba'al opened up all the Stargates at once and they activated the device. She stabbed me with a blade through the chest just before I saw her fall into a billion tiny useless pieces. The next thing I know, I am with Oma. She told me that I needed to decide what to do, but while I was there with her, I worked out who Anubis was. He had tricked Oma and she had helped him to ascend” he heard Sam gasp 'Oh my God' as he continued to gently work the ointment into her bruises “I tried to convince the 'others' to fix the problem that they had created. They had tried to send him back, but he only got sent to the half way point between planes of existence where Oma had taken me and he was free to come and go whenever he wanted. That's how he knew everything, he still had access to all his Ancient memories. Why he was so damn smart. The 'others' wouldn't even consider lifting a finger, not even to stop from him activating the weapon, but I finally got through to Oma and she decided to fix her mistake. She locked into battle with him, and as far as I know, they are either still at it, or they have destroyed each other...... It was a good thing Sam. If Repli-Carter hadn't killed me, I would never have known about Anubis and God knows what would have happened to us all”.  
“Daniel....” sighed Sam as she fought to relax.

“Sam... It had to happen.... We won.... And hey, look at the bonus.... I'm still an Ancient!.... I was able to get Vala pregnant!” he said with a big smile as he looked at her.  
“You don't mind about that? Is Vala really okay about it?” asked Sam with concern.  
“We're more than fine with it Sam. I thought that I couldn't get her pregnant. Thought that I couldn't give her a baby. We're great Sam. Really..... This is.... We're happy”.  
“Yeah?” asked Sam as Daniel capped the tube of the ointment.  
“Yeah” smiled Daniel as he pulled her t-shirt down over her belly for her, then his face got serious as he looked over at Jack who was sleeping like the dead. “Sam..... General Hammond mentioned about you both wanting to let people know what happened to you. After this....” Daniel said as he gestured to her belly “People know you're home.... Were you told about what happened?”  
“Yeah.... Vala told me everything.... She did a wonderful job healing them”.  
“SGC personnel on base needed to be told that there had been an attempted abduction on you, in case there were other personnel in the same position as the orderly who tagged you. They weren't told WHY there was an attempt though. Do you want me to.... put something together? I can make it as discreet as possible, while still letting people know what you've been through. You had some pretty bad panic attacks Sam.... I know they were probably brought on by the whole situation and having it start out as a bad nightmare probably made it worse, but now....”  
“The panic attacks will be triggered a lot easier” Sam finished.  
“Yeah” smiled Daniel gently “They need to know Sam.... They need to be aware of how they can help you to get through this”  
“But how can you show them what happened to us without.... showing me?”  
“I should be able to blur the private bits out, but it's still going to be obvious what you are doing. I think the most important thing for them to see, would be the first recording, just after you were captured. Sam closed her eyes and swallowed roughly while he talked. “Then they need to see when Jack died the first time...”

“They are NOT going to see when he got overdosed the second time... They are NOT going to see that...” Sam said as her eyes popped open again and she began to get anxious.  
“You're right Sam... They don't need to know about that.... What about Jack healing you and when the Master told you that he was going to sell your baby? Are you wanting the personnel to think that Jack is the one with the powers? I'm not sure if we managed to contain the fact that the babies were transported in to help save you?”   
Sam's breathing suddenly increased and her heart monitor began to beep.   
“Sam?” Daniel asked with worry.  
Noah came running in and Daniel got off the bed and out of the way, as he told Noah that she might be having a panic attack. Noah turned the alarm off and then quickly grabbed one of the doses of sedative that they always kept ready and pushed it through her port. After Sam began to relaxed and calm, Daniel explained to Noah that he had been discussing something important with Sam, but it had upset her. Noah took another careful look at her monitor and said he would wait outside and left them to talk.  
Sam sagged against the pillows “They will find out anyway...... They will probably find out everything”.  
“Yeah... I think they probably will.... They will suspect it once they know that Jack is their father. It's up to you about how much of their powers are revealed though. I think it would be a good idea to keep it simple. I can just say that they helped JACK to heal you, instead of it being the other way around”

Sam was quiet for a moment while she looked down at her belly “Your babies will probably have powers too” she said as she looked up at him.  
“What?” Daniel said with surprise.  
“Vala was a host, she has increased brain capacity like we do.... she might pass it on to the babies like we have, but ours have a double whammy chance”  
“Oh?...... Oh!...” said Daniel as his eyebrows raised.  
“The decision we make, will affect you too. Your babies will be in just as much danger as ours, especially if they take after Vala and have Naquadah AND her increased brain capacity”  
“Oh....... Melody told her that the babies do have Naquadah so she will be able to feed them, but I guess we will have to wait and see about their brains. Well at least now the Al'kesh is much more secure. We'll be staying up here until the resort is secure and ready. You might even want to stay up here for longer? But for now, the plan is to stay on the Al'kesh at least till the triplets are born” Daniel told her.  
“How is the Al'kesh more secure?”  
Daniel explained about the upgrades Thor had organized once he had learned about the abduction attempt and how Thor had also upgraded the transport abilities on both ends.  
“So... If I got tagged again?”  
“There is no way that anyone can get access to the transport beam in transit, from either the Al'kesh or the SGC.” Daniel could see the stark relief on her face and wished that he had thought to tell her about it sooner, but then he realised that she had been sedated for most of the time after the attack. Then he began to wonder how long she had been awake for and how she was dealing with the problem of her damaged uterus.

“I need to go down and fix the Stargate” Sam said suddenly.  
“No you don't” Daniel said firmly in a quick reply.  
“I signed a contract to be the head of the Stargate Specialist Team. I am currently the only member of the team and I need to fix the dialing program”  
“Sam it's too dangerous for you to be going anywhere”  
“You just told me that I can't be taken during a transport, that I'm safe. Now it's safe to go down there I need to go and fix it”  
“Sam, you need to stay in bed and rest”  
“Just because I might not get much further in this pregnancy doesn't mean that I can't go and get this done. It's not as if I will be LIFTING the damn Stargate Daniel” she said with exasperation.“I'll just be using the computers and running some simulation tests from the control room”.  
“The Stargate can wait... You are NOT going to put yourself at risk. They can manage until AFTER the triplets are born”  
“Risk?.... What risk? I will be sitting in a chair!” said Sam with irritation.  
“Sam you won't even be able to get close enough to the desk to be able to USE the computer!” Sam glared at him. “Yes Sam.... I AM telling you that you're fat! HUGE! You have THREE babies in there!” Sam continued to glare at him. “There is no way in hell General Hammond will let you go down to the SGC, not while you might actually literally POP!” Daniel said incredulously, then he watched as Sam went pale, closed her eyes and swallowed and he realised what he had just said. “God Sam... I'm sorry” Daniel said helplessly before trying to reason with her. “You are the priority Sam. YOU. Not the Stargate. You and the triplets”. Then something suddenly occurred to Daniel and he took hold of her hand. “Sam.... You're not letting anyone down. You're not super woman Sam. They won't want you to risk your health. You are not letting ANYONE down” he told her firmly as tears tracked down her cheeks from behind her still closed eyes. “They wouldn't want you to put yourself at risk just to fix the dialing program. They can wait and put up with the problem a bit longer. You are NOT letting anyone down”.

Sam huffed and opened her eyes “I signed a contract Daniel. I need to fix it as soon as possible. They are only helping us so generously because I can FIX the Stargate for them”.  
“Sam I know that General Hammond would not have let you sign a contract, that would compromise your health. I bet there was something in there that said you only had to work if your health allowed it” Sam scowled at him “I'm right aren't I” he added and then he said “I know Jack wouldn't have let you sign a contract that compromised your health. How do you think HE would feel about you wanting to go down there and work after what just happened?”.  
“Daniel I NEED to fix it... I need to show the Brass that I'm worth all the expense... That WE are worth all the expense”  
“Sam... They know what you are worth, or they would never have made such a generous offer. They never would have offered you the resort if they didn't think that you were worth it. They KNOW you're worth it Sam, you don't have to prove it. It's also in their best interests to keep the babies secure. I guess their powers are going to be a threat to National security. Imagine if the newspapers got hold of a picture of the babies with glowing hands”  
“Don't even THINK about it Daniel, that possible situation has become one of my new nightmares”  
“What I'm saying is, that the Brass will want to keep them well away from prying eyes. They are paying for that too........ Wow.... I wonder if I can get them to pay me to keep OUR babies away from prying eyes” he said thoughtfully.  
“You will be staying at the resort with us anyway..... won't you?” asked Sam with worry.  
“Yes... Of course Sam. The twins still need Vala and now we know that our kids are supposed to grow up together, I guess we will definitely be staying long term. You know that you're going to have to come up with a name other than 'The Resort' don't you?” Daniel said with a wry smile.  
“Well... What else are we supposed to call it?”  
“Hmm.... Let's see..... You could call it..... Area 51.2 or Area 52 or Alien Hideaway or Ancient hideaway or Glowy Hands Hi....”  
“DANIEL!” said Sam loudly with exasperation as Daniel chuckled.  
Daniel smiled cheekily “Or you could go for something in Latin... like 'Occulta'.... or 'Secretum'....”  
“Daniel, I am NOT going to call it something that sounds like we are a... cult of some kind and I am also NOT going to call it something that sounds..... Yuk.... 'Secretum'?.... Really Daniel?” asked Sam with exasperation.  
“It means Hidden Treasure”  
“Let's just call it The Resort” sighed Sam.  
“I'm sure you will think of something” smiled Daniel “Have you thought of names for the triplets yet?”  
“Wow... Talk about changing the subject”

“Sam.... You were VERY badly hurt. If they hadn't been able to heal you, you would have three, extremely tiny babies in plastic boxes, fighting for their lives. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly Sam... But that IS what you're risking”. Sam looked at Daniel crossly. “Hey!...“ said Daniel as he suddenly thought of something “If I could join in and help heal you before, would Carolyn be able to join in too? What if we all tried to heal you together?”  
Sam lost her cross look and immediately began to wonder “I don't know.... Maybe? I'd have to ask Melody or the triplets.... I don't know...”  
“What if we tried again? What if we tried to heal you again?” Daniel asked with excitement.  
“Give me a minute” said Sam, she closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then relaxed her body. She made contact with the babies and asked them if they were alright. Sam could feel their unease at the flaw in her uterus and Sam suddenly knew that she would NEVER do anything to put her babies at risk. What in the hell had she been thinking? Even if it meant spending the next ten weeks in bed and not moving, then she would do it. One of the twin girls was still healing her bruises, but other than that, they were okay. Sam asked them if more people with the Ancient gene joined in, could her uterus be completely healed. There was silence for a moment and then they pushed words into her mind. 'Daddy's blood reserves have been used, so it would be too risky to use your Naquadah again'. They also said that they had been very relieved that Daniel had made his willingness to help, known to Melody before too much of her Naquadah had been used. Then they asked Sam 'How many more Ancients?' 'Daniel and Carolyn Lam' Sam replied. 'If Carolyn had of been there, then yes, they would have most likely had enough power. But the healing is done, unless the tear opens again, it is too late'. Sam let them know that she understood, thanked them and let them know how much she loved them. Then the triplets told her that she would need more Naquadah very soon, that with the large blood loss into her belly and the extra Naquadah being used to heal one of the twins, as well as Sam's bruises, it was depleting her levels quickly. They told her to touch Daddy and they would help her wake him as they did before.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Daniel “Short answer is... What's done, is done. But yes, Carolyn would have made the difference. Right now they are still trying to heal one of the twin's bruising and help mine as well. They told me that I need to have sex with Jack before my Naquadah gets any lower. Can you go and get Noah and Corbin if Carolyn is okay to be left alone? Jack is going to need a LOT of help and so am I......” Sam sighed and squeezed his hand “You were right Daniel..... It scares them... The flaw in my uterus scares them....” Sam trailed off with tears in her eyes.  
“Sam... We are going to get you through this. ALL of you. You are ALL going to be okay” Daniel said as he stood and then hugged her shoulders gently “I'll go and get Noah and Corbin, then I will check if Jayak is still awake. Don't move until they get here... Promise?”  
“Yes” said Sam “Daniel, I need Jack to touch my belly so we can wake him, can you please move him so his hand can reach me?”  
“Sure” Daniel said and he went around to Jack's side of the bed and lifted Jack up a little and moved his torso closer to Sam. Then he put Jack's hand onto gently onto her belly as Sam lifting her t-shirt, then she put her hand over Jack's to hold it in place and closed her eyes again. Daniel climbed off the bed and went to find Noah and Corbin. He sent them to Sam's room, explaining why they were needed then he went to the food area of the Common room and saw Jayak, who had just finished eating and told him what was happening. Jayak immediately got concerned “This is about eight hours early, are you sure?” he asked Daniel.  
“The triplets told her that she needs him now, they are using extra Naquadah to heal the hurt twin and to try and help Sam's bruising” said Daniel and Jayak took off running.

Jayak went into the room and closed the door behind him. Noah and Corbin were already moving Sam carefully onto her side, making sure that her belly was still supported with a pillow underneath it. Jack was laying still but his eyes were open and he was blinking slowly. “Drug me” he mumbled and Jayak drew up a dose and injected it into his port. They waited until Jack responded fully to the drug, and his erection was hard, before helping him to move closer to Sam. Jayak noticed that Sam looked.... nervous, even a little anxious. He put on a glove and then picked up a bottle of lubricant with his other hand and she grimaced and put her hand on her belly when they lifted her leg for Jack to be able to enter her. Jayak squirted lubricant inside her pussy while using his gloved hand to gently part her folds and then he used his hand to lubricate Jack's cock for him before helping him to guide it into Sam.   
Jack felt exhausted as he eased his cock in slowly, pushing forward a little at a time, once he was fully inside her, he stilled and with his hand on her hip, he drew down as much Naquadah as he could, before he started to move again. Even with the drug, he felt that he was struggling to find the energy to move. He moved his hand onto Sam's belly and he felt her flinch and heard her gasp. His foggy mind struggled to understand her reaction but he could feel how strongly she needed him. He could also feel Sam's anxiety as he began to thrust into her and when she flinched under his hand again, he moved his hand back to her hip and thrust again. When he felt her flinch again, he KNEW that something was wrong, and he just needed to get this done quickly. With the next thrust, he ejaculated, groaning deeply with the pleasure of release, before his groans turned to pained ones as he rocked against her and gave her everything he could. He could feel darkness closing in on him as her body emptied his balls, and he knew that he had done all he could to help her, as his consciousness drifted away.

Jack went limp and Jayak quickly checked his heart and breathing before Corbin lifted Sam's leg and eased Jack's cock out of her. They moved Jack back to his side of the bed and connected him back up to his monitor leads. Sam was crying. Silent tears were falling down her face and into the pillow. She gave a small sob and then moaned a little as she put a hand on her belly. Corbin picked up a dose of sedatives big enough to knock her out and then pushed it into her port. Sam was quiet and still within seconds, as the men looked sadly at her with tears in their own eyes at the thought of her having to suffer with more pain. It was always especially hard to watch if she was in pain while Jack had to have sex with her and they were thankful that it hadn't happened more often. They got to work and cleaned them both up and made them comfortable again, putting Sam back in the position that Carolyn had recommended. Noah had taken blood samples from them both beforehand, they took new blood samples so they could know what level Sam had been on and how much Jack had given her. They would need to take regular blood tests for a while so they could figure out if a new time for sex had just been established, or whether they would need to have sex more often. It had been so sad to watch them have sex while Sam had clearly been hurting and they were grateful, that somehow in his foggy exhausted state, that Jack had realized and had ejaculated very quickly. Jack's energy and level of awareness had been alarmingly low. Sam hadn't even protested when Jack asked for the fuck drug. Corbin went back to Carolyn and Jayak told Noah that he was off to get some sleep, but to wake him if Jack's stats got too low. 

Sam was still on oxygen but because she had just been given more Naquadah, she should be okay. The heavy bruising on her belly worried him, she had obviously lost blood volume into her belly because her blood pressure was low. It concerned him that they had healed her uterus and the leaking blood vessels but not the bruises. Normally her bruises would be gone after being healed. The healing had been incomplete in her uterus, so they obviously hadn't had enough power to heal the bruising either. He wandered through the corridors to his room. Samara had taken the girls to the Recreation Room to play with the twins and have a chat with Vala so he could get some sleep. They needed to work out a roster so that one of them was close to Sam at all times. He stripped off and had a shower before he got into bed. He was still finding himself taking caution in the way he moved and he still marveled at what had been done to him. The large skin grafts and then Vala healing him so quickly. It would take time for him to get used to not having to limit himself or be careful with his movements. Samara had cried with him, as the extent of his improvements had finally hit him. The reality of moving freely again. Not having to always think about what he was going to do and the best way to do it. Now he would be able to try some of the more adventurous positions that Jack had shown. The thought put a smile on his face and he relaxed and fell asleep thinking about how much fun he was going to have fucking his wife, especially when her body was no longer limited by her current pregnancy.

Carolyn was feeling a little better by the time Corbin went back to check her. She asked how Jack and Sam were and Corbin told her what had happened. Carolyn gave a sad sigh and then realised that she hadn't even let the SGC know where she was. Corbin told her not to worry, that Daniel was planning to talk to General Hammond very soon and caught him up with everything. Carolyn sagged with relief and then agreed to rest for the remainder of the morning before attempting to eat something for lunch. The thought of food still made her feel sick and it made her wonder just how much 'fritzing' Melody had done to her hormones to enable her to get pregnant with the twins she was now carrying. As far as she knew there was no history of twins in her family, so Identical twins was most likely something that Melody had helped with. Twins..... She was still having trouble getting used to the idea of being pregnant, yet strangely, she looked forward to it. She wondered how much of her current nausea problems were because of the drug overdose and how much was from the hormone changes that Melody must have made. She decided that she didn't really feel like thinking about it at the moment and it wasn't long before she fell asleep again.


	26. THE PRESIDENT

CHAPTER 26 THE PRESIDENT

General Hammond transported into the oval office via the Apollo to talk to the President and to give him an update. He told him that he had Jack and Sam's signed contracts, but there had been some serious setbacks. He explained to him about the unexpected attempt to 'fix' the Asgard cloning problem, the rushed trip home to save Jack and Sam and then the unfortunate events that led to Sam being pulled off the bed and very seriously injured. He told him that it was extremely unlikely that Sam would be able to fix the Stargate problem until after she gave birth due to the injury she sustained. He explained the seriousness of the injury and told the President that she was now on strict bed rest until the birth and that the injury would of killed her if not for the healing powers of her children but because one of the unborn babies had also been injured in the fall, they had not had enough power to completely heal Sam. He also informed him that if it were not for Daniel Jackson being able to take Sam's place that she would now be a lot worse off.

The President was extremely upset to hear that Sam had been injured so badly on home soil and felt even worse that it happened at the SGC where she should have been safe. He asked about the orderly's wife and General Hammond told him that once Vala had secured her release and enabled her to be transported to the Apollo that she had been beamed up extremely scared and mostly naked. Even though her husband had been there waiting for her, the poor woman had been hysterical, that she had to be sedated and was still sedated and on bed rest at the SGC. The Orderly is currently locked up at the SGC until a decision can be made about his future. The President asked General Hammond's opinion on the matter. The General had previously spent time thinking about the matter so he told the President that as his wife was physiologically distressed, she was just over eight months pregnant and he hoped that the Orderly would not been given any punishment until after the birth. He had been put in a very difficult position and should have approached the Air Force for help, but he could understand why he hadn't. The Orderly had assumed that Colonel Carter would be in a position to defend herself and would have a transmitter chip so she could be located, but he didn't realise that she had gone MIA before the chips were implanted and once the orderly realised that Colonel Carter was very heavily pregnant, he didn't activate the transmitter and said that he was trying to pull it back off her when she grabbed hold of him and began attacking him while in the throes of a nightmare. There was also the problem of the wife having seen and been sexually abused by a Goa'uld. The poor woman had heavy bruising on her breasts but had thankfully the sexual abuse had been limited to her breasts. She was going to have a lot of psychological problems to deal with as well as the birth of her first baby and that the General felt that keeping her husband from her now would only serve to do more damage to the woman's mental state. The President agreed and said they would re-evaluate the matter once their baby was born. He advised General Hammond that the Orderly could visit with his wife as long as there was proper security measures in place. The General suggested that they be put into a room together with guards posted at the door, one of whom, would accompany any medical staff if they needed to enter the room. The President approved the suggestion and then asked about the Asgard.

The General told him that they wouldn't know anything more until Thor returned from his home planet but there had definitely been physical changes made to his body. Then the General sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before addressing the next matter.  
“It appears that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's baby daughter has been..... involved in... matchmaking and enforced pregnancies.”  
“What?!” exclaimed the President flabbergasted.  
“Dr Carolyn Lam was.... highly influenced into a sexual relationship with one of the medics and as far as we know, she is now pregnant with twins”.  
The President just stared at George with his mouth open.  
“Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson's fiance is also assumed to be carrying twins”.  
“Twins? They are both having twins? Why on Earth did their daughter do that??!! HOW did she do that?!””  
“She had the future in mind Sir. She can apparently see at least some of the future and both Daniel Jackson and Carolyn Lam both have the Ancient gene. Melody, their daughter, initiated the pregnancies so they would have.... company with other Ancient children...”  
“Oh my God!...... What in the hell are we going to do?.... We can't have her going around doing things like that! How is Doctor Lam? Is she alright? Did you say that she was highly influenced to have sex?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“And she's pregnant?”  
“It's too early to confirm it, but as far as Melody has told Colonel Carter, Dr Lam is pregnant with twin boys”.  
“Does Hank know?!” he asked incredulously.  
“No Sir. Dr Lam is currently on the Al'kesh recovering from the drug overdose given to her by the Orderly.”  
“She's pregnant to one of the medics?”  
“Yes. Corbin, there was an initial mutual attraction when they met but then Melody interfered to ensure that they would not be able to resist having sex with each other.”  
“Good God George!....... So these babies can.... change the Asgard and influence people that they touch? I assume that they had to touch them or is it mind control or something crazy like that?”  
“As far as I know, it involved touching. Melody definitely reached out and touched Thor and Dr Lam and Melody interacted many times. In fact it appears that Melody began to interfere with Dr Lam when they first met. Dr Lam, upon going home after the first visit to the Al'kesh, began to experience extreme difficulties with her internal birth control device and was forced to have it removed to stop the symptoms, which prepared her body to then be able to get pregnant.”  
“Good God.... How is Dr Lam handling all this?”  
“I have not had the chance to talk to her yet and under the circumstances, I am considering assigning her to the Al'kesh full time.”

The President looked at him expectantly.  
“Colonel Carter now has a dangerous fault in her uterus that could tear open again. If it does tear open and she cannot be healed, she is going to need to go straight into emergency surgery in an effort to save her and the babies. If she can manage to get to thirty five weeks then Dr Lam was intending to deliver them by Cesarean section. Colonel Carter is only twenty eight weeks pregnant. If Colonel Carter does in fact suffer another rupture to her uterus, there may not even be time to get her prepped for theatre. It may well be the case, that Dr Lam will need to react very quickly to stop Colonel Carter from bleeding out. The medics that are with them have no experience with Cesarean Sections, we are going to need to have someone on stand by at all times. Dr Lam has only met the man, that she is pregnant to, once before they were pushed into a sexual relationship. Having Dr Lam full time on the Al'kesh will also give her the opportunity to get to know the man a little better and discus their situation. She is certainly in a bit of shock about it, but Daniel Jackson said that she is definitely interested in trying to make it work. It seems that Melody can see into the future, whether or not it is real or whether it is the future how she imagines it I don't know. She told Colonel Carter that Dr Lam and Corbin would have fallen in love over time, but that Melody wanted to speed up their feelings for one another so that she would get pregnant quickly.”  
“She even determined the sex?”  
“Apparently. According to Colonel Carter they are destined to marry Colonel Carter's twin daughters that she is currently pregnant with”.  
“Oh... My.... God...”  
“Vala is allegedly pregnant with a boy and a girl who are destined to be with Melody and her twin brother Jacob.”  
“Unbelievable!”  
“There is reason to believe that Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran's babies will also be able to exhibit powers, because Vala is an ex-host to a Goa'uld”  
“More babies with powers?!”  
“It's a strong possibility Sir”.

“So we are going to have to negotiate to keep them hidden away from the public as well? What about Dr Lam, will her babies exhibit powers?”  
“Apparently if parent is an ex-host, the baby might inherit their increased brain capacity, but instead of it being filled with Goa'uld or Tok'ra knowledge, they fill it with Ancient instead. The increased brain capacity enables them to know how to activate their powers. That's why Melody is so powerful, both her parents were ex-hosts and Colonel Carter especially, because the Tok'ra died inside her, has even more available brain capacity than normal ex-hosts. The twin girls that she is carrying now were most likely the brains behind changing Thor and Colonel Carter thinks that they might be more powerful than Melody”.  
“God help us! So... What's the plan? Do we still risk putting them in the Resort?”  
“At the moment they are safer on the Al'kesh. Thor ensured that upgrades were done on the ship while it was waiting for him to return as well as during the eight hours that it took to tow it home and then once Thor heard what happened to Colonel Carter, he delayed his departure in order to put further measures in place so they are even more protected. He also got some upgrades done to the transport capabilities of the SGC.”  
“He did?”  
“Yes Sir. The Al'kesh is completely undetectable with the improved cloak, but is also now armed with powerful weapons. It's shield was also improved along with it's cloak. The transporter beam that was installed is completely untraceable and impenetrable by any known technology, as is the new receiver at the SGC. It now ensures that any one who transports up or down from the Al'kesh is completely safe from outside interference. The SGC now has safer anti-transporter technology that can only be overridden by a transport from, or to the Al'kesh.”  
“Okay..... That sounds impressive. At least the Al'kesh is safe but what can we do to make the Resort safer?”  
“I made a request to Thor, to help us with the safety and security of the Resort. He will be coming back with technology that will make the Resort completely safe. He will also provide a shield for the Resort that will be invisible but will also stop anyone from seeing any people within the shield itself. So for instance if the children are playing on the grass, anyone outside of the shield will not be be able to see them. It will just project an image of empty grass”  
“Amazing”

“The shield is some of their latest technology. Impenetrable by any known weapon, it will simply disarm the weapon beam or projectile on impact and it will be transported into space, far away from Earth. So any beam will simply be deflected into space. But please understand Mr President, that the technology is only being gifted to protect General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and their children. The Government or the Air Force will not have access to any of the technology provided for their personal protection or use.”  
“Their... use?”  
“Thor was very interested in providing technology so that the children will be challenged above Earth's technology levels. Basically Sir, it will hopefully stop them from getting bored and keep them out of trouble. The Al'kesh belongs to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, as it was officially gifted to them by Master Bra'tac and the Free Jaffa Nation. Any technology on the Al'kesh also belongs to them as well. Thor was VERY firm on that.”  
“Well....... It sounds like Thor has solved our problems for us”  
“Yes it does Sir and I took the liberty of thanking him for his generous assistance”  
“So did you have the opportunity to find out what alterations General O'Neill and Colonel Carter intended to approve for the Resort? Can we get a start on that straight away?”  
“Yes Sir, we were able to get through most of the ideas before Thor arrived, so we definitely have enough to get started and hopefully General O'Neill and Colonel Carter will be up to deciding about the rest of the layout soon”.  
“We're going to have to convince Daniel Jackson and Dr Lam to live at the Resort too, aren't we?”  
George was quiet for a moment before he spoke “I think that both Daniel Jackson and Dr Lam will both be open to the possibility of living at the Resort. Dr Jackson and Vala Mal Doran were planning to live there temporarily while Ms Mal Doran is still breast feeding Colonel Carter's twins. I am sure that they will both be willing to discuss our ability to help keep their children safe. It's just as well that the Resort has plenty of room for all of them. Sir I think that we should consider the option of having all staff for the Resort contracted on a live-in basis. It will ensure that there is less of an opportunity to target someone, who is in the shield full time, as adverse to someone who comes and goes everyday. The less often that we have people entering and exiting the shield the better. We could possibly work it out so they can be transported to and from the Mountain and then leave and arrive from there instead of the Resort”.  
“Good idea. I definitely agree with both of those proposals. It shouldn't be too hard to get older people without family to fill in most of the live in positions. If there is a husband/wife couple that we can both employ and they can be accommodated within the Resort, then that will be alright too, but I think we definitely need to exclude any live in employees with children that are still being supporting at home. I don't think it would be wise to let any children into the shield at all”.  
“You are right there Sir. It seems as though General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's children have the mentality of Adults already, or at least adolescence. They understand everything that's said to them. They are really quite incredible”  
“Yes George they certainly are incredible. We can only pray, that hopefully one day, they will decide to help us as much as their parents have. Is there anything else we need to discuss?”  
“No Sir..... I believe that is everything.”

“Alright then George approach Dr Lam and Dr Jackson and find out what kind of offers they would settle for. Get the work started on the Resort up and running and make sure there is plenty of security if we have any non Air Force workers, and don't forget to get them all to sign non-disclosure statements about any details about the Resort. I want the redesign and purpose of the Resort as water tight as we can make it.”  
“Yes Sir, I will get the work started as soon as possible. I will talk to the two Doctors and let you know in a few days time. Now that they are all being forced to stay on the Al'kesh, I'm also going to arrange for some extra.... comfort item's, to be sent to the Al'kesh. They will be staying on board for at least two months and I want to ensure that they have everything they need to make their stay in the Al'kesh more comfortable and enjoyable”  
“Good idea. Anything that will make their lives easier, just get it done and send me the bill George. Make sure to get them some things that will keep them occupied. Can they get access to satellite TV on board the Al'kesh? If not, I'm sure that someone can work out some way to get it done....... Oh... And George.....”  
“Yes Sir?”  
“I've been thinking and there is something that I want to give to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. I'll make sure it gets delivered to the Mountain today. Oh and I'll send a little extra something for General O'Neill to go along with it”  
“Sir?”  
“They'll love it! It could be just what Colonel Carter needs right now to help her relax. My dear mother got a great deal of enjoyment out of the same thing when she was bed ridden for a while. Tell them that it's a welcome home present from me.”  
“I am sure they will appreciate that you are thinking of them Sir”.  
“All right then George... Oh and yes... Offer Dr Lam a full time position on the Al'kesh.... Whatever it takes to get her to stay, then do it. You'll have to let Hank in on all the details now.... I need you back in Washington George. Let Hank handle all the running around for you at the SGC. He's up for it isn't he?”  
“Yes Sir he is doing a fine job Sir”.  
“Alright... Good.... Let him know that the SGC is his and then fill him in on everything concerning our returned heroes and guests..... but it would probably be a good idea to leave out the part where Carolyn was forced to get pregnant with a virtual stranger.... Good God George..... It still boggles my mind...”  
“Me too Sir. I will definitely leave out that part, in fact I will leave it entirely up to Carolyn herself to notify him about her pregnancy and relationship when she is ready. I will talk to you in a couple of day when I have sorted out offers for the Doctors.”  
“Good.... Thank you George... I couldn't have sorted out this mess without you. That Resort idea was certainly inspired George.... I will see you in a couple of days.”  
George said goodbye and then the Apollo beamed him up before sending him back to the SGC and into the special transporter room they now had set up. George had now also designated a secure floor that was accessible by the bases large freight elevator, so that they would have no difficulties getting larger deliveries sent down to it and then be securely beamed up by the Al'kesh, out of the sight of prying eyes.

After he arrived back from seeing the President he had a long talk with Hank who accepted the permanent position of Base Commander at the SGC. Hank listened with wide eyes to a short version of what Jack and Sam had been through and the pregnancies that resulted from their captivity and forced sexual intimacy. Hanks eyes had almost popped out of his head when George told him about the powers that the babies possessed and why. George also informed him of the full story of the incident with the orderly and what had happened to Carolyn. Hank was understandably upset but George assured him that she was given the appropriate treatment in time and that she was currently still a little nauseous but recovering safely on board the Al'kesh and being cared for by medical staff.  
George told Hank that he would be seeing Carolyn this afternoon and would ask her to contact him so she could put his mind at ease.

Later that morning a lot of orders were delivered to the mountain and then once they were safely in the mountain George contacted Teal'c and asked him to transport the various piles of supplies to particular area's of the Al'kesh. The present from the President had rather surprised George but he had instantly known that the President had indeed been right and that Sam would definitely be able to make use of it. He had a chuckle when he saw what had been included for Jack. The present wouldn't fit in the freight elevator, so he had no choice but to get the item taken in through the mountain's main blast door, have the doors closed and then the item transported up from there once all the unauthorized personnel removed. It had been a bit of a logistical headache, but would definitely worth it just to see Sam and Jack's faces! He talked to Teal'c about Jack and Sam and when he was told that they were both currently sleeping, George decided to go ahead and try and get everything in place for when at least Sam woke up and was able to see the present. It felt like it was Christmas all over again and it put him in a very good mood.

He had organized the purchase of several large TV's with DVD players, many assorted DVD's including some for Marissa, who was very exited that she would be able to see 'her' princesses moving on a screen. They set one of the TV's and DVD player's up first and while Marissa sat transfixed, watching Sleeping Beauty, the Adults that could help, unpacked everything else. They left one of the TV's and DVD players to go into Jack and Sam's room, it would do wonders to help keep them entertained, especially Sam now that she was confined to her bed. He had even purchased a few couches so they could sit around in comfort while they talked or watched TV. He had also purchased two gaming consoles and some games, one for Jack and Sam's room and one to be attached to a dedicated TV in the common room. He made sure that there was a couple of games for the games system suitable for Marissa as well. Another table and chairs was set up in the food area so there was room for everyone to eat together. He also delivered their fresh dairy, bakery and grocery items as well. George had made sure that two bed tables were sent up so that Sam would be able to use her laptop without trying to balancing it on pillows in front of her belly and they would also be able to use them for eating and games. He had purchased a few more board games, some for adults and another couple suitable for Marissa. He also gave some prince dolls to Marissa to go with her princess dolls that she loved to play with. He made sure that he had not forgotten to get the other teddy to give to Samara for the baby she was pregnant with, he had found out it was a boy so he had got a darker coloured one in the same size as he had gotten for the triplets and Ellara.

Once the common room was all set up he asked everyone to come down to one of the cargo bays where he'd had Teal'c transport the other items to. The adults all got rather excited to see all the things that had been purchased to help keep them entertained. A ping pong table, a games table that included foosball and ice hockey, a pool table with all the accessories, a basketball hoop on a portable, sturdy stand and some chalk to mark out a half court, basket balls and some softer balls for the children. For the children he had purchased a sand pit with appropriate toys, a paddling pool with some floating toys and a little childproof fence to go around it. He also had enough fencing to surround the sand pit and a large area of fake grass, so the babies could play safely and not be able to crawl anywhere they shouldn't if the adults got distracted and some toddler toys for the twins and Ellara to play with. Samara was overcome with thankfulness for all the gifts for the children and she'd had tears in her eyes as she had thanked General Hammond, who insisted that they call him George. The gift from the President was a pool. A top of the line, stand alone endless swimming pool that included a seated section with spa jets and some accessories. The President had even sent a portable water tank filled with water so the pool could be filled, so they quickly started up the powerful water pump and began to fill the pool. Once there was enough water in it, they had turned on the pool's powerful heating system, that was now hooked up to another Naquadah generator that he had sent up especially for the Recreation room. The President had also sent up a fishing rod for Jack that had a hookless lure on the end to dangle into the pool and a deck chair so that he could sit on the little platform on the edge of the pool and relax while 'fishing'. That gift in particular had made George, Teal'c and Daniel laugh. He had also sent up a TV with a built in DVD player and all the Simpson DVD's, every season that had ever been released, so that Jack could laze in the pool on the provided inflatable floats or in his deck chair on the pool's platformed edge and watch the Simpsons.

Once George had seen what the President had sent, he had arranged the quick purchase of a very comfortable wheelchair and a portable ramp that suited the height of the pool. He had discussed the idea of the wheelchair with Carolyn who had agreed that one particular wheelchair that he had considered would be very suitable. He had made sure that the chair had extra padding because he had seen how bony Sam's hips were and had realised how uncomfortable it would be for her to sit on something firm. He was feeling very excited and couldn't wait for Sam to wake up, so he could surprise her with the gifts. The Naquadah Generator had been put in a safety box, so that the children would not be able to touch it, just like the one he had sent up previously for their food area in the common room. He knew that all these gifts would be able to be sent down to the Resort later when they moved in, so they would get plenty of use. They filled up the paddling pool and Daniel carried a few kettle fulls of boiled water down so the water was warm enough for the children to use and then Vala, Daniel and Samara helped the babies to have a splash in the pool with their little legs. They were all laughing and Marissa soon joined in as the adults all watched with smiles on their faces. It wasn't long after the pool was ready, that Sam woke up. Noah went to get some sleep, as he planned to take the night shift again, so Jayak and Corbin got her ready. One of them carried her to the toilet and gave her a quick wash before showing her the wheelchair and saying that George was still here and would like to see her. They helped her get decent with her bikini and a long shirt over the top. The bikini wasn't anything new, once Carolyn had realised that Sam didn't have any underwear that fit her comfortably, Carolyn had bought her a few bikini sets with string ties so that they were fully adjustable. The tops passed for a bra and the bottom for panties and Sam had been grateful because she had been feeling a little embarrassed about not wearing a bra under her shirt went she had been carried out to eat and socialize with the others. She knew that everyone on board had seen her naked or almost naked several times, but after breastfeeding and not wearing a bra for over a year, her breasts were bigger and saggier and she still felt uncomfortable and self conscious about not wearing support for her large sagging breasts if she got up. She knew that she was probably being a bit silly and a little vain but it made her feel much better about herself while she was 'up'.

They blindfolded her and told her that there was another surprise waiting for her, then they put her into the wheelchair and Sam wondered what on earth the General had brought up that warranted it being a 'surprise'. When she got down to the Cargo bay/Rec room George told her that there was a 'welcome home' gift for her and Jack from the President and when they removed her blindfold she was completely gobsmacked by the instant backyard that had been created for them and Sam got tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness involved.  
“Wow.... This is so amazing” she exclaimed emotionally and then George turned on the pools features to show her what it as capable of. Carolyn deemed the water warm enough for Sam to get in, so they pushed her wheelchair up the ramp and Jayak took off her t-shirt and then he stripped down to his boxers. He lifted Sam out of the chair and carefully stepped down into the pool with her. Sam cried with emotion as Jayak sat her down on to the submerged bench. She had missed being able to soak in the bath. Missed it dreadfully. Jayak sat with her as they turned on the jets and Sam felt like she was in heaven. After she had enjoyed the soothing water massage for a while, she asked Jayak to take her deeper into the water. Sam held onto a pool noodle and stood for the first time in nearly two months without feeling like she was going to fall over. She walked from one side to the other and back again. It made her feel so... liberated! She had started to get weaker and weaker after their food rations had been cut and she hadn't been able to walk since she was 20 weeks pregnant. So to actually be on her feet, and feel confident about it, was incredible. After she walked back and forth a few times, she began to feel tired quickly but she didn't want to get out yet, so she used a pool noodle to see if she could float, but she wasn't very buoyant any more. She asked Teal'c to blow up one of the floating devices and then Jayak helped her to get comfortable on it. She lay her head back onto it and part of it extended under her shoulders and arms so she wouldn't slide off it. It was supposed to support your head and shoulders while the rest of your body floated, but with the triplets on board, all her body wanted to do was sink so she asked Jayak to put a pool noodle under her knees and then suddenly, she was floating in comfort.

George had been glad to see Sam so happy and now he was extra glad that the President had been so thoughtful with his gift. He knew just by looking at Sam floating in the water, that she would get a lot of use and enjoyment out of it. He had been silently horrified when Jayak had removed her t-shirt and had lifted her terribly frail looking body into his arms, giving him a clear view of the terrible bruise on her belly. His heart had stuttered as he imagined her belly impacting the orderly's knees and the terrible injury that it resulted in. He had never really gotten a clear view of her before, she had always had a shirt or a blanket partly covering her, but to see her in a bikini.... he could now see how terribly thin she really was. He knew she was terribly thin just by seeing her arms, legs and bony knees.... but to clearly see her hips and ribs....... It made him feel sick. A year ago, she had walked through the Stargate as fit as a fiddle.... but now... He had even seen where she was threatening to break out in bed sores on her hips. He knew that she was always propped up with plenty of pillows, so to see the proof, that she was still suffering with discomfort, even with all those pillows, was heart breaking. Her collar bones were so hollow, and her shoulders were so bony. God she looked.... completely starved.... The men on the base had been right. She did look like someone that had just stepped out of a concentration camp. Her belly bulged out with the triplets, but she had absolutely no body fat so her belly had a very tight rounded look to it, like a large ball under her skin. Triplets. Her belly already looked so big on her skinny frame and he knew that her belly was going to get a lot bigger. They desperately needed to get some weight on her and get her stronger. If this is how Sam looked after having put on 'a little bit' of weight from eating better food, then how bad had she been, because he couldn't see any signs of body fat on her... anywhere. He pushed the sad and negative thoughts out of his head and took comfort in the fact that Sam looked to be in bliss while she floated in the pool. 

Samara stripped Marissa down to her princess singlet and panties and helped her up to the pool and gave her to Jayak. Jayak promised her that she would be safe. She couldn't remember even having a bath, she had paddled in the kiddy pool, but this amount of water was very daunting for her. He told her to look at Sam and to see how safe Sam was floating alone in the water and that made Marissa brave enough to step into the water and sit on his knee. It didn't take long before she was enjoying herself. Jayak got her to hold onto a pool noodle and he dragged her around Sam, who was still floating with her eyes closed. Daniel and Teal'c were instructing Corbin on how to play basketball, while Vala, Carolyn and Samara stayed with the babies who were now sitting on the fake grass playing with some of the toys. They had set up Jack's gym equipment and treadmill in this space so the General had known it was the perfect large empty space to put everything. But as he looked around he could see what was still missing. A swing set and some sun lamps. Most of these people hadn't seen the sunlight in.... years.... Years without sun... without feeling it's warmth... He couldn't imagine it. They definitely needed some sun lamps and swings. Some baby seats and a proper swing seat for Marissa. He would have to organize it as soon as he got back to the SGC. He couldn't wait until the Resort was ready for these people, so they could be on real grass and be under real sunlight. 

Marissa was having a great time in the pool and he chuckled as he watched her. He couldn't get over it when Samara had told him that Marissa didn't even remember what it was like to have a bath or simply play with toys, all she had on the Whore Ship was a few doctor's instruments that were safe to play with, paper and plain gray pencils and their imagination. Marissa was loving the water now and he suddenly realized that he had forgotten something very important. A safety fence for the large pool. He excused himself and contacted Walter at the SGC and explained his dilemma and gave him the approximate measurements of the length of fencing that they would need to make the pool safe for the children. He also asked him to see if he could arrange a sturdy swing set with three toddler seats and a normal seat as well as some big sun lamps. Walter told him that he would get back to him and, in less than thirty minutes, Walter had called him back and told him that the fence and sunlamps were ready to beam and the swing set would be completely set up in another ten minutes or so.

When Carolyn advised that it was time for Sam to get out of the pool, Jayak actually had to wake Sam up. She had fallen asleep as she had floated in the warm water. She stretched a little, yawned and then declared that it was the best sleep she'd had in over a year, which made George think some more. He had thought to get a big box of assorted beach towels, including a couple of princess ones for Marissa and some other Disney character designs for the babies. Corbin grabbed some of the bigger towels and put one over her wheelchair seat before Jayak lifted her out of the water and handed her to Corbin. He put one of the other big towels on top of her and tucked it in around her. George got Teal'c to beam the other things into the cargo bay. Marissa's eyes had gone wide at the sight of the swing set and wanted to know what it was. So Carolyn got on the swing to show her, but after one swing she had decided that it had not been a very good idea and Corbin had to help her off the swing because she felt so nauseous. Daniel then took over and showed Marissa how to use his legs to make himself swing while Teal'c, Corbin and Jayak set up the fencing panels to go around the big pool. They were construction fence panels with holes too small for little feet so Marissa couldn't climb over it. The panels sat in plastic feet bases that were filled with water. They set it up so the gate panel went across the bottom of the ramp. The gate was plenty wide enough for the wheelchair and had a locking mechanism up nice and high. George rolled the sunlamps over to the fence near the artificial grass and then plugged them in to the long extension cords that had been run from the Naquadah Generator. Sam sighed contentedly when the warmth radiated down onto her, she peeled the towel off from on top of her and then groaned with pleasure as the warmth hit her skin. George hadn't done it by halves when he had gotten the wheelchair for Sam and he gave her a gentle warning before he activated the mechanism that tilted the seat of the wheelchair until it was in a reclining position with her legs up. Sam had been amazed, then extremely thankful again and started to cry. George gave her a hug, not caring in the slightest that she was making his shirt damp.

Walter.... Incredible thoughtful Walter had also sent up more lounging chairs, one of which Carolyn had been placed onto by Corbin. Marissa was sitting on the swing and Jayak was giving her gentle pushes as she tried to copy Daniels instructions about her legs. Vala picked up Jacob and placed him securely in one toddler swing seat before picking up Melody and putting her in the next seat. Samara followed Vala's example and put Ellara into the other one. Vala called out to Sam and when Sam lifted her head and looked, Vala pushed the twins, one with each hand. The twins eyes went wide and they they began squealing in delight, which made everyone laugh. Sam tried very hard not to laugh as she pressed a hand against her bruised belly. George asked her if she was okay and she gave him a tight smile and told him that laughing hurt... that pretty much everything she did hurt, but it was worth it to see the twins having so much fun. Then Sam started to cry. Daniel was standing close by and was over in a flash to ask her if she was okay. Sam tearfully told him that Jack was missing it... that he was missing seeing the twins have their first swing and the fun they were having. Daniel told her not to worry, that he would run and get his camera and Sam actually flinched hard at hearing the word 'camera'.  
“Oh God Sam...... I'm sorry...” Daniel said as Sam closed her eyes tightly and breathed raggedly as tears fell from beneath her eyelids. She heard Jayak's voice ask what happened and Daniel said camera again while he explained, causing Sam to flinch again and begin to tremble.  
“Goddammit” said Daniel, angry with himself over such a stupid stumble.  
Jayak talked to Sam in a soothing voice and told her that she was okay but Sam began to tremble even harder. She gave a small sob, embarrassed at how silly she was being. It's just a damn word, but she just couldn't stop as her breathing rate increased rapidly along with her heart rate and blood pressure as she let out another helpless sob. She felt so stupid that she couldn't snap herself out of it. When she sobbed again she felt a warmth spread up her arm and then got more upset that she had to be sedated because of a stupid simple word. She soon felt her hand, that was pressing against her belly, relax and begin to slide off before someone picked it up and gently placed it on top of her belly with her other hand. She felt the trembling stop and her body fully relax as her mind and awareness numbed and dimmed. She didn't want to open her eyes. Didn't want to face everyone after her stupid, stupid reaction. Tears still leaked under her eyelids as she drifted away into a deep calm.

Jayak wrapped a dry towel around her body, released the brake and then he and Corbin took Sam back to her room. They laid a towel on the bed and then undid the straps on her bikini and removed the top half before carefully lifting her onto the bed. They removed her bikini bottoms and dried her body and dried her hair as much as possible before putting a dry towel between her head and her pillow. They propped her up and put her into the position Carolyn recommended and connected her back to the monitors and checked her readings before readying a bag of extra nutrient laden fluid bags that Carolyn had sent up for her. Carolyn had suggested that they put in a nasal gastric tube to get some much needed calories into her but because she was still vomiting from time to time they debated about it until Daniel had told them it wouldn't be worth the risk and that she could never stomach any type of gruel and if the food they were going to give her was anything like that, she would most likely just vomit. So they had canned the idea and Carolyn had the special fluid bags made up and set from the SGC. Lately Sam had been sedated so much that she hadn't been eating anything at all. They so badly needed to get some strength into her body and soon.

Corbin stayed with Jack and Sam while Jayak went down and spent some time with his family and promised to look after Carolyn. Daniel had fetched his camera and had filmed the twins on the swings, then he filmed Marissa and Ellara as well as taking a few photo's and it suddenly hit him. Photo's. He didn't necessarily have to use the revealing video's, he could string series of photo's together with a narrative. It would certainly enable him to spare Sam the embarrassment of people seeing all of her and hearing her... while Jack fucked her. There were a couple of video sequences that he definitely wanted to show, like the one where Sam mistakenly told Jack that she loved him and possibly the one where..... No... that was too private.... He wouldn't show any of the ones where they were making love.... way too private.... Photo's. They were the perfect solution. He had taken many photo's from the video's to show Dr Carmichael, but he hadn't ended up doing so until after they had secured Jacob and then General Hammond had asked him to discuss Jack and Sam's case with Dr Lam, for which Daniel had been grateful. He knew that Sam hadn't been particularly fond of Dr Carmichael but he knew that it was most likely because he had replaced Janet. Her best friend had died and was gone from the infirmary, Sam had always disliked being in there after Janet had died. It was good to see Sam getting on so well with Carolyn as her doctor. Sam was getting on well with all the women, they had well and truly banded together and enjoyed spending time together. They always made sure that they spent time with Sam when she was awake and stuck in bed. Although she hadn't been awake much lately.

This morning she had been quite awake until the babies had told her that she needed Jack. Jayak had been quite worried, apparently it was eight hours earlier than usual. Daniel had stopped her Naquadah from being used, some of it had gone but obviously not enough to make her unconscious. Jayak had thought that taking into account what had happened, maybe they were adjusting to a new normal time. Even though the babies had told her that she needed Jack, her Naquadah levels had not been too low, it was possible that now the babies were setting a new 'minimum limit' for Sam which was probably a good thing. Daniel decided to go through all the photos that he had, to see if there was enough to string them all together. He had purchased the only two available new recordings from this pregnancy before they had finally located the ship she was on and spent most of their time trying to come up with a feasible plan while they had stayed cloaked and followed the Whore Ship around, so he hadn't bothered to go and purchase anymore. 

When they had purchased Jack and Sam, the Master had included his full personal set of their recordings, maybe he should watch the ones that he hadn't seen and see if there was anything that was worth adding to the presentation. He toyed with the idea of going back through the recordings and taking some photo's of the happier times that they'd had in the recordings, that maybe seeing those would help Sam cope with watching the 'bad' stuff in the presentation that she needed to watch and approve. He still couldn't believe that he had said the word 'camera' to Sam. Jack had told him that it might be one of the words that would trigger a panic attack. It had confused Daniel a little but Jack didn't elaborate, so he just assumed that it would bring back the memories of being recorded during what should have been their most private moments. He had certainly been surprised by the severity of her reaction to the word. He had seen Sam struggling to hold it together and then she had gotten worse when he had gone and said the damn word again. He had felt so stupid and so damn guilty. He needed to show her that camera could be a good word too. That some of their recorded moments had been good. Loving happy recordings. Did Sam know? Did she know what was on any of the recordings? Vala told him that Sam had no idea what was on the first one and now it made him wonder if she knew what was on any of them. He knew that for the earlier ones she had not been very lucid. She probably remembered filming them but he knew she had problems with her memory still. He decided that he would definitely put some of their happier moments in a presentation so that she could see for herself that they weren't all bad to watch. Once the twins were down for a nap he would get to work on the presentations. The General had told him that too many rumors were starting to spread around the base already and he wanted it done as quickly as possible, so the sooner Daniel got it done the better.


	27. CAROLYN

CHAPTER 27 CAROLYN

The babies and Marissa enjoyed the swings for a while longer and then they got the babies out of the swings and put them back on the fake grass which they were still fascinated with. Ellara, Melody and Jacob sat with or crawled after some balls and some of the toys from the sand pit while Marissa played in the sand pit. Daniel showed her how to make a road for the toy trucks and then she had a great time filling the dump truck up and then pushing it to the the dumping area and tipping the tray up to dump the load before going back for another load. Daniel then got pulled back to the basketball hoop and after Jayak had been shown the basics of the game they paired up and had fun with a bit of a game together until they were sweaty and laughing hard. Vala declared that it was time for the twins to be fed and had a nap and Samara agreed that it was time for Ellara too. Jayak asked Teal'c to stay with Carolyn while he helped Samara to give the children a wash and get Ellara ready for a nap. But the General had told them that he would stay with Carolyn because he had some Air Force matters that he needed to discuss privately with her. 

Once everyone else had left, he sat down on one of the lounging chairs and began to talk to her. He asked her how her recovery was going and told her that her father was now the full time base commander and as a result he had to inform her Father of what had transpired and that she had been overdosed during the abduction attempt and that her father was very anxious to talk to her. He told her that he would be going back to Washington and anything that they needed on the Al'kesh would now all be taken care of by her father. Then he asked her if she would be interested in taking a full time position as a doctor on the Al'kesh until Sam's triplets were born and at a point where they no longer required daily medical care. Carolyn went silent and looked at him with a little confusion. George went on to explain that her job at the SGC would be filled on a temporary basis until she was no longer needed for Jack and Sam, then she would be welcome to have her job at the base back if that's what she wanted. He told her that whoever they got to temporarily replace her would then be kept on staff in case she had problems with her pregnancy and needed time off. Carolyn got a little flustered and asked him how he knew that she was pregnant. George explained that Daniel had told him everything and that he knew that she had been influenced by Melody to become pregnant and that she would need to be prepared to make some allowances for the fact that she was going to be having babies with a strong Ancient gene.

When Carolyn told him that it was unlikely that her babies would display any powers because neither herself or Corbin had been hosts, George looked a little relieved but said that regardless of whether they had displayable powers or not, they will be in need of extra caution and extra security as they would still be able to operate Ancient tech. Then George brought up the option of living at the Resort with everyone else. Carolyn went silent as she thought about what the General had just said. Extra caution. Extra security. If her twin sons were meant to grow up with Sam's twin girls then staying at the Resort was the best option. She knew that Corbin had already been invited to stay at the Resort, but ultimately it was Jack and Sam's property.

At her continued silence the General said “I haven't had a chance to discuss this with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter yet but I know they will want you to stay if that is what you would like to do. You will have access to every benefit that is going to be put in place for the other children that would be living at the Resort, as will Daniel and Vala. Free accommodation, all staff and services, on ground schooling, nannies. Everything. Getting pregnant was not your choice. That choice was taken away from you by Melody. We, the Air Force, are responsible for Melody and her actions, which includes the fact that she made you get pregnant. Whatever time of you require for pregnancy related issues will be covered and you will be fully paid for any time off and it will not be deducted from your sick leave entitlements. Whatever expenses you incur that relate to your pregnancy, birth and babies will be paid for in full”.

Carolyn looked completely shocked and when she questioned the General as to why the Air Force was prepared to pay for everything, George replied “Jack and Sam were captured while on a diplomatic mission. They were forced to have sex. Forced to conceive. So any expenses incurred from their 'suffering' during or because of their captivity is the responsibility of the Air Force. No different than us being liable for a broken limb or other injury incurred while on a mission. The President wants me to negotiate a contract with you now that you have been affected by the fallout of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's forced captivity”.  
“A contract? Asked Carolyn, a little overwhelmed.  
“To ensure that there is no threat to our National Security and to prevent your children from being exposed as part Alien. We want to negotiate a contract that will basically include all the same safety and security measures that will exist for General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's children.”  
“Wow”  
“Also we need a contract to address your employment. I officially offer you the position of full time Medical Officer encompassing Al'kesh and the Resort. The position could ultimately be full time for several years if that is what you would like to do. It would allow you to stay with your babies while working at the same time. As you know the children will need expert medical care by someone who is familiar with their Alien DNA and the problems associated with being Ancient, as well as experience with Naquadah for those that have it. Who better to be in charge of that position than yourself. Jayak, Corbin and Noah will also be there and available to help you, especially with your own personal medical needs if that is acceptable. I am hoping that Jayak might consider working at a position in the SGC at some point in the future. Corbin and Noah will have schooling made available to them if they wish to pursue a career in medicine and if they do then they will also be offered a position at the SGC.”  
Carolyn still felt completely overwhelmed. Being pregnant was still a shock, so having to deal with the impending end results already was.... incredibly daunting.  
“Alright..... I will accept the position, but once General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's babies are born and doing well, I want the opportunity to decide what I want to do then. I really can't make any decisions about my future yet. I barely know Corbin and.... I know that I WANT to be with him, live with him.... But my head is telling me that I can't possibly make that decision yet”.  
“I completely understand, which is why I wanted this position to be made available to you, so you can be on the Al'kesh all the time and you will have plenty of time to get to know Corbin and sort through your feelings and your options”.  
Carolyn felt grateful beyond measure for what the General was doing for her.  
“Regardless of your unexpected pregnancy, I would have asked you to consider staying aboard anyway. It is painfully clear that Colonel Carter needs full time, expert medical care. Her weight and nutrition is a critical concern, but first and foremost, because there is a chance that she will need an emergency cesarean at a moments notice, then I want you here, close to her, when that moment comes.”  
“There is a lot that I still need to finalize regarding the birth. I need to ensure that we are medically ready for the possibility of three premature babies which will mean making sure Jayak, Corbin and Noah are up to date with premature baby care and possibly extra staff that specialize in dealing with premature births and babies. I am not sure how hard that is going to be to get clearance for anyone suitable, it's not as if the Air Force is usually dealing with babies, especially premature ones.”

“Whatever you need Dr Lam, just give your father a list with any recommendations if you have any and we will do our best. I authorize you with an unlimited budget to obtain whatever you deem necessary to ensure Colonel Carter and the babies have the best chances at survival. Her current physical state scares the hell out of me, how in the hell is she going to be strong enough to go through major surgery?”  
“I'm not going to lie Sir, her condition scares the hell out of me too. Two weeks ago she was dying from an extremely severe respiratory illness, her lungs were healed but her body wasn't and now on top of that she has suffered another life threatening episode and now her body is in even worse shape than it was. I was actually considering sedating her for a few days so I can get some intensive nutrition into her via a nasal gastric tube. Daniel expressed a lot of concern that she might vomit and be worse off but I think if we sedate her for long periods of time the threat of vomiting will be extremely low. I know she isn't going to want to do it, especially after feeling a little freedom from bed today, but I think she needs a good head start to gaining some weight and this is the only way I can think of to effectively do it”.  
“Talk to her, if she can see that it is for the health and safety of her babies, as well as herself, I think she will come around. If she knows that it is only going to be short term and that it will help her to get stronger, she will see the sense in your suggestion”.  
“I hope so. After seeing her today, I think if I can get her to agree to this head start and then start doing some pool therapy, her appetite should increase with her activity. I think we have a chance to really cover some ground on her road back, to being as healthy as she can be, without risking her pregnancy. The weakness in her uterus will limit what she can do, but once she gives birth we will have a real opportunity to get her weight and strength up so her body can cope with another pregnancy. Vala has already started to store some breast milk and I am cryo freezing it all, like we did with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's blood stores, that way it will keep longer and still be good to use once she gives birth to the next baby and then we might have enough to risk replacing her blood. She refuses to even consider trying it until there is enough milk stored for all the babies, which of course is a sensible fail safe.”  
“Yes, I'm aware of her intentions. Now Vala is pregnant with twins too, it will probably affect the amount of milk that will be available for storage won't it?”  
“Yes...... Vala is breast feeding both Jacob and Melody full time now and they will only be 15 months old when Vala gives birth. If they are still needing Naquadah by then, the situation is going to become very difficult. It's bad enough that Sam will eventually be breast feeding a minimum of four babies and that's if she only has a singleton pregnancy. With both Vala and I getting pregnant with twins, it makes me wonder if the Ancients had a predisposition for multiple births. I hope it's not the case, because if Sam gets pregnant with multiples again she won't want to take the risk of doing the blood exchange until she does only have one baby and that might be never.... I just hope Thor can come up with something to help her.... He did say that he would ask their medical specialists about her condition.”  
Both of them lapsed into silence as they considered the possibilities.  
“Does Dad know that I am pregnant?”  
“Not yet. It's still so very early and I figured that you would want to do it when you are ready”.  
“Thank you.... Does he know Vala's pregnant?”  
“Not yet... Her pregnancy has not been medically confirmed yet either”  
“So.... I can just pack up some of my clothes and a few personal belongings and then stay up here?”  
“Yes... Until you are confident that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter and their babies no longer need your medical expertise and experience, then your official position is here”  
Carolyn smiled. She knew how good General Hammond was being to her and she was very grateful. General Hammond then handed her a phone and told her to call her Father and stop him from worrying.

After the twins were asleep Daniel began to review what photo's he had taken from the recordings and tried to work out what he would need to tell Jack and Sam's story. Obviously he would need to include their capture. The proof of them being drugged and forced to fuck. Sam's surprise and fear at seeing Jack's erect cock. Her sexual abuse, how she fought back and the fact that she had died. He also wanted them to see when Jack died... both times. But he knew that Sam wouldn't want anyone to know what Jack did to her while he was drugged. How much he had hurt her, but he did want to show him healing her injuries.... but then people would think that someone else raped her and gave her those injuries... Daniel sighed. Maybe he shouldn't include it at all? There was a lot to consider. He knew that he would need to take more photo's, but at least he wouldn't need to edit the footage of the recordings, he wouldn't need Sam's help and she wouldn't need to see anything until it was done. He got everything he needed and went to find an empty room.

The recordings were even more difficult to watch the second time around. He had felt sick the entire time, although he managed not to vomit during the violent scenes this time. They seemed more... 'real' now that he had seen Jack and Sam in such awful health, seen Sam and the aftermath of what she had been through, seen how sick and weak she was, seen her having a Godawful nightmare and it's after effects, seen her have a panic attack at the sight of strangers and even at the mention of a single word. He was still angry at himself for that slip up. She had been so calm and so happy.... she had really been enjoying herself.... she had seemed like her old self for a while and he knew that's how the personnel at the SGC would see her. The 'old' Sam. They needed to know that she wasn't and would possibly never be... the 'old' Sam. He truly understood why Jack was pushing this onto Sam. He knew that Sam would try to.... gloss over it and try to hide what had happened. She would pretend that she was alright even when she might be on a knife's edge away from a panic attack. He knew Jack wanted to protect Sam... from herself.

He took a lot of photo's and even a couple of short video's so he would not have to try to edit the original recordings. He resorted to holding some paper over her pussy or nipples if he need to. Realistically he knew that the personally would 'picture' her pussy or nipples anyway but at least they would have actually seen hers. He wrote out a rough plan on a pad of paper, making notes about the photo's he had taken and then wrote out idea's for a script that would end up being a narrative for the images. The narrative would explain what had happened to them and the photo's would provide the proof. He knew that he would need to get some current photo's of them so people would know how sick she currently was.... how much danger she was still in. He wanted them to see the knife scars on Jack's throat and the whip scars on his back, that he received when trying to convince the Master to be able to keep their babies. He wanted the personnel to know of the Master's cruelty, the constant fear that Jack and Sam had to endure and live with for so long. The mental anguish they suffered, especially in the beginning when they had tried to cope with being forced to have sex with each other to keep Sam alive. Jack being forced to initiate sex even though Sam was unconscious and his clear feelings of guilt. Sam trying to stay 'on duty', trying to ease Jack's guilt by pretending that she was coping with what he was forced to do to her to keep her alive and safe.

Daniel wanted them to see Sam's anguish when she had mistakenly told Jack that she loved him, when she realised that she had just made things so much more difficult for her Commanding Officer. He wanted them to see what difference it had made to both of them once they were 'together'. When they were finally able to be themselves and relax more and not maintain a 'front' to each other. How much of a difference it made to their stress levels now that they could comfort and support each other emotionally. When they finally became 'united' against the horrors of their situation. Trying to stay professional had slowly been destroying them both, but they had continued to do it, thinking they were making it easier for the other. If Sam had not still been somewhere in between the world's of unconsciousness and reality, if she had not talked to Jack in her dream world, they would have destroyed each other by trying to be professional through their trauma. He wanted the personnel to feel the utter relief that Jack and Sam had felt after Sam's confession. He wanted people to be glad that Jack and Sam had finally admitted their love to each other. He knew that he needed the personnel to be on Jack and Sam's side, to support them now that they are together, be happy that they are together. He needed them to feel like they wanted to protect Jack and Sam's relationship and protect THEM. Protect their children. He knew he would only have one chance to get the personnel's support and he didn't want to mess it up. Jack and Sam... but especially Sam, needed everyone's support and everyone's understanding so they could restart their lives as smoothly as possible.

When Sam was awake later that night, she had been very quiet and ignored any attempt at conversation by Corbin or Carolyn as she gave either a yes or a no to any questions they asked. The Carolyn asked Corbin if he minded letting her talk to Sam in private for a while, so Corbin left the room and shut the door behind him.  
Sam looked sullenly at Carolyn and said “I'm fine... I'm just not in the mood for conversation”.  
“Sam... The General has asked me to be your Doctor full time up here on the Al'kesh. I will be staying on board until the Resort is finished and then I will be wherever you are. If the Resort is done before you give birth you may feel that you want to stay on the Al'kesh anyway and stay in familiar surroundings and that's perfectly okay. If you feel safer here, then we stay here until you are ready to move.”  
“Full time? But I have Jayak, Corbin and Noah?”  
“Who can't give you an emergency cesarean if you need it” said Carolyn gently and Sam closed her eyes and swallowed before opening them again. “Sam... I want to be able to help you more...”  
“I don't need anymore help.... I'm stuck in bed... what else is there to do for me?”  
“I don't just mean physically Sam”.  
“I'm NOT seeing a shrink, I don't need to...” Sam said defensively.  
“Sam, I'm not going to force you to see anyone and no one is going to force you to talk about what you have been through.... but I think that you need to...”  
“Because I flipped out over one stupid word?” asked Sam crossly.  
“It's obviously not a stupid word to you... It's a word that represents some very bad memories for you. Sam... I want your permission to watch the recording's....”  
Sam looked at her in horror “No!” she said quickly.  
“Sam... Hear me out...”  
“No!...” Sam said firmly.  
“Sam... There is going to be a presentation to the SGC personnel about what you went through and I will be seeing some of it anyway” Carolyn watched as Sam turned white and looked like she was going to vomit so she pushed on, hoping it would distract her enough from vomiting “It's going to be a glossed over version of what happened. I want to be able to help you Sam and I can't do that if I don't know what you REALLY went through. I want you to know that you can talk about ANYTHING with me without the added trauma of having to tell me what happened first. I want you to know that nothing is off limits with me... that you can talk about anything and not hold back, I want you to be able to be honest with me.... honest to yourself. Be honest about how you are feeling and what upsets you. It wasn't just a stupid word Sam and it wasn't a stupid reaction. It was probably a very normal reaction to a very bad memory and unfortunately now it has become YOUR normal reaction. I want to help you work through why you reacted like that, maybe if we can pull apart why you reacted like that, then maybe, maybe that word won't bring back such bad memories. Maybe it WILL become a normal word again”.  
Carolyn watched as tears threatened to spill from Sam's eyes. “Don't you wish that you had someone to talk to, and not have to think about what you are going to say? I've watched you Sam, you pick and choose what you say and you have avoided talking about what you have been through for the past year. How are you feeling now Sam? I know you are feeling conflicted about your reaction to that 'stupid' word. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about your reaction Sam. It was normal. I know you don't want to talk about it, but you are making it worse, next time you hear that word you're now going to have another bad memory to add to your current anxiety about the word. If you don't want to talk to a shrink then that's okay, but you need to talk to someone Sam. I can help you to understand how you are feeling rather than bottling them up because if you keep bottling them up, one day they are going to explode and who's going to be in the line of fire when it does explode?”  
“I KNOW why I reacted to that word. It's pretty damn obvious why I react to that word. I just want to forget what happened and get on with my life. Jack and I talked a lot about thing while we were there and I don't need to talk about it” Sam said defensively. “It just caught me off guard”

“You shouldn't need to be on guard Sam. What about your nightmares?” asked Carolyn.  
“What about them? They are not going to stop if I talk about them. Talking about them makes them worse! I don't WANT to talk about them”  
“Sam....”  
“No! My nightmares are not just about the last year you know”  
“Why don't you want to talk about them?”  
Sam just glared at her.  
“Why not?”  
“Because they will probably give you nightmares too. We went through a hell of a lot of crap on SG1” Sam said as she glared at Carolyn “The answer is no”  
“Sam... I already know most of what happened to you”  
“Then why do you need to watch what happened? Seeing it happen is very different to just knowing. Did you know that Daniel vomited when he watched our recordings?”  
“He watched them as your close friend... It was so much more personal for him and at the time you were still missing. He didn't know if you were dead or alive. I'm your friend too.... Well... I hope I am... But I want to watch them as your Doctor”  
“What? You like porn do you?” Sam snapped “You want to analyze how much of a slutty whore I was? You want to see how many times I was sexually abused and raped with fingers or a vibrator and enjoyed it? Or maybe you want to see the times when I was tied up and violently raped by Jack? Like watching rape do you?” Sam sneered at the end.  
“Sam...”  
“There is absolutely NO reason for you to watch them Carolyn. Believe me I am doing you a FAVOR by saying no. They are not all just sex. Jack told you what happened. I choke on my vomit and die. Jack had heart attacks and dies. I almost lose the twins and my life at the end of the first lot of recordings and the second lot of recordings are.... They are just me being a slut of a whore enjoying Jack fucking me hard with his huge cock. Just hot, steamy, hard slut fucking until the last one.... You don't NEED to see them.”  
“Second lot of recordings? I don't remember Jack saying anything about those? You did more recordings while you are pregnant with the triplets?”  
Sam just glared at her angrily.  
“Why wasn't the last recording hot and steamy like the others. If they were hot and steamy then why do you hate them so much? Before..... you referred to yourself as a slut and a whore... You don't REALLY think of yourself that way do you Sam?” Carolyn asked carefully.  
Sam immediately looked away and started to tremble “It's what I had to do to survive, there's no denying it. I turned into a whore to keep us safe. I became a slut to protect Melody and the triplets. At first it wasn't enough, and then... I was TOO good at it. I should add it to my resume, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Soldier, scientist and SLUT. When I first got captured I'd never even had my pussy licked.... never.... My Commanding Officer was the first man to ever lick my pussy and suck on my clit. My Commanding Officer gave me the best fuck I've ever had, the best orgasm I've ever had... And now... Now I'm a famous porn star! I had sex twice in the fifteen years before I got captured..... TWICE!..... and before that I was a stupid naive idiot who got manipulated, tortured through sex and then raped. Sex twice in fifteen years and now I'm a PORN star who has a sex everyday!..... It's not just sex, well, not unless I'm unconscious. It's a good hard FUCK.... and I love it.... I LOVE being fucked hard..... I'm a SLUT....” Sam heaved a breath in and then began to tremble as she spoke with anxiety clear in her voice “Everyone is going to see me for the huge SLUT that I am..... They are going to think that I was ALWAYS a slut............. Oh God......... They are going to see me being a slut and they are going to want to touch me too!..... They are.... going to watch me.... be a slut.... and they'll want me too.....” Sam began to shake as her words became choppy and her breathing rapid and stressed. Her left hand pressed against her belly, pressing against the pain that flared in her abdomen as she began to sob.

Corbin heard her sob through the door and came rushing back in, he quickly assessed Sam and gave her a shot of sedative as Carolyn looked at Sam in dismay. She had known that Sam had been struggling with something... but God...... She needed to find out what she meant when she said that she had been too good at it. It wasn't enough....... and then she had been too good? It had been a bit of a shock to hear about Sam's past... She had been manipulated and raped? Then sex twice in fifteen years? Sam was obviously still struggling with what happened in more ways than one. She referred to Jack as her CO... Saying that her CO was the first man to give her oral sex and a big orgasm. Was she struggling with the fact that they broke regs after fighting her feelings for so long.... Or was she struggling with the fact that she had been so inexperienced? That she had gone from an inexperienced victim of rape to a porn star who has sex everyday? A slut who enjoys a hard fuck? Sam was struggling with the knowledge that everyone at the SGC was going to see her being a slut. A slut that broke the rules with her CO and loved a hard fuck. She needed to talk to Daniel and find out what he was planning to show the personnel. Sam obviously didn't want them to see ANYTHING. What had she said?....... She was worried that they would see it and want her... want to touch her...

She told Corbin that she was going to find Daniel and then she tracked him down and found him working on the recordings. There was a frozen frame on the screen of the player of Sam with a battered face being held in the air by two men and a third sexually assaulting her. Her pregnant belly was protruding into the air. Sam's face was full of a mixture of panic and pain. When Carolyn looked from the frame to Daniels face she could see that he was very upset.  
“When was this one taken?” she asked him.  
“I'm not sure, I just know it was the last recording they did.... The final recording in the Master's collection.... I haven't seen it before. There had only been two released on the Whore Ship when I visited and then not long after that the Master contacted Vala to sell them.”  
“So it's definitely her current pregnancy?”  
“Yes”  
“This is before she got sick..... She actually looks in pretty good condition compared to what she looks like now....” Carolyn trailed off and took a breath and looked at Daniel “Have you worked out what you are going to show the personnel? Sam is having problems dealing with it.... She's worried that they will see it and think that she's a slut... She's worried that......... Oh God...” she said as she turned to the screen again “Who is that?”  
“That...... Is the Master” sighed Daniel “As far as I know this is the first time he has touched her since the day they were captured.”  
“Why did he wait so long?”  
“I'm not sure, probably because Jack told him that Sam's blood would poison him? “Maybe he knew that he was planning to sell her and wanted to do it before she was gone. Although he didn't contact Vala until a week before we actually got them. Her body weight is a massive difference, this recording must have been made weeks before their sale.... maybe even a couple of months? How long do you think it would have taken her to get the way she is now? Vala thinks that the Master only sold them because he thought that Sam was going to die and he would be left with nothing. I mean.... God.... Sam really WAS dying..... If Jacob hadn't been able to help.... She could barely breathe and that was with oxygen and when she coughed..... Oh God..... It would have taken a while to get in the state she is in now.... She can't even stand....”  
“How mobile is she in this recording?”  
“Ahhh... It's pretty hard to watch. There seems to be no editing in this one, it doesn't look like this one was edited and sold. But she is restrained the whole time.... She fights and then he drugs her and makes her...... The drug seems to wear off after an orgasm when pain is a factor. He makes her orgasm and then hurts her until she is having a panic attack and then he drugs her and does the same thing again.”  
“Oh God...” said Carolyn as she closed her eyes.

“He gets very violent with her at the end.... God it's awful... He punches her between the legs a few times and then threatens Melody. He forces her to... beg to be slapped and then beg to be punched or he will go and do it to Melody”  
“Oh God...” Carolyn said as her eyes popped open in horror as she looked at Daniel. “He forced her to ask for it?..... Oh God...”  
“He pretty much knocks her senseless and then he gets his men to put her on the floor and spread her legs, then he drugs Jack so he rapes her. Sam was in so much pain from what the Master had done to her.... She was so swollen and bruised and Jack just.... When he's been overdosed he has absolutely no control, Sam passed out from the pain just before he ejaculates. Although this time when Jack tried to rape her ass, the men sliced him across his ribs to stop him. They cut him twice before he went back to her... vagina. Then when he rolled her a bit and saw her damaged face... he went crazy... He pulled out of her and just... attacks the men while trying to get to the Master. He broke one man's neck and another ones arm. He managed to punch the Master a few times before he got pulled off him and thrown to the floor and restrained. By the looks of it he narrowly misses out on having another heart attack. Jayak and Corbin come running into the room not long after the Master left5. They saved Jack and then they yelled at the men to tell them where Melody was.... Corbin takes off running and then Jayak told the guards to get out. Not long after that poor Noah gets tossed through the door. He was knocked about and unconscious with a dislocated shoulder. I'm guessing Noah was with them when the Master arrived... Maybe he tried to stop it or maybe he tried to stop them from taking Melody. Jack has never mentioned anything about having another heart attack and has never said anything about this... at all. They probably started to deteriorate after this.... I remember Jack saying that their heat and food was cut, I guess he was punishing them because Jack attacked him? I wish Jack had been able to break his damn neck. The way that the Master looked at Jack when he tells Sam to beg him to hit her..... He taunted Jack as he did it.... Taunted him that he had made Sam orgasm... It's no wonder that Jack went into a rage. Maybe we should ask Jayak or Corbin what happened and what happened after?  
Carolyn sat down on the floor and put her head on her knees as she breathed deep.  
“Are you alright Carolyn?” Daniel asked with concern.  
“Just.... trying.... not... to vomit” she managed to get out between breaths.  
“I did all my vomiting the first time around”  
Suddenly Carolyn looked at him “Oh God..... She said that she was too good at it.... She sees herself as a slut... she said that she wasn't good enough and then she was too good. That's when she started to get anxious and talked about people seeing that she was a slut and they would want to touch her... She had another anxiety attack and Corbin had to sedate her”  
“Oh God... The last one... last time... Number 50 with the twins... He overdosed Jack because their sales had dropped and he wanted an extra special one. She wasn't being good enough.... and then this one....” Daniel said as he gestured to the screen “She was TOO good.... Too good as a slut.... Maybe he wanted her for himself.. They were making really.... I mean REALLY raunchy recordings during this pregnancy. They began using butt plugs, vibrators and nipple clamps and the recordings went up a whole new level from the first lot...... She got too good... Maybe the recordings were too good and the Master wanted her... He wanted to control her orgasms instead of Jack... Oh God.... Did she really call herself a slut?” Daniel asked, upset by the revelation.  
“Yes... She said that she enjoyed the hard sex and thinks she's a slut because she enjoyed it. She thinks the personnel are going to see that she is a slut.... God Daniel... You need to be SO careful while you do this... This could really do a LOT of damage to her mental state”  
“I know.... But God... I didn't think it was that bad.... She doesn't like talking about it, but she seemed... okay with it... she knew it was something she had to do to keep them all safe”  
“But at the time, she really enjoyed it and now she sees that as very wrong... How well do you know Sam... Personally?”  
“Pretty well”  
“It's just that... she said that before she got captured that she had only had sex twice in fifteen years”  
“What?? Really?”  
“That's what she said. But what disturbs me the most is that she said that she was... manipulated, sexually tortured and raped”  
“Hanson” sighed Daniel. “She got drunk one night and told me about it..... They were engaged. She was 19 and a virgin and he manipulated her into thinking that she was a complete sexual failure. He blamed her as the reason she couldn't orgasm. Then he began abusing her, but giving her enough orgasms to believe that she needed hard pain to orgasm. She told me that she was not interested in ever having sex again. She knew that he had manipulated her and she actually got the guts up to have a one night stand a year or so after it happened then she knew just how MUCH he had manipulated her and she was really angry about it.... She got drunk after she witnessed his murder. She got really smashed.... and said that she was glad that he was dead and told me why... She never said another word about it ever again, I'm not even sure she knew that she told me... She was really, really smashed. I've never seen her that drunk again, she either didn't remember telling me or pretended... She never said another word and she didn't mention anything about the second time she had sex but it was obviously a one night stand, probably just proving to herself that she was still over it maybe.”  
“What a mess... No wonder she's not coping with this... She has never had a normal sexual relationship, she's only had bad extremes. Hanson taught her that needing pain was a weakness, an obstacle to overcome to be able to have an orgasm. Then with General O'Neill she obviously was forced to embrace the fact that she enjoyed a little pain.... But when they showed off her enjoyment of pain with the butt plugs and nipple clamps she got too good. She enjoyed it too much... She showed her slutty side and the Master wanted her.... Tortured her for being too good... too slutty” Carolyn sighed “Maybe she has no idea that every woman has a slutty side.... Every woman enjoys what she calls 'being a slut'. She got manipulated and tortured for showing hers, so being a slut, enjoying pain... is now the worst thing... She thinks that the personnel are going to see her slutty side and are going to persecute her for it and probably accuse her of starting the sexual relationship with her CO” she said as she looked at Daniel who was looking at her strangely. “What? Are you denying that Vala doesn't have a slutty side? That she doesn't enjoy a bit of pain sometimes?”  
Daniel blushed red “Oh yeah.... Vala definitely has a slutty side” he admitted.  
“And you love it don't you?”  
Daniel blushed even redder “Yes”  
“She doesn't know it's normal, she thinks that she was pushed to extremes and then punished for it. Maybe he was just an evil man who coveted her slutty side?”

“She humiliated him” came a voice from the doorway. Daniel and Carolyn looked up to see Corbin who came in and shut the door.


	28. ANXIETY

“She humiliated him” came a voice from the doorway. Daniel and Daniel looked up to see Corbin who came in and shut the door. 

CHAPTER 28 ANXIETY

“When the Master tried to get her to orgasm for him after she was caught, she literally fought until she was dead. She died fighting him. The last lot of recordings.. the ones when she was pregnant with the triplets... she was trying extra hard to be cooperative..... extra hard to be explicit, so the recordings would sell very well. Having those recordings sell well was VERY important for their safety. Important for Melody's safety. The more recordings they sold, the safer they would be. The Master always complained about the cost of keeping them, and especially for all the time that us medics had to spend with them. So Sam did everything she could to make sure those recordings would sell as well as possible. The Master was embarrassed by her. She was giving her orgasms to Jack freely... to the cameras and ultimately to the customers... but she had died before letting HIM make her orgasm. He wanted her to orgasm for him. He wanted to show that he could conquer her.”  
“You never told her?” asked Carolyn.  
“No... She suffered from severe anxiety afterwards. Anxious that they would take Melody again. Anxious that the Master would come back. Jack punched the Master and he wanted to punish them for that humiliation. Sam got more and more erotic and he got angry that he had not yet conquered her so he set out to have her for himself and he got what he wanted from her and then he hurt her to show how much control he had, but Jack attacked him and he could not let such act of aggression against him go unpunished. He cut off their heat, cut their already meager food rations in half and banned them from having baths. All that on top of her anxiety. We never talked of it again... It would just upset her too much and then we would have to sedate her, so we never mentioned it again”.  
Carolyn sighed “No wonder she lost so much weight and then getting sick on top of that as well....”  
“When Sam began to lose so much weight, Jayak asked the Master to reconsider their restrictions but he would not budge. Once she fell sick and deteriorated so badly, Jayak tried again, but it wasn't until a week before he sold us that he came to see her. The Master's face went white and when he heard her cough..... He lifted the restrictions but it was far too late. It was only a few days after that when he came back and told us we had been sold. If it hadn't of happened... If Sam hadn't been so... The Master was very angry and punished all of us. Noah and I were put back on stud duty for a huge new intake of young girls, the Master had them captured especially to punish us because he knew how much we would hate it. Jayak was left to manage by himself. He was lucky if he managed to get a few hours of sleep each day. Noah and I were drugged and kept constantly busy raping all the new girls, even after I suffered an injury, as soon as I could, I had to go back and keep performing. He specifically targeted younger girls... knowing that we would hurt them with our large cocks, he always made sure he was there to watch the younger ones, he derived great pleasure from watching them get hurt. He punished us for helping Jack and Sam so much all the time... but especially for getting Melody back and ordering his men about.... He was punishing us all”. Corbin trailed off and Carolyn got up off the floor and hugged him as he continued to speak with emotion. “When the breeders began to get sick, Jayak soon realised that it was something that had been carried in with the new breeders. None of the new breeders had been sick so once we realised, it was too late to take extra precautions with Sam, she had already contracted the illness and so had many of our breeders. We had so many breeders going into early labor because they were coughing so much... Jayak was run off his feet and just couldn't cope... When the first run of deaths happened the Master went to punish Jayak for them, but they found him on the floor of his office, Jayak had collapsed from exhaustion... He hadn't slept or eaten properly for five days. The Master released us from the stud work and we kept Jayak sedated, so that he would be forced to get some much needed sleep while Noah and I took over the care of the breeders. We lost a lot of heavily pregnant breeders with heart issues, they were so run down after years of constant breeding, poor nutrition and lack of exercise, that their hearts just could not cope, when it happened we would just cut their abdomen open in hope of at least saving their baby and thankfully we managed to save most of those babies. We also had a lot of babies born early, Jayak managed to talk the Master into letting the premature babies stay with their birth mothers so they would be able to care for them and give them their best chance of survival when the Nursery was already so full. Normally any premature baby that needed extra care in the nursery would be disposed of, but Jayak was able to reason with the Master that he had already lost many Breeders and the babies should still be able to be sold at their expected due date if they had adequate care and ultimately that he wouldn't lose so much money. It was always about money.” Corbin huffed emotionally and then went on “Sam deteriorated so quickly.... But if it hadn't of happened, if the Master had not been bothered by Sam and the fact that he had not yet made her orgasm... we would still be there, if he hadn't punished them, we would still be there.... The Master's desires to overcome his humiliation ended up freeing Jack and Sam. If she hadn't gone through that..... she would still be there... I know it's... It seems so callous... It was worth it... in the end... It was worth her freedom, her safety, the safety of her babies and Jack..... It was worth it... I know she would see it that way now... But at the time... It was just another nightmare to add to her very long list of nightmares. At the time it was devastating. For all of us... She blamed herself for risking Melody's safety. Blamed herself that we were being punished too. She wouldn't listen to reason, she only got more and more anxious and her blood pressure would go through the roof so we stopped talking about it. She blames herself for tempting the Master, so she thinks it's all her fault”

“Does she think it will happen again?” suggested Daniel “Maybe she thinks when people see this, that she will be tempting them and it will happen again and be her fault?”  
“The Master was the one at fault.... He was the one that was full of jealousy and the need for revenge, the need to vindicate himself for his private humiliation. It was the Master's fault. Not hers. She was only trying to keep her family safe”

“Maybe that's why the word 'camera' set her off, she knows the personnel are going to see what was filmed with a camera, that all these things were recorded with a camera. She thinks it is going to happen again” Carolyn said quietly.  
Corbin sighed “No, the word set her off because of what the Master told her. Several hours after it happened, the Master sent Callan down to make another recording, he was going to make Jack fuck Sam's damaged cunt, but as soon as Sam saw him and saw the camera's, she snatched Melody up from her cot and backed herself into a corner. She was in a full severe panic attack so quickly, she was screaming for everyone to stay away from her and not to touch her. Not even Jack could snap her out of it. Jayak gave him a shot of sedative and Jack just had to make a grab for her to get it in. She managed to wrench her arm away and her arm tore open on the needle but Jack had managed to get enough of the drug into her to knock her out fairly quickly. We kept her sedated for days because Jack ended up healing her cunt and then lost consciousness. We didn't want to risk Sam having another panic attack while Jack was recovering and still sleeping heavily. That's when her weight loss started, not eating for a couple of days. She was so on edge all the time that Jack had to remind her to eat and most of the time she would vomit anyway. She never had a chance to deal with what happened properly before she got sick. We all just let it slide, hoping to sort it out later, when she was thinking more clearly, but she got sick..... The camera.... Jack told us that when the Master was making her beg to be hit, the Master told her that from then on, every time she saw the camera, she would know that she was going to be feeling pain. That's why she reacted so badly to the word camera.... The camera ultimately meant that Melody would be taken away again and that she would be hurt badly again.”  
“Oh God.... No wonder she flipped out when she heard it. How many weeks was she when this happened?” Carolyn asked.  
“Eighteen”  
Carolyn sighed as she leaned against Corbin. He had been forced to be a stud again. Forced to rape young girls again, only weeks before their freedom. She felt sick. God how these people had suffered. “So she steadily lost weight until she got sick?”  
“Yes, Jayak smuggled rice and other food in for Sam but with her nausea, not a lot was staying down. But when she got ill, she was vomiting everything and then she just stopped trying to eat anything. The weight fell off her so fast... we were so scared that we were going to lose her. Between Jack helping her as much as he could and Sam's sheer stubbornness, about not dying and leaving Melody to starve, it kept her going. But those last few days.... She was struggling just to breathe, I was worried that she had given up.... She felt so guilty that we were being sold with her and the stress of not knowing where they were going and the terrible things the Master told them about their new owners.... I worried that it was all just too much for her to bear. We thought she was going to die. She WAS dying until she was reunited with Jacob.”

“I need to talk to her, I need to get her to understand that every woman feels the way she does to varying degrees. At least if she knew, she would understand that having those urges didn't make her a whore or a slut. Maybe Vala could talk to her?”  
“Ahhh.... Vala did talk to her about it a little, but Vala.... she has her own hang ups from being a host.... She hasn't had any normal relationships either” Daniel admitted.  
“I guess I haven't really thought much about the fact that Vala is an ex-host... I'm glad that she's not having Naquadah problems too..... Is she... coping... in your relationship?” Carolyn asked gently.  
“Yeah... I think so... It's a work in progress. We've only been... together... for two weeks and those two weeks have been a bit of a blur”.  
“I think it would probably help both of them to talk about what's normal and healthy about sex. Sam's not a slut... She's simply a woman who actively enjoys sex with her partner” sighed Carolyn.  
“Sam especially struggled with the fact that she had been under the influence of the drug and that she orgasmed for the Master. Jack talked to her in length about it, she never once blamed Jack for what he did under the influence of the drug but she struggled with the fact that she orgasmed for someone other than Jack. She understands that she couldn't control her sexual reactions, but she hates that another man, especially the Master, she hates that she couldn't resist HIM”  
“Daniel.... Did you say that Sam would start to fight once she felt pain?” asked Carolyn.  
“After she orgasmed.... yes”  
“Were they big orgasms... or just.... orgasms?”  
“Oh... Um... She was obviously enjoying the pleasure... I guess I didn't really take a lot of notice, I was too busy trying not to vomit at what he was doing to her” Daniel admitted.  
“Play it again”  
“What?”  
“Just one scene when she orgasms”  
Daniel rewound the recording to when Sam was feeling pleasure and pressed play. They all watched the scene until Sam started to physically fight and Daniel stopped the recording.  
“She orgasmed for Jack.... Did you see her?..... She looked at Jack... Does she look in his direction during the other times that she orgasms?” asked Carolyn.  
Daniel rewound the recording back further, to when she was first drugged and they watched the recording until the Master began to punch her.  
“You're right Carolyn. She looks at Jack. She is looking at him while she feels pleasure and then while she orgasms too. The only time she looks at the Master was when he was hurting her” said Daniel as he turned to look at Carolyn.  
“She needs to know.... She needs to know that she was focusing on JACK when she felt pleasure. She couldn't fight the sexual effects of the drug, but maybe she was able to control her thinking to a certain degree. She credits Jack for the pleasure that she was feeling. She was focusing on Jack, as though he was the one giving it to her” said Carolyn.  
“I agree” said Corbin “She was definitely looking at Jack when she was feeling pleasure.” Corbin then had a sudden thought “Maybe the Master noticed, maybe THAT'S why he turned to violence. He got her to orgasm but then he punished her, I thought it was just his anger at having to drug her to get her to orgasm for him, but maybe he hurt her after every orgasm to punish her for looking at Jack and then when she KEPT looking at Jack, he abandoned trying to claim credit for her pleasure and punished her so she wouldn't be able to feel pleasure with Jack for a while.... He bruised her so very badly. Even with a lot of lubricant, Jack struggled to get his cock in her cunt because she was so dreadfully swollen with bruising. He had to ask for the drug because even though she was unconscious, he knew that he had already hurt her while he was drugged and was going to hurt her even more, so he struggled to get an erection. When Jack fucked Sam and felt how tight and badly swollen she was around his cock, he healed her. He put one hand on her belly and healed her before ejaculating and losing consciousness. That was the first time that he was able to control his Naquadah and was able to send more to his semen so he could give her more than just a normal dose. The Master never found out that Jack healed Sam, we were worried that he would come and hurt her again. Sam also had some tearing and was bleeding a little, the Master was very vicious and cruel with her.”.  
“So you think the Master hurt her, so that she would not be able to get any enjoyment from Jack because of her continued rejection. Maybe the Master did notice where she was looking? Rewind it, lets watch it again but watch the Master this time” suggested Carolyn.

So they watched it again and watched the Master's reactions. When Daniel stopped the recording, they were all silent for a moment.  
“I thought that the Masters punishments were based on Jack hitting him..... But he saw her looking at Jack.... That's why he was intent on hurting her after each orgasm, to try and get her to stop looking at him. I noticed that he gave her bigger and bigger doses and with every dose he got more and more violent, even when he was pleasuring her he was escalating his violence. He got her to orgasm, but he got angry when he realised that she was looking at Jack. It wasn't because Jack punched him and tried to kill him... It was more because of Sam's continued rejection.... He got more and more angry as she was able to keep rejecting him. He set out to claim her pleasure but she wouldn't give it to him.... He still couldn't claim her pleasure, even when she was drugged. That's why he starved them and made their lives more miserable.... I think he was angrier at still not being able to conquer Sam, something that had been eating at him for nearly a whole year” mused Corbin sadly.  
“She needs to know that she DIDN'T orgasm for the Master. If this event is the main reason why she thinks she's a whore and a slut, then she needs to know.... Oh God she is going to hate that I watched that. She told me that she didn't want me to watch any of them.” sighed Carolyn.  
“You haven't watched them Carolyn. You were helping me to figure out something about one short section.” said Daniel firmly.  
“I should be honest with her so she can discuss this with me if she needs to.... I was hoping that she would let me watch all of them so I could get more of an idea what she REALLY went through mentally... I want to be able to help her with her feelings about what happened, but she has them so tightly locked up and now, with this example of the sexual abuse and mental stress they were under, then she needs some serious help.” said Carolyn sadly.  
“I think it would be best not to tell her that you've seen it... at least not yet anyway. I am still trying to figure out if I should include anything about this in the presentation to the personnel. I decided to go with photographs rather than edit the recordings. I've been covering parts of Sam up to keep her modesty as much as possible. I know that they will use their imaginations, but at least they won't have actually seen HER. There are a couple of short sections of video that I want to include to get the real impact of what happened between them. I think Sam will be okay with the result. General Hammond said that she needs to approve it before he will show the personnel. He needs it finished as fast as possible, so I want to get it done tonight. Once I have all the photo's and video in order I will record a narrative to go along with it that explains things and expands the details about the photo's. Should I add in something about this event?” asked Daniel.  
“Well... It IS a pretty critical part. This is why they ended up being starved and it's a pretty important part of what happened to them in regards to the mental duress they were under. It also explains the dramatic decline in her health as well as why they were all sold and subsequently able to be rescued” said Carolyn.  
“Yeah... That's a good point. I also need to get current photo's of them to end it off with, so when the personnel actually see Sam in person it won't be so much of a shock for them and have their reactions upset Sam, plus they will truly understand how sick Sam still is” said Daniel.  
“Maybe I should be there when she sees it?” said Carolyn with worry.  
“I was planning on having Jayak there. He's been with them the whole way through and knows exactly what's happened to them, she is going to be comfortable with him watching it because he has already seen pretty much everything. If you are there... she's going to feel anxious right from the start, especially if she's really worried about what people are going to think of her after they see it. I am going to get Jayak to have a sedative ready to give to her just in case. We have no idea how she is going to react to this and they haven't seen any of the recordings at all, Sam also still can't remember everything that happened. I'm worried how she will be affected by this” said Daniel, then he turned to Corbin “Do you think that Jack will be awake long enough to watch it with her in the morning?”.  
“They are due to fuck in the morning and he should be able to stay awake for a couple of hours afterwards. You will definitely need him to be awake for Sam when she watches it. I agree with you Daniel.... I'm sorry Carolyn, but she will be much more comfortable with Jayak there. Most of the recordings happened through the day so even I wasn't there for many of them, it was usually Jayak who stayed with them and Le'vin would go to any call outs so Jayak could stay there. Sam has spent most of her days relying on Jayak's help. I was on night shift with Noah so apart from helping her during the night with Melody and the toilet if Jack was sleeping too heavily, then I only saw them for a few hours before they went to sleep and an hour or two after they woke in the morning.” said Corbin.  
“I think I will see how Sam is in the morning and just go with my gut... I will definitely show her this part.... Like you say... she needs to know that she was crediting Jack with her pleasure and not the Master” said Daniel “I had better get on with this, it's going to take me most of the night as it is” he added wryly.

Corbin and Carolyn walked through the hallway and then Carolyn grabbed Corbin's hand and stopped. When Corbin stopped and turned to her, Carolyn spoke “General Hammond wants me to stay here on the Al'kesh in case something goes wrong and the triplets need to be delivered quickly. He asked me to stay up here until the triplets have been born and are doing well and out of danger. It's going to give us the opportunity to get to know each other better. I know that we have both seen our future and I know that we are going to..... I feel strongly for you already and my heart.... my heart already belongs to you... But my head is telling me that I don't know you.... and I NEED to get to know you. I want my head to catch up to my heart” Carolyn said sincerely as she watched Corbin's face.  
“There isn't much to find out Carolyn... You know what I have done for the last six years... Before that.... I was just a kid.... Are you... Are you really sure that you want to be with me?” asked Corbin as he looked at her sadly.  
“Yes..... Corbin I don't doubt what Melody showed me. It was a bit of a shock... I certainly wasn't planning to be settling down with someone and have a baby this early in my career but... I never knew how much I wanted this... to have someone who would love me and for me to want to have his babies... But now that it's happening, I want it more than anything.... I jumped at the chance to stay up here with you Corbin. The way this has happened so fast.... we just need our heads to catch up with our hearts.... What I don't want, is for you to try and lock the last six years of your life away. I know that you probably think that it would be the best thing to do... but it's not. The last six years are a huge part of your life and they are part of who you are. I want you to be honest with me... If you are having a bad time dealing with something then I want to know about it. I don't want you to hide the bad parts. I want to help you get through them. We need to be a team, we are going to be having twins in about nine months... and we need to be a team... a family. I'm part of your new family Corbin... and families help each other through the bad stuff as well as celebrate the good stuff” said Carolyn sincerely.

Corbin looked at her with tears shining in his eyes, then he said “I am used to hiding my feelings, if I showed any weakness, the guards would make things worse for me. But if that is what you want.. then I will try. Jayak and Jack helped me work through a few things so I do know that talking helps, but I.... So much of what I went through was... I don't want to expose you to the horrible things I did....”.  
“You were a victim too Corbin. You were forced to have sex. Drugged. That's rape. You were raped too.... It would have been impossible for you not to feel pleasure and not just because of the drug. Our bodies are designed to feel pleasure. I've treated men and women that have orgasmed while being raped. It doesn't mean that they enjoyed being raped. Their bodies felt the pleasure and their bodies reacted to the pleasure even if their minds were fighting against feeling it and that can be a VERY hard thing to deal with. Even if you were not drugged you would still have felt pleasure... Your body would have felt pleasure that your mind couldn't control. I expect Jayak and Jack probably told you that too. It's one of the most important things for sexual abuse victims to know and understand. It's okay that they felt pleasure during a rape, all it means, is that their body was working properly. Do you know that Corbin? Do you really understand that just because you felt pleasure and ejaculated doesn't mean that you approved of what was happening? Do you understand that when you are having sex with me that you shouldn't feel guilty for feeling pleasure, or for remembering the pleasure that you felt during those rapes. You deserve to feel pleasure Corbin. Just because you were forced to do things, and you enjoyed those things, you STILL deserve to have pleasure with me now.”  
Corbin was silent as he looked at her. A tear slid down his cheek and Carolyn wiped it away with her thumb and then left her hand on the side of his face “It's okay for you to feel pleasure Corbin. It's okay for you to WANT pleasure. It's okay to feel the need for sex. It's okay to look at me and feel the need for sex. Don't deny or hide those feelings Corbin. It's natural and you deserve to be able to feel that way without feeling guilty. It's okay to remember those feelings of pleasure and to want to feel that pleasure again with me. It's natural... It means that your body is working the way it should. Thoughts of sex are SUPPOSED to turn you on and you deserve to feel turned on Corbin” said Carolyn as she rubbed against his inflating erection. “It's okay to remember what pleasure you felt before... It's natural. It doesn't mean that you want to do exactly what you did before, it means that you want to feel new pleasures. I want you to enjoy pleasure and not let it make you feel guilty” Carolyn moved the hand from the side of his face to the nape of his neck to encourage him to bend down while she reached up to kiss him. She kissed him and encouraged him to open his mouth. Soon their tongues were thrusting together and Carolyn felt his erection harden more. By the time their kiss ended, Carolyn was feeling incredibly turned on and just by the way that Corbin was breathing and looking at her, she knew he was turned on too. She rubbed against his erection again and then took his hand and led him to his room and shut the door.

She slowly stripped off in front of him and she could see his erection continue to grow until it strained against his BDU pants. Carolyn stepped over to him and lifted his shirt, encouraging him to remove it. Once it was on the floor Carolyn licked and nipped at his nipples on his smooth chest, causing his hips to thrust against her as her hands caressed his skin and she rubbed her erect nipples against his torso. Her hands went to his BDU's, undid them and pushed them over his hips so they fell to the floor and then her hands went to his boxers and she moved back a step and as she slid his boxers down his legs, he stepped out of them. She lowered herself and knelt on the floor, gently grasped his hard cock with both hands and licked the head, making Corbin moan. She used her tongue to coat the head of his cock with saliva and then she put the head of his cock into her mouth as she moved one of her hands to his balls. Carolyn sucked hard on the head of his cock while she moved her hand along his shaft and fondled his balls. Corbin groaned and thrust his hips as his hands automatically went to her head and caressed her hair while she sucked. Carolyn felt her pussy get wet as her lust grew, she experimented with how much of his big cock she could get into her mouth, as Corbin continued to moan and caress her hair.  
Carolyn opened her mouth and released his cock so she could lick down the side of it all the way to his balls as she continued to fondle them which earned her a big groan and a hip thrust from Corbin. She put her mouth back over the head of his cock and sucked hard as she worked her tongue against his frenulum. Her hand slid faster up and down his shaft and she fondled his balls more firmly. She could feel Corbin struggling to hold off his orgasm but Carolyn sucked harder and moved her hand more quickly until he couldn't hold it any longer and ejaculated into her mouth as he moaned and thrust his hips. Carolyn swallowed as her tongue continued to rub the underside of the head of his cock. When Corbin finished ejaculating she gentled her actions for a little while before releasing his cock from her mouth and looking up at him with a smile. Corbin was looking down at her, his hands still caressing her hair. His face looked a little confused so she stood up, sliding her hands up his body as she rose. She continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest and just held him. Corbin's hands slowly went around her and she eventually felt his cheek lean against her head as they held each other in silence as Corbin's heart rate began to normalize. Once his body was relaxed she asked him a question.

“What did you enjoy the most during sex? It's normal for men to enjoy all sorts of different things, just like it's normal for women. I really enjoy it when I'm lying on my back and my legs are up on the man's shoulders while he thrusts into to me really hard. I also enjoy being on my knees while I'm being fucked from behind, sometimes with something in my ass. Is there anything you really enjoyed?” Carolyn felt Corbin tense as soon as she asked him the first question. She stayed loose and relaxed against him as she gently rubbed up and down his back as she spoke again. “Were you allowed to use different positions or were the women always lying on their backs? She could feel Corbin's heart rate begin to rise again as well as his breathing “It's okay for you to tell me Corbin. I want to know what helped to turn you on. Some men enjoy seeing women tied up, in fact some women really enjoy being tied up. Some women enjoy being slapped on their ass while they are being fucked from behind. I know you have probably seen a lot of extremes in the last six years. Some men and some women enjoy taking it to similar extremes and there is nothing wrong with it if their sexual partner agrees to it. All the things you saw were most likely an extreme example of what most people enjoy. Being tied up, being slapped and being fucked forcefully. Some men and women have fantasies of being forced to have sex and it's okay, as long as they have a willing partner. Most women enjoy feeling a bit of pain during sex. You already know that Sam enjoys a bit of pain... the stretch of her ass or being fucked extra hard. She also apparently enjoys nipple clamps too... I must admit I haven't tried them but the idea actually excites me a little... Did you feel turned on when you watched Sam being fucked with nipple clamps on, or when she had Jack's fingers or a butt plug in her ass? Maybe I could get some different things and we could experiment? I have used a butt plug before, but I was a bit scared to try out the one that I had and went and got for Sam... I hadn't got the guts up to use it because it is bigger than I am used to... but when I saw Jack using it on Sam... and the way she reacted to it... God that was so damn hot and sexy... God I'd wished that I'd had the guts to try it out for myself... I am definitely going to get another one of those... Do you think that you would like to fuck me after driving me crazy with one? Do you think you might enjoy feeling it vibrate against your cock while you fuck me?” Carolyn asked and she could feel Corbin's cock beginning to harden again. 

“Sam is just a normal woman who enjoys extra stimulation. I do too... It's completely normal for men too. Maybe there was something that you saw Jack and Sam do that you would like to try with me?” She felt Corbin's cock twitch as it got harder against her belly and she began to rub her belly against his cock a little, then she lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around him so she could rub her aching pussy against him. She tilted her hips and made contact with her clit, ground it against him and moaned. “Tell me what you enjoyed Corbin... Tell me how you want to fuck me... God I am so ready for you to fuck me... Oh God Corbin... Touch me.. Touch my pussy... my cunt... Put your fingers in my cunt and fuck me with them” Carolyn said desperately as she continued to grind against him. Corbin slowly snaked his hand down over her ass and Carolyn moaned in anticipation as he got closer and closer to her pussy. She tilted her hips out, eager for his touch and when Corbin touched her wet pussy they both moaned and Corbin's' cock got rock hard. Corbin's fingers slowly pushed into her pussy from behind and Carolyn tilted her hips more, trying to get more of his fingers into her needy pussy. Carolyn lifted her leg higher around his hip and soon Corbin's long fingers were thrusting into her pussy. Carolyn's hands moved down to Corbin's ass and her fingers dug into his ass cheeks, pulling them apart a little as she tilted her hips back more and moaned deeply. Corbin flinched and faltered when he felt Carolyn's fingers pull his ass cheeks apart but when Carolyn tilted her hips back and moaned he bent his knees a little and put his other hand on her ass at the back of her thigh and began to lift her as his other hand left her pussy and grabbed her other leg. He lifted her until her legs wrapped around his hips and her mound pressed hard against his cock and stomach. His fingers could reach her cunt more easily now and he used one of his hands to thrust fingers into her pussy while the other hand pulled hard on one of her ass cheeks. Her clit ground against his cock as he thrust his fingers in and out and Carolyn's face pressed against his neck with her arms around his neck. He could hear her moaning against his ear and it was driving him crazy as he imagined his cock buried in her cunt. He could feel Carolyn beginning to tense up so he dug his fingers harder into her ass cheek and pulled his fingers from her pussy. She moaned and tilted her hips up and backwards so he then spread her fluids up to her clit and began to rub his fingers hard against it. He felt Carolyn's body lower as she spread her hips, seeking more pressure so he gave it to her and rubbed her even harder. Carolyn was pushing her hips back harder as she enjoyed the sensations on her clit as his other fingers gripped and stretched her ass. He heard Carolyn say “Oh Fuck!” against his neck as she began to orgasm. Corbin could feel a flood of her juices swamp his hand as he continued to rub her clit. Once she pulled her clit away from him a little he remembered what Jack had taught him and eased off her clit and slid his fingers back into her cunt to thrust them slowly and prolong her pleasure as she moaned and calmed. Once Carolyn's body began to relax and she nuzzled against his neck before lifting her head, looking at him with a smile before kissing him, stroking her tongue against his, making his cock twitch with need. She pulled back and looked at him again with hazy eyes and asked “How do you want to fuck me?.

He stilled for a moment and then thought of a position that he had seen Jack and Sam use that had really turned him on. He smiled at her and stepped forward to the wall until her back was pressed against it with his hands under the back of her thighs. He looked at her for a moment and Carolyn smiled and loosened her arms from around his neck and then leaned back against the wall with her hands on his strong biceps. His body was so.... hot. She remembered back to the first time that she had seen him on the Al'kesh. A tall dark haired man with olive skin and an unbelievably handsome face. His body was slim but toned and strong looking. His chest and face smooth and free of hair. His hair cut was short and she had learned from Jayak that all studs were given very short hair cuts, had to be clean shaven and most of their bodies waxed free of hair. The Master had done it mostly as a measure to stop the spread of head lice or sexually transmitted lice. She had delicately asked Jayak about the chances of Corbin having a sexually transmitted disease after having sex with Corbin. The thought had niggled at her and she knew that she had to ask, because now she had been exposed to whatever Corbin had been exposed to. That was when Jayak explained his short hair, the lack of body hair and pubic hair. The new breeders were always inspected, their cunts waxed and their blood tested. He had insisted to the Master after he had been captured that the Studs needed to be protected more thoroughly and thankfully he had agreed and let him begin to take measures to protect not just the Studs, but the breeders too. He always inspected them thoroughly before the studs were used to impregnate them after the births and having been used so freely by the Master's men for months. He couldn't extend his care to the Master's men, but he could to something to help protect his new friend and had found the lack of hair to be woefully inadequate against sexual diseases. If the new breeders showed any signs of a sexual disease, then they were separated and the studs were not let near them until they were cleared by Jayak. Jayak told her that he had driven himself into the ground to ensure that the new breeders that Corbin and Noah were being forced to fuck, were clean and clear of sexual diseases. When Corbin and Noah were released from Stud duty to help Jayak with the sick breeders, Jayak had taken swabs and tested their blood to make sure that they had not contracted anything that he might have missed in the new Breeders and he was able to assure her that Corbin was definitely free of any sexual diseases, which had given her a feeling of immense relief. The Studs had been looked after and fed very well. They were given large portions of gruel, clean beds and blankets and were made to shower well after each fucking session. Jayak had told her that it wasn't unusual for the Studs to service the breeders every few hours and have many showers in a day. They had also been kept fit so their stamina would be increased and as Carolyn looked at Corbin's defined abdominal muscles she felt herself get even wetter. It had been a little strange when she had discovered that Corbin had no pubic hair, not that she had been taking a lot of notice when she had been so overcome with the need to be fucked, but she had noticed and once she talked to Jayak it had also explained Corbin's brief surprise and fascination with her own black pubic hair. Sam and Jack had been allowed to keep their pubic hair because they only fucked each other and part of Sam's popularity was her golden hair, but Sam had been forced to submit to being waxed. The lady who came to cut their hair also took care of the waxing and Sam always had to have her armpits, legs and part of her pubic hair waxed to leave her with a neatly manicured patch of blonde curls on top of her cunt which had to be kept trimmed to ensure that the customers had a good clear view of her cunt. Sam had probably been waxing for years as she knew it helped not to have to worry about shaving off world. Most of the women she had met at the SGC who were on teams, told her that getting their asses and pubic hair tidied up with wax helped with chafing, especially when it was hot and sweaty going and it had made her wonder how the men coped with the chafing because they must experience it even worse than the women. Corbin was the first man that she had seen with a waxed ass and she actually liked the look of him waxed and wondered how he felt about it. She made a mental note to remember to ask him about his waxing preferences because he might feel relief at not having to wax anymore.... Whatever he preferred she knew that she would just have to lump it, he deserved to be able to choose how his body was groomed, but right now, right now she would enjoy it and she ran her hands down his hairless chest, which turned her on ssooo much. 

Corbin smiled at her and then pressed his hips against her before moving his hands down her thighs and lifting them a little before frowning with a little confusion. Carolyn gave him a hint “Put my lower legs over your shoulders and then you will have your hands free to put your cock inside me. Just make sure that you keep my shoulders pushed back against the wall. Corbin looked at her again and then awkwardly juggled her calves up to his shoulders as she helped as much as she could and then he grasped his hard cock and guided it in to Carolyn's cunt. When he began to push his cock into her cunt, Carolyn moaned loudly and then he slowly worked his cock in and out of her tight cunt and she began to get even more vocal. God she loved his cock too. She had never been with anyone this big and God she was loving it. She had been amazed when she had first seen Jack's engorged cock, God it was huge, she marveled at how Sam could take it all. Sam certainly loved Jack's huge cock but the thought of trying a cock that big was a little terrifying. Then she had seen Corbin's big cock, it hadn't been as big as Jacks, but God it must be damn close, just not as long, for which she was grateful, because Corbin bumped her cervix very easily and she knew that anything bigger would have been pretty damn uncomfortable. Corbin's cock was perfect, so Goddamn perfect and she just had to let him know how much she enjoyed his big cock, she knew that he had hang ups about it being so big and how many girls he had hurt with it, so she wanted him to know, without a doubt, that she LOVED the size of his cock.

“Oh Fuck....... Oh Corbin....... Fuck your cock is so good” she moaned as he thrust more firmly into her until he was all the way inside her. “Oh Fuck.....” she moaned again as Corbin steadied his stance and adjusted the firm hold under her thighs and ass and her hands settled on his biceps again. Corbin slid his cock almost all the way out of her tight wet cunt and then thrust back into her with one firm strong action. “Oh my God..... Fuck....” she moaned in appreciation “God I love your cock Corbin.... Fuck me Corbin... Fuck me with your big cock” she said loudly as he drew back for another thrust. Corbin slowly built up speed and she could feel that he was a little tense but once he realised that Carolyn was steady and that she wasn't going to fall he began to thrust faster and faster.  
“Oh God.... Oh yes...... Oh Corbin... Fuck yes...” Carolyn moaned “Fuck me harder Corbin... Oh God fuck me harder....” and Corbin complied and pulled her ass up a little and her legs our more so he was banging his pelvic bone on to hers and banging on her clit. “Oh fuck yes” moaned Carolyn and she began to keen as Corbin let his hands slide up her legs a little so he could spread her legs even wider before thrusting even faster and harder as he banged against her clit. Carolyn's keening got louder before she suddenly went quiet and then her mouth opened as her whole body cramped in a huge orgasm. Her body shook as he kept thrusting against her and kept thrusting while her cunt tried to clamp down on his cock which made Carolyn's eyes roll back into her head as the pleasure of her orgasm skyrocketed. Corbin managed a few more thrusts before he slammed against her cunt, ejaculated and rocked hard against her with his own huge orgasm. He could feel Carolyn's cunt sucking on his cock as he ejaculated into her. That was a feeling that he had never felt with anyone else, a feeling that he now loved. Her cunt seemed greedy as it sucked the semen out of his cock.... well.... that's what it felt like. Undeniable proof that Carolyn truly wanted his semen, his pleasure, his cock... his BIG cock. He felt his body begin to relax as Carolyn's sagged against the wall with a content smile on her face. He could now feel her cunt pulsing around his cock as they smiled lazily at each other, the pulsing was another new sensation that he'd only ever experienced with Carolyn.

Corbin felt his legs tremble a bit so he gently pulled his cock out of her and then he moved his hands back to her ass and she leaned up against him and put her arms around his neck. She loved having a big strong lover who could hold her like this, another thing that she had never had before. She loved the way he felt as she leaned against him. He squeezed her ass a little and then he turned and walked a step towards his mattress before he stopped in surprise as he noticed the wooden bed for the first time. Carolyn leaned back a little to look at his surprised face.  
“I had a new bed sent up for us, I hope that was okay?” she asked him gently.  
Corbin looked at Carolyn “Us?”  
“Yeah.... US....” said Carolyn with a smile. She saw tears beginning to gather in Corbin's emotion filled eyes so she hugged herself tight around him again, rubbing one hand up and down his back. “Us Corbin....” she said against his ear “You are going to need to get used to that word” she said before she pulled back to look at him again with a gentle smile. Then she began to unwrap her legs from around him and he lowered her so she could stand on the floor. “THIS half of us, needs to go to the bathroom and clean up” she smirked wryly and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and put her feet into a pair of slippers and turned to face him again. “I got some more clothes sent up for you when I got some of my things sent up. I will need to go back down and finalize some arrangements tomorrow, so if there is anything you need or want, just let me know and I will add it to my list. I got a robe sent up for you too” she said as she pointed to the gray robe hanging over the end of the bed “There are slippers too. I prefer to sleep naked so a robe comes in handy, especially when you have to walk down a hallway to go to the bathroom” she smiled wryly “I won't be long”. Carolyn went out the door, closed it behind her and went down the hall to one of the bathrooms. They were sleeping in rooms normally set aside for Jaffa and they had to share a communal bathroom which was fine with Carolyn. She would miss having an en-suite but this was no different from staying over at the SGC and it was only temporary. She finished in the bathroom and walked back out to pass Corbin in the hallway in the gray robe and slippers. She smiled at him and went back to the rooms. She knew the dark gray would look great on him, he had an olive skin type that she knew would go brown quickly once he was exposed to sunlight again. He was such an incredibly handsome man and she was still finding it hard to adjust to the fact that he was 'hers'. She couldn't believe how strongly she already loved him. Leading the way with sex had been a little daunting but she knew that he would find it easier to cope if she kept showing him that she wanted him, wanted to have sex with him. Hopefully he would end up being confident enough to tell her what he enjoyed, because she knew that no matter how much he was drugged, he still would have enjoyed some things or positions over others, but maybe the girls had all been restrained, if they had, he would have just got on top of them and done the job. Maybe he even preferred to see them restrained, maybe it made him feel safer to know he would be safe from harm while fucking and therefore, it would be more enjoyable, but then again maybe seeing her tied up would bring back a lot of bad memories. She was glad that he had taken over when it was time for him to fuck her. It had been the position that Sam had been held in during their first fuck when they were captured. God it had felt good. So good. She stripped out of her robe and slippers and slipped into bed and leaned up against the bedhead to wait for Corbin. The mattress felt nice and comfy and she hoped that Corbin would find it comfortable too. Corbin opened the door, came back in and closed it before turning off the main light and coming over to the bed.  
“Do you mind sleeping on that side?” asked Carolyn “I can swap if you like?”  
“I.... Um.... No.... This will be fine. I've never.... had to share before” said Corbin as he removed his robe and placed it over the end of the bed like Carolyn had done with hers. “When did you.....” he asked as her gestured to the bed.  
“While you were watching Jack and Sam. General Hammond organized the new bed and the clothes for you and I talked to my Dad and asked him to go to my house and get some of my clothes and basic toiletries. I will get more tomorrow” she smiled and then leaned over and pulled the sheet and quilt back for him as he got into the bed and then leaned against the bedhead with Carolyn. Carolyn shuffled over and leaned against his shoulder as she took hold of one of his hands with both of hers and sighed in contentment. It felt so right and the feeling of her love for him swelled in her chest and the intensity of her emotions brought tears to her eyes. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up at his face. “I feel so content when I'm with you.... I have never felt so much love for someone, as what I am feeling for you right now.” She said as her eyes sparkled with tears “I know I love you Corbin... I feel it so strongly right now. I feel like I never want to leave your side. I love you Corbin.... There are no doubts in my mind about that. No doubts at all” she smiled as she looked at him and a tear began to roll down her face.

Corbin looked at Carolyn's teary eyes as she spoke with so much emotion. He felt it too.... The emotion filling his chest, the strange feeling of never wanting to be without her ever again. Tears came to his own eyes as his own feelings swamped him. He had never felt so deeply like this before either. Never thought that anyone would ever love him this much. But he also felt the doubt that he didn't deserve a family. So many doubts, but he couldn't deny the love he felt for her either. How had he gotten so lucky?....... So blessed?. He was determined that he was NOT going to let his doubts ruin this chance for him to have happiness. Maybe after being in hell for so many years, he really did deserve this? He lifted his hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks as his other hand held more tightly onto hers. He would do whatever he had to..... to hold onto this chance..... To hold on to her..... “I love you Carolyn” he said as his voice broke with emotion “I have no doubts about that either. I also feel the need to never let you go. I will do everything I can to be worthy of your love” when he finished speaking he leaned in to kiss her. Kissing was new to him too. Carolyn was the first woman he had ever kissed. The first woman that had pleasured him. The first woman in six years to ever care how he felt. He was not going to let this chance go. He had a new life with a woman who wanted him and loved him. He was NEVER going to let this go. He leaned forward and put his arms around her as he kissed her and they stroked their tongues together. He felt his cock stir as her hand caressed up and down his side and then Carolyn began to lift herself up to straddle his lap and rub her pussy against his growing erection. They kept kissing until his erection was rock hard and she moaned into his mouth as she kept sliding over his cock, coating him in her arousal. He couldn't believe that she wanted him again so soon and Carolyn was so turned on by the fact that he was hard again so fast after already just having sex. Carolyn stopped their kiss so she could raise herself up and she used one of her hands to guide his cock to her entrance and slowly sunk down on to his lap as his cock filled her. Her cunt felt even tighter, still swollen from when he fucked her not long ago. 

Carolyn was eager to get his cock inside her and as she lowered herself she got it a little wrong and flinched before changing the angle and pressing down again. He felt her flinch and then when she shifted a little, he was worried that she wasn't comfortable, worried that he was hurting her. He had hurt her before.... The Doctor had said that she had been grazed with some bruising. He had flipped out back then, when he thought that he had hurt her and he felt his heart rate beginning to rise as the thought that he had hurt her again began to run through his head. He stilled and tried to control his thoughts. His head told him that she wouldn't have felt the slight injuries while they had fucked, that the grazing and bruising was to be expected but he had just felt her flinch again as she eased down on him and now he was having trouble not letting his fears swamp him.  
“Corbin?” Carolyn asked as she stilled “Corbin.... What's wrong?” Carolyn watched Corbin as he began to tremble and his breathing grew more rapid and suddenly it hit her that she had flinched when she was filling herself with his cock, he felt it and must be thinking that he hurt her.  
“Corbin... You didn't hurt me Corbin...” she put her hands on either side of his face and she said his name sharply and his eyes popped open. “I'm in charge here Corbin, I am controlling this...... You didn't hurt me Corbin. I made myself feel uncomfortable when I lowered myself too fast. I did it Corbin. Not you. You didn't hurt me. It was just a little discomfort that's all..... I'm okay Corbin” she said as she closed her eyes and put her forehead against his “I'm okay, I just went a little fast... I'm okay”.  
Corbin slowly stopped trembling as his breathing gradually slowed. Carolyn sat back again and looked at him as he looked at her and then lowered his gaze with embarrassment.

“Corbin... I'm sorry” Carolyn said as she lifted his chin with one of her hands “I'm sorry... I KNOW that you would never willingly hurt me. I KNOW that. Sex isn't always 100% perfect. Sometimes one or maybe even both of us are going to feel uncomfortable for some reason, but it doesn't mean that we are hurting each other.... It just means that we are in too much of a hurry to be careful, and that's not a bad thing.... I was in too much of a hurry to get you inside me and I got the angle a little wrong.... It was a moment of discomfort, but I corrected the angle and getting it right made it feel even better because of that moment of discomfort. Sometimes a little discomfort can be a good thing... It makes the good feelings, feel even better. That's why pain can enhance sex, why Sam enjoys feeling a little pain, because it make the pleasure feel more intense. We are not going to be perfect all the time... No one ever is.... Those moments of discomfort will be accidental. I trust you Corbin. I know you would never set out to cause me deliberate pain. I am never going to blame you for a little discomfort, not even if it happens while you are in control and you are pushing your cock into me. You won't be hurting me Corbin. Hurting me is something completely different. You would never... never HURT me. I'm sure you have probably seen Jack make Sam feel a little uncomfortable at times. It happens to everyone Corbin, even if you don't have a big cock. It's a normal part of sex and no one is perfect. It happens to everyone” she said gently, hoping that he would understand.

Corbin thought about Carolyn's words as he calmed. He HAD seen times when Sam had been uncomfortable with Jack's cock. She never blamed him, never got angry at him or hated him for it. She had just changed her position a little as Jack waited and then they kept going. He felt himself relax a little as he understood and believed her words. She was trying so hard to make him feel at ease. She was trying so hard to understand him and make things easier for him and he knew that to make things easier for her, he would need to tell her everything and suddenly he felt the courage to share his story with her and took a deep breath before beginning his story.


	29. CORBIN'S STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning - this chapter contains stories of rape and underage rape.

CHAPTER 29 CORBIN'S STORY

“The new breeders were always restrained. Their hands secured to the top corners of the mattresses and their legs were either held apart by the guards or restrained by ropes if they were fighting too much. They never wanted to risk me getting hurt. An injured Stud was a set back, so the guards always made sure that the Breeders were unable to move while I raped them. The guards would fill their cunts with lubricant so my cock wouldn't be damaged by their tight cunts and I would just push into their cunts and rape them until I ejaculated. Sometimes it was obvious that the guards had already abused them, especially the ones with their legs restrained with ropes. They would use their fingers in their cunts and play with their tits to torment them with pleasure and sometimes to distress them and make them fight more so they would be more entertaining while I raped them. Some of the breeders would already have semen on them, on their faces or their tits when I went to rape them. Usually the ones who had already been abused by the guards either fought harder or would be broken and just lay their crying and realize that there was no point in fighting. Other new breeders, especially the younger girls, would be left untouched so they would scream and fight as they are restrained and then they would scream in fear when they saw my erect cock and would start to fight again. The guards used less lubricant on those girls because they wanted them to see how much I could hurt them as my cock went deeper and deeper into them. They were always the worst to rape... They would scream in pain as I forced my cock into their tight little cunts while the guards laughed or played with their own cocks while they watched me hurt them. Some of the girls were little more than children. Most of those girls had only been fucked once or twice in their lives before being captured and raped by me.

The virgins were either rented for their first fuck or sold. The ones that were rented, once their virginity was stolen they would either be sent to be a whore or sent to be a breeder. Most of the young virgins couldn't stand up the level of abuse of being whores, so it wasn't long before they were sent to be breeders instead. Those girls would just lay there and cry while I raped them or lay there and try not to feel anything as they lay there after being broken by some man who wanted to see their virgin blood on his cock. Sometimes, I would only be given enough drug to get erect and I would still have complete control of my body like Jack does. I always try not to hurt them while I pushed my cock inside their tight cunts, but it would always take me longer for me to orgasm and the guards would punish me for not being entertaining enough. Sometimes they would drug me so I would rape more than one breeder at a time before resting. They would fit an electronic choke collar around my neck and once I had raped the first breeder they would drag me off her and then let me rape the next one. Sometimes I used to do three or four in a row before I was empty of semen. But their faces would always be the same... Their looks of disbelief at the size of my cock, their expression of pain when I pushed my cock into their tight cunts and stretched them more that they ever thought possible... I would see on their faces how much it hurt as I stretched them. It wasn't very often that I would get a new breeder who had experienced a cock as big as mine, a breeder who felt any amount of pleasure before I finished and left them. Sometimes I would hear a breeder moan a little but they never had more than a stroke or two of pleasure before I orgasmed and left them. Sometimes I know the guards used their fingers and forced the breeder to orgasm if they had even showed a slight sign of enjoying me. They would tease them unmercifully until they orgasmed and then they would call them filthy sluts for feeling pleasure while they were being raped. The mental abuse was almost as bad as the physical abuse.

Once they were confirmed pregnant I didn't see them again until about four weeks after the birth, when I would have to try to impregnate them again. By then they had been used many, many times by the Master's men. Once they were pregnant, their bodies were allowed to be used by the men as rewards for a hard days work. Most breeders were fucked at least twice a day until they are eight months pregnant and they they would be left alone until after the birth. So most breeders would be obedient and just lie there while I raped them and tried to impregnate them again. I would service the same breeders year after year and was given new breeders every now and then when they were obtained in raids. They always chose me for the younger girls because of the size of my cock and so the guards would have better entertainment than a Stud with a smaller cock. The slimmer built young girls were usually given to another Stud who's build has slimmer shoulders and hips, so there is less chance of the baby being too big for the young mothers. Sometimes we were forced to rape and impregnate girls as young as thirteen.... Thirteen... Still a child... A child forced to bear a child of their own. I was only seventeen when I was captured. I was spared from dying because of my good looks and then I was stripped for inspection by the Master who got very excited when he saw how big my cock was. Then he chose a girl from my town so I could fuck her to prove that I could do the job that was intended for me. 

I was a virgin. I had fooled around a bit with my betrothed but we were wanting to wait until we were married before indulging in sex. The first girl I had to rape, was my betrothed. She had lied and told them that she was no longer a virgin, hoping that she would be left behind and not taken. When they chose her as the girl for me to fuck she stayed silent. The men had already violently raped most of the women and she decided that she wanted me to be the one to take her virginity rather than having it stolen and her body defiled by evil men. She had never seen my cock until that day, had never seen any cock. I knew she was scared, but she had already seen her older sisters raped and how violent and cruel it had been for them, so she still remained silent. She knew that I would hurt her but we didn't realise how MUCH I would hurt her. They had already stripped her naked when they brought her before me. I had touched her tits before but I had never actually seen them. The most we had done together was minimal, she had let me play with her tits while I rubbed my cock against her hip while we still had her clothes on. We had never even kissed. Our parents always told us that kissing led to sex and we both wanted to remain pure for our wedding bed, so in our innocence we decided that we would never touch below our waists and never kiss. We thought that as long as we didn't kiss, then we would never be tempted. Even though I never saw her tits, touching them always made my cock hard and aching while I listened to her moan with the pleasure of my fingers on her nipples and breasts, so I relieved some of the aching by rubbing my cock against her hip, but never long enough to orgasm. I had never touched myself with pleasure in mind, touching ourselves for pleasure was strictly forbidden.

I was on my knees when she was brought before me naked. When she stood in front of me and I saw her naked body and finally knew what her body looked like, the body that I have given pleasure to and received a little pleasure from, I began to get hard just from looking at her. The first naked girl I had ever seen. When she saw my cock for the first time her eyes went wide with surprise and then when I got more erect, she couldn't hide her shock or her fear. The Master laughed at her and told her that he was going to enjoy watching my big cock stretch her cunt. He just assumed that she had never seen a cock as big as mine, he never suspected that she had lied about her virginity. They forced her to the ground and forced her legs open so I could see her cunt which made my cock even harder. The Master told one of the men to lubricate my cock because he did not want it injured. When the man stroked my cock to spread the lubricant... I had never felt that pleasure before and I automatically thrust my hips and groaned as he stroked my cock more and more until I was rock hard and aching for more pleasure. The pleasure was so overwhelming to my innocence, that with a few more strokes by the mans hand, I ejaculated onto the ground. The Master laughed at my lack of stamina and told his men to drug me so I would be hard again quickly. They gave me a light dose so I was rock hard in a few seconds while the man stroked my cock again. Then the Master told me to fuck her or he would kill her and then make me fuck her dead body. I knelt between her legs and grasped my cock and pushed the head of my cock against her cunt. I looked at her face but she never said a word but she gave me a small quick scared nod to encourage me. All I knew about fucking, was that you had to go slow on your wedding night, that no matter what you did, you would hurt your wife but once the pain was over then she would feel pleasure. I was determined not to hurt her so I pushed my cock into her slowly but I could still see the pain on her face and her disbelief as it got more and more painful for her as I stretched her. She was so tight. So tight I really struggled to push my cock into her, but the pleasure that her tight cunt gave me was... I had no idea I could feel so much pleasure. I struggled to control myself. I was feeling so much pleasure and all she felt was pain. My father told me that I should go slow until I reach the maiden barrier then push hard into her so the pain would be over with quickly, so that's what I did..... She screamed.... Screamed with pain and started crying when I suddenly shoved the rest of my cock inside her. I froze... I had just hurt her so badly and I just froze. The Master yelled at me to fuck her but I hardly even heard him, all I could hear was her scream over and over in my head, all I could see was her crying and the pain in her face. The Master struck me with his whip across my back. Then he cut me again with the whip and told me that he would whip her too if I didn't fuck her, so I just began to move... thrust my hips not really knowing what the hell I was doing but soon the amazing pleasure I felt overrode the pain in my back and I just focused on that pleasure, hoping that she was feeling it too. Soon my cock was sliding more easily in her cunt and I heard her moan and felt her relax and squirm underneath me while I moved and I could see the surprise on her face at the pleasure that she was now feeling instead of pain so I began to move faster and faster and her pleasure grew with mine. The louder she moaned the more excited I got and soon I was absorbed in feeling my own incredible pleasure. The new feelings were so intense that I was in a world of my own as I strove for more and more pleasure, later I found out that it was the drugs influence that made me do it but at the time..... After.... I felt so ashamed that I had put my pleasure before her own and it.... it cost me everything..... I ejaculated again while she was still striving to reach her orgasm, she moaned in frustration as I felt myself soften inside her. Then the Master's men pulled me off her and the Master undid his pants and bared his hard cock and declared that he would give her the pleasure that she was seeking, that she needed an experienced man to complete her pleasure. The Master only had an average cock and I guess he didn't really think about our size difference, how much I had stretched her and how much less pleasure she would feel with a smaller cock than the one that had been giving her pleasure as well as the fact that he would be raping her. He quickly shoved his cock into her and raped her while she began to panic and fight at the stranger invading her body. He held her mouth shut so she couldn't scream, while he fucked her harder and harder but he couldn't get her to feel the pleasure that she had felt with me.... someone she trusted.... He fucked her hard until he finished and not once did she moan in pleasure for him. The Master blamed her for his failure to make her orgasm. He told his men that my large cock had ruined her cunt for pleasure and when he pulled out of her.... he punched her cunt. He kept punching her until she was bleeding and screaming in pain... Saying that if he couldn't give her pleasure then no one would be able to, then he got up and told his men that she wasn't worth keeping as a whore with her ruined cunt then he kicked her viciously in her cunt and one of the men holding her arms slit her throat”.  
“Oh Corbin....” Carolyn said quietly as she leaned against his chest and cried silently.

“When I watched that recording just now with Daniel.... That's when I knew that it wasn't Jack he was angry with. It was Sam. Sam wouldn't orgasm for HIM and he wanted to punish her for it. Just like he punished Deeana (pronounced Dee-are-nah) all those years ago. He covered up his failure with punishment. When the Master wanted me to start as a Stud the next day I refused. He whipped me twice more but I still refused. So he drugged me until I had no control and let me loose on a breeder. I was only his second stud. He had only been breeding for a year and just sold his first crop of babies and realised how much money he could make with more Stud's and Breeder's. His other Stud's fucked of their own free will... They thought that receiving enjoyment while fucking was much better than getting punished. But I couldn't bear to do it, so they just kept drugging me so I would fuck them. Each time they tried to make me do it without the drug I would refuse to do it no matter how much they beat me and whipped me.... Until the Master punished a breeder instead of me. He whipped HER because I didn't want to fuck her. He tore her back apart, she was just a girl, only 17, she had been a whore that had gotten pregnant so they moved her to be a breeder. She'd had her baby 4 weeks before and she needed to be impregnated again. She'd been raped so many times as a whore, that she just laid there with her legs open waiting for me to fuck her. I couldn't do it..... She looked like my sister and I just..... couldn't.... My sister had fought the men when they tried to rape her during the raid, one man held her down while the other one raped her and when the other man tried to rape her too, she managed to kick his leg, so he punched her and kicked her in the cunt while the other man choked her to get control..... He crushed her throat and killed her while the other man was raping her. My parents were slaughtered... my mother was raped by three men before they cut her throat. I couldn't do it..... How could I rape a girl who looked like my sister.... 

The Master tore her back apart... I begged him over and over to stop but he just kept going and going, turning her back into a bloody mess until she lost consciousness. They gave me enough drug to get me hard then told me to fuck her or when she woke up, he would whip her again. So I fucked her. I raped her while she was laying unconscious in a pool of blood. I just pushed my cock inside her and focused on finishing so I could get off her. After that I did what I was told. I was given the drug, I raped them and concentrated on finishing so I could get off them. Get out of them before they felt any pleasure and I put them in danger. I tried.... I tried to get an erection to fuck without the drug..... I tried but I just couldn't so they had to keep drugging me, but always only enough to get me hard unless they wanted to have fun with me and overdose me and control me with a collar so I could fuck until I could no longer ejaculate. I lived in a haze of drugs and depression for four years until they gave me a breeder who looked just like Deeana. I flipped out...... Big time..... All I wanted to do was get out of that cell. I fought the guards and tried to get out of the door. The guard jabbed me with a big dose of the fuck drug to calm me down and get me focused on the girl but I had grabbed hold of his knife and I had started to cut my cock off. One of them pulled a gun and he shot me in the arm to stop me, but the drug had taken effect, my cock was rock hard and I was bleeding so bad. The guards cut some strips off the breeders blanket and wrapped my wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Both wounds took a fair while to stop and I lost a lot of blood. The blanket they used gave me an infection in my wounds. I just wanted to die. Every chance I got I would pull the bandages off so I would pull at the wounds and bleed, so they kept me restrained to the bed. I was very ill with a fever before long and the Whore's Doctor tried to help me but nothing worked and I just got worse... which made me happy because I just wanted to die and end my misery. 

I was Jayak's first patient. All of a sudden the Breeders and Studs had their own Doctor. He was captured because of me. He got captured to try and keep me alive. My babies always sold very well and the Master did not want to lose one of his prized Studs. Jayak saved my life in more ways than one. He never blamed me... he thanked me.... because if they hadn't needed a Doctor for me, he would have been killed with all the other men. He would have been killed, his young daughter sold and his wife turned into a breeder or a whore so he thanked me. He made me understand why I wouldn't fight the drug, why I couldn't deny my body the pleasure it wanted. He saved my life and for the first time in four misery filled years I had someone who cared about me. I had a friend when all my friends had been slaughtered or taken as boy whores. I was with him for two weeks while I recovered. He had to cut away the infected flesh and let me start healing from fresh wounds again. The Master was very pleased with Jayak because once I was healed I could still get an erection, I could still fuck, still make babies for him to sell. Jayak's life was saved and he got to keep his family with him because I was injured and they stayed safe because he had saved my life and my ability to fuck. How could I still want to die, when it would possibly mean punishment or death for him or his family. He talked endlessly to me when he was in the room with me and I began to have a genuine interest in medicine. While I was recovering I read as many of his medical texts as I could and when I went back to Stud work... I coped with it better. I still had to be drugged to get an erection but I no longer wanted to die. I did not want to risk Jayak or his family. 

I had been starving myself. Too depressed to eat, too miserable to care. I had slowly been killing myself all along and after talking to Jayak and getting to know him, I knew that he was worth wanting to survive. I slowly began to eat more and I would look for him whenever I was escorted to fuck a Breeder. Occasionally I would see him and he would smile and wave at me and I soon found myself smiling back at him. I lived for the times that he would brighten my day with a simple smile and the knowledge that he was a friend. Then one day as I was being escorted back to my cell we went passed a cell where a breeder was in labor and not doing very well. Jayak noticed me going past and yelled to the guard that he needed me to help him. He lied and told them that I had medical knowledge, when all I had done was read a few books and had lots of discussions. I did exactly as he told me and we saved the baby and the Breeder and I had never felt so useful. I had a smile in my heart for days afterwards. 

Then one day I was pulled out of my cell. I assumed it was for Stud duty but they pushed me into a medical room and locked the door. Jayak was lying on the floor, his back torn open by the Master's whip. He was lying in a puddle of blood and I thought that he was dead. I checked him and realised that he was alive and I got some clean towels and pressed them against his back to stop the bleeding. After a little while he groaned and regained consciousness and was able to tell me what to do to help him. When I put the antiseptic on his back and he screamed in agony...... I was so scared... He kept passing out and drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain he was in was horrific but he didn't want me to give him pain relief so he would be able to tell me what to do if I needed it. In some places the cuts went down to his bones. It reminded me of the breeder who had been punished because of me and I was fighting feelings of fear and nausea the whole time. It took me hours and hours to stitch his back and my hands were cramping so bad but I couldn't stop.... He had lost a lot of blood and he was drifting in and out for a couple of days. I was so worried that he wouldn't make it. It scared the hell out of me. The next day a breeder went into labor and they took me down to her and I managed to deliver her baby just by what I had learned that one time with Jayak. I was suddenly a medic and it was the most scary and exhilarating time of my life. I suddenly felt alive. When Jayak had recovered enough I was still sometimes used as a Stud but over time it was less and less often and I was made to stay in the medical office instead of my cell. Eventually they gave me my own room and once I had proved that I was willing to work without trouble, let me move around more freely to attend to the breeders. Jayak taught me during every spare minute we had. Jayak saved me in so many ways. I owe him everything. We became brothers to each other, brothers that we'd never had. While he had been injured he was banned from seeing his family, so he asked me to take a note to Samara and let her know what happened and that he was alright, that was when he told me that he had been whipped in front of his family and dragged out unconscious because he had lost a young breeder and her twins when her babies were too big for her pelvis. I took some vitamins to her so I had an excuse to visit her. His family was held captive in some locked rooms. They had a main room and then two small bedrooms. Samara had been very grateful for the message and once I told her my name and told her that Jayak was okay, she broke down in tears of relief. Jayak had told her all about me, so she knew that she could trust me and that I would look after him well. Suddenly I was an uncle to Marissa and a brother to Samara as well. They were my new family and Samara was grateful that Jayak had someone to help him. When Jack and Sam were captured my life was changed again. Jayak had tried to convince me that I could be capable of giving more pleasure with my large cock but I had never believed him... I had seen too many girls in pain underneath me to believe that. I thought that Deeana had only been feeling pleasure because it was with me... with her betrothed.... But when I saw Sam going crazy with pleasure on Jack's huge cock.... I suddenly realised that Jayak HAD been telling the truth. Jack and Sam changed everything I knew about fucking. That I really could make it easier for the Breeders to take my cock, just by taking a little more time. I wasn't fucking many Breeders by then, I was usually only a fill in for another Stud when they were sick but I got to try it out on a couple of Breeders, using my fingers to get them wet and then give them pleasure so they would be aroused when I fucked them, made it easier for them to take my cock. I still had hang ups about being able to let myself feel pleasure, I still needed to be drugged to get an erection. I still couldn't do it... I still couldn't let myself enjoy the pleasure... Fucking was just something I had to endure. I couldn't let myself enjoy the pleasure... Deeana had died because I enjoyed myself. Everything always went badly when I enjoyed myself.

When Jack and Sam stopped recording and the Master was punishing all of us, he made me do Stud duty again... They drugged me so I would hurt the young girls.... They didn't care how small they were... any girl under 18 was declared mine to fuck and Noah had to fuck all the ones over 18. The first girl..... They put a choke collar on me and drugged me... but I guess I had learned more from Jack than I realised and even though I was drugged I pleasured her first and forced her to orgasm before fucking her when I gave her another orgasm. When I finally ejaculated they pulled me off her backwards and then shoved me sideways to the next girl. She was so tiny..... Probably only 12 or 13... she had barely started getting breasts.... and I just lifted her leg and slammed my cock into her tiny cunt, making her scream. I couldn't get my cock all the way in and I remember how angry it made me feel, that I couldn't get her cunt to pleasure me like it should. She was screaming in agony while I rammed into her harder and harder, desperately trying to get my cock all the way inside her. I forced my way through her cervix and then because her cervix felt so extra tight and good around my cock, I orgasmed but then I didn't want to be pulled off her... I wanted to keep feeling the tightness of her cervix around the head of my cock and I fought to stay inside her, I held on to her and kept thrusting inside her until they activated the choke collar and when it got so tight that I couldn't breathe I suddenly let the girl go to try to rip the collar off my throat so I could breathe, but they pulled hard on the rope at the same time that I let go and I flew over backwards and slammed my head onto the rails of the cell, the horizontal rail damaged the choke collar so it couldn't be controlled and it began to crush my throat. One of the men was quick enough to twist the choke mechanism to the side of my larynx so he could hit it with the handle of his knife and break it, but by the time they got it off me it was too late..... I'd died.... The collar had crushed my larynx and I choked to death. One of the men had run to get Jayak and told him I was down with a choke collar. Jayak knew as soon as he heard those words that it meant I was dead, they would never have sent for him otherwise, they would have just drugged me again and kept me fucking. He had heard of many serious injuries to whores due to faulty collars and he knew how fatally fast they could be. He quickly realised that my throat was crushed and he had to dig his fingers into my throat to move my larynx so he could get air into my lungs. He told the Master that he needed Noah so one of the men went and got him and Noah took over the compression's while Jayak held my throat and breathed into me. When they finally got me back they took me into surgery and repaired my throat. I was sedated with a tracheotomy for a few days so it could stay stable. Then after a few more days when I could drink again, they took me back to my Stud duties, but they couldn't put a collar on my healing throat and they only gave me enough drug to get me hard. I just ….. that girl... the one I forced to orgasm.... the Master shoved his cock down her throat and almost choked her while taking his pleasure, then he berated her and hit her for being a filthy slut and for having orgasms while she was being raped. So after that, I just did what I had to, as quickly as possible, so I wouldn't let them feel any pleasure..... So they wouldn't be punished because of me.... That little girl.... Jayak had to take her into surgery to repair her.... I know it wasn't my fault.... I know it wasn't.... me... who hurt her..... but sometimes I still see the agony in her face, I hear her screams of pain... and sometimes I can't sleep....” Corbin broke down with a sob as Carolyn cried against his chest.

“I could never let myself feel pleasure without feeling such terrible guilt.... Until you.... I met you and my life has changed again. I wanted you to feel pleasure, I wanted myself to feel pleasure with you” Corbin stumbled to a halt and he took a few deep breaths “I wanted to feel pleasure WITH you and for the first time in my life.... I finally knew what fucking was really supposed to feel like. I finally felt the.... deeper need to be with a woman and when I woke up with you next to me.... I felt content... You make me feel so content. Happy. I know it wasn't my fault that Deeana was tortured and died. I know it wasn't my fault that I hurt so many Breeder's but I also know that I will never forget and they would always be in my nightmares... Well I thought that I would never forget... but when I was fucking you.... all I could think of... was YOU and trying to remember what Jack had taught me, so I could pleasure you. I forgot.... For the first time in my life... I fucked a woman and didn't feel like I was going to vomit afterwards. I didn't feel scared to give a woman pleasure” he stopped and blew out a sudden breath “The first time I was with you... I was bleeding heavily from the reopened wound and I didn't even notice until I moved to help you with Jack and Sam. I felt lightheaded and the blood soaking into my clothes and the pain confused me, but I knew it was bad... All I could think of was that at least I'd had one moment of true happiness. At least I had finally been with a woman who WANTED me... actually wanted ME to fuck her... just for the pleasure of it.... That I'd finally found out that fucking really could be special. I thought I was going to die... but then I saw you coming towards me... and I just... knew... knew that I was going to be okay, that you would save me, that you would save every part of me, that you would help me step out of the darkness I was in... When you showed me the vision... it was more than I had ever dreamed about..... When you told me it was time to be a Dad instead of a Father.... I want it too Carolyn.... I want it all with you.... I know that sometimes... I'm going to struggle and sometimes I will probably flip out over remembering things. I'm still going to have nightmares.... I know that it's not going to be easy and it's not going to instantly be all good..... I know I am going to have to fight against those feelings and memories... I want it all and I want it with YOU.... My feelings for you are so strange... So strong.... I have tried so hard to feel nothing for so long.... But now, I like the way I feel... The way I feel with you. I like the way YOU make me feel Carolyn.. I really like it... I want it all... with YOU”

Carolyn was still leaning against his chest with her arms wrapped around him. She had wet the side of his neck and down his chest with her tears. She pulled back and looked at his face. His eyes were clouded with tears and his face was wet from crying. She had felt her heart break so many times through his story. He'd had so much conflict and pain to deal with. “Thank you Corbin.... Thank you for trusting me.. For sharing yourself with me.... I know we are going to have our ups and downs, but I want you to know that I am always here for you. Always. I want you to tell me when you're feeling down... Tell me when you are struggling with bad memories... I want to be able to help you... To comfort you. I want to hold you and remind you that you deserve this. You deserve to be loved Corbin... Deserve to be a Dad. You deserve all of it and so much more....” then she leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling back and smiling at him. His worried face soon turned into a hesitant smile as they looked at each other. Carolyn could feel her lust building again, just by looking at him. God he was so incredibly handsome. Her core muscles clenched and she realised that his cock was still inside her. She gripped him hard as she smiled at him and she felt his cock begin to stir and harden as she did it again. She leaned forward for another kiss as her breathing rate increased. God this man set her sexual needs on fire. She had NEVER felt like this before, never felt such an overwhelming need to share herself with a man over and over. She raised herself a little as she squeezed him hard and then relaxed her muscles as she lowered herself. She did that a few more times while they kissed, while their tongues danced with each other. Then a thought suddenly crossed her mind. He had spent the last six years fucking a massive amount of times, but he had never made love... he'd never had anyone to make love to. She couldn't think of anytime that she had just... made love. She had always enjoyed the... adventure of sex. It had always been about.... having fun... relieving stress and enjoying herself. She had never been in a serious relationship before, always just lighthearted sex to enjoy a good fuck. Always too busy with school, then too busy building her career. She had never made love.... She stopped kissing him and pulled back to just look at him.  
“Make love to me.... Make love to me Corbin” she said in a breathy whisper.  
He looked at her with a little confusion “I....”  
“Did you ever see Jack and Sam make love? Slowly.... Lazily... More about being together than... Make love to me Corbin. I've never made love and I want to make love with you.”  
He had seen Jack 'make love' to Sam. No fancy positions, no hard and fast fucking, just... slow..... love.... Carolyn slowly raised herself off Corbin's hard cock and then kissed him before laying down on the bed and spreading her legs for him. Corbin moved onto his knees and then in between her legs. He looked at her beautiful body laid out before him. Looked at the love radiating from her eyes and suddenly realised that there was no wrong way to do this, so he slowly walked his hands up either side of her body while he pressed his cock against her mound. He lowered himself to kiss her and stroke their tongues together while he rubbed his cock against her clit, which made her hips begin to squirm as she moaned into his mouth. He released her mouth and moved one of his hands to his cock and guided it to her entrance. Then he watched her face, as he slowly pushed into her inch by inch, pulling out a little before advancing a little further. He watched her face as her mouth opened and watched her moan in pleasure as he pressed forward. Her eyes rolled back a little at the feeling of his cock pushing further into her. Her hands were on his back, her fingers stroking along his skin and then she would dig her nails in as he pushed into her. Once he was fully inside her, her knees were bent up and her hips opened as wide as possible with her nails digging into his ass. He lazily slid in and out of her, never taking his eyes off her face. Every now and then she would squeeze his cock as he pushed back in, making them both moan with pleasure. He couldn't believe the constant pleasure that he was feeling and he began to sweat and tremble as his pleasure built and he restrained himself to the slow and sensual movement. Carolyn looked as though she was drowning in pleasure. Moaning at his constant slow movement inside her cunt.... her pussy... He had heard Jack call Sam's cunt her pussy, it didn't really make much sense but it sounded a lot nicer than cunt. He heard her breathing change, holding her breath as he stroked into her and breathing out when he slid out again and trembled. Her orgasm surprised him as she slowly curled up against him as her eyes rolled backwards and her mouth opened in silence as she began to shudder uncontrollably under him and when her cunt... her pussy clamped down on his cock, his own orgasm exploded through him, engulfing him in amazing pleasure as he strained against her, releasing stream after stream of semen in pulses of swamping pleasure. Once he finished ejaculating his body shuddered a little and then stilled except for the occasional tremble as he breathed out. Carolyn opened her eyes as her body slowly relaxed. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused as small shudders shook her body as he slid in and out of her pussy. He could feel a strong pulsing in her pussy and he enjoyed how it felt around his cock. Her eyes slowly focused on him and she smiled lazily at him. He smiled back at her and felt such a thickness in his chest as his emotions swelled with love. Tears pricked at his eyes as his emotions overwhelmed him. He saw tears in Carolyn's eyes and knew that she was feeling it too.

He felt so incredibly close to her, he truly belonged to her. He felt it now, so strongly. Every ounce of him belonged to her and she was... his... He knew that without a doubt. He had told her about his dark miserable life, told her how dreadfully he had hurt so many girls and women.... and she still loved him..... still wanted him..... She loved him no matter what he had done... and she would always love him. He gently gathered her into his arms, putting his hands beneath her and then rolled them both so Carolyn was on top of him. Her forehead pressed against the side of his throat while their bodies continued to calm. There were no words.... Just holding each other said everything... He felt so happy.... So content.... So loved... THIS was his future and he knew that it was going to be wonderful. He felt so.... strong... He finally had... direction in his life. Carolyn was his direction, she was his new life and he never wanted to let her go. He felt the horrors of the last six years finally begin to drain away... finally able to start letting go. The uncertainty. The pain. The loneliness. The meaningless fucking. The raping of innocent women and girls..... It was truly over. It was time to embrace his future. Carolyn was his future. His twin sons in her belly. He was going to be a Dad... and it felt so wonderful. He felt tears slide down his face. Happy tears. Content tears. Tears of joy. He smiled as he nuzzled his chin against her head and relaxed into a contented sleep.

Carolyn felt Corbin's body relax and his breathing deepen. She had never felt... She finally knew what it meant to LOVE someone. Love so deeply that any thought of being without them hurt. She had been so completely overwhelmed with her orgasm. She'd had some amazing orgasms over the years, but never one like this. It felt like Corbin had invaded her whole body, filling it with.... love.... happiness.... contentment. There were no words.... No words to explain how she felt. When Corbin had looked at her with tears in his eyes.... she knew that he had felt it too. He had trusted her with his story, with his feelings, with his fears and his terrible guilt. She wished that she could purge the memories from his mind, but she knew that all she could do was slowly drown them out with new memories. New memories of love, happiness, a family and freedom. She would swamp his sad memories with happy ones. He had just been a boy. A confused and scared boy. His dabbling's of pleasure with his betrothed ruined by cruel actions and the murder of the girl he had planned to marry. No wonder he had found it so difficult to cope. No wonder he had felt so desperate that he had tried to cut off his cock. The source of all his confusion, pain, guilt and sadness. The source of the guilty pleasure he was forced to have.

She lay on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was so... comforting. Her new direction in life. A mother... A partner. Part of her own family. It felt so strange to have thoughts of her career fade into the background, her career had been everything. She realised how shallow her life had been. Experimenting with sex as a teenager, not because she had been in a relationship, but simply because she had been curious. She had been very lucky to have lost her virginity to someone who had treated her with respect and care. He had ensured that she orgasmed even before he dropped his underwear. It had all been about her. She'd been lucky. She had orgasmed during sex and she had been keen on experiencing that pleasure again. Sex had been.... a recreation... a way to feel pleasure, a way to forget the stress of exams, sex had been fun. Sex had simply been... a sport.... Until Corbin. That first fuck had been.... She had felt so... desperate.... It had been a blur of intense pleasure as she had experienced her first very large cock. Every time they had been together it had meant more and more. He had made her... feel... more and more. Sex was no longer a sport, it was a... connection. Something to share... to enjoy together. She finally knew what it meant to 'make love'. She felt her eyes tear up again. She wanted it all too... with Corbin. Her new life was beginning and she felt.... excited... and so incredibly content. She closed her eyes and focused on his heart beat. The new center of her life. Corbin. She breathed deep and then let it out slowly as she relaxed and then focused on the beat of his heart as she fell asleep.


	30. THE PRESENTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY long chapter with quite a bit of a refresher course on what happened with Jack and Sam as Daniel narrates the Presentation. A few important things are going to be revealed now and then again later on so I decided to do the longer version so you could remember what happened accurately. Please forgive any editing mistakes I rewrote a few parts and rushed a bit in an effort to get it online for you all and may have missed some mistakes when I read through it again. Thanks. I hope you are all enjoying the series.

CHAPTER 30 THE PRESENTATION

Daniel stayed up all nearly all night to finish the presentation. When he was happy with it, he packed everything up and took it back to their room. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and then stripped off and snuggled up around Vala's back and held her as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up when the twins woke and Vala moved to get ready to nurse them. When Vala was settled he went and had a shower to wake himself up. When the twins had finished nursing, Vala went and had a shower while Daniel took the twins to the Common room and strapped them into their highchairs, put bibs on them and gave them half a banana each and then got breakfast for himself while he watched the twins mostly play with their food. When Jayak and his family came into the room, he asked Jayak to keep an eye on the twins while he went to get his camera. He took some photo's of them while they gnawed on the banana as it squished through their fingers a little. He also took some photo's of Marissa and Ellara too, realizing that they wouldn't have any photo's of them at all. He knew that Jack and Sam had a couple of photo's of the twins that were taken a few weeks after their birth. Daniel remembered marveling at how small they had been, and remembered how small Jacob had been when they first got him, but Melody had been even smaller... they had both been tiny... 33 weeks. God he hoped that Sam could hold on for a few more weeks. She would have surgery to deliver the triplets and then she would have to start having sex with Jack within a day or two of having surgery and try to get pregnant again so she could continue to survive. God it sucked. Sam.... Strong. Independent. Kick ass Sam, Reduced to what she was now... Heartbreaking. So Goddamn heartbreaking. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and then he felt Vala's arms go around him, hugging him, holding him.... He put his arms around her and held her. Feeling so grateful to have her in his life, so grateful that she loved him. He relaxed into her arms and stayed there for a long moment to settle his emotions. When he drew back Vala looked up at him with concern.  
“I'm okay....... Thank you..” he said quietly and then he kissed her forehead before looking at her again and smiling.

“Did you get it finished?” Vala asked.  
“Almost.... I just need some current photo's of Jack and Sam and to find out if they want to show the twins or not and then it's done. I just hope Sam is okay with it” he sighed “Once Jack and Sam approve it, I will make the final changes and send it down to General Hammond so he can show the personnel”.  
Vala nodded and hugged him again before moving away towards the twins who were laughing as they showed each other their banana covered hands. Daniel couldn't help but smile at their infectious laughter and he took a video of them as they laughed together. He had also put together a series of photo's and video's of Jack and Sam during their happier moments. He thought that maybe if they watched that first, then it might make it easier for Sam to watch the more confronting presentation. He had thought about how Sam was going to cope with it and decided that Sam was definitely going to need some extra help to get through it. He went and sat next to Jayak and told him that he had finished the presentation for the SGC about Jack and Sam's ordeal and that he thought that Sam should be sedated a little so it took the edge off her emotions. Jayak agreed that it would be a good idea and suggested that he be there while they watched it.  
“Except for a few odd times, I was there for most of the recordings when they were made. She knows I've seen everything. I think she would be comfortable with me there and you're is going to need someone if she needs further sedation if she has trouble coping with what she's seeing” said Jayak.  
“I want you there too, I know she doesn't want Carolyn to see the recordings, so I know she won't want her to be there when she sees herself for the first time” said Daniel.

“Jack will wake up very soon because he is due to fuck Sam. He should be able to stay awake for a little while. How long does it go for?” asked Jayak.  
“There are actually two presentations that I want them to watch. But the first one is not for the SGC..... It's for Sam, so she can see some of their happier times first” Daniel admitted.  
“That's a good idea Daniel. A very good idea. I was just about to go and start my shift with Jack and Sam, do you want to go and get what you need and bring it to their room?”  
“Sure, I'll just make sure that Vala is okay with the twins then I'll go”. He helped Vala to clean the twin's hands and faces and take off their dirty bibs. He rinsed them out before putting them bibs into their laundry basket. Everyone had their own laundry basket so there were no mix ups or having to sort out clothes. Everyone did their own laundry, but if someone was walking past and they noticed that the washer was idle, if their own didn't need doing then would usually put a load on for someone else. Daniel was very glad that he wasn't having to have to go down to the SGC with multiple bags of laundry. It had been bad enough taking washing down to a strange planet with his and Teal'c's laundry to be done. It was so much nicer and so much easier to have appliances onboard. Everything and everyone was working pretty smoothly on board the Al'kesh and it certainly did feel like one big family, especially when they sat down for meals, played games or watched movies together.

Daniel went back to his and Vala's room and got his laptop. He kept his camera in his pocket, wondering how he was going to get a photo of Sam without her freaking out and then he suddenly thought how he could get a photo to show how terrible her health was, without compromising her modesty. He remembered her bikini she had worn when she had gone 'swimming' yesterday. Maybe he could encourage her to get into the pool again and take some photo's of her without her noticing. He wondered what the camera that had been used for the recordings looked like and wondered if it looked anything like his. His was more of a simple photograph style camera, if the Whore Ship used a more of a bigger, movie style camera, then maybe she would be able to cope with seeing his little camera.

When he got to Jack and Sam's room the door was closed and he could hear definite sounds of sex, so he waited outside. He knew that Sam was now going to be restricted to less 'active' sex..... but he could hear her moaning with pleasure and definitely heard her orgasm even through the sound deadening walls and door. He was glad that sex was still being enjoyable for her. He hoped that it would stay that way and not become something that she had to just endure. Noah opened the door a short time later and yawned as he waved to Daniel as he headed off towards the Common room to get something to eat before getting some sleep. Jack was sitting up in bed and eating some pasta that Jayak had heated up for them, but Sam scrunched her nose up and pushed it away with a grimace. They had got some bed tables sent up yesterday from the SGC's infirmary to make things easier for Jack and Sam and they were using them for the first time.

Daniel put the laptop down onto the bed and pulled out a protein bar from his pocket and handed it to Sam who took it with a wry smile, opened it and took a bite as Jayak connected the bag of fluids back up to the cannula in the back of her hand. Sam looked at Daniel's laptop for a moment, then a small frown marred her face and she looked up at Daniel, who gave her a gentle smile. Sam closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she put the protein bar down on the table and slowly swallowed what was left in her mouth before looking back at Daniel with sad resignation showing on her face. Daniel took a gamble and sat down on the bed next to her, he turned away from her for a moment as he pulled the camera out of his pocket and turned it on. When he found the right video of the twins laughing in the swings he pressed play and then turned around and held it up in front of Sam. Sam flinched, then her eyes zeroed in on the screen and she focused on the twins and soon Jack was leaning over and watching it too.  
“Where was that taken?” Jack asked with confusion.  
“General Hammond played Santa again and now we have a proper Rec room. It's not just a weight bench and treadmill anymore, he had a Ping Pong table, a games table and one of those portable basketball hoops all sent up. He also sent up a sand pit and the swing set for the kids. There's also a paddling pool and some fake grass as well as some sun lamps, some lounge chairs and you both got a big present from the President.” said Daniel with a big smile.  
“Wow..... That sounds great.... A present hey?” Jack looked at Sam, but Sam was still staring transfixed on the video of the twins. “Sam?” Jack said gently as he took hold of one of her hands. Sam flinched a little and looked up at him. “Daniel tells me the President gave you a gift?”  
“Yeah.... A pool, one of those endless pool things with a spa section” said Sam.  
“Wow.... Really?.... Did you try it out?” asked Jack with a smile.  
Sam nodded her head “It was good.... It was so good that I fell asleep.” she said with a wry smile.  
“Asleep?” Jack laughed.  
“I fell asleep floating in the water.... It was great” she smiled.  
“You still float?” Jack mocked with a grin and his eyebrows up high as he looked at her big belly.  
Sam halfheartedly slapped at his arm and laughed “No... Actually I sank.... I had this floaty thing under my shoulders, arms and head, but the rest of me sank until I got Jayak to put a pool noodle under my knees, then it was heaven” Sam ended with a sigh. “Uncle George got me a wheelchair” she said with exaggerated annoyance “A wheelchair.... but it's more of a.... luxury chair” she smiled “It was actually pretty thoughtful, it saves people from having to carry me everywhere. They put me in it to take me to the cargo bay where the Rec room is. It was definitely a big surprise to see the pool. It was really great” Sam smiled as her eyes sparkled. Jack smiled back at her. He knew how much she had missed having a relaxing bath once the Master's water restrictions had been applied. She had lost the only place where she had been able to relax in total comfort. Jack looked down at the camera again and Daniel gave the camera to him to hold.  
“There are more photo of the twins going forward, including a video of this morning's breakfast”. Daniel said and Jack pressed the button to show the next frame and he smiled at the photo of Melody laughing as she swung forward. He slowly went through the photo's of the twins, Ellara and Marissa. There were some of the twins on the grass as they played with a couple of balls and then there was the video of the twins at breakfast. Jack pressed play and the sound of the twin's laughter rang out and soon Jack and Sam both had big smiles on their faces. Once the video finished Jack scrolled through the few photo's that Daniel had taken at breakfast as well and then handed the camera back to Daniel.  
“Thanks Daniel... That was great... Grass and sun lamps hey? That sounds really, really good right now. God I think I am going to join you in that pool tomorrow. If I tried it today, I think I would just fall asleep and drown” he said wryly and then yawned as if to prove a point. Jack noticed the laptop.  
“So..... You've got the presentation finished then?”.  
“Yeah... I just need you both to watch it and let me know if there is anything you want changed and when it's approved I will take it down to General Hammond.” said Daniel.  
Jack looked at Sam who was apprehensively looking at the laptop. Then she looked at Jack and took a deep breath “Alright.... Let's get this over with” she said quietly.  
Jack took her hand and held it while Daniel put the laptop onto Sam's table and opened the screen, he pulled up the special presentation he had made for Sam, pressed play and then turned the laptop so Jack and Sam could see the screen. Sam was trembling a little so Jack put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his chest a little as she looked at the screen. Daniel saw the flash of the screens reflection in Sam's eyes as the first scene played. A sequence of their first drugged fuck. Scenes of Sam's pleasure as Jack had his mouth on her pussy and then another scene of her changing face as Jack pushed his cock into her. The discomfort, the disbelief, the wonder and then her pleasured moans as he thrust into her. They watched the whole scene as Jack fucked her while she moaned in pleasure and swore when she orgasmed. Sam watched with a shocked look of disbelief on her face, as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing and when the final scene came on, of Jack just standing there holding her as they calmed froze on the screen. Sam's face softened for a moment and she blinked a few times before looking at Daniel with shocked confusion.  
“You're not going to show them THAT are you?”  
“No Sam.... This presentation is just for you and Jack, so you remember the good times before you have to watch the other one” Daniel said gently.  
Sam looked back to the screen just as the picture unfroze and a new scene came on. The one of them making love and then Sam telling Jack how much she loved him before realizing that she wasn't dreaming and the following confessions of how much they loved each other. Then there was a really hot one similar to the one Daniel had seen onboard the Whore Ship. Sam coloured with embarrassment but her eyes stayed glued to the screen as Jack smiled and smirked all the way through it while he cuddled against her. They watched a few of the end scenes and Sam actually laughed with Jack when they watched the one where she had fallen asleep after he had fucked her on her knees and had been massaging her back. Daniel also put in the scene where Jack had healed Sam and saved her and the twins before waking her up and having sex with her and holding her afterwards which made them both tear up. Then Sam colored deeply as a raunchy one came on and Jack was using a vibrator on her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head after swearing at 'Sir' which made Jack chuckle. Then another one as Jack fucked her with a butt plug in and her frantic moans before she swore endlessly at 'Sir' and then almost screamed as she orgasmed VERY hard. The image froze on Jack holding her as they lay together with Jack's hand splayed on her pregnant belly.  
“Oh God...” breathed Sam “GOD Daniel!... I can't believe you've watched these...” Sam said with clear mortification as she refused to look at him.  
“Sam” said Daniel firmly “Sam... Look at me” he asked her “Please look at me” he asked again. Sam reluctantly looked at him, a little angry that a man she loved like a brother, had watched her during such intimate sexual moments.  
“I was watching two of my best friends expressing their love. You were loving each other in the best way possible. It was beautiful. You... were beautiful Sam.... Beautiful” he said gently as he smiled at her “Jack is a very lucky man and I am so grateful that you were able to have some happy times during the last year”.  
Sam's eyes teared up as he spoke to her and a tear ran down her cheek as she struggled with her thoughts. She looked back to the screen and another tear escaped.  
“He's right you know” said Jack softly. “I am one very, VERY lucky man” Sam closed her eyes and leaned against Jack for a moment as he kissed her forehead. Then the picture changed and Daniel looked at Jayak who nodded to confirm that he was ready, but then he looked at Sam before looking back at Jayak and shook his head slightly. He wanted to give her a chance at watching this part with a clear mind. As soon as the video started Jack looked at Daniel and growled angrily “Daniel?”.

“Trust me Jack” Daniel said quietly “Trust me” Jack glared at him and then looked to Sam. Sam was staring at the screen in shock as she watched herself with her eyes wide open at herself being held in the air with her legs opened wide. Sam started trembling as she watched herself being sexually abused by the Master but then she suddenly stilled as her mouth opened while she stared at the screen. Jack looked back at the screen to see what had made her react that way and then watched Sam in the video as she looked at Jack while she moaned in pleasure and never took her eyes off him while she orgasmed. Jack's eyes flickered back to Sam but she was still watching transfixed at the screen, her eyes big with disbelief. Then the video showed a short part of her being tormented with pain before getting the drug again and her angry face at the Master. When she began to feel pleasure, her gaze went to Jack again and the Master's face showed anger when he saw that she was looking at Jack when she orgasmed. The video froze on a picture of her looking at Jack as she orgasmed and the Master looking at her with complete anger. Sam gave a small jolt as the picture froze and Jack looked back at the screen and stared at it for a long moment before looking back at Sam, who was now looking at him, as if waiting for him to confirm what she had just seen. Jack smiled and spoke gently to her.

“Looks like you never gave the bastard anything Sam.... even when he drugged you, you never gave him anything” Sam heaved in a breath and then looked back at the screen and heaved another breath as obvious relief showed on her face and then she gave a little sob as she turned back to Jack and sobbed again as she began to break down. Jack put his other arm around her and held her as she gave another sob and began to tremble hard. “It was all for me Sam.... You gave all of your pleasure to me.... You couldn't resist the drug, but you resisted HIM Sam... You were giving your pleasure to ME” Jack told her as she continued to tremble and give small sobs which made her belly shudder. While Sam sobbed, Jayak pushed the sedative into her fluids line and Sam began to calm as her sobs got quieter and quieter as she stopped crying. Jack eased her relaxing body back against the pillows and he put a hand on the side of her face as she began to panic a little “It's okay Sam, it's okay... Just a little something to calm you down.... It's okay...” he soothed as she relaxed again. Sam's eyes went back to the screen and then after a moment she spoke quietly.  
“That's why he hit me....” then she looked at Jack “That's why he hit me so violently... Why he threatened Melody.... He wanted to punish me for looking at you”  
“You kept fighting him Sam, the only way you could. You kept fighting him” Jack smiled at her “You may not have managed to punch him like I did... But YOU hit him right where it hurt the most. You rejected him again... A mental kick to the balls. You hit him where it REALLY hurt. His ego” he smiled.  
“The bath.... the cold..... the food.... I thought he punished us for because I was being too much of a slut, but he saw me look at you. It WAS my fault....” she said as tears began to fall from her eyes again.  
“He was punishing both of us Sam. We both fought back... It WASN'T your fault. He punished BOTH of us” Jack told her and then kissed her forehead again.  
“Corbin and Noah being Studs again.... Melody letting herself go hungry.... That happened because of ME....”  
Jack spoke to her more firmly “No Sam. He wanted to punish BOTH of us. I PUNCHED him Sam and he ran like a scared rabbit. We BOTH hurt his ego and he punished us BOTH and you were nursing Melody as much as you could, THAT was NOT your fault” Jack was shocked by her revelation. He knew Melody had lost weight, but for Sam to think that that Melody had made the conscious decision to let herself be hungry so she could help her mother? Wow he thought, she's only 5 months old, had she really understood that she could help her mother that way? It was already pretty scary how aware Melody was and what she can DO is even scarier.  
“And it wasn't your fault that the Master punished US with getting new Breeder's. He punished us because of the choices we made to help you. WE made that choice and he punished us for it. It was to punish US.... All the extra breeders, the extra work, Corbin and Noah going back to stud duties was a punishment for OUR decisions... for me taking control of the situation after he left, for Corbin getting Melody back from the nursery, for me telling his men what to do.... It was to punish US” Jayak told her firmly as Jack, Sam and Daniel stared at him. “He was punishing all of us for hurting his ego, we all had a hand in his humiliation. He punished us ALL”.  
“And look where it got us Sam” said Jack “Look around you... we kept fighting and we got punished and went through a few weeks of pure hell, but look where it got us Sam.... Daniel and Teal'c didn't have to risk themselves, or anyone else, in a rescue attempt. They just got to swoop in and scoop us up... Look where it got us Sam....We're HOME... We're HOME Sam”.  
Sam slowly stopped crying as she listened to Jayak and Jack speak. Her brows creased with thought and then her face smoothed as she looked at Jack and she understood. “We're home” she breathed as she showed visible relief “We're home” she said again as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her   
“Yeah Sam... We're home” and Sam gave a shudder as she sighed and another tear ran down her cheek to be wiped away by Jack “We're home” she said with a huff of a laugh “We're home” Jack put his hands on the sides of her face as he smiled and then kissed her.  
“You do realise that now we're home you have to marry me?”  
Sam huffed a laugh as she smiled back “In bed?”  
“Well..... Hey! You just saw that the best times in the last year have been spent in this bed.... Super hot sex.... Lying next to you.... Holding you.... Loving you... You gave birth to the twins on this bed.... Conceived the triplets.... Yeah... Let's get married in bed” he chuckled.  
Sam laughed, making her belly shake a little and then a flash of pain passed across her face and her hand went to her belly.  
“Sam?” Jack quickly said, his voiced edged with worry.   
“I'm okay Jack.... I'm just still sore from the fall... Laughing hurts... I'm okay”  
“Sore?... We healed you. You shouldn't be sore. Why are you sore?” Jack worried as he pulled the blanket down and began to pull up her shirt. When he saw the huge dark bruise he looked at it in horror and then looked up at Sam with wide panicked eyes “It didn't work.... Why didn't it work?”  
“Jack!” Sam said sharply to stop his panic “It DID work Jack. It saved my life. It saved the babies. It worked”  
“Then why are you still bruised and sore?”  
Sam took a breath “They're okay Jack, but one of the girls got hurt too... She's okay, just bruising, but she couldn't join in to heal me because she had to start healing herself. This is the best they could do Jack” she said calmly as she looked at him.  
He looked at her for a moment and then looked back to her belly and then gently touched her belly and splayed his hand out and closed his eyes. His hand glowed softly for a moment and then faded. His eyes slowly opened and then he looked at her as grief flooded his features “Oh Sam....” he said as tears came to his eyes.  
“I'm okay Jack.... Carolyn is staying onboard the Al'kesh with me... She's going to be here the whole time now... I'm going to be okay... We're going to be okay”  
“She's staying?” he asked.  
“Her new full time position... is us... She's on call 24 hours so really the pay will now kind of suck but yeah... She's staying... She'll be ready... We'll be okay”  
Jack let out a sigh of relief as he looked at her. He sighed again and looked back at the screen “I was so busy trying to stab him with imaginary knives that I didn't notice you were looking at me.... It didn't sink in.... I'm sorry...”  
“I probably wouldn't have believed you anyway. I was far too anxious to let anyone talk about it. But I know now... and we're home... we're all home” she said with a tremble in her voice as she smiled at him with tears sparkling in her eyes.  
“We're home..... One day... When you're better.... I am going to go back and break that bastard's neck” he promised her.  
Sam looked at him in silence for a moment “No.... Give him his own favourite punishment... For Callan.... Cut his balls out.... Make him eat them and then let every male slave rape his ass while the women get to watch” she said in a steady voice.  
Jack looked at her with shock “Wow... That's a little dark” he said as his eyebrows rose in surprise at her cold statement.  
“It's what he deserves... I want to be there.... I want to be there Jack.... I want to see him punished and see his misery... I want to be there”  
Jack looked at her for a long moment as he studied her calm face “Okay....”  
“I mean it Jack”  
“So do I” he said seriously.  
Sam took a deep breath in, sighed and nodded. She turned and looked at Daniel “Let's get this over and done with”  
Daniel gave her a small smile and turned the laptop back to face him. He shut down the first presentation then opened up the second, pressed play and turned it around for them to watch. Sam was leaning against Jack again, his arm back around her shoulders as he wrapped her in his love and strength.

Sam was glad for the calming effect of the sedative as she watched the presentation. Daniel had taken a lot of photographs, carefully zoomed in or had her private parts blanked out with what looked like paper. There were some video's that he must have re-recorded from the original because some of them were zoomed right in so the 'naughty' bits were left out of view. It was such a shock to see herself when they had just been captured. She had watched it not long before, but she hadn't really taken much notice of what condition they were in. The blood in her hair from the bullet wound with a small part of her skull showing through the wound. The huge amount of blood that had flowed down her body from her torn breast, which looked... God, it looked hideous as the flesh of her breast bulged out of the wound. There was so much blood. It was amazing that she had survived, even with the Ancient gene in action. Then to watch herself fight the drug and then kneeing the Master.... In her own memory, it was still a bit of a hazy blur so watching it was..... hard. When she saw herself vomit and choke while Jack screamed desperately at the men to help her.... God.... Tears fell down her cheeks and Jack kissed the top of her head as she watched him resuscitate her. 

She listened to Daniel's narration in between the video's and over the showing of the photos as she watched.

“This is Dr Daniel Jackson. I know many of you have heard rumors over the years about General O'Neill and Colonel Carter being personally involved with one another while serving on SG1 together. Rumors that are completely untrue. Although they did have deep emotional feelings for each other, they NEVER acted on those feelings. They NEVER broke regulations and they put their personal feelings aside to provide protection for all of us... for Earth. They both knew that they were needed and that they would never compromise their ability to defend Earth. They put those feelings on hold for years to defend our world. Years. They never knew how the other felt, they suspected, but as the years went by and the war with the Goa'uld dragged on, they kept their feelings for each other hidden. They both thought that the other had stopped having feelings for them and they were both trapped in a war, while having feelings for each other, that could never be allowed to come to light. They both hid their feelings, both concentrated on their jobs... defending Earth, fighting the Goa'uld and then later, the replicators. They both almost lost their lives many times, while fighting this war for Earth. Both denied themselves any chance of personal happiness, so they could keep fighting.... for US. 

Just over a year ago General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were taken captive when Slave Trader's invaded the off world settlement they were at. Teal'c and I had gone to investigate recent archaeological findings in a nearby Earth controlled Naquadah mine and they stayed in the settlement to maintain a presence at the upcoming celebration we had been invited to as representatives of the SGC. Luckily General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were able to remain hidden while the rest of the settlement was rounded up by a very large group of very well armed men. When they realised the invaders were Slave Traders, they knew they couldn't just continue to hide and watch while the women of the settlement got stolen and the rest of the people murdered. They made a joint decision, to at least try and defend our allies against vastly overwhelming odds. They were able to shoot and kill half the armed men, before they both got shot and captured. General O'Neill was shot in the arm and Colonel Carter was shot in the head, but luckily, the bullet only slid along her skull and tore her scalp open, but the close range impact had rendered her unconscious. Colonel Carter regained consciousness and despite suffering from a very serious concussion, she was able to take control of the man who had been carrying her, by getting hold of his knife. When General O'Neill's life was threatened, and a knife had begun to cut into the flesh of his throat, Colonel Carter surrendered the knife to save him. When she was restrained, her right wrist was severely damaged, she suffered with broken bones and a dislocation, as well as having multiple torn tendons and ligaments. Despite being in agony, she was restrained with her hands behind her back and was made to kneel on the ground next to General O'Neill, who was also restrained in the same way, but with a knife still being held against his bleeding throat. Colonel Carter was slapped hard and as a result, she vomited several times because of the agony she was suffering with her severe wrist injury and concussion. They were both stripped to the waist and Colonel Carter sustained a significant injury to her left breast, when the man in control of the operation, known as 'the Master', cut her sports bra open with his knife. They were both forced to watch as the members of the settlement were sorted into groups. The virgin girls, a small selection of boys and men to be used as whores and all the youngest children that they could easily sell were put onboard a transport ship, then other selections were made among the remaining women to keep as new whores. The men and boys left behind were all slaughtered with guns while the remaining girls and women watched. Then all the girls and women, including the elderly, were raped several times before the previously selected group of new whores were loaded onto another transport and then the remainder of the women left in the settlement, were murdered. 

After being forced to witness these cruel and tragic events, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were both put on the Master's personal transport and forced to kneel again. The man that destroyed Colonel Carter's wrist decided to cause her more harm and distress during the ride to the main ship. She was left to fall to the floor during take-off and then she was tortured. Her knife wound to her breast was torn bigger by the man's fingers as he used his grip on the wound to pull her onto her feet and then he used it to drag her back down onto her knees, leaving her in total agony as the man then walked away from her, smirking to the other men over the needless destruction and pain he had just caused. General O'Neill had a gun pressed to his head and had watched helplessly while the cruel torture happened, but as soon as the man walked clear of Colonel Carter, the General ignored the gun at his head and launched a surprise attack on the cruel man. Even with his hands restrained behind his back, he was able to knock the man over, got him in a head lock using his legs and broke the man's neck. Then he moved to Colonel Carter's side and knelt beside her offering what little comfort he could as she leaned up against him. The Master had seen the torture and had prevented his men from interfering as the General had fought and killed the cruel man and gone to Colonel Carter. He was angry that his man had dared to touch his new prisoner and had been happy to let the General kill him for his insubordination. The Master's ship was not just a Whore Ship, it also housed a breeding business that kept several hundred women imprisoned and forced them to become pregnant over and over again so he could sell their babies every year for a large profit. The Breeders were kept continuously pregnant and the Master originally intended to keep Colonel Carter as a breeder because she was too badly scarred and too old to be a whore. He had not yet decided what to do with General O'Neill, normally men his age were simply murdered but first the Master wanted to exact revenge on both of them for killing so many of his men.

The General's deadly action in the transport soon became a hot topic between the Master's men and within hours, he had a feared reputation for killing a man even though his hands had been tied behind his back. They even feared Colonel Carter after hearing that she had shot so many men and had been able to take control of one of the Master's biggest strong men while heavily concussed and their feared reputations served to protect them both from abuse by the Master's men during their captivity. The Master had them both taken to his 'playroom' where he had Colonel Carter completely stripped and then he started to sexually assault her. He initially intended to rape her himself because blonde women were very rare in their region of space and it made blonde whores into status symbols of wealth and he wanted her to be one of his personal whores.   
He initially thought that General O'Neill only had Colonel Carter as a soldier so he could also enjoy her body and assumed that they were sexual partners but when he started to sexually assault Colonel Carter, he quickly realized that her vagina felt tight and laughed that the General must have a thin cock so he ordered the General to be completely stripped too. The Master was very surprised to see that General O'Neill was in fact VERY generously endowed and it didn't take him long to realise that he was wrong and his new prisoners were not sexual partners. The Master then guessed that Colonel Carter may not have had sex recently so he began to torture her breast, tearing the wound open even further, so he could find out how long ago it was since she'd had sex. When she finally admitted that she had not had sex for two years, the Master decided that instead of raping her himself, he would have more fun watching her trust in her leader destroyed. She had surrendered to rapists and murderers to keep her Commanding Officer alive, and now the Master wanted her to regret making that decision. He decided to have a bit of 'fun' with them while getting his revenge and he drugged them both so he could force them to have sex with each other. 

The Master drugged them both with a sexual enhancement drug, a large dose forces people to become sexually out of control and for men to be mindless and violent in their pursuit of pleasure. The drug also frees the victim of pain and gives them a vast increase of energy, which is why Colonel Carter was also drugged, the Master did not want her losing consciousness while being raped. He wanted her to know that it was her Commanding Officer that was hurting her so badly. The Master planned to watch the General mindlessly rape Colonel Carter and completely destroy her trust in him and regret saving his life. Because General O'Neill is extremely well endowed and Colonel Carter had not been sexually active for two years, the Master hoped that the General would hurt her VERY badly. Both the General and Colonel Carter have Naquadah in their blood due to both being ex-hosts, and their Naquadah was able to help them to hold out against the influence of the drug for a short time, which allowed General O'Neill to stay in control long enough to restrain his entry into Colonel Carter and not damage her body.   
When we rescued General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, we also took possession of the Master's personal collection of recordings that were made for his repeated viewing enjoyment. Whenever the General and Colonel Carter were forced to have sex it was recorded. Their very lives were threatened if they did not comply with the Master's demands and they had no choice but to do what they were told, or die. The following visual is a slightly modified version of the first recording that was made when they were captured, both drugged and the General was forced to rape Colonel Carter. Because of Colonel Carter's massive blood loss, her Naquadah level's were very low, and her remaining Naquadah couldn't hold off the effects of the drug for very long. I must warn you, that the following scenes are distressing and VERY graphic, both sexually and with grievous injury and those who are squeamish with blood, might want to ready the vomit bag provided. Colonel Carter is still restrained by her wrists, with her right wrist being very obviously broken and displaced. She was hung up, by her wrists, on a hook in the wall and it left her completely helpless. The end of the scene is especially graphic and emotionally confronting, but you need to know what our Officers were forced to suffer through and I will explain more about that reason, as this presentation continues”. 

Then the video started to play and the scene started playing just before Jack eased his cock into her pussy, but it only showed the top half of them and Sam's damaged and bloodied breast was clearly visible, but with the nipples covered over with paper. The shock and fear on her face, were obvious as she looked down at Jack's cock and the concern on Jack's face when he saw her reaction. Then followed her winces of discomfort, then her wonder and the surprise of pleasure, then the intense pleasure of them both as the effect of the drug took over and the General began to thrust hard against her body. Then the visual cut to the final scene of Jack holding her as they recovered from their drug fueled sex. Then Daniel explained that after the Master had seen how Sam had sexually responded so positively to Jack, he wanted to rape her himself so Jack was pulled away from Sam, and she was lifted down from the hook and her wrists tied behind her again. Then he said “The Master began to sexually abuse her, knowing that she was still drugged and would respond with pleasure to his touch. But what he didn't know about, was Colonel Carter's incredible inner strength and determination. Colonel Carter fought against the effects of the drug as she fought against feeling pleasure by the hand of such a cruel man. Colonel Carter gathered her strength and retaliated by head butting the man behind her and breaking his nose, then she launched herself at the Master and landed some blows with her knee before being restrained again. Colonel carter then spat a mouthful of blood in the Master's face and the Master retaliated and this is what followed”. Then came a sequence of photos, of Sam being punched hard and a clear photo of her being severely dazed before another photo of the punch that had knocked her to the floor. Then a rather disturbing short, zoomed in video of her head making contact with the floor with the awful crack noise and her almost unconscious face, followed by zoomed in photos of the wicked booted kicks to her back followed by her vomiting blood, losing consciousness and choking to death on her vomit. Jack's voice could be heard as he screamed at them to help her as she choked and then once she had stopped breathing, his devastated voice begging to be allowed to save her, then came a series of photos of Jack's desperate scramble to get to her, him preforming the Heimlich maneuver as Sam's arm conveniently hid her breasts and then Jack clearing her mouth of blood and then more photos of him resuscitating her and his obvious emotional relief when he had done so. 

Then Daniel's voice came back on as a still photo of Jack's emotional face next to a photo of Sam's blood covered, dreadfully bruised and damaged face as she lay in the recovery position. He explained that they were both then taken to the same cell in the Breeder's area and left naked in the cold cell with a bare mattress and one blanket while the Master decided what to do with them. Daniel explained how the General had to care for her while she physically deteriorated overnight, before she was finally seen by a Doctor the next day. Daniel narrated about them both almost being fatally poisoned by the water purification crystals, while the photo's of their faces stayed on the screen, and he spoke about Jack almost dying and losing a kidney before the Doctor managed to figure out what was killing them. Then he spoke about their Naquadah, explaining that because of Colonel Carter's massive blood loss, her Naquadah had lost the ability to replicate itself and so her body, which is now unable to survive without Naquadah, rapidly declined over the first two weeks and nothing the Doctor did helped and her organs began to fail because of the critically lowered levels of Naquadah. Daniel then explained about the full extent of Sam's injuries, her severely damaged wrist, her broken cheekbone from being punched and the discovery of her severely cracked skull, her scalp bullet wound and the severe wound to her breast.

Then Daniel spoke about the Master and how he had only left them alone during the first two weeks because of a claim that Jack made about Sam being changed and he went on to explain Jack's story that he used as an attempt to stop the Master or anyone else from raping Sam. He explained that the Master had believed him, thought that they may now be valuable as Breeders because the power Jack had to use technology and then went on with the story “He had seen the scan of Colonel Carter's severely cracked skull and the fact that they had both almost died from poisoning and Jack losing his kidney, he had left them both alone in the care of the Doctor who saved their lives. The Doctor had backed up his story, making the Master even more convinced but when he found out that her organs were beginning to fail and that she was dying, he decided to overdose the General with the sex drug, just so he could try to get the General to hurt her one last time so he enjoyed watching it before she died. This time the dose was so large, that he was not able to overcome it's effects, and he was influenced by the drug to enjoy the naked body before him and he had absolutely no recognition of who she was, he just felt the driving need for repeated and frenzied sexual enjoyment”. Then he went on to say that “ironically the General being overdosed, and being forced to rape Colonel Carter, saved her life but had almost taken the Generals”. 

Daniel inserted the video scene of Jack having a heart attack as Sam reached down and screamed in panic and showed Jack having to be resuscitated and explaining that the overdose of the sex drug caused him to have a massive heart attack and die and that after being revived, he had to undergo emergency surgery to repair the damage that he sustained to his recent surgery site during the fall off the bed. Daniel continued on with “Colonel Carter had previously been unresponsive for many days due to her critical levels of Naquadah, but as soon as the General ejaculated, Colonel Carter's body was strengthened with Naquadah again and she regained consciousness until the General had a heart attack and she had to be sedated to stop her from trying to get to him when she saw him die. The Doctor soon realized that Colonel Carter could receive Naquadah from the General via his semen and that's why she had woken up. The Doctor ran blood tests and found out that she needed to have it given to her every day or she wouldn't survive and with another series of blood tests to confirm it, the General then realized that he had no choice but to have sex with Colonel Carter everyday to keep her alive. He was her Commanding Officer and it was his responsibility to try to get her home alive and to keep her alive she needed to have Naquadah that only he could give her. Colonel Carter was suffering from a severe head injury and due to the injury and her depleted Naquadah that was essential to her body, she was only able to remain conscious for short periods of time and even then, she usually had to be sedated due to the severe pain she suffered with her cracked skull. She was beyond making any life and death decisions, so the General was forced to make it for her and that decision was, that he would do everything he possibly could, to keep her alive and safe. When the Master found out that the General needed to have sex everyday with Colonel Carter to keep her alive, he demanded that the sex be recorded for his entertainment and told the General that as long as he made the sex interesting, he would let them live”.  
Daniel then went on to say that Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard had recently explained to him, that because General O'Neill and Colonel Carter both had the Ancient gene in varying degrees, their initial attraction to each other, meant that the gene had created an attractive force that they unknowingly had to continually fight against to keep the regulations. Thor explained that now they had finally been together physically, the Ancient gene had bonded their bodies and their minds and would have started to intensify their feelings for one another, as well as increase the General's Ancient gene assisted abilities. 

Daniels comment about what Thor had said surprised Sam and she was thankful that he had come up with the idea to explain Jack's ability to heal her. As Sam watched the close ups of Jack's face that were shown as he suffered through being forced to have sex with her while she was unconscious and they were heartbreaking. She hadn't realized how much Jack had suffered in those first few weeks. The glimpses of their faces and their body language after sex, showed their separate personal agony of being determined to stay professional in such intimate circumstances. 

There were short video's of Sam vomiting and suffering from the agony in her head caused by being forced to have sex. Daniel explained that them secretly loving each other and hiding it for years, was something that they were so used to doing, that they just kept on doing it because they wanted to protect each other's personal feelings about what they were being forced to do to each other. “Their commitment to try and protect each other from knowing about their feelings continued, until one day, Colonel Carter was struggling to regain full consciousness after having sex and receiving more Naquadah and she thought that she was dreaming, dreaming of a long wished for future, about when the war was finally over, a future that meant that she was finally able to have a chance to be with the man that she loved. She thought that she was dreaming and she told the General that she loved him, but the General's highly shocked reaction to the revelation that she loved him, quickly made her realize that she wasn't actually dreaming. She immediately knew, that she had just made things so much more mentally difficult for the General, because now he knew that she had personal and sexual feelings for him. She thought that the General would feel impossibly awkward when having sex with her, because now he knew that she loved him. She thought that it was already so mentally draining on him, because he was being forced to have sex with someone that he had no sexual or personal interest in, that he was simply being forced to have sex with her because it was his responsibility as her Commanding Officer to keep her alive. Colonel Carter quickly apologized and in her mortified regret, tried to get away from him as she cried with the distress of making things even more difficult for the General. Until that moment, they each had no idea that the personal feelings they had each felt so strongly, and for so long about one another, were actually reciprocated”.  
Then there was the scene Daniel had showed them before, but this time it was zoomed in to avoid seeing all of their naked bodies. Just their upper bodies could be seen with Sam's nipples hidden by Jack's arm as he lay on top of her after making love. It showed Sam's hazy confession and then her devastated realization and mortified regret about telling Jack that she loved him, which led to Jack disbelievingly asking her to say it again, and again, followed by his own confession of how much he loved her. The change in the next sex scene was so obvious, the strain, stress, embarrassment and awkwardness were all gone and were replaced with real enjoyment, tenderness, mutual support and love. 

It was strange for Sam to see herself through these early weeks. So many things that she simply couldn't remember clearly. It was hard for her to watch herself from scene to scene, as she lost so much weight and muscle. She could also clearly see how much Jack was worrying about her. 

Then Daniel said that they were no longer General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, no longer struggling to keep the rules and regulations and stay impartial to the sex they were being forced to have to give her Naquadah and also for the Masters entertainment, they were now just Jack and Sam, united against the physical and mental torture that they had to endure, especially when not long after, they discovered that Sam was pregnant... with twins. There were a few scenes of them being forced to have sex even though Sam clearly looked unwell and a few scenes of Sam vomiting violently and having to be sedated to get it to stop. A few more photo's from the sex recordings with a narration that they were forced to convert their daily Naquadah giving sex into more explicit sex for the Masters increased enjoyment so they could continue to 'earn their keep' and stay alive and then another reminder that all the sessions were recorded for the Master's personal collection which was then obtained with them when they were rescued. Daniel explained that Sam's mind began to show gradual deterioration early on after they were captured and was getting worse over time. 

There were Photo's of Sam's increasing girth and her continued weight loss. Then a heartbreaking narration over careful photo's of when she was 20 weeks pregnant with the twins and Jack was overdosed. A voice over from the recording while showing photos of Jack telling her that he was sorry as he was being injected with the drug and Sam telling him that it wasn't his fault and that she would love him no matter what happened and then a few of her pain filled screams as he violently raped her before hearing Sam scream for Jack not to leave her as he collapsed and died from another heart attack.   
Daniel's narration then cut to Jayak saving his life and the voice of the Master threatening Jayak's family and his angry response, then a zoomed in shot of Sam's feet as blood steadily dripped off them and into a puddle on the floor beneath her as she still hung restrained on the wall. Then Daniel explained that because Sam's body had been sexually unprepared and Jack's very generous endowment, she had been critically injured and had gone into labor. Then a voice recording of the scene where Jayak told Jack that she needed to have a hysterectomy to save her life and Sam refusing to have the surgery as had contractions and her voice and strength faded with her continued blood loss. Then the video came back on with Jack's hands glowing on her belly and Sam's screams of pain and telling him not to stop before losing consciousness. Daniel took over the narration again explaining that the healing process had used Sam's Naquadah as an energy source and so Jack then had to use more of the powers of his Ancient gene so he could give her as much of his own Naquadah as he possibly could so she would survive the ordeal and it caused him to lapse into unconsciousness as his levels went critical after giving most of his Naquadah to Sam and that it took several days for them both to recover as Jack's body slowly built up both of their levels of Naquadah again. The Doctor named Jayak, who Daniel explained was also a prisoner being blackmailed to working by his captive wife and daughter, had been severely whipped for his angry comments to the Master and later, when Jack tried to talk to the Master about the possibility of being able to keep their babies because of the difficult medical problems of having Naquadah in their blood, he was also whipped for daring to question the Master's decision about their babies being sold.  
Daniel then explained that this was the last recording for the twin's pregnancy and explained that Sam lost more weight and her mind continued to deteriorate and that she could no longer remember simple mathematical equations and suffered from increased severe anxiety and panic attacks. He spoke of Jack's despair as he kept supporting her and providing comfort for her as the pregnancy increased the stress on her body and mind. He explained that she got to a stage where she could no longer hold a conversation and her worsening memory problems meant that she couldn't remember who she used to be and that she retreated into an almost silent world of severe depression. Then at 33 weeks Sam went into labor and after going through a very difficult, assisted delivery she gave birth to twins. A son, Jacob and a daughter, Melody who suffered with fluid in her lungs during the difficult birth and after a precarious two weeks she finally started to thrive. Sam's anxiety grew even worse, dreading the day that their babies would be taken from them and sold.

“They had previously done everything that the Master had ordered them to do, in the hope of a tenuous deal made with the Master that they would be able to keep their babies if they improved their sexual performances for his viewing pleasure, but the Master was too greedy and Jacob was taken at 6 weeks of age, still 1 week before his proper due date. He was immediately auctioned off between buyers, who had been told about the father's healing abilities and the buyers hoped that the baby they were bidding on would inherit those powers and Jack and Sam's baby son, was sold. At the time of the auction, Melody had been sick so she was left for another week while she recovered and then she was taken away to the ships baby nursery which prepared babies for sale, which left Sam hysterical with grief and she had to be sedated. Sam's severe depression caused her to completely break down and she was so consumed by her grief, that she refused to eat or drink for two days before Jack was able to coax her to begin eating and drinking again when he begged her not to die and was able to break through to her deteriorated mind. Later that day, their daughter Melody was returned to them. The nursery had tried to force their baby daughter to drink formula from a bottle, but she had completely starved for two and a half days, as she continued to refuse to drink from a bottle. Rather than let the baby die, the Master decided to use her as further emotional blackmail and told Jack and Sam that they could keep her, but only if they remained obedient and continued to engage his interest with erotic sexual entertainment. A week later, Jack and Sam were forced to start sexually entertaining the Master again and when Sam rested after that first session, she suffered through a terrible reoccurring nightmare that resulted in her aggravating her permanently and severely damaged wrist and consequently she had to be knocked out with powerful drugs to quickly relieve her from the agony she was suffering. After being drugged, Sam's body refused to allow her to wake as it demanded that she recover from the intense stress that she was under and a few days later, when she did wake, Sam then suffered with extremely severe head pain, had a massive seizure and lost consciousness.

It was then discovered that Sam had a splinter of bone in her brain, from the original injury of being shot in the head when she was captured, that Jack's increasing powers had enabled him to manipulate the Ancient scanner the medics had, to give a more previously unseen in-depth view of her brain and it revealed the bone splinter and that it had just begun to damage a blood vessel that was now leaking into her brain. Sam had to have immediate brain surgery to open her skull, remove the bone splinter and repair the blood vessel”. Her recovery was outlined by Daniel and that her depression and anxiety was much improved and she regained her ability to use her gifted intelligence again. “It was then discovered that Sam was pregnant again, scans revealed that she had gotten pregnant as soon as Jack was forced to give her more Naquadah only three days after the birth of the twins, and this time, she was pregnant with triplets”. Daniel explained that only four weeks after her brain surgery, they were forced to start sexually entertaining the Master again, even though her skull was still healing. “The Master was furious that she had gotten pregnant again so fast even though he had refused to allow Sam to be given any contraceptives because he wanted more possibly power inheriting babies that he could sell. They both did the best they could to keep the Master happy so they could keep their daughter, Melody, safe. They did everything they could to please him but in the end it wasn't enough and when Sam was 18 weeks pregnant, the Master decided to have some more drugged 'fun' with them.

The Master sent Melody away to the nursery, and his men severely beat the junior medic, Noah, when he tried to stop them from taking Melody away. They violently dislocated his shoulder and then restrained him before beating him into unconsciousness. Jack and Sam were restrained then Sam was violently sexually abused and her face was severely beaten which included the re-breaking her cheekbone. Then Jack was overdosed with the sex drug again, making him involuntarily hurt Sam, adding to her injuries and making her lose consciousness from the intense pain. But this time, when Jack caught sight of her bruised and battered face, he was somehow able to stop hurting Sam and refocus his drug fueled aggression onto the Master, who Jack remembered as being the one who had hurt her so badly. Jack attacked the Master with uncontrolled rage, killing one guard to get to the Master and then punching the Master a few times before being dragged off him and then a still extremely violent Jack broke various bones of some of the guards before finally being subdued on the ground, which is when he began to suffer dangerous heart pain when the overdose started to give him another heart attack.. 

The Doctor, Jayak, and one of the other medics, Corbin, returned from assisting with some births among the Breeders, to find out what had happened and they arrived just in time to prevent Jack's imminent heart attack. The Master had left after Jack had attacked him, so they removed Sam's restraints and while Jayak tended to Jack and Sam and Noah's immediate need's, Corbin went and found Melody and returned her to Jack and Sam's room and then the two of them looked after them all as they recovered. After sexually assaulting Sam the Master had been violently hitting her, he had taunted her with threats of sexually abusing their baby daughter and told her that she would suffer from many more similar sessions of sexual assault and violence in the future if she wanted to protect her daughter and as you can understand, immediately after that event, Sam began suffering from extremely severe anxiety and panic attacks. Thankfully Jack was able to heal Sam's sexual based injuries and they were blessed that the Master had left her pregnant belly untouched. 

The Master had been humiliated by his failure and in his anger, pushed the blame onto Jack and Sam to try to prevent his own embarrassment. Their already meager food rations were halved, their water rations cut so they could no longer bathe and the heat was completely cut to their room. They had remained naked since the day of their capture, only being allowed to have blankets on their bed. As the cold increased, the medics were able to smuggle extra blankets to them. Sam's already terrible nausea increased and even with trying to eat most of Jack's food rations and Jayak smuggling extra food in for her, at the risk of himself and his family, she still began to very rapidly lose weight from her already malnourished pregnant body. Her nausea got so bad that she was eventually vomiting everything she ate, so she stopped eating and was purely surviving on fluids that the medics administered via a drip. Sam lost so much weight and strength that she could no longer stand without assistance. Then, when Sam was 21 weeks pregnant she got extremely ill with a virus that attacked her lungs. Nothing the medics tried helped her. There were a lot of deaths among the Breeders caused by the same virus and a lot of early births triggered by the relentless fits of coughing. After suffering through two serious bouts of contractions during weeks 22 and 23, which thankfully Jack was able to stop by using his Ancient gene powers. After the second bout, they decided to keep her sedated to stop her from coughing and hopefully prevent another bout of contractions. 

Sam's lungs were so badly congested that she struggled to breathe and was put on oxygen to try and help her. Jack tried to heal her lungs from the illness, but he was unable to relieve the terrible congestion, the best he could do, was to give her a bit of relief and ease her breathing a little but then she would steadily decline again. They strongly believed that Jack constantly trying to heal and strengthen her, undoubtedly kept her alive, but because he was expending so much energy all the time, with so few resources to replenish his body's energy, he never had enough to complete the healing. Sam being so dreadfully ill, was steadily killing both of them. Sam continued to deteriorate until she was close to death and finally the Master responded to Jayak's repeated requests to lift the restrictions because she was ill and he finally came to see them. When the Master saw Sam and realised how close she was to dying, he quickly decided to sell them before she died and was worth nothing. 

While searching for Jack and Sam, I was able meet up with and secure the help of Vala Mal Doran. She knew that Jack and Sam were the parents of a baby boy that had just been sold and she helped us to find and take possession of him within days of the sale. Both of Jack and Sam's twins have Naquadah in their blood, just like both their parents. Once Sam's brain surgery was done and her brain had a chance to heal, she was able to work out why Melody had starved rather than drink from a bottle for those two and a half days. Sam's breast milk had Naquadah in it and the babies need to drink the added Naquadah in her breast milk to keep their bodies working. Jack and Sam then knew, that without her Naquadah laden breast milk, their son Jacob would have starved and died. So they grieved with the knowledge that their son would have died soon after being sold. But Vala Mal Doran had been able to save his life. Vala had very recently lost her own newborn daughter to an illness and she still had breast milk when we located a starving baby Jacob. Like Sam, Vala Mal Doran is also an ex-host and her breast milk also had Naquadah in it, and she offered to stay with us and nurse Jacob and she saved his life. Vala Mal Doran knew of the Master and knew that he had sold baby Jacob and that he had advertised that the baby would have the same Ancient gene as his father, who could activate Ancient technology and heal. Vala, wanting to ensure Jacob's safety, informed the Master that the baby boy had unfortunately died of starvation but that she was interested in buying anymore of their babies, but only once they were weaned and she also voiced a very real interest in buying both of the parents as an investment. We had no idea that Sam had given birth to twins, we only knew about Jacob after he was sold. 

When the Master saw how sick Sam was, he contacted Vala Mal Doran and offered her the opportunity to buy Jack and Sam, hoping to make a quick deal in case Sam didn't survive. Vala was able to broker a deal to buy them and we scrambled to get the funds together so we could pay for them. The deal was made and we took possession of our new 'investment'. As far as we knew, the deal included Jack and Sam as well as their Doctor and the two medic's, who the Master was pleased to get rid of because of their continued allegiance to Jack, Sam and Melody. The Master in his cruelty wanted one last opportunity to whip one of the medic's and Corbin bore the brunt of his wicked sadistic temper and suffered 20 very severe lashes that opened his flesh and even exposed bone on his hip. He was dragged onto the transport and dumped unconscious in front of Jack, Jayak and Noah who were all restrained and on their knees. Sam was kept lightly sedated during the journey to prevent her from coughing or having any panic attacks, but when she began to suffer with breathing difficulties and their baby daughter was hungry, Jack was released to care for them both and he was allowed to remain with Sam to keep her more upright and breathing and after experiencing further difficulties, she had to be fully sedated.

We had no idea that Sam had given birth to twins and they had no idea that we had saved their son, so as you can imagine.... it was a very joyous and surprising reunion. But there were also extra massive surprises for us... Sam was on the brink of death and 25 weeks pregnant with triplets. With a renewed sense of hope, being reunited with their son after 19 weeks after thinking he was dead and being relieved of the energy draining need to breast feed their daughter by Vala, who now breast feeds both twins, Sam was able to have the strength to keep fighting to stay alive and Jack, having access to better food and thus more energy, was finally able to heal Sam's lungs. When we bought them, when they were finally in our possession and I heard Sam cough, and saw the appalling condition that her body was in, I was scared. I was so scared that she wouldn't even make it home. Even though her lungs were healed, her body was, and still is, suffering. She is still too weak to stand, her body was continually starved and severely malnourished while pregnant and then having no choice but to keep breast feeding their daughter Melody to keep her alive. We thought that once we had rescued them, that the ordeal would be over, that we would be able to bring them home and they would recover and be safe. But Sam was and still is, very far from safe. Her health and her pregnancy are still precarious. She is still terribly emaciated from constant severe nausea and also the result of her prolonged starvation. She slowly made slight improvements as we travelled home, but somehow the Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al, learned that they were finally on their way home and laid a trap to capture Sam. He had somehow found out that she was pregnant to Jack and Ba'al hoped that the pregnancy would result in a child that inherited the Ancient gene. His trap nearly worked but as a result, Sam was terribly injured and Sam and the triplets almost died when her uterus ruptured when she fell from their bed, but luckily Jack was close and he was able to heal her and save their lives. But he didn't have enough strength to heal her completely and now her pregnancy is in even more danger. Sam is now 28 weeks pregnant with triplets, has suffered four bouts of serious contractions and is in very real danger of going into early labor with a damaged uterus. While we are extremely glad to have them home, they BOTH have a lot of healing to do. Mentally and physically.

Without Jack to give her the Naquadah that she needs everyday, Sam vital organs would shut down and she would die. Once this pregnancy comes to a hopefully, very happy conclusion, it is very likely that when continuing to give her that vital Naquadah, Jack will get her pregnant again. We are very hopeful to one day rectify Sam's Naquadah problem and we are and will continue to seek assistance from our allies to find a way to help her, but until we are able to restore her ability to reproduce her own Naquadah, she will need to rely on Jack to keep her alive. 

Any threat to Jack, is a threat to Sam and their babies. We ALL need to try and do our part to help protect them and keep them safe from any threats. Because of SG1's invaluable assistance to the Asgard over the years, the Asgard are providing help to our returned officers in an effort to keep them and their children safe. As you now know, they and their medics were under a constant threat of mental, physical and sexual abuse, they were also under the threat of losing their lives and as a result they all still suffer from various forms and levels of anxiety. They all suffer from nightmares as well as anxiety and panic attacks. Sam especially suffers from severe nightmares, severe anxiety and panic attacks. Jack and Sam are home and our officers, General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Carter are no longer MIA and they have both been reinstated to active service, although they are now on extended medical leave. Sam, Colonel Carter intends to repair the fault with our dialing program as soon as she is physically able. Initially when she is working at the SGC, the immediate area will be restricted and off limits. There may be the need for some essential staff to help her with the task and if so, they will need to take extra care when working with her, even something as simple as touching her or moving suddenly may trigger a panic attack. She is currently 28 weeks pregnant with triplets and she will, at all times, be accompanied by a Doctor or medic who will be able to immediately administer a sedative if required. This may sound extreme, but another panic attack may trigger another bout of contractions and with her damaged uterus it could very quickly turn into a very dangerous situation. Hopefully this gives you an understanding of how serious Colonel Carter's situation is and may remain, even after she gives birth. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter suffered a insurmountable amount of mental stress, and they were under the constant threat of sexual and physical abuse to themselves or their baby daughter, and for Colonel Carter, that abuse also included the well being of her pregnancies. General O'Neill has also suffered with poor nutrition, massive mental stress and physical abuse, but they do not want your pity. That is NOT what this presentation is about. This is about understanding what they have been through, and now, they need your support and understanding as they begin to recover and restart their lives. They survived. For just over a year they survived a physical and mental hell. They don't deserve pity, they deserve our admiration and respect. At this time Colonel Carter is extremely weak and is expected to be confined to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy to lessen the risk of an early labor. We are taking all precautions to help her pregnancy last as long as possible. General O'Neill is still weak and is currently still recovering from saving Colonel Carter and the triplets. He has been slowly recovering weight but still has a long way to go before he is truly healthy again. Because of the accident it is unlikely that Colonel Carter will be able to work on the fault with the Stargate until after she recovers from the birth of the triplets, who will now have to be delivered by Cesarean Section to lessen the stress on Colonel Carter's body. General O'Neill has decided to take the position of Commanding the new training Facility on the Mountain so he will be able to remain close to Colonel Carter and take time off if he is unexpectedly needed. 

Our much loved and respected Officers are now protected under very high security and are no longer on the base. Vala Mal Doran, the Doctor and the two medic's have been granted refugee status on Earth but are currently staying with our Officer's as they continue to help them. Dr Carolyn Lam has now been given the position of being in charge of their medical care so that she is always on hand if Colonel Carter needs an emergency Cesarean. Jayak, Corbin and Noah were all prisoner's for varying amounts of time, all victims of the Master's cruelty and abuse. They all risked their lives and Jayak risked the lives of his wife and two daughters as they tried to help General O'Neill and Colonel Carter in whatever way they could to help them survive. It is due to the dedication and friendship of these three men that we still have General O'Neill and Colonel Carter with us now. They saved their lives many times over the last year, these men deserve our deepest thanks and gratitude for being essential to our Officer's return to us here at the SGC, at home, where they belong. I am happy to tell you that we were able to also secure the release of Jayak's family, who were also victims of sexual, mental and physical assault to keep Jayak obedient. They are also currently safe and beginning to recover. 

I am sure that some of you heard rumors that two of the refugees were subject to having emergency surgeries in the SGC infirmaries. These surgeries were both in relation to aftereffects of being savagely whipped by the Master. Jayak's back was so covered in severe scaring from being continuously whipped for the past two years, that when the skin on his back was put under physical pressure in his attempt to keep Colonel Carter safe during the abduction attempt, his weakened skin tore open and he lost a great deal of blood before his injury was discovered. Jayak was so intent on helping Colonel Carter through the aftermath of the accident, that he ignored his own agonizing pain until she had been healed and then he was rushed off to surgery where extensive repairs and large skin grafts were done to his back. Corbin, who was still recovering from the dreadful whipping he received from the Master on the day of their sale, had developed abscess' in his wounds and one of his newly healed wounds burst open to reveal the infection and was rushed into surgery by Dr Lam just before the abduction attempt occurred. 

Some of you may have also heard that our own Dr Lam was also a victim in the abduction attempt. For the person to attempt access to the VIP suite where General O'Neill and Colonel Carter was at the time, Dr Lam was drugged and a false accusation of her suffering from being raped was pushed forth, so that access could then be obtained by using that claim. The accusation of rape was false. Dr Lam was definitely not raped, but she WAS overdosed with a narcotic that caused her to collapse and strike her head on the floor. The drugging of Dr Lam was thankfully realised in time and the appropriate steps were taken to save her life. The person involved behind the abduction attempt was under severe duress, threatened with bodily harm to his heavily pregnant wife. He was lied to about the severity of the drug given to Dr Lam and when he realised that Colonel Carter was heavily pregnant and in no condition to defend herself, he abandoned the attempt but then accident occurred and Colonel Carter was injured. 

I urge anyone who is, or has been placed under duress at anytime, to get information about General O'Neill or Colonel Carter, to please let General Landry know. The SGC will do everything in it's power to help you. I'm happy to say that thanks to Vala Mal Doran, the heavily pregnant wife in question was successfully rescued and is currently recovering from her terrifying ordeal. The Goa'uld Ba'al is now in captivity and no longer a threat, but there may be other threats out there. Other Goa'uld or people wanting to get access to General O'Neill for his Ancient powers, or for any of his children who may have inherited his powers. 

Thank you for your time, patience and your understanding. You will be kept updated if any further changes occur. Please be mindful that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are both highly decorated Officers and any disrespect about what they suffered through will NOT be tolerated. Their choices were taken from them and if Colonel Carter had not had that moment of confusion during that ninth week, they would have no doubt continued their attempt to adhere to regulations and slowly destroy themselves as they continued to resist succumbing to their feelings for each other. Once they confessed their deep feelings for one another, they were able to provide each other with essential deep, personal emotional support during their truly awful ordeal. The President and the Air Force recognise from the proof of these recordings that you have now witnessed that they WERE forced to break the rules and regulations, that they WERE forced into a sexual relationship and that the resulting pregnancies WERE forced upon Colonel Carter. Colonel Carter will now report directly to the President and as a result, is no longer in General O'Neill's chain of Command.

They may not have had any choice about Colonel Carter becoming pregnant, but they both love their children very much. Once the triplets are born, they will have five babies under nine months of age. No one would ever choose such hardship, it was forced on them, just as Colonel Carter will be forced to endure yet another pregnancy while we strive to find a way to save her and give her independence back. Her medical condition occurred because of her massive blood loss that occurred on the day of their capture. We were so blessed that General O'Neill's Ancient gene was able to save her. Without the help of the Ancient gene, Colonel Carter would have died. Doctor's agree that it is a miracle that she survived that day, especially that she was able to be resuscitated with so little blood in her body and a massive head injury. A miracle. A miracle that their twins survived being born prematurely at 33 weeks with no neonatal care, just the General and Colonel Carter's body heat to keep them warm. A miracle that Colonel Carter was able to have successful brain surgery with no complications and was able to regain her personality and the gift of her incredible intelligence that has saved Earth so many times. For eight years their only goal was to keep Earth safe, for eight years they managed to control their ever growing feelings for each other that were, thanks to the Ancient gene, getting deeper and deeper despite their constant attempts to ignore and deny those feelings, for eight years they controlled those feelings and they willingly sacrificed any chance of having any personal happiness because they were needed to defend us... our world... our home. And now..... now they have a chance to have their personal happiness, now they have a chance to be happy together, be a family. We owe them. We owe them our respect. And now we... have a chance to help THEM... to repay their sacrifice and their dedication to our protection and the protection of our world. Our chance to say thank you, we respect you and we want to help you recover. Please help them to recover. Respect them. Support them. They deserve it. They all deserve it. Thank you”.


	31. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a LOT of information and explanations in it, so please read carefully :)

CHAPTER 31 REVELATIONS

The room was silent as the presentation ended. Sam had tears running down her face as she leaned against Jack, one hand on her belly and one hand in Jack's.  
Jack finally broke the silence “Thanks for keeping the babies powers out of it”  
“Is there anything you want to change?” asked Daniel gently. Jack and Sam looked at each other for a long moment. “I figured that pretty much everyone knew about your Naquadah and it pulled everything together to explain that you were keeping her alive”  
“Yeah... Although it was probably going a bit far to add that bit in about Thor supposedly saying that we were fighting a deeper attraction to each other because of the Ancient gene” said Jack  
“Ahh... Actually that part is completely true...”  
“What?” came the synchronous shocked reply from both Jack and Sam.  
“Yep.... Completely true. Thor told me after the babies changed him. That's why, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop loving each other. Once you felt those feelings, the Ancient gene began to magnify them. Once you gave into those feelings and had a physical connection they would have been even stronger. Sam.... You have a recessive Ancient gene which is why the continued attraction was so strong”.  
“What?.... No I don't.... Hang on.... What do you mean by recessive?” asked Sam.  
“Hidden.... Very well hidden according to Thor. Buts that's why you felt even more strongly for each other, not because she was pregnant but because she had the recessive gene, Thor thinks that's probably why you were able to manipulate her body so much” explained Daniel.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other with shock and then looked back at Daniel.  
“All this time?........” asked Sam incredulously. “All this time? THAT'S why I couldn't stop thinking about him... THAT'S why I couldn't stop loving him?”  
“Yes. If you had actually admitted that you both had feelings and opened the door.... you wouldn't have been able to resist... or actually... you more than likely you would probably have driven yourselves insane trying to fight it” said Daniel wryly.  
“Oh my God” whispered Sam. Then she looked back at Jack “We could have been Court Marshaled over something we couldn't fight?” she asked with tears in her eyes.  
“You stayed strong... you both stayed strong. If not for your strong sense of keeping the rules and keeping SG1 intact to protect Earth, it would have been different, but you stayed strong.” said Daniel.

“Wow.....” said Jack with his eyebrows up and then he added hesitatingly “So if I'd.... kissed her?....”  
“Yep” said Daniel “You would have both been driven insane with the need to... complete your physical relationship”  
“Oh........” said Jack as he smiled sheepishly “I guess that's why I started having those x-rated dreams then.”  
“What?” asked Daniel and Sam together.  
Jack raised his eyebrows and then sighed in defeat “Just after those armbands.... and then the Xanax detector.... and I admitted that I had.... feelings for you....”  
“That's about when I started dreaming too.... Dreaming about what we might have together if we had a chance.....”  
“Ahh...... Actually um.... Remember that time loop thing.... When Teal'c and I were stuck in the time loop for three months”  
Sam stared at him with her mouth open “You didn't.....We didn't.... You had SEX with me?” gasped Sam incredulously.  
“No..... No.... God Sam... I wouldn't do that to you..... I um..... I kissed you” admitted Jack.  
“Kissed me?”  
“I was in my civvies and I handed in my resignation to George while we were in the Control room, you came over to me to find out why I was resigning and... I... Kissed you.... I dipped you..... and you put your arms around my neck and kissed me back and then the loop restarted.” Jack admitted sheepishly.  
“Oh my God... You kissed me? When I wouldn't remember it..... You kissed me?” Sam said with a little anger and then shock “Oh my God..... All those.. dreams... Those... fantasies that drove me insane.... Oh my God... So it wasn't just the Naquadah that was making me feel that way when you became an ex-host it was the Ancient gene MANIPULATING our Naquadah? I suffered through years of wet panties and frustration because you kissed me?”   
“Hey... You kissed me back.... I only did it once.... I just needed to know... I just needed to know for sure how you felt about me. The Xanax detector... You never said.... You just said how you felt when I wouldn't leave you... That you didn't want me to die but you didn't actually say how you felt... about me... I just wanted to know if I was.... I wanted to know if I had a chance with you....” Jack stumbled to explain.  
Sam's face softened as he explained and then shock snapped back on to her face again “That's why you looked at me so damn smugly... You were smirking at me.... God... It made me wonder if you had.... if we had.... I couldn't bear to ask... I didn't want to know.... It was already hard enough to keep my feelings for you under wraps. I just didn't want to know... but that's why I started dreaming about it... I dreamed about what you might have done to me during that loop.... But you only kissed me?”  
“Well... I didn't think it was fair if I got to see you naked and you didn't remember it.... If we ever got to be together, I wanted our first time to be special... not something that you couldn't remember.... I would never have done that to you Sam.... It was bad enough knowing that you kissed me back... That you did actually feel that way about me”.  
“You resigned?” Sam asked as she smiled at him.  
“Of course I did... I would never have compromised you Sam.... Not even when no one would remember” he said gently as he kissed her forehead.  
“Those dreams drove me crazy, but they also kept me sane.... It was the only way I could ever be with you” Sam said emotionally as she looked at him.  
“Me too Sam.... Me too... Even when I thought you had gotten over me.... that you had given up hope and moved on....”  
“Jack....”  
“I was so pissed off that you had gotten over me... that you had moved on and started dating... God I was a jerk to you Sam. I couldn't get over you and I was so pissed at myself and I took it out on you and it was so Goddamn unprofessional of me, let alone the personal aspect of it. I'm so sorry Sam... I'm so sorry”.  
“I know... I know Jack... I just saw you say it on the recording remember” Sam chuckled a bit.  
“Oh... Yeah... I...”

“It's over... It's over Jack... It's done... Just like what we went through is done... We can't change it... but at least we have each other... our babies.... It's over and we get to keep each other... and that's enough... it has to be enough... It was worth every moment of hell just so I could be with you, keep you and have our babies. It was worth it.... It's still worth it... All this crap we're still going through... that I'm still going through... It's worth it” then Sam turned to Daniel “I want them to know that it was worth it.. The hell we went through.. What we're still going through, it was worth it to be with Jack. To finally have that chance to be together after all these years.... We would still be apart... Still being miserable and hurting each other... still be protecting Earth... We wished that it had never happened, but it was worth it. So many times we wished that we were home... The guilt that we should still be home and defending Earth... but it was worth it... The pain, the abuse, the mental crap... the guilt of not being home... Once my brain was healed, the guilt of not being home to do my job was always on my mind. We chose to try and defend those people, even though we knew that we were most likely going to get captured, tortured, raped or killed. We were so outnumbered, but if we'd done nothing.... I would never have forgiven myself. We tried... God we tried... but it was worth it, because the guilt over not trying to save those people, would have been worse than the guilt of not being home to do our jobs... just for that it was worth it” Sam sobbed as she finished her emotional words. Jack leaned against her and she hid her teary face in against his neck and sobbed again as her hand went to the bruise on her belly. Jack immediately began to worry.  
“Sam” he said as he put his hand gently over hers.  
“I'm okay” Sam managed to say quietly as she struggled to calm herself.  
“We did everything we could Sam. We took out half of the bastards... we did good... We couldn't stop it, but we did good....... We changed things Sam. Because of us, things changed. The whores and breeders got treated better, WE changed that for them. Changed their lives so they could get some pleasure out of their misery. WE did that Sam. They stopped massacring whole towns and just started taking who they needed, granted it was bad for the girls that were taken, but it ended up saving a lot of people. WE did that Sam. You and me. We did that”.  
Sam raised her head and looked at him with confusion.

“It's true Sam” said Jayak quietly “Because you showed so much trust in Jack and trusted that he wouldn't hurt you... The men began to want that... They wanted a woman who would trust them and surrender themselves to the pleasure, like you did with Jack. That's why they loved watching you so much, because of how much you trusted Jack, how much you loved him. Even when he was overdosed and hurt you so badly... You knew that he would never do that to you without the drug. You kept telling him that you loved him even when you knew he was going to hurt you badly, even when he almost killed you. You still loved him, still trusted him. They all wanted it. They finally understood that if you don't have a woman's trust that you can never truly feel pleasure from her. You completely changed the way men used the breeders, instead of just taking their pleasure and leaving, they wanted to feel the real pleasure of the breeders trusting them, trusting them with their pleasure. Instead of groans and sounds of pain and misery, we began to hear moans and sounds of pleasure. The breeders soon began to beg for the pleasure, beg for the men who treated them well. Your trust in Jack and Jack's skills changed everything for those women. Even the virgins. They would normally be sold to men who liked the power of hurting an innocent young girl, of hearing her beg for mercy and then stealing her innocence with pain and fear. Soon all the virgins were being purchased by men who wanted their trust, wanted to see them discover the wonders of great pleasure like you did with Jack. The fear you showed Jack... Your honesty... your trust, saved so many virgins from a horrible fate. Even the Master... He stopped abusing Samara and Marissa so regularly and instead wanted virgins. He craved their trust and he pleasured them and he was rewarded with their trust and honesty. He couldn't bear to part with them after that, they all ended up in his personal whore collection and became his favorites because they trusted him and gave him their honest pleasure. That's what he wanted from you. Everyone wanted you, someone LIKE you, someone who would trust the and love them the way you trusted Jack. That Master thought that he deserved the best... deserved you. He wanted your pleasure and tried to steal it by using the drug.... but it didn't work. You could never trust him, never respect at him and it ate at him. You showed your pleasure to Jack... to the customers... He wanted it too. He couldn't take it the first time but then you were different, you were trying harder and he wanted you to try harder with him too. When he realised that, even drugged, you wouldn't give him your pleasure, his ego couldn't take it. The more you persisted in giving your pleasure to Jack the angrier he got. That's why he did it Sam, not because you were displaying your body so boldly, it was he wanted the pleasure that you gave to Jack”

Sam's tears ran down her face as she listened to Jayak speak. Memories of watching it happen ran through her mind and she stared blankly ahead as everything finally began to make sense. He hadn't wanted... her... He'd wanted... HER.. He'd wanted WHO she was, not what she was, not to fuck her, he wanted.... her... her trust... her devotion... her love... It's what they all wanted... not to fuck her body, although she knew that would be the case for a lot of men, but they wanted HER... They wanted a woman to feel about them, the way that she felt about Jack. The Master thought he was above everyone, that he deserved the best... that he deserved... her. It wasn't just her body and her pleasure that he wanted.. it was her... he wanted her to feel about the Master what she felt for Jack. She hadn't even acknowledged that the pleasure she was feeling had come from him, she gave everything to Jack and left the Master with nothing, he had her body, but he didn't have her heart or her soul and if he couldn't have all of her, then Jack couldn't have her body either. The Master thought that if he made Jack give her pain instead of pleasure and then Sam would no longer give her heart and trust to Jack. The Master wanted her to crawl to him, to beg him for food and warmth... to trust him when Jack was only hurting her, Jack would be the reason that she was cold and hungry, that's why he sold them... He had wanted her to beg so he could reward her and win her trust. But she never begged, never broke... It wasn't in her to break. He had wanted her to beg, he had threatened Melody, he had made her beg to protect her, he had wanted her to keep begging, he wanted her trust. He had failed. She never crawled to him, she had never considered it, she would have crawled over broken glass to stay with Jack, let alone put up with the cold and starvation. He had failed in his quest to conquer her and he didn't want to be reminded of his failure. Didn't want to be reminded of the one thing that he had wanted so desperately and could never have... her. That's why he killed Callan, not because he helped them, she trusted him... she gave her best to him when he filmed them, she trusted him not to touch her, to show her respect, she trusted Callan. It all made so much sense now. She wasn't just a slut that the Master wanted. They introduced the Master to trust and she continually rejected him, continually showed him that she would never trust him. Sam gave a small sob and blinked a few times as she began to be released from her thoughts and she could suddenly hear voices... concerned voices. She could feel herself trembling and breathing fast. She closed her eyes and held her breath and willed her body to still.  
“No... wait” said Jack as he watched Sam closely, watched while she blew her breath out slow and controlled “She's okay... It's alright... She's okay” he said to Jayak as he stood with a sedative inserted into an access port of her fluids tube. He held off depressing the plunger as he looked at Jack and then at Sam and realised what she was doing and he breathed a sigh of relief and removed the syringe from the port and closed it off again. He thought that he must have said the wrong thing, or pushed her too hard. He continued to watch her carefully as he stood next to Daniel.  
Sam's trembling stopped and her breathing was steady and controlled as she slowed her heart rate while she rubbed lightly on her belly and gave Jack's hand a squeeze. Jack's thumb rubbed over her the back of her hand, soothing her. She opened her eyes but looked down at her belly as her fingers tickled against the sensitive skin on her bruise.

“It's all falling into place in my head and now it makes sense. He wanted.... ME... He didn't want my body.... he wanted... ME. When we were captured... Do you remember, he admired me, admired my skills, my shooting accuracy, my fighting skills, my defiance, he admired me. I gave up my chance of freedom for you, to save you. He wanted me, he drugged me and tried to pleasure me and he was going to rape me, but then he teased you... When he realised that I was tight and how huge you are and that we weren't lovers... You got an erection looking at my naked body and he teased you and he forced you to taste me, he tormented you with thoughts of fucking me and when he saw how much you wanted me and saw how freaked out I was by the size of your cock he saw the opportunity to try and win me over. He thought that you would hurt me. He knew that I had surrendered for you to save your life and he thought that he could turn me against you and destroy mu trust in you if you hurt me, but it backfired.... I showed him just how much I trusted you and you fought the drug and didn't hurt me. I trusted you enough to show you my fears and I trusted you with them. You were able to control yourself and my trust in you only increased. He wanted that for himself... He wanted me... He wanted my trust, my loyalty, he wanted me to give that to him... He saw how special it was and wanted it from ME. He pleasured me, told me to give in and that I would be his, but I fought him. I fought him so hard and he got angry... He punished me, he let the other man punish me, but it went too far and I died. That's why he let you save me... let you stay with me. He knew that you would look after me. That's why he never made an issue of the Jayak tending to my injuries and helping me. A woman, a mere whore, who accurately shot and killed his men, a whore who bested one of his biggest men with his own knife, the whore who fought and defied him, a strong minded, skilled whore. He wanted... ME. Even when he knew that he couldn't have sex with me, he still wanted me to be his possession, a skilled woman, a special whore. That's why he was patient with my head injury, he wanted me to heal because he wanted me to realize that he was helping me. He wanted me to recover because he still wanted my trust. He never stopped wanting … ME. When he overdosed you, when I was 20 weeks, he was waiting for me to beg... to beg him to get you to stop. He wanted me to learn to trust him, but I didn't. Even though I knew you were going to hurt me, I still trusted you over him. It made him even more angry. I trusted you. I trusted Jayak, Corbin, Noah and LeVin. I even trusted Callan.... I trusted Callan... I trusted him enough to give all of myself to him through the camera, but I still didn't trust the Master and he still wanted me and the feeling festered. When he gave Melody back after she starved for those two days, it wasn't to save her, or to keep control of us... He saw it as an opportunity to get me to be thankful to him... to trust him... Then the recording sessions started and I trusted Callan even more... I did everything I could to push myself... For us... For Melody... For the triplets... but all he could see was my trust in Callan and the more he saw it, and the more brazen I got, the more he wanted that trust for himself. Seeing me trust Callan was just a reminder of his failures in trying to get me to trust him.   
He took Melody again... He had already shown that he had the power to keep her or return her. He wanted me to beg... He began to drug me and pleasure me but I couldn't show him any trust in him... So he hurt me and then he drugged me with even more, determined to win me over, but I still defied him. I still gave my trust to you, even though it was him who was making me feel pleasure and making me orgasm. So he hurt me worse and tried again with more drug and I still showed no trust in him. Then he really hurt me, knowing that when he drugged you that you would hurt me worse and I would be hurting for days afterwards. He wanted me to start losing trust in you, thinking that you would be hurting me while having sex and then he made me beg. I begged him to slap me instead of Melody, over and over and then he made me beg him to hit me instead of Melody. He wanted me to know that if I begged him, if I TRUSTED him, that she would be safe. He wanted me to learn that begging him worked. Then he let you hurt me, he was trying to prove to me that you would hurt me again, that you couldn't keep me safe, you couldn't keep Melody safe... But it all went wrong... It all went wrong again, so he punished us... punished me... He wanted me to beg... Beg to protect Melody. Beg for warmth. Beg for food. Beg to keep our new babies. He wanted me to beg. But I didn't beg. He showed me over and over that begging worked, but I wouldn't do it. I never begged him for anything. He was expecting me to beg for food and warmth. I was so cold, so miserable and hungry but I still didn't beg, I still didn't trust him enough to beg. Then I got sick and I was dying and I still wouldn't beg for him to help me, I still wouldn't TRUST him to help me. He realised then, that he had failed, that he would NEVER get me to trust him.... Never... That's why he sold us... and agreed to sell Jayak and his family, Corbin and Noah, because I trusted THEM.. with EVERYTHING and he wanted no reminders of his failure.... NO reminders of ME... It wasn't my body... It wasn't my pleasure... He didn't want those... He knew he couldn't have those because of our blood... He just wanted me to trust him, to beg him for help and he would reward my trust. He wanted me to beg and give my soul to him. He wanted me to know that he could save me and Melody, give us warmth and food, he wanted me to beg so he could reward me and command my trust... Command the skilled whore that he had coveted for so long... He was so arrogant that he couldn't see that trust isn't forced or bought, trust is earned. He didn't see it that way. He thought he deserved to have me and have my skills for him to command, to command ME and to own me in every way. That's why he wanted Callan dead if he tried to help us... help me... because I trusted him. The Master wanted me to watch him die as punishment for not trusting him, he wanted me to see Jayak whipped because I trusted him too, but Corbin was whipped and I was sedated, I think that he was hoping for one last chance to make me beg, to beg for Jayak's family and regret not asking him for help. He hoped that I would finally cave and beg for Jayak's family but when I was sedated and I wasn't able to beg for Jayak's family and Corbin tried to retaliate, he took his anger out on Corbin instead. He didn't realize I was going to be sedated, he had wanted me to know that I should have begged, he wanted me to regret not begging. He was so self absorbed, so arrogant that he couldn't see it. He had power and money and it bought him everything he wanted.... except ME. Everything he tried to do to get me to trust him failed.   
That's why he sold us all, not because he was humiliated, he was angry at his failure, angry at how much I trusted you all..... I couldn't see it.... At the time I couldn't see it... My brain was.. broken and I couldn't see it. I couldn't recognize the lessons that he was trying to teach me. Then when my brain was fixed and I got my laptop back, my mind was occupied and kept busy on my laptop, or with games with all of you and I still couldn't see it... But after he drugged me and made me beg to keep Melody safe, I knew that I could make things better for us, I KNEW that if I begged he would give me food and warmth. I KNEW all I had to do was beg and every time I thought about it Melody would...... “ Sam went silent with a look of shock on her face and then she spoke quietly, still in shock “Oh God....... She knew!.... Melody knew.... See can see the future... She knew!... Oh my God!..... Whenever I thought of begging, she would calm me and blank my mind, she KNEW that if I begged we would never get out. If I begged and gave him what he wanted, he never would have let me go. She knew I couldn't give up and she wouldn't LET me give up. She was going hungry and she wouldn't even let me do it for her... She knew we would be saved. Oh God... Oh God... She wouldn't let me give up... She knew!” Sam stopped talking as she sobbed softly against Jack for a few moments before going on.

“That's why I had to stay broken for so long..... so I WOULD'NT see it, so I wouldn't make it worse. If I'd been myself.... If I hadn't been broken... I had to stay broken for so long to protect me. Oh God.” Sam took a breath as more and more things made sense “THAT'S why the twins came early, my blood pressure was getting dangerous but they had to come out so I would stay broken for longer. They risked their lives to keep me broken. They couldn't reveal what was breaking me, she prepared me to get pregnant quickly with the triplets. I always got the impression that the twin girls were more powerful than Melody, but I don't think that's right. They are stronger together. There had to be two girls to be as strong as Melody. I know Melody is extra special, extra strong.... There must have only been two eggs close to ready and she somehow manipulated them, one to attract female sperm, to split into twins and the other male. That's why the twin girls are so special, they're designed to be special, two of them... they need to touch... that's why there's no membrane between them, they are stronger TOGETHER and they need to touch to maximize their powers. It all suddenly makes sense, Jacob provides strength for Melody, the boys must provide strength. If they'd revealed the bone splinter... If I hadn't been broken and stayed broken I would have gone crazy. I would have kept fighting and tried something stupid, I would have made it worse. I would have gone crazy trapped in that room and having to do those things. I had to stay broken to protect me. Maybe she also knew that Daniel and Teal'c were getting close to finding us and they would be ready to find Jacob and keep him safe. Daniel saw the recording and they got Vala that night, saved Jacob.. all in the space of a day... Melody knew it would happen, it all happened so... perfectly... Even if Vala's baby hadn't died, she still would have fed Jacob, she still would have helped you to find us and save us. It had to happen. I had to be broken for so long... to keep me safe... Then it still all worked... I got my laptop back, the extra food and medication just when I needed it, when I needed the distraction after having my brain healed.” Sam paused and turned to Jack.” What made you think of the laptop? Why did you think about asking for the laptop?”  
“Ahh... I was holding Melody and I was imagining her growing up like you, pulling things apart to see how they worked, whether she would be another genius like you..... She made me think of it... Didn't she? She put the thought in my head, I was convinced that Callan would be able to get it for you. I knew that you needed it, that it would help you. I guess I didn't realize HOW it was going to help you. I thought it might help you focus, but you needed it as a distraction”.  
“She knew how important it was Jack. She helped you see how important it was for me to have it. Jack.... the only working copy of the dialing program for Earth's Stargate is on THAT laptop. All the other copies of the program at the base were corrupted. My laptop had the only working copy. I made the mistake of bringing it on that mission and once my brain was healed, it often played on my mind that I'd lost something that was irreplaceable and possibly very dangerous in the wrong hands. She knew I had to try and get it back, not just to keep me distracted but because the information on that laptop was important. She probably even knew that I would need to fix the Stargate back then. I needed the Laptop but maybe the food and medicine were just a bonus courtesy of Callan... Did Callan ever hold Melody?”  
“Yes.. The first recording session back, just before your brain surgery... Before I asked him to get it.... She was able to read his mind wasn't she.. She found out that it was still there...” said Jack.

“Without that laptop it would have taken so long to rewrite it. Just the new parts from just before we were captured took me two and a half solid days to get it right and work out how to adapt it to the changed ratio's. I'm not sure.... I'm not sure I would be able to do anything that advanced for a while, or maybe ever... My mind is still.... it feels like I am sometimes still … missing things from my mind... When I was working on my laptop, I would open files and I had no idea what they were and I still don't.... The more technical things, the harder things... I still don't know what they are..... It's like the part of my brain that process those higher levels of knowledge is... still corrupted and I know there are parts that are still not there..... But I know that it's important for me to fix the Stargate... If I hadn't written that fail safe program before I left, who knows what … or WHO we could have lost due to power fluctuations and unstable wormholes once my dialing program was destroyed. It's dangerous and it needs to be fixed........ I don't think I was supposed to get hurt... I am supposed to fix the Stargate, that's why it's on my mind all the time... It's important that I fix the Stargate....”  
“Well it may not have been meant to happen, but it DID happen and you DID get hurt and now it's going to have to wait....” Jack said firmly and then he softened his voice “Are you okay?”.  
“Okay?” she asked a little confused.  
“With all the.... revelations... Are you okay?”  
“We're home.... How can I not be okay with that? Melody....” Sam faltered and then went on “She's even more intelligent and powerful that I thought. She gave me the strength to go through what had to happen... She knew it had to happen.... The catalyst to get us out of there, when he beat me...... She made me to lose my inhibitions and embarrassment so I could get bolder and bolder with the new recordings. So I would look at the camera and inadvertently look at the Master and tempt his obsession about me trusting. It was finally time for him to be tempted beyond his control and I had to make him want me so badly, that he would pull out all stops in one last effort to get me to trust him to be able to give me what I asked for. But when I didn't... It would break the obsession of him wanting to have my trust and he would sell us. He would finally just see me for my dollar value and not want to lose out on precious money if I died. When he beat me so badly... It had to happen...” Sam stopped talking and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and she began to tremble. “When he was telling me to beg.... my mind was screaming not to do it, not to give the bastard anything, that he wouldn't really risk hurting his best money makers and he wouldn't risk hurting Melody, who was one of the main reasons we were obedient. I was determined not to give into him, not to lower myself and let his tactics win, but then my mind just..... blanked and when he told me again... I just... said it... I begged him. I begged him to slap me, begged him to punch me. At the time my mind was just..... blank somehow. What I just saw on that recording doesn't match my memories and feelings, I felt the physical pain, but it seems hazy. After it happened.... I couldn't get over the humiliation that I had begged, that I had caved and I'd let him win. I felt so humiliated, so crushed that I'd just given in to his bully tactics. That's why I never wanted to talk about it, That's why the thoughts of being such a slut festered in my mind. I gave in and I was just a worthless slut. I thought that I'd turned into a slut and looked at the camera too much... I thought that I had tempted him to want me again. But I HAD to become a slut, I HAD to be a slut, so that he would be tempted beyond his control, to try again and then I HAD to beg, so he would think that his plan was working, that he thought I understood what begging him would give me.... that I knew that he would give me whatever I begged for. I had to beg for Melody safety so he would think it was working.” Sam paused again as something else clicked together in her mind “That's why you couldn't heal me when I was sick Jack.... I HAD to stay sick, I had to get worse and worse until the Master gave up. Whenever you tried to heal me, Melody must have held back, and helped me just enough to keep me alive. We needed to get out... It was time for us to get out. Everything was in place, he was ready to give up his obsession and it was time to get out. All of us.... Melody knew how much everyone had helped us... It was time to get us all out and make sure the Master would let us ALL go. I had to be beaten. I had to beg. He had to think that I understood. He had to have hope, so then it could be crushed so badly when I was dying. I was dying... I was letting myself die rather than beg him for help and he lost all hope and then finally all I was to him, was a whore that was worth money and that he was going to lose that money if I died. So he sold us.” Sam paused for a short moment as she gathered her thoughts. “It had to happen... I almost had to die, to get us all out of there... She kept me sick Jack. She knew she couldn't heal me until we were out of there. Everything was in place and by the time we got out, she needed Jacob's strength because I was so bad. It must have taken longer than she hoped and by then she needed Jacob's strength to help heal me. My wrist... I bet that she could have done it... She could have healed it anytime, but she knew that she couldn't. I couldn't have it back until we were free and safe. As soon as we had enough Naquadah back after healing my lungs... The triplets were allowed to heal it... Carolyn moved the tendons and it was some strength they didn't have to take from me, so once they were moved, they knew they had enough power to heal the rest themselves. She saved us Jack. Melody saved all of us. Everything we went through... It all HAD to happen to keep us going until the time was right. But this accident, I don't think I was supposed to get hurt. Maybe the abduction attempt was something that Melody didn't see coming or couldn't predict... It just doesn't seem to fit in with this overwhelming need I have to fix the Stargate. Maybe because it factored on a Goa'uld? I'm supposed to fix the Stargate Jack... I HAVE to fix it. I don't know why, the triplets won't show me, or maybe they don't know, maybe only Melody knows, but I still have to fix the Stargate Jack. I NEED to fix it.”

Jack held her as he absorbed every word she said. It all made sense. Everything she said had made sense. Now he finally understood the way he had felt sometimes. Although he had worried so much about Sam when she was terribly ill, when he tried to heal her he would always get the strong impression that they had done enough, even though Sam was still so terribly sick... he felt like he had done enough. Enough to help her, but not too much so she wasn't sick? Everything really DID make sense. The change in Sam through the second lot of recordings, how brazen, carefree and bold she had become. How she had teased him and teased Callan through the camera...... THAT'S why she felt as though she enjoyed it when Callan watched her. She HAD to feel that way. It wasn't for him or the Camera, it was for the Master. Melody needed her to be that way and look into the camera for the Master. If she knew she was being slutty for the Master, she wouldn't have been able to do it so convincingly..... But for Callan.... she had blurted out one day that having Callan watching her and being aroused, turned her on... Had it been playing on her mind? Had it made her feel guilty that she was feeling that way? Had Melody made her feel that way and maybe it had been confusing her? He had put her mind at ease and told her it was okay. He had felt as jealous as hell and a little angry, but he had suddenly come out with words that had comforted her instead. It all made sense. Sam was right. Everything had been part of a grand plan to get them out. Melody had probably let herself get sick, so that she wouldn't be sold with Jacob. She had to stay with them to make sure that they got out, Melody HAD to stay. Jacob needed to get out and go somewhere and be safe. The things that Sam had gone through... She had barely managed to feed one baby, especially for those last few weeks when she was so dreadfully sick. Jacob had to go somewhere safe, so he could be strong and healthy. He had to be out and safe, Melody had starved herself, she had known.... She had apparently cried most of the time while she had been gone... Making the nursery know something was very wrong. If she had of been quiet while she willingly starved, they may not have been convinced of her need to be with Sam. Melody had made herself appear weak and frail so it would be easier for the Master to hand her back... The Master had always been irritated by how small and sickly she was... Now, Melody was thriving and she was growing so fast, was she finally letting herself catch up? She had so quickly adapted to nursing from Vala and she had dried up Sam's milk so fast, she knew that Sam would need all her strength to recover. Maybe Sam HAD gotten worse that Melody had hoped, but Sam was right. Melody knew. Melody had been behind it all. A plan to get them all out. If Sam was feeling so strongly that she had to fix the Stargate, there must be a reason. But she had been hurt and now fixing the Stargate had been put on the back burner. Why? Why was fixing the Stargate so important? Why did she have to do it, even it it put her and the triplets at risk? Were the triplets making her feel this way, or was it like she thought and Melody had asked them to push the message into Sam's mind all the time?  
“Sam... Is it the triplets or is it Melody who makes you feel like you have to fix it?” asked Jack as he thought, Sam had said that her brain wasn't quite right, maybe it was something to do with being able to finish fixing it?  
Sam drew back enough to look at him and thought for a moment “I feel it all the time, so probably the triplets? I don't know? They won't or can't show me why though”  
“Ask them... Be specific.... Ask them” Jack told her as Jayak and Daniel looked on in interest. Sam's sudden realizations, being able to link it all together and all the revelations about Melody were astounding.  
Sam nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was quiet for a moment before looking at Jack.  
“I NEED to fix it... That's why they are feeling so uneasy about the fault in my uterus... it's not the fault that they are so worried about, they are worried that it is going to stop me from doing what I need to do, but they don't know WHY I have to do it. Maybe Melody didn't want to expose them to anything future related and she doesn't want to risk me finding out the future from the triplets?”  
“They still need you to do it even if it puts you and the triplets in danger? ” asked Jack.  
“I need to speak to Melody” said Sam.  
“I'll go and get her” Daniel said and he quickly left the room.  
There was silence for a while and then Sam said “Maybe if I go down in the luxury chair, I should be able to do most of it from the chair if I have one of the bed tables in front of me and have someone to help me connect things up and turn things on and off for me. If I have my laptop on the table I won't have to put pressure on my belly to use it. We can think of ways to do this sensibly... Maybe have Carolyn there......” Sam trailed off as Daniel came into the room with Melody and handed her to Jack because Sam wasn't supposed to be lifting anything.  
Jack took Melody and held her next to Sam. Melody immediately reached for Sam's hand and Sam cleared her mind as she looked at Melody. Sam looked at Melody while they 'talked' and then she hesitated a little before pulling up her t-shirt to expose the bruise on her belly. Melody frowned at it before looking back at Sam and then they both looked at Daniel.  
“Daniel... Melody wants to know if you can help her... She wants to heal my bruising without using any of my Naquadah” Sam said quietly.  
“Of course!' said Daniel as he moved towards them and sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam “What do I need to do?”  
“What about me?” asked Jack  
“Your Naquadah is still too low and you are going to crash soon as it is” Sam smiled wryly. Jack looked at her with resignation before looking at Daniel with a little concern.  
“You need to put your hands on my belly, she will place one of her hands onto one of yours. She will control the healing, so just... relax”  
“Okay” said Daniel as he very gently placed his hands on top of Sam's bruised belly.  
“Melody also wants to finish healing her sister, so you will need to rest for a while afterwards okay? Apparently my belly is worse that it looks......”  
“God Sam” sighed Jack as he looked at her helplessly.  
“Okay?” asked Sam as she looked at Daniel.  
“Yes, tell Melody I will help you ANYTIME you need it” said Daniel.  
Sam's eyes teared up “Thanks Daniel” and then she forced herself to relax and closed her eyes as Melody let her hand go and put it on her belly and her other hand on Daniel's. 

Melody closed her eyes and directed Daniel strength where it was needed. The bruising faded in her little sister and then in her mother's belly until the bruising was all gone. Then she focused on the fault in her mothers uterus and frowned. It had upset her when she realised how badly her mother had been bruised. There had been so much bad bruising deeper in her belly that couldn't be seen from the surface and it had been giving her mother a lot of pain. She wished that she could do something about the fault in her Mother's uterus, but for now, she knew that she couldn't. She had been deeply upset by the sudden feelings of terrible pain and distress she had felt from her mother and siblings. She hadn't seen it coming and now everything needed to change. Her mother had lost so much blood and she was still so weak. She thought for a few long moments and then reached out to Daniel's mind and thanked him and then took the time to show him something before retreating from his mind and breaking the connection with him.  
Daniel lifted his hands off Sam's belly as he looked at Melody and then at Sam as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, relief obvious in her features.  
“Thank you Daniel.... Oh that feels ssooo much better” Sam sighed as she moved around a little and her eyes sparkled with tears.  
“Anytime Sam” said Daniel with conviction.  
Sam looked down at Melody again who was still looking at her belly with a little frown. Sam reached out to Melody's mind and Melody felt her and looked up at her. Sam reached for her and Jack lifted her and helped Melody to settle on Sam's chest and Melody laid her head against Sam's cheek and Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head as she supported her bottom with both hands. They missed each other. They had always been so close... and now they hadn't been able to spend much time together and were missing each other dreadfully. They just enjoyed each other's presence for a while and then Sam asked her about the Stargate and told her that she knew about her plan to get them out. That she knew how intelligent and powerful Melody was and how she had thought out the plan to get them all home safely and thanked her for her strength in helping her get through it all. Melody was quiet for a long moment and then answered her question in detail while Sam listened.  
Jack watched Sam's face as it went through several emotions as she looked at Melody and her belly. He saw glimpses of emotions that made him feel terribly uneasy. Sam finally looked at Jack and he didn't like the way she was looking at him as she struggled to wipe the emotion off her face.  
'What did she say?” asked Jack cautiously.  
“I need... to wait.... I lost a lot of blood into my belly and I need to wait until I'm stronger.... until my body is stronger, but I will need to do it soon. I definitely need to fix the Stargate soon” Sam said quietly.  
“What else did she tell you?” asked Jack.  
Sam sighed and after a moment said “I have to be patient, the triplets will let me know when I am strong enough and the time is right” she said with a wry smile and then she said “I was right.... She had it all planned out. She kept me safe. She helped me through it and she's sorry that I had to suffer...” Sam blinked as tears ran down her face “and that I still have to keep suffering. She didn't think I would get this bad and now that I've been hurt, she's had to make some adjustments to the rest of her plan. It's just.... delayed things..... I need to wait until I have more blood so my blood pressure isn't so low, then I will need to go down and fix the gate”.

“Did she say WHY you need to fix it?” asked Jack.  
“It will help me... recover... Getting back to work will help my brain to recover” Sam said with a little hesitation. Jack knew that she was holding something back but he also knew that she would be holding it back for a reason. He just had to trust her and help her. Jack knew that whatever Melody had told Sam, he wasn't going to like it. At one stage Sam had definitely looked a little scared and she'd gone pale. Yep... He was NOT going to like it at all. Melody had obviously revealed the future to her, well, as far as what happens with the Stargate or her brain... or both.   
“Well.... I am going to make some final changes to the presentation and get back to you with it” Daniel said as he gently picked up Melody who had suddenly fallen asleep and then he tucked his laptop under his other arm.  
“I will be asleep again soon, but if Sam's happy with it sent it down, just don't let her watch the changes alone” he said to Daniel with a firm warning in his voice.  
“Of course not Jack” sighed Daniel patiently and Jayak opened the door for him as they left the room.   
Jack yawned and then eased himself away from Sam who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and he went to the bathroom, with Jayak's support as he walked, and then got back into bed, kissed Sam on the temple and then laid down and pretty quickly fell asleep.

Daniel locked himself away in the room he was in before and made the changes to the presentation. It took a couple of hours to get it done and when he went back, Jayak and Corbin were just settling Sam into bed after a physio session and a long float in the pool. Daniel had managed to take some sly photo's of her in her bikini down at the pool so now he was finished. Sam saw the laptop and then patted the bed beside her. Daniel set up the laptop again and pressed play before sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed and put his arm around her so she could lean against him while they watched it. Daniel felt her flinch in surprise at some of the changes and again when she saw the photos of herself being lifted from the wheelchair and carried to the pool. Daniel had taken a photo of Jack as he lay asleep on the bed, it had been enough to show his thin but muscled body while the sheet covered his groin. Once it finished they sat in silence for a few moments as tears dripped down Sam's cheeks. Daniel reached for the box of tissues, Sam took a couple, wiped her face and blew her nose before she looked at him.  
“Why did you make the changes?” she asked quietly.  
“Melody...” he smiled gently.  
Sam was quiet for a long moment “Okay........ Take it down to General Hammond”.  
“Are you sure?” asked Daniel gently.  
“Yeah... If that's what Melody wants, then yeah... Take it down Daniel.... Thank you... for the other one too... Thank you, I know they must have been very difficult to watch....”  
“Sam... Watching them was a walk in the park compared to you guys having to live through them in real life.....” Daniel gave her an extra squeeze before getting up “Are you going to be okay?” he asked her as Carolyn came into the room.  
“Yeah... It's time for me to be sedated anyway... so yeah... I'll be fine” she said wryly as she looked at him with teary eyes.  
Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a data stick and put it into her hand. “That's for you and Jack... You might want to watch the good bits again and show Jack the final cut of the Presentation”.  
Sam looked down at it and then closed her hand over it “Thank you Daniel” she whispered.  
Daniel smiled at her and then packed up his laptop and left the room so Jayak and Carolyn could sedate her. That morning while she was at the pool, Carolyn had approached her with the idea of sedating her for long periods of time so a nasal gastric tube could be inserted and she could be fed calorie rich food to increase her strength. Sam had made a deal with Carolyn that she could still spend an hour in the pool every morning and when she was feeling less tired, that she would need time to work on the dialing program before being sedated. Carolyn had balked at first but she had soon realised that Sam was not going to back down, so she had agreed.


	32. THE STARGATE

CHAPTER 32 THE STARGATE

Over the next few days Sam slowly got a little stronger. She spent several hours on her laptop so she could get the dialing program ready but sometimes Jack would notice Sam staring at nothing and knew she was thinking, but she still wouldn't tell him what was going to happen. He just knew that he wasn't going to like it. Other times she would be looking at her laptop and he could see her frustration and confusion and it made him wonder just how much information she was still missing from her brain. Initially when her brain had been healed on the Whore Ship and she had her laptop back, she had thought that she was back to her old self, but the more time she had spent on her laptop, the more he had noticed that something wasn't quite right. That sometimes she had just sat there with a frown and stared at the laptop for ages before slamming down the lid and saying that she had a headache or that she was tired. He had thought that maybe she just needed a little time to get back into the swing of.... 'thinking'. Now Jack wondered if Melody was still planning to 'finish' repairs on her brain. Why did it have to be put off until she was stronger and how did it involve the Stargate when she couldn't go through it?.

After the first few days, Sam had finished all that she could to the dialing program without being at the SGC. The first morning after she had been sedated, they had tried to leave the NGT in, so it did not have to be reinserted everyday, but the tube in the back of her throat had made her constantly gag so they had quickly sedated her before she could vomit and then they removed it before letting her wake up again. So now, in the very early hours of every morning, they would remove the tube and reduce the sedation so that she would wake up without the tube. She would have gentle sex with Jack and then after a wash, they would take her down in the wheelchair and lift her into the pool and then Jack would help her through some basic physio or just walk beside her while she slowly walked the few steps back and forth across the pool before helping her onto the floats and letting her relax for the last half hour before they took her back to their room and helped her to rinse off under the shower and get into bed, ready to be sedated again.

On the third day George had sent up a new special mattress for their bed. He had gotten someone to get him the measurements of their current mattress while they had been down at the pool and then he'd had the new one especially made to fit their huge bed. The mattress had air bladders in each side that was connected to a quiet little air pump, so each side could be adjusted individually by a remote and set to a comfortable level. The mattress cushioned Sam's bony body perfectly. No more having to be padded with a million pillows to get comfortable and no more painful pressure on her hips and lower back. Sam said that it felt as good as sleeping in the water and the medics quickly noticed an improvement with the irritated sections of skin on her hips and bottom. She had been threatening to break out in pressure sores but thanks to the mattress, they had been averted. They needed to pump up the mattress on her side to a firmer level so it would be hard enough for sex, but then they would deflate it lower again until she was comfortable. Sam had been in tears when they had thanked her Uncle George and he had been very pleased that he had been able to help her feel more comfortable.

Sam felt a little emotional about the other mattress.... She had given birth to the twins on that mattress, conceived the triplets... Had a lot of damn good sex on that mattress.... But there had also been a lot of bad memories too... and a lot of discomfort with the hardness of it.... It had certainly been much better for fucking than for sleeping. In the end, she figured that she could assign all the good memories to the bed frame and the mattress got left with all the bad memories and somehow it had worked for her and she had been able to tell them to destroy the old mattress.... that she never wanted to see it again. Jack had jokingly asked her if she wanted to blow it up and when Sam had looked at him with a smirk, he knew that he had just put his foot in his mouth because now that was EXACTLY what she wanted to do with it. Jack had begged some C4 and a detonator off a bemused and chuckling General Hammond and Sam had done exactly that.... Blown the hell out of that mattress. Everyone on the Al'kesh watched the explosion. It had ended up being a little.... healing for all of them. Marissa had loved it, after her initial wide eyed shock, she had rolled around on the floor laughing and wanted to see it again. They double checked that the cloak was working on the Al'kesh and then they flew down to an artillery range that had been cleared especially for them. Sam had got Jack to cut into the mattress and strategically place the C4. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel had dropped the mattress out of the cargo bay door and Sam had sat in her wheelchair and pressed the detonator once they had moved to a safer distance. The smile on her face had been absolutely radiant and then they had closed the cargo door and gone back up into space again while General Hammond had some teams come in to make sure that every little piece of that ALIEN mattress was burnt with portable flame throwers. 

Marissa hadn't stopped talking about it for days and constantly asked to blow something else up, so Daniel had some video files of various explosions sent up from the base so she could watch them. Then one morning while she had been watching them with Daniel again, she had said something that had shocked him.  
“I wish I could blow up the Master” she had said with complete seriousness as she watched the explosions with a sad look on her face and Daniel's heart had damn near broke. Daniel knew that she had been a victim of sexual abuse from the Master but it made him wonder just how much abuse she'd had to put up with and that thought made him feel positively sick. He had turned off the explosions and when she had looked at him he talked to her.  
“One day.... We are going to make sure that the Master can never hurt anyone else, ever again”  
“Uncle Daniel....” Marissa said with a teary voice “Can he find us here?”  
“No.... I promise you... He will never, EVER be able to find you.... or any of us.... Never. We are all safe here Marissa. He will NEVER find us here.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.... Really..... Now, how about we go and get you one of Aunty Sam's blue jellos?” Daniel watched as Marissa's face transformed with a smile.  
“With ice cream?” she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.  
“Chocolate...... or Strawberry?”  
“Vanilla!” she laughed at his pretense of not knowing her favourite flavor and then climbed down from the chair and ran to the common room. Daniel sighed sadly and then plastered a smile on to his face and followed her.  
While they were eating, Jack came in and went to the fridge, opened the door and then stopped and looked back at the table and the half eaten cup of blue jello in front of Marissa as she watched a movie on of the TV's. Jack shut the fridge door and looked at Daniel crossly.  
“Oh for cryin' out loud.... You do realize I'm now a dead man.....” when Daniel put up is eyebrows Jack continued “I have a cranky.... VERY cranky pregnant woman.... a VERY cranky BEDRIDDEN woman, pregnant with TRIPLETS, craving blue jello..... Did I mention cranky?.... I'm a dead man”.  
“Sorry....” Daniel winced.  
Jack groaned and leaned his head against the fridge door.  
“Tough day?” Daniel asked tentatively.  
“Oh yeah.... Maybe there IS something else I can let her blow up....” he said as he glared at Daniel and began to walk back to their room.  
“Jack....” Daniel said as he looked at his watch.  
“Now what?” Jack said with exasperation as he turned around.  
“Five, four, three, two... one” Daniel counted out loud as Jack continued to glare at him and then suddenly there was a flash of white light and a box appeared on the floor filled with blue jello cups.  
Jack looked at Daniel “Walter?”  
“Yeah....” said Daniel with a big smile.  
“Gotta love that guy” said Jack as he bent down to pick up one of the cups.  
“Hey...” Daniel exclaimed feigning hurt feelings.  
“Do YOU want to go in there and tell Sam why she didn't have her blue jello two minutes ago?”  
“No..” Daniel said very quickly and then he sighed heavily “She really DID have to stay broken didn't she?”  
“Oh yeah.... Yep... Sure... You betcha....” Jack said as he grabbed a spoon and quickly headed back to their room.  
Daniel chuckled and got up and got the box and put all the jello cups into the fridge. He looked at Marissa who was still engrossed in the princess movie that he had put on. It had certainly worked to distract her from her previous thoughts.

The medics had settled on a three way split of 'Jack and Sam' duty because Carolyn was still feeling nauseous and unwell. She usually managed to have dry toast for breakfast and she hoped that if it wasn't happening because of what Melody had done to her body and she also hoped that it wasn't a sign that she was going to suffer with a lot of nausea through her pregnancy. Noah volunteered to take the midnight to 8am shift and then Jayak took the 8am to 4pm and Corbin the 4pm to midnight shift. That way Jayak could still spend plenty of time with his family in the morning and late afternoon and help get them to bed while still getting plenty of sleep. Sam usually woke and then after going to the bathroom, went down to the pool with Jayak and Jack, who would also help to get her back out of the pool and into the shower or a bed bath if she was too tired, then back into bed to have sex and then Jack usually had a nap when they sedated Sam. For those first few days when Sam spent a lot of time sedated, Jack spent a lot of time down in the Recreation room and used the weights or walked on the treadmill. Teal'c usually joined him and they sometimes talked and other times it was just companionable silence. But then one day Jack asked him when he had last seen Rya'c, Karin and Ishta. There was a pause before Teal'c replied and told him that they knew he had been searching for his 'other' family and they understood and supported him.  
“You found us Teal'c.... And we are so very grateful..... But we're home... We're safe.... Go and see your family Teal'c. We'll send a message if anything happens” Jack implored.  
Teal'c simply paused for a moment and then simply bowed his head in agreement and kept working with the weights. Later that afternoon he had packed a bag, transported down to the SGC and then used the Stargate.

Two weeks passed in the same routine for Sam. Wake up, pool, bathe, sex, have time on her laptop and time with the twins and then at lunchtime she would be sedated, have the NGT inserted and attached to the food pump and then she would remain sedated until 4am the following morning when the NGT would be removed in preparation for her to wake up at about 8am. The four hour gap seemed to be enough for her stomach to settle so she wouldn't suffer from too much nausea. She usually forced herself to eat a protein bar, which also seemed to help with the nausea and then rewarded herself with a cup of blue jello. Having the basically 'liquid' food had initially made her gut feel a little crampy for the first couple of days and she had suffered a bout of diarrhea until her body had become used to the food. Apart from being grumpy because she had to miss out on the pool for those few days, she had been extremely embarrassed that she had lost control of her bowels a few times. Carolyn had warned her that it was going to be a strong possibility and she had been prepared by getting a plastic protective sheets for their new mattress and extra plastic backed pads to go underneath Sam. She also had got Sam some longer pads which secured at the sides and were essentially adult diapers, which made Sam even more cranky. But the persistence paid off and by day three the cramps and diarrhea were completely gone and she began to benefit from the almost continuous high calorie food. After day six Sam had actually begun to feel like eating something more substantial and she began to eat things that she had been able to eat when they first got rescued. She began to enjoy having pizza, steak, vegetables and plain salads. They didn't want to risk giving her anything that she hadn't already tried and been able to keep down. Sam had actually begun to enjoy eating again and now that she was eating more, Carolyn began to reduce the time that she spent sedated and on the food pump which made Sam happier as well because she got to spend more time with the twins. The twins were with Jack and Sam when they were introduced to the Wiggles for the first time. The twins sat transfixed for a while before they began to start clapping and laughing which had made Sam very happy. Sam especially loved it when Vala nursed the twins and then left them to sleep in the bed with Sam so she could have them close and just watch them sleep, and to feel their Naquadah, which usually ended up with Sam sleeping right along with them.

When Sam had begun to stay awake for longer periods, Jack had the treadmill transported to their room so he could use it while he kept Sam company. They watched some cable TV and watched some of the movies that they had missed out on while being held captive and Sam had great fun picking apart the science fiction ones. One morning after they'd had sex and were watching some TV with the twins and Jack noticed Sam lose her smile and stare blankly ahead for a few moments as Melody held her hand. Sam then looked at Jack and told him it was time for her to fix the Stargate.  
Jack sighed and looked at her intently “Are you going to tell me what's going to happen yet?” Sam closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before looking at him again “I'm not going to like it am I?” he asked her quietly.  
“No...... I'm not sure that I like it either.... But we need to trust her Jack and I trust her. When the time is right I will tell you everything” she said quietly.  
“I'm going down with you.... I want to be by your side all them time when you are down there” Jack said firmly.  
“I want you there too Jack.... I know it's going to feel a little daunting for me, but I think I'm ready for it. You had better bring your yo-yo because you are going to get pretty bored while I work on the program” she smiled.

That afternoon Jack talked to Hank and told him that Sam was ready. He had already discussed the matter with Hank so he had known to expect that she would be down to work on the Stargate and that he would need to have the Gate room and Control room cleared and off limits. Sam figured that it could possibly take up to three days depending on how tired she got. The next morning Sam canceled her time in the pool so she could get started on the Stargate straight after sex and a wash. She had decided that she definitely did not want any base personnel there, that she would only be distracted with anxiety and this was too important for her to make a mistake with, so Daniel came down with Jack to give her any assistance that she might need. Sam sat in her luxury chair and her laptop sat on a bedside table from the infirmary which had been left there for her to use. Jack and Daniel ran the cables so that her laptop was plugged into the base computer and she had access to everything she needed. She completely erased all of the copies of the existing faulty program and then she began to load up the dialing program that she had been working on for the last few weeks.

It felt strange to be back at the SGC. It used to be her second home, heck she had spent more time at the SGC than her actual home. She was worried she might feel some anxiety even without seeing people, but she felt... almost like she was slipping into a pair pf comfy sweat pants. She felt calm and relaxed and suspected that the triplets were probably helping her with that. The download took quite some time and Sam decided to take a nap in a laid back position while she was waiting, while Daniel and Jack quietly played chess and card games. Sam had worn an extra large BDU shirt and had a blanket tucked securely around her legs. When she needed to go to the toilet, Jack and Sam would get transported back up to their room on the Al'kesh and then back down again. Jack made sure that Sam didn't forget to eat or drink and kept handing her a steady supply of protein bars, diet soda or water. The diet soda seemed to settle her stomach when she was feeling a little nauseous so she usually had some while she was eating. She had put on a little weight now, her cheekbones weren't quite so sharp looking and her ribs were filling in a little too. Carolyn had been helping her with a lot of leg exercises and physio in the pool to help strengthen her legs and now she could stand on dry ground without wobbling, which felt like a big victory to Sam. She wasn't allowed to try to stand up or to sit down without assistance, but she could stand. Sam worked until she felt tired and her concentration started to waver, then they all transported up to the Al'kesh to eat something more substantial and Sam went to bed with her usual sedation and a NGT tube overnight while Hank posted guards to ensure that no one entered the Control room or touched the computers without authorization.

The next morning, before they transported down, Jack could tell that Sam was feeling nervous. They arrived in the Control room to see a brightly coloured banner on the wall with a few balloons and a huge card and a couple of wrapped presents. Sam had startled at first but Hank had asked Jack if it was okay so Jack had been prepared for her reaction and had already had a tight hold of her hand and had been squatting down beside her so she knew he was close. After getting over the initial shock, Sam smiled and began to get a bit teary. The banner read 'Welcome Home' and the card was signed by everyone at the base to welcome them home and to let them know that they had been missed very much. They opened the presents, the first one contained two beautifully soft baby blankets, each with a gorgeous swirly design with lots of different shades of colour. There was one in shades of pinks with MELODY embroidered onto it, and another one in shades of blue with JACOB written on it. The other present was an extra large blanket for their own bed with an image of the Milky Way printed onto it. 

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling as she felt the super soft blanket “They're beautiful” she said with a big smile at Jack and Daniel.  
“They sure are” said Jack as he smiled back at her while Daniel looked on, feeling happy that the base had done something to show their acceptance of Jack and Sam as a couple and the babies as well. There was also a pair of flat black boxes on the table and Jack opened them to reveal new Dog-tags for both of them. Sam's had a note with hers that said 'so we don't have to get new ones later'. Hers were embossed with 'Lt Col Samantha Carter O'Neill' which made her chuckle. She hesitated for a few moments before she put them on, then she placed them around her neck and held them in her hand while she remembered how it had felt, when hers had been yanked from her neck and then as she watched them being tossed in the dirt and discarded like they meant nothing. She had felt so horribly.... naked... without them, even more naked than she had actually been, she had felt so exposed, so vulnerable, with her Dog-tags gone... Her identity, her much loved position in the Air Force, had felt like it had just been ripped away from her along with those Dog-tags and she briefly wondered now if she would ever feel... whole again. She closed her eyes and began to cry as Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders, knowing exactly how she felt. He felt so good to have them back on. It made it feel so much more.... real.... They were really home... They were home and back at work, when so many times they had wondered if they were going to stay alive long enough so they COULD get back home. After a few minutes Sam began to calm and she hesitated for a moment, feeling conflicted, before she let her tags drop down inside her shirt. They both looked down at the Stargate. Fourteen months ago they had stepped through that Stargate and had not come home. “We made it Sam.... We're home” Jack said softly as Sam nodded and sniffed her nose. Daniel handed her some tissues from the box on the desk and she wiped her face and blew her nose.

“Let's get this Stargate working” Sam said quietly as she smiled weakly at Jack.  
“Are you sure you're up to it?” asked Jack with concern as he studied her face.  
“Yeah... Let's get this done”  
Jack helped her to set up her laptop again and connect it to the leads that had been left in place yesterday and then Sam went to work. She sent an email to the power company to get an accurate update of the power ratio's supplied to the mountain. Sam began to check the updated ratio's against the program and then she paused and stared blankly at the screen. After a little while Jack realised that he could no longer hear her typing on the keyboard and looked at her.  
“Sam?” he inquired and when he got no reply he got up and went over to her. “Sam?” he tried a little louder. Still nothing as she stared at the screen with her fingers poised above the keyboard.  
“Jack?” asked Daniel with growing concern as they both looked at Sam. Then Sam's fingers began to move on the keyboard again for a few minutes and then stopped. Sam blinked and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
“It's time isn't it?” Jack said quietly.  
“Yes” said Sam quietly and then looked at him with a wan smile.  
“What do you need?” asked Jack.

Sam faced the screen again and then pressed enter and turned back to look at the Stargate as it powered to life and began to dial.  
“Sam.... You can't go through the Stargate” Daniel said quickly, feeling a little panicked.  
Sam looked at him and smiled “I'm not going through Daniel, I just need it open”  
“Sam?” questioned Jack with concern.  
“It's time to finish what the triplets started.... It's time to finish healing my brain” she said as she looked at Jack calmly and then she looked at the Stargate as it kept dialing “Help me to the Stargate Jack. Daniel, I need you to get Carolyn, Jayak and Melody”  
“Do you need Jacob too?” Daniel asked.  
“No..... Just Melody. But you will also need to get Carolyn and Jayak some sterile gloves and a scalpel”  
“What?” yelled both Jack and Daniel together. Sam looked at Jack.  
“They can't change what's already been healed, but they CAN heal something fresh” Sam said with teary nervousness.  
“Your uterus? They are going to fix your uterus too?” asked Jack.  
“May as well..... They needed me here to have enough power to finish my brain, but now, they will have access to more than enough power to fix my uterus too”  
The Stargate kawooshed and the event horizon shimmered like blue water, making Sam feel a mixture of remembered excitement of going on missions and the building dread that she was feeling about what was going to happen.  
“There isn't much time Daniel... You need to hurry... Go Daniel, get Vala to transport my chair into the Gate room please and hurry back as quick as you can, but don't tell them what they have to do, they will only try to talk me out of it and it needs to happen”

Daniel soon disappeared in a flash of white light and Jack held Sam's hand and they were soon transported to the bottom of the Stargate's ramp. Sam told Jack that she needed to lie down facing the Gate, close enough to touch it, so Jack took the blanket from her legs and ran up the ramp and folded it a bit so it provided a little more padding and laid it in front of the Stargate, then went back down for Sam. Jayak, Carolyn, Daniel and Melody transported into the room next to Sam's wheelchair.   
“Are you sure about this Sam?” asked Jack with tears in his eyes. Sam reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“Yes Jack.... Very sure. Trust her Jack. She CAN do this” she smiled bravely. Melody reached for Jack and he held her in his arms and looked down at her. Melody smiled at him and then, just like before Sam's brain surgery, he just knew that everything was going to be okay. Daniel carefully lifted Sam from her wheelchair and carried her up the ramp, then gently lowered her onto the blanket as she groaned a little.  
“Sam?” asked Daniel as he froze upon hearing her discomfort.  
“It's okay Daniel.... This grating isn't the most comfortable stuff to lie on, especially when you're mostly skin and bones” she said wryly.  
Daniel carefully laid her down on her left side and Jack put Melody down near Sam's chest, between her and the Stargate and Melody gripped firmly onto one of Sam's thumbs and Jack took hold of Sam's other hand and squeezed it tight.  
“Once Carolyn is finished, you ALL need to get off the ramp as quickly as possible” Sam said.  
“Why? What's going to happen?” asked Jack as he began to freak out.  
“The Stargate is going to get glitchy very soon and you need to get off the metal fast so Melody can start”

“Are you going to need us?” asked Jayak.  
“No.... as soon as Carolyn open's me up and cut's out the fault in my uterus, you all need to leave and get off the ramp. Carolyn you need to start now” Sam said as Daniel handed her two packs of sterile gloves and a sterile packed scalpel.  
“What?!” yelled Carolyn as she stared at Sam in shock “What do you mean cut out the fault?.... Here?.... Now?.....” she asked in complete disbelief as Jack pulled up Sam's shirt to expose her large belly.  
“Yes... You need to do it quickly Carolyn” said Sam as she put her head down on her arm as she faced the Stargate “Just do it!”  
“Let's get some pain relief into you first” said Carolyn hesitantly as she moved to get up to go down to her wheelchair.  
“No... No drugs Carolyn, Just hurry up and do it”  
“Sam... You can't do this without pain relief.. you will be in agony”  
“I can't be drugged Carolyn, they are going to be working with my brain.... Please Carolyn.... Just do it now or we're going to run out of time”  
“Sam...”  
“NOW CAROLYN...... DO IT NOW” Sam yelled at her as Jack gripped her hand even harder.  
Carolyn looked at Jack and when he nodded to her, she and Jayak quickly snapped on the gloves and then Jayak split the sterile packaging and Carolyn took out the scalpel and settled it on to Sam's skin and paused as her hand trembled a little.  
“Don't stop Carolyn, just get it done and get off the ramp” urged Sam “Melody knows I'm going to bleed and scream, she knows it has to be done to heal me... It's the only way... so just do it Carolyn.... Please....”

Carolyn shook her head but took a deep breath and then pressed down on the blade as Sam hissed and struggled to stay still. Sam squeezed Jack's hand hard and she dug her fingernails into the palm of her other hand as she struggled to keep it still for Melody as she projected a strong calm to her mother.  
Sam felt the scalpel slice through her skin and clamped her teeth together. Jack watched in wide eyed horror as Carolyn cut into Sam's belly and watched as her blood ran down her belly with tears stinging his eyes. He wished that Sam didn't have to go through this and that Melody didn't have to watch it, but if it was the only way.... then it HAD to be done. As soon as the cut was big enough, Jayak put both his gloved hands into the wound and pulled apart the edges so Carolyn could see what she was doing. Carolyn went through to Sam's uterus and began to cut into it as Sam screamed in pain. Carolyn cut around the fault as quickly as possible, ensuring that she didn't cut into the amniotic sac below it. As soon as the fault was removed, Carolyn held the piece of scarred uterus in her hand as she quickly pulled her hands out of Sam's body. Jayak then released Sam's cut belly and they both took off down the ramp. Jack quickly leaned down to kiss Melody and Sam on their heads as Sam sobbed at the terrible pain and then he too ran down the ramp as Melody watched him to make sure they were all off the metal ramp.

Sam could feel her blood oozing down over her belly as her legs moved restlessly with the intense pain. She could still feel the strong calming presence of Melody... but with Jack's stronger presence gone, the pain was quickly beginning to swamp her. Her breathing got faster and faster until she began to scream louder and sob with the agony that was overwhelming her as she struggled to keep her hand still for Melody. Her other hand, that Jack had been holding, now had her fingers threaded through the grating and she gripped it tightly. About twenty seconds went by with nothing happening but Sam's agonized sobbing screams and Carolyn, Jayak, Daniel and Jack all looked at each other nervously. They could see Sam's blood dribbling faster and faster through the grating and into a quickly enlarging puddle underneath her and Carolyn went to move to go back up the ramp, but Jack stopped her.  
“Jack, she's bleeding out” Carolyn said desperately.  
“We have to trust Melody” Jack told her as he turned his attention back to Sam and Melody.

All of a sudden the event horizon began to destabilize and Melody reached into the event horizon with one hand and her other hand which was tightly holding onto Sam's thumb, began to glow brightly as small bolts of electricity started to shoot out and hit the ramp and the walls with showers of sparks, sending everyone further away from the base of the ramp. Sam shuddered hard and then screamed even louder as her body began to curl up a little and her shudders grew to constant shaking as the Stargate continued to stay unstable and sent bolts of electricity out into the room. Sam's shaking got more and more intense and then when a larger bolt struck the ramp, Sam jerked hard and suddenly went silent. Sam's body slowly stopped shaking and went still as everyone looked on anxiously. Then the wormhole completely lost integrity and Melody pulled her hand out just before it blinked out of existence. Melody then quickly pulled herself up her mother's still body a little and yelled “Dada Dada” and Jack immediately bolted up the ramp quickly followed by Jayak and Carolyn. Melody reached her hand up to her father and had one hand firmly planted on Sam's chest through the opened top buttons of her shirt. Jack took her hand as his other hand went to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse but he instantly felt Melody and saw what she wanted.  
“Daniel and Carolyn, Melody and Sam need you, you need to put your hands on Sam's belly” said Jack quickly. They quickly did as instructed and then Jack let Melody's hand go and he backed away.

“Jack?” asked Carolyn in confusion, but Melody's hands had already started to glow and Carolyn's eyes flashed back to her. A strong glow spread from Melody's hands that were now both on Sam's chest and spread down to Sam's belly and to Daniel and Carolyn's hands. Daniel and Carolyn suddenly felt a hard jolt through their arms and Sam's body jerked hard at the same time. Then Sam pulled in a sudden gasp of air as her eyes popped open. The glow instantly faded and Sam was frantically trying to scramble backwards in a complete panic as everyone quickly removed their hands. Melody managed to touch one of Sam's arms and Sam almost instantly stopped. She was trembling and breathing erratically as she stared wide eyed at Melody. Jack quickly moved forward and scooped his arms around both of them, pulling Melody up and onto Sam's chest as he got his arm's around her and Sam leaned back against him, seeking reassurance and slowly calming as both Jack and Melody comforted her. Once her breathing and trembling was more settled and she had calmed enough, Jack spoke to her.  
“Do I need to give you Naquadah or are you good?”  
“I'm okay” Sam breathed quietly as she kept trying to settle her body.  
“Oh.... I see.... Leaving me for the Stargate huh?”  
Sam giggled and gave his arm a weak punch. “I'll never leave you for the Stargate, it's far too uncomfortable. Can you please get my poor bony ass off this grating? I think it's starting to leave permanent dents” Sam groaned. Jayak moved in close and Jack picked up Melody and then Jayak picked up Sam which allowed Jack to get up off the ramp.

“Let's take you back to the Al'kesh and get you checked out” Carolyn said firmly.  
“No....” said Sam.  
“Sam...”  
“No... I'm not leaving until I finish the Stargate. I can't leave it like this, it's far too dangerous. It will create an unstable wormhole every time until I change it”  
Daniel took off his over shirt and placed it on the seat of her wheelchair to try to keep her blood off it. Sam thanked him and Jayak lowered her into the seat. Sam sighed heavily and relaxed into the chair.  
“Sam, you've just been through hell and you have blood all over you, the Stargate can wait” said Jack.  
“No it can't Jack...” Sam said calmly “I've made it dangerous and if someone dials in while it's like this..... it could kill someone.... I need to fix it NOW”  
Jack looked at her and sighed, then he looked at Melody “You aren't going to be as stubborn as your Mother are you?” he asked her with a wry smile. Melody reached up and touched his face and said “Dada” as she smiled a big cheeky smile.  
“That's right Melody, you are going to be as stubborn as BOTH of us... Please get my chair back up to the Control room so I can fix the Stargate Jack”  
“She spoke..... I mean.... actual words.... I mean verbal words.... She spoke!” Jack said excitedly as he grinned at Melody “She said Dada first” he said proudly as Sam smiled and shook her head a little.  
“It's not a competition Jack” she laughed.  
“You're just jealous” he smirked at Sam.  
Sam smiled “Jack... She talks to me in complete sentences...” Then Sam's smile faded as she noticed the big puddle of blood under the ramp “How much blood did I lose?”  
“A fair bit, you were bleeding freely for at least a minute. How are you feeling?” asked Carolyn.  
“A little light headed, but they did just mess with my brain again so.... Let me at least correct the power ratio's in case someone dials in and then I'll go up to the Al'kesh and you can check me out before I come back down and finish”  
“How about they check you out, we get you cleaned up and you rest and come back tomorrow?” suggested Jack.  
“Jack...”  
“Sam... We told Hank three days, it's only been two. Leave it till tomorrow, do you think you can finish it in one day without pushing yourself?” asked Jack.  
Sam closed her eyes “I think that I would rather try to get it done today.... because I think once I rest... once I go to sleep... I don't think that I will be getting up for a while. I'm not going to feel like coming down here again and I need to finish it. I can't leave the SGC without a working Stargate while they have teams off-world”.  
Jack looked at her for a moment “Alright.... You take the 'Gate offline or whatever to make it safe and then we go and get you checked out and cleaned up.... and if you and the babies are all okay then I'll bring you back down”.  
“Promise?” asked Sam anxiously.  
“I promise” said Jack seriously as he smiled at her “So.... Is your brain all good now? No more having to get... fried... by the Stargate?”  
Sam chuckled “I hope not.... As soon as I look at my laptop, I'll know.... either stuff will make sense or it won't”  
“Hey.... Hang on..... What? You were having trouble reading?” asked Carolyn with concern.  
“I was having trouble understanding my advanced programming. It was just.... gobbledygook... It made no sense at all. That's how I knew my brain wasn't completely right. I felt... okay.... My memory was okay... but the higher function stuff was still gone... When I opened some files on my laptop and.... I had NO idea what they were for.... It was actually pretty scary and I thought that I had lost that part of me forever.... until Melody told me what still needed to be done”  
“And that was?”  
“Getting fried by the Stargate....” Sam laughed.  
“Daniel, can you get my beautiful fried wife and I transported back to the Control room?” asked Jack as he kissed Melody and gave her to Jayak.  
“Fried wife? Do you want soy sauce with that? asked Daniel with a big cheesy grin.  
Sam began laughing even harder and Melody began laughing at Sam “Oh God Daniel... That was terrible” Sam managed to get out through her laughter.  
“Are you SURE they fixed your brain Sam?” Jack asked with an amused smile as he shook his head.  
“Maybe they replaced my brain with noodles” laughed Sam as she wiped tears from her eyes “Oh God.... I think I'm feeling a little high”  
“A little?” Jack exclaimed as he chuckled at Sam infectious laughter.  
“It's possible she could have experienced some brain chemistry changes” said Carolyn with concern as she watched Sam trying to control her laughter “Maybe we should check her out now?”.  
“No.... No.... I'm okay” Sam said between huffs of laughter. Then she held her breath but all she ended up doing was to burst out laughing again which made Melody laugh with her again.  
Jack began to get a little concerned and looked at Carolyn “Do you think there might be something wrong?” he asked.  
“I'm okay..... Really.... I'm okay” Sam said as she tried to stop laughing again “Get me up to the Control room before someone dials in or we will end up frying someone else.... ” she said as she burst into laughter again.  
Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he watched tears coming from her eyes as she laughed and Melody was laughing just as hard.  
“Alright, alright, lets get her up to the Control room before she busts something” sighed Jack as he took her hand. In a flash of white light they were back up in the Control room and the radio that was lying on the bench was loud with the voice of a very concerned Hank wanting to know why the bases power had been glitching and if they were okay.  
“Oh oh!.... I forgot to tell them” Sam said before laughing hysterically.  
Jack quickly picked up the radio and apologized to Hank and told him that yes, everything was fine and he would get back to him in a few minutes. Hank heard Sam's loud laughing and asked what was going on.  
“Ahhh... I'm not too sure Hank. I'll explain everything as soon as I can” he said wryly and then he put the radio down and took hold of one of Sam's hands and used the other hand to cup the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe the tears from that side of her face “As much as I LOVE to hear you laughing like this.... and God knows you deserve to laugh as much as you want, but you need to make the Stargate safe again remember?” he told her as he tried to get her to focus.  
Sam nodded and bit her lip and tried to calm herself in between snorts of laughter. Jack chuckled and shook his head again as he released her face and hand and pushed the wheelchair so it was under the laptop again and Sam managed to awkwardly lever herself into a more comfortable sitting position and put her hands on the keyboard and then she suddenly stopped laughing as she stared at the laptop and heaved breaths in and out as she removed her hands from the keys.  
“Sam? What's wrong?” Jack asked quickly as everybody stared at her with concern at her sudden change of emotions.  
“What if it didn't work?.... What if..... What if I can't....” she stumbled as tears threatened to fall for a very different reason than uncontrolled laughter.  
Jack took her hands and smiled at her “No matter what.... I will always love you.... Our babies will always love you... We don't need you to be perfect Sam, we just need you to be happy... Are you still going to be happy if it didn't work? Are you still going to have enough in your life to keep you happy?”  
Sam listened to his words and gave him a small smile “I'll be a bit pissed.... and the Air Force will definitely be pissed... but yes.... I'll still be happy” said Sam emotionally.  
“Then it doesn't matter.... If it didn't work, then we figure out what your limitations are and we negotiate a new contract”  
“Just like that?”  
“Yeah Sam... Just like that” he smiled at her.

Sam stared at him for a long moment and then took a deep breath, Jack kissed her forehead and released her hands. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep shuddery breath and opened her eyes again. She placed her hands on the keyboard and after a brief hesitation, she began to type, removing the alterations that the babies had prompted her to make and then put in the correct ratio's into the program. She did a few more alterations to the program and then started to download the final part of the program onto the bases computer. Then she took another deep breath and hesitated again before she opened up a file that she'd had difficulty with and then she held her breath as she entered the password to remove the encryption. Her eyes scanned through the lines and a tear ran down her emotional face.  
“Sam?” Jack asked her hesitantly as he searched her face. Sam turned to look at him and slowly a big teary smile was plastered onto her face “It worked?” he asked her gently. Sam could only nod as tears of relief began to fall. Jack put his arms around her shoulders and held her as relief also flooded through him too. He knew how much this meant to her and yes, she would have been happy without it, but why just be happy, when you can be super happy.  
“Ma Ma” came Melody's loud voice from Jayak's arms and they all looked at her while she laughed and clapped. Jack reached out one of his arms and Jayak lowered Melody into the crook of his arm and he held her close to Sam as they all felt the elation of their success. Another part of Sam Carter was back. It was back and she felt so much relief. She had Jack, their babies, they were home and she.... almost... felt like herself again. In that moment, she felt so happy, happier than she had been for such a long time. She pulled back a little and looked at Jack and Melody.  
“Thank you” she whispered emotionally to Jack “Thank you... for everything”.  
“I'd have nothing without you Sam. I had... nothing... without you. I should be thanking you” he replied with just as much emotion “Thank you” he smiled as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

“I need an hour.... Can you give me an hour Jack?” she asked quietly. Jack looked at Carolyn and Jayak, who looked at each other.  
“At least she seems more emotionally stable now...” said Jayak.  
“You don't need to stay.... I feel okay now.... I'm definitely... feeling more balanced” Sam said.  
Carolyn sighed “One hour... Any sign of pain at all... Anywhere.... and you call us straight away” she said firmly as Jack and Sam both nodded. “Do you want us to take this with us?” Carolyn asked as she indicated to the gifts.  
“Yes please, I wonder if Marissa has ever seen a floating balloon before.... I'm sure she will love them” said Sam with a smile.  
“Can you put the banner up in our room please, I want to wake up everyday and see it, so I can remember where I am... I'm getting old you know” Jack said with a chuckle which made Sam laugh.  
“You better not feel too old... we will soon have three newborn babies to care for” Sam said wryly and then she turned to Daniel “Daniel, you had better take Melody up to Vala. She feels very tired, she will need to nurse and have a sleep. You should probably both rest too” Sam said as she looked at Daniel and then Carolyn as well “Thank you Carolyn.... I know I asked a hell of a lot from you just now. Thank you for trusting us”  
Carolyn touched her own belly “I know only too well what Melody is capable of” she said as she smiled wryly “Although I must admit... I've never preformed major surgery on a conscious patient before... and it's something I would rather not repeat, so when you're ready to have those babies... can you promise me, that you will at least let me give you some pain relief?”.  
“I'm not sure I could keep a promise like that.... but I'll try...” Sam smiled hopefully.

“When you do have the C-section... Would Melody, Daniel and I be able to help heal the wound?”  
“That would be nice... I'd rather not have Jack collapse on me after I've had surgery, but I will find out when Melody's not so tired... It's a good idea... it would certainly help if I didn't have to recover from the surgery while I am trying to figure out how to nurse three babies” Sam smiled wryly.  
“An expressing schedule is something to consider. Set a schedule for expressing your milk so you have a constant supply in the fridge. Then when the triplets are hungry, you don't necessarily have to juggle three babies or even get up at all if you don't feel like it and others can bottle feed your breast milk to them” Carolyn smiled.  
“Oh wow... Yeah that certainly is something to consider. I guess it will depend if they all will nurse from a bottle, or be stubborn like Melody, but then again.... She knew that she couldn't drink from a bottle like Jacob or her plan would have unraveled and she would have been sold too. I know that I need to store as much milk as possible, so I guess expressing would enable me to increase my milk production to more than just what they need. Will breast milk store long term?” Sam asked.  
“We can cryo freeze it if we have to... I think between you and Vala, you should be able to get quite a lot stored. Vala has already gotten a few litres stored”  
“Really? I hadn't even had the chance to ask her yet?” said Sam a little shocked.  
“We know that you need to get pregnant again, so with the twins drinking less now they are on some solids, she thought that it would be the ideal time to get a head start, especially now that she is pregnant too” said Daniel.  
“Thank you” said Sam, getting a little teary again “This might actually work.... Maybe I will be able to try the blood swap without having to wait for.. another pregnancy.. after... the next one... God Jack... We are going to have sssooo many babies” Sam said, feeling a little overwhelmed.  
“Hey... The more the merrier” smiled Jack “How could I not want a ton of babies with you Sam?”  
Sam smiled at him “Let's worry about getting these ones out safely first”  
“Yep... Sure... You betcha” he smiled before he slowly kissed her. They pulled back and looked deep into each others eyes as they both began to breathe more heavily.  
“Hey... Keep your mind on the Stargate Sam” said Daniel with a teasing smirk “You only have one hour remember” then he leaned down to pick up Melody and put his head close to theirs “I'll wait until you call me, just to make sure that you don't get.... interrupted” he whispered as he shoved something into Jack's pocket “Just don't take too long... Oh... and I don't think I want that shirt back...” Daniel said as he indicated to the seat on her chair. But Sam and Jack were just looking at each other with suggestive smiles as they thought of the possibilities.


	33. KAWOOSH

CHAPTER 33 KAWOOSH

Jayak, Carolyn, Daniel and Melody transported up to the Al'kesh while they were still looking at each other.  
“I'd... better get to work” said Sam softly.  
“Yeah... I'd better talk to Hank before he barges in here... Do you really think that you can finish it in an hour?” he asked hopefully as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Yep... Sure... You betcha” Sam smirked brightly.  
“Alright then.... Mrs O'Neill.... Get to work before I distract you” Sam smiled at him and then turned back to the screen of her laptop, closed down the encrypted file and checked the progress of the download. Once it was done, she would only have to do some simulations on the base computer and give it a couple of trial runs before backing up the final section onto the special isolated back up hard drives and then hand the Stargate over to General Landry. Sam squashed down her thoughts of having naughty hot sex in the Control room and tried to ignore her dampening pussy as she got to work.

Hank listened in silence to what had happened and then he asked if everyone was alright. Jack assured him that so far, everything was going great except that now there was literally a bloody mess to clean up on and under the ramp and apologized again for not warning him about the power issues and explained that Sam had not revealed everything to them until the last minute so they wouldn't try to argue her out of what needed to be done, and Sam had understandably been very distracted by thoughts of having to be cut open without pain relief. Hank had been silent for a moment as he breathed to settle the instant nausea caused by the image that had just been put into his mind by Jack's words. He had heard faint screaming and now that he knew why Sam had been screaming... he felt extra sick. Hank assured Jack that no one had gotten hurt, that they had a few blown light globes and one minor electric shock and that was about it. Jack then informed him of the good news, that it looked like he would have the Stargate back in working order a day earlier than expected and he asked him to pass on their heartfelt thanks to the personnel for the gorgeous blankets for the twins and themselves, as well as the lovely card. Jack also thanked him for the Dog-tags and for having Sam's embossed with her hopefully soon to be married name. They talked for a bit longer before Jack noticed Sam trying to get his attention and he told Hank that Sam needed him and he would talk to him again when she was finished with the Stargate. Sam got Jack to help her run a few simulations using the base computer and then she disconnected her laptop from the base computer and got Jack to dial a couple of addresses while she checked the power levels. Once she was satisfied and happy with the readings she began to back up the final part of the program onto the special isolated hard drives that General Hammond had ordered. One of them would only be accessible by herself and the Base Commander, so the problem of having all the copies of the program corrupted, would hopefully never occur again. She had begun to have ideas. while the simulations and test dialings had been happening, about a modified Naquadah generator to supply the Stargate with steady power, which would save the Air Force hundreds of thousands of dollars every year. That's when she knew, without a doubt that her brain was finally back to it's 'original' working condition, well, bar the improvements of being able to access Jolinar's memories more clearly and with more control. She had certainly been having less nightmares about Jolinar's memories since she had started to explore her capabilities to control the memories. She'd actually had an idea... it was all in her head... how to modify the generator and why, everything was in her head and she felt another big step closer to being whole again. 

“Fuck me Jack” Sam smirked as she started to unbutton her shirt, then she pulled her bikini top down and under her breasts so they bulged out over the top of it “Help me out of the chair... I want to look at the Stargate while you fuck me from behind Jack.... It's time we celebrated being back”  
“Are you going to manage to stand that long?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he began to salivate at the sight of her pushed up breasts, they had been steadily increasing in size and seeing them pushed up over her bikini top made them look huge.  
“I just got fried with a massive amount of Naquadah. I'd BETTER have enough to be able to stand that long or I am going to be VERY disappointed”.  
Jack smirked and lifted her so she was on her feet and steadied her before lowering his mouth to her beautiful breasts and sucking one of her nipples deep into his mouth. Sam moaned and her hands went around his neck and head as she felt the sensual pull of increased arousal deep in her core. Jack worshiped one nipple and then the other before kissing her. His tongue toyed with hers as he felt himself getting very uncomfortable in his pants, so he undid his belt and opened his pants to release his cock with a sigh of relief. Sam's hand trailed down his stomach and then around his massive cock and gave it a firm squeeze before loosening her fingers and began to stroke his hardening cock as it flexed and Jack moaned. Sam felt the urge to taste his cock again and actually felt disappointed knowing that she wouldn't be able to until she didn't have an awkward tummy full of babies. Jack stopped kissing her and held on to her as she released his cock and stepped towards the dialing computer bench in front of the window that overlooked the Stargate. She spread her legs into a comfortable position and she put her hands down on the bench near the computer keyboard and Jack undid her bikini bottom straps, completely removed the garment and tossed it over the back of the wheelchairs seat and then rubbed his hand against her pussy as she moaned. She had been forced to have 'stay still' sex for three weeks and she wanted to be fucked hard to celebrate her freedom from confinement in bed. Jack kept teasing her pussy and clit with one hand and pushed her shirt up to reveal her ass and lower back. He could still easily count her ribs, and her hips still protruded.... She had managed to put on a little weight, but she still needed to put on a hell of a lot more. 

He touched the dried blood on her skin, where it had been dripping off her body and shuddered a little as he remembered her screaming in agony. He wondered if the Naquadah from the Stargate and gone through her and had been pulled down to the babies so that they could use it to heal her. It seemed like Melody had just been.... a conductor for the Naquadah to get from the unstable wormhole and into Sam. He knew how painful it was to draw Naquadah through his own body and down into his balls, so he figured that whenever Sam was healed, she experienced much the same thing, except her Naquadah was drawn to the babies or to where she needed healing. It must draw down very fast to cause the level of pain that Sam experienced whenever she was healed. It probably felt like his pain times ten... or maybe even more... She had been unconscious when Daniel and Carolyn had been summoned to help, well... she had actually been... dead. She'd not had a pulse at all. Melody had not wanted Jack to help because she had known that Sam would need his support after the trauma of being healed and brought back to life. Sam had gone straight into a full blown panic attack until Melody had touched her and seemingly drained the panic from Sam. Daniel and Carolyn's power had literally been used as a defibrillator to shock Sam's heart back to life. Jack squashed the emotional thoughts down and concentrated on Sam's pleasure. Maybe Melody knew that Sam would need a good hard fuck to celebrate, or maybe her messed up brain chemicals needed to be sorted out or calmed down and this was the way to do it. He moved his hand from her lower back and reached forward to grasp an exposed nipple and squeezed it. Sam moaned and began to lower her hips and pussy against the pressure of Jack's hand, so he rubbed her a little harder, making her moan and then he rolled and pinched her nipple as he concentrated on her clit making Sam tumble over into an orgasm as she moaned loudly. 

Once Sam began to lift her hips away from the pressure on her clit, Jack used her fluids to wet her anus and Sam moaned “Oh yeah...” in anticipation as she flared her hips and bowed her back to give him better access to her pussy and ass. Jack chuckled as he pushed a finger through her tight asshole and then used his other hand to finger her pussy. Sam's hips were soon shaking as Jack inserted more fingers into her ass and pussy and fucked her with a steady pumping rhythm as Sam tried to strain her ass up higher so he would give more attention to her pussy. Jack obliged her and quickly found her G-spot and quickened his rhythm as Sam began to swear “Oh fuck.... Oh God Jack.... Oh fuck...” Then he slowly pushed a third finger into her ass making Sam gasp and go still for a few moments as she processed the increase in sensations “Oh my God Jack... Oh fuck” she moaned as he began to thrust all three fingers in her ass as he thrust and rubbed against her G-spot. He then fucked her very vigorously with a constant steady but fast rhythm, with fingers pushing into her ass and retreating from her pussy at the same time and then being reversed as his fingers pushed into her pussy. Sam began to wail with the onslaught of constant thrusting in one hole after the other as Jack hands got faster and faster. Sam wailed loudly as she exploded into another orgasm and her fluids flooded her pussy and began to run down over Jack's fingers and down the inside of her thighs. 

As her orgasm faded Jack slowed his movements and then pulled his fingers out of her pussy and used them to guide his eager cock to her soaking wet pussy. He left his three fingers in her ass as he began to steadily push his rock hard cock into her pussy. Sam moaned loudly as the pressure in her ass increased against his huge cock. Jack didn't push his cock in all the way because it would have been too awkward to leave his fingers in her ass. Sam's legs were beginning to tremble pretty hard so he decided that he needed to finish up before they buckled under her. He thrust his cock into her in short thrusts, just using the first six or seven inches of his cock to pleasure her pussy. He could feel his cock sliding past his fingers and he knew that Sam was loving the pressure in her ass. Sam lowered her hips a little as her feet shuffled out wider and she began to swear again as Jack's cock began to hit against her in the perfect spot. Her hips started shaking and then he noticed Sam's fingers move to the keyboard as she entered an address for the Stargate. Fuck!. The Stargate began to rotate and he didn't know where to look.  
“Oh fuck.... Oh God.... Jack... Oh fuck....” Sam swore over and over as she braced herself against his thrusts as the Stargate continued to dial. “Fuck me hard Sir.... Oh God Sir.... Fuck me harder Sir!” Sam said loudly as she watched the Stargate. FUCK!. Jack pulled his fingers out of her ass and gripped her hips to help steady her as he thrust his iron hard cock all the way into her pussy and slammed into her.  
“Oh fuck!.... Yes Sir.... Oh Sir....” Jack could barely stand it as he sped up and pounded her relentlessly, bumping hard against her ass as Sam got more and more vocal.  
“Am I fucking you hard enough Carter? Do you want me to fuck you harder Colonel?” he asked her and Sam pushed back harder and made sure her elbows were locked tight.  
“Fuck me harder General” she moaned “Oh fuck.... General... Fuck me Sir!.... Fuck me harder”. The sixth chevron locked and Jack felt her brace herself as she told the 'General' to fuck her even harder. Fuck this was so incredibly hot. He thrust into her even harder, thumping hard against her ass and felt the solid resistance of her locked arms. He watched the Stargate move towards the final chevron and he knew that Sam was watching it too. Just before the seventh chevron locked, he talked loudly to her.  
“Colonel Carter, I order you to orgasm around my huge cock” and Carter replied just as the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole began to appear “YES SIR!.... OH FUCK!” she wailed as she felt a massive orgasm begin to overwhelm her. Jack felt her pussy grip him tightly and heard her wailing voice accepting his order as he orgasmed with her, right when the Kawoosh exploded into the room below them. He ground hard against her ass as her pussy contracted strongly around his cock as they both watched the Kawoosh settle into an event horizon. Sam kept moaning softly as he rocked against her more gently and then begin to slide in and out of her, giving her aftershocks of pleasure surging through her core.  
“Oh my God Sir..... Oh God that was so fucking hot...” Sam moaned as her legs and arms began to relax and tremble. Sam lowered her head down on to her now folded arms on the bench and Jack continued to slide back and forth inside her as he rubbed her lower back.  
“Yep... Sure.... You betcha... Oh God Carter.... Dialing the Stargate... Fuck that was hot!...”  
“Definitely the best Kawoosh I've ever seen” moaned Sam.  
“Oh yeah... Definitely” groaned Jack as he continued to rub his hands over her back and ass, making her moan and arch her back as she stretched it and then relaxed before raised her head and looking at the event horizon. She continued to stare at the Stargate and Jack knew that she had something on her mind and he stilled his hips but kept rubbing and massaging her back.  
“Do you know what happened?..... To the Settlement... Did they bury everyone?” Sam asked quietly.  
Jack's hands stilled for a moment “Yes... They buried everyone in their cemetery... I asked George about it, he said the Settlement is still empty”  
Sam was silent for a moment and then she continued to talk quietly “When we go back for the Master, maybe we can take the slaves there, the ones who have nowhere else to go... So many of them had their lives and home towns completely destroyed... Maybe they could start again there... The Air Force has been getting Naquadah for free for over a year, surely that profit would cover the costs of getting them set up... teaching them how to support themselves and protect themselves.... Do you think the Air Force would go for it?”  
Jack eased out of her pussy and got the handkerchief that Daniel had put in his pocket and gave himself a quick wipe and then pulled his shorts and pants up and fastened them before he wiped Sam's thighs and gently wiped her pussy before rolling it up a bit and stuffing it back in his pocket. He then reached for Sam's bikini bottoms and put them on for her and helped her to stand upright. Sam swayed and Jack grabbed her and steadied her, then he sucked on each nipple before he gently tucked her breasts back into her bikini top and did up a couple of buttons to cover her again. Sam swayed again and he held her tighter.  
“Sam.. Are you okay?” he asked her getting concerned.  
“Yeah... Just a little... dizzy... probably the blood loss and standing up too fast I think... I'm okay now” she said as she looked at him while he held firmly onto her arms.  
“We'll make them go for it... It's a great idea Sam”  
“Do you think we can do it? Free them all? Or am I just hopelessly dreaming? Do we just go after the Master's ship or do we try to take down the whole network? she asked on the verge of tears.  
“Bra'tac said that they would be willing to help in any attempt to bring them to justice... Maybe we can spin the goodwill side of it to the Air Force? Point out that they can get some brownie points with the rest of the Universe if we clean it up a little bit” he smiled and stood by her side as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as they looked down at the shimmering event horizon..  
“You dialed the Settlement” Jack said suddenly in realization “It's been on your mind a lot hasn't it?” he asked her gently as he looked at her.  
A tear rolled down her face “We were so lucky Jack... We came so close to dying... so many times... All those young girls and women from the Settlement were turned into whores and Breeders. They had their innocence stolen so brutally... They are still there Jack... They're still there... Getting raped over and over again... God we were so lucky... If we didn't have Naquadah in our blood... He wanted me so badly... I was something he'd never had before... A woman who could shoot and fight, a woman who defied him and fought back. If you hadn't been so convincing... If the medics hadn't backed you up... I'd still be there too Jack. He'd be raping me over and over... We can't leave them there Jack... Some of those girls, they were barely in their teens.... We can't leave them there Jack” Sam couldn't go on as she began to sob against him as he held her. Jack reached out, shut down the Stargate and then continued to hold her and comfort her as she cried. Tears came to his own eyes as he remembered hearing the girls and women scream and cry while they were being raped after seeing their husbands, brothers, fathers and sons slaughtered... for money. For greed. They needed to find out who was behind it. The Master wasn't the top of the pile... He had a boss too... The Slave Traders was a network and someone had to be at the top. They needed to find the king pins behind these ships of horror and destroy them and their ships. He knew someone would probably end up filling the void they left, but if they got hold of the top guy and ruined their network, it would take a long time to rebuild it. He would love nothing more than to hand a detonator to Sam and let her blow the Master's ship to kingdom come. The people working on them, surely they would be able to get jobs somewhere else... maybe it was like Callan said and once you were in, you were stuck... Maybe a lot of them wanted out anyway. 

Sam's sobs had quietened and then suddenly she sagged against him, taking him by surprise and he struggled to hold her upright.  
“Sam?” he asked urgently.  
“Tired” she mumbled as her eyes blinked slowly and she sagged even further as her knees gave way. He tightened his grip on her shoulder, but he didn't have a good enough hold on her to get her to the chair and he was slowly losing his grip on her and he couldn't spare a hand to get the Asgard controller out of his back pocket. He began to panic a little as she began to slip out of his hold and suddenly Hank and Walter came rushing in the door. Hank went straight to Jack and Sam and put one of his arms under her knees and lifted her up so Jack could readjust his hold on her and get one of his arms underneath her body. Sam was still aware enough to register the extra arms and voices and began to panic as she weakly struggled and tried unsuccessfully to drag her eyes open.  
“Sam It's okay... You're okay Sam... I've got you” Jack told her but Sam kept struggling and Jack knew that they would both lose their grip on her if she didn't stop. “Carter!” he yelled and she froze “It's okay Carter... I've got you... I've got you...” Sam slowly sagged again as he kept talking. Walter had unlocked the wheels of the chair and it was waiting behind Sam. Jack and Hank lifted her into the chair as Jack kept talking to her to keep her calm. Her breathing was still heaving too fast so Jack quickly grabbed the prepared sedation injection from a small bag on the handles of the wheelchair and put the cap between his teeth so he could undo a couple of buttons and expose her port. He took the syringe from his mouth, pulling the cap off and then slowly pushed the sedative into her port and he kept talking to her as she quickly sagged further and completely relaxed as her breathing began to slow. Jack checked her pulse and then put the empty syringe back in the bag and lowered his head onto hers as tears threatened to fall.  
“Are you okay Jack?” asked Hank gently.  
Jack let out a ragged sigh and raised his head to look at Hank “The cameras were recording weren't they?” he asked with dread.  
“Walter stopped them as soon as... well as soon as Colonel Carter voiced her desire to... Well.. They were turned off Jack and her comment was erased so nothing inappropriate was recorded” said Hank a little awkwardly.  
“Shit!.... How many people?” Jack asked.  
“It was just myself and Walter at the time. We cleared the room so we could erase the footage from the Gate room after you told me what Melody... God Jack... Carolyn having to cut into Sam like that.... God....” Hank struggled to express himself.  
“Oh Geez.. I didn't give the camera's a second thought”  
“Obviously” Hank mused.  
“God Hank... The Control Room... I'm sorry...” said Jack with embarrassment.  
“Relax Jack... It's fine.”  
Jack closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking with tears in his eyes as he attempted to voice the reason for their blatant show of very unprofessional conduct. “We used to talk about it... What we would do when we got home... How we would celebrate.... We never thought that we would actually get the opportunity to do it... and when the opportunity DID show up, it was irresistible.....” Jack huffed a half hearted laugh and then got emotional. “I used to talk to her... When she was sick... When she was dying... We were fighting to keep her alive... God I can't believe it was only a few weeks ago... I'd tell her that I'd.... That I would make all those fantasies come true” he huffed again and then dragged his hand down his face to wipe away his tears.  
“I'll back you” Hank said.  
“What?” asked Jack suddenly confused.  
“The search and rescue operation for our remaining allies from the settlement that are still on those Whore Ships”  
Jack stared at him with his mouth open “How much did you.... hear?”  
“Once the recording was stopped Walter left the room...” said Hank awkwardly “I must say Jack... That was one hell of a... fantasy...”  
Jack looked at him in silence before saying sternly “Not one word... Not ONE word to Sam about this”  
“Of course not Jack...” Hank scowled, but then he sighed and his face softened “You've both been through hell and you made it home... You deserve your fantasies... God Colonel Carter deserves a whole TRUCKLOAD of fantasies for putting up with YOU... Just don't ask for my office” he said with a sly grin.  
Jack burst out laughing... “Actually MY office came in fourth... YOUR office wouldn't even rate a mention... I guess we will have to settle for the Briefing room and maybe Sam's lab.... Although we kinda already did it in the briefing room... Kinda”  
Hank looked at him, trying to decide whether or not he was serious. “Just make sure the camera's are off next time, I'm sure Walter can help you out when Sam wants to... arrange a private inspection of her lab..”  
“Yep.. Sure.. You betcha” Jack chuckled with embarrassment. He looked down at Sam and realised that Walter had covered Sam's legs with one of the woolen fire blankets from the shelves near the computers. He looked at Walter “Thank you” he smiled.  
“She's so terribly thin... When I saw the photo of her... The presentation... It's real... She's really is this bad....” stumbled Walter with tears in his eyes “How can we help?”  
“Just keep sending lots of blue Jello Walter... Lots of blue jello” he smiled, making Walter smile a little in return. “I hear that you have been preforming miracles to help arrange getting things to us... That means a lot Walter... Sam now has somewhere to relax in comfort and watch the twins play and that's more than enough... For now... that's... everything. Thank you Walter”  
Walter smiled back at him “Anything else I can do General O'Neill, just let me know”.  
“I'd better get Sam back up to the Al'kesh and get the Doc to check her out and put her to bed... She had a feeling that she was going to crash.... It didn't sink in.... It just, didn't sink in...” Jack sighed, feeling guilty.  
“Jack, let me know when you think she is ready to meet me. I'd like to introduce myself as the new Base Commander, but however you think it will be easier for her, formal or informal, uniform or no uniform, up there or down here... Whatever is best for her when she feels up to it. Don't push it on to her... Just.... Whenever she's ready”  
“Okay Hank... Yeah I'd been thinking about that since George went back to Washington... but she's been spending a lot of time sedated with a nasal gastric tube to get some high calorie food into her.... It's still hard for her to eat with the level of nausea she suffers, she's definitely put on a few pounds and she's starting to be able to eat real food without vomiting, so we are cutting back on her sedation now and hopefully now her uterus has been healed she will be feeling a bit more relaxed about things. I'll have a talk to her and let you know”  
“Alright... So.... the Stargate is really fixed? It's ready to use?” asked Hank hopefully.  
“Yes Hank... It's already to go... Knock yourself out” he smiled at him as he packed up Sam's laptop and then the flat boxes that had been left on the bench “Thanks for these... It somehow feels even more real now...” Jack mused as he slipped the boxes into the bag at the back of the wheelchair. Then he picked up Sam's laptop bag and slung it over his shoulder and took the Asgard device out of his back pocket and called the Al'kesh. Daniel answered and Jack said goodbye to Walter and Hank just before they were beamed back up into their bedroom. Jayak entered soon after, looked at Sam and asked what happened. Jack explained with a bit of embarrassment while Jayak smiled as they lifted her onto a clean blanket, washed the blood and semen off her body, connected her up to a monitor and put a pad between her legs and got her in a comfortable position just as Carolyn, Daniel and Corbin walked in. Carolyn quickly realised that Sam was sedated and asked what had happened. Jack sighed and filled her in with a 'G' rated version while she readied the scanner to check out Sam's uterus and the triplets.  
As expected her uterus looked perfect but everyone sighed in relief anyway. The babies all looked good and then Carolyn inserted Sam's nasal gastric tube and opened a fresh container of 'food' and attached it to the pump and turned it on. Jayak said that he would stay with Sam while Jack went to get something to eat. Daniel walked with him and asked him if they'd.... enjoyed themselves. Jack chuckled and told him that having an orgasm while watching the Stargate Kawoosh was an incredible rush. Daniel stopped walking and stared at him  
“Really? She activated the Stargate?”  
“Oh yeah.... AND she orgasmed right when I ordered her to” he smirked and then continued walking “Perfect.... Absolutely perfect”  
Daniel chuckled and ran a few steps to catch up “You ORDERED her to? Wow... so it really WAS a spectacular Kawoosh then?”  
“Oh yeah” Jack smirked again “I'll never be able to watch a Kawoosh again without remembering.... that...”  
“Oh great.... Now I probably won't either” Daniel said wryly. “Do you think I could hijack the Gate room with Vala?” he asked hopefully.  
“Not a chance in hell” Jack smirked as they walked into the common room “Oh... and by the way. I'm keeping your handkerchief... I think I need to get more, I'm going to start carrying one at all times now... It sure did come in handy” he smiled as he opened the fridge to pull out some leftovers to heat up.  
Daniel laughed “Why do you think I carry one all the time?”  
Jack looked at him “Really?”  
“Oh yeah” Daniel smirked.  
“We're pretty lucky hey...” Jack smiled at him.  
“Yeah.. we sure are Jack” Daniel smiled back.


	34. SETBACK

CHAPTER 34 SETBACK

When the sedation wore off the next morning Sam was still feeling very tired and once Jack had sex with her, she was taken to the toilet and then went back to bed and got comfy. When Daniel brought the twins in a little later Sam was already asleep again with their new Milky Way blanket spread out over the bed. Sam was now 31 weeks pregnant and the relief of having her uterus healed caused such a change of atmosphere on the Al'kesh. The 'edge' that everyone had been on was gone. Even for those down at the SGC the news had made a big difference, especially with the medical staff.  
During the last few weeks Carolyn and Corbin had spent a great deal of time together. Carolyn was loving the fact that Corbin had incredible stamina to go with his large cock. Her sex drive seemed to be on overload since she got pregnant and sometimes it seemed like she couldn't get enough. They had spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other better, strengthening their bond and becoming more relaxed around each other. Corbin had a couple of mild anxiety attacks while they were being intimate but Carolyn was able to calm him and get him through them and then talk about what had triggered them.  
Carolyn had also spent some time with Sam before she was sedated each afternoon, talking to her about her feelings. Sam had been very resistant at first but when Carolyn had begun to talk about herself, her own sexual needs and what turned her on the most, Sam began to open up a little about her struggle to cope with what she had been forced to do and what had been done to her by the Master. Now that she knew that it all had to happen in order to get them home Sam had a better attitude about it. She was still worried and anxious about all those recordings that were in existence, but she took comfort in the fact that the second lot of recordings hadn't really been.... her. She had found it so hard to come to terms with how brazen she had been. Openly showing off her body and flirting with the camera and Callan as she had pleasured herself sexually with her hands or with a vibrator. Knowing that she had been influenced to do it made it easier to cope with those thoughts.

Daniel had also talked to Vala and explained what Carolyn had said about everyone having some sort of slutty side in their sexual needs. Vala had gone silent for a while and Daniel assured her that just because she had more sexual experience than him, it didn't mean that she would be able to call the shots ALL the time, which had made Vala laugh. Daniel told her that he loved her slutty side and that it seriously turned him on and made him want to fuck her all night long. Especially when she told him what she wanted or what she needed. Daniel had fucked Vala's ass several times now and he loved fucking her tight ass just as much as Vala enjoyed his big cock stretching it.  
They tried to spend a lot of time down in the Rec Room with the babies. They were nearly seven months old now and Jacob was crawling very fast. Melody had grown so much over the last three weeks and was getting stronger as she grew. She still couldn't quite crawl yet, but she was close. Sometimes Jacob and Melody would just lie side by side while touching hands and you could tell that they were 'talking' to each other. Sometimes they would start giggling and it made Daniel and Vala wonder what they talked about and how they coped with being so aware of everything while in such limited bodies.

It took Sam two days to sleep off the effects of being healed and on the third day, she woke up and felt great. She told Jack that she needed to be fucked hard and so Jack helped her on to her knees and then she held onto the bed head to keep her belly from touching the bed. Jack used the vibrating butt plug and gave her a few orgasms before fucking her hard while she braced herself with her arms. Once they had calmed, Jack helped Sam into the shower and washed her hair and body as she held herself steady with the handrails that Jack had gotten installed for her while she had been sleeping like the dead. Jack and Jayak then took her down to the pool in her wheelchair and Jack helped her with her therapy while Jayak played with Marissa on the swings or in the sandpit until it was time to go back to their room. While Sam had been sleeping so heavily, Carolyn had taken advantage of it and had put in a nasal gastric tube to get more calorie laden food into her, but once Sam was finished relaxing after her therapy she had declared that she felt ravenous. After they had a quick shower to rinse off, she asked Jack to cook her a steak.  
“For breakfast?” he asked her with surprise as he dried her hair with a towel.  
“Yep... Steak and eggs.... I'm craving steak again”  
“Alright then... Steak it is!” he said and pulled a couple of steaks out of the refrigerator and put them on to cook and then took the opportunity to talk to her about Hank and when she would like to meet him. She already knew that Jack and Hank had been friends for a long time so she knew that he was someone Jack trusted but the thought of meeting him made her stomach twist in knots and she went a little pale.  
“He's Carolyn's father and he's one of the good guys Sam. He is really looking forward to meeting you” Jack said gently as he held her hands “No pressure. He just wants to introduce himself so you can start to get used to him being around. You don't have to shake his hand or even salute him if you don't want to and it can all just be very casual if that would make it easier.... just to get used to seeing him. You don't even have to talk to him if you aren't ready”.  
Sam closed her eyes and began to tremble a little “Hey... hey... look at me... Sam look at me” when Sam opened her eyes they were wet with tears. “It's okay...... It's okay to feel like this... Except for the medics and Callan, every strange man you met in the last year has done something to hurt you.... It's okay to feel like this” tears slowly trickled down Sam's face. “Especially after what happened down at the SGC when we got here.... But it's time to start meeting people again and learning to trust again. When it's time for the triplets to be born I'd rather not have to sedate you just so we can get more medical staff near you. The triplets are going to need to be cared for and checked out while Carolyn is stitching you back together. We are going to need more people than just Jayak, Corbin and Noah, especially if the triplets come soon....... It's time Sam.... It's time to become Carter again. I know Carter is a hell of a lot stronger than Sam is right now, so how about you let Colonel Carter out for more than just a hard fuck in the Control Room” he said with a little smirk. Sam couldn't help but give a watery laugh as Jack continued “Colonel Carter fixed the Stargate, had an incredible fuck in the Control Room and now it's time to let her out more often” Jack smiled gently.  
Sam looked at him and sighed. Jack pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears before handing it to her so she could blow her nose. Once she had blown her nose, Jack looked at the hankie with mock dismay and said “Well... I guess that means the hot monkey sex I had planned for the Cargo Bay is out....”  
Sam laughed “Cargo bay?”

“Well.... Now you're feeling better, I was hoping for some more... out of bed sex.... Not that I'm complaining about our 'bed sex' mind you but that Control Room fuck has really made me start thinking about where else I want to fuck you” he grinned.  
“So in other words.... You want to fuck Colonel Carter more often?” she asked him with a slight grin.  
“Well... now you say it like that....” Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Sam laugh again.  
“Jack...”  
“Yeah?...”  
“The steaks are starting to burn”  
“Oh crap!” Jack yelped as he rushed to the grill. He quickly flipped them over and then got a small pan ready to cook some eggs in.  
“Salad?”  
“No.... Just steak and eggs.... I must be craving protein” Sam said wryly as she scrunched her nose and wiped her face again.  
“As long as you're eating, you can crave whatever you want... well... as long as we have it up on the Al'kesh...” he smiled before turning back to break some eggs into the pan. Once the eggs were cooked, he turned off the stove and put the steak and eggs onto the table that Sam's wheelchair had been pushed up beside, then he grabbed some cutlery and some cups “Drink?.... Diet soda?” he asked.  
“Yes please” she smiled back at him.  
Jack cut up her steak for her so she didn't have to lean forward and also because her belly no longer came anywhere near close to fitting under the table. It seemed like Sam's belly was expanding every day and she was finding it harder and harder to move without assistance, especially in bed. Sam ate her eggs and most of her steak before sighing in contentment and declaring herself full. Jack took her back to their room and to the toilet before helping her back into bed. Sam soon fell asleep and Jack put on a Simpson's DVD and settled down on the bed to watch it. Sam still didn't like being alone, especially while she slept. If she woke up and she was alone, she would start to have an anxiety attack, so they tried to make sure that someone was with her at all times and even Vala and Samara helped out by sitting with her if the others had to do something else or the men simply wanted some time off to play basketball, exercise or relax together.

Carolyn came by and quietly asked how Sam was and Jack told her that Sam had felt really good, then told her what she had eaten before she had fallen asleep. Carolyn was pleased to hear that she had felt hungry and eaten something. She had worried that after not having consciously eaten anything for the last two days, that it might have affected her appetite. She told Jack that she would come back later and check about sedating her tonight for another session with the nasal gastric tube. While Jack was watching The Simpsons, Sam began to moan and move restlessly. He stopped the DVD and turned off the TV before talking to her to see if he could wake her up. She didn't respond so he yelled “Carter' at her which didn't work either and he sighed with dread. It was a bad one. Jayak, Carolyn and Corbin came to the door after hearing him yell and Jack told them that they had better stay just in case. Jayak readied a shot of sedatives and Jack asked if it was worth trying to give it to her now before the nightmare got any worse but by the time that Jack had finished asking, Sam was already beginning to cry out in pain as she clawed at her breast and he knew it was now too late. If anyone touched her now she would fight to defend herself. Jack watched her with tears in his eyes as she suffered through her nightmare. Corbin picked up a bowl in case she ended up vomiting and Carolyn watched Sam and felt completely helpless. She hadn't seen Sam have a nightmare until now. Since she had started to sleep on the Al'kesh, Sam had been sedated every night and she began to wonder what had pushed Sam to have a nightmare during a nap.  
“Jack... Was Sam feeling upset or stressed before she went to sleep?” asked Carolyn.  
Jack looked at Carolyn and closed his eyes as he sighed heavily and opened them again. “I asked her about meeting your Father soon... She started feeling anxious just thinking about it.... I talked to her about it and I thought that she was okay and she was going to think about it. But having to meet a stranger must have been playing on her mind more that I realised”.

Sam began to thrash about, making Jack feel very glad that her uterus had been healed. Sam clawed harder at her breast and when she pulled at her shirt, she popped a few buttons and began to leave welts and scratches on her skin. There was nothing they could do but watch, as she began to scream in distress and pain. Daniel suddenly appeared in the doorway carrying a very upset Melody who was crying and saying 'Ma ma.... Ma ma”.  
“I knew something must be wrong.... we were down in the Rec Room playing with the twins and Melody suddenly went quiet and then began to cry and call out for Sam” Daniel told them as he stood next to the others. Melody stopped crying as she watched her mother scream and writhe in her nightmare. When Sam's agonized screaming stopped and she began to sob and cry, Jack talked to her in a loud voice, telling her that it was okay and she was safe before he tried to touch her. When he touched her, she shrank away from his touch and began to panic. Jack took a chance and firmly grabbed hold of her, pinning her arms and yelling “Carter”. After the third 'Carter' Sam's eyes popped open as she froze. When she realised where she was, she broke down and sobbed in relief. Jack loosened his hold on her so he could move a little and then hugged her against his chest and shoulder as she leaned against him. Her breathing continued to be erratic and Jack could feel her heart racing in her chest. He rubbed her back and talked to her, trying to calm her down. He felt Sam suddenly gag and loosened his hold on her and yelled for the bowl. Corbin quickly handed him the bowl just as Sam began to vomit her steak and egg breakfast. She kept retching even when nothing was coming out and Jayak moved towards her with the sedative just as Sam's hand went to her belly as she coughed a little and then heaved a big breath into her oxygen starved lungs before groaning with pain and resumed crying as she held her belly. Corbin took the bowl from Jack and gave him a damp cloth so he could wipe the vomit from her lips and chin. As he finished wiping her chin, Sam had more pain in her belly and she groaned as her legs moved restlessly, making Jack look at Jayak with dread.

Jayak went to the folding table that they had set up in their room for the TV and picked up a vial of drugs that would hopefully stop her contractions. Jack got Sam's attention and told her that Jayak was going to inject her port. Sam briefly nodded as she continued to cry with her eyes tightly closed. She kept trembling as the tension left her belly but she kept her hand firmly on her belly and her breathing was still much too fast as she sobbed.  
“Daniel” Jack said quickly “Give me Melody”  
Daniel moved quickly to Jack and held Melody upright so Jack could put one of his arms under her bottom and hold her close to Sam. Melody reached out with both hands and touched Sam's chest where her damaged shirt was gaping open, making Sam flinch. Melody's hands immediately started to glow and Sam shuddered, gasped a breath in and then when she breathed out, her breathing was more under control. Sam leaned her head against Jack's shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at Melody while she continued to calm. When Sam's belly tightened with another contraction, she groaned and grimaced against Jack's shoulder and Melody laid her head on Sam's chest as she leaned against her Mother.  
“Should I try and stop them?” asked Jack with worry.  
“Give the drug a chance to work. If the contractions aren't improving within thirty minutes then you had better try. I'd rather not have you lose consciousness when Sam will need you” said Carolyn and Jack nodded in acknowledgment.  
Jack lowered his head to kiss Sam's hair and then lightly leaned his cheek to her head in a gesture of comfort as his other hand kept rubbing her back. The contraction eased and Sam relaxed against him as her trembling finally stopped. A few minutes later another contraction tightened her belly and Sam sobbed a few times with the intensity of the pain. Once the contraction eased Carolyn suggested that Sam lie down to take the pressure off her cervix so they helped her to lie down on her side and get comfortable before the next contraction hit. Melody snuggled into Sam's chest and Jack laid behind Sam so she could feel him close. Jack could tell when a contraction was starting because Sam would begin to move her legs restlessly as the pain began to build. After fifteen minutes the contractions were a little further apart but the intensity hadn't changed. After another fifteen minutes with no further improvements, Jack asked again about stopping them.  
“Can WE stop them?” Daniel asked “Can Carolyn and I help stop them? At least that way Jack can stay awake and it won't use Sam's Naquadah either. Sam.... Can Melody stop them using me and Carolyn?”  
Sam was silent for a moment while she conversed with Melody and the triplets but then another contraction hit and she couldn't speak until her belly had relaxed again.

“The triplets have been trying to stop them but they need the extra power. Just like before... Let Melody take over” Sam said tiredly.  
Carolyn lifted up Sam's shirt and put her hands gently onto Sam's tummy. Daniel moved Melody and sat her near Sam's tummy with his arms either side of her to hold her steady while he placed his hands on Sam's belly and before long all their hands started to glow. Sam groaned and her legs moved restlessly as another contraction tightened her belly with discomfort and pain. Sam groaned and then cried out as the pain intensified and her belly felt hot and achy for a moment before the tightness and heat started to leave her belly and Sam breathed out a big tired sigh of relief as her body began to relax, leaving her feeling exhausted. The glow faded from Daniel and Carolyn's hands but Melody's glowed for a little longer before stopping and then Melody tried to move back towards Sam's chest so Daniel moved her back where she was before and she snuggled back against Sam's chest with one of her hands splayed out on Sam's chest. Melody's hand glowed again for about ten seconds then she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

Sam could barely keep her eyes open as she slowly put her arm around Melody.  
“Sam... How are you feeling? Any more tightness?” asked Carolyn.  
“No... They've stopped” Sam said in a quiet, exhausted voice “They won't be able to stop them again.... I need to sleep”  
“Sam... Do you need Naquadah?” asked Jack as he looked at her anxiously.  
“Sleep” Sam managed to get out before she fell into a deep sleep.  
They all looked down at Sam, and just like that, the tension about Sam's pregnancy was back. Thirty one weeks was an achievement and would normally be considered a 'safe' premature birth but they all knew that the babies were smaller than they should be because of Sam's poor nutrition and the severe illness that had sapped the energy from her body during the pregnancy. Every day that the triplets could stay in Sam's belly, increased their chances of survival. Carolyn had already made the decision to give Sam some drugs that would help the babies lungs to mature faster and so now it was going to be a very tense few days of wait and see.  
“I'll hook her back up to the monitor” Jayak said and he moved to place the leads, being careful not to disturb Melody who was falling asleep.  
“I wonder how long she is going to sleep for? Maybe we should put a tube in?” asked Carolyn.  
“No... No tube.... I don't want to risk her vomiting again if she wakes unexpectedly” Jack said firmly “Just give her some fluids and let her sleep it off and see what happens”  
“Okay” agreed Carolyn and then as she walked over to the box that held the pre-prepared fluid bags, she faltered and then staggered a step before she collapsed in a dead faint. Corbin quickly made a grab for her and managed to catch her as she crumpled. Her face was very pale and her pulse slow as she lay unconscious in his arms. Jayak grabbed a stethoscope to check her heart and then took her blood pressure.  
“Her blood pressure is a bit low. I know she has been losing a lot of weight, how has her nausea been? Is she definitely pregnant?” asked Jayak as he tapped Carolyn gently on the cheek to see if he could wake her up.  
“Yes... She's definitely pregnant. The nausea has steadily been getting worse” admitted Corbin.  
“Has she eaten anything today” Jayak asked.  
“She vomited again this morning but she managed to eat a piece of plain toast for lunch. She hasn't really been eating much of anything for the last week, I think helping Sam and Melody must have pushed her over the edge and her strength just gave out. I'll take her back to our room and get her on some more fluids” Corbin sighed with a little anxiety.  
“Okay... When you put in the cannula, take a blood sample so we can run some precautionary tests to make sure that a lack of energy is her only problem. Daniel, are you feeling okay? Do you think you would be able to take this and help Corbin?” Jayak asked him as he held up a fluid bag, cannula kit and some sample vials.  
“Yeah I feel okay. I'll help Corbin and then I'll come back and get Melody” said Daniel.  
“I think you had better leave her. I think she used her own energy to help Sam because she fell asleep fairly quickly, so I want to keep an eye on her” said Jayak.  
Daniel looked at Melody as she lay snuggled against Sam's chest “Alright.... Just let us know as soon as she wakes then, she's probably going to be very hungry if she needs to replace energy. I might lie down for a while when I'm done, just in case it affects me too” Daniel smiled wryly and then he opened the door for Corbin who was carrying Carolyn and shut the door behind him.

Daniel opened the door for Corbin and then went and drew the covers down on their bed so Corbin could lay her down. Then he helped Corbin to take off her shoes, socks and jeans then Daniel covered her over while Corbin started to organize things so he could give her the fluid. Carolyn hadn't wanted to bother anyone else with her problematic nausea. She figured that everyone was already worried enough about Sam to bother them with something as trivial as nausea during a pregnancy. The relief about Sam's pregnancy had not lasted very long and now everyone would be worrying about Carolyn too. Corbin heard a thud and looked up to see Daniel slumped heavily against a wall.  
“Daniel?” he queried as put the items down and hurried over to him “Are you crashing too?”  
“Ah ha” slurred Daniel as his knees began to give way. Corbin quickly ducked under his arm, pulling it down over his shoulder and then put his arm firmly around Daniels waist and began to propel him out the open door and down the hall to Daniel and Vala's room. Vala was sitting cross legged on the bed nursing Jacob when she heard a dull thump of a boot against the door.  
“Vala... Are you there?” yelled Corbin “I need you to open the door for me”  
Vala quickly dislodged Jacob from her breast and sat him up against her chest while she quickly slid off the bed and hurried to the door.  
“I'm coming” she yelled, wondering why Corbin couldn't open the door. When she opened the door, she quickly got out of the way as Corbin all but carried Daniel to the bed, turned around and then hefted him on to the bed and laid him down with a loud groan “Wow he's heavy”.  
“What happened” asked a very worried Vala.  
“Sam was having a nightmare, then she couldn't stop vomiting and it triggered some very strong contractions. Daniel and Carolyn helped Melody to stop them when the drugs didn't work. Daniel lasted the longest but they all crashed” Corbin told her as he swung Daniel's legs on to the bed and undid his boots before removing them and his socks. Vala put Jacob into the cot and made herself decent so she could help with Daniel. She took off his glasses and then they stripped him down to his boxers and t-shirt, put him on his side and covered him over.  
“Will you be okay with him now? I'd better get back to Carolyn” said Corbin.  
“Yes... Thank you Corbin” said Vala gratefully “I assume he will just... sleep it off like Jack and Sam do?”  
“Yes... I think so. He should be fine but radio either Jayak or myself if he starts to deteriorate in any way” smile Corbin reassuringly. Then he went out and closed the door before returning to Carolyn.  
Vala looked down at Daniel as her heart rate calmed. God... Seeing Corbin drag him in like that had given her a nasty scare.  
“Ma Ma..... Dee Dee....” called Jacob from his cot. When Daniel and Vala had gotten a proper bed sent up for them, they had set up the cot for the twins so they wouldn't have to risk them falling off the bed when they slept. Vala went over and picked him up, a little amazed because until now he hadn't spoken a word.  
“Ma Ma... Dee Dee...” he said again with tears now in his eyes. De De was obviously his attempt at saying his sister's name and she knew by his tears that he wouldn't give up until he saw them. She looked at Daniel and then satisfied that he was sleeping peacefully, walked to Jack and Sam's room with Jacob. The door was open so she walked in. It was basically a rule on the ship, if your door is open, then come right in, or if the door is closed, then the occupants were either having sex, needed privacy or were asleep. She saw Melody on the bed, snuggled up to Sam and smiled. Jacob began reaching for the bed and then Jack came out of the bathroom.  
“Da Da” said Jacob as he immediately changed targets. Jack smiled broadly at Jacob saying his name and took him from Vala's arms.   
“Heya kiddo. What a clever boy you are” said Jack with a big smile.  
“Ma Ma... Dee Dee...”  
“Ma Ma and Melody are okay. They are just tired Jacob. They just need some sleep then they will be okay” Jack told him as Jacob looked up at Jack with teary eyes “Ma Ma, Dada, Ma Ma” Jacob said again more insistently, making Jack look at him carefully for a few long moments. Jack then looked at Sam and the smile slowly left his face “Ma Ma, Dada, Ma Ma” Jacob repeated.

“Vala take Jacob and go and find Jayak, he went to the Common Room” said Jack suddenly as he made up his mind. He pulled back the blankets covering Sam and Melody. Then he lifted Sam's legs so they were bent up towards her belly and after picking up a bottle of lubricant, he used it to insert a generous amount into Sam's pussy just as Jayak came running in.  
“Jack, What's wrong?” he asked “Sam said that she just needed to sleep”  
“Jacob thinks differently and my gut is telling me to listen to him” Jack said as he pulled his boxers off and then quickly laid down behind Sam. Jayak looked at Jack's determined face and then quickly grabbed a needle and vial and took a quick blood sample from Sam. Jack lay curled into Sam with his hand on her hip as he closed his eyes.  
“Jack?” questioned Jayak.  
“It's low Jayak... Really low” was all that Jack said and then he began to get hard while he pulled extra Naquadah down into his semen. After a short moment he began to groan with the effort and then he suddenly went silent. He lay still and then his eyes popped open and he looked at Jayak with panicked eyes “Check Melody Jayak, I can't feel her Naquadah” he said urgently.  
Jayak quickly moved to Sam's arm and reached for his stethoscope and quickly put it in his ears and listened to Melody's back. Then he dropped the end of the stethoscope, moved Melody so she lay flat and then reached for the oxygen mask he flicked the switch to 'on' before putting it over Melody's face.  
“Jayak?” Jack said with panic.  
“She's breathing Jack, but her heart rate and breathing are both very slow”  
“Her Naquadah... Check her Naquadah levels... You need to test her blood”  
Jayak grabbed another sterile kit and undid Melody's sleep suit, took out one of her legs and inserted a cannula into a large blood vessel. Melody made no reaction or movement in response to the needle and now Jayak and Jack were very, very worried. Jayak was drawing Melody's blood into a sample vial when all of a sudden the door opened and Vala rushed in with Jacob and shut the door behind her. She stopped dead when she saw what Jayak was doing to Melody and then began to speak quickly.  
“He wouldn't stop..... Jacob wouldn't stop worrying about Melody and then he showed me pictures. Melody needs his blood, they have the same blood type, the same markers. Jacob can give her blood and then once she's stronger, she can get more Naquadah from me...... Is she unconscious?” Vala said anxiously as she lay Jacob down next to his sister and began to take his leg out of his sleep suit.   
Jacob turned to his sister and grabbed hold of her limp hand and made it glow for a moment before more tears fell from Jacob's eyes “Dee Dee... Dee Dee” he said as if he was trying to wake her and Vala's heart was breaking.

“Oh God” Jack said suddenly “Sam said the triplets had been trying to get the contractions to stop. They were already using her Naquadah when Daniel and Carolyn helped her. Jayak... Have you got them?” he asked anxiously.  
“I've got them Jack... You just concentrate on Sam” Jayak said quickly as he slowly filled a large syringe with Melody's blood and then set it aside and filled another one. Then he fitted Jacob with a cannula in his leg and Jacob didn't even flinch or make a sound while he kept looking at his sister with tears on his face. Jayak filled two large syringes with Jacob's blood and then started to slowly push Jacob's blood into Melody via her cannula. Once he had one syringe of Jacob's blood into Melody then he put one of Melody's back into Jacob.  
Jack drew down as much Naquadah as he could and then he pulled Sam's thigh up a little until he could fit his thick cock between her thin legs and then began to gently slide his cock into her pussy. He felt such an urgent need to give his Naquadah to her that he only managed three thrusts before he ejaculated and began to groan deeply as he strained to completely empty his balls into her body and Sam's pussy was only sucking weakly on his cock. As soon as his balls were empty, he passed out and Jayak took a quick moment to look at him to make sure that he was breathing freely before turning his attention back to the twins and finishing their blood transfusions.  
Just after he had started to put the second lot of Jacob's blood into Melody, she began to stir a little. Vala began to talk soothingly to her while she caressed Melody's head so that she would remain calm as she woke up. Jacob still had a firm hold on Melody's hand, so Vala knew that he would be helping her stay calm too. Melody slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Vala before slowly turning to look at Jacob. Jacob's hand began to glow again and Melody kept her eyes on her brother until the glow faded from his hand and then she closed her eyes again with a little sigh. When Vala caressed her head, Melody's eyes would flutter open a little, which eased Vala's mind to know that she hadn't lost consciousness again.  
When Jayak finished with Melody, he removed her cannula and put a band aid over the needle site and then carefully put her leg back into her sleep suit and did it up as Jacob let go of her hand and then he gently picked her up and handed her to Vala. Jayak then began to put the second syringe of Melody's blood into Jacob. He knew that it would be far easier for Jacob to recover from just a loss of Naquadah, than a loss of blood too.

Vala at cross legged on the bed close to Jacob and cradled Melody, then began to coax her to wake up enough to latch on to her breast so she could nurse. Vala had to keep rubbing Melody's cheek to keep her awake enough to keep sucking as she watched Jacob begin to struggle to stay awake as he looked at his sister and Vala. When Jayak finished with Jacob, he put his leg back into his suit and picked him up as Vala exposed her other breast. Jayak grabbed some pillows and put them beside Vala's side and lay Jacob down on them so he was curled around her side and then he helped him to latch onto Vala's breast as his eye's fluttered with exhaustion. Vala put her arm around Jacob and held both the babies steady while Jayak took over keeping Melody disturbed so she would keep nursing and then he had to start doing the same for Jacob as well. When Vala thought Melody was ready, Jayak broke the suction, burped Melody and tried to wake her up a little more before reattaching her onto Vala's breast, then a little while later, did the same for Jacob. They kept going until Jacob and Melody were no longer capable of sucking and then Jayak lifted Jacob to get another burp out of him while Vala did up her bra and her shirt before coaxing another burp out of Melody while she slept heavily.  
“How does their Naquadah feel?” asked Jayak a little anxiously.  
“Melody feels MUCH better than she did before but she still feels weaker than Jacob” said Vala with tears in her eyes.  
“I don't think Melody realised how hard it was going to be to stop the contractions” said Jayak quietly “I think she might have tried to give us a hint when her hand kept glowing on Sam after Daniels and Carolyn's had stopped. We just assumed that because she used Daniel and Carolyn's energy that Sam would be okay like she was before”.  
“Melody must have been able to send a telepathic message to Jacob somehow ..... He was so insistent about Sam and Melody that I began to get worried and then when he showed me the pictures of what needed to be done...... He has never made contact with me before, so I knew that it must be very serious. I just left Daniel sleeping on the bed and ran” Vala said emotionally as she looked down at Melody “How did you know that something was wrong with her?”.  
“Jack realised that he couldn't feel Melody's Naquadah”.  
“Couldn't feel it at all?”  
“Apparently not, but he was concentrating pretty hard on Sam's and then his own Naquadah when he realised that he should have been feeling Melody's Naquadah signature too” Jayak said sadly as he looked over at the blood sample he had discarded when Vala had come into the room and he wondered how low it had gotten for Melody to be so unresponsive. Critical? Had she risked her life for her siblings? Risked her life to stop the contractions that would have brought her tiny siblings into the world at only 31 weeks gestation. “Sam said that they wouldn't be able to stop contractions again.... yet another hint that the contractions had been very hard to stop.... The next time Sam goes into labor, there will be no stopping the contractions. We are going to have to remain extra vigilant and double check that everything is in place for the emergency birth plan.... You said that you left Daniel asleep.... He passed out?”  
“Corbin half carried, half dragged him into our room unconscious” Vala told him “He's going to be alright isn't he? He will just.... sleep it off like Jack and Sam do?”  
“Yes I think so. He doesn't have Naquadah so I think it would have just accessed his normal energy... I'm not entirely sure how these Ancient powers work when they don't use Naquadah as an energy source” he sighed as he looked at Jack and Sam who were still joined together. He stood up with Jacob in his arm and using his free arm, he covered Jack and Sam with a blanket. “I will come and check on Daniel for you and then I will come back here and clean Jack and Sam up” Jayak said as he grabbed his stethoscope and a few large pads “If Daniel sleeps for longer than 12 hours, I will put him on fluids so he doesn't get dehydrated. Will you okay to keep an eye on the twins? You can just radio me if they seem to deteriorate but I think their loss of Naquadah will effect them the same as Jack and Sam and they will just need to sleep their way to being stronger as you replace their Naquadah”  
“Thank you” said Vala gratefully as they left the room. They carried the twins to Daniel and Vala's room and Vala laid Melody on the big bed and asked Jayak to put Jacob next to her “I will lie down next to them so it's easier to keep a closer eye on them” she explained.  
Jayak checked Daniel's heart and lungs and then Vala helped him to put a pad into Daniel's boxers just in case he didn't wake up for a while and left her with a couple of spares. Vala asked him to stay with the twins for a moment while she went to the bathroom and then when she got back, she thanked Jayak again.  
Jayak told her that he and Corbin would keep their radio turned on and if she needed help with Daniel or nursing the twins again, just let us know and one of us will come. Jayak then went to check on Carolyn and Corbin before he headed back to Jack and Sam.


	35. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 35 ANSWERS

Jayak told Corbin what had happened with the Sam and the twins while he checked Carolyn and then gave Corbin a few pads for her. He asked Corbin to come and give him a hand to get Jack and Sam cleaned up and comfortable, explaining that they may as well let Noah sleep longer so he was okay to take a longer night shift so Corbin could stay with Carolyn. Corbin nodded in relief at the thought of being able to stay with her.  
“Exactly how bad has her nausea been?” Jayak asked as they walked to Jack and Sam's room.  
“Pretty bad... She's only five weeks pregnant and she's been nauseous and vomiting from day one.... She's bad like Sam was and she's only going to get worse isn't she?” Corbin sighed “She thinks it might still be something to do with whatever Melody did to her to enable to get her pregnant so fast, but surely that wouldn't still be affecting her now?”  
Jayak thought for a few moments “Have you given her a scan yet?”  
“No... She said it's too early to bother with a scan and she already knows that it's twins”  
“Has she been having any other abdominal pain than just nausea?”  
Corbin thought for a while and then said “Actually I have seen her pressing her hand against her abdomen a fair bit and she said she was feeling a little crampy, but she said it was nothing to worry about, that it was only a little worse than period pain and it was just her uterus complaining about being pregnant” Corbin said and then he began to feel a little alarmed when Jayak stopped walking.  
“How long has she been having the pains for? Is the cramping getting worse? It is possible that she is experiencing normal cramping and she is just much more sensitive to feeling her uterus expanding, but I think it's worth checking out with the scanner, especially when it's paired with the bad nausea. Has she been having any dizziness?”  
“She isn't worried about the cramps. She said that it can be normal with a first pregnancy, especially with twins, she says that she must just be extra sensitive” Corbin reasoned.  
“How much fucking are you doing? Is she having a lot of orgasms? That can cause cramping to increase”  
“Really?.... Oh......”  
“So.... She's having a lot of orgasms?” smiled Jayak as Corbin flushed and Jayak softened his tone “Are you okay Corbin? Are you coping with sex? We haven't had a chance to talk much lately.  
“I told her... everything. She's been really good and very supportive.... Although sometimes I think she might be trying TOO hard.... I know she is really conscious of making sure I know that she wants me to fuck her... Maybe she's just stressed... Maybe trying to make me feel comfortable all the time is stressing her out?” Corbin worried “I mean... I certainly appreciate that she does it and it certainly does make me less anxious... but maybe it's time that I... got braver.... She's always the one to initiate us fucking... I just... I just know that she would say yes, even if she didn't feel like having a fuck, just so I wouldn't feel bad for asking. Oh God... I know I feel anxious and stressed about it... What if she is too? What if this is all stress related?” Corbin asked with dread as they began to walk again.  
“I think that you need to have a very honest talk with Carolyn and ask her.... So she has been initiating sex EVERY night?”  
“Yes... but sometimes it's not just once... Sometimes we fuck two or three times... We talk for a little while and then she gets me hard again and says that she wants me again. I'm not complaining... I'm... I'm actually enjoying it... a LOT.... Sometimes she orgasms two or three times just while I am thrusting inside her... Is that normal? I mean, I know I have seen Sam do it with Jack, but they had to make their fucks extra interesting and Jack was usually TRYING to make her body orgasm a lot”.  
Jayak and Corbin entered Jack and Sam's room and began to clean them and make them comfortable as they kept talking. “Sam was affected by Jack's Ancient gene so when he was sexually excited it projected onto her and turned her on even more. So when Jack took the fuck drug, she was more susceptible to extra orgasms and wanting to go for longer because he was. Well except for when he was overdosed, when he was overdosed he had no idea who she was, so their link was no longer working. I know that Carolyn has the gene like Jack and they think that you could possibly have a recessive gene like Sam, which is probably why you responded so strongly to Carolyn when she had the uncontrollable urge have a fuck”.  
“Yes, Daniel mentioned that. I certainly have no problems in getting hard when she wants a fu.... Shit it's hard to remember to use civilized words again after using the other words for so long “moaned Corbin with a wry laugh.  
“Yes... It sure is... The Master used to hit me if I didn't use fuck, cunt, tits and all the other vulgar words. I found it hard to change then and now I'm finding it just as hard to change back. Sometimes when I say sex, I actually flinch, expecting the Master or one of the guards to hit me” sighed Jayak “Have you checked Carolyn's abdomen at all?”  
“No... She just dismisses my concerns and tells me it's nothing to worry about”  
“Alright then, lets take the scanner and go and check her belly now while she can't protest” suggested Jayak. “Jack and Sam's monitor's are reading steady so let's go now and then I will come back and keep an eye on them until Noah wakes up”.  
“You've been on all day are you sure?”  
“Yeah... I will let Samara know what's happening, she understands that you need to look after Carolyn sometimes” Jayak smiled.  
“Alright then... Yeah, let's go and check her”.  
They took the portable scanner with them and when they got there Corbin eased Carolyn onto her back and she didn't stir. Jayak gently felt her lower abdomen and his eyebrows knitted together.  
“Feel her abdomen and tell me what you feel”  
Corbin felt her abdomen and got a confused look on his face “Is that.... her uterus I can feel? We shouldn't be able to feel her uterus yet, she's only five weeks and even with twins.... we shouldn't be able to feel it yet”.  
“Let's get the scanner set up and have a good look at what's going on” said Jayak. They had a look with the scanner and then looked at each other with surprise. “She had an internal device fitted, there is no way she could have been pregnant before you had sex with her”.  
“I remember how tight she was.... I KNOW she hadn't been with anyone for a while... but... How?”  
Then they looked at each other “Melody?” they both said at the same time.  
“Surely she would have mentioned something about it when she said that Carolyn was pregnant” said Corbin.  
“We should go and check Vala too” suggested Jayak as they made Carolyn comfortable again. “At least it explains why Carolyn has been feeling so nauseous and crampy right from the start of her pregnancy”

Corbin and Jayak took the scanner and knocked on Vala's door, she came to the door and opened it “Is everything alright?” asked Vala, instantly worried.  
“We were actually going to ask you that question” admitted Jayak.  
“What? I'm fine...”  
“Have you been experiencing any stomach pains, cramps or nausea?”  
Vala saw the portable ultrasound and began to worry even more “What are you talking about? I haven't been having any problems at all”  
“Are you sure? Do you mind if we do a scan to check on your pregnancy?”  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Carolyn is... experiencing... problems and I want to check that you are okay”  
Vala's heart began to race as her nerves jumped to attention. “What kind of problem? She asked as her hand went to her lower abdomen, then she stilled as she pressed harder against her abdomen and Jayak could see the look of surprise on her face.  
“You can feel your uterus?” asked Jayak. Vala just nodded as her voice failed her.  
“Come and lie down, let's have a proper look okay?”  
Vala nodded again and then went to the bed and laid down. She pulled up her t-shirt and exposed her abdomen.  
Jayak asked if it was okay if he moved her pants out of the way and Vala nodded with the sheen of tears in her eyes. Corbin spread the gel and Jayak used the controller to get a clear picture of her uterus and then looked at Corbin before looking at Vala.  
“How pregnant are you?” asked Jayak.  
Either six or seven weeks.... Why? What's wrong?” Vala asked “Please don't tell me there's more than two in there”.  
“Vala there's no extra's and it's alright, there's nothing... wrong, with the babies. They are just... growing extra fast. By these measurements you are twelve weeks pregnant. Carolyn should only be five weeks but her babies are now ten weeks in gestation. They are growing twice as fast as what they should be and we think that it's...”  
“Melody....You think Melody sped up our pregnancies?” asked Vala with surprise “But everything is fine? The babies look alright, they are just older?”  
“Yes Vala, everything looks fine, they are just twice as developed as what they should be” Jayak said as he gently wiped the gel from her belly while Corbin packed up the ultrasound.  
Then Vala sat up and put a hand on her belly again “I haven't been having any problems. I hadn't noticed anything at all....”  
“You've already been pregnant” Jayak said “This is Carolyn's first pregnancy, which is probably why she is feeling everything so much worse. Your uterus has done this before, Carolyn's hasn't, so she is feeling the cramps as it stretches with the babies rapid growth. Her hormone levels would be rising fast and I think that's why she is so especially tired and nauseous”.  
“So... The babies... ALL of them definitely look okay? They're just growing fast?”  
“Everything looks fine” Jayak reassured her.  
“So what now?” asked Vala “When Sam wakes up we ask her to talk to Melody and see what her plan is? Surely she is not going to shorten our pregnancies to four and a half months.... Is she? She knows that once I have these babies I will have to try and breastfeed four babies... Surely she thought of that? If I have to feed four babies I won't be able to store any more milk to help with Sam's next baby so she can go through with the blood swap”  
“Yes we will just have to wait until Sam wakes up. At least now we know what's causing Carolyn's excessive reaction to her pregnancy and we can try to help her more effectively” said Corbin.  
“I noticed that she has been losing weight, her nausea is pretty bad isn't it? It's much worse than she led us to believe isn't it?” asked Vala with concern.  
“Yes... She thought that everyone had enough stress dealing with Sam, so she didn't want to make an issue of it” admitted Corbin, then he hesitated and asked “Have you noticed a change in your... sexual needs?”.  
“Ahhhh.... Daniel and I only got together six weeks ago so....”  
“I'm just wondering if Carolyn's sexual behavior has anything to do with her pregnancy. She instigates sex VERY frequently and.... I just wondered if maybe.... It's usually always more than just once and she orgasms... a LOT” Corbin said awkwardly as he blushed heavily.  
“And you're complaining?” asked Vala incredulously.  
“No!... No, I am not complaining... I'm just WORRIED that she is pushing herself too much to... try and.... make it easier for me” Corbin sighed.  
“Oh!...... Well... Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Vala asked Corbin with a grin, which made Corbin look very confused. Vala softened her voice “Corbin..... You are a very, VERY good looking man with a gorgeous body and a big....... Why WOULDN'T she want to have sex with you every chance she got? She probably gets turned on just by LOOKING at you... I get turned on just by looking at Daniel, and yes.... we do.... have a LOT of sex..... You think that our sped up pregnancies are increasing our libido's and making us crave a lot of sex?”  
“Your hormone levels would be increasing very quickly, stimulated by the faster growth” said Jayak.  
“I guess that makes sense.... I guess you are probably right, because I can't seem to get enough of Daniel either.... and the need is.... DEFINITELY increasing” Vala smiled wryly.  
“Alright... If you begin to experience any problems, like pains or nausea then let us know, hopefully we will get some answers from Melody soon. We might have to get her to slow Carolyn's pregnancy back down to normal if she continues not to cope with the nausea” Jayak said as they left the room and went back to Carolyn.

“You've been giving Carolyn the bags of fluid that she sent up for Sam?” asked Jayak.  
“Yes... I thought that she could do with the extra additives right now and she agreed. She has been having them pretty regularly.” sighed Corbin.  
“Definitely keep her on the fluids until she wakes up and then let her know what is happening. She is going to have to decide if she wants to resort to using anti-nausea medication or not” said Jayak and then he left their room and carried the ultrasound and laptop back to Jack and Sam room. He checked their monitors and made some notes on their charts before he went out to briefly talk to Samara and grab something to eat and drink. He took it back to Jack and Sam's room and sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs with a tired sigh. Right now he felt very happy that they had decided to put two of the arm chairs in their room so whoever was on shift could be comfortable even if they had company. Very happy. It also made it nicer for the women when they visited Sam with the babies.


	36. GUILT

CHAPTER 36 GUILT

Sam slept for three days. Jayak sedated her at night, just to make sure that she wouldn't wake up so they could insert a nasal gastric tube and give her some more much needed calories. Jack was just as bad, only waking to have sex with Sam. For the first two days he was unable to stay awake after sex and on the third, he managed to stay awake for a couple of hours before falling asleep again.  
Daniel and Carolyn both slept for a solid day before they woke up, then for the next few days they felt very tired and needed to have a few naps through the day. Carolyn was kept on fluids whenever she was in bed and was rather shocked when Corbin told her what was happening to her and Vala's pregnancies. Carolyn decided to wait until Sam had a chance to talk to Melody before making a decision about taking any anti-nausea drugs.  
The twins remained tired and listless for nearly two days. Someone had to help keep the twins awake when Vala nursed them so they could get a decent amount of milk. On the third day, they were able to increase the amount of milk that they drank and the next day they were almost back to normal. During those first few days, everyone had been on edge and very anxious.

On the fourth day Sam woke up when Jack was having sex with her but then she went straight back to sleep. When it happened on the fifth day, everyone started to worry even more. On the sixth day when it happened again, Jack, not wanting to leave Sam, asked for Melody to be brought to him so he could try to 'talk' to her. Melody normally only 'talked' to Sam, but Jack hoped that he could get his question across with pictures and feelings, because he was desperate to, at least try, to find out why Sam was still sleeping when her Naquadah levels were almost back to normal.  
While everyone else waited patiently, Jack concentrated and when he made the connection with Melody she showed him flashes of Sam screaming and clawing at her breast with a deep feeling of sadness and then she showed him pictures of Sam sleeping and flooded him with serene, peaceful feelings. Jack thought for a moment and then thought of picturing Sam awake and enjoying her therapy time and how happy it made her, as well as her enjoyment while eating steak and eggs, but Melody pushed the thoughts aside with more pictures of Sam in the midst of her nightmare. Jack sighed in frustration and wasn't sure what to do. Melody showed him Sam sleeping peacefully again with a calm serene feeling, a feeling of safety. That's when Jack thought he understood. Maybe Melody was scared. He showed her Carolyn and the humidi-cribs which were turned on, ready and waiting in one of the rooms on the Al'kesh. He showed her a memory of when she was born and how small she was, but that she had been okay. He showed her Carolyn again and projected a feeling of safety for Sam and the triplets and for a moment, Melody pushed the picture of herself and Jacob as babies and then Sam sleeping, then the picture of them as newborns again followed by Sam sleeping again and Jack was pretty sure he understood now. He thought about the week that they were born, 33 weeks and Melody gave him a feeling of calm and warmth. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. She was looking back at him with calm eyes and a smile. He smiled back at her and Jack figured he may as well try to ask her about Vala and Carolyn's fast forwarded pregnancies, but Melody just looked at him with confusion and gave him a feeling of blankness. Jack projected a feeling of his deep love for her and gave her a cuddle. As Melody leaned against his chest, he rubbed his hand gently up and down against her back as he talked to the others. 

“Melody has definitely made her sleep somehow. At first I thought that she was scared that Sam would go into early labor again but when I thought about the humidi-cribs, Carolyn and that they would be alright, Melody pushed 33 weeks onto me. So either Sam is going to be wake up when she is 33 weeks or she's going to go into labor when she's 33 weeks. I not sure which but I think that Melody considers 33 weeks as being long enough for them to be born safely so that's why she is keeping Sam asleep. She knows that there will be no more stopping the contractions again and she wants to make sure the triplets make it to 33 weeks like they did. I also asked Melody about the fast forwarding pregnancies but she had no idea what I was talking about so that's something that she hasn't done”.  
“So Sam is going to sleep for another week and definitely not go into labor before then?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yeah.... I'm pretty sure about that, so maybe we should use the time wisely and put the nasal gastric tube in and keep it in, just to make sure to pause the food so her stomach hasn't got too much in it when I have sex with her just in case. I know she isn't really with it when we have sex but I don't want to take any chances that she might vomit” Jack said with a sigh. It reminded him all too much about when Sam was pregnant with the twins and him having to have sex with her while she was unconscious and he was NOT looking forward to another week of having to do it this way but if it kept Sam and the triplets safe then he would just have to lump it.

For the next eight days Sam slept soundly and only woke when Jack was thrusting inside her, although she never opened her eyes. She would moan with pleasure, orgasm and then go steadily limp as she went into her deep sleep again. Jack stayed in the room with her as much as possible. He used the treadmill a lot and watched a lot of The Simpsons, other TV shows and movies. He got Daniel and Vala to bring the twins in everyday so they could spend time with their parents. Melody would always want to touch the skin on Sam's belly and then she would lie down next to Sam, touch her arm or her chest and just lay there with her for a while with a little frown on her face.

Then two weeks after the contractions had happened, Sam woke up as Jack began to thrust inside her and she began to moan with pleasure. When Jack felt her pussy squeeze his cock he immediately knew that she was finally waking up. Jack moved his hand to her breast and began to tease her nipple as he slowed his thrusts. Sam's hips bucked as he pinched her nipple and moaned louder, making Jayak and Corbin look at each other before looking back at Sam. Jack twisted her nipple and began to thrust hard and Sam pushed back against him as she tried to squeeze down on his cock. Sam began to swear as she pushed back harder and Jack sped up. Sam fell silent again as her orgasm overwhelmed her, making her body still and curl up around her large belly as her core clamped down on Jack's cock. Jack swore and ground hard against her ass as he orgasmed and ejaculated pulse after pulse of semen into her greedy pussy. When Jack finished ejaculating, Sam's body finally began to relax and her breathing got steadier and slower as their bodies both calmed. Jack eased himself up onto his elbow and looked down at her while she opened her big blue eyes and smiled at him. Jack began to tear up as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that he hadn't seen for two very long weeks. For the last two days, Jack had made sure that her nasal tube was removed before he had sex with her and now he was very glad that she didn't have it in.

“Wow.... That was a nice way to wake up from a midday nap” Sam said with a smile of surprised confusion, Jack usually never had sex with her other than the essential daily input of Naquadah. It was nice to nice to have sex just for the pleasure of it, it hadn't happened since that day in the Gate Room and she let it slide and smiled contentedly. She moved a little and then frowned as her hand went to her belly and she rubbed it gently.  
“Sam... Are you feeling pain?” Jack said as he almost began to panic.  
“Jack... No... I'm fine” she said quickly to dispel his fears. She looked at him with confusion “MY skin is feeling really tight..... REALLY tight”. When Jack kept looking at her with obvious anxiety, Sam began to get worried. “Jack” she asked nervously “What happened?”.  
Jack relaxed a little but still felt a little anxious as he realised that she had no memory of her nightmare and the drama that followed. “Jack” Sam asked again as her heart rate began to climb with her growing anxiety as she suddenly realized that her heart and breathing were being monitored again “Jack... What happened?” she demanded. When Jack still couldn't get his emotions under control enough to talk, Jayak quickly tried to calm her as Jack eased his cock out of Sam and sat up so he could see her better.  
“You're okay Sam. The triplets are okay. Everything is okay and I need you to calm down, your blood pressure's rising. Yes, something happened but everything is okay now. I need you to calm down Sam”.  
Sam looked at Jayak while he talked and then turned back to Jack. “Did I hit my head or something?” Sam asked with growing confusion.  
“What do you remember last” asked Jayak.  
“Um.... Physio in the pool... Steak...... Hmmm I'm hungry, I think I could go another steak already” Sam smiled wryly as she looked at Jack, but soon lost her smile “Jack are you upset with me because I freaked out over having to meet General Landry?” Sam asked quietly.  
“Sam... No... Why would you think that I would get upset with you for something like that? I know you can't help the way that you feel... Sam, no... I'm not upset with you at all.... I'm just.... I'm glad that you're awake”.  
Sam looked at him as her heart rate began to rise again “You're glad I'm awake?.... How long have I been asleep? Did I lose consciousness or something?” she asked with worry.  
“Melody forced you to sleep” Jack said gently.  
“Melody?... Why? What happened? Is Melody okay?” she asked frantically.  
“Yes Melody is fine and so is Jacob. They're fine”.  
“Okay now I'm really worried.... What happened to them? Why the hell won't you just tell me what happened?”  
“Just calm down Sam.... Calm down and I'll tell you”  
Sam huffed with annoyance and took a moment to control her breathing and slow her heart a little. “What did I do?” she asked with quiet dread as tears came to her eyes.  
“You... You didn't do anything... It wasn't your fault and everyone is fine”.  
“Everyone? Jack..... Please just tell me”  
Jack sighed “You had a nightmare.... A bad one....”  
Sam was silent for a moment as she searched her memories “I don't remember it.... What happened?”  
“You vomited.....”  
“Oh God! I went into labor again?” Sam said with horror as her heart rate increased again.  
“Yes, but we stopped it”  
“We?”  
“Melody used Daniel and Carolyn”  
“What went wrong? Why do you keep saying that EVERYONE is alright now? Why don't you just tell me?”  
“Once the contractions were stopped, we thought that everything was okay. You were unconscious and Melody snuggled up to you and fell asleep but then Carolyn.... fainted... Well, we thought she fainted from not feeling well and lack of enough proper food, but she had actually collapsed from expending too much energy to stop the contractions. Daniel ended up collapsing too.... They just... They all fell asleep and crashed like I normally do.... But Jacob... Melody must have somehow... messaged him and let him know that something had gone wrong because he got really upset and Vala brought him here and when he kept saying 'Ma Ma' I knew that you needed me. We thought it had just been like the other times that Melody had used Daniel and Carolyn, that your Naquadah hadn't been affected, but then after he said it, I remembered you saying that the triplets were trying to stop the contractions. They had been using your Naquadah to do it and it just hadn't sunk in. I was getting to give you as much Naquadah as I could when I realised that I couldn't feel Melody's Naquadah even though she was lying right next to you.”  
“Oh my God” Sam cried in shock.  
“She's fine Sam...”  
“Could you wake her?.... Did Vala nurse her?” asked Sam as her anxiety kept increasing.  
“Sam... She's fine now”  
“Stop saying that and just tell me what happened!” Sam yelled as her monitor alarm began to go off.  
“Sam... Calm down” Jack said sharply as his fear increased “Next time you have contractions we won't be able to stop them!” Jack blurted out and then instantly realized his blunder as he saw Sam's horrified face.  
Jayak turned the monitor's alarm off as Sam began to cry.  
“Jacob was still upset. Vala had taken him back to their room after I realized that I needed to replace your Naquadah but he kept on being upset and then he started saying 'De De' and then he showed Vala what needed to happen. Jayak had to do a bit of.... blood swapping between the twins, so Melody could get a jump start on her Naquadah levels so that she could be awake enough for Vala to nurse her. She's fine, They're both fine. They just needed a few days of sleep to recover just like I do. Everyone is fine, we just all slept it off” Jack tried desperately to reassure her. He lay down beside her again, raised up on his elbow so he could wrap his other arm around her “They're okay Sam... Please calm down”.

“You said Melody put me to sleep? Why? Wasn't I just recovering from the low Naquadah and sleeping anyway?” Sam asked in between small sobs.  
“Sam...” Jack said gently “That happened two weeks ago......... You are now thirty three weeks pregnant. I think it scared Melody that it took so much energy to stop the contractions. She knew there would be no stopping them the next time you go into labor and she must have put you to sleep and sent the message to Jacob before she collapsed herself. I think she just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again or.... I'm not completely sure, but I know she was scared.... For you... For the triplets... I think she just wanted to ensure that they stayed inside you a bit longer.”  
“Two weeks?” said Sam with another sob “Oh God! The triplets? They're okay too?”  
“Yes Sam” said Jayak firmly “The triplets are okay. I have been checking them everyday and we have also been feeding you a lot to help build up your strength”  
“A stupid nightmare?” Sam sobbed “My daughter had to risk her life because of a stupid nightmare?!”  
“Sam, they are NOT stupid. It's not as if you can control them Sam. It's NOT your fault”.

Sam stayed quiet as she continued to cry. Melody had risked her life to keep the triplets inside her. She was going to have to do everything she possibly could to make sure that it didn't happen again. They had been sedating her at nights for so long that she hadn't had a nightmare in quite a while. She must have had a really bad one if it had made her vomit. She had eaten steak and eggs so her stomach had been full and she would have been retching for a while to empty it and it had set off the contractions. She was going to have to make sure that she wouldn't ever have anything to vomit. She would have to make sure that she didn't eat anything, because if she didn't eat, then she wouldn't vomit....... Well... at least it would lessen the chances. She would have to stay in bed again. She couldn't do anything to risk going into labor. No more pool. Thirty three weeks. Melody had been born at thirty three weeks and she had almost died. She couldn't go into labor yet, these babies would be smaller than Jacob and Melody had been. Sam struggled to breathe slower and calm her heart rate as she shut herself down.  
“Sam?” Jack asked hesitantly as she stopped crying and made an obvious attempt to calm her soaring heart rate.  
“I'm fine” she managed to say quietly.  
“How about we take you don't to the pool so you can relax?”  
“No... I'm fine”  
“Sam, you love the pool”  
“I don't feel like it”  
Jack sighed “Alright... How about I cook you up that steak you were craving?” he asked with a smile.  
“I'm not hungry. Jayak can you please help me to the toilet?”  
“Of course” Jack moved his arm from around her and looked on with worry as Jayak unplugged her fluids tube and monitor leads, lifted her until she was sitting and then picked her up and carried her to the toilet. When she was done, Jayak helped her to stand in front of the sink so she could wash her hands but when she was on her feet, she wobbled and gave a tiny cry of fear as she frantically made a grab for Jayak and her heart raced in her chest. She felt so incredibly off balance.  
“You're okay Sam. I've got you” Jayak soothed her as Sam gripped him tightly. Then Sam caught sight of herself in the mirror. She always avoided looking in the mirror, still hating what she saw in the reflection. She looked... huge. Her belly had grown for the last two weeks and it looked so huge. It made the rest of her look even worse... Skinnier.... Sicker.... Uglier.... She quickly looked away.  
“Please take me back to bed” she whispered as tears stung her eyes. Jayak carefully picked her up, took her back to bed and helped her to get comfortable, reconnected her fluids and monitor leads as Sam closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, but she couldn't get the ugly image of herself out of her head.  
“Sam? Are you okay” Jack asked with obvious concern.  
“I'm fine. I'm just.... tired” Sam said in a quiet voice as she fought not to cry. So much for being home and safe. She had to go through hell so everyone could get out..... and she would do it all over again if she had to, but when was her suffering going to finally end? When was all the crap going to get better? Never? Another pregnancy, another year of being weak and useless. At least she had her brain back. Thank God she had her intelligence back. Maybe she should just work on her laptop? If she didn't sleep then she wouldn't get nightmares. They would probably want to sedate her anyway, they probably wouldn't even let her sleep without being sedated in case she had another nightmare. If they sedated her, then they would feed her through the nasal tube again. Maybe she should just make them keep her sedated until her body went into labor. That would be the safest option. Not to be awake at all. Sam didn't think she had ever felt so useless in her entire life. She couldn't even sleep without being a disaster. That's all her body was now... One giant disaster... well... one skinny, ugly disaster. She had never thought of herself as a vain person, she had been happy with her body. When they had been taken captive she had been the fittest she had ever been in her life. Fit, strong and at the top of her game. Her personal life had been crap, but other than that, she'd been happy. Would her body ever be like that again? Would she ever be fit and strong again? Did it matter? She had Jack and the twins and was having triplets. Did it even matter? She should be grateful... happy... But how could she enjoy them when she was stuck in bed and too weak to even play with them. When the triplets were born, she would have a few weeks of easier mobility but she knew that her body was getting worse as time went by. She wouldn't be as mobile as she had been after having the twins. Jack would worry... She always made Jack worry and it was so unfair on him. All he ever did was worry about her. She would hopefully have a few weeks free of the nausea than usually plagued her weakened body before the pregnancy nausea kicked up and increased her overall nausea to a point of vomiting. A few weeks before she would start to lose weight again... How bad would she be by the end of the next pregnancy... she was a walking skeleton now. A few weeks of great sex until she started to vomit uncontrollably. God that had been awful. Oh God. She had to stop thinking. She was only going to drive herself crazy with self pity.

Jack had asked her to meet General Landry and it wasn't really the meeting him part that made her feel upset and anxious, it was the part where he would SEE her. He would see her weak, skinny, emaciated body and see that she was useless. The Air Force employed her but she didn't feel.... She wouldn't be able to START the fitness tests, let alone complete them. She didn't feel..... worthy. She had been so glad to have her Dog tags back, it had made her feel a little more normal but then she had felt like... a fraud. She wasn't worthy to wear her Dog tags anymore. She didn't feel worthy to be employed by the Air Force and if the General came and SAW her, then he would know that she wasn't fit to be employed. Uncle George had only reemployed her as a favor... She had fixed the Stargate problems and now what? Sit and twiddle her thumbs, being useless and employed for nothing until the next Stargate emergency. They shouldn't be paying her to do nothing and nothing was pretty much all she could do... especially now. There is no way that Jack would let her go and fix the Stargate if something happened now. They were employing her for nothing. She hadn't worn her Dog tags since the day that she had received them. They had been removed when she had crashed after being healed and she hadn't bothered to put them back on. Just looking at them made her feel guilty. She was useless and she didn't deserve them. All she was good for now was baking babies and she couldn't even do THAT right. She felt scared as she retreated further into herself. Scared to move. Scared to eat. Scared to sleep. She felt so useless and scared,

After a little while Sam suddenly felt a flood of warm comfort spreading through her and then she felt Melody being placed near her chest and before she could open her eyes, Melody was showing her things. Sam put her hands on Melody as the vision went on. When the vision ended, Sam gave a sob and began to cry with relief. Sam lowered her chin onto Melody's head and projected her gratefulness to her daughter. Sam felt like she could never thank her enough. Melody had saved her, had saved them all, she had saved her siblings and kept them safely inside her until the time was right and she knew that the time was now very near. Sam felt free of the guilt that had been plaguing her. Free of the self pity and the embarrassment she felt about her body being so weak and ugly. She had been in a battle for the past year, a battle to stay alive and she had won. She had survived with the help of Jack's Ancient gene and the strength of her babies but she had been the one who had fought to stay alive. She was the one who had struggled through the constant battle. She'd had so much taken from her and she had suffered so much and at last she knew that she SHOULD be proud of the fact that she had survived. Against all the odds, she'd survived. Melody had a plan but it would never have worked without Sam's underlying will to fight back and her will to survive. That had been essential, or Melody's plan would never have worked. Melody had taken into account that her mother would fight to survive, she had based her plan on it and now that Sam knew that, it felt like all her insecurities had been washed away. Jack had said it before, that she should be proud that she had survived but she hadn't felt like she HAD survived. She felt like she had lost too much of herself and then when she had realised that Melody had planned a way for them to escape. She had thought that Melody had carried her through, and that had made her feel even worse. Melody had to keep her Mother's brain suppressed, so that Sam wouldn't stuff up her daughter's plan and that had made her feel so doubtful about her worth. She had needed to be kept out of the way. 

Melody had just showed her that it had to happen that way, but not for the reasons that Sam believed. It HAD to happen that way, Melody had to suppress Sam's instincts to fight and protect herself and only leave her with her will to survive. Sam knew that she would have gone crazy locked up, she knew that she would have been driven to try something that could have gotten them punished or killed. She would have never stopped looking for a way out. Her will to survive had remained intact and she now knew that her strength of will, her determination to live and survive had made the plan work. It was such an overwhelming relief to know that she hadn't lost herself at all. She HAD been useful, she had been ESSENTIAL and she HAD remained strong. Melody had shown her just a few of the times that her will to survive had shone through, even with her dulled brain.  
When Sam was quickly weakening with severe blood loss that Jack had caused, she had fought against it, so she could get Jack try to save her, so that his power could be added to the twins and they could heal her. When she had been severely depressed, it was her will to survive that had kept her from total destruction. That's why her manufactured depression had been so severe... If it hadn't been, she would have fought against it hard enough to overcome it. When Melody had been taken from them, Melody had triggered those days to be her darkest and they had to be or Sam would have fought through the depression while Melody wasn't there to keep the depression and the fog strong, and Sam would have been able to realize that the Master would give Melody back if she begged and it would have ruined everything. When Jack had made her aware that she was essentially killing herself, he had been able to help her to break through and her will to survive had kicked back in and she had been able to fight through the dark fog that had been placed in her mind until Melody had returned and dulled her mind again.

Her will to survive had gotten her through countless moments of despair, incredible pain and the seemingly never ending nausea that was made so much worse by her unguided Naquadah. She had survived. Her will to survive had made Melody's plan work. She hadn't coasted by, been kept out of the way and been useless. She had been ESSENTIAL. Her strength had been essential and she should be proud of her strength. She should be proud to be alive. Her weakened body was proof of exactly how hard she had fought to survive. So many weeks of not eating, so many weeks of only having fluids to survive with.... her will had been strong enough to survive it. Her body was proof of how hard she had fought. The relief she felt was still so overwhelming that she couldn't open her eyes. She could feel the tears running down her face and she could feel Jack's hands gently over hers. Comfort. He had always provided her with comfort... and love. Jack had always been such a pillar of strength, he had put up with and suffered through so much. He had constantly cared for her, constantly worried about her, constantly cared for her, constantly cared for their children and he was still constantly caring for her and their children when she couldn't. She was so blessed to have him.... so grateful to finally have him. Over the years she had seen his huge capacity to care about other people and to have had all his capacity to care focused on her, on their family for the last year had helped her stay strong. She would never had survived without him.... Physically or Mentally.... His capacity to care, his capacity for unfailing love had been essential to the plan, essential to her and her will to survive. Jack had kept her going, Jack had kept her will to survive, strong. Sam opened her eyes to see Jack's worried eyes looking down at her. She smiled at him through her tears and she could feel his relief as well as see it in his face. Sam finally felt..... more like herself, more like Carter. Her kick ass soldier attitude had kept her alive. Sam finally felt more at peace with herself.

At peace, that she had to be literally struck dumb, at peace, that her body had suffered and at peace, that she would recover. It would take time, but her will to survive would see her through this too. Melody hadn't only expended her energy to stop the contractions, she had expended her energy to help the triplets get stronger, to help them get ready to be born early. Just as she strengthened her brother when the twins had been born. She knew that she could enable herself to survive an early difficult birth when her brother could not. She had saved Jacob and made him strong, and she had done it again now for the triplets. That's why she had been sickly and she had struggled to nurse. She had helped her brother to survive being born so early. The triplets were ready to be born, they would be early and small, but their lungs were ready and they would be strong enough to nurse well and Sam felt grateful to Melody. Melody had done so much for her, right from the moment her life force had entered her mother she had been protecting her. The knowledge that Melody had just given her.... Everything made so much more sense now. Sam slowly stopped crying as she continued to look at Jack.  
“I love you Jack” she whispered with her tear roughened voice.  
“I love you Sam” Jack said back to her, his voice rough with emotion “Are you okay?”.  
“I'm better than okay” Sam smiled as fresh tears rolled down her face.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah” Sam smiled “Thank you Jack” Sam struggled to say through her tears.  
“Hey..... It's me who needs to thank you Sam..... I have more than what I even knew I wanted.... You have made me so happy... Just being with you makes me happy... And then you gave me our babies and my heart is so full.... Whatever we need to do to get you well again... we'll do it... There is plenty of room in my heart for more babies... as long as I have you” Jack paused and took a breath as he tried to calm his emotions “As long as I have you, I can survive anything.... Watching you suffer, watching you struggle, watching you fight to... just survive this past year... You inspire me Sam. Watching you survive strengthened me so much. I love you so much” he said as he smiled through emotional tears “There are only two times that I ever felt you stop fighting Sam... and both times scared the hell out of me. When they took Melody.... For the first time I couldn't feel the fight in you any longer and God it scared me..... and then just before now.... I felt you lose it again... Sam... Are you really okay?” Jack asked her emotionally.  
“What do you feel now? Hold my hands and tell me what you feel now?” Sam asked him with a watery smile.  
Careful not to disturb Melody, who seemed to be asleep, Jack took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before he felt a gentle calm go through him. He looked at her in surprise and then he felt a surge go through him so strongly that he gasped and then stared at her with a little shock before his mouth curved into a big smile “Yeah?” he asked with a teary smile.  
“Yeah.... I think maybe Carter is really back. I think I'm home Jack..... I'm finally feel more like I'm home” said Sam before starting to cry again.  
Jack began to cry with her. He hadn't ever felt her presence this strongly before. He gave her hands a squeeze and then released them and put them back on Melody, then he picked up her Dog tags from where they had discarded on the bedside box and gently lifted them over her head as she bent her head forward a little. He carefully lifted her hair and settled the tags around her neck with a smile.  
“Welcome home Colonel Carter” he smiled.

Sam put one hand on her tags and held them. She had always worn them with so much pride. When she had received her new tags she thought that they would make her feel... whole again. But instead they had made her feel like a fraud. Like she was no longer worthy to wear her tags. That she had let too much of herself go during her year of captivity to deserve to wear them. The only time that she had ever really felt like herself was when Jack was having sex with her and the feeling had been stronger when he had fucked her hard and now she knew why. It had been the only time that she had been able to... be 'let out'. The only time when she had been allowed to surface. She had thought that the babies may have let her feel that way, so desperate for multiple strong orgasms and a hard fuck, because she had needed a 'bonus' to keep her going through the near constant misery, but it hadn't been that at all... It had been her strength of will getting too strong. Hard sex and the big orgasms had been used.... like a release valve to lower her rising will to fight, leaving her with only her will to survive again.  
That's why she had been so especially needy of those sessions after her brain had been 'healed'. Her healed brain was harder for Melody to keep suppressed and her will to fight against her oppressor had been building too high. Essentially the hard sex had used her energy... Mental and physical. Now those sessions of hard sex that she enjoyed so much, would be exactly just that... hard sex for her enjoyment. They had been having some hard sex once they had been rescued... well... when they were awake.... The triplets had been triggering them again to some degree, but not to lower her fighting instincts, it was to lower her energy and keep her from being too contentious about being confined to bed with a weak body. 

It was hard for Jack to hold Sam while she laid in her propped up and on an angle in her 'safe' position. It was the position that was the most comfortable for her huge belly but it certainly didn't make it easy to cuddle her. The only time he ever got to cuddle her lately was when they had to put her on her side for Jack to have sex with her. They hadn't been able to cuddle in a long time and suddenly he just felt a massive need to just cuddle her, either that or she needed it... either way, he needed to make it happen. Jack grabbed some pillows and stacked a few behind Sam's back so he could lie behind her and be raised up so his head was level with hers, then he snuggled up behind her and put his arm around her and laid his head against hers as he nuzzled her ear.  
“I love you Samantha Carter O'Neill” he whispered, making Sam smile as she enjoyed feeling him close.  
“I love you Jack O'Neill Carter”  
Jack chuckled into her neck, making Sam giggle “So... When are you going to make an honest man out of me Sam?”  
Sam thought for a moment. They had discussed getting married in bed just to get it done, but now she felt differently “When I can stand beside you. I want to be able to stand beside you Jack... In front of our friends and maybe even our families, heck maybe the whole damn SGC.... I want to stand beside you Jack” Sam whispered as one of her hands grasped his as it lay over her body.  
Jack stilled for a moment “Really?” he asked with surprise.  
“Yeah... Really” smiled Sam as she completely relaxed and got more comfortable. She could feel Melody's breaths on her chest as she lay sleeping against her. Melody had grown so much since they had been rescued. Melody had sacrificed so much of herself... for everyone.... and now Melody was finally recovering too. Sam could feel herself relaxing into sleep as she thought about finally becoming Mrs Jack O'Neill.

Jack had been surprised by her statement of wanting to get married in front of everyone. Whatever Melody had done to help her had worked better than he had dared hope. He'd been worried about her after she had woken up. He had just felt this... awful dread building inside of him. When he had combined those feelings of dread with her physical response to hearing what had happened, he had been really, REALLY worried. He had felt her mentally pull away from him and the awful dread had flooded through him. He had watched her retreat into herself as much as he had FELT her retreat into herself.  
She had felt mentally.... dead.... When it had happened the first time he'd had no idea how to deal with it. He had been dealing with some pretty intense feelings of his own and he thought that Sam would eat when she was hungry enough, but when when she hadn't and when she had also refused to drink and then kept it up for two days, he got scared... VERY scared. They had fought to put fluids into her and had to sedate her to give them to her and fight her to let him to have sex with her to replace her Naquadah. She had fought it after the sedation had worn off and that's when he realised that she was fighting to die instead of fighting to live. That moment, was right up there with the awful time when he had heard that fatal gunshot. He knew that she was wanting to die, that she no longer cared if she lived. He had felt stunned for a while, wondering if she really loved him enough to want to live... for him. Then it had become too much and he had pleaded with her and even yelled at her not to die. He had asked her to live, because he needed her and he couldn't bear to lose her too. Sam had looked so.... shocked... she had looked as though she had suddenly woken up and couldn't remember what she had been doing and when he told her that it would destroy him if he lost her too, then she had looked completely shocked and horrified and then she had fallen apart in a big way. For a moment he had glimpsed emotions in her that he hadn't seen since they had been captured. Real emotions. For the moments in between not remembering what she had been doing and remembering, she had looked like her old self. The depression had clouded her so much, it had deadened her emotions. At least it sort of made sense now that he knew her depression was manufactured by Melody to keep her 'broken', that brief moment now made sense. Then when she had settled and had eaten and drunk something she had been different and a little calmer. Then Melody was returned to them and Sam had become.... emotionally squashed again.... Melody... She must have had something to do with it. She had somehow initiated Sam's hysterical meltdown when she was taken to the nursery, so it would last until she was returned to them, but Jack had been able to break through it, just for a couple of hours, he had broken through it. It made him think more as he felt Sam relax into sleep beside him as he held her. He thought about the times that they'd had sex when she was awake, she had always seemed right there WITH him... even through the depths of her worst depression stage after he had brutally attacked her and almost killed them all.

Anytime he began to pleasure her... all her cloudiness seemed to clear and she would be passionate and responsive and then afterwards, once their bodies had calmed, he would lose her to the cloudiness again. He could always... feel her though... as though she was still under there.... somewhere. She used to tell him about the blackness, and how it felt like it was crushing her but she didn't know how to fight it... and now he knew that it had really been crushing her... It HAD to literally crush her so she couldn't fight through it, crushed her to the point of just leaving a spark that seemed to surface during sex. He resolved to ask Sam about what Melody had shown her. He'd been trying so hard to keep her positive through her confinement to bed, he thought that she had been handling it okay. Having the hour in the pool had really been helping her but he had noticed that she would sometimes look at her Dog tags on the box and then looked pale, like she was going to vomit as she turned away from her tags. He thought that maybe it was the thought of having no choice but to see everyone, having to be around people again, but it must have been so much more than her anxiety about strangers. She said that she felt like Colonel Carter might finally be home. Carter was finally home. Why had she thought that the soldier in her hadn't made it home? 

He kept going around in circles in his head, trying to figure out why she had thought that all of herself wasn't home yet. All the thinking was making him tired. He loved being able to hold Sam close again. Feel her close again. He could now feel her stronger than he had EVER felt her. He had been able to feel her from the moment that he'd first had sex with her, the moment he had orgasmed with her he had felt a connection of some kind. Some sort of physical connection and it was definitely something to do with his ancient gene because it had gotten stronger and stronger as she had gotten more heavily pregnant. But it had never been as strong as what he had felt just now. She had felt strong and confident. She had felt confident. That was something that he hadn't EVER felt in her since they were captured. Confidence. Colonel Carter was back. Had she lost her confidence about her ability to BE Colonel Carter? OR had she thought, because of what had happened, that she wouldn't ever be Colonel Carter again? No... surely she would have known that she would be Colonel Carter again? Surely she would have felt better about it once her wrist had been healed? But yet she hadn't... For some reason she'd had no confidence in her ability to be Colonel Carter again. He just couldn't imagine why she would have been feeling that way. Melody had told her that everything needed to happen the way that it did and she had seemed very relieved by the revelation that Melody had hidden Sam's mind to keep them safe but something else must have been playing on her mind. Jack sighed and tried to stop thinking and before long he was asleep too.


	37. TIME

CHAPTER 37 TIME

 

When Sam woke up she felt a little unsettled but then she felt Jack's presence and his warmth behind her as he lay against her.  
“Have a good nap?” he asked her.  
“Yeah” Sam said as she stretched a little and then she startled a little as she realised Melody was gone.  
“She woke up a little while ago” said Jack as he guessed what she had suddenly remembered “Jayak took her to Daniel and Vala and then he was going to get a snack before he came back”.  
“So... We are alone then huh?” asked Sam with a cheeky smile as she turned her head to look at him.  
“Um... Yeah” said Jack as he looked at her “Sam... Why did you feel like Colonel Carter wasn't home yet?”.  
Sam lost her smile and sighed.   
“When Melody told me that I had been left with a broken brain and crippling depression on purpose, I felt relieved... Then when I realised that all that awful slutty stuff I did wasn't really me, I felt even more relieved. But it just kept niggling at me, that Melody had to do that to protect ME, that she had to help and support me through it all, and the more I thought about it, the worse I felt. I had to be supported by my baby daughter and I felt that I'd been so... weak and useless, that I had needed all that support from a baby. That if I hadn't been kept weak, I would have ruined the plan. I felt like I had... lost her.... the Colonel Carter side of me... I'd lost her. After my brain had been healed the first time and I couldn't figure out some of my own programs, everything was just adding up to me feeling like I was never going to get that part of me back. Melody finished fixing my brain and I fixed the Stargate but I still felt like Melody was supporting me, which made me think that I wasn't even worthy to wear my Dog tags. That I wasn't worthy of my contract and that the person the Air Force had employed wasn't Colonel Carter anymore. Then I had the Nightmare and woke up to find out that Melody had put me to sleep for two weeks to protect me... from MYSELF. It was just too much. I felt so completely useless. I was reduced to baking babies and I couldn't even do THAT without Melody's help”.  
“Sam” Jack tried to interrupt but Sam pushed on.

“When you went and got Melody, she showed me that I was wrong. I had gotten it SO wrong. I know I would have kept fighting, kept resisting, kept looking for a way out and I would never have given up trying to find a solution, so she was right to do that to me. Melody's plan wouldn't have worked if she didn't suppress that part of me... The Colonel Carter part of me. But she HAD counted on that part of me..... to keep fighting.   
Her plan was built on my will to fight, my will to survive. I thought that I'd lost that part of me, but I DID keep fighting to survive.... Under all the broken brain and the terrible depression, I was still fighting to survive. Most people would have been destroyed by depression that deep, but I kept fighting. Colonel Carter never left me, she was ALWAYS inside me and she was ALWAYS fighting to survive. The Colonel Carter in me broke through sometimes, to help me survive when I was bleeding out, when I was fading so fast and I needed the strength to convince you to try to heal me. Colonel Carter broke through just when she needed to a few times. Melody knew that I would keep fighting, she COUNTED on it. Especially when she let me get sick and let me keep getting worse and worse. She let my body get pushed to the brink of death, because she knew that I would keep fighting to survive... for her... for the triplets... for you. I would fight to survive. I thought I'd lost the Colonel Carter in me.... but she WAS always there, always fighting, always surviving. I just couldn't see it... All I could see was how useless I'd been and how useless I felt..... I was so useless'.  
“But.... you don't anymore?” questioned Jack quietly.  
“No... Melody showed me just how hard I had to fight to survive, survive so her plan would work. She showed me that I can be proud of this God awful body.... because it's proof of how strong my will to survive really is. I thought it was proof of my uselessness, but it is proof of my strength. How much I had to fight to survive. Anyone else would have died.”.  
Jack looked at her with a little surprise as he thought about her words and then spoke as he worked through his thoughts “Melody knew that you would have never given the Master the illusion that he had a chance with you... Colonel Carter would have obeyed his instructions, but she would also have made it very clear to the Master that she hated his guts.... So Melody used that stubborn determination in a different way, a way that would enable the Master to be convinced that he had a chance to gain your trust because you were so vulnerable”  
“Clever little girl huh?” Sam smiled sadly “I hate that I had to do all that.... God it still creeps me out about... how brazen and slutty I was. Thinking about it still makes me feel sick.... I would never have been able to pull it off..... Even if I knew the plan and knew that I HAD to seduce the Master through the camera... I couldn't have done it...... It still makes me feel dirty just thinking about it, but you know all the times when I would get so... sexually needy? When I would need several big orgasms to calm me down again and we thought it might be the triplets triggering some sort of 'reward' for all the crap I was going through?”  
“Yeah” smiled Jack.  
“That was me.... I mean.. the REAL me. The Colonel Carter part of me breaking through. It was like..... a release valve for all the excess fight that I would build up inside me. The orgasms would tire me out, reduce the fight in me to a safer level, a more.... squash-able level” Sam said wryly.  
“Oh? That was you huh?” Jack smiled.  
“Yep... I guess I really do like it hard...”  
“Just not... slutty?”  
“No....” Sam frowned at him sadly.

“Hey... I don't mind that you don't like it slutty” said Jack sincerely.  
“You LOVED watching me do that stuff Jack” Sam sighed.  
“Actually... Most of it made me feel as jealous as hell. Yeah it was hot when you did it for me, but God it made me feel jealous when you were playing with yourself and looking at the camera” Jack said wryly.  
“Really?” asked Sam with disbelief.  
“Oh yeah... “Jack said with feeling and then he softened his tone “That time you said that you liked it when Callan watched” Jack said and watched Sam's face flush with embarrassment “That wasn't how you REALLY felt..... was it? You just blurted it out... and now...... I remember wondering whether or not the feeling was conflicting you, that maybe at the time you felt.... a little guilty. I felt as jealous as hell and then all of a sudden..... I come out and said something positive about it........ At the time, it was what you needed to hear... Wasn't it?”  
Sam looked at Jack in amazement “Yes. Actually it confused the hell out of me. I hated the feeling of him looking at me. Watching me through the camera, but for some reason I always felt.. so turned on by it. I couldn't understand it and yes... it made me feel guilty”.  
“Well... now we understand why you felt that way. Well... we'll try to understand it” Jack smiled gently “So?... The butt plugs?... The vibrators?”  
“No... I mean..... yes... I really DID enjoy those... and the nipple clamps too...God they were REALLY good... just.... please don't ask me to use them on myself... I prefer it when you do it... I felt like I was doing it for someone else... cheating on you, even though I was enjoying it... weird huh?” Sam cringed.  
“No Sam... Nothing is weird when it comes to sex. If you like it, then you like it and if you don't, then you don't” he smiled at her.  
Sam smiled at him “God it's a bit strange having this.... kind of talk about sex, when we have been doing it practically non stop for over a year already....  
“It was a talk we never got to have Sam. We never exactly had a normal start to our relationship. I needed to force myself onto you everyday to keep you alive. I think it messed with both of our heads and then when we confessed our feelings to each other we just... carried on doing what we were forced to do but... enjoying it more. Well... most of it. Now we need to be honest with each other and I'm really glad that you've told me how you feel about what happened. When you told me about what you had been through with Hansen, I started to feel guilty about a lot of stuff I was doing to you... Do you REALLY.... like it hard and like the pain?” Jack asked her gently.

“Yeah... I really do. I always felt a little ashamed about liking it hard, especially with what Jonas did to me. But I was craving it right from the beginning of my sexual experiences. I just didn't understand.... WHAT I was craving... But now I do. I LOVE it when you fuck me hard and I have to brace myself so you can REALLY slam into me. I love it. I think it's the.. power... It's like the rush you feel when you're flying a fighter jet and you have to do some hard maneuvers. Having you fuck me hard, makes me feel like I am having an adrenaline rush. It's the feeling of power I crave. Feeling your power, and the power I have to exert, to stand up to you” Sam shrugged, hoping that he understood what she had been trying to say.  
“It's the same for me too. I love it when you push back against me, it reminds me how strong you are. Melody was right Sam. You are the strongest willed person I know. I think that was the hardest part about our year in hell... seeing you lose your strength. The strength in your body as well as the strength in your mind. Melody hid your strength too damn well, because I only saw glimpses of it and the rest of the time....” Jack's voice stumbled as he struggled with his emotions “I thought that I had lost you. Lost the person that you used to be before we were captured. I knew that I would never stop loving you no matter what, but I felt... grief. I thought your head injury had changed you forever, and I grieved for you. I grieved that you had lost that part of yourself. I watched while you faded away. I hated seeing you so…. lost. I hated seeing you frustrated and upset that you knew parts of you had changed, that parts of you were missing... that parts of you had gone. I knew I would ALWAYS love you, but I was so scared that you would never love yourself again. When I saw that photo that Callan gave me and saw you, REALLY saw you and how you were feeling.... I felt like I had failed you. I had failed you because you didn't value yourself anymore. That was one of the worst moments of my life.... knowing that I'd failed you. That I'd let you feel that way about yourself” said Jack emotionally with tears in his eyes  
“Jack... I was supposed to feel that way about myself. I HAD to feel that way about myself, so I would be able to recognize that it was wrong when the time was right for my brain to be healed. You didn't fail me Jack. Melody just did her job too well. She hid the real me from the Master and to do it successfully, she needed to hide me from you too. You didn't fail me Jack. You were part of the plan too. It wasn't just me that was affected, it was you too. You HAD to feel like you were losing me. We BOTH had to suffer Jack but I could never have gotten through it without you doing your part. You played your part too. Always so strong, always loving me, always caring for me when I couldn't care for myself. You were essential to the plan too. You kept me going”. Jack held her a little tighter as they comforted each other “It wasn't just me who had to go through hell Jack. You had to go through it too” Sam felt Jack's tears fall onto her face as she felt her own tears fall “I love you so much Jack... So much”.  
It took Jack a moment before he was able to speak “I love you Sam... Always...”   
“It feels like we are starting again... Finally ourselves again and...... we are getting to learn each other all over again” Sam smiled up at him.  
“Does that mean that you are going to tell me how huge my cock is again?” Jack said cheekily as he smirked through his tears, making Sam chuckle. Jack reached past her and grabbed a few tissues, giving some to Sam before he wiped his own face free of tears.

 

“So Carter... What happens now?” he asked as he smiled down at her.  
Sam smiled up at him “ Now.... Now you help me onto my knees... and then you fuck me hard General O'Neill Sir. Colonel Carter has a LOT to catch up on”  
“Oh!... Well then... In that case...... Colonel Carter, I ORDER you to get naked, get on your knees and present your pussy for inspection” Jack smirked.  
Sam giggled as she felt a small shudder go through her body and felt a flood of arousal wet her pussy “Yes Sir!” she smirked back at him and then she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Jack got onto his knees and tossed the pillows that had been beneath them onto the floor and then helped Sam to turn over and onto her knees, then tossed all her pillows onto the floor as well. Sam held onto the bedhead and she suddenly felt the strange unsettled feeling again followed by a strong calm that flowed through her. She turned her head back to Jack, who now had his boxers off to reveal his erect and rock hard cock.  
“Oh Sir!” Sam feigned shock and awe “Sir! You're so HUGE.... Are you SURE it's going to fit Sir?”  
Jack shuddered as he touched Sam's ass and felt her strong arousal which made his cock flex with impatience. He put one of his hands on her wet pussy and Sam widened her legs and moaned with impatience “Oh God Sir.... Please put your fingers inside me Sir” Sam moaned and Jack groaned with need as his arousal got stronger. He rubbed her pussy and then pushed his fingers inside her with a groan of approval as he felt her soaking wet pussy which seemed to be getting wetter by the second. Sam lowered her hips and spread her knees wider apart, careful not to rest her very large belly on the bed as Jack's other hand caressed her ass. He slowly fucked her with his fingers as he leaned over her a little to talk to her.  
“Time to inspect your ass Colonel Carter” he said with a smile and Sam moaned.  
“Yes please Sir. My ass is all yours General O'Neill Sir” Sam practically purred, making Jack feel so ridiculously turned on. Jack reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from Sam's bedside box and squirted some on her ass before tossing the bottle back onto the box. Then he paused and pulled his fingers from her pussy, making Sam groan with disappointment as he got something from a small box beside the bed and came back to her. Jack dipped his finger and thumb into the blob of lube on her ass and then played with one of her nipples until it was erect and hard as Sam began to buck her hips. Jack then pressed open one of the nipple clamps and released his hold so it firmly gripped her erect nipple. Sam moaned “Fuck.... Sir!” Jack put the attached chain over her back and then played with her other nipple until it was eager and ready for the other clamp. He slowly pulled the chain across her back and moved her breast out to the side until the other clamp reached her nipple and grabbed hold of it tightly, making Sam moan again. The chain put a little pressure on her back and was pulling her nipples out to her sides, so every time she moved, a delicious tug of pain pulled at both of her nipples at the same time.  
“Holy fuck Sir!” breathed Sam as she felt the sensations of the new and inventive position of the clamps. God it felt so good and she knew that when Jack fucked her hard and her body would be jerking with the power of his thrusts, her nipples would be burning with stabs of pain and she felt even more turned on than she thought possible.

Jack then put his fingers in her pussy and slowly fucked her as the fingers of his other hand smeared the lubricant over Sam's tightly puckered ass hole before beginning to breach it with one finger. Sam moaned with pleasure when his finger popped through the tight muscle. He timed his thrusts perfectly as he drove her crazy with pleasure. Sam suddenly orgasmed and the speed of it surprised Jack a little but he went with it and when she began to relax and moan for 'more' at the same time, he put another finger into her ass, making Sam buck with pleasure and then moan as the chain across her back pulled hard against her nipples with the motion. When Jack inserted a third finger into her ass Sam orgasmed again, making Jack chuckle as she swore at General O'Neill. Sam's body shuddered and bucked through her orgasm as her breasts bounced and the chain pulled on her clamped nipples with hard jerks making her orgasm even bigger and longer. When her body calmed a little, Sam moaned at the continual movement in her ass and pussy and the constant tugs were sparking pain in her nipples and breasts. Sam bowed her back and spread her hips as much as she could as her body begged for more. Jack couldn't take just watching anymore and he pulled his fingers from her pussy and ass and guided the head of his painfully throbbing cock to the entrance of Sam's pussy. Sam straightened her arms and looked over her shoulder at him.  
“Fuck me Sir... Please fuck me hard Sir” she moaned with a wicked smile.  
Jack smirked back at her “You want my huge cock in your pussy Colonel Carter?”  
“Yes Sir!.... Please Sir!” Sam moaned as she strained backwards and flared her hips. Jack stroked the head of his cock up and down her pussy lips. Every time he rubbed over her previously ignored clit, Sam bucked and moaned at the stabs of pain in her nipples and the heightened arousal that each stab gave her. “Fuck Sir!.... Oh God!..... Please fuck me Sir!”.  
Jack pressed the head of his cock against the entrance of her pussy as Sam continued to bow her back and flare her hips. He teased her with it as he pushed it in an inch and then pulled it out again as she moaned and flared her hips as wide as they would go as her body craved his rock hard cock. Jack pumped his hips quickly a few times, still only teasing her with the head of his cock. “Are you ready for my huge cock Colonel Carter?”.

“Yeeesss Sir!” Sam moaned very loudly. Jack made sure Sam's elbows were locked and then he drove his cock into her sopping wet pussy with one hard thrust.  
Sam threw her head back and screamed “OHHHH FUCK!” and then as Jack powered into her, Sam's head lowered and her back arched as her body launched straight into a massive orgasm. Her body shook as her muscles tightened and her arms held firm under the onslaught of Jack's hard thrusts as Sam's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and no sooner than the fog of her orgasm cleared that it began to build again as Jack's body continued to slap against her ass and thighs while she pushed back against him and began to swear again. The stabs of nipple pain on her bouncing breasts added to her intense pleasure until her body was one massive blur of incredible ecstasy. Jack could feel her body being overwhelmed by the intense pleasure as her feelings flooded through his own. Sam began to babble with a constant stream of “Fuck Sir!.... Oh fuck!.... Oh Jack.....Fuck.... Sir!... Oh Fuck” as her body shuddered and shook and then her pussy clamped down so hard on Jack's cock that he simply couldn't move. Sam's pussy squeezed him extra hard and Jack exploded into orgasm with such incredible power that his abdominal and glute muscles began to cramp with the strain and then they both sagged in the sudden release of their cramped muscles when their orgasms faded. Sam's head hung between her still locked straight arms and she was breathing hard. Jack almost collapsed over her back before managing to balance himself and then he began to rub his hands gently over Sam's ass and lower back as his hips slowly slid his cock in and out of her throbbing pussy. Jack then released her nipples from the clamps and massaged them gently as Sam moaned through the pain of their release, then he tossed the clamps and chain onto Sam's bedside box and starting to rub her back again. Jack felt Sam's back start to tense under his hands and then he registered that she was still breathing very heavily.  
“Sam? Are you okay?” he asked her with sudden concern.  
Sam moaned and then told him to rub her clit hard. Jack assumed that she must still need another release and eased his softening cock out of her and then put his hand on her swollen soaked pussy and began to rub his finger tips over her swollen clit.   
Sam moaned loudly, her back arched as she said “More.... More Jack.... More” between pants.  
Jack suddenly felt a flood of moisture and Sam began to keen as her back arched more as her hips began to curl under and then Sam went silent. He rubbed her clit harder and Sam's body began to rock and then curl up even more as she orgasmed again. Sam groaned just as Jack registered feeling something firm pressing against his hand. Sam continued to groan and her knees went wider and she lowered her pelvis again and her back rounded a little more. Suddenly Sam relaxed and began to pant again and Jack began to freak out. “Sam?” he questioned frantically as he stopped rubbing and began to press against the hardness he felt and realised that she was giving birth. “Oh God!” he exclaimed as he began to panic.

“Again...” Sam moaned “Rub my clit again.... Jack... Please.....” so he began to rub her clit again and her back arched as she began to keen. Her body orgasmed again as she bore down and delivered their Son's head with a groan of relief from Sam. Then she panted a few breaths before bearing down again to deliver the baby's shoulders and then suddenly the baby dropped into Jack's waiting hands and Sam gave a big groan of relief and relaxed as she raggidly breathed in big deep breaths.  
“Jack.... Is he breathing?.... Is he okay?” she asked through her labored breathing. Just as she finished asking, their son started to cry and Sam sagged a little with relief. Jack just stared in shock at his newborn son and then he suddenly began yelling.  
“JAYAK!.... CAROLYN!.... CORBIN!..... ANYONE!...... HELP!!!!!” The baby startled and stopped crying to look at Jack. Jack cradled the baby in his arms as the door burst open and Jayak came in before stopping and looking at Jack kneeling on the now birth soiled bed. He looked at Sam on her knees with her hands on the bed head and a familiar looking red cord connecting them before going back out the door and yelling for someone to get Carolyn immediately. Jayak then quickly went over to the Emergency Birthing Kit that Carolyn had put together and left in Jack and Sam's room. He grabbed some sterile packed umbilical clips and scissors and then hurried over to a very shell shocked looking Jack who holding a tiny baby. He briefly leaned over the bed and put a gentle hand on Sam's back “Sam? Are you okay?” he asked her calmly. Sam nodded as she continued to breathe heavily and her arms began to tremble. “Carolyn will be here soon and then we will deliver the girls. Okay?.... Just keep breathing” he soothed as he began to clamp the umbilical cord. He looked back up at Jack “Is he breathing clearly?” he asked as he snipped through the cord.  
Jack looked at him and then back to his new baby son “Yeah... He's good... He cried for a bit”.  
Sam's breathing rate began to increase and she began to move restlessly as Carolyn and Corbin came rushing into the room looking flushed and sweaty.  
“Oh my God!” Carolyn exclaimed with shock as she realised what was happening, then she zeroed in on Sam who was panting quickly before she began to bear down again. A placenta dropped onto the bed but Sam didn't stop pushing. Carolyn got up onto the bed beside her. “Sam... I need you to stop pushing” Carolyn said loudly “Sam... I need you to pant and stop pushing” Sam suddenly groaned and her body relaxed. “Sam we need to get you onto your back so we can get these girls out safely. We had a plan remember, you know you can't do it this way, it's too dangerous” she said as she went to help her to move but Sam groaned.  
“No.... Jack..... Jack please..... Oh God.... Jack... Please...”  
Jack looked at her and instantly knew what she wanted and right now he had to trust her. “Corbin... Take him” Jack said as he held out his son towards him. Corbin firmly grabbed the slippery tiny newborn and Jack gently pushed Carolyn out of the way and went up beside Sam's head “Carolyn get ready because these babies aren't going to wait for anyone” he said as he put one of his hands over Sam's closest hand and then reached between her belly and leg and smeared moisture up and over her clit and began to rub it again as Carolyn looked on in confusion. Sam began to keen as her back arched and her head lowered and within thirty seconds she was having yet another orgasm and then quickly began to bear down as she groaned. Carolyn put her hand between Sam's legs and immediately felt one of the girls head as it crowned. Carolyn gently pushed against Sam's perineum to lessen the pressure and Sam pushed even harder, quickly delivering the baby's head and shoulder's in quick succession and Carolyn had to be quick to catch the tiny baby as Sam briefly groaned in relief before pushing again.  
“Jayak... Quickly, the second girl is breach and her feet are already out” Carolyn said as she moved out of Jayak's way with the first girl, staying close enough not to stretch her umbilical cord that disappeared inside Sam's body. Jayak quickly reached between Sam's legs and grasped the tiny baby's ankles firmly.  
“Sam!” Jayak shouted to get her attention “Stop pushing Sam! She's breach I need you to stop pushing!” Sam quickly stilled and began to pant and then sobbed loudly as she fought the overwhelming need to push that was still engulfing her. Jayak gently turned the baby and eased it out of Sam's body as she panted and groaned. Once the baby's head was delivered, Sam groaned deeply and sagged as her body began to tremble violently. Jack quickly grabbed her as her arms collapsed and pulled her collapsing body against his chest as he quickly sat on his ass with her head on his shoulders as she breathed raggedly and her body glistened with sweat.  
Jayak and Carolyn quickly worked with the two tiny girls as they placed clips on their umbilical cords and checked them over. The second twin girl that Jayak had needed a little help with oxygen and was holding a tiny oxygen mask over her mouth and nose as he held her. Carolyn quickly put a coloured tag around 'her' baby's leg and then moved to check Sam as she leaned against Jack.  
“Sam?... How are you feeling?” Carolyn asked but Sam was too exhausted to move or respond as her exhausted body continued to tremble. Carolyn quickly felt her pulse and then because Sam's breathing was still labored, she turned on the oxygen, inserted her nasal prongs into her flaring nostrils and tucked the tube over her ears and secured it under her chin. No sooner than she had finished, when Sam suddenly gasped loudly and her eyes popped open as pain flared through her belly. Jack felt Sam writhe against him and then she began to curl up against him and rolled to her side as she drew her legs up in pain as her hands went to her belly. Sam drew her legs up further and rolled over a little more as she began to curl up around her belly. Carolyn frantically tried to check her only to realise with shock that Sam's now empty, flabby belly was shrinking. Sam's legs drew up higher and then fell apart as Sam's cries of pain were silenced as she began to bear down again. Sam's belly continued to shrink and the twins placenta began to be expelled. Sam suddenly groaned and went limp as the placenta slithered out of Sam's body. Jack held her torso against him as she blinked slowly and her breathing gradually slowed again. Carolyn picked up what was left of the placenta and showed it to Jayak and Corbin. It was shriveled and almost... dried. 

Corbin put the now blanket wrapped baby boy onto the bed beside his first born twin sister and grabbed the leads for Sam's monitor and quickly snapped them onto the sticky dots that were still stuck firmly to Sam's body. They all watched as Sam's monitor settled and they breathed a sigh of relief as her blood pressure held steady. Jayak finished wrapping the baby he had delivered and moved onto the one Carolyn had delivered. Sam leaned heavily against Jack, feeling exhausted as she watched the newborns being tended to, a little anxious about the twin on oxygen. Her belly felt a little strange but she knew why the girls had done it. They had triggered the Naquadah and energy from their combined placenta to shrink and prepare her uterus so she could get pregnant again quickly. It was nice of them to also make the consideration of shrinking the expanded and stretched skin on her belly. She knew that she would feel very peculiar the next time she stood, but right now, it felt like she wouldn't be standing for quite a while. Her body felt so very weak and beyond exhausted. Her breathing got more and more relaxed as it slowed and when she continued to tremble, Jack asked for a blanket and Corbin wrapped one around them both and Jack then leaned against the bed head with his arms around her as they both continued to watch the triplets being cared for.

Carolyn noticed Sam's trance like state and decided that she had better check her Naquadah levels. Sam still had the cannula in the back of her hand and she decided that it would be good enough for a quick check under the microscope to check the density of her Naquadah, rather than unwrap the blanket from around her to access her port.  
Carolyn talked to Sam, saying that she was going to take a blood sample and Jack had then looked at Carolyn and then Sam. He tried to get Sam's attention but her eyes were now closed, he could feel that she had gone lax against him and he could also feel her complete exhaustion. He closed his own eyes and focused on Sam and talked to her, silently wondering if she would still be able to 'feel' him. He asked her if she needed him to give her Naquadah as he continued to feel waves of her exhaustion but nothing else for a good long moment and then her heard four distinct words in his mind. 'Make love to me'.  
He opened his eyes and looked for Carolyn but she was gone. He then looked at Jayak. “Jayak, Sam needs me”.  
Jayak looked up at Jack and then he looked at Corbin who was looking at him “Go and tell Carolyn, we are going to need to clean off the bed, but the babies will need to be kept warm, so it's probably a good time to bring in the warming cribs. I know Carolyn turned them on when Sam woke up so they should be warm enough” said Jayak as he readied an arm for the other twin girl. Corbin eased the baby into Jayak's empty arm and then left the room with the blanket wrapped baby boy still firmly held against his warm chest. A few minutes later the door opened and Corbin pushed in one of the humidi-cribs with the baby boy inside, followed by Carolyn with another and then Daniel came in pushing the third. They lined them up against the wall and then Teal'c came in the door with a small Naquadah generator and quickly put it against the wall, turned it on and connected all the humidi-cribs to a power board. Daniel then went back outside and carried in a heater and plugged it in and turned it on while Teal'c shut the door. Jack watched the procession as it came in the door and he smiled broadly when he saw Teal'c.

“Teal'c!.... You're back!” he said with a smile “Good timing.... Meet the triplets”.  
“The timing is indeed fortunate O'Neill. How is Colonel Carter?” Teal'c asked as he looked at her with concern.  
“She's exhausted T, she needs me to give her Naquadah but we need to get the babies and this bed sorted first.” Jack told him as he watched Teal'c and Daniel admire the tiny twin girls in Jayak's arms. Carolyn took 'her' twin from Jayak and put her into the crib next to her brother and Jayak walked over to the third crib while Daniel carried the small oxygen cylinder and held it while Jayak settled the baby and then hooked the oxygen bottle on to the side of the crib and swapped the mask for a tiny tube that he gently placed up the baby's nose with some tape to secure it to her tiny face and then closed the crib to keep her warm.  
Carolyn started with the girl on oxygen and checked them properly by placing tiny monitor leads on their chests and checking their stats on the monitors, while Jayak, Corbin, Teal'c and Daniel tackled the bed.  
Jack carefully tucked a blanket around Sam's now very thin body as Jayak lifted her out of Jack's arms, then Jack went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before getting a basin with warm water and some cloths and taking it back into the room to clean Sam. While he was gone Daniel held open a large garbage bag while Teal'c and Corbin began to strip the bed. They put the soiled blankets in the garbage bag and then Daniel put it on the floor and opened another bag. Teal'c and Corbin then carefully gathered the corners of the plastic mattress protector, so all the soiled sheets were inside it like a pouch before carefully lowering it into the plastic bag. They planned to send them down to the SGC Infirmary so they could be cleaned and sanitized before being returned.  
Corbin got a new mattress protector and sheet set, then they quickly remade the bed and Corbin put a large towel down so Jayak could lay Sam down on it and then Jack and Jayak washed the blood and mess from Sam's body and dried her gently with a towel while the other men turned their attention to the babies, but not before they had briefly seen Sam's naked body. Now that she was no longer pregnant and the skin on her belly was firm again, she looked so much worse. Her ribs were now clearly visible and it was very easy to count them and even though she had put on a little weight during the last two weeks, she still looked dreadfully thin and weak. It was disheartening to see how bad she was, even after all the weeks of extra care since they had rescued them. Daniel had felt very emotional but he knew, now that the triplets were safely here, that Sam health should be able to improve much easier without the added strain to her body.

Once Sam's body was clean, Carolyn talked to Sam and told her that she wanted to scan her uterus before Jack gave her more Naquadah. Jayak had already turned it on and set it up in preparation so it was ready to go. Carolyn had a good look and told them that her uterus had completed contracted back to normal, then she told Jack that although Sam's Naquadah count was low, she didn't think that Sam would need any extra and advised him not to draw down any extra Naquadah so he would be able to stay awake and spend important time with their newborns and Sam which Jack was glad to hear. Carolyn reminded him that Sam had been weak to start with, so the birth had been very taxing on her normal energy stores and she most likely only needed enough Naquadah to recover the energy that the birth had taken from her. That news made Jack even more relieved and it definitely made sense that there was no need to knock himself out if Sam didn't need it and Sam's mental request had not sounded... urgent. Jack nodded to let her know that he had heard and then Jayak lifted Sam a little so they could remove the towel from underneath her and tossed it into the laundry with the cloths they had used to clean her.

Jack looked at Sam as he lay down beside her. Now that she wasn't pregnant, her breasts looked overly huge on her thin, skeletal like body and he couldn't wait for her to finally be able to put some weight on. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her mouth. When he kissed her mouth, he felt Sam move a little and when he kissed her again she opened her mouth and their tongues touched, instantly igniting his cock into action. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her and Sam slowly opened her eyes to look at him.  
“Make love to me Jack” she whispered tiredly and Jack smiled at her.  
“I've missed being on top of you and being able to see your face” he said before he leaned down and kissed her again. Daniel looked at Teal'c with a smile and then tilted his head and indicated that they should leave. They opened the door and left while Carolyn, Jayak and Corbin stayed and kept a careful eye on the babies.  
Jack still lay beside her as he kissed her and trailed his hand to one of her nipples and gave it a firm squeeze, making Sam moan into Jack's mouth. He kept his hand moving down over her belly to her slight mound and cupped it as Sam shakily drew up her knees and let them fall apart. Jack slid his hand down over her pussy and rubbed against it before dipping his index finger into her already damp pussy and dragged the moisture up and then drew lazy circles around her clit, making Sam lift her hips a little as she sought more pressure. Jack ended the kiss and moved his mouth to her breast and sucked on her nipple while dipping his finger back into her pussy which was getting wetter and wetter by the second. He teased her clit as he sucked on her nipples, alternating between the two for a few minutes until Sam was beginning to writhe and moan with impatience. He moved on top of her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes for a long moment.  
“I love you Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and I am going to taste your glorious pussy. I am going to make you orgasm under my mouth and then I am going to make you orgasm around my cock” he said quietly with a smile.  
“I love you Brigadier General Jonathan Jack O'Neill and I can't wait for you to taste my pussy.... One day General O'Neill I want you to fuck my brains out in my Lab... Having you fuck me while watching the Stargate dialing was incredible.... and that Kawoosh.... Wow... I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me so hard... just like in my dreams”.  
“I want that too... One Day Colonel Carter I will gladly bend you over your desk, but right now... I am going to taste you... It's been so long since I tasted you properly” Jack smiled and then he kissed her mouth before kissing a trail down her neck, over the scar on her breast, down her belly and then on her blond mound as he moved down the bed. He settled on the bed and took a good look at her golden pussy as his mouth watered in anticipation. Sam widened her legs further and readjusted her pelvis so her pussy was tilted up towards him. Jack bent down and lathed his tongue over her asshole, up the length of her pussy and over her clit while Sam moaned loudly and pushed her pelvis up towards his mouth. He repeated the action but pressing harder with his tongue before putting his mouth over her clit and sucking it hard.

Sam bucked and squirmed as Jack sucked and teased her clit with both her hands caressing his head. Jack pushed a finger into her pussy and slowly pumped it in and out as he manipulated her clit. Sam continued to moan and her hips began to tremble. Jack knew that she was already exhausted so he didn't want to draw it out too much, so he found her G-spot and rubbed it firmly as he sucked hard on her clit and before too long, Sam orgasmed as she moaned long and loud. As soon as her pelvis dropped away to lessen the pressure on her clit, he lathed his tongue up her pussy a few times before moving his way up her body and then offered his open mouth so she could taste herself in his mouth. Sam sucked hard on his tongue as she moaned, making Jack's cock flex with impatience. Jack ended the kiss and raised himself on one arm and grasped his cock firmly with the other. He stroked it up and down Sam's pussy, coating the head of it in her juices and making her flinch with sparks of pleasure as he pressed over her sensitive clit. He pressed the head of his cock to the entrance of her pussy and began to push it inside her. He worked the head of his cock into her with a little frown and when it went through, Sam flinched and Jack quickly looked at her face. Her mouth was open in surprise and then she readjusted her pelvis a little and encouraged him to keep going. Jack groaned with pleasure as he slowly worked his cock into her. He pussy felt so unbelievably tight. The girls must have completely healed and tightened her pussy as well as restoring her uterus to it's normal size. Sam lifted her feet off the bed and raised her legs along his sides to widen her pelvis more as he steadily worked his cock inside her inch by glorious inch. It was like they had never been with each other all over again. She was so tight he was having trouble restraining himself from his impatience to be fully inside her and feel her completely surround him. Sam's face was amazing to watch and he couldn't help but think that this is what it would have been like if they had ever been able to get together without being captured. He paused half way in as Sam's face reflected the pleasure and the tingle of pain as he stretched her.

She looked up at him when she realised that he had stopped. “Jack? I'm okay.... You're not hurting me”. Jack continued to look at her for a long moment and then kissed her passionately before talking to her.  
“This is what it should have been like... Our first time... THIS is what it should have been like. I love you Carter... I've loved you for a long time and I'm so blessed that we are finally able to be with each other. Finally able to share myself with you” he smiled at her with a sparkle of tears in his eyes.  
Sam took in the significance of his words and smiled back at him as her own eyes sparkled with tears. “Our first time together might have been forced and drug fueled, but it was still special Jack. You fought the fuck drug for me, fought it so you wouldn't hurt me. It was special in it's own way Jack. It was the first time that I had ever felt.... complete with a man. You made me realize that I wasn't a failure as a lover. I'd never had a man love be so much that he would fight for me... fight to protect me, fight to care for me when I couldn't care for myself. It WAS special Jack. I finally got to be with the man of my dreams. You saved my life. You got me pregnant with the twins. But I know what you mean, I know how you are feeling now. We're home. I finally feel more like myself and it DOES feel like our first time for making love. I feel.... normal, well as normal as I can be.... I am me again and I haven't been like this since the day we were captured. We've had a lot of firsts Jack. Good AND bad. But this is definitely another GOOD first. This is the first time you will make love to Carter at home and I can't wait for another first, the first time that you make love to me as your wife. I'm looking forward to that first.... We're home and I am no longer pregnant and no longer under your command General O'Neill... Make love to me Sir” Sam said as she felt Jack's cock jump inside her. Her mouth curved up into an indulgent smile. She knew that he loved it when he called him by his rank or Sir when he fucked her... This was an important first “Make love to me Sir” she repeated.  
Jack briefly kissed her and then began to move inside her wet pussy again. Working his huge cock into her very tight pussy as Sam moaned “Oh Sir!..... Oh Yes!... Oh Sir!...” then she smirked wickedly at him and said with mock fear “You're so huge Sir! Are you sure it's going to fit Sir?” Jack smirked back at her with a huff of laughter.  
“Carter, I order you to open up your pussy and take my huge cock.... ALL of my huge cock!” Sam giggled a little and then moaned as he pushed in another glorious inch of his iron hard cock inside her. When he went to push another inch into her, she clenched her muscles tight around his cock.  
“Oh Sir!.... Fuck you feel ENORMOUS Sir!” and Jack groaned a loud “FUCK” as she squeezed him hard. She released his cock and he rocked back and pushed in a little further and Sam moaned as another two inches slid inside her, stretching her like crazy.  
“Take my cock Carter” he said as he pulled back and then firmly pushed the final three inches of his cock inside her.  
Sam moaned loudly “OH SIR!..... OH MY GOD SIR!” Jack rocked against her until he felt her pussy relax around his cock and then he pulled pack, almost his whole length before firmly pushing it back into her with one long stroke.  
“Oh fuck Sir!” she moaned in ecstasy as her legs wrapped around him. 

Jack began a slow sensual rhythm as Sam's heels dug into his ass cheeks. Every time he thrust into her, her eyes would roll back in her head a little and she moaned in appreciation. He felt his pleasure build and he continued to fight for control as he kept his rhythm slow and sensual as he slid up and down on top of her, his hair roughened chest teasing her nipples as she dug her heels into his ass and now her fingers were firmly stroking up and down his back.  
Jack worked his arms under her shoulders to anchor her body as he began to thrust more firmly and grind against her clit.  
“Oh Sir!.... Oh God..... Oh Sir!.....” Sam moaned as Jack hit that amazing place inside her time and time again. She knew that he was going to get her pregnant. She knew. She felt that her body was ready. Ready and waiting for his life giving sperm. For years she had lived with the crushing sadness of knowing she could never have her own biological child, and now she had five and was about to be given more! The man she loved so deeply had preformed a miracle with her Naquadah ravished body and had paved the way for her to successfully carry her own babies. A miracle. She considered for a brief moment about asking Jack to remember to think about just one baby. But now.... she just knew that it would be twins again. That it HAD to be twins again and she actually felt at peace with it. Somehow, she felt at peace, felt that everything would work out, that she would manage. Twins again.... She gripped his cock again, her internal muscles strong and sure as Jack groaned at the extra pressure on his cock. She kept gripping his cock hard as she dug her heels into his ass harder and clawed her nails into his back. She needed him to ejaculate, needed him to fertilize the eggs that were waiting inside her. She squeezed harder and harder as Jack's rhythm faltered.  
“Cum inside me Sir!... Fill me Jack.... I need you to fill me Jack” Sam said and then her core clamped down on his thrusting cock and locked it deep inside her as it bumped hard against her cervix and then went through it a little before he began to ejaculate. Sam swore and then her body began to convulse as semen pulsed through Jack's cock. Sam suddenly sighed and relaxed when Jack stopped ejaculating but then she quickly squeezed him with her core again and said “Fuck me Sir!.... Fuck me hard Sir!” Sam said as she frantically began to dig her fingers and heels into him harder. Jack shuddered and then looked at her in surprise. The look on Sam's face seemed.... desperate as she began to move her hips as she squeezed him hard. Jack moved his arms and raised himself up a bit and Sam moaned in disappointment, but when he put his arms under her knees and pushed her forward, she moaned in delight at the sensation of her ass spreading wider with a bite of pain. “Oh yes!... Oh Sir.... Oh yes!” Sam moaned as Jack began to power into her. She began to keen as he slammed against her over and over. She keened a little higher as he slammed against her even harder, making her ass burn with flashes of pain which only served to increase her pleasure.   
Jack pounded her as hard and as fast as he could, within moments Sam exploded into orgasm and she went silent as her body shook and her core convulsed hard and tight around his cock. Sucking out every ounce of semen as he ejaculated into her with a loud groan of intense pleasure at the hard sucking motions on his cock. Sam's pussy kept sucking at his cock until his balls were empty of Naquadah and barrier building DNA. Once his balls were empty Sam's core relaxed around his cock and her pulsing pussy softened into a gentle throb. Sam's eyes were still rolled into the back of her head and her arms were laying slack on the bed as her body gave small shudders as it calmed. Jack smirked at her as she finally blinked and her blue eyes looked at him with a hazy vagueness. He eased his arms out from behind her knees and gently lowered them onto the bed, then he braced his arms and began to slowly slide in and out of her. Sam gave little jerks every time he slid back into her and her mouth curved into an indulgent content smile.

“Oh Sir!” she moaned softly “Your gigantic cock is amazing!” and then her eyebrows knitted together as she registered hearing something. She looked towards the noise and Jack followed her gaze to see Corbin's bare legs and the bottom of his ass under his shirt as he fucked Carolyn up against the wall with his arms holding her legs up and out wide, similar to the position that Jack had just had Sam in. Sam looked back at Jack and then gave a snort of a giggle, making Jack chuckle. It wasn't long before they heard Carolyn swear “Fuck... Oh Corbin.... Oh Fuck!” before she orgasmed with an extra loud “Fuck!” and Corbin rammed into her one last time and orgasmed with her.  
Sam and Jack looked at them again as Corbin ground his pelvis into Carolyn as he ejaculated and then looked back at each other and smiled. They were both so happy to see Corbin fucking of his own free will, and obviously enjoying it. They knew the horror of his history and after Sam's brain had been healed on the Slave Ship, they had sometimes talked about the lows of their sexual experiences. It had been... a release for Sam to talk to someone else about her abuse and rape. Corbin and Noah had both shared their stories and had cried with her and even when Jack had confessed that he had been sexually abused, tortured and raped while he was a prisoner of war. They all shared an awful common bond and it had made them even closer. They knew that what they had suffered would only put a tiny dent into the huge burden that both Corbin and Noah carried but they had both been thankful to know how Jack and Sam had felt about their experiences and it helped them to know that they were not the only ones that felt the way they did. Sometimes at night when Jack and Sam couldn't sleep, they had talked honestly about their feelings  
They had been horrified to hear both of their stories, but Noah's story had affected Sam the most. He was only fourteen when he was captured. Fourteen. Sam had thought HER life had been difficult, having her mother die when Sam was fourteen, but it was nothing to the horror that Noah had suffered through at the tender age of fourteen.


	38. NOAH

CHAPTER 38 NOAH

Noah was a virgin when he was captured at fourteen. A handsome boy with a large cock so he was retained to be a boy whore for men. They only had a certain number of boy and man whores on the breeder ship. Most suitable boys and men were sent to their sister ship to be hired out to women. Noah had his virginity auctioned just like the girls. It was purchased by a middle aged man and Noah was restrained on his hands and knees, had some lubricant placed in and on his ass hole, then it was followed by a hard cock. The older man had been relatively kind and had eased into his virgin ass, careful not to tear the delicate skin. The man's cock was fully inside Noah's ass and Noah was crying with pain but the man had soothed him and had reached around and underneath Noah to grasp his virgin cock with his lubricated hand and worked his cock until it was hard and Noah was groaning with confused pleasure while the older man still had his cock in Noah's ass. The older man got Noah to the point of orgasm and then began to thrust strongly into his ass. He got faster and harder. Noah had tried to fight the pleasure that he was feeling but it was impossible and the older man made sure that Noah orgasmed before enjoying is own orgasm in Noah's ass. Noah had been so confused. He hadn't even KNOWN that men could have sex with each other and the very idea of it seemed abhorrent to him. He had been raped in his ass but he had enjoyed the feelings of pleasure and the wonderful feelings on his own cock as the man had touched and stroked him until he had been overwhelmed with pleasure and then the pain in his ass had turned to pleasure and he had spilled his seed while the older man had been fucking his ass. He had felt so confused and so ashamed that he had enjoyed such an abhorrent act. 

The older man had then turned him over and retied his restraints so he was flat on the bed. The man had sucked on Noah's cock with his mouth until it was hard and aching with pleasure, then the man had stepped either side of him and had lowered himself and held Noah's cock in position as he let it breach his ass hole. Noah had been completely shocked at the intense feelings of pleasure as the man impaled himself onto Noah's cock. To have such tightness surround his cock had felt amazing and the older man had played with his own cock while he rode Noah's cock. Noah had felt so disgusted that his cock was in someones ass... a mans ass, that he had fought the pleasure as long as he could but the older man won in the end and Noah lost his virginity inside a man's ass while the man had ejaculated all over Noah's stomach and chest. The man had then raised himself off Noah's softening cock and just when he thought he couldn't possibly be humiliated any more, the man had forced Noah's jaw open and had jammed a gag in it and fastened the strap around his head. The gag had a hollow ring in it that stopped Noah from closing his mouth. It was held open painfully wide as the man then laid down over the top of Noah and had put his filthy cock into Noah's mouth and shoved it down his throat while Noah gagged and struggled to breathe as the man's hairy crotch banged hard into Noah's face. The man thrust deep into Noah's throat and he had tasted bile several times as he had vomited but then it had been forced back down his throat again by the thick cock. When the man finally ejaculated down Noah's throat, he pulled his softening cock out and laughed at Noah while he vomited semen and bile and almost choked on it when he couldn't get it out of his mouth or even swallow it properly as he lay restrained on the bed. The man had taken his time cleaning himself off and got dressed while Noah struggled with the semen/bile mixture in his mouth and throat. When the man finally untied the gag and then one of his arms, Noah was able to roll to his side enough to spit the vile mixture out of his mouth. The man had warned him that the other men would not be so forgiving of him vomiting their semen and told him that he had better get used to swallowing it or risk getting beaten.

When the guards untied him, they took him back to what would become his normal whoring cell. There were more guards waiting at the cell and they had all taken it in turns to hold Noah down and rape him. When they had finally finished and left him alone, he was bleeding from his ass and had bruises on his arms and legs from where he had been held down. Noah had been a shaking mess that night as he had cried himself into an exhausted pain filled sleep. For the next six days he was subjected to daily gang raping sessions and then on the seventh he was hosed down with icy cold water, they even hosed out his ass as they prepared him for a customer. The guards threatened him, that if he did not behave and do whatever the client wanted him to do, then the guards would be back with even more of their friends to rape and beat him, but if he behaved and had a good review from the customer about his obedience then they would leave him alone. Noah had been terrified, so he had done whatever he had been told to do by the client and then the next and then next and the next until he was no longer needed for the day. The guards were true to their word and had never raped him again, but the threats were constant and the warnings occasionally physical to ensure that he stayed obedient without question.

Most of the clients would want him to orgasm too and constantly struggled with thoughts of himself as dirty and disgusting for allowing men to put their cocks up his ass willingly, and also putting his cock into their asses when asked. He felt even more dirty and disgusting to realize that having a cock in his ass gave him more pleasure when he orgasmed. Some men played with with his cock while they fucked him so he constantly felt guilty for feeling pleasure at the hand of a man or in a man's body. When he began to look too 'old' the Master had begun to wonder if he would need to get rid of him, or if he would continue to let him be used as a man whore at lower rates, but one day Noah had been badly injured by a customer and the decision was taken out of his hands. His injuries had been very severe and the whore doctors had quickly sent him down to the other end of the ship to Jayak.  
Just like the whores did, Noah had to put up with being abused when the customers paid to be able to hurt him. There was a set limit about what could or couldn't be done and the severity of the injuries allowed. Noah was very used to having all sorts of objects shoved up his ass, being whipped, punched, slapped and occasionally cut with a knife. One day a man hired him for a damage session and paid generously for two hours with Noah. The guards had found him at the end of the session, covered in blood and close to death. The customer had left early and vanished, no doubt getting onto a transport and returning to his planet before the damage he'd inflicted was found. The Master was furious, Noah wasn't as popular as he was when he was younger, but with his good looks and large cock, he still drew in a steady stream of paying customers.

The man had asked for Noah to be drugged and to have a set of cock and ball rings to be fitted to prevent him from having an orgasm too quickly. Having cock and ball rings was torturous when used in conjunction with the fuck drug. Once the cock was erect, the tight band would be stretched over his cock and put at the very base of his cock before his balls were forced through the other tight ring. The need to orgasm with the drug was so overpoweringly strong and it soon became very painful as Noah's cock slowly swelled to almost breaking point because the blood could not escape from his cock and he was denied an orgasm by the tight rings. The man had shoved a glass bottle up Noah's ass and then stimulated Noah's cock while he worked the bottle in and out of Noah's ass while Noah lay restrained on the bed with his knees bent and his feet flat on the bed, pulled apart by ropes tied from his ankles to the side of the mattress. When Noah's cock was swollen painfully tight the man had pulled out a knife, had firmly grasped Noah's cock and used the sharp blade to score through the delicate skin down the length of his cock. He had made three shallow slices which had immediately begun to ooze with blood. Noah had still not orgasmed and he was oblivious to the pain in his cock because the sensitivity of his cock was being dulled by the tight bands, the pain wasn't enough to break through the effects of the fuck drug. Once Noah was bleeding freely, as the pressure forced the blood out of the cuts, the man lubed his own ass and then lowered his ass on Noah's swollen bleeding cock and began to rise and then slam down on Noah's cock and subsequently his hips. The man got more and more violent until the glass bottle shattered inside Noah's ass. One or two more hard bangs onto Noah's hips had Noah screaming in agony. The man had quickly put a hand over his mouth and clamped it shut and he continued to pleasure himself at the expense of Noah's agony as the glass began to slice through his insides. The man kept up his vigorous assault until he orgasmed all over Noah's chest and abdomen. The man had then released Noah's mouth as he had stood up and let Noah's still hard cock slide out of his ass. The man then kicked Noah in the head quickly silencing his screams in unconsciousness. The man had then watched Noah's cock continue to bleed as he cleaned Noah's blood off his own body and smirked in cruel satisfaction as Noah's blood soaked into the sheet below his unconscious body. His knees were still bent up and were now splayed fully open due to his collapsed legs and the man noticed a large shard of glass poking out of one of Noah's buttocks. He had pulled it through the damaged skin and then he had pushed the shard deep between two of Noah's ribs until Noah's breathing was making blood bubble at his lips. No doubt he had wanted Noah to die and there would be no witness to his excessively cruel acts and hoping the guards would not remember his face but Noah had still been alive when he was found and Jayak, LeVin and Corbin had taken him straight into surgery and saved his life. The glass pushed into his chest had pierced and deflated a lung and his recovery was very touch and go for the first few days as one of the men had stayed constantly by his side whenever possible. It took weeks for Noah to recover. His cock had been especially troublesome to heal so he was unable to be used as a whore for quite some time and the Master replaced him with a new boy. Noah had stayed in the infirmary until it had completely healed and the Master had planned to return him to the Whore Manager. It had taken a while for Noah to give his trust to Jayak and Corbin. He had not been able to do much or even eat much as his cock and his bowels healed. Once he had regained his strength he helped out where ever he could, eager to learn about medicine. He had to be very careful when he walked or the delicate skin on his cock would split open again, which it had done several times and delayed his recovery. When he was finally healed and Jayak could no longer delay telling the Master of his complete recovery, Corbin suffered his first loss of a breeder and her baby. She had run into complications as her placenta had begun to bleed while the baby had been stuck and everything had gone south very, very quickly. Jayak had been woken up to help, but by the time he got there, it was too late, they were both dead and Corbin was in tears. Jayak had previously asked the Master to consider letting him have a fourth medic, so Corbin would have someone trained who could help him through the night shift, but the Master had turned him down. Strangely most births seemed to happen through the day and the Master had argued that the expense of another mouth to house and feed was not worth it. If Corbin had been able to have a partner for the night shift who also knew what they were doing, then the girl or at least her baby could have been saved and it proved the point that Jayak had been trying to make to the Master, but the Master had blamed Corbin for incompetence anyway and had savagely whipped him for his first loss, as if the extra hard punishment might somehow prevent him from losing any more breeders or babies in the future. Corbin's wounds had been extensive and had completely cut through several muscles and exposed part of his pelvis near his hip, much the same as the wicked whipping he had suffered when they had been sold, except that last whipping had torn through more area on his back. Corbin had suffered a bad infection and it had hit him hard. He was out of action for weeks while the infected wounds finally cleared up and healed. Corbin had still been doing some stud duty as well as medic duty and the Master decided that because Noah was good looking that he could take over Corbin's breeders until Corbin was able to return to stud duty. When the Master found out that Noah was talented at helping out in the medical rooms he decided to 'give' him to Jayak so he would have his 'fourth'. The Master had made a big deal out of his generosity and Jayak knew only too well to hold his tongue and thank the Master with the appropriate groveling.

Noah hadn't really thought much about what the stud duty would entail and when he was confronted with a naked girl strapped down to a mattress like he usually was, he'd had a panic attack. He had never had sex with a woman before and he had no idea what was expected of him, pair that with the realization that he was going to be testing out his newly healed cock and instead of being raped, he was going to be the one doing the raping and he had flipped out with panic. The guards had forcefully restrained him and then injected him with the fuck drug and his natural sexual instincts had taken over. He had been grateful for the fuck drug to get him through the sex. It had been a whole new set of sensations and it had been incredible to feel the silkiness of a woman's cunt around his cock. He had orgasmed quite quickly. His feelings had been very confused as he switched from being raped to being the rapist and as horrible as it sounded, he was much happier being the rapist and be able to feel a measure of control over what happened to his body. Noah had quickly formed a close friendship with the other medics, but especially Corbin who knew what he was going through. They talked endlessly through their shifts together, each trying to come to terms with the tragic turn their lives had taken. Jayak had become more of a father figure even though he was only seven years older and Corbin was only a year younger than Jayak but he felt more like a big brother. Their common history of sexual abuse and guilt bound them closely together.

LeVin had been fortunate. He had been identified as a qualified practicing nurse and had been sent straight to the medical rooms. His family had been slaughtered. His mother too old to be a breeder and his brothers of no worth to the whore traders. His grief had been strong and he had struggled to be obedient and work when he had no one but himself that could be threatened. That is until the Master had punished Jayak for failing to teach LeVin to be obedient. LeVin had refused to help yet again, so the Master took Jayak and LeVin to Jayak's living quarters and the Master had made it clear to LeVin that they were being punished for Jayak's inability to control LeVin. LeVin and Jayak had been forced to watch while the Master sexually abused Jayak's wife and daughter and then Jayak was whipped to a bloody mess in front of his family again. Jayak was dragged unconscious from the room in front of Jayak's crying wife and distress and screaming daughter. LeVin had felt so terribly guilty. He had been locked in a room with Jayak and forced to tend to his wounds or let him bleed out and die. LeVin had cried the entire time as he stitched row after row on Jayak's already heavily scarred back. LeVin had vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could to make it up to Jayak and his family. Jayak had told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault, but deep down, LeVin could not forgive himself. When LeVin had saved Jayak's life, he finally felt like he had repaid his debt. LeVin had known that his injury was fatal, he had been bleeding heavily from a lacerated liver and a cut major artery. Before Jayak had rushed him into surgery, LeVin told him not to blame himself for the man's act of revenge and that he was glad that he was finally able to repay his debt to Jayak and be free from the hell hole they were in. Jayak had taken his death extremely hard. Everyone had taken his death hard. It had been so senseless and avoidable. The punished man should never have been allowed to work near Jayak. The man had been very vocal in his opinion that Jayak was to blame for the punishment that he had suffered. The Master's warning had not been enough to calm his need for revenge. Yet another stupid mistake by the Master. Arrogant in his thoughts that his word was unbreakable law. LeVin had only been 23. He could have been free now too, he could be safe on Earth too if not for the Master's stupidity. They had lost two good men so close to their rescue. LeVin and Callan. Another two reasons why the Master needed to be severely punished for his sins.

It was so good to see Corbin finally find happiness and they hoped that Noah would find someone who would be understanding of the torture he had been through as well as Carolyn understood Corbin. On Earth it would be a tall ask, but maybe someone in the Stargate program would be just right for him one day. He was only 18. He never even had a chance to finish High School, he went from being a young teenage schoolboy to being a tortured whore for men. So Tragic. It made Sam cry every time she thought about it. Losing her mother at 14 had been bad enough, but compared to what Noah had gone through at 14, it made her feel lucky that her mother was all that she had lost back then. God she missed her Dad. It was still hard to believe that he was gone. She looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and Jack looked back with concern.  
“I'm okay” whispered Sam “Just missing Dad... I wish he was still here....” Sam trailed off as she tried hard not to cry. It should be a happy day. The triplets birthday. Thirty three weeks after the twins had been born, sixty six weeks after they had been captured. They were home. It was time to really try hard to put their nightmare behind them and live again. Sam felt such relief that the triplets had been born safely and it made her feel like she had just passed through her final barrier to feeling like she could live again, maybe now she would be able to start to feel like she was closer, her body was still weak but one day they would be able to restore her Protein Markers and maybe then she would truly feel whole.

“I guess it's time to try to feed the triplets” Sam smiled at Jack as her eyes sparkled with tears “It's hard to believe they are finally here, that we finally get to meet them in person. I feel like I know them already”. Jack smiled at her, he could feel a difference in her, see the difference in her and he felt so relieved. He felt like he would finally be able to relax, finally REALLY get to know who Samantha Carter really was and he couldn't wait. He eased his cock out of her and Jayak handed him a warm damp cloth and a towel. He cleaned himself off and then cleaned Sam's thighs and pussy before helping her to sit up against the bed head while Jack piled pillows behind her and wriggled a towel under her so it would protect the sheets while his semen continued to dribble out of her body. Sex sure could be messy. Jack grabbed a pair of short as he sniggered at an extremely embarrassed Carolyn as she fumbled to tidy her clothing.  
Carolyn growled at him “It's all your fault.... You know that right?”  
“What? Watching us turned you on too much did it?” Jack smirked at her as Sam snorted to hold back a laugh while Jayak draped a blanket around her shoulders and over her back and then covered her legs with another one.  
“No.... Your daughter. Melody... The one who engineered my pregnancy... this insanely sped up pregnancy that makes me either want to vomit or have sex... All YOUR fault” she accused, feeling defensive of her uncontrollable urges to have sex.  
“What?” said Sam in shocked disbelief “Insanely sped up pregnancy? What are you talking about?”  
Carolyn sighed and closed her eyes “Sorry... Um... We never got a chance to tell you. Both mine and Vala's pregnancies are currently doubled in speed. Instead of seven weeks, I am now fourteen weeks” Carolyn said as she pulled up her top and showed Sam her rapidly expanding baby bump.  
“Oh my God!” exclaimed Sam “What? Why? Doubled?”  
“Yes. Doubled. I'm hoping it will slow down very soon because it's driving me crazy, not to mention the non stop nausea... non stop incredibly horniness and non stop itchy skin...” Carolyn moaned as she rubbed her belly and then as if to prove a point, she suddenly went white and rushed into the bathroom, closely followed by Corbin. He closed the bathroom door behind them but not before they clearly heard Carolyn vomiting violently into the toilet.

Sam looked at the bathroom door in shock “Double? Vala's pregnancy too?” she asked Jack.  
“Yeah. I tried to ask Melody but she either didn't understand me or didn't understand about fast pregnancies” said Jack. Sam thought for a few moments.  
“Did Daniel find out anything about the Ancient's physiology? Who's to say that MY pregnancies were normal. Melody did a hell of a lot to me and so did your Ancient gene. Maybe it's possible that my pregnancies were slowed down so my body could cope with them” Sam suggested. Jack and Jayak looked at each other. It was a good point, a possibility that they had not even considered. “I'll ask Melody later. Are the babies okay?” Sam said a little anxiously as she looked at the humidi-cribs lined up along the wall “It went so fast and then I was kind of out of it. Are they all okay?”  
“They are doing well. The last baby came out breech and she had a little fluid in her lungs but she has pinked up well on oxygen” Jayak told her and Sam sighed with relief. “The boy is the biggest, which we knew from the scan. I think he is close to the size Melody was and the twin girls were a little smaller than the boy. Sam, they grew quite a bit over the last few weeks. Getting that high calorie food into you helped them a lot. Maybe that is part of the reason Melody put your to sleep for the last two weeks. We were feeding you non stop because we knew that you were not going to wake up. You didn't put on any weight, but the triplets sure did” Jayak said as he went over to the first humidi-crib and carefully removed their newborn son. The room was warming up nicely from the heater now, which would make it easier to maintain the babies temperatures when they were out of the humidi-cribs. Sam thought about what Jayak had just said as Corbin and Carolyn came out of the bathroom. Carolyn looked very pale and a little zoned out. Jayak told her about Sam's theory and Carolyn stopped walking and went even paler and swayed a little. Corbin put his arm around her and guided her to a chair as he looked at her with worry.  
Sam felt very concerned “How often is she bad like this?” asked Sam to no one in particular.  
“Pretty much most of the time. Sometimes it's worse, like now, but she hasn't been keeping much of anything down. She didn't want to risk anti-nausea medication until we found out what was causing it” said Corbin.  
“What about Vala? Is she sick too?” asked Sam.  
“No... Well, she's started to feel a little nauseous lately but she hasn't been vomiting. I think it's probably easier for Vala because this isn't her first pregnancy” said Jayak as he handed Sam her newborn son.  
Sam and Jack looked down at him and smiled at him with tears in their eyes. They were here. The triplets were actually here. Sometimes there had been times when they thought that they might never get to have them and hold them. The triplets pregnancy had been so terribly difficult. He was so beautiful. Sam opened the blanket, that Jayak had wrapped around him, so they could have a good look at him. He only had a disposable diaper on and it looked so big on him. He gripped onto their fingers and looked up at them with his blue eyes.  
“So. Do you think the name we chose will suit him?” Jack asked her with a quiet voice.  
“Yeah. I think it will suit him just fine” whispered Sam with a smile.  
“So.... Liam Jonathan O'Neill it is then” smiled Jack. Sam wrapped him back up again and then put him to her breast, she teased his mouth until he opened up wide and then pushed him firmly onto her breast.  
“This is SO much easier with two hands” smiled Sam as she looked down at her nursing son “I think I'm going to try what Carolyn suggested and have a pumping schedule. I still want to nurse them but I want to make sure that I increase my supply as much as possible so the excess can be stored”.  
“Okay. I guess that means that I get to bottle feed them sometimes. I liked it when I could feed Jacob. It was almost as good as watching you feed him” smiled Jack as he looked at Sam “At least if they are all hungry at once then one of them won't be kept waiting”.  
“Unless they don't like drinking from a bottle” sighed Sam.  
“Oh well. As long as one of them does, it will work out, and if it doesn't, then one will just be hungry for a little while why they wait their turn” Jack said wryly.  
Sam closed her eyes for a moment, relaxed and just concentrated on learning Liam's Naquadah signature. He felt different to Jacob and Melody. It made sense that they were all different. All identifiable by just feeling them. She remembered when she had been trying to clear the fog of being sedated when they had been rescued. She had felt Jacob's Naquadah signature and had been to scared to open her eyes to see it was all a dream or an hallucination from her illness until Jack told her that it really was Jacob. When she had been so deathly ill. She'd had some very strange dreams. Being on medium sedation and feeling so nauseous and feeling just plain awful had made for some weird... delusions. Some of them had been like being awake during her nightmares. Well not quite nightmares but bad memories. She wondered if she would always be plagued with bad nightmares. She'd had plenty of nightmares before they had been captured but they were worse and more frequent now, but then again, she had a lot of new nightmare material now. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes.  
“You okay?” asked Jack.  
“Yeah.... Just thinking too much” Sam sighed.  
“About?”  
“My nightmares.... I guess I was just wondering how long it will take before they get less... frequent”  
“Sam.... We've got three NEWBORNS! Do you really think that you are going to be getting enough sleep to even HAVE a nightmare?” Jack asked with mock seriousness which made Sam laugh.  
It had been pretty full on with the twins, but at least now she had two working hands and they had plenty of help if they needed it. They would have an extra pair of hands in the room with them at all times for the first few weeks which eased Sam's mind. Now that Jayak, Corbin and Noah had no breeders to take care of, all of their attention would be on the babies.... Well except for Corbin, Sam thought about Carolyn with a frown as she dislodged Liam and put him against her chest to burp him. Corbin came over to the bed and sat on the side of it next to Sam “Congratulations... You did an amazing job of surprising us all. Thank goodness you didn't need to go through the surgery, which was probably just as well. Carolyn was a little worried about how she was going to cope during the surgery if she felt nauseous. She actually had another surgeon on standby just in case. I'm glad that we didn't have to put you through all that”  
Sam looked over at Carolyn who was sitting on the chair with her eyes closed and both her hands on her lower abdomen.  
“You should take her to bed, believe me I know how terrible she feels. I will talk to Melody and try to find out if she knows anything about the fast pregnancies. Fast. God it was a fast birth. I knew that it was time for them to be born, but, I had no labor pains, I just felt the overwhelming urge to have sex and then I felt like I needed to keep having orgasms all the time. Every time I orgasmed I started pushing. It happened so fast...” Sam marveled.  
“It sure was fast. I couldn't believe it when I felt Liam's head coming out” said Jack “I'm still in a bit of shock that I actually caught him. I didn't even think to look at the time. I don't even know what the date is!”  
“The time doesn't really matter, Carolyn probably noted the time the girls were born and it will be close enough, but what is the date? I worked out from my laptop what the approximate day on Earth would have been when they were born. I knew that we would need it for their birth certificates eventually. I'm not sure what we are going to put down for the location of their births” laughed Sam “I don't think we will be able to put 'Outer Space' down for that. I guess we will just have to list them as being born at the SGC Infirmary” guessed Sam “Seriously Corbin, go and put Carolyn to bed. She will feel much better after a sleep. Are you giving her fluids?”  
“Yes, she's been on fluids. The good stuff that she had sent up for you. She has been having it regularly since she found out she was pregnant, all she has been eating is toast”  
“Get her to try some plain rice, that was actually something I could keep down fairly well”  
“Oh yes, I remember. Good thinking. I'll get her to try some” said Corbin “I'll come back later and check how you are all going. Jayak or Noah can come and get me anytime if you need me” Corbin smiled and then he got up and went over to Carolyn and gently scooped her up into his arms. When she settled back against him, Jayak opened the door for them.  
“Oh Corbin. If you see the others, let them know it's safe for them to come in” smiled Sam.  
“Okay I will let them know” smiled Corbin and then he left the room and Jayak shut the door to keep the room warm.


	39. TABOO

CHAPTER 39 TABOO

Liam was soon full and asleep so Jayak took him from Sam and Noah gave her their eldest twin daughter and then while Jayak was holding Liam, he went and got the second girl as well and handed her to Jack. They each unwrapped the tiny girls for a reassuring once over. The younger girl was definitely pinker than Jack remembered seeing and he felt so relieved after remembering the drama and troubles they'd had with Melody when she was born.  
“So... Which is which?” asked Jack as he looked at Sam.  
“Carolyn tagged the oldest twin so they wouldn't get mixed up” Jayak said “We have put the humidi-cribs in order of birth to make it easier too”.  
“Okay. So... which name for which baby? We're going with the middle name I want... right?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“I'd never hear the end of it if I refused.... and you did let me choose Jonathan, so yes... we can use it as a middle name” Sam said with a wry chuckle.  
“So... Lilly Janet O'Neill and Lacey Carter O'Neill” Jack said with a big smile as he looked down at his twin daughters with adoration. They looked very similar to Melody but they certainly were very identical to each other. Jack couldn't see any differences at all, except for the leg tag on Lilly's ankle.  
Sam wrapped Lilly up again and put her to her breast. After a lot of gentle coaxing Sam finally got her to latch on and began to nurse her and learn her Naquadah signature. Jack lifted Lacey up against his bare chest and put the blanket over her to keep her warm. He was careful to make sure that the tiny oxygen tube didn't get kinked anywhere and then relaxed back against the bed head next to Sam and watched Lilly nurse on Sam's breast. The twin girls were smaller than what Melody had been but he just felt that they were going to be alright. He could feel the gentle calm of Lacey's Naquadah and he thought back to when the older twin were born and how traumatic Melody's birth had been for both Sam and Melody. The triplets births had been so incredibly fast and Sam had been having orgasm's while she pushed! The two births couldn't have been more different and he was so glad that Sam hadn't had to suffer through having surgery to deliver them safely. Carolyn had been in a bit of a panic as she had tried to get Sam to stop pushing, but Jack had taken charge and told her to get ready. As soon as it was evident that Sam was delivering the first twin, Carolyn had soon snapped back into the professional doctor she is and things had gone smoothly. Sam had been so blessed to have had her belly shrunk and healed after the birth. It had been incredible to watch as it happened, to watch it shrinking before his eyes. After the older twins birth, Sam had been so terribly bruised from her belly being manipulated and bruised internally from Noah's hand. At least she had healed fast once Jack had no option but to resume sex with her at three days. He felt so grateful to his newborn daughters for their parting gift to their mother. It must have been powered by the the placenta because it had come out almost dried up. He knew that Sam was already pregnant. He had felt confirmation of it while he still had his cock inside her. Sam had given birth and gotten pregnant again all on the same day. Another pregnancy. Another set of twins, he had felt that too and he wondered if Sam had felt anything. He had been surprised when Sam had demanded a hot and sexy hard fuck straight after they had orgasmed together. Her pussy had sucked his cock hard and kept sucking until his balls were empty and aching. He had felt Sam's body's frantic need for his semen and he wondered if it had been needed to create the barrier around her uterus now that she was pregnant. When Lilly was content and asleep, they swapped babies and Sam began to try and nurse Lacey. It took quite a while to get Lacey on and sucking properly and it had made Sam wonder how long the twins would find it difficult to start nursing, especially Lacey with the fluid in her lungs making it harder for her to breathe. She had struggled with Melody for nearly two weeks before she became easier to latch on and she mentally thanked the triplets again for healing her wrist and hand before chuckling to herself and it sunk in that they were no longer inside her. It made her wonder if they would be able to hear her now, but when she tried to make contact, there seemed to be nothing there. Melody hadn't started communicating for a few weeks after her birth so she expected that it would probably be the same for these babies too.

Daniel and Vala brought the twins in while she had been nursing Lacey and the twins had immediately wanted to get down onto the bed. They crawled up between Jack and Sam and looked at the twin girls and then Melody had looked up at Sam with a slight frown and began looking around the room until she saw her new brother in Jayak's arms and smiled. She reached out and touched Sam's arm and Sam knew that she was searching her memory for how the birth had gone and if her body had been healed. Sam then felt Melody 'find' the new pregnancy and she looked up at Sam with a small smile. Melody then gently touched Lacey's head and her hand glowed. Lacey stopped sucking and then when the glow faded she began sucking again but this time with more strength. Melody then snuggled up against Sam and told her that Lacey would no longer need the oxygen, that she had cleared the fluid from her lungs. Sam thanked her for helping her little sister and also for getting them to heal her so quickly. Melody flooded Sam with an overwhelming feeling of love but it was also tinged with sadness. When Sam silently questioned her, Melody hesitated before telling Sam that she was sorry that she hadn't been able to think of another way to get them out of captivity and she regretted that Sam had suffered so much indignity and pain for the plan to be able to work. Tears came to Sam's eyes as she felt her daughters anguish and guilt. Sam quickly assured her that she had done the best she could, that her plan had been sound and that she had been right to keep 'Carter' and her intelligence suppressed. Sam let Melody know that she now understood why everything had to happen the way that it did and she was finally feeling more like herself and that she was going to be okay. Melody looked up at Sam with sad eyes so Sam let her feel her newfound strength and that she truly understood that she had suffered with a purpose and would gladly do it all over again if she had to. Sam assured her that she had read the Master and the situation well and her plan had been well thought out and that Sam was very proud of her and thankful that she had dulled her senses and made this year of captivity easier for her to bear. Melody looked at Sam intently and Sam felt her uncertainty, so she reassured her again, that she really had done the right thing and Melody's frown gradually lessened as she leaned against her mother and looked down at her little sister while she absorbed feelings of comfort from her mother.

Sam then took the time to thank her for risking her life to stop the contractions and putting her to sleep for the last two weeks, that the extra time that the triplets had been inside her had been important for them to grow stronger. Melody looked up at her again and Sam let her know that she knew that she was already pregnant again and that she knew it was necessary. Sam then felt Melody's regret that she couldn't help her mother with her Protein Marker problem but that the new pregnancy would keep her stronger until it could be corrected. Sam focused on her words 'until it could be corrected' and asked Melody if she knew that it WOULD be corrected, that one day she would be fixed successfully and be strong again. Melody went quiet for a little while and Sam could tell that she was debating whether or not to tell her. Sam told Melody that it would help her enormously if she knew that there WAS an end in sight, that this problem wouldn't end up killing her and she would be able to be there for them as they grew. Sam told her that it didn't matter about the when and how, she just needed to know that she was going to be okay or if she needed to plan for her eventual death. Melody revealed to her that yes, one day she would have her full strength back again and Sam felt an overwhelming flood of relief that she would be around to watch her children grow and not be leaving Jack to cope with them to try and cope alone. She thanked Melody for letting her know as tears of relief began to fall down her face.  
“Sam?” questioned Jack gently. He had watched their silent exchange and the range of emotions that had passed over Sam's face.  
Sam looked at him and smiled through her tears “I'm going to be okay. One day.... I'm going to be be okay Jack” and Jack instantly understood what she was referring to and he felt his own relief flood through him.

“Do you mean your Protein Markers Sam? Are they definitely going to be fixed?” asked Daniel, making Sam startle a little.  
“Oh... Sorry... I forgot your were here...” Sam said a little sheepishly “Yes... One day” smiled Sam.  
Daniel grinned broadly “That's fantastic news” Do you know when? I mean are you going to have to get pregnant again”  
Sam looked at Jack with hesitation.  
“She's already pregnant Daniel” said Jack as he smiled at Sam, which made her smile with grateful relief. He HAD felt it too.  
“Already?” spluttered Daniel “What? She just gave birth. What do you mean she's pregnant already”.  
Sam looked at him “You know the twin girls healed me and that we... um... you know that we've already had sex. It had to be this way Daniel They prepared my body, ready for me to get pregnant again quickly”. Then she looked at Jack and took a breath before saying “It's twins. I'm pregnant with twins again”.  
“I think multiples are DEFINITELY a 'thing' with Ancients” Jack said calmly as he smiled gently at Sam, earning him another sigh of relief from her.  
“Looks like there are going to be two more O'Neill's running around and causing havoc” he smirked, making Sam laugh a little. They both looked down at Melody but they were surprised to see her asleep. Sam's heart stuttered into a panic as she quickly put her hand on Melody before sighing with relief.  
“She's okay. She's just tired. She cleared Lacey's lungs so she won't need the oxygen anymore” she said with a smile at Jack.  
“Really?” asked Jayak as he handed Liam over to Daniel and got his stethoscope. He moved the blanket and listened to Lacey's lungs. Jayak listened intently and then smiled broadly “Her lungs certainly are clear now” he said and then he carefully removed the oxygen tube from Lacey's nose.  
“Lacey?” asked Vala “You've named them?”

“We sure have..... Has anyone got a permanent marker because I swear that these girls are VERY identical” Jack smirked at Sam who laughed.  
“So... The names?” asked Vala with an amused smile on her face.  
“We decided to go a little Irish and our new son's name is Liam Jonathan O'Neill, the eldest twin is Lilly Janet O'Neill and the youngest twin is Lacey Carter O'Neill.”  
Daniel chuckled “Carter and Janet? Two incredibly strong women... That's great... You do realize that we're doomed?!” he said sarcastically, making Sam laugh.  
“It took us a while to agree, but she wanted to use Jonathan so I got to use Carter” Jack smiled smugly “And Janet... Well how could we not. She managed to... well... MOSTLY... keep us alive for a lot of years” Jack smirked as he looked at Daniel and then he sighed with mock resignation “And now we have to come up with two more names” then he looked at Sam “It will only be two names.... Right? Did Melody say when you would be... 'fixed'”  
“Melody was very reluctant to reveal anything but I told her that I needed to know one way or the other. If I wasn't going to make it, then I needed time...” Sam stopped for a moment as her emotions got the better of her. Jack reached his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him a little “I just needed to know that I wasn't going to die. That I would see my babies grow up. I told her that I didn't need to know when or how, because I felt that she was very reluctant to tell me anything. I just need to know I survive this, so I don't know how long it will take before it happens or how it happens and if I have to go through yet another pregnancy after this one, then so be it. At least I can deal with it knowing that there IS an end in sight.”  
“So I guess she didn't want to reveal the future. It must be hard for her to know all this stuff and not reveal it. It just worries me that she was reluctant to tell you HOW it is going to be fixed, because if you have to get cut open in front of a glitchy Stargate again....” sighed Jack. “But then again.... she told you what was going to happen then?.... Didn't she?”

“Yes. She knew that I would have to come to terms with it and prepare myself mentally for when it was time to convince Carolyn to cut me open without anesthetic and that there was no other option. I guess if it's going to be something similar, I think she will warn me again. But hey, maybe we are getting it all wrong and she doesn't even know when or how? Maybe she was reluctant to admit that she didn't know? Maybe it is going to be as simple at doing the blood swap when the time is right?” Sam sighed.  
“Oh wow! That's a thought” said Daniel “But at least she knows that you ARE definitely going to get fixed and that you will survive it”.  
“And for now.... That's all I needed to hear” said Sam “I can put up with this weakened, sick body and all the crap that goes with it as long as there IS an end in sight. I have about ten weeks before I really start to get nauseous again... well... I HOPE I have ten weeks” she smiled wryly and then she looked at Vala “I'm sorry. I didn't think to ask her about the fast pregnancies. God I hope mine doesn't speed up too. That would REALLY be stretching my health to it's limits. I still think that maybe my pregnancies are being affected by my missing Protein Marker somehow. The Ancients knew how to heal, they had no illnesses, well, except for the one that pushed them all to ascend or die. It makes sense that their health could cope with faster, multiple pregnancies. Maybe Carolyn's and Daniel's genes are strong enough to influence the pregnancy to be 'normal Ancient' instead of our normal. What do you think Daniel? Is there anything in your Ancient memories about pregnancies? I guess once they ascended, there wouldn't BE any more pregnancies. Maybe that's why the Ancient gene is so seemingly focused on continuing the Ancient bloodline. Why it was so hard for us to resist each other. The gene is intelligent so maybe it knew that this was it's chance to start the civilization again. Who knows, maybe it thinks that if it speeds the pregnancies up that you will have.... more pregnancies, or maybe it just wants a strong group of Ancients in similar age to get the new population off to a strong start?”  
Daniel looked at her thoughtfully “You think it's possible that Carolyn and Vala's fast pregnancies are 'normal'? It actually does make sense. Didn't Melody say that she pushed Carolyn to get pregnant quickly so that they grow up together. That ALL our babies would grow up together? I think you are definitely on to something. I don't know why I didn't think about this before instead of just thinking that something had gone wrong. Maybe it IS about wanting to get a solid base to restart the Ancient bloodline? Maybe we should stop calling them.... US... Ancients. Maybe we should start referring to them and us as their proper name of Alterans?”

“But we're NOT Alterans Daniel.” said Jack forcefully “We are from Earth. I do see your point but I just don't like it” Jack conceded “Those... Alterans... chose to ignore all the crap that was going on in the Universe, just because it didn't affect them. They couldn't have cared less that millions of people were dying and suffering under the rule of the Goa'uld. They might have had... superior genetics, but they had CRAP ethics and I am NOT one of THEM, and neither are my children. They are going to grow up knowing that helping others is the RIGHT thing to do. We aren't re-starting their civilization. They had their chance and they blew it. We are starting our own... new..... and improved... bloodline”.  
“That's actually a really good point” said Daniel with surprise “Well... You all know what I thought of their 'do not interfere' policy” he said with a wry laugh “Your children in particular are the result of the input of several different races. Obviously Tau'ri and Ancient, but also Tok'ra and probably a bit of Asgard too if they all have the knowledge that Melody gained from Thor”.  
“Well... I'm not particularly fond of the Tok'ra either, except of course Jacob and Selmak” Jack said as he squeezed Sam's shoulder gently “But part Asgard?... Now THAT is pretty cool” he smiled “Maybe we could be.... Tau'ri-gards? Guardians of the Tau'ri? Hopefully they will be... Guardians of the whole Universe. Now THAT would be cool. Universal Guardians!”  
Sam laughed “Jack they're babies. They have a lot to experience and learn before they can become Universal Guardians, but I hope that too.... That they will continue our fight for a more peaceful Universe”  
“Well...” said Vala “While you are debating about new names, can I hold a baby?”  
Sam smiled and gestured for her to take Lacey who was asleep in her arms. Once Vala took her, Sam pulled the blanket together more so it covered both of her breasts and then gently gathered Melody into her arms before leaning more against Jack.

“She's so tiny. Was Jacob and Melody this small?” asked Vala with amazement.  
“They are a bit smaller that Melody was but Jayak thinks that Liam is about the same size as Melody was”  
“Liam looks like he is going to be more blonde than Jacob” Daniel said as he touched Liam's head “It's a bit hard to tell, maybe once they have had a bath?”  
“Well... The twins definitely look like Melody and they are definitely going to look like Sam too, so I will have three mini-Carters now” smiled Jack, then he gave Sam's shoulders a squeeze “Did you get any 'feelings' about the sexes of the new twins? Are we going to get more Mini-Carters?” he asked hopefully “Don't get me wrong, boys are great, but I love seeing our mini-Carters. They remind me of how blessed I am to be with you”.  
“Well I like seeing our mini-Jack... Jacob looks so much like you already... but no... I just know that there are two. Maybe when they develop more I will be able to feel them and their sex? It's probably just too early. I didn't feel the others until I was nine or ten weeks pregnant”.  
“Oh well. I'll be happy either way” Jack smiled and then he frowned “But I'd rather not have any more identical twins! Lilly and Lacey are going to be hard enough to tell apart! Seriously... Does ANYONE have a permanent marker?”.  
Sam snorted with laughter “Maybe we can keep them in a different colour sleeper suit all the time and toe nail polish to match for when they are undressed”  
“How about we use the colors of the teddy bears that George got them. Liam can have the green one, Lilly's can be yellow and the purple one can be for Lacey. Can you get sleep suits this small? Jacob and Melody just stayed in just diapers for quite a while. Can you even get purple sleep suits?” Jack asked, a little worried.  
Sam giggled at Jack's stress over not being able to tell the twins apart.  
“I can take their measurements and go shopping for you” offered Daniel.  
“Can you go today?” asked Jack “Um... Wow..... I don't even know if my plastic cards still work.. they are probably all expired.... Where is my wallet?”  
“General Landry said that he has an expense account all set up for you until you get your finances sorted out at the bank” Daniel informed them “Just make a list and I'll get what I can. There is already a big supply of the smallest diapers we could find, oh and wipes, we have a ton of wipes too! I know there aren't any sleep suits yet because we weren't sure about the size or colors you would want”.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other “I guess we had better get some green ones for Liam so he won't feel left out.... Oh and a baby bath. We will need a baby bath” said Jack.  
“Carolyn already got a baby bath, it's got a.... 'thingie' in it that you can lie the baby on so the baby won't slip in the bath. I wish we'd had one of those for Jacob when he was little, it actually looks really useful”.  
“Wow.... I'll actually be able to bath the babies this time and I'll be able to change diapers too. I never got to do any of that with the twins. It always made me feel so useless” Sam sighed “I'm looking forward to being able to do more this time”.  
“That's good” smirked Jack cheekily “Can I pass off all the stinky diapers to you then?”.  
“Well... maybe not all of them” Sam chuckled back at him.  
“Sam, you always did the most important thing that they needed. You carried them, you gave birth to them, you breastfed them, no matter how many hands I had, I could never do that” Jack said and then he kissed her head. “Only having one hand NEVER stopped you from doing those important things and now we know that not having your hand was important. It kept us in the same room with less guards”.  
“I know. But at the time it was just so hard. But it worked... and it got us out of there. I'm still amazed that Melody was able to plan it all out, just from what we knew and what Jayak, Corbin and Noah knew of the Master. She is such an amazing little.... person. It's like she's all grown up inside that little body. How did we get so lucky Jack? How did we get so lucky to have such amazing children. Children that literally saved our lives”.  
“I don't know Sam. But I am so grateful every time that I look at you. I know you are only still with me because of Jacob and Melody's powers. They gave you back to me when I thought that I had lost everything”.  
“They couldn't have done it without you Jack. I wouldn't have survived without all of you, but especially you Jack. You kept me alive everyday. Kept the twins and triplets alive. Everyday. You STILL keep me alive everyday” Sam smiled through fresh emotional tears “YOU are the reason we have incredible children Jack. It was impossible for me to even HAVE a baby until you. We all exist because of you. You created a baby that could save me. REALLY save me. You thought Jacob and Melody into existence by wanting to save me. Maybe we should name this new bloodline after you?” Sam smiled wryly.  
Jack suddenly lost his smile and scowled “Me? I killed my first kid. I don't deserve it” Jack said sharply and then closed his eyes and sighed.  
There was silence for a long moment until Sam spoke quietly “Jack.... It wasn't your fault. You taught him not to touch it. He was old enough to know it was wrong but he did it anyway....”  
“So you're saying that it's his fault?” Jack snapped harshly as he looked at her but then sighed with regret.  
“No. Of course not Jack. But.... Would you have gone? On that first mission? If Charlie hadn't died and they still asked you, would you have gone?” Sam asked gently. Jack looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. “Would you have gone?”  
“No”  
“The moment Charlie died set you on a path to save Earth, to save millions throughout the Universe” Sam said as tears ran down her face “If you hadn't been on that first mission, it would have ended very differently. You were meant to go, you were meant to lead the Tau'ri to become the fifth race. Sometimes I wonder.......”  
“He was just a KID” Jack snapped as he withdrew his arm from around Sam's shoulders.  
“And Melody, is just a baby......”  
“Melody inherited your souped up Tok'ra brain” said Jack with sharp annoyance.  
“Charlie was still a step up from you Jack” Sam said and then she added “It wasn't your fault that Charlie died. Maybe it was his destiny to set you on that path. This path, with us.....”  
Jack looked at her with incredulous disbelief and got out of bed while she was still talking. He handed Lilly to Noah, pulled on his boxers and left the room with an angry scowl on his face. As the door was sliding shut Sam let out a sob and then burst into guilty tears as the others looked on helplessly. Daniel handed Liam back to Jayak and sat on the bed beside Sam and drew her into a hug while she cried, her body shaking with each sob. Sam cried for a few minutes before she began to try and calm herself. She squirmed away from Daniel and asked him to take Melody, citing that she was tired, as her tears kept falling.  
“Sam...” said Daniel sadly with tears in his own eyes but Sam pushed Melody into his arms and he took her and stood up. Sam slowly wriggled down into the bed and laid down. “Sam...” Daniel tried again.  
“I don't even know why I said it....... I know talking about Charlie is off limits. I should never have said anything. Please leave me alone, I want to be alone” Sam managed to say before bursting into tears again.  
They put the sleeping triplets into their humidi-cribs and Vala picked a very upset Jacob up off the bed as he looked in confusion at his crying mother as tears fell down his own cheeks. Vala and Daniel left with the twins and then Noah talked to Jayak for a moment before he left as well. Jayak looked at Sam as she continued to cry into her pillow and debated what to do. He knew that Jack had lost a son but he had been a little confused by the the emotion charged exchange between Jack and Sam. He knew Jack never talked about Charlie, but did he really blame himself so much, that he had left Sam in tears rather than talk about it? It just seemed so out of character for Jack, but then again, he had never seen Sam push Jack like that before either, he had never seen he be confrontational about anything. Maybe it was just delayed stress of the birth getting to them. He sighed helplessly and checked the sleeping babies before hesitating and then making his mind up to leave Sam in peace. He decided that he would give her some time and then come back and check on her and the triplets again.

Sam cried until she had no tears left, constantly berating herself for saying anything about Charlie at all. God what a stupid thing to say, she thought as she lay there in misery on her damp pillow. She KNEW that Jack couldn't bear talking about Charlie and she had made it sound like Charlie had shot himself so that Jack would go through the Stargate, but that's not what she had meant. Charlies death had shaped him as a person, made him all the more determined to do something worthwhile with the rest of his life. It had also bonded him with Daniel, who had talked him out of wanting to die. She was still so mad that the Brass had taken advantage of him while he was feeling guilty and grieving so badly for his son, they knowingly pushed him into a suicide mission. It had been so unbelievably cruel of them. But he had destroyed Ra instead of the Stargate and had started an important war that would lead to the downfall of the Goa'uld System Lords and change the Universe for the better. Maybe Charlie's birth had triggered the path that would help restore peace to the Universe. The all important first step was Charlie's birth, but she had pushed about his death being that step. She had said everything so wrong and he hadn't given her the chance to explain. She should never have said it at all and she could barely believe that she had kept pushing it. She was feeling so annoyed with herself.

Sam registered with annoyance that she needed to pee. She slowly sat up, cursing the headache that her crying had made worse. It wasn't unusual for her to have a headache lingering but now it was really pounding in her head. She had hoped that the headaches would have gone away when the final healing had taken place, but they hadn't. They had improved a little but now she knew that she would just have to lump them. That they were just a side affect of getting her skull split open. She had never even bothered to tell anyone, what was the point, there was nothing they could do except give her pain relief so she hadn't bothered to say anything. Usually it was just a gentle ache but it always revved up with her blood pressure. At least she would get respite from it for a while, well at least until her blood pressure began to be affected by her new pregnancy. She knew crying always made it worse, so there was nothing to be alarmed about, no point telling anyone even now. It always seemed like she was in some sort of crisis and she was determined not to add simple headache problems to their checklists to worry about. She looked at the bathroom door and then at the radio on the box beside her bed. She really didn't feel like facing anyone yet. All she would see in their eyes would be pity and she certainly wasn't expecting Jack back anytime soon. She huffed, it reminded her all too much about the time before they were captured when he would avoid contact with her. She knew that he would come back when he calmed down but he would probably still be angry at her for talking about Charlie. She had tried to talk to him about Charlie after her brain was initially healed but he had shut her down fast and had told her not to talk about him again. It had hurt, just like it hurt now. She felt so guilty that she had pushed him so much, she should have backed down and dropped it straight away knowing that the subject was strictly taboo, but she had felt so sick of him blaming himself for Charlies death. He was eight years old for God's sake. Eight is plenty old enough to know right from wrong. Jack had told him that weapons were dangerous, that he was never to play with them. She breathed out and tried to let it go, she knew that Jack wouldn't give her the opportunity to explain and she now knew that there was definitely no point, that he would never listen, that he would never realize that Charlie was just as much to blame as what Jack was. The ache in her bladder made her focus on her immediate need. The toilet. Surely she could get there by herself now that she wasn't lugging around the triplets. She looked at the radio again and suddenly felt a strong determination to get there by herself. She huffed an angry breath out and slowly pushed herself up off the bed and stood. She was a little bit wobbly but it wasn't too far to the bathroom door and she felt determined to do it by herself. She felt angry that she was still feeling so damn helpless and needed someone there all the time. She was no longer heavily pregnant so now was time for her to start pushing herself.

Determination flowed through her again and she took one slow wobbly step and then another and another until she made it to the bathroom door. She looked at the toilet with a sigh, she felt exhausted already but she was determined to do it. She put one hand on the wall to steady herself and continued her slow wobbly steps until she reached the toilet and sat down on it with a relieved sigh as her head continued to thump.  
When she finished, she slowly pulled herself up using the handrail and washed her hands. She looked at the shower longingly before looking at the clean fluffy towels on the bench. Even though they had cleaned her she still felt grubby all of a sudden and she knew that the shower would help with her headache too. She set her jaw with determination and turned on the taps for the shower, just a short shower she reasoned, there were handrails in the shower now, she would be fine.  
She sighed with content as she stepped under the steady stream of warm water. She slowly washed her hair, making her weakened arms ache and then turned the water temperature down until it was a little chilly and just stood under it, letting the cold water soothe her headache while her tired arms braced her on the safety rails. Her headache finally began to ease just as her body began to tremble with cold. She took her hands off the rails and took a step forward to turn off the water. Her foot suddenly slipped sideways and her hands reached frantically for the rails. The back of her right hand banged hard against the rail and her left hand completely missed the other rail. Her other foot slipped out from under her as her weight shifted with the sudden movement. Her head cracked solidly on the right side wall of the shower and Sam knew nothing more as her body collapsed against the corner of the shower, her slack mouthed face tilted upwards as the chilly water continued to spray down on her.

Jack sighed and picked himself up off the floor where he had been sitting in the dark. He had been feeling so much anger when he had left their room, but now all he felt was... miserable. He still couldn't believe that he had walked out on Sam. He had heard her sob just before the door had slid shut but at that moment he was too angry to care. He had gone to a room deep in the belly of the ship and now all he had to show for his time of self exile was a numb, frozen ass and a HUGE guilt trip about making Sam cry. He had heard Daniel calling for him a couple of times but he had felt too embarrassed to let him know where he was and he certainly had not felt like listening to a sermon from Daniel on what an ass he had been to Sam. He opened the door and slowly walked back up to their room, silently rehearsing a heartfelt apology to Sam for his over the top reaction. When the door slid open he stopped short and looked in surprise at Vala and the twins crying, then Daniel stepped out of the bathroom, his face full of devastated tears.  
“Where the hell have you been Jack?” he asked as tears ran down his face. Jack's heart clenched as he ran the few steps to the bathroom and pushed past Daniel then stopped in horror at the sight on the floor. Jayak looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes.  
“I'm so sorry Jack”  
Jack looked at Sam, who was lying on the floor naked and wet. Pale, still and her dead lips blue. He felt a cold hand crush his heart as he heard Daniel say “She tried to shower alone Jack, she slipped and hit her head. She drowned Jack.... She drowned...”


	40. TRAGEDY

When the door slid open he stopped short and looked in surprise at Vala and the twins crying, then Daniel stepped out of the bathroom, his face full of devastated tears.  
“Where the hell have you been Jack?” he asked as tears ran down his face. Jack's heart clenched as he ran the few steps to the bathroom and pushed past Daniel then stopped in horror at the sight on the floor. Jayak looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes.  
“I'm so sorry Jack”  
Jack looked at Sam, who was lying on the floor naked and wet. Pale, still and her dead lips blue. He felt a cold hand crush his heart as he heard Daniel say “She tried to shower alone Jack, she slipped and hit her head. She drowned Jack.... She drowned...”

CHAPTER 40 TRAGEDY

Jack suddenly jerked awake and ice cold fear flowed through his veins as his heart slammed in his chest. He scrambled to his feet and ran. Daniel was in one of the hallways and tried to get him to stop but Jack shoved him out of the way and kept running. Daniel rubbed his chest where Jack had shoved him but at the same time registering the look that he had seen on Jack's face and Daniel spun around and took off after Jack with his heart hammering like the panic reflected on Jack's face. As he ran passed the Common Room, he saw Jayak poking his head out of the doorway with a confused look on his face.  
“Something's wrong” Daniel shouted urgently without slowing down. He ran into Jack and Sam's room as he heard Jack's agonized cry coming from the bathroom.  
“No... Sam... No!”  
Daniel rushed in and saw Jack reaching to turn off the water and then checking Sam's pulse.  
“No!” Jack screamed as he broke down crying. Daniel shoved Jack out of the way, making him hit the wall. Jack slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees as he continued to cry in gut wrenching sobs. Daniel stared in shock at seeing Sam completely naked again. Her body looked skeletal, her skin was almost white, her lips blue and her opened mouth was full of water. Daniel quickly grabbed her and hauled her out of the shower base and onto the floor, water spilled from her mouth as Jayak skidded to a halt in the doorway and froze for a second before jumping into action.  
“Her mouth was full of water” Daniel said urgently and Jayak immediately went to her feet and picked them up high, making water run out of Sam's mouth and onto the floor. Jayak then lowered her legs as Daniel cushioned her head and torso on the way down before Jayak quickly gathered her up and jolted more water forcefully from her lungs before laying her back down and starting compression's. Daniel quickly joined in, providing air for Sam's lungs. They kept going for some time, continually checking her until Jayak asked Corbin and Noah to take over while they had a rest.

Jack watched them try to revive Sam and his emotions drained out of him until he felt numb. His head was telling him that she had been down a long time and that she was dead. That he had killed her too. But his heart.... His heart was telling him that she wasn't dead...... That she was … waiting. He had seen it, he had seen the scene of her dead in the shower so vividly before he had woken. Had he been woken so that he could get to her in time?... in time for what? She wasn't responding. Then suddenly it came to him and he stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

Jayak took over from Corbin, he knew this was going on for far too long but he also knew that she had been very cold and he couldn't bear to give up. Sam had three newborns, she couldn't die. She couldn't. He stopped the compression's for what seemed like the 500th time and felt for a pulse. He froze as he felt a very slight stutter under his fingers before renewing his efforts with a new hope as he registered Jack leaving the room. He was about to check for a pulse again when he was shoved away from Sam. He sprawled on the floor and looked up at Jack and watched in horror as Jack shoved a large injection into his port the same time as he threw an injection with his other hand towards Jayak. He looked down at the injection as he picked it up and then looked back at Jack but he knew it was too late as he looked at Jack's determined face. Jack suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor as he curled up in agony.  
“Jack... No...” breathed Jayak but he could do nothing but pray that it would work... for both of them.

Jayak scrambled up and grabbed hold of Daniel who was staring at Jack in shock and confusion. “Daniel... MOVE! NOW!” he yelled urgently as he dragged him backwards near the doorway of the bathroom where Corbin and Noah had been watching.  
“We can't stop!” yelled Daniel at Jayak but then he stared back at Jack as Jack went silent and lifted his head to look at Daniel and Jayak with black eyes.  
“Stay quiet and still” urged Jayak quickly as Jack's mouth curled up in a snarl. Jayak slowly pulled Daniel back a little more as Corbin and Noah backed out of the room and then Jack looked at Sam's naked body and smirked as his attention switched completely to his hard aching cock and the blond cunt in front of him. Jack grasped his iron hard cock, briefly registering that it felt slippery before he lifted one of the cunt's legs and began to push his cock firmly inside the glorious cunt. His golden cunt. He groaned with intense pleasure at the firmness that surrounded his cock. He lifted the cunts other leg up and out and then leaned down and began to thrust strongly with groans of enjoyment. After a few thrusts he stopped as he detected movement and his eyes snapped up to Daniel's and he began to growl and snarl as he started to withdraw his cock.  
“Daniel, look away” Jayak urged in a quiet voice and Daniel immediately dropped his head and looked at his chest in a position of submission. He heard Jack growl and then snort before resuming his hard thrust's into Sam's body. After several hard thrusts Jack began to shake and his thrusts stuttered to a halt. His shaking became more violent and he began to cry out in pain before forcefully thrusting into Sam one last time and ejaculated as his body shuddered and shook. Jayak flipped the lid off the injection that Jack had tossed him and waited with nervous anxiety. Jack's shaking got less as he continued to strain forcefully into Sam's body and then Jack suddenly shuddered hard and collapsed heavily onto Sam.

Jayak scrambled up “Quickly Daniel, get him on his back, careful of his cock” he said as he put his arm under one of Jack's and when Daniel did the same they slid him backwards until his cock was free from Sam's body. They quickly flipped him onto his back. Jack's eyes stared vacantly. Dead. Jayak pressed on Jack's chest with his fingers for a moment before slamming the injection into Jack's heart. “Corbin... Get him back” he yelled as he immediately moved back to Sam and felt for a pulse.  
“Come on Sam” he yelled at her and then used his fist to thump on her chest. Sam jerked a little and then weakly spluttered out some water before she dragged in a small ragged breath and spluttered again. Jayak put her onto her side and watched while more water came out of her mouth as she breathed noisily. He quickly looked at Corbin and Noah trying to resuscitate Jack before looking back at Sam and noticing blood in her hair. He used his fingers to gently examine the small cut on her head and then lifted something in his fingers and look at it with shock and disbelief. “Daniel, we need to get her down to the SGC and get a scan done on her head” he said quickly as he looked at him and held out his hand for Daniel to see the blood covered object on his hand. “That fucking cheap-skate bastard” Jayak growled “One of the screws in her head broke, how quickly can we get her down there?”.  
“Broke?..... Shit.....” said Daniel with disbelief as he looked at the broken off head of a screw on Jayak's hand before looking at Jayak “We can beam her straight there. Let me go and call General Landry” Daniel said as he ran out of the bathroom and almost into Vala, who had been in the Common room with Samara and the children as they had run past and came to investigate.  
“Daniel?” she queried.  
“They are both down.... I have to call the SGC, Sam hit her head, Jayak needs to get her into surgery and Jack's had another heart attack.” he said quickly as he ran out of the room to get the Asgard device.  
“The Healing Device” Vala yelled after him “I'll be able to heal his heart” and Daniel raised an arm to let her know that he had heard her.  
Daniel soon came running back “General Landry's not there but they're getting a theater ready for her now. Dr Williams is tied up in another emergency surgery. Where's Carolyn?”  
“Carolyn is still feeling nauseous. I can do the surgery. I just need to get a scan done first” Jayak said.

“How's Jack?” Daniel asked as he turned and looked in dismay at Corbin and Noah still working on Jack. Daniel heard a noise coming from the Asgard device and then talked into it before pressing some buttons. A white flash appeared and left behind a De-fib machine on the floor. Daniel quickly picked it up and carried it out into Jack and Sam's room as Jayak and Corbin picked up Jack's body and then laid it on the dry floor. Daniel activated the charge and when the beep sounded Jayak grabbed the paddles and Corbin slid out of the way. Jayak placed the paddles on Jack's chest and shocked him with no result.   
“Corbin, get me another shot of Adrenaline” he said as he set the charge higher. He tried again with no result before Corbin handed him the Adrenaline shot. Jayak pushed it into Jack's heart. With no obvious result Jayak shocked him again and then he felt a faint flutter under his fingers before feeling another and another. “Oh Jack you crazy bastard” he sighed with undisguised relief as he put Jack into the recovery position and checked his pulse again. “Jack has abnormal rhythm, you had better send Jack down too, he's going to need to be kept on a heart monitor, his heart scanned and checked properly then watched very carefully for the next few hours” Jayak said to Daniel “Corbin and Noah are better off staying here with the triplets while Carolyn is still feeling so unwell and they're going to be too busy with the babies to look after Jack as well”.

Daniel heard another noise from the Asgard device and then told Jayak that the operating theater was ready. Jayak told him to send Jack down first so Daniel talked into the Asgard device while Jayak went back into the bathroom to get Sam. He gently picked up Sam then went out into the room just in time to see Jack disappear. Then Vala came back into the room with the twins on her hips. Melody looked at him holding Sam and he glanced at Melody's very sad face just as Daniel asked him if he was ready and when he nodded, he closed his eyes to avoid the shock of white light. When he opened his eyes he was in a room at the SGC, a door quickly opened and he was shown through to the operating theater where he gently laid Sam down on the operating table. There were a few gasps of shock as Sam's skeletal naked body was quickly covered in a sheet and Jayak told them that she would need a lead shield over her abdomen when they took the scan and x-ray of her head and that he wanted her put on a heart monitor straight away. The nurses got to work preparing her for surgery, putting her on a respirator and starting her on fluids and taking the scans and x- rays with a portable machine. Jayak went through to the scrub room, quickly stripped off his wet clothing, dried himself with a towel and changed into dry scrubs, which had been left there for him, before starting to scrub his hands. When he went back into the theater, they already had Sam on her left side and was preparing to shave her long hair from her head around the laceration.  
“No... There's no need” said Jayak quickly “Soak her hair and scalp in antiseptic and give me some thick suture line. The nurses watched in fascination as he deftly separated Sam's hair along the old scar line and quickly twisted the hair and tied it up and secured it with thread until he had clear access to the old scar and the new laceration. Jayak asked for a scalpel, took a deep breath to settle himself and began to cut along the side of the old scar.  
He opened her scalp and revealed the plate and screws and then asked to look at the scan results. There were several broken screws but he was hoping that he would be able to withdraw them through the holes in the plates. He carefully and tediously began to extract the fragments of the broken screws and then paused and swore quietly and asked for another look of the scan. After looking for a moment he asked for one particular section to be enlarged. He studied it with a frown and then swore again. Some of the screws had been broken for quite some time and were embedded in the new bone growth under the plates, some of which were cracked. He thought for a few moments, sighed and then removed the intact screws, lifted off the old plates and asked for a bone saw.  
“Doctor?” the head nurse queried, seeking confirmation on the unplanned procedure.

“Bone saw” he confirmed and then he added “I am also going to need a new plates slightly bigger than these ones and the screws to go with them”.  
The nurse looked down at the plates and then rattled off some numbers to another nurse as she handed her the bone saw. She took the saw and then held it out to Jayak, ready for him to grasp it in his dominant hand. Jayak thanked her and after studying the strange saw for a quick moment, he then carefully cut a little wider around the original piece of skull that he had removed twenty four weeks before. He then carefully placed the piece of bone in a tray especially prepared for it and then concentrated on removing a few small pieces of metal screws before irrigating her slightly inflamed brain. Then he turned his attention to the piece of bone that he had removed and used the bone saw to trim away the new growth that had parts of broken screw tips embedded into it. He attached all the plates to the piece of bone first and then gently placed it into the gap in Sam's skull and proceeded to attach the plates to her skull so the new plates covered all the gaps around the piece of skull and finished off the surgery. He trimmed the old scar from her scalp and then created a new one with a neat row of tight stitches before doing the same to the new small laceration where the screw head had forced it's way through her scalp. He cut carefully through the thread holding her hair and released her hair from the twists and gently smoothed it absentmindedly as he looked at her monitors and thought deeply.

“Jayak?” he heard someone call his name and he looked up to see Dr Williams at his side. “Is everything alright?” Is Colonel Carter alright now?”  
Jayak blinked back tears and stepped back away from Sam and looked at the head nurse and gave her instructions regarding what to do with Sam.  
“Jayak?”  
“I put those fucking time bombs in her head” Jayak said quietly as he struggled with his emotions. There was silence for a few moments as the nurses carried out his instructions.  
“You didn't have a choice Jayak. If you had known that the hardware was faulty, what would you have done different?”  
Jayak stepped back to the wall and slid down it, as tears fell down his face. “Nothing” he whispered.  
“Why?”  
Jayak gave a choked sob and then replied “Because it was the only way to close her skull safely”.  
“And if you'd known, would you have replaced the faulty hardware before now?”  
Jayak sighed sadly “No”  
“Why?”  
“Because she was too unstable with the pregnancy” Jayak said quietly.  
“Even if you knew about it Jayak, you couldn't have done anything different. You did a great job then and a great job now”  
Jayak huffed and closed his eyes.  
“You aren't used to being praised are you?  
Jayak looked at him “For the last two years, praise was not being whipped”

Dr Williams sighed heavily and sat down beside him on the floor as the nurses took Sam out to intensive care and cleared the room. “You really did a great job just now. I couldn't have done it any better. How many times have you done skull surgery, you certainly looked very experienced”  
Jayak huffed a laugh and shook his head sadly.  
“How many times?”  
“Twice” he whispered.  
Dr Williams looked at him in amazement and then shock “Oh God....” he sighed as he realized what Jayak meant. “How old are you Jayak?” he asked with curiosity.  
“Twenty four”  
“Oh my God...” Dr Williams sighed again “Only twenty four? I didn't do my first skull surgery until I was twenty six and that was with three solid years of experience under my belt. You have a gift Jayak. You made that surgery seem..... effortless”.  
Jayak looked at him, blinking away his tears.  
“Seriously... You came across a problem, you thought the problem out, while you stayed calm and in control. You have a gift for surgery”.  
Jayak looked back at the floor “He punched her... In the head.... He punched her... I didn't... I didn't even think.... It only just occurred to me then when I saw the cracks in the plates..... He punched her right near the plates. He punched her... Over and over... He punched her” he said disjointedly with emotion.  
“Did she have symptoms of damage in her head after it happened?”  
“She had a bad concussion”  
“What else was happening?”

Jayak looked up and around the room to make sure it was empty “The Master sexually assaulted her. She had severe bruising and tearing. She was in a state of extreme anxiety because they had taken Melody away again and then he sexually assaulted her and beat her badly”  
“Her extreme anxiety would have masked any symptoms”  
“Yes”  
“And when her adrenaline finally calmed down?”  
“She calmed down a bit but then she had an extreme panic attack and had to be sedated. Corbin and I were tending to births while Noah was with Jack and Sam. The men beat up Noah, they dislocated his shoulder and gave him a serious concussion when he tried to stop them from taking Melody. They beat him up and dragged him out of the room, then the Master drugged Sam, sexually assaulted her and beat her viciously before drugging Jack with an overdose and making him rape her. We came back and Sam was unconscious and Jack was just starting to have another heart attack from the overdose. We got there just in time to stop it. When the camera man came back into their room later, Sam lost it.... She was so deep in panic that Jack couldn't even snap her out of it. We had to sedate her and then we kept her sedated for several days. Jack healed her but then he collapsed, so we had to keep her sedated until Jack could stay awake and be with her. Her concussion was gone by the time we let her stay awake”.  
“Your mind was on more important things than head injury symptoms that weren't even presenting. You did an amazing job Jayak. Keeping them alive through all that. Not everyone could have done that..... It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong..... We have enough current problems to deal with, without inventing ones that aren't there”

Jayak looked at him and sighed heavily before nodding his head in agreement as he took a deep breath. “How's Jack?” he asked.  
“Not good. His heart took a very big hit.”  
“What?” Jayak said, suddenly anxious “Hasn't Vala healed him yet?”  
“No. We have only just managed to get him passably stable. I honestly don't know how you got him back... his heart is barely functioning”.  
“Vala needs to heal him” Jayak said as pulled off his gloves and wiped the tears from his face..  
“Jayak, most of his heart muscles have suffered severe damage”  
“Vala can heal him.... She wasn't upset” Jayak said as he stood up.  
“What?. Who wasn't upset? Vala?” asked Dr Williams with confusion as he stood up too.  
“No, Melody. She wasn't crying. She was sad, but she wasn't crying. She must have known Vala would heal him” Jayak said with conviction “Where is Vala and the healing device?”  
“There's been a delay. Vala's here but the device hasn't gotten here yet”  
“What happened?”  
“The Apollo is the only one allowed to beam into this base”  
“No.... The Al'kesh's transporter beam can override anything”  
“What?”  
“Where is General Landry?”  
“On the Apollo and they are apparently checking something out”  
“Does Daniel know about the hold up?”  
“Yes, but the device is still at Area 51, it's top level security and the device needs to be signed out by General Landry”  
Jayak looked at him with disbelief and then asked “Where's Daniel?”  
Dr Williams took him to Daniel who was with Vala as they stood helplessly next to Jack's bed.  
“Daniel. Can't you just..... get it?” asked Jayak.  
“I've never been inside Area 51. I don't know where the device would be.”  
“But the transmitter would know” said Vala suddenly.

“What?” asked Jayak and Daniel together.  
“Our transmitter overrides everything right?”  
“Yes” said Daniel.  
“So... It must have some sort of.... memory. Memory of objects and places. The first time something is transported it always takes a fraction longer. It MUST have a memory”.  
Daniel looked at her curiously “But it was transported by the Apollo”  
“Our transporter overrides EVERYTHING.... Doesn't it make sense that it.... monitors all transport activity to be able to override it? It should recognize the Healing device and be able to get it”.  
Daniel smiled “Yeah. That makes sense, I'll go and check it” then he went up to the Al'kesh and then five minutes later he was back with the Healing device. He smiled at Vala as he handed it to her “All yours beautiful... Do your thing!”  
Vala smiled brightly and then put her hand into the device and closed her eyes as she placed it over Jack's chest. The device glowed brightly and then so did Jack's chest, and after two long minutes the stuttery heart rhythm on the monitor began to even out and slowly speed up until it was back to a normal reading. The glow faded and Vala opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at Daniel.  
“Are you sure you can't heal Sam? Not her protein problem but her head?” asked Jayak.  
“Her head?”  
“I had to remove the piece of skull that I took out before when I had to remove the bone splinter, the screws had broken and two of the plates were cracked. She now has gaps in her skull that will take months to knit together”  
“I can try... but when I tried to heal Carolyn, she was pregnant, it felt.... wrong and wouldn't let me do anything”  
“Yes but Carolyn didn't need healing. There was nothing physically wrong with her except some pretty awful nausea and some temporary confusion” said Dr Williams “Sam just gave birth and she's not pregnant yet so maybe you should try?”

Jayak filled in the very surprised Dr Williams on Sam's very quick pregnancy while Vala went over to Sam's bed, which was now next to Jack's. She lifted the healing device above Sam's head, took a deep breath and concentrated. The device started to glow but then it quickly faded. Vala opened her eyes and a tear ran down her face.  
“Vala?” asked Daniel with concern.  
“It won't let me. I think it's because of the Naquadah not having Protein Marker's. The device feels... confused. I think it located her faulty Naquadah first and doesn't know how to deal with it, so it can't help her”.  
Jayak looked at Sam and Jack with dismay. “Both of their Naquadah levels will be low and Jack is probably critical by now. Can you feel them Vala?”  
“Jack is definitely critical but Sam isn't as bad. She feels okay”  
“That's why he did it” sighed Jayak “I knew what he was going to do as soon as he tossed me the syringe of Adrenaline. We couldn't get her heart going. She's only just pregnant and the babies probably won't be able to control her Naquadah for quite a while. He gave her as much Naquadah as he could to strengthen her vital organs so we could get her heart going. Her organs can't operate without a certain amount of Naquadah. They'd just had sex twice so he knew she was loaded up on Naquadah already but obviously it wasn't enough to restart her heart. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew that it would give him a heart attack. He knew he was going to have to give her everything he possibly could, and as fast as possible. Maybe he knew he could override the overdose of the fuck drug because he remembered how he broke through the drug to go after the Master before?. He drew down Naquadah as soon as he injected himself and used the extra energy the fuck drug gives him to load up his semen in record time. He was in a lot more pain that what he normally is during a Naquadah draw down but it was the only way to give her heart the helping hand that it needed”.  
Everyone was silent as they digested the information from Jayak.

“So what do we do now?” asked Dr Williams.  
“We keep Sam as stable as possible until Jack wakes up and can give her more. I'm not sure how she is going to recover from the surgery with her weakened body and I don't know how quickly the new babies will be able to control her Naquadah so they can start to help her heal, but until they CAN control it....”  
“Sam's in a lot of trouble.” finished Daniel with a sad sigh.  
“We don't even know how long she was down in the shower for, or if she has any brain damage caused by the lack of oxygen” said Jayak.  
“So we wait” said Dr Williams soberly.  
“We need to get the breast pump down here to collect some colostrum from Sam for the triplets. They will be hungry again by now, has anyone checked with Corbin or Noah?”  
“I'll go and get the breast pump, it's in our room. I'll send it down and let you know how the triplets are. I can nurse them if needed or we can get some of my milk out of storage. Just let me know” said Vala tiredly as Daniel handed her the Asgard device and kissed her.  
“You had better send the healing device back to Area 51 before they notice it missing” said Daniel “Are you okay? You look extra tired?”.  
“It was hard work healing Jack's heart. I'm not sure why but the device found it difficult to heal him”.  
“The damage to his heart was immense, maybe it was just difficult for it to heal that kind of damage?” Dr Williams said as Daniel and Vala nodded at the possibility.  
“Vala, Melody wasn't crying. See if you can find out from her what's happening. She was upset, but not crying, so I think she was expecting this somehow, But surely this didn't happen just so we could find the broken plates and screws” sighed Jayak with disbelief.  
“I'll ask her and see what happens” said Vala and then she kissed Daniel and disappeared in a flash of white light.

“I think it would be best if we leave them on the ventilators for now. It will take some strain off their bodies and hopefully their Naquadah, especially Sam” suggested Jayak and Dr Williams agreed.  
Jayak took some blood samples from both Jack and Sam and after examining them his worry about Jack's condition increased. “Dr Williams, Jack's Naquadah is the lowest I have ever seen it, even Sam's hasn't ever been this low” said Jayak sadly.  
“Call me Bradley” said Dr Williams and Jayak nodded at him “How are Sam's levels?”  
“Just as Vala thought. Her levels are actually not too bad. They are enough to make her very tired but enough for her to wake up..... if she can. I should never have left her alone” Jayak sighed. “I just don't understand why she didn't ask for help to go to the bathroom. I'm amazed that she even made it INTO the bathroom, let alone try to have a shower. Her radio was right there and she KNEW that she would still be very weak, especially after just giving birth and she would have known that her balance would be vastly different” said Jayak sadly.  
“She's a grown woman Jayak, and a very stubborn one. When she makes her mind up about something she is as stubborn as hell. After being healed and having sex twice she probably felt confident that she could manage and she obviously did until she slipped or fell” sighed Daniel “It wasn't your fault Jayak, we ALL left her alone. She told us she needed some space and we gave it to her. Jayak you should go and get some sleep”.  
“No...”  
“Jayak you have been up all day and then had a few hours of surgery on top of that. Jack will wake up in the morning and they will need you” said Daniel. Just then a flash of white light revealed the breast pump, an Asgard controller and a note from Vala saying that the triplets were still stable and just starting to get hungry. She also said that she tried to talk to Melody but she was moody and sad and wouldn't talk to her at all.

Jayak picked up the machine and checked that it was clean, loaded it with two bottles then he went to Sam's bed and sat it beside her and pulled down the sheet and blanket to expose her heavy full breasts and moved the monitor wires out of the way. He readied the machine and then manipulated Sam's nipples until they were erect and beginning to leak before he placed the cups over her breasts and held them firmly as the sucking motions began to draw milk from her breasts and after a moment, Sam's colostrum began to fill the two bottles with a steady rhythm. Her milk was still flowing strongly when the two bottles were filled so Jayak capped them and attached two more and filled them too. He turned the pump off and asked Daniel to send the bottles up to Noah but Daniel firmly told him to go and get some sleep, that he would stay with them tonight and he could pump Sam's milk when they were due because he sometimes helped Vala if she was still feeding Jacob when Melody finished. Daniel asked Jayak how long he wanted him to wait before pumping them again and Jayak thought for a moment before replying.  
“Her Naquadah goes into her breast milk, so every time we pump her she will lose more Naquadah as she makes more milk to replace it. The four bottles will probably be enough for two full feeds for the triplets. Leave her for six hours then pump her again. Do the four bottles again because we need to encourage her milk supply to have enough for three but we also need to try to keep a balance between that and leaving her with enough Naquadah. Once you finish pumping take another blood sample so we can work out roughly how much Naquadah she is losing with each pump. Bradley you will need to take Jack off the ventilator and reduce the sedation in the morning so he can wake up for sex. Make sure you call me when he wakes up because he won't be able to stay awake for long”.

Daniel assured him that he would do as asked and then sent Jayak back with the full bottles up to feed the triplets. Daniel then got a warm damp cloth and carefully cleaned the breast milk from Sam's breasts and nipples before drying them and covering her back up. It definitely felt weird to be handling Sam's breasts, but right now they just seemed completely non sexual. They were... baby bottles... Sort of. Sam's breasts had grown a lot larger over the last few weeks in preparation for the birth of the triplets and the scar and the dent in Sam's breast was much more obvious now Sam's breasts were heavy with milk. Sam was very pale and you could clearly see the network of blood vessels under the skin on her breasts, except for where they were missing from under the scar. Like Vala's breasts, they now had a job to do and after the last six months of watching Vala breast feed Jacob and then Melody as well, it had made him view breasts differently. They were an incredible, intricate biological marvel. Watching Vala breast feed had always fascinated him and Sam's seemed no different. When they had babies or the pump attached, they were life giving breasts for babies and that's how he saw Sam's breasts just now. If anyone had asked him how he felt when he touched Sam's breasts he would probably say that he felt honored to be trusted to be able to do this for her and her babies. They weren't boobs, they were milk filled breasts. Although as soon as Jack touched them they would probably turn back into boobs again, and hell, all boobs were sexy, especially Vala's, but for now, they were... milk bottles. He cleaned out the pump and the attachments to make sure it was ready to use and checked that there were spare bottles and caps in the box Vala had sent down with it. He sat it on the bench out of the way, noted the time and set an alarm on his watch for six hours time then went and sat in the chair between Jack and Sam's bed and Bradley said that he would be back to check on them later. They made sure that people looking after Jack and Sam would be kept to a minimum and were adequately protected at all times like the theater staff had been, because Jack, Sam and Daniel were still considered to be in quarantine.

Early the next morning Jayak came down with clean bottles and Daniel went up to the Al'kesh with the full bottles that had been sealed into sterile bags and temporarily stored in the infirmary's fridge. Noah, Daniel and Vala fed the babies when they woke up and debated whether or not to bathe them. In the end they decided that Jack and Sam wouldn't be up to doing it for at least a few days and the triplets would need bathing very soon. Daniel went and got the new baby bath and filled it up with warm water on the bench in the bathroom. Vala bathed Liam first and when he was done she handed him to Daniel and Noah then gave her Lilly. They got them all cleaned up and put fresh diapers on and put them back in their humidi-cribs to sleep. When they finished they contacted Jayak to see how Jack and Sam were but they were all very concerned to hear that Jack had not yet woken up. He had been taken off the ventilator, and was breathing well on his own now that his heart was healed, but he had not woken up at all. Sam was still on the ventilator and so far she was remaining stable. Daniel decided that Jack would probably just be taking a bit longer to wake up because of his extra low Naquadah and that he had better get some sleep, and because Carolyn was feeling alright for the moment, Corbin took over watching the triplets with her while Noah got some sleep too. Vala went to the Common room where Samara, Teal'c and the children were watching The Wiggles. The children had been entranced with them since breakfast and it was lovely to watch Marissa dancing and singing to the music. When the DVD finished, Vala thanked them for keeping an eye on the twins and let them know that the triplets were fed, bathed and sleeping again but as yet there was no change with Jack or Sam. Vala then took the twins for a nap and she also laid down next to Daniel and had a nap too. She had been getting quite tired lately and the energy that the healing device had sapped from her and the stress about Jack and Sam, was certainly not helping.

When Jack still hadn't woken by lunch time Jayak became very concerned. Jack had NEVER not woken for sex before. He took blood samples from both of them and compared them to the ones taken through the night. Sam's level's had understandably dropped to go into her breast milk but to his surprise, Jack's had hardly increased at all and was still at a critical level, but there was nothing they could do but wait. They kept Sam's pumping schedule at every six hours but when Jack continued to sleep for the rest of the day, Jayak worried about what to do. Pumping her milk was dropping her Naquadah levels, but if her milk production was slowed down, it could well be compromised and he couldn't let that happen. Vala did have some milk stored, but nowhere near enough to be able to cope if Sam's milk supply failed. He talked the matter over with Carolyn and they decided to stick to six hours but if Jack continued to sleep the next morning then they would have no choice but to consider stretching out her schedule to conserve her Naquadah.

Morning came and went and Jack stayed asleep. His Naquadah had only risen marginally and he had now missed two sex sessions to give Sam Naquadah. At lunch time when he still hadn't woken, General Hammond beamed down via the returned Apollo to see them and discuss what options they had. George had been devastated to learn what had happened. He was happy that the triplets had been born safely but the tragedy that had taken place afterwards was hard to accept. Sam had died for an unknown amount of time and Jack's desperate attempt to save her life had killed him too. He sighed as he looked down at Sam. She was still sedated and on the ventilator to conserve her energy and hopefully her Naquadah. No one said it, but they all dreaded the fact that they would take her off the ventilator and reduce her sedation, only to find out that her brain was too damaged for her to wake up, or that she might be deficient in some way and the current scans of her brain did not look good.

Jayak, Bradley, Corbin, Carolyn and Daniel had all been discussing what to do when George had beamed in. When he turned away from Jack and Sam to look at the small group he sighed heavily and asked them if they had decided on a course of action. Jayak explained that for some unknown reason, Jack's Naquadah was reproducing itself at an extremely low rate and it was possible that he had simply given too much Naquadah away and it somehow affected the process of cloning replacements. Because Jack had not woken, he had not given Sam and Naquadah and her levels were now bordering on levels that would leave her unconscious and was now heading into a critical level. They were especially worried because even if Jack DID wake up, he would not have enough Naquadah to give any to Sam. After discussing the situation a little more, the room had gone quiet as they all came to the only conclusion possible. If Jack remained unable to replace his Naquadah and wake up, then they would have to go ahead and attempt the blood transfer to save Sam's life. If it worked, then at least her Naquadah would be working and her body would hopefully begin healing and she could continue to provide breast milk for the triplets. It was their only option, the only way that she would be able to survive without Jack's Naquadah. The only question was, how long to wait before going ahead with the procedure. 

Everyone agreed that the safest way would be by Sam's suggestion of stopping her heart and putting her on a by-pass machine, temporarily replacing her blood with saline until there was enough room for her stored supply and push it through until it was used up and then restarting her heart. Because of the trouble they'd had restarting Sam's heart after drowning, they were all feeling very nervous about attempting the procedure. Carolyn decided that she would put Sam's faulty blood into storage until Sam was strong enough to replace the faulty blood with working blood again just in case she needed blood volume at a later date. Vala had still not been able to converse with Melody so they decided that if Jack's Naquadah was still not working properly tomorrow morning then they would go ahead with the procedure on Sam at 11am. Everyone was in a somber mood and the meal they shared on the Al'kesh that night was eaten quietly. The twins were very subdued and Melody was especially moody and sad and apart from brief distractions like The Wiggles, she had not smiled since the accident. It made Daniel feel a little depressed and he wondered if he was 'feeling' her mood. That night Daniel was getting Melody ready for bed when he suddenly decided to try and 'talk' to her himself. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He had heard Melody very clearly when she had healed Sam's bruising and when she had shown him what to change in the presentation to the SGC Personnel. Sam had been surprised by the changes but when she learned that Melody had shown him what to change Sam had hesitated and then told him to send it down. She had definitely been conflicted by it's final contents but it had definitely helped with the rumors. Now all the personnel seemed to be talking about was how amazing it was that they had all survived the terrible ordeal and everyone was genuinely horrified by Sam's suffering and the terrible condition she was in. The only other talk about them was the betting pool on the triplets birth date, time and names.

General Hammond had informed the personnel that the triplets had been born safely but then he'd also had to tell them that there had been a terrible accident and now both Jack and Sam's lives were in danger. Everyone on base had been quiet and subdued as well while they waited for better news. Daniel changed Melody's diaper and put on a clean sleep suit and picked her up for a cuddle. He cleared his mind and then concentrated on making a connection. He felt her and she looked up at him and Daniel told her what they planned to do to Sam tomorrow and asked if they were doing the right thing. Melody felt confused but she remained silent with a frown on her face until Daniel decided to ask her why it had been necessary for them both to die. He felt the shock go through Melody and then she instantly became anxious and he felt her fear as she fully opened her mind to him and asked him what had happened for them to die when they had both just slipped in the shower. When Daniel told her about Jack and Sam's last conversation and how an angry Jack had left Sam while she had cried, he felt her anxiety building and when he told her how he had seen Jack running and then how they had found Sam in the shower and what had followed, Melody started to cry and he could feel her panic about wanting to go down to her parents immediately. Vala looked at Melody's distress and when Daniel told her that she wanted to go and see Jack and Sam, Vala insisted that they all go and they quickly went to the transported room, grabbed an Asgard device and beamed themselves down to Jack and Sam's room at the Infirmary.


	41. DISCOVERY

CHAPTER 41 DISCOVERY

Melody looked at her mother in shock. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Her father was supposed to have been there with her mother and they were both supposed to fall together, with her mother bumping her head, just enough so they could find the damaged inferior screws and plates and replace them with safer ones now the triplets had been born. Her Mother was just supposed to be down here recovering from surgery. She had not seen them dying, her father should have been down here to strengthen her mother every day and keep her safe. Why had her father been angry at her mother because of Charlie? Melody mentally touched Daniel's mind and sorted through his memories until she found what she was looking for and then she watched and listened to the events that Daniel had seen and heard. Daniel had felt Melody push into his mind, so he relaxed and let her find what she was looking for. The conversation that had ended with Jack storming out and Sam crying with guilt over what she had said to Jack. He felt Melody back out of his memories and felt her confusion over the conversation so Daniel asked her if she knew about Charlie and what had happened to him and then he was absolutely stunned by her answer.  
'Charlie removed Daddy's weapon from the safe and then accidentally shot himself'  
It took Daniel a few moments to gather his wits and then he told her “No, that's not right. Your Daddy forgot to put his gun away and Charlie played with it”  
He felt her confusion again and then her words 'Is that what Daddy believes? That he forgot to put it away? He's wrong. Charlie had watched Daddy and he knew how to get Daddy's gun out. Charlie knew he wasn't supposed to touch it but his school friends had teased him that Daddy wouldn't let him play with toy guns. Charlie got angry and told them he didn't play with toy guns because his Daddy had a real gun that he could touch and his friends wanted him to prove it. He wanted to show it to them and prove that he wasn't lying. So Charlie hid and watched Daddy open the safe and then when Daddy and Charlies Mummy went outside he got the gun out of the safe. He was going to show it to his friends but when he pushed the bullet clip in, he touched something he shouldn't have and then accidentally shot himself'  
Daniel stared at her in shock. All this time Jack had blamed himself and thought he had forgot to put it away. Daniel could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Daniel? What's wrong?” Vala asked fearfully.  
“It wasn't Jack's fault... When Charlie died... It wasn't his fault. Sam was right. It wasn't Jack's fault that Charlie died”. Then he told Vala what Melody had told him. “It WASN'T Jack's fault!”.  
“Oh my God” said Vala “Was Sam right? That Charlie's death made sure that Jack to go to war with the Goa'uld?”  
Melody pushed more words into Daniel's mind and Daniel looked at her.

'It was Charlie's destiny to change Daddy's path. It was Daddy and Mummy's destiny, as it was yours and Teal'c's, to help begin the path to the restoration of peace in the Universe. It was essential to save the Asgard race because without them, that balance would never be achieved. There needs to be a joint effort between the Asgard and the Tau'ri to obtain, and then maintain, peace. With three of the balancing races now gone from our existence, our two races are the only peacekeepers left. Some of the Ancients want to help the Universe be at peace again. Once Oma began to fight, some of the others realised the great error that their race made to think only of themselves, so they helped her to destroy Anubis. They saw it as an opportunity to help the Universe on it's path to regain balance, after they left it to be overrun by evil. Mummy was saved and then I helped keep her safe, so that we could be born and then be freed when Oma guided you to Vala so she could guide you to Jacob and then to us. Babies from Daddy and Mummy was the only way to bring the Ancient's knowledge and powers back to this plane of existence and help the Tau'ri to continue in the path of their destiny. The Tau'ri will now have the added power and knowledge of the Ancients through us, and we will truly become the fifth race in time to bring peace to the Universe. Being the 5th race of peacekeepers has always been the destiny of the Tau'ri. There is still so much more that Daddy and Mummy have to do, they are not destined to die.”

Daniel was stunned that his action of convincing Oma to stop Anubis, started... a revolution! A revolution that would truly began with Sam being saved and then continued with the birth of Jack and Sam's very special children. He pushed the information out of his mind and told Melody that Jack wasn't waking up and his Naquadah was cloning extremely slowly. He also explained that they were keeping Sam sedated and on the ventilator in an effort to get her Naquadah to last as long as possible and that they didn't know how long Sam had been dead before they found her, that she may have brain damage from the lack of oxygen when her lungs had filled with water. 

Melody went quiet as she wondered why she hadn't seen this. She was still very sure of the future that would unfold, so there must be some way of fixing the situation so the future could continue as it should. She decided that first she had to find out if there was damage in her Mother's brain.  
“Ma Ma” she simply said out loud as she must find out as she reached in Sam's direction. Daniel put her on Sam's bed, next to Sam's chest and Melody sat there for a while before hesitantly reaching out to touch her Mother. Melody felt scared. She had just thought that her Father would have given Naquadah to her Mother after the surgery. That they were both down here until her Mother was strong enough to return to their home after her surgery. It felt wrong It just felt so terribly wrong and it scared her. It was like the fear that she had felt when she had known there was something terribly wrong with her Mother when she had pulled her from the crib and had been terrified that she would be taken from her again and terrified that she would be sexually abused again. Melody had felt a pain in her Mother's soul beyond the concussion and pain that she had suffered during the awful beating she had suffered through. Her Mother had felt so.... guilty that she hadn't been able to withstand the feelings of pleasure that the Master had given her. She had felt so dirty and ashamed. The sexual abuse had been so traumatic for her Mother. Melody had known that she would be taken again, that the Master would give her Mother another chance to learn that he would give her anything she asked for if she would trust the Master and let him pleasure her, so he could truly own her. The Master knew he couldn't have sex with her, but he had wanted her to trust him and let him pleasure her, let him enjoy watching her orgasm so he could feel in control of her. Melody had foreseen the sexual acts but she hadn't seen the severe beating that he would give her. She hadn't seen that her Mother would fight the drug enough to gift her pleasure to her Father. Her Mother had been so horrified and traumatized that the Master was giving her pleasure, that she had been able to focus so hard on the direction of her soul mate through the haze of the drug, because she knew that her pleasure belonged to her soul mate and no one else.

Her Mother had displayed strength of mind to be able to focus on their Father but the actions of the Master had scarred her Mothers altered mind and feelings very deeply. Even though her Mother knew the drug would make her lose control, she had still felt like she had betrayed her soul mate and Melody had used a lot of strength to get deep into her Mother's mind and calm her overwhelming feelings of shame. It had been very traumatizing for Melody to know of her Mother's physical pain and feel how much shame and guilt she had felt. Melody had not realised how badly it would affect her Mother. Melody hadn't realized how being sexually abused, could hurt a person's soul. It had been far easier for her Mother to cope with being viciously beaten than to cope with thoughts of having to go through forced sexual pleasure again. She had taken away her Mother's inner strength and the lack of it had tipped her Mother over the edge and into such uncontrolled terror that Melody had struggled to get into her Mother's mind and calm it long enough for her Father to get close enough and give her the sedative. Melody had stayed close to her Mother over the next few days. Jayak had kept her Mother sedated but he had to leave Melody on the bed with her Mother, so she wouldn't fight against the sedatives affects. Melody had been able to work on accessing the deeper parts of her Mother's mind while she was sedated and had been able to erase some of her Mother's guilt and added her Mothers fear and terror about the attack, to the other terrors she had experienced, that Melody had previously hidden in an locked part of her Mother's mind. It had worked, although she sadly had to leave her Mother extremely anxious that it would happen again. She had to, so the plan would continue to work. She had handicapped her Mother so much, that she did not have the strength in her mind, to fight her own thoughts of guilt and shame. She had become quieter and unwilling to talk about it, it had worked but she still had feelings of guilt, about how she had been sexually inviting to the camera and therefore the Master. But her deeper traumatic feelings had been trapped and blocked. Now she was possibly going to have to access that part of her Mother's mind again, she was going to have to feel all those terrible feelings again and she needed a moment to gather her strength before being immersed in those horrible memories again.

She reached out and touched her Mother's chest and closed her eyes so she could concentrate harder. She pushed through the fog of the sedatives and began to slowly feel her Mother's feelings of confusion and anxiety. She felt her Mother's latch onto her presence, anxious because she knew that she was locked deep in her mind and she wanted to know what happened and why couldn't she move or open her eyes. She reassured her Mother, telling her that there had been an accident that had revealed damage to the metal parts inserted in her head. Sam asked Melody what damage, and she felt her daughters reluctance to tell her and then Melody gently reminded her of the repeated slaps and punches she had received from the Master and how he had hit her in the head and caused some of the metal to crack and some of the screws to crumble. She told her that the metal Jayak had to use had been weak and faulty but she'd had to wait until the triplets were born before it could be removed and replaced with quality parts. The surgery was now done and she needed to heal. When Sam asked Melody why they were keeping her sedated and why she felt so.... trapped and anxious, Melody wondered how much she could tell her Mother without causing her to become more anxious and be unable to do what was needed. Melody knew that her Mother needed to fight against being trapped in her mind. That to clear the severe fog in her brain, her Mother would have to use ALL of her mental strength to regain the complete use of her damaged brain, which meant that Melody would need to give her Mother access to every available part of he mind. EVERY part. Her Mother had already suffered through so much mental trauma and she was worried that giving her Mother back ALL of her darkest memories from her sexual abuse and the terrors that she had suffered through could break her.

Sam could feel Melody's agitation and fear. She knew that something must be wrong because she had never felt so... restricted within her mind before. She knew there was something wrong with the connections in her brain and then when she realized that Melody was scared, Sam's heart felt broken. Her brave incredible daughter was scared... for her.... But why? Sam concentrated on her daughter's mind asking her what was wrong and told her that if they worked together maybe they could fix what was wrong. She felt Melody's hesitation and Sam told her that she felt stronger now. That so many of her insecurities and fears about herself felt like they were resolved. She was strong now and that Melody needed to trust that she WAS strong enough to handle anything and begged her to tell her what's was wrong. Melody heard her Mother's heart felt plea to trust that she was strong enough and then she FELT her strength. Even though things were still hidden from her she had managed to become stronger. Trust. She had to trust her Mother or she simply wouldn't be able to help her. 

With her mind made up, Melody told her Mother that she had been badly injured. That she had foreseen her fall so the faulty metal would be found and replaced but something had gone wrong and she hadn't seen it. Her Father was meant to have been with her and the fall was meant to be fairly minor, but he had not been there, she had been alone when she had fallen and so she had been seriously hurt with a brain injury and for her to get full use of her brain back again that she would need get full access to her mind, so she could use it to regain control of her brain.   
Sam was silent for a moment as she thought before she started a silent conversation with her daughter.   
'Full access? Why haven't I got full access now? I thought it was completely fixed with the Stargate?'  
'There are memories that were too traumatic for you to deal with while you were mentally compromised, so I hid the worst of them from you to protect you and help you through your captivity'  
Sam was surprised. She had a LOT of traumatic memories so what on Earth could be so... awful, that Melody had to keep them hidden from her 'What Memories?'  
'Sexual memories'  
Sam felt confused. She knew how much she had been sexually abused in the past, especially in the last year. Her memories were pretty bad now so she couldn't understand what could possibly be worse than what she already knew. 'What sexual memories?'  
'I modified them to reduce the terror and fear that you felt. Your memories have been dulled. When you were younger and you were beaten, raped and almost died and when you were captured, that terror that you suffered resurfaced and there was an overwhelming amount of fear in your mind. You had a severe head injury and your body was also injured and compromised with your Protein Marker not working and the large amount of blood loss and whenever you were awake the fear got worse. When you were over the worst of your injuries and were able to be woken, I could see the negative effect that those feelings were having on you, so I dulled your memory of those events and suppressed your terrors and fears so you could concentrate on fighting to survive, your mind was focused more on your sexual fears and I needed to you focus on surviving. I knew there would be worse things that you would have to face and I knew you would be overwhelmed by them with your dulled and depressed mind. Every time that you were sexually abused or suffered with excessive fear, I dulled your memories, especially when the Master made one final effort to make you bow to the power he had over your suffering and make you give him what he wanted. Your terror was so deep I struggled to hide it from you. It was only when you were sedated that I was able to block your access to the extreme terror that you had felt. For you to regain full access to your mind you will need to face those corrected memories and face the terror so you can overcome it and use the full strength of your mind to rewire your brain'  
Sam was shocked 'You know what happened to me?' Sam asked emotionally 'You know about the terror I felt while I was being raped?....... Melody..... You should never have done that, you're so young and you already know what it feels like to be raped? You know what it feels like to be...... Oh God..... Melody' Sam sobbed.  
'I had to or the plan would have failed'  
“Oh Melody...” Sam felt destroyed. She had exposed her baby daughter to such terrible things. Feelings that no woman should have to suffer through, especially an innocent baby girl. 'I should have been protecting YOU. You shouldn't of protected me from that..... Oh God....'

Melody flooded her Mother with intense love. 'Ma Ma... It was you who showed me that you can overcome fear. It was you who dealt with your vicious rape and I felt the great strength that you obtained from being able to fight against those fears. You went on to do many great things. You didn't let your fears hold you back from doing what your heart desired. Fighting against those fears made you strong. Ma Ma you are so strong. Your strength showed me that the plan would work. A plan that would never have worked without your great strength of mind, adversity made you stronger. It has always made you stronger. I now know what horrors someone can suffer, but I also know that I could have the strength to overcome my fears and use my fears to make me stronger, because that's what you did. YOU made your mind strong and your strength of mind was a gift to me, just like your vast knowledge and intelligence was a gift to me too. I was tampering with your mind, I made it weak and I needed your weakened mind to concentrate on survival instead of trying to overcome the feelings about the sexual assaults the Master inflicted on you, especially when the end was near. It was so important for you to continue to fight without distraction, so I needed to suppress the real terror that you'd felt. You needed to fight against your weakened body ravaged by illness, as well as your weakened mind. You HAVE become stronger and now I know that you are ready to try and overcome the terrors you felt. I hoped that you would never had to face any of these memories again. My sisters had to show you one of your terrors before they began to repair your brain, they needed to know your true reaction to the terror you had felt but then I suppressed it again for you. Show me how you conquered fear and give me that gift too Ma Ma, let your terrors make you stronger, so they will make me stronger too.'

Sam marveled at her daughter. Her strong intelligent daughter was a reflection of herself. She wondered how Melody had trapped her terrors when she still remembered being raped by Jonas. She cast her mind back to the time that Jonas had brutally raped her, she had been truly terrified when he had been crushing her throat and then even more so when he was beginning to invade her body with his penis and defiling her body with cruelty. She recognized then, that her memories HAD been tampered with and her feelings HAD been dulled. It felt like she was only watching herself be raped and was not really feeling anything at all. It made her realize why her daughter had been so worried about her and Sam wondered what was in store for her. If her memories were so dulled, yet she clearly remembered being scared and horrified during the times that she had been abused, then just how bad were the 'real' memories going to be? She had seen the recording of the Master sexually abusing her and watched while she looked at Jack while she orgasmed. She only remembered being scared but on the recording she had looked.... terrified. It hadn't actually sunk in until just now, that her feelings did not match her reactions on the recording. She looked like she had been having a severe panic attack just before the drug kicked in, but she hadn't taken a great deal of notice because she had been so dumbfounded by the fact that she had credited the pleasure she had been feeling to Jack. Her feelings felt so mixed up and confused but her feelings of guilt and self loathing made more sense now. They had been magnified, while her terrors had been taken away. She hadn't been able to focus on the fact that her body had been forced, manipulated and controlled. She hadn't been able to focus on those events with anger because her terror wasn't there. She had focused on her guilt, on the abuse being her fault. The assault, the beating, the punishments... she had thought they were all her fault, but it wasn't true. Sam knew that anger helped to make you stronger, but only if it was focused on the right things. Instead of being angry at her guilty feelings of pleasure, she should have been angry that she had been forced to feel that pleasure. Angry that her body had been drugged and then used for pleasure and the satisfaction of someone else who had no right to touch her. She shouldn't be angry about feeling humiliated that she had begged to be hit and slapped, she should be angry that she had been given no choice and forced to submit. She had chosen to submit to protect her daughter, just like she had chosen to submit to being a whore to protect Jack when they were captured. She should be angry that the Master had forced her to suffer through that humiliation. None of it was her fault. It was all the Master's fault. She needed to be angry at the Master's thoughts and actions, just like she had learned to be with Jonas so long ago. All of a sudden she felt calm and it wasn't because Melody had influenced her. It was because she felt ready. Ready to face the terror. Ready to feel the anger. Ready to reconcile her feelings about what had happened to her. She was ready.

Melody felt her Mother's sudden calm and her own fears began to fade. Her Mother was indeed ready to face and conquer her moments of terror. She drew strength from her Mother and mentally took hold of her hand, she would need her Mother's strength to reface the horrible images and feelings again.  
Sam felt Melody holding on to her, felt her begin to draw strength from her mother to face what was coming and Sam felt her dread. Sam didn't feel destroyed anymore, she felt so incredibly angry. Angry that her innocent daughter had suffered along with her at the hands of the Master. Everything the Master had done, he had done to Melody too and it made her angry as hell. She surrounded Melody in her strength, her determination to protect her, ready to share with her the elation of facing your fears and controlling them. Fear wasn't something that you could conquer, fear was something you controlled. Fear made you better, it made you be more careful, smarter and wiser. Fear made you strong. She felt Melody begin to draw back the veil in her mind, she wrapped her mental arms protectively around her daughter as she was suddenly immersed in the terror that she suffered at the hands of Jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested to know how many are still following and reading my story. If you could just leave a short comment that you are still here that would be much appreciated. Thank you.


	42. FEAR

CHAPTER 42 FEAR

An overwhelming surge of terror ran through her as her face was trapped solidly against Jonas's groin, with his cock jammed down her throat again. She couldn't breathe and couldn't get free. She remembered the complete terror she had felt when she gagged and choked and then everything started to go black. Then her memory ran straight into another moment of terror as she felt herself drop to the floor only to feel Jonas's hand crushing her throat, starving her lungs of air until he got control of both of her wrists with the intention of raping her. She felt the stabs of pain as he mauled her breasts while she lay trapped and terrified under his weight. She felt the utter helplessness and the awful feelings of dread and her complete horror when he tore her panties off, just like it was happening again. It felt so real. She felt his penis pushing forcefully against her vagina as her feelings of helplessness, horror and disbelief increased. Felt when his penis rammed inside her resistant vagina and felt her tender flesh tear with a shock of pain. The vivid memory of feeling her body being invaded by his anger and the purpose of hurting her, had made her body feel so traumatized and dirty. She felt herself being infected with intense shame as his penis kept thrusting hard inside her, eventually giving her confused feelings of pleasure along with the pain. She had felt so ashamed that she felt those sparks of pleasure as Jonas had fucked her hard. He fucked her with the purpose of controlling her, punishing her and to make her feel ashamed of enjoying pain. So ashamed. But she knew that she shouldn't feel ashamed. She SHOULD feel angry. She had learned how to feel anger at HIM. Anger at HIM for invading her body with such disrespect. Feel anger at HIM for making her feel so scared, so incredibly dirty and now she felt so incredibly angry at Jonas that her daughter had suffered through these feelings when she had hid them from her mother. So angry. She let a massive wave of anger flow through her, focusing on letting it energize her body and her mind. She violently bucked her hips as her intense anger powered her movements. She felt his body weight shift and quickly took advantage of it, using the many skills that she had mastered during her effort to overcome her fear of another rape. Her fear had empowered her to learn, to strengthen her body and to strengthen her mind. It had taught her resilience and control. She forcefully flipped Jonas onto his back, lifting her hips so his penis slipped out of her, as she began to punch him with solid controlled blows. Her anger driving her to render him unconscious and helpless. She gazed down at him and felt a rush of strength flow through her before suddenly feeling herself pushed forward hard and onto her knees with her hands now tied behind her back. 

She looked up to see the Master with the taste of bloody vomit in her mouth. The feeling of terror running through her when he ordered her upper clothing to be removed. The intense fear of knowing that she was going to be raped again was crippling. She felt the intense dread as the knife was used to cut through her clothing and then through her bra to expose her breasts, then suddenly she felt the scream of pain as the knife sliced into her breast all over again. Suddenly the terror was stronger, but she now was back on her feet and the order for her to be stripped completely naked was made. The crushing terror of knowing what to expect when she was raped again. The glimpse of determination that she would overcome it, just like she had before, then the intense discomfort of rough fingers invading her vagina that was dry with fear. The shock of seeing the General's huge cock rolled through her and then the intense burst of fear that the General was going to be forced to watch while she was raped and humiliated. The dread of having to face him afterwards. The wave of regret and mortification that the General was being forced to watch her naked body being sexually abused. Her confused surprise at the General's cock reacting to the sight of her naked body and then later, the honest feeling of disgusted fascination of his cock reacting further while the Master was roughly raping her vagina with his fingers. The sting of the drug being injected into her thigh felt so real, as did the fear of not knowing how much indignity she was going to suffer through before it was over and then the spike of fear, that once it was over she would be murdered. Fear and terror that she would die naked, filthy, invaded and dirty, after having her body raped by such an evil man. Her strong body would be desecrated, touched with irreverence and then disposed of like trash. 

Then she felt the intense horror and mortified embarrassment that she had felt when the General was being forced to use his tongue on her vagina while her legs were forced apart to fully expose her most private part to him. The shock of pleasure that his tongue gave her, especially when he poked it fully inside her vagina. The shame of feeling pleasure when he was being forced to give it to her. The shame of having an amazing orgasm courtesy of the General's obviously skilled mouth and the raging embarrassment at the feeling of wanting him to suck and lick her vagina again and never stop. Then raw terror engulfed her again as she was pulled away from him, knowing that she would now be raped, that she would have to suffer through such indignity again, made worse by the fact that the man she has loved for years, would be forced to watch it happen. She felt her terror build up and consume her as she fought against her restraints until she heard the General yelling her name. Then the hope that began to bloom inside her, that it would at least be someone she respected and someone who respected her, that was going to invade her body. The realization that it would be easier to deal with the fallout of the General having sex with her, than being raped by an evil man who had no respect for her body. The shock of seeing the General's seemingly enormous fully erect penis and the fear that momentarily engulfed her until his words of comfort got through to her and reassured her. She had to trust him. Trust. She remembered the fearful but oddly excited anticipation of feeling that huge cock beginning to invade her body. Desperately hoping that she would be able to hide her pain from her superior officer, determined that he wouldn't feel guilty for something he was being forced to do. Then she felt the feelings of her vagina being stretched by his cock, stretching her to the point of burning. God it burned. Relax. Trust him. She forced her fear under control as she put her complete trust in her Commanding Officer. She knew that he had so much more sexual experience, he had been married and before then had no doubt pleasured many women with that impossibly huge cock of his, the cock that felt like it was trying to split her in half. She got to the point where she couldn't hide her pain and her fear resurfaced and when he saw it, he stopped his movements, allowing her to take a break from the pain and showing her that he cared, that he really cared about how she was feeling. Her fear melted with her acute discomfort and she knew that she could now do what he asked her to do. Relax. She could trust him to care. She felt the burn again, but she fully trusted him now and made herself stay loose in his arms as she hung from the wall with her legs supported by his arms. The surprise of pleasure as he withdrew his cock a little before pushing forward inside her tight vagina again. The wonder of realizing the pain was only a promise of greater pleasure and then letting herself forget that her Commanding Officer was being forced to have sex with her and she then she began to think of him as Jack, as she felt the drug taking control of her mind. The man in her dreams. The lover who NEVER failed to make her orgasm. The lover who respected her and understood her feelings and as a result, understood her body. He was 'Jack'. 

She continued to feel the intense pleasure as the mixture of pain and pleasure drove her higher and higher, trying to understand how it was possible for her to feel so much incredible pleasure. Then the rush of the orgasm that had powered through her body while 'Jack' continued to pleasure her with his cock. His rock hard huge incredible cock. She had never known so much pleasure was even possible and then he changed her position and drove into her with rapid hard thrusts and sent her pleasure into an even higher gear. She could feel herself enjoying the rush, the rush of feeling his intense power, the power of his thrusts, the power of the pleasure engulfing her as he slammed hard against her. A touch of pain enhanced her pleasure. Just like the pain of G forces trying to crush her body through the elation of flying a jet fighter. Pain empowering her pleasure. The building white heat completely drowned her in the most incredible intense pleasure that she had ever experienced. She could still feel the power of Jack's hard thrusts as he slammed against her, pushing her pleasure higher and higher until she felt her inner core clamp down on his hard cock and begin to throb, momentarily sending another spike of pleasure through her as she felt the extra resistance around his cock. She learned from it and used her internal muscles to clamp harder around his cock until she felt him shudder and then grind against her as she felt his cock pulse and felt his semen erupt inside her. She felt his semen pulsing into her core, her useless core and she felt an instant deep stab of grief that she would never be able to carry a baby. That she would never be able to give Jack a child. He was meant to be a father. He was MEANT to leave behind a legacy of his selfless deeds. A legacy that would continue to help protect Earth. A legacy that would inherit his infinite ability to care. The grief almost overwhelmed her as she wished that she could give him a child to repay him for his amazing gift to her. The gift of knowing true pleasure with the man she loved. The gift of knowing, after so long, finally knowing what it felt like to be..... loved. She felt like she belonged to him, that nothing or no one would ever be able to pry him out of her heart. She wished that he could get her pregnant, and she felt the odd intense wish of getting out of this predicament and then finding out that the encounter with the love of her life had gotten her pregnant and she would be given the gift of having a child of her own by the man she loved. She knew it was impossible, she knew it would ruin their careers but she didn't care. Her desire to have a miracle and have his child was breaking her heart. It would never happen. She knew she had lost too much blood, she knew that she was dying. She could feel it, even with the drug in her system, she could feel her strength seep out along with her blood. She wished that she could have a chance to be loved by him again, wished that she could give him the children he deserved. Wished she wasn't going to die and leave him alone. She felt the desolation creeping in and she knew her respite was over, that the terror was coming back, then it WAS back. The deep engulfing terror as he was pulled away from her. The consuming terror that now she would be raped by the Master and then she would die. Whether by his hand or by loss of blood, she was going to die. Sheer terror as she screamed through the pain of her wrist being moved. Agony as the pain began to return to her body and then suddenly the pain was gone. Where had the pain gone? She felt fingers inside her vagina, gliding through Jack's semen. It felt good..... so good... Then it felt... wrong. So very, very wrong. They weren't Jack's fingers. She moaned as the pleasure stroked through her again and her hips widened as her body wanted to feel more pleasure. But it was wrong. It was wrong. NO.... No... It wasn't Jack. The pleasure soared through her again but she felt her anger build. It wasn't Jack.... How could she feel pleasure when it wasn't Jack? She gathered her anger and grabbed hold of it tightly as it built with every little bit of pleasure that he was forcing her to feel. Her anger built up until it exploded. She screamed her anger as she smashed her head into the man's face behind her and then she wrenched herself from his arms and directed her raging anger at the Master. Anger for touching her. Anger at his disrespect. Anger at him trying to control her. So much anger. She was grabbed again and her anger simmered and it made her smile at having been able to hurt the bastard who had been touching her. When he slapped her, she spat her anger at him and smiled with victory as she saw her blood splatter all over his face. Then suddenly she was punched and punched again and then she was on the floor feeling dazed and confused before pain exploded in her back. Terror rushed through her when the pain exploded again and she felt herself gag on the blood rising in her throat. When she vomited she knew that she was out of time. Blood. All she could taste was blood as she vomited and heard the General screaming for someone to help her. She jerked as she felt her lungs try to inhale, then clog with blood and terror completely engulfed her as yet again, she couldn't breathe. But this time she WAS going to die, she knew that without a doubt and then she felt terror for another reason. She was going to die in front of the General as he begged them to help her. He would blame himself. The desolate terror of him blaming himself for her death swamped through her as everything went black.

She blessedly felt nothing for a while and felt the strength that her anger had given her. Another respite but it was only a moment of respite before it would come again. The terror. This time she was strung up on the wall again and she was staring into Jack's black drug filled eyes as terror filled her. Jack was going to rape her, he was going to hurt her and she tried to hold on to the fact that it was the drug and not HIM that was going to do this to her. She felt him kiss her and the sharp pain as he bit into her lip and tore it open. The shock of him doing it, the shock of him unexpectedly hurting her in other ways than just sexually. He thrust into her and she screamed with pain. Jack, who normally gave her such incredible pleasure had just torn her inside and the pain was intense. Jonas raping her had felt like nothing compared to what Jack had just done to her. She screamed as he kept thrusting as he grunted through his pleasure. It's the drug. It's the drug. It's the drug. She felt him ejaculate and the brief sensation of less pain as it served to lubricate the slide of his cock and she hoped it was over, that now he would stop but when he pulled out and flipped her around and lifted her leg, she had never felt so completely terrified in her whole life. Jonas had told her that being fucked with a cock in your ass was painful and with Jack's huge cock, she knew that it would be much worse than what he had just done to her vagina, she tried to steel herself as the terror engulfed her but she couldn't stop from screaming at Jack to stop. She begged him not to do it but he had not heard her. It was the drug. It was the drug. She felt her terror give way to complete agony as she felt her ass tear open. It felt like she had just had a large knife shoved up her ass. She felt herself continue to tear as she screamed in agony. It wasn't Jack. It wasn't Jack. It wasn't Jack. She felt him thump into her body and felt her belly jerk forward. It jerked forward with each excruciating thrust and then she felt more tearing as she screamed again. How much agony could she endure? Then she felt the terror of the babies inside her and she knew that something was terribly wrong. Her belly jerked forward as he thrust again and she knew that Jack's cock was hitting against her uterus somehow. Had he just endangered the babies? Her terror consumed her as he thrust again and then he stilled and his cock slipped from her body and then Jack was on the floor and his dead eyes were staring up at her. No..... A different terror engulfed her now as she watched Jayak run to him and check him before starting compressions. Sam felt desolate and then she felt the blood running down her legs. She could still feel the babies terror but when Jayak and Corbin revived Jack, she felt the babies relief and then she could feel the strength beginning to ebb from her body. Then she was on the floor and being told that without surgery she would die. Jack had crawled to her and the babies no longer felt terror, they felt relief that their Father would save them, that he would help them save themselves and their Mother. Sam felt the calm spread through her body and then managed to engage her inner strength, to be able to tell Jack that he could save her. Then the intense pain as her Naquadah was used to heal her and then blackness engulfed her.

Fear. She felt intense fear as she watched Melody get picked up out of her cot. More intensified fear as Noah tried to intervene and she watched helplessly as he was viciously hit and slammed against a wall. Watched trembling as he was dragged from the room by his dislocated arm while screaming in agony. Fear quickly grew to terror as she looked at Jack and she could feel herself trembling even harder. Not again. Oh God... Please.... Not again.... Then all of a sudden the Master was touching her. A sharp jab of a needle as she was engulfed in complete terror when she realised what he was going to do to her. Fingers slid into her vagina and then a vibrator. It felt wrong. So wrong but she couldn't deny the pleasure that she was forced to feel. Couldn't deny the way her legs opened wider so the vibrator could pleasure her better. Pleasure. Her pleasure belongs to Jack, only to Jack. She looked at Jack as she felt the pleasure and continued to look at him while she orgasmed. How could he give her pleasure from over there? Pain began to pound through her pleasure and the Master was hurting her as she writhed in the terror of not wanting him to touch her again. Another sting of the drug and her terror gave way to pleasure again. The vibrator rammed into her soppy vagina, giving her too much pleasure. It shouldn't be giving her pleasure, the Master was using it, but it was big, almost as big as Jack's cock and it felt so good. Jack's cock. It must be Jack's cock and she looked at him as she orgasmed again. The pain was back and so was her terror. It was consuming her as she tried to twist and writhe to get away from the hands that held her. He was going to hurt her babies. He was going to touch her again, she couldn't let him touch her again. Then a stab of the drug again and the Master's fingers were forced inside her, then his whole hand. He was thrusting his whole hand inside her and it hurt but it also felt so good. Stabs of pain hit her as he stretched her to her limits and split her delicate skin but the pleasure was undeniable. The only pleasure she got was from Jack. She belonged to Jack. Always Jack and she looked at him as her pleasure soared and she orgasmed again. 

The pleasure of her orgasm soon gave way to an intense punch of pain and then agony as she felt her tender injured flesh get crushed against her pelvic bones and the shock waves of the vicious contact wrenching through her whole body. All of a sudden another huge wave of terror engulfed her, threatening to drown her as she screamed and shook with it. She had never felt so such terror. The Master had been touching her, pleasuring her. The Master had made her orgasm over and over. It wasn't Jack. It was the Master. She felt so incredibly dirty. So.... completely destroyed. She had betrayed Jack and the power the Master had over her was terrifying. She felt her body jerk and buck as her terror turned to blind panic. Complete, total panic. She had been too slutty... She had tempted him too much..... She felt like she was drowning in terror. She remembered the feelings of being too slutty and then betraying Jack, but not this awful terror that went with it. She had felt pleasure at the Master's hand. Melody had been taken away. She felt her whole world caving in. She had betrayed Jack and now Jack was drugged and he would rape her again. Would he rip her ass open again? Would he endanger the lives of the triplets as well as her own? Would he have another heart attack? She didn't know which thought made her the most terrified. Corbin and Jayak were away with the Breeders and Noah had been badly beaten. They were alone. No one was coming to save them. Jack was going to rape her and have a heart attack and they were alone. Jack was going to die and then she would die. The triplets would die with her and Melody would starve. The intense terror felt like it was strangling her, flooding her lungs and drowning her. Drowning. She had fallen in the shower. Had she drowned? Is that why her brain was no longer listening to her, no longer obeying her? Terror threatened to finish her. She was drowning. The triplets were born, they would starve. Jack would be left alone and be destroyed. He would blame himself for leaving her. She couldn't drown. She couldn't. She had to fix this. She had to stop the panic. She couldn't panic. She needed to think. She couldn't die, she had been through too much to die now. Her anger started to build. She couldn't die, she had too much to live for. Her body may have been raped, abused and beaten, but it was HER body. It was HER'S and she was NOT going to let it die. She clawed her way through the dark terror, getting angrier and angrier that the Master had done this to her. That he had made her feel so dirty and guilty. That making his recordings had left her feeling like a whore and a filthy slut. Angry that he had tried to use Melody to win her trust. Angry that he dared to even THINK that she would EVER let him pleasure her willingly. He would have to drug her. If he wanted to control her then he would have to keep drugging her because she would keep fighting him, keep hating him, he would keep stoking her anger until she exploded. Just like she did on the day when she was captured. She had exploded with anger and the power she felt had been incredible. The pleasure she had derived from spitting blood on his face had been intoxicating. Power. She had felt so much power at taking back control of her mind and body and now it was time to do it again with every ounce of strength that she had in her. All of a sudden Sam shuddered violently like she had woken up from a severe nightmare. She forced her ingrained instincts to take control and she froze with her eyes closed to judge her surroundings in case the enemy was near. Melody. She felt Melody in her arms. Relief started to flood through her and she took a deep breath but then began to panic when her lungs didn't work. Was she still drowning? She firmly grabbed hold of her fears and told herself to focus. There was something in her throat. She moved one of her hands, intending to put it up to her mouth to investigate, when she felt a hand grab hers. She yanked on her hand to loosen the grip but then she heard a voice. A familiar voice.

“Sam! Sam! It's okay! It's Daniel you're okay!”  
Daniel. She froze again and the hand grasped hers more tightly and she willed her body to relax. It was Daniel. If he said it was okay then it WAS okay.  
“Sam. You're on a respirator, just let it happen, just let your body breathe for you. It's okay Sam. Just relax someone is coming to help you” she heard Daniel say. This was Daniel and she trusted Daniel completely. Trust. She forced her body to relax and then felt the respirator flood her lungs with oxygen and she concentrated on letting her body breathe for her and then she managed to drag her eyes open to see Melody looking at her and smiling with teary eyes. It all suddenly came back to her and Sam lifted her other hand to put it on Melody as Melody laid her head down on Sam's chest and tucked her head into Sam's neck. Sam closed her eyes again and connected mentally to Melody and thanked her for saving her. She had so much to thank her for. SO much.  
Sam heard another voice and her eyes popped open. A strange face loomed over hears, making her startle with fear but she felt Daniel's hand grip hers even more firmly.  
“It's okay Sam. This is Doctor Williams, you're down at the SGC Sam” 

Trust. She trusted Daniel. Sam trembled a little but she forced herself to relax again as the Doctor released the ties around her head and then released the tube from it's grip on her throat and started to pull it out. Sam gagged violently and then coughed as it was removed from her throat and mouth. She coughed a few more times, her throat felt raw and achy, her whole chest ached. Daniel put his other hand on Melody as they raised the head of the bed more. She looked around and saw Vala holding a smiling Jacob and she went to smile but coughed again. Pain bloomed in her chest, head and lungs. She groaned and screwed up her face God it hurt.  
“Sam, I'm going to give you some pain relief into your port, try to keep as still as you can” said Dr Williams and she felt Daniel squeeze her hand again. She felt the normal jab through her skin and then felt the warm fuzz of a large dose of morphine as it slowly spread through her body. When she gave a rough sigh and relaxed, Dr Williams offered her a cup of water with a straw, but cautioned not to move her head as he lifted the cup up to her mouth. She looked at the Doctor as her mind searched for a reason, then she remembered what Melody had told her about the faulty hardware and the resulting surgery. She needed to heal from another brain surgery.  
She felt Melody move and then look at her, then she looked away. Sam felt her worry and followed her line of sight as she very slowly turned her head a little. Her eyes swept over Daniel and kept going until she saw Jack in the bed next to hers. He was in a reclined sitting position with monitor leads attached and oxygen prongs inserted into his nose. She felt the usual feeling of a sudden panic attack hitting her but she closed her eyes, strangled it and pushed it away before opening her eyes up again to see Daniel looking at her with a worried and slightly confused face.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her anxious surprise.

“What's wrong with Jack? Are the trip... trip... babies okay?” Sam managed to croak in a broken sounding voice which made her cough a little and then wince at the faint stab of pain in her chest and head. Dr Williams offered her another drink and she took a few slow sips to soothe her throat and then looked at Daniel expectantly.  
“The triplets are doing really well” Sam kept looking at him intently and Daniel sighed. Melody looked at her, made a connection and showed her what Daniel had seen Jack do to save her.  
Sam closed her eyes as she felt panic beginning to rise again. God, was she ever going to feel anything but panic as a first reaction? She firmly grabbed it with her mental hands and crushed it, angry that the Master had made her feel this way so many times. She used a couple of breaths to steady herself and then opened her eyes again to see Daniel still looking at her, still worried.  
“Heart att.... att... his heart?” croaked Sam.  
Daniel sighed “Vala healed it but he had completely fried it. It was pretty bad and now he won't wake up”  
“How long?”  
“Two days. There is something wrong with his Naquadah, it's not cloning properly, it's really, really slow”.  
“Sex?” Sam whispered almost silently as she looked at Daniel anxiously.  
“No Sam.... He hasn't woken up at all”  
“My Naq.. my levels?” asked Sam worriedly.  
“We have been doing everything we could to preserve them, that's why we kept you on the ventilator, to ease the strain on your body. You're getting very low... Pretty close to critical” said Daniel.  
“His organs?”  
“His organs are showing signs of deterioration we don't know what to do Sam.” Daniel told her sadly.  
Sam looked at Melody 'Any ideas?' she asked her mentally.  
'No' Melody replied.  
Sam closed her eyes to think, she flinched a little and then went still for a long moment and then opened her eyes again to look at Melody and she felt her excitement. 'You think I'm right?' she asked her  
'Yes. It makes sense'  
Sam hesitantly smiled at her and then looked at Daniel “Teal'... T around?”  
“On the Al'kesh. Do you want him?” asked Daniel.  
“Yes”  
“Okay” Daniel said and looked at Vala who had already begun to talk to the Asgard device. Teal'c appeared in a flash of white light a few seconds later and looked at her with a gentle smile.  
“You had us very worried Colonel Carter. I am very glad to see you awake”  
“Thanks Teal'c... Thanks. Jack needs to go through the Starg... Stargate. Can you take him please?” Sam asked him roughly.  
“He does?” Daniel asked with confusion.

Sam slowly turned to Vala “How long has it been since you went through the Stargate?” she whispered quietly, finding it much easier to talk with her sore throat.  
“Um..... It's actually been quite a while. Last time I went through was when I was pregnant and trying to get away from the goon chasing me. I got a better ship to lose him for good and I haven't been through a Stargate since” she admitted.  
“You need to go through too” Sam whispered.  
“What? Why?” asked Vala with confusion.  
“Hosts need to go through. Our Naq... Naq...” Sam swallowed and gave up and went on “It needs to be...” Sam swallowed again and Dr Williams gave her some more water. “Because we don't have hitchhikers anymore it needs a jump start every now and then. Jack... It's been too long. It's not recovering because it's been too long. His Naq... it must be too weak to clone”.  
“Oh wow!” said Daniel in astonishment as he looked at Vala who was staring at him but not seeing him. After a short moment she blinked and focused on him before looking at Sam “How did you know? There is nothing in Qetesh's memories but she did feel the urge to go through the Stargate from time to time and it did make her feel... stronger. I think you're right. It must recharge the Naquadah's power somehow” then she turned to Teal'c “Well come on Muscles... Pick him up. We need to go for a trip through the Stargate” she said as she smiled brightly.  
“Vala” Sam croaked “I think you need to take the twins”.  
Vala looked at her in surprise as she thought for a minute “You think it will activate their Protein Markers?”  
“It makes sense.... I'm not sure if it will work yet, or when it will work. They might have to be bigger but it makes sense. It's worth a try” Sam coughed and had another drink “Jol... Jol... She did a lot of research on the Stargate and it's effect on Naq... Go with them Daniel, make sure you pick somewhere safe” Sam whispered wryly.

Vala talked into the Asgard device while Dr Williams turned off Jack's monitor then began to disconnect him from the various wires and tubes. A flash of white appeared in the room and faded to reveal Jayak who had tears in his eyes as he approached Sam.  
“Sam. You're okay? You had me scared” he said as Daniel picked up Melody to make room for him. Jayak took one of Sam's hands.  
“I'm sorry” whispered Sam as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
“Sam... You have nothing to be sorry for” said Jayak.  
“Yes I do. I need to apologize to all of you. I should have picked up that radio and I know I shouldn't have had that shower. I'm sorry I put you all through this” Sam whispered as more tears rolled down her face.  
“Sam...” Daniel said gently “Yes... You should have picked up the radio. But it would have happened anyway. Well... Maybe not the dying part but hitting your head. Jayak noticed that Melody wasn't crying so we knew that it was something that she expected to happen. It was time for the metal in your head to be replaced, but she didn't know about Jack, she thought that he was just down here with you. That's why we brought her down to you, I told her what had happened and she knew straight away that something had gone wrong”.  
Sam looked at him with surprise as she put the information together with what Melody had told her “Maybe it WAS supposed to happen this way. For me to think about Jack's Naq...” Sam gave up on the word as Jayak gave her more water. “If I'm right and it helps the twins too, then maybe it is a good thing”.  
Everyone thought about what she had just said as Melody looked at her, clearly thinking about it as well. Sam smiled at her and Melody slowly smiled back, though she was still looking a little upset.  
“Daniel” Sam said as she gestured to Melody. Daniel brought her back to the bed and went to lean her onto Sam's chest.  
“Be careful of her ribs Daniel” Jayak quickly cautioned.  
Sam looked at Jayak and Jayak sighed “We tried for a long time before Jack drugged himself so he could strengthen your Naquadah” Jayak explained.  
Sam looked at him with sadness “I'm sorry”  
“Well... I'm sorry that we cracked three of your ribs” Jayak smiled wryly “and I'm sorry I put faulty hardware in your head”.  
“Jayak...” Sam began.  
“I know.... I know... Not my fault... Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty for not realizing sooner” admitted Jayak.

“It's the Master's fault. All of it. We have to stop blaming ourselves for things we couldn't control” Sam said as she looked at Jayak, then she looked at Melody and spoke to her out loud “None of this is your fault either. We are so grateful to have you. All of you” Sam said as she glanced at Jacob before turning back to look at Melody “I would go through it all over again just to be able to have you and your brothers and sisters. Everything is working out. We went through everything for a reason. We just need to accept what happened and be grateful, that because of those experiences, we have each other and we are now one hell of a big family”.  
Daniel bit his tongue to keep himself from talking. Now was NOT the time to tell Sam that their captivity essentially gave the Ancients an opportunity to start their reoccupation of the Universe because he had stirred up their guilty feelings... Nope... Definitely not the time.  
Sam suddenly looked at him strangely and Daniel swallowed hard and fumbled for something to say “Um I guess we had better take Jack through the Stargate then” he said quickly before he moved away from the bed “Jayak, can you stay with Sam?”  
“Of course” smiled Jayak as he glanced between Daniel and Sam until Daniel cleared his throat and looked at Teal'c expectantly.  
“Daniel Jackson, Has our journey through the Stargate been approved by General Landry?” asked Teal'c.  
“Um.... No... I'll um... I'll go see General Hammond, he's staying here tonight” said Daniel “General Landry is still on the Apollo”.  
“Uncle George is here? Why?” asked Sam.  
“Um... He came down to discuss what we were going to do. We were at the point of having no choice but to try the blood transfer before you deteriorated too badly.” Daniel told her and then he suddenly remembered how low her Naquadah levels were. “How are you feeling?”  
“Exhausted... Pretty normal really” Sam said wryly as she took in his words “If this works and it activates the twins Protein Markers. As soon as we can activate the triplets Protein Markers then I am going to have to get it done. The longer I wait, the weaker my body will get and the more dangerous it's going to be” Sam whispered with her sore throat.   
Daniel quickly jogged to see the General and explained that Melody had been able to wake up Sam and explained that she had come up with a theory about Jack needing to go through the Stargate to give his Naquadah a jump start.

When Jack was ready, they put him on a gurney and Teal'c wheeled him through the base to the Gate room. Dr Williams followed with his emergency travel medical kit and Vala followed with the twins. General Hammond and Daniel met them in the Gate room and Daniel took Jacob from Vala and the Stargate had already been dialed to a safe destination.  
“SG3 are already through the Stargate, the area is secure and they are ready for your arrival” General Hammond said as they stopped at the bottom of the ramp “The Stargate will remain open until you are ready to return home in case you need help for any reason. SG11 is currently gearing up and they will be ready to assist SG3 if they are needed. In saying that, we have never had any interference at this Stargate location so we are not expecting any trouble, but as we know, it pays to be careful” he said firmly.  
“Thank you Sir” said Daniel, he turned to go up the ramp with Vala and the twins “God I hope this works” he said to her.  
“Where do you think you are going Daniel? I thought it was just Teal'c, Jack and Dr Williams going through?” General Hammond asked.  
“Oh... Sam thinks that Vala needs to go through too because she hasn't been through one for a long time and she also thinks that going through the Stargate should activate the twins Protein Markers. When have you ever known Sam to be wrong about something this serious? Vala and I both think that she is right on this one too” Daniel told him firmly.  
“Sam's not exactly who she used to be and she just woke up from the aftermath of being drowned......” General Hammond started but Daniel interrupted him.  
“Something happened when Sam woke up. She seems..... different. She was able to control her panic attacks, she saw Dr Williams and she's never seen him before, he was right up close to her face removing the breathing tube and she was able to stop her panic attack. She was squeezing my hand pretty damn hard but she stopped it. She couldn't do that before, she always had to be sedated. She seems..... calmer. She had no idea about what happened to Jack and when she found out she started having a panic attack but she was able to stop it and then she just asked questions.... sensible questions.... then she was silent for a while and when she looked at Melody, Melody got excited. Melody thinks that Sam is right and that's more than good enough for me, but Sam, IS different. A GOOD different. Jayak is with her now and she's calmly waiting to see what happens” Daniel explained as the General listened.  
“So this was definitely Sam's idea and Melody liked it?” George asked.  
“Yes. She just seemed to.... put it all together and said it made sense that the Stargate would help him and possibly help the twins too. I think she's right. We need to try this” said Daniel confidently.  
“Okay Son, you have a go, but if you are taking the twins through then I want you to wait for SG11 so they can accompany you” said George firmly.  
“Alright Sir. Are you going to let Teal'c go through with Jack now or do you want him to wait too?” asked Daniel as Teal'c waited nearby. Just then SG11 came into the Gate room and the General informed them of the change in plan and asked them to go through the Stargate and confirm that the area was still safe and then he would send the others through beginning with Dr Williams, followed by Teal'c and Jack and then they would wait two minutes before sending Daniel and Vala through with the twins. SG11 travelled through the Stargate and confirmed that they had informed SG3 of the change in plans and the area was still clear. Teal'c picked up Jack from the gurney and cradled him in his arms, then walked up the ramp following Dr Williams. They paused at the Stargate and Teal'c turned to face General Hammond.  
“SG1 has certainly grown. God speed” George smiled, hoping that Daniel was right and Sam was indeed making advances in her mental recovery.   
Teal'c bowed his head and then turned back to the Stargate and waited for Dr Williams to go through the wormhole before following him. When Teal'c stepped through the Event Horizon on the other side, he felt Jack jerk a little in his arms but then went still again. Dr Williams used a stethoscope to check his heart and lungs and noted that his heart rate had elevated but other than that, there were no changes. Teal'c went down the steps and then turned to face the Event Horizon to watch the others come through, while Dr Williams stayed close to the Event Horizon to render assistance if needed.  
When Vala got the the top of the ramp she stopped and faced Daniel. She lifted Melody towards him.  
“You had better take them in case I have a reaction of some sort. Wait until you get the all clear before coming through” Vala told him as he shifted Jacob onto one hip so he could take Melody on the other as he looked at Vala with worry.  
“Do you THINK you're going to have a reaction?” he asked her with concern.  
“I just feel a little.... jittery.... I think Sam IS right because I feel really strange just getting close to the active wormhole” admitted Vala.  
“Dr Williams is waiting for you. He'll look after you if something happens” Daniel said confidently and he kissed her and smiled.

Vala nodded and took a deep breath before walking through the Event Horizon. Vala's body shuddered violently as she stepped out of the Event Horizon, so violently that she collapsed to her knees with a sudden gasp. Dr Williams got to her quickly and asked if she was alright but Vala heaved a few more breaths in and out before retching and vomiting rather violently. She could hear Daniel's voice on the radio asking if Vala was okay and she heard one of the soldiers talking to him as she struggled to get her breath. Once she was breathing better, Dr Williams helped her to her feet and she leaned heavily on him as she staggered down the steps in front of the Stargate and then she heard the soldier give Daniel the go-ahead to come through.  
Daniel felt the shock wave that seemed to go through the twins and he felt their surprise at the sensation coursing through them. Daniel quickly asked Melody if she felt alright and Melody silently replied that she felt strange and also felt nauseous. Daniel looked at Vala, who was vomiting again as Dr Williams held her hair away from her face. Vala had one hand on her belly and the other on Dr Williams arm for support. Daniel made his way over to her with concern. When Vala stopped retching Dr Williams asked her if she was feeling any pain. Vala swallowed and screwed up her face.  
“No.... I just feel really sick” she managed to say before she started retching again. Dr Williams held her as she began to tremble and then Melody retched and vomited, shortly followed by Jacob. Daniel looked over at Teal'c who was holding Jack and spoke to him.  
“Did Jack have any reaction?”  
“O'Neill momentarily jolted in my arms but has moved no further” replied Teal'c.  
“Alright, let's get everyone back to the infirmary so we can try to figure out what the hell is going on” said Dr Williams and Daniel readily agreed.  
One of the soldiers messaged the SGC and then the Wormhole shut down. The soldier dialed the Stargate and when it Kawooshed, Vala and the twins all began retching again. One of the soldiers close to Daniel dropped his weapon and quickly reached out for Jacob as Daniel frantically tried to juggle the twins when Melody stopped retching and began to sag in his arms. Daniel let him take Jacob and he quickly grabbed at Melody and cradled her in his arm as he checked her mouth for vomit and then put her up against his chest only to see Jacob sag too. The soldier quickly followed Daniel's example and checked Jacob's mouth before putting the little boy up against his chest. Vala was still retching and was struggling to stay on her feet. One of the soldiers picked up the dropped weapon and another soldier scooped up Vala as soon as she stopped retching and headed for the Stargate.  
“Let's go” said Daniel as he too headed for the Stargate and followed Vala and Melody through the Event Horizon. The Gate room erupted in commotion as another gurney rapidly appeared. The twins were unconscious and Vala was breathing heavily as she gulped and swallowed, then all of a sudden she lost consciousness too. Daniel glanced at Jack to see him shaking violently in Teal'c's arms. Dr Williams had directed that Vala be placed on a gurney then he rushed over to check Jack and asked Teal'c to put him on the other gurney. Teal'c placed him on his side and then kept his hands on him to make sure that he didn't fall as Dr Williams began to examine him. Jack suddenly went still as all his muscles seemed to cramp and lock tight for a long moment before letting go and becoming limp again. Dr Williams was checking his heart when he noticed Jack's eyes fluttering and then gradually open.  
“General O'Neill?” Dr Williams said with concern but Jack just looked at him blankly. Teal'c moved around in front of him and Jack's eyes slowly focused on him.  
“T?” Jack slurred slowly.  
“Yes O'Neill it is I. How do you feel?”  
“Terrible” he slurred.  
“Take him back through” Daniel said suddenly as he watched the exchange. Everyone looked at him. “It makes sense that he's a lot worse.... His Naquadah has been working overtime for the last year to supply both himself and Sam. Take him through again, I think he needs a stronger dose, just be ready for him to vomit like Vala did”  
Teal'c looked at General Hammond who was looking at Jack staring vacantly, then he looked at Teal'c and said “You have a go” and then he looked up at Walter in the Control room and asked him to dial the Stargate again. Jacob was handed to a nurse and the soldier had his weapon returned to him as they readied themselves to go through the Gate again. The soldiers went through first and when they messaged back to say the area was still secure and they were ready for Teal'c to come through. Dr Williams went through first so he could be ready to assist with Jack. As soon as Jack exited the Event Horizon his body jolted violently and he cried out weakly before suffering a violent seizure. Teal'c quickly stepped to an area clear of vomit and awkwardly lowered Jack to the ground in a recovery position and held him while Dr Williams opened his medical kit and withdrew a vial of drugs and a syringe. He very quickly drew up a dose and injected it into Jack's port. The drug lowered the power of his seizure but it took another dose before it stopped. Jack gave a weak sounding groan and then began to retch violently. Dr William's leaned Jack over a little more to ensure the vomit cleared his mouth. Jack stopped retching and then groaned quietly before retching violently again and then losing consciousness. Dr Williams ensured that Jack's mouth was clear and then Teal'c picked him back up and Dr William's covered him with the sheet that had fallen to the ground. They all went back through to the SGC and when they got to the infirmary Teal'c laid Jack back on his bed and Dr Williams began to hook him back up to his monitor wires. He took a blood sample from Vala, Jack and even the twins as they lay unconscious on a bed together. The twins had a slight temperature but otherwise seemed alright. 

Sam was worried but relieved to hear that they had all basically had the same reaction. When Melody had used the power of the Stargate to heal her uterus and restore the rest of her knowledge, she had felt a little nauseous but it had faded fast as her over-stimulated brain chemistry went a little haywire. She hadn't touched the Event Horizon at all and Melody had not passed through it, she has simply connected to the Event Horizon with her hand and had drawn down all the Naquadah she needed to give her enough power to do the healing. She wasn't exactly sure what had given her the idea that their Naquadah needed to be 'boosted' by the Stargate, it had just suddenly made sense. All her experience with the Stargate and her own Naquadah over the years had just... fallen into place. When she had broken through those barriers in her inner mind, it had done something far more profound than just enable her to take control of her brain functions again. It felt like all her memories were... connected. Then she suddenly realized what had happened and why. There were other memories in her head, memories that were definitely not hers. Memories that was.... knowledge more than just mere memories. Genetic memories. She didn't just have Jolinar's memories anymore, she had her genetic memories as well, her genetic knowledge. She also now knew something life changing. She didn't just have a recessive Ancient gene anymore, it was a complete Ancient gene. Melody must have changed her at some point because now she also had access to Ancient genetic memories and knowledge too.


	43. KNOWLEDGE

CHAPTER 43 KNOWLEDGE

She hadn't just accessed all the memories that Melody had locked up, she had accessed ALL the locked up memories. Because she had studied the Stargate and their technology so much over the last few years, she understood those memories. It was now so easy for her to sift through her memories, ANY of her memories. Search through and connect common links, they all just..... connected like a computer search engine. Jolinar had memories and knowledge of her studies on Naquadah and the Stargate, and it's effects on her hosts. Jolinar knew that the Stargate affected her hosts and boosted their strength. It strengthened both of them. Jolinar also knew that the Goa'uld became addicted to the Sarcophagus so much faster if they were not going through the Stargate regularly. When a Goa'uld got addicted to the Sarcophagus, they were drawn to that instead of the Stargate and their minds would start to degrade and without the effects of the Event Horizon on their Naquadah, their host's bodies would begin to weaken to a point where the Sarcophagus would lose it's effectiveness on the host and it got less and less able to heal the host's body. Humans using the Sarcophagus got addicted even faster. Without Naquadah to protect and strengthen their bodies, the addiction and deterioration increased significantly. Jack had only survived so many times in a sarcophagus with Ba'al was because of his Naquadah. When he had escaped through the Stargate, it had strengthened his Naquadah and when he went through it again to get to Earth, it had given him enough strength to get through the withdrawal process. When Daniel had been addicted, he had only JUST survived the withdrawal process. The knowledge that she now had access to astounded her. She had thought about Jack's Naquadah problem of being slow to clone and almost immediately her mind had been filled with 'cross references' to other memories and she'd only had to search through a few of them to find the possible answer to Jack's problem which had led her to the possibility of how the twins Protein Markers might be activated. 

There had been no answers to that particular question. She had come up with that answer through her own reasoning. Jacob and Melody were both born with Naquadah in their bodies and her memories had shown her a reference of Shifu, the son of Apophis and Amonet. He had been born without Naquadah. He had been conceived with the purpose of becoming a host so he needed to be able to be compatible with Apophis's Naquadah. Amonet had been able to hibernate and control her Naquadah to stay away from the growing baby. He had been given to Oma who changed him into an Ancient and erased his Goa'uld memories and replaced them with Ancient ones. He had grown like an Ancient child and had grown VERY quickly. Sam knew that now the twins Protein Markers had been activated they would now grow like normal Ancient children too. They would grow fast. Their minds were so mature because their bodies would grow fast. It made sense, everything made so much more sense now. The fast pregnancies WERE normal. Their mature minds WERE normal. Her Naquadah wasn't working properly so her body wasn't working properly and her pregnancies HAD been affected. Once she had a working Protein Marker, her pregnancies would progress faster too. Their fast growing children would never be able to be seen in public. She would never be able to show them to her brother and his family, not without having to explain their fast growth. She would either have to see him now and make an excuse that he could never see his nieces and nephews again or never show them to him at all. Maybe she should just see her brother, let him know for certain that she was safe and going to be laying low for a few years and never introduce him to her children at all. How could she possibly explain her many fast growing children unless he signed a non-disclosure agreement. Could she trust him with her children's safety? Could she trust him not to accidentally say something to his wife and children if he knew about her new life. She couldn't let him think that she was dead, he would be upset and possibly be driven to go public that his sister had been abducted during an Air Force mission and the Air Force had not done enough to secure her freedom and she would have to hide herself from the public forever. She knew that Cassie would keep their secret. She has kept MANY secrets since she was twelve years old. Cassie. She looked forward to seeing Cassie. She felt tears prick at her eyes then she felt a hand squeezing hers.

“Are you alright Sam?” asked Jayak with concern.  
“Yeah... Just thinking” she whispered roughly “When will their blood tests be looked at?”  
“That's what I came over to tell you” Sam looked at him anxiously as he went on “The twin's Naquadah levels have definitely increased and their Protein Marker is definitely active” Sam sighed with relief as he went on “Jack's Naquadah is now cloning faster. His levels are still very low of course, it's going to take a while for him to get back to normal like it does when he gives you everything he can. We will test them again in an hour or so and see how they are progressing. Your Naquadah is still very, very low. I'm surprised that you are still awake”  
“Yeah. Me too” Sam said with a hint of a smile.  
“How did you work it out? How did you work out that they needed to go through the Stargate?” asked Jayak.  
Sam considered her answer before she spoke. She was very unsure about revealing her newfound extended knowledge and intelligence. She was enough of a target already. “Even though Jack was able to give me more Naquadah with his bigger balls, his own overall levels of Naquadah have been steadily falling over the last year. All those charts you kept showed a steady gradual decline of his base level. He learned to replace his Naquadah faster, but the levels were still falling. Every time he had a heart attack it affected his base level and it dropped, especially when it took you a while to get him back. His body and Naquadah levels were weakening and the only obvious factor, other than Naquadah wasn't meant to replace itself so often, was the absence of the Stargate from his life. Before we were captured, Jack.... At the time I didn't give it much thought, but now I think back it seems so glaringly obvious. Jack had been promoted and I had been given leadership of SG1. Jack's job was commanding the SGC and he didn't get to go through the Stargate anymore. When he went through on the day we were captured he was... different. His mood had brightened and he was walking like he used to. When we got to the planet his bad knee suddenly wasn't bothering him as much as it had when we were walking to the Stargate. He had been limping a little, but once we went through the Stargate his limp was barely noticeable. I dismissed his mood change at just being happy to be on a mission again, but that put together with his declining Naquadah over the last year.... it just made sense. I know that I've been affected too, affected badly, but without an active Protein Marker I can't go through. When Melody healed my uterus and finished restoring my brain, she boosted her energy by using the unstable Event Horizon of the Stargate. The unstable Event Horizon was caused on purpose by an unstable power source but when a person goes through the Event Horizon, while they are being reassembled it momentarily disrupts the event Horizon too. That's when it happens... That's when the Naquadah is 'boosted' or 'charged'. It just.... all made sense” Sam finished lamely.  
“Wow... It's amazing to see your intelligence at work Sam” marveled Jayak, making Sam blush a little.  
“Sam used to amaze us quite regularly. Usually just in the nick of time to save our asses. She always thrived with a bit of danger thrown into the mix. Add the threat of dying and she was even more amazing” Daniel chuckled and then he looked at Sam more seriously “I never really appreciated how much you did for all of us Sam. We put you under some pretty bad pressure sometimes and just expected you to come up with something. This last year without you.... It really hit me how much you did for us, not just saving our asses, but keeping us sane. When Teal'c and I were searching for you, so many times I wished you were there with us, you always knew what to say or how hard to push to make us do our best. You were the heart of our team, you weren't just the one who saved our asses, you were the one who showed us how to stay strong when everything was going to shit. You always seemed so.... positive. You always seemed to have a smile. Just looking at you or being near you made me feel more determined, just because YOU were so determined. You always felt so... strong”.

Sam knew what he meant because she no longer felt that within herself. She did feel mentally stronger since she had understood more from Melody about her plan over the last year, but she still felt.... lacking and now she knew what it was and why. “I've missed me too Daniel” when Daniel looked at her with confusion, she explained. “I need the Stargate too Daniel. It doesn't just keep us strong physically, it helps keep us strong mentally too”  
“But it will kill you” Daniel said with a little panic.  
“I know..... But one day it won't... I'll just have to be patient and until then....” Sam faltered and went quiet.  
“Sam. You already ARE so much stronger in your mind” Jayak said encouragingly.  
“Yes. Now I understand more about why things happened during the year it's helped me a lot. It's helped me to shake off the doubts that were plaguing me, but now the suppression that Melody applied to my inner mind is gone and it's going to be easier to face the things that happened. I still feel.... I still feel like I'm not quite 'me' yet but at least, now I know why. Once I get my Protein Marker working and I can go through the Stargate again, I will be even closer to fully being 'me'.”  
Daniel took her other hand “Then maybe it's our turn to keep YOU strong and determined” he smiled gently. Suddenly they heard some unhappy noises and looked over to see Melody and Jacob beginning to stir. Daniel quickly went over to the bed that they were on together and comforted them. They soon rolled over and wanted a cuddle, so Daniel bent down and slowly scooped them up and went back to Sam's bed. Jayak took Melody as she reached down to Sam and placed her gently near Sam and away from her cracked ribs.  
Sam silently asked Melody how she was feeling and she could feel Melody's nausea and tiredness as she lay down against Sam's breast, which made Sam aware of the tight feeling in her breasts. She looked at Jayak “You've been using my milk for the triplets?”

“Yes... We've been pumping your milk and bottle feeding them so you wouldn't lose your milk” said Jayak with a gentle smile.  
“So my supply is okay?”  
“Yes Sam. You have plenty of milk. We are currently pumping you every six hours and it's enough for two feeds for all of them without taxing your Naquadah too much. You were starting to hit critical and we made the decision to go ahead with the procedure to change your blood. Thankfully Melody has averted that need, but you are still going critical”.  
Sam looked over at Jack and Vala “How is Jack's Naquadah? How low, is low?”  
Jayak looked at her carefully “Whatever Naquadah is in his semen has been there for a while and it won't affect his levels until he needs to replace it. If he doesn't draw any down, now his Naquadah is replacing itself better, he would still be able to recover as normal” he told her.  
Sam sighed “I think it's still going to take him a while to wake up. He'll be asleep for at least another twenty four hours won't he?”  
“Yes, most likely”  
“I'm going to need it before then” she whispered, her voice still rough from the soreness in her throat.  
“Sam, he needs to consciously give it to you”  
“No, I think he just needs to ejaculate inside me”  
“Sam, the drug won't make him erect if he isn't conscious”  
“No.... But I think I can make him erect. Just like he was able to make me respond sexually before I woke up”  
“But wasn't that Jack using his Ancient gene?”  
“To start with, but now.... things are a little.... different”  
“Because you've bonded” Daniel said as he interrupted their conversation “Is that what you responded to?”  
Sam sighed “Sort of... Look... I can FEEL myself getting weaker. I NEED to try this. I don't want my milk supply to suffer and I need to stay as strong as I can. We don't know how long he is going to sleep for and if we wait a day and we were wrong and then I'm unconscious too....... I need to try it before I lose the strength to do it” Sam told them desperately.  
Jayak and Daniel looked at each other and then back to Sam.

“What do you need us to do?” asked Jayak.  
“First of all, I'm not going to be able to do this with cracked ribs”  
“Is Melody well enough to heal you if she uses my energy?” asked Daniel hopefully.  
“Enough so my ribs won't hurt so much if I move. Just enough to get them stable and knitted together enough not to break” she smiled wryly.  
“Alright, then I guess we help you... sit on Jack?” Daniel said as he blushed a little.  
“Daniel, how many times have you seen us have sex?”  
Daniel went even redder “A lot” he sighed.  
“Then just add this to the tally. I need this, if I don't get Naquadah very soon I am going to lose consciousness and my levels will fall even faster. I can't let that happen. The triplets need my milk, so suck it up and get prepared to see me naked again Daniel. I'm just as embarrassed as you are and don't worry, my body isn't sexy or anything to be proud of right now” she said as she looked away from his eyes.  
“Yes it is Sam. You SHOULD be proud of your body. It managed to get you through a year of hell, if your body hadn't been so fit and strong to start with, you wouldn't have made it. You'll get there again Sam. I know you will and in the mean time, WE'LL be your strength. Your body is amazingly resilient and just because you're skinny, it doesn't mean that you aren't beautiful... OR sexy. THAT comes from within and to see you with Jack.... you're always both” said Daniel sincerely.

Sam looked at him carefully and suddenly she just HAD to know. She touched his hand and revealed her mind to his silently, cautioning him not to react and give her away. Daniel startled slightly and then just looked at her with apprehensive curiosity.  
'I need to know' Sam asked him silently 'Did YOU ever get aroused watching me?'  
Daniel blushed a little but he could feel her desperate need to know the truth. He sighed and then thought back to when he had gone onto the first Whore Ship and had searched for her and then had gone into the Theatre and started watching the recording. He remembered the relief AND his disappointment at him thinking that it wasn't Sam when he saw the stretchmarks on her body, because he thought that she would have been covered by her birth control shot for a while. He went through his memory of being turned on by watching how wet the woman had gotten and the sexy noises she had made. Then his increased 'interest' when the anal play had started and how watching her orgasm, had made him orgasm. Then his utter disbelief and horror at realizing that it was Jack and then seeing the flash of her face as Jack began to fuck her from behind and his inability to stop himself from becoming erect again and turned on even more as they fucked hard and his embarrassing second orgasm an his amazement at finally seeing Sam as a sexy woman and not just 'Sam'. He told her that it wasn't her body that had turned him on, it was how she had responded to Jack. The way that Jack had fucked her and her response to him and his response to her, THAT'S what made her sexy, her body was only a small part of it. He felt Sam withdraw but he somehow felt her doubts. Not really knowing what Sam wanted to know prompted him to silently ask her a question.  
'Are you WORRIED that I see you as sexy? Are you worried about my feelings for you? Sam, I find what you do WITH JACK sexy. Yes, I admit it, especially when he plays with your ass, because that's what I enjoy too, but you are still.... 'Sam'. Anyone will find you sexy when you are doing a sexual act because sex is... well.... sex. And you are an incredibly sexy woman, but you are still 'Sam' to me. Then he pulled another memory for her. The memory of him cleaning her breasts after the first pumping session that Jayak had done, and the reverence that he had felt as he handled her breasts and again when he used the pump of her breasts himself. Then he 'talked' to her again 'When you want to be sexy, you are VERY sexy, but when you're not... You're Sam... One of my best friends and that friendship is never going to change.' Daniel felt her mind calm and then withdraw from his mind as she squeezed his hand gently.

“Is Melody okay to do it now?” asked Daniel.  
Melody looked at Daniel and then reached out her hand to him. He let go of Sam's hand and took Melody's as she moved a little so she could put her other hand onto Sam's chest. Melody's hand began to glow and she pulled power from Daniel and focused on her Mother's cracked ribs, knowing that for now, the fluid and congestion in her lungs would have to wait until her Father was stronger. She felt the bones knit and become more secure before ending the healing and letting go of Daniel's hand.  
“Okay.... Ribs stronger, what now?” asked Daniel.  
“Now Melody and Jacob need to nurse from Vala while I gather my strength” Sam told him as she felt the relief of some of the tightness in her chest. She could still feel the fluid in her lungs and could hear the crackle as she breathed but it had definitely made breathing easier. Her lungs would have to wait, at least now she should be able to concentrate more easily on being 'sexy'. She needed to feel sexy so that Jack would be able to feel it too. She had doubted that she would be able to do it, but once she had seen Daniel's memories, she knew that she COULD do it. Apparently sexy came from within, and if she could sometimes even manage to turn on her best friend, then she could definitely turn Jack on. She had seen and felt how she had affected Daniel, she had managed to arouse him just by him watching her and listening to her. Jack would need to feel it from her and feel it strongly. Jack used to play with her pussy and clit, he could get her to wake up just before she orgasmed but she would need to wake Jack before that point. She needed to get him close to ejaculating and then put his cock inside her and finish him off, which meant that she would also need to get very aroused so she could take his hard cock quickly.

Daniel and Dr Williams went to Vala's bed and Daniel had handed Melody to Teal'c while he turned Vala onto her back and lifted the head of the bed up and then undid the buttons on her shirt to expose her bra and then her breasts. Daniel got Melody back and then settled her onto Vala's breast as Dr Williams settled Jacob onto the other breast. When Vala's milk let down she gave a little jolt and then groaned quietly.  
“Vala?” said Daniel as Vala's eyes began to flutter open “Vala?” he repeated gently. Then Vala gasped and her eyes suddenly opened wide. “It's okay Vala” Daniel told her quickly “It's okay. You're back at the SGC”.  
Vala's eyes flickered to him and then down to the twins nursing on her breasts “Did it work?” she asked before swallowing hard and looking back at Daniel.  
“It worked for the twins. How do you feel?”  
“Kind of sick.... but kind of... jumpy too. When I went through the Gate, it was like a massive surge of adrenaline going through me. I felt so sick. Oh God....” said Vala as she pulled a face and swallowed again “I vomited didn't I?”  
Dr Williams used one of his hands to put a glass of water with a straw in front of her and Vala took a long drink and then sighed “Jack. Did it work for Jack?”  
“Yes. His Naquadah is cloning faster now. Sam thinks he will still be unconscious for a while, so she wants to have sex with him now, while she's still capable of doing it” Daniel told her. Vala looked over at Sam, who was looking back at her with a faint smile.  
“Well...” said Vala as she put her arms around the twins and took a firm hold of them “You had better go and help her because she looks like she's going to drop any second” Vala added as she looked at Sam with concern. Daniel kissed her forehead and then her lips before turning back to Sam.  
“Okey Dokey. Let's get you onto the Naquadah dispenser then” Daniel said with a smirk which made Sam start to laugh and then cough. When she finally stopped coughing, she took a sip of water that Daniel held up for her. “Sorry” he said as he winced “God that cough brings back bad memories”.  
“It can wait” Sam whispered roughly and then took another sip of water “Let's do this. Do you mind if we go back up to our bed? I don't want to risk falling off”

Daniel paled a little, cleared his throat and then looked at Jayak “Is that okay? Can we transport them up now?” asked Daniel and when he saw Jayak nod, he looked at Teal'c who nodded at him too and then pulled the Asgard device from his pocket.  
“I will go and ensure that their bed is ready for them Daniel Jackson” Teal'c said.  
“Once we are up there, can you transport Vala and the twins to our bed?” asked Daniel and then he turned to Dr Williams who was still assisting Vala with the weight of Jacob as he nursed “Would you be able to go up with Vala and help her until I finish helping with Jack and Sam. There is now another breast pump there, she might need help pumping too?”  
“No problem, That will be fine” replied Dr Williams.  
Teal'c gave a nod of his head as an acknowledgment and then disappeared in a flash of white light. Jayak had completely removed Jack's catheter from his cock and was removing the last of Jack's monitor leads as Teal'c messaged them to say their bed was ready and waiting for them. Jayak then removed Sam's oxygen prongs and monitor leads and told Daniel that they were ready to transport. Daniel picked up what was now solely Sam's breast pump machine and Jayak picked up the box of clean bottles. Once they were all in Jack and Sam's room, Teal'c transported Vala, Dr Williams and the twins to their room and then went to wait in the Common room, desperately hoping that Sam would be successful in her endeavor to get Jack to give her more Naquadah.

Corbin and Carolyn were there looking after the triplets so Jayak explained what had happened and what Sam needed to try to do. Sam told them that she wanted to start in the position of straddling Jack's thighs and so once Jayak had given her a top up shot of morphine so she hopefully wouldn't feel any pain from her ribs or her head, Jayak went on one side and Daniel on the other, and they lifted her and then sat her down gently onto Jack's thighs and helped her to get comfortable with her legs folded underneath her and close by Jack's sides. They both knelt on the bed on each side of Jack and Sam, both ready to assist Sam if she needed it.  
Jack's cock was laying limply on his stomach and once she felt steady, she closed her eyes and thought about Jack. She thought about Jack's cock and how amazing it always felt inside her pussy. Her pussy clenched as she felt the stir of her own arousal. She wished Jack was awake to touch her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was going to have to touch herself to get herself more aroused and she knew that it was something that she had always struggled to do, well until she'd had no choice but to enjoy it. When Melody had been influencing her, it had been easy and very enjoyable, but she just wasn't the type of person to... flaunt her body and touching herself sort of made her feel... slutty and that was a feeling she didn't like. She knew that she would just have to suck it up and do it. She HAD to this for the triplets. She HAD to lose her inhibitions and flaunt her body... to herself. It felt weird but essentially that's what she had to do. It was time to get brave and acknowledge that she WAS sexy.

She slowly moved her hand to her pussy as she put her other hand on Jack's cock. It was a little embarrassing to have Daniel and Jayak so close but she knew that they had seen literally everything when it came to her having sex with Jack and she would need them there in case her strength faltered. She couldn't afford to hurt herself anymore than what she was already hurt and she definitely couldn't risk bumping her head. Jayak had told her more about her surgery while they had been waiting for everyone else to return. It felt weird to have the bandages on her head and she tried hard to banish her injuries from her thoughts. She kept her eyes closed and pressed her fingers into her pussy. One of her fingers dipped into her pussy and Sam's pussy clenched again when she felt a hint of fluid under her finger. She used her finger to smear the fluid and then pressed all of her fingers onto her pussy and rubbed herself while letting her middle finger dip into her pussy as she stroked herself. Her hips started to rock a little and when she felt more fluid flow she smeared it up and over her clit and began to tease herself by circling around it, making her hips rock more until she finally put pressure on her clit. She moaned as her hips rocked and she put more pressure onto her clit. She began to rub herself harder, increasing her arousal before backing off and just circling her clit again. Her nipples were tight and aching so she let go of Jack's cock and started to roll one of her nipples between her fingers to increase her arousal even more. Her rolls soon turned to hard squeezing and then pinching as she got herself wetter and wetter. When she felt like she was on her way to an orgasm, she let go of her nipple and grasped Jack's cock. Sam then removed her hand from her pussy and smeared fluid all over the base of Jack's cock. She dipped her fingers deep into her pussy with a moan and then smeared more fluid onto Jack's cock. She repeated it a few times until the bottom two thirds of Jack's cock was slippery under her hand. Then she slowly leaned down and lifted Jack's cock until she could put the soft head of his cock into her mouth. She mentally pushed aside the threads of anxiety that rose inside her, reminding herself that this was Jack. She remembered how quickly Jack had gotten turned on when she had sucked his cock before her flashback. She hadn't done it since but she hoped that his powerful reaction to her sucking on his cock would be powerful enough to arouse him in his slumber.

The soft head felt spongy and strange, but she knew that it would soon harden. She remembered the brief feeling of power it had given her when she realised just how aroused Jack had been. He had started to lose control very quickly, something that he generally NEVER did. Sam felt Jack's cock begin to harden in her mouth as she sucked on the head of his cock. Determined to try it before he got too hard and big she decided to see if she could still manage to get a cock down her throat. She sucked him down to the back of her throat and rubbed her tongue hard on his frenulum, which made her pussy clench as she felt his cock move in her hand as it hardened further, she tried to suck it a little further but she gagged and quickly lifted her head to get his cock away from the back of her throat. As he got harder she had to release his cock from her mouth before he got too big, then she licked and sucked her way up and down the length of his cock until it was hard enough to stay erect without her holding it. One of her hands then moved back to her pussy, rubbing herself and pushing her finger into the entrance of her pussy as she moaned and felt herself getting wetter. She began to move her hand on Jack's cock, squeezing his cock as she pulled her hand up and down the lower half of his cock, making it flex and she heard Jack give a quiet moan, She instantly felt even more turned on by the sound of his moan and when she touched her clit again, she felt a flood of moisture and Sam moaned loudly and then lowered her head and sucked on his cock head again and felt the taste of his pre-ejaculate. She used to hate that when she did it for Jonas, the tell tale sign that semen would soon be flooding down her throat but this was Jack and all of a sudden she felt the urge to control her fears and the urge to taste more of Jack's precum. Jonas's semen had been salty and bitter and always made her want to gag, but the taste that had been on her tongue from Jack had been salty, but it had not been bitter. She stretched her mouth as much as she could and then pressed her tongue against the slit in Jack's cock and rubbed it firmly with her tongue. She heard Jack moan again and she even felt a slight movement in his hips as more moisture flooded onto her tongue from Jack's cock. She moaned around the cock in her mouth and rubbed her pussy harder and then her clit as she tasted more of Jack. She gave a small jerk as she rubbed her clit feeling the tell tale signs of an impending orgasm, forced herself to stop. She removed her hand from her pussy and raised her head as she took Jack's cock in both hands and pulled her hands up and down his length as she looked greedily at Jack's cock.

“Fuck” she moaned loudly as Jack's cock felt like silk over an iron pole “Oh Fuck.... Now... Lift me up now” Sam moaned. Jayak and Daniel grasped her upper arms and they both put their hands under her elbows to support her weight better as they rose up on the bed and lifted her with them, then they settled her slowly down close to Jack's cock. Daniel moved his hand from her elbow to her waist and held her securely so she could use her arm to guide Jack's cock into her pussy. Sam registered the feeling of Daniel's own arousal against her leg and it turned her on even more to know that she really HAD been channeling her inner 'sexy'. She felt another gush of fluid on her fingers as she positioned the head of Jack's cock inside her and moaned. She was slowly lowered down onto Jack's cock more and more as she continued to moan at the feeling of Jack's hard as steel cock inside her. She always savored this part, as her body stretched to accommodate his big cock. The little burn that she felt when there hadn't been a vibrator in her pussy first to 'loosen her up'. When she was half way down onto his cock, Daniel loosened his grip on her waist and went back to supporting her weight under her elbows. They lowered her onto Jack's groin, Sam winced a bit and they lifted her up a little so she could readjust her angle and then she took his entire length inside her body with a loud moan of “Fuck!”. Sam sat there and pressed down further onto his groin with a long needy moan of “Oh my God...” and then soon rocked on Jack's groin while she moaned through her pleasure. Sometimes it amazed her that she could fit all of Jack's cock inside her pussy, especially when she rode him like this, he always felt so impossibly deep when he fucked her this way and normally he would get her to lean down so he could get his feet on the bed and then thrust hard and fast, shuttling inside her pussy and driving her insane with pleasure. She always missed this position once her belly got too big for it to be a comfortable position any more, this was always one of her favourite positions and it certainly wasn't letting her down this time. She rocked harder, trying to squash her clit down onto his pelvic bones, but she could quickly feel her strength dramatically starting to fade and after only six or seven rocking motions her rhythm quickly began to falter. She tried to use Daniel and Jayak's grip on her elbows as leverage and when they realised they held her hands too so she could get even more leverage. She spread her legs wider and tried to lower herself more and groaned in frustration as she couldn't get enough pressure on her clit. She could feel herself break out into a sweat as her rocking motions slowed and her breathing began to rasp very noisily.  
“It's not working” she heard Daniel say and then she heard Carolyn.

“She needs more stimulation” then Sam heard a buzzing noise and her eyes popped open with shock as she felt a vibrator pressing just above her clit. She looked at Carolyn with shock and then looked down to see Carolyn's arm disappear under her breasts and out of her line of vision. Sam snapped her eyes shut again and groaned with embarrassment. She felt the vibrator shift and press harder against her and she involuntarily flared her hips and raised her pussy so the vibrator would be pressing on her clit. When the vibrator pressed against her clit, her body rocked and she moaned loudly. She fought her conflicted feelings and focused on getting Jack's semen and therefore his Naquadah inside her. She opened her legs wider and pressed her body down, trapping the vibrator against her clit. Her body began to give small shudders and she could feel Jack's cock flexing inside her and his hips give small movements underneath her. She felt the beginnings of an orgasm but then gave a small sob of frustration as it began to fade. She suddenly felt her right nipple being rolled and then it was pinched hard and her body froze for a second as she looked at Carolyn's fingers on her nipple before the pressure instantly increased to a pulling pinch and then her body convulsed and her mouth opened at her orgasm rushed through her. She felt another hard tug on her nipple and her core cramped hard and her body convulsed again. She felt a jerk in Jack's hips underneath her and then heard him moan as he ejaculated inside her. His semen hit her cervix which caused her body to start convulsing in a rhythm that sucked hard on Jack's cock. The orgasm stole her ability to breathe and she felt her consciousness beginning to fade as her body was finally released from the hard convulsions and she bonelessly sagged forward with complete exhaustion. She felt someone support her head as the men by her side took her weight, then she felt a hand low on her belly.  
“Her core is still sucking on him, hold her still. I'll let you know when it stops” she heard Carolyn say and then she only vaguely registered it when her body was eased forward and off Jack's cock and into someones arms as she sagged helplessly against their chest and struggled to wheeze air in and out of her laboring lungs and aching chest. She felt herself being laid back against a pile of pillows and an oxygen mask being placed over her nose and mouth which made it easier to breathe. She felt her pussy and thighs being cleaned and then a pad placed between her legs and a pillow under her knees to make her more comfortable. She heard the beeping of the monitors as they were connected back up to her chest.  
“We need the nebulizer sent up from the infirmary” she heard Carolyn say “Her oxygen levels are dropping a bit too much, and the breast pump, she's still leaking so we may as well pump her a little early”.

Sam could see the flashes of the transporter beam from behind her eyelids and then the mask on her face was changed and with in a few minutes her breathing felt easier. She felt the pumps being attached to her breasts and the sucking sensations that caused her nipples to tingle hard and then her milk let down, She heard more talking but couldn't understand it as she felt a needle push through her port and she flinched a little. She then felt the calming sensation of a cool cloth wiping over her sweaty skin and she struggled to try and open her eyes, she couldn't ever remember feeling quite THIS exhausted before, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Daniel's voice clearly in her head.  
“It's okay Sam. We've got you. The triplets are okay. Jack's okay. We've got you Sam. Just rest. We've got you Sam” and then she simply let everything fade away.


	44. HONESTY

CHAPTER 44 HONESTY

Tingling in her breasts woke Sam and she struggled to open her eyes as she felt her milk let down. She finally managed to pry them open and saw Daniel sitting in the chair beside her bed with a tiny head visible above a green fluffy blanket and snuggled up against Daniel's bare chest. She was still propped up against the pillows with a mask over her nose and mouth. Her lungs hurt and she could feel and hear bubbles in her chest as she breathed. Pneumonia. No wonder she felt like crap. She closed her eyes and slowly turned her head so she could look at Jack. He was still sleeping with monitor leads and fluid lines still attached. She started to turn her head back to Daniel and then startled when she realized that Jayak was sitting on the bed beside her, holding the pumping cups on her breasts.  
“Hey Sam. Just take it easy. Don't try to talk. I don't want you coughing and you need to conserve your energy. Judging by Jack's current levels of Naquadah, he should wake up in about twelve hours and hopefully be able to give you more Naquadah. Your Naquadah shouldn't be critical again for about fifteen hours, so there is a fairly good margin for Jack to wake up in time. The triplets are drinking well and they are all putting on weight” Jayak told her in a soothing voice.  
“Hey Sam” she heard Daniel say “I'm just giving Liam some cuddle time” he smiled at her when she turned to look at him and then lowered the blanket so she could see his face and part of his tiny body. She had only been able to hold them once before she had been stupid enough to set foot in that shower. She wished that Melody had warned her, had waited or had simply told her that the screws and plates needed to be replaced. Why so soon after the birth? But she knew that if she had been warned and she just had the surgery, she would never have had the opportunity to open the inner workings of her mind and Melody would still be hiding those horrors from her. She may not have figured out how to activate the twins Protein Markers. But at least Jack wouldn't have had to risk his life to save her, he had given himself a massive heart attack and it had been the final straw that had trashed his Naquadah's Protein Markers. Everything seemed to happen for a reason but why was it always something crappy. A tear ran down her face.  
“Sam? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Jayak asked her as he looked at her closely.  
Sam closed her eyes as another tear ran down her face, then she felt a hand on hers and heard Daniels voice in her head.  
'Sam are you in pain?'  
'No' she replied as he looked at him with sadness.  
'Sam, you're going to be okay. Just remember that you have survived worse than this and it will soon be your chest that Liam will be sleeping on' he told her silently with a smile and then looked at her curiously 'So how come I can talk to you in my head?'  
Sam hesitated and then told him 'You're Ancient'  
'And your recessive gene is enough?'  
Sam looked away for a moment to think of an answer but then Jayak finished with the pump and once Jayak had cleaned and dried her breasts and covered her back up Daniel was still looking at her expectantly.  
'My gene isn't recessive anymore'  
Daniel looked at her in surprise 'When? I assume Melody changed you?'  
'Yes Melody must have changed me, she must have had to do it for me to get control of my brain again after I …. died'  
Daniel looked at her sadly and sighed 'Well, I guess that's a good thing.... Isn't it?'  
'Yeah. It's a good thing. The extra information is how I was able to figure out that Jack needed to go through the Stargate. His Protein Markers just couldn't bounce back after another major heart event and it affected his Naquadah. The Stargate affects our Protein Markers too. That's why I can't go through the Stargate. It wouldn't know how to put me back together properly without them'  
'Yeah. Thor freaked me out when he said that the Stargate would kill you. That's what led me to ask him if he could tow us home'.  
'I assume we haven't heard anything from Thor yet?'  
'Not yet. He said he would come back as soon as he had some answers about what Melody had done to him'.  
'Don't tell anyone'  
'Tell anyone what?'  
'That I'm Ancient'  
Daniel looked at her with confusion.  
'I'm already a target because of what I know and what I can do and now I know a hell of a lot more'  
Daniel's eyebrows rose with interest.  
'Unless they specifically test my DNA, which they have no need to do, no one will find out and I would rather keep it that way' explained Sam.  
'What about Jack?'  
Sam looked at Jack as she thought.  
'He knew. Sam..... He knew. He was running hell for leather back to your room, somehow he knew something bad had happened'  
Sam continued to look at Daniel.  
Daniel sighed heavily and then spoke to her silently again 'Melody told me what happened with Charlie. She said that Jack had it wrong. She said that Jack DID put his weapon away in the safe and Charlie opened it. He knew how to open it. He'd spied on Jack and watched how to open the safe so he could show the gun to his school friends' Sam looked at Daniel in shock 'Melody wanted to know why Jack had left you alone and had stayed away'  
'Jack put the gun away?'  
'Yeah, I guess he thought he must have left it out or Charlie would never have had it'  
'Oh God.... All this time he's been blaming himself and Charlie opened the safe?'  
Daniel sighed and looked at him sadly 'You were right, he was old enough to know better. If he was old enough to be sneaky about opening the safe then he definitely knew he was doing the wrong thing'  
Sam closed her eyes 'The truth would set Jack free but it would also destroy him. He would have to live with the fact that Charlie had disobeyed him and had been deliberately sneaky' No one wanted to think their kid was bad, and not that Charlie had been…. 'bad' he had just made a very poor decision in an effort to impress his friends and had been unlucky or not careful enough and had managed to shoot himself and had died. If Jack knew, then maybe we wouldn't have left Sara. She knew that Sara still had a place in Jack's heart and she always would but now doubts started to niggle at her. If Jack had still been with Sara, he would have never been with her. He might not have gone on that first mission and someone else would have been leading their team, but then again, if Jack hadn't gone on that first mission, Ra would never have been blown up and the war would have never started. Earth would have remained 'lost' from the Goa'uld. So many things would be different.  
She would have been very disappointed that the Stargate had turned out to be a one destination wonder and then ended up working somewhere else and probably bored out of her brain. Or maybe be even married and had children and been bored stupid in a mundane life. She would never have been taken over by Jolinar, her body would have never been invaded by her or the Entity, she would have never been a prisoner, never been tortured... Her life would have been so different. Her thoughts were interrupted as Daniel spoke to her.  
'We have to tell him'  
'No we don't'  
'You expect Melody to keep the truth from her father?'  
'He probably doesn't even expect that she would know about Charlie. He died over ten years ago.'  
'He knows Melody can see the future so it stands to reason that she knows the past'  
'He would only think that I was lying to him to try and prove that I was right. There is no point telling him, he will still blame himself for letting Charlie see how to open the safe. He will still blame himself anyway'  
Daniel was silent for a moment and then he sighed. He knew Sam was right, Jack WOULD still blame himself for Charlie's death. He felt Sam close herself off from him and he looked at her but she was looking at Jack. He felt so annoyed at Jack for getting angry with Sam, for making Sam feel guilty for upsetting him. He should have just asked her to stop talking about him and she would have complied. There was no need for him to get so angry at her opinion, but it had still surprised him that Sam had pushed the topic of Charlie when she was well aware of how sensitive Jack was about it. Then the thought niggled at him and he had to say something.  
'Sam' he asked silently as he squeezed her hand. Sam looked back at Daniel. 'Sam. When you were talking with Jack about Charlie.... Did you... Did you feel a little... pushed to keep talking about Charlie after Jack got upset. It's just that it was so unlike you'.  
Sam stared at Daniel for a long moment before shifting her gaze back to Jack's still form. She thought back to the moment it had happened and ran through the memory before looking back at Daniel with tears sparkling in her eyes. 'I couldn't stop myself...... I knew he was upset and I knew it would make it worse, but I….. I couldn't stop myself.... I pushed him away.... I guess I needed to push him away didn't I..... I had to push him away so he wouldn't be there... Just like I couldn't resist the shower even though I had struggled just to make it to the toilet.... I had to didn't I.... I had to fall.... Had to get the hardware replaced in my head....' Sam sighed and then went on 'Melody had hidden some of my worst memories from me, she couldn't let me try to face them at the time they took place or I would have ruined her plan, she had to keep them from me. She locked them up, locked part of my mind away from me. My brain was damaged Daniel. When I drowned, it was damaged. Melody had to unlock that part of my memory so I could face the memories and then use all of my mind to fight for control of my brain. I didn't just get control of my brain Daniel. I got control of everything in it. EVERYTHING. It was meant to happen. Melody may not have seen it but it was meant to happen. That's why I couldn't stop myself from badgering Jack and taking that shower. I think I had to' Sam lapsed into silence as he looked at her with shock.

'EVERYTHING?. What exactly IS everything? Is that why you can talk to me in my head?'  
'My memories, Jolinar's memories, all her Tok'ra genetic memories and I also have the Ancient genetic memories that come from my Ancient gene which is no longer recessive. I literally got access to EVERYTHING. Daniel.... Having all this knowledge is going to make me an even bigger target that I was before...'  
'You don't want people to know' Daniel guessed.  
'No. At least not until I have more time to think about it, but even then I think my answer will be no'  
'Are you going to tell Jack?'  
'Yes. I am going to be able to get into his head much easier than I used to, but you are different, you just don't have the Ancient gene, you have the memories too. You ARE Ancient, just like I am now too I guess'.With you I can feel the difference. Jack and I can 'feel' each other but it's not a connection like this, well... not that he's been awake to find out I guess. I guess I will have to wait until he wakes up to find out if we can 'talk' like this...... Oh my God!..... I've been talking to Melody like this for months. It started out just as pictures, then words and then sentences. It improved as she got older but I've always been able to converse with her. With ALL of them. Melody didn't change my gene, at least, not just now... It's been changed all along, ever since I got pregnant. It had to be. That's how Melody was able to control my mind so easily. I think Jack must have changed it.... When he instructed his gene to save me and get me pregnant. His gene had to change mine so it could manipulate my body. Jack must have changed me'  
Daniel had a sudden thought 'You heard me? Just after you woke up.... You heard me thinking about and went to the door. The Ancients? About Oma?'  
'Yes I heard you. Do you REALLY think they were behind this?'  
'I just know that Melody knew about what I'd said to Oma to get her to fight with Anubis and fix her mistake. She knew I had sparked their guilty feelings and made them realize that their hard stance on 'not interfering' had been the wrong choice to make. I think they see this as a second chance to set things right. To make things better in the Universe'.  
'They almost let the Universe be destroyed and now they want a second chance.... So? What? They USED us?..... Oh God! They weren't behind getting us captured were they?'  
'No...... Once it was happening, once they sensed Melody I guess it made them stop and think about things. Melody said that Oma was thankful to me, for getting her to see that they were doing the wrong thing by not interfering on certain things and maybe they could start to set things right. Starting with Melody, maybe they helped her with the logistics of her plan? Maybe they helped her know what to do to your mind to suppress it? I just got the impression that, now, they ARE helping. Maybe they helped everything slot into place so that we could find you and rescue you? Maybe they pushed you to antagonize Jack and get into the shower, maybe they knew that to make it easier for your children, that you NEEDED to know what they know?'  
Sam looked at Daniel thoughtfully. What he was saying actually made sense and the more she thought about it, the more confident she was that he was right. That Daniel had used his knowledge of the Ancients to reach those conclusions and those conclusions felt right.  
'You feel it too don't you?'  
'Yeah. So? What? Now they are going to help us clean up the Universe?'  
'Somehow I don't think you are going to need their help. I think they have given you all the help they needed to when you broke through your memories with... What did Jack call it?... Your souped up Tok'ra brain?' Daniel said with a smile and then he checked to make sure the others in the room weren't watching them. He heard Sam snort with a bit of a laugh and then she started to cough.  
God it hurt. No wonder Daniel was having bad memories of her being sick, she was having them too. He lungs didn't feel anywhere near as bad as back then, but it was still painful, especially when she felt like her head was splitting open with every cough. When she struggled to stop coughing Jayak injected her with a dose of sedatives and pain relief. Sam was grateful as she felt the tension go out of her chest and the coughing spasms stop. It took a little while for her breathing to calm and now she felt completely exhausted.  
'Are you okay?' she heard Daniel ask in her head as Jayak looked at her with concern. Her eyes flickered to Daniel before looking back at Jayak who was now listening to her lungs.  
'I'm okay.... God drugs are good. I just feel... tired'  
'Sorry, I shouldn't have said something that would make you laugh'  
'I need to learn how to laugh silently too' Sam said tiredly as her eyes flickered back to Daniel 'Get Jayak to put me back on the nebulizer, that really helped'  
'Okay. You just get some rest hey? We can talk more about after Jack wakes up and gives you more Naquadah' Daniel told her and then she felt Sam mentally slip away as her eyes suddenly closed .  
He turned to Jayak “Did you knock her out?”  
“Yes. The coughing taxes her body too much and I want her to conserve as much Naquadah as possible because when she gets healed, her Naquadah is going to take a big hit” Jayak said with concern.  
“Ahhh.... Yes, I guess it is.... Hopefully they can use my power as well. I think you should put Sam back on the nebulizer, it definitely helped her before” said Daniel, relaxing now he knew why Sam had faded so suddenly.  
“It is a marvelous device. I have never seen anything like it” Jayak said as he set it up and changed the mask on Sam's face.  
After looking at Sam for a moment, Daniel went and put Liam back in his humidi-crib, then put his shirt back on before letting Jayak know that he would be back later to hold one of the girls, then he went out find Carolyn. Hopefully she would he feeling up to helping to supply the power for Sam's healing.

The following morning Jack woke up. He groaned and stretched before freezing at a strange sound.  
“Jack” he heard Jayak inquire and he opened his eyes to see Jayak looking down at him. Jayak's face showed obvious signs of relief as he looked at Jack, then he looked away for a moment and talked before looking back at Jack. “Corbin, go and get the others” Jayak said as he began to un-clip the monitor leads from the sticky dots on Jack's chest. “It's good to have you awake again Jack”.  
“Awake?” Jack asked in confusion, then he saw Sam laying in bed next to him and everything came rushing back. “Oh God.... Is she alright?” he asked frantically as he struggled to sit up from his reclined position on pillows. He saw her bandaged head, the face mask over her mouth and nose and her pale face. The strange noise he had heard was her breathing. Sam was rattling and wheezing and memories flooded back from her being deathly ill with similar sounding breathing. She'd drowned. Sam had drowned.  
“She's sedated Jack, she's okay.... Well, except for her lungs.... Sam has been awake and talking and she's okay” he heard Jayak say and a flood of relief washed through him as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. It was his fault, he'd stormed off and left her alone and upset. This was all his fault. Jayak helped Jack sit up and then he went around to Sam's side of the bed “I kept Sam sedated to conserve her energy but she needs to be healed before you have sex and give her more Naquadah”.  
“What happened to her head?” Jack asked with worry as he looked at Jayak.  
Jayak's movements stilled and he looked at Jack with sadness on his face. “The plates and screws I put in her head were faulty. Some of the screws had broken and two of the plates had cracks in them. I had to open her skull again to get all the metal out. She now has larger gaps around the piece of skull that I originally removed”.  
Jack looked at Jayak in disbelief “Faulty metal?”  
“The Master had obviously purchased inferior hardware to stock the medical rooms. I'm sorry Jack I didn't know until I saw the broken screws” said Jayak as his voice broke a little with emotion.  
Jack felt shocked but he knew it wasn't Jayak's fault and he felt the familiar burn of hatred for the Master as a dark angry frown briefly marred Jack's face. “She damaged them in the fall? This is my fault?” he asked.  
“No.... Some of the screws had been broken for a long time. I think the damage was done when the Master punched Sam in the head. Fragments were embedded in the new bone that had grown around the original surgery site. When she fell in the shower, her scalp was cut open a little by the head of one of the screws and when I scanned her I realised the full extent of the damage. I should have picked it up. I should have known they were broken. I'm so sorry.”  
Jack shuddered as he remembered back to that awful day when the Master had tormented and sexually abused Sam so violently and the dark times that followed. “It wasn't your fault Jayak. How could it be when the Master destroyed the scanners. Is the broken screws the reason why she kept having headaches? Do you think they will stop now?”  
“Headaches? What headaches?” asked Jayak with surprise.  
“She tried to hide them from me but I knew she was having them. It was usually after sex or when she exerted herself. I thought it was just her healing and then part of her blood pressure problems. Would the broken screws have been giving her headaches?”  
Jayak felt awful that he hadn't noticed that Sam had been suffering with headaches and he thought back, trying to think of signs that she had been having them but all he could remember was Sam's constant exhaustion. Maybe the headaches had increased her exhaustion? Another clue he had missed? He closed his eyes and sighed with regret. “I'm sorry Jack. Why would she hide something like that?”  
“I don't think they were bad headaches, just.... aches. I thought it was her blood pressure, maybe she did too. If they had been bad, I'm sure she would have said something. They seemed to go away once she rested for a while or had a sleep. She didn't even tell ME Jayak, I could feel her mind being.... a little hazy and sometimes she would ask me to turn off the main lights. At first I thought it was so she could sleep or rest easier but she sometimes felt.... hazy. It wasn't your fault Jayak, you had enough to worry about with the triplets and her pregnancy problems without noticing little things like that and you were being run off your feet being the only medic, you barely even got to see us most days. She was probably dismissing them as side effects like I did”  
“I knew she was badly concussed after he hit her and I didn't even think about her skull repair”  
“Jayak it was months after her surgery...... Oh God... He punched her in the head! The presentation. It was on the Presentation. He punched her. Jayak... I didn't even think about it either. You weren't even there to see what happened until you saw the Presentation with us. I should have noticed where he was punching her and I didn't. This is my fault Jayak. I should have noticed on the day it happened”.  
“I didn't even notice when I watched the recording. I was too overwhelmed with feeling sick at seeing what he had done to her. It was HIS fault Jack. HE did that to her. He wouldn't have had any idea where she'd had the repair done, but he was the one who punched her. He purposefully hurt her, knowing that she was having a difficult pregnancy. He knew and he still risked the pregnancy, risked her life....”  
Jack felt anger course through him again “He's going to pay Jayak. I swear.... One day he is going to pay for everything”.  
The men looked at each other in silence until a sound from Sam attracted their attention. Sam groaned again just as the door opened and Corbin came in followed by Daniel with Jacob, Vala with Melody and then Carolyn.

Sam opened her eyes with another groan. God she felt bad. She saw Jayak looking at her with concern and then he listened to her lungs. She noticed movement behind him and focused on the others and zoomed in on the twins. She smiled but then she felt the familiar tightening in her chest that signaled a cough. She tried not too but she couldn't stop it and began to cough. Her head stabbed with pain and her chest ached miserably as she coughed. Jayak turned up the oxygen and when Sam was finally able to stop, she swallowed with a wince as her sore throat screamed with discomfort. Melody was placed beside her chest and Sam couldn't even summon the energy to raise her hand. She felt Daniel's mind reach out for her and she opened herself up to his thoughts.  
'Sam we are going to heal you now. Jack is awake so we are going to heal you and then he can give you some more Naquadah' said Daniel silently.  
Sam slowly moved her aching head to see Jack's familiar brown eyes. His sad brown eyes that sparkled with tears. She could feel his feelings of immense guilt and regret and a tear rolled down her cheek. Even though she had felt pushed to do it, she felt guilty too. She turned back to Melody and connected with her.  
'Are you okay to do this? Do you need Daddy?'  
'I'm alright Ma Ma. I'm still a bit tired but I can heal you using Daniel and Carolyn' Melody said before her eyes opened wider with surprise 'You feel different Ma Ma'.  
'I am different. I can access everything in my mind, including the Ancient and Tok'ra genetic memories' Sam told her silently and then let her 'see' how much she knew. Melody's face shone with a smile and then Sam 'showed' her that she and Jacob should grow faster now, because of their active Protein Markers, that they should be able to grow like they were supposed to. She showed her that her pregnancies were being slowed down by her weakened body and that Carolyn and Vala would have their babies much faster and that's why Carolyn was feeling so sick. She didn't have Naquadah to help her and it was her first pregnancy so she felt much more sensitive to everything. Melody looked at Sam for a moment and then looked at Carolyn and reached out for her.

Carolyn sat on the side of the bed next to Sam and took Melody's hand. Carolyn looked thin and pale and now Melody knew why she was sick and what to do. She left her other hand on her Mother's chest and left her mind open to her as she altered Carolyn's body chemistry and took the reason for her nausea away. Melody had changed it, wanting Carolyn to fall pregnant quickly but she had changed it too much. She let Carolyn's hand go and then she reached out to Vala and also changed her, so her body would be strengthened and more able to cope with the fast pregnancy of the Ancients. When she let go of Vala's hand she reached for Daniel's hand.  
Everyone else in the room was a little confused by Melody's actions. Her hand had glowed brightly when she had touched Carolyn and then again when she had touched Vala. When Daniel took her hand he felt Melody's mind and opened his up to her and asked her what was happening and asked her if she was still able to heal Sam. Melody told him that she now understood what was wrong with Carolyn and Vala and that she had fixed the mistake she had made with Carolyn. She had not taken into account that she had a very strong Ancient gene and now she would not feel so nauseous all the time and then he told her that she had strengthened Vala's body chemistry so she would be able to cope with the fast Ancient pregnancy better, especially now her Naquadah had been charged by the Stargate. Daniel thanked her, acknowledging that Vala had been feeling extremely tired lately. He asked again about healing Sam and Sam answered him.  
'You will be enough Daniel. Melody just showed me how to use my knowledge and now I am Ancient too, she will be able to heal more efficiently. Do you want to learn how to heal?'  
Daniel looked at her in surprise 'You know how to heal?'  
'You do too Daniel, you just don't know where to look anymore because they broke the links in your memories that allowed you to use your powers. It might be a good idea to keep it quiet though' Sam cautioned him. Daniel only thought about it for a short moment before he said that yes, he wanted to learn. He felt Melody's and Sam's minds as Melody began the healing process. Her hand glowed strongly in Daniel's hand and then Daniel hands began to feel warm, he instinctively placed his hand over Sam's chest and touched her skin, he closed his eyes and completely opened himself up to Melody.  
Sam closed her eyes as she felt a slight burn in her chest and she began to steel herself for the pain that usually followed when she was being healed, but a slight burn was all that she felt as the illness was cleared from her lungs and then the rest of her body. She felt the illness literally disappear from her body, then a tingling in her throat as they healed the bad irritation and then a strange tingling in her head as her skull was healed. Her ribs were also then fully healed and then she felt a weird sensation of tingling in her whole body. She gasped a breath in as a huge surge of energy flowed into her and she felt the healing connection between Daniel and Melody close and then she heard some words from Daniel before he broke his connection with her and he smiled broadly at Sam as he opened his eyes.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Daniel and snorted a laugh. Sam felt Melody's slightly embarrassed shock and Sam looked at her with a quick mental apology. She then felt Melody's confusion at her Mother's intense feelings of WANTING sex so much. Sam knew then, that she needed to show Melody the other side of sex, that Melody had been forced to deal with her Mother's terrible memories, but had not accessed any memories of the real pleasures of sex. Melody already knew what it felt like to be raped. She knew the physical and mental horrors of extreme sexual abuse, but she didn't know that the very same act with someone you loved, could be wonderful. Melody knew that bodies and pleasure was meant to be shared between mates but she really only knew the feelings that came with the heinous acts of sexual abuse, torture and rape. Sam knew that Melody needed to know everything that was great about sex so she could understand better, so Melody could understand why her Mother was looking forward to sex even after being raped and sexually abused. Sam opened up her memories to Melody, not just her mental memories but her physical memories too and the intense feelings that consumed your whole body and mind during a massive orgasm with someone you loved. She let her feel the exhilaration of having a frenzied hard fuck and the all consuming passion of making love. Sam then closed off her memories and looked at Melody with apprehension, hoping that she hadn't gone too far. She felt Melody's thoughts settle and then she asked a question.  
'Is that what it will be like with my soulmate? Will I feel those things too?'  
'Yes' Sam replied simply and then drew her daughter into a gentle hug as she closed her eyes and projected her feelings of love for her amazing little girl.

Melody tucked her head against her Mother's neck and processed what her Mother had just shared with her. She had felt the excitement, the passion and the love that truly existed between her parents. She knew that when her Father gave her Mother Naquadah that it was mostly enjoyable but she'd had no idea HOW enjoyable. She recalled her Mother's feelings from when she had been abused and raped and now the intensity of them made more sense. Her Mother's feelings of revulsion that her body could be made to feel so much pain and fear from the same act that should give her pleasure and contentment. The feelings of invasion and helplessness as adverse to the feelings of completion and happiness. She thought of the strength that her Mother had shown her, the determination to overcome the bad things that had happened to her after she'd been raped and she felt that same determination now. Her Mother had just given her another lesson in strength. Melody was now looking forward to the day when it was time for her to bond with her mate, she no longer felt apprehension, she felt... reassured that she would get to feel those same feelings that excited her Mother. She had been worried that she would not be able to banish the thoughts of her Mother's suffering when it was time fr her to share her body, but now.... now she knew that, just like her Mother, she would be able to control those worries with her Mother's memories of joy, pleasure and excitement. She thanked her Mother as a tear rolled down her tiny cheek. She knew now that she WOULD be strong like her Mother and be able to control her fear, control her anger and her passion and for that, she was grateful.  
Melody pulled back and looked at her Mother with a smile and Sam wiped the tear from Melody's cheek.  
'Are you going to have fun with Daddy now?' Melody asked her silently.  
'Yes' Sam replied as she smiled 'I am going to have LOTS of fun with Daddy, so it's time for you to go with Daniel and Vala and your brother and get some rest to replace that energy that you used.'  
'I love you Ma Ma'  
'I love you too Melody..... So much. I want you to tell me if things are troubling or worrying you, especially about what happened to me and the horrible things that you had to feel. Okay?'  
'Yes Ma Ma' Melody replied with a small smile and then she turned and reached for Daniel who picked her up.  
“Is everything alright?” asked Jayak.  
“Yes. I'm healed” she smiled at Jayak “My head and ribs are healed too, so you can take this bandage off my head now”.  
Jayak looked at her in surprise “Your head? They healed everything? Are you sure?”  
“Very sure” Sam told him firmly and as Jayak moved towards her to remove the bandage she looked at Carolyn “Feeling better yet?”  
Carolyn nodded with amazement “Yeah.... Actually I am”  
“When I explained to her about the speed of normal Ancient pregnancies, Melody realised that she got it a little wrong with your body chemistry, but she's fixed it now. So the nausea won't be as bad. The..... horny-ness... I'm afraid that's normal.... VERY normal for Ancients, but especially when you're pregnant, it gets much more intense.” Sam said with a smirk making Carolyn blush as she remembered launching herself at Corbin while she had been watching Jack fuck Sam not that long ago. She had begged Corbin to fuck her as hard as Sam was being fucked.  
“Oh well.... That part I DON'T mind” said Carolyn as she looked suggestively at Corbin and then her face screwed up in thought for a moment “I feel hungry..... Actually I feel starving” she said in surprise “Wow... She really did fix me huh?”  
“Yep... Go and put some weight on... You look terrible” Sam chuckled.  
Carolyn chuckled back at her “Hopefully you're going to be feeling hungry over the next few weeks or I am going to shove that tube back down your nose” Carolyn said lightheartedly with a cheeky smile.  
“Yeah.... I hope I get hungry too.... Not having to have that tube is pretty good incentive to try and get hungry” Sam said with a wry smile “You had better go and get something to eat. I always crave steak, even when it was impossible to get, I still craved it” Sam said as she screwed up her face in remembrance of her meager forced diet she had endured.  
Carolyn smiled back at her and then she licked her lips and swallowed as her mouth began to water “Steak... Oh God... Now you've got ME craving it” she said as she licked her lips again and put her hands on her very fast growing abdomen. Then everyone heard her stomach growl loudly and nearly everyone burst out laughing. Corbin grabbed hold of one of her hands.  
“I'm going to cook her a steak before she changes her mind” Corbin said as he started walking towards the door and taking Carolyn with him. “I'll be back to help you soon”.

Don't bother, Jayak will be enough help this morning”  
“Are you sure?” Corbin stopped and asked as he looked at Jack “Jack is going to need a lot of help today”.  
“I'm okay... I actually feel pretty good for a change so he won't need to move much” Sam smirked.  
Corbin raised his eyebrows and Carolyn started walking out the door and pulled Corbin along after her. “I'll be in the Common room if you need me” he said as he went out the door and it closed behind him.  
One of the triplets started to make a noise and Sam instantly felt the oncoming sensation of her milk's 'let down' reflex.  
“Are they due for a feed?” asked Sam as Noah picked up the unsettled baby.  
“There are still enough bottles to feed them now. You are due to be pumped in an hour” said Noah.  
“My boobs aren't going to wait that long” Sam said wryly as she lowered the sheet, exposed her full breasts and motioned for him to bring her the baby. “I want to nurse them again” she added with emotion.  
Noah handed her the baby and Jayak went and got another baby for her. After a few attempts, Sam finally settled the first baby, Lilly, on her breast and then Jayak placed Lacey into her other arm and teased the baby' closed mouth with Sam's nipple until she was able to latch on properly. Sam instantly felt the rush of her milk letting down and the babies at her breasts sucked hungrily. Sam looked down at her twin girls with tears in her eyes as Jayak tucked fluffy blankets around their naked tiny bodies. The twins were so tiny and having them in just their diapers made them look even smaller. Noah took a bottle from the small fridge/freezer that had been sent up to store Sam's breast milk in Jayak picked up Liam and placed him up against his chest with the little green blanket that Daniel had been using the other day.  
Sam looked at Daniel “Did you go shopping?”  
“Oh yeah... I forgot about that. I did get them some little sleep suits in the colors you wanted, but they are still a little big for them. Jayak said that with the heater on and their blankets they will be okay for now.”  
“You got blankets too?”  
“Oh no... They were a gift from the SGC Personnel. They are the same type as the twins have but these are a bit smaller” Daniel smiled, then he went over to the bench and picked up a large card and showed it to her. It was a beautiful card that said 'Congratulations on the safe births of Liam, Lilly and Lacey.' and it was signed by all of the personnel.  
Sam smiled up at Daniel, when did they do that?”  
“A few days ago when I went down to go shopping, they saw the colors of the sleeper suits I got and then they sent the present up the next day”  
“A few days ago?........ How long has it been?” Sam asked with shock as she tried to remember what Daniel had told her when she first woke up.  
“Um...” Daniel stuttered and then he sighed and told her “Nearly five days”.  
Sam stared at him as her mouth dropped open and then she shut it and looked down at the twin girls and struggled not to cry. Sam suddenly heard a small choked sob beside her and she turned to look at Jack.  
“I'm sorry.... Oh God Sam.... I'm so sorry” sobbed Jack as tears spilled down his face.  
“Jack” Sam's voice cracked when she spoke and then she started crying too. Sam looked at Jack helplessly as he covered his face with his hands and cried, making her heart break. Sam looked at Daniel, then at Melody as she got a very strong feeling. She sought out Melody's mind and asked her to tell her Father about Charlie and about why he had done it. Then she sought out Daniel's mind and told him what she had asked Melody to do.  
Daniel went to Jack's side of the bed, sat beside Jack and put Melody next to Jack. She reached out her hand and touched her Father's arm and told him what she knew of Charlie's accident.  
Jack's sobs suddenly came to a halt behind his hands as he froze, then he slowly lowered his hands to look at Melody with complete disbelief, then shock, then he sobbed as he started to tremble, followed by him breaking down and shaking as he cried with loud sobs.  
Daniel quickly put his free arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled him into a hug while he cried. Melody leaned against both of them with tears in her eyes.  
Sam looked on in dread, worried that she had just made a terrible mistake. She had previously decided not to tell him but she had felt such an overwhelming sense of guilt from him about her fall and even more guilt about Charlie's accident and his self doubts about being a father. She had overwhelmingly felt that he needed to know the truth, that he needed to know that he WAS a good father, that he hadn't made that deadly mistake. She looked anxiously at Daniel who was looking at her with tears flowing down his cheeks too. Sam then felt a sudden change in Jack and his grief... changed. Then she felt a flood of relief go through him. She looked at Jack with concern, wondering how he was going to cope with the knowledge that his son had purposefully disobeyed him. Suddenly there was another change in Jack and she felt his grief again. Raw and pain filled.  
“She didn't believe me....... Sara didn't believe me...” Jack sobbed into Daniel's shoulder and Sam stared in shock for a minute before she broke down in his shared grief. Sam startled a little as she felt an arm go around her shoulders, relieved to realize it was Vala, she leaned against her a little and continued to cry.  
They all slowly calmed and Daniel released Jack and handed him the tissue box from beside the bed. Jack wiped his eyes and nose and then took Melody into his arms and held her against his chest with a little sob and a shudder every now and then as he calmed with Daniel's hand on his shoulder. Vala kept her arm around Sam for a little while before Sam shifted a little and whispered roughly that the girls needed burping. Vala had already handed Jacob to Noah, so she dislodged and picked up the nearest twin and cradled her against her chest and gently rubbed her back and Sam did the same with the other twin as she looked over at Jack.  
Sara hadn't believed him. How devastated he must have been. He had lost his son and lost the faith and trust of his wife at the same time. Jack always said it was his fault, always said he hadn't put the gun away. Had he felt so defeated, that he had just shouldered the blame and ended up believing it? Even though Sara said she didn't blame Jack for their sons death, she'd blamed him for leaving the gun out. She knew that Sara not believing him would have probably wounded him deeper than the loss of his son and Sam wondered how Sara could ever have doubted him.  
Jack suddenly stilled and then looked at Sam. Sam looked back with wonder. She opened her mind and sought him out.  
'Jack?' She saw Jack's eyes widen and she knew that he had heard her. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. 'I would have believed you Jack. I would have trusted you not to lie to me' Sam told him silently.  
Jack hitched a breath as a tear ran down his cheek 'I know' he said loud and clear in her mind, startling her a little.  
'The shower wasn't your fault Jack. It was something that needed to happen. I think that's why I couldn't stop pushing you about Charlie. Then I felt such a strong urge to have a shower. I set this in motion Jack. I didn't mean to.... but this was on me. I did this to myself. I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry' There was silence for a long moment, which made Sam nervous before Jack finally made the silent reply.  
'Melody told you about Charlie?'  
'I found out yesterday when I woke up for the first time. Melody had to help me wake up, she didn't know it had gone so bad. She knew that I would fall and the faulty metal would be found, but she thought that you had just been with me, that you were just down at the SGC with me to recover from my surgery. She didn't know that I had died.... That we both had died.... She asked Daniel why you had left me alone and he showed her his memory of what happened. That's when she told Daniel that you were remembering it wrong, she was confused at why you blamed yourself for Charlie's death.'  
There was more silence as he just looked at her.  
'You told me that it wasn't my fault even before you knew for sure'  
'I know you Jack and you would never have been sloppy with things like that. I knew that you would have done everything possible to keep him safe Jack. You taught him that it was dangerous but ultimately it was his choice'  
Jack sighed heavily and after a quiet moment he spoke to her again 'I love you Sam'.  
'I know Jack. I love you too' Sam looked around to Noah and asked him in her tear roughened voice to take Lacey who was asleep on her chest. Noah put Jacob down on the bed and then carefully picked up Lacey and put her back in her humidi-crib an Vala put Lilly back in hers and then picked up Jacob. Daniel picked Melody up and Sam turned and slid over next to Jack before lifting the sheet and straddling his thighs and settling to lean against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and tucked her face against his neck. She gave a sigh of contentment as Jack's arms went around her and he kissed the top of her head.

Daniel and Vala took the twins and quietly left the room, leaving Noah and Jayak behind as they closed the door. Jayak had fed Liam a bottle and had already burped him so he told Noah to go off to bed and get some sleep, that he would fetch Corbin if he needed someone. Noah nodded, wiped the tears from his face and Jayak gave him a brief hug before Noah left the room. Jayak settled down onto a chair with a sleeping Liam against his chest and waited until Sam and Jack were ready for him as he remembered the odd silence that had occurred between Jack and Sam before he had broken down and then another odd silence before she had moved over to Jack and cuddled him. He was glad that they were no longer upset with each other but he was still confused. They had been talking about Jack's dead son Charlie. Was Sara Charlie's mother? Whatever had gone on between them it must have been something to do with the boys death. Jack had told him about the accident and how it was his fault. What hadn't Sara believed? Whatever it was, it was something that had devastated Jack as much as the death of his son. It made Jayak think of the loss of his own baby son and the new son that would be born in a couple of months. He looked down at Liam's downy head and felt a little guilty that Samara was blessed with such strong and healthy babies while all of Sam's had been so tiny. If not for the Master, Samara would have closed had another healthy baby. He was looking forward to be able to spend more time with Samara and their new baby this time. He hadn't been able to stay and help with Ellara much when she was a newborn, which had made him feel so guilty at the time, but Samara had understood that he had no choice and that she was lucky to have the time that she did get. The last few weeks of freedom had been as wonderful as they had been stressful. Being able to be with his wife whenever he wished was empowering. Knowing they were free, knowing that they had a positive and safe future, a stable happy future in front of them was a blessed relief. He glanced up at Jack and Sam and noticed that Sam was moving down the bed. Jayak's cock jerked as he remembered what Sam had done to Jack's cock yesterday. It had surprised him when Sam had put Jack's cock in her mouth, it was something he had never seen her even try to do in the entire time that they were held captive. It had been a shock and it had also been as hot as hell and just as he did then, he began to imagine Samara's talented mouth around his own cock. 

Once he had known what the Master was forcing Samara to do, he had stopped asking for her to suck on his cock. It was something that she had done regularly before they were captured but she had never ventured as far as to put his cock down her throat. The Master had forced her to learn how to do it and he knew from Marissa that she had always vomited afterwards and Jayak had known that he would never ask her to do it again. But once they were free, once he had come back from watching Jack fuck Sam, he had become instantly aroused when Samara bared her breast for Ellara. Once Ellara had been fed and put in bed, Jayak had still been erect and hard with wanting her. Samara had unexpectedly gotten down on her knees in front of him as he had sat in the chair, she had parted his legs and opened his pants. His erection had grown even more once released and Samara had gotten this dreamy smile on her face, then she had grasped his cock firmly before lowering her mouth to the head of his cock. She had taken him as deep as she could and he had felt unbelievable pleasure as Samara had worked her tongue against his cock and had swallowed around him to enhance his pleasure. He had rather embarrassing ejaculated in record time. Samara had smirked at him and then had stood up, turned around and had sat on his lap and reclined against him. He had undone her shirt and bra to pleasure her breasts until she had been squirming in his lap and then he had put his hand down in her panties and had given her an orgasm. He soon had another erection from hearing her moan and feeling her squirm on top of his cock. Samara had stood up, removed all of her clothes and he had put her up on the table in their room, spread her legs and had fucked her on the table. Marissa had been with Daniel and he had been due to bring her back at any time. It had been so hot, and the threat of someone walking in and seeing them had spiced it up and added an edge to their fuck that they had never experienced before. Since then Samara had begun to pleasure his cock with her mouth more often, especially when she wanted a long hard fuck. She would get him to ejaculate in her mouth first, knowing that he would find it harder to ejaculate again so quickly. Although lately he was recovering much faster and his libido and stamina was markedly increasing, making Samara very happy indeed. Their sex lives had been quite often strung out and very irregular, giving him less and less sexual stamina, so it was nice to be able to have sex regularly again.

Jayak shifted uncomfortably in the chair as he watched Sam suck on Jack's cock head, he sighed and allowed himself to think about Samara's mouth around his cock again. When Sam had Jack groaning loudly with pleasure, Jayak couldn't stand it anymore, he put Liam back in his humidi-crib, checked the girls and then wet a cloth with warm water and sat back down on the chair. He undid his pants and made sure that Sam and Jack's attentions were completely on each other before exposing his aching, erect cock. He wrapped the warm cloth around his cock and surrounded it with his hand, then slid his hand firmly up and down his cock until he was rock hard, then he quickened his speed, but took time to go up and over his cock head and squeezing hard on the way back down as though he was fucking something tight. Samara's cunt was always tight and firm. She was small and petite in every way, well, except for her breasts. Her breasts were glorious generous handfuls, no where near as big as Sam's were now though and the thought made him glance up to make sure that they were still both distracted. Sam's tits were jiggling as Sam's mouth slid up and down the outside of Jack's thick cock as Jack's hands gripped the bottom sheet.

Jayak's cock was rather generous and he was glad it wasn't too big for Samara, he always stretched her small cunt in the same way that Jack always stretched Sam. He concentrated his thoughts back onto Samara and his hips bucked upwards when his hand squeezed down over his cock head. His other hand was holding firmly onto the base of his cock as he continued to pleasure himself in as much silence as possible. He concentrated on his cock head, squeezing it through his hand, making it feel tighter and tighter until he felt the familiar sensations building in his spine. He started to slide his other hand up and down his thick nine inch cock and squeezed and twisted his cock head with the damp cloth until he ejaculated with a groan of satisfaction. He pumped his cock firmly until the pleasure began to fade and he softened his grip as his body relaxed. He cleaned up his cock with the cloth, then he registered that the room was almost silent and he looked up and straight into Jack and Sam's shocked eyes as his heart sank. His face coloured with embarrassment as Sam suddenly burst out laughing and she collapsed on Jack's chest with guffs of laughter while Jayak tucked his cock away and did up his pants. Jack smirked at him as Jayak went to the bathroom and rinsed out the cloth and threw it in the laundry basket before taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself to face Jack and Sam.

Sam watched as he exited the bathroom and snorted with laughter as Jack's smirk got bigger.  
“Oh God” Sam laughed “I was beginning to wonder how on Earth you managed to get Samara pregnant”  
“Yeah” Jack chimed in “Every one else cracked while watching us and even Corbin and Carolyn did it a couple of times, but you.... Have you got something against blonde women?” Jack ended seriously.  
Jayak stared at them with his mouth open before he snapped it shut and smiled awkwardly “Here I was, expecting you to be upset with me for reacting to you having sex and you're wondering why I haven't done it before now?” Jayak asked with a little disbelief. Jack and Sam just grinned at him. Jayak sighed and then chuckled “No.... I have nothing against blondes.... I just prefer my wife..... and I've been very careful about not letting you see my arousal's... well... until now. I just couldn't get the picture of Samara's mouth out of my head...” he said wryly.  
“Ever since Callan relieved his frustration very loudly in our bathroom, I was wondering how long it would take everyone else to be affected the same way” smirked Jack “Sam is such and honest fuck, even though she doesn't like people watching her, she can't help but be honest with her pleasure. It's pretty impossible not to be turned on by it” Jack said as he smiled at Sam.  
Sam looked at Jack and thought back to what Daniel had said about her being sexy even though she's just 'Sam' but when she was with Jack, she was sexy as hell. “I'm an 'honest' fuck?” Sam asked curiously.  
“You can't help but show and express the pleasure you are feeling, that's what makes you so irresistible to watch. If you want more pleasure you ask for it and when you feel it, you express it in such a fucking sexy way” Jack smirked at her with his eyebrows waggling suggestively.  
“Really?” she asked him seriously, then she turned to Jayak “Is that what you see?”.  
“It's what everyone sees Sam. Remember how I told you after your brain was fixed by the Stargate? That's why your recordings were so popular, why YOU were so popular. Everybody saw your honesty with Jack right from the first time he fucked you. Your honesty and your trust in him. You trusted him not to hurt you and you always trusted him to give you what you needed. Even as your experience grew and your need for extra pleasure became apparent, you still trusted Jack to give you what you needed and not hurt you. While he fucks you, your honesty and trust shines in your face. All the men wanted that, someone who would trust them like you trust Jack and yes, it is incredibly sexy”.  
Sam stared at him for a moment and then looked at Jack “It's what he wanted..... my trust.... but he didn't want it from someone else, he wanted it from me. What if I'd realised what it would mean to give him my trust?”.  
Jack looked at her sadly “I know you would have never given in to him, not even if you HAD been aware that it would ensure Melody's safety. I would have known you were faking, that you were doing it for Melody, for me and the triplets. I would have known. I would have trusted you”.  
“Speaking of trust...... Jack..... I want you to fuck my ass”


	45. TRUST

CHAPTER 45 TRUST

Jack smirked “Which butt plug do you want?”  
“No... I want you to fuck my ass with your cock” said Sam quietly.  
Jack looked at her with deep shock “No!” he said firmly “I'm far too big..... I am never going to fuck your ass”.  
“You already have” Sam said sadly. Jack got a devastated look on his face and huffed out a breath. “Every time you were overdosed you went for my ass. Every time. You obviously have a lot of interest in wanting to be able to do it so I want to give it to you Jack. I want to give you want you want”  
Jack scowled “Every time I was overdosed I turned into a fucking maniac who almost killed you”  
“You've never fucked an ass have you? You've never been able to, but I trust you you enough Jack. I want you to find out what it's like so you don't need to wonder anymore”  
“I don't need to find out what it's like. I prefer to fuck you where I am supposed to fuck you” Jack said a little crossly.  
Sam sighed “Please be honest with me Jack” she begged quietly.  
Jack's face fell and he huffed a breath before saying “There is this little thing called physics....” he said wryly.  
“Jayak” Sam said as she turned to him “Is it physically possible for Jack's cock to fuck my ass without damaging it?”  
Jayak looked at Jack uncertainly before sighing and looking back at Sam “Yes, it's possible. Just ask Noah, he had a lot of huge things shoved up his ass during his time as a whore” he said quietly.  
Sam turned back to Jack “I want to get past it Jack. I want to get past everything. I can get angry at the Master and deal with what he did to me with anger, but I can't get angry at you because it wasn't your fault..... It's always there Jack... every time you fuck me from behind, every time you use a butt plug it's there... and I want to get past it. I want to conquer that flash of fear that I feel. I want to conquer those nightmares”

Jack looked at her helplessly “Sam...” he breathed with a sad sigh.  
“Don't you dare say you're sorry.... because I know it wasn't you. It was the damn drug and that damn lunatic. I want YOU to fuck my ass. I want YOU to take that fear away. I need YOU to take it away, because I love you playing with my ass. I love butt plugs and I love YOU” Sam begged with tears in her eyes.  
Jack stared at her for a long moment and then sighed in defeat. He turned to Jayak “Are you sure I can do this without splitting her ass?”  
“Yes” Jayak confirmed.  
Jack turned back to Sam “Okay... We'll give it a try, but if I start splitting your ass I am NOT going to keep going and we'll have to find another way to... get over this”. Sam nodded as she sighed with relief. Jack turned to Jayak “Alright Jayak, how the hell am I supposed to do this without hurting her?”  
“Stretching. Start out with the butt plugs that she is most comfortable with then gradually increase them” said Jayak.  
“So this is going to take a bit of time?”  
“No, not really, just patience and not rushing through the sizes too fast and make sure that Sam is adequately turned on before you go up a size”  
“Okay.... So.... Sam, when do you want to do this?”  
“Now”  
“Now?.... As in RIGHT now?” gaped Jack.  
“You just ejaculated into my mouth, I think you can be patient enough to work through the butt plug sizes for a while” said Sam with a smirk.  
“You really want to do this?” asked Jack doubtfully.  
“Yes Jack. I want to get past this fear and I want you to experience what you've been wondering about” Sam told him.  
“Are you sure you're feeling up to this?” asked Jack with concern.  
“Yep, Daniel loaded me up with energy when they finished healing me” she smirked “He knew that we needed to have sex, so he loaded me up and told me to fuck your brains out”  
“Did he now?”  
“Yep” Sam smirked and then she took Jack's face in between her hands and looked at him with love before she kissed him. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips and once he opened his mouth, their tongues danced until Sam began to squirm and moan into his mouth as Jack played with her nipples.  
“Oh God.... Now I know you are going to do it, I can't wait to try it” Sam moaned breathlessly as Jack looked at her doubtfully “No really Jack, I've been thinking about this for a while, but since the fall, I know that I really NEED to do it” Jack just nodded.  
Jayak put a box down on the bed and they both looked at it's contents. Their supply of butt plugs and vibrators that Callan had given them as well as the vibrating one from Carolyn. Just looking at that one made her wet. God that one was so fucking good. There were some that Callan had given them that were unused. Three larger sizes and the last one was pretty damn huge, but still not as big as Jack's cock.  
“Okay. So we start with this one?” Jack asked Jayak as he picked up the vibrating one, knowing that it was Sam's favourite and would turn her on fast. He heard her give a small moan and when he looked at her, he knew that she really WAS in this to go all the way, which made him feel a little more confident about what she wanted him to do.

Sam got off Jack's thighs and tossed the sheet down the to the end of the bed, laid down, opened her legs and pulled up her knees to expose her pussy and her ass.  
“Eager much?” Jack smirked as he turned on the vibrating function of the butt plug in his hand. Sam made a needy little moan that made his cock stir. Sam had just given him the most incredible cock sucking he had EVER experienced and now she was going to let him fuck her ass. He felt his desire kick up a notch. Usually his largely unwanted desire to fuck an ass made him feel a little sick and guilty, but now he was beginning to feel more and more turned on by the thought of finally finding out what it was like.  
Jack looked at Jack's cock as it began to harden “Have you ever tried.....?” she trailed off as she looked at his increasing arousal before looking back at his now emotional face “Is there any particular reason or do you just want to know?”  
“Iraq” he whispered “I guess I've always wondered if it they were doing it just to degrade me or if they really did get that much enjoyment out of my ass”  
“Oh God.... Jack... If you don't want to do this...” Sam said as her eyes clouded with tears of regret.  
“Maybe BOTH of us will be conquering our demons today” he said with a half hearted smile.  
“Jack....”  
“It's okay Sam. You were right, I've always wanted to try it, but especially after Iraq.” Jack admitted “We BOTH need to do this. I'm just scared I'm going to hurt you again”  
“Jack.... You are not going to hurt me and if by chance that you do, I know it won't be on purpose. I WANT you to do this. Are you sure you're okay with doing this?” Sam asked him as she watched his face carefully. Jack answered her with a smile as he moved between her legs and lowered himself to the bed, careful to make his cock comfortable under his belly before he licked her pussy and made her moan. Jack pressed a finger into her pussy and his eyebrows went up in surprise at feeling how wet she was. Jayak placed a tube of lube on the bed next to the larger plugs that he had cleaned and laid out in order of size. Jack licked her again before settling his mouth on her pussy and driving her to a very quick orgasm.  
“Oh God” Sam panted as Jack smeared her fluids down over her ass and slowly pushed in a finger, it didn't take long before he had two fingers in her ass and then three fingers and after a few strokes with Sam moaning, he inserted the lubricant covered vibrating butt plug into her ass. Sam swore as she pushed down against the pressure and moaned loudly when it 'popped' into her ass and then Jack turned it on and Sam began to make those incredible sexy noises that he loved to hear.

He shifted back on the bed, rearranging his cock before concentrating on teasing her to another quick orgasm. He teased her again, until she was close to an orgasm and then slowly withdrew the butt plug and Jayak handed him the next size up, already covered in lubricant. He began to slowly push it in as Sam pushed back and moaned. He knew it had started to burn when Sam went silent and her breath hitched.  
“Just say stop if it's too much Sam” Jack told her.  
“Don't you dare” she moaned as she started pushing back against him again. It took a couple of loud swear words before it 'popped' inside her ass and Sam groaned with relief. Jack picked up a vibrator, inserted it into her pussy and then rubbed it against the thin flesh that separated it from the butt plug. When Sam was almost tumbling over into an orgasm he took the pressure off the vibrator and began to push against the base of the butt plug in a thrusting motion which made Sam swear loudly as her hips flared wider. He stopped the thrusting and began to pull out the butt plug while Sam moaned in disappointment and started to play with her clit.  
“Fuck” breathed Jack as he pulled out the butt plug and saw Sam's ass hole stay gaping open. He took the next butt plug from Jayak and began to push it in. Sam immediately began to bear down against it as her fingers toyed with her clit. Sam went still when the burn increased and then pushed down with a steady pressure as her face was filled with disbelief and surprise.  
“Oh fuck!” she said loudly and began to rub her clit again to try and counter the pain. Jack kept up a steady pressure, letting Sam relax and take it in as it suited her. When it popped inside her she gave a little jolt and a groan of relief. Jack picked up the vibrator again and slowly pushed it in and out of her pussy as Sam went crazy. She swore loudly and orgasmed with a gush of fluid. She moaned loudly as she came down off her orgasm “Oh fuck that was intense” she moaned at Jack slowly withdrew it and got the last butt plug from Jayak.

As she bore down on it she moaned and swore but concentrated on staying relaxed as her ass burned even hotter with pain. She knew it would be followed by more intense pleasure and she was actually getting very excited at being close to having Jack's cock in her ass. Just before it 'popped' in, Jack began to thrust it slowly, making sure the plug's widest girth kept stretching her ass hole and it gave her wicked sparks of pain which made her legs jerk but it also gave her the pleasure of the slide in her ass which drove the intensity higher. Jack kept the thrusting up until Sam was mumbling incoherently, then he left the widest part of the butt plug stretching her ass hole as he got to his knees and slathered his impatient cock in lubricant. He strangled his feelings of dread and then looked at Jayak for approval to go ahead before he began to withdraw the largest butt plug as Sam moaned with disappointment. Jack withdrew the rest of it quickly so Sam's ass would remain gaping open to receive his cock easier. He positioned his cock at her gaping ass hole, took a huge breath to steady himself and his nerves and then began to push against her ass hole, using his body weight to apply a steady pressure.  
His cock head was obviously the widest part of him and he was a little concerned as Sam's eyes popped open. Her eyes got wider and wider with the pain, as his cock head pushed more firmly against her and she was grimacing with little sobs just before his cock head 'popped' through her muscle, making her body automatically jolt.  
“FUCK!” yelled Sam as her face screwed up in pain “Oh fuck! God that was worse than giving birth” she gasped and then willed herself to relax while Jack stayed still and backed off the pressure. He waited until her eyes opened again and she felt relaxed. She nodded as she looked up at him and then her eyes stayed glued to his as he slowly pressed into her again. The constant burn of intense pain roared through her and she let it engulf her, knowing that pleasure would eventually follow. Jack got worried and stopped pushing but Sam panted as she struggled to stay relaxed and looked up at Jack “Don't stop” she managed to say between huffs and Jack slid backwards a little as Sam's eyes went wide and then rolled into the back of her head as he pushed forward again to reclaim the depth in her ass that he had conquered so far.  
Sam moaned “Fuck” rather loudly as her eyes centered again, only for Jack to do it again and again and again until Sam was beginning to jerk with the telltale signs of an impending orgasm. Jack withdrew to his cock head and then carefully pulled out all the way, making Sam jerk and look at him with surprise.

“On your knees Sam.... The whole purpose of this, is to do it from behind remember?” he reminded her and he helped her to roll over and plant herself on her hands and knees. Once she was steady on her knees, Jack noticed her beginning to tremble a little and starting to tense up. So he grasped her hips and suddenly pushed his cock into her pussy as Sam cried out with a surprised “Oh fuck!”.  
Jack slammed into her a few times until he was sliding easily and Sam was wailing with pleasure as she lowered her hips. Then he just as suddenly withdrew and held his cock head against her still gaping ass hole and paused with a little anxiety.   
Sam turned her head around to face him “Fuck my ass Jack....... Fuck my ass” she said firmly before facing forward again and lowering her head.  
Jack began to push his cock head against Sam's ass again and Sam jerked heavily when he suddenly popped through her ass muscle. Jack froze but Sam groaned for him to keep going so Jack braced himself and applied a steady pressure to her ass. When Sam gave a small jerk of pain he stopped again, but Sam quickly said “Don't you dare fucking stop now Jack! Shove that whole Goddamn huge cock into my ass” as she lowered herself to her elbows.  
Jack smirked as he recognized her tone and began to feel more light hearted about what he was doing, especially now he knew for sure that she still definitely wanted this. He began to thrust, going a tiny bit deeper with every slide. Sam's groans finally changed to moans of pleasure as she pushed back against him. Confident that despite the pain, she was now actually enjoying his cock in her ass, he began to let himself enjoy the new sensations on his cock. He enjoyed the extremely tight grip her ass had on his cock and especially the tight band of muscle that 'rolled' up and down his shaft created incredible pleasure. He moaned loudly and began to thrust faster as his pleasure began to skyrocket with hers, but then all his pent up feelings got unleashed. He fucked her ass hard, pulling her firmly back against him as he thrust forward. Sam wailed loudly with pleasure at his change of speed and then Sam suddenly went quiet and Jack knew she was close, he dug his fingers into her hips and slammed against her extra hard as his needs spiraled towards completion. Sam body began to shake hard as her head lowered even further towards the bed. Her body started to convulse and Jack couldn't hold off any longer and slammed against her ass one more time and Jack gave a deep groan as he ejaculated deep inside her ass as his own body strained and shook. Sam's body settled into inconsistent spasms and jerks as he began to lazily slide in her ass again. He felt completely exhausted and it didn't take long before his body was trembling with fatigue as his adrenaline calmed. He dragged himself upright and slowly pulled his softening cock out of Sam's ass. Sam moaned with every breath as she stayed with her forehead resting on her forearms. Jack gave her back a few final rubs before easing his body down a little before collapsing onto the bed beside Sam. Sam lifted her head as Jack gave a huge yawn and then she slowly shuffled close to his side and winced as she eased herself down to lay her head on his chest and shoulder as he struggled to lift his arm for her.

“I lost it for a bit there... are you okay?” he asked her.  
“Yeah” she sighed as she snuggled up to his sweaty body “But Fuck that hurt” she groaned with a laugh.  
Jack was silent for a moment “Was it worth it? Was the pain worth the pleasure? Are you sure I didn't hurt you, I saw you wince just now you know”  
“Oh fuck yes.... Just.... Let's not do that again for a while.... maybe a long while. You didn't hurt me Jack, I'm just sore from being stretched so much” as she laughed through another groan. Then she was quiet for a while before asking him seriously “Did you like it?”.  
“Yeah... I liked it”  
“A lot?”  
“Yeah... I mean the pleasure was incredible but... It's different... I like your pussy better” Sam carefully levered herself up and onto her elbow to look at his face as he explained “Your ass is very tight around my cock and it was REALLY good, but your pussy is....” Jack sighed as he struggled to express himself “Your pussy is silky and soft but firm, and when you squeeze me... GOD, it's incredible. It just... it feels so much.... nicer than your ass. Your ass just doesn't feel the same and my connection with you, that doesn't feel the same either. It made me feel, kind of distant from you rather than.... feel that I'm WITH you.... Maybe it was just my attitude.... it was hard to let go of the fact that last time I tried this, I hurt you so badly....”  
“So?.... Thanks for the experience but I don't really want to bother doing that again?” asked Sam as she looked carefully at his face.  
“Would you mind? I know it gave you an awful lot of pleasure too” he asked quietly, knowing that she would want his honesty.  
“No Jack it's fine. I needed this to happen and I know you needed it too, but yeah... it's very different and I understand what you said about it feeling distant because it felt that way for me too. It hurt like HELL to get to the pleasure part of it, so yeah.... I'd rather you in my pussy too. That orgasm was pretty incredible but it was nowhere near as amazing as some of the ones I've had with you in my pussy” she smiled.  
“Yeah?”  
“Definitely yeah... I think we'll leave my ass for the butt plugs.... the USUAL sized butt plugs and you can keep fucking my pussy” she said with a little laugh, making Jack smile.  
“Suit's me just fine” he sighed with relief as Sam laid back down on his chest “But you can put my cock in your mouth ANYTIME you want to” he smirked tiredly “That was seriously amazing Sam....... You don't have to do it..... I know it brings back bad memories for you”  
“It used to.... Now I have good memories of sucking a cock... YOUR cock and you actually taste like..... candy compared to... well.....” Sam cringed awkwardly.  
“Candy huh?” Jack asked as he smiled at her discomfort “I taste like candy, as apposed to.....?”  
“Salt water... seriously disgusting, gag inducing strong salt water” Sam grimaced. “It was a little weird, I actually felt.... empowered knowing that I was giving you so much pleasure with just my mouth. I WANTED to do it..... I WANTED to pleasure you like you pleasure me. It's not the same as before.... before it was more to... control me and make me feel..... He would never let me touch his cock, he always made me feel so useless and subservient, I had no control over anything to do with our sex. You give me that power that I crave, that I need..... You've shown me time and time again that I am in control of my pleasure, in control of my body and what you do to it. I never had that before. Never. I sucked your cock and I felt... powerful... I felt in control... and I really enjoyed it. It gave me a rush to know I was giving you so much pleasure, that I was controlling your pleasure.... Is that how you feel with me? When you're in control of MY pleasure? Do you get a rush from it, to know that you're responsible for the way I am feeling?”  
“God yes!. I love watching you being pleasured. I love hearing your needy little noises and your moans of pleasure. I love being able to do that to you. To GIVE that pleasure to you” he smiled at her gently. “I love you Sam” Jack said as he started to quickly fade with tiredness.  
“I love you Jack” Sam replied in contentment as she listened to Jack's heart rate slow and his breathing get slower and deeper.

Jayak got a few warm damp cloths and began to wipe down the parts of Jack's sweaty body he could get to and then he cleaned Jack's cock before tossing the cloths in the laundry and getting fresh ones for Sam. Sam blinked slowly, beginning to feel tired as he wiped the sweat from her body and then he lifted Jack's arm so she could roll back to her softer side of the bed but she suddenly jerked to a stop with a pain filled, groaning exclamation of “FUCK!” and her face grimaced as pain flared through her.  
“Sam?” asked Jayak quickly as Sam lowered her head and breathed through gritted teeth “Sam? Is it just your ass?”  
“JUST my ass?” Sam replied with total disbelief “Shit!” she groaned again as she tried to force herself to relax.  
“There was no blood on Jack's cock, but you had better let me check you for any tears” Jayak said as he snapped on a pair of gloves and then he parted Sam's almost non existent buttocks and carefully and gently checked Sam's rectum as Sam groaned with pain until he slowly withdrew his finger “No.... There's no tears”  
“Oh God.... Then why does it hurt so damn much? It feels like there's a Goddamn pain stick shoved inside it” Sam groaned.  
“Pain stick?” Jayak inquired  
“Oh you do NOT want to know about those” Sam groaned.  
“Sam?” he asked firmly.  
“It was a Godawful torture device that hurt like the fucking devil when they touched you with it. Except that the horrendous pain usually coursed through your whole damn body, instead of just my..... ass” Sam relented with a groan. Sam experimentally moved one of her legs but she groaned and stopped when it hurt too much and she sobbed suddenly as it felt like she had just been hit by a bus and all her energy seemed to focus on feeling the pain that was beginning to expand outwards from her ass.  
“It's just your rectal muscle and tissues complaining about being stretched so big”  
“Complaining? It's gone WAY past complaining. It feels like my whole damn butt is sore” Sam groaned with a miserable laugh and then she grimaced and went “Ow ow ow ow ow” as her movement caused her ass to flare with more pain. “When is it going to stop complaining?” she asked with another little sob as it all began to get too much for her.  
“Probably a day or two” Jayak said and he couldn't help but smile at her complaining, but then his smile faded as he noticed something and then he looked closer.  
“Sam... Exactly how much pain are you in? Is it really your whole ass that hurts? You're coming out in bruises”.  
“What? I'm bruised? Where?”  
“You're pelvis doesn't really have any padding anymore and Jack was fucking you VERY hard near the end” he said as he lightly touched her coloring buttocks, making Sam hiss and wince.  
“This is why you're in so much pain. There is a lot of bruising starting to show. It's going to be pretty bad. I'll go and get some ice packs from the freezer” he said as he moved away from the bed toward the little fridge in their room.  
“No... I mean yes... but then get Daniel”  
“Daniel?”  
“Yes... and please don't tell anyone why......”  
“Do you want Melody too?”  
“No... Just Daniel”  
Jayak got the ice packs and leaned them gently against her ass and then he noticed finger sized bruises starting to colour on her hips from where Jack had been gripping her. He sighed sadly knowing that Jack was going to be pissed at himself for hurting her.  
“What?” Sam asked after hearing Jayak's sigh.  
“You're hips are bruising where Jack held onto you”  
“Just get Daniel” she pleaded as she lay her head down on the bed and concentrated on trying to stay relaxed and still.

When Jayak returned with Daniel, who came over to the bed and asked what happened as he realised there were ice packs leaning up against Sam's ass cheeks.  
“Jack happened” Sam said wryly  
“Jack hurt you?” Daniel asked with shock as he made out the finger sized bruises on her hips.  
“He didn't mean to.... I'm bonier than I used to be and I didn't feel it until after”  
“Oh?.... Oh.....” said Daniel as comprehension of her words sank in “Oh... So I gave you a bit TOO much energy then did I?” he smirked “You really must have fucked his brains out for him to hurt you like this...”  
“Oh ha ha” said Sam with a grimace and then uttered a drawn out pain filled groan when she moved a little.  
“Sam?..... How bad did he hurt you?” asked Daniel with sudden concern.  
“Just the bruises, but God it hurts to move” Sam said with a little sob.  
“You need Melody? She hasn't woken up yet”  
“Did you take notice.... When Melody showed you how... Did you take notice?”  
“You want ME to heal you?” asked Daniel with surprise.  
“What?” asked Jayak with complete surprise “What do you mean with the healing device?” he asked with confusion.  
“No... with his hands, like Melody can” Sam said tiredly as she looked at Daniel.  
“Sam... I can't”  
“I'll help you Daniel. I just... I don't have any energy to spare”  
Daniel sighed “Are you sure you know what to do?”  
“Yes. I think so”  
“You THINK so? What if we do something wrong?”  
“Daniel look at me. I'm literally skin and bones.. There's not much that CAN go wrong” she smiled wryly.

Daniel shook his head as he snorted a laugh “God Sam”  
“Just put your hands on my ass” Sam said.  
Daniel peeled away the ice packs with a hiss and a wince when he saw the bruises that lie beneath “Oh God Sam” he sighed and then gingerly touched her buttocks and heard Sam hiss with pain. Sam reached back and put her hand on top of one of his and then closed her eyes and waited until the pain settled a bit, before making a connection with Daniel and concentrating. She felt heat on her buttocks as she opened the part of her mind that Daniel needed and guided him to the pain. She then hesitated a little before revealing ALL of her pain to him. She felt his shock before he settled again and started concentrating. He let his energy flow as Sam guided it to where it was needed. Before too long Daniel completely took over and completed the healing.  
When the heat faded they both opened their eyes and Daniel silently asked her one simple but shocked word 'Why?'  
Sam hesitated and then she showed him part of her nightmare and let him feel the terror that she feels when he rapes her ass and almost kills her and the twins. Then she let him feel the flashes of fear that she feels when Jack fucks her from behind or plays with her ass. 'I had to. I needed to know he could do it without hurting me'  
'Sam... He DID hurt you'.  
'Not like that. My body's weaker now, he didn't know.... I didn't even know exactly how weak it was until just now'  
'Your unguided Naquadah...'.  
'Yeah... It will get better... I will get better' Sam withdrew her hand and then forced a smile and said out loud “Now get your hands off my ass before I break your neck”.  
“Sam, have you looked in a mirror? You couldn't break a toothpick right now” Daniel snorted in returned humor “Vala's going to love it when I tell her that you let Jack fuck your ass with that humongous cock of his”  
'You say ANYTHING to anyone and I WILL break your fucking neck' Sam warned seriously.  
'Toothpick' Daniel silently taunted with a smile.  
'Give me a year and THEN I will break your fucking neck' Sam growled with a bit of menace as a very firm warning.  
Daniel lost his grin and pounced on her words 'A Year?..... You know!.... You know don't you?'  
Sam closed her eyes and sighed quietly as more tiredness swamped her.  
'You know!' Daniel suddenly exclaimed in her head.

'Daniel' Sam warned.  
'At least tell me if Melody was right.... That you definitely survive it?' Daniel begged.  
'Yes'.  
'Do you know when?'.  
'I don't know. I just know what Melody knows. That it happens. I could only guess. Though I don't think that it's going to be too far away' Sam said as she broke eye contact.  
'You have to get hurt again don't you' Daniel sighed sadly.  
'Don't I always?' said Sam as her eyes sparkled with tears.  
'God Sam'  
'It works Daniel. Just remember that. It works'  
'So it's definitely the blood transfer?...... Oh God... You lose blood don't you?'  
'Daniel, I'll be okay, that much we DO know'  
'So... You'll be back to breaking necks within a year huh?'  
'Yeah... So you had better not tell anyone about what I let Jack do'  
Daniel smiled at her and then his eyes flickered to Jack's flaccid cock and then Sam's ass and his eyebrows rose.  
'Daniel!' Sam exclaimed silently with exasperation in his head.  
'Well how the hell did he fit it in? Oh God!... That's just great!... Now I have another disturbing image in my head of Jack fucking you' Daniel said silently with exasperation 'It's scary enough seeing my own cock in Vala's little ass but knowing that Jack was in yours.....' the Daniel stuttered to a halt and smacked his palm to his forehead a couple of times before looking at Sam with dread as she laughed.  
'Oh that's right! You LOVE ass' Sam taunted him silently as she smirked broadly.  
'Oh God' said Daniel 'Vala IS capable of breaking my neck right now.... so.... NO ONE is going to talk about our ass's.... Right?' Daniel asked hopefully as Sam smirked. 'Sam? No talking about anyone fucking ass's right?'  
'Okay' Sam said with a cheeky smile on her face.

“You ARE talking to each other” Jayak said loudly in amazement, drawing both of their attention to him as he stared at their faces before they looked at each other and winced.  
“Crap” said Sam out loud “Jayak.... The healing and us talking in our heads..... Can you...”  
“Keep a secret?” Jayak finished for her.  
“Yeah” sighed Sam as she tiredly laid her head back down on the bed.  
“You are going to tell Jack though? What happened? He needs to know that he hurt you” said Jayak with concern.  
“Yeah.... He's going to need to know that he has to be more careful with me for a while” Sam sighed.  
Jayak looked at her and then realised what she was talking about “The bruises.... The babies can't use your Naquadah yet can they?”  
“No and I'm a hell of a lot weaker now than I was for this stage of both of my other pregnancies. I'm not sure when these babies will be able to take control. I haven't felt any of my babies presence's before nine weeks before. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with them being able to control my Naquadah or not. It might just be when they are strong enough to contact me. I don't know”  
'There's nothing in your memories?' Daniel asked silently.  
'Daniel, there has never BEEN anyone like me before' Sam said helplessly 'No host has ever lost their protein markers and survived, let alone been pregnant at the same time. As far as I know Vala was the first ex-host to ever be able to get pregnant'.  
Daniel sighed “I guess you will probably feel it once they start taking care of you?” he asked out loud.  
“Maybe”  
Daniel suddenly yawned.  
“You had better go and get some rest now you've used even more energy on me” Sam said tiredly.  
“Say's you” Daniel said with a wry smile.  
“Don't worry. I'll be resting too. I'll probably be sleeping before you even make it to the door” Sam sighed as exhaustion swept through her.  
Daniel very gently scooped her up and moved her back to her side of the bed, then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
“Thank you Daniel” she whispered as she closed her eyes “I knew I could count on you”.  
“Anytime Sam. ANY time” he told her sincerely with a gentle smile.

Daniel yawned again as he covered her over. He said goodbye to Jayak and went back to his room to lie down.   
Jayak came to her side of the bed. “You feeling okay?” he asked her with concern.  
“Just tired” Sam managed to whisper with a bit of a slur.  
“I'd better take a blood sample and check your Naquadah just to make sure”  
“K” said Sam but by the time he pushed the needle into her port, she was unresponsive and in a deep sleep.   
He took a sample of Jack's Naquadah and covered him over too and then checked the samples under the microscope and compared them to the last blood tests they took.  
“Shit” he cursed and then he looked over at Jack and Sam's sleeping forms. He stood up and went and connected Sam monitor leads to the connectors on her body, checked that her levels were steady and then did the same for Jack. Once he was done, he debated for a moment before he wrote the results on their charts and went to the Common room to get something to bring back to the room to eat while he waited for Noah to come and take over for the night shift.


	46. COURAGE

CHAPTER 46 COURAGE

When the triplets started to get hungry Sam couldn't be woken so Noah propped her up with pillows and pumped her breasts, then he alerted Corbin and Carolyn on the radio so they could come and help him to feed and care for the triplets.  
The next time the triplets woke up, he messaged Carolyn and Corbin again, then managed to rouse Sam, but she was very groggy and soon fell asleep again, so he used the breast pump again. Carolyn was very concerned that Sam had failed to properly wake up and when she looked at the chart she got a little confused. She figured that Jayak must have made a mistake, so she took more samples and checked their Naquadah levels herself. She was very disturbed to see that Jayak had not made a mistake and Sam's Naquadah levels HAD failed to change while Jack's had most definitely dropped. Jack's was rising again but Sam's was steadily falling even further.   
She couldn't understand it, Jack and Sam had woken for sex so why had Jack lost Naquadah when Sam had obviously not received it. She looked at Sam and tried to think. Surely Sam could still GET Naquadah from Jack when they had sex? Of course she could she reasoned, it had worked when Sam had woken after the accident. Her levels had definitely improved when Jack had ejaculated inside her so why hadn't it worked the next time? Hadn't they had sex? Maybe something had happened and Jack had pulled out before he ejaculated? Maybe Sam had vomited and Jack had been forced to pull out? She made a mental note to ask Jayak what had happened and then carefully checked Sam's monitor readings. Now Sam wasn't heavily pregnant anymore it was so painfully obvious how much Sam really had suffered, how long she she must have starved from inadequate nutrition. 

Carolyn suddenly registered that Sam looked worse. Sam's face definitely seemed to look more gaunt than it had yesterday. She asked Corbin and Noah if they had noticed that Sam was looking a little different in her face and once she had pointed it out, they noticed the difference too. The accident must have set her back worse than they feared. She had been healed, but just like before, healing didn't mean that her body improved.... it just... healed. Sam had not been given a nasal gastric tube feeding since the accident and it was starting to show already. Jayak had wisely pointed out that they had better not sedate her again until they established how her body was being affected by having unguided Naquadah, as adverse to not having enough Naquadah. They needed to make notes of her ability to wake and stay awake and see if it was any different from how she usually was for the corresponding level of Naquadah that she had in her when she was more advanced with a pregnancy. The first time that Noah hadn't been able to wake Sam, had not given her too much of a reason for concern, but when Sam had still woken up after eight hours of sleep was worrying. Normally, with her current level of Naquadah, although on the low side, Sam should still have been able to wake up after eight hours of sleep and be able to stay awake for a couple of hours, so it looked like Sam's body was being affected by having unguided Naquadah more than they'd hoped. Carolyn made notes on Sam's chart and told Noah to call her if Sam's condition deteriorated or if either the triplets or Jack or Sam woke. Noah promised that he would and Corbin and Carolyn went back to their bed for a couple more hours sleep.

Jack woke up the next morning and Sam woke too but she was feeling very tired. The triplets had woken up too so Jack gave Liam a bottle while Sam breastfed the twin girls. Once the girls were done, Noah connected the breast pump to empty them further. When Jack finished feeding Liam and Sam's pumping was done, Sam told Jack that he would need to take it slow with her when they had sex today and Jack didn't even think to ask any questions before he made love to her and stoked her pleasure slowly until they both orgasmed together. Sam was feeling a lot better as Jack gazed down at her with a gentle smile but then he noticed Sam give a little grimace and he asked her what was wrong and worried that he HAD hurt her during their hard ass fuck the day before. Sam told him that she was okay but he was feeling rather heavy on her. Jack quickly raised himself up onto his arms and he heard her grunt a little as he moved. He froze and looked at her and Sam looked up at him with sadness on her face.  
“Normally I love feeling your weight on me but right now, my body is struggling to cope with it”  
“Struggling? What do you mean?” he asked as he withdrew his softened cock from her and then laid down beside her, propped up on an elbow so he could see her face.  
“I've never been this weak when the babies inside me have been too young to control my Naquadah. Thank God my Naquadah seems to automatically go into my breast milk, but other than that it's just floating around keeping my organs happy. Even though you just gave me Naquadah I still feel weak. Feeling your weight on me made me feel like I couldn't breathe and it also made my hips ache really badly. Daniel gave me energy yesterday but now I'm.... back to 'normal'... and I'm noticing the difference. Even though the heater is on and I know the room is very warm, I'm starting to feel cold” she told him honestly and Noah immediately grabbed their soft 'milky way' blanket and placed it over Sam. Sam smiled and thanked him and then she took Jack's hand and looked at him “I bruised really badly yesterday, just from having you fuck me hard. I had the bruises healed so I'm okay but we're going to have to be more careful until the babies can control my Naquadah”  
“Oh God Sam.... I'm so sorry” Jack said with tears in his eyes.  
“It's not your fault Jack. I didn't even realise until the bruising started to colour and the pain set in, otherwise I would have told you and we would have done things a little different” she said wryly  
“Sam... I didn't.... Did I?....” Jack asked with alarm.  
“No Jack, no you didn't. I'm okay” she said as she put her hand up to his neck in a gesture of comfort.  
“So we have to go back to sex with me being behind you again?” stated Jack with a sad smile.  
“No... I don't want that unless we have no choice. I like you on top of me and I like being able to see your face, I just couldn't handle your weight being fully on me. While you were making love to me I was okay, it was just.... after”  
“Okay.... But if me being on top starts to get too much, you'll tell me right?”  
“Of course I will” she smiled “I felt very tired after the birth, but I guess when they healed my body using the Naquadah from the placenta it must have boosted my energy enough for me to have sex with you because I felt great”  
“I remember” Jack said as he waggled his eyebrows.  
“Sam chuckled “Yeah... I don't think that kind of sex will be happening again for a while”  
“I can wait”  
“God.... I'm not sure I can though!” she laughed a little, making Jack smile.   
Noah interrupted them to let them know that he needed a sample of her blood to test her Naquadah levels and then he asked them if there had been a problem when they'd had sex yesterday. Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment and then Sam looked back at Noah and asked what had made him think that.  
“Carolyn noticed that your Naquadah levels in your last sample hadn't increased so we wondered if you might have ended up feeling too sick to have sex after we all left. Jayak didn't leave any notes on the chart, only the Naquadah levels” explained Noah.  
Sam looked at Jack. He had essentially ejaculated into her twice, once in her mouth and the other was in her ass. Obviously neither load of Naquadah had found it's way into Sam's blood.  
“Can you check that now?” Sam asked Noah as she indicated the blood sample that he had just taken.  
“Sure... Okay” Noah said and he went to the table to use the microscope.

Sam looked at Jack again and whispered “I think it's just as well neither of us really enjoyed the anal sex because the Naquadah can't have gone into my blood and the load I swallowed obviously didn't either”  
“Does that mean that you can't get my Naquadah anymore?” Jack whispered with a bit of a panic.  
“No... My levels went up when we had sex after the triplets were born. I must only be able to retrieve the Naquadah when you ejaculate into my pussy” she whispered.  
“OH!.......Okay.... Are you sure?”  
“We'll soon find out”  
“Are we going to tell them why you didn't get any Naquadah?”  
Sam looked at him and sighed “I think we're going to have to tell them, otherwise they will want to try and work out why I didn't absorb the Naquadah”  
“We could just say that we had oral sex and leave it at that?” Jack whispered.  
“Are you really think they are going to believe that, after seeing how much energy I had when they left the room?”  
“Oh...... Yeah.... Probably not.. Okay.... Tell them, I don't want to start lying to anyone. If they need to know, then they need to know” sighed Jack  
“Maybe that's why it felt..... weird and felt like we weren't connecting. We must connect through my pussy somehow?” he wondered.   
“Oh God...... The shield. It must have something to do with the shield, maybe that filters your Naquadah into my blood somehow? The shield isn't just around my uterus.... it must be around my pussy too......” Sam deduced.   
“Is that why your pussy can suck the semen out of my balls? Because you do that sometimes... especially when I need to give you extra..... you literally suck it out of my balls once I finish ejaculating” whispered Jack.  
Sam went to say something but noticed Noah coming back over to them so she fully looked in Noah's direction to warn Jack of his approach.

“Your Naquadah levels have definitely gone up this time, I wonder why it didn't work last time?” Noah mused as he wrote the results on the chart.  
“Um.... We....” Sam began but was interrupted by Carolyn and Corbin coming in.  
Noah told them that the triplets had already been fed and that the girls had nursed from Sam so Carolyn took the chart off Noah, read it and then turned her attention straight to Sam and noticed the blanket.  
“Are you feeling cold Sam?” Carolyn asked with concern.  
“Yeah.... Actually the blanket doesn't really seem to be helping much” Sam said as she trembled a little. Jack immediately lifted up the blanket and helped her to roll on her side and then tucked his body along her back and bent his legs up and against hers as the slight draft lifting the blanket had caused made her tremble again.   
Jack flicked the blanket over both of them and laid down, putting his arm over her but being careful not to have it resting on her too heavily. “Wow... you do feel a bit cool” he said in surprise and Noah grabbed them another blanket from the shelf and put it over them as well.   
“I think we'd better take your temperature. Once Jack warms you up, then we'll see how you go with just the blankets” Carolyn said as she grabbed a thermometer from the supplies, took her temperature and frowned. “Your body temp is definitely down” she said and then she thought for a moment. “We need to start a chart to track it. This could be a symptom of her body being weak or it could be a side effect of having unguided Naquadah. I think we need to start being extra careful and assume that Sam now has a dangerously compromised immune system, which means no visitors from Earth. Everyone on the Al'kesh are okay because we are in basic quarantine from Earth anyway but if I or Daniel go down to Earth again, then we need to either stay away from Sam for a few days or take precautions so we can't pass any germs or viruses on to her.”   
Jayak had entered the room when Carolyn had been taking Sam's temperature and Noah said goodbye to them all and went to have something to eat and go to bed.

Carolyn turned to look at Jayak and Corbin “Do you remember anything specific about what Sam was like after she gave birth to the twins? I think we need to discount her first pregnancy because although she was injured, her body started out fit and strong and I am guessing that her condition was much better than it is now. Do you know how much she weighed when she gave birth to the twins? What kind of condition WAS her body in back then?”  
“We have photo's of her and the twins when the twins were about five weeks old” said Jack “They are in the front pocket of Sam's laptop bag”.  
“Oh great. How did you get those?” Carolyn asked curiously.  
“The head publicist needed some explicit close ups of our genitals as promotional material for advertising our new recordings. He took some extra photo's of all of us when Sam took a break to nurse the twins” said Jack soberly.  
“I'm sorry” said Carolyn “I wasn't thinking...”  
“It's okay..... It happened....” said Sam “Hell, you used a vibrator on me and played with my boobs while I was having sex with Jack so you may as well know everything now...”  
“SHE WHAT? When the heck did that happen?” asked Jack with shock.  
“Oh.... When you were still recovering, you were in a deep sleep and I needed more Naquadah to help me keep the levels up in my breast milk for the triplets” Sam told him “I got on top of you, got you hard and then sat on your cock but there wasn't enough stimulation for me to orgasm and then I just got too tired and frustrated so Carolyn spiced things up for me”  
“I'm assuming that it worked? How the hell did you get me hard?” asked Jack gobsmacked.  
Sam huffed a laugh “Yes it worked, it freaked me out a little bit, but it worked once I relaxed and went with it. Carolyn had the vibrator on my clit but when she pinched my nipple hard, it was over pretty quick”. She smirked as she felt Jack's cock harden and press against her ass “I put your cock in my mouth and tried to see how far I could get it down my throat before it got too big for my mouth” she said and then Sam snorted with laughter as Jack moaned and his cock flexed against her ass.  
“God Sam... You sure know how to tease a man... Crap... I can't believe I slept through that and missed it” Jack groaned, making Sam laugh as she heard Jayak, Corbin and Carolyn chuckle too. 

Sam looked at Carolyn's very amused face and she kept eye contact with her and smirked as she spoke to Jack “You never know Jack, one day Carolyn might have to help me again while you're awake”  
Carolyn grinned broadly and took her cue “Oh yes.... Well I do have a bit of experience with another woman, it was quite a few years ago when I was in college but I am a doctor, and a woman, so I do know what women enjoy. Anytime you need me to play with your nipples Sam, just call me. Maybe I could tug on your nipple clamps while Jack fucks you”  
Jack made a choking noise as his cock thrust against Sam's bottom and slid through her thighs.  
“Hey.... Maybe you could suck on my nipples too, now that would REALLY be hot” Sam smirked while grinning at Carolyn, surprisingly vastly enjoying teasing Jack.  
“Well this pregnancy makes me so damn horny I might have to get you to suck on MY nipples. Maybe we should forget about Jack and Corbin and just pleasure ourselves every now and then. Do you think we should let Jack and Corbin watch?”  
“Oh hell yeah. I am very used to people watching me have sex you know. I've never been with another woman but after what you did to me, I'm totally up for it!”Sam said and then she glanced at Corbin, suddenly Sam lost her smile, she looked back at Carolyn and indicated with her head for Carolyn to turn around. Sam felt Jack's cock thrusting through her thighs while Jack groaned and laughed at the same time.  
Carolyn turned to see Corbin staring at her with a stunned but guilty expression on his face with a very obvious erection in his pants. Carolyn smiled at him and walked the few steps to him, she placed her thigh against his cock and rubbed it with a gentle pressure as she spoke to him.  
“Did you like picturing me and Sam together as we talked about it? Some people do it you know. Lots of women have sex with other women, just like men have sex with other men. All completely normal and healthy if they both want it. You know that I've had quite a bit of sexual experience and experimenting with sex can be lots of fun if everyone agrees to it. There are even couples that regularly swap partners with other couples every now and then. Some people feel that they need it to keep their sexual relationships fresh and exciting and if every one is happy, then there is nothing wrong with it. There are lots of normal's to sex” Corbin just swallowed and rocked his hips against the pleasure he was feeling from Carolyn's thigh. “Most men get turned on by thinking about someone else helping to pleasure the woman they're with. You would be surprised how many men would like to see it happen. There is no need to feel guilty about wanting to see or experience something you find erotic”.

Sam turned to Jack “Do you imagine it?” she asked with interest.  
“Well I do NOW” he said with exasperation “She really made you orgasm?” he asked incredulously as he thrust through her thighs again.  
“She sure did” Sam replied honestly “It was weird, but God, it was actually really good. I orgasmed SO fast” Sam confessed as she turned back to see Carolyn looking at her and then Carolyn looked back at Corbin.  
“Corbin, Sam and I were teasing Jack, but you know why I had to help Sam the other day because you were there....... Oh God!....... You were there!... Corbin I'm really not upset if thinking about me and Sam together turned you on. I know it did at the time, but by then I was pretty desperate for my own orgasm and then we never talked about it. I'm sorry Corbin I should have thought to explain it before now. It's a perfectly normal reaction. I know Jack obviously thinks it was a pretty erotic thought and seeing it happen makes it even more erotic. Don't feel guilty about what turns you on when you're with me Corbin. Never feel guilty about that”  
“Jack is so turned on right now I think he would orgasm as soon as he got inside me” Sam confessed with a chuckle, trying to back Carolyn up. “It's actually kind of flattering that he is so turned on by imagining me do something like that and I'm actually not upset that he likes the idea”.  
Corbin looked at Carolyn “You're not mad at me for thinking about another woman sexually?” Corbin asked with confusion.  
“No Corbin... because you were thinking about ME with another woman. You probably wasn't turned on by imagining what I could do to her and how Sam would react, you were most likely thinking about what she said she was going do to ME and seeing how I might react to what she did. Jack is turned on by thinking about Sam, not me, only what I would be doing to Sam to make her react. It's really no different to watching me use a vibrator, you love that because of how I react to it.”  
Corbin looked at Carolyn with confusion “Even if you were turned on by seeing Sam naked, I know it would only be what I was doing or feeling and Sam would just be another naked body” Corbin's eyebrows creased as he thought and tried to make sense of it. “You see Sam naked and having sex very regularly and I'm sure it probably used to affect you, but now it probably affects you more because now you see them and think of us” Carolyn tried to explain.  
“I always think of Samara when Jack and Sam fuck, it's impossible not to. When Sam does something to Jack all I see and think about is Samara doing it to me” Jayak confessed.  
Corbin's brow relaxed a bit but he still looked unsure.  
“If I were to touch Sam again, what would you focus on more? The fact that I was doing things TO Sam and making her feel good or the fact that Sam was enjoying it and having an orgasm?”  
“You” Corbin whispered.  
“It's completely normal Corbin. That's why people enjoy watching other people have sex, because they usually imagine themselves in that situation. Just like when I wanted you to fuck me like Jack was fucking Sam. Remember when I was watching them and I got so turned on by the thought of you doing that to me. It's okay Corbin. It's okay”. Corbin sighed and closed his eyes as Carolyn leaned against him.

Sam looked at Corbin's upset face and felt awful. She had started teasing Jack without any thought about how Corbin would react or feel about it. She turned to Jack “Would you mind?” she whispered.  
“Mind what?” Jack said absentmindedly as he rocked against Sam's ass.  
“If Carolyn made me orgasm again to prove to Corbin that what Carolyn is telling him is true. He's so confused and he feels guilty because it turned him on and it's all my fault” she whispered.  
“God Sam.... Are you serious?” he whispered as his cock jerked against her.  
“I'll let you fuck me afterwards.... In fact I'll probably demand it because I am so turned on right now”  
Jack looked at her with surprise. He knew Sam had never gotten to have fun experimenting with sex in her youth like most people do and if she was actually brave enough to do it, then he knew that it would help her mentally too. “Sure... If that's what you want to do..... I...”  
“I know you will be focusing on me Jack. It's okay. I know how much you love watching me feel pleasure. It's quite normal apparently...” Sam smiled bravely.  
“Okay...... Okay...” agreed Jack.  
Sam turned back to Carolyn and Corbin “Carolyn, maybe we should show him?” she asked, she knew how open minded Carolyn was about sex and she also knew that she would probably want do it to make it easier for Corbin to understand what he was feeling “Make me orgasm and show Corbin that he will focus on you and what you are feeling rather than on me”  
Carolyn turned to face her with a surprised expression and Corbin looked like a deer caught in headlights. If it wasn't serious it would have been funny.  
“What?.... Really?... You would be okay with that?” asked Carolyn, a little stunned by Sam's offer.

“Jack is so turned in by the thought of seeing someone else pleasure me and for the first time I feel turned on by the thought of someone else touching me sexually. I know he loved it when I touched myself or used the vibrator, but it makes me feel.... I don't like it, but I'm okay with the thought of you touching me again. I guess I know it's not actually... sexual.... That it will just be.... clinical, if you know what I mean?” said Sam awkwardly.  
“You mean that you know I'm not sexually attracted to you and I'm not doing this to pleasure myself”  
“Yeah... I can't really stand the thought of someone touching me to.... well... touch me because they want to fuck me. It's nice to know that others think that I'm sexy, but not if they want to fuck me.... God does that even make sense?”  
“Yes Sam, it makes sense. I'll be touching you to turn on Corbin and you will be letting me touch you to turn on Jack”  
“Yeah” said Sam relieved “So.... Do you want to?”  
Carolyn turned back to Corbin and put a hand on his erection “Do you want to watch me make Sam orgasm?” she asked him and she felt Corbin's cock flex. “Feel free to touch yourself while I do it.” Carolyn said and then after a moment added “Have you ever touched yourself Corbin? I've never seen you do it, I want you to touch yourself while I touch Sam and then I want you to come and touch me while I touch Sam and then once I finish Sam off, I want you to fuck me hard, right here” she felt Corbin's cock flex again and she leaned up for a kiss while she rubbed against his cock. When she finished the kiss she began to strip in front of him. She stripped down to her underwear and kissed him again as she undid his pants and pulled out is hard erection and gave it a few strong pulling strokes as he groaned. Then she turned and walked over to Sam.  
Jack had moved away from Sam and back onto his side of the bed to give Carolyn plenty of room. He had one hand on his rock hard erection as he watched Carolyn peel back the blankets.  
“Are you warm enough for this Sam?” Carolyn asked.  
“All of a sudden I'm feeling VERY warm” Sam said as she lay on her back and opened her legs for Carolyn. Sam felt a little anxious but she was trying hard to make sure that her body stayed relaxed.  
Carolyn noticed her anxiety and came to her side and sat on the bed near Sam's hips and quietly asked her “Are you sure you're up for this, and I mean mentally as well as physically?”  
“Yeah.... I trust you and I know you can do it because... well..... you already did it” Sam smiled nervously.  
“If at any time you want me to stop, just say the word... Okay?”  
“Okay” said Sam as her anxiety started to settle a little.

Touching Sam before had seriously turned her on too, so Carolyn was already feeling wet. It was always a turn on to know that you affect people sexually. Sam's nipples were already erect so she knew that Sam was turned on too, but she also knew that she would have to start slow to build up Sam's confidence so her anxiety wouldn't get worse. Carolyn first took one of Sam's hands and held it while her other hand caressed Sam's belly, then she gradually moved it up over her ribs and rubbed against the side of Sam's breast as she kept eye contact and smiled at Sam. She gradually moved to her nipple and began to roll it between her fingers then she let go of Sam's hand and then she was rolling both nipples and she could see Sam's eyes beginning to show signs of her arousal. She ignored Jack stroking his huge cock on the other side of the bed, bent her head and began to suck on the nipple that was on the outside edge of the bed so Corbin could clearly see what she was doing. She heard Sam moan a little and heard Jack say “fuck” and she kept sucking hard on her nipple before swapping to the other one as she climbed onto the bed. She briefly let go of Sam's nipple so she could settle on her knees between her legs and then took her weight on her arms and leaned down to suck on Sam's nipples again. This time when Sam moaned she transferred her weight onto one arm and then trailed her other hand down Sam's belly to cup her pussy. Sam's eyes flared wide for a moment and Carolyn continued to suck on her nipple until Sam relaxed again. Carolyn put Sam's nipple between her teeth and began to put pressure on her hand as she stroked her pussy. She stroked her twice before dipping a finger into Sam's damp pussy and Sam moaned and spread her legs wider.

Carolyn pulled Sam's nipple upwards with her teeth before letting it go, making her breast jiggle before it settled again. Carolyn sat on her heels and used her fingers to touch Sam's inner thigh as her other hands fingers began to push into Sam's pussy with a rhythm. Carolyn looked over at Corbin, who was watching her intently with his hard cock standing at attention. Carolyn smiled at him, he wasn't touching himself yet, but her certainly was rock hard, then she looked briefly at Jack who was still stroking his seemingly enormous cock as he kept his eyes glued to Sam's face with a smirk on his. Carolyn quickly removed her bra and looked back at Corbin while she cupped her own breasts and teased her nipples with her thumbs until they were hard and tingling with pleasure. Then she got up on her knees and pushed her lacy panties down her legs to her knees before sitting on the bed, pulling them off and tossing them next to her bra. She approached Sam on her hands and knees, went down on her elbows and then firmly licked Sam's pussy, making Sam jolt with shock. Carolyn used her fingers to stretch Sam's pussy lips wide open and licked her again making both Jack and Sam moan. Carolyn stretched Sam's pussy lips hard, giving her a little spark of pain while she fucked Sam's pussy with her tongue and then circled it up and around her clit. Carolyn stayed up on her knees and she spread her legs apart so Corbin could see her ass and pussy while she used her mouth on Sam's sweet tasting pussy. It had been a long time since she had tasted a pussy and Sam's definitely tasted better than any other pussy she'd tried before. She could feel herself getting so wet as she felt Sam getting wetter. Jack stretched his arm over and began to play with Sam's nipple and she felt Sam relax more under her tongue. She pressed her fingernails briefly into Sam's tender flesh as she continued to stretch her pussy lips open. Sam moaned and her hips thrust in response to the small stabs of pain from her nails. Carolyn sucked on Sam's clit and Sam's hips flared out as her pelvis rose a little to seek more pleasure. Carolyn bucked her own hips and clenched her pussy. She looked at Corbin who was now stroking his cock as he watched her.

“Come and touch me from behind” she told him and watched as he began to strip before she turned her attention back to Sam. She felt Corbin's hands on her ass and Carolyn clenched her pussy in anticipation as her mouth sucked harder on Sam's clit. She left one hand pulling hard on on side of her vaginal lips and pushed the fingers of her other hand firmly into Sam's pussy. Sam moaned loudly and pushed her pelvis down towards Carolyn's fingers wanting more and Carolyn moaned as Corbin touched her own pussy. Carolyn thrust her fingers into Sam's pussy with a steady rhythm, adding more and more fingers until she had all four fingers inside Sam and when Sam was moaning loudly and squirming her hips, Carolyn pushed her hand further and further into Sam's pussy, stretching her and making Sam's moans increase.  
Corbin pushed his fingers into Carolyn's wet and aching pussy, making her moan against Sam's pussy. He thrust his fingers in and out a few times as he massaged one of her ass cheeks firmly with the other hand and rubbed his cock against her leg.  
Carolyn knew Sam was getting close and she found Sam's G-spot and rubbed it hard while she sucked on her clit, she sucked it between her teeth and then closed her teeth on her clit, putting more and more pressure on to it as she kept rubbing her G-spot hard. Sam began to swear and then her pelvis stilled and she felt Sam's pussy gripping at her sliding fingers and heard her hitched breath as she began to orgasm. Carolyn felt the gush of fluid over her fingers and hand as Sam's body trembled hard through her orgasm. Carolyn began to suck hard on Sam's clit again, making Sam wail and her body convulse as her orgasm kicked up a notch. She could feel Sam's hands on her head and her fingers in her hair so she kept sucking until Sam's fingers began to push at her instead of pulling. She withdrew her fingers and used her tongue to broadly swipe up Sam's soaking wet pussy a few times, making Sam jerk and moan as Carolyn's hips rocked to the rhythm of Corbin's fingers. 

Carolyn moaned against Sam's pussy and then both her hands went on to the bed and Sam wiggled out from underneath Carolyn as Jayak helped pull her out and then she asked Jayak to help her sit on Jack's cock. Jayak held her steady as she eased down onto his cock as Jack moaned with increased pleasure as she gradually took his whole cock inch by glorious inch into her greedy, wet, swollen pussy. Once she was sitting firmly on Jack's pelvis she rocked and ground hard against him as she reached over with her closest arm to Carolyn and closed her fingers around Carolyn's hard nipple. Carolyn looked at her with surprise and then her mouth opened as her body clenched with the beginnings of an orgasm as Sam squeezed hard and began to pull with small hard jerks on Carolyn's nipple. Carolyn began to wail as the pleasure/pain sensations on her nipple tipped her over the edge and she curled up as her abdominal muscles tightened and she orgasmed hard. As soon as Carolyn's body began to relax Corbin knelt on the bed behind her and began to push his cock into her soaking wet pussy. Sam kept rocking on Jack as his hands played with her breasts and nipples and she kept pulling on Carolyn's nipple and kept changing the pressure on the nipple as she pulled. Corbin began to thrust and with each thrust he pushed deeper and deeper inside Carolyn's pussy as she wailed and moaned. When Corbin thrust all the way in and bumped her cervix. Carolyn pushed back against him as he sped up and thrust harder and harder. Sam kept up the spikes of pain and pleasure on her Carolyn's nipple and before she knew it Carolyn was engulfed by a massive orgasm and Corbin only managed a few more thrusts before he orgasmed with her and groaned loudly.  
Once Carolyn's body began to relax Sam released Carolyn's nipple with a self indulgent smirk and turned her full attention onto Jack. God she was wet and she could feel herself sliding over Jack's pelvis as her fluids soaked him. With her energy severely flagging, she shuffled forward a little and leaned down so her breasts were squashed against his chest and told him to fuck her. Jack's hands went automatically around her body to anchor her but then he hesitated, remembering that she was fragile now, so he crossed his arms gently over her back to anchor her in place and then got his feet planted firmly on the bed, lifted his ass off the bed and then began to shuttle his cock in and out of Sam's pussy without hitting against her ass. Sam squeezed his cock with her internal muscles as long as she could before her strength completely gave out, then she just lay on top of him and enjoyed the sensations of Jack's thick cock sliding firmly past her G-spot. 

She slid gently into an orgasm that stole her breath and made her claw her nails into Jack's shoulders as her core cramped around Jack's cock. Jack felt Sam orgasm and kept shuttling his cock to prolong her orgasm but she was still cramping around his cock when he suddenly rocked and strained with his own orgasm while trying not to press against her. His ass muscles flexed hard as he ejaculated into her pussy while it sucked hard on his cock. He groaned with the deep pleasure of his orgasm and then he felt Sam's orgasm ebb away and felt the hard throb surrounding him as his cock began to soften. His muscles finally relaxed and he groaned as his body sagged with tiredness. Sam lay completely relaxed on top of him as their breathing calmed together. He lifted his head enough to kiss the top of her head and asked her if she was okay. Sam just gave a small tired nod and Jack's hands began to gently glide up and down her back as Sam hummed in appreciation. Jack felt Sam's head loll more heavily against him and felt her breathing slow and deepen. He smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered the incredibly hot scenes of Carolyn devouring Sam's pussy. He had enjoyed watching Carolyn touch Sam, but it had certainly been true, all he had been interested in was watching Sam's face as she experienced the pleasure. When he was devouring her pussy, he never got to see her face, he only got to feel her reactions, so being able to watch her face had been magical and now he would remember it every time he did it to her. He had almost exploded and he'd had to stop touching himself so he wouldn't. He felt his body giving in to the tiredness he felt and he slid his feet down the bed so his legs were laying flat, adjusted his hips a little as his hands settled on Sam's hips and then drifted off into a contented sleep with Sam's head tucked against his neck.

Carolyn panted as she recovered from the massive orgasm. The pain that Sam had given her on her nipples had felt incredible and she mentally made a note to invest in some nipple clamps. She had orgasmed so hard and fast and then she'd had a massive orgasm on Corbin's big cock as Sam increased the pain. She'd never experienced pain during sex before and now she knew why Sam loved it so much. Her head was resting on her forearms as Corbin rocked against her ass and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She moved her head as she heard Sam tell Jack to fuck her and she had watched as Jack had planted his feet and had begun to shuttle hard and fast into Sam's pussy. She could see Sam's strength fail her as she just laid on top of Jack, letting him do all the work. She watched Sam's face melt into pleasure as she orgasmed long and hard as Jack continued to drive her pleasure. When Jack finally orgasmed and ejaculated she could see Sam's body shudder with convulsions as her core contracted around Jack's cock. It took a while for Sam's body to completely still and it was obvious that Sam was completely exhausted and Jack was looking the same way as his hands slid lazily up Sam's back. Corbin was rubbing on her back with firm massaging strokes and suddenly she felt something move inside her. Corbin and frozen too and then it happened again. She moved one of her hands to her baby bump and felt the movement again.  
“I think we woke them up” mused Carolyn to Corbin as the movements continued inside her. She had felt movements before but nothing as obvious as this and now Corbin was obviously feeling them too. 

Corbin lowered himself over her again and put one of his hands near hers and felt the movement of a baby kicking or punching his hand. His baby. Their baby. Tears clouded his eyes as it suddenly hit him that he really was going to be a Dad, he was finally going to see some of his children grow up. He couldn't stop the tears as they spilled from his eyes and onto Carolyn's back. Carolyn felt them and turned her head to look at him. She put her hand on top of his and then moved forward until Corbin's cock slid from her body and she turned to face him and cuddled into his side on her knees with her belly against him. She moved his hand to where the strongest movements were happening and pressed down. A baby rolled and pushed against Corbin's hand and Corbin let out a small sob. Carolyn looked up at him “You're going to be a wonderful Dad Corbin” she told him in a soft voice and Corbin let out another little sob and held her to him as his head rested down on hers.  
“I love you so much Carolyn” he said with a voice thick with emotion.  
“I love you too Corbin” Carolyn said as her face rested against his chest “WE love you too” she said and Corbin squeezed her tight as he kissed the top of her head. They held each other for a few minutes while Corbin's emotions calmed, then he helped her down off the bed.  
Carolyn looked at Jack and Sam, Sam still lay on top of Jack with her legs folded against his sides as Jayak checked their breathing and heart rates.  
“Are they okay?” Carolyn asked.  
“Yes, they both fell asleep very quickly. I don't think Sam will be waking for a while so we may as well insert a nasal gastric tube now and see if she handles it without any food to vomit. At least we'll know whether or not it still makes her gag. Why don't you two make use of the bathroom and have a shower and then we'll clean up Jack and Sam and change their sheets”  
“Thanks Jayak. We'll take you up on that shower” Carolyn said as she kept hold of Corbin's hand and led him to the bathroom to shower.

Jayak smiled as he watched them go. Watching Corbin's reactions to the sexual display had been quite amusing. It had melted his heart when Corbin felt his sons move in Carolyn's belly. It was obviously the first time that he had felt them move and he had seen the moment when his new reality had hit him. Carolyn was such an amazing woman. Melody had been so right, she certainly had begun to heal Corbin's heart and soul. He couldn't have wished for a more perfect partner for him. She was so gifted when it came to reading Corbin... reading anyone and it was so good to see the underlying tension finally melt away between Sam and Carolyn. Maybe Sam would finally start to be more honest with her feelings when she talked to Carolyn, instead of stubbornly trying to hide how deeply things had really affected her. He had been shocked by Sam's request to Jack to fuck her ass but he had completely understood her reasons for it and it was good to see her positively working through some of the damage that was done to her mind and soul. He had seen the changes in Sam and he could see the strong and confident woman beginning to emerge that Jack had told him about. Carter. She had changed after her brain had been healed by the triplets but she had still been plagued with anxiety and uncertainty about herself. Sam was changing again and maybe it had just been Melody restoring the rest of her brain with the Stargate, but she still seemed to be different again since the accident in the shower. Since she had drowned there had been a definite difference in her attitude and demeanor and it made him happy. To hear Sam suggest that Carolyn should make her orgasm so Corbin would completely understand what he had been feeling was a surprise. A big surprise. Sam had volunteered to be touched sexually by someone other than Jack. Obviously having Carolyn aid her orgasm the other day had been playing on her mind. But in a positive way. He had never seen her more confident with her body. Confident with her sexual feelings. Daniel had done something to help her in that regard when he had noticed them seemingly conversing silently with each other, she had been confident enough to let them stay close and hold her while she tried to get Jack to orgasm inside her and then Jack had talked to her about her honesty with her body and her feelings when she was having sex with him and she had even been more positive after that. It was such a relief to see her begin to heal mentally, now all they needed to do was to get her body stronger. They needed to somehow keep her going until the twins in her belly could control her Naquadah.


	47. CONFESSION

CHAPTER 47 CONFESSION

Jayak went to a box that was one of the ones stacked up against one of the walls and hunted through it for her Naquadah charts for when she had given birth to the twins. He found them and put them on the table and then went to Sam's laptop bag and hunted through the pockets for the photo's Jack had mentioned. He found them and looked through them, amused when he saw the ones of Sam's pussy and he put those back into the bag and put the others on the table with the charts. Then he went and got a clean sheet and under blanket from the shelves and began to undo the sheet from Sam's side of the bed. He rolled the sheet and under blanket up until it was against Sam's leg and then got a cloth and some disinfectant and wiped down the mattress protector, dried it and then remade Sam's side with the clean bedding so they would be able to put Sam straight back on to her side of the bed after they cleaned her. He felt Sam's body and noticed a definite drop in temperature again, so he covered her with the old sheet and under blanket to keep her back warm, glad that she would be getting body heat from Jack. Then he stopped, listened and then chuckled at the sound of Carolyn moaning her way through another orgasm. It seemed as though she still couldn't get enough of Corbin and he couldn't be happier for both of them.

He gathered up Carolyn's lacy underwear for her, noting that her panties were very damp and knowing that she wouldn't want to put them back on, he decided to quickly jog down to their room and get a clean pair for her. It suddenly struck him that now Sam wasn't pregnant she would be comfortable in normal underwear and when he got back to the room he made a note to get her some that fit. There was no way her old panties would fit her, she was literally half the woman that she used to be. Her body was now so pitifully thin he wondered how she had the strength to do anything. The water in the shower finally stopped and a couple of minutes later Corbin came out and picked up his and Carolyn's clothes, noticing the now unmatched underwear he looked at Jayak, who pointed to her damp panties and told Corbin that he had gone to their room to get her a fresh pair. Corbin thanked him with a smile and went back towards the bathroom.   
He paused for a moment, looked back at Jayak and said with a smile “Carolyn's panties are ALWAYS wet” Jayak chuckled as Corbin disappeared into the bathroom and then chuckled even harder when he heard a thump and Carolyn say 'Corbin' in a slightly outraged voice.  
They both emerged fully dressed a few minutes later and Carolyn's face was a little red as she thanked Jayak for the clean panties.  
Jayak put his hand on her arm as he looked at her “Corbin could never have found a more perfect woman than you. I hope you continue to have 'wet panties' for many, many wonderful years” he smiled cheekily at her.  
Carolyn's eyebrows rose at his last words and then she said “Thank you.... I think...” and then burst out with a huff of laughter and shook her head then she smirked and said “Oh.... and I think we need to get Corbin baggier pants, his cock has a constant dent in it from getting hard too often in such a restricted area”.  
Jayak laughed and drew Carolyn into a quick hug “I mean it Carolyn. He is blessed to have you. We are all so grateful to you for making him so happy” he gave her a squeeze and then released her with another smile.  
Carolyn looked at Corbin “I'm the lucky one” she said as she smiled and then she ran her hand up under his shirt and over his smooth abs and chest “I get to have this amazing man all to myself. I have to keep pinching myself that I have been given a man with such an incredible body to play with as well as such an intelligent mind” she smirked.

“Alright, alright... You will have to wait for another orgasm until we get Jack and Sam sorted out” Jayak chuckled and Corbin and Carolyn chuckled with him. “Unfortunately Sam's temperature is already falling again, so we need to get her covered over quickly as possible”.  
Carolyn sighed sadly and then they got to work. They got some very warm water and quickly cleaned Sam's cool but sweaty body and the semen and fluid between her legs and then Corbin quickly carried her around the bed and put her down and Carolyn covered her with the soft 'milky way' blanket and then the other blanket as well, making sure it was tucked in tightly around her before they went to help with Jack. They rolled him so they could do his back and then rolled the old and clean sheets towards him and then they rolled him to his other side and pulled the dirty sheet and under blanket out and smoothed the new under blanket and sheet down onto the mattress before making him more comfortable on his side. Carolyn was a little worried that Sam had not stirred at all while being touched or handled, especially now that she definitely seemed unable to control her body temperature.  
“Jack is starting to pack on more muscle and weight now” Jayak sighed as they covered him over with a sheet “I just wish we could get Sam to do the same”.  
“He's been spending a lot of time on the treadmill and using the hand weights while Sam was sleeping for those two weeks. He's amazingly fit for an older man” said Corbin.  
“Especially for a man who's had several fatal heart attacks” said Carolyn soberly.  
“I didn't think we were going to save him after he helped Sam when she drowned.... It took far too long to get him back and then we struggled to keep him going... There was so much damage...” said Corbin.  
“At least his heart has been healed again and he won't ever be overdosed with that fuck drug again so hopefully he won't EVER have another heart attack”  
“Yes, it certainly was a relief when Vala healed him, that healing device is amazing” said Corbin, still in awe of the device's power “It saved my live and it sure saved you from a long and painful recovery” said Corbin.  
“It certainly did. I still think twice about doing something before I remember that I don't need to worry about it anymore” said Jayak.  
“It must have been so difficult for you with your back the way it was. Dr Williams showed me the photo's that were taken during the surgery. All that scar tissue and the adhesion's.... I've never seen anything so bad. It must have been so incredibly painful” said Carolyn as she took Sam's temperature again, frowned and then she quickly added another blanket.  
“It certainly was. Corbin was lucky not to have the same problem. The first time he was whipped the deeper cuts were over his hips and buttocks so his back wasn't affected. He suffered with a bad infection then too from where the guard had dropped him on the cell floor after being whipped. He almost died and thankfully he was able to avoid being whipped again until the day we were sold. If he hadn't been healed so quickly this last time he would have been plagued with the same problems, the Master definitely didn't hold back at all and he certainly didn't worry about where he was striking you..... God you were bad..” sighed Jayak sadly as he remembered that awful time. “How is Sam's temperature now?” he asked Carolyn to change the subject.

“It's lower than it was before. We are going to have to keep a close eye on it and definitely chart it. I might get a blanket warmer sent up so we can rotate the blankets through it and not have to increase the heat of the room. Maybe I will get her an electric blanket as well” Carolyn said as she thought.  
“An electric blanket?” asked Corbin.  
“A blanket that goes under the bottom sheet, it keeps the bed warm and it will keep Sam warm too, although we would have to be careful not to let it make her too hot, but ultimately it will be easier than heat packs or hot water bottles”.  
“That sounds marvelous, they certainly could have used one of those over the last year” Jayak mused.  
“How often did they feel the cold?” Carolyn asked.  
Jayak stopped to think. They both felt the cold, even Jack, they were both very uncomfortably cold in the beginning but I am pretty sure that was because of their large blood losses”.  
“So Jack lost a lot of blood too? I thought he was only shot in the arm?”  
“It bled quite freely for quite sometime as it was aggravated by the guards several times and then when I had to remove his kidney he'd had a lot of internal bleeding from the wicked beatings he'd been given. He also had another substantial blood loss when he was overdosed the first time and fell off Sam's bed with a heart attack. By the time we got his heart going and realized that he was bleeding, he had lost quite a lot of blood during the compressions” said Jayak.  
“Okay I remember that now. When did that first heart attack happen?” asked Carolyn.  
“Two weeks after their capture. I must have missed a weakened part of his renal artery and it had torn open. When I first saw Sam and Jack told me that they couldn't have blood, I had to push quite a lot of fluid to get her blood pressure up and then we had to end up doing the same to Jack. Both of them took a while to replace their blood volume but it took Sam nearly twice as long as Jack. When I was called to look at her injuries, her blood pressure was so low I was surprised that her heart was still beating. She was also severely dehydrated which made it even worse. I found the charts from after the twins were born and also the photo's Jack mentioned” Jayak said as he picked the photo's up and handed them to Carolyn.

“How long was this after Sam had given birth?”  
“I think it was a week before Jacob was taken from them and sold so the twins must have been five weeks old in those photo's”  
“God they look so tiny still” sighed Carolyn “They were thirty three weeks too weren't they?”  
“Yes. I'm pretty sure that Liam is roughly the same size as Melody and the twin girls are slightly smaller. Jacob was bigger and stronger. Melody had a rocky start and it took nearly two weeks before she could take a decent amount of breast milk in one nursing. We sure could have done with a humidi-crib back then”  
“Sam looks so different. I've never seen her any other way but emaciated, I mean she still looks bad but nowhere near as bad as what she is now. She looks like she has a bit of muscle on her still”  
“Jack helped her to exercise until her nausea and depression got the better of her”  
Carolyn sighed and then she saw the photo of Sam standing near the cot and tears came to her eyes as she took in Sam's thin, scarred body and the look of complete hopelessness on her face. “Oh God” choked Carolyn as she saw the utter misery on Sam's face.  
“That was just before her depression hit rock bottom. When Jacob was taken away she was barely able to function and when they took Melody too..... I've never seen anyone so bad. She refused to eat or drink and scared the hell out of me. I thought that she was going to give up, that she HAD given up. Jack got through to her on the second day and then she had a massive emotional breakdown. Jack was able to get her to drink some water and start to eat again. Not long after that, Melody was given back to them and Sam wouldn't let her go for quite a while. I think that was when she really started to decline physically. When she was nine and a half weeks pregnant with the triplets they started working on her brain and we found the bone splinter a few days later. Her weight slowly declined as her nausea got worse and then at eighteen weeks.... well... you know what happened then don't you?”  
“Yes. It never stopped did it? The mental torture, the anxiety of always being under pressure. Was she always anxious right from the start?”  
“She grew more anxious as time passed. I think it was directly related to her hidden brain injury but it got so much worse after Jack was overdosed again and almost killed her and the twins. That was when we all realized just how much danger they were in. Until then we thought that the Master was happy with the profits they were bringing in, but he was much more greedy than we realised and he just wanted them to earn more and more. After that and we knew he would resort to endangering their lives just to make more money, it made us ALL anxious” said Jayak sadly as Carolyn continued to stare at the photo of Sam. A tear ran down her face and Corbin drew her into a hug. “I think she's beginning to really try and get past it now. I have seen a change in her since the accident in the shower. She's.... different. She seems so much... stronger now. Mentally stronger”

“Yes, I know what you mean. Just now, what Sam did sexually..... She would NEVER have done that before now” Carolyn said “Let's get this nasal tube in her, hopefully she won't sleep too long since Jack gave her Naquadah twice”  
“Maybe it would be better if he gave it to her more often when he recovers?”  
“I'm not sure that it would make a difference” sighed Carolyn “Lets sit down and have a look at the Naquadah charts and see if we can pinpoint any real differences to suggest when the triplets took control of her Naquadah”  
They all sat down on the chairs and began to check the charts together, starting a few weeks before the twins birth. Jayak had made a few general notes that after the birth, Sam had been extra tired and occasionally felt the cold but apart from a steady drop in her Naquadah every day there was nothing ultimately helpful because Sam had been in better physical condition than she was now. The first three days after the birth, Sam had been understandably exhausted and bruised after Melody's difficult birth. Jack seemed to be able to heal the bruises, which now seemed odd considering that she hadn't been pregnant yet and they figured that it had either been Jack's Ancient gene at work or Melody. Jack's Ancient gene had saved her life on the day she got pregnant and sustained her until he had sex with her again two weeks later. She had deteriorated badly in that time and her organs had been starting to shut down. Jack had given her Naquadah but by the next day she had deteriorated again. It wasn't until she was about nine weeks pregnant, and Jack started having sex with her more often, that she had been able to improve enough to become lucid and fully awake. Her body had been recovering from serious injuries and her recovery had been very slow in those first nine weeks. Had it been because of Jack giving her more Naquadah or had it been because the babies powers had kicked in and were able to direct her Naquadah more effectively? They decided that they couldn't be sure about any particular theory so they would have to take each day as it came and keep a careful track of how Sam was coping day by day.

Even though Jack gave her a double lot of Naquadah, Sam didn't wake up again until late that night when her breast milk was being pumped by Carolyn. Sam felt tingling in her breasts and then felt her let down reflex go to work and let her breast milk flow freely as she felt the rhythmic suction on her breasts as she sat up at a relaxing angle. She opened her eyes and saw Carolyn sitting on the bed beside her.  
“Can't keep your hands off my boobs huh?” she said in a quiet voice and Carolyn immediately focused on Sam's face.  
“Hey Sam. How are you feeling?” she asked her.  
“Like a dairy cow” Sam said with a half smile and then she swallowed and coughed a little when she felt a tickle in the back of her throat. She pulled a face when the tickle got worse and she coughed again and then gagged. Corbin came over and quickly put a cup of water with a straw in front of her and Sam took a drink. Sam swallowed again and then she realised what the tickle was. The nasal gastric tube. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to control her gag reflex as she felt the tube in the back of her throat, but when she swallowed again, she gagged, retched and couldn't stop as Corbin held a bowl in front of her.  
“Take it out” she heard Carolyn say but it was too late and she couldn't stop foul tasting bile from coming up. She felt hands on her face and nose, felt tape being pulled off her cheek and then felt the disgusting feeling of the tube sliding up her throat and then through her nose as she vomited bile and water. When she finished retching she groaned and laid her head back against the pillows.  
“Rinse your mouth out Sam” Corbin told her and she opened her eyes to see the cup of water in front of her again. She took a long sip and sloshed it around in her mouth before spitting it into the bowl that held her vomit.  
“Sorry” Sam said quietly as she looked at Corbin who was holding the bowl and the cup.  
“There is no need to apologize Sam” he told her as he put the cup down, then wiped her mouth and chin with a cloth and then took them away. To her surprise Carolyn was still holding the pumps cups over her breasts.  
“You really DO like my boobs don't you? How did you manage to keep pumping through THAT?” Sam half smiled at her. Carolyn chuckled. “How long did I sleep for?” Sam asked.  
“About twelve hours” Carolyn told her

“Really? I still feel tired” she sighed.  
“We went through your old Naquadah charts but we couldn't really see any definite improvement that would suggest when the babies take control of your Naquadah. The first pregnancy was affected by your injuries and the probability that your baseline of Naquadah had been too low before nine weeks, when Jack gave it to you more often and you became more coherent and able to stay awake for longer. Your second pregnancy would be a more accurate reference because you have the similarities of being more stable and breast feeding but you had quite a bit more weight on and we think that's probably a major factor. Your body was stronger and it had reserves of it's own energy to use. We think that the triplets were probably using some of your Naquadah to power your weakened body. It could be why Jack had to get the bigger balls to give you more, because you had started to decline in condition. The twin girls gave you a power boost with the healing of your abdominal area and then Melody gave you a big boost from Daniel when he helped to heal you after the fall. But now your body has used up all that added energy and it's now running on empty. Your body has only been having fluid based nutrients since the birth and it's been keeping you ticking over but until we get some real fuel inside your body you are going to keep feeling like you are now” Carolyn sighed.   
“You don't have to remind me that I'm literally skin and bones Carolyn” Sam sighed.  
“The excessive weakness isn't just because of the unguided Naquadah. Sam... I did a bit of research into women affected by severe anorexia, because basically, that's what got your body to this point, the lack of adequate food and nutrition. Sam....” Carolyn took a breath and Sam looked at her with dread “You shouldn't be alive... 99% of women your height, who get down anywhere near your current weight, die. Jack must be literally keeping you alive and I don't just mean the Naquadah. He must be giving you some sort of energy to keep you alive and we guess that it might happen when you have sex, although we are just guessing. As soon as he wakes up, he is going to need to have sex with you and as soon as he is able, he's probably going to need to do it more often than once a day until we can get some weight on you and get your body to be able to fuel itself again. We are going to need to do some careful monitoring to try and work out what exactly is happening” A tear ran down Sam's cheek as she looked at Carolyn “Now we know that you still can't tolerate the tube in your throat while you're awake, we are going to need to start sedating you again so we can feed you. We can't let you get any worse Sam. Jack gave you Naquadah twice and you fell asleep straight away and didn't wake up for twelve hours, so getting the extra Naquadah doesn't seem to be helping, it HAS to be something else. I know I don't need to tell you how dire your situation is Sam, but the problem compounded with you missing out on two days of sex with Jack and now all the bonus energy you received has run out, you are critical. Your levels of Naquadah are okay but your body has no fuel left”

“How long are you going to sedate me for?” Sam said quietly as she looked over at the humidi-cribs which contained her newborn babies that she had barely seen or held and another tear rolled down her cheek.  
“That's what I need to discuss with you because I don't want you missing out on bonding with your babies either” Carolyn said gently “Jayak said I needed to talk to you about the energy that was given to you from Daniel. He suggested that Daniel might be able to do it again and possibly regularly until either Jack's back to full power and can give you more energy or when your body can fuel itself again”  
Sam looked at her and then closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them again with a sigh and looking at Carolyn again. Then she looked at Jayak, Corbin and Noah and she figured that they all needed to know everything so that they could figure out the best way to help her. They needed all the information they could get. While she was thinking, the pumps stopped and Carolyn removed them, cleaned her breasts and covered her with the blanket again. Sam gave a little shiver and Carolyn grabbed a blanket from the warmer, quickly pulled back the milky way blanket and tucked the warm blanket tightly around her before replacing the milky way blanket.  
“Oh God that's nice” Sam said as she snuggled under the warm blanket. She saw Jack stir and he yawned and then looked at Sam with concern.  
“Are you okay? You feel anxious” he said as he dragged himself up and Jayak helped him to sit up against the pillows next to Sam. Jack put his hand under the blanket and took hold of one of her hands “Are you okay?” he asked again.  
“Yes. I need to tell you all something. Everything. I need to tell you all everything” said Sam quietly.  
“Everything?” asked Jack a little confused.  
“Most of it you know, but something new has happened and you all need to know. This information MUST stay between us. Is that understood? Daniel is the only one that knows and that's how it needs to stay, just him, and all of us here now. Vala hasn't been told yet either”.   
When everyone nodded Sam went on “When Daniel was ascended he became one of the Ancients, until they sent him back without his memories for breaking their rules of not interfering. When he was ascended for the second time he was able to choose to be sent back so he could continue looking for us, when they sent him back he still had his general memories. They gave him back his mortality and hid the memories of how to use Ancient powers from him. Daniel is quite literally an Ancient... Just like Melody... well... except for the Naquadah.” Sam sighed and hesitated before going on “My gene isn't recessive any more. I'm Ancient too. I'm pretty sure Jack's gene changed me when we got captured and had sex for the first time. That's how he was able to manipulate my body so much. I'm now an Ancient too”.

“What? I changed your DNA?” asked Jack.  
“Melody physically changed Thor... so changing my gene was probably easy. Some of you know most of this but when Melody thought of the plan to get us out of there, she had to manipulate my mind so I would be... compliant and do what I needed to be able to do to make the plan work. She knew that I would never stop looking for a way out, never tolerate being.... subservient or slutty. She darkened my mind and instigated the depression so I wouldn't fight against our situation. I couldn't use my anger or my intelligence, otherwise her plan wouldn't work, so she kept my mind busy by having to constantly fight the depression. When she was taken away after Jacob was sold, she darkened my mind even further because she knew how hard I would want to fight to get her back and she didn't want me to be able to break through the darkness while she was gone. Jack was able to help me breach Melody's handiwork just before Melody was returned to us. Jack told me that I couldn't die and leave him alone and it was enough for me to be able to fight through the extra dark fog in my mind, but when Melody came back, she fogged my mind again. Then she slowly began to influence me, made me... WANT to be slutty. It was part of her plan, I had to seduce the Master through the camera so he would try one last time to control me and get me to trust and obey him. It worked, I tempted him and he tried... he took Melody away from me and showed me that Jack was helpless against him. He showed me that he had control over us and if I wanted Melody back and to stay safe, then I had to beg him for it. He showed me that if I begged him for something, that he would give it to me. He wanted me to beg for Melody so he could give her back, but Melody had pushed my mind even deeper so I wouldn't fight back, so he would think that he had shown me that he was in control and he 'owned' me and that I could trust him to give me what I begged for. But I couldn't beg to help Melody. I couldn't beg for anything, the Master needed to know that he had lost and that he would NEVER gain my trust. It was so cold and we were so hungry. Melody was going hungry but she knew I couldn't beg. He had to not want me anymore and he needed to be able to let me go. I HAD to get sick and I HAD to almost die. It was all in her plan and it worked. He knew he could never win my trust so he got rid of me while I was still worth money, because I finally wasn't worth anything else to him except money. But what you don't know, is that when Melody fixed my mind with the Stargate, there were still parts of my mind that she had kept hidden from me. She had hidden the worst parts of my ordeal from me so I wouldn't react to them. I was violently raped when I was twenty and she knew knew about it. She knew what I'd felt like when he beat me, choked me and raped me before knocking me out and leaving me unconscious. She knew the terror that I'd felt, the disgust and the shame I felt about my body being defiled. She also knew how hard I worked at getting over it. The anger I used to fuel my determination to learn how to fight, be physically strong and become a valued pilot and soldier. She knew I had conquered my fear and my terror and that's what she had taken from me so her plan would work. She took my anger, my resilience and my inner strength, so I would be able to submit and do what was required of me. To be meek, weak and a slut. I was convinced I was a whore because I couldn't remember anything about Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. In my mind she didn't exist. I was just Sam the whore until the bone splinter was removed from my brain and my brain was healed. Melody had no choice but to let it be fixed, her plan was taking longer that she had thought and the bone splinter had started to cause a leaking blood vessel and it need to be fixed. Melody still needed me to play my part so she didn't give everything back. I knew who soldier Sam was but my intelligence was still.... Melody manipulated Callan into agreeing to get my Laptop back and when I looked at it, there were programs on it that I had written myself but I couldn't understand them. I thought it was permanent damage and I was determined not to complain about it... or the headaches, so I stayed quiet. Melody had to change her plan a bit, she didn't have as much control over the strength in my mind so she controlled me in other ways. She took my inhibitions away and I became Sam the super slut, but she also increased my anxiety to keep my mind confused. When the catalyst happened and the Master tried one last time to win my trust, after it happened Melody hid the fear and terror I had suffered through, she hid it with the rest of my moments of sexual and mental terror which were extra bad because of my weakened mind. The anxiety took over and then Melody made me sick for the last part of her plan. She had to let me get worse and worse until it got to the point where the Master would sell me. She could have healed me anytime, but she couldn't or we would still be there now. By the time the Master no longer wanted me and realised that I was only worth something if I was alive. I was almost dead. The Master had been more stubborn than she thought and it had to go much further than Melody had hoped and even though my babies healed my illness, the vast damage to my body was done. But I still had no idea that Melody had hidden my worst horrors from me, not even when she finished giving me back my intelligence. She thought that she would be able to continue to protect me from those memories, memories that she had no choice but to feel intimately when she hid them.”  
“Sam?” came an anxious outburst from Jack. Sam looked at him and squeezed his hand before continuing. 

“When I fell in the shower and drowned, I damaged my brain. Melody knew the only way that I could get control of the functions of my brain again, was to give me access to everything that she had hidden from me so I could use my whole mind and therefore all of my inner strength to fight against the damage. My baby daughter knows what it feels like to be raped, sexually abused, tortured and violently beaten because she'd felt those things through my memories” Sam took a moment to calm her emotions as tears fell down her cheeks. After Jack got over the shock of her confession, he put his arm around her to comfort her.  
“She had to expose herself to my memories again when she released that part of my mind. I was devastated that she'd had to go through and intimately feel those memories because of wanting to protect me, but she told me that it was because of those initial fears and terrors in my history that the plan had been formed. She knew how much I had fought to overcome being raped and how it had set the tone for my strong personality. I had conquered the fear and she knew how strong I was because of it. She knew how much I would keep fighting for our freedom and our lives, so the plan was based on our strengths. She knew how much Jack loved me and that he would stand by me through anything, she knew his love for me would keep me going when my own inner strength was gone. She had her plan and we both had to play our parts. She suffered though so much for us and when she told me about what she had hidden from me, it made me realize that she was right. That my memories were... hazy. I remembered back to when I was raped and it just felt so wrong... I knew I'd been feeling.... like I still wasn't myself, I felt like I could never be the strong Colonel Carter again but I had no idea why, but once I knew and once she released them, my full personality came rushing back. I felt so angry that because of the Master, my infant daughter had to suffer through what I suffered through and there was no way in hell that I was going to let her go through it again as I fought the way out of my inner mind. I somehow shielded her within my mind while all my very worst memories rushed back to me. All of a sudden I felt the old familiar terror of the day I was held against my ex-fiance's groin so I couldn't breathe while his cock was down my throat. I was gagging and choking and even though I was fighting him, he just held me there until I passed out. Then all of a sudden I was taken forward to when he raped me the next day. I felt the pain of my head being smashed against the cupboard again just like after he had punched me back then, and then I was on the floor and being choked while he got control of my wrists. Then he was raping me all over again.... The terror just consumed me, like it did back then” Sam stopped for a moment and Jack hugged her closer “But then I remembered how strong I had become because of it and how I had used anger and determination to get past it. All that anger and determination came flooding back and all of a sudden the power of it rushed through me and I was truly myself again and I used moves that I had since learned in hand to hand combat, got out from underneath him and knocked him out.”

“Yeah?” asked Jack with an emotional huff.  
“Yeah” said Sam with a sad smile “I guess I was able to do it to help remind me of my strong true personality but then it went to when we were captured by the Master and the terror that I had felt when I realized that I was going to be raped again. But it wasn't the fear of being raped that was so terrifying... I had already proved to myself that I could conquer that fear and I knew I would get past it again. My terror was the thought of being raped in front of Jack and knowing that he would blame himself for not being able to stop it. Then I was on the ship and the rest of my clothes were being stripped from me and the same terror came back, that Jack would have to watch it happen and I knew that he would somehow blame himself. But the Master made Jack do it instead, he had hoped that Jack would rape me. He drugged Jack thinking that he would mindlessly destroy my body with his huge cock and therefore destroy the respect that I obviously shown for my superior officer when I had surrendered to save his life. But Jack was able to fight the drug and the Master was so surprised by what Jack started doing to me, that he let him keep doing it. He let him pleasure me and when he saw how Jack had been able to get me to trust him not to hurt me..... I had been so surprised by the sight of Jack's huge cock and I was scared stupid when I realised he was going to fuck me with it. God I was scared... but I trusted him.... I trusted that he would try to hurt me as little as possible. I was devastated when I realised that the man I loved was going to be forced to hurt me that way. That he would be forced to rape me. I gathered my strength and I told myself that there was no way that I was going to let Jack hate himself for hurting me because I hadn't had sex for two years, so I put all my trust in his sexual experience and forced myself to relax and I was determined just to let him do it. As he pushed further and further into me, I had to continually fight my fear and keep trusting him. I trusted him and Jack turned it into something incredible. He gave me a level of pleasure that I never knew existed. The Master had seen how much I had trusted Jack and probably also how honest I had been with the pleasure that I had felt and the Master wanted me too. I was something he has never seen before, something he'd never had. A woman who was a soldier, a strong and skilled soldier. He knew how deadly I was with a gun because he knew we had killed one of his men with every shot that we had taken and he knew how skilled I was, because he had seen me get control of one of his men with his own knife. The Master wanted me for himself, he wanted me before he saw what Jack did to me but then he also wanted what I had given to Jack. He wanted my trust and my pleasure. He wanted to take that strong, skilled woman that he'd seen and make her trust him too. When he tried to pleasure me and tried to prove to me that he could provide me with pleasure too, all the terror came back despite being drugged. The terror of being raped in front of Jack which was even worse now that he has just shared such incredible pleasure with me. I was feeling the effects of the fuck drug and I couldn't fight it. The Master was making me feel pleasure when he put his fingers inside me and part of me still recognized it as being wrong. I felt that my body now... belonged to Jack, I felt that so incredibly strongly and it enabled me to fight through the drug. My body and my pleasure belonged to Jack and all my anger kicked in. Anger that he dared to touch me. Anger that he'd drugged me so he could force me to feel pleasure at his hand. I was so angry. I felt like I belonged to Jack and that I would NEVER willingly let another man touch me ever again. I grabbed hold of that anger and fought back against the drug AND the Master. I broke free and hurt him and when they got control of me again I spat blood in his face and God it felt good. The power that I had felt with that anger was intoxicating, so much so, that at that moment, I would have rather died than have him touch me again. He punished me for hurting him and defying him, he punched me and punched me again and when I hit the floor.... I couldn't move.... My head.... My mind felt so disconnected from my body... well it was until I got kicked in the back, then all I felt was intense pain until I vomited blood. When I felt myself inhale the blood into my lungs..... I felt my body convulsing with the need for oxygen and I knew I was going to die. I could hear Jack screaming and the terror came back. The terror that I was leaving Jack alone with that bastard. I think that was the last time that I was actually me. I think that's when my body changed, when my gene changed. I was dead and when Jack resuscitated me.... I think his DNA inside me recognized that to obey Jack's thoughts and for me to be able to belong to him and have his babies, that first of all, I had to live. So his DNA changed me so that I COULD be saved. I'd lost so much blood..... He probably shouldn't have been able to resuscitate me, but he did and I survived my injuries without any infections. I think maybe that he had strengthened me and somehow had given me the energy just like you thought. Maybe it's the same type of strength that he is giving me now?. I was slow to recover but that was because my protein Marker was turned off. I had lost so much blood and so many of my Markers that it had to be switched off so Jack could keep me alive. Originally I had thought it was turned off so I could get pregnant but now I'm pretty sure it was turned off so my DNA could be changed and for Jack to be able to keep me alive with his own Naquadah. It was supposed to be switched back on after I gave birth, but I'd had another huge blood loss when Jack raped me and almost killed me and the twins, so then I just didn't have enough Markers to switch back on. I've been Ancient all this time and didn't realize it. When Melody allowed me to get access to my mind and re-access my inner strength and determination, I didn't just get access to that parts that she had hidden. I fought so hard to protect her and used so much inner strength and determination to conquer those fears and terrors that I ended up accessing EVERYTHING in my mind. ALL the parts of my mind were opened up to me. I protected Melody and showed her that you can't let fear control you. That YOU have to control fear. I was so determined to show her how strong she could be, that I managed to unlock everything. I used to have access to most of Jolinar's personal memories and I got more control over that access when the triplets first healed my brain but now, I have complete access to absolutely everything she knew and experienced which includes her Tok'ra memories. Her GENETIC Tok'ra memories and I also have control over my other Genetic memories".

“The Ancient genetic memories? Oh my God... What? You know what Melody knows?” asked Carolyn  
“Yes” Sam looked at Jack while she kept talking “I helped Daniel to heal my body yesterday after having.... rather vigorous sex with Jack. Daniel gave me that energy, not Melody. He had begun to learn things from Melody that the Ancients had made him forget when they sent him back, so I knew that now I knew how to use that power, I would be able to show Daniel what to do to help me. I hadn't realized how weak my body truly was. Jack bruised me very badly and I was in a lot of pain, so I asked Jayak to get Daniel. I didn't want Melody to know how I had gotten hurt, because I decided to try and banish a few demons and I'd asked Jack to fuck my ass”  
“YOU WHAT?” Carolyn exclaimed loudly, completely gobsmacked.  
“He got his cock inside me without damaging me, but after he fucked me, all my pelvic bones and hips were so badly bruised and it was agony to move. I didn't want Melody knowing that he'd hurt me while fucking my ass again, she and Jacob had almost died when Jack raped my ass and tore me open. I didn't want to put her through remembering that”.  
“How in the hell did Jack get his massive cock in your ASS? Oh my God Sam!... What were you thinking?” Carolyn exclaimed with disbelief.


	48. THE POOL

“How in the hell did Jack get his massive cock in your ASS? Oh my God Sam!... What were you thinking?” Carolyn exclaimed with disbelief.

CHAPTER 48 THE POOL

“I was thinking that it was time I conquered that fear too. The nightmares I have of him ripping my body open and the little rush of fear I get every time he touched my ass or fucked me from behind. I may not enjoy pleasuring myself and being a 'slut' but I do enjoy Jack playing with my ass. I wanted him to keep playing with my ass so I had to find a way to control the fear and the only way to do it properly was to..... do it.... so I would KNOW that he COULD actually do it without damaging me again. It's something that we will probably never do again because although it was mostly very enjoyable, neither of us particularly... liked it and now it seems that I hadn't transferred any of Naquadah from Jack's semen when I had his semen in my mouth and my ass, but I needed him to do it and he needed to do it too. He'd torn me open and almost killed me and the twins and he had fears and nightmares of his own that needed to be conquered. So we did it and now we know that he CAN actually do it and now I will be able to control that fear. I couldn't use anger to control it, not with Jack, so I had to use knowledge”.  
Carolyn just stared at her as she thought about what Sam said and then she asked “This morning..... with me.... That was about your facing your fears too.... wasn't it?”  
“Partly. I really did feel awful that I hadn't taken Corbin's feelings into account when I started teasing Jack and I knew I had to help fix the situation. It also gave me the opportunity to conquer the fear of letting someone else touch me sexually. I needed to know that I could let it happen, that I could control my fear and still enjoy my body. I could never face doing it with another man and I would never want to, but I was pretty sure that I could willingly do it with you because I knew you already had touched me sexually and I had still orgasmed”.  
“So this is finally the real Colonel Carter huh?”  
“Yep.... I'm back... I'm finally completely whole again.... and a bit extra too” Sam said with tears in her eyes “I'm finally home. I just need to get my body back now. If you think that it's best to sedate me for days at a time so you can feed me, then do it. Jack's here he will be spending time with the twins and triplets while I can't. Daniel WOULD be able to help me with regular energy, but it wouldn't solve the problem. It would only be making the problem last longer unless I was able to eat enough to make it worthwhile. I need to get my strength back and if it means sacrificing some time with them now to survive and get some quality time with them later then so be it”.  
“So.... Do you know how to heal?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yes. I have the needed increased brain capacity that I got from being Jolinar's eh-host but I just.... I can't do it yet because I have no energy to spare”.  
“What else do you know how to do?”  
Sam sighed “That's why I don't want anyone to know that I'm Ancient and why Daniel also needs to keep his capabilities quiet as well”.  
Carolyn nodded in understanding “So any healings that happen, still come from Melody?”  
“They have to or people will always be asking me what else I know or what else can I do or what I can build..... I can do MORE than enough, just by being my old self. I designed our first Battle Cruiser just by being ME. I'm the Stargate expert because I'm ME. I'm already what they need, they don't NEED me to be more, not unless we're in danger, and apparently everything in the Universe is pretty quiet, so they will get by just fine with the old me. If and when I reveal my abilities to the Air Force needs to be a careful decision, one that I am not going to make until I have had more time to think it over”.  
Carolyn smiled at her “Okay....... Alright then. So now I guess it's sex with Jack, spend some time with the triplets and when you are ready we'll sedate you. Do you want to wait and see the twins when they wake up?”

“What's the time?” asked Sam, a little confused.  
Carolyn looked at her watch “It's three in the morning”  
“What! Why are you all awake? I thought that only Noah was on duty at night?”  
It took a while to go back through the charts and then we all came back here after dinner to try and come up with some theories. I decided to look up about Anorexia on the internet, the triplets woke up and were fed and then we just kept talking about theories until it was time to pump you again, which is when you woke up” Carolyn explained “It's fine, we'll all go to bed when we sedate you. Daniel knew we were staying up so he offered to look after you tomorrow.... um... today so we could catch up on some sleep. Daniel and Vala have been spending a lot of time with the triplets. We have been letting the triplets take turn in nursing from your breasts before we pump you, so they don't forget how to nurse from you. We needed extra hands for that so they were the logical choice. Teal'c has been looking after the twins a lot but they do come in a few times to see that you are still okay and to see the babies”.  
“Thank you” said Sam emotionally “We know we wouldn't be here without all of you and we are so grateful for everything you all do for our family”.  
“Sam....” Carolyn said hesitantly “I have just one question. How is Melody coping? That's a hell of a lot of trauma for you to go through, let alone a young innocent girl?”.  
“That's worried me too. I showed her some of my other memories, ones that she hadn't looked into. She'd seen and felt the very worst that sex had to offer so I wanted her to see and feel the best it had to offer too. I shared some feelings from when Jack and I were making love and the way it makes me feel to share myself with him in such a complete way and I.... I also let her feel what it's like to... have fun with sex and I let her feel one of my orgasms from Jack fucking me hard”.  
“You what?!” came a strangled yelp from Jack.  
“Jack, she knew what I felt when I was raped by Jonas and then when the drugged version of you raped me and tore me open. She knew that we shared pleasure together, but she didn't... KNOW. I needed her to know why I still enjoyed sex, despite everything that had happened to me. She'd only ever experienced my pain and fear from the sexual memories that she had seen and experienced, she had never permit herself to access my other private memories. I needed her to know that sex wasn't something to be scared of, that one day she's going to feel those amazing feelings with her partner and that she shouldn't be scared of sex”.  
Jack had tears running down his face “What about the other's?” he asked her with dread.  
“Melody protected them. She protected Jacob too. She's the only one who knows and has experienced what trauma I've been through sexually” then she looked at Carolyn. “if you still want to, you can watch them... ALL of them....”  
“Are you sure? Will you talk to me honestly?” Carolyn asked.  
“I want to do whatever I can to help Melody through this and if it means facing every damn detail, then that's what I'll do. I still don't remember much before I woke up properly at about nine weeks, but I clearly remember the day I was captured. Melody would know everything, so I will probably need to watch some of them too so I know what she's seen and felt” Sam said firmly.  
“Okay”  
“You'll probably want Corbin and a bucket with you, and don't say that I didn't warn you” Sam smiled wryly “But I won't mind if you fuck Corbin's brains out when you watch the hot and steamy ones” Sam smirked, making Carolyn laugh.  
“Oh I like this new Samantha Carter” Carolyn grinned.  
“So do I” Sam smiled back at her.  
“Me three” Jack said and he smiled at her when she looked at him “But no matter who you are, I will always love you”.  
“I know Jack. You've proved it to me over and over and I love you too” Sam told him sincerely.

“How the hell did you two hold out all those years?” asked Carolyn.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other and both said “SG1 came first” then Sam went on “We all knew that SG1 was Earth's best chance at survival in the war with the Goa'uld. There WAS no choice. When Earth was finally safe, then maybe one of us would have quit so we could be together or maybe we might still be doing our jobs with no clue to how each other felt. We couldn't stop how we felt, but we purposefully pushed each other away, convincing ourselves that it would never happen. We certainly didn't expect that the war with the Replicators and the Goa'uld would finally end. I still am amazed that it's mostly over, there are only a handful of Goa'uld roaming around now and they don't have enough power or followers to cause any real trouble, not now the free Jaffa nation is so widely spread. It's truly amazing” Sam looked back to Jack “I would have quit.... I knew they would never let you go but I'm sure they would have hired me back as a civilian scientist once I wasn't needed to be a front line soldier anymore. If the war had ended.... I would have quit.... I might not have had the guts to let you know how I felt, but I would have quit so at least there was a chance if you still had feelings for me. Working with you was some of the hardest times I have ever experienced. I loved it and hated it at the same time”.  
“Me too.... I tried.... I had that damn resignation letter in my bottom desk drawer for years”  
“I know, you told me about it when you told me that you kissed me during the time loop” Sam smiled tearfully.  
“Time loop?” came a curious voice from all the others.  
“It's classified” Jack and Sam said at the same time and then they both laughed.  
“Hey” said Jack “How about we go down to the pool first. I think I can manage a spa and a float without drowning for a while” he smiled and then he realized what he had just said and tried to apologize.  
“Jack.... It was meant to happen. I needed to get access to everything. I think I needed to know what Melody had been through so I can help her deal with it and I think it was to help you too. All this knowledge helped me to deduce how to get your Naquadah working properly again” she said as Jack looked at her sadly.  
“She's going to be okay Jack. She's one hell of a smart cookie remember. She takes so strongly after me and she's going to be okay too”  
Jack smiled at her, knowing that she was right. Melody certainly did take after Sam and her souped up Tok'ra brain, more than he ever realized.  
“So... The pool? Do you think it will be warm enough?” Jack asked Carolyn.  
“The pool has been kept at a bit above body temperature from when Sam used it before, so it's still like a warm bath. We can keep her warm enough on the way down with a fresh blanket from the warmer. Corbin can run down and turn the sun lamps on and hang some towels out under them to warm up. I think it's a good idea, it certainly won't hurt” Carolyn said to Sam.  
“Okay. Yeah... the pool sounds good. I'd like that” Sam smiled.

After taking them both to the bathroom, they put Jack in the wheelchair and fully reclined it before laying Sam by his side and facing each other. Jack pulled her towards him, wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her and then a warm blanket was wrapped around them both and tucked in before another blanket was added on top. Noah stayed with the triplets and Corbin went down to turn on the sun lamps.  
“Are you sure no one will be there?” asked Sam, knowing that they would be swimming naked.  
“I'm sure Corbin will shoo them away if there are any crazy early morning swimmers” Carolyn smiled.  
“So.... How good is the filter system?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Thinking of making it into a strictly Jack and Sam pool are we?” Carolyn smirked.  
Sam blushed a little “I was just thinking that the water would help make it easier to have sex and there would probably be less of a chance of bruising me”  
Carolyn laughed “I think that's a good idea. We can always change out the water when you are stronger and don't bruise so easily”.  
Sam looked at Jack who was smirking “Pool sex huh?” Can't say I haven't thought about it before” he said and Sam giggled as his cock began to get hard.  
“Well Jack, it seems as though you are going to be providing me with one hell of a safety rail to hang onto” Sam said as she put her hand around his rapidly hardening erection.  
The comment made Carolyn look at Sam in confusion until she saw the tenting blanket and laughed “I'm not so sure about the safe part. That 'rail' has already given you seven babies!”  
“Oh my God!” Sam yelped “We're going to have SEVEN babies!”  
“I thought your souped up brain could count? Have you only just worked that out?” smirked Jack with a laugh.  
“It only just hit me.... SEVEN!!..... HOLY HANNAH!!” Sam exclaimed and then she suddenly went quiet for a long moment before saying “Seven” again quietly as she thought. “Carolyn, how many weeks old is a fetus when it's brain begins to function?”  
“Oh Golly.... um.... Hang on, you'll need to let me think about that for a bit” Carolyn said as they got to the Rec room. 

Corbin had already opened the safety gate and the sun lamps had been moved next to the pool and were shining brightly. Corbin lifted Sam off the wheel chair so the load would be lighter up the ramp, he took the blankets with her and exposed Jack's huge erect cock.  
“Oh God!” Carolyn said as she looked at it “I am NEVER going to know how he managed to get THAT in your ass!”  
“Carolyn you're as bad as Daniel and we're not going to give you a demonstration so don't ask! It was pretty damn amazing once it was in, but God the stretch was absolute murder!” Sam said wryly.  
Carolyn suddenly stopped halfway up the ramp, closed her eyes and shuddered as she gripped the hand rail. Corbin noticed and stopped to turn around and face her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her with concern.  
Sam snorted a laugh “She will be as soon as you fuck her”.  
“Oh God! It's not funny” whined Carolyn with a laugh as she squeezed her thighs together.  
“Sorry..... but yeah... It really IS funny! You're thinking about Corbin fucking your ass now aren't you? Daniel was exactly the same” Sam smirked with laughter.  
“Daniel knows?” yelped Jack from the wheelchair.  
“Yeah.... um... I had to let him know where to direct all the healing to, it was hurting pretty bad” Sam confessed “You definitely didn't... hurt me... but it was just wwwaaaayyyyy overstretched and was basically hurting like a severely strained muscle” she smiled as she screwed up her nose.  
“Don't worry... I know the feeling” said Jack soberly, making Sam look at him “At least I know now that they didn't just do it to be sadistic bastards, everything else they did was bad enough” he sighed “I was just another ass for them to enjoy and probably just a way to pass the time in that hell hole”.

“Did I miss something? Jack... Were you raped when you were captured?” Carolyn asked in alarm.  
“It was a long time ago.... in an Iraqi prison” Jack told her bluntly.  
“Oh God Jack. I had no idea. I'm sorry” said Carolyn sincerely.  
“Yeah... Well..... THAT little gem is NOT in my records and I would rather that it stayed that way. Besides Sam, you are the only people who know”.  
“Alright” agreed Carolyn as she noticed his fast deflating erection and she also noticed that her own problem was fading too and she was able to begin walking up the ramp again.  
When she went to help get Sam into the pool, Corbin firmly told her to move out of the way and that she was no longer allowed to lift anything heavier than a baby. Carolyn rolled her eyes and moved away. She sat down on Jack's poolside lounger chair under the sunlamp and put her feet up. Once Sam was sitting in the spa section and holding on to the rail, Corbin helped Jayak to assist Jack out of the chair and into the water to sit next to Sam.  
“Four weeks” said Carolyn suddenly “A fetal brain begins basic functions at about four weeks, then it keeps progressing until all the major structures of the brain are in place and functioning by the end of the second trimester”.  
“Well I know I heard the triplets loud and clear at nine weeks” Sam told her.  
“Okay, well we most likely can't expect anything before four weeks.... Or is their 'presence' present without needing a brain?” Carolyn asked.  
“It must have been fairly early when Melody was capable of controlling my memories because she was able to read my mind and she read Jack, Jayak's, Corbin's and Noah's when they touched me so she could come up with a plan”.  
“She did?” Jayak asked with surprise.  
“She had to have taken knowledge from you about the Master and our situation so she could predict what he was going to do. She must have been there in some form probably right from the moment she was conceived, she just couldn't take control of anything for a while. We are just going to have to wait and see. The interesting thing is that I can't seem to find any information on Ancient babies being able to converse with their parents during pregnancy. Other than being able to convey feelings, Ancient babies don't start to communicate mentally until they can verbalize words as well, so I think that is a skill we invented with our Naquadah enhanced babies. The presence of normal Ancient babies can be sensed during pregnancy but there is no record of any other contact. It also seems that our babies have very mature minds and an ability to understand everything right from the start, where as normal Ancient babies minds develop as they do” Sam told her and then she shifted a little with a bit of a wince and a frown, causing Jack to ask her if she was okay.  
“The seat's hard” she admitted so Jack carefully picked her up and turned her, and sat her down on his lap as the sun lamp shone down on them.

“God this lamp is good” moaned Carolyn “We certainly are being looked after well aren't we?” she mused and everyone agreed. “Sam.... Will our babies be like Jack? Have the Ancient gene but no powers?”.  
“That's right. No powers” said Sam as she relaxed against Jack's chest “Strong gene though, they should easily be able to operate any Ancient technology”  
“They are never going to be safe living in public are they?”  
“No, not with them growing so fast and especially if someone bad finds out that they can operate Ancient Tech but you're going to be living with us..... Aren't you?” questioned Sam as she looked at Carolyn with a bit of anxiety.  
“Are we?”  
“You have to.... I mean... We want you to Carolyn. You're family. It might not be official yet, but you're family, you're all family and we want you all with us if that's what you want too. Daniel and Vala are staying. They are going to have Naquadah babies like us and Vala is an ex-host too, so she needs protecting too. ALL the babies are going to need as much protection as possible. We ALL are. The Resort is going to be extremely secure. Daniel told me about all the tech that Thor was going to provide to help keep us safe. We have decided that the safest way to have people enter is by going via the mountain and being beamed over from there, so it is going to be extremely secure and only people that are in on the secret of the Stargate will be able to get access to us”  
“Beamed over? So I guess my Mother won't be able to visit then?” Carolyn asked with sadness.  
“We have to draw the line somewhere and we need to discuss any possible inclusions as a group, but your mother would be a definite inclusion if you trust her to be able to keep our secrets. If we need to talk or have meetings with anyone, Jack and I would rather conduct them at the SGC unless it is someone that we trust implicitly like George Hammond or your Father. Apart from some very limited military personnel, the only inclusion we want so far is Cassie.”.  
“Cassie? Doctor Frasier's daughter?” asked Carolyn.  
“Yes, I took over her legal care when Janet died. She's like a daughter to both of us, she is also extremely close to Daniel and Teal'c as well”  
“I guess you all must have been pretty close with Janet”.  
Sam looked at Carolyn “You don't know do you?”.

“Know what?”.  
“That Cassie is from another planet”.  
“WHAT?!!” said Carolyn, clearly stunned “Another planet?”.  
“Yes. She's the sole survivor that SG1 found after the Goa'uld Nirrti massacred everyone else. I couldn't take guardianship of Cassie and remain on SG1 so Janet adopted her. We are all close with her. She was living with me while she was on breaks from college. She was only nineteen when we were captured and she knows that we're safe and Jack has talked to her, but we haven't been able to see her yet because of my situation”.  
“Wow... I had no idea. The only survivor?”.  
“Yeah, she was actually left as a trap to destroy us. We had set up a large telescope to study a spacial event but when we went to make a check on the progress, all we found was dead bodies and a twelve year old girl, all alone and scared. Nirrti had planted a bomb in her chest that activated when we took her through the Stargate and back to Earth. Nirrti left her as the lone survivor knowing that we would give her refuge. The bomb was constructed with Naquadah and we couldn't find a way to remove it or stop it. I suspected that if we tried to take her through the Stargate it would explode”.  
“In her chest? What did you do with her? You obviously fixed it?”  
“No... Actually we didn't. We ran out of time and the only option was to take her and subsequently the bomb to an abandoned missile silo to try and minimize the damage from a Naquadah enhanced blast.”.  
“Oh God!”.  
“She'd been unconscious for quite a while before I took her down in the lift. I was supposed to lock her in, leave her and go back up before she exploded but... she woke up”.  
“Oh Sam”.  
“She woke up as we got down to the bottom and I had to lock her in and leave her. God that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.... I got up a few floors and I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't leave her alone and by then I began to have suspicions about why she had woken up. I went back to her and locked myself in with her and held her while we waited for the bomb to explode”.  
“Sam......”.  
“The time came and went and she didn't explode. We found out that the bomb had begun to degrade inside her once she had been taken away from close proximity to the Stargate. We just had to keep her away from the Stargate for a while and then she was just left with inert Naquadah in her blood”.  
“Wow.... and Janet adopted her?”.  
“Cassie understood that I needed to stay on SG1 and she was happy with Janet. Janet was a great mom”.  
“She was twelve?”.  
“Yes. It was during our first year and we were spending a LOT of time off world. She would be twenty now. She's going to be so grown up. God I miss her”.  
“Yeah” said Jack “I miss her too. George has been taking good care of her and Daniel went to see her so she would know that we were home and safe but that we just couldn't see her for a while because Sam was very sick. She knows to keep it secret”.  
“I guess she keeps a lot of secrets” Carolyn mused.  
“She sure does. She's the one who stopped Jolinar from leaving Earth with my body”.

“Wow”.  
“She threatened Cassie when she realised that I wasn't.... myself. Even though her Naquadah was inert she had still been able to sense the Naquadah in me. I felt so helpless when Jolinar was threatening her. I was screaming at Jolinar not to hurt Cassie. We had no idea about the Tok'ra then. I just thought that I had been taken over by a Goa'uld. I could see everything that was happening but I was absolutely helpless. I'd never felt so scared, especially when she turned my own weapon onto Jack in the Gate room in a bid to try and get through the Stargate. Luckily Cassie had told him and he'd been prepared and he punched a sedative into me before she realised that he knew about her presence. The sedative took a while to work and by then she was threatening everyone with a grenade to let her go through the Stargate.”  
“Oh good grief. So how did you get rid of her?”.  
“A bounty hunter was after her and he found out that she was inside me and I became his target. He managed to get into the SGC and he found us locked in a cell. He fatally injured both of us in his attempt to kill her but Jolinar saved my life by sacrificing her own. She prevented her toxins from killing me as well as saving my life”.  
“Don't remind me. When you flat lined I was so scared I was going to lose you. That's when it really hit me that I really did feel something for you” said Jack.  
“And you were left with her memories?” asked Carolyn.  
“It took me a hard couple of months to work through a mess of nightmares of her being tortured and raped and it became worse as I got access to more of her memories later on”  
“I don't know how you did it.... Any of you... That's just two examples of what you've been through and it's already horrifying”.  
“Wait till you feel a pain stick.... Now THAT'S horrifying!” said Jack soberly.  
“Pain stick?” asked Carolyn.  
“Basically an electric cattle prod with a LOT more oomphs” said Jack.  
“Oh God.... They hit you with it?”  
“Oh no... They pressed it on to our skin until were we screaming in absolute agony” Jack said seriously and Carolyn went white.  
“Maybe you had better not watch those recordings” said Sam hesitantly “You will definitely be vomiting when you see them. Well........ I guess it's only a handful of them that are really bad. And thank God there are no pain sticks, although I must admit that physical torture is much easier to cope with than sexual abuse and mental torture... Well... except when it's mental torture by the replicators” Sam said thoughtfully.  
“Yikes don't remind me” said Jack with an involuntary shiver as he subconsciously put his hand to his forehead.  
“Replicators? I thought they were metal bugs. How did they mentally torture you?” asked Carolyn.  
“They evolved into taking human form and they would stick their hands in our foreheads and flood us with horrible images and combined them with our worst memories. It was truly excruciating when they wanted it to be. I still have nightmares about that kind of torture” sighed Sam.  
“Good grief how did you guys survive all that stuff?” Carolyn asked incredulously.  
“We had to” Sam said with a wry smile “SG1 had to keep chugging along. The only down time we really had was when one of us were injured... Which actually happened quite a bit. Daniel was always dying, Jack was always getting shot and me.... well I seemed to get taken over a lot....”.  
“Taken over?”.  
“Jolinar, a computer entity...”.  
“A what?”.  
“Oh yeah... It literally took over my body via the computer keyboard and kicked my consciousness out of my own body and into the computer”.  
“Can we not talk about that one?” Jack said quietly.  
Sam looked at him and her face softened as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Sorry Jack. I know you did what you had to and in the end it was the perfect choice, then you making Janet wait to turn off my life support saved my life. If she hadn't waited....”.  
“Life support?” asked Carolyn with quiet dread.  
Sam looked at her “Jack had no choice but to kill the entity because it seemed to be threatening the base, which meant that he had to shoot my body twice with a Zat and kill it. Everyone thought that I was somehow trapped inside my body like I was with Jolinar. My body was resuscitated but there was zero brain activity. My body was only being kept alive because it was on life support. But I wasn't inside my body. The entity had stored my consciousness in the computer. Jack thought that he had killed me along with the entity. He sat in the infirmary next to my body on life support and he wouldn't let Janet carry out my living will instructions of not keeping me alive by extraordinary means if there was no hope. Janet waited because Jack was struggling to cope with the fact that he had killed me, but I was finally able to let them know that I was in the computer system and Janet figured a way for me to get back into my own body again. It was scary as hell.... It was like being trapped by Jolinar all over again and I felt like I was screaming and no one could hear me.... Jack saved my life” Sam then looked at Jack “You saved my life” she said softly and then she kissed him. Jack kissed her back and soon their tongues were rolling against each other and Sam could feel Jack's cock stirring between them. 

They kept kissing with Sam's hands at the back of Jack's neck and Jack's hands gently smoothing up and down her bony back and ribs. When Jack's cock was rock hard in between their bellies and Sam was moaning with arousal, Jack put his hands under her legs and then moved forward to stand in the water so he could use the assistance of the water to lift Sam higher as he ducked down and positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy as Sam moaned. He straightened his knees and pushed into her pussy as Sam moaned. Jack eased his way inside her as he gave small thrusts and Sam kept her arms around Jack's neck and leaned against him in the warm water. Once he was fully inside her, he moved back to sit on the bench and leaned back until Sam settled onto his lap and moaned again. Jack rolled his hips and rocked Sam on his cock as they began to kiss again. Sam felt too weak to do anything than just sit on his cock. Jack broke the kiss and looked at her as he stilled his movements “I love you” he said as he smiled at her and then he lowered his head as she leaned back a little and he sucked on one of her nipples, making Sam lean back a little more to give him more room. He rolled her nipple with his tongue and then nibbled on it with his teeth, sending sparks of pleasure to her core. Sam moaned as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her as she sat in the warm water under the heat from the sun lamps. She tried to squeeze her core around his cock but she just couldn't. She could feel more tiredness creeping steadily through her and she felt herself sag a bit before she closed her eyes.  
“Sam?” she heard Jack's worried voice and she managed to open her eyes to see a naked Carolyn step down into the water and stand behind her in the deeper water. Carolyn put her arms around Sam and pulled her back against her so Sam's head lay on her shoulder. Carolyn put both her hands onto Sam's breasts and began to massage her breasts and play with her nipples as she heard Jack groan and felt him jerk his hips. Jack put his hands under Sam's thighs and as Carolyn stepped backwards, he stepped forward until they were both standing in the water. Jack then steadied his stance and held Sam's legs either side of his hips as he began to thrust into Sam. Carolyn moved one hand from her nipple and stroked it down over Sam's flat belly and then pressed her fingers against Sam's clit while Jack kept thrusting.

Sam moaned as she felt the twisting and pinching on one of her nipples and the delicious pressure rubbing her clit as Jack thrust inside her pussy. The rubbing on her clit got harder as Jack began to thrust deeper and faster. Sam moaned again as she felt tingles in her core as her orgasm built. Carolyn pinched her nipple hard and rubbed harder on her clit making Sam explode into orgasm as Jack kept thrusting. She felt her core throbbing around Jack's cock as he rocked against her as his own orgasm flared through him, making him groan with pleasure. Carolyn moved her hands but kept them around Sam to support her as their orgasm's faded. Carolyn felt Sam's face roll over and into the side of her neck and she moved one of her hands to Sam's chin to make sure her face stayed above the water as she called for Corbin to come and help them. Corbin had already stripped so he would be ready to help and he strode down into the water and put his arms under Sam and took her weight as Jack moved back and withdrew his cock from her pussy and Corbin got his arm under her legs. Corbin carried Sam up the steps and Jack turned to follow but when he took a step he suddenly faltered and his legs buckled, making him slip under the water. Carolyn quickly ducked under, grabbed hold of Jack around his ribs and then straightened her legs to get Jack's head out of the water while he coughed and spluttered. Corbin quickly handed Sam to Jayak who was waiting at the top of the stairs with a towel draped over his arms. Once Jayak had Sam securely in his arms Corbin quickly went back in for Jack, ducked under one of Jack's arms and moved him towards the steps. Jack tried to walk up the steps but he just couldn't support his own weight as exhaustion swamped over him. Corbin dragged him up the stairs as Jayak gently laid Sam down on Jack's lounger chair and under the heat of the sun lamp before helping Corbin with Jack. He grabbed another towel and reclined the wheel chair again and lain the towel over the seat and then helped Corbin lift him into it as Jack groaned, closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds.


	49. ENERGY

CHAPTER 49 ENERGY

Sam's eyes blinked slowly as Jayak went back to check on her.  
“Jack?” she whispered.  
“He's okay but he's crashed. He's asleep” said Jayak as he got another towel and gently began to dry Sam's body “Are you warm enough Sam?”  
“Hmm” she hummed “This is nice” she said quietly as she soaked up the heat from the sunlamps.  
Corbin gathered Carolyn into his arms and asked if she was okay.  
“Yeah I'm okay” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss her as she rubbed her thigh against his half hard cock. He had been fully erect when he had come down into the water to get Sam, and Carolyn had looked at it hungrily, distracted by the magnificence of his gorgeous body. He had been putting on weight and most of it was muscle. Carolyn had talked to him about how he wanted to groom his body now that he was free to choose for himself. He had gone silent for a while before saying that he hadn't even thought about it. He asked Carolyn what she would like him to do but Carolyn told him that she wanted him to be happy and comfortable and that this had to be his choice. Corbin had been silent for a while as he thought and then he told her that he was happy that Carolyn loved the smoothness of his body and that she couldn't get enough of touching him. He told her that he wanted to please her, because he was always so turned on by Carolyn's hands stroking all over his smooth skin. In they end they decided that Corbin would keep waxing his back, chest and ass, but he would let everything else grow and see how he felt. He had hardly hit puberty when he had been captured, so he didn't know how he was going to look like, let alone feel like. The decision had made them both happy and Carolyn had been very turned on by all the talking about waxing and smooth skin, so she had licked and sucked his nipples and then sucked on his cock until he was erect enough to start fucking her. Just like she was so turned on now.... just by looking at his incredible body.

Corbin's pubic hairs were growing back and she loved to run her fingers over the short curling hairs as she sucked on his cock. When she had seen him erect and his cock standing erect and hard, springing from that black nest of hair, she had instantly gotten so turned on, even while she had been concerned about Sam. She had also been turned on by the fact, that he had gotten hard by watching her play with Sam's breasts and helping her to orgasm. She had seen Sam's strength beginning to flag and knew her strength would fade fast and would struggle to orgasm like she did before. It had also been a turn on to hear Jack's groans of visual appreciation as she had played with Sam's breasts and nipples as they poked out above the water and bounced a little as he thrust into Sam. The friction of Sam's back against her own nipples had been adding to her own sexual arousal as she had watched Corbin strip to reveal his hardening erection. She broke the kiss and told him that they should probably help with Jack and Sam before they got too carried away. Corbin scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and out of the water to see Jayak gently patting Sam dry with a towel. Corbin put her down on to her feet and went to get some towels while Carolyn went to Sam, leaned down and put her hands on the arm of the chair and asked Sam if she was okay.  
“Hmmm..... Warm” Sam sighed as she soaked up the heat “Thanks Carolyn” she murmured “I think you might be right about Jack giving me energy as well as Naquadah. I actually feel a bit better now.  
“I was worried that the Naquadah transfer wouldn't work as well if you didn't orgasm” Carolyn smiled.  
Sam smiled back at her and said “It's not essential, if Jack is fully powered he can pump it into me as much as he wants, but when he has low energy like this, it certainly helps”. Corbin came up behind Carolyn and rubbed a towel on her back. Sam saw Carolyn shudder and saw her mouth open a little as her eyes rolled a little and knew that she was obviously still very much turned on.  
“You had better fuck her Corbin. She needs a good hard fuck” Sam said with a smirk on her face.  
Corbin smiled at Sam and then ran one of his hands around Carolyn's body and cupped one of her breasts, then found her nipple and rolled it, making Carolyn moan and shuffle her feet wider and push back against him in invitation. His hard cock pushed through her buttocks and slid over part of her back and Corbin dropped the towel and used his other hand to wrap around her body between her baby bump and her leg to rub her pussy and spread her arousal up unto her clit. Sam groaned a little as she watched Corbin play with Carolyn's body right in front or her, making her feel turned on again.

Jayak went to Jack and started drying him as Corbin played with Carolyn's body. He could feel his own cock twitching at the sight of Corbin pleasuring Carolyn and as always, he wished Samara was here with him so he could fuck her. One of Sam's hands slowly moved to her own nipple and rolled it hard, sending sparks of pleasure to her core while she watched Carolyn moan and spread her legs further apart. Sam had a very clear view of Carolyn's black haired pussy and the drops of fluid that clung to her pubic hair and wet Corbin's fingers. Corbin pushed his fingers into Carolyn's pussy as Carolyn bent her knees and Sam watched as his fingers fucked Carolyn's pussy and it made her crave Jack's fingers in her own pussy too.  
Carolyn heard Sam moan and she opened her eyes to look down at Sam to see her playing with her nipple. Carolyn impulsively leaned forward and put her mouth onto Sam's other breast as Sam startled with surprise and then moaned with pleasure as Carolyn sucked deep. Corbin was surprised to feel Carolyn move forward but when he saw what she had done, he groaned and grasped his hard cock and used his other hand to part Carolyn's pussy lips before pushing his cock into her as Carolyn moaned and bit down onto Sam's nipple, making Sam moan loudly.

Corbin slid into Carolyn with hard thrusts as he held her hips firmly. Carolyn braced her body as she refused to let go of Sam's nipple and when Corbin thrust against her, her mouth and chin pushed firmly against Sam's breast which increased Sam's pleasure and her legs parted a little in reaction to her increased arousal. Carolyn noticed the movement and while Corbin anchored her body with his hands, Carolyn let go of the lounger and put her hand on Sam's pussy, cupping it and then firmly pushing a finger into her wet, semen laden pussy. Sam managed to open her legs a little but it wasn't enough so Carolyn put her hand on Sam's thigh and lifted it and opened Sam's legs wider for her before thrusting her fingers into Sam's very slick, just fucked pussy. Carolyn moaned as she remembered that Jack had just fucked Sam and it oddly turned her on that her fingers were sliding through Jack's semen as well as Sam's arousal. Corbin could see Carolyn thrusting her fingers into Sam's soaked pussy and he could hear the sloppy noise, making him groan. Fuck it was so hot watching Carolyn pleasure Sam. It had certainly confused him at first, but once he had understood, he now really enjoyed watching Carolyn touch Sam sexually. Carolyn had been right, before he had met Carolyn, watching Jack fuck Sam had regularly turned him on, especially once Sam had become so fucking sexy during her second pregnancy. It had been torture to watch them fuck. Torture to watch Sam play with herself and fuck herself with a vibrator through several orgasms. So fucking hot. Even though he had hated fucking the breeders he would still dream of finding someone like Sam to fuck, someone who truly wanted him to fuck her. He hadn't been able to control himself several times and it had been a little embarrassing but now, all he could focus on was Carolyn's fingers disappearing into Sam's golden pussy and imagined Carolyn her fucking her own pussy. It was still sexy to watch Sam but it just wasn't the same anymore. Before he had always wondered what it would be like to fuck Sam and have her respond to him the way she did with Jack, but now he didn't care. He fucked Carolyn and she was so damn perfect. Fuck he loved her body and now it was changing with the advancing pregnancy it was even more sexy. He watched her fingers fuck Sam and he wished he could see his cock fucking Carolyn. He groaned again as Carolyn got wetter and loved that she felt so firm and silky around his aching cock. Carolyn's head was still down as she sucked on Sam's breast. Carolyn's hand was now fucking Sam's blond pussy even faster now and she had her thumb sliding over Sam's clit and Sam was moaning like crazy. 

He saw Sam's abdomen start to contract and then he heard Sam wail a little as her orgasm got closer. He fucked Carolyn harder, pushing her face harder against Sam's breast. Carolyn bit down on Sam's nipple and tugged on it with each thrust from Corbin. She could feel and hear that Sam was getting close and she shoved her fingers deeper into Sam's pussy and rubbed her thumb hard on Sam's clit as she pressed into her G-spot and rocked her hand. Sam said a loud “Fuck!” and then went quiet, followed by a hard jerk as her orgasm exploded inside her. Carolyn's hand kept pushing against Sam's clit and G-spot as Sam's legs clamped together and tried to trap the delicious pressure against her pussy. Carolyn felt Corbin's balls hit against her aching clit again and tipped over into her own orgasm as Sam's body still rocked with her own orgasm. Corbin saw Sam orgasm and then when Carolyn orgasmed too, he said “Fuck” rather loudly and slammed against Carolyn twice more before exploding inside her as he watched the two women orgasm simultaneously below him.

Jayak couldn't believe it when he saw Corbin start to fuck Carolyn while she pleasured Sam. Fuck it looked so incredibly hot. He had never seen anything like it and he couldn't resist watching the sexual scene as it played out before him. He felt his cock start to go hard and his hips rocked as he watched Corbin inadvertently pleasure both women as he moved Carolyn's body. He knew Corbin was watching Carolyn's fingers in Sam's pussy and he wondered what he was thinking. He knew that Corbin had masturbated a few times while watching Jack fuck Sam during recording sessions and he hoped that Corbin wasn't too confused by what he was reacting to. He knew that as soon as Jack was more awake and Sam's body was stronger, that the assisted orgasms would stop and he hoped that it wouldn't affect Corbin too much. Hopefully he would just be enjoying watching the novelty and know it was temporary. He knew that Carolyn was extremely aware of Corbin's feelings so she had no doubt had several conversations on the matter.

He knew that Noah still struggled with the concept of being able to enjoy sex. He had been so terribly abused while being a boy whore and he also knew that Noah was conflicted by the enjoyment he felt from having a man's cock up his ass. Sometimes he had struggled to orgasm while being a stud and had needed to be drugged, even though he had eventually began to enjoy having sex with the more willing breeders but Jayak still knew that sometimes Noah still craved feeling a cock up his ass. If it hadn't been a man's cock then it was an object of some sort, but he had nearly always had something in his ass when he had been allowed to orgasm as a whore. He knew that Noah had struggled with achieving an orgasm during masturbation and Jayak had encouraged him to keep trying, but in the end he had given him a butt plug and some lubricant. Noah had given him a hesitant smile but the next day he told Jayak that after putting the butt plug in, he had orgasmed without any problem. Like Corbin, Noah had a high sex drive from all the constant orgasms over the years and since they had been rescued and freed he'd had no outlet for his sexual frustration except to use the butt plug and masturbate and Jayak knew that even when Noah finally found someone to love that he would most likely still have trouble achieving an orgasm without something in his ass. Noah was adamant that he had no sexual interest in men and he would never let another man fuck his ass and Jayak believed him. He had been too traumatized by that customer who had almost killed him. He still had vivid nightmares about it, which was no surprise to Jayak and he wondered how Corbin and Carolyn was coping with his nightmares. The man that had tried to kill Noah had been so unbelievably cruel and sadistic and Noah's torment ran very deep. Every time Noah looked at his cock, the scars along the length of it was always a reminder of what had happened and the very painful healing that had followed.

He pushed the sad thoughts from his mind as he registered hearing Sam orgasm and he turned to watch her and then continued to watch them all orgasm together. His cock twitched but it had deflated while he had thought about Noah's old injuries. He smirked at Corbin's dreamy expression and hoped that he wasn't going to get addicted to watching Carolyn pleasure Sam. He had been surprised that Carolyn had touched Sam sexually even though she wasn't trying to have sex with Jack, but he had heard Sam's moan and saw her playing with her own nipple. Carolyn must have noticed that she was still turned on and had just decided to pleasure her. He knew that being extra horny was a trait of Ancient pregnancies so it made him wonder if Sam was already being affected by her pregnancy even though it was still so early. If her body was already feeling extra horny then maybe it wouldn't be too long before the babies took control of her Naquadah.

Corbin withdrew his cock from Carolyn and helped her to stand upright after she had removed her fingers from Sam's body. Sam lay there as the rush of the orgasm faded. It had been a shock when Carolyn had pleasured her breast with her mouth. She had then remembered Carolyn's mouth on her pussy and she had felt even more turned on. She felt a little weird that she had just orgasmed without Jack being involved. Very weird and even a little guilty. She kept her eyes closed for a few long moments as the throbbing in her core slowed and faded. She felt fingers against her neck.  
“I'm okay” she said quietly as she opened her eyes to see Jayak hovering over her “Well except that you're blocking the heat” she smiled.  
“How do you feel?” asked Jayak as he looked at her.  
“Um... Okay...”  
“How tired do you feel?”  
“Oh....” Sam said quietly as she did a self assessment “actually I don't feel too bad” she mused.  
“Really” interjected Carolyn “You don't feel like crashing?”  
“Ahhh..... No” said Sam as she looked at Carolyn's still naked body and remembering the orgasm that she'd just given her made her groan quietly and squeeze her legs together, making her wish that Jack was awake to fuck her again.  
“Looks like your pregnancy is already making you crave orgasms” smirked Carolyn.  
Sam looked at her and then suddenly froze as her eyes went hazy for a long moment before re-focusing on Carolyn and breathed out in a huff.  
“Sam? What just happened?”  
“When I think about something and all the…. Cross references pop up, it takes my focus inwards while I literally see the connections”.  
“It sounds pretty cool”  
“Yeah.... It is” Sam smiled before sighing and continuing to talk “Yeah I think I am already feeling the effects of my pregnancy”.  
“I'm surprised that you haven't crashed yet. You usually crash after sex”  
“I didn't have to expend much energy to get that last orgasm” Sam smiled with a little embarrassment before pausing, taking a breath and saying hesitantly “Can you do it again? Make me orgasm? I think I know what is happening”.  
“What DO you think is happening?”  
“I'm pretty sure the process creates energy, I think that's why Ancient pregnancies make the women so aroused all the time. It ensures that they get the extra energy they need to sustain a fast pregnancy. I'm not having a quick pregnancy because my body is off balance and being compromised by the missing protein marker, but I think the basic energy process is still working for me. If that's true then maybe the orgasms I was craving during labor, served the purpose of giving my weak body enough energy to get through it. It all happened so fast, maybe they encouraged my uterus to contract harder and deliver the babies quicker. Maybe a fast delivery is normal. Melody and Jacob's labor dragged on but Jacob was stuck so it couldn't progress, but one he was in the right position he came out really fast but them Melody was out of position too. It will be interesting to see how you and Vala progress with your labors and deliveries”.  
“So the more orgasms you have, the more energy you will have?” asked Carolyn, wanting to clarify.  
“Do you feel like testing the theory” she asked Carolyn “It's okay if you don't, Jack will be more awake in a couple of days and he will be able to give them to me and we can find out then”.  
Carolyn looked at her and then at Corbin, who was still behind her “Do you feel up to more sex? Because if I do this for Sam it's going to drive me crazy”  
“You're enjoying this aren't you?” asked Sam as she studied Carolyn's face.  
Carolyn blushed a little “Yes. I confess I did rather enjoy my girl on girl experiments in college and when I add Corbin into the mix, it's so unbelievably hot. I hope I didn't upset you when I just.... I got a bit carried away in the moment when you moaned and started touching your nipple. This super aroused state I'm in gets rather embarrassing at times” she said wryly.

“I never got to experiment. I was a virgin until I was in a rather toxic relationship with a sadistic bastard and it escalated until I was beaten and raped when I was twenty. I did have a one night stand so I could prove to myself that I was over being raped. It was... clinical to a certain degree and rather tense and embarrassing and I didn't bother to have sex again for a very long time. When I started dreaming about Jack, it used to drive me insane with wanting him and I needed to find out if maybe I was just craving sex. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't Jack that was driving me crazy so I had another one night stand and it was rather mortifying when I called the poor man Jack as I orgasmed. Even though I knew that I would probably never end up with Jack, I felt like I had betrayed him by cheating with another man. I'd been with another man that wasn't Jack and I know it was silly but that's how I felt. I bawled my eyes out and scrubbed myself raw in the shower after the man had left. That's when I knew for sure that I could never let another man touch me and that I was never going to get him out of my system, so I allowed myself to continue to dream about him because that's all I would ever have. At least now I understand why I was feeling like that. Then two years later Jack was fucking me and I was introduced to a world of pleasure I hadn't even dreamed of. I know Jack is the only man I could ever have sex with and I know I could never handle another man touching me sexually again but when I was riding Jack and you helped me to orgasm, it made me start wondering. It's about twenty years too late, but you got me wondering....” Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders a little.  
“So this is your 'twenty years too late' teenage experimenting stage?” asked Carolyn with a smile.  
Sam huffed a laugh “Yeah... Maybe it is.... I feel like I'm.... safe with you and I don't feel like I'm betraying Jack. I feel a little guilty that he's asleep and not with me but I know you were helping me and somehow that makes me feel okay with it. But when you made me orgasm just now, just because I was feeling aroused.... It still felt like it was just.... It still felt necessary, but at the same time it felt so... exciting.... with a bit of a naughty edge. I've never had that before, well, I did when I had sex in the Gate room with Jack. THAT felt SO naughty and God it was hot.... I guess I like feeling …. that edge... I like feeling pain because it adds an edge and adds adrenaline. God.... Am I even explaining this right? I know Jack loves it because it's naughty. He got so damn hard when I was talking about us touching each other. It surprised me to know how I was reacting so easily to the unplanned extra orgasm. But that's what made me realize that I was feeling more than just aroused, that I was definitely being influenced. Jack's asleep..... But I need to know. If this is something that is going to help my body be stronger, then I need to know. I am still going to be thinking about being able to tell Jack what happened and watching him get aroused and hard while I tell him and I know it's the same for you with Corbin. It's not... strictly sexual between us. We're being affected by our pregnancies and we are going to do this to help me, but you're also going to be doing it to turn Corbin on. I need to know if this line of thinking is right and I know you're not touching me to pleasure yourself. You'll be doing it for me.... medically.... but you mostly do it for Corbin, because like Jack, he loves it too” Sam flushed and then sighed and bit her lip as she looked at Carolyn.

“Yeah. You're right. It definitely has the 'naughty' element and I do know that Corbin loves it. I always enjoyed being.... well..... adventurous and naughty with sex, but being a Doctor, I had to put that fun on hold to protect my reputation and now that attitude seems to be coming back in spades and I am enjoying this naughtiness too. I'm happy that your head is screwed on right about this. Okay. If it's alright with Corbin I'll do it”.  
Carolyn and Sam looked at Corbin who was erect and hard “I guess that's a yes?” Carolyn mused “You know I do it to turn you on don't you? It's not just to help Sam. I love doing it because I know it turns you on and that turns me on even more”. Corbin just nodded and then said “I know. I imagine you doing it to yourself. That when you have your fingers inside Sam, all I see is your fingers in your own body and yes... it turns me on very much. I love it when you pleasure yourself Carolyn and I love that you are so bold and confident with your body”.  
“Jack loves it when I pleasure myself too, but I find it... uncomfortable in my head.... It's something I need to work on because Jack does enjoy it and especially if this turns out to be right and having orgasms does help me. Is my Naquadah up to a normal level now?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. Your Naquadah levels would have been back to normal after Jack had sex with you just now.” said Jayak.  
“That's probably why I didn't notice it before now. Sex has been tiring and I am using energy to... get energy, but when Carolyn helped me orgasm with Jack and then made me orgasm without barely moving, I definitely noticed the difference in my energy level”  
“Okay... So I make you orgasm and then we see how you feel. Do you want to do it here or up in your room?” Carolyn asked her.  
“Here..... Before I use any more energy, I think it would make a much better test to do it here before I have to expend anymore energy”  
“Okay that sounds sensible” agreed Carolyn “So.... How do you want it? Do you want my mouth on your pussy again?” Carolyn smirked as Sam involuntarily moaned and squeezed her thighs together. “Well.... I think your body just answered that question for you” smirked Carolyn as her hand ventured to Sam's nipple and began to squeeze it.

Sam moaned and couldn't help but start to open her legs. She felt the familiar need rush through her. Carolyn's fingers left her hard nipple and she felt them on her legs, helping her to spread her legs and bring her knees up a little and then Sam watched Carolyn's hands as they stroked down the inside of her thighs and then stroked down over her pussy as her hips tilted and she pulled her knees up a little higher. Sam moaned in anticipation as Carolyn lowered her head towards her pussy as Carolyn held her pussy lips open with her fingers, stretching her sensitive skin. He moan increased in pitch when Carolyn's tongue lathed up and over her opened pussy and Sam's hips bucked. Sam could see Corbin standing behind Carolyn and then one of his hands began to stroke Carolyn's pussy, making Carolyn's face momentarily melt with pleasure as she widened her stance for easier access. Carolyn pushed her tongue to tease Sam's clit while her fingers replaced her tongue inside her pussy. Carolyn stopped moving for a moment, closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Corbin's fingers thrust in and out of her wet pussy. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam as her body continued to be fucked by Corbin's fingers.  
“Sam, pinch your nipples, then I want you to tug on them while I suck your clit. I loved it when you played with my nipples” Carolyn began to move her fingers again and began thrusting them into Sam's pussy again, rubbing against her G-spot as she watched Sam's hands move slowly to her breasts. Sam gave her breasts a brief squeeze and the pinched her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. When she had them in a firm grip she began to tug on them and she moaned loudly as sparks of pain flared through her body. 

When Carolyn's mouth went over her clit Sam tugged even harder and she said a loud “FUCK” before her hands went still on her nipples and then spread out over her breasts and squeezed. Her hips lifted up as her orgasm began, then her body went suddenly still as the orgasm took hold and pleasure rolled through her. Carolyn clamped down on Sam's clit and sucked harder while Corbin's thrusts rocked her body forward and pushed her mouth more firmly against Sam's pubic bone. Sam's orgasm kicked up a gear and her core began to suck on Carolyn's fingers, making Sam desperately wish that it was Jack's huge cock inside her instead. Her hips rocked at the pressure of Carolyn's mouth on her clit and when her orgasm ended Sam was already craving another one and moaned in disappointment. Carolyn released Sam's clit as she heard her moan, she lifted her head and Sam's hips continued to rock and she could feel Sam's wet pussy squeezing on her fingers, wanting more. Sam's eyes were closed and she was panting softly as her legs and hips moved restlessly and Carolyn knew that Sam's body was craving more. Carolyn's own body was soaking wet and primed for an orgasm and when she had lifted her head, Corbin had withdrawn his fingers and begun to push his cock into her. Two orgasms in a row with no cock to finish her off properly was making Sam's body crave more. Sam needed a cock. Sam was used to having small orgasms that led up to one big one when Jack fucked her and now Sam's body was expecting a cock and more pleasure.

Carolyn put more weight on her hands that were now firmly planted on the arms of the lounger as Corbin pushed his cock further into her. She moaned and closed her eyes, no longer able to think about Sam's dilemma as her own body's pleasure overtook her mind.  
Corbin worked his cock into Carolyn's swollen pussy. He loved having so much sex with Carolyn and he always loved fucking her a second time when her pussy was still swollen from the first fuck. She felt even tighter on his big cock and fuck it felt good as much as he hated the memories of fucking young new breeders, he had never been able to deny the intense pleasure that their small tight cunts have given him and he hated to admit it but sometimes, sometimes he missed that restrictive tightness that made his cock feel like it was being squeezed in a vice. The way the head of his cock felt as it was being squeezed extra tight, much like Carolyn's fist around him when she wanted to get him hard and similar to the feeling of Carolyn's pussy now. He groaned as he tried to banish the unwanted thoughts, he took a firm hold of Carolyn hips and held her firmly in place while he slammed the rest of his cock inside Carolyn's swollen pussy. He moaned at the sensation, quickly pulled his cock out completely and then once his cock head was in her pussy again, he rammed his full length inside her. He repeated the action, this time not pausing to get his cock head in her first and just rammed his iron hard cock straight into her as he pulled her hips back towards him. Carolyn began to keen and spurred on by her obvious enjoyment he did it again and again. He moaned at the sensation on his cock head every time he pushed into her swollen pussy and when Carolyn keened louder he changed his rhythm and just thrust inside her hard and fast. Her pussy was now even more swollen and it felt divine on his cock as he thrust harder and harder until Carolyn and went silent and begin to arch her back as her core tried to clamp on his fast-moving cock. He felt the clamping sensation of her swollen pussy and yelled “Oh fuck yes!” as he continued to drive into her insanely tight grip until his orgasm overwhelmed him, making him groan loudly as he ejaculated into Carolyn's incredibly tight pussy as it throbbed hard around his cock.

He groaned again as his orgasm faded and released his cramping muscles, he rocked his hips and slid his softening cock through Carolyn's still throbbing pussy. Then the guilt set in. He stilled, eased his cock out of her, released her hips and then backed away from her a few steps before closing his eyes as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek.   
Carolyn breathed heavily as Corbin rocked against her. Still feeling surprised by Corbin's almost frenzied fucking but sighed in contentment at the huge orgasm it had just given her. When she felt him stop moving, she instantly knew something was wrong. She could feel the change in Corbin as he withdrew his cock from her body, she turned around to see him close his eyes and back away and saw the tear slide down his cheek as he struggled with his guilt. She could feel it, the intense guilt that made his body start to tremble as he gave into it.

“Don't you dare. Corbin don't you dare feel guilty for enjoying sex”. Carolyn said firmly as her hands went to the sides of his face. “Look at me. Corbin please look at me” she pleaded quietly. Corbin sighed and opened his tear filled eyes. “Don't feel guilty Corbin” she pleaded as tears filled her own eyes. “Talk to me. Tell me what made you enjoy it so much” she said as she registered the surprise in his eyes at her words “Remember what I told you.... Remember I said there would be times when your body would remember enjoying something in particular. What was it Corbin? What did your body enjoy? Talk to me Corbin, I want to know what gives you pleasure, no matter what it was. I'm not going to be angry I just want to know, so we can work WITH it, so we can make our pleasure even better”.  
Corbin and looked at her with dread. “Corbin I know your body experienced a lot of pleasure that your mind didn't want, but this time your mind wanted it too, your mind wanted that remembered pleasure with ME. What were you enjoying when you said 'Oh fuck yes?' I felt your pleasure Corbin. I felt how good it was and I want to know what gave it to you”.   
Corbin considered her words, sighed heavily and then whispered “You felt tighter....”.   
Carolyn looked at him for a moment as she tried to remember specifically what he was doing when he had said those words “When you pulled out and pushed into me quickly again? I felt tighter when you rammed into me suddenly and you liked the tight feeling of the head of your cock as you rammed into my pussy? Corbin nodded and then whispered hesitantly “You were tighter... smaller....”. Carolyn suddenly realised what he had remembered that had left him feeling so guilty after enjoying the extra tightness that her swollen pussy had given him. She felt smaller.... like a young girl. 

“Corbin, when it comes to pleasure your body has a mind of its own and it will enjoy what it wants to enjoy. It's perfectly natural to want to feel increased tightness around your cock because that feeling of tightness increases your pleasure. The more tightness, the more pleasure. It's the same for women too, a large Cock is much better than an average one” Corbin looked at her with a little surprised “You know I enjoy your big cock don't you?” When Corbin nodded she went on “That's because your cock gives me that same feeling of tightness every time you fuck me and just then.... when you were completely withdrawing and then slamming your cock back into me, your cock felt even bigger and my pleasure increased. It was the same for me Corbin, except I don't have the bad memories to go with it. Well..... except the bad memories of having sex with small cocks”. Carolyn paused and she heard a snort of laughter from Sam. Carolyn turn to Sam and asked her a question. “What do you do to make Jack's cock feel bigger?”   
Sam stared at her in startled disbelief for a moment before she collected herself. “Jack's cock is plenty big enough thanks” Sam smirked.   
Carolyn huffed a laugh “Sometimes when you have sex, Jack's cock feels bigger doesn't it?”.  
“Um.... Yes.... Yeah usually after a few big orgasms he has trouble getting it back inside me because I'm so swollen” she said honestly   
Carolyn turn back to Corbin that's why I felt tighter and smaller. I've had a few quick orgasms and you fucked me pretty quickly after fucking me before. My pussy was still engorged with blood, just like your cock gets engorged with blood to make you erect. If you want me to feel tighter and smaller sometimes, then you're just going to have to drive me crazy and make me orgasm for a few times before you fuck me. Normally I can't wait that long, but if you want to feel me tighter, then I guess I'm going to have to lay there and take it” Carolyn smirked.   
“Corbin that fuck you just gave me was incredible. No one has done that to me before and I felt that same feeling of increased tightness when you pushed into me so hard and fast, but you were feeling my tighter smaller pussy, I was feeling as though I was getting a bigger cock and I loved it. It was really REALLY good” she smiled.

Corbin calmed as he listened to her speak and explain. “It didn't mean that I wanted someone with a bigger cock and I know it didn't mean that you are wanting to fuck someone with a smaller, tighter pussy either. You were just enjoying that sensation with ME and it brought back a bad memory of when you felt that same pleasure before. Corbin breathed out a sigh as Carolyn's words sunk in. He hadn't been wanting to fuck a young girl again, he had just been enjoying that same feeling of increased pleasure with Carolyn. Carolyn put her arms around his neck and hugged him as he finally relaxed. “It's okay Corbin. I understand and if you have other feelings like this, I want you to tell me, so we can work out exactly what you're really enjoying. Okay?” she said as she drew back to look at him “I WANT to know what you enjoy Corbin. I am always telling you what I enjoy, but I want you to tell me what you enjoy too. Even if memories of what you were doing to feel that pleasure before makes you feel guilty, I want you to tell me because it was unavoidable pleasure. Now I know something that your body really enjoyed, we will be able to include that in our list of pleasures. I'm glad that you got to enjoy some physical pleasures while you were in that hell hole Corbin, even if you didn't really want them at the time, they were still enjoyable for your body and just then, I got to enjoy that pleasure with you. Your memories of what your body enjoyed can make OUR sex better if we work with them. Don't hide them Corbin because that fuck was totally amazing!” she smirked and Corbin smiled at her and then sighed heavily when Carolyn hugged him again. When she pulled back, she put her hands on the side of his face again. “Are you okay?” she asked him gently as she looked deeply into his eyes.   
“Yeah” he said quietly “Yeah I'm okay. I love you so much Carolyn”.  
“I love you too Corbin” Carolyn said as she hugged him again. They held each other for a long moment and then Carolyn turned around to see Sam crying.

Carolyn squatted down beside her “Are you okay?”   
Sam reached out and pulled her into a hug before speaking with emotion “Thank you for being so wonderful with Corbin. I'm so glad he has you”.  
Carolyn gave her an extra squeeze and then they both released each other “I'm the lucky one” Carolyn said and then she smirked at Sam and gestured to Corbin, who was still in all his naked glory. “Just look at this incredibly perfect body I scored, a perfect body that can fuck me like there's no tomorrow” the two women giggled together and they briefly hugged again.  
“Hey... Look at you.... So you DO have more energy? You even feel stronger!” said Carolyn.  
“Not a lot but yes there's a definite difference” Sam said as she wiped her eyes and nose on a cloth that Jayak had handed her.   
Jayak handed one to Carolyn and she widened her legs to awkwardly wipe her messy thighs around her bulging belly. “Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to clean myself up” she smirked at Sam, making her giggle again. “We had better get decent before someone turns up for some morning exercise” Carolyn said with an amused smile. “I think I got my fair share of exercise for this morning, but I think we might need to go another round with you Sam”.  
“What?” asked Sam, a little confused.  
“You were still squeezing your thighs together and I heard a definite moan of disappointment when I stopped sucking on your clit”.  
Sam blushed “God... It sounds so....”  
“Naughty?” Carolyn finished for her and they both giggled. Carolyn grabbed a towel and after drying herself, pulled her clothes back on and gave her hair a quick rub. Corbin quickly got dressed too and after a quick discussion, they left Jack in the wheel chair, covered him with a big dry towel and then Jayak picked Sam up gently so Carolyn could get a blanket underneath her, then after briefly putting her down so they could wrap the blanket right around her, Jayak picked her up again and carried her to her room while Corbin pushed the wheel chair.

By the time they got back to the room, Sam was trembling with cold. Carolyn quickly grabbed some warm blankets and laid one on the bed, then Jayak put her down on it and Carolyn quickly wrapped her in another warm blanket and then added their Milky way blanket too. Corbin and Jayak settled Jack comfortably on the bed and covered him with a sheet.  
The triplets began to wake just as Sam was beginning to warm through, so they helped her to sit up. making sure to keep the blankets tucked tightly in around her as they helped to get her settled to nurse two of the babies while Carolyn sat beside her on the bed and bottle fed the third baby. Sam couldn't stop looking down at her babies while they nursed.   
“It's strange to think that this gorgeous little baby is going to end up being my daughter in law” marveled Carolyn as she looked down at Lilly as she drank from the bottle “How quickly will they grow?” she asked and then watched Sam as she went a little blank before refocusing.  
“Too fast” sighed Sam. “Now that the twins protein markers have been activated I think they will start growing very rapidly, they may even make up for lost time. They were born with Naquadah, so the general rule will apply to them differently, but as far as I can find out it seems that they grow the equivalent of a whole year in just four months. In just twenty months they will be about five years old.  
“Wow.... That IS fast. How differently do you think Melody and Jacob will grow?”  
“Well they are about eight months old now so they should be the equivalent of two years by now so I am expecting that they might even grow faster because they will be able to use Naquadah as energy”.  
“I guess the next question is... Do they slow down or do they.... How long will they live for?” Carolyn asked nervously.  
“That's the good news,. When they get to about twenty they are classed as fully grown but they will live longer than an ordinary human. They age differently, sort of like Teal'c I guess. They will stay in their prime for longer and will live up to a hundred before aging will start slowing them down”.  
“Oh... Yeah that is good news” sighed Carolyn with relief “So they will be twenty when they are only about seven or eight years old? That's crazy!”  
“Yeah... Sure is going to be weird. We won't have long to enjoy them being children. I guess I've been spoiled that I'm able to have mine as babies for longer”.  
“So my boys will end up being the same age as your twin girls, that's if you wait until they are the same age as when the twins went through the Stargate to activate their protein markers”.  
“yeah... I'm not sure about that. I mean I'll be having another set of twins in about eight and a half months, which now I said it, it sounds completely insane. I'll probably get Jack to take them through before I give birth. Well, actually I guess I will probably give birth in only seven months if the last two pregnancies are anything to go by” Sam said sadly.  
“Sam... We are going to get you stronger and you should be able to stay pregnant for longer too. But if it happens again, we know that they will be okay, just like the others have been”.  
“What if I can't get any stronger? What if my body has taken all the crap it can take? You're the one who said that I should be dead by now.”  
“Once the babies take over, you will be stronger but don't forget that you will be having better food and you will be safe. Even if your body IS weaker than it has been, it will still be okay because of the other factors involved” Carolyn tried to reassure her.  
Sam sighed heavily and then she shifted a little and winced.  
“Had enough sitting?”  
“I'll be okay for a bit longer” Sam said as she grimaced a little.  
“Sam, they wouldn't want you to end up bruised and sore just to nurse them for a bit longer. They would understand and I hope that you do too” Carolyn told her as she stood and nodded to Jayak to take one of the babies from Sam. Jayak picked up Liam, burped him and then grabbed a bottle from the fridge and warmed it up to continue his feed and Noah did the same with Lacey.  
Sam slowly eased herself down into the bed with a few winces and grimaces and then Corbin got Sam a fresh blanket from the warmer and quickly laid it over her and then put the Milky way blanket back on top before returning the cooler blankets back into the warmer. Sam sighed at the relief of lying down again and enjoyed the added warmth of the new blanket. Carolyn asked her another question about Ancient babies a few minutes later but Sam was already asleep.


	50. REVEALED

CHAPTER 50 REVEALED

Sam didn't wake up again until that evening. She had completely slept through two pumping sessions and Daniel was siting in the arm chair beside her side of the bed, holding one of the babies to his chest and Noah was holding another. Sam looked at them and smiled. She tried to get herself into a sitting position but she could barely manage to get herself propped up on her elbow. Daniel got up, laid the baby on the bed and then helped Sam to sit up and got pillows for her to lean against. He asked her if she needed to go to the toilet and she hesitated for a moment as she assessed her need, before saying no.  
Daniel tucked the blankets around her and picked up the baby again then he sat beside Sam on the bed and asked her how she was feeling.  
“Tired and achy. Especially in my joints. It almost feels like I have a bad flu or something”  
“Your lungs are okay aren't they?” he asked a little worried.  
“Yeah.... Yeah my lungs are fine. What's the time?”  
“It's about 9pm, I just thought that I'd get one more cuddle in before I went to bed” Daniel smiled.  
“Vala went to bed already, she was feeling a bit tired”  
“She's better since Melody helped her?” Sam asked concerned.  
“Yeah, she's definitely not AS tired, but the babies seem to be growing like crazy, I swear her belly gets noticeably bigger every day” he mused.  
“How are the twins? I didn't get to see them today”  
“Now they are DEFINITELY growing everyday since they went through the Stargate”.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I'll have to start measuring them so we can keep track of how fast they grow”.  
“Yes that would be good. Because of their Naquadah I'm not sure how much faster they are going to grow. What you said about Vala.... Has she been scanned lately? I can't help but wonder if her charged up Naquadah will affect her pregnancy. There is no information about children with Naquadah or pregnant women with Naquadah. Absolutely nothing. It's never been done before. As far as I know, Vala and I are the only ex-hosts who have been able to get pregnant. Selmac told me that I would never be able to carry a pregnancy beyond a few days. Our Naquadah would have destroyed the babies without the Ancient shields inside us to protect them. The twins were the first babies to ever be born with Naquadah already inside them, so we really are running blind”.  
“Well Sam.... You never did settle for just being mediocre, just face it... you are a natural overachiever” smiled Daniel, making Sam roll her eyes with a smile.

“It still amazes me.... How special our babies are.... If we hadn't been captured and forced to have sex, none of this would have happened and the more I think about it, the more convinced I am, that I must have had help during those first two weeks. Jack didn't have sex with me for two weeks after impregnating me. Jayak said that my blood pressure was barely registering. It always amazed me that Jack was able to resuscitate me after I died. I was suffering from massive blood loss and what Protein markers I had left had been turned off. My skull was nearly cracked in half..... It makes more sense now I know I have the full Ancient gene, but how in the hell did I survive those first two weeks with no extra Naquadah from Jack? I know I went critical and I know my organs were starting to shut down. I was dying.... That's why Jack was overdosed to hurt me for a recording and it saved my life. Jayak and Corbin soon figured out that Jack was giving me Naquadah when he fucked me, and that my levels were dropping rapidly in twenty four hours and that Jack would need to give it to me everyday to stop me from going critical again. Twenty four hours and I deteriorated badly, so how in the hell did I last for two weeks without getting Naquadah? My kidneys were badly bruised from being kicked and the water purifying crystals almost killed me.... Almost killed both of us”.  
“Sam... You were very fit and strong, maybe it was enough to make the critical difference and it took two weeks for your strength to run out. Jack got you pregnant and I know that the twins were too young to do anything to help you, but don't forget it was Melody. Melody is.... VERY powerful, maybe she WAS able to do something to help you. Hey and don't forget that you were sedated because of your head injury. Jayak kept you sedated to conserve your Naquadah when Jack couldn't wake up, so he must have known that keeping you sedated would help with your Naquadah levels”  
Sam looked at him as she thought and then she turned to Noah “Noah, when did Jayak find out that sedating me conserved my Naquadah?”  
“It started to become an obvious trend whenever we had to sedate you, but when you were really sick and we had to sedate you to stop you from coughing and going into labor again it made a definite difference to the amount of Naquadah you burned through. Jack gave Naquadah to you more often, in an effort to keep you stronger but sedation definitely helped to make it last longer”.  
“There you go, maybe all these factors did enable Melody or Jack to make your Naquadah last long enough. Your Protein marker was turned off but your Naquadah was being used up... Right? It had to be if you went critical enough for your organs to start failing” Daniel switched to silent communication “You are wondering how much they interfered aren't you?”  
“Yes”  
“You need to talk to Melody. I got the distinct impression that they helped Melody after she was capable of comprehension. I know that I could go pretty much anywhere in the Universe when I was ascended but I had to WANT to go there. I didn't just get.... 'news bulletins' unless one of the other Ancient made happenings known. They would have had to have been 'watching' you when it happened for them to be able to interfere. Jack's gene had to get you pregnant and save you. To do that it needed to be pretty darn clever. Maybe that's why Melody is so damn amazing. It was clever enough to know that it couldn't continue to save you on it's own and she needed to be extra clever so she could help to save you. She got the maximum brain capacity from you so she had plenty of room to be able to activate her genetic memories and use them. Talk to Melody, she should be able to tell you what you want to know. In fact I'm interested to find out just how much the Ancients are willing to do to help us 'balance the Universe'. Maybe they will help us to find out more about the Slave Traders so we can shut them all down”.  
Sam thought over what Daniel said “If Melody did it before, maybe she could do it again. Maybe she can make me stronger until these babies can take over?”  
“Ahh... I wondered why you were wanting to know. Is it really that bad?” he asked with concern.  
“I can't even sit for very long, my hips start aching terribly and then I ache all over. I couldn't even nurse for a complete feed and sitting up felt like it exhausted me. Sitting up and nursing exhausted me so much I couldn't wake up for over twelve hours”.  
“Daniel took hold of her hand in comfort and looked at her sadly “Does pumping exhaust you too?”  
“Not so much, because I don't really do anything but lie there. Maybe replacing the breast milk is part of why I slept so long but I think it's mainly sitting up and holding on to them. How in the hell does sitting up use energy?” she sighed .  
“Maybe it's the pressure? Jack gave you some wicked bruises, maybe you are bruising yourself with your weight?”  
“Weight? What weight?” said Sam with a wry grin.  
“Does sitting just tire you out or is it uncomfortable too?”  
Sam looked at him and Daniel knew the answer. He got up and put the sleeping baby back in the humidi-crib and then went back to Sam.  
“If you're going to make me lie down then I need to go to the toilet first”.  
“Okay. Is it alright if I take you?” he asked apprehensively.  
“You've seen all there is to see” Sam reminded him.  
“I just remember you being a bit... paranoid about it whenever we were locked up together”.  
“Daniel, I haven't been able to go to the toilet by myself since I was twenty weeks pregnant with the triplets. I had to swallow my pride a long, long time ago” said Sam with emotion.  
“Oh Sam” Daniel sighed sadly.  
“Don't feel sorry for me Daniel. I do that enough for myself without needing anyone else to do it too. Just take me to the damn toilet so I can pee in front of you” she grimaced.  
Daniel pulled the blanket back and hesitated a little when he realised that she was completely naked. He had seen her bare shoulders above the blanket but it hadn't really sunk in. He gently gathered her in his arms and he heard her give a little hiss of pain as she settled against his chest. He took her into the bathroom and eased her down onto the toilet. As he withdrew his arms Sam swayed and groaned as she tried to grab for Daniel's arm. Daniel grabbed her and steadied her as Sam closed her eyes and groaned again.

“Sam are you okay?.... Sam?” he asked with anxious concern.  
Noah looked into the bathroom, took one look at Sam's white face and quickly balanced the baby he was holding in one arm while he grabbed a bowl off the bench with his other hand and got it in front of her just in time to catch her vomit. Daniel continued to hold her as she wretched and swayed a little more. When she finished retching, she sagged against Daniel and groaned. Noah put the bowl on the bench and told Daniel to wait for him while he put the baby down. Noah put the baby in it's humidi-crib without using his possibly contaminated hand and then rushed back into the bathroom to help with Sam. Sam's bladder had let go when she was retching so Noah got some toilet paper and wiped her clean and dry as she quickly started to tremble and then shiver. Once she was clean, Daniel lifted her up slowly and Sam groaned again as her shivering increased. He took her back to the bed and laid her down gently, then moved her onto her side to face Jack as Noah grabbed some blankets from the warmer. They put the blankets over her and tucked them in around her, then gently began to rub against her to cause a little friction to try to warm her faster as she continued to shiver. Daniel got another blanket but Sam kept shivering uncontrollably. Noah took her temperature and frown with concern, then when he took it again five minutes later he began to get worried. “Her temperature is not coming up at all, we need to put her next to Jack and get his body heat to help”.  
“He's been asleep for a long time, his body temperature won't be much help” Daniel said as he began to strip off. “When we were on missions and got an unexpected dunking, if we didn't have sleeping gear with us, it used to take one of us sharing body heat with her to warm her up and that job usually fell to me” Daniel explained as he continued to strip to his boxers, He laid down behind Sam and quickly lifted the blankets from Sam's back and wrapped himself around Sam. Sam immediately leaned back against him seeking his warmth. He tucked his knees into the back of hers and Noah got a fresh blanket and quickly swapped it so the new warn blanket was touching their skin. Daniel put his arm over her and tucked her arms up against her breasts and held them there. Sam moaned quietly as she burrowed back into his warmth. It took nearly twenty minutes before Sam finally stopped shivering and began to relax against him, then five minutes later she fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

Daniel had to stay with her for another half an hour before Sam's body temperature was back to normal. He got Noah to put a fresh blanket from the warmer over them before Daniel backed away from her and tucked the warm blanket in around her back. They put the other blankets back in the warmer and then covered Sam with the milky way blanket again. Daniel got dressed and waited around for another half an hour to make sure Sam's body temperature stayed steady before he left. He told Noah that he would turn his radio on and if her temperature dropped again to call him and he would come back. It was just after 3am when Noah called Daniel and asked him to come back. Noah had used the breast pump and she had woken and began shivering just as he was finishing. Daniel wrapped himself around a shivering Sam again and he heard her say a faint exhausted sounding 'Daniel' in his head. He silently reassured her and told her that she was having trouble maintaining her body temperature and told her to try to relax and he would warm her up. He heard Sam sigh when she stopped shivering and she relaxed against him and fell into a restless sleep. Daniel ended up staying with her and fell asleep holding her.   
The next morning Carolyn's order for an electric blanket was beamed up from the SGC and once Jack had woken up and had sex with her, they put the blanket on the bed and warmed up her side of the bed and made sure she felt okay before raising her up a little to use the breast pump while the others bottle fed the babies. By the time they had finished pumping Sam was shivering again. The electric blanket had warmed up so they laid her down and Jack laid behind her to help raise her body temperature. Jack's Naquadah was cloning itself a lot faster than it used to since going through the Stargate, but his Naquadah levels were still low but enough that he was able to stay awake for a while like he had yesterday when they had talked and gone down to the pool. As they laid there Sam told Jack about her theory about orgasms possibly providing energy. She reminded him about her fast orgasm assisted births and the increased need for sex during pregnancy could possibly be providing extra energy to cope with the fast pregnancies. Then she told him that after he had fallen asleep and they had laid her on the lounger under a sun lamp, Corbin and Carolyn had fucked right next to her and it had made her incredibly aroused. When she told him that Carolyn touched her while Corbin fucked her from behind, she felt Jack's cock beginning to harden and by the time that she explained that it had made her feel a little better and so they had done it again to test the theory. Jack's cock was completely hard against her ass as he groaned a little.  
“Do you want to test your theory again?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“Well I guess I don't have to ask if you're up for it” Sam giggled as she pressed back against him.  
“The question is... are YOU up for it? You aren't feeling too good this morning are you?”  
“I've felt better. I started to nurse the babies yesterday after the pool but I couldn't handle sitting up for very long. Then I had to go to the toilet and I ended up vomiting and getting so chilled that I couldn't stop shivering until Daniel lent me his body heat for a while. Noah had to get Daniel back during the night to warm me up again after he pumped me but hopefully this electric blanket will solve that problem.”  
“What made you vomit?” he asked with concern.  
Sam sighed “I'm not sure.... I think it was just the movement of being sat down on the toilet. I felt like I was going to fall off the toilet. I felt like I couldn't even support myself enough to sit up. I freaked a little and grabbed for Daniels arm. I'm not sure if it was being moved so much or the sudden freak out... I don't know. I've been feeling like I have a bad flu but without the lung issues” she sighed.  
“Demoting yourself to using pads? You MUST be feeling like crap.”  
“I don't know what's worse, the thought of hurting myself again or the thought of having to use pads again”  
“I know what I'd rather” Jack said soberly.  
“I think it would be best for me to be sedated for a while, just till I can hopefully get a bit stronger by putting on some weight. I can't handle having the tube down the back of my throat while I'm awake so at this point I think it's the only sensible option” Sam said sadly.  
“What about the orgasm theory?”   
“I really only get enough energy to stay awake a bit longer. I'm not sure that it would improve my chances of being able to eat enough to make a difference. I am also beginning to think that my inability to sustain my temperature is worse after I had a few orgasms. It could even be what affected me enough to vomit” Sam sighed “Right now I don't even feel like I've got the energy to think deeply anymore” she admitted.

“So you got those extra orgasms from Carolyn and you think you paid the price next time you woke up?”  
“It's possible. I woke up feeling so much worse and it's definitely a possible factor”.  
“Are you feeling warm enough now?”  
“Yeah.... Yeah I'm good now. You can move away if you want. I know you sleep hot if you're next to me for too long, so you must be hating this electric blanket”  
“It's okay I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again. So what do you want to do? Go back to the routine we had when your uterus was damaged?”  
“I think it's going to be for the best. That way I should still be able to spend some time with the triplets and the twins and then get some calories into me while I am sedated. I need to discuss my problem with Melody. If I figured out how I survived those first two weeks when we were captured, maybe it could help me now”.  
“My gene supposedly kept you alive until I had sex with you again, but didn't you say that I changed your gene to be a full gene instead of just a recessive one when I got you pregnant? So wouldn't it technically have been YOUR gene that kept you alive in those first two weeks?”  
Sam was silent and her eyes went hazy as she retreated into her mind and thought about what Jack had said. She had been so tired that she hadn't even been able to put that information together.  
She had assumed that she'd had help, but of course her own body would know what it needed to do to survive. Her own gene would have known everything else that was done to her body, it would have known exactly how much it could shut itself down to maximize how long she could last. Jayak had told her that her body hadn't seemed to do any healing for those first few weeks. All of a sudden it made sense and then EVERYTHING came back to her in a huge rush of revealed knowledge. Jack was right. HER Ancient gene HAD found a way for her to survive. Her body was so unique it HAD to be her own body that enabled itself to be saved. Melody. Her body had created Melody. Her gene would have known how much trouble her body was in. It would have known from her own mind that they would either be dead soon or in captivity for a long time while she healed and attempted an escape.  
“Oh my God!” breathed Sam with shock.  
“Are you okay?” asked Jack after her sudden exclamation.

“It was ME....”  
“Um... What was you?” asked a momentarily confused Jack.  
“Melody knew everything from me. She told me that she knew how strong I was, that I had showed her how strong I was, so it stands to reason that I also showed her my weaknesses..... Sex.... I showed her how much the Master had wanted me. I showed her I wouldn't be able to cope with having to let him touch me. I had spent the last sixteen years of my life fighting against wanting sex.... We thought up the plan together. I knew my weaknesses and my strengths and I knew your strengths too. Even though at the time I didn't think that you loved me, I still knew that as my Commanding Officer you would do whatever you needed to do to keep me alive and keep me protected. I knew that you would do whatever you could to try and keep me safe. Those first few weeks.... before I woke up properly.... We made a plan together. Melody hid that from me too when she dulled my mind.... She hid everything from me. Now I have access to MY earlier memories too.... While my mind was dulled and my inner mind locked away from me, those memories were hidden, but now it's all there... I just hadn't looked for it... I hadn't thought about what had happened to me once my gene had been changed. My body did everything it could to prolong my life, shutting down most of my brain. My Protein Marker not working ensured that no healing would be done. I was operating on the bare essentials and growing the babies, which I knew had to be slowed down if my body was going to be able to cope with the pregnancy AND heal. That's what my body is doing now, it's starting to do whatever it can do to keep me going. Carolyn is right. I have no energy reserves at all. My body can't convert Naquadah to energy, I need the babies to do it for me and they can't do it until they are older. The triplets were converting Naquadah to energy for me, that's why your balls had to get bigger, why I would need more Naquadah and needed three babies. They all would need to convert Naquadah for me once I got worse, and they knew that without my Protein Marker my body would continue to deteriorate. Melody had to make sure that there were three babies because I needed them. She knew that things were going to get worse after the Master tried to kill us by overdosing you. She needed to adapt our plan as time went by and she needed to make sure that she stayed with us. Remember when she was born and she was weak and couldn't suck properly. She strengthened Jacob. She made him strong and ready to be born because she knew that she could manipulate her own body to survive once she was born but Jacob couldn't. She made Jacob strong and she prepared me to get pregnant with the triplets and it weakened her so much. She knew that she had to stay weak. She figured out that the Master wouldn't sell her if she wasn't strong and healthy. As soon as we were rescued and she started nursing from Vala, she grew so fast.... catching up because she had let herself stay weak and unsaleable. My body has no natural sources of energy left. I have no body fat and my body is cannibalizing what's left of my muscles to keep me going. That's why it hurts to sit so much, my muscles are getting to weak to hold me together and my tendons and ligaments are degrading too.  
“Sam are you sure about this?”

“Heavily sedating me is the only chance I have. I came to the conclusion of needing to be sedated at night but now I know why it's essential. I need to be sedated Jack. The orgasms WERE giving me energy but it was also increasing my body's need for energy by staying awake for longer. Every time I move, I put more strain on my weakened muscles and that makes me need even more energy that I just don't have. The drip gives me some energy but not enough for me to even move around. I should have been sleeping. Daniel gave me the extra energy and then I crashed even harder because of it. If he hadn't done it, I would have had boring sex and fallen asleep until you woke me for sex again. That's what needs to happen now. I should have been sleeping. It's the only way I'm going to get through this and be able to last until the new babies can take over providing me with energy”.  
Carolyn knelt down beside the bed so she was level with Sam's face, making Sam startle a little.  
“Sorry Sam” she apologized for moving so suddenly.  
“You need to sedate me more than just overnight Carolyn” Sam said sadly as her eyes sparkled with tears “Not being able to maintain my temperature is a pretty big sign that my body isn't coping with..... anything. I need to save power. I need to shut down everything I can to save power and the only way I can do that its to be heavily sedated”.  
“So we do what Jack suggested and go back to your schedule before your uterus was healed?”  
“It's partly why she made me sleep. The nightmare, it raised my heart rate so dramatically for so long, my breathing, my movements. It used a ton of energy I didn't have to spare. If I was sleeping.... I don't even think Melody knew exactly why she did it, she probably sensed my body was struggling with energy to keep growing the triplets. She knew that I'd used up too much energy during the nightmare. Jack said that she showed him the nightmare and then showed me sleeping and safe”.  
“Wow” breathed Carolyn.

“I got all this extra energy from the Stargate but then I had sex and crashed so fast. I used up all that energy so fast. That's how she knew. I took ages to recover and then I felt okay until the nightmare. She must have known how low my energy was and made me sleep to make sure there would be enough energy to keep growing the babies. All those orgasms during labor. I wouldn't have gotten through it without them but then I crashed until Jack made love to me. My body used a lot of energy to get pregnant again. The twin girls provided it, just like Melody did for the triplets, then they healed my body and gave me the ability to convert one last load of Naquadah into energy so I could then have sex again to make sure that the barrier was in place and as strong as possible. I told you that I had felt pushed to have that shower. I told you that I felt like I'd pushed Jack away on purpose. I think that was my Ancient gene getting impatient about remembering everything and wanting to help Melody. The day the triplets were born, Melody was so upset I could feel her anguish and her guilt about what happened while we were captured and even when I let her feel how much stronger I was, she still felt so troubled. It was me. Melody did what she had to do to wake me up and I must have known that it was the only way that I could truly help her. That's why Melody didn't see it. She didn't see me die. I did that because I wanted to access all of my brain again to help Melody cope and understand the things that she'd gone through. I should have waited but I got too impatient and somehow saw the opportunity to turn getting my faulty hardware fixed, into being able to help Melody too. It's too early... I'm using too much energy and I am destroying myself. I'm destroying my own body. It's desperately trying to create energy by cannibalizing itself. You need to shut me down Carolyn. You need to shut me down as much as possible before it's too late. You have to shut me down so all my body is doing is growing these new babies and making breast milk.”.  
Jack raised himself up and looked down at her face.  
“Are you sure this isn't just a bit drastic?”  
“I'm sorry Jack... I know you don't like having sex when I'm.....” Sam's voice faltered as her emotions got the better of her.

“How long?” he asked, feeling a wash of devastation plow through him.  
“They're inside me already. Just like Melody was, like all the others were when they were conceived. They just can't control anything yet. But the new twins are here with me, they're waiting. As soon as they can control my Naquadah I will be okay”.  
“And until they do?” asked Jack “Do you know when they do take control?”  
“All they need is for the basic parts of the brain to be developed and then at about six or seven weeks gestation they are strong enough to take control”  
“If they are strong enough to control your Naquadah, why can't you? You have the Ancient gene and the memories...”  
“The babies blood, Protein Markers and Naquadah is a perfect match with yours Jack. It has to be so they can control your Naquadah with their Protein Markers, the only one that isn't activated is the one to clone their own Naquadah that's why I need so much from you. I need it for them too. I am not compatible with your Naquadah, that's why they can only do basic things with it”.  
“So I guess the Ancient gene isn't as 'intelligent' as we thought it was. It was YOUR intelligence behind most of it” said Jack.  
“Yeah... I guess it was” sighed Sam.  
“So... Melody knows all this too?”  
Sam huffed “I'm pretty sure I pushed this so I could help her. She had so much to deal with. What I taught her during those first few weeks didn't prepare her enough for what she would have to deal with and neither of us knew that it would drag on for so long or predict the terrible things the Master would do to us. Once my brain was locked up and fogged, it was up to her. If things changed then she needed to adapt the plan and find a new way to get to our goal. I didn't know how bad it would get for her. Part of me knew she was holding onto too much. Keeping part of my inner mind locked was getting harder and when I found out how much she was trying to cope with and understand it, it made me remember that I was more capable of helping her now.  
I made her to be like me and I could converse with her like she was an adult and it made me forget that she was just a child. She has vast intelligence... but she just an inexperienced child. On the first night, you described the parts of the ship that you saw on the way in, so I knew that we wouldn't be able to escape, especially not with my hand out of action and how injured I was. Even if I had of been healthy, we would never have been able to escape. There was no other way. The Master wanted me bad enough to let Jayak treat me, if he wasn't interested, he would have just let me die. That's how I knew if I could keep him sexually interested, but at arms length, then we might have a chance. When you made him believe that our Naquadah was poison, it made it so much easier. We knew that he would still want me even though he couldn't have me. We talked about all sorts of scenario's but Melody knew that she would have to be in charge and alter the plan as time went on. She would be able to get information from me along the way but I wouldn't be able to discuss things with her. She would have access to everything in our minds but she fine tuned the plan so it would work. I gave her ideas, I showed her our strengths and weaknesses, but she had to make it work. She has my intelligence as well as her own and Jacks gift for tactical planning. I knew she would need everything she could get access to. She is the best of both of us and it was up to her to get us all out and get us home. She had help. I know she had help along the way. As soon as Jacob was taken... The Ancients Jack.... They helped us.... Jacob was going to be taken, they made sure that Daniel and Teal'c was influenced to go to the planet where Vala was so she could take them to Jacob. Remember how I remarked that it had all seemed to happen so quickly... Now I know why. Melody knew that Jacob would be taken and sold but she wasn't sure when, so she let herself get sick and she stayed sick until after Jacob was taken and sold. She let them know when he was taken and they helped Daniel and Teal'c to find Vala and then Jacob. Vala was the only person who could save him and she is an important part of this too. Her babies will be similar to ours and will nearly have the same abilities.”  
“They helped us? The Ancients don't like to interfere remember?” Jack said with disbelief.

“When Daniel made Oma feel guilty about not fixing the mistake she had made with Anubis, she decided to do the right thing and she fought him to stop him from getting control of the Ancient device. Some of the 'others' were inspired by Oma's decision and thought that they had made a mistake by choosing not to interfere. Their non interference almost destroyed the Universe as we know it. They knew they left a power vacuum when they ascended, a vacuum that was filled by the Goa'uld and other bad guys. They were so selfish about their own future that they abandoned the Universe to be overrun by evil. The four races. When the Ancients left, there was only two left. The Asgard and the Tollan. When the Tollan were destroyed by the Goa'uld and the Asgard were on the brink of destruction from their cloning issues, they knew they had made the wrong choice but they couldn't see a way to change it without the rest of the ascended 'others' stopping them. They knew that WE were the Universe's last hope for peace. The fifth race. The Tau'ri. The Ancients knew that we were important to help the Tau'ri to keep preparing to become the fifth race. When Melody met Thor, she knew the Asgard were one of the balancing powers, the ONLY balancing power that was left. When she found out that they were going to destroy themselves, she knew that it was important not to lose them too. She saw her chance to stop the Universe from losing them and she took it. They are the chief peace keepers and she knew that if she could save them that it would make our job a hell of a lot easier.”.  
“Our job?”  
“The fifth race Jack” Sam told him as her breathing began to deteriorate “It was always our destiny to become one of the balancing powers in the Universe. A power to help keep the Universe peaceful. It was always OUR destiny to help Earth get to that level Jack. When the Ancients sensed Melody, they realised how important she was. She was a Tau'ri but with active Ancient powers and they knew that bringing back the power of the Ancients into play, would be a way to quickly advance the Tau'ri enough to become the fifth race sooner rather than later. Us having children is the only way to bring back the power of the Ancients into this plane of existence without breaking the rules. We are both ex-hosts, both have modified brains that would enable our children to have the brain power, to be able to use their Ancient memories and be able to use their full powers. Getting captured wasn't a part of the plan but I am beginning to think that us having children together was always our destiny. They needed the Tau'ri to have more Ancient gene babies to operate the tech that we would eventually develop. Melody was a surprise to them, she wasn't just a strong Ancient gene baby, her gene was active and they realised that our children would be a huge jump in getting the Tau'ri to advance faster. They knew they needed to help us, we were now extra important to the future of the Tau'ri, but they couldn't help... not obviously or they would have been stopped by the others. They had to let us come up with the plan ourselves and when the time was right they were able to help guide Daniel and Teal'c to Jacob, so they could keep him safe until our own plan got us all out of captivity”.  
“Our destiny?” asked Jack.  
“Yes Jack. Just like it was your destiny to start the war with the Goa'uld, our destiny to fight it and lead Earth in that fight. We proved over and over that we were worthy to be the fifth race. We proved that we would be good peacekeepers when we repeatedly helped protect those who couldn't protect themselves. With our children we will be able to start our peacekeeping duties earlier and now we will still have the active help of the Asgard, so our job will be a lot easier. We were right. Melody used her genetic Ancient memories to get a blueprint for the Asgard's clones back before things started to go wrong. They kept trying to improve their clones when they should have stopped and been content. Now they have that blueprint in Thor and their older model bodies will be sturdier and stronger and they will be able to travel out into the Universe again to keep the peace as they used to do. We have to help them Jack. They can't do it on their own and like you said, the Ancients blew their chance and they couldn't come back. You were the all important step Jack. A strong Ancient gene and when you had those memories downloaded... It was information on Ancient powers and how to use them. The rest of the Ancient knowledge was in you already but it hadn't been activated so you couldn't access it. That's why you were able to use Ancient tech but you didn't know anything about the tech because it was hidden. But Melody's mind COULD handle having access to it all, all our our children can, and thanks to Jolinar dying inside me, so can I. Our children will be even more powerful than the Ancients were because we have Naquadah. Our children have the added knowledge of the Tok'ra as well as everything I've learned from the Goa'uld and other races and their technology. Melody also took knowledge from Thor, she had to, so she could manipulate his body. She knows so much, but she needs us. They need us. They need me.... So if this is what I have to do, then I'll do it. I had to abandon her and leave her to cope on her own when we were captured and I am NOT going to do that again. That's why I did this. I KNEW she needed me but I didn't remember everything fast enough to work it all out. We never thought it would go this far, that my body would pay so dearly for our freedom but she had no choice and now I have no choice if I want to be there for my children and for you Jack. I'm not supposed to die. We still have a lot to do. More babies to have..... We still have a lot to teach our children, we need to give them the practical experiences so they can understand their knowledge better. Right now.... Before I could see parts of my future and now.... it's gone hazy. I took too long to remember, you need to knock me out and put that damn tube down my nose and give my body the strength to keep going. You need to do it now... I wanted to talk to Melody and explain... but.. I can't wait...” she turned to Jack as her breathing began to labor even worse “You need to make sure she knows this wasn't her fault. I rushed things too much and I didn't understand the consequences until it was too late. I love you Jack. So much” Sam whispered roughly as she began to sag against the bed even more.  
“I love you too Sam. Sam... Don't you dare leave me... Don't you dare. I'll be here waiting for you. I'll be here”.  
Sam smiled weakly and then she slowly closed her eyes as her breathing continued to labor.

Carolyn quickly injected her with a sedative and then put another dose into her fluids bag and shook it a few times before hanging it back up again. Then she got the oxygen prongs and put them into Sam's nose as she got the nasal gastric tube ready. She then removed the oxygen and threaded the tube down one of Sam's nostrils and gently taped it onto her face to secure it. Then she put the oxygen prongs back into her nose. After half an hour Carolyn still wasn't happy with Sam's oxygen levels and after they all discussing the matter, they decided that the best course of action would be to put Sam onto a respirator and to put her into a medical coma to reduce her body's need for energy as much as possible. Once the respirator tube was in, her oxygen levels finally stabilized and they all breathed a sigh of relief and knew that they had made the right decision.

Jack felt completely stunned and devastated. Sam was on a respirator again and he hated it. He hated seeing her looking so damn helpless. He knew that she had made the right call, he had noticed that she had deteriorated over the last couple of days but today she had gone downhill fast and it has scared the crap out of him as she deteriorated even more as she explained everything. She had given him a hell of a lot to think about. A lot of information to deal with and he wasn't sure how he felt about some of it. The Ancients had helped them with ensuring that Jacob was found and saved. Ensured that Daniel and Vala would meet again and she would be able to help them save him. The Ancients had almost let Anubis destroy the Universe through their selfishness, but now they felt guilty about letting the Universe go to the dogs.... well... the snakes. The fifth race..... They certainly had done a lot to get rid of the Goa'uld but he knew they would never have been able to beat Anubis unaided. He had been far too clever and powerful. It had made a lot of sense when Anubis had turned out to be half ascended. He had been miles ahead of all the other Goa'uld and the super soldiers he had created had been almost unstoppable. He had almost lost Sam to a super soldier and it had only been her intelligence, banded together with Selmac's, that had left him with a way to kill the soldier.  
“Jack” said Jayak and startled him from his thoughts “Jack, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Just thinking” sighed Jack unhappily. He asked Jayak to help him to the toilet and he felt much steadier on his feet today and managed to walk without any wobbles. He felt tired but not exhausted like he had for the last couple of days. Seeing Sam lying there on a respirator was extremely depressing and he climbed back into bed and asked to hold one of the babies. Just as Jayak got Liam out of the humidi-crib, Daniel and Vala came in with the twins. Melody was looking very upset and when she saw Sam she started to cry and Jack motioned for Vala to give Melody to him.  
“What happened to Sam?” asked Daniel with a mixture of surprise and panic as he watched Carolyn set up Sam's liquid food and connected it to the pump.  
“She has no energy, she thought the best thing to do was to be sedated but once she was sedated it soon became evident that her body still wasn't coping, so we put her on the respirator and into a medical coma” Carolyn answered for him “She is going to have to stay in the coma for a few weeks. She thinks the babies will be able to control her Naquadah when she's about six weeks pregnant”  
Jack comforted Melody and then she put her hand on Jack's chest and made it glow for a while and looked at his memory of what had happened, then she wanted to go to Sam so Jack put her down on the bed and she crawled over to Sam and put her hand on her chest and made it glow. When it stopped, Jacob was placed on the bed and he crawled up to Melody. Melody held his hand and they seemed to 'talk' for a few minutes and then Jacob crawled over to Jack and Jack cuddled him while Melody stayed with Sam. Daniel and Vala got Lilly and Lacey out of their their humidi-cribs and held them for a while and Jayak held Liam so they could have some important cuddle time as they all despaired over Sam's condition.


	51. COMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did quite a bit of editing on this chapter after it was posted, so you may want to read it again.

CHAPTER 51 COMA

It took a week before Sam looked like she was starting to improve. The triplets were now two weeks old and Jack spent a lot of time holding them and he insisted that they nurse directly from Sam at least once a day, just like Melody had to when Sam was sedated. He didn't want them to get too used to having a bottle because he knew Sam would be devastated if she woke up and couldn't nurse them anymore. They set up a routine where Carolyn and Jack would help the help the twin girls nurse from Sam and then once they'd drunk their fill, then Carolyn would pump Sam's breasts. Liam had a turn at nursing from Sam too and the girls took turns on the other side while he nursed. They thought it best to leave Sam's pumping schedule at every six hours and at the moment, they were still able to express enough to keep the triplets satisfied and they hoped that they wouldn't have to increase it by too much as time went by. Carolyn was also putting weight back on and was now looking much healthier, even though she still felt a little nauseous and vomited every now and then. She was now eighteen weeks pregnant and her belly was expanding very quickly. She still hadn't told her parents yet even though she talked to them both everyday on the phone to assure them that she was okay. She wanted to tell them her news in person and that couldn't happen while Sam was so vulnerable so she had no choice but to wait even longer. Vala was two weeks ahead of Carolyn and still coping well with her pregnancy, as long as she had a nap through the day. So when the twins went down for a nap Daniel made sure that she rested too.

Corbin and Carolyn were helping with the triplets through the night and Vala and Daniel helped through the day so Carolyn could get plenty of rest. If Vala was resting then Daniel would go and help by himself. Noah was happy to keep doing the night shifts and when the triplets woke up he would just radio Carolyn and Corbin to come and help him, but once Jack was stronger, Carolyn usually only came once during the night and left the men to manage any other times. Jack kept up the routine of having sex with Sam in the morning but struggled mentally with Sam being so still and silent as well as the visual aspect of her being on a respirator. He had to use lots of lubricant and be gentle as possible with her and he always cleaned her. They had to be careful that her body temperature stayed up high enough. They had the electric blanket on low all the time and just added heated blankets from the warmer if her temperature dropped. Jack seldom left their room, preferring to use the treadmill and the weight bench that he'd had transported into their room for exercise. Teal'c came in to keep him company when the twins weren't there, which Jack appreciated very much. Even just having Teal'c meditating in the room while Jack jogged on the treadmill was very comforting. Melody and Jacob came in everyday and sometimes they would sit quietly in Jack's lap on the bed next to Sam, holding their much loved blue and pink teddy bears, while Jack read them some picture books or a short children's novel or even watched a kids movie with them. Jack made sure to talk to Melody about what had happened to Sam and although Sam had done it to help Melody, he made it clear that Sam had realised that she had made a mistake, but it was Sam's mistake and not Melody's.

Melody fretted that she should have been more open with her mother and if she had of been, then Sam wouldn't have felt the need to rush things. Jack had pointed out to her that life was all about making mistakes and they were important because you learned to be better because of them. The twins were noticeably growing faster now and their appetites had also increased. Jacob was already nearly walking alone now and Jack kept reminding Daniel to keep the camera on him all the time so he could record it so Sam wouldn't miss out on his first steps. Melody had almost caught up to Jacob now and could walk of both her hands were being held onto, whereas Jacob could manage with only one steadying hand.  
The pool had been cleaned and so now everyone was using it again. Marissa loved having time in the pool and could already swim doggy paddle and was confident under the water too. Samara had been enjoying the pool a lot too and she was starting to get impatient for her baby to be born even though she still had quite a few weeks to go. Ellara usually played with the twins and Vala while Samara spent time relaxing in the pool and watching Marissa in the water. Every now and then when Daniel could help, they put the twins and Ellara into the pool as well and they loved splashing about and being dunked under the water.

Once Noah woke up in the late afternoon he would go down to the Rec Room and work out, play with the children and sometimes he would get Teal'c, Daniel and Corbin together and play basketball until they were all sweaty and exhausted.... Well except for Teal'c... Even without his symbiote he was still much stronger that the average human. Noah usually cooked the evening meal before he started the night shift and he was really enjoying it. Samara had helped him in the beginning but now he insisted on handling most of it on his own. Every few days he would cook up a big pot of mixed vegetables and then put it through the food processor before storing it in the fridge for the twins and Ellara. Marissa usually helped with peeling vegetables and loved it when Samara and Noah would help her to bake a cake, biscuits or some other sweet treat for everyone to enjoy for dessert or snacks. Marissa always made sure she took a jar of yummy treats in for Jack whenever she made them and he always got excited when Marissa came in to show him the newest treats for him to enjoy and sometimes even complained to her that she was making him have to work out even harder so he could eat them all, which usually made Marissa laugh.

Except for Jack and Sam, everyone usually got together for the evening meal, when they would be updated with Sam's condition and if there had been any changes. Everyone had been relieved when Sam had begun to put on weight and the morale on board the Al'kesh improved alongside Sam as time went by.  
During the third week it became more obvious that Sam was steadily putting on weight. Her face was a little less gaunt and the dips between her ribs weren't quite so obvious. They took great care to ensure that she didn't develop any pressure sores, and thanks to the new mattress from General Hammond she'd had no problems. They also had to take care that she always stayed at a good constant temperature. Melody and Jacob got more and more subdued by Sam's continued mental absence and began to spend more and more time in the room with Sam and were now interacting more with the triplets as the tiny babies got bigger and stronger. Melody and Jacob would hold their hands and make them glow as they 'talked' to them. Jacob and Melody both began to speak more verbal words and Jacob took his first solo steps. Daniel had quickly grabbed his camera from his pocket and managed to record four or five steps before he made it to Jack, who picked him up and told him how clever he was. They had already grown two inches since going through the Stargate and had outgrown all their clothes. Daniel had ordered some to be sent up and he made sure that they were all washed carefully before they wore them, just in case they'd collected any contact with germs. The last thing Sam needed now was to catch a virus, especially while any virus could quite possibly kill her. Jack began to get more and more relaxed as Sam put on a little more weight and still encountered no setbacks. When he made love to her, he always closed his eyes and pretended that she was awake and in his head with him, because it got harder and harder to see her with a tube still down her throat, a tube down her nose and all the monitoring wires as she was constantly still and silent. During the third week he had started to go down to the Rec Room while Daniel stayed with Sam. He didn't like leaving her just with Jayak or Corbin in case they were distracted by the triplets and something happened to Sam. Even though nothing had happened yet, he still couldn't stop the need to know that she was being monitored at all times and not just by machines. He knew that the machines would soon let them know if something happened, but he felt like he just couldn't risk it and everyone completely understood and supported him in whatever choices he made concerning Sam's care. It was always extra comforting for him to know that Daniel could converse with Sam silently if she began to wake for some reason.

Jack had thought through Sam's words several times and he now knew without a doubt that Sam had essentially saved herself. That when he had resuscitated Sam after she had died, she had died with a recessive gene and come back to life with a changed gene and body. He would have never been able to resuscitate her without it. Her blood loss, her cracked skull... Carolyn had initially been amazed that he had been able to resuscitate her. His gene had triggered hers to change so she could essentially save herself. Her exceptionally rare, one of a kind body, had to save itself. There was nothing in the Ancient database of genetic knowledge about Naquadah enhanced humans so his gene had not known what to do except to let her body save itself. Her body rebooted into a new an improved one with the ability to manipulate itself and shut non essential things down so her life could be prolonged until it received more Naquadah. His gene had saved her by letting her save herself. Sam had made a point of knowing exactly how her new body worked once it had been affected by Naquadah. Janet and Sam had run all sorts of tests after Sam had almost died after receiving a blood transfusion. It had driven Sam to want to know how the Naquadah had changed her body so that she could once again feel more in control of her body.

He knew that his gene had been responsible for creating the shield around the babies, just as it had for Daniel in Vala too. A natural process of an Ancient gene pregnancy to protect their offspring. Sam had also known that her injured body would struggle to heal and support and fast Ancient pregnancy. It would have ended up killing her if it had progressed normally, especially the triplets pregnancy. Melody knew that her Mother had slowed her pregnancies down but she had recognized a four and a half month pregnancy as normal which is why when Jack had asked her about fast pregnancies she had been confused. It was amazing to see Carolyn's and Vala's belly's expanding so rapidly and Vala seemed to be expanding extra fast. She always complained that she was too short to carry twins and glared daggers at anyone who mentioned that she was getting huge.  
Jack could have killed Sam. He had wanted her pregnant and it would have killed her if Sam hadn't been able to manipulate the pregnancy. It had been a very sobering thought, especially ironic now when Sam was in danger because she wasn't pregnant enough! If this pregnancy had progressed normally at Ancient speed, it would have meant that the babies would have been able to control her Naquadah faster but it could have quite possibly killed her too. She had been so incredibly weak. It had been so scary to watch her deteriorate before his eyes as she had been explaining what she knew and now remembered. She had used the last of her strength to explain what had happened so she could convince Carolyn to keep her heavily sedated and fed full time. She had literally faded away so quickly at the end, and so badly that she had to be put into a coma to shut her body down even further. Sam had saved herself again and he was so grateful. If she hadn't been impatient to help Melody, it was entirely possible that she might not have known what to do to save herself. Yes, she had used extra energy because she had been thinking, remembering and using her mental capabilities, but surely it had only sped up what had been going to happen anyway? Maybe she would have had an extra week before she started to deteriorate... and then what? They would have probably started to sedate her and feed her but surely she still would have continued to go downhill? It scared him to think of the possibilities, especially when she had mentioned that her future had gone hazy. That had scared the crap out of him. The more he thought about it, the more confident he got that it wasn't just Sam's impatience to help Melody that spurred her to make the fall more severe and Melody agreed with him. It had somehow happened so that she could save herself. Save herself, the twins she now carried and most likely even the triplets. Vala would be nursing her own twins before long and if Sam had of died, he knew that Vala would have run herself into the ground trying to nurse them all. At least Sam's breast milk was still being produced with no problems. 

That first week had been so damn scary as they all waited on tenterhooks to see if she would deteriorate further or manage to stay steady. Daniel had suggested taking a photo of Sam's face everyday so that they would be able to pinpoint changes more accurately. That's how they had picked up on the fact that she had definitely started to improve and her face had become less gaunt. They had felt like celebrating. It had felt like they had won this great big victory and Jack had bawled his eyes out with the relief. He hadn't realised how stressed he had been by the situation until then and now, a few weeks on, he felt even better. He felt so much more confident that she was going to be okay and so did Melody and Jacob. Melody had regularly tried to make contact with her mother but even Sam's inner mind was quiet and still. Melody had been the most unsettled by not continually being able to sense her mother's mind and she had become quite clingy with wanting to be close to her mother and preferred to stay with Jack and Sam in their room through the day and even some nights. It had made Jack realize how right Sam had been. For all Melody's intelligence and understanding, she was still just a little girl who needed her mother's love and guidance. Melody felt lost without Sam, so Jack tried hard to fill that gap for her and it had become much easier to converse with Melody after she had helped him to fill some of the blank space that he'd been left with when Kanan had abandoned Jack. 

When Jack had been sick and needed to become a host to survive, the Tok'ra had known that it would purely be a temporary measure to save Jack's life and to get their intel, so Kanan had not bonded fully with Jack and had locked up all of his memories in the space that was made available in Jack's brain by the blending, so Jack would not be able to access them. It was no longer completely blank space and now it held knowledge on how to use his Mental abilities and he had been able to advance his Ancient mental abilities very quickly. He could now seek out Daniel's mind, which was kind of weird at first but it was quickly getting easier and easier every time he tried. Daniel had been happy to help him practice and now they could converse quite efficiently without speaking a word out loud. Melody told him that Sam would be able to help him unlock even more space once she was strong again and Jack knew that he would need to do it so that he would be better able to help his children. With Melody's help he had even been able to just make out the vague feeling of the new babies inside Sam and that made him feel even more confident about Sam's recovery.

During the next week Melody knew it was time to completely unlock Jacob's full knowledge and understanding and as a result, the twins began to spend more and more time with both Jack and Daniel together as they taught the twins all about the Goa'uld and shared information that wasn't in their Ancient memories. The twins asked questions and Jack and Daniel answered them honestly, knowing that it was important for them to know as much as possible. They were going to be fully grown adults in about seven years and while Jack thought it was important for them to experience being children, he also knew how important it was for them to learn about any possible threats and enemies. Melody had passed on the knowledge she had gleaned from Thor to Jacob and then they had gone through it all and studied it together. She hadn't gone through all of the information before, she had only briefly studied Thor's Asgard biology information before altering him. Daniel taught them all he knew about the history of the Asgard and let them know about his experiences with them. Melody had known what had transpired between her mother and the Asgard from her mother's memories but it was always useful to have different views of the same situation. Jack and Daniel let the twins into their minds to access their memories of certain events and they both accessed and 'downloaded' their father's knowledge of tactics and his vast military experiences. Jack figured that if Jacob and Melody were going to be part of the new peace keeping gig then they both needed to know as much as possible.

Carolyn talked with her father regularly to keep him up to date on Sam' condition but Jack had asked her not to mention any of Sam's surprise revelations until Jack could talk with Hank in person. He wanted to make sure that there would be no chance of anyone listening in to THAT little tidbit of information. Jack had been talking regularly with Hank about the Resort's progress. By the fourth week of Sam's coma, all of the major work at the Resort was done, so all that was left was the furnishings, decorating and the application of Thor's security systems. Jack had discussions with everyone about where they would be living. He let everyone be in charge of their own living area and choose their own furnishings and personalize all xxx of the decorating and Jack told Hank that the rest of their own personal furnishings and decorating would have to wait until Sam was awake and able to make decisions.

Jack and Sam had decided that because life on the Al'kesh was working so well, that they wanted to keep the big 'family' atmosphere down at the resort too. The Resort's Hotel had basically been gutted, redesigned and the inside rebuilt to suit their needs. Everyone's residences on the ground floor would join up to a large central area which was also open to the floors above. Sam had thought very carefully when she had planned the layout during the quiet weeks of being bedridden and waiting to fix the Stargate. She had planned for the future, planned for fast growing children who would all too soon become adults and be married themselves. Sam had known that they would grow quickly, she just hadn't realized HOW quickly and now Jack was extra glad for her foresight in the planning of their living areas. Jack found it kind of hard to grasp that in ten years their children would be fully grown and quite possibly even married and he was glad that Sam had been looking far into their future. The Resort had four floors that were accessed via an elevator or stairs. Most of the individual guest rooms had been gutted and then divided into residential areas with Jack and Sam's being the largest and the biggest on the ground floor. It was hoped that the elevators would be replaced with small internal transporter rooms but until Thor returned and they found out if it was possible, the elevators would stay in place. 

The ground floor had been mostly gutted and now had a large open area that had been opened up to the height of two stories.The outer wall of the open space was made of double glazed, security tinted bullet resistant glass that let in a lot of natural light and would hopefully take away the 'locked up' feeling of living in the resort and as a bonus took advantage of the stunning view. The open space was basically hexagonal in shape with some extra long sides at the front and back. The front glass wall also faced out onto a newly security fenced area with a large paved courtyard, amazing flower gardens around the edges and a lovely big lawn that would be perfect for enjoying sunny days with the children. It was assessible by two large double glazed glass doors that opened into the Common Room and apart from going over the fence, it was only accessible through the Common Room and the two large doors could also be left open if desired. It wasn't the simple backyard that Sam had dreamed about, but it would be used just like one and already had a few picnic tables, a swing set and a few other pieces of top quatity playground equipment for the children. The inside open area would be known as their new Common Room. The back half of the Hotel was built into the mountain itself. The main entrance was now a foyer which acted as a double ended space to help control the temperature inside better whenever the front door's were opened. To get inside, people had to access the foyer and then access the main doors at the end of the foyer, which helped to also provide a bit of added security. The wall next to the main entrance was open and went through to their new large dining room that had once been the Hotel's restaurant and beyond that was the large restaurant's kitchen and large pantry storage room and cool room. The kitchen had all modern appliances as well as a commercial sized refrigerator and freezer to be used daily with the cool room to be used for bulk or longer term items. The kitchen had a large servery at the front that now had bar stools in front of it so the children could have a place to sit if they were helping to make treats like Marissa did now. Sam had fond memories of cooking with her mother and she had wanted to make sure that the older children would always have access to use the kitchen as well. There were two commercial sized ovens and now had a regular type of oven for the children to use, two large gas cook tops with plenty of individual burners and also a new grill for cooking meat and other assorted things. Jack had insisted that a grill needed to be included for cooking the steaks and Sam had happily agreed. 

The dining room was set up with several long tables and had plenty of room for everyone to eat together as well as any guests that may be invited. The next wall had an access door through to their new Recreation Room that already had all the Resort's gym equipment in it, with room to add more. In front of the Rec Room wall, there was a generous half walled area for the children's books and toys. There was also taller cupboards againt the Rec Room wall that would store other games, crafts, games or jigsaws. The half walls were mostly made into bookshelves and toy storage areas for the baby and toddler type toys and there was a nice carpet on the floor with bean bags and lamps to sit in if they wanted to read. The Rec Room was also the access point to get through to the pool, spa and sauna. Near the pool there was now a large artificial grass area with plenty of room for the lounger chairs, the swing, paddling pool, sand pit and the sun lamps from the Al'kesh. They would all be running off the Naquadah generator that powered them now, in fact the pools heating system had been changed so it would be ready to connect up to the generator too. There had already been a full sized basketball court that was along side the pool and they had completely enclosed the court with walls and roofed with skylights so it could be used in all weather and also be more secure. The heating and cooling systems for those areas would also run off the Naquadah generator. Ultimately all the main power requirements would be supplied by Naquadah generators. The expense of the generators would be offset by the huge saving of not having to access the local power grid and it was also a security measure that no one would ever be able to cut power to the Resort in an attempt to gain access. 

Jack and Sam had the bulk of the ground level residential area and Sam had planned it so that they had the option of dividing their personal residence up into smaller sub-residences once their kids were grown up so all the space wouldn't be wasted. The sub-residences would all be able to access their personal residence's kitchen and lounge area. Jack and Sam had a very large main bedroom so it would have plenty of room for baby's cots to start with, but it also had an access door to a nursery room, which would become another office or used for another purpose when it was no longer needed as a nursery. Once the triplets were a little older, their cots would be moved from their bedroom and go into the nursery where they planned to put Melody and Jacob to start with. Jack and Sam had their own private bathroom ensuite with a double shower and a big bath that they could both enjoy. Sam had debated where to put the present from the President and in the end Jack had convinced her, that because the Resort had it own pool and spa, that they should use it to spoil Sam as was its intended purpose. So they had allocated space for it and it would only be accessible via their private residence.  
In Jack and Sam's residence there was a large office/computer room that Jack and Sam would share until the nursery was vacant. There were six other very generous sized bedrooms for the children and each pair of two bedrooms shared a full size bathroom and those two bedrooms and their bathroom could then be split into a sub-residence in the future. Each sub-residence had a short hall that led to their family's laundry room, a family toilet room as well as an open plan lounge, dining and kitchen area. The kitchen was like a normal house's kitchen and had a fridge and freezer, oven, cooktop, microwave, basic appliances and a breakfast bench with stools on the other side and then a large table with dining chairs would sit between the kitchen and the lounge area for meals or games. They had decided that each residence should be capable of being fully independent from the main Resort. They figured that some families would sometimes want the option to have some 'private family time' or have certain days where they would have a quiet meal together as a family unit instead of using the Resort staff and the Main dining room and Sam had made sure that everyone had the facilities so they could all have the option of living completely independant. 

Daniel and Vala had the residence on one side of Jack and Sam's. They had a main bedroom with a private en-suite too. In fact all the residence's main bedrooms had en-suites that had a double shower (plenty big enough for shower sex with a bench seat along one wall) and a large double bath with spa jets. All the other residences had four large bedrooms for children in addition to the large main bedroom. Every pair of bedrooms had their own bathroom that were designed to accommodate fast growing children, just the same as Jack and Sam's residence. They all had a bath and a shower, as well as double basins in a large bench and room for storage of bathroom products, personal items, towels and bed linen. The two bedrooms also shared a toilet room which also had a basin for washing hands with a cupboard underneath for storing a supply of toilet paper. As with Jack and Sam's residence, all the other residences could be split into smaller residences if required. Corbin and Carolyn had the residence on the other side of Jack and Sam and then between them and the main doors there was a fully stocked medical room with two 'hospital' rooms and a small surgery. The main transporter room which would connect them to the mountain or to space traveling ships was in the front part of the Rec room and had extra security measures to ensure that the younger children could not access it and also if by some chance that the SGC was in enemy hands or if someone transported over who was not previously authorized, they would not be able to gain access into the Rec room without someone from the residence approving their entry. Only the people living in the Resort would have the access code to get out of or to let people out of the transporter room. They had decided that no one else could be given the code and even the SGC Base Commander would not be able to gain access to the Resort without having to be let in by someone living in the residence. They'd had to make sure that every possible situation for breaching the security had been considered and Sam had spent a lot of time on getting the layout to be as secure as possible. The walls that separated the residences from the Common Room had been reinforced and each residence had security shutters that could be activated to entirely cover their 'front' door and eliminate an easy entry to the residences if the bad guys actually managed to get inside the Resort. Jayak and Samara's residence was on the first floor as was Noah's and another three residences, one of which was Teal'c's and it had been designed with enough room to house his visiting family. The third floor was also made into residences for the future and also had two conference rooms, one had been converted to a 'School Room' and it was all set up with a couple of science benches and it was also set up to have computers installed. The other conference room had pretty much been left intact to be used as a Briefing room if they ever needed to hold meetings of some sort. It was set up with video-link equipment so they could have meetings with anyone around the world or even other Planets in the future. Sam had also thought of including a Cinema Room on the third floor so they could have the option of watching the latest releases like everyone else or just to watch a movie together. The fourth floor had also been made into residences with five bedrooms for future allocation to their children. Once Sam had been making definite physical improvements Jack had encouraged Teal'c to go and visit his family again and to think about what he wanted to do in the future. While they would be very sad to see him go, they knew that he was being pulled sideways by the Free Jaffa Nation. Jack suggested that he talk to Ishta and Rya'c and his family about the possibility of Teal'c joining the peace keeping team or even the possibility of Teal'c's family coming with him to live at the resort.

One of the residences on the second floor had been allocated for Cassie, so that she would have somewhere to stay when she was on breaks from college and that had sparked an emotional discussion about what to do in regards to Mark and Cassie. Sam knew that she couldn't see Mark while she had been pregnant with the triplets and George had been keeping Mark 'updated' with information about still trying to secure her release. They struggled with what to do about Cassie. They were impatient to see her but with Sam being so vulnerable, they had decided against letting her visit but had reached out to her and George had arranged so that Jack was able to call her and talk to her on a secure line and reassure her they they were as well as could be expected and that as soon as Sam wasn't so sick they would get her to come for a visit. The base personnel as well as Cassie had been ordered not to mention anything about Jack and Sam's return outside the base because Sam had been worried that Mark might hear that she was home and then realize that he was being lied to about Sam and she thought that it was too much of a risk to let Mark know the truth. Sam feared that he just wouldn't understand. Especially since Mark had always been unhappy at her following their father into the Air Force. They had been in a good place with their sibling relationship before she had been captured and Jack knew that she didn't want to ruin it unless it was too much of a danger to their children and themselves. Jack wondered what she would do now that she knew for sure that the children would be fully grown in seven years. They couldn't EVER expose their children to the public, not when there was no way to explain their fast growth without revealing that they essentially had alien DNA. Once they were adults they could go out in public under a false name and no one would question anything. They would never be able to be seen with a small child and then another year later, the same child that was a lot older without questions being raised. They just couldn't risk it. The Resort would be their safe haven and once Thor returned with the promised security measures and they were installed, they would be able to move down there and know that they would be as safe as possible. He hoped that they would all feel as safe in the Resort as they did on the Al'kesh now. Because the radio's were being used all the time on the Al'kesh, they'd had an intercom system installed in the residences so that they could all contact each other or have it if an emergency arose. They had also had a super duper fire security system installed because they literally had no back exit. Each residence had a fire retardent layer in the walls and ceilings so a fire couldn't spread from one residence to another as well as their own sprinkler system. The other major areas in the resort also had sprinkler systems as well. Sam had decided that her lab needed to be somewhere away from the residences and the children so she had decided to convert the large Wine Cellar that had been built under the ground floor. It could be accessed by the elevator if you had an access card, like they used at the SGC so it seemed like an ideal solution. The rock walls had already been reinforced with concrete as well as a big slab of reinforced concrete that had turned into the ceiling and the floor for the ground level so it was basically a ready made lab. Only one of the wine racks remained after it had been cleared out so there was plenty of room for storage, benches and a big work bench and Sam had been very happy. They had to install some heating but that had been an easy fix. Sam had also thought of Daniel and he'd allocated him a large space on the third floor for his vast book collection and all his artifacts. She had planned for it to be a surprise and as far as Daniel knew, his 'stuff' would need to be put somewhere in his residence so Jack was looking forward to the surprise reveal. Now Jack knew that Daniel could heal, he wondered if there would ever be the need for the medical rooms that had been built. Once Sam was healthy again, she would be able to heal too. If Sam could unlock Jack's 'blank space' enough then it was possible that he would be able to heal again too but he knew that not everything could be healed and at one point one of them might need to have an operation for something or other as well as having somewhere to give birth other than your own bed!

Jack always did a lot of thinking as he sat up in bed next to Sam, usually while holding one of the triplets. A LOT of thinking. Sam had dropped bombshell after bombshell before she had been placed into a coma. The fifth race. Peacekeeping teams. The return of Ancient powers to this plane of existence. Had it been planned?. At first he had felt conflicted and felt like they had been used, but the more he thought about it the more he saw it as a privilege to have been put onto a path that would let him do so much good in the Universe. It had been a long hard road that had started with Charlie's death. Charlie. The revelation that Melody had known about Charlie had been huge. He had been completely devastated by the loss of Charlie and devastated all over again when Sara had refused to believe, that he had indeed put the gun away in the safe. He had shut himself down so much, hoping that the emotional pain would kill him. He had been close to putting a gun to his head the day that he got called back into duty to go through the Stargate. Going on a suicide mission to protect Earth had been his perfect escape. Escape from his dead son, escape from that wretched sound of Charlie shooting himself and escape from Sara who had completely broken his heart. He had been shattered when she hadn't believe him and after her angry tirade about trying to escape the blame for his 'stupid' mistake, he had simply shut up and had convinced himself that he can't have put the gun away after all. Charlie. His firstborn who would never grow beyond the age of eight... Ironic considering that by the age of eight his other children would be adults and be helping to keep peace in the Universe. It had been a great comfort to know that Melody had known about Charlie and an even bigger comfort to know that he'd enough of the Ancient gene to be with the 'others' and especially with Oma. Melody had told him that Oma had not been close enough to save his body from being damaged by the shot, but she had been there in time to take his soul to the plane of existence where the Ancients now called home. It was a huge comfort to know that Charlie was with some sort of 'family' that cared for him. It made him wonder why Charlie's gestation hadn't been fast and the fact that he had growing like a normal child, but when he thought about it he reasoned that it must have had a lot to do with Sara. Carolyn has a very strong Ancient gene so her pregnancies were the normal 'fast' pregnancy. Vala's body was souped up on Naquadah and was most likely the factor that made her able to have fast pregnancies too, but then again.... Daniel being fully Ancient probably had a lot to do with it too. His own Ancient gene had been strong but it can't have been strong enough to influence Sara's pregnancy and now he was glad that it hadn't happened. Charlie would have been poked and prodded and studied like a lab rat. Then it occurred to him that Melody may have had something to do with the fast pregnancies. Melody had messed with Vala and Carolyn's bodies, so if she hadn't known any different to having four and a half month pregnancies, then that is the speed she would have 'set' them at. 

He HAD been on a very hard road and it was a road that they were still on.... that Sam was still on... How much more would Sam have to suffer through before she was 'fixed'? Jack sighed heavily as he continued to look at Sam. Even though she was putting on a little weight, he was still so worried about her. She was missing out on so much time with their children and he knew that she'd had no choice, but he also knew how upset she would be after missing such a big chunk of time. Five weeks. The triplets were out of their Humidi-cribs and were growing well, they were still one week off their due date, but they were doing very well. One week. One week until Sam thought the twins inside her would be able to guide her Naquadah and be able to start helping to provide her body with the control it so badly needed. She would still be severely limited but at least she wouldn't be sleeping twenty four seven, at least she would only have to be sedated at night so that she could be fed. He knew it would take time for her to get her appetite back and be able to eat a normal sized meal It would probably be a while until she could walk too. Five weeks of very limited movement meant that her barely there muscles would be even weaker, which meant that there would have to be a lot of pool therapy as well. They couldn't risk doing therapy in bed with her while she was in the coma because they feared it would use up the precious energy that her body was finally starting to store again. She wasn't just going to wake up and everything would be hunky dory, she was going to wake up weak and probably miserable, thinking that her impatience had cost her five weeks of her children's lives. Her impatience had saved her life and he wondered if she had been so focused on telling them the information that she had not let herself look at the reasons behind the urging to make the shower accident worse. If her gene had urged her to do it, then surely it would have realised that it was going to be extremely difficult to resuscitate her weakened body. Then he thought back to the moment he had woken from the dream and known that there was something very wrong with Sam. He had felt such a terrible urge to get to her and she had been slumped against the wall of the shower. EXACTLY as he had seen her in that dream. EXACTLY. Was it Sam that had put the thought into his head?How did he have that dream? Sam had been dead so surely she wouldn't have been able to 'tell' him. They don't even know how long she had been down, how long her lungs, throat and mouth had been filled with water and the oxygen starved from her body and brain. She'd had brain damage from the lack of oxygen and she had been very cold so it would have taken longer for her brain to have been damaged. He had sprinted to their room, he had been quite a distance away from their room but it had only taken him two short minutes, not long enough for her brain to send him the message and then still have her brain damaged. The Ancients. Had they interfered? Had they given him that dream? They hadn't directly told him so maybe it wasn't classed as breaking the rules? It seemed to be the only plausible answer. Sam had needed to be found before more damage was done to her brain, if there HAD been more damage then maybe she might not have been able to regain control of her brain? Jack sighed heavily. There was just too much to think about. Hopefully Sam would only be asleep and silent for one more week. One more week of struggling to have silent, lifeless sex. Making love to a memory. He had been struggling lately, REALLY struggling. Even though he was surround by his children and people who cared about him, he felt so lonely. He couldn't feel her inside himself and he felt so terribly alone. It felt like part of him was missing and he didn't like that feeling one little bit. He couldn't help but imagine the desolation he would feel if Sam died and it proved to him just how much Sam meant to him now. Not that he needed proof. He knew that she was the glue that held him together. She truly completed him. He watched while Jayak checked Sam's temperature and then watched him add another blanket. They constantly had to check her temperature and it always seemed out of wack. One more week. The last four weeks had seemed like forever, it was funny how sometimes time could fly and yet other times it could be unfriendly, and drag on and on and on like it was now. It felt like the last four weeks had been on slow motion but now there was just a week left and suddenly time seemed like it was his friend again.


	52. CASSIE

CHAPTER 52 CASSIE

George had called Jack regularly to check up on them all and to hear how Sam was doing. Jack wished he could send him some photo's of the triplets but he couldn't risk them getting into the hands of bad guys. Jack told him that as soon as it was safe that he would have to come for a visit for both personal AND other reasons that he could not discuss on the telephone. Halfway through the week Jack decided to call Cassie and let her know that she should be able to come and see them in about a month or so. When she answered the phone, it had sounded like she had been crying. Jack asked her how she was and then asked about school and she suddenly broke down and confessed that she hadn't been doing so well at College over the last year and she was considering quitting. Jack soon coaxed more information out of her until she told him that she hadn't been able to concentrate, that her mind would always wander to think about Jack and Sam and whether or not Daniel and Teal'c were still safe. Jack had gone quiet for a moment, upset that they had inadvertently messed up Cassie's grades. Cassie was silent too and then she hesitatingly asked if he was disappointed in her. Jack could hear the teary emotion in her voice and he wished that he was there with her to give her a hug. He firmly told her that he was not disappointed in her but he was disappointed that their year in captivity had messed up her life as well. Cassie had cried for a while and Jack felt gutted and once she had calmed down he asked her how bad her grades were. Cassie told him that she had failed most of her subjects which is why she was considering quitting. Jack thought for a moment and then advised her to talk to the office staff about just suspending her studies, then she would at least be able to have the option to go back to it later after things settled back down and she wasn't so stressed. Cassie had brightened at his suggestion and promised that she would talk to them the next day. Then she had asked him to talk to Daniel and see if it was alright is she could stay at his apartment once she left the student accommodation. Jack hesitated and then apologized and told her that Daniel's lease had recently been terminated and that all his belongings were in the process of being packed. Cassie went silent and Jack suddenly realised that Cassie would have nowhere to go. Sam's stuff was still being stored in his house so his place was out of the question. He told her, that when he phoned back tomorrow, he would have it all sorted and that he would make arrangements for her to stay at the SGC until Sam was able to have visitors in a month or two then she would be able to come and visit. Cassie started crying again and Jack was aching to hug the poor kid. Once she calmed down again he talked to her for a bit longer, making sure that she had enough money for traveling to the base with her belongings. She assured him that she was still getting the monthly payments from the trust account for Janet's estate which made her cry again. When the call eventually ended Cassie was happy and it made Jack wonder how much anxiety and stress Cassie had suffered while all her 'family' been 'away' and out of touch. 

He knew that George had talked to her regularly to make sure that she was okay while they had been missing, but he'd never really stopped to consider how hard it must have been for Cassie. To hear the relief in her voice when Jack had told her that he supported her decision about her schooling and to hear her burst into tears had been heartbreaking. He called George straight away and asked him if he knew how badly Cassie was doing at school and then why hadn't he told them. George was silent and Jack could hear the surprise in his voice as he told Jack that Cassie had always told him that she was doing well. The George got a little upset and asked how bad her grades were. When Jack told him that she had been failing for a while George apologized for not knowing and apologized for not checking deeper. He was upset that Cassie had lied to him but he was glad that she had finally confessed to someone. When he asked Jack what he wanted him to do, Jack explained that Cassie was going to ask if she could defer her studies and asked him to make arrangements for Cassie to be able to stay at the SGC and that he wanted her up on the Al'kesh as soon as she was medically cleared to be safe to be near Sam. George apologized again and told him that he would make the arrangements and call Cassie himself to sort out about getting her things taken to the SGC. George paused for a moment and then asked if he really thought it was a good idea for Cassie to see Sam while she was so unwell and weak. Jack firmly told him that Cassie had already been without her 'family' for far too long. He reminded him that Sam had taken over the role of Cassie's mother when Janet had died and that he knew that Sam would want her on the Al'kesh with her and the rest of SG1. He told George that they would need a bed sent up for her once she was cleared to come up and George promised that he would let the infirmary know to expect Cassie for testing and quarantine.

The next day Jack called Cassie again and was relieved to hear her sounding happier. The college had accepted her request to defer once they had received a fax from George stating that Cassie had been suffering from prolonged anxiety due to a missing family member. He had not elaborated more than that and the official letter from the Air Force General had been enough. She told him that she was currently packing, ready for when she would be picked up that afternoon and then she would be taken to the SGC. Jack made sure that Cassie understood that she would have to go into quarantine before she could be allowed to go anywhere near him or Sam and to be allowed on the Al'kesh and Cassie was quick to tell him that General Hammond had explained it all to her and that she would stay in quarantine for a whole month if she had to and that she couldn't wait to see them again. Jack felt relieved that Cassie was sounding much happier, but he felt guilty that he hadn't gotten her up onto the Al'kesh earlier, but Sam had been reluctant to let Cassie see her while she was in such horrifying and dangerous condition. Sam had worried about how much to tell her and they had talked about it several times but one disaster had happened after another and Cassie had been put on the 'list of things to do' once Sam was finally safe again. Now he wished that he had talked to Cassie more often and that she might have ended up confessing earlier if they hadn't been so vague about when she would finally be able to see them. Cassie called him back late that night and told him that she was settled in the isolation room in the infirmary, her belonging were being treated, her blood had been taken for testing and if she stayed free of any symptoms for two weeks then she would be able to go up to visit them on the Al'kesh. Jack then asked her if she would like to live with them on the Al'kesh for a while until she decided what to do and told her that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted and poor Cassie had burst into tears again and she finally managed to get out that she wanted that more than anything.

By the end of the week Cassie had been in quarantine for two days and she was impatiently counting down the days until she could see her family. Jack called her everyday and promised that once she was up on the Al'kesh that he would explain what was happening with Sam. Jack had made sure that the staff knew not to tell Cassie about ANYTHING to do with Jack, Sam OR their children and had told them that Cassie currently knew nothing about what had happened to them, and he wanted to be with her in person when he told her what they had been through and thankfully the staff were being very careful. One morning after Sam's breasts were pumped and the triplets were fed, he got ready to have sex with Sam. He paused to looked at the calendar. Five weeks. Today marked the end of five weeks. He looked at Sam as he opened her diaper and cleaned her and removed it before putting lubricant on his cock and began to work his cock with his hand. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind and thought in detail about Sam on her way to having a massive orgasm. He remembered the way that she moaned and squirmed as he worked her pussy and ass with his fingers or a vibrator. The delightful noises she made as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. His cock began to respond to his thoughts and he kept his mind on Sam while the pleasure in his cock increased until he was hard and half way to an orgasm. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, wondering when they would be able to let her wake up. He lowered himself over her and lined his cock up with her pussy's entrance. He worked the head of his cock inside her and then used steady but slow strokes to get his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy. He had always been careful not to bang against her while he thrust into her and it made the sex seem rather...mechanical. He settled himself over her, careful not to lean his weight on her too much and began to thrust in a restrained steady rhythm. Sam's pussy always felt incredible, even when she was sedated, but God he was craving a good hard fuck. Until the new babies were controlling Sam's Naquadah and she was feeling stronger he would have to continue to be patient. He concentrated on the pleasure his cock was feeling and imagined Sam's pussy squeezing his cock as he thrust inside her. That was another thing he'd had to struggle with, the absence of her pussy squeezing his cock. It reminded him all too much of the times when Sam was so weak that she couldn't respond to him. For the last five long weeks she hadn't been responding to him at all and he hoped that very soon he would be able to feel her squeezing his cock again. He could feel a little tingling at the base of his spine and he thought harder about Sam enjoying an orgasm. His rhythm started to falter and then he braced himself so he wouldn't thump against her pubic bones and ejaculated inside her. He groaned with pleasure and when his thrusts stopped he slowly slid in and out of her a few times before he kissed her forehead and then her cheek and withdrawing his cock from her body. 

He quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped himself clean, wiped Sam clean and put on a fresh diaper for her before gently rolling her into a comfortable position on her side with pillows between her bony knees and ankles. He was careful to check the ventilator and feeding tubes before he tucked himself in behind her and pulled the blankets up and over them both. Jayak covered them with another blanket and then took her temperature to chart it. Sam's temperature always dropped while they were having sex, even when he didn't take long, it always dropped and sadly today was no different. They figured that when her temperature finally begun to stabilize and then regulate itself again, then it would be a good sign to let her wake up. It looked like it wasn't going to be today. He stayed behind her until her body temperature was a little above normal and then he backed away, tucking the blanket in around her and Jayak added another blanket on top. Jack put on some boxers and went to the bathroom, when he came out Daniel was just coming in the door with Jack's breakfast tray. He put it down on the table and then sat on one of the chairs at the table and Jack came and sat on another. Daniel looked at Sam under the pile of blankets and sighed.  
“Her temperature is still out of wack?” he asked anyway.  
“Yeah” Jack sighed as he picked up the mug of coffee and took a sip.  
“Now the five weeks is up, we're going to be impatient as hell” Daniel said as he looked at her again.  
“I was impatient for this to be over five, very long weeks ago” said Jack wryly as he started eating his eggs and bacon.  
“At least we know she's going to be okay” said Daniel encouragingly.  
“Okay? She is still going to be weak and vulnerable. She is going to be weaker than she was before because we haven't wanted to risk moving her too much for the five whole weeks” said Jack sadly then he suddenly froze.  
“Jack?” asked Daniel.  
Jack eyes darted to Sam and said nothing.  
“Jack?” asked Daniel starting to get curious as he looked carefully at Jack “Did you hear something?”.  
Jack looked at Daniel “I don't know” he said and then he turned to look back at Sam.  
“Did you feel something? asked Daniel  
“Yeah........ Maybe I did” said Jack quietly  
“From Sam?” asked Daniel wanting clarification.  
Jack didn't answer but he went over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress next to Sam. He looked at her for a long moment and then he snaked one of his hands under the blankets and put his hand on her flat lower belly. Daniel watched him and then opened his mind to Jack. Jack sensed him and let him in to his mind “The babies” he told him silently 'I can feel their presence really easily'  
Daniel concentrated but couldn't sense them. “I can't feel mine yet. What's it like?” he said with interest.  
Jack concentrated on the babies general presence and then projected it to Daniel and how to search for it. Daniel's eyes went wide. Daniel focused on how Jack was feeling it and resolved to try it with Vala again.  
“Are they making you feel anything in particular?”  
“They are using Sam's voice” Jack said with surprise “They are actually speaking to me! They said that I need to be patient” Jack said in surprise as he talked in Daniel's mind  
“I assume that isn't normal? Do they have control of the Naquadah yet?”  
“No.... I usually find it hard to sense them when they are this young, usually only Sam can do it but I guess they found a way to tell me exactly what they need me to do and why. And yes, today's dose made them strong enough. They said that they need to fix a few things inside Sam and they are ready to start working on her but they need more Naquadah so they can start so I need to have sex with her again and then they can start helping her”  
“Do they want you to draw extra Naquadah down or do they just want another 'normal' dose?” asked Daniel.  
Jack was silent for a moment “They want the doses more often for a couple of days, so I guess the more they get the better”.  
“And then we'll be able to wake Sam up?” asked Daniel hopefully.  
“Yes” said Jack silently with a smile on his face.  
“So.. Do you know what sex the babies are?” asked Daniel.  
“Do you really think that I'd tell you before Sam had the opportunity to find out?”  
“Worth a try” Daniel shrugged with a cheeky smile “It sounds as though one of them might be as powerful as Melody if they figured out how to use Sam's voice and can already understand language. Did Sam mention anything about how strong the new twins would be?”  
Jack chuckled at his effort to find out more about the sexes of the new twins “No... She didn't but it certainly does sound like we have got another powerful one in there” he said wryly and then said out loud “Jayak can you help me? I need to have sex with Sam again”.

“Jack” said Jayak with a little excitement “Did you hear or feel Sam?”  
“No but I feel the babies and they can definitely control the Naquadah inside Sam. They are going to start working on her, they said that they need to sort out a few things inside her before they let her wake up, but they need more Naquadah so they can start. They want extra doses over the next couple of days” Jack said as he went around to his side of the bed “I think we should leave her on her side and under the blankets. I'll enter her from behind for the next few days. They probably need to work on fixing her temperature problems, so the less we let her get out of wack the easier it will be for them.... I hope” Jack grabbed a bottle of lubricant before getting into bed and wriggling his way under the blankets to tuck himself in behind her. He put a hand on her hip and closed his eyes to help concentrate as he focused on the need to give her his Naquadah. Jayak asked Daniel to lift the blankets a little while he lifted Sam's leg and removed the pillows from between them before undoing her diaper and removing it and then squirted lubricant into Sam's pussy. He held her leg until Jack had gotten himself completely hard, lubricated his cock and had started to slide his cock into Sam's body. Then Jayak lowered her leg and Daniel quickly tucked the blanket back around her again. Jack figured that he may as well give them extra Naquadah. He knew he could now draw down specific amounts and not have it affect him too badly. He knew how much he could give her and still be able to be woken to give her more Naquadah in six hours or so. He told Jayak to wake him in six hours so he knew to expect Jack to fall asleep and then he began to draw down Naquadah. He grimaced and groaned with discomfort as he pulled the extra Naquadah down into his ready semen and then he began to slowly push deeper and deeper into Sam's body. As he slowly entered and stretched her, he thought about the conversation he'd just had with the babies and how it had seemed odd, that during previous pregnancies, they had only been able to feel their presence and sense feelings, but just then, he had heard distinct words. Granted they had sounded like Sam's voice so they must have been tapping into her mental abilities somehow, but it still seemed very weird to have heard them so clearly and so EARLY in the pregnancy too. He made sure not to bump against her bottom before pulling out for another thrust. He moaned and concentrated on Sam as he got into a steady rhythm for a handful of times before he triggered an early ejaculation, which was another trick he had learned during the last five long weeks. He strained to give her every ounce of semen he could, knowing that her body was unable to take it from him as it used to and then groaned as his pleasure quickly turned to discomfort. Once he had emptied his balls he groaned with relief and sagged as his lost strength began to fatigue him quickly. Jack slowly withdrew his cock and groaned with the effort of moving. Once his cock was out his head sagged onto the bed and then closed his eyes.  
“Jack? Are you okay Jack?” asked Jayak as he pulled up the blankets back enough to clean Jack's cock for him.  
“Yeah... Just tired” he mumbled quietly as Jayak then dragged him over to his side of the bed and covered him back over once he had helped him to get comfortable on his side.  
Jayak wiped Sam clean and replaced her diaper before checking her temperature. Satisfied that she wouldn't need a new warm blanket he just tucked the existing blankets back in around her and looked at the clock so he would know when to check it again and make sure the blankets were enough to get it back to normal. 

The triplets were out of their humidi-cribs and were now sleeping together, lying sideways across a normal cot. They were now big enough to wear the colour coded sleep suits that Daniel had gotten them, so it was nice and easy to tell the girls apart. Carolyn and Vala had studied the girls intently several times, but they still could not find any physical differences between them, which even for identical twins, was very rare. There was usually things like freckles or moles that would be different on each twin. Carolyn had removed Lilly's leg tag when she was three weeks old and had painted her big toenails with yellow fingernail polish that she'd had sent up via the SGC and then painted Lacey's toenails purple. When they were naked only Jack and Vala could tell them apart, without checking their toenails, because of their different Naquadah signatures. Daniel heard one of the babies making a noise and went over to the cot to investigate. They were due for a feed very soon so he picked up the waking baby and then picked up the radio off the bench to let Vala know that they needed help feeding the babies. Vala came in with the twins a few minutes later and she lifted them onto the bed as usual before she realised that Jack was asleep. She looked at Daniel and Daniel explained what had happened as the twins crawled up the bed. Melody touched Jack first and her hand glowed while she accessed his memories and then watched what had happened for him to be sleeping so deeply. She smiled and then looked at Jacob who was sitting next to her, she touched him and explained what had happened. Jacob smiled back at her and then Melody moved to Sam and leaned over and touched Sam's cheek and made her hand glow. She made contact with her new siblings and was momentarily startled. She had a confused expression for a few moments before she went on to check what they were planning to do. Melody conversed with them easily. They were obviously powerful, possibly almost as powerful as she was and it was reassuring to know that if they were, that it would be easier for them to able to help her mother's body to become more efficient. They were planning to start with helping her organs, so they could regain their strength and it would be safer for her to wake up and Melody was relieved. She felt excited that she would soon be able to talk to her mother again. She had missed her so badly. She removed her hand and then told Jacob about their new siblings strength and how they had used their mother's voice and then reassured him that their mother was going to receive the help that her body so badly needed and would be ready to wake up in a few days. 

Jacob smiled back at her and gave her a feeling of comfort. Jacob knew that Melody had an extra special bond with their mother and it had been sad for him to feel how much his sister missed their mother's presence. He had missed her too and he couldn't wait to see her awake and be able to converse with her more fully now that Melody had opened his knowledge and enhanced his mental skills. It was so strange to see their mother so still and silent. So silent. It had made them both feel uneasy but they knew it had been necessary to save her life and they were grateful that their mother had regained her memories in time before she had gotten any worse. It had been an awful surprise to see her so still and silent When they had felt how weak her body had quickly become, they had both been scared for her, especially when not even Melody could sense her inner mind. When their Father had explained, they had felt relieved but they had also felt SO off balance without their mother's constant mental presence.  
The strength of her mental presence had grown dramatically since she had awakened after the accident in the shower. Both he and Melody has felt the increase in the strength of her mental presence, so when she had unexpectedly gone silent it had been a very scary experience. Knowing that their mother now had her full knowledge and powers was both exciting and comforting. Comforting that their mother now understood and knew about their future. Their mother had a very important role in their ability to keep the peace and she and Melody would be the essential combination to upgrading their available technology while their father would keep them all organized. His training and experience had been a valuable edition to their knowledge. Being able to converse mentally with their father was wonderful and so efficient. Melody had sensed that their father was ready to deal with their full intelligence and their future path and after she had helped Jacob, she had started to open their father's mind for him. The Asgard had locked the Ancient information away again so efficiently. It was only because Melody had accessed Thor's mind that she was able to start the process to enable him to reclaim a small portion of his Ancient memories. Their mother would be much more knowledgeable about undoing the method that the Tok'ra Kanan had used to lock up the space that he had created in their fathers mind. Melody had been able to unlock his ability to converse mentally but she hadn't been able to work out how to unlock more that just that small portion. Their new siblings had been able to activate and use the strong mental abilities in their mother brain so they could make themselves heard. They would need a LOT of Naquadah over the next few days to repair the damage in their mother's weak and ailing body. Even in a deep coma, her body had found it difficult to maintain it's basic functions and her organs had been struggling, especially in those first two weeks. The fact that she was being constantly fed with high protein food had kept her alive. They had both given her mother a little energy whenever they could in those first few weeks. Her body was long past having the ability to fuel itself and the extra energy that his twin sister's placenta had given her and then the energy that Daniel had provided her with, had masked her plight. Not even Melody had sensed how quickly their Mother's body had been failing under her 'false' energy levels. It was such a relief that their newest siblings could now take control of her fathers Naquadah and help their mother. They would now help to energize her body so it could start to regain it's strength. Her organs would eventually become more efficient again and the dangerous toxins that had been building up in their mothers liver and kidneys would soon be slowly filtering out of her body. 

Jacob looked at his Father. His wonderful, selfless father, who truly loved their mother with every part of his soul. He was such an amazing man. His dedication to their mother had saved her life and allowed them the opportunity to be created. His example of compassion and fairness would be a strong foundation for their peacekeeping future and Jacob felt honored that he would be able to work beside his father to bring back balance to a floundering Universe. There would soon be more of them, he could just sense the offspring of Daniel and Vala when he touched her, they would also be strong with the power of the Ancients and Naquadah. And he also sensed that they would be future soul mates for himself and Melody. With Vala not having the Ancient gene they had not yet been able to converse with them through Vala and he and Melody were looking forward to meeting them. He knew that he and his sister would soon be strong enough not to need as much Naquadah from Vala. Now their own Protein markers were activated, their own bodies were getting stronger every day. Their growth was accelerating and their human brain functions were expanding quickly. He suspected it would still be a few months before the triplets would be strong enough to cope with the activation of their protein markers. It had been a most unsettling experience to feel their Naquadah cloning inside them, it had made them feel so nauseous. Poor Vala had been violently ill several times when her Naquadah had been 'recharged'. Her protein markers had been sluggish but thankfully they had been enough, with the adjustment to the volume of Vala's breasts, they had been enough to keep them well nourished without affecting Vala too badly. Vala's Naquadah was now being replaced much more efficiently and it was a much needed boost for himself and Melody to be able to get even more Naquadah from her. Her own babies would grow very fast with access to so much Naquadah and he hoped that Carolyn's twin boys would be born strong and healthy so they could grow quickly. The twin boys wouldn't grow as quick as the ones with Naquadah and he hoped that they would not be too far behind. He knew that Melody still felt guilty about the mistake she had made with Carolyn's body chemistry, she had not adjusted her enough for a body that was naturally geared for a longer pregnancy. Thankfully now Carolyn was getting stronger and healthier again. Melody had been worried when Carolyn had continued to be so ill and when she had been told that the Tau'ri normally stayed pregnant for forty weeks, she had been surprised but had instantly realised her error. Melody knew that their mothers gene had allowed her to slow her own pregnancy down to compensate for her injured body and missing Protein Marker and then kept it slow as her body had continued to weaken without her protein marker to clone her Naquadah. Only the constant Naquadah from their father had prevented the pregnancy from slowing down any further. It had already been slowed to more than forty weeks. 

When their mother had been so badly ill and for so long, her body had severely weakened so Melody had slowed the pregnancy down even more. Although they triplets had been in their mother's womb as long as the twins, their bodies had not been as old as the twins. Melody had used the power from the Stargate's event horizon to energize their mother's body as well as her own. She had passed power on to the triplets so they could grow faster for the next two weeks to ensure that they would be strong enough for their birth. Unfortunately because of their mother's weakened body the extra energy from the Stargate had made her body vulnerable to having contractions and Melody had known that they WOULD be triggered and had kept an energy store in herself to be able to stop them, but even with the extra energy, Melody had used so much more strength than she had been prepared for. As soon as Jacob had stopped feeling her presence, he had known that something had gone terribly wrong with what Melody had predicted. Giving his blood to her had been the fastest way to help her and to stop her organs from failing. Melody had very nearly given her life to stop the contractions and strengthen the triplets so she could give them enough energy to help them to grow faster for those next two weeks. She had known that their mother's body was on the point of collapse and the pregnancy needed to end before it compromised her health beyond saving. That accelerated growth during those last two weeks had been just enough to let them be born safely. It had been a very worrying time for him with their mother, Melody and the triplets all being in danger. He had been so scared for Melody, she had been as still and silent as their mother was now. Melody had pushed herself to the brink of death but at least they knew their mother's current stillness and quietness had been engineered to save her life. It wouldn't belong now and she would be back with them and like their father, they had to be patient too. He sat by his sister, who was now sitting near Vala as she fed Lacey with a bottle of their mother's breast milk. Daniel was feeding Liam and Jayak was feeding Lilly. Liam was now on bottles all the time. He was growing a little faster and drinking more than their little sisters and he had been waking up and also sleeping at different times to the girls, so after a lengthy discussion, their father had decided to put Liam onto bottles full time and just let the girls, who each drank a very similar amount of milk to each other, nurse from their mother so their mother could be kept on the current six hourly schedule for nursing and pumping that her body was tolerating. Their mother's breasts would be used so the girls could nurse from her and then she would be pumped directly after and then for the girl's next feed, which happened about three hours later, would be done exclusively from the bottles that had been filled by using the pump. That way their mother's breasts were only used roughly every six hours and there was less pressure on her body to create breast milk and to divert Naquadah into it. Her damaged breast still managed to provide enough milk for one of the girls and then enough to be pumped to almost fill a full bottle for their next feed, but they knew that the damaged breast had already reached it's full capacity and they were worried because they knew that as the girls started to drink more and more, that the damaged breast would cease to supply enough for two feeds. They would be pumping less and less volume as the girls took more of the milk when they nursed from her, which meant that very soon, their mother wouldn't have enough breast milk for two full feeds for all of them. 

They got almost two large bottles of breast milk after each pumping session, one full bottle from the left and an almost full bottle from the right. Her right breast had never been able to completely fill a bottle and even though her right breast was always being emptied, it had not been able to increase it's supply at all over the last six weeks. The twin girls currently drank half a bottle each and Liam was currently drinking two thirds of a bottle, which meant that the extra milk that they had been able to store when the babies were smaller and not drinking as much, has almost been used up. They couldn't increase their mother's breasts like they did to Vala, because all they had done to Vala was to stimulate her breasts to suddenly increase the volume of milk that they could have always potentially supplied. They had not actually added tissue to make her breasts bigger, they only increased the level of milk that the breasts supplied, rather than waiting for her milk supply to increase naturally when Melody had started to nurse from her as well. If they had started to continually empty Vala's breasts every time they nursed, her breasts would have got the message that they weren't producing enough and to start producing more. Their mother was far too weak to attempt the same thing on her healthy left breast as they had done to Vala. Even if they could somehow replace the missing breast tissue in her right breast, it would use far too much Naquadah and in her current condition, would endanger her life. For now, the amount of Naquadah in her breast milk was adequate for the triplets. Hopefully once their mother recovered some strength and her organs were working more efficiently again, the quality of her breast milk would improve and hopefully the quantity of Naquadah in her milk would also increase, but for now, it was thankfully enough.

Jayak woke Jack six hours later but he needed to resort to using the fuck drug to be able to get him awake enough to get the job done. He had quickly fallen asleep again and Jayak decided to put him on fluids. If Jack was going to continue to give his Naquadah like this then he was going to need the physical help. Jack was too tired to even stay awake after sex, let alone eat something. Everyone on the Al'kesh had cheered at the good news of hearing something positive about when she would wake up. Daniel had contacted General Hammond to let him know and Carolyn had called her father to let him know so he could pass the good news onto the SGC personnel. The news of Sam's 'collapse' had saddened the personnel and there had been a lot of conversations happening about Sam, all of them wondering if she would be able to survive long enough for the babies to take over her Naquadah. It had really pushed it home to all of the personnel just how essential it had been for Sam to get pregnant again so quickly and the other hot topic of conversation was about the Ancient gene and it's intelligence to be able to manipulate Sam's body to ensure her fast conception and therefore ensure her best chance at survival. Everyone had been very happy to have the Stargate in safe working order again and have an end to all the glitches they had been having. When the report was submitted and it was made known that Sam had written a fail safe program for the Stargate mere hours before she had left the SGC, the personnel had been even more grateful as they also realised that it had probably saved many lives, which would have seen the Stargate program close down. To those who had never met her, Sam had become a very respected person very quickly. For her to be suffering from serious medical and psychological problems, be pregnant with triplets but still come down to repair the problem with the Stargate, had earned her a LOT of respect for her dedication. Those who already knew her, now had even more respect for Colonel Carter than ever before. The Stargate had not missed a beat since she had worked on it and everyone was very grateful and the SGC had quickly returned to a routine of exploration and checking up on their Allies. 

Noah woke Jack up for sex, six hours after his last session and gave him a dose of the fuck drug. Jack had a gentle session of sex before he fell asleep again. When Noah woke him again for the next session of sex with Sam, he was able to stay awake for about an hour afterwards and said that he was definitely feeling less.... exhausted after sex this time. Noah checked Jack's Naquadah levels and was surprised to see his levels of Naquadah being replaced much faster than ever before. The theory strengthened when Jack woke up for sex by himself. He'd only had five hours sleep but was still able to stay awake for about an hour after sex as well. Jayak was happy to see him with more energy and made him eat something substantial before he fell asleep again. Two and a half days after the new babies had let him know about needing more Naquadah, they let him know that it was alright to let their mother wake up. They warned Jack that she would still be very weak and would still have trouble maintaining her temperature for a little while. They also told him that she would tire very easily and would need a lot of sleep  
Jack thanked them for helping their mother and told them how much he loved them. Jack told Jayak the good news and they quickly got ready to let her wake up. He began by making sure she had a clean diaper then started to reverse some of the drugs and when her monitor readouts began to change, he turned the respirator off. Then once she was breathing well on her own, he removed the tube from her airway and also removed the Nasal gastric tube and inserted the oxygen prongs back into her nose to keep her blood oxygen levels nice and high. Once everything was done, Jayak administered the drugs to allow her to wake up while Corbin, Carolyn, Daniel and Jack all nervously gathered around and watched carefully for any movement.


	53. AWAKE

CHAPTER 53 AWAKE

Sam slowly drifted out of the void of blackness and began to become more aware. Her body felt heavy and when she tried to open her eyes, they felt glued closed. She felt someone holding her hand and then her senses began to get more aware. She knew that she was laying on her back but propped up a little then she heard someone say her name and recognized the voice as Jacks at the same time she felt his mental presence.  
'Jack?' she sent the silent message.  
'It's okay Sam. Take your time. Everything's okay' Jack answered in her mind. Sam managed to turn her head a little towards his voice and she felt Jack 's reassuring hand around hers and let her body stay relaxed as her senses became more and more aware. Her limbs began to feel lighter and she managed to move her fingers enough for Jack to register her movement.  
'I've got you Sam. I've got you, just take it easy and take your time. Everyone is safe and well. All the babies are good. Just take it easy' Jack comforted her silently.  
Sam tried to open her eyes, making her eyelids flutter as she fought to make them work. When she finally got them to stay open, she slowly focused her eyes onto Jack and managed to give him a little smile as he laid on the bed beside her and looked at her intently. Jack smiled back and a tear ran down his cheek as more tears welled in his yes.  
'Are you okay?' Sam asked silently.  
'I am now' replied Jack as his smile got bigger and another tear rolled down his cheek.  
Sam lost her smile as she looked at him 'I'm so sorry Jack' she said silently 'I'm so sorry I put you through the last five weeks'.  
'Sam don't be sorry. It saved your life. I think that everything worked out. If you hadn't got all of the knowledge and figured out what was happening to you, it might have been too late. It would have happened to you anyway. It would have taken a little longer but it still would have happened and if it had of taken us too long to resort to putting you into a coma..... Sam, you deteriorated so badly that we had to resort to putting you into a medical coma.... It was meant to happen this way. You got all that knowledge so you could save yourself' Jack explained to her. Sam thought about what he was saying and when the references came together in her mind, she knew that he was right. She would have kept struggling on. Sleeping a lot and becoming weaker and weaker until her body hit crisis point. It would have happened anyway. He was right. She closed her eyes as her emotions struggled with the truth. She would have pushed her body to the brink and then would never have had the strength to keep surviving. She opened her eyes again and looked at Jack with tear filled eyes as she realized that he had suffered through five weeks of watching her being dependent on a respirator.  
'You were able to save yourself Sam and I could never have survived without YOU. These last five weeks have been hard, but if I had to choose between that and losing you, then there's no competition. Five weeks without you so that you could survive? I'd choose it again in a heartbeat' he smiled at her as she blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
'Is Sam okay?' she heard Daniel's worried voice in Jack's head and stared at Jack in surprise.  
'You can hear Daniel?' she asked him.  
'Yeah Melody helped me. She did all she could to make it easier for me to use the mental abilities to speak but she said that she couldn't do anymore. She said that you would be able to figure out how to unlock the rest of the space that Kanan locked up in my mind' then she heard him reply to Daniel 'She's okay. I just let her know our theory. We were right' Jack told him soberly.  
'Oh God' came the emotional response from Daniel who was sitting on the bed behind Jack. Sam opened her mind to him and confirmed to him that she was alright but feeling weak'.  
'The babies said that you would be weak for a while as they keep working on you. I've been giving you extra Naquadah since they made contact with me two and a half days ago. They said that they needed more so I've been giving it to you every six hours'  
'Four times a day? Jack.... That's too much...' Sam worried.  
'No it's not Sam. Yeah I'm tired and I'm getting a lot of extra sleep, but they needed it to help you. YOU needed it and I'll gladly keep giving you as much as you need. You know that Sam. I would do anything for you'.  
Sam looked at him with concern but Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead  
'You're going to need the extra help for a while so you will just have to put up with it' Jack smiled.  
'Put up with sex? Oh gee... Lots of sex with you... However will I cope?' asked Sam in a sarcastic tone.  
'Are you up to seeing the twins? They really need to see you awake?' Jack asked her and Sam immediately caught onto his worried tone.  
'Is Melody okay? She knows this wasn't her fault right? You told her that it wasn't her fault?' Sam asked him anxiously.  
Jack squeezed her hand and reassured her 'She agreed with me about this happening to save your life. She's just had a hard time coping with not being able to feel you. They both have. The drugs had you so deep that we couldn't sense anything from you at all'.  
Another tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at Daniel 'Can you please go and get them?' she asked him emotionally.  
'They're waiting outside the door with Vala, we didn't want to overwhelm you with people when you woke up' he smiled at her and then backed off the bed and went to the door.

'Help me sit up Jack. I want to sit up' she asked him silently.  
Jack looked at Jayak, Corbin and Carolyn who were waiting patiently near Sam's side of the bed. “She definitely still feels weak but she's completely lucid and remembers everything. She wants to sit up” he told them. Jack sat up and with Jayak's help they lifted Sam's upper body up while Corbin handed Carolyn pillows to stack behind her and then Jack and Jayak settled her back against the pillows. Sam sunk into the soft pillows, barely able to keep her head from rolling to the side, she felt like she had no strength at all. Jack sat beside her just as Vala and Daniel carried the twins in. Sam took one look at Melody and Jacob and burst into tears. The twins were put down on the bed and they quickly crawled up either side of her legs and then stood up to hug her. Sam kept crying as she tried to lift her arms up around them but failed. Jack felt her struggle and he put his arms around them all, hugging the twins to her as she continued to cry, which made Jack, Jacob and Melody cry too.  
Once Sam calmed down a little she opened her mind up to the twins and told them how much she loved them. She felt them projecting their love back to her 'you've grown so much' Sam told them with a teary smile “I've missed out on watching you grow”.  
'No you haven't” Jack told her firmly and Daniel handed him the camera. Jack turned it on and showed her the various photo's and videos that they had taken and then told her “If you want to see the full versions they are in my head. I'll even supply popcorn” he smiled at her. She started crying again as she watched Jacob's first independent steps and Melody walking with the help of Jack's hands. Her crying calmed as she began to go through some of his memories for the last five weeks, smiling at them playing with Jack and then went into deep thought as she watched Jack's memories of the sessions of teaching them what they didn't know about Goa'uld and the Asgard. Sam looked at Jack questioningly.  
“They need the full picture if we are going to do this peacekeeping gig” Jack shrugged. Sam looked back down to the tops of Jacob and Melody's heads as they leaned against her  
“Da Da's right Ma Ma. We need to learn everything we can. Melody especially needs to learn about technology, and everything you know needs to be explained to her so she can fully understand it. Da Da has been teaching us about the weapons of the Tau'ri but you and Melody will need to advance their weaponry and their space craft if we are to be taken seriously as a new peacekeeping power in the Universe. We will all need to learn everything we can to help us because we know that there are more wars that we will need to win to prove our ability to maintain the peace and our ability to protect is not to be challenged. Some of our challengers will accept no other way but to be forced to be compliant to the peace treaties we will need to enforce upon them'  
Sam looked at Jacob with a little shock and awe mixed together. Jacob had never said so much to her all at once and it had surprised her. “I guess your protein markers really are working huh?” she asked him with an amused smile.  
“Yes Ma Ma, another reason that you needed to gain access to all of your mind and the knowledge it contains. Vala will be nursing babies of her own very soon so it's good timing and we are so much stronger now our bodies are working more efficiently”.

Sam smiled at him and then looked up at Vala who was standing at the end of the bed near Daniel. Sam startled as she saw her “Holy Hannah!” she croaked her first words out loud and then she coughed as discomfort flared through her throat. Jayak put a cup of water with a straw in front of her and she drank gratefully. “Thank you” she whispered quietly as she smiled at him.  
“Your throat will be a little irritated for a few days from the breathing tube of the respirator. Just try not to talk too much okay?” Jayak told her “It's just as well you can converse silently” he smiled at her, making her smile in return before looking back at Vala and staring. Then she noticed Carolyn and stared in amazement at her too.  
Carolyn smiled at her. You were asleep for five and a half weeks so it's essentially been eleven weeks for us. I am now the equivalent of 29 weeks pregnant and Vala is 31 weeks”  
“Oh Wow!” Sam said roughly as she looked from one big baby belly to the other “Are you both okay?”  
“Yes we're both doing well. Our babies are all growing well and I don't know about Vala but I am seriously running out of room” Carolyn said wryly as she turned side on so Sam could get the full picture.  
Vala turned sideways as well “I ran out of room four weeks ago” sighed Vala who definitely looked a lot bigger than Carolyn and Sam chuckled and coughed.  
Jayak gave Sam another drink of water “Are you ready to see the triplets?” he asked her gently “They've grown very well too” he said as he moved so she could see the large cot that they now shared.  
Sam got all teary again and nodded.

Jack leaned across, picked up Melody and put her next to Jacob so they were both sitting between Jack and Sam as Jayak, Carolyn and Corbin got the triplets out of the cot and carried them over to Sam. Carolyn sat on the bed next to her and held Lacey for her to see as Sam started to cry again at seeing them SO much bigger than she remembered. She smiled at them wearing their coloured sleep suits as Jayak and Corbin held Liam and Lily so she could clearly see them. Liam began to suck his fist as she looked at him  
“Are they due for their bottles?” Sam sadly asked quietly.  
Jayak looked at the clock “They are a little early but I guess we woke them up so now we'd better feed them” he smiled.  
Vala went to the small fridge and busied herself with the microwave as Sam looked at the triplets sadly.  
“Do you feel up to nursing them?” Jack asked gently.  
Sam looked at him “They've been having bottles for five and a half weeks, they won't want me anymore” she said sadly.  
“Sam... I made sure that they all took turns to nurse off you at least once a day” he smiled at her.  
Tears fell from Sam's eyes again as Jack leaned over and pulled down the sheet to expose her milk-heavy breasts. Jayak handed Jack a pillow and then Carolyn laid Lacey on it and attached her to Sam's breast, then got another pillow and Corbin handed her Lilly and then she attached her to Sam's other breast. When Sam's milk let down she began to cry, grateful tears that Jack had thought to do this for her. It would have been so much easier just to pump her milk and feed the babies with the bottles all the time but Jack had known how much she would have wanted to keep nursing the triplets as much as possible. Carolyn put one hand on Lilly and then used the other to pick up Sam's arm and wrapped it around Lilly's tiny body and Jack did the same with her other arm and Lacey, then they both held her arms so that Sam could hold her precious twin daughters. Jayak pulled some tissues from the box and gently wiped tears from Sam's face as she cried happy tears as she gazed down at her baby girls. She looked at the end of the bed where Vala was sitting with Liam and giving him a bottle and sighed.

She was so blessed. A wonderful family and so many amazing friends who had all rallied around to help care for their tiny babies. So blessed. She turned her thoughts inward to the new babies that were helping her to stay alive. She easily made contact with them and thanked them for working so hard to help her. She felt their love and instantly knew that she was carrying two girls, but then she felt something else that surprised her. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Jack.  
“Surprise!” he said with an apprehensive smile. Everyone else looked at Jack and then at Sam who was looking at Jack in obvious shock.  
“Is something wrong?” Carolyn asked quickly as she looked from Sam to Jack and back to Sam again.  
“That kind of depends” Jack said as he kept looking at Sam, who still looked shell shocked.  
“I would have died” Sam whispered in shock “I really would have died”  
“Yes Sam. It was meant to happen, you gaining all that extra knowledge saved your life. It wasn't just you wanting all that knowledge to or to help Melody, you NEEDED that knowledge to save yourself”.

Sam stared at Jack, still in shock and then she turned her thoughts inwards to try to make complete sense of it. She thought that she had selfishly wanted the knowledge, as well as wanting to help Melody. She thought that she had subconsciously made the fall more serious so Melody would be forced to give her the opportunity to gain access to her genetic knowledge. Had she somehow known that she needed all that knowledge to be able to save herself? It didn't seem likely, how would she have known? She hadn't remembered anything about the possibility of gaining access to the knowledge, so how could she have manipulated things so she could get back what she didn't even knew she had? She would have died. Without the severe intervention of the coma to conserve her energy, her body would not have been able to survive. She thought back to when Melody had made sure that she would get pregnant with triplets. At first she had thought that it was because there needed to be three of them to match Melody's powers, but she suddenly realised that she'd NEEDED for there to be three of them to help her ailing body to stay as strong as possible. Here she was, weaker than ever before and she needed to keep surviving. She had needed three babies before, when she had been moderately healthy compared to now, so of course it made sense that she would still need that many babies to be able to continue to keep her body going. Triplets. She was expecting triplets again. How in the hell was she going to survive this pregnancy while she was so weak? It was the babies that provided her with energy, not Jack. The triplets had done it. They had done their best to keep her alive and she needed three more new babies to continue on where they left off. Her body was so incredibly weak for a few different reasons, the illness, the nausea and the continued degradation of her body due to her missing Protein Marker. That's where the ultimate problem was. Her missing Protein Marker. They hadn't known how to help her. Her body was so weak it was dying and they hadn't known how to help her to survive until the new babies could take control of her Naquadah. 

“The triplets were struggling to keep my body going while they were inside me. It was taking all three of them to convert enough Naquadah into energy to keep my organs going.... to keep me going. As soon as I gave birth, my body started to die. They knew they had to replace themselves, so the new pregnancy would eventually be capable to convert enough Naquadah to keep my ever worsening body going, but they didn't know how they could make sure that I stayed alive until the new babies could take control. Maybe that's why it happened on the day that they were born? So Lilly and Lacey's influence would linger long enough to make it happen? Maybe the triplets knew I would need to get access to those genetic memories and my full personal memories. I am so unique that the triplets couldn't work out how to save me. So maybe the triplets knew that with Jolinar's genetic memories together with the Ancient's genetic memories I would be have enough information and I would be smart enough to put it all together and figure out how to keep my own body alive until the new babies could take over. I DID somehow save myself... because the triplets didn't know how to”.  
“Oh Sam” sighed Carolyn “You're pregnant with triplets again”.

Sam looked at her with a wry smile “You said it yourself Carolyn. I should be dead. As soon as I gave birth and I no longer had a supply of energy being converted from the Naquadah, I started dying. I was dying. If I hadn't realised how it would be possible for me to survive until the new babies could take control of the Naquadah, then I would have died. Nothing else would have saved me. Working out the answers to Jack's Naquadah problem and how to activate the twins Protein Marker's were just a happy side effect of having the knowledge and an opportunity to try and save myself. That's why Melody didn't expect the accident to be so bad, she didn't realize how bad I really was and didn't know what was going to happen. I think that either the triplets or my Ancient gene must have done it so I could be forced to recover my memories so I could save myself......” Sam struggled to continue as her emotions got the better of her.  
Jack looked at her with dread “You're still in big trouble aren't you?” he asked as the others waited in just as much dread for her answer.  
“Yes” whispered Sam “I'm still in big trouble. My body.... Having my Protein marker switched off for so long, is slowly killing me. My body will continue to degrade until it just can't function anymore.... Which is almost what happened before I went to sleep. Even when these new triplets convert Naquadah to energy for me, it just won't be enough. My body is trying to sustain a triplet pregnancy that is essential to my survival, it needs so much energy just to keep the babies growing as well as producing breast milk. There simply isn't enough energy for me to use to.... do anything.... and definitely no extra energy will be able to be stored. After the birth I had absolutely no energy stores left in my body, then my body had started cannibalizing itself to keep my organs working and even now after five weeks of complete rest, I STILL don't have enough energy stores to help my body perform simple tasks” confessed Sam and there was a lengthy silence as everyone digested the upsetting information.

Eventually Carolyn broke the silence “So.... we continue to sedate you and feed you? We go back to the routine we had when your uterus was injured? What can we do to help you?” asked Carolyn as she picked up a snoozing Lilly, burped her and put her back on Sam's breast again and Jack absentmindedly followed Carolyn's example and did the same with Lacey. “We are going to have to continue to stay in strict quarantine. If the babies are primarily providing energy we can't risk them having to divert their efforts into fighting an infection”.  
Jack then looked at Sam “Sam.... You said that Melody saw the future of you getting your Marker fixed, so it must still happen right? You WILL survive this Sam”  
“I know. I can clearly see that again so thank God that hasn't changed, but it's hard to imagine that I am going to struggle to do anything and struggle to even just survive until then”.  
“Were there any clues as to when? Did you see... anything that might suggest a time frame?” Jack asked hopefully.  
Sam thought back to what she had seen and she looked at Melody who shook her head “No... There was nothing”  
“Do you know how pregnant you were?”  
“No. I didn't see my body, or feel... anything except that it IS going to happen that I do get fixed because I FEEL... fixed”  
“So you don't know if it is this pregnancy or the next one?”  
“No. But I DID feel that it would happen within a year”  
“A year? That could very well mean another pregnancy”  
“Yes. If that's the case, it will be another triple pregnancy”  
“Well.... As long as that is ALL it is. Surely they wouldn't get you pregnant with more than three?”  
“Three is the optimum number to convert enough Naquadah to energy without over taxing my body completely”

Jack sighed unhappily as he looked at her.  
“You're right Jack. I DO survive this. At the moment I wouldn't be strong enough to survive the blood transfer and I don't know when I WILL be strong enough and that's what scares me the most. How is it even possible for my body to regain enough strength so I CAN get it done safely? The bad nausea is definitely tied into my missing Markers. My body doesn't cope with the increasing hormones like a healthy body can. My nausea has been starting off at about nine or ten weeks and it progressively gets worse until I get to the halfway mark of my pregnancy and everything starts to get that much harder on my body and the babies need more energy to grow bigger and it will take more energy for me to be able to move my heavier and bulkier body as I get bigger. I am going to need to be sedated and fed as much as possible. The more energy that can be provided to my body and the less I have to use, will make me better off. I am going to have to be confined to bed rest so I can try to store energy and not use it all as I get it. It's going to be hard to make sure that I don't use more energy than I am given with the food overnight or I will never be able to store excess energy and get stronger”.  
“Hopefully we can get your appetite built up again, that will go a long way to increasing the amount of energy that stays in your body through the day. We will sedate you overnight and feed you the high calorie food. You did manage to fill out a little while you were in the coma, maybe we need to trial pushing the food through at a faster rate. I didn't want to try it while you were in a coma in case it took too much energy for your body to be digesting extra food, but I think it's worth a try while you are just sedated at night” suggested Carolyn.  
“Sounds sensible” said Sam roughly and then cleared her throat “So much for not talking much” she sighed and Jayak held a cup of water in front of her so she could suck on the straw and wet her throat.

Carolyn and Jack picked up Lilly and Lacey, who were now fast asleep. Carolyn handed Lilly to Jayak and then fetched the breast pump from the bench and set it up and began pumping Sam's breasts.  
“Are you getting enough for them?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, they are drinking more now but we're still getting enough from pumping you every six hours. I'm not going to increase demand until we absolutely need to”  
“I need to get milk stored” Sam said with emotion.  
“Sam. I am NOT going to increase demand on your body until we have no choice, especially in light of the information you've just given us” she said firmly.  
Sam sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the rhythmic pumping to help keep herself calm. Sam startled when she felt herself being moved.  
“It's okay Sam. We're just making you a little more comfortable. It's okay, everything is fine, just go back to sleep” soothed Carolyn. So Sam closed her eyes again as they settled her onto her side and let the tiredness she felt claim her.


	54. ORGASMS

CHAPTER 54 ORGASMS

Sam woke to feel Jack's hard cock thrusting inside her pussy and moaned, making Jack go still behind her.  
“Sam?” he questioned but all she could do was moan “Jack please” so Jack began to thrust again, making Sam moan even louder. Jack began to thrust a little faster and his hand moved from her hip and he reached down over her flat belly and put his fingers in the lubricant by the side of his cock and smeared it up onto Sam's clit, making her hips give a little buck as she made another needy moan. He pressed down and rubber her clit harder and before long Sam's pussy tried to squeeze on Jack's cock as Sam tipped over into an orgasm. Sam's core began to suck on Jack's cock and he pressed firmly against her ass as he orgasmed. He rocked against her, trying not to press against her too hard. He hadn't felt her move or respond for five long weeks and when she had moaned, he'd had a lot of trouble holding back. He'd been demanding quick ejaculations for weeks, so trying to prolong the usual fast sex was actually a bit of a challenge because he had been very close to an orgasm when she had woken. He hadn't really been expecting her to wake up. She had fallen asleep while her breasts were being pumped and she had slept deeply. She hadn't even woken when Carolyn had pumped her again six hours later so he'd been caught by surprise and he was glad that Sam had orgasmed quickly, but as he lay behind her in the aftermath of of their orgasms, he realized that Sam's hips were still rocking a little and then he recognized her moan. Her NEEDY moan. Sam wanted, or rather... needed.... another orgasm. 

He pulled his softening cock out of her and Sam moaned with disappointment. He got up onto his knees and carefully rolled Sam onto her back as he looked at her face and knew that she definitely needed another orgasm. Usually when she was like this she needed a BIG orgasm. He gently opened her legs and settled himself down onto the bed and put his fingers into her needy pussy. Sam moaned loudly and Jack leaned down and put his mouth over her clit. As soon as he sucked on it Sam moaned loudly again. He turned his fingers up and found her G-spot, earning him another needy moan. He toyed with her clit for a while, then sucked her clit hard as he rubbed her G-spot. Sam's body momentarily stilled and then erupted into another orgasm. Jack felt her core trying to clamp on his fingers as he kept the movement going and making her orgasm kick up a notch as he sucked even harder on her clit. Sam's body began to convulse, giving tiny jerks in time with the action around his fingers. Sam's convulsions seemed to go on for a while and Jack wasn't sure whether or not to end his movements or keep them going. He figured that Sam would let him know when she had enough but her needy body just kept jerking on and on, so he released the pressure on her clit and her G-spot and gentled his movements. Sam's body gave a few more small jerks and then she groaned softly and her eyes fluttered as her body stilled.  
Jack quickly used a cloth to wipe his mouth, chin, hands and then to wipe a bit of mess from Sam's pussy before pressing the cloth against her pussy, he kept her legs bent as he closed them together and then Carolyn helped him to roll her onto her side. Carolyn had been watching her ongoing orgasm with concern, so she had been right there ready to help him. She quickly pulled the blanket up and covered their bodies as Jack tucked his in behind Sam, as he had been doing for the last five weeks to make sure her temperature rose quickly. Carolyn went and got a blanket from the warmer and Corbin helped her to quickly add it directly onto Sam's skin below the other blankets. Carolyn then sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam and watched her face as her eyelids fluttered and then stayed closed as she gave a soft sigh and stilled. After a long minute her eyes slowly opened, then she blinked slowly and she turned her head a little to look at Carolyn.

“Hey Sam” Carolyn said quietly “How are you feeling?”  
Sam blinked again “Okay” she whispered.  
Jack put his arm over her and found one of her hands and held it “That orgasm seemed to go on for a while. I wasn't sure what to do?” he told her quietly.  
“You did good. It was a little weird but it was good” sighed Sam.  
“Have you ever had such a long response like that before?” asked Carolyn.  
“I've never had it drag out that long before. If I do go a bit longer, it's usually because I am building up to wanting an even bigger orgasm, but this one stayed kind of level”  
“Do you feel like it gave you any energy?” asked Carolyn.  
Sam was silent for a moment as she assessed herself “Actually yes. I am feeling better than after the first one. Or maybe it's just because I am more awake now” she suggested.  
“No, you were right about the idea of orgasm's providing us with energy. Vala and I decided to put your theory to the test and we SOMEHOW managed to go for two days without any sex. Apart from being EXTREMELY frustrated and having our tempers flare at the drop of a hat, by the end of the two days, we both got REALLY tired and almost lethargic. By the time the two days were up, we were both desperate for sex and not long after my first orgasm I quickly began to feel better and I craved more orgasms. In the end I had to use a vibrator to give me a few more until my body calmed down. It was the same for Vala too, although her experience was apparently a little more intense and her Naquadah was probably a factor for that. Do you think that having orgasms would benefit you too now? Or do you think that it would take too much energy out of you still? I was thinking that it would certainly be a more pleasurable way to get some work in on your abdominal muscles as well as the rest of your core muscles to help build up your strength” Carolyn asked.  
Sam thought about it. The energy she received would definitely be worth the energy spent to achieve it if Jack did most of the work. The muscle work out would be a bonus because it wouldn't cost her the extra energy to do an abdominal workout as well as having sex. “It's worth a try. Even if it's just to work on my muscles to help me get stronger to sit up again” she admitted.

“Okay good, because I thought you would agree and I bought you these” Carolyn smiled as she reached for a small box that she had at some point put on the bed. She pulled out two sex toys with a big smirk on her face “Meet your new best friends” Carolyn smirked as she revealed a rather large 'Rabbit' vibrator. The shaft had a section of ball bearings in it and when Carolyn turned on the vibrator to demonstrate it, Sam couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the shaft of the vibrator rotate, which also caused the end of the shaft to bend around in a small circle. Just looking at it and thinking about how it would feel inside her, made her pussy clench and she felt a strong surge of arousal go through her. When Carolyn used the other control to show her the vibrating function Sam actually moaned at the thought of those two quickly vibrating rabbit ears teasing her clit. The vibrations were strong and she knew that those ears would tease her clit to a quick orgasm.  
Carolyn smirked at her when she heard her moan and then showed her the second toy. It was a very strange looking toy. It had a cone shaped handle that then bent over at the end to reveal a hole. When Sam's brow creased in confused thought as she tried to figure out it's function until Carolyn explained what it was.  
“Basically the hole goes over your clit and I guarantee in less than two minutes you will be having a WOW of an orgasm”.  
Sam huffed a chuckle of disbelief “Oh yeah.... sure...” she said sarcastically with a face full of doubt.  
“I dare you to try it” smirked Carolyn “Feel like getting some energy so we can take you to the pool for a relaxing float?”  
Sam sighed. A float in the pool sounded like heaven right now.. She could feel her pussy getting so much wetter and she pressed herself back against Jack's now semi-hard cock.  
“It looks like you need a license to drive those things” chuckled Jack as he looked at the new toys in Carolyn's hands. He let go of Sam's hand and moved it to her breast and began to toy with her nipple, making Sam moan. Carolyn picked up some antibacterial cleaner and wiped down the new toys.  
“Which one do you want to try first?” Carolyn smirked with a wide grin “How about the clit sucker, then you will have more energy to enjoy the Rabbit”.  
“So.... I have to put the hole over my clit? How in the hell am I supposed to do that when I can't even lift my arms properly?” she said and then moaned as Jack began to squeeze and pull at her nipple. Jack chuckled and then shifted his position and rolled Sam back towards him, so that Sam was cradled in his arm with her head against chest and left shoulder so he could put both hands on her breasts. She was mostly on her back as she lay partly on top of him with the bulk of her body along side his. He used his top arm to lift her right leg up and splayed her legs open. He rubbed his fingers against her mound, then removed the cloth that he had tucked there earlier. He could only just reach her clit but he rubbed it while she moaned and raised her hips a little, then he put his hand back to her breasts and worked them until Sam was begging for more. Carolyn knew that Sam's body temp would now be on the rise so she peeled back the blankets to reveal Sam's opened legs and her glistening pussy. Jack moved his hand back down to her pussy and reached for her clit again. “Carolyn if you put it on the right spot, then I'll hold it for her. Do I need to do anything in particular?” he asked as his cock got completely hard in anticipation of watching Sam orgasm.

“No, just press it down firmly so it seals around her clit and gets the suction going effectively” Carolyn smiled as she turned it on.  
Jack moved his hand out of the way and Carolyn heard an embarrassed groan from Sam as Carolyn parted her pussy lips to squirt a small blob of lubricant onto her clit before smearing it over her clit with the end of the gadget. Sam moaned as she felt the vibrations near her clit and tried to open her legs a little wider. Carolyn placed the hole directly over her clit and pressed down firmly and turned up the power before letting Jack take control of the handle and he pressed it down firmly to get a good seal.  
Sam's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in surprise at the new sensation on her clit. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking a little and her pussy strained upwards towards the downward pressure. Sam began to keen and then suddenly got louder and and it wasn't long before an orgasm exploded through her. Her pussy throbbed strongly and even though it felt great, Sam wished that Jack's cock was inside her empty pussy. The orgasm went on and on, getting more and more powerful as her pelvis shuddered and shook. Then Sam sagged and gulped a big breath in and groaned as she let it out. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed as her body quickly started building to another orgasm. She keened as the feeling got stronger and stronger until she yelled “FUCK!” and orgasmed again. Her pussy throbbed even stronger than before and her abdominal muscles tensed as she went silent with her mouth open. Her pelvis lifted up for a little while before she suddenly relaxed and groaned loudly “Stop, stop” so Jack immediately lifted the gadget off Sam's clit and Sam heaved a few breaths in and out as she tried to get her throbbing body to relax.

“Sam are you okay?” asked Jack as Carolyn took the clit sucker from him and turned it off.  
“No...” moaned Sam and then gave a wry chuckle “Oh my GOD... That was SO intense”.  
“Does that mean it was good?” asked Jack with amusement.  
Sam chuckled again “It would have been better with your cock inside me too, but yeah.... It was VERY good. It sort of felt like the orgasm I had just before, it seemed to level and just keep going on and on”  
“Probably a clitoral orgasm as adverse to a vaginal orgasm” said Carolyn in a 'matter of fact' voice. Sam and Jack just looked at her so she elaborated “Clitoral orgasms are purely just the nerves in your clit being stimulated into orgasm and it localizes around your clit. When you orgasm while Jack's cock is inside you, you would be having a deeper more internal orgasm and then when you really go of with a bang it's probably both”  
“Oh” was all that Sam could manage, then she thought for a moment and added “That actually makes sense. I guess that's why I prefer orgasms with Jack inside me, because they are definitely always much bigger”  
Carolyn held up the Rabbit vibrator with a smile “Ready for round two?” she asked with a grin.  
“As long as Jack can fuck me after” Sam smirked as she moved against Jack's iron hard cock.  
“Try and stop me” chuckled Jack in delight as her smiled her.  
Carolyn put lube on the vibrator's shaft and another blob on Sam's clit “Corbin I hope you are hard because I am going to need a good hard fuck very soon” Carolyn said wryly as she looked at Corbin who had a definite bulge in his shorts. Carolyn smirked at him and squeezed her thighs together with a small moan of anticipation.  
“Sam are you okay with me keeping control of this one? Jack's not going to be able to reach it unless he moves?”  
Sam's eyebrows went up and then she looked at the rabbit again. Her pussy clenched hard and Sam smiled at her “My new best friend huh?” she said skeptically even though the clit sucker had surprised her.  
“Oh definitely” smirked Carolyn and she sat on the bed just below Sam's open legs and open pussy. Carolyn gently rubbed the head of the Rabbit over Sam's clit and pussy, making Sam flinch at the spark of pleasure as it moved over her clit. It was rather large for a vibrator and probably wasn't much smaller in diameter than Jack's huge cock. Carolyn began to press the head of the shaft into Sam's swollen pussy as Sam moaned and adjusted her hips as Carolyn started to make slow thrusts to get the vibrator deeper into Sam's pussy. She moaned louder and louder as it got deeper and deeper, until it was all the way in. 

Then Carolyn turned on the rotation function and Sam's eyes went wide as the shaft made small circles inside her. When Carolyn began to slowly thrust the shaft while it was rotating, Sam moaned loudly and her eyes rolled backwards as the pleasure flowed through her.  
“Oh God that's good” Sam moaned as Carolyn continued to thrust slowly. After a few minutes Carolyn turned the rotation speed up and switched on the vibrator in the rabbits ears and made sure that they pushed over Sam's clit as she thrust the vibrator forward.  
“Oh God!” Sam exclaimed loudly “Oh Fuck!.... That's SO good” making Jack chuckle and start to play with Sam's nipples. Sam drowned in pleasure as Carolyn thrusts built up speed and she pressed the Rabbit's ears more firmly over her clit. Sam's hips took on a life of their own as she writhed and jerked in mindless pleasure. Carolyn picked up the pace even more and Sam's abdomen clenched and her legs opened wider. With Jack tugging on her nipples and the vibrator's shaft rotating in her pussy Sam was in heaven as she lay there and let herself sink into the pleasure like a wonderful warm bath. When Carolyn pressed the Rabbit hard against her mound, the shaft was rotating deep in her pussy and the strong vibrator was teasing her clit to perfection, a sudden massive orgasm rolled through Sam and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body began to throb and convulse. Her pussy sucked hard on the rotating shaft which drove her orgasm bigger and bigger until the familiar white heat enveloped her body and sent a shock wave through her as her body rocked hard in unison to the throbbing in her core. Sam felt like she was floating and felt slightly disjointed from her body as it continued to rock. She felt the rotations stop, the shaft stilling inside her and then once her body stopped rocking the vibrator turned off too and while Sam moaned in disappointment, Carolyn started slowly sliding the shaft back and forth through Sam's swollen sopping wet pussy. Sam's body gave small jerks as sparks of pleasure jolted through her.  
When the vibrator was pulled out of her pussy Sam moaned loudly with more disappointment. Jack eased out from under her and got to his knees and moved between her legs, he quickly leaned over and guided his rock hard cock into her wet and VERY swollen pussy. He shuddered with pleasure as he began to press forward, enjoying the tightness on the head of his cock as he pushed deeper and deeper into Sam's engorged pussy. Once he was half way in, he lifted her legs and held them up as he pushed deep inside her tighter than usual pussy. He loved fucking her so quickly after having just fucked her already. Loved the extra tightness of her blood engorged flesh as it throbbed around him. He groaned in pleasure as he steadied himself and Sam looked up at him, her eyes still dreamy and out of focus from her huge orgasm. It had been quite a while since her last massive orgasm and he couldn't help but smile. He was just wondering how hard he could push her without hurting her when Sam moaned for him to fuck her hard. Jack's heart jumped with excitement and his cock flexed inside her. After so many weeks of slow and gentle sex he was aching for a good hard fuck. He knew that he still wouldn't be able to pound against her, but he could still make it pretty intense for her, enough for it to be classed as 'hard'.

He gently juggled Sam's legs up onto his shoulders then planted his hands down either side of her. Her legs slid down the outside of his arms a bit and bent at the knees, making her ass lift up off the bed. Sam moaned with need as she felt her ass tingle with the stretch. Jack experimentally thrust in and out of her, gauging where his limit was and then began to speed up until Sam was swearing in ecstasy. Jack smirked with satisfaction and began to go even faster, making sure not to thump against her ass. “Oh yeah.... Oh!.... Fuck me harder Jack... Harder!..” Sam cried out and Jack let himself make slight contact with her, just enough to stretch her ass and pelvis wider. When Sam went silent and her abs tightened, he kept thrusting as her body began to tremble and then shake with her orgasm. Jack managed a few more thrusts until he rocked firmly against her body as he orgasmed and ejaculated deep inside her. He felt Sam's core clamp down hard on his cock as it sucked his balls dry. He groaned and winced as the sensation turned to discomfort and then groaned again when her core released his cock from her almost crushingly strong grip. His arms shook as he held himself above her and panted as his body calmed. He slowly eased Sam's legs down by degrees, knowing that he had quite likely stretched her weak and almost non existent muscles. Sam's eyes were closed as she lay beneath him, her breathing was labored a little but she was calm and relaxed. Once her legs were all the way down, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he backed down and out of her, grabbing a clean cloth to give his cock a quick clean and to clean up the worst of Sam's messy pussy and thighs, then tucked it against her pussy and rolled her back to her side. Jayak immediately put a fresh warm blanket on them and then pulled the other blankets over them as well while Jack, as usual, tucked himself in behind her cooling body. Once he was lying down he let himself be distracted by the sight of Corbin fucking Carolyn extremely hard. She had pulled her maternity dress off and was bending over with her legs apart and her hands on the bench with her elbows braced against Corbin's onslaught of power. The only item of clothing that she still had on was her bra that was trying in vain to stop her growing breasts from bouncing with Corbin's thrusts. Carolyn was now pushing back just as hard as Corbin was pounding forward. He was really thumping hard against her ass and had a very firm grip on her hips. Her baby bump was getting very big and it protruded out below her and it made Jack wonder what the babies thought was going on as their safe haven was being rocked so... violently. 

Carolyn was very clearly enjoying the almost savage fuck and she was swearing her head off, making Jack chuckle. Corbin's face was grimacing a little as he began to falter. Corbin had incredible stamina when it came to fucking but it looked as though Carolyn was pushing him to his limits. Suddenly Corbin seemed to get a second wind and began to pull Carolyn's hips more forcefully back towards him as he surged forward, causing a torrent of loud swearing to come from Carolyn's mouth before she suddenly went silent an lowered her head as she exploded into a massive orgasm. Corbin managed four more hard thrusts before he slammed against her one last time and almost roared through his obviously powerful orgasm. Once he finally finished straining against her, his body sagged a bit as he groaned and began to lethargically slide back and forth through Carolyn's pussy as she relaxed under the calming massage of Corbin's hands on her back in time with his languid thrusts.  
Jack looked down at Sam to see her looking at Corbin and Carolyn with a creased brow.  
“Are you okay Sam?” he asked her with concern.  
Sam looked back at him as he raised himself a little higher on his elbow “Yeah” she said quietly.  
“What are you thinking about?” Jack pressed.  
Sam sighed “I was wondering if I'll be able to be fucked like that again before I am finally fixed”  
Jack sighed “There are other things we can do to make it more intense for you. We can use butt plugs, you love that vibrating one and maybe Carolyn can hold that sucker thing on your clit while I fuck you from behind” Jack said with a smirk.  
Sam's pussy clenched at the thought and she gave a little moan as she imagined Carolyn pulling on her nipples as well. Jack felt her body move in front of him and he chuckled “You really enjoy Carolyn helping you out don't you?” he teased with a gentle smile. Sam's eyebrows immediately creased again and she looked away from him as her cheeks coloured a little.

“Sam it's okay to enjoy Carolyn touching you. I'm not jealous if that's what you're worried about. In fact I get quite a kick out of the fact that you let her do it to you. Now if it was Corbin..... THEN we would have a problem” he teased her with a smile.  
Sam chuckled a little but then went serious again. “I'm not even remotely sexually attracted to Carolyn, so why do I enjoy her touching me so much?” Sam wondered out loud to Jack.  
“Because she's good at it and you trust her not to want any.... romance from you. It's just all about the pleasure and the fact that you need it AND to tease the hell out of me” he added with a wry smile.  
“I'm just worried that I'm letting this go too far” Sam admitted.  
“It doesn't mean that you're going all slutty Sam. Your body needs orgasms, Carolyn knows how to pull your strings and you trust her. I bet you anything that once you are no longer pregnant, having Carolyn touch you will probably lose it's appeal very quickly” Jack guessed.  
“And if it doesn't?” Sam asked him seriously as she looked at him with trepidation.  
“Then I guess we'll have to have them over every now and then for a play date” he smirked and Sam looked at him as though she wasn't convinced. “Sam. Carolyn is VERY good at getting you to orgasm. I'm sure if you thought really hard about it, the attraction is more about the pleasure she gives you, rather than the fact that it's coming from HER. Sam... She's a woman too, she understands your body and your pleasures just as good and maybe even more than I do. There is probably also an attraction to the 'naughtiness' of having someone else touch you so intimately that isn't me plus you might associate it as being partly for me to enjoy watching you or maybe even just because she's another woman” Jack suggested.  
Sam looked at him “I know they are added factors but... I shouldn't...” Sam stumbled for an explanation as tears came to her eyes.  
“Hey Sam.... It's okay.... I REALLY don't mind. I enjoy watching you orgasm and we BOTH trust Carolyn with your body sexually. It's fine Sam. You need the extra help right now, whatever makes it work for you then I'm fine with it” Jack told her but when Sam continued to get more upset, Jack tried to figure out what was upsetting her so much “Sam I know the last year has been a steep learning curve when it comes to sex. You went from complete abstinence to having sex everyday. FORCED sex everyday....”. When Sam winced slightly at the word 'forced' Carolyn quickly butted in to the conversation as she sat on the edge of Sam's bed next to her where she had been listening and watching Sam getting upset.  
“Sam.... I am not under any pressure to do this for you. No one is making me do this. I chose to do it and not just because I had to... well... at first it was because you NEEDED to orgasm and it wasn't going to happen when you ran out of steam and Jack was asleep. I did it again because I WANTED to. I WANTED to touch you. I WANTED to make you orgasm. I'm not feeling any pressure to do this for you. I am a big girl Sam and if I didn't want to touch you sexually, then I wouldn't be doing it. I ENJOY it. I enjoy touching you. I enjoy making you orgasm. I love the challenge of getting your body to orgasm to help you. I am NOT being forced to preform sexual acts Sam” Carolyn took one of her hands as she heard Jack sigh with comprehension. “I am in NO way feeling pressured to touch you sexually. I enjoy it Sam. I enjoy helping you and I enjoy the 'naughtiness' too remember. I really do enjoy it, that's why Corbin has to fuck me afterwards, because it makes me so Goddamned horny. Maybe my pregnancy is a big factor, I don't know, but I do know that touching you and making you orgasm makes ME want to orgasm. Maybe that's why I enjoy it so much, because I know it's going to lead to me getting a good hard fuck from Corbin. I do NOT feel any sort of pressure at all. In fact I was actually getting a bit worried that I was forcing myself on to you too much” admitted Carolyn with a sheepish smile.  
“Really?” asked Sam tearfully.  
“Yeah, really........ So?... You're good with this? You enjoy me touching you? You enjoy me giving you orgasms?”  
“Yes” Sam said hesitantly and then said it again with more conviction.  
“Then just enjoy it Sam because I am enjoying it too” Carolyn smiled at her and then her face faltered with a surprised expression on her face and Sam looked at her with dread and went red with embarrassment when Carolyn suddenly blurted out “You want me to suck on your clit don't you?”  
“Oh God!” Sam said with embarrassment as she closed her eyes but she couldn't dismiss the picture that she had been thinking of. She must have been projecting it without realizing but then she opened her eyes all of a sudden as she 'felt' Carolyn looking at her and 'felt' her sexual need too. The feeling of craving Carolyn's mouth on her pussy from Carolyn's point of view as well as her own point of view and suddenly Sam had no doubts. Carolyn really did enjoy pleasuring Sam for her own enjoyment.

Carolyn peeled back the blankets and Sam moaned and squirmed as Carolyn touched her hip. Jack helped Sam onto her back again and swiveled her bottom to the edge of the mattress and lifted her legs so her pussy was over the edge of the mattress as Jack held onto her splayed out legs by her ankles. Jack knew that it would be the only way that Carolyn with her big belly would be able to comfortably access Sam's pussy. Sam moaned deeply as Carolyn knelt on the floor to access Sam's pussy and then licked all the way up Sam's pussy and over her clit. Carolyn tasted Jack's semen as the saltiness tingled on her tongue and spiked her own sexual need. Carolyn settled her mouth on Sam's clit and sucked hard as she pressed her knuckles against Sam's ass hole. Sam gave another needy moan and Carolyn got the message loud and clear and pressed a knuckle against Sam's ass hole until it began to stretch open and Sam pushed down against her. Carolyn pushed her knuckle harder and then in a continuous rhythm and Sam quickly began to orgasm. Sam moaned loudly as she orgasmed and Carolyn kept sucking and pushing against her ass hole to prolong Sam's quick but powerful orgasm, making her own pussy clench. It was too awkward for Corbin to use his mouth on her pussy and she missed it. When she felt Sam duck away from the pressure on her clit, Carolyn released the pressure then licked her pussy a few times and then inserted her fingers into Sam's pussy as Sam moaned again. Carolyn had literally felt the big surge of energy that had come with Sam's orgasm and now she was determined to give Sam even more precious energy. The more energy Sam got, the better off she would be and the better off her pregnancy would be. It had certainly been a surprise to mentally connect with Sam and it made her all the more determined to make this pregnancy easier on her body if she could. She wished that she could wave a magic wand and get Sam through the dangerous part of her pregnancy faster. It would certainly be a lot less stressful for Sam as well as every one else around her but if this was all she could do to help her through the vulnerable time ahead then she would be happy to do whatever she could to make Sam and her pregnancy stronger. Sam moaned louder as her pussy clenched around Carolyn's shuttling fingers as they rubbed on her G-spot. Carolyn smirked, then put her mouth back on Sam's clit. She felt Sam's hips buck more strongly than before, proof that she HAD been given energy as Sam began to keen with pleasure. She felt Sam's hands pressing down on her head and Carolyn was suddenly determined to give Sam a truly massive orgasm and she had just the idea that might do it. Back in her college days when she had been experimenting with sex and especially sex with other women, another girl had done it to her and it had been such a most incredible and extremely pleasurable experience, that she had asked the girl to do it several times. An experience that Carolyn wanted Sam to have right now. An experience that would hopefully provide Sam with a huge amount of orgasm energy. Energy that would give her a big jump start into surviving her struggle through the dangers of the remainder of her first trimester of her pregnancy. Carolyn's pussy was now pretty soaked and as soon as she had thought of the idea and the memory, her arousal had gotten even higher and now she couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction when she fisted her.


	55. ORGASM OVERLOAD

CHAPTER 55 ORGASM OVERLOAD

Carolyn pushed her fingers further into Sam's pussy until her thumb, which was tucked into her palm, began to slip into her pussy too. She steadily kept pushing until her whole hand was in Sam's pussy. Carolyn had small hands but she knew that when she made a fist it would probably feel bigger than the girth of Jack's cock and she smiled at the thought of Sam getting the chance to have a 'bigger cock' inside her, even bigger than Jack. She stilled her hand and gently tucked her fingers into a fist and felt Sam still at Carolyn's movements and Carolyn actually felt Sam's burst of surprise as she realised what Carolyn was doing. Carolyn pushed her fist further into Sam's pussy and then pulled it backwards again. Carolyn knew how massive Jack's cock was, and she knew that Sam would easily be able to take Carolyn's forearm, probably all the way up to her elbow she mused as she began to shuttle her fist faster inside Sam. She could feel Sam's pleasure. She could feel Sam's mind tumbling over waves of ecstasy at the unusual feeling of a fist inside her and the knuckles adding an extra level to her enjoyment. Sam started swearing and Carolyn began to get more and more excited as Sam's pleasure rose. Carolyn put her mouth back on Sam's clit as she pushed her fist into Sam's pussy with a fast rhythm and then started to add a twist of her wrist as she pushed it forward and another twist as she pulled it back. Sam's body shuddered and then began to convulse as a massive orgasm surged through her. Carolyn could feel the energy building and flowing through Sam as she orgasmed. She felt Sam's pussy trying to clamp down on her fist and Carolyn almost felt intoxicated by the immense pleasure that she felt Sam enjoying. Feeling the energy being created in Sam was astonishing and Carolyn became very excited and then very determined to give Sam even more energy, so she could get a jump start for the challenging weeks of her pregnancy that lay ahead. She sucked harder on Sam's clit as she continued to fuck Sam with her fist. She felt an intense heat begin to build up around her hand as Sam's body continued to convulse and create energy. 

The heat increased and Sam's fingers began to dig into Carolyn's scalp. Carolyn felt ridiculously pleased that she was doing this for Sam. For Sam, the incredibly brave, intelligent and loyal woman. Sam, the mother of her son's future partners. She knew it had made them feel closer, as it probably had with Vala too, but with Carolyn's Ancient gene it had no doubt helped in making them feel more of a link and suddenly Carolyn realised that maybe her babies were assisting her to feel Sam's mind and let her interact with her somehow. Carolyn felt the heat around her fist kick up even more as she began to feel Sam's projected feelings of gratitude for the massive amount energy she was receiving. Carolyn added more twisting to her shuttling and Sam's orgasm kept escalating to the point where Carolyn could no longer feel Sam's mind because so much energy was coursing through Sam's body. Carolyn felt triumphant at her success with helping Sam and she felt her own energy seemingly come alive and move around within her as if celebrating her triumph. Sam's pussy suddenly clamped down so strongly onto Carolyn's fist that she couldn't move it. She felt Sam's pussy pulse strongly around her fist, sucking on it hard as Carolyn rocked her fist in the very intense heat of Sam's energy filled flesh. She could feel the energy swirling inside her own body begin to leave her through her fist and she felt almost drunk with excitement as she encouraged her energy to go into Sam's body and help her. Sam's body finally stopped convulsing and Sam moaned softly as her pussy relaxed around Carolyn's fist. Carolyn released the pressure on Sam's clit and just licked it gently as Sam's body shuddered through aftershocks of her orgasm. Sam's hands fell away from Carolyn's head and Carolyn lifted her head to look at Sam as she felt Sam's juices dribble down her chin. Sam's eyes were closed as her body trembled non stop, seemingly overloaded with energy. Sam slowly opened her eyes and it looked like she had just received a huge dose of Morphine and her eyes were very hazy and unfocused. Carolyn relaxed her fist inside Sam's body as a huge wave of tiredness flowed over her. She felt like she barely had enough energy to withdraw her hand from Sam's swollen, soaking wet pussy and she smiled tiredly at Sam's still trembling body. She suddenly couldn't focus as she looked at her wet fist, and trying to think about why she could no longer focus was proving impossible. She smirked tiredly, knowing that she had created far more energy in Sam than she had ever thought possible. 

Then just as her body started to sag, Corbin put his hands under her armpits and pulled her up a little bit before he quickly swung her into his arms and then put her down gently onto the table and repositioned himself and slid her towards him using her legs until her pussy was at the edge of the table. He sat on a chair and supported her legs over his shoulders as he put his mouth on her pussy. Seeing what position Jack had put Sam in, had given him a demonstration of the perfect position to be able to get his mouth on Carolyn's pussy again. He knew that she missed that a lot, so he knew that she would soon be loving this opportunity to have his mouth on her again. Carolyn moaned and as soon as Corbin sucked on her clit she started mumbling swear words. This is what she had been craving just as much as Sam and God Corbin's mouth felt incredible. Carolyn closed her eyes, and let her lethargic mind drift as she savored the sensations and wondered absentmindedly if they would be able to fit a table into their room. Corbin released her clit, firmly swiped his tongue up her pussy a few times and then sucked on her clit again. Carolyn felt the white heat of a large orgasm begin to build inside her as her body began to tremble. Then Corbin put pressure onto her clit with his teeth and Carolyn's orgasm exploded through her. Corbin kept up the pressure on her clit as he sucked and prolonged her orgasm and when she finally touched her fingers lightly onto Corbin's head he knew that her clit had reached a state of high sensitivity and that she'd had enough and he released her clit and then licked her pussy a few more times while she gave jolts of pleasure as he swiped over her clit. Then Corbin stood and pushed the chair away as he kept Carolyn's legs up onto his shoulders and then guided his hungry, rock hard cock into her pussy. He gripped her hips firmly and then slammed his cock's entire length into the depths of Carolyn's pussy. Carolyn let out a loud “Fuck” and then began to wail, seemingly getting a second wind as Corbin powered in and out of her. 

He held Carolyn's thighs closer together to give them both the feeling the pleasure of making her tighter and him feel bigger. Carolyn continued to wail through Corbin's thrusts, then suddenly he paused for a moment while he thought and then moved both her legs over to just one shoulder and closed her legs completely before continuing to thrust strongly inside her.   
Carolyn burst out with loud words of excitement “Oh fuck yes!..... Oh God that's good...... Harder.!... Oh fuck Corbin!.... Harder!...” so Corbin complied with a smug smile and thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could while he wrapped his arms around her thighs to anchor her. He knew Carolyn absolutely loved it when Corbin fucked her long and hard. She always thought his stamina was so incredible and knew that his cock would feel huge with her legs closed like this. Corbin rotated her hips a little using her legs and Carolyn began to wail louder as the extra pleasure rushed through her from the change of angle. Her pleasure spiked up and up with every thrust of his cock as the rim of his cock head rubbed hard over her G-spot as he thrust in and out. Her orgasm hit her by surprise, engulfing her in a huge wave of pleasure as it surged through her. Corbin kept thrusting through her orgasm, keeping it flaring higher and higher until she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body being totally consumed by it as she shook hard and Corbin kept going and going. He rotated her hips a little more until she was almost on her side and kept thrusting. With the change of position and another change in sensations, Carolyn's waning orgasm flared to life again and she felt her mind go completely blank with mind numbing pleasure as Corbin's thrusts finally became disjointed and he slammed into her one last time and erupted inside her with a loud cry of satisfaction as pleasure swamped him. He rocked hard against her as he ejaculated and Carolyn just lay there in a pleasure induced stupor as his hard rocks softened and turned into smooth, slow glides of shudder inducing jolts of pleasure. Corbin gradually stilled and sighed as her looked at Carolyn's hazy unfocused eyes and her completely lax face. Her orgasm had been massive and he had loved it when she had spilled over into another even more massive orgasm. Carolyn looked completely out of it as she lay on the table.  
“You okay?” he asked her with a smug smile.  
“Hmmm” was all she could manage as she lay there feeling too exhausted to move, even though she was feeling energy surging through her, she felt exhausted. She closed her eyes as a languid calm gently spread through her body, making her feel like she needed to sleep as her energy seemed to dissipate and oddly soak in and then disappear, taking her ability to do anything with it as her mind faded away. Corbin smiled at her inability to respond with words and chuckled as he continued the gently glide in her pussy with his softening cock. When he pulled his cock from her pussy, Carolyn didn't react. He looked carefully at her and called her name. When she didn't respond he put her legs in one arm, put his hand on her hip, rubbed it firmly and said her name again but he still got no response. Jayak came over and had a look at her and felt her slow pulse. Carolyn didn't even react to being touched and it made Corbin even more worried.  
“She seems to be in a deep sleep” said Jayak.

Jack had watched gobsmacked as Carolyn had fucked Sam with her fist. Fuck it had been so incredibly hot to watch Carolyn's fist and then most of her forearm disappear into the depths of Sam's incredible pussy. He could hardly believe the response from Sam's body as Carolyn had shuttled her fist back and forth and then added a twist of her wrist as she thrust in and out. So..... Fucking..... Hot!.... Sam's pussy had sounded so incredibly wet and sloppy and at first Sam's face had conveyed her shock and surprise as Carolyn had pushed her whole hand into Sam's pussy and made a fist. But it hadn't taken long for Sam's eyes to roll back and she had moaned so loudly. Her massive orgasm had been truly magical to watch. He didn't get the chance to study her face much while she had her massive orgasms on his cock, so he had found it so much of a turn on to be able to watch her pleasure filled face during every second of that incredible massive orgasm, which had seemed to go on forever. He had felt Carolyn's mind intermingled with Sam's and had felt Carolyn's determination to help her as much as she could, but now, it strangely seemed as though it had done the opposite. When Corbin had lifted Carolyn up onto the table so he could lick her pussy, Jack had switched his whole attention onto Sam's mind which was still seemingly drifting in pleasure. Jack had kept hold of her ankles and he had moved down to the side and then off the bed. He had splayed out her completely relaxed legs and he had guided his iron hard cock to her pussy and pushed himself into her a little bit before putting his hands onto the back of Sam's thighs to hold her legs up on either side of his hips while he fucked her. When he thrust into her, she moaned and once he got to a good steady rhythm she was keening softly and suddenly Jack registered something unexpected. He stilled and focused on her, trying to decipher what he had felt. She felt exhausted and her body was already cooling. He couldn't understand it, not long ago her body had been a mass of tremors as her body shook with the energy created from her orgasms, so why the hell was she suddenly exhausted? He looked at her with growing concern as she squirmed a little, trying to encourage him to move. 

He lost concentration as Sam kept softly moaning with frustration and her eyebrows began to frown over her still closed eyes as she moaned softly. Jack could feel her worrying lack of strength so he took his hands off her legs and then leaned down over her and worked his hands under her shoulders. Sam gave another frustrated moan as he felt her pussy clench onto his cock. He scooped her up to his chest, shifting a hand behind her to support her head with one hand as he lifted her with the other one on her ass to hold her body firmly against his. Once he was upright with her and her head was slumped against his shoulder and neck, he shuffled his hands to get them down under her buttocks and then he walked around to his side of the bed and sat down on it, causing Sam's legs to bend and settle on the bed on either side of his hips. He pivoted and then laid down backward so Sam was lying on top of his chest with her legs still tucked in by his sides. He shifted her position a little until her weight felt comfortable on his abdomen and chest and then lifted his legs to plant his feet on the bed and he held her hips firmly as he began to thrust in and out of her as she lay completely relaxed on top of him in one of her favourite positions. He increased his speed and Sam moaned softly against his throat. He increased his speed but was careful not to bang against her, he knew that the speed of his cock alone would get her to orgasm in this position. Suddenly it clicked in his head what else he had been feeling and he paused moving for a moment to draw down Naquadah. He had sensed her need for a big load of Naquadah. It confused him as to why her levels would be low enough to need a big load, when he had already orgasmed in her today, adding to his confusion about the seemingly missing energy that had been created. He completely dismissed all thoughts from his mind, except to concentrate on drawing down his Naquadah. He gritted his teeth and groaned quietly as Sam moaned quietly with frustration at her halted pleasure. He resumed fucking her and mentally focused on her pleasure, focused on trying to increase her feelings of pleasure so her orgasm would create more energy as he pulled her buttocks apart and pressed his forefinger against her anus and stretched it apart as he shuttled his cock as fast as he could into her pussy. He felt her pleasure begin to kick up and then felt the sudden jolt as her orgasm crested and surged through her. He kept thrusting, kept increasing her pleasure until her greedy core clamped hard onto his cock and he could no longer move. Her core began to suck hard on his cock and he began to ejaculate, clenching his teeth at the force of his orgasm. He groaned as he strained against her, his fingers losing their strength as Sam's needy core sucked all the semen from his balls again. He groaned loudly, wondering how in hell he could still have any semen left after their last fuck. 

Jayak had watched Jack as he had moved himself and Sam and once he was settled, fucking her again and obviously not needing any assistance, he had turned his focus to Carolyn and Corbin and watched her powerful orgasm that seemed to go on forever, driven by Corbin's relentless fucking. He only turned back when he heard Jack groan, instant alarm bells going off in his head at the unmistakable sound of Jack giving Sam a LOT of Naquadah. He quickly went to Jack who was now lying still after his legs had collapsed and slid down the bed.  
“Jack?” he said urgently as he looked at Jack's slack face and his closing eyes “Jack? What happened?” he asked urgently.  
“She... nee... nee... needed me” Jack managed to slur before his head rolled towards Sam's and came to rest against her forehead. Sam was very still and silent and Jayak quickly checked her pulse which was very slow, but steady. He was checking Jack's pulse as he heard Corbin orgasm, he felt Jack's pulse steady to a slow but definite solid rhythm. He sighed with relief as he wondered what in the hell had happened, before hearing Corbin trying to rouse Carolyn and went to check her too.  
“She seems to be in a deep sleep” said Jayak with rising concern after checking Carolyn's pulse. He looked back at Jack and Sam and Corbin followed his gaze.  
“What happened to them?” Corbin asked Jayak with confusion.  
“I don't know. I heard Jack groan and I knew straight away that he was giving her extra Naquadah. He gave her enough to knock himself out straight away so it must have been a pretty big dose, but I have no idea why. He fell asleep before he could tell me anything other than 'she needed me'” Jayak told him. “Did you notice anything.... strange happen between Carolyn and Sam? Something must have happened for them both to crash like this” he suggested.  
“No... Sam had a rather massive orgasm, I haven't seen her have one that big for a long time, maybe it was just too much for her and took more energy than it gave her?” Corbin wondered.  
“But that doesn't explain why Carolyn was affected too” stated Jayak.  
“Well... Carolyn had a pretty massive orgasm too... She was completely out of it for a while and then she closed her eyes and just seemed to fall asleep”  
“How massive?”  
“Probably as big as Sam's” Corbin informed him “She actually orgasmed twice at the end and it seemed to go on forever”  
“It must be something to do with their Ancient physiology and their pregnancies. Let's just hope that they will just sleep it off and Sam won't be any worse off. I don't think her body could handle another setback. I just don't understand why she needed so much Naquadah after already having received some earlier. I am going to take some blood samples to check their levels. I got a sample just before they had sex the first time and her levels were okay, so what in the hell happened?” he asked absolutely mystified. “Let me help you with Carolyn. Take her to bed and if she sleeps longer than twelve hours give her some fluids” Jayak suggested as he worked his hands under Carolyn's shoulders and then held her in a sitting position while Corbin quickly wiped his messy cock and groin, put his boxers and shorts back on before he got Carolyn into his arms.  
“Hang on, let me cover up Sam so she doesn't get too cold and I will come and open the doors for you” Jayak said as he put blankets over Jack and Sam and then he grabbed Carolyn's clothes and a couple of pads before placing a blanket over her mostly naked body and opening the door.  
Once Carolyn was safely in her bed Jayak rushed back to Jack and Sam and checked on the thankfully still sleeping triplets before checking Jack and Sam again. Then he picked up the radio and asked Daniel to come to Jack and Sam's room and to bring Melody.

Daniel soon arrived with Melody and Vala followed with Jacob, all with worry on their faces.  
“What happened?” asked Daniel as he looked at Jack and Sam sleeping under the blankets.  
“Jack gave Sam extra Naquadah, enough to knock him out fast. He said that 'she needed him' but he fell asleep before I could get anything else out of him”. Jayak paused for a minute, wondering what to tell them. He didn't particularly want to discuss sex with Jacob and Melody there but Melody knew pretty much everything about sex anyway, but only Daniel knew that Carolyn had been helping Sam to achieve orgasms. “Carolyn... helped... Sam and then Jack had sex with Sam while Corbin was... with Carolyn. Carolyn is now in such a deep sleep that she can't be woken. Something must have happened between them for Sam to suddenly need extra Naquadah, but apart from Carolyn giving Sam a massive..... I have no idea what happened. I just took blood samples to check their levels again but I was hoping that you or Melody could figure out what happened to Sam and why it affected Carolyn too” Jayak told them.  
Vala looked confused until Daniel whispered something in her ear and then her eyes went wide as she looked over at Jack and Sam again.  
“Massive?” Vala asked curiously as she looked back to Jayak.   
“Very” said Jayak who went over to the microscope on the bench to check the blood samples “I'll need help to clean them if you don't mind Daniel. Corbin will need to stay with Carolyn and the triplets are due to wake up soon too”  
Daniel nodded and went over to Jack's side of the massive bed and sat down beside Jack and Sam. Sam's head was resting on Jack's shoulder and Jack's chin was resting against Sam's forehead. He smiled at the serene picture they made and then he pulled back the blanket to expose some skin and put Melody down on the bed.

They both touched Sam. Daniel put his hand on her back and Melody put her hand on Sam's arm. They both made their hands glow as they attempted to sense anything unusual but the only feeling Daniel got was one of.... agitation or something similar. He removed his hand and watched Melody. Her face screwed up in concentration but in the end she looked a little confused as her hand stopped glowing.  
“Do you know what happened?” Daniel asked her silently as he opened his mind to her and shared the agitated feeling he had gotten from Sam.  
“Ma Ma feels strange..... She's not resting... She's working. Her body is working” she said silently to Daniel as she looked at him, still looking confused.  
“Her body is using more energy than it should when she is just asleep”  
'Do you know what it's being used for?'  
'No and the babies won't answer me. I can sense them but I can't converse feelings with them' she said as her brow creased with concern.  
'But the babies are okay? There is nothing wrong with them? They're not in danger?'  
'No. Not in danger. I think Ma Ma needs more energy. She's using too much energy'  
'But you don't know why or what she using it for?'  
'No. I just feel that she'd going to need more of it.... Lots of it. Her sleep is very deep' Melody told him and he could sense her worry at not knowing what was happening to her Mother.  
Daniel turned to Jayak who was looking at them, their worry reflected in his face.  
“Jack gave most of his Naquadah to Sam. He'll be waking for sex and that's about it for a couple of days. Sam's levels are now quite high though, so maybe she just needed extra for some reason? They weren't even low an hour ago before they had sex..... The first time”.  
“The first time?” asked Daniel.  
“Jack and Sam had sex twice. Carolyn helped her after the first time because she was still... needy... and then they had sex again once she finished helping Sam” Jayak said a little awkwardly “Did you figure anything out?”  
“I just got a very unsettled feeling from her and so did Melody. She knows the new babies are okay but she can't make contact with them. But what she DOES know is that Sam is using more energy than what she should while she is sleeping and she is definitely sleeping very deeply. Melody's worried and thinks that she needs to be given more energy, so I guess we need to put the tube in and feed her”.   
“Do you know when she will wake up? Should I sedate her or will she stay in this deep sleep? If she wakes up with the tube in she'll vomit” Jayak said with concern.  
Daniel looked at Melody who told him that she didn't know how long her mother would be sleeping for.  
When Daniel told Jayak the information, he sighed “Maybe if I just put her on a constant light sedation, her reduced reactions might give us enough time to get the tube out before it makes her vomit”  
Melody was happy with that suggestion so Daniel picked her up off the bed and put her on the arm chair so he could help Jayak clean and settle Jack and Sam comfortably into bed.

Once they were both cleaned and comfortable, Jayak threaded the nasal gastric tube down one of Sam's nostrils and connected it up to the high calorie food and turned the pump on. He put it up to a reasonably high setting and then inserted a fluids line into the back of her hand and taped the tube securely to her arm. He raised Sam up on some pillows to make it easier for the food to go down and to pump her breasts a little later on. He attached the monitor leads to her chest and turned on the monitor. He watched her results until they steadied and then made notes on her chart that both her heart rate and breathing rate was quite low and he then decided to put her on oxygen with the tubes in her nose. He also inserted a fluid line in Jack and hooked him up to a monitor too but his results seemed very normal after giving away so much Naquadah. After he was finished, he thanked Daniel and told him that he would call them when the babies needed feeding.


	56. CHANGES

CHAPTER 56 CHANGES

Both women had continued to sleep deeply all through the remainder of the day and all night as well. The next morning, on day one, they all waited to see if either of them would wake up. Jack finally woke up at midday and needed to be assisted by the fuck drug to have sex with Sam before falling straight back to sleep. Sam had not stirred at all, not even through the sex. Carolyn had eventually woken that night after sleeping for a day and a half. Corbin had taken her to the toilet and managed to get her to eat something and drink some juice before she fell asleep again. While Carolyn had been awake, Corbin had asked her if anything unusual had happened between her and Sam yesterday but she had been a little hazy still and had no suggestions as to why Sam's Naquadah levels might have needed to be higher, but she did admit that she had given Sam energy, that she had thought about wanting to help Sam more and then she'd felt energy leave her through her fist when it had been is Sam's pussy. She asked about Sam's condition, but she fell asleep while Corbin was talking to her.

On day two, Carolyn woke up and stayed awake for about two hours before falling asleep again and slept until late afternoon before waking again. Jack had woken up at midday again for sex. He had been able to move himself over to Sam, had sex with her unresponsive body and stayed awake and alert for about an hour, talking with Jayak and Daniel as they tried to figure out what had happened. Jack got extremely concerned when he had been told that after barely being awake for a day, Sam had become unresponsive and had descended into a deep sleep again. It seemed all the worse because her slow heart rate and slow breathing continued, the only good thing was, that they were both steady.  
Carolyn slept all night, then woke up feeling better on day three. Still tired but apart from taking a couple of naps through the day she had stayed awake and alert, also very concerned at why Sam had become unresponsive again. Jack woke at midday again and had sex with a still unresponsive Sam. He'd been having sex from behind her and under the covers in an effort not to let her body temperature drop and Jayak had decided to leave her on her side until they needed to pump her. Jack admitted that he definitely felt the difference in his recovery since going through the Stargate and Jayak told him that, according to the microscope, his semen was now even more dense with Naquadah since then too. They talked more about how he was feeling since going through the Stargate and Jack admitted that he definitely felt much better all over since then. He felt like he had more energy and felt stronger and his concentration was better and his knees were definitely not bothering him as much as they were. After they had talked for a while, Jayak suggested that he should go through the Stargate again to see if it made further improvements. Jack then suggested that maybe Vala should go through too and they radioed Daniel for him and Vala to come and talk to them. After a short discussion they both decided to go. Jack called Hank and asked for permission to use the Stargate and after Hank gave him the go ahead, Jack requested that no one be in the Gate room when they beamed down and explained that Sam was still in danger with her immune system and Hank completely understood and told him that he would send an SG team through the Stargate to the same planet as before and they would keep their distance until they got the signal that it was safe to come back through into the Gate room after Jack and Vala had left. Jack thanked him and told him they would be ready in about ten minutes.

Jayak helped Jack to get dressed and Daniel went to get Teal'c. Teal'c and Daniel came back just as Jayak was lacing Jack's boots. Jack was still feeling a little wobbly on his feet so Teal'c supported him as Daniel beamed them down while he stayed with the twins and sat on the bed next to Sam. In twenty minutes they were back. After going through the Stargate Jack had vomited and then when he had come back through to the SGC Jack had lost consciousness and Teal'c had to quickly hoist him over his shoulder as he collapsed while also supporting Vala with his other arm. Vala had vomited too but she hadn't passed out, although she was still pale, queasy and a bit weak at the knees when they got back to the Al'kesh. When they had beamed back in, Daniel grabbed hold of Vala and eased her down into the armchair and got her a drink of water. Jayak helped with Jack and then undressed him and put him back to bed. Daniel then called Hank to thank him and let them know that they were both okay and then asked him if they would be able to go through the Stargate again in a couple of days. Hank told him just to let him know when they were ready to go again.

Jack woke up about half an hour later, vomited again and told Jayak that he felt very nauseous but he could definitely feel a difference within himself and he agreed with Daniel that it seemed to be a work-in-progress to getting them back to normal and agreed that they should go again. The twins inside Vala became very active after going through the Stargate, so much so, that they kept her awake and nauseous nearly all night. Jayak scanned the babies the next morning and told her that everything looked fine and a few hours later, they had calmed down again. After they had returned from the SGC, Daniel, Vala and the twins had stayed in Jack and Sam's room until Vala had felt better and had been more stable on her feet. Liam woke up while they were still in the room, so Daniel handed Liam and a bottle to Vala and she settled down to feed him. Liam was beginning to grow a little faster than his twin sisters and as a result his drinking and sleeping pattern were changing too. He began to favor the bottle and fussed a bit when he nursed from Sam, so Jack made the decision to have Liam on bottles only and the twin girls would keep nursing from Sam. Liam soon settled once he was in a routine of his own and the girls kept to their schedule which made it easier to manage Sam's pumping times. Jayak eased Sam upright in preparation for her to nurse the girls, he put pillows behind her, then eased her back against them and he went to cover her back up with the blanket but he suddenly stilled and stared at Sam's lower abdomen as his eyebrows arched with surprise. He manipulated Sam's belly as Jack looked on and his eyebrows rose in surprise too. Jayak laid her flat again and then quickly grabbed the ultrasound and checked out her belly. Her slightly BULGING belly. He found the three babies and took some measurements and stared at the screen in confusion.

“Jayak? What's wrong?” asked Jack with worry.  
“They're too big. Sam is only seven and a half weeks pregnant but these measurements are telling me that the babies are approximately TEN and a half weeks old” he said incredulously.  
“What? Her pregnancy has sped up too? I thought that her body couldn't handle a fast pregnancy so the gene slowed it down” Vala said with surprise and concern.  
“This is the first time that she's been scanned for this pregnancy, but if she was having a fast pregnancy like you she would be about fifteen weeks instead of the ten and a half weeks that she is now. This bump wasn't there yesterday.... Well..... I'm sure her belly wasn't bulging like that when I sat her up” Jayak told them.   
“That's why she needed the extra energy and Naquadah” Jack said suddenly “And probably why Melody couldn't contact the babies, maybe they're too busy growing. Something MUST have happened with Carolyn. There must have been more happening than Carolyn just giving her energy. Maybe Sam is asleep so she can put all her energy into GROWING the babies”  
“Carolyn must have given her an awful lot of energy because she has been sleeping pretty much the same as after we helped to stop the contractions. Carolyn said that she had thought about wanting to help Sam while she pleasured her, maybe the gene decided that this was the best way to help her? The babies getting bigger faster will help Sam enormously. Didn't Sam say that once she shares blood with the babies that it becomes easier for them to control the Naquadah and therefore they can use it more effectively as her immune system?”asked Jayak.  
“Yeah... Sam did say that. When do they share blood?” asked Jack.  
“Usually about twelve or thirteen weeks” replied Jayak  
“Maybe they will grow to that age and then go back to normal speed?” Jack said hopefully.  
“I hope so, because she can't stay like this for the rest of her pregnancy. Her body seems to be coping, but she is definitely using more Naquadah, her levels are lower than usual before sex. The energy she got from Carolyn must have helped to kick start the process somehow” said Jayak, just as the door opened to reveal Carolyn and Corbin entering the room.

“What process?” Carolyn asked, then she caught sight of the ultrasound Jayak was using on Sam's belly and the obvious bulge in Sam's belly.  
“What's wrong?” she asked anxiously as she came over to the bed and looked at the screen which still had one of the babies measurements on it. “Oh my God!” whispered Carolyn “That's not possible. Sam said her gene had slowed down the pregnancies so her body would cope”  
“You said that you thought about wanting to help her? Do you remember thinking anything specific?” asked Jayak.  
Carolyn though back to the moment when she was fisting Sam and concentrated on remembering. She suddenly went pale and swayed a little. Corbin quickly reached out to support her. “Oh God!.... I did this to her?... Oh God.. This will kill her” Carolyn cried out and her knees gave way as she burst into tears.  
Corbin scooped her up and sat her in the other arm chair beside Vala, soothed her and calmed her down.  
“What do you think you did?” asked Corbin gently “What did you think about?”  
“I wanted to give her as much energy as I could. I could feel the energy generated with each orgasm and then I decided to give her the biggest orgasm I could and I wished that we could just fast forward her past the dangerous part of her pregnancy. I wanted her to be out of danger. I wished that I could make her pregnancy easier for her. This isn't easier, her body won't be able to cope with a fast pregnancy. I just wanted to give her more energy to help her through it” she said and then erupted into tears again. By the time Carolyn had calmed down again Jayak had thought more about what Carolyn had said.  
“You wanted her to get to a safe place in her pregnancy and at the moment Sam's body IS coping. She must have taken a lot of energy from you and those orgasms, we are also pumping the high calorie food into her full time and she had extra Naquadah from Jack at the start too. This might be exactly what she needed Carolyn. I think that you really DID help her. The babies are getting bigger and stronger with no visible signs of deterioration from Sam. The older they are, the more Naquadah they can control” Jayak told her.  
Carolyn stared at him as her brain finally kicked into doctor mode. And she analyzed the information without emotion. She looked at Sam as she thought and then she quietly asked “How did I even get her to do it?”  
“You said that you could feel the energy that she got from the orgasms, so you were connected to her somehow” said Jayak  
Carolyn looked at him “I saw what she was thinking when she thought about me touching.....” Carolyn stopped as she registered the twins in the room. She flushed with embarrassment and looked at Jayak “I could feel her incredible pleasure and the HUGE amount of energy it gave her. I also felt her thanking me for it”  
“Carolyn... You're Ancient. You have a predisposition for mental abilities. Sam has now got incredibly strong mental abilities and maybe just her thinking about you was enough to make the connection?” said Daniel.  
“The thought did come to me that maybe my babies were helping me to make contact with Sam” admitted Carolyn.  
“And you are probably correct. When you thought about helping her, about wishing you could get her past the danger period of her pregnancy, maybe Sam heard your thoughts and realised, that it was a good idea. Maybe she took the energy that you wanted to give her and used it to help herself in a more effective way by engaging your idea” suggested Daniel.

Everyone was silent as they thought about Daniels suggestion. Melody moved closer to Sam and put her hand on Sam's exposed baby bump, closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hand glowed and she went straight to where she could find the answers. Her mother's sexual memories. When Melody has checked her Mother's mind before, it was the one place that she would not intrude upon without permission or a genuine reason. She hadn't even considered it before. It had shocked her when she realised that Carolyn had been touching her mother and helping her to orgasm for energy. She'd had no idea it was possible. When she reviewed her mother's memories she was even more shocked by the feelings that her mother had while Carolyn had pleasured her sexually. She felt her charged emotions of pleasure and a neediness for Carolyn to touch her. She couldn't understand it. Her mother was bonded to her father, so why was she feeling so much pleasure when Carolyn touched her intimately? Melody delved deeper into her Mother's mind and then she began to understand. Carolyn was pregnant with her little twin sisters bond mates. Carolyn was being affected by her babies love for their bond mates mother and in return, her mother was feeling a very strong affection for Carolyn because she was carrying the future bond mates for her twin girls. Her mother's and Carolyn's emotions were intertwined because of their offspring and as a result, their emotions could be shared completely because of Carolyn's strong Ancient gene. Carolyn's emotional attachment was also strengthened by her feeling responsible for her mothers health and well being and in return her mother trusted Carolyn's care implicitly. It was a combination of those things that had led them to connecting on such an intimate level. She searched for the exact time when Carolyn had shared her energy with her mother and backtracked a bit to where her mother had heard and felt Carolyn's desperate feelings of wanting to help her mother, wanting to help her through the dangerous part of her new pregnancy any way that she possibly could. Her mother had felt her emotions, heard her wish to fast forward her past the danger and then she looked at her mothers reaction to Carolyn's thoughts. Her mother had quickly considered the possibility, she had calculated the energy that she would need and increased her pleasure receptors to be able to gain a bigger orgasm and therefore more energy. Her mother figured out, that with Carolyn's donation of pure energy from her body and with the right amount of pleasure induced energy, that it would work. She had already filled her stores with pleasure induced energy from their father but all the extra energy she had received from Carolyn she had channeled straight into the babies and their placentas. Her mother had figured out that she could fast forward her own pregnancy. Her mother had done it. She had taken as much power from Carolyn as she could, without it being a danger to Carolyn or her babies and then had demanded more pleasure from her own core. Bigger orgasms to cause a bigger energy reaction, so she would have enough energy to put her plan into action. After her mother had the massive orgasm from Carolyn, she had channeled all the energy into the babies and then she had used the energy from her soulmate to replenish her own stores and then sent the rest to the babies, she'd had enough energy to trigger the process that she had programmed into her body and had shut herself down with the energy left in her own stores. She had learnt from being in the coma, learnt how her body could be shut down safely. The last thought her mother had, was her regret that she couldn't spare the energy to let her soulmate know was was going to happen. Her regret that she would cause everyone to worry about her, but the opportunity was too good to pass up and she had done it to give herself, her pregnancy and her babies, a better chance at survival. Melody backed out of her mother's mind, checked her body's current energy storage levels and the rate of their use, broke her connection and then looked at her father.

“Ma Ma did it” she said perfectly out loud.  
Everyone stared at her, Melody usually only said the words 'Ma Ma' and 'Da Da' out loud so it was a bit of a surprise for her to come out and say a perfect small sentence. Melody then conversed silently with her father and explained what she had gleaned from her mother's mind and body, but especially her mother's feeling of regret.  
Jack sighed with relief and then let the others know what Melody had found out before turning back to Melody. “Do you know how long she will be sleeping for?” he asked Melody silently.  
“Until the new babies get to sixteen weeks. She calculated that she had enough energy to start the process and would then get just enough energy along the way to be able to get them to sixteen weeks and then they will be more able to help power her body by converting your Naquadah to energy. I don't know how long it will take Ma Ma to get them to sixteen weeks. The longer her body is doing this, it seems to be getting more efficient at it and can more easily control the energy output to help the babies grow" replied Melody.  
"So that's why you felt that her body was working and that she needed more energy?"  
"Yes. I just didn't know what she had done and why" Melody told him. Jack relayed the news and Carolyn and Jayak immediately began to discuss how they could increase Sam's energy intake to help her and Carolyn suggested that they could feed her high energy food rather than high calorie food.  
“What's the difference?” asked Jack.  
“We are currently feeding her with high calories with a goal of putting weight on her. We need to change that goal to giving her constant immediate energy. We are currently giving her a high protein and fat diet with very low sugars. We need to fuel her body as though she is.... an athlete. She needs a source of constant high energy like she's training for a marathon”  
“Okay. That makes sense. How soon can we change her food over?”  
“I'll call Dad and get him to send someone over to the hospital, then it can be beamed up as soon as possible. I won't be able to do a complete immediate change, I will have to blend it for a little while so it doesn't upset her digestive system”  
Everyone was happy with the new course of action and dispersed to get on with their day. Carolyn called the hospital to place an urgent order then called her Dad to arrange it to be picked up and made ready to beam to the Al'kesh. While she was talking to her father she asked him if he could get permission for her mother to be given clearance so she would be able to visit her in a private SGC isolation room and explained that she would prefer to stay away from anyone else while she was there and preferred that no one else saw her and also requested that he and her mother try to stay away from anyone that is sick. Hank stayed silent for a few moments and then asked her how many more weeks it would be before they could have visitors again. Without revealing that Sam had done it to herself by way of her new knowledge, she told him that her gene had shut Sam's body down and was redirecting her energy to fast forwarding the pregnancy and they hoped that she would be out of danger by the end of the week. When Hank had started asking questions about how it was possible to fast forward a pregnancy. Carolyn had gone quiet for a moment and then she told him a little white lie that Melody had worked it out. It was essentially true, Melody HAD worked out what her mother was doing, but she knew that her father would assume that Melody had helped Sam to fast forward her pregnancy. Carolyn asked if he could get the clearance request for her mother done by the end of the week and that she missed them and needed to see them both as soon as it was safe for her to leave Sam. Hank suspiciously asked her if she was okay. Carolyn took a breath to calm her emotions and told him that she was fine and fobbed him off with the fact that she was going to be staying on board the Al'kesh longer than she had anticipated and wanted to see them and explain to her mother why she hasn't been able to contact her or see her, which left her father still suspicious but he said that he understood because Carolyn's mother, Kim, was currently very angry with him for not telling her where Carolyn was or what she was doing. Carolyn felt upset for her parents and knew that before she was in on the Stargate secret she used to be angry at her father for the same reason, but she couldn't tell him anything else. Not yet, she wanted to see them in person to deliver her shock news and reveal her very pregnant body.

Jack then called Cassie. Quarantine had so far given her a clean bill of health and he had been hoping that she could come up the day after Sam woke up from the coma. Sam unexpectedly shutting herself down to grow the babies had put that plan on the back burner and he'd had to tell Cassie that she would have to wait a little longer after all. Cassie had cried when Jack told her that she was going to have to wait and Jack felt awful. He knew that Cassie was having a hard time in quarantine and a lot of her nightmares of being left alone among the dead on Hanka, had resurfaced. The nurses had told him that she had woken up screaming several times and then would break down and cry fairly regularly. Cassie had insisted that she keep going with the quarantine, that she didn't care what she had to go through as long as she got to be with her family again. Jack couldn't help but admire her courage but he also wanted her out of there as soon as possible too. If Sam kept the babies growing at the same rate that she was growing them now then by the end of the week Cassie should be able to join them on the Al'kesh. He figured that she had been in quarantine long enough to be considered a very low risk, especially when Sam would be sixteen weeks pregnant. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Sam about Cassie coming or discuss how or what they were going to tell her about what had happened to them. Sam had only spent a few hours awake before going into another deep sleep. She had barely gotten to see her babies but at least it would only be for a few more days. Well.... he hoped. 

If Sam kept growing them at a rate of one week per day like she was managing to do now, then it would only take another five days to get her to sixteen weeks. He looked at Sam's peaceful face and felt so grateful that she had been given access to so much extra knowledge. Knowledge that had saved her life and quite possibly was saving it again. She was essentially erasing nine weeks of time from a dangerous part of her pregnancy and was getting herself and her babies to a place where her body could be as strong as possible. The babies would be able to power her body with Naquadah and any extra energy that she managed to consume would go towards storing energy in her body and building her muscles again so that she would be able to have the chance to be at her peak to cope with the last half of her pregnancy. It was such an incredible blessing. He just had to be patient, but now he knew what was happening, he began to feel excited about her waking up and being able to start to do things for herself. She would hopefully be strong enough to sit up by herself again, which meant being able to use the toilet again and he knew that that act alone would have a huge impact on her self esteem. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that she might get her wish about a hard fuck sooner than she had anticipated. And he couldn't wait to be able to indulge her with being fucked hard again. Jack laid down next to Sam and eventually fell asleep as he watched her.

Sam's babies grew steadily at the equivalent of a week a day until two days later when her food was completely changed to the high protein diet and her belly expanded even faster, that day the babies had grown the equivalent of a week and a half instead of a just a week, making Sam's pregnancy the equivalent of thirteen weeks after sleeping for only 5 days. Apart from her growing belly, Sam's body seemed to be staying stable and everyone onboard the Al'kesh was grateful for the positive outcome so far. While Sam was sleeping Teal'c volunteered to keep the twins amused whenever Daniel and Vala helped with the triplets, who had now started to be awake for longer periods. Vala was only thirty three weeks pregnant but she was already finding it very difficult to get around with her huge belly, but at least she could sit in the recliner and bottle feed Liam while Corbin and Noah helped the girls to nurse from Sam's breasts. Daniel and Vala helped with the triplets through the day and then Carolyn and Corbin took the night shift with Noah. Whenever the triplets woke up, Noah would radio them to come and help and once the triplets were settled and asleep again they would go back to bed. Carolyn, at thirty one weeks, was managing much easier than Vala so she volunteered to help through the night so Vala could get plenty of rest. Whoever was 'on duty' to help with the triplets had their radio's on the 'triplet' channel, while everyone else kept their radio's on the normal 'ship wide' channel. There was always two radio's in Jack and Sam's room, with one on each channel and everyone always made sure that they were recharged when they got low on power.

When Carolyn did the next round of blood tests to check how everyone on the Al'kesh was progressing with their health, she decided to add the test for finding Ancient DNA. When she got the test results back from the SGC she changed everyone's levels of vitamins and minerals if they needed it and gave Sam another iron infusion and some more vitamin booster shots. She had talked to each person from the Whore ship individually, about finding out about their possible Ancient DNA and they all agreed that they were interested in knowing. Carolyn had also been wondering about Sam's 'hidden' recessive Ancient gene so she got some samples of her stored blood from the SGC, and when she finally cracked the solution and was able to find the hidden Ancient gene, it had also enabled her to find the same hidden Ancient gene in Jayak, Samara, Marissa and Ellara and also in Corbin. Noah's Ancient gene wasn't hidden and was actually a very strong gene, but for some reason it was completely inactive. He had not been able to get the scanner to work like Jack did, but according to the blood tests his gene was similar in strength which completely stumped her. The fact that Noah's gene was so different from the others made Carolyn very curious and when she questioned Noah, he told her that he was not born in the same region of space as the others, that his family had traveled to another planet and lived there for a few years before he had been captured and his family murdered. Noah had gotten unusually emotional and rather upset so Carolyn hadn't bothered to question him further. It had been strange to see such emotion from Noah, he always seemed to be a little sullen all the time, which was perfectly understandable, but it also worried Carolyn that he didn't seem like he was becoming any happier since his freedom and sometimes she would even catch him staring at nothing with tears in his eyes, but he would always be quick to dismiss her concerns with a fake smile. She had talked to Jayak about her concerns for Noah and he had admitted to being worried about Noah too, that Noah hadn't even been this distracted and sullen aboard the Whore ship but he confided in her, as a doctor, that Noah was having difficulties with his past experiences as a whore and the fact that he had no partner to help him adjust sexually, like Corbin and himself had, was making it harder. Carolyn had nodded with understanding and told Jayak that she would leave the matter in his hands, but if he thought that Noah needed psychological help, then they would do what they could to see that he got it.

When Sam's Naquadah levels began to drop further than normal, Jack decided to give Sam extra Naquadah and had started to draw down extra when he had sex with Sam. He knew that Sam wouldn't want him to make himself unavailable to their children while she was sleeping so heavily, so he gave her enough that wouldn't knock him out but it did make him tired enough to need a short nap or two through the day.   
On the sixth day Sam's pregnancy increased by two weeks in the one day and everyone wondered when she would wake up. Sam was now fifteen weeks pregnant which meant that if Melody was right, then Sam would wake up in twelve hours but when Sam continued to sleep, the scans that night showed her to be seventeen weeks. It finally occurred to Jack that they had changed Sam's food to give her more energy. Energy that resulted in her pregnancy speeding up even more. Sixteen weeks. If Sam's body had kept going at the original rate of one day being one week of growth, it would have taken her eight and a half days to get the babies to sixteen weeks. If Sam had somehow calculated her sleep by days instead of 'weeks' then Sam would be due to wake up at the eight and a half day mark, so they changed her projected wake up day to that.   
On the morning of the seventh day Carolyn noticed that Sam was sweating under the blankets, so they removed them all except for their Milky way blanket and had kept a close eye on her temperature. A few hours later Carolyn happily declared that Sam's body was now maintaining it's own temperature and even though Carolyn had not been feeling very well the last couple of days, she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

The twins were growing up so fast and they loved nothing better than to sit with Jack and Daniel and talking silently about their future, with Jack and Daniel teaching them or recounting stories of some of their adventures as SG1. Since surprising them a few days ago with those two new words, Melody's verbal vocabulary was increasing rapidly and Jacob started to speak verbally right along with her. Daniel and Jack had started reading children's books with them and were actually starting to recognize and learn written words and their sounds very quickly. Carolyn encouraged the twins to play with jigsaws to improve their fine motor skills and dexterity and they had an amazing ability to work out where the pieces should go in the picture and could already do them faster than both Jack and Daniel. Carolyn had a few more games sent up that would help with their fine motor skills and she had also advised Jack that they were ready for regular sized Lego, which would also be very good for their development. He had called Hank and asked him to get them a few basic sets and also some vehicle building sets with people so they would have plenty of different bricks to use. Sam would get a surprise when she woke up, it seemed like so much had happened in the eight days that she'd been sleeping. 

Early on the afternoon of the eight day, Jack was adamant that Sam would be waking up, so he had Jayak remove her nasal gastric tube to lessen the chances of her vomiting and also had him turn off her light sedation. This evening she would be roughly nineteen weeks pregnant. In eight and a half days, she had advanced her pregnancy by a further eleven and a half weeks. It was absolutely incredible. They had started to put her on her side once her belly had been getting bigger because they didn't want the weight of the babies to constantly be pressing onto her digestive system. It was only about nine weeks ago that she had given birth to the triplets and now she was half way through another pregnancy. They were going to have eight children under the age of two! Well.... Two human years. Jacob and Melody were growing even faster now. They were both walking well, even Melody was now walking by herself. They had both grown another half inch in the last week and it was crazy. They were only forty one weeks old and yet they looked like they were easily two years old. It was insane but Jack loved it.


	57. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 57 SURPRISES

Later that evening Daniel had brought Jack's meal into him and then sat at the table with him while he ate it. Jack was midway through his meal and chewing a mouthful of delicious steak when he heard Sam in his head. “Where's mine? I'm starving”.  
He stopped mid chew, spat it out and spun around to see Sam looking at him with a hesitant smile on her face. He pushed himself away from the table and went to his knees beside the bed and kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes.  
“I'm sorry” Sam whispered roughly and Jack quickly got a cup of water with a straw for her to have a drink.  
“Don't be sorry Sam. It worked. We worked it out and Melody was able to confirm what you were doing after we realised your belly was expanding rather dramatically” he said as he smiled at her.  
Sam put her hand on her belly and her eyes went wide with surprise at feeling how big her tummy was.  
“Nineteen weeks Sam. You've grown them to nineteen weeks!”.  
Sam felt gobsmacked “Really?” she said in shock “How long was I asleep for? It was only supposed to be a little over eight days?”  
“That's right, it's been eight and a half days, but Carolyn swapped your food out for higher energy food when we found out what you were doing. Once you were fully on the new stuff, you started growing the babies at a rate of two weeks in one day instead of only one week”.  
“Wow!” exclaimed Sam with surprise.  
“How did you know when to wake up? Melody said your memories told her you wanted to get them to sixteen weeks, but when you slept past the sixteen weeks mark, I figured that you must have gone by a daily timetable instead of weeks of baby growth”.  
“Yes. I basically set an alarm for myself to wake up after eight and a half days”  
“You and that souped up Tok'ra brain of yours has saved you from weeks of being vulnerable, without ANY setbacks and I couldn't be happier Sam. I'm glad that you were able to figure it out and put it into action” Jack said emotionally.  
Sam smiled at him and then noticed movement behind him and looked up to see Daniel.  
“Hey Sam” Daniel said with an emotional smile “It's good to see you awake again. How do you feel?”  
“Very hungry” said Sam as she screwed up her nose and smiled at him.  
“Feel like steak?” he asked with a grin, knowing how much she loved it.  
“Sounds divine. I can smell Jack's and it's driving me insane” she admitted.  
“I'll go and cook you one. Chips, eggs or salad?” he asked.  
“Just medium steak and eggs please” smiled Sam and Daniel nodded with a smile and left the room to let everyone know the good news and to cook her food.

“Can you help me sit up please?” she asked Jack and so Jack pulled down the blankets, rolled her to her back and then pulled her up and put pillows behind her before helping to settle her comfortably against them with a pillow under her knees and covered her back up with the blankets.  
“Can you take the oxygen tubes off please” Sam asked and Jack turned the oxygen off and then removed the nasal prongs.  
Jack sat on the side of the bed and held her hand “So.... How are you really feeling?” he asked her with a wry smile.  
“Still weak.... but.... better” she said as she screwed her face up in thought “My body feels.... a little more efficient... it's running better, easier, but I still feel very weak” Sam admitted truthfully.  
“Okay. So now it's time to concentrate on you. On getting YOU stronger. I assume the new triplets have gone back to normal growth now? Earth normal” he clarified.  
“Yes, they're back to normal now”.  
Jack looked at her belly and then peeled back the blankets and put his hand on her belly. It had been a little weird not to be able to feel the new babies while Sam had been sleeping but now he could feel them very strongly, well two of them. One of them felt.... strange. He didn't have much time to think about it before the door opened and Jacob and Melody toddled in with happy smiles on their faces as Jack pulled the blankets back up over Sam's breasts.  
“Oh my God” breathed Sam at the differences in Jacob and Melody “You've both grown again!” she said with tears in her eyes as Jack picked them up one by one and put them on the each side of Sam. They both hugged her and Sam struggled to lift her arms to embrace them and then gave up with a frustrated sob and began to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then drew in a sharp breath of surprise as energy rushed through her. She turned to look at Daniel who smiled at her.  
“Sorry. I should have thought to do that when you woke up. I assume it's okay to do that for you now?” he asked with a bit of belated concern.  
Sam just nodded tearily and raised her arms up to hug the twins to her. When she managed to calm her emotions, she noticed Daniel helping Vala to lower her bulky belly into the arm chair next to the bed. Vala then looked at Sam, who was still staring at her huge belly, with a scowl on her face.  
“What? I told you that I was running out of room and that was over a week ago. I feel like I am literally going to pop!” she said miserably as she struggled to get comfortable “And right now my back is killing me”.

Sam went silent and then reached out her hand to Vala and touched her arm. Sam's eyes lost focus for a few seconds and then she looked at Vala with concern “How many weeks are you?” she asked.  
“Thirty three”  
Sam's face got a worried look and then her eyes lost focus again before she withdrew her hand “When did you last have a scan?”  
“Ummm....” said Vala as she began to get a little flustered with worry “Umm...”  
“Vala last had a scan when they went through the Stargate for the second time. The babies kept Vala up all night tap dancing in her belly so Jayak scanned them and everything was fine. She's been good.... Well... except for finding it especially difficult to get around lately. Why? What did you feel?” asked Daniel  
“You tell me Daniel” Sam said cryptically with a smile and Daniel looked at her and then touched Vala and closed his eyes to concentrate. He had managed to feel the babies after Jack had shown him how but he still had to concentrate to do it. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he looked at Sam incredulously while Sam smirked.  
“What? What's wrong?” said Vala nervously.  
“Nothing's wrong” said Daniel as he turned to her and smiled “But you are further along than thirty three weeks” he told her.  
“What?” asked Vala with annoyance “What do you mean?”  
“When you went through the Stargate again, it activated the babies Protein Markers” Sam said as she smiled at her “You're now more like..... thirty seven weeks and you're....”  
Just then Vala groaned and put her hand to her belly as her face scrunched with pain.  
“... going into labor. Which is why your back was aching so badly” finished Sam with a sympathetic wince and a smile.  
Vala huffed as the pain faded and looked at Sam with shock “Labor? What?” she asked then another pain flashed through her belly.  
“Ahhh... I'm going to get someone” said Daniel and rushed off out the door, completely forgetting about the presence of the radio's.

“I guess we are going to find out sooner, rather than later, if your delivery is going to be as fast as mine was” smirked Sam and Vala glared at her, but then she suddenly smirked back at Sam.  
“Maybe I'll just make Daniel give me orgasm's anyway” she smiled and then another pain went through her belly making Sam wince with sympathy again.  
“It seems like those contractions are pretty strong and fast already” said Sam as she looked at Vala with concern.  
Melody climbed over Sam's legs and lowered herself herself to the floor. She walked over to Vala and touched her hand. Melody's hand glowed and and she closed her eyes and then Vala groaned through another pain but then suddenly huffed and looked puzzled as she looked down at her belly and then at Melody, who opened her eyes and smiled broadly at Vala.  
“What did she do?” asked Daniel, skidding to a halt from entering the room.  
“I'm not sure.... but the pain stopped. My belly is still contracting but it doesn't hurt anymore”  
“Nack-a-duh” Melody grinned as she spoke verbally to Vala and then she turned and lifted her hands up to Jack for him to pick her up. Jack picked her up and put her on his knee.  
“You're a clever kid aren't you?” he smiled at Melody, earning him a big smile from her.  
“Naquadah?” asked Daniel as he looked from Melody to Vala and then from Vala to Sam.  
“She probably showed the babies how to use Vala's Naquadah to increase her tolerance for pain” Sam suggested.  
“Nack-a-duh” said Melody again with a big smile.  
“Well...... Thank you Melody. Pity you weren't around during my first labor... I hope this one won't be thirty hours of hell” Vala said with feeling and then Vala's face crumpled a little as tears came to her eyes.  
Daniel leaned over and kissed her forehead “Everything is going to be fine Vala” he reassured her and Vala nodded as she tried to blink away her tears.  
Sam touched her arm again and when Vala looked at her she said “Everything IS going to be okay Vala” Sam told her with a reassuring smile.  
“Are you sure?” Vala asked tearily.  
“VERY sure” Sam smiled and then withdrew her hand.

Vala calmed as she closed her eyes for a few moments. When she reopened them she plastered a big smile on her face as she looked at Daniel “Well then.... I guess this is the part where I get LOTS of orgasms” she smirked, making Sam and Daniel both laugh.  
Daniel turned to Sam “How quick IS this going to be?” he asked her.  
“I think you had better get Vala into a comfortable birthing position because it all happened VERY quickly with me” said Sam with a wry smile.  
“Oh boy!” exclaimed Daniel and when Vala's belly went slack again, he pulled her up and out of the chair. Vala wobbled for a moment as she got her balance and then she went still.  
“Oh oh...” she said as she looked at Daniel, who looked back at her with concern “My water just broke” she informed him in a huff and then she leaned forward into him “Oh God!....” she groaned “Get my panties off!” she said quickly.  
“Already?” asked Daniel in shock.  
“YES!....” Vala cried out and then she began to pant “Oh crap!” she exclaimed as Jack put Melody onto the bed and he then held Vala steady while Daniel squatted down and lifted her dress to pull her panties down. Vala panted for a moment and then breathed deep again and allowed Daniel to help her to step out of her now soggy panties and slippers.  
Corbin and Carolyn came in the door and stopped suddenly as they took in the scene as Vala began panting again and began to lower herself into a squatting position.  
“Oh God” exclaimed Carolyn “Is she giving birth already?”  
“Yes” said Sam, Jack, Daniel and Vala all at the same time.

“Check her cervix” Carolyn said to Corbin, as she flashed Sam a smile, so glad to see her awake again. Corbin immediately grabbed some gloves, knelt down beside Vala while Daniel gathered up her dress to expose her ass to Corbin who had snapped on the gloves and then Vala groaned in discomfort as Corbin began to insert his fingers to see how dilated and thin her cervix was.  
“A head is already starting to descend” he informed everyone and Daniel looked stunned.  
“We haven't even set up their cot yet” Daniel whined as he supported Vala who was leaning heavily against him.  
Vala broke into a sweat, groaned and then quickly told Daniel to “Take the damn dress off”.  
Corbin helped to lift the dress over her head while Daniel held her steady, leaving Vala clad in just her bra.  
Jack retreated to the other side of the bed and climbed on it to sit on the bed next to Sam and the twins, just as the triplets started to wake up from all the noise. Jack quickly went over to their cot and picked them up one by one and put them on the bed next to the twins before grabbing clean diapers and wipes and sitting back on the bed. He started with Lacey and once she was changed he handed her to Sam who settled her onto her breast to nurse. Jack then changed Lilly and handed her to Sam and added pillows where Sam needed them. He made sure that she had enough energy and felt strong enough to hold them by herself and then changed Liam and left him on the bed with the twins to keep him occupied while he got a bottle from the fridge and heated it up for him. Once the temperature of the milk was right he settled back on the bed and to feed him and he and Sam watched as Vala gave birth in their bedroom.

Vala stayed in a squatting position as she leaned against Daniel, who was on his knees facing her and in no time at all, Vala began to push hard.  
Jack felt glad that he couldn't see the mess on the floor as he watched Vala push through her contraction. She stopped to pant and Corbin declared that he could feel a head beginning to crown. Vala took a few deep breaths and then bore down again with another contraction, then stopped with obvious relief as the baby's head was delivered. Vala managed to pant a few more breaths before beginning to bear down again and before too long she sagged against Daniel as she birthed the baby's shoulders and he slid out into Corbin's waiting hands. Corbin briefly put the baby down on a clean towel and Carolyn quickly handed him two cord clamps and then a pair of scissors. He cut the cord and then lifted the loudly wailing baby into Carolyn's waiting hands. Carolyn took the baby over to the diaper changing pad on the bench and quickly checked the baby over as Vala began to pant again. Vala groaned loudly as she started to push again and out came a normal looking placenta. Vala groaned again and quickly began to push even harder.  
“I can feel another head” said Corbin as Carolyn handed him a fresh towel, which he put on the floor and Carolyn struggled to bend down and put two more cord clamps and the scissors down on the towel for him as she held the towel wrapped first twin in the crook of her arm. Just then Noah came running in and Carolyn stepped back to let Noah take over for her with a huge sigh of relief as she stretched her back, then eased herself down into one of the arm chairs with the baby still in her arms and reclined with the footrest up and gave a little groan of relief at being off her swollen, aching ankles.  
Noah picked up a clean towel from the bench and after a few grunts and big pushes from Vala the second baby slithered out into Corbin's hands. He placed the baby onto the towel in Noah's hands and then put on the umbilical clamps and cut the cord. Noah moved away with the baby to check it over. Daniel was praising Vala's efforts with loving words and kisses to her sweaty forehead as she calmed, while Corbin went over to check and make sure that Carolyn and the first baby were okay.

Once Corbin was satisfied that Carolyn was okay, he then peeled off his soiled gloves, quickly grabbed a mattress protector out of the cupboard and reclined the empty armchair before laying the protector over the chair and then placed a clean towel on top of the protector. He then put on a fresh pair of gloves just as Vala suddenly tensed and groaned with discomfort as a small flood of blood and fluid passed out of her and onto the floor. Corbin looked at her with worry until Vala groaned in obvious pain as she curled a little around her belly and Corbin watched as it shrunk and tightened. Corbin remembered watching the very same thing happen with Sam and then, just like with Sam, Vala passed an almost dried out looking placenta and then collapsed against Daniel with a tired sigh.  
Corbin scooped Vala up and put her onto the covered arm chair so she would be more comfortable, wiped the worst of the mess off with a warm damp cloth and then covered her with a clean towel. He got the portable ultrasound and then peeled down the towel enough to check her belly as Daniel looked on anxiously. After a careful examination Corbin declared that her uterus had shrunk back to normal, just like Sam's had and everything looked fine. Daniel sighed with relief as Vala stirred and groaned.  
“That doesn't mean that I have to get pregnant straight away does it?” Vala wailed loudly, making Sam chuckle.  
“No Vala... YOUR Protein Marker is working just fine” she reminded her with a grin.  
“Oh good....” Vala moaned and Sam bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Noah checked and wiped off the second twin before wrapping it in a clean towel as he put Vala into the chair, then Corbin took the opportunity to clean up the worst of the mess on the floor and put the dirty towels in a pile. Once Corbin was done with the floor he went over to Carolyn and picked up Daniel and Vala's newborn son and carried him to them and asked if they were ready to meet their son. Vala opened her eyes and nodded. Daniel sat the back of the recliner up a bit and then Corbin put the newborn into her arms. Noah then carried over their newborn daughter and gave her to Daniel. Vala and Daniel gazed down at their newborns with tears in their eyes. It sure had been a hell of a roller coaster of emotions over the last four months and they could hardly believe that their twins were here already. Vala looked at Sam “You said that their Protein Markers were activated when I went through the Stargate again. Is that a problem? How come you said I was thirty seven weeks? I'm only thirty three weeks”  
“I'm sorry Vala, but when you went through the second time and your Naquadah and Protein Markers got another huge boost it must have affected the babies as well. I felt that their Protein Markers were definitely active when I touched you. Once they were activated it must have triggered a surge of growth due to them being able to supply themselves with their own Naquadah based energy. Your babies are going to grow really fast.... much faster than a normal Ancient because they have access to the extra energy Naquadah provides to fuel their growth and development”  
“But they're okay?” Vala asked with concern.  
“They both felt strong and healthy to me and I'm sure the fact that their Protein Markers are now active, won't cause any other problems aside from their growth”  
Vala sighed with relief and turned her attention back to her newborns.  
“Have you thought of names?” asked Sam as she looked at the seemingly huge and very healthy twins with an unexpected twinge of jealousy.  
Daniel looked at Vala, who nodded “We decided on names a while ago. Our son's name is Malcolm Daniel Jackson and our daughter's name is Jessica Vala Jackson” Daniel smiled with a wry grin as he told them.  
Everyone expressed their approval of the names and congratulated them. Daniel looked on as Vala unwrapped their son and checked that all his fingers and toes were there and then Daniel held him and swapped babies to give Vala their daughter and Vala got very emotional as she unwrapped Jessica and she couldn't help but compare her to Adria. Adria had started out healthy too. Her problems had only started once she was two days old, then she had deteriorated, getting sicker and sicker until she died. She suddenly felt Sam's hand on her arm.  
“Vala... Feel her Naquadah. She's going to be fine. I promise you Vala, they will both grow and thrive on your breast milk. Just make sure you take time to enjoy them while they're little, because if Jacob and Melody are anything to go by, your twins are going to grow like weeds” Sam said as she smiled gently at her.

Vala nodded and smiled at Sam through her tear filled eyes and then turned back to her new little daughter and let herself feel Jessica's Naquadah signature. It was strong and vibrant as Jessica looked up at her Mother with her gorgeous little face. She had dark hair and Vala got the distinct feeling that her daughter would grow to look like herself, except taller and she wondered if she had just been gifted a glimpse of the future by her daughter. She wished that she could have this kind of contact all the time with her babies. She sighed and then unclipped one side of her nursing bra and coaxed Jessica to nurse and when she was on and sucking strongly Daniel lowered Malcolm into her other arm and helped to latch him on to Vala's other breast. Malcolm's Naquadah signature was also strong. Strong and so very calm. Once they were both nursing she looked back at Sam to see her looking back at her with tears rolling down her face as she watched Vala nurse her own babies.  
After the tragedy of losing her first born to Naquadah poisoning and then selflessly raising someone else's child and then nursing yet another child as well, everyone was very emotional about seeing Vala having the opportunity to nurse her own babies.  
Melody and Jacob slid down off the bed and went to Vala, they each stood beside their future partner's head. Their hands glowed and the faces of the twins were so enraptured as they communicated for the first time with their soulmates. Tears started falling all over again at the touching scene before them. Jacob and Melody's hands glowed for quite some time and then they both moved their hands to Vala's arms to emotionally thank her for all her love and care as she helped to raise them.  
Vala had tears running down her face as she told them that she would always love them as much as her own and that she already considered them as her son and daughter, that she didn't need to wait until the future to know that they would be forever bonded by family ties.  
Everyone had been touched by the emotion of the Vala's words and then Melody and Jacob turned their attention to Daniel and also thanked him too. He picked them both up and kissed them before putting them back on the bed with Jack, Sam and the triplets. They crawled up the bed and sat down next to their parents.

Carolyn finally broke the emotional silence a few minutes later “If I go through the Stargate will my pregnancy end faster too?” she whined tiredly with a wry smile, making everyone chuckle.  
“Sorry Carolyn, you'll have to tough it out” Sam said apologetically.  
“Oh well... I guess I'll just have to keep having lots and LOTS of hot sex with my handsome toy boy” she smiled broadly, making Vala and Sam laugh.  
Jack had put Liam on the bed and had taken a snoozing Lilly from Sam a little while ago and she still had Lacey, who was now up against her chest as she gently rubbed her little back.  
Sam almost felt normal, Daniel giving her energy, had given her the strength to move. She readjusted her position, widened her legs and leaned back a bit more, her pregnant belly already affecting her comfort when sitting upright. It was such a relief to be past the most dangerous part of her pregnancy and she hoped that she wouldn't suffer with nausea too badly so she would be able to put some weight on. It was highly probable that she would have to endure yet another triplet pregnancy, but at least now she knew how she could make it easier and safer for her failing body. Even if she did manage to put on more weight her body's systems were still going to continue to deteriorate. Pregnancy was the only thing that was keeping her alive, that and Jack's Naquadah. If she had failed to get pregnant she would have been dead by now. Another set of triplets in her belly. She was already nineteen weeks pregnant. She had achieved more growth than she had initially calculated and it was great, but it also brought her closer to the time that she would give birth and be vulnerable all over again. If she managed to store enough energy she would be able to fast forward through her dangerous weeks again. They were going to have eight children. EIGHT! How could they manage to have any more? She sighed heavily and Jack asked her what she had been thinking about.  
“I was just wondering if I have to go through yet another pregnancy because I fast forwarded this one so much” she admitted.  
“If that happens, then we will just deal with it. I can squish some bunk beds into all the kids bedrooms...... We'll manage” he smiled gently.

“Do you think you will be able to get past the danger period again?” Jack asked hopefully.  
“Only if I can store energy... and get it from someone”  
“Could Melody do that thing with the Stargate again? That was basically done to get enough energy to do the repairs wasn't it? Could she do it again, just to give you energy to grow them that far quickly instead of having to go into a coma again?”  
“That's actually a really good idea Jack. Yes, I'm pretty sure we could do it that way. It would mean changing the dialing program temporarily but yes... it would work” said Sam and then she started to think about it even more.  
“Well there you go... Problem solved” smiled Jack.  
Sam looked at Jack and smiled “How did I get so lucky? You always seem to be so... positive about everything. I wish I could be more like you” Sam marveled. “I worry about having three more babies and you just suggest a simple solution and tell me everything will be okay. I just hope my body can continue to cope with what's to come. Daniel gave me energy to move, but my body is still so weak I can barely use it. It's only going to get harder and harder to keep my body going”

“Then I guess it's time to swap you back to fattening food again” Jack smiled and then he suddenly remembered something “Do you still feel like steak?”  
Sam's mouth instantly began to salivate and Sam moaned quietly at the thought of a lovely juicy steak. Jack grinned and then looked at Daniel who was completely focused on Vala and his twins “I guess he forgot about your steak. I'd better go and do it myself” he chuckled.  
“I'll go and do it” offered Noah and after confirming how she wanted it, he left the room while Corbin continued to clean the floor. After he had put the soiled towels into a garbage bag ready to be sent down to the infirmary to be cleaned and sanitized, Corbin got the floor cleaning supplies from the storeroom and began to clean the floor with disinfectant.  
Sam screwed her nose up at the strong smell and swallowed noisily and gagged a little as the smell invaded her nose.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked her.  
“The smell's making me nauseous.....” Sam said before swallowing a few more times. Jack put the baby he was holding down on to the bed, grabbed the oxygen mask and put it over Sam's nose and mouth before turning it on  
“Better?” he asked as Sam took a few deep breaths.  
“Hmmm” sighed Sam with relief as she nodded slightly. Sam lay her head back as she panted a little, breathing in the non-stinky oxygen deeply and tried to convince her body that it didn't need to vomit.


	58. MORE SURPRISES

CHAPTER 58 MORE SURPRISES

Jack picked up Liam and Jacob held out his arms so Jack laid Liam on Jacob's lap and made sure that his head was lying supported on Jacob's arm and then when Melody held out her hands he did the same with Lilly. Jack then took Lacey from Sam as Sam opened her eyes and watched the twins 'talking' to their siblings with a smile. She put her hands onto her baby bump and made contact with the new babies, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at Jack as he watched the triplets and the twins, wondering how he was going to cope with their new triplets and when she should break the news to him about the unexpected surprise in her belly. When she had first realised what had happened, she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but now it just..... felt right. Strange, but right. She felt the babies emotions and smiled. She hoped that Jack would be okay with what had happened but she knew that he would find the news hard to take, so for now, she decided that she wouldn't tell him. She felt a little conflicted, wondering if was going to be easier on him to find out for himself or something he should be warned about. She needed to give more thought to the matter before she made her final decision. Jack suddenly looked at her with a concerned look on his face.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her “You feel worried. Are you worried about something?”

Sam smiled at him as she caressed her belly and then moved the mask a little so she could talk “Just thinking. We sure are going to have our hands full if I have to go through another pregnancy. Our hands are already going to seriously be outnumbered in a few months” Sam felt conflicted again as she felt Jack's uneasiness as he looked at her belly. “Jack?” she asked. Jack looked at her, startled out of his thoughts as he had looked at her belly “Are YOU okay?” she asked him, wondering if she had already run out of time.  
He looked back down at her belly and then looked back up to her face “I can't feel one of them. Is something wrong with one of them? I can't even sense the baby's gender” he admitted. Sam hesitated as she glanced at Daniel, Vala and the others knowing that now wasn't a good time for the discussion that they needed to have. “Is it because you sped up your pregnancy?” Jack asked “When you were growing them fast, not even Melody could sense them, but I am still having trouble sensing one of them” he said quietly.  
Sam sighed and quickly looked around the room and saw Carolyn looking at them with a creased brow “Is everything alright?” asked Carolyn and the room went silent as everyone looked at Sam, making Sam momentarily flounder for words.  
“Everything thing is fine. I initially had a little trouble myself, but I know what gender they are now” she said, hoping no one would push the questions any further.  
“I did a thorough scan yesterday and everything looked okay” said Carolyn with concern as she lowered the footrest and then struggled to get herself up and out of the chair. Corbin finished with the mop and quickly put the smelly bucket outside the door before rushing back to help Carolyn stand up.  
“That's because everything IS okay. The babies are okay” Sam insisted. Carolyn wobbled on her feet a little as Corbin steadied her and Sam looked at her flushed face with concern as prickles went up her spine. “Are you okay Carolyn?” Sam returned the question as she suddenly began to get a very uneasy feeling going through her that left her feeling cold.  
“Yeah, we're all okay. I am just having some balance issues the last few days, I think they must be going through a growth spurt and are putting me off balance” Carolyn huffed.  
“Have you been wobbly..... or have you been DIZZY?” Sam asked as she tried to analyze what she was feeling “Have you been having head aches and swelling as well?” asked Sam with increasing concern.

Carolyn stared at Sam, a little startled by her questions as she considered them.  
“She's had badly swollen feet for the last few days and she has been having quite a few headaches” Corbin said as he looked between Sam and Carolyn “Is there something we should be concerned about?”  
Sam took off the oxygen mask and Jack flicked off the switch as Sam held out her hand and reached for Carolyn. Carolyn looked at her with dread and hesitantly took Sam's hand. Sam shuddered a little as she assessed Carolyn and her face reflected the seriousness of what she was feeling as she looked at Carolyn. “Your blood pressure is really high and you've got extra fluid.... Carolyn...”  
“Oh God!” exclaimed Carolyn as she suddenly put her symptoms together “I'm only thirty one weeks Sam” she said emotionally as tears came to her eyes.  
Sam lost focus for a moment as she did some calculations. Once she was done, she focused on Corbin “Sit her down on the bed”. He complied as he watched Carolyn's shell shocked face with anxiety. “Corbin, Carolyn has pre-eclampsia and we are going to need to deliver the boys. Their placenta's have already started to degrade, this needs to happen NOW”.   
“Now?” Corbin exclaimed with horror.  
“Corbin, they have to come out, but I CAN help them. WE can help them” Sam said as she looked at Daniel “I'm sorry to do this to you when your babies have just been born, but this is potentially deadly for ALL of them. Daniel I'm going to need every bit of energy you can spare”.  
Daniel quickly nodded “I'll help”.

“Sam... We haven't had sex yet today and your Naquadah is running low” Jack reminded her.  
Sam turned at the sound of the door to see Noah come in with her steak and eggs and then stopped to look at everyone's worried faces “Noah, I need you to go and get Jayak. Tell him that Carolyn has pre-eclampsia and her boys need to be delivered straight away. I am going to use energy from Daniel to grow the babies and strengthen them as much as I can, but Jayak and you need to get everything ready to deliver these babies early.” Sam firmly told him as she heard Carolyn give a small distressed sob.  
“Noah... The fuck drug... give me the fuck drug before you go” said Jack quickly as he put the triplets back into their cot. Noah put the plate of food down on the table. He quickly measured up a dose of the drug and injected it into Jack's port as Sam rolled sideways and managed to get herself onto her knees and started to slowly shuffle down the bed on her knees to get into a position for Jack to fuck her. “Can you take the twins out? Give them to Teal'c” Sam asked Noah.  
“Make sure you use plenty of lubricant, we need to do this quickly” Sam reminded Jack and then she started to turn around to go down on her hands. She was completely naked in front of everyone but now was NOT the time to worry about who was going to be seeing her naked and watch her getting fucked. She was going to need to get this done fast. She turn back and startled a little to see Carolyn on the bed, but now kneeling in front of her.  
“Sam I'm not going to let you do this without having an orgasm. I'm not going to watch while Jack's forced to fuck you cold with that huge cock” Carolyn said with determination as her hands went straight to Sam's breasts and then when she finished speaking she lowered her head and put her mouth on one of Sam's nipples.  
Sam sucked in a breath of shock as Carolyn sucked hard on her nipple and pinched and rolled the other one. Carolyn's other hand found it's way to Sam's pussy and rubbed her fingers against her as Sam moaned softly. When Carolyn dipped her fingers between Sam's folds, making Sam close her eyes and moan again at the unexpected pleasure.   
She heard Daniel and Jack both utter a loud “Holy Fuck”, then she felt Jack's hands on her hips and then he began to kiss the side of her neck from behind. Sam quickly began to melt, as she moaned her approval of their joint effort to pleasure her. She had been expecting to have to put up with an uncomfortable quick fuck so she could get the Naquadah quickly, so the surprise 'help' from Carolyn was making her VERY wet. Carolyn's fingers soon found the evidence of Sam's fast arousal and she worked her fingers through her wet pussy and up and around her clit, making Sam buck with pleasure. Sam heard a male groan and recognized it as Daniel's. No doubt the impromptu girl on girl porn show was turning him on. Suddenly the thought of having turned Daniel on, made her feel SO incredibly sexy. 

Carolyn's mouth moved to Sam's other breast as her fingers teased her clit and Sam's other nipple. Sam's hands went to Carolyn's shoulders and gently pushed her back until she raised her head to see what she wanted and Sam started to undo the button's on her shirt, realizing that it would be wise for Carolyn to get energy from an orgasm too.  
Jack's hands moved from her hips to her ass as he began to suck on her neck, making her writhe with pleasure. He touched her pussy from behind and then pushed his fingers into her pussy as Sam widened her knees to give him better access. She heard Daniel groan again as Jack's fingers began to fuck her pussy with a strong rhythm as Carolyn continued to play with her clit, tug on her nipple.   
Carolyn jolted in surprise as she touched Jack's fingers inside Sam's pussy and realised what he was doing. She kept her fingers on Sam's clit, pressing hard as she rubbed on it. She pinched and twisted Sam's nipple as Sam managed to open Carolyn's shirt.  
“Daniel.... Give yourself an orgasm, it will help to boost your energy levels too” Sam managed to say as her pleasure quickly grew stronger “Jack... Make sure you don't draw down extra Naquadah. I'm going to crash hard after this and the babies are going to need you” she said before moaning again and then kept talking “Corbin you need to give Carolyn some orgasm's to boost her energy too” and then Sam felt Carolyn's bra being loosened from behind and she slipped her hands under Carolyn's bra and began to play with her nipples.  
Sam writhed as Jack began to thrust his fingers more forcefully as he continued to suck on her neck. She began to wail as she writhed in ecstasy and she wallowed happily in all the attention she was receiving. She felt like a sex goddess as the two pairs of hands drove her to a quick orgasm. Carolyn moaned and shifted her legs and Sam knew it meant that Corbin was now playing with her pussy. Jack sucked even harder on her neck as Carolyn twisted hard on her nipple, making her explode into orgasm. She heard Vala moan Daniel's name and when she finally opened her eyes she could see Daniel rubbing his fingers against Vala's pussy as her legs laid splayed open in the reclined armchair and she still had the newborn twin's in her arms. Sam couldn't help but stare in curiosity as Daniel exposed his large erect cock and began to work his cock with his other hand.  
Carolyn moved her hands away from Sam's breasts and Sam dropped her hands from Carolyn's nipples as Corbin helped Carolyn to lay down on the bed, with her legs open at the edge of the bed. Corbin knelt down and began to lick and suck Carolyn's wet pussy as she moaned loudly. Sam went down on her hands, looking at Daniel's hard cock again as Vala's hips jerked through an orgasm with Daniel rubbing her clit. Sam felt Jack's iron hard cock begin to push it's way into her soaked pussy and moaned loudly. She lowered her head and saw Carolyn's now bare breasts and she couldn't resist moving forward enough to put her mouth on one of Carolyn's breasts as Corbin fucked her pussy with his mouth and fingers. As soon as she sucked hard on Carolyn's breast, Carolyn pinched her other nipple and then orgasmed hard as Carolyn's other hand went to the back of Sam's head to hold Sam down onto her breast. Sam flinched but then managed to banished the awful memory before it had a chance to take hold and kept sucking on Carolyn's breast as Jack began to fuck her with a steady rhythm from behind. 

Jack's rock hard cock felt incredible and she moaned around Carolyn's nipple. Sam heard Vala moaning and swearing and looked over to see Vala standing and leaning over the armchair where her twin's lay sleeping. Her legs were spread wide and Daniel was fucking her from behind. Sam felt an almost frenzied need to orgasm just as Carolyn's hand found it's way to one of Sam's nipples, pinched and then pulled it with little yanks as Jack fucked her hard.  
Sam widened her knees a little more and then she could feel Jack's big balls hitting her clit as he thrust into her deeply. Sam's mouth went back to Carolyn's breast but she had to use both hands to brace herself as Jack fucked her. Corbin was fucking Carolyn now too. All Sam could hear was sounds of fucking. Sam orgasmed and bit down on Carolyn's nipple which caused her to orgasm too. Sam and Carolyn orgasmed together and with Sam clamping down on Carolyn's nipple and Carolyn pulling on Sam's nipple, it made their orgasms go on and on, creating much needed energy.  
Jack and Corbin continued to fuck, thrusting hard into their women and no sooner had their orgasms died away, they started winding up again. Sam could feel a huge orgasm building as Jack, super hard and high on the fuck drug, kept pounding into her sopping wet pussy. Carolyn orgasmed again as Sam pulled on her nipple with her teeth. Sam then released Carolyn's nipple from her teeth and she moved one of her hands onto the side of Carolyn's belly where she could reach it with her elbow still on the bed.  
Sam heard a surprised exclamation which made her look up just as Daniel orgasmed in Vala's pussy as she orgasmed with him.  
Jayak could barely believe what he was seeing as he entered the room to find all three couples fucking hard. Carolyn and Sam were pleasuring each others breasts as Jack and Corbin fucked them but the biggest surprise was seeing Daniel and Vala's frantic fucking. He had seen them both orgasm and then he watched as Daniel quickly pulled his still hard cock out of Vala's pussy and began to work it into Vala's ass as she swore and pushed back against him. Daniel sunk his cock completely into Vala's ass as she moaned loudly and then Vala braced her arms on the armchair as Daniel started his frenzied fucking again. Jayak turned to Noah, who was also staring in shock. “What the hell is going on? I thought you said Carolyn was going to give birth?”  
“Sam told me to come and get you while she was getting ready to have sex with Jack so he could give her Naquadah. I guess Carolyn is getting her energy boosted but I have no idea why Daniel and Vala are fucking too? Maybe they just got... carried away? Oh hang on.... Sam said she would need Daniel's energy to help Carolyn, maybe he is getting more energy too” Noah reasoned.  
“Are you sure she said pre-eclampsia?”  
“Yes. Carolyn has been having dizzy spells, badly swollen feet and headaches. Sam said her blood pressure is high and the babies need to come out now. She touched Carolyn and she just knew.

“I knew her blood pressure had been up pretty high but she didn't tell me about the other symptoms. Damn it... Doctor's really are the worst patients!” Jayak grumbled.  
“Is it really dangerous? Sam said the placentas are already degrading” Noah said as he looked around the room at the three fucking couples. Jayak spied Vala's newborns in the armchair in front of her as Daniel made Vala orgasm and then he followed her over the edge and orgasmed in her ass. Jayak looked at Sam as she sensed his presence.  
“Daniel... I need you NOW” said Sam as she watched Daniel pulled his softening cock out of Vala's ass, making Vala moan in disappointment as she knelt down on the floor and leaned against the armchair in the aftermath of her orgasms.  
Daniel sat on the edge of the bed close to Sam, who was still being fucked relentlessly by Jack. Sam grabbed Daniel's hand and then had a massive orgasm as her other hand began to glow on Carolyn's belly. Sam managed to drag Daniel's hand to Carolyn's belly and he splayed it onto her belly and Sam put her hand on top of his. Sam closed her eyes as her body shuddered through her orgasm and Jack continued to fuck her. Corbin kept pounding into Carolyn's pussy as Sam's and now Daniel's hands glowed on her belly as Carolyn moaned with pleasure. Carolyn's face was flushed quite red and Jayak began to get very concerned about her blood pressure. Carolyn orgasmed hard, and Daniel and Sam's hands glowed even brighter as Sam stole Carolyn's orgasm energy. Corbin slammed into Carolyn's pussy one last time and orgasmed with a loud groan of pleasure. Once he finished, he pulled out his cock and Carolyn moaned in disappointment as Corbin continued to hold up her legs. Jack then slammed one last time into Sam, making her orgasm increase exponentially as Jack orgasmed deep in her pussy. Her hands glowed brighter and brighter until the skin on Carolyn's belly went tight under their hands as it rapidly increased in size. Jack slid through Sam's pussy a few times as Sam shuddered through her aftershocks and then he withdrew his cock from her completely. Suddenly Carolyn's belly went rigid and Carolyn groaned with pain as her eyes popped open. Her belly relaxed and then went rigid again. Sam's hand glitched a few times as she faltered and then her hands stopped glowing as she suddenly collapsed, fell onto her side and went still. Daniel's hand also stopped glowing and he just as suddenly, slid off the bed and collapsed against the recliner at the side of the bed and lost consciousness.  
Carolyn groaned loudly again and then she began to bear down. Jack quickly checked Sam and he began to panic when he realised that she wasn't breathing.  
“Rub her sternum hard Jack” Jayak yelled as he looked at Sam after he had seen Jack's panic. He got behind Carolyn and lifted her as Corbin lifted her legs and then they gently put her down on the floor on a towel that Jayak had laid out in readiness. Corbin put her feet on the floor, so her knees stayed bent up in the air, then swapped positions with Jayak and then he sat behind her to support her against his chest as she began to bear down again.  
Jayak quickly checked with Jack who was vigorously rubbing Sam's sternum with his knuckles. Sam sudden jerked a little and breathed in a ragged breath and Jack and Jayak both breathed a sigh of relief as Jack carefully put Sam into the recovery position and made her comfortable as he could, turned on the oxygen and put the mask on her and then watched her like a hawk.

Jayak quickly snapped on some gloves and got a few bits and pieces ready from the emergency birthing kit before kneeling between Carolyn's open legs.  
A baby's head was already beginning to crown and Jayak pressed against her perineum as she bore down again. A small dark haired head quickly popped out and the rest of his tiny body soon followed. The baby made a gurgling noise as Jayak held it upside down and firmly rubbed up and down his back until some fluid came from his mouth and then gave a little cry. He quickly laid the baby on a towel in Noah's hands and quickly checked it over before putting clamps on his umbilical cord, cut it and then put a tag on his ankle. Noah took the baby away to do a more thorough check and give him some oxygen as Jayak turned his attention back to Carolyn who was already bearing down again. The second baby boy was soon out and Jayak told Noah to put a cannula in Carolyn's arm and get some fluid's going. Noah put the first twin against Carolyn's chest as Corbin wrapped his arms around her trembling body and secured the baby before Noah took care of the fluids. Jayak quickly worked on the newest twin, who wasn't breathing. He used a battery operated device to help sucking the fluid from his airways and then held him upside down by his ankles and vigorously rubbed his back like the first baby. More fluid dribbled out and then paused to check his breathing. He registered a small breath and quickly asked Noah to go and get Melody. Noah quickly ran out the room as Carolyn and Corbin started to cry. Jayak suctioned the baby again and then turned on the tiny oxygen bottle that they had used for Lacey and covered the tiny baby's mouth and nose with a small mask. The baby continued to breathe raggedly, but began to pink up a little just as Noah came back in the door with an anxious looking Melody in his arms. He took her straight to Jayak and sat her down on the floor next to the baby.  
“Melody can you strengthen his lungs?” Jayak asked her with hope.

Melody squatted down and put her hand on the baby's tiny chest and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed and the baby's chest settled into a steady rhythm and his skin pinked up more as Melody's hand stopped glowing and opened her eyes. She looked at Jayak and then he pointed to the other tiny twin and Noah picked her up again and held her next to Carolyn, Corbin and their first born twin. She reached out her hand and repeated the actions and then looked up at Carolyn and Corbin with a smile. Carolyn sobbed with gratitude and Corbin emotionally thanked her for her help. Melody then shifted her attention to the bed and Noah knew that she would want to check out what was wrong with Sam, so he handed her to Jack who hugged her and told her how wonderful she was before letting her sit next to Sam and touch her. Jack told her what had happened and once Melody was satisfied that her mother was okay, she let Jack cuddle her again as she lay against his chest.  
Jayak turned the oxygen off and wrapped up the now pink skinned baby just as Carolyn groaned with pain. Knowing what to expect, Jayak handed the second baby to Noah and then Carolyn delivered a dried up placenta as her belly shrunk and tightened. When the discomfort stopped Carolyn groaned with relief and sagged back against Corbin. Jayak injected some drugs into Carolyn's fluid bag and shook it before squeezing it through a little faster. Carolyn continued to cry, grateful that their babies had been saved. They would have died. If they had been left any longer, they would have died. Sam and Daniel had saved their precious boys and she was so incredibly grateful. She looked up onto the bed and saw Sam lying prone and very pale on her side.  
“Is she alright?” Carolyn asked frantically as panic shot through her.  
“She's okay, she knew she was going to crash hard. She's okay” said Jack as he slowly rubbed Melody's back. Carolyn then spied Daniel still lying unconscious against the side of the bed. Vala was sitting next to him with a blanket wrapped around her and Daniel's naked bodies.   
“He's okay too” Vala said softly.

Jayak looked around the room, wondering what they were going to do with everyone. After checking how everyone was, he and Noah went and got Daniel and Vala's mattress and laid it on the floor against one of the walls in Jack and Sam's large room, then they went and got Carolyn and Corbin's mattress as well as Jacob and Melody's cot and two of the humidi cribs from where they had been stored and turned them on to heat up for Corbin and Carolyn's tiny twin boys.  
They had only been thirty one weeks in gestation but it looked as though Sam had managed to get them to grow at least week or quite possibly two weeks more. They were roughly the size of the twin girls who had only born a few weeks before. When the first boy had come out tinged with blue Jayak had already begun to worry about the second baby who shared the same placenta, which had obviously degraded to a point where it was starving them of oxygen. When the second twin had been delivered he had tried hard not to let Carolyn and Corbin see the panic that he felt, when he discovered that the second baby wasn't breathing. It had been such a relief that Melody had been able to help him, help them both. He looked over to the bed and looked at Melody's tired looking face as she lay against Jack's chest. She had been able to finish what her mother had started. He couldn't believe that he had missed the rest of Carolyn's symptoms. He had been spending more time with his children because Samara had been feeling very tired. She was only a few weeks away from giving birth herself and Marissa had lately become a moody handful. Thankfully Sam had pieced it all together and had taken quick action to help Carolyn and her babies. It was very obvious that Sam had saved their tiny boys with the help of Daniel's energy and quite probably had saved Carolyn's life too. If it had been left much longer they ALL would have died. He couldn't bear to think about the devastation Corbin would have felt if he had lost them all. Once they had held their tiny babies for a while, Corbin and Noah placed them into the warmed up humidi cribs and attached the tiny monitor leads to their tiny bodies.

They moved Daniel first, placing him on his own mattress, putting his boxers back on and tucking a pad into them just in case he didn't wake up for a while. They carried Vala and then her twins to the mattress and settled them down with a blanket to help keep the newborn babies warm. Then they carefully moved Carolyn on to her mattress and laid her down. Jayak told her to try and get some sleep for a little while. Carolyn closed her eyes and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. Carolyn woke up after a couple of hours and wanted to try to nurse the babies. They sat her up against the wall with some pillows and Carolyn tried to get the boys to nurse. She persisted for about twenty minutes before Carolyn looked up at Melody and asked her if she would be able to help them nurse. Jack carried her over and she touched one of the babies heads and her hand glowed for about thirty seconds before she moved onto the other one and did the same. Carolyn thanked Melody with tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to get them to nurse again and this time their tiny mouths wide open and she had success with both of them and they were able to drink until they fell asleep. Jayak came over and checked Sam again, as Jack took Melody back to the bed, and began to attach monitor leads to Sam's chest and swapped the oxygen mask for prongs in her nostrils and Jack was relieved to see her heart rate and breathing steady and normal.

The next few days were very busy as they cared for everyone. Carolyn recovered well and her twin boys slept well between regular breast feeding sessions. Daniel slept for a solid day and a half before waking up enough to be helped to the toilet, eat and drink something before falling asleep again. Sam didn't wake up for sex and Jayak kept her carefully monitored and thoroughly checked her pregnancy with the ultrasound. They made the decision to place the feeding tube down her nose and fed her with the high energy food hoping to aid her recovery.  
On the second day Jack asked Jayak to remove the tube just in case before he had sex with her. When Jack touched her hip in preparation for sex, she slowly began to wake up. She was a little vague and obviously still exhausted. Jack had sex with her, giving her a gentle orgasm as he made love to her and then held her while she quickly fell asleep again. Jayak then put the nasal tube back in and restarted the food pump.  
True to Sam's words, Daniel and Vala's twins thrived and Vala had recovered her full strength within a day. Daniel had several long naps on the second and third day before starting to feel normal again. Carolyn and Corbin's twin boys started to steadily put on weight after the third day and they remained in the humidi cribs to help regulate their body temperatures.  
On the third day Sam woke again for sex and was still a little vague and Jack began to worry.   
On the fourth day things began to run a little smoother and Daniel and Vala moved back into their own room with their twins and Melody and Jacob stayed in Jack and Sam's room. Daniel was feeling normal again and Carolyn was feeling much better too. Corbin and Carolyn stayed in the room with the humidi cribs to make it easier for Jayak and Noah to help look after them all and so they could help with the triplets as well if they were needed.

On the fifth day Daniel was there when Sam woke up for sex, so he decided to try and push some energy into her to see if he could help her. He put his hand on Sam's bare shoulder and gently pushed a large amount of energy into her. Sam jerked and shuddered as her eyes popped open and she began to react with panic until Jack yelled at her. She instantly stilled and then slowly focused on her surroundings and the people near her. She blinked a few times and then she shuddered again and began to get extremely anxious as her memory cleared. “Carolyn!” she said frantically as she looked at Daniel who quickly reassured her that Carolyn and the twin boys were doing very well. Sam sighed with relief and sagged back against Jack and then asked how long she had slept. She could scarcely believe it when they told her it had been five days. Jack gently made love to Sam and when they finished Daniel came back in with his twins and Vala to show Sam how much they had grown and filled out and Melody and Jacob soon crowded around to touch them and converse with them. When Daniel and Vala left, Carolyn came over to see her. Sam hadn't even realised that they had been there and when she realised that the twin boys were in humidi cribs Sam began to get anxious. Carolyn assured her that they were doing really well and hugged Sam, crying as she thanked her for saving their lives. Sam hugged her back and they cried together for a little while until both their emotions settled.  
Sam needed to nurse the girls so Carolyn settled herself beside Sam's legs on the big bed and nursed her boys while Sam nursed her girls and they talked about what had happened before and after Sam had collapsed.

“Have you named them?” Sam asked as she looked at their adorable dark features. Carolyn nodded towards one and said “This is Connor Samuel and this is Caleb Henry as she indicated to the other.  
Sam looked at Carolyn “Yes” said Carolyn, “he's named after you and Caleb gets my Dad's name” she admitted. Sam smiled and then Carolyn looked at Jack “Did you ever get that permanent marker? I seriously need one because these boys don't have Naquadah to be able to tell them apart” Carolyn said with all seriousness, making Jack and Sam laugh.  
“Seriously?” asked a bemused Sam.  
“Yep.... We can't find ANYTHING to tell them apart” said Carolyn “We decided to colour code them like you did with the girls. We are using Navy for Connor and Red for Caleb. They both have their big toenails painted with fingernail polish so we could take off the leg tag” Carolyn explained as Corbin took one of the boys to burp him.  
“Gosh, they are almost the same size that the girls were when they were born” marveled Sam as she looked at the boys. As she leaned towards them Lilly stopped nursing and reached out to touch Connor and her fingertips glowed on his arm as he moved his head to look at her. Carolyn, Corbin, Sam and Jack watched them and then Corbin moved Caleb close to Lacey who did the same. Caleb turned to look at Lacey and everyone got a little emotional at the obvious recognition they had for their soul mates.

After they all finished nursing, Carolyn and Corbin put their sleeping babies back in their humidi cribs and then Corbin picked up one of the extra radio's in the room and took Carolyn for a walk to get some exercise, with Jack promising to alert them the moment one of their babies made a sound. Jack finished feeding Liam his bottle then Jack laid all the triplets on the bed to have a kick and some play time. He helped Sam to put a shirt on and then put on his own shirt and a pair of shorts over his boxers and told Sam he would be back in a few minutes. Sam's eyes followed him out of the door before turning back to look at the babies on the bed and wondering why Jack bothered to get her 'dressed'. Sam heard the door open again a couple of minutes later and then she heard a timid “Sam”. Sam quickly turned towards the door again as her heart began to pound in her chest.  
“Cassie” Sam breathed in surprise and then she gave an emotional sob as Cassie ran over to her.


	59. REUNION

CHAPTER 59 REUNION

“Cassie” Sam breathed in surprise and then gave an emotional sob as Cassie ran over to her and quickly sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Sam as they cried together through their emotional reunion. After a few minutes they both calmed and drew back from each other and Sam put her hands on the sides of Cassie's face.  
“It's SO good to see you Cass. I've missed you so much” Sam said emotionally with more tears sparkling in her eyes.  
“I missed you too Sam. God Sam, you are SO thin, Jack showed me a photo of you, so your physical condition wouldn't shock me so much, but..... Sam.....” said Cassie as a tear ran down her cheek.  
“I'm going to be okay Cassie, It's just going to take time” Sam replied as a tear ran down her own cheek at Cassie's distress.  
“Jack told me that when you are stronger they will fix your Naquadah, but that seems so far away now that I've seen you. I'm glad that I can be here to help you and the babies”.  
Jack walked back in the door and smiled at seeing them both together again.  
“When did you organize for Cassie to come and see us?” Sam asked Jack as she looked at him.  
“Cassie's been in quarantine at the SGC for the last two and a half weeks. I hoped to get her up here sooner, but.....” Jack told her as he indicated to her large belly “I thought it had better wait until you woke up again. She going to stay with us for a while and help out with the kids”.  
Sam looked back to Cassie “I'm sorry it took so long before you could come to see us” apologized Sam emotionally.  
“Jack explained everything Sam. I know that you need to be kept isolated because of your immunity system and he also told me that you had to be put into a Coma for five weeks because you were so weak, so I'm glad that I'm finally here and I will help out as much as I can. I can't believe you have five kids already! FIVE! I can't believe you're pregnant again. It's crazy but.... it's amazing!” Cassie said as her sad face brightened with excitement and then she looked at the triplets on the bed “They look so gorgeous”.  
“Sure is crazy AND amazing” Sam said with a smile and then her smile faded “So... Jack told you... everything?” Sam asked hesitantly.  
“Yes” said Cassie as tears sprung to her eyes and when she let out a little sob Sam gathered her in her arms again and hugged her tight.  
“I'm going to be okay Cassie” Sam tried to reassure her  
“You'd better be” said Cassie tearily as she pulled back to look at her face.

“So.... You're going to stay up here for a while? When did you get here?” Sam asked.  
“I got beamed in this morning. Jack told me everything and explained who everyone is and how they helped you”  
“So you've met everyone?  
“Except Noah and the triplets. Jack said Noah's asleep because he takes the night shift. Jacob and Melody are both so gorgeous. Melody looks so much like you”  
“That's right, Noah is on the night shift and yes, Melody certainly is a mini me. The new twin girls are too” Sam smiled wryly.  
“They have blonde hair like you, golly Sam you WILL have three mini me's running around! I can't believe you had triplets! Your belly must have been SO big”  
“It was a bit of a shock to find out I was having triplets, but until I do get 'fixed'....” Sam agreed and then she patted her baby bump, which at nearly twenty weeks, was like a beach ball already “I'm going to have another set of triplets” she sighed.  
“That's so crazy.... See... You'll need me more than ever. I'm an expert baby sitter!”  
“What about College?” Sam asked as she looked at Cassie's face and noticed her face fall into sadness as it coloured a little.  
“She needed a break” said Jack “She was finding it a bit hard without her family around. George made sure that her studies were suspended so she can go back when she's ready” Jack explained as Sam teared up and looked at Cassie who began to cry again.  
“”Oh Cassie” Sam simply said as she hugged her again. Sam suddenly gave a little jolt and sucked in a breath of surprise and stilled.  
“Sam? You okay?” asked Jack anxiously.  
“Did the babies move? Did they kick you?” asked Cassie with a little excitement “Can I feel it?” Sam took Cassie's hand and placed it on her belly where one of the babies happened to be moving around inside her. “Oh wow! Cassie smiled and looked at Sam's face before looking back at her moving belly with wonder.  
Sam smiled briefly at her and then looked at Jack while Cassie was focused on her belly. Jack looked at Sam, noticing her looking a little anxious, but Sam just smiled and quickly looked back down to her belly.

Not long after Sam began to tire and found it hard to keep her eyes open, so Jack took her to bathroom and then settled her down on her side for a sleep while Cassie stayed to help with the babies. She talked with Jack while they cuddled and played with the triplets and then when they were asleep and Corbin and Carolyn were back to keep an eye on Sam and the triplets, they took Melody and Jacob down to the Rec room to play. With Corbin now being in the room most of the day, Jayak was able to spend more time with his family. Noah was happy to stay on the night shift and he usually read a book quietly until the babies wake up and Jack needed a hand to care for and feed the triplets.  
Daniel saw Jack and Cassie on the way down to the rec room so he volunteered to go and get Marissa and Ellara and bring them down and Jayak ended up joining them for some lighthearted fun. Daniel told Jack that giving Sam energy hadn't really affected him at all this morning and he volunteered himself to give energy to Sam regularly and if she ever needed an extra boost to just radio him and he would come and do it. Jack was very grateful, knowing that Daniel's gift of energy was making a HUGE difference to Sam's capabilities. 

As they more or less expected Sam slept through until the next morning again and Jack gently made love to her, but she struggled to move until Daniel came in and gave her some energy. Sam got emotional and hugged Daniel and asked if he was sure that it wasn't affecting him too badly. Daniel told her that he just felt like he had done a work out in the gym, so she wasn't to worry and that he would much rather give energy to her than putting in a gym session and Sam had laughed. Sam asked him how Vala and the twins were and he told her that they were all doing great and as Sam had told them, their twins WERE growing like weeds. Daniel told her that Jack had been bringing Melody and Jacob in to see them and it was adorable to watch them 'talk' to each other. Then Daniel awkwardly broached the subject of the day that the twins had been born and asked if Sam remembered everything.  
Jack saw Daniel flush and figured that his question was probably going to be rather personal so excused himself and said that he would jump in the shower while Daniel was there to keep an eye on Sam and the babies because Corbin and Carolyn were still having breakfast. Sam blushed and told Daniel that she did remember and thanked him for pushing himself to have some orgasms before helping her to save Carolyn's babies, that she had been able to grow the babies a couple of weeks as she kept them oxygenated for longer than she'd hoped because of that extra energy. She then confessed that she had felt the babies distress as soon as she had touched Carolyn and she was grateful that she had the abilities to grow the boys, trigger Carolyn's labor and was also able to store enough energy in the degraded placenta to fuel Carolyn's quick recovery. 

Daniel sheepishly confessed, that seeing Carolyn and Sam pleasuring each other had been pretty damn hot and it had aroused both he and Vala and when he had sought to follow her instructions to orgasm, Vala had been highly aroused and had demanded sex. Daniel told Sam that Vala was still needing a lot of sex, just as if she still been pregnant and asked Sam, if it was normal for the sexual frenzy to last after giving birth and asked if it was because she was nursing?  
Sam looked at Daniel for several long moments and then gently pointed out that she had seen him have unprotected sex with Vala and asked if he had ejaculated inside Vala's vagina as well as her ass. Daniel stared at Sam as his mouth dropped open and his face went red “Oh God!” he murmured in disbelief before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He reopened his eyes and looked at her “Do you really think I got her pregnant again already?”  
Sam winced as she sighed “I'm sorry Daniel. I encouraged you to orgasm and I...”  
Daniel interrupted her “Sam.. you had other things on your mind. I hadn't actually PLANNED on having sex with Vala, I was just going to touch her to get myself off but when she demanded sex, I didn't stop to think. We put the babies down on the arm chair and we.... didn't stop to think” Daniel sighed. “Do you really think I got her pregnant?”

“It's a definite possibility” admitted Sam “Especially if her sexual needs haven't decreased by now. I guess it depends if the placenta triggers ovulation. My body is manipulated to be immediately ready for another pregnancy because I need to be pregnant to survive, but Vala doesn't so hopefully ovulating isn't part of the healing package. You should be able to sense it if she has conceived. I assume you've been using protection since?”  
“Yeah. Carolyn got a heap of condoms sent up. Now THAT had to be embarrassing. Ordering a heap of condoms knowing your father needed to approve the order, especially when the order included a lot of extra large sizes”  
“Oh wow... Yep... Very awkward” winced Sam “I'm sorry Daniel. I know Vala didn't want to get pregnant again so soon”  
“Sam it wasn't your fault and she might not even be pregnant” Daniel said as if trying to convince himself. Then he sighed heavily and went on 'Now I'm actually admitting the possibility, I think she is pregnant. How in the hell am I going to tell her?”  
“First of all confirm that she IS pregnant and then you will need to bring her here so either Melody or I can check if the baby or babies have Naquadah in them. Is Vala emotionally okay now that she's seeing her babies growing well?”  
“Yeah... She's much happier now, I didn't realize how much she had been worrying about it. Mean I knew she WAS worried, but to see the difference in her now, I should have noticed it before. You gave her the courage to nurse them for first time and yeah... we definitely need to get Melody to do her thing if Vala is pregnant”.  
“Daniel, ask her to show you how to do it so you'll know how to do it yourself if Vala gets pregnant again and we're not around” Sam advised.  
“That's a good idea” Daniel paused for a moment and then sighed “It's actually feeling.... normal to be able to use my abilities again. It's kind of weird that having powers makes me feel normal”  
“Having powers IS normal for you Daniel. The knowledge on how to use them was hidden from you but the ability was always there so it doesn't surprise me that it makes you feel more complete within yourself to have your powers back”

Daniel smiled at her just as Carolyn and Corbin came back from breakfast. Carolyn walked over to Sam's bed with a plate of steak and eggs for Sam and a plate of steak, bacon and eggs for Jack. Jack came out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel, sniffing the air and then smiling with glee as he spotted their breakfast plates. She put Sam's onto her bed table and pushed it close enough for her to take it and put it in a comfortable position and Jack took his plate and sat on the bed beside her, putting his plate on her bed table too.  
“I hope you feel up to eating? You never did get your steak and eggs that day” Carolyn smiled.  
“No I didn't did I” Sam mused as her mouth watered like crazy. She licked her lips as she picked up her knife and fork “God my mouth is watering so bad” she admitted while she cut a piece of steak. She put it into her mouth and closed her eyes and moaned as the flavor burst through her mouth.  
Jack chuckled and started to eat his breakfast but Sam soon reached out a grabbed a piece of his bacon and bit into it. She moaned with delight again and declared that she suddenly felt like she was starving hungry, making Carolyn smile broadly as the others laughed at Jack's facial reaction to her stealing his bacon.  
Daniel went over to the little fridge and pulled out one of Sam's favourite diet soda and opened it for her. Sam's eyes went wide and then she took it from him and took a long drink before sighing in satisfaction.  
“Thanks Daniel” she said quickly before putting some more steak in her mouth.  
“God watching you eat that steak is like watching you have an orgasm” giggled Carolyn as she sat on the bed beside her. Then Sam suddenly stilled and looked at Carolyn. Everyone noticed and looked at Sam's sudden reaction and Jack quickly asked her if she was alright.  
Sam slowly chewed her mouthful of steak and then spoke “Um.. Yeah... No I'm fine” said Sam before putting more steak in her mouth.  
“Last time you looked at me like THAT, you figured out that I had pre-eclampsia” Carolyn said as she cocked her eyebrow. “What's wrong now?” she asked hesitantly.

Sam looked at Carolyn and then glanced at Daniel briefly before looking down at her plate and chewing the piece of steak  
“What? Carolyn is too?” asked Daniel in surprise.  
“Sam glared at Daniel before looking at Carolyn.  
“Carolyn is WHAT too?” asked Carolyn firmly as she looked at Sam.  
Sam sighed, put down her knife and fork and then held out her hand for Carolyn who hesitantly took it and watched Sam's face as Sam 'checked her out'.  
“What's wrong? Carolyn asked worriedly.  
“Nothing's wrong” Sam said quickly “Nothing's wrong...... with any..... of you” Sam said as she watched Carolyn's face and let go of her hand. Carolyn's face looked completely stunned and Corbin looked positively gobsmacked.  
Carolyn's mouth dropped open and then it shut and opened again a few times before she suddenly realised something and turned to Daniel “Vala's pregnant again?” she asked incredulously.  
Daniel blushed “Yeah... we got a little carried away when Sam asked me to orgasm for more energy on the day the babies were born” he admitted. Carolyn's face took a moment to respond “Oh God! She got pregnant on the day she gave birth?” she exclaimed.  
“I haven't confirmed it... but... yeah I'm pretty sure she is” Daniel confessed.  
“Oh my God” Carolyn said wearily and then she sighed heavily before looking at Sam “The condom broke” she said and then she began to laugh “Oh my God... There was no point in even trying to protect myself was there?” Carolyn covered her face with her hands and stopped laughing. She wiped her face and then looked at Sam “Did you KNOW this was going to happen?” she asked Sam with a slightly accusing tone.  
“God Carolyn NO!.... I KNOW how hard it is to have pregnancies back to back and I sure as hell didn't want you to have to go through that too" Sam said truthfully in a slightly defensive tone and then she sighed heavily as tears came to her eyes “I'm sorry...... Maybe this IS my fault” said Sam emotionally.

“Carolyn reached out and took Sam's hand “Sam.... I'm sorry.... It couldn't possibly be your fault the condom broke. They had trouble ordering XXL ones and their delivery was delayed so I used an XL one on him. It was a very tight fit but I was too impatient and I didn't want to wait another day for the bigger condoms” she admitted and then sighed heavily before continuing “The weird thing is..... that I looked at that condom on Corbin's cock and I ….. I KNEW it was going to break” Carolyn paused, swallowed and then went on “I knew it was going to break and I instantly had a picture in my head of me pregnant again” Sam stared at Carolyn with shock “I rode Corbin's cock and I didn't even TRY to be careful. It was almost like I... HAD to break it.....” she trailed off and looked at Corbin apologetically “I'm sorry Corbin..... I should have told you about it. I guess I was in denial. I couldn't understand why I had felt like I HAD to get pregnant again so soon” she said emotionally as a tear tracked down the side of her face. Corbin knelt down in front of her and wiped away the tear before cupping her face.  
“Carolyn, if your gene felt the need for you to get pregnant again, then who am I to argue? Your Ancient gene knows what's best for you and if you need to be pregnant again so quickly..... then so be it. I never, ever thought that I could be happy. I never dared to dream that one day I would be able to be a daddy and raise children with a woman I adore. You have made all my hopes and dreams come true and I will never doubt why your gene needs to do what it needs to do. I have seen too many miracles with the Ancient gene, to ever doubt it's actions. I love you Carolyn. Ancient gene and all. I love you so much” he told her with a gentle smile. Carolyn let out a happy little sob as she smiled at him through her tears.  
“I love you too” she said and then she leaned forward to kiss him  
Sam wiped emotional tears from her own eyes “What If I AM somehow influencing your genes to make you have more babies?” asked Sam sadly  
“Then I guess there is going to be a lot of Ancient babies around” smiled Carolyn as her eyes sparkled with tears.  
“I'm serious” said Sam  
“So am I Sam. Like Corbin said. We've seen too many miracles to question why things are happening the way they are. You saved our babies and most likely my own life... just by looking at me and then touching me. You knew straight away that we were in danger even when I didn't. Corbin's right. This is all happening as it should”  
“I'm not sure about that” Sam worried “I've just fast forwarded my pregnancy and now I'll be trying to breastfeed six babies in about fourteen weeks time. How the hell am I going to do that, when I'm only JUST managing to feed three?” she asked tearily.

“Sam, we are still managing to feed the babies with your current pumping schedule of six hours. Your milk production could be increased once your body can take it and then we will be able to store some as well. We should be able to get enough stored to have a comfortable head start for your next pregnancy. Don't forget Vala's stored milk. She is already pumping more. She has a big supply even though Melody and Jacob are still having some”  
“She's still feeding our twins?” Sam asked with a little surprise, considering that the twins were almost always with Jack and Sam now.  
“Yes.... and she said that she feels great” Daniel assured her  
“Don't forget that she might be having to feed four babies of her own in twenty weeks if she's pregnant” Sam reminded him.  
“Jacob and Melody are only nursing before they go to bed now, so they will probably be completely weaned soon”.  
Sam sighed “They are growing so fast now and they aren't even a year old”  
“Well.... I guess that's a good thing isn't it? They are eating a lot of solids now and once they can be weaned then we can store even more milk” Daniel reasoned, then he sighed “You had better finish your steak before it gets cold” he said as he nodded towards her plate.  
“Yes. Eat up Sam. We need to get your strength up as quickly as possible” said Carolyn  
Sam reluctantly put another piece of steak in her mouth and chewed it slowly while she thought.  
“Sam. Giving you energy obviously makes a big difference, so I want to do it more often” Daniel said “Maybe we should teach Jack how to do it?”  
“Jack already has to give me a large dose of Naquadah every day, which already puts his body under constant stress and Melody could only unlock enough of his mind to improve his Mental skills so until more is able to be unlocked I'm not sure that he would be capable of learning anything else Ancient anyway” she explained.  
“Oh that's right, Melody said that you would need to search your Tok'ra memories to see how they lock a mind up when they leave a host” said Daniel  
Sam stopped chewing and her eyes glazed over for a long moment before she blinked and began to chew again.

“Well.... Did you find it?” asked Daniel curiously.  
Sam swallowed her steak and took a drink “Yes, but I won't be able to do it until I have a rather large amount of energy to spare” she told Daniel then she turned to Jack who was still eating his breakfast. “Did you end up going through the Stargate again too? How are you feeling lately?” she asked him.  
Jack finished his mouthful as he considered her question “Yeah I went through again with Teal'c a couple of days ago. I even managed not to pass out! Well... Actually I feel pretty damn good. I definitely feel more energetic and I have noticed that ever since the second time, I've been putting on more muscle” he said as he flexed his guns and waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, making Sam laugh.  
“Really?” she asked with interest.  
“Yeah.. I feel quite.... 'jumpy' sometimes, like I have TOO much energy. You know, I probably WOULD be able to give you some energy” said Jack as he thought about it more “ I'm not sure if the extra energy is doing it, but I even feel... um... more highly aroused around you” he said hesitantly as he blushed a little, thinking that Daniel would undoubtedly make some sort of joke out of it.  
“Once a day isn't enough, hey?” Sam smiled at him.  
“Once a day? God I think I would die if I only got to have sex once a day” laughed Carolyn “That's why we spend so much time in the bathroom” she chuckled.  
Sam looked at her seriously as a sudden thought came to her “Oh God.... Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before” she said with genuine wonder.  
“Well... you haven't exactly been awake much in the last couple of months” smiled Daniel with a cheeky smirk.  
“I'm pregnant! Of course once a day isn't enough! I should be having lots of sex and I'm only having it once a day! We have been so focused on not overtaxing my body or using too much energy, but I SHOULD be having lots of sex! Sex will boost my energy naturally and I have been avoiding it because my body is so weak. I've been sabotaging myself without even realizing it. Jack is slowly getting stronger and he is feeling the need to have more sex with me because I'm pregnant. Just like Daniel feels it because Vala is pregnant. That's partly why I have been reacting to Carolyn so much, my gene is craving more orgasms, which Carolyn seems to trigger so easily, but my body isn't cooperating because it's too weak”  
“So Jack is feeling more aroused because his gene is telling his body that you need to have sex more often?” asked Daniel to clarify.  
“Yes” said Sam.

“How much energy do you think you will need to be able to unlock Jack's mind? I think the sooner he can make use of his Ancient memories the better. That way Jack will be MUCH more in tune and should be more aware of what you need” Daniel said excitedly “Do you think you could get him access to his Tok'ra memories too?"  
Sam looked at Daniel with surprise and then she looked back at Jack and considered what Daniel had said and knew that it would definitely be easier if Jack had use of his powers too. Then, determined to figure out how she could make it happen, she turned inward to all her memories to create a solution. Her eyes glazed over for several long minutes and just as Jack began to get very worried, she blinked and surfaced.  
“Well?” asked Daniel with hopeful excitement  
She looked at Jack “I figured out how I can do it. I have also worked out how I can give you access to the Tok'ra Memories too.... The question is... Do you WANT them?” Sam asked quietly.  
Jack looked at her concerned face for a moment as he considered her question. As much as he disliked the Tok'ra and had hated the short time that he had spent as a host, he knew that getting those memories might help Sam. There was also Kanan's personal memories to consider and there could possibly be something in them that would help Sam as much as Jolinar's had. “I want to be able to help you as much as possible, so if you can get me access to Kanan's memories then do it” he told her firmly “How much energy do you need? Can we give you enough to get it done?”  
“No...... We would need to go down and use the Stargate” said Sam and then she paused before adding “I also figured out how I might be able to fix my current problem of having such a weak body” Sam said quietly.

“You did?” asked Carolyn with excitement “How can you fix that?”.  
“I started thinking about it before, when Jack mentioned using the Stargate to fuel another fast forward. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered about the effect that the event horizon has on energizing Naquadah and how I could use that extra energy to get the Naquadah in me to do things that it is SUPPOSED to do with an active Protein Marker. I just worked out how we could do it. How to get the Naquadah to help me more effectively but it would only work if Jack was in on it too, because he would have to keep it going once I got it started”  
“I would need to keep what going?” asked Jack  
“I am hoping that we can use the extra energy to strengthen my body”  
“Could we really be able to do that?” he asked incredulously.  
“Yes, Once you have your Ancient abilities activated”.  
“Well?.. What are we waiting for?” asked Jack “If I can do that for you, then let's go do it”  
“Jack” Sam said gently “You would be dealing with Kanan's personal memories. They may not include rape like Jolinar's did, but there will still be some pretty dark stuff in there. Certainly a lot of torture and the grief of losing of several hosts and when you remember those kind of things, you relive their pain and emotions too”.  
“Sam. I know how hard it was and still is for you to deal with the things that Jolinar left in your mind, and I know it will be hard for me too, but the positives from this will be worth ANY pain I have to suffer through. I want to do this Sam. If I can make you stronger, then it's a no brainer. We do this and we do it as soon as possible” Jack said firmly.  
Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes “I'll be able to show you how to control them a bit, but it won't work completely. The nightmares can't be stopped” she warned him.  
“I'll do whatever it takes to get you stronger Sam. I'll do anything. How soon can we do this?” Jack asked firmly.  
Sam's gaze wandered to Liam who was waving his arms in the air as he lay in the cot next to his sisters “After I nurse the girls. I am also going to need another boost of energy to be able to get down there and start it off”  
“Not a problem” said Daniel “I'll give you as much as you need. Can you really get Jack to make your body stronger?”  
“Yes I think so” smiled Sam “You need to go and check Vala. Once you give me more energy, I will check her new babies and change them if they need it”  
“Okay. I'll go and find out and then I'll come back in about half and hour” he said as he looked at his wrist watch.


	60. DREAMS

CHAPTER 60 DREAMS

Jack got up to get Liam just as Cassie radioed and asked if it was okay to come in. Because their door always stayed shut to keep the room extra warm for the babies they thought it would be wise if Cassie carried a radio, so she could check if the coast was clear. The last thing they wanted to do was embarrass her and themselves by her walking in on them having sex. Daniel let her in as he left the room and she came straight over to Sam and gave her a hug and then sat on the bed beside Sam's legs and Jack handed her Liam and a bottle. She settled down to feed him, staring down adoringly at his gorgeous little face “He's still so tiny” she marveled.  
“They've hit their due date but they are still smaller than your average baby. Ellara was born twice the size Melody was” Jack told her as he handed Lilly to Sam.  
Sam opened her shirt and settled Lilly on a pillow and then onto her breast, then Jack handed her Lacey and she put her on her other breast. Sam settled back against the pillows and looked at Cassie.  
“Cassie.... Are you okay?” Sam asked as she noticed a tear fall from Cassie's face and hoped that Cassie wasn't going to mention the fist sized dent in her breast because she wasn't sure if she could handle talking about THAT emotional minefield right now.  
“Looking at your babies makes me realize that... I guess I just had a lot on my mind while I was in quarantine. My life is SO different to what I would have had on Hanka. I'm twenty, on Hanka I would have been married with my own baby or even two or three by now. Finding out that you'd had babies made me think about it even more. I had such weird dreams last night....... It like I was back on Hanka living the future I would have had there”.  
“Did you sleep okay?” asked Sam  
“I slept like a log. I crashed yesterday afternoon and didn't wake until a little while ago, I had a shower and came here. I hadn't been sleeping very well in quarantine so I think that once I saw you and knew for sure that you were okay, I was finally able to relax and then I crashed”.  
“Cassie... I'm sorry...”  
“It was nobody's fault but my own Sam. General Hammond told me you were okay. Jack told me you were okay. I knew that I couldn't see you because you were really sick but I... I couldn't let myself believe it until I actually SAW you. I've already lost two mothers and I guess I was scared.... I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too.... ” Cassie said as more tears rolled off her cheek, but then she forced herself to brighten and smiled. “And you ARE okay. Well... sort of... and you have all of these adorable babies. I didn't think that you would EVER get around to having a baby and now you have FIVE and with three more on the way. It's just like the big families we had on Hanka. EVERYONE had big families on Hanka. You have this big brood of beautiful babies....” Cassie stuttered to a halt as more tears fell.

“Cassie?”  
“I'm an Alien. How am I ever going to have my own family” she said with a little sob and Sam sighed in understanding.  
“Cassie... When you find someone... AND I approve of the lucky bugger” Jack said firmly, making Cassie laugh through her tears “If he's good enough to make you happy, then we will get him clearance and let him in on the whole shebang” he told her  
“It's not going to be easy to find someone to trust with that kind of information... Maybe when I'm older I'll meet someone mature enough to handle it” she sighed unhappily.  
“Cass... We have recruits that are still teenagers and THEY handle it” Jack told her.  
“I know, but I'm not sure I want to get involved with someone who goes through the Stargate on missions. It was bad enough having you guys go out all the time and when Mum went through and died....” Cassie stopped as her emotions got the better of her.  
“I didn't say you had to MARRY a recruit I was just pointing out that they don't have to be... mature... to handle that kind of information” said Jack.  
“At least I know that they would understand. What if I meet someone and then he freaks out when he finds out that I was born on another planet and have Alien doodads in my blood?”  
“The fact that you were born on another planet shouldn't make any difference, not if he really loves you” Sam told her firmly.  
Cassie sighed sadly and looked back down at Liam as he drank from the bottle.  
“I guess I never stopped to think that your Earth future may not be anything like what you dreamed about as a child” said Sam “I dreamed about going to the moon and I was lucky enough to surpass that dream in leaps and bounds. What did you used to dream about?” Sam prodded gently.

“I always wanted a big family too. I would help my mother with the younger children and I loved it. She said I was born to be a mother. I always thought that when I came of age, I would get married and then have lots of babies and I would have my own big happy family. But everything changed.... I met you guys and my life opened up with so many different choices..... I wanted to make Janet proud and make something of myself. I got great grades and I was able to choose anything I wanted. I thought that being a Doctor like mum, would make me happy, but when you guys went missing, and then Daniel and Teal'c left too, it just..... it didn't seem important anymore. All I could think about was wanting my family back. I didn't like feeling alone, it just made me think about what happened on Hanka and that made me feel even worse”.  
“Oh Cassie” said Sam sadly. Being raised on Earth had certainly opened a lot of doors for the intelligent young girl but had they ever really asked her what her dreams had been and if they had changed, now that a whole new world had opened up for her? No. Not once. They had known Cassie didn't like talking about her childhood because it made her so terribly sad to remember all the people that had died. “Is that what you still dream of Cassie? Having a family of your own?” Sam asked her.  
“I need to go to College and get a career, get a job. Life on Earth isn't as simple as life on Hanka was” Cassie said sadly.  
Sam felt conflicted. She'd had no idea that Cassie yearned for a more simple life. She had experienced what Earth had to offer her, but her childhood dreams seemed to have remained unchanged. A simple life. A family. A home. Sam knew that, personally, a simple life would drive her crazy, but Cassie had felt happier when her life and dreams had been simple.  
“Coming of age? What age is considered as old enough to be married?” asked Sam.  
“Seventeen” answered Cassie “I would probably be on my third baby by now” she said as she gave a huff of a laugh.”I would have spent my days raising babies, cooking, cleaning, sewing and waiting for my husband to come home from where he worked. Maybe in the mine, maybe in town at one of the shops. He might have even been a baker......” Cassie stuttered to a stop and went silent as more tears gathered in her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.  
“A baker?” Sam prompted.

My Dad was a baker. He worked with his best friend and they owned the bakery together. My older brother had been working in the bakery after school with my Dad's friend's son. They had always planned to take over the bakery from our fathers. They were best friends and they wanted nothing else but to be the best bakers on Hanka” Cassie smiled wistfully as she remembered. Then she swallowed, straightened and looked at Sam with a smile on her face “I'm going to enjoy helping you with the babies then I will pull myself back together and go back to college. I'll have to repeat a few subjects but at least I'll be able to come and stay with you during breaks” Cassie said a little more happily.  
“Cassie, if your heart isn't invested in being a Doctor, Janet would have understood. She would never have wanted you to do something that didn't make you happy. All she wanted, was for you to be secure and happy. It's what we ALL want for you Cass” Sam told her emotionally as she thought about her lost best friend.  
“At least if I go back, I might meet someone mature enough at medical school. There might be an incredibly smart, mature man that will meet Jack's approval” Cassie said with a cheeky smile at Jack.  
“Cassie, Sam's right. If your heart isn't in it, then maybe you should re-think your options. You could be anything you want to be” Jack encouraged “And until you decide, you have a home here with us. You will ALWAYS have a home with us Cass.... Especially because you ARE a great babysitter!” Jack teased with a grin.  
“Bring it on! I'll baby sit all day long” smiled Cassie as she turned her attention back to Liam and lifted him up onto her chest for a burp. She coaxed a loud burp out of him and Cassie laughed “He sure does take after you Jack” she teased.  
“You betcha” Jack smiled back at her.

Jack took away their abandoned breakfast plates and told Sam that he would go and have a chat to Hank, and suggested that they ask Cassie to stay with the triplets while they have to go 'out'. He left the room, leaving Sam to explain to Cassie what they were going to do.  
When Jack came back he picked up Lilly and burped her while Sam burped Lacey and then they settled both girls back on Sam's breasts to top them up. Jack told Sam that he had talked to Hank and they could have the Stargate, the Gate room and Control room in half an hour. Once the babies were all fed, Sam pumped her breasts while Cassie and Jack played with the triplets. Liam dirtied his diaper, making Cassie laugh as Jack pulled a face, then Jack tossed her a new diaper and the wipes.  
“Welcome to babysitting 101 Cassie” he smiled and Cassie laughed again as she spread out the towel that they used for a change mat. “You guys have it SO easy with disposable diapers” said Cassie as she efficiently cleaned and changed Liam “All we had were cloth diapers that had to be soaked, washed and scrubbed and then hung out to dry in the sun”  
“Yuk” said Jack as he screwed up his face “I'm VERY happy that all I need to do is throw those stinky ones into the incinerator” he said with feeling and Carolyn who was sitting in an armchair nursing her babies heartily agreed.  
“I wouldn't be so happy to use them if they were ending up in landfill somewhere on Earth, but because they are being reduced to ash I don't feel so bad” Carolyn said and Sam agreed.  
Carolyn told Sam that she wanted to go down with her when they used the Stargate, but Jack told her that he had bumped into Jayak and he had already volunteered to come down with them, and that Teal'c was going to help by looking after the older kids.  
“Teal'c's back?” asked Sam with surprise.

“Oh sorry.... He arrived last night. I sent him a message that it was safe for him to come back without a quarantine as long as he hadn't been near any sickness for the last few days and he came straight back” Jack said sheepishly. “Ishta has agreed to come and join him once we start planning stuff and Rya'c and Kar'yn are keen to join the Peacekeeping teams when we are up and running. Bra'tac was also very interested in helping out if he could. He said that it would give the free Jaffa purpose if they could be involved.  
“Oh wow” said Sam “That's good news. We could certainly use them, especially in running patrols. So Ishta really agreed to join him here?”  
“Yep Teal'c was certainly very happy when he told me. He even smiled!” Jack said with a big grin.  
“Wow. I'm glad she's coming, at least we will have plenty of room because we did allocate space for them at the Resort just in case”  
“Teal'c expected you to still be vulnerable, so he was very happy to hear that you were out of immediate danger and when I told him what we were hoping to do, he was more than happy to watch the kids. They were pretty excited too. Marissa went and got all the Duplo and they are all busy with it. Oh... Carolyn suggested that we get normal sized Lego bricks for Melody and Jacob to help with their fine motor skills development. I asked Hank to get us some and he said it came in this morning and it will be in the control room waiting for us so we can beam it back with us. We are going to have to be careful with Ellara though, because being a normal baby means that she wants to put everything in her mouth”. Then Jack went silent for a moment before continuing “Charlie loved Lego. We used to spend hours building stuff. I couldn't bear to throw it out so it's packed up in the garage somewhere”.  
Sam smiled sadly at him “Would you be happy for the kids to use it?” she asked him gently as she rubbed her belly where she'd just been kicked.  
“Yeah...... I think Charlie would have liked that. He always complained that he didn't have a brother to share it with” Jack huffed wistfully.

Then Daniel arrived. He gave Sam a big steady burst of energy and asked if he could go down with her. He was concerned that she might need him to give her energy in a hurry.  
Sam could feel his nervousness and told him that it was a good idea “Is Vala okay?” she asked.  
“Oh... Yeah... She's DEFINITELY pregnant. Jayak came to check on our twins and he was almost done, so Vala will be here soon” then Daniel realised that Cassie was sitting on the bed with the triplets and startled a little.  
“She's pregnant again? Vala is pregnant again?” Wow you guys don't muck around up here” Cassie laughed.  
“Yes well... When you consider that I'm already pregnant again too, it's definitely true” Carolyn laughed.  
“Oh God!” gasped Cassie “I'd better be careful, it might be catching” she giggled.  
“Um.. you do realize that you can't CATCH a pregnancy?” Sam said sarcastically making Cassie laugh.  
“Oh yes... I learned all about sex the day I saw the neighbors bull service a cow when I was five”  
Sam got a little serious “And I hope you know all about using protection too?”.  
Cassie went red “Of course... Mum was a Doctor remember” she said wryly.  
“Oh yeah. I bet she literally threw the book at you” smiled Sam.  
“Two books” said Cassie seriously making Sam laugh briefly before tears came to her eyes.  
“God I miss her” Sam said sadly.  
“Yeah... Me too” whispered Cassie but then she made herself smile “She would have thrown a fit if she'd been here when you came home with all these babies”.  
“She sure would have been VERY surprised” agreed Sam “Are you sure you will be okay with the triplets? They will be ready to go to sleep very soon”.  
“Yeah. They are all full and sleepy, I'll be fine and Carolyn will be here if I need help” she assured Sam with a happy smile.

“Okey Dokey then. No one will be around to see your bare legs, so are you happy going in just a shirt Sam?” asked Jack.  
“Yeah, that's fine, just bring a few blankets for me. That grating is murder to lie on” Sam told them with a wry smile.  
Daniel grabbed a stack of blankets and put them on the table so they wouldn't forget them. The door opened and in came Jayak and Vala carrying her twins.  
“Hey” Sam greeted them with a smile and then cringed a little “Are you okay?” she asked tentatively.  
Vala sighed “Yeah. It was a bit of a shock but, it wasn't really that unexpected” she admitted. She handed the baby she was carrying to Daniel and then reached her hand out to Sam as she sat down in the arm chair next to Sam's side of the bed. Sam took her hand and her hand glowed as she closed her eyes, then her eyes popped open and looked at Vala in surprise  
“What? I'm not having triplets am I?” Vala said in a panicked voice  
“No... no” Sam said quickly with a laugh and Vala sighed with relief.  
“But it IS twins again isn't it?”  
“Yes”  
“So what was the surprise?”  
“Melody already did it. One was altered to have Naquadah and the other one had it naturally”  
”Melody did it?”  
Daniel told me that you are still nursing them at night so she probably sensed them and fixed it like she did before”  
“That little sneak” Vala smiled and then frowned a little “So they both have Naquadah?”  
“Yes Vala They both definitely have Naquadah”  
“Good” smiled Vala with relief “Do you know what sex they are” she asked  
“Are you sure you want to know?” Sam asked as she looked back and forth between Daniel and Vala.  
“Yes” they both said at one, making Sam smile.  
“You're having two girls. Non identical” she clarified.  
Daniel and Vala both smiled at her and then at each other.

“Did you feel what sex mine were?” Carolyn asked her  
Sam looked over to her as she held her sleeping twin sons, then looked at Corbin who nodded in agreement.  
“Two more boys but non identical this time” Sam informed them and then Sam went serious “We're going to have to keep you carefully monitored for signs of pre-eclampsia so we can try and stay on top of it. Do you know if your Mother suffered with it at all?”  
“No. I have no idea. Mum didn't even know I was pregnant with the boys. I was planning to go down and see my parents soon” she said sadly.  
Sam remembered back to their conversation “It's safe to have visitors now, as long as they don't have any symptoms or have been near anyone that is sick. We still need to be cautious because of all the newborns on board as well as me. Get your mum sent up. Have you told your Dad yet?  
“No. I wanted to try to explain it face to face. It's going to be a pretty huge bombshell”  
“Okay. I assume they don't know about Corbin either?” Carolyn shook her head “Okay. Organize to get them up here. I can help out with the explanations if you need me to or I could show them the future that Melody showed you, if that would make it easier?” Sam offered.  
“Actually that would be really good. Dad is going to brief mum on the Stargate program before I see her. I was planning to go down to see them and then put myself in quarantine on the Al'kesh away from you, but these little guys wanted to crash the party early” Carolyn explained with a wry grin.  
“Okay just give me some warning when they are coming up so I don't get surprised by seeing them” asked Sam.  
“Are you sure you are going to be alright meeting two strangers” asked Carolyn with concern.  
“They're family...... and I really should have met your father as the Base Commander months ago” Sam smiled wryly “We also need to talk to him about the training facility. Jack has already been delayed from starting the Facility so we need to discuss that, as well as the change in our future plans. I am hoping that some of the recruits through the training center can also be funneled into the peacekeeping teams once we get going”  
“Oh that's a good idea. I guess those teams will be based at the SGC too?”  
“Yes that would make the most sense. We will need to establish a non-Earth planetary base or two as well, especially for non-Tau'ri because they won't be able to go through the SGC without lots of red tape. It depends how the Brass react to our news. They might be totally against it, which would make our lives very difficult”  
“Good point. I'll call my Dad this afternoon and get him to organize a day for them to both come up. Boy is mum going to get a shock. She thought it would be years before she got a grandchild” laughed Carolyn.  
“Oh dear. Do you think they are going to handle the truth?”  
“If you can help it's going to be a LOT easier to explain”  
“I'm happy to help”  
“Okay I'll let you know... So... Two more boys huh? I'm actually glad that it's more boys, being this close in ages they will hopefully have a good relationship with their brothers”

“Ancient children are naturally good natured, it helps when they have to mature so fast” Sam explained.  
“Oh I have certainly noticed that your kids are very easy going. I just though you got lucky”.  
Sam smiled at her. “The only time the twins ever cried in the first few weeks was if there was a delay in being able to pick them up or feeding them” Sam told her.  
“Oh wow... Yeah now I think about it, I can't say that I have even heard your triplets really cry!. So our boys will be like that too?”  
“They should be” Sam said making Carolyn smile.  
“I always hoped that our babies would be as easy as Jacob was. He was such a happy baby. He was a dream to look after and so far, our twins have been very mellow and easy too” Vala smiled broadly.  
Sam smiled at Vala warmly. Vala would always have a special place in Sam's heart for raising Jacob in such a loving way when she and Jack couldn't.  
“Well. We had better get this show on the road” said Sam as she did up her shirt buttons and then pulled back the blanket and very slowly started to try and drag her wasted legs toward the edge of the bed without much success. Daniel moved in and took hold of her still skeletal thin legs and lifted them and then gently lowered them to the floor. He gave her a little more energy “Don't go using up too much energy before you get down there” Daniel admonished her as he kissed her forehead and moved away.  
“I know... Thank you Daniel. I'd already be asleep again by now if it wasn't for you” she admitted, then Jack picked her up and carried her to the wheelchair, put a blanket over her lap and wrapped it around her legs and tucked it in. Daniel picked up the blankets and kissed Vala and then grabbed a pillow too. Jayak picked up the emergency medical bag that was going along just in case and then Jack shouldered Sam's laptop bag and called Hank to double check that the rooms were clear before being beamed down to the control room.


	61. GROWTH

CHAPTER 61 GROWTH

As Jack requested, there was a bed table ready for Sam to use with her wheelchair. On the table was a note from Hank, telling him which address to dial and explaining that there was a team already through the Stargate and they would stay clear of the Stargate and ensure that no one interfered with it from the other side. The team would wait an hour after the wormhole closed before attempting to return to the SGC.  
“Good ol' Hank. Very thorough” smiled Jack with approval and then he set up Sam's laptop and connected the cords for her as she instructed which ones needed to go where.  
Sam opened up the security for the dialing program and entered the passwords to be able to edit the program. She then made the changes to the power ratio's and took her safety programs offline.  
“Okay. I'm ready” Sam said with a little anxiety.  
“You're not going to bleed are you?” Jack asked seriously.  
“No......... But if this works, I AM going to be in a lot of discomfort and it's possible that I could have severe muscle spasms or even a seizure. The seizure would purely be a muscle trauma response so don't do anything to stop it. I will most likely lose consciousness, but it shouldn't be for very long” she warned.  
“Is there anything else I need to be aware of?” asked Jayak gently.  
“This might take a while and the Stargate will be glitching the whole time, so please remember to stay clear of the ramp and keep your eyes on the event horizon for energy bolts. Things could start to get a little dicey as the fluctuations increase with time, so please be careful. Jack and I will be safe because Jack will have his hand in the Event Horizon and he will be physically touching me, which will protect me too. Daniel, I'm not sure how long this is going to take, so you had better stand by the manual shut off in case the Stargate builds up too much power to close down naturally once we're done” then Sam looked at Jack “Did you remember to tell Hank about the glitching?”  
“Yep, all non essential power is off and everything will go dark once I let him know that we are ready to start” Jack called Hank to let him know it was go time and Hank wished them good luck.  
Jack then dialed the requested address and then he picked Sam up out of the wheel chair and took her to the window so she could see the Kawoosh. Once the Event Horizon settled Daniel transported them down to the bottom of the ramp. Daniel ran up the ramp with the blankets and laid them down on the ramp like a thin mattress for Sam to lie on close to the event horizon. Jack eased her down on to her side and Daniel put the pillow under her head as Jack covered her legs with the blanket “Are you sure this is going to be safe for the babies?” Jack asked her as he settled her down.  
“They will be fine if you remember to visualize the shield around them like I showed you, then put it in the background while you focus on what is happening to me” Sam laid her head down on the pillow and wiggled a little to get comfortable. She winced a bit and asked Jack to take the blanket off her legs and fold it up and put it between the bony knees and ankles of her wasted legs. Jack then sat beside her and Daniel went down the ramp and then he and Jayak went over near the manual override switch to wait.  
Sam told Jack roughly what to expect her to do as she worked on his mind and then they waited for the Stargate to start glitching. Once the Event Horizon started to lose integrity, Sam inserted her fingertips into it while Jack held her other hand. She pulled energy from the reacting Naquadah and then concentrated on Jack's mind. She began unlocking layer after layer of Kanan's protection as fast as she could and once it was fully unlocked she quickly pulled her fingers from the glitching Event Horizon and shook her hand as she grimaced.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. That took longer than I hoped. The Naquadah inside me didn't like that very much” she confessed as she screwed up her face at the pain and concentrated on trying to calm her trashed body. Jack watched her nervously but then stilled as he felt information flood his mind. He saw flashes of bits and pieces and then jerked involuntarily and groaned as he felt a sudden stab of pain with the memory of a knife in his abdomen and clutched at his belly.  
“Jack?”  
“Memories” Jack muttered.

“Put your hand in, let's get this finished. You need to concentrate on what I am doing because you're going to need to finish it”  
Jack firmly grabbed Sam's hand and then put his other hand into the glitching Event Horizon. He focused on Sam's mind, following her as she guided him through his own mind. She showed him how to separate the memories into a data base system and how to lock them away or make them hazy and out of focus so they were harder to recall and then showed him how to search through his memories for information and powers before downloading some of Jolinar's memories to add to his Tok'ra collection of knowledge. She then showed him the process that she was going to begin and ran through the steps he would need to follow. Jack followed her and soaked up the knowledge with ease. He began to draw more power from the Event Horizon and gave more energy to Sam, then she started to manipulate her own body and he quickly understood what he needed to do and took over from her. He ensured the shield around the babies stayed in the back of his mind as he worked. Jack stimulated her muscles to grow. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as all her muscles began to vibrate with the energy that flowed into her body from the Event Horizon. His body was a perfect conduit as he let the energy flow right through him and into her muscles. He heard Sam grunt with pain and felt her arm shuddering as her grip tightened in jerks on his hand. Sam began to make sobbing noises as her body's shuddering got more violent. He could sense her body shaking jerkily, seizing, just as she had warned him that she might. He kept his concentration going and Sam's movement got more and more violent and she screamed before suddenly lapsing into silence as she passed out. He felt her grip go slack so he gripped her hand tighter, still feeling the jerks of movement in her fingers, palm and even the back of her hand. He felt her mind slip away into darkness as he kept the energy flowing for several minutes until he felt that her body had reached the limit of stress it could take for now. He stopped the process in her muscles and then concentrated on her strengthening and tightening her tendons and ligaments for a couple of minutes before turning his attention to her bones and then he stopped. He filled her stores with as much energy as she could store and then did the same for himself. Once his stores were full, he pulled his hand from the glitching Stargate and opened his eyes just as a huge bolt of energy shot past his face, over the top of Sam, narrowly missing her. He plunged his fingers back into the Event Horizon just before it struck the ramp and he felt it vibrate through the metal and huffed a sigh of relief. He pulled his fingers out again but the Stargate continued to glitch strongly and Jack yelled for Daniel to manually cut the power.

Daniel quickly turned to the lever and pulled it down as the Event Horizon sent out one more big arc of energy before it reluctantly winked out of existence. Jack looked briefly down at Sam, who was still unconscious and her body was still jerking erratically. Then he heard the urgency in Jayak's voice as he yelled out to him. He looked over to see him kneeling next to Daniel who was flat out on the floor.  
“He got hit with that last bolt of energy” Jayak yelled as he began to open the emergency medical kit. Jack quickly checked Sam's pulse and quickly made sure she was breathing okay before he ran down the ramp to help Jayak. He skidded to a stop as he took in the stench of charred flesh and stared in horror at the burnt hole in Daniel's chest just below Jayak's pumping hands.  
“Stop” said Jack as he knelt down on the other side of Daniel, closed his eyes and ran the search in his memory just like Sam had taught him. He quickly focused on his healing powers and activated them as his hands hovered over Daniel's burnt chest. Jayak had hesitated when Jack had told him to stop but when Jack closed his eyes and his hand started to glow, Jayak removed his hands from Daniel's chest and waited anxiously.  
Jack repaired the damage to Daniel's heart and blood vessels then used an intense burst of his newly stored energy to shock and restart his heart. Daniel's body shuddered under his hands and Jack sensed Daniel's heart beginning to beat and then he focused on Daniel's breathing. Once the burns on and in his lungs were repaired and his breathing settled, Jack went searching for any other injuries to his body and healing them from the inside out, restoring his damaged ribs and muscles until his skin was the only thing left to heal. The bolt of energy had struck Daniel in the back as he had pulled down the lever, luckily he had been wearing rubber soled boots and there was rubber insulation on the handle so the bolt had not lingered as it had passed through his chest to the metal of the lever, hitting Daniel's heart and lung on the way through. Jack healed the entry and exit burns regenerating the flesh and skin before shutting down his powers and opening his eyes. He looked down at Daniel, looked at the charred hole in the front of his shirt and his freshly healed skin and shuddered with relief.  
“That was incredible” said Jayak with amazed relief.  
“Yeah. It felt pretty incredible too” Jack said quietly, still shell-shocked at how close he had just come to losing Daniel “Thank God Sam showed he how to search through the knowledge”  
“So it obviously worked then?” said Jayak, his mind not quite processing everything with the shock of Daniel's death.  
“Yeah... I have a hell of a lot of stuff buzzing around inside my head right now” Jack said wryly as Daniel's face scrunched up and he slowly opened his eyes as he groaned softly.

“Hey” Jack said emotionally “How do you feel?”  
Daniel began to raise a hand to his chest as he groaned “Like I've been kicked by a horse” he touched the charred shirt and then raised his head to look at it, trying to make sense of the burnt hole in his shirt “What the hell happened?” he asked with confusion.  
“You died again Daniel. You're NOT allowed to do that anymore!” said Jack with emotion.  
“What?” asked Daniel, still a little confused.  
“You were struck in the back by a bolt of energy. It went straight through you to the lever and stopped your heart” said Jayak “Jack healed you. It was incredible”.  
Daniel gingerly felt his chest through the hole and then his confusion cleared as he looked at Jack “I guess Sam activated your gene alright then?” he asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Yep... You betcha” said Jack as his eyes shone with tears and then he glanced back towards Sam on the ramp, squeezed Daniel on the shoulder and got up and went back to Sam to check her. He got halfway up the ramp and then stopped in shock “Oh my God!” he exclaimed loudly as he studied Sam's legs with his mouth opening in shock.  
“What's wrong?” yelled Jayak as he grabbed the medical bag, pulled Daniel up off the floor and they both ran up the ramp to him. They stopped next to Jack and stared at the back of Sam's legs in shock as their own mouths dropped opened.

Gone was Sam's tragically thin legs and in their place were legs that had curves of small, but defined muscles. Jack slowly walked up the rest of the ramp in a daze. He hadn't even registered any changes before he had rushed away to help with Daniel. He went around in front of her and knelt down onto the blankets, his mouth still open with shock. Her face was no longer gaunt and angular. It was now filled out a little and softer looking. His mouth morphed into a smile as more tears sparkled in his eyes. He had known and he had felt what was happening, but he had never imagined that it would make so much incredible difference. She still looked thin and she was still severely underweight, but she looked SO different to the emaciated, skeletal figure that he had lain down on the blankets mere minutes ago. Jack stroked the hair in her ponytail. Her long blonde hair that had been dull and almost lifeless was now shining and healthy looking. He picked up her hand and looked at it, her thin bony fingers were gone and they were now thicker and smoother and even her nails looked so much healthier. Tears of gratitude fell from his eyes. His incredibly intelligent, amazing Sam had figured out how to save herself again. She had shown him how to force the energy into all her muscles to make them vibrate, strengthen and grow, she had shown him how to strengthen her sinews and even her bones. Another miracle and now Sam's body would be able to store precious energy for longer, energy that would enable her to move so much easier with the much improved muscles that she now had. When her muscles had been so wasted away, they had been incapable of storing energy and had also been incapable of moving her legs without a lot of donated energy. Sam moaned softly and began to stir. Jack squeezed her hand and sought out her confused mind and gently told her to take it easy. Sam's mind languished for a moment and then he felt her mind quickly came back to full awareness as she jerked and startled. Jack quickly spoke to her again, making her go still as her breathing settled from her brief panic. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack with bright, clear blue eyes, no longer yellowed and bloodshot.

“Didn't it work?” she asked quietly as she looked at the tears in Jack's eyes.  
“It worked..... Better than I ever imagined” he told her emotionally and then pulled her hand up so her arm was in front of her line of sight. Sam gasped as she looked at her arm, her muscled arm. They were small but they were there. Jack let go of her hand and she rotated her arm and flexed her fingers as her face morphed into an incredulous smile.  
She put her hand down and awkwardly began to try and push herself up but felt shaky and completely off balance. Jack quickly put his arm under and around her shoulders and sat her up. She automatically widened her legs to make it more comfortable for her belly as she stared at her legs. Her knees no longer protruded in huge grotesque looking bumps and her skin was no longer gray and now glowed with health. She touched her thigh and clumsily flexed her long unused thigh muscle. “Oh my God!” she breathed and then she looked at Jack and smiled as grateful tears gathered in her eyes. Jack enveloped her in a big hug as she let out an emotional sob.  
“Hey....” he said, his voice breaking with emotion “No crying, this is a time for celebrating” he pulled back to look at her and then used his thumb to wipe a tear from her face “You look incredible Sam. You worked out how to fast forward yourself through months and months of intensive therapy and you look amazing” he said with excitement  
“Sam... You really DO look amazing” said Daniel, his grateful emotions clear in his voice.  
“You certainly do. It's incredible” said Jayak as he looked at her with awe.  
“How are you feeling?” asked Jack  
Sam gave herself a quick assessment “I feel..... good... Actually... I feel.... really good” she smiled at Jack.

“Then let's get this Stargate back in working order shall we?” he smiled and Sam smiled and nodded. Jack put his arm under her legs and lifted her up “God!” he exclaimed “I think you've put on a few pounds” he laughed then she turned her head around to look where they were going and her eyes went straight to Daniel's chest where the charred hole in the fabric rested over pink healthy skin  
“Oh my God!... What happened?” asked Sam as she reached out anxiously and touched his skin through the charred hole in his shirt.  
“The Stargate got me” shrugged Daniel with a lop sided grin “Just as well you gave Jack access to that knowledge or I would still be lying over there with a nasty hole right through me”  
“Oh Daniel” Sam said with shocked emotions as tears spilled from her eyes.  
“I'm okay Sam” he assured her as he put both his hands over hers “I'm okay thanks to you and Jack” he told her gently and then her let her in to assess his body and he felt the tension leave her as she sighed raggedly with relief “See.. I'm okay” he smiled at her.  
Sam smiled at him through her tears  
“Are you sure you're okay to fix the Stargate?” Daniel asked her gently and when Sam nodded, he bent down and gathered the blankets and the pillow and Sam saw the damage in the back of his shirt  
“Oh God Daniel!” she said with stark emotion as the deadly extent of his healed injuries truly hit her. Daniel straightened up and looked at her “I'm okay Sam” Sam nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. Daniel passed the pillow to Jayak and then got the Asgard device out of his pocket, checked it, a little surprised to see that it was miraculously undamaged and then he transported them up to the control room.

Jack sat Sam back in the wheel chair and Sam rubbed her belly as she wriggled a little to get comfortable.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her as he followed the motions of her hand on her belly.  
“Yeah, it's just my skin feeling a little tight with the grown muscles I guess” Jack covered her legs and belly with a blanket and then pulled the bed table back in front of her so she could use her laptop. She corrected the changes she had made while Jack phoned Hank to let him know that they were done and the power was safe again. Sam put the dialing program back online and activated the safety programs and reset the security features. She got Jack's attention and gave him the thumbs up that they were finished. Hank then reminded Jack to take the Lego and asked if their experiment had worked. Jack thanked him for the Lego and hesitated about what to say on a possibly unsecure phone line “Yeah... Everything worked great, better than I expected. Hopefully I will see you in the next few days and we can show you our... 'experiment'” Jack said and then thanked him again and hung up before he could ask any more questions. Jack looked around and saw a rather large cardboard box with O'Neill written on it and picked it up, surprised by it's weight. He sat it on the bench and then packed up Sam's laptop and leads and then slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up the big box again

Daniel transported them back to Jack and Sam's room. It was just as well that Jack and Sam had been given the largest room because when both the other mattresses had been on the floor it had still been a bit of a maze and often there was a small crowd of people in it, just like there was now. Jack and Sam were happy for Carolyn and Corbin to continue to stay in their room with their boys in the humidi-cribs and Carolyn was very happy to have access to an ensuite bathroom. When the flash of white light cleared Vala, Corbin, Carolyn and Cassie all exclaimed with shock as they caught sight of Sam's changed face and when Jack removed the blanket and showed them her legs they could scarcely believe their eyes. Vala and Carolyn was especially emotional at seeing such a positive change with Sam's body. They were all thoroughly gobsmacked by the difference. Vala and Carolyn had only ever known Sam as someone emaciated and weak, so to see her filled out, even by this small amount, was amazing.  
Sam asked Jack to help her stand so she could test her legs. Jack moved the footrests out of the way and put the brakes on. Then he stood beside her, put his arm around her torso as he squatted down and then slowly lifted her upright with him as he stood and then he pivoted around her to stand in front of her. He relaxed his hold a bit and then kept relaxing his hold further as he felt Sam's legs supporting her own weight. She wobbled slightly so Jack kept his arms firmly around her but before long she was standing on her own two feet and smiling broadly.  
“How does it feel?” asked Carolyn as she watched Sam struggle with her balance.  
“I definitely feel off balance. I guess I need to get used to carrying this huge baby belly around again. It feels like I've just got back on land after spending three months at sea on an Aircraft carrier” she mused. “It feels weird, but I can definitely feel the difference in the strength of my legs and joints. My hips don't feel like they want to fall apart anymore. I feel really good” she smiled and then she looked at Jack “I want to take a few steps”.  
“Take it easy Sam. I think you should do some work in the pool before you start pushing yourself too much” Carolyn warned.  
Sam nodded in agreement and then she slowly managed to lift one of her legs up a little and then slid it forward and put it down again. Once she shifted and re-balanced her weight, she then she lifted the other foot a little less awkwardly and slid it forward before put it down again “Wow it sure feels strange to be walking again. I definitely need some work in the pool. I feel like I need to learn to walk again, but I feel so much more solid and stable. My legs don't feel like they are going to collapse like they did before” Sam smiled.

“That's great news” said Carolyn sharing Sam's excitement “But how about you get back into bed for now and I do a scan because I swear your belly looks bigger”.  
Sam looked down at her belly and everyone else looked at it too. Jack held her shirt against Sam, so it curved under her belly and his eyebrows shot up in surprise “Oh wow... Yep... definitely bigger”  
“It shouldn't have affected them” said Sam with concern as she looked back at Jack “You remembered to keep shielding them didn't you?”  
“Yeah. I visualized the barrier just like you said” confirmed Jack.  
Jack lifted her up and put her onto the bed. While Jack was moving Sam, everyone suddenly noticed Daniel's damaged shirt and a lot of concerned voices asked what happened. They all listened in horror as Jayak told them about Daniel being struck by the energy bolt and then listened with relief and amazement as he told them about Jack healing him. Vala was in an armchair with her twins and was quite upset. Daniel knelt down so he could hug her and assure her that he was still in one piece. Corbin got out the ultrasound and began to check Sam's pregnancy. Carolyn showed him where to take the measurements on the babies.  
“How much?” How much have they grown?” Sam asked hesitantly as she looked at Carolyn's shocked face.  
“They were about nineteen weeks yesterday, now they are about twenty three weeks” said Carolyn in a quiet voice.  
Sam's mouth dropped open. “Four weeks? They grew four weeks in only a few minutes? I don't understand. Jack made sure to shield their Naqua....” Sam stuttered to a halt as her eyes glazed over and everyone waited patiently until she blinked and refocused. “Oh crap” said Sam with a sigh as she closed her eyes and screwed up her face in regret.  
“What did I do?” asked Jack as she reopened her eyes and looked at him.  
“It was me....... It happened when I put MY hand into the Event Horizon. Remember it hurt and I said that the Naquadah inside me didn't like it very much? It affected their Naquadah as well as mine. I was so sure that it wouldn't affect them while I worked with your mind. I wasn't doing anything to my own body, I was only drawing energy so I could have enough to work on your mind. I was sure that I wouldn't have to shield them for that” Sam said as she tried to make sense of why they would have grown.

“Oh well.... At least they're okay.... I assume that they are okay? You're body is stronger now, so a few extra weeks shouldn't make too much of a difference now... will it?” Jack said, trying to push the positives.  
“I just pushed them four weeks closer to their birth and pushed me closer to having to do this all over again” said Sam and then she sighed heavily, clearly upset.  
“But now I can use the Stargate to do it for you, can't I?” asked Jack “I will be able to access the energy again and fast forward them until you are past the dangerous stage and the babies can take control of your Naquadah. Hey... Hang on, can I control the Naquadah enough to be your immune system or give you more energy now I've been activated?” he asked hopefully.  
“No” sighed Sam.  
“Oh well.... Don't forget that we'll be having sex more often, that will give you more energy to cope with the rest of your pregnancy” smirked Jack  
“Yeah I guess we will” conceded Sam.  
“You now have muscles strong enough to do more than just lift your arms, even then, you struggled to do THAT sometimes. Everything will be okay” Jack assured her with a gentle smile.  
“It will mean that these babies are going to come and Liam, Lily and Lacey probably won't even be twenty weeks old. We are going to have six small babies on our hands” Sam sighed.  
“And now you also have an extra set of hands” smiled Cassie “It looks like I came up here just in time. You guys are like crazy energizer bunnies” she laughed.  
Jack chuckled and even Sam huffed a laugh at her comment too.  
“Yes Cassie. We are certainly going to need you, especially now the other's have their own babies to look after” Jack said as Corbin wiped the gel from Sam's belly and then asked her if she wanted to know the sexes because he has clearly seen them. Sam quickly told Corbin that she knew what they are and Jack looked at her and felt her anxiety.  
“Sam? What the hell is going on?” he asked firmly.  
Sam sighed and asked if everyone could give them some privacy for a little while. Everyone went quiet and then they all started to file out the door. Carolyn checked that her babies were still sleeping and then picked up a radio before she left as Jack nodded to her.  
“Sam?” Jack questioned after the door had closed.  
Sam sighed and looked at him and reached for both of his hands. “We are having a boy and two girls again”  
“Okay.... So what is so strange about that?” Why is the boy so out of focus for me?  
“Because he was mentally shielding himself until I had a chance to realize what had happened with him and talk to you about it. I only found out after I woke up from the coma and I have been doing rather a lot of sleeping since then”  
“What did you find out?” asked Jack in a quiet voice as worry wrapped tightly around his rapidly beating heart “What's wrong with him?”  
“Jack.... Charlie... is inside me”.


	62. SHOCK

“What did you find out?” asked Jack in a quiet voice as worry wrapped tightly around his rapidly beating heart “What's wrong with him?”  
“Jack.... Charlie... is inside me”.

CHAPTER 63 SHOCK

“Jack.... You know that Melody knew about Charlie, that she said that he was with Oma?”  
“Yeah” Jack said slowly, still in shock by Sam's statement.  
“Oma didn't get there in time to save his body, but she did get there in time to save his soul. He was kind of like Anubis was, half in and half out with no body of his own”  
“I don't understand”  
“We made him a body Jack. We provided him with a new body so he could come back to you. To us” Sam said gently “He knew it would be a big shock so he shielded his mental presence from you until I had the chance to explain it to you”.  
Jack just stared at her with his mouth open, completely thrown off balance by her words.  
“Why? How?” Jack whispered incredulously.  
“Oma knew that I would have to get pregnant again as soon as I gave birth so they..... hung around until the right moment and she put him inside me to claim the body that had just been conceived” she explained softly. “He wanted to come back to you Jack. This was his chance to be with you again and he took it. He's very nervous about how you would react. He still feels guilty that you shouldered the blame for so long”  
“What? He thinks that I would hold it against him?”  
“Yes. I tried to tell him that you wouldn't blame him for what happened, No matter why he got hold of the gun, it was still an accident that took his life. I told him that you might be a little disappointed at his behavior, but that you would never hold that against him” Sam told Jack as she watched his face.  
“I told him that you would still love him no matter what had happened, but he's worried Jack. He's scared that you won't love him as much as you used to”  
The was silence for a long moment before Jack spoke. “Will he look the same?”

“No. He will look similar, because he looked like you, he will be similar but no... he won't look the same as he used to”  
“Is it... him? I mean.... will he be the same as who he was when he died?”  
“Jack. He ascended, he's got all the Ancient knowledge and memories. He's learned and he's matured a lot over the last ten years. Now he also has all my Tok'ra knowledge as well. He's grown up Jack, but for now he will be in a baby's body until it grows to match his age. He has a completely mature mind” Jack was silent as he took in the information  
“Did he... kick anyone out of line? For the body?”  
“No. Normally when the egg is fertilized, the moment it starts to divide, a new consciousness is formed from a mixture of traits from the parents and their souls are formed and stay within me until their embryo's have developed a little. He laid claim to the egg, even before it was fertilized, so no... he didn't kick anyone out of line if that's what you meant”.  
Jack nodded and was silent again for a while as he looked down at Sam's belly “Charlie..... is...... inside you?”  
“Yes. He was always going to be in our hearts as part of this family, but now, he will be able to be with us physically too” Sam let go of one of Jack's hands and used it to pull up her shirt and expose her belly. She guided Jack's other hand onto her lower belly and a baby rolled under their hands. “That's Charlie...... He wants to talk to you. He wants to tell you how sorry he is” Sam said with tears shining in her eyes. Jack looked at her as tears ran down his face. He looked down at her belly and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sam could feel the moment Charlie connected with his father, felt the moment when Jack's emotions crumbled and his remembered grief rocked his soul. She felt Jack tentatively reach out to Charlie in his mind and felt his roller-coasting emotions as Charlie told Jack he was sorry for disobeying him when he was younger and asked for his fathers forgiveness.  
Sam had tears streaming down her face as Jack sobbed. He lowered his head to her belly and rested his cheek against it as he broke down with heart-wrenching sobs.  
Sam caressed the back of Jack's head with her other hand, as she felt his tears drip onto her belly.

She felt Daniel's mind gently press against hers and she opened her mind to him.  
“Is everything alright? I can feel Jack's..... grief”  
“Everything's okay Daniel. Jack just got a rather big shock”  
“An electric shock?” came Daniels concern and Sam couldn't help but huff a laugh.  
“No. A mental shock. A rather massive mental shock.” Sam then closed her mind off to Daniel and gently pressed against Jack's mind and asked him if he wanted her to tell the others what was happening because Daniel had felt his grief and was worried. Jack's mind stilled for a moment and then gave her the feeling of yes before his emotions crumbled again. Sam opened her 'channel' with Daniel again and explained about Charlie being inside her.  
Daniel was shocked into silence before finally uttering “Holy crap!..... Does Melody know?”.  
“No. Charlie was shielding his mind from everyone else until I found out and had a chance to explain it to Jack”  
“Wow. Are you okay with it?” he asked her with gentle concern.  
“I must admit that I was a little freaked out at first, but now it just.... it feels right. He belongs with Jack and I'm happy that I could help him achieve that”.  
“So I guess he will literally have two mothers” Daniel mused.  
“Yeah I guess he will, but he will always be Sara's son more than mine. Sara was let in on the basics of the Stargate when the crystal entity changed from Jack into Charlie. That must have been so hard on her. She saw her dead son, seemingly alive and well and then had to let him go again. God that must have broken her heart. Even finding out that it wasn't actually Charlie, it still would have been so devastating for her. I know how much it upset Jack and he understood what was happening. If she knows about the Stargate, then I think she should have the right to know that her son has got a second chance at life” Sam said and then she felt Jack's mind join the conversation.

“Do you mean that Sam? That you would be willing to let Sara know about Charlie?” he asked incredulously.  
“Jack. He's Sara's son. He will always be Sara's son” Sam said quietly.  
Jack was silent for a while “Are you sure you're okay with this?”  
“Yes. Like I said to Daniel. I'm happy that I am able to help him come back to you and I know he would want to see his mother too. Just because I know he's not mine, doesn't mean that I won't love him like my own. He will physically be a part of me, a part of us. That's more than what I have with Cassie and I love her like she's my own daughter” explained Sam.  
“God I love you Sam” came Jack's emotional reply.  
“I love you too Jack. I'm glad that Charlie's going to be a part of this family. He's going to fill the hole that he'd left in our family. Our family will be more complete with him here with us, instead of just a memory” Sam paused and then went on “Sara will have to understand that he HAS to stay with us. He needs to stay safe and we have plenty of room for her to stay in one of the guest rooms at the resort. She can come and visit whenever she wants to. I know that Sara remarried but she will have to keep Charlie's presence a secret from her new family. I know that she would want to see him Jack, see him, hold him and know that he's okay” said Sam with emotion.

Jack raised his tear stained face, put one of his hands on the side of her face and looked at her with adoration. “How did I ever get so lucky?” he asked her with a emotional grin “You're the only way that he could ever come back to me, and I know you must feel a little used, because that was one of my first reactions too. He's not the same Sam. He now has just as much of you in him as me, and what he used to have of Sara, is now nothing but a memory. He is YOUR son in every sense of the word. OUR son. He's changed, he's grown and matured just like you said and he is truly going to be OUR son now. He was Charlie, but now he's more” Jack struggled to explain “He thinks that Sara would struggle to cope with the knowledge of his return. It would be cruel to tell her about Charlie and then show her a baby with her son's soul and tell her that he was no longer hers to raise. I agree with him. I think it would be too much. It would break her heart all over again”  
“She is his mother Jack. She would want to know that her son was happy”  
“He knows that he's different. He knows that your DNA flows through him and Sara's is gone. He's not.... 'Charlie' anymore. He's OUR son now. He's now our newest son with Charlie's memories. He's not the same kid that died. He's not Sara's kid anymore and she wouldn't understand. He wants a new name”  
“Jack.... I really don't mind if we call him Charlie”  
“He does.... He wants everyone to think of him, as who he is now. He's our son now and he wants to be renamed to recognize the fact that he is OUR son”  
Sam looked at Jack in surprise and then she felt Charlie flood her with love and affection, and gratitude for her acceptance of him as one of her own. He pressed to her mind that he truly is now HER son in every way. Sam's emotions faltered as she felt his conviction. That he IS so much more than the kid named Charlie who shot himself. He wasn't that kid anymore and he didn't want to be reminded of his mistake every time someone uttered his name. Sam began to cry as she understood his need to be renamed, his need to have his deadly mistake put behind him, so he could go forward with his new future.  
Sam asked him if he had any suggestions on what his new name should be. 

Charlie went quiet for a moment and then quietly said the name 'Kyan' (Pronounced Ryan with a K-eye-an) and explained that it meant 'Ancient' in Irish. Sam smiled at his choice of name. A name that linked him to Jack's earthly heritage as well as the Ancient DNA Charlie had also inherited from his father. Then his quiet voice went on to say Kyan Charlie O'Neill. Because as much as he didn't want to be reminded of his childhood mistake, he did want to be reminded of the lessons he had learned and remember the love that he'd received when he was Charlie.  
Sam's emotions crumbled a bit as she felt Charlie's heartbreaking sadness. He would finally get a chance to redeem himself. A new body. A new name. A new chance at fulfilling his potential. She felt Jack's emotions, his heart breaking for the guilt his son had endured all this time and she knew that she had to make something very clear.  
“With your new body and name comes a clean slate. If you are to be Kyan, then I don't want any feelings of guilt about what 'Charlie' did to follow you. No guilt, no remorse. Only a happy heart that looks forward to your future” Sam warned and then she softened her tone “Welcome to the family Kyan. We can't wait to meet you properly and have you in our arms” Sam said with genuine warmth and love.  
She felt Kyan's emotions of love, humility and gratefulness. Jack's feelings of gratefulness also flooded through her. Jack moved around and sat beside her with his hand still on her belly, still above their newest son Kyan Charlie O'Neill.

Jack felt a deep peace that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. Finally free of the burden of Charlie's death. He felt.... content. He knew, stronger than ever, that Sam was the glue that had held his soul together. She had glued and glued and now she had finally glued the last piece of his shattered soul into place with her love and acceptance. Jack felt Sam's contentment too. Content with the fact that Kyan had fully chosen for Sam to be his mother in every way. That Kyan recognized that she would wholly love him, care for him and accept him. Jack sighed as he rested his cheek gently against Sam's head. He knew that Kyan was right. That Sara would struggle to understand. That she would struggle with his decision to be Sam's son and his need to be renamed and let go of who he used to be. Sara would want to hold on to 'Charlie' instead of accepting who he was now. Sara was settled and content in her current marriage, she had been able to accept what happened and move on. Telling her about Kyan would rock her to her deepest foundations and he could see why that wouldn't be fair to her, but he also recognized Sam's truth in her own views as a mother, but in his heart, he knew Sara would be better off being left alone. Giving her the knowledge about Kyan would cause her a lot of emotional turmoil that she would probably never resolve, so unless something came up to convince them that it would improve Sara's life if she knew, then she would have to stay peacefully in the dark about the return of 'Charlie'.

Jack told Daniel to let everyone know the basics and that because he was someone more than just 'Charlie', that he is renaming himself Kyan Charlie O'Neill. Jack asked him to make sure that the twins didn't hear the news, that he would like to be the one to explain it to them. Daniel told Jack that he would let everyone know not to say anything near the twins. Jack thanked him and then told him it was okay for people to come back in.  
About fifteen minutes later Corbin and Carolyn came back in quietly, smiled at them both and went to check their sons in their humidi cribs. Satisfied that they were still asleep and okay, Carolyn went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam.  
“Well... You sure do know how to keep surprising us! I don't really know what to say except... congratulations” she said gently “Kyan is a lovely name. Does that mean you are going to call the other babies 'K' names? Are you going to let us know the sex of the other two babies?”  
“Two girls. Non identical” Sam answered with a smile “We hadn't really planned to name the triplets with all with the same initial. We thought of Liam and Lilly and then I guess I began to zero in on other L names to go with them” Sam mused “I guess we missed the boat when we named Jacob and Melody”  
“Nah... That's why Vala thought of the names starting with M and J. She thought it would be nice for them to be paired up after you came out with the L names. I really liked the idea, so that was why we decided to go with C because both of our names start with C”.  
“Oh wow! I hadn't even noticed that! Jacob and Jessica. Malcolm and Melody. That's adorable” Sam smiled.  
Jack lifted his head and pulled back to look at Sam “Did you REALLY not notice that?” asked Jack with a chuckle.  
“Yep.... Totally went under my radar” Sam laughed “Well... I WAS kind of out of it for a while there” she added with sarcastic defense “I've pretty much only been awake for about a day in the last six and a half weeks”.  
“Okay, okay... I'll let you off that one” he chuckled “So we're going with K names? The girl's name that I had thought of could be spelled with a K”  
“Hmmm.... So does mine, so I guess it is meant to be” Sam mused.  
“So.... Are you going to tell us?”  
“What and spoil the surprise?” asked Jack with feigned horror.  
“Well at least we won't want the same names... especially if they could start with a C as well... And.... VALA won't want to clash with the names, she's having girls too you know” Carolyn said as she scrambled for reasons.  
Sam chuckled and looked at Jack. Jack sighed “We may as well tell them, but I haven't thought up any possible middle names yet”  
“No I haven't either. So... we're telling them?” when Jack nodded Sam continued. “I chose the name Kaitlin and Jack chose the name Kristie. So I guess they are all going to be Irish names again! Kyan, Kristie and Kaitlin”.

“Sounds perfect” said Jack and then kissed the top of Sam's head. Sam then looked up at him and he kissed her lips. The kiss lengthened and before long their tongues were involved and Sam began to squirm and moan softly as Jack's hand wandered to her breast.  
“Get a room” Carolyn said sarcastically as she looked at them with a smirk. Jack and Sam broke their kiss and chuckled.  
“So Mrs O'Neill.... Lots of sex is good for you!” he stated with a smirk as his eyebrows waggled suggestively.  
“VERY good for me Mr Carter” Sam replied with a giggle.  
“Well I guess Carolyn and Corbin are going to cop an eyeful” Jack laughed softly.  
“I guess they are” smiled Sam and then kissed Jack again. Their tongues danced together and Carolyn groaned.  
“Corbin you had better put up the 'Go away we're bonking' sign because watching them kissing has made me want you reeeeeally bad!”  
Jack and Sam broke their kiss with laughter.  
“Bonking?” said Sam as she laughed.  
“Well I figured we would need a G-rated sign with Cassie on board”.  
“She IS an adult! How about you just write that we're having sex? I must say though, the sign is a much better idea than the radio” Sam said as she continued to laugh.  
“Now where would be the fun in PROPER words?” asked Carolyn with a pout and then giggled as Corbin came back from hanging the sign and gathered her in for a kiss. It didn't take long for their kissing show to turn into a stripping show and Sam giggled and turned her attention back to Jack.  
“I'm in the mood for a REALLY hard fuck” Sam smirked as she put her hand on top of his hardening erection. She felt his hips rock and his cock flexed “Ohh... You like that idea huh? Shall we try out my new muscles?”  
“Yep. Sure thing. You betcha” said Jack eagerly as he started stripping.


	63. GENES

CHAPTER 63 GENES

Sam undid the buttons on her shirt and when the shirt opened, she looked down at her breasts and gave her usual involuntary emotional shudder at seeing the big ugly dent in her breast before looking away, pulling her shirt off and slowly moved sideways, testing her 'new' muscles to get onto her hands and knees and then she turned a bit so Jack could get a good view of her ass and pussy as she tilted her hips. Jack approached her from behind and reverently touched her back, sliding her fingers over her ribs as he felt a rush of gratefulness, that Sam had been physically improved in such a significant way. He ran his hands over her almost rounded hips and Sam could feel his emotions. She looked back at him and saw the tears in his eyes. Sam smiled at him as he spoke to her “I know you're still less than halfway there..... but God I've missed seeing you filled out like this. God I've missed your curves” he confessed with a little guilt.  
“I've missed them too Jack” she admitted “Fuck me hard Jack. This is a time for celebration and if you don't fuck me hard I think I am going to melt into a frustrated puddle” she said with a soft smirk.  
“You want the whole shebang?” Jack asked her with his eyebrows waggling”  
“OH, GOD YES!!” Sam moaned as her arousal kicked up at the mere thought of a very thorough fucking. Jack smirked and grabbed the vibrating butt plug and the nipple clamps out of the box and Sam moaned with excitement. She could hear Carolyn's moans and it kicked up her arousal even more as she remembered Carolyn's determination to make her have an orgasm, rather than just having to put up with a fast fuck from Jack to get Naquadah when Carolyn's boys needed to be helped.

Jack dribbled lubricant on her asshole and Sam moaned and squirmed, impatient for his fingers to begin stretching her ass. She suddenly realised that she was feeling absolutely NO anxiety about Jack touching her ass and she smiled to herself, pleased at the important achievement. Jack's finger pressed against her anus and Sam began to push back against the pressure with a long moan. Her hips bucked when his finger popped through and then it was quickly joined by another one. Jack fucked her ass vigorously with his fingers and then pulled them out and pressed the butt plug against her. Sam pushed back and moaned loudly when it 'popped' through her muscle. Jack pressed against the base of the butt plug and 'fucked' her with it, using strong pushes and making Sam's hips flare out and her knees to widen. Jack turned on the vibrating function onto a low setting and then toyed with Sam's nipples to get them hard before clamping them and letting the weight of the chain dangle from both nipples. Sam's breast's were starting to grow with her pregnancy and they were now too big to comfortably use the chain over her back and Jack mentally noted to get a pair with a longer chain. Sam bucked and moaned when Jack turned up the vibrations and began to push on the base with 'fucking' motions again. 

Sam soon began to wail and then cried out as she orgasmed. Jack eased off on the movements as her body relaxed and then he began to increase them again and built her up to another orgasm. Sam was soon swearing as he began to fuck her pussy with his fingers while he fucked her ass with the butt plug. When he finally touched her clit, Sam shuddered hard with need. Jack rubbed firmly on her clit and Sam orgasmed hard, her breasts swinging as her body shook and the weight of the chain swinging on her nipples added sparks of pleasure to her core. When her body relaxed, Jack lined up his cock with her pussy and began to press his cock into her. Sam shuddered as his huge cock pushed past the still vibrating butt plug. She loved it when he fucked her with something in her ass, it made his cock seem impossibly bigger and all the sensations skyrocketed. Jack sank his cock deep into her pussy and felt the wickedly pleasing vibrations coming from Sam ass. He slowly began to pull his iron hard cock back through Sam's soaking wet pussy and she moaned loudly at feeling the ridge of Jack's cock head on the walls of her pussy as he slid back and forth. He adjusted his knees and set a steady rhythm as he began to power into her. Sam began to wail and then decided to lower herself to her elbows to improve the angle but now her belly was already too big and all she managed to do was squash her lungs against the pressure from her overly full uterus. She moaned in frustration and asked Jack to stop.  
Jack instantly stilled “Are you okay?” he quickly asked with concern.  
“No....” she moaned in annoyance “My belly is now too big for me to get down on my elbows” and then she shuffled forward and put her hands on the bed head and braced herself. The vibrations in her ass had pleasure coiling in her core the whole time she moved, so once she was settled and told Jack that he could fuck her hard now. The motion of him firmly sliding back into her pussy was divine. She moaned her approval and after only a handful of thrusts she could feel her orgasm building to enormous proportions.

Jack made sure that her elbows were locked tight before he picked up his pace. He firmly gripped her hips as he slammed against her ass. Sam pushed back and lowered her head as she gave a long moan of satisfaction. She loved feeling the power of Jack thumping against her. Loved the feeling of his big balls banging on her clit. Loved the feeling of her breasts swinging back and forth at the force of his fucking. Loved the pain that the nipple clamps gave her as the weight of the chain jerked hard and pulled at her nipples with a delicious sparks of pain as it swung back and forth in time with his thrusts. She loved the feeling of Jack's huge cock sliding through her pussy. She used her internal muscles to tighten her core, making the slide of Jack's cock head kick her pleasure up to another level. She heard Jack moan at the feeling of her stronger core muscles and she tried to clamp down on him even harder. She could feel the white heat building up inside her, that signaled the formation of a bigger than average orgasm. There was no other way to describe the feeling, it really was a white heat that built up inside her, it's all her mind could summon.... a solid whiteness in front of her vision and mind. She hadn't had this feeling enough in the last few months and she let the whiteness build and spread as her pleasure continued to climb towards a major eruption and then suddenly all she could think of, was sharing her pleasure more completely with Jack. Jack gasped in shock at the sensations that were suddenly flooding his mind. Sam had opened her pleasure to him completely, enabling him to feel what she was feeling and he quickly realised how to project his own feelings of pleasure to Sam.

Jack thumping against her made the vibrating butt plug move and it made her feel as though she was being fucked by two cocks. The combination of that and all the other sensations of pleasure that she was being given, as well as feeling what her pussy felt like around Jack's cock, soon had her orgasm erupting in a massive explosion. The white heat flooded through her with the force of a tsunami. Jack managed to keep thrusting as Sam's body shook with the force of her orgasm, spiking Sam's pleasure even higher with each slide through her pulsing core. Sam's core finally locked down on Jack's cock and within seconds Jack's orgasm shot through him. Sam's core began to pulse even stronger around his cock as he strained against her and his body shook with the combined sensations that swamped his senses. Sam's body began to convulse in time with the strong sucking on Jack's cock and her mind was completely overwhelmed with their joint pleasure. It seemed to take forever until their pleasure finally began to ebb away as they both panted heavily. Jack turned off the vibrator function for the butt plug as their bodies continued to tingle with sensations as they started to calm and relax. Jack let go of her hips and began to massage her back and Sam moaned softly with appreciation as he continued to slide his cock through her swollen pussy in gentle thrusts. They couldn't even form words as their linked minds continued to calm.

Several long minutes later, Jack sighed in contentment as he stilled his body and his hands. He could feel Sam's mind still dulled with lingering pleasure. He slowly pulled out of her before reaching for a couple of cloths. He wiped his cock clean and then removed the butt plug from her ass and put it on one of the cloths as he gently wiped her messy pussy. He could feel Sam's mind beginning to darken with tiredness and felt her languid mind as he encouraged her, and then helped her, to lie down on her side. Sam sighed as she settled down facing his side of the bed and moved a little to try and get her belly comfortable. Jack eased a pillow under her belly, put a blanket over her cooling body and he felt Sam's gratitude as her comfort was made complete.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked her silently as he lay down in front of her so he could see her calm and contented face.  
She opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled “Now THAT was incredible” Sam replied silently.  
“Incredible isn't a strong enough word” Jack said silently as her smiled at her “So.... THAT was a very cool party trick”  
“Sure was.... I feel you so much more deeply now. I feel like we are so much more... entwined now that your Ancient gene is fully active” Sam tried to explain.  
“Yeah.... I feel it too” smiled Jack “It's almost like our minds are.... cuddling each other”.  
Sam's smile got bigger as she huffed a laugh “Yeah... It does feel like that” then Sam looked more serious “I have never felt.... so.... content as what I'm feeling now”.  
“It's the same for me too. I feel so ridiculously happy, maybe we are still high from our orgasms” he suggested with a smirk.  
“It sure was a doozy” Sam smirked back at him.   
“Was it ever” grinned Jack “What gave you the idea?” he asked.  
“It just felt like a natural progression as my pleasure increased. I was feeling so much pleasure I actually wished I could let you know how amazing you were making me feel and how much pleasure you were giving me, and suddenly I realised that I could. I pulled down every barrier in my mind and projected what I was feeling to you, so you could feel everything the way that I was feeling it”.  
“Wow. It was pretty amazing. I now know what my cock feels like inside you and also how you feel as my cock thrusts inside your pussy. I had no idea I felt so good!” he smirked “I think you get more pleasure from my cock than I do, and that's something that I thought was impossible!”  
“Oh yeah. Bigger is definitely better” she confirmed with a smile “SO much better.” 

“So.... Are you really okay about Charlie?” Jack asked her.  
Sam was surprised by the sudden change of topic but she knew it was worrying him “Jack. He's meant to be with us. I get the feeling that he's holding back about something, maybe he knows something of the future... I don't know, but I DO know that I am already looking forward to meeting him and having these new babies with us and I know it's crazy.... but I feel like I want more....” she chuckled as a tear spilled down her cheek.  
“Yeah... that IS crazy because I feel like I want more too” said Jack with a wry smile.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.... I thought that we were only having so many babies so we could keep you alive, but they are all meant to be with us and I get the distinct feeling that there are more to come.... Do you feel that too or have I just gone insane?” he smiled.  
Sam chuckled “No... I feel it too. I seem to be thinking and feeling more and more all the time.... but especially since my body was made stronger. In just that short time I have already noticed a difference in my mind as well as my body. Our children are important Jack. The fact that we can create children that can use their powers is so important to the future of Earth and the Universe. I know there are more children to come too and now I know how to... speed up my pregnancies, it will only make it easier to give life to those important children. We are essentially creating a whole new race Jack. A race that will be just as important as the Ancients themselves, probably even more important, because they will always think of others above their own needs instead of being self serving like the Ancients became. They will grow up like us... like you... always thinking of others first” Sam paused for a moment “I don't think we are just going to need bunk beds... I think we are going to need more rooms” she added with a chuckle, making Jack laugh and then they were both laughing out loud.  
When they finally calmed they were looking at each other and sharing their impossibly deep feelings of love for each other. Sam smiled and chuckled at Jack as she talked silently with him again “I hope Vala and Carolyn enjoy being pregnant” she said wryly as a sad smile marred her face.

Jack stared at her for a moment “Yeah I guess if we have more kids then they are going to need partners”  
“Yeah, especially from Vala. Carolyn is having babies with a strong Ancient gene but because Vala has Naquadah too, her daughters will be needed for our sons. Our girls could manage to have babies of their own with just a strong Ancient gene if necessary, but our boys will find it very difficult to have a partner with no Naquadah and still be able to have babies. Girls from Vala will have Naquadah, and will be strong enough to carry a baby with Naquadah. That's why she's having girls now. For Liam and Kyan. Melody needed someone with Naquadah too, but all our other girls should be able to be pregnant with just the help of a strong Ancient gene. It would be easier if their partners had Naquadah but they can manage without, just like Vala does”.  
“Why did Melody need someone with Naquadah? I thought the Ancient gene would be enough?”  
“It will be easier for her to pass on her intelligence and the early understanding of her powers to her children. I helped her to be the optimum of everything that I was at the time. I needed her to have all her knowledge BEFORE she was born. She has my increased brain capacity that I got from Jolinar and she knows everything that I know. I think I held back with our other girls, I know they feel..... different. I made sure that Melody was literally a copy of me and I think I must have changed the blueprint when it came to Lilly and Lacey because they don't have the same understanding that Melody has. Malcolm has Vala's Naquadah and Daniel's complete Ancient gene. He is physically the perfect mate for her to be able to pass on ALL of her knowledge and powers. As soon as she met Daniel and Vala she knew that they would create the perfect mate for her. If we have more boys, they will need mates with Naquadah too so they will be stronger and more able to cope with their own babies having Naquadah. Our girls will have Naquadah babies too, just like Vala is with Daniel, but our boys wouldn't be able to pass on their Naquadah without their mates having Naquadah too. A woman without Naquadah wouldn't be able to have Naquadah in their babies without it causing serious problems for her. Even with the Ancient shield around the babies I think that it would endanger the mother's life”.  
“Couldn't they manipulate their babies not to have Naquadah?”  
“If they did that, then they wouldn't be able to pass on their intelligence and knowledge which means no..... or very little Ancient powers and they need to be able to pass on their powers”  
“So it would help if we found more female ex-hosts to have babies?” he smiled wryly.  
“Basically... yes. Which reminds me about something.... I need to tell you something about Cassie. When I hugged her, I felt it. Cassie has the Ancient gene. A VERY strong one. Did you know?”

“Cassie? Really?”  
“Yeah. It surprised me too. I wonder if Janet knew? And if she did, then why didn't she ever tell us? I guess maybe she was worried that the Air Force would restrict her from living in public, or that they might want to push her into a career with the Air Force, instead of her being able to do what she wanted to do. Maybe Janet was protecting her freedom?” Sam paused for a moment and then added “Do you think Cassie will go back to college?”  
“Truthfully?.... No... She was miserable. I mean I know she missed us and I know how intelligent she is, but.... you heard her... she dreams of a simple life, a life like her birth parents had. A family, a close community and a home”  
“Yeah... There was something else that I felt about her, but I'm still not sure what it was”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don't know. I sensed something else in her, something familiar, but I just couldn't figure it out”  
“I felt her Naquadah”  
“Yeah... That was a bit of a surprise. I didn't realize that it had activated, although.... I'm pretty sure it wasn't active when I saw her yesterday, but I definitely felt it today”  
“No... I think you're right. It wasn't was there yesterday” said Jack as he thought about it.  
“Jack what have you been thinking about while you've been with Cassie?”  
Jack stared at her “You think I did it?” he asked with silent surprise.  
“Did you? What were you thinking when she first came up? ”  
“Ummmm.... Let's see... I sensed her Naquadah”  
“Was it on?”  
“Oh... Um... No... Oh God... DID I turn it on?..... I was so happy to finally have her up here with us and she was bawling her eyes out. God she'd had a tough time in quarantine with her nightmares and I just..... I wanted her to be happy. I mean I knew she was happy that she was back with us again, but I wanted her to know that she would always be a part of our family. That she would always.... Oh crap....”  
“Always what?”  
“Be one of us....” Jack winced.  
“Oh..... Well I guess that might of done it” Sam wondered.  
“God... I need to be more careful about what I'm thinking” groaned Jack.  
“I suspect it happened because she has such a strong Ancient gene. It's a bit strange that you got her Naquadah to activate though. She felt similar to Nirrti so I'm guessing that Nirrti used her own Naquadah to create and plant the bomb and must have used her own protein markers to help activate it. She possibly encoded them somehow to be able to activate the bomb once she went through the Stargate and once the bomb began to disperse, they have been lying dormant all this time.... until now”  
“Well... I guess I turned yours off didn't I, so I guess it stands to reason that I could turn hers on”  
“Actually....... MY gene turned my Protein Markers off so I could survive on your Naquadah. I knew that I was missing too many markers and too much Naquadah and I knew that I wouldn't survive my injuries on what was left. I had just been given some from you and I needed to make sure that I could use it to help me survive. I could only hope that you would be forced to have sex with me again before it was too late”.  
“God it's scary to know that you would have died if I hadn't been drugged and forced myself onto you”  
“Yeah....” sighed Sam “Maybe Cassie's gene activated her Naquadah? Maybe she wanted so badly to be with us... be a part of us... that her gene decided to make her more.... valuable.... to us”  
“Valuable?”  
“WE know that Cassie would be welcome to stay here with us no matter what, but what if Cassie doubted it? The more I think about it, the more likely that this explanation is right. She got up here and you told her everything. You told her about our babies and our future with them..... What if she feared being left behind again? I think her gene saw the opportunity to make sure that she would be.... more like us.... so that she could be a part of that future too”.  
“Wow... That's... I wonder if she's noticed?”  
“She could always sense our Naquadah, but not in the same way. She couldn't sense the different signatures, only if it was present or not. I will talk with her and try and figure out what else I was sensing... It's driving me crazy that I can't put my finger on it. Jack... While we are discussing the Ancient gene. You know that we tested the others for the Ancient gene and Carolyn found dormant genes like mine used to be?”  
“Yeah”  
“I know how I can activate their genes”  
“Really?” Sam showed him the basic process in her mind. “Wow... Okay..”.  
“I want to offer them the option of having their genes activated. They would be stronger and live longer, but what made me think about it the most, was Marissa and Ellara. They are being left behind..... Ellara and the twins were so close and I know that she won't be understanding why the twins are changing so fast and leaving her behind. They are spending less and less time with the girls and they are going to be completely left behind”.  
Jack sighed “It means they would be giving up their childhood innocence”  
“I know..... but... Oh I don't know.... I guess I don't like the feelings that I've been having. The triplets and any other babies I have will be 'left behind' until they can get their protein markers activated. They are being held back because of it and I don't like that feeling. Although knowing now that Vala's babies protein markers were activated in the womb and they haven't had any issues because of it. I am beginning to think that the they need to go through sooner rather than later. Activating Marissa and Ellara's genes would certainly be a lot to consider. Their kids are going to completely change from young innocent children to more mature minds.....” Sam paused for a moment and then she continued as a tear rolled down her face “I think it's what Marissa needs. She's struggling Jack. I know she is. Ever since I woke up I can feel her sadness... her anger.... her confusion.... I can feel it from here. If I activated her gene she would be able to understand what really happened and why. She will be able to deal with what happened to her and her mother. She will understand why her mother 'let' it happen, why her father couldn't stop it and couldn't protect them from it. Why her father 'shared' her with the Master... It's strong in her mind Jack, she has all this anger that she doesn't understand”  
“Oh God....” Jack sighed sadly  
“She's so confused Jack and I feel it when her anger grows worse, I can feel it so strongly and she's nowhere near me”.  
“Sam...”  
“I know Jayak and Samara talk to her about it, but her thoughts are simmering in disbelief, anger and a hell of a lot of confusion. I'm worried about her Jack. At least Melody has the tools to deal with what she experienced through me. Carolyn told me that she watched the recordings and that she's been talking to Melody and helping her to understand the mechanics of how people think about sex and why some people are like the Master. It's helped her a lot and Marissa needs help like that too but she's far too young to understand it”.

Jack had tears rolling down his face. He knew that Carolyn had watched the recordings with Corbin. She had made notes on each one, she had cried and vomited and been completely disgusted by some of them. She hadn't had any time to talk to Sam about them in detail yet but he had given her permission for her to start to talk to Melody while Sam had been in the coma. There was a few recordings that he knew Carolyn wanted to review with Sam so they could discuss some things further, but now Sam had her complete memories back as well as all her knowledge and he doubted that she would have the need to do it for herself, but he knew that she wouldn't hesitate if it meant helping Melody and he knew how badly she wanted to help Marissa too. He had been driven to tears when Daniel had told him about Marissa's feelings of wanting to blow up the Master. God it had been sad. “You need to talk to Jayak and Samara. They need all the information so they can decide what to do. I think they will go ahead with it. Jayak mentioned to me the other day that Marissa has been starting to get very difficult and moody more regularly”.  
“She will grow up faster, but at least she will have the chance to grow up happy”  
Jack sighed  
“I will be able to engage their mental abilities and it will make an enormous difference for them, especially with their children”.   
“What about Corbin and Noah?”  
“I know Corbin will want to do it. I think he will jump at the chance to improve his connection with Carolyn”  
“Sam?” They heard Carolyn say as she approached them.  
They both turned to face her.  
“Are you okay? I've been getting a really worried feeling from you and just now I'm pretty sure you were thinking about me” Carolyn said hesitantly.  
“Oh.... Sorry... I forgot that we have an emotional link”  
“Emotional link?”  
“I seem to have a rather... strong.... emotions 'detector' and it seems that I have, or the babies have, enabled us to be emotionally linked. A mental link. We have our own emotional 'channel' and one between us was activated.... and it's a very strong link. That's why we.... respond to each other and feel each other... Our babies essentially linked us together and it seems to have stuck. The new pregnancy, your boys are......”  
“Mates for your girls?” finished Carolyn wryly.  
“Yeah.... Sorry.... I still think it's my fault that you're pregnant again” Sam said apologetically.  
“Sam... Corbin and I having sex is the reason I'm pregnant again. The condom breaking is the reason I'm pregnant again. You didn't wave your finger and make me pregnant” Carolyn said firmly.  
“Maybe not, but I definitely think that I am somehow influencing the sex of your babies”  
“You think that because you are having more girls, that I am having more boys?”  
“Yes. Our girls need mates with a very strong Ancient gene or they won't be able to have their own babies because of their Naquadah. Just like our boys will need girls with Naquadah....”  
Carolyn looked at her as the information sank in that Vala's babies sexes had also been influenced by Sam's pregnancy.   
“Oh....” Carolyn huffed “Well... As long as you let me have at least ONE girl at some point” she said with a wry smile. “Sam... Knowing that our children are going to have such wonderful relationships and loving partners is a gift. Especially after seeing the connection between them already. Everyone wants the best for their children and I consider us to be very, VERY lucky that we KNOW that our children are going to be loved and happy. They ALREADY have the affection of their soul mates. I always thought that I would worry too much about what my children's futures would be like to want to have more than one or two, but now that I know what IS actually in store for them, what our children are going to be a part of..... That is so important and I am so proud to be able to participate in this. I WANT more babies. I'm loving being a mother more than I ever thought I would. Having the chance to give Corbin children that he can be a dad to, makes me so happy. I'm happy Sam. We're BOTH happy. Just..... let me have a girl at some point and we'll be fine” she smiled.

Sam stared at her with her mouth open “Really?” she finally managed to say, even though she felt the truth in Carolyn's mind.  
“Yeah Sam... Really. I'm also TOTALLY addicted to sex with Corbin, so if being pregnant means continuing to have lots and lots of incredible sex, then I'm REALLY happy” she smirked with a big smile.  
Sam chuckled a moment before going serious “There IS something I want to discuss with both of you. Is now a good time?”  
“We have five sleeping babies, so... I guess there's no time like the present” Carolyn smiled.  
Sam began to lever herself up and Jack helped her to sit up as Carolyn passed them pillows to put behind her. Once she was settled, she pulled up the sheet to cover herself and thought about what she wanted to say.  
“You look serious” said Carolyn as she sat on the bottom of their bed “What's wrong?”  
“Now I have all this extra knowledge kicking around in my mind, there are a lot of things I have figured out how to do”  
“Yes.... We've seen the very welcome proof of that” Carolyn said as she indicated towards Sam's improved body.  
“I can activate your Ancient genes”  
“So..... What exactly does that mean?” asked Corbin.  
“Activating your Ancient gene will give you access to your mental abilities, so that you would be able to communicate silently. It would also mean that you would effortlessly be able to operate Ancient tech, be physically stronger and both live longer”.  
“So we'll be able to communicate with our babies and live as long as they will?” asked Carolyn as confirmation.  
“Melody activated your babies genes while you were pregnant, which is why your pregnancy went fast, because having faster growing bodies was automatically triggered by them. She knew that they would need active genes to help with the peacekeeping teams and to grow at the same rate as our children. She has already done it again for you with this pregnancy, but once I activate YOUR gene, any future babies will automatically have an active gene when they are conceived. Yes, you will be able to mentally converse with your boys and you will also be able to sense the presence of the babies inside you and as the pregnancy progresses so will their ability to send their emotions as they learn from your mind. Because Vala and I have been ex-hosts we are able to have babies with more knowledge and are able to use their powers. Your babies will only start with very basic knowledge to understand your spoken language and the mental ability that comes with an active gene, but that active gene will also mean that they will learn and absorb information very, very quickly and when they are ready, you can use the mental link and show them selected memories as a teaching tool and even more Ancient information could be 'downloaded' into their minds if they have room, basically wiping out the need for a normal education. They will still need to be taught, but not on an 'Earthly' level if that makes sense?”  
“Yes it makes sense. So apart from being able to talk and understand us mentally as they grow, any Ancient knowledge will be limited to what they are given by someone and when they are born we will have to teach them what your babies already know by default. So by US having an active gene, we will be able to teach them much faster because we can use our mental skills to show them things”.  
“Yes. They learn language through your mind while you are pregnant and they access your own language and understanding. For example if the word computer is in your vocabulary they will know what a computer is, or what a cat is and it is possible that your babies may even be able to understand all your medical vocabulary as well. They sort of treat our minds like a 'picture book' style of learning, they might know what a computer looks like and basically what it does because of the words e-mail and program, but they will not understand how the interior of a computer works unless you do. Our babies still need to learn how to read and especially physical things like how to speak, walk, eat, and write, because their fine motor skills develop with their growing bodies and like any baby, they need to teach their bodies how to do physical things. It will be interesting to see how much medical knowledge your boys glean from your mind when they are older and whether or not they will know how to preform a surgery just because YOU know how to do it. Then all they will need to do, is to master that surgery physically. Mine and Vala's babies can learn a lot faster because of their extra brain capacity. Melody is an exception to the rule because I gave her the ability to understand absolutely everything right from the moment her consciousness was conceived, so Jacob is a better template for a similar timetable for your babies, up until his Protein Marker was activated. Until I individually assess someones mind, I won't have any idea how much knowledge or if further active abilities can be given to them”.  
Corbin and Carolyn looked at each other.

“I am going to offer the same thing to Noah and Jayak, Samara and their children”.  
Carolyn and Corbin then both looked at Sam, then back to each other and they both said “Yes” simultaneously.  
“Are you sure? Any more questions?”  
“Are there any negatives that you can think of?”  
“Your children were fast growing anyway, so you know that you can't let them be seen very often in public or if at all, especially where people know you personally. It will be harder to explain their ability of fast growth and learning to your parents. You will also become more of a target for the bad guys if they find out”.  
“Our boys are a target anyway, we know that and that's why we are planning to live with you. The parents.... well at least Dad will understand it, but I think mum will probably freak out. Well... let's face it, she's going to freak out just by the fact that I am suddenly a mother so quickly” said Carolyn with a wry laugh “Let's do this. I want to do this. It would be great if I could REALLY heal people with my mind instead of my hands, but just having the mental abilities will be a huge plus. I am actually quite excited by the idea”.  
“So you're absolutely sure?”  
“Yes” said both Corbin and Carolyn emphatically “When can we do it?”  
“Um.... Now I guess.” said Sam with a smile.  
“Now... Are you sure? How are you feeling?”  
“Actually I'm feeling pretty good still, but I'll show Jack what to do and he can do all the energy laden work. It will be much easier for him to do it now that he can manufacture pure energy”  
“Will we be able to do that too? I know you took the energy from me before you grew the babies, but will I be able to GIVE energy to you after this?”  
“If there is enough space I can give you the knowledge to activate that ability”  
“Okay. Do that if you can. It would make a lot of sense if more of us are capable of sending you energy”.  
“I'll see what I can do, although it won't be a good idea to give too much energy away while you are pregnant, especially when you are more heavily pregnant”  
“Okay. So what do I need to do?”  
“We need to hold hands with you. Jack will have to shield your babies from what is happening to you, so they aren't affected. It will take a bit of time to start with because I will need to guide Jack through what he has to do, while he is holding the shield in place at the same time”.  
“Okay” Carolyn said as she pivoted from her position sitting on the end of the bed and then crawled up closer to them and then sat in between Jack and Sam where Sam could comfortably reach her hand without stretching. Jack took one of her hands and Sam took the other and then Jack and Sam held each others hand so they were in a rough circle.  
“You ready?” Sam asked Jack as she looked at him.  
“Yep.... Fire away” said Jack.


	64. ALTERATIONS

CHAPTER 64 ALTERATIONS

Jack and Sam both closed their eyes and then Sam made a full connection with Jack and showed him exactly what he needed to find and how to activate the gene before they opened up a joint link with Carolyn's mind. Sam showed him how to shield the babies and Sam made sure it was strong before letting him start. Jack did as he was instructed and Sam followed his actions. Then she asked Jack to wait and hold the shield while she assessed Carolyn's mind further. Sam ran calculations as she assessed and then settled on a plan and she engaged her powers and began to work. She could feel Jack's worry but he trusted her and didn't interfere. Sam shuffled Carolyn's knowledge around and created a more streamlined system for her to access her memories, and 'installed' the ability to search her memories the same way that Sam could. When Carolyn's knowledge was shuffled and condensed she recalculated the space left in Carolyn's mind. She edited some more memories and then sought out her own medical knowledge from her healing ability and began to download the medical information that Carolyn didn't have yet, especially all information regarding Ancient physiology. Once it was done, Sam drew a little energy from Carolyn before she continued. Sam reassessed the remaining space, ran more calculations and then sought out all her own Tok'ra physical and medical knowledge and downloaded that as well. She felt her energy flagging again and paused to take some energy from Jack so she could finish the download. Once it was done she added the knowledge to Carolyn's new 'filing system' and then recalculated the remaining space before downloading the ability to give her energy away before she closed the 'editing' link in Carolyn's mind and opened up a conversation link. Sam showed Carolyn how to use and engage her mental abilities and then how to navigate her existing knowledge and showed her all the extra knowledge that Sam had downloaded into her mind. Then Sam showed her how to sense her new babies and explained that she would be able to feel them more and more as they grew and developed. Sam asked Jack to take down the shield from the babies and then they both backed out of Carolyn's mind as they felt her overwhelming gratitude.

Tears were falling from Carolyn's eyes as she moved forward and hugged Sam. Their minds connected and they exchanged their feelings for each other before Carolyn released her with a big smile. Sam silently explained that she'd had to erase some things from her mind to be able to fit in the extra knowledge and have enough left over space to be able to store new memories and skills. She told her that they had just been things she no longer needed or used like old study timetables, old mundane memories and even old shopping lists and Sam then chuckled that Carolyn had a memory like an elephant and that she had been amazed by the amount of long useless information that had been stored in her mind. She explained how she had 're-filed' her brain, similar to defragging a computer memory and that had given her quite a bit of space too. Carolyn thanked her and asked if she had also been able to give her the knowledge on how to give her energy away. Sam told her that she had given her gene enough information on how to be more efficient at creating energy and therefore would feel more energetic than usual, which Sam had figured would be a very welcome upgrade, especially while Carolyn's body had to endure the fast pregnancies and yes, she now had the ability to give energy away and then Sam guided her through the ability and allowed Carolyn to push a little energy into her, telling her that she had already taken energy from her while she had been working. Sam also took the time to show her how to control their emotional link so she could shut it down and then open it again, or even use a stronger link if it was needed. Carolyn thanked her again and hesitantly asked Sam if she minded whether or not the emotional link stayed active on the level it had been on before and Sam agreed with a smile that it would be nice and then they broke the connection.

Carolyn looked at Corbin with a big smile “It's amazing. Sam was able to give me the Ancient's and Tok'ra's medical knowledge. It's unbelievable what's in my mind now” Carolyn went quiet for a moment and her eyes glazed over. A few moments later, her eyes cleared and her excitement put a huge smile on her face “God it's just like you described to us. All the information linking and cross referencing and now I have complete knowledge on how to preform surgeries that I haven't even properly trained for” Carolyn said in awe.  
“Most of that surgery knowledge was in your mind already but it was in memories that weren't very strong so I suspect they were probably in there from reading texts or watching someone else doing them but the Ancients had a lot of surgery knowledge too. Not every health issue could be solved with healing, so they treated surgery as being just as important. Your hands already have the experience of knowing how to do many different surgeries, so teaching your hands how to do the 'new' surgeries, will probably be a mere formality”.  
“Oh wow. That is completely amazing. I'm absolutely gobsmacked at the knowledge in my head now” Carolyn said with excitement “Thank you SO much!”  
“You're very welcome. I wish I had been able to give you the ability to heal but I didn't want to risk your capacity for future memories and learning” Sam explained and then she sagged back against the pillows a little and sighed tiredly.  
“I thought you were going to let Jack do all the heavy lifting. How are you feeling?” asked Carolyn with worry.  
“I wasn't even sure how much I could do for you until I made some calculations and then I realized that I would need to keep making complex calculations to assess your mind's capacity as I went, so I kept going, knowing that the calculations would be too time consuming for Jack to figure out” Sam said as she smiled apologetically at Jack.

“Ick.... Yep... No math equations for me thanks! I will GLADLY leave that department up to you, so don't even CONSIDER teaching me any math” Jack said with obvious distaste “I don't even want to LOOK at the math that's been downloaded into my mind let alone use it”.  
Sam laughed tiredly “I knew you would hate to do it”.  
“Whereas you LOVED it didn't you?” asked Jack with his eyebrows waggling.  
Sam chuckled “Yep” she said with a tired but enthusiastic voice as she sagged back a little further “Loved every second of it!”.  
Jack touched her arm and Sam looked at him, expecting him to say something to her. Sam gasped loudly and jerked hard as Jack pushed energy into her. She breathed raggedly for a few breaths with her eyes wide open as Carolyn looked at her anxiously.  
“Are you alright?” asked Carolyn quickly.  
“God Jack!” she managed to say between huffs of breath, then she chuckled “That was WAY too fast. You need to give me energy a LOT slower than that”.  
“Sorry” chuckled Jack “Maybe I should have just given you an orgasm instead” Jack said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows at her.  
Sam laughed as her breathing settled back to normal and Carolyn sighed with relief at the explanation of Sam's sudden symptoms.  
“When will you be okay to do Corbin? How long do you think you will need to rest?” asked Carolyn.  
“Well Jack just gave me a bucket-load of energy, so I may as well do it now” Sam smiled as she sat up straighter.  
Carolyn and Corbin exchanged positions with a kiss along the way and Corbin settled down where Carolyn had been sitting and then they all held hands. Sam and Jack opened Corbin's mind and Jack did what he needed to do and then once that was finished Sam took over to run the calculations and assess what to download into Corbin's mind before engaging her powers and putting her plan of action to work. She found that doing the alterations to Corbin's mind was much harder work than Carolyn's was and she had to draw energy from Corbin several times while she downloaded the information. Once she was done, she backed out of the 'editing' mode and tiredly asked Jack to show and explain to Corbin how to use his newfound abilities and information and then Sam broke her connection to both of them as she sagged back against the pillows with a tired sigh. Once Jack was done, he closed his connection with Corbin and they all watched his face as he took in all the changes to his mind.

“Corbin? Are you okay?” asked Carolyn with concern as Corbin's expression changed to one of confusion.  
“Yes....... I suddenly have SO much medical knowledge in my head” he said quietly "It's a little overwhelming" he confessed.  
Carolyn looked at Sam “What did you do for Corbin?”  
Sam looked at Carolyn “Corbin only had schooling to the equivalent of High School and there was a lot of unused space in his mind.... so I filled it. Because he had so much to 'catch up' on, I also made it a lot easier for him to be able 'program' the knowledge into his hands, like the way that your repetitive practical experience did to your hands, so doing an action once, will be enough for him to be able to do it as expertly as you do it.... I had to temporarily store your medical knowledge in my brain as I defragged your mind, so I was able to give Corbin a copy of all your medical knowledge. I also gave him all the of practical experience that you have to go along with that knowledge, so for instance, if he accesses your medical knowledge, and you touched something, his hands will 'feel' exactly what you felt. I think I just saved him a truck-load of time at Medical School and years of practical experience!” Sam said with a tired grin.  
“That's incredible” gushed Carolyn “So Corbin's medical knowledge and experience is now exactly the same as mine and he will know what a cancerous pancreas FEELS like, as adverse to a healthy one, because I know what they feel like?”  
“Yep” Sam sighed with a smile.  
“WOW!” said Carolyn and Corbin together.  
“Do you want me to fast forward your boys mental abilities so they can start to converse with you more easily?” asked Sam.  
“Are you sure that you are okay to do that now?” asked Carolyn with concern.  
Jack touched Sam's arm again and this time sent her a slow steady stream of energy.  
“I am now” said Sam with a smile.

Carolyn went and got Connor from the humidi-crib where he had been starting to wake and took him to the bed and handed him to Sam who looked at Jack “It will be easier if I do this on my own. I don't want him to be overwhelmed with both of our minds in his” Sam explained and Jack nodded.  
Sam held Connor's tiny wrist, letting him grip her thumb as she closed her eyes. She opened Connor's mind and went to his mental abilities and expanded his current language capabilities before going to his Ancient genetic knowledge and ran some calculations before giving him access to certain information and knowledge that would be important for his future. Sam backed out of the editing mode and gently connected to Connor's mind and opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled down at him and watched his eyes as they widened and brightened with the information coming alive in his mind. Sam gently guided him to his mental abilities and showed him how to send his feelings, then basic words and showed him how he would learn to verbally use the words from those around him as he grew. Once she was sure that he understood, she backed out of his mind and handed him back to Carolyn and Corbin handed her Caleb and she did the same for him and then handed him back to Corbin before tiredly sagging back on the pillows again.  
Sam watched as Carolyn and Corbin grinned at each other and then they communicated silently for a short while to test their new ability and they both began to cry tears of happiness as Corbin wrapped his free arm around Carolyn.   
“Are you okay Sam?” asked Carolyn, noting Sam sagging further against the pillows.  
“Yeah... A bit tired, but I'm more tired in my mind. I just need to relax and think about nothing for a bit” she said with a tired smile and then Jack wiggled closer and lay back and put his arm around her so she could lean against his chest as he held her, kissing her forehead as she relaxed against him with a deep sigh, then she closed her eyes and blanked her mind. Jack smiled as he felt her sag further against him as her breathing deepened and within a few short minutes Sam was asleep.  
“Are you sure she's okay?” asked Carolyn.

“Yeah, I think all that downloading and storing that extra knowledge of yours tired her out more than she thought it would. I think she also forgot that she is suddenly twenty three weeks pregnant and has a rather huge demand on her body to grow three babies” Jack said with a wry smile.  
“I should have made her take rests in between doing us all” replied Carolyn with a little guilt.  
“She wanted to help and she would have busted something if she'd had to wait. Solving puzzles and working out solutions is her thing. She LOVES it. Even with all this knowledge in my head, there is still so much I don't understand yet. She is in her element when she gets to do some challenging math calculations. She loves being mentally challenged and she hasn't had that for a LONG time. She wasn't going to let a little thing like tiredness stop her. You should have felt her excitement when she calculated that you had enough space to download the Tok'ra biology and medical information into your new data base” he chuckled.  
“It's incredible. I am still so amazed at the information and the SPEED at which I can access it and I understand it like I've studied it” said Carolyn in amazement.  
“I have so much new knowledge. It's like I have just read every medical book that ever existed! Jayak is going to flip out. Will Sam be able to update his medical knowledge too?” asked Corbin excitedly.  
“Ahh.... Don't say anything to anyone else yet. Sam wants to approach them individually to offer the same thing when the time is right. Sam probably won't sleep for long. I guess Liam will be waking soon but I think she will probably be awake in time to nurse the girls, her energy levels feel okay, she just needed to let her mind blank out for a while. It's pretty amazing how just thinking can tire her out so easily. I'm glad that a few more people know how to give her energy now. She doesn't like me doing it because she says that my body is already under stress from the constant Naquadah cloning. Naquadah should only be cloning from time to time but mine is cloning non-stop and apparently it takes a lot of energy”.  
“I know she was serious about not wanting me to help her very often because I'm pregnant, but Corbin should have plenty of energy to help her, so between Daniel and Corbin we should be able to keep her energy level at a sufficient level to keep her improving” Carolyn said as she settled in the armchair and Corbin helped her to get both boys nursing.  
Then Corbin looked over at the triplet's crib “Ahh... Speaking of Liam...” Corbin smiled and hurried over to pick up the waking baby before he woke his sisters. “You stay there with Sam and I'll give him his bottle” he told Jack and he got a bottle from the fridge and set about warming it up while he held Liam in the crook of one arm. Corbin fed Liam and then changed him. He looked over at Carolyn and noticed her crying so he put Liam down on the bed next to Jack to have a kick and went over to Carolyn. He put his arm around her shoulders and before long he was looking down at his boys with tears in his eyes as he exchanged feelings of love with them too.

Jack got teary as he watched them. He knew that he and Sam had been so blessed to be able to converse with their babies, and to see that gift passed on to someone, who cherished it just as much as they did, was pretty special. He looked down at Liam who was looking up at him, grinning a big smile as he kicked and waved his arms. Jack connected to him and flooded him with love, very soon the triplets would start to push words into their minds as well as the pictures and feelings that they could already do. It was hard to grasp that the triplets were only nine weeks old but Sam was already twenty three weeks pregnant with another lot of triplets. He smiled at Liam's gummy grin and reached out so Liam could grasp his finger. His hands were still so tiny and Sam possibly had only ten more weeks left before she delivered another set of triplets and then it would start all over again. Her weakness didn't make him feel as anxious as it used to now there was an immediate and very effective way to strengthen her. The knowledge in his mind was going to take a bit of getting used to, but it made him feel more secure to know that he had it and would be able to help Sam more. He thought back to when he had healed Daniel. It was only mere hours ago but now it felt like days had passed. About an hour later he heard a quiet knock on the door and sensed Daniel so he opened a link with him and told him to come in and bring the bonking sign with him, but asked him to be quiet because Sam was asleep.

Daniel smiled at Carolyn and Corbin and when he registered their tear stained faces he got concerned and asked them what was wrong. Jack asked Daniel to come and sit next to him and he would explain. Jack told him what Sam had worked out and told him that it had successfully worked on Corbin, Carolyn and their boys better than she'd hoped. He told him that Sam had reworked their memories to make them more efficient and that she had found enough space to expand their medical knowledge and experience as well as having their mental abilities and the ability to give energy activated.  
“Wow! That's amazing!” said a shocked Daniel.  
“That's all they can do though, Sam said it would still leave them with plenty of space for their future memories and learning. Corbin's mind was more straight forward because he didn't have as much clogging it up as Carolyn did, but Sam was able to delete some of Carolyn's unneeded memories to make enough room for Sam to download the Tok'ra medical information and their biology as well”.  
“ALL.... they can do?” That's incredible!”  
Jack sensed Sam's mind beginning to stir and he gently made a connection with her and warned her that Daniel was here so she wouldn't be taken by surprise. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched a little before she turned to look at Daniel. Jack told her that he had just told Daniel what they had done for Carolyn, Corbin and their boys.  
“Wowsers Sam!. How did you figure out that you could do all that?”

“I looked into how the Tok'ra were able to manipulate the human mind for their own storage needs as well as how the Ancients use their knowledge more efficiently and then it was basically math to see what would fit” Sam grinned and then she looked at him and got serious “I'm pretty sure that I have figured out a way for you to make Vala Ancient”.  
Daniel looked at her completely shell shocked “What? But Vala doesn't even have the Ancient gene. There was no trace of it in her blood work at all” said Daniel with confusion.  
“No. But YOU have the Ancient DNA in your semen and I thought of a way that you might be able to transfer the DNA, and therefore the gene, beyond the shield and into her blood. If it worked, she would be like you or Jack. Being an ex-host, she would have the brain capacity to be able to open up all the knowledge and understand how to use it. My theory is along that same principal as how we changed her babies to have Naquadah” Sam said and then bit her lip as she nervously waited for Daniel's reaction.  
Daniel opened and closed his mouth a few times as he took it in before he was finally able to speak “So... She would have mental powers and.... live longer?” he asked emotionally.  
“Daniel” Sam said gently “Vala will have enough space to activate the Ancient gene COMPLETELY and she will also be able to use ALL the powers. It's your gene Daniel. She would be as strong as you are, stronger, because of her Naquadah”.  
Daniel looked at her in amazement and then with concern “What about the new pregnancy? How would it affect the babies?”  
“It wouldn't affect them at all. They already have your ancient gene and, just like we did with Carolyn, they can be shielded as Vala's gene is activated and the knowledge opened”.  
“Ohh...” said Daniel as he thought.

Sam moved a little and then struggled to shift her now bulky baby-bellied body. Daniel absentmindedly reached across Jack and gently pushed energy into her. Sam closed her eyes as the energy flowed through her, then she opened her eyes as she sighed “Thanks Daniel” she smiled and then she lifted herself and adjusted her hips and her belly “I seem to be going through a hell of a lot of energy today. Especially since I've improved my body. I guess there's now more muscle and they need to use energy to work. God... I already feel SO big” she moaned with a chuckle.  
“You ARE big!” smiled Daniel “You have triplets in there remember. It still amazes me that you can have three babies in there!”.  
Sam put her hands on top of her belly “These babies are going to be here soon. The triplets will only be about twenty weeks old when we have this set of triplets. What the heck are we going to refer to them as? Set One and Set two or Set A and Set B or are we just going to have to say all their names all the time?” she chuckled “We can't keep calling Liam, Lilly and Lacey 'the triplets', especially if we have yet ANOTHER set of triplets after these ones”.   
“Then I guess they will be Set Three or Set C” said Daniel with a chuckle and then he had an idea “Oh hang on... maybe you can call the first set the 'L' triplets? Are you going to name this lot of babies so they all start with the same letter?” he asked as he looked back and forth to Jack and Sam's faces.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other. Jack raised his eyebrows and Sam said “I guess it would work”.  
“So you will chose names with the same letter? So Kyan and.......” he prompted with a smile.  
“Kristie and Kaitlin. Both spelt with a K” Jack informed him with a smile.  
“There you go then! The 'L' triplets and the 'K' triplets. The next lot will have to all be named with the same letter too” Daniel said seriously.  
Jack and Sam chuckled. “I guess that's the plan then” Jack smiled at Sam.  
“Sam..... Will you really have to go through another pregnancy after this one?” asked Daniel with concern.  
“I pretty much guaranteed that when I sped up this pregnancy so much. I won't have enough time to get strong enough for the blood swap straight after the birth. BUT being able to store more energy with bigger muscles was definitely worth it and we've both had a distinct feeling that there is definitely still more babies to come” Sam admitted.

“Yeah. I get that feeling with Vala too. I don't think we will be stopping at four” he chuckled wryly.  
“You got that feeling too huh?” asked Jack.  
“Yep. I also got the feeling that as long as you keep having sons..... we are going to keep having daughters to marry them off too” he chuckled wryly.  
Sam sighed “You're not upset that I seem to be influencing the sexes of your babies?” Sam cringed.  
“Nope! Bring them on” smiled Daniel “Vala thought that she would never get to have another baby, it devastated her when she realised that she wouldn't be able to have any babies with me. She is so happy being a mother. She deserves to be a mother and I'm glad that you could help us achieve that, especially to make sure she could have babies with Naquadah and breast feed them. To see her with Jacob was amazing. It made me as clucky as hell. I knew that I was attracted to her, God I was pretty much OBSESSED with her, but she had just tragically lost her own baby and she was suddenly thrust into a situation where she chose to feed someone else's child and completely upend life as she knew it. I didn't want to lump my physical attraction for her on top of all that. Even though I knew she would still be recovering from Adria's birth, and I wasn't quite ready to see where my physical attraction for her would take me, I wanted to see MY babies nursing on her breasts and now that dream is coming true in spades. I LOVE the idea of having more girls and so does Vala. I told her the feelings that I'd had and she was okay with it, especially after being able to recover so quickly from an almost painless birth” Daniel chuckled.  
“That sure is a great bonus about Ancient pregnancies” agreed Sam with a smile “It's a pity that Melody couldn't have done the same for me when the twins were born, but they needed to come out in a hurry when the problem in my head started to escalate, and she had to use all her spare energy to help Jacob grow more and be ready for an early birth. She sacrificed her own health for Jacob, because she knew that she had the knowledge to be able to use the Naquadah in my breast milk to hasten her recovery and to also help me with mine. She needed Jacob to be big and strong so that he would be sold. Sold and collected by you, Teal'c and Vala”.  
“You know it still boggles my mind that Melody was powerful enough to keep YOUR mind under control” Daniel said and then he chuckled when Sam playfully slapped his arm with mock indignation “Melody sure is a VERY special little girl” he sighed.  
“She sure is” agreed Jack as he picked up Liam and gave him to Sam, who smiled down at his little face.  
“I've missed so much of their lives already” she said unhappily.

“At least you are still with us” said Jack seriously as he felt Sam's deep sadness.  
“I know... I am going to have to do it again with the next pregnancy too, but at least now I know how to do it smarter, and I won't have to sleep as long”.  
“How far will you push yourself along?” asked Daniel with interest.  
“It will depend on how strong I am when I give birth. Because I'm still so weak, I'll need to fast forward the pregnancy until the new babies can use my Naquadah to help me, which is at about seven weeks. I know I can manage two weeks in a day, and now with me in better condition, I could possibly make it two and a half weeks to a day. If I shut myself down for a week that would be a minimum of fourteen weeks although it would probably be better to go to sixteen weeks when the babies can control the Naquadah more easily. So I think seven or eight days would be enough to fast forward that far. If we use the Stargate's energy via Jack it would be even faster. But I really am getting ahead of myself, because I need to make sure that I haven't inadvertently changed this pregnancy too much when I put my hand into the even horizon to fully open Jack's mind. I'm kind of worried that it might have activated the babies protein markers like it did with Vala when she went through a second time. I can't sense that they have been activated, but then again I am having trouble sensing pretty much everything inside me at the moment and that's what worries me the most.” Sam paused to briefly look at Carolyn who was cuddling one of her boys and then she blocked Carolyn's emotional link and switched to a silent conversation as she opened a channel with both Jack and Daniel “Vala briefly passed through the event horizon four times and their markers activated. I held my hand in the event horizon for at LEAST a minute....... It actually REALLY hurt. My Naquadah was going crazy because I don't have an active protein marker and it felt like my body was full of extra nasty pins and needles, especially my hand and I still feel.... weird inside. My hand felt like......" Sam paused and took a breath "Now I am thinking back... I think I was damn lucky to get my hand back. Now I can store more energy to be able to think more deeply, I know it was actually a REALLY dangerous thing for me to do” confessed Sam with worry. “I'm just glad it ended up the way it did. I knew that I couldn't put my hand in a solid event horizon and I thought that having it glitching would be enough, but.... I think the fact that the event horizon was glitching SO violently, was the only reason that my hand and I survived it”. Jack looked at her in horror as he absorbed her words. “That's why Melody knew the Stargate would have to be glitching when she used the energy from the Event Horizon to heal me. It never really hit me WHY it had to be glitching, but I know now, that glitching makes the energy less...... potent. All the higher levels of dangerous energy is expelled in the energy bolts that strike out from the glitching Event Horizon, so what's left, is energy that my stressed out body can handle. The energy is safe enough to use through someone else being a conduit, but for me to have direct contact with that energy......” she trailed off speaking and sighed.

“Oh God......” Jack whispered in horror.  
“I'm glad I hadn't worked it out..... because if I'd known, I wouldn't have opened your mind and I wouldn't look and feel like this. I would still be weak, frail and literally an illness away from death” confessed Sam as she looked at Jack sadly.  
“Wow” muttered Daniel silently “So you think that your pregnancy won't just be a normal Earth paced pregnancy any more?”  
“I manipulated my pregnancies to be extended to forty weeks instead of twenty. If that has been affected, even if they just speed up to a normal Ancient pregnancy I will only have about five weeks left and that's only if I can get them to thirty three weeks. If the pregnancy IS sped up, even while it's in this better condition.... my body is NOT going to cope with it very well. If their protein markers HAVE turned on and the pregnancy is sped up like Vala's was... I could be in VERY serious trouble”.  
“How soon will you know if the pregnancy has been affected?” asked Daniel as Jack listened, still shocked by Sam's confessions. “Is there any way for you to manipulate it back to Earth speed if it's been changed?”  
“I know Melody slowed down the triplets pregnancy while I was ill and close to death and then when she put me to sleep and she crashed too, she'd used her energy to speed them up again, because she knew that my body was just too weak and wouldn't be able to carry them much longer. It takes a huge amount of energy to sustain the faster growth of an Ancient baby, which is why we have the dramatically increased libido's and are driven to have lots of orgasms to create more energy, so our bodies can cope with those energy demands. I provided that energy with my hand in the event horizon and it grew them four weeks in a minute or so. My Naquadah is still.... upset for some reason and I'm not sure that I can do anything to help it because I can't control it”.  
“But the babies can” said Daniel.  
“They won't recognize that the Naquadah possibly has a problem, they only direct the Naquadah to where it's needed in my breast milk, to energize healing or convert it to energy for them to grow. They can't do anything else with it”  
“What about Kyan? He has ALL his knowledge and understanding. I assume he already has his powers too so can HE do anything with it?” Jack suddenly said.  
Sam looked at him. “I don't think so”.  
“Would he be able to recognize if his protein marker has been activated or his growth was sped up? Could he control his own growth and maybe teach his sisters to control theirs too?” Daniel asked.  
Sam looked at Daniel and considered his suggestion for a long moment before looking at Jack's worried face and then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm her troubled thoughts and mind, before blocking her link to Jack and Daniel so she could concentrate easier. She opened a link to Kyan and conversed with him, letting him know her suspicions and asked him for his opinion.


	65. KYAN

CHAPTER 65 KYAN

Kyan was silent for a moment and then he told her that yes, their protein markers had activated, but he was still learning from her Tok'ra knowledge and he had only been able to access it after she woke up from her medical coma. He was silent again for a moment and then he said that he had been aware of their hyper accelerated growth caused by the event horizon's energy and he assured her that they were coping with the fast physical change. He then told her that they were still adjusting to the rapid changes in their brain's during those extremely rapid four weeks and he confessed that he'd had no choice but to fully open his sister's minds and allow then to access all their knowledge so they could take control of the sudden changes to their development. He told her that he had found it hard to adjust to having Naquadah in his new body, that his new body was far superior to his old one had been and he was still learning how Naquadah affected him physically and how to control the Naquadah even though it came naturally to his siblings because they didn't know any different. Sam suggested that he take information from her mind from when she had undergone that change herself, so it would help him to understand the difference. She opened the information file he needed and let him download it into his own mind. He was then silent for a minute or two while he absorbed the new knowledge. He thanked her for the information and then told her that the Naquadah seemed to be carrying unbalanced energy because it no longer felt uniform in it's 'consistency' and that he might have a way to calm her Naquadah. He told her that he would need time to think more on his possible plan but he would not tell her anything about his idea, saying that he didn't want to disappoint her if it couldn't be done. Sam assured her that she would not be disappointed if his idea didn't work, and that she would not be disappointed with him even if he couldn't think of anything to help her. She apologized to him for causing such a problem for them and thanked him for helping his sisters. She told him that they had decided on names for his sisters and the first born girl would be named Kristie and the last born girl would be named Kaitlin. Sam felt his happiness at their names and also felt that the fact that they had names starting with the same letter as his chosen name pleased him. Sam asked him if he knew whether or not they were growing faster and he told her that their bodies were still trying to settle from the rapid growth and would better be able to assess their rate of growth as their bodies settled. Sam thought to ask him if he knew how 'old' his body currently was equivalent to an 'Earth' pregnancy. He assessed his body for a moment and then told her that they were approximately 25 Earth weeks. He felt Sam's turmoil and asked her what was wrong, so she told him that they had been measured via an ultrasound and that they had been only 24 weeks a few hours ago. They were both silent for a long moment as they contemplated the possibilities. 

Then Kyan spoke “Be assured that we are all healthy and are adapting quickly. If our rate of growth HAS been sped up, it will not cause us any problems because we will already know how to cope with it. My sisters are learning fast and I will help them to ensure that they will be ready for the birth, no matter when it happens. You're body is stronger and I can feel the improvements within you and I agree with you that it was definitely the right thing to do. Your organs are now running much more efficiently and there are already less toxins in your body. The level of toxins building up, was getting very close to damaging your organs and it soon would have begun to affect our bodies regardless of the shield, so do not regret doing what you did, because your actions will enable your body to cope for longer without a working protein marker. What you did, getting put into a coma and then strengthening your body undoubtedly saved your life”. Even though Sam had previously come to that conclusion, to hear it said so decisively sent a shudder of shock go through her and she could feel herself begin to tremble with emotion.   
“MaMa, you need to trust your ideas and your instincts. You have such an incredible way of thinking, that even Oma knew how special you were when she saw you so long ago on Keb. Even before your gene was upgraded and activated, she knew that you the one woman who could help to bring Ancient powers back to this plane of existence. You didn't just have the physical requirements of being an ex-host, you have an incredibly strong ability to instinctively choose the right path. It's almost as if you have an inbuilt radar to choose the right answer even before you've been able to prove your theory. That trait will be strong in all of us and you are now the essential foundation of a whole new race. You and DaDa endured so much this last year and it has only served to make you both stronger. Unforeseen circumstances changed your path and you were forced to conceive the first of your children. You used your incredible foresight and created Melody. You took the knowledge you had and you taught her everything you could to prepare her to help save your lives and win your freedom. You had faith in your teachings, you trusted her to succeed and it pushed her to better herself and develop beyond even your imagination. You gave her courage and faith in herself to make the right decisions and she never faltered. That is a gift that you are passing on to all of your children, we will have courage and faith to trust our own instincts like you trusted yours. To make this peacekeeping effort work, we are going to need strong minded leaders who trust in their decisions, even when they don't have all the answers. You know that Da Da and yourself were always destined to be the foundation of our new race. Both of your traits made you an ideal building block to improve the Tau'ri race with limited powers of the Ancients but you changed everything when you created Melody. Your vision of what she could be capable of, far exceeded the hopes of the Ancients. Your vision of Melody's possible capabilities enabled us, as your children, to have MORE power than the Ancients ever had. When you created Melody, you did indeed create a whole new race. The best of the Tau'ri, the Ancients and the Tok'ra as well as what you learned from the Asgard, the Tollan and the Nox. Your ability to process information and learn from those other races, led you to refine your knowledge and once you were given the Ancient gene you were given the tools to create perfection. A child that far exceeded Oma's expectations, a child that saved the Asgard race, a child that continues to surprise Oma with her understanding and intelligence. You chose to gift Jacob with the majority of DaDa's traits and because of that decision you will create an incredibly solid base for our race to grow from. You recognized the need for diversity in skills, knowing that they will compliment each other in the way that you and DaDa support and improve each other. You could have chosen to double your chances and make two identical personalities, but you didn't. You recognized the importance of someone else's skills and knowledge. Another trait that will only improve our race for the better. Trust yourself and know that you are making good decisions. Have faith in yourself, the way you had faith in Melody. MaMa.... We love you so very much. You are such an incredible example to us and thanks to you, the planned role of the Tau'ri has already far exceed the hopes of the Ancients. You have forged us a new and stronger path, you have forged a whole new race of peacekeepers. You are the founding mother of a whole new race, a race that will be known for their honest, just and fair ways, for their technological advancements and their ability to stand firm and enforce peaceful ways of dealing with any conflicts. A race that will be called upon to decide fair outcomes for those involved in interplanetary disputes. Decisions that will be respected and upheld. You will be to our race, as Egeria is to the Tok'ra. Revered and loved by all who follow, whether by bloodline or by their decision to join with us, you will be revered and respected for your honorable and loving guidance. You have already bettered the lives of others through your intelligence and your incredible way of thinking. You acted selflessly to gift others with a way to improve themselves and their personal lives. You will no doubt think of many ways to improve the lives of those around you and to improve the ways that we will be able to help to keep the peace as well as improve ourselves on a personal level. I am honored to call you my mother”. 

Sam was rocked to her core with Kyan's heartfelt and emotion charged words. She knew she was crying and she could feel Jack's worry rolling off him in waves. She instinctively reached out and took Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze, instantly feeling his worry lessen. Kyan spoke to her again “I rejoice at feeling the deep love that you have for my father. I know that he is truly happy and content with you by his side. You are his reason for drawing breath and I know that you feel the same way about him. I know that I will one day have that for myself and it will be thanks to you that I will be able to experience that deep love that comes from sharing one's soul. Your theory about helping Vala is sound. Trust your instincts MaMa. I will think further about my idea and I may need to discuss it with Melody when I figure out how to make it work. I will trust in my idea, just like you taught me. I love you MaMa”. Sam took a shuddery breath as Kyan closed their link. She opened her eyes and she felt more tears roll down her cheeks as Jack put his arm around her and drew her in to hold her against him and she closed her eyes again as he projected his love for her.

“Whatever happens Sam. We're going to be okay. YOU'RE going to be okay. You'll think of something. I know you will” Jack told her silently.  
Sam heard Jack's word of his unfailing faith in her and began to go over what Kyan had told her. Some of the things had already been told to her by Melody but the fact that she HAD created a whole new race purely out of her own individual way of using the intelligence given to her, was a little overwhelming, and a little daunting. She had created a whole new race with Jack and it would be up to them to guide them and teach them to become the important leaders they would be in the future. Their decisions would be honored and trusted. Their race revered as one of the greatest ever known. Melody had been designed by her to be the optimum of EVERYTHING she had access to. She had found a way to give her access to ALL her knowledge and powers right from the start of her existence. She had given her the very best of her own knowledge and hadn't held back, fueled by the need to save Jack and save her children. Her precious children. She had perfected Melody so she would be able to save her own future. She had known that a girl would be more likely to be allowed to stay with them, so she had concentrated her initial efforts on Melody. She had taken more time with Jacob, giving him the best of Jack's physical and mental skills and abilities as well as her own, knowing that he would need to stay strong and reassured until they could find him. He had been made special in his own way. Two different templates made from the best of both of them. She knew that Melody had also inherited her vastly increased perception of emotions and it would be an important gift for all her children, but most of all for the girls, who would be able to pass it on to their own daughters. She thought that she had limited the amount of knowledge that had gone into her other daughters, but now she realised that she hadn't done that at all. She thought that they would need time to grow and access it for themselves like normal Ancient children. She had increased Melody's ability to understand, just as Kyan had done for Kristie and Kaitlin and now she knew that she needed to do it for Liam, Lilly and Lacey too. They needed to live up to their potential, she needed to trust her original design of Melody and do the same for ALL her children. Sam opened her eyes again and held out her arms for Liam. She held his wrist, just as she had done for Connor and Caleb and Liam grabbed her thumb as Sam closed her eyes and opened her connection to him. She unlocked what she had subconsciously done to them and released his full ability to access their knowledge and powers. When she sensed his awareness of the information, she guided him through the wonders of his mind and taught him how to perfect his mental link. She apologized to him for not giving him access earlier, that she had only just realised that she had been inadvertently holding them back. She explained to him about his Naquadah and the need for his Protein Marker to be activated through the Stargate and that his Father would take him as soon it could safely be arranged. She let him feel how much she loved him and then shed a few more tears as his feelings of love were returned to her. Love and a deep thankfulness for bringing him into existence with such trust for him to use his gifts for the protection of others. Sam emotionally closed the connection and opened her eyes to see the joyous light of understanding in his eyes and on his face. She smiled at him as she handed him to Jack and asked him to bring her the girls.

Jack took Liam in his arms and instantly felt the difference in him. He had linked with him and exchanged feelings and then encountered his understanding mind. Jack looked at Sam and then back to Liam knowing that Sam had unlocked his mind to the fullest extent. He exchanged some emotional words with his son and then handed him to Corbin and then he took Lilly from Daniel. The girls had woken while she had been conversing with Kyan and they had changed them and then decided to start bottle feeding them as Sam continued to converse with Kyan. When he has seen Sam shudder and start to tremble he had gotten very worried. Worried that she was getting bad news. His worry increased when she had started to cry but then after a few minutes she had reached out and squeezed his hand, giving him reassurance that whatever was happening, she was okay. Then he had watched her as trembling grew into almost silent sobs of emotional tears. By the time that she had opened her eyes, she had stopped trembling but was still in a highly emotional state and Jack had no idea if it was a good or bad state yet. He had been very surprised when he realised that Sam had fully unlocked Liam's mind, giving him the full access that Melody had and that Melody had in turn, given to Jacob while Sam had been shut down. He handed Lilly to her, trusting that she was doing the right thing. Trusting her judgment. He watched as she worked with Lilly and then handed her Lacey to do the same. He had connected with Lilly's mind once he had handed Lacey to Sam, connected and exchanged words of love. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face when he connected so fully with his children. He could feel Daniel's impatient need to almost yell questions so he could understand what was happening.   
He looked at Daniel and spoke to him silently. “She has given them full access to their intelligence and knowledge”.  
“What? Already? Aren't they supposed to learn it and get access to it as they grow?”  
“Not anymore I guess” Jack smiled at him through his tears “Lilly just told me with words how much she loves me. She was given access to her knowledge and seconds later she is talking to me. I think Sam is right. I think this is how it's meant to be for our kids. Just like Melody and Jacob. She is undoing the restrictions on their minds just like she did for Melody. Lilly has ALREADY understood how to use her language skills. This is how they are meant to be” he tried to explain. “Sam was telling me just before that she was getting the feeling that the triplets were being held back and it was a feeling she didn't like”. As soon as Jack finished talking he heard Sam gasp. He looked back at her to see her stunned face and then watched as it morphed into one of understanding.

She fully linked into the silent channel between both Jack and Daniel “I did feel it didn't I?.... I did feel that I was holding them back..... Kyan told me that I need to trust myself, that I needed to trust in my ideas and thought processes. That I had done something incredible when I had perfected Melody and that I needed to trust my intelligence and trust my decisions. I decided to change Melody, to alter her, to improve her capacity to understand. I thought I had made things harder for her, but I didn't. I made things easier for her to learn, easier for her to be who she needs to be. I thought I had made a mistake and I had subconsciously limited the triplets to their original Ancient design. I was right. My instincts to change Melody and Jacob were right. I perfected them and I needed to unleash that perfection in the triplets too” Sam then went on to explain that Kyan had to unlock Kristie and Kaitlin's minds so they could adjust to the rapid changes that their brains had gone through. She told them that they were now at twenty five weeks gestation, that their protein markers were active but Kyan wasn't yet sure what pace they were currently growing at. She told them that Kyan had been able to identify what was wrong with her Naquadah and that he'd had an idea on how to fix it, but he needed to think and assess it further and that he may need to converse with Melody once he decided on a course of action but he had been reluctant to tell her his idea in case it didn't work. She explained that her Naquadah had varying amounts of energy attached to them instead of holding uniform amounts, which is why her body felt so.... unsettled.  
Jack sighed heavily “Were the girls okay? I assume that letting them have access to their intelligence worked?”  
“Yes. They are learning to adjust their bodies. Kyan said that they were coping and that they were okay” Sam teared up again and struggled to calm her emotions for a moment before she continued “Kyan told me that toxins had built up in my body, and had built up to very dangerous levels, that they were starting to affect my organs and not far away from affecting my pregnancy. If I hadn't shut down into the coma and then strengthened my body when I did..........” Sam couldn't go on and Jack held her tighter as a shudder went through him. Sam had been right. She would have died. God help him, she would have died. Now he understood why Kyan had told her to trust her ideas and to trust her intelligence. If she had of waited to study her initial theory more, she probably would have decided against the danger of putting her hand into the event horizon. Jack shuddered again and looked at Daniel, who was looking as shell shocked as Jack felt, obviously drawing the same conclusion.

Daniel ran a hand over his face and wiped the tears from his eyes and then caught sight of a very worried Carolyn as she looked at them intently.  
“Sam's link to me shut down and it's pretty obvious something is wrong. What happened?” Carolyn asked, breaking the silence in the room.  
Daniel looked at Jack, Jack nodded to him so he went over to Carolyn and Corbin and explained Sam's fear and the subsequent conversation with Kyan and the changes that she had made to the triplets.   
Carolyn started to cry when she came to realize just how close they had really come to losing Sam and the possibility that her pregnancy was on a permanent fast forward “So we don't know exactly how fast her pregnancy is still progressing?” she asked Daniel.  
“No, just that they were a week older than the scan showed them to be a couple of hours ago” Daniel told her.  
“Oh God.... How the hell is her body going to cope with that?” asked Carolyn.  
“With energy from us” Daniel stated firmly “We can keep her going without having to shut her down again. I am feeling amazing since Jack healed me, maybe he made my heart and lungs more efficient when he healed them, I don't know, but I feel great. I can give her regular energy and Corbin can do that now as well. Corbin is strong and healthy and can easily give her a lot of energy too. We will keep up with her energy needs, we will just need to set a regular schedule so we are continually giving her energy whether she thinks she needs it or not. We need to make sure that her energy storage is always as full as we can get it”.  
Carolyn nodded her head “If you do that and she can continue to eat, then hopefully we won't have to sedate her and feed her with the tube overnight again. Sedating her might cause more problems if her body is in fast forward mode and we add drugs, that essentially try to slow her down....” then Carolyn's eyes glazed over and she slipped into silence as she accessed the new information in her mind. About a minute later she blinked and surfaced. “If she's going fast then we definitely can't sedate her. Good grief, adding Naquadah into the mix is damn complicated. Especially Naquadah that isn't working properly, it is compromising so many of her biological systems. Now I know why she said that she can think better since she improved her body.... It's completely true, her Naquadah even affects her thought processes and speeds them up, it enhances the neural links and her responses. It's incredible how Naquadah can enhance a body, but especially the brain. I never realised how much. I never realised, just how compromised Sam's body really is until now. Having this knowledge of how the Tok'ra affect their hosts is amazing” Carolyn marveled. She looked over at Sam who was now nursing the girls “I guess we'll know in a day or two if her pregnancy is permanently sped up or not and then we will have to work out a way to manage it without her condition going backwards if possible. I agree with you Daniel, us giving her energy will probably be the best thing to do”.

Once Sam had finished nursing the girls and had been pumped, Jack took her to the toilet. He helped her to sit on the edge of the bed and put her slippers on and then helped to pull her to her feet and steadied her as she wobbled a little. He held her while she took some small steps. When she faltered, Jack swung her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Sam smiled. She had been able to take six small, almost sliding steps before her legs had started to tremble and now she felt impatient to start physio in the pool. Regardless of what was happening with the speed of the pregnancy she knew that she needed to get her muscles stronger. The stronger she was, the better she would cope with the fast pregnancy. Jack sat her down on the toilet and she felt so much more secure than the last time she had used the toilet with Daniel so long ago. Her ligaments, tendons and muscles now held her bones together more tightly and she couldn't stop grinning as she peed and wiped herself. Jack lifted her to her feet, steadied her and helped her to walk the few small steps to the basin so she could wash her hands. Once she was done, he lifted her into his arms again and carried her back to bed.  
“If I go and talk to Vala about going Ancient and she decides to do it, and I am pretty sure that she will want to, when will you be strong enough to do it?” asked Daniel.  
Sam held out her hand and Daniel took it. Sam opened a link and showed him her theory and what he would need to do, because only Daniel would be able to change her. She showed him how to shield the babies when he activated the gene, in case he was successful in changing her. Sam showed him what she had done to activate the babies knowledge and understanding and told him that it was up to him whether or not he wanted to do it, but she thought that he would be better off waiting until the new pregnancy was about half way along before activating the knowledge in their new babies. He would also need to decide if he wanted to give Malcolm and Jessica access but she told him that they would be better off getting access to everything now because they were growing at Naquadah enhanced speed and they would greatly benefit from the knowledge. Daniel thanked her and gave her another push of energy before he closed the connection.

“Vala is a little jealous of the way you can talk to the twins so easily. She was always grateful when they connected to her to let her know something was wrong, so she is going to love having that ability to be able to talk to her own babies” Daniel smiled “And being able to change her into being an Ancient....” Daniel paused a moment as his emotions got the better of him “Knowing that I would outlive Vala by a long time was hard to take. That will be the best thing about this... that she will potentially live as long as I will, that we will have more time together and with our kids”  
“I just hope it works Daniel. Please remember that it is just a theory and I might have it wrong... I sincerely hope that I'm right because I want her to have those things too” Sam said emotionally.  
“It's a pretty strong theory Sam and I'm confident that it will work if I want it to bad enough... and believe me, I want this REALLY bad” he smiled at her with tears in his eyes “Right... Well...... I am going to leave you in peace because it looks like you have everything under control and I am going to go and make plans to fuck Vala until she's Ancient” he smirked.  
Sam laughed “I'm sure Vala will enjoy that part, but make sure she knows what will hopefully happen to her so she doesn't freak out and think something is wrong”.  
“I won't forget” he assured her. “Thank you Sam. I really hope Jayak and Samara take you up on the offer of going Ancient. I think you're right about Marissa, I think it would help her enormously” Daniel said with a sad smile.  
“Yeah, we hope so too. God I can't wait to go and break the Master's neck” Jack fumed.  
“It will be the first thing we plan and do after Sam is fixed” promised Daniel “We all want to make sure that he pays for what he did to all our friends and all those breeders and whores. It still absolutely horrifies me.... that he would use twelve and thirteen year old girls as breeders during those last months, just to punish Corbin and Noah. God it was so barbaric”.  
Then Daniel realized that he had just said that comment with Corbin in the room and he turned to face Corbin, who was kneeling next to the armchair where Carolyn was breast feeding their sons. He was pale and trembling with tears in his eyes and a nauseous look on his emotional face.  
“God Corbin I'm sorry........ Corbin..... I KNOW it wasn't your fault that those young girls were targeted. The Master takes that blame wholly on himself. He was so cruel to use you as his tools. That's all you were to him Corbin. A tool and you had no control over how you were used. You can't blame a hammer for hitting the wrong nails, that blame goes to whoever was holding and controlling the hammer. You were a tool Corbin. It was cruel and despicable, but you were only the tool. None of that blame sits on your shoulders Corbin. NONE of it. The Master completely controlled you and just like a hammer, who's purpose it is to drive in nails, even though your body enjoyed it's purpose, you were just the tool. Corbin, you were just a helpless tool in the hands of the Master” Daniel explained.  
Corbin stopped trembling and looked at Daniel with an open mouth of shock as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. For the first time, he CLEARLY understood why he shouldn't feel accountable for what he had done as a Stud. Everyone had told him that it wasn't his fault that those girls and women were raped and hurt, but he had still felt as though it was his fault, and his guilt made worse because he had enjoyed the pleasures of the sex in question. He had been a hammer. An innocent hammer. Corbin started trembling again, took a heaving breath and then broke down and sobbed. He had just been an innocent hammer, innocently enjoying the purpose for what it had been designed for. His cock, his body, had been an innocent hammer. Corbin sobbed as his guilt washed away with his tears. The simple analogy had made such incredible sense. He'd been an innocent hammer.  
Everyone in the room could feel the moment that Corbin had been set free from his crippling feelings of guilt. He finally, truly believed that the blame and guilt were not his burden to bear. That even though he had enjoyed the pleasures felt by his cock as he raped those young girls and all the other women. It was truly not his fault that his body had been used for the rapes and impregnation's. His cock was designed for pleasure and to create offspring, it had just been a tool that was wielded by the Master. Corbin then bowed his head onto his arm as it lay on the armchair next to Carolyn's arm and wept while she watched.

Carolyn had felt the overwhelming surge of Corbin's soul being set free from the guilt. It had flooded through her the moment he had understood the simple analogy. Carolyn cried with him as his guilt washed away. She could literally feel his soul being made lighter as the guilt finally left him. She had tried SO hard to get through to him and she had struggled to convince him that he wasn't to blame. He had slowly and surely worked at being more at ease with Carolyn and their sexual relationship and lately things had been very good, but the guilt had always been there and she knew that he had still been struggling to believe that none of it was his fault. A simple analogy had been all it had taken for Corbin to finally let go of the complexities of his guilt. A hammer. Carolyn felt Corbin let go of so much anguish that had been clouding his soul. A bloody hammer! Carolyn could barely believe that it had taken something so simple to clear Corbin's guilt, when she had been trying for months. She could feel him letting go of the anxiety about all the children that he had sired. He'd been a tool, the Master had controlled him and she could feel his complete understanding that the Master had been responsible for the creation of those babies. The babies had been created by the Master wielding his tool and it was the Master who should feel responsibility for their lives and welfare. Carolyn felt so grateful to Daniel. Thanks to his words, Corbin finally completely understood and his soul felt like it was being set free. Carolyn wished that she could hold him, but her arms were full of babies, so she used her new mental abilities to flood him with her love. Corbin flinched as he felt the force of Carolyn's love, he looked at her and smiled gratefully at her through his tears. She had always believed in him and he had failed to understand how she could possibly consider him completely innocent of blame. He had wanted so badly to believe her, but he had not been able to reconcile his guilt until now. Until Daniel's wise words. Corbin briefly squeezed Carolyn's arm with his hand and then stood and turned to Daniel and hugged him with gratitude as he struggled to control his tears. 

Daniel embraced him as he struggled with his own tears. He had felt Corbin's sudden comprehension and the guilt draining from him. There had been a moment of awful tension as he had spoken to Corbin, but when he had processed and understood his words, he had felt Corbin's soul being set free. Daniel had felt truly awful as he turned to see Corbin's reaction to his careless words. Then the analogy had just flowed from his heart. Seeing the effect his words had on Corbin was an incredible experience. He could feel Corbin's gratefulness as he embraced him and then also Carolyn's gratefulness too. Daniel knew only too well how words could affect people. How HIS words could affect people and he was grateful that he had been blessed with the gift of knowing what to say. Sometimes not even HE knew where the words came from, but he knew they were a gift and he was especially thankful for that gift now.

Sam had looked at Corbin with anxious dread as she had waited for Daniel to try and soothe Corbin for his careless words about the breeders. Jack had the same dread too, but once Daniel started to weave his words of magic, they had seen Corbin finally believe what they had been trying to convince him of for a long time. Corbin finally believed in his own innocence. Sam had then looked at Jack with highly charged emotions and Jack had put his arm around her again as they watched Corbin being set free from his guilt. Sam suddenly felt that these were words that Noah needed to hear too. She had sensed a very dark guilt inside Noah and she was hoping that these words would go a long way to help him with his guilt too. Jack laid Liam on the bed next to Sam and put on some shorts and a shirt and went to get Noah, who would by now, be preparing the evening meal. Jack had simply walked into the Common Room, turned off the heat under Noah's pots, took Noah's hand and led him to their room. On the way back Cassie saw the back of them, but she had seen enough of Jack's face to know that he'd been crying, so she followed him anxiously to see what was wrong. Jayak had been helping Noah with the food preparation and Jack had indicated for him to follow them. Jayak had worried that something bad must have happened and when he entered the room after Jack and Noah, to see Corbin crying as he held onto Daniel, his anxiety spiked through the roof. He quickly took in everyone's tear stained faces and anxiously asked what had happened just as Cassie came into the room.

Corbin gave Daniel one last squeeze and then gave Jayak and then Noah a hug. He stepped back from them and began to talk.  
“I understand. I finally understand why I shouldn't feel guilty for all the awful things I did. I was just a tool. A hammer being wielded for it's intended purpose. My cock's purpose is to feel pleasure and create offspring. It's not my fault that my body enjoyed what it was created for. I was a tool. An innocent tool wielded by the Master. He wielded me and forced me to use my cock where it should never have been used. It's not my fault, the Master had control and wielded me like a helpless hammer. Noah, you were a helpless hammer too. HE is to blame. We ARE innocent Noah” Corbin said emotionally.  
Jayak hugged him again, so grateful that Corbin finally understood and had been able to let go of his guilt. He knew that Corbin had been struggling to deal with the fact that he had enjoyed the pleasure forced upon him. Jayak felt so much relief that Corbin would truly be able to move forward in his new life with a lighter soul and hopefully NEVER look back.

Noah stared at Corbin and Jayak embracing. A tool? He'd been a tool while being a stud? Had he still been a tool when he had been used as a whore? He had felt a lot of pleasure when he had been a whore too and it still affected him sexually. He had CHOSEN to LET men fuck him without a fight. He had CHOSEN to enjoy being fucked up the ass and then fucking men's asses in return. He could never be redeemed so easily for his own decisions. He had been a hammer when he had been a stud and yes, he felt relief that he WAS innocent about that. Some of his worst experiences had been when he had raped the younger girls when Corbin had been injured by the shock collar and he still had vivid nightmares about those tiny girls being hurt and in agony from being fucked by his big cock. A tool. He huffed as Corbin embraced him, still feeling conflicted about his years as a whore. It sickened him that he still couldn't get himself to orgasm without a fake cock shoved up his ass and he hated it. He still felt so controlled by his time as a whore.... but he WAS happy for Corbin. Corbin had been so blessed after they had been given their freedom. He had the complete love of Carolyn, and now he also had two gorgeous newborn sons and he was TRULY happy for Corbin, but he couldn't help the jealousy he always felt about their happiness and the guilt about that made everything feel so much worse. Jayak and Corbin had families and all he had was butt plug to shove up his ass whenever he tried to masturbate alone in his room. Corbin released him and Noah kept a big fake smile on his face. He WAS happy for Corbin and at the moment, that's ALL that mattered. 

He turned intending to leave the room, to go back to preparing the meal, when he suddenly caught sight of Jack and Sam's 'adopted' daughter. Jack had told him that she was now onboard but he hadn't had a chance to meet her yet. Her face was side onto him but he could see her shocked expression as she looked at Jack and Sam and he stilled and stared as she spoke to them.  
“A tool. I was a tool too wasn't I? When I was left behind to destroy you. I was a tool. I was chosen. It wasn't my fault that everyone else died and I was chosen. I was just a tool” she said emotionally and Jack quickly got off the bed and hugged the crying girl.

Something about her voice sparked a feeling in Noah that he struggled to recognize.   
Jack had told him that the poor girl had been physically made into a Naquadah bomb and she had been left behind in a bid to destroy Earth's Stargate. Her people had been slaughtered and she had been chosen in an effort to encourage SG1 to take her back to Earth.   
She had been an innocent little twelve year old girl. Poor kid.   
He watched them hug as she cried. Jack spoke and told her that they had always known and it was NEVER her fault that she had survived when everyone else on Hanka had died because of the evil Goa'uld Nirrti. 

Hanka. 

Hanka? 

He stared at the girl's face from side on and then slowly stepped around to Jack's back so he could see her face from front on.

“Hanka?” he said out loud, making the room suddenly go silent as the crying girl lifted her head and looked straight at him.

Noah looked at her whole face, her tear stained face in a halo of reddish brown hair, then physically took a step back as he felt a huge shock course through his very soul as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 

“They're gone? Everyone on Hanka is gone?” he asked, his emotion filled voice barely above a whisper as tears pooled in his eyes.

He saw the girl's face morph from a deep sadness into confusion as she glanced at him and then she turned her head to look at Jack. 

“This is the other medic that you haven't had a chance to meet yet. This is Noah” said Jack as he stepped back and also looked at Noah with confusion at his emotional response. 

When the girl looked back at him, Noah knew without a doubt that hadn't been mistaken. 

“Little sunflower” he breathed with quiet shock as he continued to stare at her in amazement. 

Cassie's face was suddenly filled with obvious shock at hearing those two quiet words. 

She stared at him as she studied his face, then suddenly the shock of full recognition dawned on her 

“Noah?..... Oh my God!!... You're MY Noah!!!... Oh Noah!!” she cried out in amazement as she quickly stepped to him and flung her arms tightly around his neck as she started to cry with big heaving sobs as she clung to him. 

Noah's arms automatically closed tightly around her as he put his face against her hair and cried with her.

Everyone else looked at the embracing pair, utterly gobsmacked by what they had just witnessed.   
Jack looked at Sam in confusion just as Sam's confusion morphed into shock.

“Oh my God! THAT'S what I was sensing! Their Ancient genes....” she said as she stared at Noah and Cassie “Noah's from Hanka too” she explained in amazement as they all continued to watch the tightly embracing pair cry together.


	66. HANKA

CHAPTER 66 HANKA

“Hanka? But Noah said that everyone was killed, that his family was killed when he was taken captive at fourteen. When Noah was fourteen, Cassie would have already been on Earth for a couple of years” Jack said quietly.  
“Noah said that his family had moved away from where he had been born, but he'd never elaborated where he had come from because he never wanted to talk about his family” explained Jayak.  
Cassie and Noah eventually pulled apart and they looked at each other while Cassie explained.  
“Noah was my brother's best friend. Noah's father owned the bakery with my father but they moved away through the Stargate when Noah's father got word that Noah's grandfather was very ill, couldn't work anymore and wanted to give them his bakery on another planet. The bakery was in a large town and it was very profitable, so they decided to go and he let my father have his share in their bakery so my father would own it outright. They moved away only a few months before everyone on Hanka died. I was eleven and Noah was ten when he left. He was always a lot taller than me and he used to call me 'little sunflower'”.  
“Cassie always had a smile on her face. She always reminded me of a sunflower. Her face seemed to always be bright with a smile” Noah said emotionally, then he faltered “Are they really all gone?” he asked emotionally and Cassie just nodded and embraced him again as he closed his eyes and tried to blink away the tears.  
“I can't believe you're here!” said Cassie emotionally “Jack said that you helped to save their lives..... Is your family really dead too?”  
“Yes Cass. They're all dead” he said as he pulled away from her again “I was fourteen when I was captured to be a whore”  
“A whore?” asked Cassie with confusion.  
“For men” said Noah soberly.

Cassie's face collapsed in a shock of horror as she began to cry again “Oh God!... Noah!....” she cried as she hugged him again but Noah didn't hug her as tightly this time and Sam could feel his thoughts darkening.  
“I got the opportunity to help Jayak and then I was given to him to train as a medic” Noah informed her with an unemotional tone.  
“I'm so glad that Daniel, Teal'c and Vala were able to rescue you too.... Oh Noah.... I thought I would never see you again. I can't believe you are here with me!” she said as they separated and she smiled up at him.  
“I thought I would never see anyone from my childhood again. I thought I would never see ANYONE I had ever known again... but here you are... and so grown up! You got taller... but you are still as beautiful as ever. I told you that you would grow taller” he teased with a wistful smile.  
“You got taller too. Waaay taller!” said Cassie as she looked up at him “But I am still older than you” she teased back.  
“So you've been on Earth since you were twelve?” asked Noah.  
“Yes. I was adopted by Sam's best friend Janet. She was a doctor at the SGC. She died about six months before Jack and Sam disappeared. I was living with Sam after Janet died. I was lucky enough to have three wonderful mothers in my life” Cassie said emotionally as she looked at Sam “Jack was always like another father figure and Daniel and Teal'c were always around and they would all spend time with me. They all became my new family after I lost everyone on Hanka” she explained.  
“The only hope I had to hang on to, was that everyone on Hanka was still out there somewhere.... that you were all still safe....”  
“I was so worried that you would come back to find us all dead and gone. I left you a note in our special tree after everyone had died. I was alone for a few days and I thought that I was going to die too, so I wrote you a note to tell you that we were all gone. I couldn't bear to go back there and I never changed the note, but I guess you never went there to be able to find it anyway....”

“No...... I never got to go back to Hanka at all. I didn't know how to get back. My Father had always promised to take me back when I turned seventeen....” he stuttered to a halt and blinked to control his tears “It's good to know that you're happy. I'm SO glad that you're happy and you have a family that cares about you” he smiled at her as he took rigid control of his emotions. Then he let her go and wiped his face with his hands. “I had better get back to the food or we'll all go hungry tonight” he half smiled and then backed away from her.  
“Still baking huh?” she asked “Do you still remember how to bake Starcakes” she asked.  
“Of course” Noah grinned as his face softened and he tapped his head “It's all still up here. I used to recite them over and over to keep myself distracted when....” he stopped, took a breath and then continued “I've been teaching Marissa to bake and they're Jack's favorites”  
“Really?” she smiled happily and then her face fell “I couldn't remember how to make them. Janet tried to help me but they always tasted wrong” she said as she began to cry again.  
He moved forward and hugged her again and his face softened “I'll show you again little sunflower. How about I show you how to make them tomorrow?”  
“That would be wonderful Noah” she said tearily as she gave him another squeeze before she released him “You ALWAYS made the best Starcakes” she smiled as she wiped her tear stained face with her hands and Jack handed her some tissues.  
“I um... I'd better go” said Noah as he nodded his head and then walked backwards as he looked at her for a couple of steps, then he turned around and his face lost it's smile as left the room.  
Everyone watched him go and then looked back at Cassie who was still wiping away her tears. Jack pulled her into another hug and she started to cry again. Sam wiped tears from her own face. She could barely believe it. Noah and Cassie had grown up together on Hanka. What an incredible set of circumstances. If he hadn't left Hanka with his family, he would have been killed by Nirrti and then, for him to end up as one of the medics that had helped save them...... What were the odds? She was too overwhelmed to even THINK about calculating them.

When the girls finished nursing, Cassie picked one of them up so she could burp her and change her diaper before handing the baby back to Sam and doing the same for the other baby. Once she was done she sat cross legged on the bed in front of Sam with the baby in her arms as Sam gently pried information out of her about her childhood with Noah and the possible significance of him promising to return when he turned seventeen, which had been the time that Cassie had referred as when they 'came of age' and Sam had pounced on the fact that she had refereed to him as 'my' Noah.  
Cassie told her and Jack that when Noah had left, he had promised to come back and marry her. Sam and Jack were both a little stunned.  
“Marry? You were only eleven years old Cassie” said Sam with shock.  
“I know. But back then.... I KNEW that he was the one I wanted to marry. He was my brother's best friend and all the other boys used to tease me because I was shorter than my younger brother. ALL the kids my age were taller than me but Noah never teased me, in fact, he always got the other boys to stop teasing me. He told me that I was a sunflower and one day I would grow tall just like my brothers. After that, he always called me his little sunflower and I was smitten. He would always walk home from school with my brothers and I, he always told me that my smile brightened his day, just like looking at a sunflower made you feel happy too. He would always make Starcakes for me and he showed me how to make them. He was a wonderful baker like our fathers were and ingredients always turned to mouthwatering wonders in his hands. He always had a special gift with baking. He would change the recipes a little and make them even better, he had such talent and he loved it. He and my brother worked there of a morning before school, but he couldn't wait to leave school and start working in the bakery full time. If the boys were going into a trade, they were allowed to leave school at twelve to go to work, but the girls HAD to keep going to school until they were fourteen. Noah always said he would DIE if he had to wait until he was fourteen before he started working full time in the bakery. When Noah's dad got the news that his father was ill and wanted him to take over his bakery, we were devastated. We had pretty much planned out our whole future by then, so he promised to come back as soon as he was seventeen so we could get married. He asked me to wait for him and I promised that I would” Cassie said wistfully “When I came to Earth, I knew I had no choice but to let him go and try to forget him, that I would never see him again. I needed to be an 'Earth' girl and everything was so vastly different than Hanka. I kept telling myself that he would go back to Hanka, find my note and go and find someone else to marry. I had to let him go. I tried so hard to stop dreaming about him and what my future would have been like on Hanka, because I had to think about my new future on Earth. I went on a couple of dates with a boy, but when I got sick after he kissed me on my birthday, I just couldn't face the thought of kissing another boy. Mum told me over and over that they would never know or even suspect that I was an alien, but I just..... I was so scared that everyone would see right through my lies. For quite a while, I was so freaked out that it would happen again, even though I KNEW Nirrti had fixed me, that I hated to even THINK about kissing another boy. So I made sure that all the boys got the message loud and clear that I wasn't interested in going out with anyone”.  
“You're still a virgin” Sam guessed quietly.

Cassie's face flamed red and she nodded “I just couldn't bear to even imagine having sex with anyone. I thought that I could never be with an Earth boy, that I was different and somehow he would feel and know that I'm different. After that, I just buckled down to my school work and I even stopped going out with my girl friends. By the time I had finished high school, I had driven all my friends away. Then I was living in a dorm at college, I was always so scared that my roommate would somehow tell that I was an alien, so I kept to myself. Once mum died, you guys went missing and Daniel and Teal'c left to go look for you, all I had was my school work. The longer you were missing, the more I couldn't help but remember about Noah and how different my life would have been with him on Hanka. I felt like I had nothing left. Whenever General Hammond checked up on me, I would lie and tell him that I was doing well and having fun. On breaks I would tell him that I was going to stay with a friend's family, but I just went to Daniel's flat and hibernated, living on take out, icecream and lost dreams” Cassie paused and Sam reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“Oh Cassie......” Sam whispered sadly as a tear slid down her cheek.  
“I got to a place where I just couldn't push myself anymore. I stopped doing my assignments, gradually stopped going to classes and then I just hid from the world in my dorm room. When General Hammond told me that Daniel and Teal'c had found you, all I could think about was wanting to be with you again. I wanted to be with my family. Every time he called, I wanted it more and more and then when Jack started calling..... I would live for his next call. It's all I could think about. Wanting to be with you all again. I just wanted my family back” Cassie said tearily as Jack passed her some tissues and she let go of Sam's hand to take them and then he gave some to Sam as well.

“Cassie I'm so sorry” said Sam with distress as she wiped her eyes.  
“It's not your fault Sam. It's not your fault that you got captured and it's certainly not your fault that you were too sick for anyone to see you. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I can't believe that someone could be so evil enough to do those things to people. I thought Nirrti was bad. God I can't even BEGIN to comprehend what Noah must have gone through. A whore for men. Only fourteen, and he was being raped by men. God how awful..... How can anyone get over something like that? I felt him pull away emotionally as soon as he told me that he'd been a whore for men. I thought you said that the two medics had been used as studs?” asked Cassie still a little confused.  
“Noah was only used as a stud for the last year and a half of his captivity. He stopped being a whore when he was almost killed by a customer. Jayak and Corbin saved his life and then the Master decided to use him as a Stud, as well as helping out medically, so he never had to go back and be a whore again. He was removed as a medic and had to be a full time stud for a few weeks before we were rescued. There was a lot of very young girls that they were forced to rape and it was very traumatic for both him and Corbin. I only told you about them being studs because I just wanted you to have a basic idea of what trauma they'd been put through. They're trying to start their lives over and I didn't think there was any point in telling you about the worst trauma of Noah's captivity. The important thing, the ONLY thing that they should be judged for, was that they were the medics who saved our lives” Jack explained.  
“He was almost killed by a customer?” Cassie asked in horror.  
“It was a very traumatic sexual torture and it's up to Noah if he wants people to know what happened. He still has bad nightmares about it. He went through hell Cassie. He was just a kid, and he's been through SO much trauma. He's not the same Noah that you knew Cassie. He's in there somewhere and hopefully seeing you again, might help him to start healing. Just... don't be too pushy hey? He went through a LOT of bad stuff and he's trying to move forward” Jack said gently as Cassie wiped more tears from her face before they could fall onto the baby she was holding.  
Cassie was silent for a while as she digested what Jack had told her. She absentmindedly played with the baby as she waved her hands around. Then she looked at Sam. “I feel different when I am in this room.... I feel all.... weird inside” said Cassie as she screwed up her nose.

“Ahhh.... I was wondering if you had noticed anything” said Sam with a small smile.  
“Did something weird happen to you?” Cassie asked.  
“Actually Cass.... Something has happened to you” said Sam gently “The Naquadah inside you, has been activated. What you're feeling is the different Naquadah signatures in the room” she explained.  
“Naquadah signatures?”  
“Every host's Naquadah feels a little different, kind of like a fingerprint. Goa'uld pretty much all feel the same when they are in a Host, they give off a horrible, creepy buzzy feeling, but once they or the Tok'ra have been removed, the host is left with an individual Naquadah signature of their own. Every host's Naquadah signature is different, so if you concentrate on just one at a time, you can learn to identify people just by feeling their signature. Even though our babies have the same Naquadah and Protein Markers as Jack, they all have their own individual signature”  
“Oh... So why did mine activate?” asked Cassie.  
“That, I don't really know for sure, but I am guessing that..... You know how Jack has the Ancient gene and it can manipulate his body?”  
“Yes. Daniel and you have it too don't you?”  
“Yes that's right. You have it too Cassie. Janet never told us that you had it. I guess she didn't want you to feel any pressure about working with the Air Force. I'm thinking that maybe because you wanted to be with us so much, that your Ancient gene decided to activate your protein markers and therefore activated your Naquadah. When Nirrti made the bomb inside you, she must have used her own Naquadah, so her Protein markers could be used to trigger the bomb after you went through the Stargate. Once the bomb started degrading, I suspect that they automatically turned themselves off because they no longer had a purpose. Usually only a trip through the event horizon of the Stargate will activate a dormant Protein Marker, but I think it must of had something to do with the way that they were turned off and the fact that your body somehow turned them off. I think your gene activated it, knowing that it would make you..... more like us. It's just a theory but it makes sense”

“Wow... So I'm Ancient too? asked Cassie in surprise.  
“Yes. It was probably a dormant gene because that is what Noah has too, a dormant Ancient gene. I think yours was probably triggered by Nirrti, in hope that you would be her 'gifted' next host”  
“So when I could move things with my mind..... that was me being... Ancient?”  
“Yes. When she fixed you, she simply locked your knowledge up so you could no longer use your powers”  
“Wow... That's actually pretty cool” said Cassie.  
“Hold my hand and then I will show you something even cooler” Sam said with a smile.  
Cassie took her hand and Sam closed her eyes and went into Cassie's mind. She was surprised to see the extent of the hidden knowledge in Cassie's mind and debated what to do. She thought about it for a moment and then unlocked her ability to converse mentally, activated it and then activated her ability to give energy. She also gave her access to some psychological knowledge that might help her understand Noah a little better. She could see that Noah featured strongly in Cassie's mind and her memories and her emotions concerning Noah were very strong. She backed out of the editing mode and then talked to Cassie in her head as she smiled at her.  
“Holy Cow!!” said Cassie out loud.  
“Now try it silently” Sam told her mentally and showed her the process of activating her 'channels'.  
“Holy Cow” came her silent reply as her eyes went wide “Oh my God!” she said out loud “That is SO cool!” she grinned.  
Sam smiled and let go of her hand and sagged back against the pillows. Daniel who had waited in the room to hear more about Cassie and Noah as well, went over to Sam and pushed some energy into Sam.  
“Thanks Daniel. I think I'm going to run your battery flat” Sam grinned.  
“There is a lot more spark left in this battery yet” Daniel grinned “I really do feel great since Jack healed me”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it makes me wonder if something was up with my heart or something” he mused. Then he turned his attention to Cassie and opened up a channel and silently said “Hello Cassie”.  
Cassie's eyes went wide again and she grinned broadly and said a silent hello back to him and then turned to Sam “Can all of you talk like this?” she asked.  
“All mine and Jack's babies can, All my babies can actually talk to you in words. Daniel, Carolyn and Corbin can all talk mentally, but their babies can only push feelings at this stage. The other babies will learn to widen their mental abilities as they grow but because our babies have Naquadah I have fully opened their knowledge to them. Try to communicate with Lilly” Sam said as she indicated to the baby in Cassie's arms.  
Cassie looked down at her and did what Sam had shown her and connected with Lilly's mind. “Hello” she said silently to her and when Lilly smiled and replied Cassie's eyes went wide with amazement. “Holy Cow!” she said again “Sam... If I have babies, will they be able to do this too?”  
“Yes. Your babies would have an activated mental gene because you do. You will even be able to sense them inside you. Now your Ancient gene is active, it means that any pregnancy you have, will progress fast like Carolyn's and Vala's and only take four and a half months before they are ready to be born”  
“Oh wow! That's not very long! That's so amazing! I LOVE this mental thing.... It's so cool!”  
“It IS rather amazing” Sam smiled.

“What do you mean Corbin can do it too?” asked Jayak with confusion “Corbin can't converse mentally”  
The room went dead silent.  
“Oh” sighed Sam “Sorry Jayak, that wasn't how I planned to tell you”.  
“Tell me what?”  
“That I worked out that I can activate the dormant Ancient genes that you all have. I activated Corbin's gene and gave him access to the knowledge on how to converse mentally. I was also able to download Carolyn's and my Ancient and Tok'ra medical knowledge into his mind so he can use it. I also taught them how to share energy with me. I'm offering those things to you and your family too. Activating your genes will make you live longer but it will also make the children grow fast. As fast as Corbin's will. Their minds will also mature much faster and they would be able to converse with you mentally as well” Sam said gently as she watched emotions play across his face.  
“Their minds will mature?” he asked as tears came to his eyes.  
“Yes Jayak. They would suddenly have a lot of knowledge, and understanding. Mature understanding” Sam said quietly as Jayak tried to blink away the tears.  
“Marissa?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes. She would be able to understand more about what happened to her and why. She will be able to understand why it couldn't be prevented and why you were so helpless against the Master. She would have the tools to deal with what happened to her Jayak”  
Tears began to slide down Jayak's face as he looked at her in silence for a few long moments “How quickly would it happen? To mentally grow up so fast, how would she cope with suddenly having all that knowledge in her mind?”  
“I will help her through it Jayak. Both Carolyn and I can help her through it” said Sam as she glanced at Carolyn.  
“I will happily do whatever I can Jayak” confirmed Carolyn.  
“What about Ellara and the new baby? How would they cope with it?”  
“With Ellara, it would be different because she is so young. I would set her knowledge so that she will have a gradual introduction like the other babies. Thoughts, feelings and then words. Marissa would be different because she already has a very good understanding of language”

Jayak stared at Sam as he thought about the consequences of going ahead with Sam's offer. It certainly would be marvelous, but it would also mean that his children would go through a huge mental and physical change. They would grow so much faster. They would lose their childhood innocence.... not that Marissa had much of that left. He knew Marissa was struggling mentally with the Master had done to her, done to ALL of them now that she knew it had been 'bad'. She couldn't understand, that if it was so 'bad', then why did her Mother 'give' herself to the Master and 'give' Marissa to him to play with too. She just couldn't understand that they had no choice but to obey. No choice but to let the Master touch her body and violate her tiny vagina with his finger. It still made him feel so incredibly sick when he thought about what the Master had done to Samara and Marissa. He had cried himself to sleep so many times at not being able to do anything to prevent their abuse. Marissa couldn't understand that if it was 'bad' then why had her father had 'given' her mother to the Master to use for pleasure, especially while he touched Marissa at the same time. Marissa was now VERY confused about what happened and why. She questioned why her mother had aroused the Master so much and 'made' him want to touch Marissa too. The last few sessions with the Master had escalated, no doubt knowing that he was going to sell them and wanted to make the most of the time he had left with them. He had visited them several times in that last week. The Master would get Marissa to lick his cock until he was fully erect and then he would lick Marissa's vagina while he put his finger inside it and Samara sucked his cock. What made it worse, was the fact that Marissa had liked him licking her vagina and she had enjoyed the way it had made her feel, she had told them that it had felt nice and she felt like a big girl now that she was licking the Master's cock like her mother did. Now she would get angry and say that his tongue had felt nice on her cunt and argued why was it so bad if her parents had encouraged her to do it, why was sexual touching was now 'bad and naughty', when before it used to be 'good and obedient'. While they were in captivity they'd had no choice but to help make Marissa feel as comfortable as possible with the fact that she was being abused. They had encouraged her to lie still and let the Master touch her. They had not told her that she was being abused and she'd had no concept of it until after they had been rescued and now she had been told that the things the Master had done to them was 'bad'. 

They had taught her that the Master 'owned' them, that he had the right to do whatever he wanted to do with them, but they had also told her that the sexual relationship between her mother and father was special. Now she was questioning everything, including just how 'special' her parents relationship was, if her father had given them to the Master to do bad things to. Not so long after being rescued she had asked Jayak if he would make her cunt feel nice while mummy played with his cock. It had been a struggle to control his anger, his revulsion and his despair as Marissa had laid on their bed and opened her legs. Now she was so confused about everything concerning sex. They had never shied away from fucking in front of her, trying to teach her that sexual enjoyment is normal, so she wouldn't understand that she was being abused and now it was biting them on the ass. They had been mentally preparing Marissa for the day the Master escalated the abuse and would rape her, so that she would hopefully not be scared when the Master finally had sex with her, like her father had sex with her mother and also so she wouldn't feel dirty or used. Now they were trying to teach her that no one else should touch the private parts of her body except her future mate and she was confused as hell and had changed into a VERY angry, unhappy and surly girl. They had enlisted Carolyn's help to try and explain things to her but she just didn't understand. If they did this, she would finally understand everything. Would she still hate them for handing her over to the Master and his abuse so freely, or would she really understand that they'd truly had no choice, that the Master would have punished them all with violence until they complied? How would she feel about the fact that she had essentially been the 'bargaining chip' that stopped the Master from raping Samara and the reason for letting her mother's pregnancies continue. Would she truly understand? He felt so torn. She would know EVERYTHING about their heart breaking compliance.

“Jayak?” said Sam gently, prying him from his turbulent thoughts “You need to talk it over with Samara. This is a decision that you need to make together”.  
Jayak looked at her and nodded, not trusting his voice with his emotions so on edge. He wiped his face and then left the room without saying anything.  
Sam looked at Jack as a tear ran down her face. She had felt Jayak's turmoil and his fear and her heart was breaking for him.  
“Why would you need to help Marissa? What happened to..... Oh God! Marissa too?” Cassie said in horror as she worked it out “Marissa was sexually abused too?” she said incredulously and then she began to cry.  
“Marissa was never physically damaged but she is now very confused and very angry with her parents. Jayak and Samara didn't have any choice but to let it happen and Samara was also sexually abused by him too. All they could do for Marissa, was to make the acts feel 'normal' so she wouldn't realize that she was being sexually abused, but now they are trying to teach her that her body is private and she is very confused. She is very angry and moody and she needs help to understand why her parents were helpless to stop it”.  
“God that's so sad.. So when are you going to go back and kill the bastard?” Cassie asked emotionally.  
“We'll get him Cass.... Once Sam is better, we're going to go and get him and tear the whole damn Slave Trader network apart” Jack told her with conviction.  
“Good... Make sure you take me with you, you'll need a babysitter when Sam helps you to kick his ass” Cassie said with her own conviction.  
Sam smiled at her “Consider yourself employed”.  
“Really? Are you really going to go too?” asked Cassie.  
“Yep. She really is” Jack said firmly “There is no way Sam's going to let me have all the fun!”  
Cassie smiled “I wish we knew when you are going to get fixed Sam” she sighed.  
“So do I Cass. So do I. But there are going to be more babies on the way before I get fixed”.  
“More?” Cassie said as her eyes went comically wide.

“I fast forwarded this pregnancy and it helped me a great deal, but it also stuffed things up. This pregnancy has dramatically been shortened...... Oh Jack... We need to arrange for you to take the triplets through the Stargate. If there is still a chance of you vomiting or passing out I don't want you carrying one of them. The triplets need to go through as soon as possible” said Sam. “If I have to fast forward through some of the next pregnancy too then it would help a lot if the first lot of triplets weaned before the third lot come along”  
Jack stared at her “Yeah I know they have to go through. I will call Hank later and set it up for tomorrow” he asked and then he huffed “How in the hell are we going to come up with names for all of them!!”  
“I can go with you and help. Can't I?” asked Cassie.  
Sam looked at her “Actually it would be a very good idea for you to go through and make sure your Naquadah is properly charged up. You might react to it. Jack and Vala vomited and passed out, but because yours has only just activated I doubt it will be that bad, but you definitely need to go”.  
“Okay. Will it hurt?”  
“No... well... Only if you violently vomit your guts up” said Jack with a wry smile. “I guess we should arrange it before a feed so we won't waste too much breast milk”.  
Sam looked at him as she pounced on his words “That sounded like we're running low on milk. How much do we have in the fridge?”  
Jack sighed at his thoughtlessness, the last thing he wanted to do was stress Sam out about the volume of her breast milk. “They are all drinking more now, especially Liam. At the moment there is only two bottles left”  
“Oh God” Sam sighed and then she looked down at her breasts “I haven't been pumped yet” Sam suddenly remembered.  
Jack got up and put a sleeping Liam in the cot before getting Lacey from Sam and doing the same. Then he got the breast pump, carried it to the bed and set it up. Sam uncovered her breasts again, readied her nipples and held the pump cups against them while Jack turned the pump on. Once it had a good flow running Jack took over holding them so Sam could rest her arms.  
“Thanks” she smiled at him as she relaxed back against the pillows to ease the pressure on her ribs and lungs and then she noticed Cassie staring at her breasts as they got pumped.  
“Is it uncomfortable?” she asked with interest.  
“No... It's definitely not uncomfortable. It feels different to nursing, but nipples have lots of pleasure receptors so yeah... quite pleasant” she smiled as Jack smirked.  
Cassie flushed a little “Oh...”  
Just then Noah's voice could be heard on the radio “Food's ready. Come and get it” he said loudly.  
“You had better go and get something to eat” Sam said to Cassie.  
“Come on” Daniel encouraged “Let's go”  
“Does Noah cook all the time?” asked Cassie.

“Oh....” Jack said as the question made him think. “Actually yeah, he always cooks the evening meal for everyone now. He started off helping Samara do it but ended up taking over. I noticed that he enjoyed it, but it never really sank in that he WAS enjoying it. A baker huh? I must say, he sure does bake some great treats”.  
“It was ALL he ever wanted to do... That.... and marry me” Cassie smiled wryly. “He loved it. Is he a good medic?”  
“Noah is very intelligent. I think he could be anything he wanted to be. The Air Force had offered to organize any schooling that they want, but if he opts to be turned Ancient, I could help him to know whatever he wanted to. Now I know that his heart might really lay in another direction than medicine, we might need to have a bit of a chat” Sam said wryly. “He said he loved medicine, that it really fascinated him, but I guess that doesn't necessarily mean he wants it for a career”. Then Sam turned to Daniel “Has he said anything about the fact that he's cooking all the time? I got the impression that he was just doing it to feel more helpful?”  
“Yeah, well I thought that too. That he just offered because he was the only one without family responsibilities. He helps out with the kids too but I can't remember him ever expressing that he really ENJOYED cooking” said Daniel thoughtfully “He just seems to treat it like another responsibility, I mean he does his own laundry and helps by doing other laundry if there is a full load waiting, but everyone does that.... No... He never seemed to treat it as anything other than something helpful to do. Mind you.... He certainly comes up with damn good food. He certainly seems to nail any recipe he tries. We had some cook books sent up once we got in the routine of using the fresh food, although we did always fall back to frozen meals if Noah was too busy when you were in a bad way. I guess I'd never really given it much thought” said Daniel “Come on Cass, we'll need to help feed the twins, they are still getting the hang of using utensils” he smiled turned to Corbin and Carolyn “Are you coming or do you want yours delivered too?”  
Carolyn looked at their sleeping boys “We'll come out while they are asleep” Carolyn said as she picked up a radio and made a point of waving it at Jack so he got the usual message of 'call us the second they wake up'.  
“I'm feeling really nervous about seeing Noah again now...” moaned Cassie “ What am I going to say?”.  
“How about 'This tastes great!' and Thank you!'” said Jack with a smile “There will be plenty of time for you guys to catch up and talk about personal stuff with each other. Don't force it Cassie, just relax, be open and friendly and let him make the move of wanting a deeper conversation with you” Jack advised as he continued to hold the pump cups on Sam's breasts.  
“Okay” said Cassie as she nodded her head. She got up off the bed, put Lilly in the cot with the other triplets and left the room with Daniel.


	67. IMPROVEMENTS

CHAPTER 67 IMPROVEMENTS

The bottled filled and Jack turned the pump off.  
“I want to try and fill more bottles” Sam said firmly.  
Jack looked at her “Maybe we should wait and see what your new pregnancy timetable is before we increase the demand on your body?”  
Sam felt her breasts “Jack I need to try”.  
Jack caved and got another set of bottles and restarted the pump. After a few minutes he got her to hold the cup on her right breast and he turned the pump off on that side.  
Sam looked at the small amount of milk in the bottle in confusion.  
“There was nothing more coming out Sam. That breast is empty” Jack said gently.  
Sam looked at him and then looked down at her offending breast. She looked at the fist sized dent in it and tears began to slide down her face.  
“Sam.....” Jack said sadly.  
“I'm okay” she said with emotion as she looked away from the horrible sight. She hated it. Hated it SO much. “I thought of a way to fix it” said Sam.  
“Your breast? How?” asked Jack.  
“If I get Carolyn to cut it open, cut into the healthy breast tissue, then you should be able to heal it and restore it to what it should be” Sam said quietly.  
“God Sam. Cut you open? NO!... Didn't we say there was no more cutting you open?” said Jack firmly.  
“It's the only way for a healing to recognize something is wrong with it's structure”  
“She would have to practically BUTCHER it before it would recognize the extent of the damage and heal it. You would bleed like a stuck pig and there is no replacing your blood unless we go all the way Sam......... No...... It's NOT happening”  
Sam looked at him sadly as more tears fell.  
“I know you hate it and I know what it reminds you of, but.... Sam... We can't risk it. You KNOW we can't risk something like that while your this weak” pleaded Jack.  
Sam closed her eyes and nodded, unable to speak as emotion clogged her throat.  
“We'll manage Sam. Vala is still storing milk and it looks like we are getting another half bottle from the left breast. We'll manage” Jack tried to comfort her but Sam just nodded as tears continued to fall.  
When milk stopped flowing in her other breast, Jack stopped the pump and cleaned her breasts and dried them. Sam covered her breasts and buttoned her shirt as Jack packed the bottles in the fridge and cleaned the pump, then sat on the bed next to her and held her until her emotions settled.  
“Sam, you've done so much good to your body and maybe you WILL be able to increase your milk supply now you're that little bit stronger. You already look SO much healthier than you did before, and not just because of the muscle. Your eyes and skin are clearer, your hair and nails are healthier so maybe being able to increase your milk supply will be another addition to the list of positives. We will just have to wait and see, but no more talking of cutting the damn thing open to fix what's not technically broken. It's producing milk, enough milk for now, so let's be thankful that you can do that much with it”.  
Sam nodded “I guess all those things have improved due to the toxins that Kyan was talking about. I didn't even think to look in the mirror since it happened because I am just so used to avoiding my reflection” sighed Sam.  
“You look a million times better and even though the speed of your pregnancy is up in the air, I can't believe how much calmer I feel now. I had no idea that you were stressing me out so much until you improved yourself like this” confessed Jack.  
Sam frowned at him sadly.

“Don't say it Sam. None of this is your fault. The fact that I now feel a lot calmer, well... that IS your fault and I'm grateful” he said as he leaned his head against hers and kissed her on the forehead “No matter how much of a time problem it might have created, it was worth it. We'll get the triplets through the Stargate and they will start to grow faster and it will make it easier when this next lot arrive. Melody and Jacob are growing like crazy”  
“They're going to grow faster and they're going to need more milk” Sam said quietly and then Jack realised why she was so stressed about her disfigured breast. Taking the triplets through the Stargate would result in needing more breast milk sooner rather than later.  
“Sam..... We'll manage... We might be able to start them on baby cereal early once they start growing. That will cut down on their need for breast milk. Are you sure they will be strong enough to go through? Jack asked.  
Yes. The more I think about it, the more I think that the longer you wait, the worse the reaction is. We left the twins too long. I didn't know how to turn their markers on until it was too late. They should have went through as soon as they were born. That's why you're now having less and less of a reaction, it's the same for them too, they were left too long without a Protein Marker and it was holding them back and making them so much more reliant on the Naquadah in my breast milk”.  
“Sam..... You know now and THAT'S the important thing”  
“Yeah... I know. I think I need to lie down for a bit” said Sam with a sigh  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I'm just starting to feel really achy. My muscles are tired. They are still getting used to being.... used. Like walking I guess, my 'sitting' muscles need to get stronger too. My body was in a coma for five weeks, then asleep for yet another week, it's not used to moving or supporting itself”.  
Jack helped her to get comfortable on her side “When you wake up tomorrow, and if you feel up to it, we can take you down to the pool and get your therapy started”  
“I'm looking forward to that. Time flew by for me, but it dragged for you didn't it” she asked as she looked at him sadly.  
“Yeah” Jack admitted “Seeing you on a ventilator again was damn hard but it was worth it Sam. When I saw you starting to put on a little weight, I knew it was worth every damn second. The twins found it hard too, but hopefully now that you have even more brain power, we won't ever have to go through that again” he smiled wryly.  
“How's your head? Has your mind settled down?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. I still have random things popping into my mind but I've locked down what I can of Kanan's memories for now. I figure I will get used to all this before I tackle his too”  
“The abdominal pain?”  
“A knife in the guts. It felt pretty damn real..... but at least there was no blood” he smiled wryly.  
“There is that” Sam smiled back at him.  
The door opened and in came Corbin with their evening meals. He put them on the table when he noticed that Sam was lying down.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Just getting tired of sitting” she smiled “I just started to ache”  
“I'm not surprised. Don't forget you've had a super fast growing belly and your body will be struggling to adjust to the fast changes to your pregnancy as well as your new muscles. Just take it easy hey?” said Corbin with a gentle smile.  
“Yep.... Taking it easy...” she said and then Corbin walked past his boys to make sure that they were still fast asleep and then left to go back to the Common Room.  
“That smells good” said Sam “what is it?”  
“Looks like chicken stew of some sort and some fresh bread. You know.... now I think about it, Noah IS pretty damn good at making stuff. How did that never sink in before?” Jack asked wryly.  
Sam huffed a laugh and pried herself up onto her elbow. Jack put a hand towel on the bed and then sat the bowl with the smaller portion on the towel in front of her and gave her a spoon and put the pieces of bread on the towel for easy access. Sam put a spoonful in her mouth and sighed at the yummy taste.  
“Oh yeah... This is pretty darned amazing” said Jack as he attacked his stew.  
Sam managed to eat half of hers and then put her spoon in the bowl. “Had enough?” asked Jack.  
“Feeling a little nauseous, so as yummy as it was, I thought I had better not tempt fate too far” she said wryly as Jack removed the bowl and the left over bread so she could lie down again.  
“Is this the first time you've felt nauseous?” Jack asked as he sat in the armchair next to her.

“Yeah.... but I was expecting it.... It always got worse the further along I got” Sam said wryly. She then changed the subject while Jack polished off the rest of her stew and spoke about the amazing coincidences surrounding Cassie and Noah's reunion. Sam told Jack that she had felt Cassie's strong emotional ties to Noah and worried that Cassie might seek a sexual relationship with him. Jack asked if her feelings were really that strong and Sam nodded saying that she was worried that Cassie, being a virgin, would flip out over seeing Noah's big cock and that wouldn't be good for either of them. She told Jack that she planned to have a very serious sex talk with Cassie, especially some insights into having sex with an extra large cock and what to expect. She knew Corbin had flipped out when he thought that he'd physically hurt Carolyn, but if Cassie and Noah had sex, Noah WOULD hurt Cassie no matter how careful he was and she worried that it might push things in a bad direction for them. Jack then confessed to overhearing a conversation between Jayak and Noah about his difficulties of being able to achieve an orgasm during masturbation. Sam sighed heavily and told Jack that she wished that she was fixed so they could go and get the bastard that had ruined so many lives. Jack told her to be patient, that even when she was fixed, it would still take time for her to recover and also to plan out what they were going to do and find out who they could rely on for help. They discussed the possibilities for a while until Corbin and Carolyn came back into the room and then they changed to a silent mental conversation and changed the topic to Thor and wondering when he would come back and whether or not he would help with their first 'mission' a peacekeepers. Sam then wondered how Thor would take the news of the changes that had happened to her and their planned involvement to keep the peace in the Universe. Jack told her that he would probably be thankful for the help, that the Asgard had been bluffing the Goa'uld for a while and now they didn't have to worry about the Replicators, they would probably have a lot of catching up to do with checking all their protected planets. Sam and Jack both felt very relieved that the Asgard would continue to exist and were grateful that Melody had chosen to save them. Even though it had caused a rather dramatic series of health scares, it had been worth it. Jack said that he simply couldn't imagine not having the Asgard around, especially Thor. They looked at each other in silence as they contemplated what a Universe without the Asgard might have been like.

Jack noticed that Sam was blinking for longer and longer so he told her that it was time for her to get some rest. Sam gave him a tired smile, closed her eyes and Jack just sat there and watched her face as she quickly fell asleep. Jack felt so grateful as he sat there and looked at her filled out face, no longer looking deathly sick and gaunt. Tears came to his eyes and he felt his emotions thicken in his throat. She no longer looked like she was dying. Up to this point, he'd always had in the back of his mind, an ever present dread that Sam wasn't going to pull through. He used to lie in bed and just watch her, wondering how much longer he would get to be with her before she died. She had slowly been dying by degrees in front of him and now it felt like she wasn't. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he looked at her. Just being able to look at her and not feel that awful dread, but now another fear was rising in him. She was still in danger, her pregnancy timing still up in the air, but at least his heart felt lighter. His soul felt lighter. He could look at her and see increasing life, instead of a slow death and the difference was truly overwhelming.

Daniel came in with the twins when they were ready for bed. Jack wiped his face and then held out his arms as Melody and Jacob toddled to him so he could lift them both up for a cuddle. They both hugged him and then he put them on the bed, knowing that Melody would especially want to check Sam. They both crawled towards her and stopped short as they saw her face and then it dawned on Jack that they hadn't seen her since before she had gone down to the Stargate to strengthen her body. They sat down and stared at her and after a few long moments, Melody crawled closer, sat down and then gently touched her cheek where her cheekbones were no longer quite so angular and hollowed. Melody gently stroked her fingers down Sam's face and then turned back to Jack with tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. Jacob then took one of Melody's hands and she turned to look at him and they smiled at each other. Jack scooped them up into another hug and he felt their emotions of relief as he felt their tears on his neck. Jack hadn't stopped to think that the twins would also be affected so strongly. Seeing such a physical improvement in their mother gave them as much relief as it gave Jack. It truly felt like she was on third base and that the home plate was looking closer than it ever had before. He felt Daniel sit on the bed next to him and Jack could also feel his strong emotions about the changes in Sam too.  
“It's so incredible to see her like this” said Daniel quietly, his voice full of emotion “She looks so different. She's still really, really thin, but God she looks so much better” he marveled.  
“Yeah... She sure does. God it's been a long day. SO much has happened it feels more like a week than just a day!”  
“Yeah. It's been pretty full on that's for sure. I plan to try out the Ancient thing with Vala once our boys are settled and then once she has the hang of it I am going to open up our twins knowledge like Sam did for the triplets. God I hope it works for Vala” Daniel huffed with emotion.  
“If Sam thinks it will work, then it will work. If she wasn't confident, then she wouldn't have even mentioned it”  
“Yeah I know. Do you think Sam's out for the night, or do you think she'll wake up when the babies do?” asked Daniel.  
“Sam is worried about her breast milk production, especially now she has sped up the pregnancy so much. Her damaged breast emptied during pumping tonight and she was very upset about it. She had even been thinking of letting Carolyn butcher her breast just so I would be able to restore it....”  
“Oh God! Really??” asked a shocked Daniel “She's not going to go ahead with THAT is she?”  
“Over my dead body. I think I talked sense into her, but if things start getting really tight with supply, I know that she will want to do it. She said her muscles were feeling tired and achy, fatigue I guess, but she said it feels like they are needing to learn how to move again”.  
“Well that makes sense. I mean they grew artificially, so they DO need to learn how to move and be used. They don't call it muscle memory for nothing and Sam's muscles have zero memory” said Daniel.  
“That actually makes complete sense Daniel” said Jack with feigned shock.

Daniel laughed “The twins have been bathed, nursed and have night diapers on, so they are ready for bed. I guess if they hadn't seen Sam before now, then you also never had a chance to tell them about Kyan?”  
“Oh dang.... No I haven't. I'll tell them now before I put them to bed” Jack told him.  
“Okay. I'd better get back to Vala. She's nursing so she'll need a hand soon. If you need me through the night I'm happy to come. I'll leave the radio on the night channel just in case”  
“Okay thanks Daniel. I think Corbin should be able to cover the nights energy needs if she wakes up. Hey I just though of something. Does having orgasms give us energy too? I can't really assess that in myself because I lose Naquadah and constantly replacing that tires me out anyway, but I guess you and Corbin would notice if it does or not...... So does it???” asked Jack with interest.  
“Yeah.... Well.... I don't usually feel the normal 'tiredness' that comes after an orgasm, so I probably am getting extra energy. I will have to take more notice of my before and after levels” Daniel said as he thought. “I'll let you know” he smiled then he touched Sam's arm, hoping not to wake her as he gently pushed some more energy into her. She hadn't stirred when Melody had touched her face, so he figured that she must be pretty damn tired. He gave her a generous load, knowing that he would renew his energy as he slept... and possibly got extra from an orgasm or two... or three. He smiled to himself as he wished everyone a goodnight and left the room.

Carolyn finished nursing her boys and they settled them into their humidi-cribs while Jack began to silently explain to the twins about Charlie, that he was currently in Sam's belly with a new name of Kyan, and he was with their two new sisters that had now been named Kristie and Kaitlin.  
Melody and Jacob got quite excited and then Melody began to ask a few more questions, that thankfully, Jack could answer. He also told them what had happened when Sam had put her hand into the Event Horizon and explained that the pregnancy was now even more advanced and that they weren't sure what speed the pregnancy would continue at. He explained that Kyan was looking for a way to be able to use the rogue energy that was clinging to Sam's Naquadah and Melody then put her hand on Sam's arm and contacted Kyan. Jack wasn't sure what they discussed, but he knew that Melody was busy thinking for a while before she started to converse again. When she finished talking, she moved over to Jack and he held her with Jacob as they just watched Sam sleep for a while. He could feel Melody and Jacob's joy at knowing their 'older' brother was joining them but he could also feel Melody's.... unsettled and worried mind. He figured that she was probably trying to think of a way to help with the rogue energy and didn't push to ask her what she was feeling unsettled over. After they began to sag against him, he put them both to bed in their cot and covered them over with a blanket as they quickly fell asleep.

Jack picked up his phone and called Hank on his personal phone, Hank now always carried his phone on him just in case Jack needed something urgent. He asked him they they could make use of the pool sometime in the morning for a quick dunk or two. Even though it was considered secure, he still felt like he couldn't take any chances. Hank soon realised what he was talking about and told him that the weather forecast looked good for a swim at ten o'clock. Hank then asked if Carolyn happened to be close by and Jack handed her the phone and he heard a one sided conversation about setting up a time for him and her mother to visit tomorrow. Carolyn nodded and thanked him and told him with tears in her eyes that she was looking forward to seeing them. When she ended the call and gave the phone back to Jack, Corbin gave her a hug and then kissed her. It wasn't long before their kisses turned frantic and they began to quickly undress. Jack sat up against the bed head and grabbed a puzzle book and tried to ignore them. By the time Carolyn was enthusiastically riding Corbin's cock, Jack's cock was rock hard and aching, just from listening to them and imagining Sam doing the same to him. He gave up and put the puzzle book down and grabbed a cloth before laying down and easing his hard cock out of his boxers. He groaned quietly as he wrapped one of his hands around his cock. He was soon oozing pre-cum and he spread it over his cock to make the slide of his hand a bit smoother and wished Sam was awake and maybe not quite so pregnant so she could ride his cock the way Carolyn was riding Corbin's. He took his time and let his orgasm build slowly and he worked his cock with his hand firmly pulling up and down the length of his shaft. His hips began to rock in time to his hand movements and he looked down at it and imagined it slipping in and out of Sam's incredible pussy.  
“You're not going to waste that are you?” came an amused question in his head and he looked up to see Sam looking back at him with obvious arousal in her eyes “You had better be planning on putting that superb looking hard cock inside me” she said silently as she smirked at him.  
Jack smiled at her “How do you want it?” he asked her silently.  
“Looks about perfect to me, although it WOULD look much better coated in my pussy juice” Sam suggested with a smirk.

Jack groaned and pushed his boxers off completely and then positioned himself on top of her as she stayed on her side. He bent her legs up, so they were up close to her belly, with her top leg a little higher and then he felt her pussy. He groaned when his fingers disappeared into her very wet pussy. He quickly positioned himself and began to slide into her as Sam moaned. He slowly thrust his way in further and further and when he got in far enough he leaned down over her and started kissing her as she turned her head and shoulders back to look up at him as he slid over her hip. He paused and asked her if he was hurting her hip and was relieved when she smiled and said no. He balanced himself on one hand and began to pluck at her nipple, encouraging her to take over the task as he started to slide over her hip again. Sam squeezed her legs together, tightening her hold on his cock and making him shudder and groan “Fuck Sam” he moaned as she continued to squeeze him and rock her hips. He began to use more power as he thrust into her tight pussy. She felt like a vice around his cock as he groaned in pleasure. Her eyes were almost black with pleasure as she moaned. God she loved this position, his cock felt so different as it slid 'sideways' into her pussy. He couldn't get in as deep as other positions but God it felt good. She had felt his arousal in her sleep. It had seemed like a dream, but then she had slowly surfaced as she got more and more turned on, just like she used to before, when he pleasured her while constantly asleep from low Naquadah. The more she had surfaced, the more and more she got turned on by visions of herself riding Jack's cock and she had opened her eyes to see him working his cock with his hand and thrusting it through his tight grip. Jack sped up his thrusts and Sam felt her orgasm build quickly as she watched Jack's face as he looked down at her. This position was especially good when her belly got too big for him to fuck her missionary style and she wanted to see his face as he fucked her. She always missed it when she couldn't see his face, so being able to watch his face made this position all the better as she pinched and pulled at her nipples. They had experimented with a few positions as she had gotten bigger and bigger with the twins. They hadn't been able to do this position for a long time, because it had been too painful on her weakened hips..... It wasn't painful anymore and she was loving it. She felt her thigh muscles begin to tremble with fatigue from squeezing them together, so she just relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure of him sliding through her pussy as the rim of the head of his cock rubbed up and down her core. She felt the familiar sensations of a large orgasm building and she looked up and then she opened a channel to him and flooded him with her own feelings of pleasure that she was receiving from his cock. Jack faltered as he suddenly got swamped with Sam's pleasure on top of his own. He groaned heavily and then resumed fucking her with firm fast strokes. He managed six or seven more fast thrusts before he orgasmed and erupted into her. As soon as he slammed against her, started to rock hard against her hips and Sam felt his semen being launched inside her, she exploded into orgasm and cried out in ecstasy at feeling their joint pleasure.

Jack kept rocking hard through his orgasm and then groaned as he finally stopped ejaculating. He continued to look down at her as he began to lazily slide back and forth in long slow strokes as her aftershocks kept her shuddering and her eyes out of focus.  
“Good one hey?” he asked smugly.  
“Oh yeah” sighed Sam with a big smile.  
“So.... Whenever the mood hits, we just go for it? No more timetable huh?”  
“Sounds good to me” she managed before she shuddered again and smiled. When Jack slid through her again, he knew that she wasn't done. He kept sliding as he softened but it wasn't long before he began to harden again at thoughts of her wanting more. He shifted his weight and squeezed one of his hands down between her belly and her legs to find her curls and then her clit. Sam moaned loudly as he touched her clit and made her hips buck hard. One of Sam's hands ventured to her breast again and began to work her nipple. Her other hand was now on Jack's back and her nails dug in hard with every thrust. He hadn't felt her nails dig into his skin for a very long time. Her nails had become brittle and had broken easily so she had started keeping them very short. They had hardened and grown during their stint at the Stargate and he was loving the feeling of her nails on his back. It made him feel even more emotion, which Sam in turn felt as she looked at him. She felt his emotional pleasure at feeling her nails and feeling her strength in such a subtle way. She began to drag her nails up and down his back as Jack groaned and got harder and harder inside her. Jack kept rubbing Sam's clit and she felt her eyes roll back with intense pleasure as her mouth opened with breathy exhales as he slid backwards through her her soaking pussy and sucked a breath in when he surged forward again. Her hips began to jerk with each rub on her clit and her movements got more and more erratic as his fingers sped up and used more pressure. Suddenly her eyes rolled back again as another orgasm surprised her, stealing her breath as her pussy clamped down on Jack's cock. Jack watched as Sam's orgasm overwhelmed her, watched with a smug smirk as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed. He kept rubbing her clit, driving her pleasure on as her body began to shake erratically. When the shaking slowed, she heaved a big breath in and her eyes opened to look at him as he removed his hand from her clit and braced himself to fuck her hard.  
Sam began to wail between bouts of swearing “Oh Fuck...... Oh yeah.... Oh God Jack.... Fuck!.... Oh Fuck!.... FUCK!” and then she wailed loudly as she exploded into another orgasm. Her whole body jerked and shook under him as he kept driving his cock into her relentlessly. Her wail trailed off into silence as he kept fucking her hard, kept driving her orgasm on and on until he couldn't hold off any longer and his rhythm stopped dead as he slammed against her ass and hips and emptied his balls into her as he clenched his ass hard with the force of his orgasm. He held himself above her as he panted from the exertion. Sam's body stopped shaking and just jerked a little with her aftershocks as he began to slowly slide his cock through her swollen throbbing pussy. Her hand dropped from his back and lay lax on the bed as she slowly came back to her senses. He smiled, chuckling at her languidly drifting senses. He picked up her arm and put it on her belly and then eased himself down behind her, keeping his slowly softening cock inside her. He smiled to himself as he felt the sting of her scratches on his back and wondered if he was bleeding. During her last orgasm, she had dug her nails in and dragged them down his back to grip his ass hard as he ejaculated. Her other hand had pulled hard at her nipple with a pinching grip that stretched her nipple and pulled her breast outward. That last orgasm sure was a doozy. He tucked his body in behind hers and pulled the blanket over them as he lay down with his arm across her and his hand splayed on her belly. She looked like she was full term with a normal pregnancy and she still had quite a few weeks to grow. Her belly seemed to be smaller that she had been with the first set of triplets at this stage, but then again she hadn't been healed and hadn't had her tummy tightened after the twins were born, so that was probably making all the difference. He felt Kyan's presence and moved his hand above his body and felt him roll and move under his hand. Sam's hand slowly spread out on top of his and he felt her languid calm spread through him. Just like Sam had said. It felt right. It was strange having a mature consciousness inside Sam. Normally it was just feelings that came from the babies, but Kyan had an adult, or near adult mind. There had been an edge of childlike hopefulness as Charlie had asked him for forgiveness and then asked to be renamed to go with his new birth mother and his new body. He wondered how Kyan was going to cope with the limitations of being in the body of an infant. It was hard enough for the twins but especially Melody, who's mind was advanced right from the get go. All those early weeks of Sam drifting in and out of sedation had been spent planning and scheming until Sam had told Melody that it was time to make her to forget everything and have her mind dulled so the plan could be put into action. Sam had sacrificed her body and her mind to enhance the chances of their freedom. It was incredible to think of now, it seemed further behind them than ever now Sam was physically starting to recover. Even though Sam was essentially still in danger from the sped up pregnancy, his heart felt lighter and he knew Sam's felt lighter too. Having Kyan inside Sam was a comfort. The comfort of having someone 'on the inside' to help her.

They lay there together, just holding each other as they relaxed until Sam shifted a little and asked if Jack could take her to the toilet. Jack eased out of her, grabbed a cloth and gave himself a quick wipe before pulling his boxers on and getting Sam into his arms. He sat her on the toilet and when she was done, he helped her to stand at the sink and steadied her while she washed and dried her hands. She looked longingly at the shower and then suddenly frowned as she felt Jack's semen running down the inside of her thighs. She pulled a face and then caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stared at herself, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her. She was gone. The ugly skeletal version of her was gone and all of a sudden it hit home to her, just how much she had changed in those few short minutes of terrible pain. It had actually been excruciatingly painful, but God it had been worth it. Even though it HAD resulted in fast forwarding her pregnancy another four weeks or maybe even more, Jack was right. It HAD been worth it. She was stronger and healthier and it was definitely worth it. She caught sight of Jack looking at her reflection too, they both had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other. Smiles curved on both of their faces as Sam pulled back the sides of her shirt so she could see her collar bones and ribs. The change WAS incredible. Truly incredible. Sam looked at Jack and handed him a damp cloth and asked him to clean her thighs and pussy. She widened her legs and put her hands on the bench to steady herself while Jack crouched down and lovingly cleaned the mess that he had helped to create. When he straightened he asked her how she felt. She told him honestly that her legs were starting to feel very tired but otherwise she actually felt pretty good.  
Jack looked at the shower, knowing that she wanted one, but when he looked back at her, she told him that as much as she wanted one, she knew that her legs wouldn't hold her up long enough to have a shower yet. Jack swung her gently back up into his arms and carried her to bed. As he put her down, one of Sam's hands ran down his arm and her eyebrows went up when she realised how much bigger his biceps were. She squeezed his bicep and she told him that she now knew how he had passed the time while she had been in the coma and sleeping.  
Jack smiled at her and flexed his arm “All the better to carry you with my dear” he smirked as his eyebrows waggled up and down, making Sam laughed.  
“Just as well, because I sure have put on a few pounds” she said with a happy smile.  
“And beautiful pounds they are too” smiled Jack and then he kissed her and did up her shirt again and helped her to settle comfortable on her side again as she faced Jack's side of the bed.

Carolyn and Corbin lay asleep, sprawled out on their mattress naked. Jack chuckled as he grabbed their sheet and pulled it up and over them to make them decent and then checked to make sure their boys were still sleeping. He turned off the rest of the bigger lights and turned on a couple of bright lamps that they left on during the night so they could see what they were doing as they tended to the babies. He then went to the bathroom and then just as he came out Noah came in the door had a quick look at the two beds and then opened the door for Cassie to come in too. Jack pulled a shirt on, then sat on the bed and leaned up against the bed head. Cassie went to the cots and looked at the sleeping twins and triplets and then came and sat on the bed near Jack's legs so Sam could see her without having to move. She asked Sam how she was feeling and then chatted for a while about life on the Al'kesh in general and then Cassie took their tray of dishes and utensils out to the Common Room, washed them up and put them away. She had helped Noah to do the dishes, Jayak had helped them for a while before leaving to help Samara put their kids to bed. Her and Noah had managed to have a bit of a chat, nothing deep or especially meaningful, but it had felt nice as they relaxed into being with each other again. It had almost seemed like they were back in their childhood as they did the dishes. Not long after she went back into Jack and Sam's room, they heard a click on the radio and they all turned to it and waited for an incoming message.  
It clicked again and then Marissa's distressed voice came over the radio saying that Daddy needed help, that mummy had fallen and she was bleeding. Noah quickly grabbed the radio and told her they were on their way and he grabbed the medical emergency bag and ran out the door. Jack asked Cassie to stay with Sam and the babies as he pulled on a pair of shorts and then he grabbed the birthing kit just in case and ran out after Noah.  
Carolyn sat up, swayed a bit and asked Sam what was going on. When Sam relayed Marissa's message to her, Carolyn suddenly awake, quickly jumped up and got dressed, then she went through some drugs on the bench and grabbed some vials. She told them that if Corbin woke up, to tell him to stay with the boys unless they called for his help and then she ran out the door too.


	68. THE SEX TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last half so I hope that you enjoy reading it!

CHAPTER 68 THE SEX TALK

Sam had levered herself up onto her elbow and looked at Carolyn as she talked to her. Sam noticed Cassie's face go bright red as her mouth and eyes opened wide with shock. At first Sam thought it was because Carolyn had jumped up naked and got dressed in front of them but then she realised that she was staring down at the mattress, at Corbin's uncovered naked body and his uncovered half hard penis. Cassie stared for a whole minute before eventually closing her mouth and spun around and saw Sam looking at her and went even redder.  
Sam sighed. Yep... Time for a very honest sex talk. She asked Cassie to come and lie on the bed beside her so she could lie back down and still see her. Cassie briefly looked at the door, as if assessing her need to run, then she sighed and did as Sam asked her. She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling as her face still flushed red.  
“I assume that's the first penis you've ever seen?” Sam asked quietly. Cassie sighed and nodded.  
“Do you have any questions?” Sam asked gently as she looked at Cassie. Cassie quickly shook her head.  
Sam sighed and took a breath then began to talk in a quiet, low voice “When I first saw a penis, it kind of scared the crap out of me and it was nowhere near as big as Corbin's penis is” Cassie went even redder as she steadfastly looked at the ceiling “I wondered how on Earth it was going to fit inside me as well as being excited that I was finally having sex and I was turned on as hell. I wanted to have sex. I considered myself ready to have sex and even though the size of an erect penis scared me, I was nervous AND excited to finally be having sex. I was nineteen, newly engaged and I had never touched myself to give myself pleasure and I had no idea what an orgasm felt like. We were starting to live together and I felt solid enough in our relationship to take the next step of having sex. He touched me, excited me, aroused me, then he warned me that it was going to hurt, that no matter what he did, that the first time ALWAYS hurt. I lay there with my legs open, nervous, excited and I thought I was aroused enough and ready for sex as he started to get on top of me. But he was a very selfish, awful man and he hurt me on purpose by not preparing my body enough. I didn't know any different, I thought he would know when I was ready and I trusted him to look after me, but he rammed his penis into me and kept ramming it in me until he orgasmed, got off me and fell asleep”.  
Cassie looked at Sam with shocked tears in her eyes.

“I was in so much shock from the amount of pain that I'd felt, that I just laid there until the pain faded enough to be able to move without it hurting quite so badly, then I got up and walked to the bathroom with his semen running down the inside of my thighs. He'd warned me that it was going to hurt and I never even considered that he had hurt me on purpose. I unfortunately didn't know any different so I believed him. I thought I had just felt the normal pain that EVERY girl felt when she lost her virginity. He told me that sex would get better and better for me the more we did it and I believed that too. It took weeks before he finally LET me have an orgasm. During those weeks, he put all the blame on me and my body, for my 'inability' to orgasm. He strung me along with a web of believable lies and false sincerity and he made me feel SO guilty for not being 'able' to orgasm for him. I knew he'd had a lot of sex before our relationship, so I believed what he told me. A man who really cares about you, wouldn't even CONSIDER penetrating you until your body is properly prepared for his penis. My ex had an average sized penis and he hurt me very badly. If I had been with someone who CARED about what they were doing to me, it wouldn't have mattered HOW big his penis was, because it would have been a VERY different story. Whether you're a virgin or not, your body always needs to be ready for penetration. REALLY ready for penetration. So... How much did you learn from the books Janet threw at you?” asked Sam with a wry smile “Do you know HOW ready your body has to be before attempting penetration?”  
Cassie went red again and then shook her head. “Not really” she said in a quiet voice.  
“You should be so turned on, that your vagina is leaking like crazy with your arousal, and ideally you should have at least one orgasm before you attempt to go all the way with a penis. That applies to EVERY time you have sex, not just when you have sex for the first time. Have you ever touched yourself for pleasure Cassie?”  
Cassie shook her head.  
“Looking back, I think that was probably my biggest regret. I knew nothing about my own body when it came to sexual pleasure. My mother had died before she ever got to have a serious 'sex talk' with me and nearly everything I knew came out of books. I didn't know anything practical that would have helped me. I wish... that I'd explored myself. I wished that I'd touched myself and I wished that I'd given myself an orgasm, because if I had, I would never have let my ex do what he did. I would have KNOWN that my body wasn't ready for penetration and I would have known that he wasn't genuinely interested in my pleasure at all. I would have known that I was nowhere near ready for an erect penis of ANY size” Sam sighed and went on “Corbin's penis wasn't even fully erect and you looked horrified, but I assure you, that with the right man and the right preparation, a virgin can take a penis much bigger than his.

Cassie's eyes went wide “Bigger? Men can have a bigger penis than THAT?” she exclaimed in a shocked whisper.  
“Oh yeah.... Much bigger. Some women can't physically take a very long penis, and usually the men that have them, know that they have to be very aware of when a woman has taken all the length that she can. If you ever feel a penis bumping up against something inside you and it is uncomfortable or it hurts, and especially if he tries to keep pushing more length inside you, then you need to tell him to stop. That bumping sensation means that the penis is bumping against your cervix and you have taken all the length that you can at that time. Sometimes with extra stimulation the woman can take more length, but if she's been properly prepared, then that is simply her physical limit and no matter how long you keep trying to get more of it into you, it's just not going to happen”.  
How could a penis THAT big fit inside a virgin?”  
“As women get more and more aroused, their vagina's soften, lubricates and get ready to stretch. And if you really want to know.... Sex with a large penis is pretty damned amazing when you compare it to having sex with an average size penis” she smiled “A larger penis stretches you closer to your limitations, so you feel a lot more pleasure when it moves inside you”.  
“Really? You've.... You've done it with a big one like Corbin's” asked a now fascinated Cassie.  
“Yes... Actually... Quite a bit bigger than Corbin's fully erect penis”.  
“What? How much bigger would it get when it's.... fully erect?”  
“When they're fully erect, they are engorged with so much blood that they literally stand completely erect. A penis stretches more and more as it fills up with blood during their arousal. They pretty much turn from soft and very pliable flesh into an iron pole with a silk covering” Sam mused.  
“Silk?”  
“Hmm... Penises have really soft and silky skin. It's actually quite fascinating to feel one when it's erect. It's completely different to when it's flaccid and completely soft”  
Cassie was silent as she looked at Sam “What does an orgasm feel like and how do I make myself have one?”  
“Well... First... It takes bravery. I always used to think that only 'bad' girls touched themselves, but now.... Every girl that thinks she's ready for sex, should get to know their own body. They SHOULD know what it feels like to be touched and pleasured and they should know what their body does during sex. Orgasms build. The pleasure just gets higher and higher until it... spreads though your body like a.... sudden surging wave of even greater pleasure. I had no idea how my body worked when it came to sex. First of all you need to either use your own spit or a commercial lubricant and just start to explore. You need the lubrication because the tissues in your vagina are very fragile, and constant friction without lubrication can cause tears. When you touch your clitoris you will feel instant pleasure because it's full of sensitive nerves that interpret touch as pleasure. You can also slide your fingers inside your vagina which also feels very pleasant. You can use both hands at once, one on your clit and the other one in your vagina or you can use one hand to stimulate your nipple as you play with your clit. I personally love a lot of nipple stimulation and getting a bit rough with them, usually makes it even hotter for me. Pain can sometimes be used to push your pleasure higher, but you need to get used to your body having 'normal' sex before you start to experiment with things like that. There are also a LOT of different positions that you can have sex in in, which means you can have a whole lot of fun trying them out”

“God..... You're trying to corrupt me aren't you” said Cassie with a teasing smile as she went red again.  
“I just don't EVER want to see you hurt the way I was hurt. I had no one to talk to. All I had was the basic sex education information and it wasn't enough. I want you to know that you can talk to me about ANYTHING Cassie. No subject is ever off limits with me. Okay? No question is ever too silly, or embarrassing, or stupid...... All questions are good because they lead to you getting an answer”.  
Cassie looked at her and nodded that she understood. “So.... I just lick my fingers?” she asked as she screwed up her nose a little.  
“Lubricant is better than spit because a little goes a long way and it instantly makes your skin very slippery and the slipperier you are, the more pleasure you can feel. Tongues also work very, VERY well to lubricate your vagina” Sam smirked.  
“God Sam... You are SO embarrassing!”  
“I wish I'd had someone to talk to me like this before I had sex for the first time. Someone who would have been honest with how things really feel and work. Honesty is the most important thing when your learning about sex, otherwise you learn nothing practical about what you are going to be feeling”.  
“Well I must admit, I've learned more in the last ten minutes than I EVER did reading those books. So, an orgasm is just a...... surge of pleasure?`'  
“It's more like..... an explosion..... and then if you keep touching yourself you will get aftershocks, just like an earthquake or an erupting volcano would. Yeah.... That's pretty much what it's like” smiled Sam. Sam pointed to the box on the bedside table. “There are always new and sealed tubes of lubricant in there. Feel free to take however many you want. There is always plenty in there because sometimes I need a LOT of lubricant, especially when I'm unconscious, or too tired or simply just need Naquadah in a big hurry and we don't have time to get me ready using the usual and more enjoyable arousal methods”  
“Unconscious?”  
“You know that I need Jack to give me Naquadah every day to keep me alive?”  
“Yes, he explained about that”  
“I need a steady supply of Naquadah whether I feel like sex or not and whether I'm awake or not. If my Naquadah levels are low enough to make me lose consciousness, then Jack doesn't have any option but to just.... give it to me in a hurry”.  
“That sounds... awful”  
“It's way harder on Jack than it is on me. He's the one who needs to preform and when I'm unconscious, it's extra hard on him. It's hard to get sexually aroused when you are essentially having sex just because you HAVE to, and especially when you have to have sex with an unresponsive body. When I was in a coma, I was on a respirator.... Can you imagine how Jack must have felt when he had no choice but to give me Naquadah every day? I was a lifeless body, using a machine to breathe..... It WAS awful.... for HIM”.  
Cassie frowned at her as she thought.  
“I went through a physically traumatic time. I suffered from serious anxiety and deep depression. Jack had to literally 'soldier on'. He had to mentally hold us both together. He was always worrying about me, especially when something went wrong or I took a turn for the worse. Sure, I suffered a LOT physically, but Jack had to put up with a LOT of mental anguish and emotional pain. He was so strong and I NEVER would have got through all that without him. He's STILL keeping me strong, holding me together and keeping me grounded”.  
“You really do love each other don't you? I mean... I can see it, but to hear you talk about him like this... You REALLY love him”  
“Yeah Cass..... I do....I love him very much” Sam said emotionally with tears in her eyes.  
Cassie smiled at her with tears shining in her own eyes “I'm not sure I could do it... touch myself sexually... On Hanka it was expected that you would stay 'completely' innocent until you got married. I guess it's pretty ingrained into me, because just thinking about touching myself gives me the creeps. You've helped me a lot Sam. Thank you. At least I'll know what to expect and I will sort of know whether or not I'm ready enough to go all the way with sex”  
“So... speaking of ready..... Noah..... I sense some very strong feelings inside you about Noah. Are you considering the possibility that you would want to have sex with him?”  
Cassie flushed and sighed “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it already. Have you..... Have you ever seen Noah naked?” Cassie said with a rush as she went red again.  
“You mean, do I know how big his penis is?” asked Sam gently and Cassie nodded with another flush of embarrassment.  
“No I haven't seen him naked... But I DO know that his penis is a similar size to Corbin's” Sam told her and she watched Cassie's eyes fill with dread.  
“Cass... Are your feelings really strong enough that you ultimately want to have a sexual relationship with him?”

Cassie sighed “I don't know... I tried SO hard to forget him, but I never really could. I would sometimes wonder what he looked like all grown up, and I wondered where he was. Whether or not he went back to Hanka to look for me.... I talked to him for a little while when we did the dishes but....”  
“Cassie. Just let it happen. Don't push him to talk about what happened to him, he might NEVER want to talk about what happened and you need to accept however he chooses to cope with what he went through, but if things DO get serious enough for you to have sex with him, then you NEED to know more about him and what he did go through. You are going to need to know what he has nightmares about. It's probable that he views the act of sex very differently now. He was raped for years Cassie. Years! For a long time, all he had was a cell, a mattress and a steady stream of customers who could make him do anything they wanted. You need to know just how deep his trauma goes, so that when it affects him, and I guarantee you that it will, then you'll know what to possibly expect and how to help him deal with it. He was so used to having sex with men, that when he was forced to start as a Stud and he had to have sex with a woman for the first time, he panicked. It was also compounded by the fact that he was so traumatized by what had happened when he almost died, that the thought of having sex again made his panic attack even more severe. The guards held him down and drugged him with an arousal drug, giving him a big enough dose so he would forcefully seek his own pleasure and not care what happened to the girls. Under the influence of that drug, he didn't care if he hurt them, but afterwards, he could clearly recall every second of what he'd done to those girls and women and how much he'd physically hurt them. You need to remember that he has been sexually traumatized so many times and he has never, ever, willingly had sex and he has NEVER had sex with someone of his choosing. He has never been in a situation where he felt aroused enough, just by looking at someone, to want to have sex with them. Never. We don't know how he's going to react... HE doesn't know how he's going to react. I just want you to be REALLY careful Cassie. Corbin suffered through a lot of guilt and confusion when he started his sexual relationship with Carolyn. The fact that Melody had known that they would be perfect for each other and let them both see a glimpse of their future together and that Carolyn was able to commit to him without question, was an important part of his recovery. You saw earlier how badly he was affected by that guilt and that's after he had been working on it for a few months. He had a very strong reason, in Carolyn and his sons, to start to put his sexual past behind him and it helped him to focus on WANTING to get past it. Noah is going to need a reason to want to put his sexual history behind him and try and move on too, but it's going to be all the more difficult for him than it was for Corbin, because he wasn't always drugged when he was forced to have sex. Sometimes he had to let go and force himself to be aroused so he could fuck a customer who didn't want him drugged, and he had to let himself be aroused by what a customer did to him sexually. He is going to have a whole set of different reasons to feel guilty, to feel dirty or even simply not feel worthy to be with anyone because he had to WANT the anal sex he was forced to have. I know he's struggling with that, I can feel him struggling and it was obvious that he has no respect for himself, just by his reaction to telling you that he was a whore for men and the way he emotionally retreated from you and locked his emotions away..... Even if he still has deep feelings for you, he will probably try to keep pushing you away, especially when he finds out that you're a virgin. He is going to feel very stained by his sexual history and that's something that you will need to help him overcome if you really DO want a sexual relationship with him. It's going to be hard work Cassie. Just because you found each other again, it's not going to be your 'happy ever after' dream that you had when you were a child. If you decide that you REALLY want this, and you really want HIM and not just because of that fairy tale dream, then I am behind you one hundred percent Cassie. If you ARE wanting to pursue a sexual relationship with him, please make sure that you are wanting HIM, that you can't live without HIM, because he is used to having sex another way and it will take time.... a LOT of time for him to be comfortable with having sex with you. He's only ever known anal sex or forced vaginal sex. He is probably going to struggle to feel any arousal unless he REALLY loves you. Even if he does love you, he may even have trouble preforming. He has no idea what he's going to be like if he attempts to have sex with you. But if he does WANT to attempt it, then you will know, that his feelings for you are real, because having sex with you, is going to take Noah a lot of courage”.  
Cassie blinked as tears rolled down her face and onto Jack's pillow. “He does know of sex another way. He's watched you and Jack. He knows it can be good. That it can be 'real'. He would have learned about the rituals from his Father so he knows that sex can be special”  
“Rituals?”  
“There were rituals on Hanka about committing your bodies to each other when you got married. We all learned them from when we were ten years old. Rituals about taking a girls innocence and having to forsake all others.... There is even......” Cassie stopped speaking as her emotions overwhelmed her.  
“Noah is one of the nicest young men I have ever met and I completely trust him with my naked body, I completely trust him to touch me with respect and I know that he would do the same to you. There is going to be a high probability that a bad memory might get triggered while you are being intimate, and he might even have a flashback while you are having sex, which means that it's possible that he might end up hurting you when he reacts to the flashback or the traumatic memory. I know he would NEVER hurt you on purpose, but it's something that you need to be prepared for. Flashbacks can be VERY dangerous and the person having them, can be wholly caught up in that memory, so that it seems like the event is happening to them all over again. They can even feel the pain that occurred when the event originally happened. If he DOES change demeanor all of a sudden, possibly panics or gets aggressive or defensive, just try to stay calm. The most important thing to remember, is NOT to touch him, because he could be looking straight at you, but he may not even recognize that it is you anymore. If he is in the act of having sex with you, then just try to keep your body relaxed and don't let your hands touch him unless you need to protect yourself if he tries to hit you. Try and snap him out of it by yelling his name or even another word that will pierce his bad memory with a well known happy memory. You could even try yelling 'Hanka'. Jack yelling has mostly worked for me so far” then Sam paused for a moment and frowned before continuing “Did Jack tell you about my vivid nightmares and flashbacks and what to do if I have one?”  
“No....” said Cassie emotionally.  
“Never touch me. Don't EVER touch me OR Jack if we are having a nightmare or a panic attack. So far Jack hasn't had any serious episodes, but that doesn't mean that he will never have one. Even if I'm screaming with pain, don't EVER touch me, because I am trained in advanced hand to hand combat and I WILL hurt you and I will hurt you BADLY. Do you understand?”  
“Yes” Cassie said as she struggled not to cry.  
“I haven't had one for a while, which it probably why Jack forgot to tell you, but I've been in a coma and sleeping extra deeply so I haven't had much of a chance to HAVE a nightmare for a long time. They were a pretty regular occurrence before the coma, so you need to know, especially if I'm not going to be sedated at night because I don't have them when I'm sedated” Sam shuddered as a flash of her breast being tortured went through her. She mentally tried to shrug it off. Her disfigured breast had been on her mind a lot and now all the anxiety over her sped up pregnancy, and her milk supply, had fired up those terrible memories inside her again. She firmly told herself that nightmares weren't allowed and kept talking. “Probably the worst one I regularly have, is were I do a lot of agonized screaming while I vividly remember being tortured, not even Jack can break me from that one. He just has to stand there and watch me and let it play out in my head until the torture is over. Not even HE can touch me when I have that one. Never touch me or I could seriously break your arm or worse. God Cassie... I could even kill you... But maybe not while I'm so heavily pregnant... ” Sam smiled wryly as she tried to lighten the mood. “It's also a good idea not to ever surprise us awake or touch us to wake us up either. As combat soldiers we are both used to having to defend ourselves in a hurry and now it's an ingrained and automatic behavior”.  
“Okay... Definitely don't want a broken arm..... So, no touching you or Jack and no touching Noah if he acts weird” said Cassie as she bravely smiled.  
“That's right. Not until you are absolutely sure that he is back to being 100% awake or lucid. Try yelling his name but never touch him unless he is hurting you. If you fight him, it will support what going on in his mind and he will think you're the bad guy, so don't... fight BACK. If he is attacking you or hurting you and it's really dangerous, then you should do everything in your power to PROTECT yourself, like putting you arms up in front of your face, but don't try to protect yourself by hitting back, you just need to try to get away from him without making further contact with him if you can, but otherwise, the best thing to do, is nothing. If he feels that you aren't fighting him or trying to hurt him, then he might realize that something is wrong with the memory and sometimes it could be enough to snap him out of it. I know this is really scary stuff... and it may never happen... but I want you to be prepared and know how to be safe in case it does”

Cassie nodded “Can we go back to the embarrassing stuff like... lubricant and orgasms now?” she asked with a teary smile.  
“Yeah..... “ Sam smiled “I always trust Noah with my body, even if he was turned on by what he's seen, he still always treats me with complete respect”  
“Turned on by what you'd done?”  
“Jack told you about the recordings we were forced to make?”  
“Yes....... Oh... When you had sex in front of him?”  
“Yes. We had to do a lot of recordings, usually at least once or twice a day until my belly got too big. If Jack or I was recovering from something, or I had low Naquadah and was unconscious, they would need to touch me very intimately to prepare me for Jack to have sex with me or to help clean me up afterwards. They needed to put a LOT of lubricant inside my vagina if I was unresponsive so Jack wouldn't hurt me”  
“Hurt you? OH!...... Oh God! Jack's big too?” Cassie incredulously, slightly grossed out by knowing how big Jack's penis is.  
Sam smirked “Yeah Cassie. Jack's... Well... He's sometimes been compared to a stallion” Sam said with a wry smile.  
“A HORSE!. Oh my God!..... NO... NO one could POSSIBLY be THAT big” said a shocked Cassie as she struggled to keep her voice quiet.  
“Well... Maybe not quite... His penis is bigger than Corbin's so he IS pretty damn huge” Sam smirked.  
Cassie looked at her in horrified shock and then it morphed into curiosity. “Did it hurt the first time? Does it still hurt sometimes?”  
“The first time Jack and I had sex, we were given a very strong arousal drug and forced to have sex. I hadn't had sex for two years, it had only been a one night stand and then it was twelve years before that when I was with my ex. Having that very bad experience with my ex REALLY put me off sex so I avoided even thinking about it, let alone doing it....... When I had sex with Jack, my body was very well prepared by the arousal drug and Jack preformed oral sex on me and gave me an orgasm before he tried to get his penis inside me, but it was still VERY uncomfortable and I was so damn scared that he was going to hurt me with that huge cock of his. He had to stretch me a LOT and thankfully he was allowed to take the time and do it slowly. It got more and more uncomfortable as he pushed in deeper and deeper, but it was also incredibly pleasurable as he slid back out before pushing forward a bit more and once he was in........ I'd no idea sex that could be SO good. I had never had such a big orgasm. The pleasure I felt with his huge cock was.... amazing. Even though my vagina was very tight from only having sex once in fourteen years, it was VERY pleasurable. It should be the same for you Cass. It WILL be uncomfortable and you will wonder how in the heck is he managing to get that huge penis inside you. It was actually quite fascinating to watch Jack put it inside me..... it was... so weird, but I remember watching him push it into me and wondering HOW he was even managing to do it” Sam chuckled but then went serious again. “If it's still intact, it will briefly be painful when your hymen breaks and it will very uncomfortable as he puts all of his penis inside you and stretches you. But if he stretches you slowly, the pain settles fairly quickly and then the pleasure you feel, will make ANY discomfort seem worth it. It will get less uncomfortable for you every time you do it, but sex will always be very pleasurable and you should always orgasm if your partner cares about the pleasure that you are getting. Most men enjoy seeing their woman's pleasure, it's sort of.... Caveman stuff to see how much pleasure they are providing for their partner, so the more pleasure the woman feels, the more satisfaction and pride the man feels. There are always going to be insensitive jerks, like my ex, who don't care about the woman's pleasure.... but I genuinely don't think Noah is one of those. Once you have sex for the first time, your vagina will feel sore and achy afterwards. Sort of like the discomfort you have during your period but a deeper ache. You will have used muscles you didn't know you had and the stretching makes you sore too but the ache soon goes away. By the third or fourth time you shouldn't feel any discomfort or soreness at all.... Well.... unless you have a hard fuck session early on.... BUT that is something you probably should avoid until you're definitely not sore anymore”.  
Cassie just looked at her as she thought about what Sam had said “So no matter what size penis takes my virginity, the first few times will be uncomfortable anyway? Okay... What the hell is a HARD fuck?”  
Sam smiled “Yes, but it will only be the first few times that are uncomfortable, especially with a bigger penis because you are getting stretched more. Even though you will feel discomfort, there is ALWAYS the good bit that comes after he's all the way inside you and he can finally start to thrust with a solid rhythm. The pleasure you feel as he slides his penis in and out of you, will always be pretty damn good. A HARD fuck is when the man thrusts really hard and usually bangs his pelvis against your and it's usually a much faster rhythm too. Sometimes you can add a little ass play to liven things up, but I'm not sure how Noah would cope with any ass play, even with your ass” said Sam as she thought.  
“Ass play? What?... I put something up Noah's ass? My ass?”  
“It's usually the woman who's ass gets played with during male/female sex, but you never know, Noah might be conditioned to feeling something up his ass during sex and he may even feel as though he needs something in his ass before he can feel pleasure. When he was used as a Stud, he needed to be drugged all the time and the drug would have overridden any need to feel anal stimulation, but when he was a whore, he would have hardly ever orgasmed without something up his ass”  
“So he might not be able to.... have an orgasm without something in his ass? Like what? What would go in his ass and what would go in mine?”  
“Unfortunately men and boy whores get all sorts of things shoved up their asses and not just another penis. From glass and plastic bottles, to wooden poles, fake cocks, to butt plugs and fingers. Some of the customers would do very cruel things to the whores in the name of pleasure”  
“Do you know what happened to Noah when he almost died?”  
“Yes. I'm not sure whether or not I should tell you. He was extremely traumatized by it and finds it very difficult to talk about. He was close to bleeding out and he needed emergency surgery to save his life. If you have sex with him, you are going to notice scars on his ass and also some scars along the length of his penis. He also has a big scar on his lower chest from where Jayak needed to operate to repair his lung”.  
“Scars on his penis? God..... So should I just.... ignore them?”  
“You're really serious about Noah aren't you? Cassie.... Please don't rush into anything. Noah is going to need to be able to brush a LOT of bad sexual memories aside to be able to have sex with you. I know he still has feelings for you, but please make sure that you are really ready to take on his mental and sexual problems”  
“You think he still has feelings for me?” asked Cassie after being surprised by her words.  
Sam sighed at her error in telling Cassie what's in Noah's mind, but then decided that it may make her more confident to really assess her own feelings if she knew how he really felt about her. “Noah most definitely has feelings for you and they are very strong feelings. Once he knows that you're a virgin, he won't think he's worthy to have you. And PLEASE, don't even consider having sex without first warning him that you are a virgin, because when he breaks your hymen and HURTS you, like he hurt those young girls with his cock as a Stud, he would never forgive himself and I think he would have a lot of trouble forgiving YOU for not warning him. Giving you discomfort is one thing, but he's going to need to be mentally prepared to cope with the fact that he IS going to hurt you when he breaks your hymen”.  
Cassie sighed as she nodded in understanding and then looked over at the door “Do you think Samara's okay? They've been gone a fair while now”

“Jack has already had to use his healing powers, so he knows what to do and if it's anything to do with the pregnancy or labor then Jayak and Carolyn are there for her. If she IS in labor, then they might be quite a while because Samara is on normal Earth time with her pregnancy and labor can last for a lot of very long hours” Sam assured her. “Do you have any more questions about sex?”  
“So Jack is?..... Is he really?....”  
“Oh yes!” smirked Sam.  
“And you enjoy it? ALL the time?”  
“Most definitely. It can sometimes be uncomfortable if we get the angle wrong, but it's always fixed with a simple change of position with my hips to change the angle of his entry”.  
“And the semen..... It just... runs down your legs afterwards?” asked Cassie as she screwed up her face in distaste.  
“A simple matter of gravity, and what goes in, must come out. We always keep small cloths handy so we can have a quick clean up before it leaks out and gets onto the sheets”  
“Oh Gross!” grimaced Cassie as she imagined it.  
“Sex is definitely messy if you don't use a condom, but God it's worth it” smiled Sam “Speaking of condoms.... Are you covered by any protection? I think I vaguely remember Janet saying something about putting you on the pill to help with your menstrual cycle?”  
“Yeah... I'm still taking the pill. I still get cramps pretty bad during my period but the pill definitely helps to regulate them and it makes the cramps less painful. Is oral sex.... messy too? Is it any good? I always hear boys bragging that some girl or another gave them a headjob. Have you ever done it?”  
“Yeah I've done it. I used to have to do it for my ex all the time, he would demand it all the time when he made me feel guilty and feel like I am neglecting him or he needed it to prove that I still love him because I didn't always orgasm when we had sex...... It was always so.... I wasn't EVER allowed to touch his penis at all. He always handled it and he would hold it while I opened my mouth and then he would usually hold my head so he could thrust it down my throat. It wasn't very nice, it was actually pretty awful and he usually made my throat really sore as well as make me gag and once he even held my face against his groin so I couldn't breathe and even though I was fighting him and trying to get free, he held me there until I passed out from not getting any oxygen. He knew I couldn't breathe and he wanted me to pass out. That was the last straw, that's when I realized that I couldn't put up with it anymore and if that was a sexual relationship was like, then I didn't want to ever have one ever again. I decided that I had to leave him, he had been violent with me a lot of times in the name of pleasure, but after that.... he'd given me a really big scare and I finally wanted out. When I tried oral sex on Jack, I was fascinated to be allowed to touch his penis and explore it. He let me do whatever I wanted to do with it and even though I couldn't even fit any of it into my mouth once he was erect, pretty much everything I did drove him crazy. Well.... Until he put his hands on my head and I freaked out with a flashback of my ex suffocating me. It was the first time my mouth had gone anywhere near a penis since my ex made me pass out. I did get brave enough to try it again recently and now.... I love it. I love driving him crazy with my mouth on his penis. Jack is so completely different to my ex in many ways but my ex's penis tasted really disgusting and his semen was really, really salty and vile. I always struggled to swallow it without gagging, and he always made me swallow it. Jack's cock tastes so good and his semen is nowhere near as salty as my ex and it actually tastes quite pleasant. His cock is too big for my mouth when he's erect and I can't even get the head of his penis in my mouth so I usually suck around the edges and over his slit and frenulum, he loves that. Otherwise I just kind of lick and slurp my way up and down his length”  
“Lick and... SLURP????” giggled Cassie.  
“Yep... No matter what you do with a penis and your mouth, he will always love it. The head of a penis is very sensitive, especially the frenulum. If you ever want to control a man, just suck on his cock until he gives in” Sam laughed.  
“It sounds so gross”  
“It's highly individual so never feel bad about not liking it but what I used to hate doing to my ex, I now love doing it to Jack. You will either like it or you won't, but giving them oral sex doesn't necessarily mean that you need to swallow his semen. Men LOVE seeing you swallow it, it's sort of a... claiming thing like with cavemen..... But Jack loves seeing his semen on my skin just as much as he likes seeing me swallowing it because it means that I am 'his' so I want to do that for him because I know he loves it. I love it when he preforms oral sex on me. That's one thing that my ex never did for me. He told me that 'cunts were vomit inducing' and that 'there was no way that he would lower himself to lick my cunt'.” Sam took a breath and sighed to calm herself “Jack LOVES preforming oral sex on me and I am driven crazy by it. It is one of the best things you will ever experience about sex, and knowing how good it is for me, made me realize how good it is for Jack too, which is another reason why I pushed myself to conquer my fears. I wanted to pleasure him like he pleasured me. I can reduce Jack to a whimpering wreck in ten seconds flat” Sam giggled  
“It's really THAT good?”  
“Oh yes!” Sam said with feeling  
“And you really can't even fit the head of Jack's penis in your mouth? That's …... crazy”  
“Yep. Once Corbin's cock is fully erect I know Carolyn can't fit it in her mouth, so Noah's cock will probably be the same”  
Cassie's eyes went wide “Oh wow!. I just can't imagine that.... Mouths open pretty wide... That's crazy!”  
“I don't think you will have any problems about Noah being controlling during oral sex because he is used to being submissive for the customers. He would have had thousands of cocks in his mouth over the years and he would have had the favor returned my many of the customers too. It sounds awful but it's unfortunately true”.  
“Controlling?”  
“My ex controlled EVERYTHING about our sex lives. What happened, what position, what I did, whether I orgasmed or not, how much he hurt me. I had no say in anything we did sexually and I just let it happen because I was so naive. With Jack... It's all about me. My pleasure always comes first. It's about US and what we BOTH want and need. We have a true partnership whereas I was just my ex's sexual possession”  
“He sounds like such a jerk”  
“Oh he was... The VERY worse kind of jerk. I was going to break it off with him after he choked me.... But I didn't end up leaving fast enough. He got very angry with me when I dared to try and fob him off when he demanded oral sex. When I refused again he got really violent”  
“Oh Sam.... Did he hurt you badly? Is that why you didn't have sex again for so long or was sex with him really that awful?”  
“He almost killed me. He punched me and hit my head on the corner of a cupboard and then he raped me. He broke my wrist and controlled me by almost crushing my throat and once he was done, he punched me in the head until I passed out and then left me unconscious on the floor and walked out of our apartment to go and have a drink with his mates while I lay there bleeding”.  
“Oh God Sam......” Cassie said, completely horrified.  
“I woke up and..... stumbled around packing. I called a cab and went to a motel. I ended up in hospital the next day when I realised that my wrist was broken and my throat was so swollen that I got to a point that I could barely breathe. The worst part was when my Dad found out and flew back from overseas to see me. He never liked my ex and it was a hugely humiliating 'I told you so' moment. I am, who I am, because I worked hard to overcome what my ex did to me. I am stronger because of it, but I don't EVER want to see you get hurt either physically or mentally the way I was. You need to be in complete control of what happens to YOUR body when you decide to have sex. Don't ever let anyone control you, or your pleasure the way that I was controlled” Sam stopped and took a big calming breath “If you need more pills, make sure you see Carolyn and she can get some for you”  
“I have a couple of months left so I'm good”.  
“Okay. Even though you are on the pill, condoms are always a good idea, especially if you don't know your partners history, and in case you're wondering, Noah used to get tested very regularly once Jayak became their doctor. Noah is currently clean from any STD's.”  
Cassie blushed “I don't think I will have to worry about that... I won't be having sex anytime soon”  
Sam looked at her.  
“What?”  
Sam arched her eyebrow “You told me that you had already thought about having sex with Noah?”  
Cassie sighed “Sex was always something that happened after you got married. I'm not sure that I could just......”  
“What is your gut reaction to seeing Noah again, now it's sunk in?”  
“That I still wish he'd marry me. That we were MEANT to get married and I still want it. It's all I used to dream about. It was so hard to let that dream go, to let Noah go. I guess I never really did because I still feel it. I still feel like we are supposed to get married” said Cassie with tearful emotion.  
“Do you think you could see past his sexual history and the fact that he's had anal sex with hundred and hundreds, possibly even thousands of men, as well as raping and impregnating a lot of young girls and women? Sam said baldly “Do you think that you could cope if he needed anal stimulation to be able to have sex with you?”  
Cassie looked at Sam seriously “He was a hammer” she said quietly with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes.... He was”  
Tears rolled down Cassie's cheeks. “He's had so much stolen from him. His family, his life and even his body. He had his innocence stolen and his childhood ruined but...... He's Noah.... He's still Noah... Still the Noah that I wanted to marry and have children with. It's all I see.... He's just Noah....” Cassie said emotionally “All I see is Noah...”  
“Is that because all you WANT to see is Noah, or is it because all that awful stuff that happened to him doesn't matter?”  
“I know it matters and I know it will have changed him in ways I couldn't even imagine but.... What happened.... happened. It's finished, he has a new future now just like I did when I met you. I was a bomb for God's sake so at least I have a basic idea of what it feels like to be a hammer when everyone else around you died”  
“And if he has sexual issues? He may not even be capable of getting an erection without a lot of help”.  
“Then I guess we would work through the problems together. Not that I would be much help....”  
“All the help he needs, is for you to listen, to accept what happened, accept what sexual limitations he may have and support him. Let him know that you won't be scared away by what happened to him, that it doesn't change how you see him. That it doesn't change the way you value him. Cassie, if you really want to give him a chance, let him know that the spark is still there and let him know that you want to make it try to work between the two of you. I can pretty much guarantee that he won't approach you about anything personal because he is going to think that he's not good enough for you, that you deserve better. He will probably think of himself being dirty and that he won't want to.... 'infect' you. That's one thing that I really struggled with after I was raped.... I constantly felt 'dirty'. No matter how many times I scrubbed myself raw, I still felt dirty. It took me a long time to realize that I wasn't dirty, that he had just made himself more tarnished by raping me. That HE was the one who was marked for the rape, not me. HE was the dirty one. If you want this Cassie, it's going to be up to you to tell him how you feel and maybe to even SHOW him how you feel. Don't feel pressured to have sex and for God's sake don't pressure him into having sex, but show him that he can't make you dirty, because he isn't dirty either, the dirt stuck to every man whoever forced him to have sex. Cassie... It's not going to work unless you REALLY love him. He is going to need to be... EVERYTHING to you. You're going to need to feel like you would rather die, than live without him. Make sure what you're feeling IS love and not just you wanting your childhood dreams to come true now that he is conveniently here in front of you...... Okay?”  
Cassie nodded as more tears spilled from her eyes.  
Sam heard Corbin groan and yawn, she levered herself up onto her elbow and Cassie sat up.  
Corbin quietly called “Carolyn?” and then stood up and looked around. He saw Sam in bed and turned to her and Cassie “Do you know where Carolyn is?” he asked sleepily.  
“She went with Jack and Noah. Jayak needed help with Samara, she had a fall and was bleeding, but Jack knows how to heal so I'm sure she's fine. If they needed another set of hands they would have called for you by now” Sam assured him “Carolyn wanted you to stay with the boys, but if they do call for you then we'll be okay” Sam said as she gave sly glances at Cassie's beet red face.  
“How long ago was that?” he asked with a yawn.  
“About 45 minutes ago”  
“Oh... Okay... Yeah I guess they will call me if they need me” he sighed and then he stretched, yawned and then turned and went to the bathroom.  
Sam looked at Cassie's very red face. Corbin had been standing there, completely naked, sporting a VERY erect penis.  
“OH MY GOD!” whispered Cassie incredulously” as she turned back to Sam with wide shocked eyes “It's HUGE!”  
“Yep” Sam smirked, trying not to laugh at her reaction.  
“And Jack's..... is bigger than … THAT?”  
“Yep” said Sam, still trying not to laugh.  
“OH MY GOD!!” Cassie exclaimed in an incredulous whisper as she covered her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to look at Sam “And Noah.... He's as big as Corbin is?” asked Cassie aghast.  
“Yep” said Sam and then bit her lip as she saw Cassie visibly wince as her face screwed up in imagined discomfort “And YES Cassie. It WILL fit”.  
Cassie just stared at her as she tried to comprehend a penis that big inside her virgin body and she winced and shuddered and rolled her face into the pillow as Corbin came back out of the bathroom, checked his sons and laid back down on the mattress, not even registering that he had been walking around naked with Cassie in the room. He was so used to being naked around Sam now then he obviously didn't think anything of it, but he knew that they had asked him to be modest as possible while Cassie was in the room. Obviously it had just not clicked that she was here. Sam kept biting her lip as she tried to stop herself from laughing, but a snort of laughter escaped and then another before she was able to get herself under control. Cassie glared at her and slapped her arm, making Sam snort with laughter again as Cassie silently mouthing “SAM!” in her mortification. Sam put her hand over her mouth as Corbin asked if she was okay.  
Cassie just about died of embarrassment and it took a moment for Sam to get herself under control enough to reply and say that she was okay.  
Cassie rolled her face into the pillow again to avoid looking at Sam and Sam managed to get herself under control again. She took a couple of deep breaths and let them out slowly to help calm herself before Cassie looked at her again. Cassie glared at her and rolled her eyes at Sam before putting her hand over her eyes and sighing with embarrassment. She had stared in mortified fascination at Corbin's HUGE erect penis as it had poked out away from his body. She couldn't believe how big and long it looked and she just couldn't POSSIBLY imagine a penis THAT big getting inside her.... inside ANYONE! Sam got her attention and she looked at her as Sam whispered.  
“Think of a new rubber band. At first it's a little hard to stretch when you use it for the first time, but it goes back to normal afterward. It loosens up a little and is easier to stretch it the more you use it, but it ALWAYS relaxes back to it's normal size”.  
Cassie looked confused for a moment and then her mouth formed an O as she understood the simple analogy. She closed her mouth as she thought some more and then nodded. Sam grinned at her and Cassie smiled back as she scrunched up her nose and she suddenly felt closer to Sam than ever.


	69. EDUCATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I had fun with. Poor Cassie.... ha ha

CHAPTER 69 EDUCATION

Jack, Noah and Carolyn came back about an hour later and Jack explained to them what had happened. Marissa had spilled some juice on the floor and Samara had slipped in it and had fallen forward and landed hard on her wrist and belly. Her water had broken with the force of the fall and part of the umbilical cord had gushed out of Samara's cervix and vagina with the fluid and she had also started bleeding vaginally. Jayak was trying to take the pressure of the umbilical cord when they arrived and he immediately got Noah to take over and he managed to get a couple of fingers through her cervix to keep the pressure off the umbilical cord. As soon as Carolyn had arrived, she had quickly assessed the situation and had knocked Samara out and preformed an emergency C-section right there on the floor of their room. Once the baby was out and in Carolyn's care, Jayak carefully removed the placenta which had been partly torn away from the lining of her uterus and caused the bleed. There had also a small tear in her uterus wall as well. Once it was out, Jack had healed her, remembering what had been done for the others, he also reduced her uterus back to normal and tightened the skin on her belly and then healed her bruises and her broken wrist. The baby had been a little blue, but as soon as his airway was suctioned, he had cried loudly. The baby had a little bruising on his back, so Jack had healed that too. Samara's blood pressure was quite low from the blood loss, but other than that, she was okay and the baby boy was okay as well. Marissa had been very distressed but she had calmed down a little once Samara and the baby were both healed. 

Sam sighed in relief and looked at Jack, knowing that it could have gone very badly if Jack had not been able to heal her so fast. Sam asked him how he was feeling and Jack responded that he felt pretty tired. Sam told him that he had better lie down, reminding him that he had healed Daniel, given her two lots of Naquadah and some energy as well as healing Samara. Cassie quickly got off the bed but Jack said that he need to shower first and it was then that she realised he had Samara's blood on his knees and shins from were he had knelt in it as he had healed her. Sam asked Noah to go and keep an eye on Jack in the shower in case his energy suddenly dropped too low, so they went off to the bathroom as the triplets all began waking up. Cassie picked up one of the girls, checked her diaper and then took her to Sam. Corbin had helped Sam to sit up and put some pillows behind her so she could nurse the babies. Sam took the baby and Cassie went back for the other girl and Sam settled back to nurse them just as Noah yelled for Corbin to come and help him. Corbin ran into the bathroom and then they appeared carrying an unconscious, wet and naked Jack between them. They put him on the bed, briskly dried him before putting him on his side, attaching the monitor leads and covered him with a light blanket. Sam watched the monitors settle and breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the men for their help. She then turned to Cassie who was holding Liam as she stared incredulously at Sam. Sam smiled wryly at her, knowing that Cassie had just seen Jack naked. Seen his huge but flaccid cock as they had laid him on the bed. Jack would no doubt be embarrassed that Cassie had seen his penis, but it couldn't be helped. It was just unfortunate timing. 

Cassie broke eye contact and went to the fridge to get a bottle. Noah took it from her and got it ready before handing it back to her. Cassie then sat in the armchair next to Sam and fed Liam while Noah took off his soaked t-shirt and dried himself with a towel before putting the wet towels into the laundry hamper. He laid his t-shirt over the back of a chair near the heater and then checked Jack's monitor and wrote down some notes before drawing some blood from his port to check his Naquadah levels. Sam noticed Cassie's eyes following Noah as he worked. Noah had put on weight and more muscle since they were rescued and he now had a quite impressive physique. He had been rather lean but relatively well muscled from the workouts with Jack's weights on the Whore Ship, but now having access to much better food, he had really filled out. His shoulders had broadened with muscles and Sam could understand why Cassie couldn't stop looking at his naked upper body. Muscled rippled under his skin of his shoulders as he lifted some clean towels down off the shelf and carried them into the bathroom. When Noah came out of the bathroom, Cassie had her eyes down on Liam as he drank his bottle. After they had nursed the babies, Cassie changed the babies diapers and settled them back into their cot once they had fallen asleep, while Noah helped Sam to pump her breast milk. Corbin then picked Sam up and took her to the bathroom and then laid her back down and asked her what she had planned for the night. Sam looked at Jack's sleeping form and told him that she didn't want to be sedated while Jack was unconscious, then she told him that now she was stronger, she wanted to try and nurse the girls every time they woke. Corbin settled Sam down comfortably and covered her up, telling her that Carolyn didn't want to sedate her if there was a chance that her pregnancy was going faster. Cassie told Sam that she would stay the night and help seeing as though Jack was out of action and she snuggled into the recliner next to Sam with a blanket and pillow and fell asleep. 

The triplets woke up about three and a half hours later and Cassie helped Sam to nurse the girls while Noah fed Liam. Carolyn's babies were also awake and being nursed and she looked at Sam with concern as Sam kept nodding off while nursing the girls. When Noah went to get the pump, Carolyn told him not to. Sam tried to argue but Carolyn stood firm with her decision and then forced her to eat a power bar and to drink some juice before she and Cassie went back to sleep. When the triplets woke up again, Sam could barely stay awake and she ended up nodding off into a heavy sleep while the girls nursed. Noah and Cassie held the girls in place, Corbin fed Liam and then they all got put back to bed once they were asleep. Carolyn felt Sam's breasts before she let Noah use the pump on them and Cassie watched as Noah reverently handled Sam's breasts and pumped her breast milk. Noah looked at Cassie a few times and they would just silently look at each other before Noah's attention was drawn back to his task. Sam was completely dead to the world when Noah and Corbin laid her back down in bed. Carolyn made some notes on Sam's chart before she and Corbin went back to bed. Noah put on his dried t-shirt and settled into the other recliner to read one of the books that had been sent up to the Al'kesh. He couldn't concentrate on what he was reading and he finally gave up and looked at Cassie's sleeping form.  
He still felt the same besotted attraction for her that he'd had as a child. Memories of their happy childhood had helped to anchor him when times got really bad. He had imagined going back to Hanka and wondered if she was still waiting for him. He had always hoped that she was waiting for him, he would always cling to that hope whenever he was being abused or hurt and then afterwards he would berate himself for being such a fool to think that she was still waiting for him and that she deserved to be with someone else who was worthy of her, marry her and have his babies. He could never quite let go of the hope that had persisted in the back of his mind. The hope that she was waiting for him and one day he would be free to return to her. The hope that one day she would still give him the family that they'd both wanted. It was such a cruel hope because he had known the only way he was going to leave that whore ship was to be killed, incinerated and ejected into space. He knew that he would never see her again, but the hope of being with Cassie, was all he had left to live for. All he had, to give him the strength to live through the rapes, live through the sexual and physical abuse and the strength to perform. In the whore ship, the only way he could get himself hard without the drug, was to imagine Cassie. He had always felt guilty for doing it, but he always tried to imagine what she looked like naked, how beautiful she would be and he even used to wonder if her pubic hair matched the colour of the hair on her head. Once he was rescued, it was what he always thought about when he tried to masturbate, but usually the guilt of imagining her naked and using her body as a sexual object made it impossible to get hard enough to ejaculate and release the sexual tension in his body. When Jayak had given him the butt plug, he had hated it. He hated that he couldn't successfully masturbate without it up his ass. It had made him feel so dirty when he had finally managed to ejaculate. He felt that he DESERVED to be left with such a filthy sexual perversion after he'd been rescued, that it was his punishment for all the terrible things he had let happen to his body. He still felt it. Felt dirty. Felt that his willingness to have his ass fucked, and the willingness to fuck another man's ass, had permanently tainted him. The fact that he couldn't get a decent erection without the butt plug had solidified those thoughts. He'd had hope on that whore ship, hope that he'd had to let go of once they were rescued. He was finally free and he'd had to face the fact, that even though he was free, he would never get to see Cassie. When he had been rescued that hope had crumbled into dust and it had hit him like a ton of bricks because he knew that he had no idea where Hanka was or it's address through the Stargate. 

He could no longer have that hope and he'd struggled to find the will to start his new life. His life had ended the day he was captured and now he was free and he was free to start living again, but he'd had nothing left to hope for. Looking after Jack, Sam and their babies had been the only thing that had kept him going. The fact that he was needed and that he was useful. Working on the evening meals had helped to keep him going as well, it had been a welcome distraction from thinking about his broken dreams, so he had tried to keep busy and be as helpful as possible. He had watched Jayak become happy and relaxed and he had watched Corbin work through his guilt with Carolyn and become happy too and he'd had nothing but crushed hope.  
Yet here she was, right in front of him and he was free. She was here and he was free, but he was no longer worthy to have her. How could she possibly want a relationship with him when he was so tainted and his body was so filthy and used. His life had been ruined and there was no way that he was going to infect her life with his filthy past. He sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on reading the book as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, but in the end he just gave up and cried silently with despair as he just kept staring at her peaceful, beautiful face. It was heartbreaking knowing that he would never have a chance with Cassie. Heartbreaking that his little sunflower had grown tall and bloomed with beauty and all he was worthy to be, was the manure at her feet. He wondered how he was going to cope with seeing her all the time, when all he would do was watch her and want to be with her. It was going to be torture. Heart breaking torture, but at least he knew. At least he knew that she still had a loving family, and that she was safe and happy. At least now he knew. It was so cruelly ironic that Cassie was Jack and Sam's adopted daughter. Another reason why he could never be with her. They would never want to see their daughter in a relationship with a filthy man like him, they would never allow her to be weighed down by the filth that he carried on his shoulders. They would hate him if he tainted her too. All he would have is moments like this, where he could watch her and dream impossible dreams as his heart ached to be with her. 

In the morning when the babies woke again, Sam couldn't be woken so Carolyn radioed Daniel to come and help them with her. Corbin wasn't sure how much energy to give her, so once Daniel was there, they got him to tell them how much energy was a base dose and then explained how they could give her more if she needed it. She was slow to rouse so Daniel gave her some too and soon after that, her eyes opened and she blinked a few times before focusing on Daniel.  
“Hey” said Daniel with a smile  
“Hey” whispered Sam and smiled at him before the nights happenings came back to her and she tried to turn to look at Jack.  
“Jack's okay, but he's still sleeping. Carolyn told me what happened with Samara. My radio was on the night channel in case you needed me so I didn't hear Marissa's call. Jack to the rescue again huh? No wonder he flaked out, it was a pretty big day for him. Let's see if we can fix that hey?” he said and then he went around to Jack's side of the bed. He pulled the sheet down to reveal his bare shoulder and touched it. He checked his energy levels and then slowly pushed a steady stream of energy into him until he'd had enough to start stirring. Jack's eyes blinked open “Hey Jack. I heard you played the hero again last night” smiled Daniel. Corbin helped Sam to sit up and Cassie gave her Lilly so she could start nursing.  
Jack turned his head up a little to look at him “Daniel?”  
Daniel stood up as he talked “I gave you a big dose of energy so you could wake up and..... well... do 'you know what' with Sam” he said as he looked at Sam with a grin. Jack pulled off the monitor leads and Daniel moved to turn off the monitors beeping alarms as Jack pushed back the cover and stood up as he muttered something about peeing. He swayed a little and Daniel quickly turned back and grabbed his shoulders to steady him while Jack squeezed his eyes shut and wobbled a bit more before he steadied and then he opened his eyes to see Cassie staring gobsmacked with wide eyed disbelief down at his groin as she stood near the cot to pick up another baby.  
“Oh crap!” Jack sighed as he turned to Daniel with bleary eyes “I'm naked aren't I?”  
“Yep” said Daniel as he tried to keep a straight face.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Cassie suddenly blurted out with a loud voice as she continued to stare with comically wide eyes at Jack's mostly hard cock with horrified fascination “You ARE as big as a horse! God Sam! You must have one HELL of a super-stretchy rubber band!”.  
Sam burst out laughing and Cassie snapped out of the trance she was in and realised what she had just said. Her face went bright red before picking up Lacey and rushing back to Sam's side of the bed to hide her bright red face from Jack. Sam was laughing too hard to take the second baby and Jack turned a bit to face her with a completely confused look on his face.  
“Rubber band?” he asked, which made Sam laugh almost hysterically as she wiped tears from her face.  
“God Jack!” said Sam in between guff's of laughter “Put it away!”.  
“It's MORNING!” he said with 'a matter of fact' annoyance. Then he turned back and wobbled again before starting to take another step towards the bathroom. Daniel steadied him with a loud chuckle and looked at Sam who was still laughing hysterically and wiping tears from her face. He smiled at seeing her so happy. It had been a hell of a long time since he'd seen her laugh like this. He turned his attention back to Jack as he began to walk and gave him some more energy to try and get rid of the wobbles Jack had. Jack stilled for a moment as the energy flowed through him. When Daniel stopped, Jack blinked a couple of times and then looked down to watch his morning erection get super rock hard, then he looked back at Daniel who briefly looked down at Jack's hard cock and then grinned at Jack “Looks like the energy is going there first” chuckled Daniel with an amused smirk.  
Jack quickly smirked back at him “Well... I guess I don't need to ever use the fuck drug again. From now on I'll just get you to touch me”.  
He heard Sam's laughter kick up a notch and Jack turned to look at Sam as she laughed hysterically. It was like music to his ears as he smiled at her but then Cassie's shocked voice rang out again “OH GOD!!! NOW IT'S ENORMOUS! ” Jack looked at Cassie who went even redder as she put her spare hand over her wayward mouth and then tried to hide her mortified face.  
“Come on Jack. Let's get you deflated before you trip over that ENORMOUS cock of yours” Daniel smirked.  
Sam's laughter continued as Daniel steadied Jack as they went into the bathroom. Sam slowly calmed down as she wiped the tears from her face with a tissue. Lilly had stopped nursing and was looking up at Sam and laughing with a big happy smile and Lilly had been laughing in Cassie's arms, both reacting to Sam's laughter. Jacob and Melody had both woken up with the noise and were both standing side by side in their cot with big happy smiles on their faces as they had listened to their mother's happy laughter. Now Sam had calmed down and reattached Lilly to her breast, a still red faced Cassie helped her to attach Lacey and then both of the baby girls settled down to nurse. Now Sam's belly was so much bigger, it was more awkward to nurse the girls because she had to lean back against the pillows, with her legs apart to sit comfortably. She was so glad to have the help to hold the girls in place, because she wasn't sure that she would be able to do it alone with her big belly in the way.  
Noah had gone and lifted Melody and Jacob out of their cot and when he went to pick up Liam, the twins had carried their teddy bears straight to the mat that had been put on the floor for a 'play corner' so that the twins could play with their Lego in their room and have it safely away from Ellara curious hands and mouth. They also had a small table and toddler sized chairs, box of books and a couple of other toys but they were very curious about the new Lego and they put their teddy bear's onto the big beanbag Jack had put there a few weeks ago, so he could sit with them and read them stories, and then they started to look at the booklet with some building designs in it.  
Noah warmed up Liam's bottle. He had seen Cassie's horrified face at seeing how big Jack's cock was, and even though he knew there was no hope of being with her, his heart had sunk. Yet another girl completely horrified at the sight of an extra large cock. His cock wasn't as big as Jack's but it was still bigger than most and she would be horrified by the size of his too. Just as well she was never going to see it, if she'd looked at his cock like that, he would be crushed. He'd seen a lot of similar faces, then they soon changed from fear into hysterical fear and then a face full of pain would soon follow. It made him feel nauseous to imagine Cassie's face as he hurt her with his big cock. Just as well it was never going to happen.

Daniel came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and Sam registered that Jack didn't follow him out, she looked at Daniel, who was now at the end of her bed with a strange look on his face.  
“Ahh.... Jack's having.... technical difficulties”  
“What?” asked a confused Sam.  
“It won't go down” chuckled Daniel with a smirk.  
Sam snorted a laugh “Wow Daniel.... New talent!!” she said with a big smirk.  
Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes and then looked at Sam with concern as she suddenly stopped laughing and went still as her mouth formed a silent 'O', and then shuddered before closing her eyes and moaned as she shuddered again.  
“Sam?” asked Daniel, worried by the sudden change and desperately hoped that she hadn't just had a contraction..  
She opened her eyes and looked at Daniel before leaning forward a little and shifting her position as she moaned.  
“Sam?” he asked her again.  
“Take the girls” she managed to say in between moans and Daniel quickly dislodged Lacey and handed her to Cassie and then dislodged Lilly and picked her up as Corbin rushed over and Carolyn's worried voice called out.  
“Sam... What's wrong?”  
“Take me to the bathroom” she said between moans and shudders as she squirmed.  
“Are you feeling sick?” asked Corbin.  
“Nooooo” she moaned and then she looked at him as she squirmed “Get me in there before he wastes that Naquadah in the damn toilet” she said before moaning again.  
Corbin picked her up as Sam continued to moan and squirm. “He's playing dirty because I was laughing at him.... He's opened up a pleasure link with me...... Oh God!” she moaned.  
“Pleasure link?” asked a surprised Daniel.  
“Oh yeah...” she moaned as Corbin carried her towards the bathroom “We found it yesterday.... God it's good.... Remind me to show you” she said in between moans as she disappeared into the bathroom and then everyone heard Sam's loud indignant voice “God you owe me a super hard fuck for that!” and then they heard Jack's loud groan at the thought of having that hard fuck.  
Before long both Jack and Sam were moaning loudly and then Sam's voice ordered “Fuck me with that ENORMOUS cock of yours Jack” then there was a distinct sound of slapping flesh on flesh as Jack fucked Sam from behind as she braced her arms on the bathroom bench.  
Cassie's face went bright red again as she listened to Jack and Sam's loud sexual soundtrack. She looked at the bathroom door, curious at the sounds they were making. Sam's moans were getting louder and then she started to swear before saying one last loud “FUCK!” and then she went silent as the slapping sounds continued. After a minute or so, Sam began to keen, a series of long higher pitched moans that increased in volume until she was wailing loudly. She suddenly went silent for a moment and then she swore again “Oh God Jack!..... Fuck!...... Oh God right there!.... Oh Fuck! Fuck!” and then Sam wailed loudly through another orgasm. Jack kept up the fast and steady slap slap slap and Sam soon started swearing again “Oh Yeah.... Oh Fuck!...... Harder Jack HARDER!....” Jack's slap's went faster and Sam swore loudly “FUCK!..... OH FUCK YES!!....” and then she wailed loudly as she orgasmed. Within a few seconds the slapping noise stopped and Jack groaned loudly as he finally orgasmed too. Sam's wail faded away to loud breathy moans and then a loud declaration of “Oh FUCK that was good”

Cassie had placated Lacey's hungry belly with soft jiggling as she patted her back. It was pretty damn obvious that Sam had REALLY been enjoying herself. Cassie could barely believe that all those swear words had come from Sam! It had felt rather embarrassing to listen to them have sex but she couldn't have just dumped the baby and left. How was it possible for Sam to have SO much pleasure with a penis THAT huge!? She knew that Jack and Sam were now lovers but it hadn't really sunk in until now, until she had listened to them have VERY loud sex in their bathroom. She was surprised by the feelings that she'd had as she listened and tried to imagine what they were doing. She had felt tingly inside, especially between her legs and she had been squirming in the chair with a restlessness that she had never felt before. Her breasts had even felt tingly, especially when she had slyly looked sideways at Noah who's attention had been focused on Liam who was giggling at the faces he was pulling at him as he swayed from side to side. At that moment she had felt a rush of longing and she wondered what she would be feeling if it was THEIR child that he was holding and the tingling between her legs had increased. Her body had almost been trembling as her heart rate and breathing had both increased. She had NEVER felt like that before but she had also never heard sex happen before either. She had almost fainted at the sight of Jack's fully erect enormous penis. She couldn't believe how much bigger it had gotten compared to the soft and flaccid penis that she had seen last night as they had put him to bed and even the mostly hard penis that he had gotten out of bed with. It was so embarrassing that Jack had caught her staring and even more embarrassing that she hadn't been able to hold her tongue. It was going to be so awkward between them now. He had filled the vacant spot of her father and the last thing she wanted was for her embarrassment to cause tension between them. Hopefully they could just forget it happened. It had been so lovely to hear and see Sam laugh, but it had also been absolutely mortifying! She still couldn't believe what she had blurted out, and the worse thing was, that Noah had witnessed her embarrassment. She stole another look at him and he was looking straight at her, making her blush and look away. 

It was only then that she registered low moans coming from somewhere else in the room, she looked towards the noise and saw Carolyn lying on her back on their mattress, with her bare legs splayed open, her dress hiked up around her hips and waist and one of her hand was moving between her legs in a rubbing motion, the buttoned top part of her dress lay open and was revealing both her breasts and her other hand was playing with one of her nipples. Cassie couldn't help but watch in fascination as she watched Carolyn do what Sam had talked to her about last night. Carolyn was masturbating! Corbin came out of the bathroom carrying Sam and Cassie couldn't help but notice the large bulge in his crotch as he came towards her and then put Sam down on the bed and helped her to get comfortable against the bed head and all the pillows and put pillows under her knees again. Corbin quickly went back to the bathroom as he glanced at Carolyn who was still moaning and playing with herself. Jack walked out on Corbin's steadying arm around him as Jack wobbled a bit and then groaned as he settled onto the bed. Corbin removed the towel that had been around Jack's waist and then Jack dragged himself up to lean against the bed head next to Sam as Corbin pulled the cover up to make him decent. Cassie watched as Corbin finished with Jack and then glance at Carolyn before walking towards her as he unbuttoned his shorts. Cassie watched in fascinated embarrassment at Corbin got to the mattress, pulled his shorts and boxers down to reveal his very large erection and then stripped his top off as he got in between Carolyn's legs. Carolyn moaned and moved her hand away from her vagina as Corbin carefully flattened himself on the bed and put his mouth on Carolyn's vagina. Carolyn immediately swore and her legs started to shake as both of her hands went to her nipples and pulled at them. It seemed like mere seconds went passed before Carolyn went quiet and curled up a little and her legs began to shake in earnest. Cassie suddenly realised that she must be having an orgasm and watched with complete fascination as Corbin kept his mouth on her vagina until her legs went still and she told him to “Fuck me!”.

Cassie watched while Corbin quickly raised himself over her and kissed her, making Carolyn squirm and moan as their tongues went in each other's mouths. Then Corbin went back down over her body and grasped his huge penis and pressed it into Carolyn's vagina. Cassie had a perfect side on view of the live sex tutorial as Corbin quickly pushed in all the way and made Carolyn moan loudly before he started to.... have sex with her. He braced himself over her and then his hips rocked back and forth as he thrust his penis into Carolyn's vagina. It didn't take long for Carolyn to have another orgasm as Corbin kept powering thrusts into her. Once she had relaxed again, Corbin stopped and moved Carolyn's legs so they were over his shoulders and Carolyn's back was rounded as her ass lifted off the mattress. Carolyn started swearing as soon as Corbin started to thrust again. Carolyn seemed to go crazy as her body shook and she swore and moaned loudly. Corbin got faster and faster and seemed to hit against Carolyn's body harder until Carolyn wailed as she had another orgasm and Corbin thrust a few more times before slamming against her and then rocked his hips hard against her and he moaned until he stopped clenching his butt and then gave a couple of soft moans as he began to thrust slow and lazy while Carolyn moaned softly and shuddered whenever he pushed his penis further back inside her. He released her legs one by one and Carolyn moaned again as her panting breaths slowed. Corbin reached for something near Carolyn's pillow and then pulled his penis out of Carolyn and wiped his penis with it before wiping Carolyn's vagina and then seemed to tuck it between her legs as he helped her to close them as she rolled to her side. Corbin lay down next to her as he pulled a blanket over them and Carolyn cuddled into his arms as they lay there quietly.  
Cassie blinked a few times and was finally able to drag her eyes away from the couple who had just had sex in front of her and turned to see Sam looking at her with a smile on her face.  
“Well... I guess THAT was a demonstration you never wanted to see” Sam said wryly as she smiled at Cassie.  
Cassie blushed hard and looked away.  
“Well...... THAT happened..... and then THAT happened” said Jack wryly as he indicated to himself and then to Carolyn and Corbin.  
“Yep...... Sure did” said Sam as she smiled at him and then looked back to Cassie. “I'm sorry Cassie. I'm sorry that I laughed at your reaction. I shouldn't have done that” she said gently.  
Cassie sighed and stood up to give Lacey back to Sam. She looked at Jack “I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have stared at you like that” and then she looked at Sam “And my reaction was pretty funny..... Embarrassing, but I know why you laughed and it's okay. I probably would have laughed too if I hadn't been so embarrassed”.  
Sam took the baby and settled her onto one breast and then Daniel gave her Lilly and once they were both nursing greedily and Sam laid back comfortably back against the pillows and relaxed as her milk let down. She looked at Cassie's red face “Don't worry Cass, Jack's overly large penis gets that reaction a lot and it was a perfectly normal response. I had that reaction when I first saw it too. It scared the hell out of me when I realised that he was going to have sex with me. I had never seen a penis even close to being that big before and I stared at it with complete disbelief too. Don't apologize for staring, I guess it feels a bit weird that you've now seen Jack's penis, but with the way we are being affected by extra high arousal's, it was probably bound to happen sooner or later. Don't be embarrassed by what you saw, and don't be embarrassed if you enjoy watching it, you're probably going to be seeing a hell of a lot more live sex shows while you're here. You're an adult now, so just think of it as..... free porn” Sam said wryly and then she giggled.  
Cassie flushed again.

“Sam's right. I AM used to causing that reaction and yeah.... it's weird that you've seen me completely naked, but it is just another part of normal male anatomy. There IS one thing I want to know though?....... What the hell did you mean by Sam having a super stretchy rubber band?”  
Sam looked at Cassie and snorted with laughter and Cassie couldn't help but giggle too which made Sam laugh even more. Jack looked at them with one of his eyebrows arched upwards in amused confusion.  
“You're not going to tell me are you?” asked Jack as he looked back and forth between Cassie and Sam.  
Sam shook her head as she looked at Jack “Nope...... Sorry....” she managed to say between giggles.

Jack huffed a wry laugh as he slowly shook his head at the giggling women and then he looked at Daniel “You KNOW this is all your fault don't you?”  
“My fault?” spluttered Daniel “You're the one who got out of bed with no clothes on” said Daniel with a little annoyance.  
“You could have told me, or grabbed something to cover it up with” said Jack seriously.  
“I'm pretty certain there was nothing BIG enough close by that would have covered your ENORMOUS cock” teased Daniel with a smirk. Sam and Cassie burst out into laughter again “Just think of it as helping to.... introduce and educate Cassie about 'life' on the Al'kesh” he smirked.  
“Educate her? About what? How talented you are at giving me a extra rock-hard erection? I should get you to do that more often. Did you HEAR those three massive orgasms that Sam had?” Jack smirked as Sam and Cassie laughed harder.  
Daniel dropped his head as he shook it with a wry laugh “I'd better get back to Vala. Do you want me to take Jacob and Melody out for breakfast?”  
Sam managed to stop laughing to answer him. “That would be great, but they haven't even been changed yet”.  
“Not a problem” he said as he went over to Jacob and Melody and took their hands. He led them over to the bed and laid them both on it, took off Jacob's pajama bottoms and undid his diaper, surprised to see it dry. Jacob suddenly rolled deliberately off the bed and went to the little table and chairs and picked up the little plastic chair and carried it into the bathroom watched by several very surprised people. He appeared a moment later and looked at Daniel.  
“Daniel... Pee....” he said clearly and disappeared again. Daniel was gobsmacked as he looked at Sam and Jack's surprised faces and then he went into the bathroom. A moment later the toilet flushed, then they could hear running water and then Jacob appeared with a big smile and Daniel carried the chair back over to the table.  
“Holy Hannah!” exclaimed Sam “Really?” she asked incredulously as she looked at Daniel.  
“Yep.... Perfect targeting skills too!” he smiled.  
When Jacob had gone off to the bathroom, Melody had crawled up the bed to Sam and then stood beside Sam and watched her sister's for a little while before her head had tilted sideways. Sam looked at her as her eyebrows creased and then reached out to touch Sam's chest. Her hand glowed and after a little while a smile came to her face and she looked up at Sam with sparkling excited eyes. Then she looked at Jack and said “Take Lilly” and then she looked at Cassie and said “Take Lacey”.  
Jack curiously looked at Sam, who shook her head and shrugged in confusion. He took Lilly and Cassie took Lacey and then they all looked at Melody. Melody put her hand back on Sam's chest and it glowed again as Jacob and Daniel came out of the bedroom. Jacob tried to climb on the bed so Daniel lifted him up and then Jacob sat down to start to try and pull on his sweat pants onto his legs. Daniel helped him, making a mental note to get some small underwear sent up and then once his pants were on, Jacob went to the other side of Sam and put his hand on Sam's chest too. They stood their with their glowing hands for a minute and then the glow stopped and they were both smiling.  
“Fix Nack-ah-duh!” said Melody and then they both put their hands onto Sam's healthy right breast as Sam looked at Jack with a sudden look of complete dread and he felt her instant anxiety rocketing out of control.


	70. CURIOSITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra long chapter. I thought it would be a little too mean to split this and leave you hanging.....

CHAPTER 70 CURIOSITY

As soon as their hands started to glow, Sam instantly cried out with pain. Her face grimaced as she gritted her teeth and she began to shake as she held in her screams of pain but before long, she was screaming in agony as she shook and tears of pain rolled down her face. It lasted for a full minute before it stopped and they moved their hands to her damaged left breast and Jack knew the worst was still to come. He wished that he could help her with the pain, but he knew, that right now, he couldn't risk touching her. His heart broke as she endured the Godawful agony she had instantly known was coming as soon as Melody had told her that they were going to fix her Naquadah. Sam barely had time to take a breath before she was screaming again. She writhed as her face screwed up in pure agony. She could barely get a breath between agonized screams as her body shook even harder than before. Her legs were moving restlessly and her fists were clenched tight as she kept screaming. Everyone looked on in horror as Sam obviously suffered through a incredible amount of pain. Her screaming continued for two whole torturous minutes until Sam finally stopped and began to sob in distress as she heaved air in and out with her eyes shut tight. She rocked back and forth a little as the pain left her body and her sobbing calmed enough for her to start to breathe more regular panting breaths. Sam's shakes calmed to a tremble as she opened her eyes.  
Sam gasped with incredulous shock as she looked down at her left breast. The ugly dent was gone. It was completely GONE. The scar was still there but her breast was filled out and apart from the scar, looked perfect. Melody and Jacob had moved away from Sam when they had finished and sat on the bed watching her, as Sam's hand came up to her left breast and hesitantly touch it.   
“Oh my God!” she breathed in amazement and then she looked at Jack as if needing him to confirm that it really had just happened. He looked at her face with a teary emotional smile as he nodded and then they both looked back to her left breast with continued amazement as Sam's body trembled less and less as it recovered from it's ordeal.

Melody moved forward and touched Sam's arm and linked a conversation with her mother, her father, Jacob and Kyan. Kyan apologized for not being able to make the process less painful and that it had been emotionally difficult to have to make her suffer through it. He knew that using her Naquadah for healings was always very painful for her, but he hadn't realised that the unstable Naquadah would be so dreadfully worse. Sam soothed him and told him that she had guessed that it would be a lot more painful to use than stable Naquadah and assured him that there really had been no way to make it any easier on her and that it had needed to happen, that her body wouldn't have been able to cope with the unstable Naquadah for much longer. Kyan told her that the volatile energy attached to her Naquadah had been powerful enough for him to completely reconstruct her missing breast tissue and then to expand the existing delicate network in both her breasts as well. He told her that her missing protein marker had caused the incoming energy from the Stargate to mutate and the power that it had created was truly remarkable and if they had not been able to take control of their own growth so quickly, it would have only taken a few minutes longer exposure to the Stargate for them to have been completely ready to be born. Sam huffed a breath of surprise at hearing just how powerful the unstable energy had been. Possibly mere minutes to fast forward a complete pregnancy? She asked him how damaging it would have been for them, if they had been fast forwarded that much further. He told her that with their Ancient gene being active, it would have been of very little consequence to them, but it would be far more dangerous for her to make her body endure such rapid changes while she was so weak already. Ultimately the Stargate would have provided the energy to sustain the babies growth and her body's other energy requirements, but essentially her whole body would have been fast forwarded and would have remained on fast forward until the energy was completely discharged. 

“My whole body?” asked Sam silently.  
“On a cellular level, your mind and your bodily function's would remain as normal but your cells would be rapidly aging”.   
“So I would essentially, 'age' my body for nine months in those few minutes? So my body aged those weeks WITH you when I fast forwarded you for that eight and a half days? Those days were actually weeks for me too?”  
“Yes”.  
“So I have dramatically increased the time that my body has been without a Protein Marker?”  
“Yes”  
Sam looked at Jack as the consequences sank in and then she asked another question “When I get pregnant again, I was planning to fast forward to an equivalent of Earth's sixteen weeks gestation, so I would be past my most vulnerable weeks. What would be worse, being weaker and more vulnerable to illness for sixteen weeks, or to push my body though a sped up sixteen weeks?”.  
Kyan was silent for a moment “It would be more dangerous for you to wait. Even though fast forwarding takes a toll on your weakened body, your body would suffer markedly worse if you went through those weeks at a normal pace. Your body would use the time to weaken further while the new babies are unable to help you. As you know, you saved your life when you fast forwarded our growth, because while your body fast forwarded with the volatile energy, it enabled the toxins to be cleared from your organs. Your body runs much more efficiently when being fast forwarded because there are no outside factors, for instance being unable to eat while suffering with nausea. All your body's energy requirements would be met by the Stargate's energy”.  
“I thought the toxins cleared because Jack strengthened my organs, but it was actually due to the 'time' that went past?”  
“Yes”  
“So fast forwarding is easier on my body in general, but worse, because the time my body is without a working Protein Marker is increased, which is ultimately going to make it harder for my body to survive re-activating my Protein Markers”.  
“Yes” said Kyan quietly.  
“How much longer do you think my body is going to survive without a working Protein Marker?” Sam asked Kyan silently as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Kyan's silence only served to make her feel more anxious, but she was pretty sure she knew the answer anyway. Her time was running out. “The next pregnancy will be the last straw won't it?”  
“Yes”  
Sam nodded and breathed out slowly as she felt her throat began to burn with emotion. She took another breath to calm herself and then thanked him for the solution that he had come up with, that what he had done for her, was truly appreciated.

Kyan told her that they would born soon and he had known that she would still need to nurse Liam, Lilly and Lacey as well as them. Kyan reminded her that the triplets needed to go through the Stargate and he had known that they would grow faster and that she would need all the milk, her now bigger breasts, would produce. Sam looked down at her breasts again, suddenly realizing that they weren't just 'filled out' with milk and that they really were bigger, probably about two or even three cup sizes bigger, and then she registered that they even looked, and felt, to be sitting higher on her chest. She looked back at Melody and then Kyan told her that he had re-tightened the looser breast tissue and ligaments to be able to help maximize their output. Sam looked down at her breasts again, wryly musing that they had given her a complimentary breast lift and erased the gravitational effects of twenty years of a very physically demanding career. No matter how good and tight sports bra's were, they still couldn't prevent the damage caused by the inevitable 'bouncing' that occurred. The unwanted side effects of having generously sized breasts interacting with gravity when she ran, or jumped, or even exercised in general. She heard Melody's silent giggle and Sam smiled gently as she reminded Melody that it wouldn't be too long, and SHE would be finding out the 'joys' of having breasts too. Then Sam thought to ask Melody if she would be using the toilet now too and Melody told her very seriously, that the seat was FAR too big for her to sit on. Sam huffed a laugh and told her that she would make sure that a suitable solution was sent up as quickly as possible.   
Sam then thanked her babies, flooding them all with love and gratitude for helping to do this for her. Jack added his gratitude and love as well and Sam began to tear up again as their conversation ended. Melody moved back down to the end of the bed and picked up her clean diaper and handed it to Daniel before laying down on the bed so he could change her. By the time both twins were fully dressed, Sam had begun to nurse Lilly and Lacey again. Daniel hugged both the twins, thanking them for fixing Sam's damaged breast with the troublesome energy and he let them feel his own deep gratitude. He then stood up and moved next to Sam and touched her arm with a smile and gently pushed more energy into her and asked her silently if she was okay. Sam couldn't do anything but nod as she looked up at him and smiled as she tried to hold back her tears. When he finished giving her energy, he took hold of the twins hands and left with them to go and get Vala so they could all go out to the Common Room for breakfast.

It suddenly seemed to hit Sam what they had just done, and what it meant for her and all their babies and Sam began to cry in earnest. She had been getting so worried about her low volume of breast milk, especially now that she had fast forwarded her pregnancy. Sam felt such a deep emotional relief that rocked her to her core and she wasn't sure if it was just relief about the increased volume of her breast milk or the relief that she would no longer have to look at that hideous dent in her breast. Every time she saw it, the flash of memory always went through her. The incredible agony that had gone through her as her breast had been viciously torn open again and again. She had been seriously contemplating getting Carolyn to cut into her breast and re damage it so it could be healed but the thought of having her breast cut open again had made her feel terrible anxiety and nausea so she hadn't been able to put any serious thought towards planning it, especially after Jack had forbid it from happening while she was so weak still. Her damaged breast was a source of some of her most violent, Godawful nightmares.  
It was gone. The hideous dent was gone and she felt strangely.... whole. Her body shuddered and trembled with emotion as she continued to cry. Carolyn was stroking Sam's hair away from her face and dabbing tissues on her face so her tears wouldn't fall on the twin girls. Jack had his arm around her, comforting her, feeling relief with her and he understood her highly emotional reaction to her breast being healed. The constant visual reminder of her pain and suffering was gone. The hunk of breast tissue that had been gouged out of her breast by two sets of cruel hands had been restored and he understood why she felt whole again. He could feel her soul healing. The scar would still be there, but her revulsion for the injury was more for the hunks of flesh that had been gouged out. It had made her feel so.... violated. Part of her womanhood had literally been ripped away from her body and he knew that she felt just as violated by the damage to her breast, as she had when her pussy had been abused and raped with cruel hands.  
Every time he had touched that breast, even when he kissed or sucked on it, she had always given a slight shudder. He knew that she always had to actively try to banish the memory and refocus on the pleasure, especially when he touched the numb areas, the areas that had lost feeling due to damaged nerves and her right nipple had less feeling than the other one too. When she had given birth to the twins, she had always dreaded that she wouldn't have enough milk for them both, especially when she developed the abscess and even more breast tissue had to be removed. Once Jacob had been sold, it had eased the demand on her damaged breast and she had managed to feed Melody enough until she had gotten deathly ill. He knew that before Liam, Lilly and Lacey had been born, she had been very worried about not having enough milk for three babies after she'd barely had enough to feed one. He understood her deep emotions, understood why she was crying so much, understood why she needed him to hold her tight because he'd been affected by it too. He'd had those same shudders whenever he remembered her breast being torn open, remembered that he had been completely helpless to stop it from happening. She HAD been violated. So cruelly and viciously violated and he understood.

As Sam began to calm, Carolyn picked up one of the girls and burped her and Sam did the same for the other one. Liam had already finished his bottle and Noah was holding him on his chest and just having a cuddle. He'd been affected by Sam's healing too. He was grateful that she no longer had that ugly dent in her breast. He was happy that another physical reminder of her cruel torture was gone. It probably wouldn't stop her nightmares, but it would improve how she viewed her body. Compared to the almost dead, physically handicapped woman that had been rescued, she had changed so much, but he had noticed lately, that she still avoided looking at herself in the bathrooms mirror and now hopefully that might change. She was slowly getting back to the fit, strong and healthy figure she had been before she was captured. He looked at Cassie, who looked like she was still in deep shock at what she had just witnessed. Noah transferred Liam to the crook of one arm and moved to her and touched her trembling arm to get her attention. Cassie startled at his touch as she turned to look at him, her face was very pale and her eyes were swimming in tears that threatened to overflow.  
“It's incredible isn't it?” Noah said gently as he smiled at her.  
“I can't believe they just did that” Cassie said in horrified awe as she turned her head back to watch Sam move the baby to burp her. She watched Sam as she hesitantly touched her left breast and slid her fingers over on the skin near the large scar.  
“I can feel it.... I can feel it being touched again” said Sam as her tears started to fall again.  
Cassie began to cry as she began to truly comprehend the extent of Sam's breast injury. She remembered what Jack had told her and she began to envision the cruel hands that had torn Sam's cut breast open, the large ugly wound that must have been there and the enormity of what Sam had suffered through during her captivity began to unfold into reality. Cassie gave a sob of distress and quickly ran out of the room so Sam wouldn't see her break down. She ran all the way to the room that she had been given and threw herself onto the bed in a torrent of emotional tears.

Sam had heard Cassie's sob and turned to look at her as Cassie spun and ran for the door “Cass....” she had called out in despair but Cassie had left the room. Sam instantly looked back at Noah who had been standing next to her. Noah had watched Cassie leave and wondered what to do, he looked back at Sam as she turned to him with pleading eyes. Making his mind up, he walked to the bed and handed Liam to Jack and then ran after Cassie to make sure she was okay, and Sam's sob's started afresh.

Noah jogged to Cassie's room and then hesitated when he heard her heart wrenching sobs and opened the door and went in. He closed the door and went over to her bed. She was lying face down and crying so hard that she hadn't even heard him come in. He sat on the edge of the bed and Cassie, feeling the movement on her mattress, turned to look. Seeing Noah through her tears, Cassie gave a large sob and launched herself into his arms. Noah automatically gathered her up and wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, just like he had whenever she had hurt herself as a child. He held her tight and then all his own grief over his lost future with Cassie suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he broke down into tears of his own.  
They cried together for quite a while. Cassie horrified and despairing about what Sam had been through and then once Noah had held her, she had also despaired for what had happened to him too. Thoughts of Sam being sexually assaulted and Noah being raped over and over flooded through her mind and the raw grief she felt overwhelmed her.  
Noah's heart shattered as he held her. Broke into pieces with her grief over Sam, broke for her having to witness Sam in such horrific pain, broke for her emotional reaction to it and broke for his dead family and the future with Cassie that had been taken away from him. They continued to hold each other as they slowly calmed. Cassie leaned onto his chest as her thoughts turned to the lost future she had cried over so many times. The future path that had, for a long time, no longer been open to her. A future with Noah. She sighed heavily as her crying finally stopped, sniffing and drawing shuddery breaths as she continued to calm in the warmth of Noah's arms. She had imagined this SO many times. Being held in Noah's strong grown up arms. She felt Noah shift and move an arm.

“Cass” he whispered emotionally and she pulled back to look up at him to see him looking down, she followed the direction of his gaze to the box of tissues that he held. She grabbed a few, wiped her face and blew her nose as Noah did the same. They tossed the used tissues into her rubbish bin and then looked at each other's tear stained faces. Noah stared at her face, soaking up the subtle ways she'd changed as she had grown into an adult. She was beautiful. He had known that she would be, just as he'd known that she would get taller. He broke into a gentle smile as he fondly remembered their shared dream of a future together. He'd promised to return and marry her, promised her that they would have a family of their own. Promises that now lay broken in his past. Promises that had been torn apart by separate tragedies in both of their lives. He couldn't imagine how she would have felt as the lone survivor of a massacre at the age of twelve, and then he realised, that ironically, they had both been survivors of a massacre, but where as she had gotten rescued and had been blessed with a new life and a new family, he'd gotten beaten, repeatedly raped, treated like an animal and kept isolated.  
Suddenly he felt so filthy dirty, felt like he shouldn't even be touching her. The smile quickly faded from his face and a dark bleakness set in as he pulled away from her, feeling sick that he'd even thought that he was still good enough to comfort her. He put the box of tissues back on her bedside table as he stood and backed away from her, dropping his filthy hands to his sides as more tears stung his eyes.

Cassie looked at Noah's suddenly desolate face in confusion as he backed away from her, turned and left the room... left her alone. Cassie suddenly felt desolate herself. She had just been left alone again. She felt like she had just lost her future with Noah again when he had walked out that door. She stared at the closed door, trying to seriously analyze her feelings about Noah. It was still there, now more than ever. The fierce ache of wanting a future with Noah. She had felt so... His arms had felt SO right around her. His presence had been a comfort. She knew the basics of the abuse he had suffered, but it didn't even factor into what she felt about him. As emotionally turbulent as it was, it physically didn't affect her. She didn't feel physically put off by the abuse or repeated acts of anal sex at all. It didn't matter to her that his penis was.... 'used', that he'd had sex hundreds, possibly thousands of times. She had just seen him as.... Noah. The boy who had grown into a man, a man to whom she still wanted to give her body and soul to. She had promised herself to him, promised to gift him her virginity and she thanked God that she had never tried to have sex, because she still felt that way. It wasn't Noah's fault that he was no longer pure and innocent. That had been stolen from him. Sam had told her that a relationship with Noah would be hard work, that he felt a lot of guilt over what he had done, that he would need a lot of patience, understanding and love. Did she really feel so strongly about Noah that she could burden herself with an emotionally difficult relationship? He'd walked out her door and it had made her feel completely desolate. The look on his face had been one of terrible sadness, or even bleak hopelessness. Is that how he felt about not having her? That there was no hope of a relationship with her because of what had done with his body? Is that why he'd looked so sad? Did he still feel anything for her? Enough to want a future with her? The look he'd given her had certainly given her that impression and suddenly she knew that she needed to find out. She needed to know if he still longed for a future with her, like she still longed for one with him. She blew her nose, gathered her courage and before long, found herself outside Noah's door. Noah had a room away from everyone else so he was able to sleep through the day without being disturbed.   
She hesitated, wondering whether to knock or just go in and therefore not give him the opportunity to turn her away without opening his door. She NEEDED to know. She HAD to know. She opened the door, went in and closed the door behind her and stopped dead at the sight in front of her and all thoughts flew out of her head as she stared at Noah, who was standing naked in front of his bed as he pulled down the blankets. 

He spun around at the noise of his door opening, stunned to see Cassie in his room. Her face went red as she looked at his groin and it was then that he realised that he was completely naked in front of her. He didn't know what to do, but then he figured that she would be horrified enough to leave, so he just stood there and let her look so she would go away. She didn't move. She didn't leave and his heart began to beat wildly in his chest as she continued to stare at his naked body. Her eyes flickered between his face and his penis while he just stood there and watched her, still waiting for her to be scared by his very large penis or horrified by seeing his scar covered naked body.  
Cassie didn't know where to look, but in the end, her fascination won and she stared at his penis. It was flaccid as it hung between his legs and her face was hot with embarrassment but she couldn't tear her curious eyes away. Then as she continued to look, his penis began to lengthen and then thicken and then rise in the air as it became erect. She watched mesmerized at the growth of his penis and then her mouth opened with astonishment as it had gotten longer and thicker and lifted higher and higher until it was literally pointing at her. Cassie looked up at Noah's face as he continued to stare at her face. Noah's penis responded to his carnal thoughts and bobbed as he imagined her opened mouth on his body, then on his cock and his heart began to beat faster and faster. He imagined Cassie touching him the way Sam touched Jack and his cock bobbed again and began to ache. When Cassie looked up at his face he noted that there was no fear in her eyes. He knew that she had definitely seen Jack and probably Corbin's naked cock's and maybe that's why she wasn't looking at his large cock with fear, she seemed to be completely fascinated with his cock. He didn't know what to think, and he wondered why she had even bothered to come to his room as he watched her eyes darken with arousal. Arousal? Cassie was sexually aroused by looking at him?

Cassie felt a warmth spread through her body as she looked up at Noah's face, his confused and wary face. She gathered her courage and walked towards him until she was only a step away from him. She cast her eyes down his body again, her eyes stayed on his large erect penis for a moment and then to the scars that marred his smooth skin. There were a lot of small scars on his chest, some thick, some thin, nearly all straight and precise lines and her lip trembled at the thought of him being cut so many times. Her eyes lingered on the largest scar and then she reached out her fingers, hesitating before she touched it. He flinched as her fingers made contact, but he stood his ground, so she ran her fingers along the six inch scar over his ribs as she studied it for a moment, counting the stitches that had closed the large wound. She looked up at his face again but he was just looking at her with a bleak but curious expression on his face. Cassie looked down at his hard penis. It moved again and Cassie looked at it in fascination. She tentatively reached towards it, but then hesitated and looked up at him.  
“Can I touch it?” she asked him with a whisper and he instantly registered the naive curiosity in her eyes and knew that she had never touched a cock as large as his before and he felt oddly proud that his body actually held interest for her. He gave her a slight nod and she gave him a small smile and then looked back down at his hard penis and gently touched the shaft with her fingertips. His cock flexed at the gentle sensation and her fingers momentarily lost contact before she re-summoned her courage and touched it again. Silk. It DID feel like silk under her fingertips, just like Sam said it would. It was so incredibly silky smooth. She ran her fingers up the entire length and Noah groaned softly and his hips automatically thrust forward a little. Cassie smiled in fascination at his reaction and she remembered Sam's words. She ran her fingertips more firmly back along it's length as she felt the funny tingly feeling between her legs again. Noah thrust his hips again with another groan. She then slowly stretched her fingers around his shaft, knowing that it was too big for her small hand to encircle, but wanting to try it anyway. She gripped it more firmly and felt the hard 'iron pole' under the silk and marveled at it's feeling of strength. She gripped her hand and slid it along his length towards the head of his penis, making Noah groan loudly, buck his hips and started to breathe faster. How to control a man...... She loosened her grip and spread her fingers out and traced around the ridge of the large head of his penis, making Noah groan and buck his hips again. She looked at Noah's face. His eyes were almost black as they stared at her, his expression soft and completely focused on her. She squeezed his cock head a little as she watched his face almost melt with pleasure as his hips thrust again. She looked back to his penis and explored his cock head further, touching his frenulum and then the slit in the end of his penis. His penis surged forward as he groaned and she felt wetness under her fingers. She looked at the substance on her fingertips and realized that is was his pre-ejaculate fluid. She looked at it in fascination and then lifted it to her nose to sniff it. It smelled musky and she heard Noah groan as she unwittingly teased and aroused him further. She looked at him, his eyes even darker and he looked almost hypnotized by her. She put her fingers to her mouth and licked them, while she watched Noah's face looked at her with powerful longing. She tasted the saltiness that Sam spoke of, but as she'd said, it wasn't unpleasant. How to control a man...... He was sexually turned on by seeing her. He had become erect just by looking at her and she knew without a doubt that he still dreamed of her, dreamed of their future together. He still loved her, still wanted her and she knew that there was only one way that she could make him realize that he WAS good enough for her. 

She dropped to her knees and firmly grasped his penis, she looked at the fluid oozing out of the slit and the head of his penis and knew that there was going to be no way that she would be able to fit it in her mouth so she simply leaned forward and tentatively licked the fluid and his slit, making Noah shudder and groan. She looked up at him as he stared transfixed at her face. He lifted his hands and gently touched her hair. She focused back on his penis and licked it again and again as more fluid continued to flow and his fingers played lightly with her hair as his body trembled. She lifted his penis and licked the underside of his shaft from base to tip. When her tongue stroked over his frenulum, his knees almost seemed to collapse. She remembered Sam's words and felt an odd sense of power run through her, pushing her to complete her control over him using his penis. Cassie licked his penis again, stroking it from base to tip and then tip to base as she completely coated his penis in her saliva, not even leaving a small part of his penis unclaimed. She then toyed with his frenulum again and Noah trembled and gave jerky thrusts as she sucked on his slit and frenulum as she looked up at him with love. She had fully coated him with her claim and now she was going to complete her claim on his penis as being hers. She sucked harder on his slit and frenulum as she stroked her hands up and down his shaft and watched his face dissolve into complete pleasure. His mouth opened and his thrusts got shakier as his fingers continues to caress her hair, then his eyes bored into hers as he orgasmed and ejaculated into her obviously willing mouth. He thrust with short jerky thrusts as stream after stream of semen flooded her mouth, then spilled down her cheeks and chin as she struggled to try and swallow his seed as she claimed his body and his pleasure for herself. 

His thrusts slowed as his orgasm faded and he watched Cassie as she licked his semen from his penis and used her tongue to lick around her mouth. There was a big dribble of semen on her chin as she looked up at him as she gently kept worked her hands over his penis as it softened, learning the changes in it's feel and texture as it relaxed. He moved his hand and used his finger to wipe the semen from her chin and then put his finger in front of her mouth. She opened her mouth and sucked his finger clean. Noah shuddered with the intense need to fuck the woman that was teasing him so boldly with her experienced touch and control over his pleasure. Cassie slowly stood up and then began to undress herself as she watched his face and eyes. She watched his face as she took off her t-shirt and then removed her bra and bared her breasts to him. Then she toed off her sandals, pushed down her leggings and panties and stepped out of them before straightening and standing naked before him with her hands by her sides. She felt her nipples tingle as they puckered and tightened and her belly tingled as well as between her legs. Noah was the first male to ever see her naked body and she watched his face as his black eyes roamed her naked body. He stepped forward and tentatively reached out a hand towards her breast, he paused and then looked at her face as he touched one of her nipples and kept strumming it as it got harder and harder. Cassie's eyes half closed as a bolt of pleasure ran through her with his touch. His fingers circled her nipple and then squeezed it and then gave slow tugs on it. Cassie moaned as sparks shot to her core, surprised by the strange feeling as she jerked a little and Noah watched her carefully as he trailed his fingers down over her belly to touch her red brown curls. Her beautiful red brown curls just like her red brown hair. Perfect. He watched as she seemed to tense and then shuffled her legs apart as he continued to push his hand between her legs.

“You want to try a big cock do you? You've never touched one this big have you? Never had one this big inside you? Do you enjoy a good fuck Cassie? Have you enjoyed your new life on Earth? The freedom to enjoy your body and share it with others? Carolyn told us that the young women on Earth share their bodies purely for enjoyment while they are young. Is that what you did Cassie? Did you at least think of me when you let someone take your maidenhead? Did you enjoy that first cock inside your tight virgin cunt? I hope he was good to you Cass...... I gave my innocence away to an old man. I was tied down and he touched me and licked me just like you did, got me hard and then sat on me, forcing my cock into his ass while he played with my balls. I lost my innocence in the ass of an old man” Noah then went silent for a moment before continuing “What are you doing Cass? You don't want me...... I'm filthy..... Do you crave to experience an extra large cock SO badly that you would want MY filthy cock inside your beautiful body? My filthy cock has been in thousands of men's asses Cassie..... Thousands. Just as I've had thousands of cocks up my ass. I was a whore Cassie. I've fucked men's asses since I was fourteen years old and then when I was seventeen I became a stud instead. Raping women, raping young girls, always forcing my cock into their tight unwilling cunts and making them scream with pain. Hurting young girls who's bodies were far too small and tight for my large cock” Noah looked at Cassie sadly as a tear ran down her face, his hand still rubbing her cunt. Despite his harsh words he could feel her increasing arousal on his fingers and knew that she must badly want to experience his extra large cock inside her cunt. He was surprised by the relief he felt, knowing that she was sexually experienced, that she was confident enough to take what she wanted from a man. At least he would be able to be with her this once while she experimented with a larger cock. He pushed his finger into the opening of her cunt, got his finger wet with her juice and smeared it on her clit before rubbing firmly on it. He smiled as Cassie's mouth opened and her legs parted further as her knees bent and she moaned with pleasure as he touched her. He dipped his finger into her cunt again, collecting more fluid and moving back to her clit again as his other hand continued to tug firmly on one of her nipples. He could see Cassie beginning to melt, just like Sam did for Jack. He groaned with excitement as his cock began to stir again at the thought of educating Cassie's pleasure greedy cunt with a large cock. He couldn't wait to see her impaled on his cock, the way Jack impaled Sam and he fervently hoped that Cassie's cunt was big enough to take ALL of his cock when he sunk it deep inside her. He kept moving his fingers from her clit to her cunt, finger fucking her a few times before returning to her clit. Cassie was spreading her legs wider as she moaned. 

Knowing that her legs would not support her when she orgasmed, he put his arm around her and secured her as he lowered her a little and she widen her legs even more as he finger fucked her again and found her G-spot. He lowered his head and put is mouth on one of her nipple and sucked deep and watched Cassie eyes as they almost rolled back into her head. Fuck she was beautiful. He was suddenly feeling happy, happy that she had grown up in a looser society on Earth, happy that she had shared her body with others and seemingly thought nothing of sharing her body for pleasure with his used filthy one. She had enjoyed her sexual freedom enough to go after what she wanted and she wanted to experience an extra large cock. He had seen her nipples go hard under her t-shirt as she had listened to Jack fuck Sam and then she had watched Corbin fuck Carolyn with his big cock and had seen how much Carolyn had loved it, so she had obviously wanted to experience one for herself. He had gotten an erection watching those tight nipples poke out through her shirt. Her legs had even rubbed together, wanting to feel pleasure on her own clit. He sucked harder on her breast and rubbed harder on her G-spot with his thumb rubbing up over her clit as her body trembled and her voice moaned with pleasure as more and more of her weight was supported by his arm around her. He felt her muscles begin to tighten and he lifted his eyes so he could watch her face as her orgasm washed over her. She looked surprised at the speed it hit her and rolled through her, making him think that whoever had been lucky enough to fuck her on Earth hadn't done a very good job, but the thoughts made him begin to doubt himself and his ability to give Cassie pleasure like the men on Earth did. He had watched Jack pleasure Sam plenty of times and had seen the guards torment the girls with being unable to resist the pleasure they gave them before Noah raped them and the guards taunted them. He knew what to do... he had just never done it before..... Cassie was a delight to watch as she orgasmed and as soon as her brows creased at him touching her now sensitive clit, he backed off the pressure and went back to sucking hard on her breast as she squirmed and moaned. He suddenly let go of her breast and put his other arm under her knees and lifted her up onto his bed and quickly pulled the blankets down out of the way. He barely gave her time to move before he opened her legs and lay on the bed and put his mouth on her cunt and tasted her. He groaned with delight at her sweet taste, now knowing why Jack enjoyed putting his mouth on Sam's pussy so damn much. Fuck Cassie's cunt tasted good. 

Cassie moaned loudly and lifted her hips up off the bed, so he put one of his arms over her hips to hold her down the way Jack sometimes held Sam's down. He licked at her clit and watched her body squirm and her eyes go hazy with pleasure as she watched him in between her legs, her hands went to her breasts and squeezed them and rubbed them before moving them down to touch his hair as he used his tongue to tease her clit. Her mouth was open and when she moaned she still looked surprised at how much pleasure she was feeling. Noah instantly wished that she'd had better lovers that would have pleasured her more before taking their own pleasure in her beautiful body. Cassie's body was jerking and shaking and he knew from watching Sam, that she was close to another orgasm, He moved his free hand to her cunt and pushed his fingers inside her and finger fucked her a few times as her body jerked and shook harder before he firmly rubbed her G-spot as he sucked hard on her clit. Cassie's eyes went as wide as her legs and her mouth opened into a big 'O' as she orgasmed again. Her abdominal muscles went tight and he could feel her cunt sucking greedily at his fingers. As he watched her face, he began to feel a little uneasy but he soon dismissed it as Cassie continued to jerk and tremble under his mouth with aftershocks of pleasure. He removed his fingers from her cunt and quickly got to his knees and took his erect cock firmly in one of his hands and began to wipe his cock head over her soaking wet cunt to coat his cock in her juices to aid his entry into her beautiful cunt. Fuck she had felt tight, he had only put two fingers in her pussy and she had felt tight around them, he smirked, thinking that she sure was going to love finding out what it was like to be fucked by a higher pleasure inducing larger cock. He swiped his cock head over her clit and her body jerked and then he looked at her as she seemed to shake off the orgasm induced stupor, and as he began to press his cock head into her cunt opening, she cried out for him to stop. He jerked to a stop and looked at her face as she looked at his rock hard cock in his hand as it pressed hard against her cunt, and KNEW that she had suddenly become scared and had changed her mind. He felt devastated. Right in that moment, he felt complete devastation. She didn't want him. He rocked back onto his heels and let go of his cock and then got off the bed.

“Get out” he said quietly as he refused to look at her for fear she would see his tears.  
“Noah......”  
“Get out. I know you've changed your mind. You either decided I was too BIG or I'm too DIRTY so just go Cassie” he said as he struggled to keep his emotions out of his voice.  
“Noah.....”  
“Cassie... It's okay... Just go” he pleaded sadly.  
“I'm sorry.....”  
“Cassie... Just go”  
“Noah.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to......”  
“I get it Cass, you saw how big I was, wanted to try me out for size and then when it was actually happening, you freaked out like most women do. I understand. Just.... get out... or do you want to torture me with your cock teasing a bit more?”  
“Noah I didn't....”  
Without looking at her, he picked up her clothes and tossed them on the bed next to her “Get dressed and get out”  
“I'm still a virgin” Cassie said with a whisper “I stopped you because I'm still a virgin and I wanted to warn you”  
Noah turned to look at her with incredulous horror and all her looks of fascination and surprise suddenly made sense in a completely, sickeningly, different way as he backed away from her and spoke in horrified anger to her, his tone edging on hysteria “Cassie? What in the HELL were you doing? You let me TOUCH you... Let me INFECT your body with my FILTHY hands. You had my filthy cock in your mouth... What the HELL were you doing?”.  
Cassie gathered her courage and got off the bed to stand tall in front of him “I claimed you” she said loud and firm.  
Noah faced morphed from anger to complete horror “No......” he protested with shock.

“I cleansed you of all others before me. I claimed your body and you pleasure. I claimed you and you will forsake all others and forsake their memories to make memories of our own” she said clearly and boldly.  
Noah stared at her incredulously and then started to break down a tear rolled down his face. “Cass.... No.... You can't...”  
Cassie quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him as he let out a sob and burst into tears. She squeezed him tight as her own tears fell and eventually he wrapped his arms around her and held her as he cried. He sobbed as his grief washed over him. His regrets, his broken dreams and his broken future all swirled together and overwhelmed him.  
Cassie eventually pulled back from him and cupped his face with her hands and looked lovingly in to his eyes.  
“I claim you Noah. I have cleansed you of all others and you will forsake all those before me. I have claimed your pleasure, your body and your soul”.  
Noah was silent for a moment and then he spoke with a trembling voice that overflowed with emotion. “I acknowledge your claim. I will forsake all others. I am yours in pleasure and my body and my soul belong to you. I am yours”.  
“Claim me Noah. I never stopped. I never stopped hoping, even when I thought there was none. I never stopped dreaming. I never stopped loving you Noah. You were always in my heart and now, I know there will never be room for another. Claim me Noah. I gift you my innocence. I gift you my pleasure, my body, my soul and my love. Claim me” said Cassie with her voice full of the love she felt for him.  
Tears fell from Noah's eyes as he listened to her emotional words. He closed his eyes and mentally shrugged his sexual history from his shoulders and let it fall away into nothing. Where it now belonged. It could no longer had any claim on his soul and he would fight against those bitter memories every day if he had to. Cassie had cleansed him and claimed him and those memories could no longer be a part of him if he wanted to claim her. He stood tall and looked at her “I never stopped dreaming either. I never stopped loving you. You were the reason I stayed alive”.  
“Claim me Noah. I have always belonged to you and I always will”.

Noah slowly lifted his hand and touched her face as he held back his tears. Then he bent and scooped her up and laid her on his bed before coming to lay beside her. He leaned down and gently kissed her and then began the youth ingrained ritual to claim her innocence.  
He kissed down her neck and over her breasts as Cassie sighed and started to squirm again. He kissed her belly, her curls and then the inside of her thighs as he opened them. He kissed her cunt and then instantly banished the vulgar word, and replaced it with the word that Jack used for Sam. Pussy. He kissed her pussy and then her curls and back up her belly as he settled his body beside her. He put his mouth on one of her breasts and sucked her nipple deep in a hard rhythm as Cassie moaned and arched her back. He moved his mouth to her other breast and repeated the deep sucking motions before lifting his head and looking at her with all the love he had for her clear in his eyes “I claim your breasts, for our pleasure and our children” Then he kissed his way down the middle of her chest “I claim your heart, your love and your soul” he continued to kiss his way down to her lower belly “I claim your womb and promise to gift you my children” He kissed her curls and then her pussy lips as Cassie widened her legs and moaned “I claim your pleasure” Then he parted her pussy lips and kept kissing her as he spread her pussy lips wide. Cassie moaned and moved her legs as she was filled with a restless need. Noah gently put one of his fingers inside her, moving it in gentle fucking motions as he kissed her pussy lips and her curls but avoided her clit. He added another finger and groaned a little at the tightness he felt again. He'd wished that he had taken a little more care when he had done this the first time, but she had already cleansed him, already made him belong to her before he even touched her and for that, he was glad.

He continued to kiss around her pussy and her thighs, driving her restlessness on and higher as she moaned. Seeking something she wasn't even sure of. Instinctively reaching for something unknown. He found her G-spot and began to rub it as he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. Her hips squirmed and this time, being freed of his arm, thrust under his mouth, trying to master an inbuilt rhythm not yet remembered. He moved his mouth a little and then worked her clit hard and watched at she trembled on the precipice before tumbling into an orgasm and her hips found the rhythm they had been searching for and thrust in a fast tempo as he pushed on her pleasure. When her hips rose up high and stilled, he backed off the pressure and she collapsed back on the bed panting and looking at him with a smile on her face. He added a third finger to her pussy and began to stretch her, wishing that he wouldn't have to hurt her when he fully claimed her body and her pleasure. He put his mouth back on her pussy, pleasuring her as much as she could, wanting her to be as ready as possible for his large thick cock. He gave a sigh of thankfulness that she had stopped him, that she had told him before he had pushed in and hurt her. He would never have forgiven himself. It was bad enough that he had pleasured her before beginning the ritual to claim her, but he let the negative thoughts slide from his mind as he turned his attention back to the girl he loved, the woman he loved. His heart felt so light, so full of hope again and he smiled at her with tears of gratefulness in his eyes. Grateful that she had been able to see past his sordid history and simply let it slide off her. He felt free. He finally felt free. He moved up and sucked on one of her breasts, Cassie moaned and automatically pushed her chest up and arched her back. He swapped breasts as he continued to work his fingers in her pussy. Her wet, wet pussy. He groaned when she felt how much wetter she was than before and listened to the delicious sounds that Cassie's pussy was making around his fingers. He continued to work her pussy, with his thumb sliding over her clit and suck on her breasts until she orgasmed again.   
Cassie moaned and sighed as her body calmed a little and Noah noted that she had broken out into a light sweat on her gorgeous body as she looked at him with love and trust.  
He gathered his mental strength, knowing that it was time to take what she offered. Time to take her maidenhead and cause her pain. He knew he was going to hurt her. It would be impossible for him not to hurt her as he forced his large cock into her tight virgin pussy and tore her maidenhead. He moved his body to settle on top of her and he stilled, still not ready to hear her cry out in pain. He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping the awful images of young girls he had raped out of his mind and concentrated on trying to calm his building anxiety and fear.

“Noah” Cassie said in a breathy whisper.  
He opened his eyes to look at her, knowing that she would see his fear and know that she could feel his body trembling with anxiety.  
“I KNOW it's going to hurt and I KNOW there is nothing you can do to make it any easier for me. You have done all you can Noah. Claim me. I am ready to give my body to you” she said gently as she looked at him lovingly.  
Noah looked down at her and smiled as he desperately tried to push his fears away. He rose up onto his haunches and grasped his iron hard thick shaft and looked at her small pussy and froze.  
“I'm ready Noah. I trust you”  
Noah looked at her, gathered his courage and slowly began to work the broad head of his cock into her virgin pussy as she raised herself up on her elbows to watch. He worked with small, slow gentle thrusts, slowly stretching her entrance before the head finally breached her and she jolted with shock. He stilled as she looked up at him and panted as she shifted her hips a little. Noah slowly kept pressing forward in gentle pushes, getting a little more of his length into her until she looked at him with wonder as she felt the broadness of his cock head stretching her wider and wider. Cassie kept panting and her face looked at him in fascinated disbelief as she watched his cock slowly keep disappearing into her virgin body. He gently rocked forward a little more before he slid back through the progress he'd made and then gently surged forward to his furthest depth several times and Cassie mouth opened wide with surprise as he slid back and forth inside her.  
“Oh my God!” she breathed in unexpected pleasure as she looked up at him.  
He slid back and forth a few more times, getting her pussy used to his size before he claimed more depth in her pussy. His body screamed at him to just shove into her and steal his pleasure, but he fought the voices in his head and began to work his cock forward again until the pressure of her maidenhead was firmly against his cock head. Cassie felt the pressure and tensed. Noah leaned down and kissed her neck as he slowly did some more sliding back and forth in her pussy as she lay down flat on the bed and looked up at him. She began to relax and moan with pleasure. He timed his rhythm and looked at her face as he slid back and forth.

“I claim your maidenhead. I shed your blood with pleasure and promise to forever honor your gift and honor my promises to you. I claim you as mine” he felt her tense again so he just kept sliding back and forth until she relaxed again. “I love you Cassandra” he said as he surged forward and tore through her maidenhead with a sudden two or three more inches of his length. Cassie cried out in pain and then gave a little sob as she tensed and sobbed again as Corbin stilled and held her “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry” he whispered in her ear over and over as she calmed and settled with obvious discomfort. “Relax my little sunflower. I need you to relax” he whispered gently and then kissed her tears and then briefly kissed her lips. He had seen Jack and Sam kiss using their tongues but he had never done it. He had been forced to kiss men and suck on their cocks but using tongues to kiss was something that simply didn't happen until Jack and Sam were captured and thankfully by then, he was a medic and a stud. He kissed her lips again and told her that he loved her and then kissed her neck as he began to gently move his cock inside her again. He kept rocking and sliding it back and forth until she was relaxed, moaning and squirming again. He rose up and thrust a little further into her pussy, stretching her even more. Her eyes went wide and when he slid back she moaned. He surged forward bit by bit, slowly burying his cock into her pussy as deep as it would go. Cassie's face was magical to watch as her body slowly opened to let him deep into her pussy. He finally buried his cock completely inside her pussy and then paused as she carefully adjusted the position of her hips with a bit of a wince.  
“God you're huge!” panted Cassie “This is the bit where it gets really good right? Sam said once you're all the way in it will get really good”  
Noah looked at her in surprise. Had Cassie and Sam actually discussed what it would be like if she had sex with him? The thought floored him until Cassie spoke again.  
“Is this where it gets good?” Cassie repeated herself.  
He looked down at her “I've never done this before. For pleasure. I've never done this with the aim of providing pleasure for a woman” he told her honestly as anxiety began to edge it's way back into his mind.  
“Then let's find out together” Cassie said with a smile.  
Noah bravely smiled at her. At least THIS was something new that they could share with each other. The final step in his claim. Providing her with pleasure and his seed. He braced himself and forcefully slid his cock backwards and then thrust forward to bump against her curls.

“Oh my GOD!!” Cassie cried out in surprise. He did it again “OH MY GOD!” she repeated with wide eyes. On the third thrust her eyes began to glaze over and he knew that the pleasure was now definitely overriding the discomfort and it gave him the confidence to use more force. He continued to thrust at a regular tempo. Bumping against her curls as her pussy swallowed him whole. He could feel himself bumping against Cassie's cervix but figured that it mustn't be too hard if she was feeling nothing but pleasure. He sped up his rhythm, using more strength to bump against her curls as she began to shake with pleasure. Her eyes began to continually roll into the back of her head with every thrust but she seemed to still be feeling a little tense. He watched her carefully for a few more thrusts.  
“It's okay little sunflower, It's just an extra big orgasm. Just relax and let it take you” he said and continued to watch her face as he slammed against her with more force. She looked up at him and he felt her relax underneath him as his thrusts kept thumping against her curls. He saw the moment that she let go of her nerves and let the orgasm swamped her.  
“FUCK!” Cassie cried out and then her eyes rolled back and closed as her body began to convulse. Her core cramped up and tried to clamp onto his cock. He kept thrusting into her and she began to wail as her orgasm went on and on. The new sensations of feeling a massive orgasm around his cock flooded him with immense pleasure and short circuited his control. He floundered for a thrust or two and then orgasmed hard as he slammed against her and rocked, grinding his pelvic bones against hers as he groaned deep with such immense pleasure that he had never, EVER experienced before. He had never had such a big orgasm before and he had NEVER felt that kind of physical response from a woman before. He'd had some experienced breeders who'd managed to orgasm while he'd relentlessly fucked them, but nothing like this. It was heaven. Pure heaven as he ejaculated into her core while she cramped and throbbed hard around his cock. He groaned as his ejaculations finally stopped and groaned again as his body began to calm. He looked down at Cassie, who's body was still trembling underneath him. He had seen Sam build up to extra big orgasms plenty of times to recognize what had been happening with Cassie. He could barely believe that he had been able to do that to her. That he had been able to provide her with so much pleasure, especially during her first fuck. Her first fuck. It sounded awful. He hadn't just fucked her, he had made love to her. She had claimed him and then he had claimed her and he had made love to her. Cassie's eyes were still glazed over as she began to blink and then eventually focused on him.

“God!...” she moaned “No wonder Sam swears so much! Holy FUCK that was incredible” she said as she chuckled a little and smiled at him. Noah chuckled and smiled back at her and then it suddenly struck him that he had orgasmed without having anything in his ass. He had gotten hard and orgasmed TWICE without needing something in his ass. He suddenly felt like another huge weight had lifted off him as he smiled down at her and tears came to his eyes. Something else suddenly crossed his mind “Cass... Are you protected?” he asked with belated dread.  
Cassie looked at his worried face and then sighed before answering “Yes. I'm protected Noah” and Noah sighed with obvious relief. “Noah. I meant it when I claimed you and gave myself to you. I want to have your babies” she told him firmly.  
“Jack told me that you are training to be a Doctor. You need to finish your studies before you think about having babies” he urged her “You have such an amazing opportunity in front of you, in a world that can offer you SO much and I'm not going to mess that up for you by getting you pregnant”.  
Cassie looked at him in silence for a moment “I quit school” she finally said.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I wasn't happy. I needed my family and they were all gone. They're all back and now my family includes you too. I always dreamed of belonging to you, having your babies, making our home somewhere happy. I still have those dreams. Despite all the opportunities that Earth could give me... I still had those dreams. I still WANT those dreams that we shared”.  
Noah looked at her, knowing that she was speaking the truth. She had still longed for a family with him, even with everything that Earth offered her, she still dreamed about him and their family.  
“So...... You and Sam talked about having sex?” he asked with curiosity.  
“OH!... Um... Yeah. It was pretty embarrassing but everything she said about sex was true. Mum literally threw books at me and I read them all, but when Sam talked to me I realised that none of them had told me anything practical about sex. I am really glad that she talked to me. It made it so much easier to not be nervous when I sort of knew what to physically expect” Cassie admitted.  
“So.... You talked about having sex... with ME?” asked Noah with a little concern.  
“Sam's very smart remember. She saw straight through me and knew that I still loved you”.  
“So... She encouraged you to do.… this?”  
“Oh God no! Hell... I had no idea I was going to do this until you walked out of my room. I felt..... abandoned all over again.... and I knew I HAD to know whether you still wanted me. Whether or not you still dreamed about me and our future together. I knew, then and there, that I didn't want to EVER be without you again”.

“What made you think of it?”  
“Think of what?”  
“The cleansing ritual for widowers? I'm not exactly a widower”.  
“It's not just for widowers Noah, it's also for anyone who was taken against their will, more commonly used for a woman that had been raped, but I knew that you'd had your innocence stolen. I knew that you were still worthy of me.... I just needed YOU to know it too”  
“I chose to enjoy those fucks” Noah said as his guilt began to rise.  
“No you didn't”  
“I chose to willingly suck on their cocks and have their cocks shoved up my ass. I enjoyed it”  
Cassie went quiet for a moment as she remembered what Sam had told her, she had known that he would feel like this. Conflicted about his guilt. “What would they have done? If you had of refused to do it willingly, what would they have done to you?” she asked him with tears I her eyes.  
Noah looked away from her piercing gaze and shuddered, remembering the times when he had been pack raped and then all the times that he had been beaten and cut for not being 'willing' enough. They had cut him and then poured something over the cut that had stung terribly. They would usually pour it on several times during days when there were no customers and the staff would use him and torment him with the pain. He shuddered again as he began to tremble and then he startled as Cassie put her hand against his face.  
“That wasn't a choice Noah. That's like asking someone how they want to die. It's not a choice. You had NO choice Noah. I knew you were innocent in your heart. I knew that if things had been different, that you would have saved your innocence for me”.  
Noah looked at her with a sad smile.  
“I love you Noah”  
Noah felt a tear escape “I love you too my little sunflower” he smiled. Then he moved to withdraw from her body.

“I guess this is where it gets really messy huh?” said Cassie with a slight grimace.  
Noah looked at her with an amused smile “Wow... Sam really DID tell you everything”  
“Yep... So I hope you've got something handy because I am NOT ready to feel semen running down my thighs just yet” she said with a wry grin.  
Noah chuckled and reached for the box of tissues before he withdrew from her “These aren't the best, but they do the job of cleaning up the mess” he smiled and then his smile faded as he realised what he'd just admitted to and went silent with shame. He wiped his cock and then wiped her pussy and thighs before moving away from the bed. He threw the tissue box on the bedside table and inadvertently knocked his butt plug onto the bed. His face went red and he quickly picked it up and shoved it in the drawer and walked away from the bed.  
“Please don't walk away from me Noah. What was that?”

Noah groaned and turned around and looked at her and knew that she deserved his honesty “It's a butt plug. I usually shove it up my ass when I masturbate and try to relieve my sexual frustration every day. Being a whore and a stud for so long left me with a pretty high sex drive” he said baldly, expecting to see her revulsion and knew that he deserved to see it, but wildly hoping that she wouldn't regret her impulsive choice to claim him.  
“Well.... I guess you won't be needing it today then.....” Cassie said, followed by a curious “Will you?”.  
Noah looked at her in disbelief and then huffed a breath and spoke “I thought that I would never be able to orgasm without it”  
“Oh... Well I guess I should feel flattered then?” Cassie smiled.  
Noah looked at her, a little stunned by her calm assessment of his 'problem'. He huffed a laugh “That was the first time I have ever been able to orgasm without the fuck drug or something up my ass in a very, VERY long time” he confessed.  
Cassie got up and walked over to him “If you need it, then you need it and we'll work with it. But I'm glad that I could do that for you, because honestly... I have no clue how to put one of things in your ass” she said with a wry smile, then she suddenly pulled a face of disgust and looked down at her thighs “Oh God!.... It really DOES feel gross” she said with a laugh and Noah couldn't help but laugh with her as the guilt in his heart faded away a little.


	71. DEADLINE

CHAPTER 71 DEADLINE

When Cassie had run from the room and Noah had gone after her, Sam's tears had started up again. Jack put Liam into the crook of his arm and put his other arm around her again. Sam leaned against him as she cried.  
“She'll be okay Sam. I think what you went through kinda just sank in for her. Noah will make sure that she's okay” Jack said, trying to reassure her.  
Once Sam calmed, the others went out for breakfast and Jack laid the triplets on the bed to have a play and a kick. Jack had his arm around Sam as they watched their babies play. Lilly and Lacey's hands touched and glowed as they looked at each other and talked. Then Sam asked Jack if he felt up to taking the triplets through the Stargate. Jack told her that he was starting to feel better, especially after the last lot of energy Daniel gave him and then he laughed.  
“It was pretty funny that Daniel's energy went straight to my cock”.  
“It was definitely funny, but it made for one HELL of a fuck. You managed to fuck me through three orgasms before you orgasmed too so that was a great bonus!” she smirked “It usually takes the fuck drug for me to get THAT lucky”.  
“Yeah... That sure was a bonus.... God you were loud!” he said with an amused laugh.  
Sam went a little red “Yeah.... I was wasn't I.... I can't believe you opened our pleasure link while you masturbated” Sam said with an indignant laugh “I was NURSING!”  
“Hey... It got you in there with me and it was worth it.... Wasn't it?”  
“Oh yeah..... DEFINITELY worth it. Carolyn sure did get affected by our frenzied sex romp though and God Cassie was so embarrassed... Poor kid.... God I hope she's okay. Like you said... I think it just hit her and seeing me in so much pain while having my breast healed can't have helped. I assume you told her how it happened? She didn't bat an eyelid when she was there and I opened my shirt to nurse the babies”  
“Yeah... I told her pretty much everything. I left out the overdosing episodes and the heart attacks... Oh.. and the other dying bits... I figured I needed to talk to you about how much we tell her. I thought that maybe she should watch the presentation that Daniel made up for the SGC, that way she is not going to be caught by surprise by someone talking about something that we didn't tell her about. I think we need to be honest with her. If it was me... I would feel hurt that I didn't get told all the information that others have already been told. I knew I needed to explain your breast though, it is a.... WAS a major disfigurement and I needed to prepare her for your terrible physical condition, so I showed her the photographs from when you were in the coma so she wouldn't be too shell shocked when she saw you in person. She coped pretty well..... she coped better than I thought she would, but maybe she was so focused on putting on a happy face for you, that it took time for her to really think about what you must have gone through”.

Sam touched her breast again “I can't believe Kyan figured out how to build new breast tissue, but I guess we can almost do anything if we have enough energy to do it. It was basically the next step up from healing, but to think of tweaking it with the basis of how I got my muscles to expand, was nothing short of thinking COMPLETELY outside the box. It makes me wonder what else we could do with a bit of imagination and looking beyond our supposed limitations. Having Naquadah sure does enhance the power of the Ancients by a long way. I'm glad that funny feeling inside me is gone now. It was making me feel slightly nauseous all the time. God I look so different now”  
“Yeah... You sure do” Jack smiled “Hank said that we could take them through this morning and then he and Carolyn's mother will come up and visit her, THEN we need to talk to Hank and George and tell them EVERYTHING. Are you sure that you are up for visitors? I made sure they knew about staying away from sick people before they come up. Carolyn's parents sure are going to get a big shock”  
“They sure are. Instant grandchildren. I'm glad you thought of telling them to staying away from sick people, we have a lot of newborns onboard now and they are too young to immunize. I want the twins to go through again too and I want you to keep going through until the reactions stop”.  
“How many times do you want the triplets to go through today? Just through and back for now? How much do you want to push them?”  
“They should be able to tell you if their protein markers activate and I'm sure you will be able to notice a change in them too. Kyan knew just by assessing the differences in his body, otherwise, I will check them when they get back. Hopefully it will only take one or two return trips through to get theirs active and settled. I want you go through twice, then take the twins with you and if the triplets react, then take them through again too”.  
“Okay. I will get Daniel and Teal'c and then see if Corbin and Jayak can come too. I will go and find Cassie so she can go through too. The more people we have to help will mean less repeated trips to get them all through”.  
Just as he finished talking, Corbin and Carolyn came back in from breakfast carrying plates with food for Jack and Sam.  
“Oh that smells divine” said Sam as she began to salivate. Carolyn put her plate on the bed table and pushed it in front of her. “Oh yum” said Sam as she picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. She moaned as the flavor exploded in her mouth.  
“Well at least you have your OWN bacon this morning” smiled Jack as he sat down at the table to eat his.  
“Lucky you” smirked Sam before she took another bite of bacon.  
“Sam, have you checked with Kyan to see how much they have grown?” asked Carolyn.  
Sam frowned “Not yet. I thought I would give them a bit of time because using the volatile energy knocked them about a bit and it might have affected them too”.  
“Okay. Let me know when you hear from him”.  
“I am hoping that using the volatile energy disrupted their growth enough for them to be able to take better control of it, but we'll just have to wait and see. Having the extra energy attached to my Naquadah is what made them grow those extra few weeks. It's possible that they kept growing until they used up the energy healing me. My belly does feel tighter and bigger since last night..... God... I could only be a few weeks off giving birth” Sam despaired.

“The important thing is that your ability to make breast milk just increased in a BIG way. Even just having the breast repaired would have made a significant difference, but the fact that they increased your size too... That's certainly one less stressful thing to think about. If we keep your energy levels high enough, you should be able to cope with increased demand on your body to make a higher volume of breast milk”  
“They are actually feeling pretty full and heavy now” Sam said “Maybe I should be wearing something supportive now they have given me an enlargement AND a breast lift, they are sitting higher than before”  
“Yes, they are definitely sitting higher and definitely look more... youthful. God they look positively perky now!” smirked Carolyn. 'I will take a measurement before you breast feed next time and get some maternity bra's sent up for you to try, oh and speaking of feeding.... I think that feeding them every time they are hungry is still going to be too much for your body to handle. I think we should stick to every second feed and pump then as well...”  
“I just couldn't stay awake” Sam sighed in frustration.  
“Give your body a chance to adjust to it's new condition. You are still missing a protein marker remember, so no matter what you do, you will always need plenty of sleep”  
“Yeah... I know.... I just... I felt so much better” Sam sighed unhappily.  
“Then let's keep it that way” smiled Carolyn “Enjoy the time that you CAN spend breast feeding them by keeping your body as happy as possible”  
“Alright” Sam relented “Every second feed. I think you need to pump me now” Sam said as she felt her breasts “I think they must have used some of that energy to put them to work and filled them. They feel really full and heavy”  
“Okay. Let's see how much we get” said Carolyn and then she got the pump and before long Sam was filling her first set of bottles and Carolyn had the second pair ready and waiting.  
Jack cut up Sam's steak, egg and bacon breakfast and was feeding it to her while the pump was working. Much to everyone's surprise, she was able to eat the whole lot and the pump filled three sets of bottles before turning the pump off.  
“Wow... Three full bottles after feeding the girls” exclaimed Carolyn” “No wonder they felt heavy”  
Sam smiled but then her face suddenly slackened as her eyes went hazy. Carolyn and Jack waited patiently until she eventually blinked and then she huffed a breath and looked at Carolyn and then Jack, looking a little … stunned.

Carolyn could feel Sam's shock as much as Jack could. “How much more did they grow?” asked Carolyn gently as she sat on the end of their bed.  
Sam sighed “They grew another two weeks before they could slow themselves down, so they are now twenty seven weeks Earth time. Having their protein marker activated put them at the higher growth rate, but they managed to slow it down to Ancient time by using the energy off my Naquadah”.  
“So in three weeks time, you're going to be thirty three weeks” said Carolyn in disappointment.  
“They had to filter the unstable energy through themselves... they couldn't just..... use it. That's why it hurt so bad, they were ALL pulling the Naquadah down through my body, so when it passed through the placenta's they could filter the energy off the Naquadah and absorb it like the way we can absorb it from the Stargate or each other. The good news is, that I should have enough breast milk to feed all six babies. Now that they have their full powers, they will be able to help me more easily but they will be limited by their energy intake, well.... MY energy intake I guess. They are going to try to keep a tight rein on my nausea and they have increased my appetite, which must have been why I managed to finish all of that steak. Ultimately I should be able to cope better all round for the next three to four weeks”.  
“Or four? They think they might be able to get themselves past thirty three weeks?” Jack asked hopefully.  
“That's what they are aiming for, but they don't know how much my body will be able to take being pushed because my body is finding everything more and more difficult, but at least now we know there is a deadline for me to work towards. This next pregnancy will be all the time I have to increase my strength enough to survive the activation of my Protein Markers”  
“Hang on... Deadline? This next pregnancy will definitely be your hard limit?” asked Carolyn with concern. 

“Yes. My body will simply have been too long with out my Markers. It's truly amazing that I've lasted this long. Having Kyan inside me... was a complete game-changer and it's helped my body immensely. I wouldn't have survived this pregnancy without him and I am going to need to activate the new babies Ancient genes as soon as possible so they will be able to help me in the same ways. If my body can manage to survive getting them fast forwarded to sixteen weeks, then I will have a very good opportunity to spend the remainder of that pregnancy gaining strength to go through with the blood swap”  
“Survive getting them to sixteen weeks? Survive? What exactly do you mean by that?” asked Carolyn with a little shock.  
“Carolyn. The only reason I'm alive is because I've currently got help on the inside to manage by body. As soon as I give birth, that help will no longer be there and my body will be struggling with even the most basic of functions. If I can get regular donations of pure energy, then it will help immensely rather than trying to get my body to digest food and convert it to energy. We are just going to need to be sensible in limiting what my body needs to do until Jack can take me down to the Stargate and fast forward me to sixteen weeks. Jack is going to have to do it because my body isn't going to be strong enough to shut myself down and compel their growth.” Sam paused and then took a breath before continuing “But first of all, let's concentrate on getting THIS pregnancy successfully completed. Kyan and the girls are going to increase my libido so I will be able to bring in more energy from orgasms because they are going to need all the energy they can get. They want us to have sex more often. That was a little weird to hear our son telling us that we needed to have more sex.... I also need to eat as much as I can. Proteins, fats and carbs and anything that will provide me with high energy. Kyan even told me to eat more blue jello” Sam chuckled, trying to dispel the gloom of her revelations.  
“So.... Lots of sex, lots of blue jello, lots of steak, eggs and bacon and lots of soda. Maybe we should switch you to full strength soda?” suggested Jack.  
Sam looked horrified “Ewww.... No thanks.... I don't like the taste. This could actually be a bit of fun... Eating what I want and not feeling like I want to puke it back up again when I'm done... Bring it on!”

“What about exercise? What about your muscles?” asked Carolyn.  
“They want me to use the pool to strengthen my muscles but that's it. I'm to either be carried or use the wheelchair, even to go to the bathroom no matter how good my legs get I need to conserve the energy for their use as much as possible. I can have short showers once my legs strengthen and they will help out during physio to make sure I get the most out of it. They are going to do everything via their Ancient powers so the Naquadah will still be used to give them energy for growth as well as the extra energy they are going to need to do the work on my body. Kyan also told me that my body, and therefore my next pregnancy, will also be on Ancient time. He said it would it would cause too much stress to my body if they tried to slow it down again”.  
“Actually... I guess the most of that was pretty good news” marveled Carolyn “We have a solid opportunity to get you stronger during these last three or four weeks”  
“Yeah... It's better than I was expecting. This is why Charlie took the chance to be with you Jack, because he KNEW that he could save me. He knew. He knew that I had made Melody hide my knowledge, he knew that I would need to get access to it. My body was at breaking point. THAT'S why I talked to you about Charlie. Why I had the shower. It wasn't me somehow knowing I needed help. It was Charlie. He's the one who woke you with that dream. He's the one who showed you what had happened to me in the shower. He was the one that prompted you with what to do to get my heart working again. It was Charlie Jack. It was all him.. He didn't want you to lose me Jack. It was all him. Kyan saved my life.” said Sam with deep emotion as she looked at Jack “It wasn't my gene pushing me to get access to my knowledge, it was HIM. He knew that I was going to die if I didn't get that knowledge back. He got it back for me and then I had enough time to figure out a way to save myself. He risked his own existence, knowing that if I died, then he would die with me. He saved my life” Sam said as tears ran down her face.  
Jack put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in so he could hold her. He put his hand on Sam's belly and made contact with Kyan and then Kristie and Kaitlin, thanking them for working so hard to save their mother. He flooded them with love, flooded Kyan with gratefulness as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Carolyn watched them for a few minutes and then broke the silence “So I guess you're not as smart as what we thought you were?” she said with sarcasm, making Sam laugh through her tears.  
“I guess not” Sam said as she smiled back at her.  
“So.. Three or four weeks left, then you will get pregnant with triplets again. You activate their genes and you will fast forward your pregnancy to week sixteen. Then the triplets will help you by using their Ancient powers until you give birth” stated Carolyn to make sure she had the information straight.  
“Yep.. That sounds about right” agreed Sam.  
“So your next pregnancy will only be about eight or nine weeks?”  
“Oh God! Don't say that! That sounds as scary as hell!” said Sam.  
'But... It's true isn't it? And we only have the next three or four weeks to get you in the best shape we can so you can get through a couple of days after the birth when Jack will take you back down to the Stargate and fast forward you sixteen weeks? Well... If you would rather avoid the Stargate to get enough energy, I'm always happy to fist you again” smirked Carolyn with a smile and Sam went a little red as she remembered that rather hot session with Carolyn.  
“I never did apologize for taking most of your energy like that” Sam said quietly.  
“I'm glad you did it Sam. You saw the opportunity to help yourself be safer and I'm glad you took it. You made sure that I would get more than enough from Corbin to keep me strong while I slept. It didn't hurt me to sleep a few days and it helped you enormously..... Speaking about enormous... Did you like it? I mean you must have because that orgasm was spectacular” she smirked proudly.  
Sam laughed awkwardly “Yeah... It was... Ah... Actually yeah.. It WAS pretty amazing, but then again I did set my pleasure receptors to have a stronger response to pleasure” Sam said as she smiled and flushed again... then she squirmed and gave a little moan.  
“Oh boy! It looks like you're FINALLY going to find out what it's like to be super horny all the time. I'm going to LOVE watching you embarrass yourself for a change” smirked Carolyn with undisguised glee “You really DID enjoy my fist in your pussy didn't you? Did you enjoy having something bigger than Jack in your pussy? You LOVED it didn't you? You loved being fucked by something bigger than usual didn't you”  
“Gee... Thanks for the support...” said Sam sarcastically and then her expression changed “Actually...” she said with a bit of a smug smile “I think we should ALL experience having our pussy stuffed with something bigger than usual every now and then” and then she turned to Jack with a glint in her darkened eyes “Guess what honey?” Sam asked wickedly.

“Ohhh..... I think I'm going to enjoy this VERY much” smirked Jack as he looked back and forth between Carolyn and Sam who were smirking at each other and he began to get hard as he looked forward to doing whatever Sam had in mind to teach Carolyn a lesson... He knew how much Sam hated being teased, especially about something she finds embarrassing, and yes, she still felt that her sexual responses to Carolyn were a little embarrassing, so now that Carolyn had teased Sam about her sexual response to having Carolyn's fist in her pussy... Look out. He smiled again as he watched Sam's eyes darken even more with arousal.  
“You are definitely going to love it” Sam smiled and then she raised up her face to kiss Jack, quickly using her tongue to stoke her arousal as she opened up a pleasure link with Jack and then opened up her emotional link to Carolyn and strongly projected her arousal. Jack quickly caught on and moved one of his hands straight down to her pussy and smeared her fluids onto her clit and began to rub it and Sam's arousal kicked up as she kept toying with Jack's tongue in lust inducing open mouthed kisses. Jack heard Carolyn's strangled gasp and then added his arousal to Sam's as he broke the kiss to suck on Sam's neck. Sam moaned loudly and he could hear Carolyn begin to moan just as loud. Sam was panting as he rubbed harder on her clit and Sam suddenly cried out and orgasmed as Jack sucked on her neck. He heard Carolyn wail a little and briefly looked at her. She was lying on her back on the bottom of their bed with her hand down her shorts and panties, moving quickly on her pussy and her other hand was up under her shirt and on her breast. Jack showed Sam what he was seeing and Sam's orgasm kicked a notch higher and Carolyn went silent as she orgasmed too. Sam moaned and silently told Jack to hurry up and fuck her. Jack helped her onto her hands and knees so she could see Carolyn and quickly pushed the full length of his hard cock into Sam's waiting soppy wet pussy. 

He heard Carolyn cry out in shock “OH FUCK!” and then he looked at her wide open eyes as she looked back at him and Sam in complete disbelief. He smirked wickedly and then quickly rammed in and out of Sam a few times and watched as Carolyn's eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head. Her legs opened wider as his invisible cock fucked 'her'. He rammed in a few more times and Sam smugly watched Carolyn's facial expressions of feeling overwhelming pleasure as she felt Jack's huge cock 'inside' her via Sam's link.   
Carolyn began to swear loudly as Jack's cock rammed into 'her' pussy. She had never felt so overwhelmingly stuffed full of cock as she did now. Corbin always stretched her hard but this..... THIS.... was.... fucking unbelievable. Her pussy felt like it was on fire as the sparks of being stretched so big and tight, combined with the incredible sensations of feeling EVERY single contour on Jack's cock ripple over her pussy walls. She couldn't believe how much more sensation she felt with her pussy stretched so tightly around the massive cock 'inside' her. Jack gave a few more stupor-inducing thrusts and then, knowing that it would be just too weird to fuck Sam to completion, knowing that Carolyn was along for the ride as well, he cut the link between Carolyn and Sam and watched Carolyn briefly as she moaned loudly with disappointment at her discontinued pleasure as she sagged back onto the bed and panted heavily with her eyes closed.

Jack turned his full attention back to Sam and gripped her hips as he set a faster pace. Sam began to wail and he felt her tip over into another orgasm as he fucked her hard and fast. He noticed movement on the end of the bed and looked to see that Corbin had pulled off Carolyn's shorts and panties and had pulled her towards the edge of the taller than average bed and was standing between her legs and was fucking her hard while he held the back of her legs against his body. Jack struggled to control himself as he felt Sam's orgasm wash through him via their pleasure link. Once her pleasure settled a bit, he slowed his rhythm to give her overwhelmed senses a bit of a break and took the opportunity to pull out of her pussy completely and then he suddenly surged all the way back inside her in one hard thrust. Sam threw her head up and gasped as he shoved his huge cock in her again. He did it a few more times until Sam was shuddering with each hard thrust, moaning and trembling with pleasure and he thumped up against the right spot inside her. He felt her close to another orgasm so he resumed a fast rhythm and fucked her hard. Sam slightly adjusted her hips and then began to swear loudly as she got her position perfect.  
“Oh Fuck!.... Fuck!.... Right there... Oh God!... YES...... Oh Fuck YES... Fuck!....” and then went silent as a massive orgasm stole her ability to vocalize anything and her body went tight around his cock. He projected his pleasure into her more forcefully and her orgasm progressed into vice like sucking on his cock and he slammed into her one more time before he erupted with forceful streams of semen jetting inside her.

When their bodies settled a little, he slid his cock through her throbbing pussy and checked her drifting mind as her body relaxed more and more. He looked at Carolyn and Corbin, who were still hard at it. Suddenly Corbin faltered and his face was a brief picture of wide eyed shock before experimentally thrusting into her again and then groaning deeply before resuming his hard and fast fucking with loud groans of pleasure, clearly struggling to hold off his own orgasm.  
Moments later Carolyn yelled “FUCK!” and Corbin gave a long loud groan and slammed against her as he pulled her body back forcefully against him and orgasmed hard. Carolyn stilled and went silent for a brief moment before her body erupted into shuddering convulsions as her fingers dug hard into the bed. Jack chuckled at their reactions as Carolyn obviously worked out how to open her pleasure link to Corbin. He rubbed his hands up and down Sam's back as she stretched it and then she moaned softly as Jack's hands hit a sore spot. He kneaded at the muscle and frowned. Sam seemed to always have a sore and aching back. He could still hear Carolyn and Corbin panting and he chuckled again. He felt Sam's mind and showed her what he had watched, making Sam giggle and she stretched the un-kinked muscle in her back as she felt Jack's mirth at what they had done to Carolyn. Jack withdrew from her and smiled at her soft moan of disappointment.  
“Don't worry. There will be plenty of rock hard inches to keep you satisfied again later” he smirked as he quickly grabbed a cloth, wiped his cock and then tucked it between Sam's legs before helping her back to her side and pulled their Milky way blanket over them as he settled in behind her and then put a hand on her belly. He made sure the babies were still blocked from their sex session and talked to Sam silently as his hand moved gently on her belly.  
“Is it weird that there is a mature male mind inside your belly? I can't help but think that it's going to be weird to see him sucking on your boobs, knowing that... he knows...”  
“Knows what?”  
“That boobs aren't just for meals” Jack said awkwardly.  
“Yeah... I think that thought weirds him out too and I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it being weird too. He's never had sex, but he knows what sex is all about. As soon as my arousal kicks in, they automatically shut themselves off mentally..... I think respecting the 'privacy' aspect of having sex and our sexual memories being 'off limits' is definitely something that is inbuilt to Ancient babies, but yeah, the thought of breast feeding him, knowing that he has a male adult mind....” Sam sighed “Even though he's going to be our infant son, the thought of letting him suck on my breasts feels kind of creepy”  
“So they don't.... feel what I'm doing to you during sex?”  
“Oh they know what you're doing to me, they just respect our intimate relationship, just like Jacob and Melody do. We start having sex and they just switch out and completely ignore us. I'm worried that I will look at Kyan nursing on my breast and see as the ADULT that saved my life”  
“Maybe he will opt for bottles” suggested Jack.  
“I would feel guilty for putting him onto bottles for that reason, but it does work out easier only having to nurse the two, especially as the girls still drink for roughly the same time” she admitted.  
Suddenly they both felt Carolyn's pushing presence and opened up a joint channel with her.

“You BITCH....” Carolyn moaned “I both hate you AND love you to death right now” she ended with a wry laugh.  
Sam and Jack both snorted with laughter.  
“Don't EVER underestimate what teasing Sam can lead to. Especially when she has a much stronger mind than you” he advised Carolyn with a laugh.  
Both Sam and Carolyn giggled and then Carolyn sighed deeply “THAT little party trick is AMAZING!”  
“What? The trick where I can take every single inch of Jack's ENORMOUS cock every single time?” Sam said with feigned innocence  
“God that sure was a shock! That amount of stretching seriously borders the line of being painful. I still can't believe that he got that monster into your ASS!... And NO! I do NOT want to know what THAT felt like....” said Carolyn firmly “My eyes are watering just THINKING about how much it must have hurt like a bitch to get his cock inside your ass”.  
“Did you ever get yourself one of those vibrating butt plugs” asked Sam seriously. When she felt Carolyn's regretful 'no' in her mind. Sam instantly smirked and made their link with Carolyn stronger and 'played' a memory of being driven to an orgasm as it vibrated in her ass and when she heard Carolyn moan and felt her moving on the bed, she also added the pleasure of Jack's enormous cock, feeling even bigger, as it slid past the vibrating butt plug in her ass.  
Jack snorted and laughed as they felt Carolyn's body, being so swamped by new pleasures, orgasm. Jack had decided that Corbin shouldn't be missing out on the fun and Jack had pulled him into the link just before Carolyn orgasmed just from feeling the sensations of Jack's cock and the vibrator inside 'her'. Corbin groaned and his hips rocked against Carolyn as she orgasmed around his softening cock. His cock began to rapidly reinflate as he felt vibrations against 'his' cock all through Carolyn's orgasm. His motion changed from rocks to thrusts and he heard Jack's amused “You're welcome” in his mind as the link closed. He kept thrusting, highly aroused by what he had just felt. Carolyn's pussy squeezed him like a vice as she began to wail and just as he silently told Carolyn that they seriously needed to get one of those butt plugs, Carolyn orgasmed again and her hard throbbing around his suddenly trapped cock launched him into another orgasm too.  
Sam snorted with laughter when Jack told Corbin that he was welcome   
“Somehow I don't think Carolyn will ever tease you about fisting again” Jack told Sam as she tried to control her laughter and put a hand to her belly.  
“Are you okay Sam” he asked her suddenly as he felt her discomfort.  
“Laughing kinda hurts when your belly is stretched tight and full of babies” she moaned wryly as she began to rub her tight skin.  
“No contractions?” he asked her.  
“No” Sam said and she instantly felt him calm “No it's just the muscles, ligaments and the skin aching” she assured him and felt his relief as she explained.  
“How ARE you feeling?” he asked her  
“Actually... I feel great. I am really feeling the energy that comes from the orgasms now, especially the big ones. How are YOU feeling?”  
“Great. I felt it too... Like my batteries have been recharged. I still feel a little.... constantly sluggish from my body working to replace the Naquadah, but at the same time, I feel like I could go for a ten mile hike.... Well... A SLOW ten mile hike with no pack” he said wryly and Sam smiled at his reply.  
“So.. You're still up for taking the triplets through the Stargate?”  
“You betcha” he said as he cuddled into her “Right after I spend a bit more time holding you”


	72. MARISSA

CHAPTER 72 MARISSA

Jayak came into the room and hesitated at the sight of Corbin sliding his cock in and out of Carolyn's pussy, but realised that they were recovering rather than starting. Sam could feel his agitation and worry and conveyed it to Jack.  
He lowered himself onto his knees in front of Sam so she could see his face without having to move. She waited patiently as his mouth opened and closed a couple of times and then tears came to his eyes as he finally managed to talk.

“I want you to do it.... WE want you to do it” he paused and took a deep breath to calm his emotions before continuing. “Marissa THREW the cup of juice at Samara. Marissa yelled at her, told her that she hated her and threw the juice at her. When Samara slipped and fell.... Marissa wouldn't stop crying and then early this morning she ran out and I can't find her. We want you to do it. As soon as I find her we want you to do it” Jayak said with distress as tears ran down his face. Corbin and Jack had already started to get dressed to go and help search. Sam told Jayak that they would glad to help her and then she asked him to wait, closed her eyes and powered up her emotional 'sensors' as high as she could. After a moment her eyes sprung wide open with a clear look of shock before she shook her head to exclude Cassie's emotions from her search, closed her eyes to concentrate on searching for excessive emotions again. She located Marissa's storming emotions, briefly entered her mind to find out where Marissa was and then opened her eyes and told Jayak where to find her. Sam wished that she could comfort her, but she had felt the drain of energy she had used up to locate her and knew that she would need the rest of her mental energy to activate the genes. While the men went and brought her back, Sam and Carolyn talked and devised a plan of attack to help Marissa cope with the knowledge she would be receiving. It would use up a hell of a lot of energy, but it would be the best way to keep Marissa from being overwhelmed. Sam told Carolyn that she would get Jack to help with Jayak and Samara but asked Carolyn to go and get Samara and the rest of the children now so she could start with their newborn son Jayden.

Sam strengthened and activating Jayden's gene before opening his knowledge and for now, set his knowledge to the normal gradual release of an Ancient infant. She activated his mental abilities and shared a feeling of love with him to demonstrate how to use it and then backed out of his mind. She did Ellara next, following the same process but, as she was nearly a year old, she gave her a faster release timetable for obtaining her knowledge. The others weren't back yet so Carolyn gave her more energy before she tackled Samara's gene and then gave her a crash introductory course on her new mental abilities. When she had seen Samara's quite extensive medical knowledge, she had added Carolyn's Earth medical knowledge to her new 'database' and showed her how to access it and search it. She then showed her Carolyn's Psychological knowledge that she had also placed in her mind, so that she would have more of an understanding on how to help Marissa. Once she was done, Samara hugged her as she cried. Thanking her for being such a wonderful friend. Sam hugged her back and then warned her that any pregnancy she had from now on, would be on an Ancient timetable and any babies she carried, would automatically have an active Ancient gene and mental abilities. Samara nodded to let Sam know that she understood and then released Sam just as the door opened and Jayak, Corbin and Jack carrying Marissa entered the room.

Jayak had gone straight over to Samara and hugged her, tearily telling her that Marissa had been hiding and hadn't even let him pick her up which launched Samara's tears anew. Once Samara's emotion's had settled. Jack handed Marissa over to Carolyn and Jayak and Jack sat on the bed close to Sam and Corbin pushed a long steady stream of energy into Sam before she and Jack linked to Jayak's mind. Jack did the basics and then Sam took over and re-edited Jayak's memories and created a new database with all the psychological knowledge she could find gathered together in one 'file'. She downloaded all of Carolyn's medical knowledge and then all of the Tok'ra medical knowledge and then gave him access to the ability to share energy. She paused to draw some energy from him and then opened a link to show him how to access his new knowledge and abilities, but just as she had with Samara, showed him how to share his memories and feelings, so that when the time came, they would be able to share them with Marissa to show her why things had turned out the way they had. She mentally told him to practice with Samara so they would be ready when she needed them and what memories that she would need them to share with Marissa so they had a bit of time to prepare their emotions then backed out of Jayak's mind.

Carolyn sat on the bed and a sullen, angry and sulking Marissa sat on her lap and leaned against her, suspicious and wary of what was happening to her parents. Sam didn't want to possibly make things worse by forcing the knowledge onto Marissa, Sam needed her to WANT it. For this to work, it needed to be Marissa's choice and Jayak and Samara had understood that there was a chance that she may not be willing to cooperate right now and if not, then they would all need to work at getting Marissa to a stage where she would agree to go Ancient. Sam held one of Carolyn's hands and then took one of Marissa's hands, but she quickly pulled her hand away with a wary glare at Sam. Sam smiled at Marissa and told her that she wanted to give her something. Marissa frowned at her and then Sam told her that if she let Sam hold her hand and change something inside her mind, then Sam could show her some pictures of Earth's animals in her mind just like on the TV. Marissa's eyes lit up, immediately distracted from her sullen mood, reached out her hand, gave it to Sam and then Sam asked her to close her eyes so she could see them. They both closed their eyes and Sam quickly opened Marissa's mind and activated her gene and unlocked her mental abilities. Then she used it to show Marissa memories of when Sam had been to a Zoo, and showed her 'movies' of an Elephant, then a Giraffe, a Hippo, a Zebra, a Red Panda, a Giant Panda, and then a Rhino. Then she showed her some puppies and some kittens and she could feel Marissa's happiness break through. Sam then talked silently to Marissa and told her that she could give her lots of knowledge too, that she would be able to know nearly everything that Jacob and Melody knew and that she would be able to understand everything. Sam explained that she wouldn't have to wait to go to School, that Sam could give her that learning now. Sam felt Marissa's troubled hesitation and felt her thoughts about whether or not she would know why her parents hated her. Sam's heart felt broken for the confused little girl and she sent her a strong feeling of love and told her that her parents loved her vary much, that they didn't hate her, that they were not angry with her, that they were worried about her and were angry with themselves because they couldn't help her to understand about the Master. Sam instantly felt Marissa's anger push forth again and Sam asked Marissa if she wanted to know why it happened, that she could give her the knowledge to know why her parents did what they did and be able to understand it. Sam felt Marissa's turbulent thoughts before she felt an overwhelming 'yes'.

Sam told her that she needed to work on her mind again for a moment, that it wouldn't hurt, but her mind would be 'asleep' for a short time while Sam worked on it. She felt Marissa's understanding and Sam gave her a mental 'hug' of reassurance and closed her mind down into edit mode and began to work. It took longer than she had anticipated and she felt her energy flagging and her concentration with it. She quickly opened a link with Jayak, telling him that Marissa had asked for the knowledge but she was getting low on energy and asked if he could give her a slow and steady dose for a short moment. She felt a hand on her bare arm and felt energy being pushed into her. She took a moment to soak it up before getting back to work. She sifted through the knowledge, choosing what to release now and set timers for the rest of it, so it would be released bit by bit over the following hours so as not to overwhelm her young mind. She downloaded some sexual medical knowledge and then also the psychological 'file' on sexual abuse. Once she was done, she opened the link to include Carolyn and reopened the link to Marissa. They made their presences known and Carolyn pushed a gentle stream of reassurance as Sam opened the files and gave the knowledge to Marissa. They felt Marissa flinch as she got access and then felt her confusion as knowledge began to fill her mind. Once she had access to everything, Sam gently guided her through her own knowledge about the Master's personality and his need to inflict the mental and sexual torture that he enjoyed on all the women and sometimes men around him, as well as the knowledge that he was a sexual predator and then what a sexual predator was and why it was an unacceptable and evil behavior. Sam then told Marissa that she wanted her to see what had happened to their family through her parents eyes and feelings, that they were going to touch her arms so she would be able to see their honest and true memories and feelings like a movie. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jayak and Samara and nodded, indicating that they should now join the silent conversation to share their memories. They looked at each other and then they looked at Marissa and gently put their hands around her bare upper arms.

Sam guided Marissa into Jayak's mind first and showed her Jayak's memories of what had happened the day they had been captured. She showed her the moment that Jayak's life was spared because he was a Doctor and then being reunited with a very distressed Samara so she could be used to force Jayak's compliance. Then Sam showed her Jayak's bleak memories of his dead son, Samara's traumatized body and his feelings of devastation as he wondered where Marissa had been taken. Sam made sure that Carolyn still had Marissa surrounded in comfort as she showed Marissa her distressed father refusing to work for the Master and then what the Master had done when he had invaded Marissa's body with his finger and threatened to use his cock and rape her small body if her father did not submit to be his enslaved Doctor and obey him without question. She felt Marissa's distress but pushed on and showed her more memories, especially Jayak's devastation after finding out that his small innocent daughter was being regularly sexually abused and his crippling fear that it would escalate. She let her feel Jayak's distressed and raging guilty feelings of helplessness at not being able to protect his family from the Master's abuse. She let her hear the conversations between her parents, when they decided that they wanted to keep their daughter as happy as possible and not to let her know that the Master's touching was evil and vile, that they didn't want her to feel 'dirty' or 'used' because the Master touched her. Sam then let her hear their decision to show Marissa what a loving, sexual relationship was like, partly so Marissa would think there was nothing unusual about the intimate way that the Master touched her. Sam shared her parents constant depressing feelings of helplessness and having no hope of ever being able to stop their daughter's eventual rape by the man they called 'Master', they wanted her to feel 'normal' and happy, despite being groomed for the rape that would eventually happen. Sam shared their dread that the abuse would grow to include Ellara and that the Master might escalate his abuse of Samara and rape her. Sam then backed out of Jayak's mind and into Samara's and showed her the memory of Marissa being forcefully pulled from her arms and the struggle that had taken place as she desperately tried to keep hold of her precious daughter. Then the wicked shove when Marissa had been pried from her hands and the heavy fall that resulted in the loss of her first brother. Sam showed her memories of the second time Marissa was abused, when her mother had been forced to suck on the Master's cock, and that she did the demeaning act willingly, hoping that he would limit his abuse of Marissa to just his finger. She shared Samara's constant revulsion and disgust at having to suck on the Master's cock and her thoughts of needing to do the best she possibly could to pleasure him despite the fact that every second that his cock was in her mouth made her feel like vomiting. Then Sam showed her Samara's compliance to putting up to the revolting and demeaning sexual abuse inflicted on her by the guards and the fact that she put up with it willingly, so the guards wouldn't be tempted to touch Marissa too. That she would do ANYTHING to help protect her daughter from an escalation of abuse. Sam shared Samara's guilty anguish when she had been forced to suck the Master's cock in front of her husband and her constant self degrading feelings of being filthy dirty and her desperate hope that her daughter would NEVER feel those feelings too. Sam showed her Samara's horror and extreme distress at Jayak being whipped in front of them, and shared her constant fear for his life and her depressed and fearful emotions of not knowing when she would see her husband again. The torment of always having him kept from them and her constant overwhelming grief and terrible guilt of not being able to protect Marissa. She showed Marissa some of the many nights that Samara had cried herself to sleep, grateful that Marissa had no understanding of the revolting sexual abuse that was being inflicted upon her, grateful that for now Marissa innocently thought that the Master's vile intimate touching was a normal part of life and nothing to fear, and grateful that her daughter didn't feel the deep depression that her mother often felt whenever she cried alone at night when Marissa was asleep.

Then Sam went silent in Samara's mind and Carolyn took over and explained to Marissa why both she and her mother shouldn't feel guilty, or dirty, or used and that she was an amazing young girl who had her whole future ahead of her, that her parents loved her and had done what they could to keep her happy despite their terrible circumstances. That everything that had happened to her and her family was the Master's fault and that he was a disgustingly evil sexual predator that forced MANY people to do sexual acts that they did not want to do, that unfortunately she was one of many lives that the Master had tried to ruin, just like he had tried to ruin Corbin, Noah, Jack and Sam's lives by sexually abusing them too. Carolyn told her that it was time to claim her body back and to know it was something special and that it was hers and hers alone until she chose to share it with someone else. That someday she would fall in love with someone who loved her and then she would have a loving intimate sexual relationship like her parents enjoyed. Carolyn and Sam both flooded her with feelings of love and acceptance, that she would always be a part of this big new family and then they closed the link with her. Sam opened her eyes, feeling woozy from all the energy she had burned through. She swayed a little and then leaned back on her pillows to watch a sobbing Marissa being embraced by her sobbing parents. Sam had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Carolyn and nodded her thanks with a sad smile. Carolyn's tears were also falling as she nodded back at Sam and then said something to Corbin that Sam didn't hear as she tiredly closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm and gratefully accepted the energy that Corbin gave her.  
She felt Jack pick up one of her hands as he silently asked if she was alright. She assured him that she was okay, more mentally tired than physically tired and Jack urged her to blank her mind and get some rest. He felt her begin to mentally shut herself down as he closed their link and then watched as she sagged further against the pillows and her head lolled a little to the side as she fell asleep. Jack assured everyone that Sam was alright, that she just needed to have a sleep and rest her mind after all that mental work.

Jayak and Samara continued to hold Marissa as she sobbed. Ellara began to get a little distressed so Jayak let go of his wife and eldest daughter to take Ellara from Corbin. Ellara settled once she was being held against Jayak's chest, his mental awareness still with Marissa as she hovered between grief and guilt. They assured her that they didn't blame her for her recent behavior and that they understood why she had been so confused and angry. They all slowly calmed and shared their love for each other. Jayak thanked Jack, Corbin and Carolyn as Samara picked up Jayden from where she had laid him in the armchair where he had continued to lay quietly through the whole thing. Samara linked to him and shared her feelings of love and almost started crying again when he returned the feeling. Marissa touched her younger brother and did the same. Her tear stained face lit up with a smile at communicating with her new baby brother, but then she felt sad and a little guilty that she had forgotten about the death of her first brother. She then touched Ellara and they both smiled at each other. The emotional family left and went back to their room for some privacy as they continued their process of healing, knowing that loving help was only a radio call away.


	73. KIM

CHAPTER 72 KIM

When the triplets woke up, they fed them with bottles, just giving them enough to keep them happy before they readied them to go down to the Stargate. Daniel came into the room with Vala, their twins and Jacob and Melody. Jack called Teal'c and Cassie on the radio, Teal'c responded and said that he was on his way but he got no response from Cassie and he figured that she had probably fallen asleep after going through the emotional wringer and decided that he could take her another time. Corbin agreed to stay with Carolyn and Sam, in case Sam woke and needed help and Carolyn was busy with her own babies. Daniel took Jacob to the toilet and Jack checked Melody's diaper, then they all beamed down into the Gate room. Hank was waiting in the Gate room with Dr Williams, who would be there to render medical assistance if needed and two SG teams that Jack had requested, who had all assured Hank that to their knowledge, had not been near anyone sick lately and a woman named Kim, who he introduced as being Carolyn's mother.  
Hank was very surprised at seeing Jacob and Melody walking and so much bigger than the last time they had been through the Stargate, but wisely didn't ask questions in front of the SG teams, even though they had been sworn to secrecy about anything to do with whomever was being beamed down and whatever was about to happen.   
When he saw the younger babies Hank asked with surprise if they were going through the Stargate too. Jack told him that yes, it was time for them to go through and said that he needed one of the teams to help with carrying the babies because he and Vala still reacted to going through the Stargate and they didn't want to risk falling with, or dropping the babies. Teal'c carried Liam and Jack had both Lacey and Lilly in his arms. Hank told one of the teams to put down their weapons near the guards who would stay and wait with Kim and then Jack handed Lilly and Lacey over to two of the team members that he knew well and then put towels on their shoulders and warned them that the babies were most likely going to vomit and to make sure that they tipped their heads forward and down a little to assist with keeping their mouths clear if they did vomit. Daniel and Vala handed their twins over to the other two unarmed team members and then Daniel picked up Jacob, handed him to Hank and then he picked up Melody, knowing that Melody was more likely to react than his own twins.

Hank turned to Kim, planning to tell her that they wouldn't be long and then they would go and see Carolyn, when impulsion struck and asked her if she wanted to go with them to see what it was like to go through the Stargate. Kim was looking intently at all the children and babies and asked where they were going. Hank explained that they were just going through to another planet and then coming straight back. Then Daniel, not wanting to take long enough to explain properly, told her that they were just getting the babies used to going through the Stargate while they were young, that it made them vomit the first few times but they were experimenting with the new babies to see if it was easier for them to go through if they started at a younger age.  
“So we would all come straight back? Will I vomit too?” asked Kim with a little confusion.  
“It's a little different for adults, some people get a little nauseous but that's about it and yes, we'll be coming straight back, then we'll be going with them to see Carolyn” said Hank.  
“I thought Carolyn was looking after a sick woman, is she looking after these babies too?” Kim asked curiously as she looked at all the young babies.  
“That's right, but Carolyn shares the responsibilities with other medics though. Do you want to come?” Hank asked her and Kim hesitated a little, looked at the babies again and then said yes. So Hank briefly explained what it was like to go through and they all walked up the ramp and stood in front of the vertical puddle of water.   
“Which children belong to the ill woman?” asked Kim curiously.  
“Only the youngest two aren't hers” Hank told her and her eyes went wide with confusion as she looked at the five other children.  
“All the other five belong to...... the ill woman?”  
“Yes. We'll be starting now, are you ready?” Hank asked and she nodded with a still slightly confused smile.

The armed team walked through first and then radioed the all clear, so then Jack, Vala and Dr Williams went through. Jack walked out of the event horizon and stumbled, instantly nauseous and felt like his head was going to explode. He fell to his knees and put his hands on his head as if trying to hold his head together. Dr Williams was instantly by his side asking what was wrong and checking his pulse. It took a full minute before the pain in his head began to subside. He dropped his hands and took a few deep breaths as Dr Williams asked him if he was alright now”  
“Yeah.... Much better now that my head isn't going to explode” Jack said wryly, wondering if this new side effect was from having a newly unlocked brain as Dr Williams helped him to his feet and then he looked at Vala who was pale and breathing deeply.  
“You okay Vala?” asked Jack.  
“Yep.....” said Vala as she stayed bent over with her hands on her knees and blew out another breath.  
“Did you remember to keep your babies shielded?” asked Jack with concern.  
“Yep. Let's hope it worked” she said as she slowly stood up a little straighter and got some colour back in her face.  
Dr Williams used the radio to tell the next lot to come through. Hank, Kim and Daniel came through with Jacob and Melody. Melody vomited but Jacob just went a little pale and was okay. Once Melody had settled and was okay, the two team members came through with Daniel and Vala's twins who, as expected, had no reaction at all. Then Teal'c came through carrying Liam and the two soldiers carrying Lilly and Lacey. The triplets were instantly all vomiting. Jack was helping Teal'c with Liam when one of the soldiers called out for the Doctor. Jack quickly turned towards the voice and zeroed in on Lacey who was choking on her vomit. Before Jack could even take a step, Vala was there and grabbed the baby. She quickly tipped her head downward and thumped her firmly on her back a few times. Vomit flew out of her mouth and then Vala put her up against her chest and comforted her as she cried. Daniel stepped over with Melody and Kim watched as Melody reached for her sister and put her hand on the side of the baby's face. Kim startled when Melody's hand started to glow and then she stared with avid interest until her hand stopped glowing and the baby was suddenly looking much better as she lay against Vala's chest. Then Kim watched spell bound as Daniel took Melody to her other siblings and she touched them both with her glowing hand as well.  
“Can the little boy do that too?” asked Kim as she looked at Jacob. Vala just said a quick 'yes' as she checked on her own twins.

The wormhole closed down and one of the soldiers redialed, then they all went back in the same order. Vala, Jack, Jacob, Melody and Liam all just looked pale but Lilly and Lacey vomited again. There was a brief discussion, then Hank got Walter to redial the Stargate and except for Daniel and Vala's babies, they all went through and back again. Jack felt so much better after the second trip and Lilly and Lacey made it through without having to vomit again so Jack decided to call it a day. Jack thanked the personnel as he took his twin girls back in his arms, Daniel collected both his twins, Teal'c still held Liam and now also held Jacobs hand and Vala picked up Melody. Then as pre-discussed, they beamed back aboard the Al'kesh and into the common room. Daniel opened his mouth to say something to Kim and Hank when Sam's loud screams of agony filled the air. Jack quickly handed Lilly and Lacey off to Hank and Vala then took off running as more of Sam's screams rang out. The others quickly followed as Melody called out “Ma Ma, Ma Ma”.  
When the others entered the room Sam was still screaming in torturous agony. She was backed up against the bedhead and her hands were clawing at her shirt over her left breast with several of her buttons already torn off. Cassie was sobbing in distress with Carolyn's arms wrapped tightly around her and they were standing next to Corbin as they helplessly watched Sam scream.  
Jack moved closer to the bed waiting for the moment when the long dead bastard finally let Sam go. She hadn't had a nightmare for a long time and his heart was breaking for her as he dimly heard Kim ask why they were all standing around and not doing anything to help the poor woman. Sam suddenly shuddered and stopped screaming, only for it to be replaced with violent shaking and distressed sobbing. Jack quickly got on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She fought him, still trapped in her nightmare until he yelled “Carter” for the second time and then she jolted in his arms.

“I've got you. I've got you Carter. It's okay... I've got you” he said loudly as Sam shuddered again but turned her head towards him as she sobbed again and broke down in his arms. Jack held her and comforted her and Sam continued to tremble and pant erratically as she tried to calm herself. She could feel all the distress her babies were feeling as she took shuddering breaths and willed herself to calm. Suddenly she froze in Jack's arms and then turned her head with her eyes wide open with fear as she finally sensed the strangers in the room.  
Carolyn felt Sam's fear as soon as she had frozen, and she let go of Cassie and quickly stepped in front of her parents and into Sam's line of sight. “It's okay Sam. These are my parents. It's okay.... They're okay” Carolyn said loudly as a trembling Sam focused on her face for a moment. Her eyes flickered past Carolyn to look at the strangers before looking back to Carolyn again. “It's okay Sam” she repeated as she made the link stronger with Sam and flooded her with comfort. Sam shuddered and then calmed enough to resume her harsh panting breaths as she tried to cram her anxiety back in it's box and she turned back to Jack. She looked at Jack for a moment and then looked back to the two strange faces, trying to figure out why warning bells were still going off inside her mind. She blocked out Carolyn's link so she could focus on the strong uneasiness she was still feeling. She looked back at Jack, opened a silent link and simply said “Something feels...... wrong” and then she turned back to look at Hank and Kim again.  
“Sam?” asked Carolyn with concern, knowing that Sam had cut their link, locked her out and she was still looking very anxious. She quietly warned her parents that Sam was struggling with her anxiety and that they needed to stay still until she got it under control.  
Sam watched the confusion and then concerned worry show on Hank's face as he looked back at Sam and when she looked at Kim, Kim held her gaze for a moment before she looked down. Sam saw her eyes glance towards Melody and Jacob, where they stood at the foot of the bed, a little anxious for their mother, but patiently waiting for the all clear from Jack so they could get on the bed with her.

Sam then did something that she had sworn to herself she would never try and she forced open a secret link into Kim's unaware mind to read her thoughts and her mind. It was much harder to do when she wasn't touching the person and maintaining the secretive link was quickly sapping her energy but the uneasy feeling persisted so she closed her eyes to concentrate and search.  
Jack watched Sam close her eyes and could feel that she was concentrating on something so he sat patiently on the bed while feeling the prickles of her continued uneasiness. Sam searched Kim's mind. Her thoughts and memories were very turbulent and unsettled and Sam found it too hard to make sense of them without touching her, so she kept trusting her uneasy gut feeling and went deeper into Kim's memories, which would be much clearer, and searched for anything unusual or some sort of abnormality as to why she was feeling so uneasy about her.

Sam's eyes suddenly popped open and focused on Kim's face when she found the reason for her deep uneasiness, but Sam didn't have time to react before Kim suddenly looked back at her and when she saw the change in Sam's face, she immediately scowled angrily and then violently shoved Carolyn out of the way. She grabbed Jacob's arm as it rested on the bed and quickly yanked him up hard and then clamped him under one of her arms in a viciously strong grip as she ran a few meters to distance herself from the others. As she ran she pushed her free hand into her pocket and Jacob began to cry with pain as she turned around to face the people in the room.  
Everyone else had been stunned and confused by Kim's sudden actions. Hank had watched with confused disbelief as Kim had shoved Carolyn hard and made her fall heavily to the floor, which caused her to cry out in pain. He immediately focused on Carolyn and knelt down to check her.

Just as Kim pulled her hand out of her pocket, she was suddenly pushed backwards by a strong invisible force and slammed up against the wall. Her hand was wrenched open as her arm had flung back to be pinned against the wall and held there with the rest of her body, making a small object clatter to the floor. When Jack had seen Kim shove Carolyn and snatch Jacob, he had immediately sprung up off the bed to go after her as Daniel swiftly picked up Melody and moved back behind Sam with her. When Kim slammed against the wall, Jack stopped dead and turned back to look at Sam, who had one of her arms outstretched towards Kim with her hand splayed open. Her arm was trembling and her face was filled with anger. He turned back as soon as he heard the clatter and looked at the floor, horrified to see a transmitter. Another fucking transmitter. He anxiously listened to Jacob's pain filled sobs as he remained trapped under the strong grip of Kim's arm as she kept struggling to get free from the force holding her against the wall.  
Jack couldn't believe it, someone had gotten to Carolyn's mother and somehow blackmailed her into doing something. It had possibly been only for information but when Sam had reacted, Kim must have realised that Sam was on to her and had grabbed the nearest child to take with her. Thank God Sam had been able to make her drop the transmitter and it had obviously not been activated because it was still there, but for now, he was more worried about getting Jacob away from her without hurting him further, because she had a very savage grip around his little chest and he was in obvious pain. 

Jack was still several meters from her as he quickly debated what to do, surprised that Kim wasn't giving in now that she'd been caught. Kim was still struggling against the force that held her, as she looked down at the transmitter. Her arm around Jacob moved a little and Kim's eyes went back to Sam as she glared at Sam with seemingly murderous anger. Jack could see the physical fight that was happening with Kim's arm as Sam valiantly tried to free their son from her punishing grip. Kim's face screwed up with increasing anger and then she smirked and suddenly flung her arm out hard and fast and let go of Jacob, launching him into the air. Kim's body suddenly slid down the wall and she started to reach for the transmitter but then she was slammed back to be pinned against the wall again.

Sickeningly loud cracks and crunches were heard as Jacob hit the floor with his arm, shoulder and then his head before his already limp body slid across the floor and slammed against the wall before lying still and silent. Jack ran and collapsed to his knees and immediately put his hands on Jacob's bare arm and focused to assess his injuries. He could feel Sam's quickly increasing anxiety as he engaged his healing powers and started with healing Jacob's fractured skull and repairing the bleeding blood vessels in his bruised brain. Then he healed his broken scapula, collar bone, radius and ulna and then healed his cracked ribs and his bruises and lastly gave him a gentle push of energy as he began to wake up and cry in distress and Jack gently picked him up and held him to his chest.  
He felt Sam's overwhelming relief and then her wild anger as she refocused her entire mind onto Kim. Jack felt Sam's burning anger turn to raging hatred and turned to look at her with concern. 

“Sam! Stop!” he yelled “You stopped her, now let her go so we can deal with her”.  
Kim suddenly started writhing and screaming in pain as she stayed firmly pinned to the wall. Sam said one brief silent word to Jack and he turned to look at Kim in horror as he kept gently rubbing his hand up and down Jacob's back as he continued to cry against his chest. Jack looked back at Sam, her whole body was shaking violently with fatigue and blood started to trickle down over her lips from her nose as her eyes glinted with fierce determination and raging anger as Kim kept screaming.  
Hank was yelling at Sam to stop as he and Corbin helped Carolyn to stand as she carefully cradled her right arm with her left.  
Daniel was still standing behind Sam. He had put Melody down on the bed near Sam, and when Jacob had been flung to the floor, he had started to round the bottom corner of the bed when he realized that Melody's hand was now splayed out just like her Mother's, and the anger on her little face mirrored the fierce anger on Sam's and it made him stop in surprise.

“Daniel!.... Sam needs more energy NOW!” Jack yelled frantically after seeing the blood trickling from Sam's nose. Daniel looked at Sam more carefully and saw her shaking violently and saw the blood running out her nose, down over her mouth and dripping off her chin. He rushed back behind her, gripped her bare arm and pushed energy into her. He watched her outstretched arm as it steadied to a tremble and then he heard Sam's hurried silent words “More Daniel... I need more!”. Trusting her completely, Daniel increased the flow of energy and Kim's screaming began to falter a little as Sam renewed her efforts. Suddenly blood started coming from Kim's mouth. Her open mouthed scream silenced as a little surge of blood ran down over her chin. The hairs on Daniel's neck rose as he heard the unmistakable scream of a Goa'uld and then saw it as it began to emerge from Kim's mouth as she spluttered and gagged. Daniel immediately increased the flow of power to Sam again and the Goa'uld slowly came further and further out of Kim's mouth as it screamed and writhed in fury.

Teal'c was suddenly beside Kim and raised his hand ready to grab the Goa'uld as everyone else watched in horrified shock. Daniel looked down at Sam as she stayed completely focused on the Goa'uld. He kept the flow of energy going until Teal'c's firmly grasped the screaming Goa'uld's body as it emerged from Kim's throat and mouth. Teal'c quickly moved it away from Kim as she gagged, coughed and then began choking on her own blood with stark terror on her face. Daniel pushed one final surge of energy into Sam as her arm dropped down to the bed and then he ran over to Kim as Teal'c left the room with the still screaming Goa'uld. When Daniel got to Kim, he turned to look at Melody and told her that it was okay to let her go now. Melody looked at him uncertainly and then looked at Sam for a moment before releasing Kim and lowering her arm. Daniel grabbed Kim as she suddenly sagged down the wall. He quickly knelt on the floor as he lowered her body with his and used one hand to grab her bare arm and closed his eyes, as she continued to gag and choke, so he could concentrate on healing the damage caused by the vacating Goa'uld. Kim stopped choking and then a moment later took a spluttery heaving breath in and then a few more gulping breaths before she broke down and started to shake and cry with distress. Hank was waiting and as soon as Daniel's hand stopped glowing and he let her go, Hank gathered Kim up in a hug and she clung to him tightly, shaking like a leaf as she sobbed against his chest.

Hank looked at Daniel. “Carolyn has a broken arm... Can you help her?”  
Daniel quickly nodded and turned to see an ashen faced Carolyn with her face grimacing and her teeth gritted in pain as Corbin held her and helped to support her already badly swollen wrist. He put his hand gently on her upper arm and closed his eyes, assessed the damage and then he straightened and healed the broken bones and the torn muscles and blood vessels and then dissipated the inflammation, the bruising and the swelling. He heard her deep sigh of relief as he opened his eyes to look at Carolyn's grateful tear stained face.  
“Thank you” Carolyn said with a teary smile as she tentatively flexed her fingers “Is my mother okay now?” she asked with concern as she looked at her sobbing mother being comforted by her father.  
“Physically yes..... It's a pity I can't heal mental trauma too” he smiled gently and Carolyn nodded in understanding as a tear ran down her cheek.  
Suddenly they all registered the sound of Sam in pain and looked over to see her holding her head in her hands before she suddenly cried out “Knock me out... Oh God knock me out!” she sobbed, her body rocking in complete distress as Jack quickly knelt on the bed next to her. Suddenly Sam stopped rocking and sobbing as she gagged and then gagged again. Corbin quickly grabbed a bowl from the bench and got it to Sam just as she retched and violently vomited with her hands still clutching hard at her head. Daniel saw the blood in her vomit as he climbed onto the bed and stopped Jack as he made a grab for one of her arms.   
Daniel put his hand on Jacks “Let me do it, you've already healed Jacob and he still needs you”.  
Jack reluctantly nodded and pulled his arm away and anxiously shuffled back with Jacob still held up against Jack's chest in his other arm, clinging tightly to Jack with his little hands gripping Jack's shirt.

Daniel quickly put his hand on Sam's arm as she continued to retch hard and closed his eyes. He relaxed the spasms in her abdominal muscles and he heard Sam suddenly suck in a big breath of air and begin to pant heavily as air went into her oxygen starved lungs. He then healed the blood vessels that had broken in her sinuses during the intense battle with the Goa'uld's mind. He then went into her brain and healed the leaking vessels and dissipated the blood that had been quickly pooling inside her brain. He heard her ragged sigh of relief and felt her sag back against the pillows as the pain in her head faded and stopped. He sought out the babies, just like Jack had showed him and checked that they were okay and relieved their anxious minds and told them he was healing their mother. He checked her pregnancy and relaxed and removed the stress in her abdominal ligaments and the muscles in her belly that had been over-strained during the nightmare as well as the epic battle of wills. When he was satisfied that Sam was okay again, he checked her energy levels and became very concerned as he noted her extremely low mental energy levels, a type of energy she could only renew for herself. He thought for a solution, knowing her distressed children would need her to stay awake and comfort them. He thought of a solution, then concentrated on her libido and pushed energy into it so she would be forced to make a stronger energy and diverted the flow of energy into her mind. Sam was already moaning as he opened his eyes.  
“Daniel?” Jack questioned with raised eyebrows when he heard Sam moan with need. Daniel touched Jack's arm and pushed energy into his libido too. He had worked out what he had unintentionally done when he had given Jack a rock hard erection. He had concentrated on speeding up his ability to wake up and had inadvertently flooded his libido with energy too. When Daniel removed his hand, Jack looked down at his quickly swelling groin for a moment before looking at Daniel with confusion.

“Sam's mental energy is almost completely drained and she's critically low. The usual way to recharge it is to sleep for a long time but I figured out a way to temporarily divert her orgasm energy into refilling her mental energy” Daniel paused to look down at Jacob's tear stained face and then back to Jack “Right now, he needs her to be awake. So give her a heap of orgasms”.  
Jack looked at Sam as she moaned again, her eyes were completely unfocused and he could feel the dense vagueness in her mind. He nodded at Daniel and then silently talked to Jacob.  
“I need to help Ma Ma and give her some energy. Do you think you can distract yourself with the Lego until we're done and Ma Ma is okay again. Then you can have a cuddle with Ma Ma too... Okay?” Jack asked him gently.  
Jacob tearily looked at Sam and then looked back at Jack and nodded. Jack opened a link with Melody and asked her to take her brother and go to the play corner to play with the Lego while he helped their mother. He told her how immensely proud he was of her and praised her for her quick thinking to help her mother so she could focus on removing the Goa'uld out of Kim. Melody nodded with a small smile and he lifted them both down off the bed. Melody took her brothers hand and led him over to the play area and then opened some containers of Lego and pulled out an instruction manual and opened it up on the little table and they stood side by side as they started going through the pages together to find something to build. Jack then turned his attention back to his hard aching cock and the moaning woman beside him.

She was still sitting up against the pillows so Jack put his hand under the blanket, around the side of her belly and down between her legs to feel her VERY wet pussy. He groaned as his arousal surged and Sam's legs opened wider as he began to rub over her swollen clit. Jack's mind totally focused on Sam and their growing arousal. His hard cock ached fiercely as it stayed restricted in his shorts. He squirmed in discomfort before using his other hand to push under the elastic waist of his shorts and boxers until he could grasp his cock and then he pulled it up out of his boxers, making a huge tent in his shorts as his cock strained against them in an effort to straighten but Jack couldn't manage to free it from his shorts with only one hand so he just began to work his hand up and down near the base of his cock. When Jack's hand had disappeared under the blanket, Daniel backed away from the bed, swaying a little he stopped moving to try and regain his balance, but all he did was sway again, making him realize that he finally must have given too much energy away. His mind was becoming foggy and he wondered if he had used up his mental energy to a point where his lack of other energy was affecting his mind. He looked at Corbin who was hugging Carolyn.

“Corbin.... I think I need....” he slowly started to say before swaying again. Corbin grabbed him just as his knees gave way. Corbin pushed energy into him until Daniel could support his own weight again and was steady on his feet again before stopping the energy transfer.  
“Thanks” Daniel slurred a little, then his eyebrows scrunched and then he looked down at his suddenly hardening erection. Corbin had just made the same mistake that Daniel had made with Jack. He looked back to Corbin's confused face and opened a link with him to show him his error.  
Corbin snorted a laugh “Sorry!” he said as he tried not to laugh. When he snorted with another laugh, Daniel took power from Corbin and pushed it into Corbin's libido as Daniel smirked at Corbin in satisfaction. Corbin looked down at his groin and then back up to Daniel in surprise.  
“Sor-ry!” Daniel drawled sarcastically and then he laughed, feeling a little... high.  
Carolyn came over to see what was going on and noticed Jack making Sam moan and then Daniel and Corbin's matching bulging pants. “What's going on?” she asked with confusion.  
“Jack needs to give Sam some quick mental energy so he needs to give her a GOOD, HARD, FUCK!” Daniel said with a snort of laughter and vaguely realised that he was feeling.... drunk. His arousal deepened and he felt himself becoming a bit more vague.  
“Daniel? Are you okay?” asked Carolyn with concern over his strange behavior and the fact that he was talking with a slur.  
“Yep!.... I think I need a good hard fuck too!” stated Daniel “Do YOU want a good hard fuck? Cos Corbin sure needs one!” Daniel snorted a laugh and then touched Carolyn, pulled some energy from her and pushed it into her libido as he laughed drunkenly.  
Carolyn gasped in shock at the sudden surge of arousal and then moaned as she squeezed her thighs together.  
“Sor-ry!” Daniel drawled with sarcasm again and then snorted another laugh as he turned towards Vala who had put their sleeping babies down in the armchair where she had nursed them, to come and see what was happening.  
“Daniel?.......” questioned Vala and then couldn't get another word out as Daniel bent down and kissed her.  
He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue in her mouth, making Vala moan as Daniel ignited her natural arousal.  
“Daniel?” she heard Hank say close by.  
They stopped kissing and both turned their heads towards him.

“What's happening?” he asked quietly as he indicated with his head to Jack and Sam, who were obviously engaged in sexual activity under the blanket. “Carolyn and Corbin disappeared into the bathroom. Do you know why? Kim has a few medical questions about the Goa'uld and needs to talk to her”.  
“Maybe Kim just needs a good hard fuck too!” said Daniel with a cheesy grin as he put his hand on Hank's bare forearm and then frowned in confusion when he couldn't pull any energy from him. Before Vala could pull Daniel's hand away, he pushed into Hank's mind and began to manually trigger a strong sexual arousal in Hank, but she managed to get Daniel's hand off Hank before he could make it quite as strong as he'd been aiming for.  
“Spoil sport” slurred Daniel as he frowned at Vala, then he looked down at her covered breasts and suddenly gripped the front of her dress and popped the buttons off as he yanked it open, then he flipped both the catches on the cups of her maternity bra, exposed her breasts, lowered his head and then sucked hard on one of Vala's breasts right in front of Hank.  
Hanks gasped in surprise and turned away, only to be confronted with the sight of Jack helping a completely naked Sam onto her hands and knees. He couldn't help but see her large full breasts hanging underneath her, next to her very large baby belly... He groaned and closed his eyes briefly as he felt his cock begin to stir and then grimaced with embarrassed annoyance at his physical reaction and turned to head back to Kim, who was still sitting on the floor but was now leaning up against a wall.  
Her eyes were opened wide as she stared at a side on profile of Jack and Sam as Jack stripped off his shorts to release the most enormous cock that she had ever seen and then continued to stare with an open mouth as he began to push his cock into Sam's pussy from behind. She watched as Sam moaned loudly and widened her knees and then pushed her hips back towards Jack. Kim felt instant arousal as she couldn't help but wonder how on earth Sam was fitting that monster cock inside her and then she began to wonder what it would feel like to have a monster like that in her own pussy as she squeezed her thighs together. It had been a LONG time since she'd had sex and watching Sam take that monster cock was seriously turning her on.

Sam's mind swum with vagueness as her sudden arousal caused her body to have an almost wild craving for Jack to fuck her. She moaned and squirmed as she sat on the bed and when she felt Jack's fingers slide over her wet pussy she opened her knees wider and bucked her hips. She moaned as Jack kept rubbing on her pussy and clit. Her jumbled mind soaring with pleasure as her orgasm quickly built until it exploded and she rocked hard against his rubbing hand. When her body calmed a little, Jack pulled his hand away and she caught hold of his hand and tried to push it back down to her needy pussy. She heard Jack chuckle and she moaned, not wanting him to stop touching her.  
“Let's get you onto your knees so I can give you a good hard fuck Sam” Jack said with a groan as his cock flexed and strained against his shorts in agreement.  
Sam's mind latched on to the 'hard fuck' and then eagerly let Jack pull her forward, he took off her bloodied shirt, used it to wipe the worst of the blood off her chin and then steadied her as she put her hands down on the bed. Jack's hand went to her ass and stroked over it and down to her pussy, making Sam moan loudly. Jack quickly laid his back down onto the bed so he could pull of his boxers and shorts and then he took off his shirt too and tossed it in the same direction as he had tossed his other clothing and Sam's shirt. He moved behind Sam and rubbed his hands up and down her back and over her bottom as she moaned with impatience, until his hand stayed on her pussy and played with it again. She tried to clear the fog from her mind, trying to work out why she felt so vague and disjointed. Jack began to rub his cock head against her pussy and she moaned in delight. When Jack began to push into her hungry pussy, she felt something familiar with her mind and latched onto it. Arousing thoughts about watching herself taking Jack's enormous cock. She felt another surge of arousal accompanying the thoughts as Jack slid further and further into her and her mind managed to focus on the feelings she had felt and the thoughts that accompanied them, realizing that they felt very familiar. Sexual thoughts, accompanied with a high arousal while watching Jack fucking her wet pussy and how it wet it made them while they watched. Carolyn. Her link with Carolyn. She locked the link open, latching onto Carolyn's familiar feelings of arousal and mixing them with her own in her confused mind just as Jack surged all the way inside her. The sudden movement made her cry out with intense pleasure and Carolyn echoed the pleasure she felt as she shared it with her. 

The link was a little hazy, so she absentmindedly pushed further into Carolyn's mind and increased her mental skills so Sam could feel her presence more easily in her vague state. Comforted by the familiar sensations of Carolyn's aroused response to Sam's pleasure, Sam let herself sink into the pleasure that was threatening to drown her and let her mind float as she shared her pleasure. Sam soon began to wail as Jack began to thrust in a solid rhythm. Jack had barely got warmed up before Sam orgasmed again. Jack grunted with pleasure and powered through her orgasm, knowing that with a 'Daniel assisted' erection he would be able to last for quite a while. Sam shuddered and shook through her orgasm and began to wail again as her pleasure quickly began to build again. She could still feel the pleasure that was being shared back to her through the link and felt Carolyn's pleasure build with her own. She began to focus on it more as her mind started to clear some of the fog. Suddenly her eyes popped open as she registered something felt a little off with her link to Carolyn. She shuddered as her next orgasm built and then she looked towards the direction of the link. She looked towards the bathroom and then her mouth opened in shock as she registered Carolyn's mother lying on the floor next to the bathroom wall with her skirt hiked up around her waist and her hand in her panties, rubbing furiously over her clit and fucking herself with her fingers. She also took in the surprising sight of Hank standing next to Kim, watching her masturbate and groaning as his hand worked his hard cock with his uniform pants down around his knees. She struggled to take it in. General Landry was masturbating while he watched his ex-wife masturbate?. She looked back to Kim just as another orgasm flooded through her and she strained to keep her eyes open as she watched Kim's back arc up off the floor and her knees opened wider as she orgasmed too. Sam could feel Carolyn's wild and frantic pleasure and she briefly thought about Carolyn being in the bathroom with Corbin and the thought of that and the sight of the masturbating couple drove her own orgasm to linger for longer. 

Jack kept fucking her relentlessly all the way through her orgasm and she barely had time to take a breath before another strong orgasm began to build as she suddenly felt clearer in her mind and then she felt ghostly fingers rubbing hard on her own clit. She looked at Kim in disbelief as she watched her trying to fuck herself with her fingers and moaning in frustration, making Sam wonder how on earth Carolyn's mother could be so liberated as to just get on the floor and pleasure herself in front of strangers and her ex-husband. Sam slightly adjusted her hips and Jack began to hit that perfect spot inside her and she watched in fascination as Kim's body suddenly arced up and she started to wail loudly, her fingers moving more frantically in her pussy. The strange feeling suddenly clicked, making Sam realize that she wasn't linked to Carolyn...... OH GOD! She was linked to Carolyn's MOTHER!. She gasped in horror at her awful mistake and immediately cut the link just as another orgasm stream-rolled through her.  
Kim's body stilled and then she whined in bitter disappointment and then she desperately restarted to fuck her pussy with her fingers, trying to get the incredible pleasure she had been feeling to come back. She looked up and suddenly focused on Hank, his hand still working his hard cock as he watched her. She focused on his moving hand and then his hard cock as she finger fucked her own pussy. When her hand stopped moving Hank looked up at her face and flushed at being caught but couldn't tear his eyes away from her needy ones.

“Fuck me Hank” she said desperately as she removed her hand from her pussy and tried to push down her panties. She pushed them off her hips and struggled to push them down any further. She looked at Hank with desperate eyes. “Fuck me Hank! Oh GOD! Please fuck me!”.  
Hank suddenly shuffled forward and went down to his knees and grabbed her panties and pulled them off over her bare feet as Kim kicked off her heels. He shuffled forward a little more as Kim widened her legs and strained her needy pussy towards him with desperate moans.   
Hank felt just as desperate as he grabbed his cock and rubbed the head of it over his ex-wife's gorgeous sopping wet pussy. The last time he'd had the pleasure of being in her pussy was nearly six years ago when they had met to sign the divorce papers. They had signed the papers at his apartment and then they had frantically fucked each other like teenagers before fucking her again half an hour later. Well.... He'd actually made love to her. God help him, he STILL loved her as much as he did back then. She had finally gotten sick of his increasing secrets and long hours and said she couldn't take it anymore, that he either had to love her enough to spend more time with her or love her enough to let her go. So he'd let her go. He had figured that there wasn't much he could do about the fact that she no longer loved him enough to want to stay, so he let her go. She moved out and then two months later, she was back with the divorce papers and he'd let her go again.

He pushed his rock hard aching cock into her tight pussy and groaned with excitement. He hadn't been with anyone else. He couldn't bear the thought of being in anyone else's pussy but hers. He sank deeper and deeper into her tight pussy, groaning at the increasing pleasure as he watched Kim's face melt with pleasure. With the first thrust her eyes rolled back with pleasure as her mouth opened. Hank smiled and kept thrusting slowly, knowing it was going to be the only way he would last and also had the bonus of driving her crazy. He sure wasn't a Jack O'Neill, but his thick nine inch cock had always been more than enough to satisfy Kim's sexual needs and kept her very happy in the bedroom. It wasn't long before her heels were digging into his ass and her nails were digging into his back in an effort to get him to fuck her faster and deeper. He chuckled with a loving smile as he gazed down at her face and then he began to power into her as she began to keen loudly with pleasure. Her heels and nails were still digging into him as she launched into a massive orgasm. Her abdominal muscles were going hard and then she suddenly jolted and she gave a little surprised cry as her eyes popped open for a second, then he thrust into her again and her eyes closed and she continued to curl up against him as her abdominal muscles went even tighter. He managed to thrust into her three more times before he slammed against her and ejaculated deep inside her as he rocked hard against her shuddering body. He felt wickedly strong spasms in her pussy as it began to suck on his ejaculating cock, driving his orgasm on and on. He kept straining against her, the suction on his cock got harder and harder and then it suddenly let go and relaxed around him as his orgasm faded too. He groaned as he lay on her for a moment, hearing her panting as her body began to relax underneath him. He raised himself up a little so he could look at her face. His heart stuttered with grief as he looked down at her orgasm addled face and remembered that she was no longer his. He heard a sharp gasp of shock close by and looked up to see Carolyn staring at him and then her shocked eyes looked at her Mother's face and then back to him again and he suddenly came to his senses. He shook his head and blinked a few times and then looked down at Kim. His ex-wife, who he had just fucked like a man possessed. His face went beet red as his stunned and slightly confused face looked back at Carolyn and realized that she had just caught her divorced parents fucking each other. He eased his softening cock out of Kim's pussy and pulled her skirt down as he raised himself up and off her, covering her pussy and thighs. He pulled the front of his shirt down to cover his cock, then quickly bent down to pull up his boxers and uniform pants and did them up, fumbling with the belt as he avoided looking at Carolyn and tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened.


	74. FALLOUT

CHAPTER 74 FALLOUT

Once Sam had cut the link with Kim, she had struggled to figure out how she could have made such an awful mistake. Her mind kept struggling as Jack kept powering into her and eventually she gave up on her fluff filled head and looked away from Hank fucking Kim, only to see Daniel fucking Vala against the wall. He had her lifted up and her legs held high as he powered into her relentlessly. She watched Vala orgasm quite spectacularly as Daniel kept up his powerful thrusting. Sam felt yet another orgasm crest over inside her and wailed loudly as her pleasure soared. No sooner than her body sagged, it began to coil tight again. Her mind became a little clearer and suddenly she felt Vala. She tried to focus on her and then it came to her. It had worked. Daniel had given his Ancient gene to Vala and it was active. The tightening coil in her body took over her thoughts and her mind went completely blank as she orgasmed again. She felt her elbows unlock and wobble as Jack fucked her through yet another orgasm and she felt her body begin to convulse as everything went white.

Jack felt Sam begin to convulse and then she clamped down on his cock and literally locked it in place with the strength of her core. He launched into an unexpected orgasm as he stayed immobile, only able to rock against her in time with her convulsions. He noticed her shoulders droop and then her head dropped and his heart jumped into his throat. He was helpless to do anything as he watched Sam start to collapse forward onto the bed. Suddenly Jayak was there with one of his arms snaking under Sam's chest and shoulders, catching her and lifting her back up, supporting her head and torso as Jack continued to helplessly ejaculate into her core's vice like grip. Her core suddenly let his cock go and he groaned with relief and struggled to stop himself from collapsing onto her. He felt strong arms around his chest that dragged him upright and held him as his body sagged and his cock slipped out of Sam as her hips went sideways and fell to the bed. His senses momentarily sparked with panic, but then saw Jayak easing her down onto the bed and he knew she was in safe hands as his mind blanked with whiteness and he lost consciousness.

Jack opened his eyes briefly before squeezing them shut again as he groaned and then opened them again. He struggled to focus on the face in front of him. He blinked and tried again as his mind felt like a broken cobweb in a breeze. He squeezed his eyes shut again and opened them. The face slowly swam into focus and his addled mind registered that it was Jayak.  
“Jack? Can you hear me Jack?”  
Jack opened his mouth but he couldn't make anything come out. He closed his eyes and held them shut, concentrating on clearing the fog from his mind. An orgasm fog. A really super, duper orgasm fog. Orgasm. Sam. SAM! His eyes shot open as he rolled off his side and shot up into a sitting position and turned to look at Sam.  
“She's okay Jack” he heard Jayak say loudly and he focused on her face for a moment as she lay propped up on pillows, before turning back to Jayak.  
“What happened?” he asked as his mind scrambled to secure his memories, wondering why the hell he had blacked out.  
“I'm pretty sure that was my fault” he heard Sam say and turned to look at her again. Her eyes were open this time, they looked a little hazy and he could feel the swirling remains of her pleasure induced haze. “I think the pleasure link we have, made you lose consciousness because I did”.  
Jack thought for a moment “Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed and then he smirked “Super duper orgasm huh?”  
“Oh yeah! SUPER, duper orgasm” she said as she smiled lazily.  
“Cool” he smirked smugly as he looked at her, but then she slowly lost her smile and bit her lip.  
“Sam?” asked Jack with concern.  
“Do you remember what happened? I remember Daniel healing the pain in my head and then....” she glanced over to Kim who was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall hugging her knees as she looked at Sam with an oddly calm face “Then I remember suddenly realizing I was linked with Carolyn's mother. I cut the link and... orgasmed again.... and again.... and that's when everything went white”.  
“Carolyn's MOTHER? You linked with Carolyn's MOTHER?!” Jack said incredulously and then blushed a little as he realised that she would have felt his cock in Sam's pussy which to Kim, would have felt like he was in her pussy.  
Sam looked at Carolyn's mother “I'm so sorry....... I'm so sorry” she said as her voice cracked and then a tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
“Linked? That was... YOU I was feeling? Who did you think you had..... linked with?” asked Kim, definitely feeling confused.  
Sam opened her eyes and her gaze flickered from Kim to Carolyn and back to Kim again as she bit her lip and another tear fell down her face.

“Me” said Carolyn “Sam thought that she was mentally linked with me”.  
“You? Why would she link with you... like... that?” asked Kim.  
“It's a long story, but first I think we need to find out when the hell you were taken over by a Goa'uld” said Carolyn.  
“Is that what that thing was called?” Kim asked as she shuddered and then started to tremble a little. Carolyn sat down next to her mother and put her arm around Kim's shoulders.  
“Yeah Mum. It's called a Goa'uld. It took over your body, no doubt knowing that you would eventually see me and therefore hopefully see Sam. The prefect Trojan horse. No one would ever expect someone who knows nothing about the Stargate program to be infected with a Goa'uld. Sam... Did you feel it's Naquadah?” asked Carolyn.  
“It didn't have Naquadah. It was created without Naquadah for the sole purpose of infiltrating us and hopefully getting past us or close enough so they could grab a baby” Sam then turned to Jack “It had him Jack... That fucking snake had our son” Sam said with anger and then she burst into tears as she looked at Jacob and Melody still playing with the Lego “It had him Jack..... It had him” she said in between sobs as Jack quickly moved over to her and drew her into a hug to comfort her. Jack pushed against Melody's mind and asked her to bring Jacob back. She looked at Jack and then put down the Lego down and took Jacobs hand and let him over to the bed. Jayak picked them up one by one and put them on the bed and they crawled over to their parents and Jack pulled them both into a cuddle. Jacobs hand touched Sam, making her shudder and then she put her arm around him and held him tight against her side as she tried to get her emotions under control.

“What would that creature want with a baby or a toddler?” asked Kim.  
“A host. It wanted a powerful host” said Vala and then she turned to Hank “Is Ba'al free? Did he somehow get away from the Tok'ra?”  
“Not that I've heard. I haven't heard anything from the Tok'ra at all. I'm sure they would have let us know if Ba'al got loose.... Wouldn't they?” he asked as he looked at Jack.  
“Don't bet on it. Especially if it was something THAT embarrassing. The Tok'ra have screwed us over so many times it's not funny” Jack said with clear anger. “Kim... Do you remember when the Goa'uld was put inside you?”  
“Three weeks ago. Some men grabbed me while I was jogging. They pulled up beside me, grabbed me and shoved me into a van and took me somewhere. I don't know where because I had a bag over my head. I was tied up and couldn't do anything but go where they dragged me. They took off the hood and I was in a room and there was a man in front of me holding that...vile creature and the man who was holding me pulled my hair and bent my neck over a bit and then.... it was agony..... feeling that thing.... burrowing into my body.....” Kim took a deep breath to settle herself as Carolyn gave her a squeeze of comfort “And then I was a prisoner in my own body. I was... completely helpless as that thing went through my mind. It spoke with my voice and told the man that I was waiting to go and see Carolyn soon. The man smiled.... well... more like smirked and told the... thing... to study my memories and to make sure it didn't give itself away in front of Carolyn, so I could get close enough to secure one of Colonel Carter's babies, preferably a male. I assume you are Colonel Carter?”.  
“Yes I'm Colonel Carter. It was definitely Ba'al” Sam said as she held Jacob against her side “The Goa'uld was manufactured especially for this job. It's similar to a super soldier symbiote, minus the Naquadah and plus a few brain cells so it was capable of language, and smart enough to impersonate a human”.  
“How did you find it without sensing it's Naquadah?” asked Carolyn.

“You're forgetting my emotional radar is VERY strong. I picked up on the … conflict within Kim. I just felt so uneasy as soon as I sensed there were strangers in the room. The feeling just wouldn't go away, so I forced my way into Kim's mind and found some discrepancies, which led me to the symbiote. It was strong. As soon as I had it pinned against the wall again after it threw Jacob, it knew it wasn't going to get away and I could feel it trying to release it's toxin. It took everything I had to stop it.... Once Melody held it against the wall for me and Daniel started giving me energy, I fought harder to take complete control and then I realised that I could force it to leave her. I knew that Daniel would be able to heal Kim, but God it was strong”.  
“And you did it. You got control and you forced it to leave my mother without killing her” said Carolyn emotionally.  
“Killing me?” asked Kim with horror.  
“It was trying to kill itself, which would also have killed you. If it had released the toxin, there wouldn't have been any way to save you and you would have been dead in minutes” said Carolyn gently.  
“Oh God!” sighed Kim, still horrified. “But I still don't understand, why did it want the child as a host?”  
“Because my children are very special” said Sam “My daughter held you up against that wall with her mind, while I concentrated on controlling the Goa'uld”.  
“That little girl?” asked Kim as she indicated to Melody “She's what.... Two?”  
“She's actually only about eleven months old” said Sam.  
“What?”  
Suddenly there was a loud groan. Sam looked over to see Daniel as he groaned again and he put his hand to his head. He began to open his eyes and then slammed them shut with a groan. He rolled to his side and then propped himself up on one elbow.  
“Vala? What the hell am I doing on the floor?” Daniel asked in confusion.  
“Because that's where you collapsed after you ripped my dress open and fucked me up against the wall like a crazy man” Vala said as she smiled broadly “I must say..... It was rather incredible” she grinned broadly as she squatted down in front of him.  
“What?” asked Daniel again.  
“You started to collapse” Corbin began to explain “I gave you energy but it went straight to your cock. Literally to your cock. And then you... did the same to me and laughed, then you did it to Carolyn and laughed a bit more. That was about when Carolyn and I disappeared into the bathroom to..... take care of our rather... insanely strong arousal's by having a good hard fuck. Once we calmed down, we came out to see Hank fucking Kim and then Jayak was here and the next thing I know Sam collapsed while having a massive orgasm and then Jack followed soon after” he finished as Carolyn's face went red and Jack snorted with laughter at Corbin's rather embarrassing, but dead serious explanation of what had happened. Once he finished speaking a tiny cry broke the near silence and Corbin looked at the humidi-cribs and then looked at Carolyn.  
Carolyn sighed as Corbin got up, pulled his T-shirt off and went to the crying baby, disconnected the monitor leads and got him out of the humidi-crib, putting him quickly against his bare chest and then covering the tiny diaper clad baby with a little blanket. He began to sway gently and the baby calmed and went silent.  
“More babies?” asked an astonished Kim as she noticed the humidi-crib's for the fist time. “How many babies are you looking after?”  
“Nine....... But.... These two little ones are special......” Carolyn's voice stopped as she tried to think of a way to break the news to her parents.

Sam felt her thoughts flounder, so Sam started to explain “As you know... I have powers and my daughter Melody also has powers. Lots of different powers and one of them, is that she gets to see glimpses of the future. When Melody met Carolyn, she got a glimpse of Carolyn's future. But Melody was impatient and decided to speed things up. She changed Carolyn's body chemistry and got her body to reject her IUD, so Carolyn would need to have it removed. The next time Melody saw Carolyn, she put her libido into overdrive and increased her initial attraction that she had felt to a man on board the ship. Melody did the same to him, so when they were together in the same room, they found it impossible to resist having sex with each other. Unprotected sex. We have a special gene inside us, that enables us to have these powers and when it is activated in females, it changes the way her body runs. Pregnancies only take twenty weeks and because they are running on double time, our gene influences us to have a lot of sex. Every orgasm we have provides us with energy. Energy that is needed to cope with the fast pregnancies. Our libido's are always on high and when Daniel turned that up even more..... He turned us a little... sex crazy and that's why we were all having...... sex.. just now” she glared at Daniel and then went on “Anyway... getting back to the pregnancies.... Carolyn got pregnant from that influenced sexual encounter and because she has the same gene as me, Melody influenced her pregnancy to go fast too. When she was the equivalent of thirty one Earth weeks, she developed Pre-Eclampsia”.  
Kim gasped with shock as she looked at Carolyn and then looked at the tiny baby that had come from the humidi-crib and then back to Carolyn.  
“Sam saved me” Carolyn continued the explanation “She took one look at me and knew something was wrong, just like she did with you. The placenta had already started to degrade, but Sam was able to use her powers to speed up the babies growth a little and made them stronger. Then she triggered my labor so I would give birth quickly. Once they were out.... Jayak.... One of them was blue.... They were both....”  
“Them?..... You had twins?” Kim asked as she looked back to the two humidi-cribs.  
“Yes.... Twin boys. They're identical.... Jayak got him breathing and then because Sam had collapsed after helping me, Melody helped to strengthen them further and improved their lungs and then she also helped them to be able to nurse properly even though they're so little. Sam risked her health to save me and my boys. She was unconscious for days afterwards as her body struggled to recover. In the end, Daniel had to transfer a lot of energy into her to get her to wake up. She saved my life, saved my son's lives... all just by sensing that something was 'off' with me”.

Carolyn wiped her eyes and then stood up and reached her hand out to her Mother “Do you want to come and meet your grandsons?” Carolyn asked emotionally.  
“Grandsons?” Kim breathed then she looked questioningly at Hank who looked just as gobsmacked as she felt. She turned back to Carolyn and took her hand, then stretched out her other hand to Hank and he took it and followed them both. Carolyn stopped in front of the bench and grabbed an antibacterial sanitizer and squirted a glob of it on to their hands and then did her own. She went to Corbin and stood in front of him.  
“This is Corbin. He's their father and the man I love and adore. He's holding Connor Samuel, our first born”.  
Corbin leaned forward and eased Connor away from his chest and changed his hold on him so he was cradled in one arm and wrapped up in the tiny blanket. He handed the baby over to Kim as she held out her arms to take him. Carolyn caught sight of her mother's widening eyes as she looked at the muscles ripple in Corbin's smooth naked chest and abdomen and she couldn't help but smirk. Corbin went to the other humidi-crib and got Caleb out and put the red blanket around him before lowering him into the crook of his arm and stepping over to Carolyn and her shell shocked parents. Hank held out his arms and took the other tiny baby and stood next to Kim as they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at their grandsons.  
Corbin could feel Carolyn's nervousness, so he enveloped her into a hug and helped to calm her as he held her tight. Carolyn sighed and leaned against his strong chest, returning the feelings of love and comfort.  
Kim looked at Carolyn as she leaned against the chest of her babies Father, sexy as hell chest, and briefly wondered how old he was. She looked at his face before looking at Carolyn's face. Her mouth was curved into a smile, just like the man's was and when they moved back from each other and opened their eyes, the love between them was unmistakable.

“Holy Hannah!” came Sam's exasperated sigh. They all turned to look at her. Sam looked at Carolyn “Oh God, I activated her.... I thought she was you... You have the same gene... Oh my God... I switched on her mental abilities” Sam said with apologetic despair “I remember now.... My mind was so fuzzy and I couldn't.... feel you properly... so I... dialed up your ability... but it wasn't you... I switched her on Carolyn.... I activated her gene...”  
Carolyn's mouth opened in shock as she took in Sam's words, then she closed her mouth and looked at her mother, who was looking at her in confusion. Carolyn sought out her mother's mind and tentatively silently talked to her.  
“Mum?”  
Her mother's eyes flashed wide and looked at Carolyn in surprise.  
“Oh yeah” Carolyn said out loud “You definitely activated her”  
“Did you just?....” asked Kim.  
“Yes mum. I'm talking to you using our mental abilities. I got my Ancient gene from you. Sam accidentally activated it when she thought that you were me. She couldn't feel me as strong as she does normally, so she... turned up my 'volume'... which resulted in her turning on your mental abilities and activated your gene” Carolyn said silently.   
Kim just stared at her for a moment “Activated?” she asked silently and startled a little at her success.  
“When your Ancient gene is activated, your body goes through some changes. You will live longer and be healthier and stronger”.  
“Really?”  
“Yep”  
“Oh...” Kim looked down at Caleb who was sucking his fist.  
“What do you mean your mother got activated?” asked Hank.  
Carolyn looked at her father “She just went Ancient Dad.... I'm Ancient too... I can use my mental abilities as well.... I don't have powers like Sam does.... just the one for talking and conversing silently”  
“You're Ancient?” Hank said to Kim and then he turned to look at Sam, who was starting to cry again, upset by her terrible mistake.  
“It was my fault” said Daniel as he sat on the floor with the blanket covering his legs, because his pants were still somewhere between his ankles and his knees. “I remember now too. Sam had to strain herself so much to get the Goa'uld to leave Kim that she had several broken blood vessels in her sinuses and her brain...”  
“Brain?” Jack said sharply.  
“She's okay now, I healed them. I healed them and I made sure that the strain she'd put her body through wouldn't trigger any contractions, because all her abdominal muscles and ligaments were strained from the nightmare as well as the stress of the mental battle” said Daniel  
Jack watched as Sam's face went white.   
“I checked the babies and they were fine” Daniel said as he looked at Sam “Sam's pregnancy was okay but her mind wasn't. She had used every ounce of mental energy she had and her mind was floundering. I knew the only way to help her get that kind of energy fast was to have a load of orgasms and channel the energy into her mind. I knew Jacob and Melody were still very upset, so I... I overwhelmed her libido and did the same to Jack when I explained to him what was wrong with Sam. By the time I'd done that, I think I got too low on mental energy myself and I felt really.... drunk.... that's where things kind of went hazy... until I woke up with a splitting headache... which I healed. So I guess this is all my fault” sighed Daniel.

“Low mental energy makes us... drunk?” Sam said incredulously and then her eyes glazed over and her face went slack for a few moments before she blinked and refocused on Daniel.  
“So........ Drunk?” asked Daniel.  
“Yeah... Pretty much a good description. Just like with too much alcohol, it takes away our mental capabilities, understanding and takes away our common sense and reason.... so does low mental energy.... God.... That makes me one HELL of a dangerous drunk!” exclaimed Sam.  
“You? What about ME? I sent everyone on a.... sex frenzy” exclaimed Daniel.  
“And the problem is....?” asked Vala with a smirk. Then she lost the smirk and got serious “Daniel you obviously had no idea what you were really doing when you sexed up Corbin, Carolyn and then Hank”.  
Daniel closed his eyes and groaned.  
“Well.... Personally speaking..... That was some pretty damn good sex” Kim said as she glanced at Hank “The part where I'm stronger, healthier and live longer can't be all that bad.... can it?” asked Kim. Everyone looked at her, surprised by her seemingly calm acceptance of what had happened so far. “This Ba'al guy... So he's tried this before?” she asked.  
Just as she finished speaking, the door opened and in came Teal'c and George Hammond. Daniel quickly scrambled to pull his pants up and then did them up as George went over to the bed to hug Sam, who smiled at him with tear stained cheeks.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked as he hugged her and then he realised how big her belly was and startled in surprise as he looked at her belly and then back to Sam's face and realised how much healthier she looked “What?..... How?.......” George stuttered with amazement and then looked at Jack before looking back at Sam in confusion.

“Yeah... I think we need to go back to the start and explain this for George, Hank and Kim” Jack suggested as he indicated Sam's big belly and much healthier appearance. “Maybe RIGHT back to the start for Kim..... Daniel, would you do the honors?”.  
Daniel explained a bit about who the Ancients were and why their gene was still showing up and then Sam explained the basics about her and Jack being ex-hosts to Tok'ra and explained what they were, in relationship to the Goa'uld. She explained how their brains had been affected and explained about Naquadah. Then she briefly explained about Vala being an ex-host to a Goa'uld and having the same brain capabilities and now the same powers as herself and Jack. Then Sam briefly outlined their capture, the problem with her Naquadah and her need to stay pregnant to stay alive. Then she explained what made their children so special, as well as Daniel and Vala's children, and then explained what Corbin, Carolyn, Jayak and Samara's babies would be capable of doing. Then she explained about her children in particular and why Ba'al was so desperate to get his hands on one for a host and then she dropped the bomb shell that Ba'al also had plans to use stem cells from her Naquadah-powered Ancient babies to create a new line of Super Soldiers.  
“Oh God!” exclaimed Daniel as he watched Jack's face go white. The Super Soldiers had been damn near unbeatable. To have them with added Ancient powers? They WOULD be unbeatable. Sam went on and briefly explained what Super Soldiers were for the benefit of those who didn't know, and then told Kim about Ba'al's previous attempt to abduct her and how Vala had tricked him and taken him by surprise and that they had handed him over to the Tok'ra for his removal from the host, but that he must have somehow gotten free and put this new plan into motion.

Sam told them the other things that she had worked out. How she had been able to activate everyone's genes and was able to give them access to their mental abilities and then Jack broached the change of direction their future had now taken. That because of Sam and their children, the Tau'ri were going to become the Fifth race a lot sooner than they had ever thought possible. Jack then mentioned that he wanted to continue with the training facility and how he hoped that the peacekeeping teams could be an 'off-shoot' of the SGC.   
“Powers? YOU have powers?” George asked Sam with confusion “Since when did you have powers?”  
Sam briefly explained about the shower incident, how she had gotten access to her genetic memories and had been able to figure out that she needed to be shut down to save her life. George looked at her with amazement. Jack had previously told him about the coma, but had not filled him in on the whole story.  
Jack explained that he hadn't wanted to take any risks of being overheard when explaining about Sam's powers and then Carolyn filled him in on what had just happened with her Mother and that Sam had controlled a Goa'uld and made it leave her mother's body. Sam also told him that Jack, Daniel and Vala also had powers but on a slightly lesser scale than herself and that she had just mistakenly activated Kim's gene when her mind had been.... compromised by her lack of mental energy.  
George was absolutely gobsmacked, but he could fully understand the need to keep the information as quiet as possible. Now Sam was even MORE of a target than she was before. He was blown away that Sam could just... activate someone's Ancient gene with her thoughts alone.

The triplets started to make noises and Jack went over to their cot and picked Lacey up, took her to the bed and gave her to Sam and then Cassie grabbed Liam while Jack grabbed Lilly. Cassie got a bottle ready for Liam and then sat on the bed with him while Jack helped Sam to open her shirt to nurse the girls. Three buttons had been ripped off her shirt and there were red welts on her right breast where she had been clawing at the agony.  
“It's been a while since I've done that” Sam said emotionally.  
“What? Gone all Superman on your shirt buttons?” he said with a smile. Sam huffed a laugh as she looked at Jack. “You okay?” he asked her silently as he felt her emotions in turmoil.  
“Yeah...” she said silently as she latched Lacey on to her breast “What Daniel said.... That I nearly had contractions again....”.  
Jack helped her with Lilly and made sure Sam was comfortable “Yeah.... That kinda threw me for a six too”.  
George cleared his throat to get their attention and they both looked at him “Sam.... You look amazing and your breast...?” he asked incredulously as he went a little red.  
Sam smiled at him and Jack explained how Sam had worked out how to advance her pregnancy past her vulnerable weeks and that she figured out that she could grow her muscles with the use of energy from the Stargate and Jack's help, then explained that it had gone a little wrong and Sam had accidentally grown the babies another four weeks in a minute or so and then how she had been 'infected' with volatile energy on her Naquadah and that it had forced the babies to grow another three weeks before it got fixed. Then he took a deep breath and explained to George about Charlie and how he had chosen to come and that he had saved Sam's life by getting her access to her Ancient memories and that he had also figured out a way to use the volatile energy on her Naquadah to repair her damaged breast.

George was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say. “Charlie... Is inside Sam?.... Now?.....”  
“Yes. He is choosing to be renamed. He now has the mind of a grown Ancient.... He's all grown up George..... and he's changed.... he's different... He is going to be named Kyan Charlie O'Neill. Get this George..... Kyan is Irish for Ancient” Jack smiled.  
George huffed a laugh and then went silent. “That's incredible. Sam you look...... absolutely amazing! It's like months have gone past....”  
“They literally did George. Sam fast forwarded through months of pregnancy and months of physical therapy and subsequently the most dangerous time of her pregnancy. She's still weak, she needs to be given a lot of energy, just to be able to hold and nurse the twins. She still has a long way to go, but yeah.... She looks great doesn't she?” Jack smiled.  
“She sure does...” said George as he shook his head in amazement.  
“Ahhh... Judging by her arms, Sam is still very obviously and severely underweight..... How is that amazing?” asked Kim with concern for Sam's thin frame. Carolyn got a couple of pictures of Sam from the table and showed her one they had taken of Sam while she was in the Coma. “Oh my God!” breathed Kim as she took in Sam's skeletal body, her lank hair, gray looking skin and the massive dent in her right breast. “How long ago was this taken?”  
“That was when she first went into the Coma, when she was at her weakest and almost died. It was about eight weeks ago, and about a week and a half after the last triplets were born..... This one..... was taken two days ago, just before she woke up from growing the current babies. This was before she went down and used the Stargate to grow her muscles and it helped to clear the toxins out of her body”.   
Kim was horrified at Sam's condition in the photo's. There had been a few changes from the first photo to the second, but now she did indeed look as though months had gone past. Kim looked at the photo and then at Sam and then back to the photo over and over, as she started to understand everything that had been said about Sam being weak... too weak to even hold her babies without being given energy first. “Hang on..... So her current pregnancy....” she said as she looked at the triplets and then Sam's huge belly.  
“The triplets are only ten weeks old but Sam is now twenty seven weeks pregnant. Her pregnancy will most likely fail at thirty three weeks like the other two did, which is only three or four weeks away” Carolyn told her and Kim looked at her as she took her words in.   
“So Sam will have the new babies when the other ones are only thirteen or fourteen weeks old?”  
“Yes” Carolyn simply replied. Kim looked back at Sam as her mind reeled.

“So this is all because of her.... Naquadah problem?” asked Kim.  
“That and the fact that she was basically starved for a year. When they were captured Sam, who as you know, is a Lieutenant Colonel, she was in peak physical fitness and was commanding the front-line team for Stargate Command. The first nine weeks she continually went down hill fast because she had a crack in her skull, was kept sedated a lot of the time and didn't eat anything. Her injuries healed very slowly and her nausea is really bad and that is mainly because of her Naquadah problem as well”.  
Kim looked at the photo's again. Peak physical fitness, leading the most important team through the Stargate and she had been reduced to this..... literally a bag of bones. Kim looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. Shot in the head, cracked skull, stuffed up Naquadah and she still survived.... is STILL surviving thanks to the Ancient gene. The Ancient gene that she had too. She looked down at her grandson in her arms. He was so tiny. Thirty one weeks. Pre-Eclampsia....   
“Did you suffer with bad nausea too?” Kim asked Carolyn as she looked at her.  
Carolyn looked at her mother with a little surprise “Actually yes... It was very bad to start with, but it got a bit better after Melody helped me. At least this pregnancy won't be as bad...” she smiled and then she realised what she had said as she looked at her mother, sighed and looked at Sam who cringed in sympathy.  
“THIS pregnancy? What do you mean THIS pregnancy?” asked Kim “The boys are only two weeks old!”  
“Yeah....” Carolyn said awkwardly... “The condom broke.....” she said with a grimace.  
“How was your body even CAPABLE of getting pregnant so soon! You shouldn't even be having sex yet” asked Kim in disbelief and then she looked at Carolyn's abdomen “You don't look like you had twins two weeks ago?”.  
“That's the big bonus with Ancient pregnancies” said Sam “When the last baby comes out, their placenta powers a healing process for the mother. Their skin tightens and their uterus shrinks down to normal in mere seconds. It hurts like a bitch, but God it's worth it” smiled Sam “BUT it also means that it makes our bodies ready to become pregnant again..... and I am probably influencing the others getting pregnant I'm afraid” Sam winced “Carolyn's boys are bonded to my twin girls. They've connected as soul mates. The twin boys Carolyn is carrying now, will be bond mates for the girls that I am currently pregnant with. That's why we are..... emotionally linked.... Why I sought her out with my mind. We're linked because of our babies and it's also a... sexual link at times, influenced by the babies we are carrying”.

Kim looked at her and then back to Carolyn and then back to Sam “That's why you were trying to link with Carolyn and found me instead.... because you were.... having sex and you wanted to link with her?”  
“Pretty much...... Yeah” said Sam as she flushed with a little embarrassment as Hank and George followed the conversation, but she knew that it was better out in the open so no assumptions would be made.  
“So you.... share.... what?” asked Kim curiously.  
“Pleasure.....” said Sam as she looked at Carolyn. “We both need to have a lot of orgasms to provide us with energy, but especially me because I'm so weak..... and sometimes I find it.... difficult, especially when I'm extra weak or when Jack is weak. Having the link with Carolyn, helps me to increase the pleasure I'm feeling, by being able to feel her pleasure too. That enables me to get the high levels of energy I badly, and frequently, need. Her babies are influencing her to look after their bond mates mother, and it's the same for me”.  
“Oh...... Well.... That makes sense” said Kim as she nodded. Then she looked at Kim “So you're going to have another set of twin boys in... eighteen weeks?”  
“Yep” said Carolyn.  
“And Sam will have three more babies in three weeks?”  
“Yep”  
“I'm pregnant too” smiled Vala brightly “Another set of twins... but a pair of girls this time for Sam's boys. I'm due the same time as Carolyn. I actually did a 'Sam' and got pregnant the day my babies were born” then Vala stopped and thought “Hey... I guess technically that's your fault for getting pre-eclampsia and needing Daniel to get more energy...... He started touching me to get himself off and.... well.... that was it... and presto! Pregnant again” Vala smiled brightly again after her honesty.  
Kim looked at her in disbelief and then looked at Carolyn who winced and nodded to confirm what Vala had said was true. Kim chewed her lip for a moment “I had Pre-Eclampsia when I was pregnant with you. We both almost died. That's why I never had any more babies. Carolyn......”  
Carolyn looked at her mother in shock. She'd had no idea, but she was quick to calm her mother's fears “Sam is going to be keeping an eye on me. I can monitor my own body now that I have my gene activated and if the worst happens, then we know what to do and it can be done quickly. I'm going to be alright mum” she assured her.  
“I had terrible nausea too... Lasted the whole damn pregnancy” Kim told her with a wry smile.  
“Sorry” said Carolyn in a belated apology as she shrugged with a wince.  
“Are you sure that having more babies is the right thing to do?” asked Hank with obvious worry.  
“It's too late..... I AM pregnant and I AM going to be fine Dad” said Carolyn as she smiled at him.  
“All these babies!” said George with disbelief. “And they are all going to have Ancient powers?”  
“To certain degrees, yes. Mine will have the most power but Vala's and Daniel's are close behind with theirs. Jayak and Carolyn's babies will only have the mental abilities... for now... That might change at some point when I have more thinking power” Sam said wryly as she looked at George who shook his head with amazement.


	75. TALENT

CHAPTER 75 TALENT

“The Fifth race huh?” he asked with a wry smile.  
“Yep” said Sam with a smile “We'll be working with the Asgard to keep peace in the Universe. It was always our destiny to be the fifth race and it's starting to happen now. In less than eight years our children will be adults with incredible powers. I have so much knowledge about Ancient technology in my head and I'm already thinking about ways that it can be incorporated into our own technology, including our 302's and Battle Cruisers.  
“Speaking of ships.... We have one on the assembly line that's waiting for you” he smiled.  
“Waiting..... for ME?” Sam said with confusion.  
“Sam... It was always your job to oversee the final fit out and the completion of our Battle Cruisers. She's waiting for you. We've named her 'Phoenix' in honor of getting you two home after being lost to us, so as soon as you feel up to it, she's yours to finish..... like she was always meant to be”.  
“I don't know what to say. I'm not sure that....” Sam stumbled with her words as her mind suddenly reeled with her previous ideas and how to implement them onto a Battle Cruiser.  
“You okay?” asked Jack quickly.  
Sam just nodded as she breathed in and out to steady herself.  
“Too many ideas in your head aren't there?” he asked her with an amused smile.  
“Yep” said Sam as she huffed a laugh and looked at him.

“Sam, there's no reason why you can't get things started from up here. Once she's due for her first run, hopefully you will be fixed” he smiled.  
“Jack... I can't go...”  
“This is what it's all about Sam. You improving our technology so we can be the Fifth race. This is what you are meant to be doing and you can't do that from here all the time. And anyway.... Isn't that what breast pumps are for?” he asked.  
Sam just opened and closed her mouth a few times as she looked at Jack. “Yeah..... I guess it is” Sam agreed wryly “But if I do this, then we need to keep one rule”  
“Which is?”  
“One of us stays close to the babies at all times. We can't both be away doing something, especially anything risky at the same time”.  
“Fair enough. That's pretty sensible for once your fixed, otherwise we can just follow you with the Al'kesh and you can beam back and forth as you need to. Send up a copy of the plans George and she will get stuck into them when she can” Jack said as he smiled at Sam who looked at him with her mouth open “What?” asked Jack “The babies are all perfectly safe in the Al'kesh, and to be honest, I would rather go with you anyway, that way if you have any trouble or get attacked or something.......”  
“You'll beam me back before I can blink?”  
“Yep” said Jack with a smug smile, making Sam laugh.  
“Protective much?” she said with a laugh.  
“Hey.... You're DEFINITELY the golden girl of the Air Force, now more than EVER.... No one is going to want to take ANY chances of losing you, especially me”  
“I wholeheartedly agree” said George firmly “Actually I love the idea of having the Al'kesh along as a support vessel and it would certainly make ME feel better if Sam can just beam back and forth as she's needed. That really is a great idea”  
“If that does happen before she's... 'fixed' then we will need to take her stored blood and a By-pass machine with us” said Carolyn.  
Sam lost her smile and looked down at the girls, who were still nursing, as reality reared it's ugly head.

“By-pass? Why on Earth would you need that?” asked Kim with confusion.  
Carolyn explained about the only way that Sam could be 'fixed' and that they were waiting for her to be stronger, or that it was a last resort option to try and save her if she suddenly went downhill.  
Kim looked around at everyone's sober faces and started to understand a little more about the dynamics of life on the space ship. It was all centered around Sam and trying to save her life in an emotional ongoing battle to get her stronger.  
“So as long as Sam stays 'un-fixed' and keeps having to get pregnant, you will keep getting pregnant too?” asked Kim.  
“Mum...”  
“Carolyn, the last time I saw you, you were in NO hurry to have a relationship, let alone a baby. Your career ALWAYS came first. Always!”  
“Yeah.... It did. Until an amazing little girl showed me what I would be missing out on.... and now... I have never been happier. I never knew how much I wanted this... until I had it. I love being with Corbin and I love our boys and I am HAPPY that I'm pregnant again. We have an incredible future ahead of us and we already know that our boys are going to be happy with their soul mates” said Carolyn with deep emotion.  
Kim studied her daughter's face as she spoke and knew that she meant every word she'd said. Her career obsessed daughter had changed. She looked down at her Grandson, who was looking up at her, his eyes seemed oddly.... old and wise. Then she heard a small boys voice say 'Grandmother' and Kim looked around and focused on Jacob as she heard it again but knew that it was not Jacob who had said it when his mouth didn't move.  
“I can hear a voice? A... boy's voice?” said Kim in confusion.

“Mum. It's Connor” said Carolyn gently.  
“What?”  
“Talk to him, in your mind. He'll understand everything you say. His vocabulary isn't very big yet, but it's improving everyday”  
Kim looked down at Connor and tentatively silently said 'Hello'.  
Connor smiled up at her “Grandmother” he said again.  
“Grandma” she corrected gently as she smiled down at him “You can call me Grandma”  
“Grandma” Connor said and smiled again.  
Kim looked at Carolyn “That's incredible..... He's only two weeks old!” Carolyn smiled at her and Kim looked down at Connor with awe.  
“Your Grandpa is holding Caleb” she told him and Connor turned his head to look at Hank and Caleb.  
“Kim?” questioned Hank.  
“He understands me Hank. I can talk to him in my head” then she turned to Carolyn. “Sam said they grow to adults in eight years.... Is that really true?”  
“Yes. Although we don't really have any idea how fast the babies with Naquadah will grow. Melody and Jacob have started to grow very fast since theirs was activated and Vala's babies were born with their Naquadah already activated and they're growing REALLY fast.”  
Kim looked at Carolyn as she thought and then down at her Grandson again.

Sam groaned quietly as she tried to move to a more comfortable position.  
“Had enough sitting? You need to get some rest, we can finish the girls off with bottles” Jack said to her quietly “How about I take you to the bathroom and then you can settle down for a nap?” Sam nodded with a tired sigh and then Jack got the girls and put them down on the bed and Corbin quickly moved to pick Sam up before Jack even got off the bed. Corbin carried Sam into the bathroom and then when he carried her back, he settled Sam down on to her side and she was asleep within minutes.  
“So.... Sam is always tired like this, or is it just because of what she did today?” asked Kim as she finally took her attention off the little boy in her arms.  
“Sam will always be tired and rundown until her Naquadah is fixed” said Carolyn as she started to explain “She's given a lot of energy donations from those of us that can do it and she can store it and use it for an hour or two, but then she goes back to being her normal weak self unless she is given more energy. She's basically bedridden. She can get up for the bathroom and a physio session in the pool but that's it. Producing breast milk takes a lot out of her, but her babies can only have either Sam or Vala's breast milk because of the Naquadah in it. The extra energy she received from the orgasms will hopefully stop her sleeping too long, but sometimes she can sleep for twenty four hours because she did something to tire herself out. Hopefully when we start the pool physio again she will start to improve more and make those fast grown muscles strong enough to work better without having to have so much energy. Hopefully she will also be able to eat a better diet. She's hardly eaten anything for the last few months, we had her on a nasal gastric tube while she was in a coma and then the week that she grew the babies, but she's only just started to eat solids again and at the moment all she craves is steak, eggs and bacon. Hopefully we can expand that menu and get her to eat mo.....” suddenly Carolyn went pale and spluttered a bit before clamping her hand over her mouth and running for the bathroom. Corbin quickly followed her and everyone heard her vomit violently into the toilet. Carolyn was retching repeatedly for a little while so Melody slid off the bed and toddled into the bathroom and then the retching stopped and Melody came back out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. She went back to the bed and lifted her arms so Jack could lift her back up onto the bed. Not long after Corbin carried Carolyn out of the bathroom and put her down on their mattress and covered her with a blanket.  
“Is she okay?” asked Kim with worry.  
“Carolyn hasn't gotten much sleep the last few nights, so when Melody relaxed her muscles to stop the retching she kind of... conked out. It will do her good to have some more sleep” Corbin smiled gently.  
“How often is she sick?”  
“That's actually the first time for this pregnancy. The first one was really bad and she lost a lot of weight until Melody realised that Carolyn's body chemistry was a little off and fixed it. She was still vomiting, but she had more of an appetite and was able to keep more food down after that”.

Kim looked at Carolyn for a little while with a frown on her face and then she turned to Hank “Is it okay if I stay up here for a few days?” asked Kim.  
Hank looked at her in surprise and then quickly realised that it would actually be a VERY good idea, especially if she was planning to help Carolyn with the babies. “I can do you one better than just let you stay. Do you want a job up here?” asked Hank with a smile.  
“A job?”  
“Full time paid work, to be on call to help out where you can in regards to the babies and possibly Sam. I'm sure that they would all benefit from your skills and you are obviously concerned with Carolyn's health as much as I am. Did you accept a teaching position yet?”  
“Not yet. I was still negotiating between two universities”  
“I'm happy to match the best offer they gave you” said Hank with a serious face “It's very clear that more help is needed up here and you would have the freedom of spending a lot of time with Carolyn and our Grandson's while you're here”  
Kim's mouth opened slightly in surprise. She had only been thinking of possibly pushing her stay out to a week or so. “The Air Force is offering me a job to..... help babysit?”  
George butted in “As you can see, these are no ordinary babies and as you know, they are already under threat. These babies and their powers need to be guarded with utmost secrecy and finding people to help, is now even more of a risky proposition. We can't just employ anyone qualified, we need to know that they can be trusted 100%. Now Carolyn and Vala are pregnant again and Sam is due a lot sooner than we thought, so another three babies are going to increase Carolyn's, and the other medics work loads dramatically and given the major health scare that Carolyn had with her last pregnancy, I am more than happy to back up Hanks offer of your employment by the Air Force to help out on board this ship and I can assure you that it would be a paid position with a potential employment range of up to several years to help look after these children and the others that are yet to be born. If all you can spare is a few weeks, then for the moment, ANY help you could offer would be gratefully accepted until we can find someone trustworthy that Sam won't have any issues with, in regards to her panic attacks. Even though Cassie is going to stay for a while and help out, it's quite obvious that we need to employ more staff to help with the babies and quickly” George said seriously.  
Panic attacks, nightmares, and a weak, frail body that is closer to ultimate failure every day. Kim looked at Sam as she slept. This woman had saved her life and restored her freedom. She had saved Carolyn and her boys in a medical crisis that had resulted in putting her own health at severe risk. Kim knew that she owed Sam a hell of a lot and if she could help make Sam's life a little easier while she suffered, then she felt that she needed to strongly consider the offer. Carolyn would have four babies soon, how could Carolyn possibly look after all of Sam's babies as well as her own. She looked at Hank and saw the hope in his eyes “I have four weeks to decide which University to choose. Can I have till then to decide if I want to take the full time job up here?” Kim asked.  
“Yes”  
“Okay. I'll stay for the four weeks and then decide. Do we get internet up here?” she asked hopefully “There are a few people I'll need to contact”.  
“Yes. You even have access to satellite channels in the Common room where we beamed into. I'll organize a bed to be beamed up into whatever room you're given”  
“Room? I would have my own room?” Kim said as she indicated Carolyn's mattress on the floor.  
“We moved in here when Carolyn gave birth. We thought it would be the easiest way to help look after Sam and her babies as well as being able to spend more time with our own. Especially while they are in the humidi-cribs and we need access to the generator to power them. Once the boys are strong enough to go without them, we will most likely go back to our own room. There are plenty of rooms to choose from but only this one and Jayak's room have their own bathrooms, but there are other bathrooms that are usually shared by everyone else”  
“Oh...” said Kim, pleasantly surprised.  
“This ship is MUCH bigger than it looks” said Hank “They also have a Recreation room in one of the Hangar bays. That's where Sam's pool is. It has a few things set up for the children and a gym and basketball area for the grown ups, but if there is anything else that you would particularly like to do with your free time, then just let me know and I'll see what I can do” said Hank with a smile.  
“Can you get my luggage from my Hotel?”  
“Not a problem”

“Seeing as now you are staying onboard... There is something that we need to warn you about” said Jack.  
“Warn me about?” asked Kim curiously.  
“Sometimes we.... um.... Today wasn't really all that unusual. Quite often we can't control our.... urges...” stumbled Jack as he looked at Hank, suddenly feeling guilty that he regularly saw Hank's daughter naked and having sex. Then he cringed and flushed red, realizing that, thanks to Sam's link with Carolyn, his daughter has even felt what Jack's cock feels like inside Sam... and that made him realize that now Hank's ex-wife had also felt what it was like to be fucked by his huge cock as well.  
Daniel smiled at Jack's awkwardness and took over  
“As you witnessed before, most times when the women's arousal's hit, it can increase very quickly and sometimes it only takes one stray thought to set it off. When the women are aroused, it rubs off on to their partner VERY quickly. So... Yeah... LOTS of sex at any time of the day or night. Since Cassie's been on board, Jack and Sam have tried to be a bit more.... well... she uses the radio to check if it's safe to come in, just in case they are.... busy. Sometimes they manage to put a sign on the door, but not always, and speaking from experience it IS rather hard to think about practical things like that when the need hits.” said Daniel.  
“So you always have sex as soon as the women are aroused?” asked Kim to clarify as she looked at Carolyn lying on the mattress and Jack's earlier embarrassment about this discussion made her wonder if Carolyn actually had sex with Jack in the room or if they preferred to stay in the bathroom where they were before.  
“Yes... and when one couple starts, it's kind of impossible not to be affected... especially for Sam and Carolyn. When either of them are aroused they usually end up both having sex together with Corbin and Jack pretty quick..... I mean.... they don't.... not together.... well...”  
“Daniel.... Stop talking” said Vala smiling, but with a clear warning in her voice.  
“Yes Dear” Daniel said, thankful at not having to work his way out of that blunder.  
“Now, what Daniel was trying to say, is that we women are pretty demanding on our men and as you saw, we just start and well, just a warning, we usually get pretty loud. In fact I think it might be a 'thing' with Ancient pregnancies, because Sam.... Darling, proper Sam, swears like a drunken space pirate when she's having sex, especially when she is building up to a super duper orgasm. It's actually really cute because sometimes she gets embarrassed as hell about it afterwards” Vala mused with a chuckle as she looked at Jack's warning glare and then she smirked at him with a gleam in her eye “Maybe Sam swears so much because Jack is just so ENORMOUSLY 'talented'” she said with a huge bright smile.  
Daniel snorted a laugh as he looked at Vala.

“So it just happens.... anytime through the day?” Kim asked with curiosity, highly amused at Vala's obvious choice of wording.  
“Yes. LOTS of sex.... with VERY little warning. I hope you know how to use a radio? We wouldn't want you to be traumatized by seeing Jack's ENORMOUS 'talent'” Vala said innocently as she grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
“Yes, I know how to use a radio. So I guess if there is no answer, then it means they're having sex. I really CAN understand why Sam swears a lot, because I did actually get to see Jack's ENORMOUS 'talent' not long ago and to tell the truth.... It certainly IS a VERY enormous 'talent'” Kim said with a completely straight face while Jack spluttered and Vala and Daniel erupted into laughter.  
“Alright alright... She gets the idea. Use the radio or risk copping an eyeful” said Jack “Well at least when Sam swears, you know that she's feeling an ENORMOUS amount of PLEASURE” he said with a smirk, making Vala laugh even harder “I guess that means that Vala just learnt to swear to make YOU feel better” Jack teased Daniel with a straight face.  
“Hey!.... I'll have you know that Daniel is.... perfectly 'talented' enough for me thanks. God, if he was as.... 'talented' as you are, I would be walking around bow legged all the time..... OOOHHHH is THAT why Sam's still having trouble walking?” Vala asked seriously as she tried hard not to laugh. Daniel snorted a laugh and then when Hank and Kim started to laugh too, he laughed with them as he watched Jack frown.  
“What's the matter Jack? IS Sam having trouble handling your... ENORMOUS 'talent'?” asked Hank with amusement, joining in the teasing banter.  
“ACTUALLY.... Sam can't get ENOUGH of my ENORMOUS 'talent' and I'm sure that you're all just VERY jealous of my.... 'talent' and I bet you wish you weren't so... 'untalented'” Jack smirked.  
“OH! So THAT'S why she swears!” smirked Vala as she went in for the kill “Sam's getting sick of not getting ENOUGH of your ENORMOUS 'talent' inside her. Sometimes TOO much 'talent' can be a VERY bad thing” she said seriously as the others chuckled.  
“Sam has NO trouble enjoying my ENORMOUS 'talent'. Sam is a perfect match for my enormous 'talent' and is also extremely happy with my ENORMOUS COCK too!” Jack said seriously with a sly smile, temporarily shocking them out of their laughter.

“Well, now we all know about Jack's enormous EGO as well, so maybe now we can move on” remarked George with an amused smile. Jack's extra large cock had always been a well known point of gossip on the base. He knew that Jack was usually quite a modest guy and definitely didn't flaunt the size of his cock in front of anyone, so it was rather interesting that he was now completely at ease with his body and could even joke about, what had used to give Jack a lot of embarrassment.  
The group chuckled again and even Jack smirked and shook his head with amusement at George's comment about his ego.  
“Right. Now..... What were we discussing before we got sidetracked? Sam said that Ba'al was behind this, so I'm assuming that the Tok'ra somehow let him escape and didn't bother to tell us?” asked George to clarify.  
“Most likely too embarrassed to let us know” Jack said with annoyance “It wouldn't be the first time they lost someone they were supposed to be keeping secure”.  
George looked at Jack with a faint smile as he remembered the Tok'ra's embarrassment when they had to confess that they had no idea where Kanan, and subsequently Jack, was. “The question is... what do we do now? We're not going to be able to try using the transmitter again. I'm sure he will be ready for that. We can't send Vala in again, not now she took so much pleasure in taking Ba'al down for the last stunt that he tried? Does anyone have any suggestions?”  
“Speaking about that.... How is the woman that was rescued from Ba'al?” asked Vala with genuine interest.  
“Thanks to you she safely gave birth to a healthy boy and she's still undergoing counseling for the abduction and the sexual abuse that she suffered through. Though unfortunately she suffers from severe anxiety and has nightmares, but she is starting to show a little improvement” George told her.  
“And the orderly?” asked Daniel.  
“His wife starts to have a panic attack if he goes to leave the room, so at the moment he is staying in the VIP room with her under guard. Any suggestion about going home has the poor woman having a panic attack as well, so where not entirely sure what's going to happen. For the moment, his wife's health takes priority over any punishment the orderly will receive”.

Daniel sighed “Is there anyway that they can both be put in some sort of witness protection or something? His wife is never going to feel safe if her husband is locked up somewhere. He risked her life the moment he decided not to switch on that transmitter. Even though his actions caused Sam's terrible accident, he probably saved her life by deciding not to go through with it after seeing how bad she was. He chose Sam over his wife, and that took a hell of a lot guilt and a strong moral compass. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be the reason that another helpless pregnant woman was put at risk, even if it meant that he had to sacrifice his own wife's safety”.  
Jack sighed “Ultimately the accident was Sam's fault. She may have been lost in a flashback, but she was the one who kept punching him and wouldn't let go. He wasn't even trying to block her punches, he was just taking them and trying to get away from her and they fell off the bed. Sam doesn't blame him for the accident and that's what it was... an accident”.  
“Does Sam really feel that way?” asked George with a bit of surprise.  
“Yeah. I was going to talk to you about it. She doesn't want to see him punished for what happened with her getting hurt. She actually wondered if their could be some way he could be employed at the resort since he's already proved that he's trustworthy when it comes to Sam's safety, and now, hearing about his wife's severe anxiety, maybe it's the ideal solution. Surely she would feel safe at the Resort? Maybe they could live in one of the bungalows? There's going to be a few positions that will need to be filled by people that we can trust” Jack said seriously.  
George looked at Jack thoughtfully “Do you think Sam could handle seeing him around the resort? She and the triplets almost died. Jayak almost died and Carolyn's life was put at risk as well. He stated that he didn't realize that the drug he gave her was so dangerous, but he still knew that she would collapse and would subsequently be in danger of possibly injuring herself when she fell”.

“Carolyn and I talked about this not too long ago. Whenever she called the infirmary for something she always checked to see how the woman was doing. She was pissed that he gave her the drug knowing that Carolyn might end up with a head injury from collapsing on a concrete floor, but she also knew that he did the right thing with Sam. That he drew a line and couldn't go through with it. He was desperately trying to save his wife and Carolyn understood that. She said he was always a good solid and reliable worker. Always dependable, thorough in his work and friendly to everyone. She also told me that he is very good at growing vegetables and he would quite often bring in excess items to give away to the other staff. Apparently he rents his house so he's not allowed to put in a proper garden but he grows it in pots and hydro.... hydro...” stumbled Corbin as he tried to remember the word.  
“Hydroponically?” suggested Daniel.  
“Yes that's it. Maybe he could help with the gardens? Carolyn said the grounds of the Resort are quite large. Maybe he would enjoy looking after the gardens and maybe he could grow vegetables for us all?” suggested Corbin.  
“Well then... There you go. Offer him the job and see if he wants it. See if his wife will feel safe inside a fortress protected by alien technology” Jack smiled.  
“Well... If you are sure that Sam and Carolyn would agree, then I'll run it by the president and see what he thinks” said George.  
“Yep... We definitely need people to look after the gardens, because I KNOW that all the plants WILL die if I have to do it” Jack grinned.

They talked some more about the Resort and then they talked about Ba'al and tossed idea's back and forth, trying to figure out how they could use the transmitter to get to Ba'al, knowing that he would be ready for a possible trick. Sam began to stir and Daniel knelt down in front of her and touched her hand and pushed some energy into her.  
Sam sighed and then opened her eyes “Thanks Daniel. How long did I sleep?”.  
“Nearly two hours” he smiled.  
“Really? Is that all? I feel like I slept for longer”  
“Well that's good. I was kind of expecting you to conk out for quite a while”  
“Me too” said Sam with a smile  
“Everyone is still here. We are just discussing Ba'al and trying to come up with a plan because we know he's going to be ready in case we try something again” said Daniel as he helped her to sit up and then stacked pillows behind her again and pulled the blanket up around her.  
“He used a soldier with no Naquadah and he used Kim. I'm sure that he will probably think that he has come up with a fool proof plan. He has no idea that I have powers... or that any of us have powers except for Jack being able to heal and maybe we can use that to our advantage?” Sam's eyes suddenly glazed over and she went still as she stared ahead blankly.  
“Sam?” questioned George with concern as he looked at Sam's blank stare. He looked at Jack “What's wrong with her?”  
“Oh.... Just prepare yourself for a 'Carter' solution” smiled Jack “When she does this, she's searching through all her knowledge for ideas or a way to make HER idea work”.  
George raise his eyebrows and looked back at Sam just as she blinked and then slowly smiled.  
“Well?” asked Jack with a smile “Don't keep us in suspense”.  
Sam talked to him silently and then included Jacob and Melody in the discussion as Jack grinned from ear to ear and Sam's eyes were sparkling with the anticipation of seeing if her idea would work. Their conversation ended and Sam looked at George and Hank and then Kim.  
“I have a plan, but it depends on Kim” said Sam.


	76. SHOCK

“I have a plan, but it depends on Kim” said Sam.

 

CHAPTER 76 SHOCK

“Kim has no military training” Hank said quickly “Surely you don't want her to pretend to still have the Goa'uld inside her?”  
“Yes. Look, if I didn't think this would work, then I would be the first one to knock it back. We need to get Kim to take Jacob and Melody to Ba'al”.  
“Sam.... How can they possibly do anything to capture Ba'al. He will have a lot of Jaffa and probably even those Super Soldiers too” said Hank.  
“That's why Ba'al would never suspect anything. He would never believe that we would willingly risking our babies just to get his location. Hank, you saw what happened before, Melody was holding Kim against the wall while I extracted the Goa'uld. Melody is every bit as powerful as I am, at the moment she is actually more powerful because of my energy problems. Together, Jacob and Melody would be unbeatable. All they need to do, would be to use their mental powers to render Ba'al helpless and possibly get him to order his men to stand down or hold them under control as well. With enough energy I would be able to locate them, but I think I can probably alter the Al'kesh's sensors to find his ship once the transmitter was activated and I got the frequency. He will be probably be waiting to bug out as soon as Kim shows up with a baby, so we will have to get there fast enough to stop his ship if he tries to leave before they can put a transmitter on him. If Kim shows up with two glowy-handed babies, he's not going to pay much attention to Kim. All his attention will be on the twins and the fact that their Ancient powers are already working. He wanted a male host in particular, but if he knows that Melody is more powerful, then he will be even happier because he will essentially have a spare baby to use her stem cells to improve his super soldiers. My only condition is, unless it becomes absolutely necessary to control his men, I don't want Melody to enter Ba'al's mind in ANY way. I don't want to expose Melody to the horrors in Ba'al's mind, especially after knowing how sadistic he was when he tortured Jack, and with him knowing that she's Jack's daughter, I wouldn't put it past him to use those particular memories to fight against her control. He gets brought back here and I do that. I can find out where he's making the super soldiers and then we can destroy them all”.  
“So Melody will freeze him while you will track his ship and then we beam him here so you read his mind?” asked George to confirm.  
“Yes. Then we destroy Ba'al ourselves and send the host to the Tok'ra. After being a host for so long, he will most likely rather have another, more agreeable symbiote, otherwise he would have wicked withdrawal symptoms” said Sam.  
“Withdrawal symptoms?” asked Daniel.  
“After being a host for so long, it could well be impossible for his human body to continue without a Symbiote. After hundreds of years his body could be completely reliant on having a symbiote”.  
“Oh!... Did you experience withdrawal symptoms Vala?” asked Daniel curiously.  
“Oh.... Well.... Actually I think I did. I was very nauseous for weeks afterwards and got really ill for a while too. But hey... You know what?” she said as she smiled at Sam “I felt better and better every time I went through the Stargate. It never sunk in at the time, but now... thinking back... it definitely made a difference”. Sam smiled at her. “Sam... Are you really sure the twins can pull this off? Last time he had three rather large Jaffa the size of Muscles with him and he will be bound to have more this time”.

Sam looked at Teal'c “Would you mind helping us with a little demonstration Teal'c?”  
Teal'c inclined his head and gave the baby he was holding to George and moved over to an open space in the room.  
“Okay Melody, I want you to force Teal'c to get down onto his hands and knees and Teal'c, I want you to try your hardest to resist”.  
Teal'c nodded and stood ready before them. Sam talked silently to the twins for a moment and then asked Teal'c if he was ready. Teal'c firmly folded his arms across his chest and nodded.  
“OK Melody” smiled Sam “Just like I showed you”. Melody nodded and looked at Teal'c and then lifted her hand towards him and before long Teal'c began to tremble with the effort of resisting. His face grimaced with determination, but within fifteen more seconds, Teal'c had dropped to his knees. His whole body was trembling with the effort of his resistance, he unfolded his arms and they extended towards the floor, then he suddenly lurched forward and made a grab for Melody. Melody immediately straightened her arm and Teal'c looked like a rag doll as he was pushed by a strong invisible force and flung over backwards, slamming against the floor where he lay panting with his eyes closed.  
Melody toddled over to him and touched his chest and Teal'c opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I am alright Melody O'Neill. Your powers are indeed very strong” Teal'c told her with a smile.  
Jack went over and offered Teal'c a hand up and once he was on his feet, he bowed slightly to Melody as she grinned at him.  
“Well I never!” George finally said in amazement. “She.... just.... tossed him like he was paper!”.  
“Yeah that sure is a strong blast. I healed four cracked ribs for Kim after Sam got the symbiote to leave her” said Daniel.  
“Oh God! Really?” asked Sam in horror as she looked between Daniel and Kim.  
“She's been healed. She's fine now Sam.”  
“I'm so sorry” Sam told Kim sincerely.  
“I'm just glad to be rid of that.... thing” said Kim with distaste as she shuddered “If you're sure that they can do this.... Then I'll go”.  
“Mum....” said Carolyn with worry.  
“I'm fine Carolyn. I want to do this. If that Ba'al character is out there, then that means that you, Corbin and our grandsons are in danger too”.  
Carolyn briefly shut her eyes and then looked at her mother again and nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

“Are you okay Teal'c?” That was a pretty hard hit” asked Carolyn.  
“I am alright Doctor Lam” he said with a small smile and then revealed that he had been teaching the twins physical self defense knowledge.  
“You have?” asked both Jack and Sam together.  
“Indeed” nodded Teal'c “They have both shown great intelligence and they are also putting your tactical experiences into play when I describe a possible scenario to them.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows “No wonder Melody was so confident to try it” mused Sam. Teal'c just smiled at them and Jack and Sam chuckled and shook their heads.  
“You should talk tactic's with them Jack. Maybe if you, Teal'c and Vala put your heads together and give them a bit more insight into Ba'al and any possible scenario's that may occur. As long as they stay focused they should be able to.........” suddenly Sam went silent and her eyes glazed over as she very suddenly stilled and remained that way.  
“What's wrong? Is she having a seizure?” asked Kim with concern after Sam continued to stay motionless.  
“No Mum, she's fine. It's just like before and she's just putting some information together in her head. It must be something fairly complex to be taking this long” explained Carolyn as George and Hank also listened with interest before they all turned back to Sam.  
When she finally blinked, she turned her head to look at Jack and talked to him silently for a moment. Jack got off the bed while Sam talked to everyone else.  
“I just thought up something and I'm not sure if it's going to work but Teal'c can you please see if you can grab hold of Jack's arm?”  
Teal'c cocked his eyebrow with interest and then nodded as Sam gave him a small smile and then chewed on her bottom lip as she watched nervously. Jack stood still and then extended his arm and spread his hand as if he was going to use his powers and then stayed still.  
“Okay Teal'c.... Now” said Sam.  
Teal'c reached out and went to grasp Jack's forearm. His hand began to close around Jack's wrist, when he suddenly snatched it back with a grunt and shook it with a look of pained surprise on his face. Everyone else startled and Jack looked back at Sam and grinned.

“Now... Daniel can you go over so Jack can hold your hand. I want to know if he can protect someone else as well as himself” said Sam.  
Daniel nodded and went over to Jack and held his hand out. Jack took his hand and then extended his arm towards Teal'c again, but as soon as Jack finished opening his hand, Daniel yelped loudly and yanked his hand out of Jack's and started to shake it vigorously as he grimaced “OW! God that hurt!”.  
“Sorry!” Sam said quickly as she winced in sympathy at Daniel while he continued to shake his hand.  
“Damn. What in the hell WAS that?” asked Daniel.  
“Naquadah enhanced energy” said Jack with a smirk and Daniel looked at Sam.  
“Naquadah enhanced?” asked Daniel as he briefly looked at his hand and raised his eyebrows.  
“I was hoping he might be able to protect someone that way so the twins would have another way to protect themselves and Kim, but..... Jack... Maybe if you approach it another way. Remember the technique for blocking Carolyn's babies while I switched on her Ancient gene? Try it that way. Think about shielding Daniel with your energy” suggested Sam as she looked at Jack and began to lose the battle with her anxiety. Jack nodded as he looked at her, feeling her deepening anxiety about needing their children to be safe as possible when they confronted Ba'al. Jack held his hand out towards Daniel.  
“Aw come on...” said Daniel with obvious reluctance at the strong possibility of being hurt again “Are you SURE it's going to work this time?”  
“No....” said Sam with a shrug as her anxiety became obvious to anyone looking at her.  
Daniel groaned at the thought of feeling that shock of power again and then gingerly reached his hand out towards Jack. Jack took his hand in a very loose grip. Daniel quickly screwed up his face and grimaced in anticipation of getting another shock, but when Jack opened his other hand, Daniel didn't feel anything. He unscrewed his face as he looked at his hand in Jacks and then Jack's hand.  
“I can't feel anything” he said in relief as he looked at Jack's face.  
Jack looked at him “That's because I haven't turned on the power yet” he said and then he smirked wickedly and suddenly squeezed Daniel's hand tightly.  
Daniel's horrified face looked like he was going to pee his pants as Jack had quickly tightened his grip. He had physically cringed and squeezed his eyes shut expecting the pain to be repeated, but then slowly opened them again and looked back at Jack “Did you do it?” he asked Jack warily.  
“Not yet” said Jack feigning innocence.  
“JACK!” yelled Daniel with annoyance as he glared at him.  
Sam and Vala snorted with laughter at Daniel's reaction.  
“So then....... Are you ready now?” Jack asked with an innocent looking smile and talked to Daniel as though he was a little child, which made Sam and Vala giggle as they bit their lips and tried not to laugh at Jack's teasing.  
Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed deeply “Yes Jack. I'm ready”.

“Okay” said Jack and then closed his eyes briefly to center his concentration back on the task and then opened his eyes. After a short moment, he looked back at Daniel, who's brows were creased with a wary confusion at whether or not Jack had actually engaged his power or not.  
“Are you SURE you're ready” asked Jack gently with a cocked eyebrow.  
“JACK!” Daniel yelled with exasperation as Sam and Vala giggled without restraint. Jack smirked at Daniel and then looked at Sam as she giggled and his smirk morphed into a gentle relieved smile as he watched her and then his apologetic eyes made contact with Daniel's. Daniel caught his look and glanced back at Sam giggling with Vala and then looked back at Jack. He sighed softly and gave a small nod of his head to let Jack know that he had understood Jack's need to break through Sam's anxiety.  
Jack nodded back at him, loosened his grip on Daniel's hand and mentally engaged the shield around Daniel. He 'ignited' his Ancient energy with the energy from his Naquadah and then looked and nodded at Teal'c to let him know he was ready, as his body tingled with the 'live' energy within it and briefly wondered if this is what Sam had felt like with the volatile energy inside her and instantly realised how she had come up with this idea.  
Teal'c reached out and only touched Jack lightly with his fingers, but it was still enough for him to make him instantly snatch back his hand and shake it vigorously and stubbornly tried not to grimace as his whole body tingled with a painful slightly burning sensation.  
“Wow! All I felt was a little tingle.... Maybe you'd better touch me too Teal'c so we can prove if it's protecting me as much as Jack.  
Teal'c sighed with resignation and then stepped around to Daniel as he held his other hand out for Teal'c to touch. Teal'c hesitated ever so slightly before he touched Daniel and then he reacted exactly the same as when he'd touched Jack.  
“Wow!” said Daniel as he turned to look at Sam with an impressed smile.  
Sam was positively beaming. She still had her arm around Jacob as he leaned up against her with his head against her shoulder. Jacob pulled his head away and Sam looked at him as they conversed and then he got down on his hands and knees, crawled to the edge of the bed before turning around and shimmying to the edge before sliding down off the bed and then walked over to Jack. Jack lowered himself on one knee and hugged Jacob and then kept hugging him as he conversed with his son and showed him what to do and then how to create a shield, then he also showed him how to put it in the background of his mind so he could concentrate on other things. Once he was done, he gave him a final squeeze of reassurance and then moved back a few steps. Jacob reached for Daniel's hand with a smile and Daniel took it as he looked at Jack with apprehension but Jack smiled and nodded at him, so Daniel lost the worried look and waited for Jacob to raise his hand. Jacob raised his arm and looked up at Teal'c. Teal'c inclined his head and then with a slightly worried look on his face that he couldn't hide, he very obviously hesitated with reluctance before taking a deep breath as if to steel himself and then he touched Jacob's arm. He bent his fingers around Jacob's small forearm and as soon as his fingers made solid contact, Teal'c's arm was flung straight up into the air and over backwards. The rest of the big Jaffa's body followed his arm and he flew backwards several meters as he toppled over on to his back with a loud thud as he landed very heavily on the floor.  
Everyone stared in complete shock and disbelief as Teal'c lay splayed out on the floor, shaking hard and unable to breathe. Jack quickly went to him, grabbed his forearm and quickly assessed him. He relaxed his spasm locked body and calmed the other effects of the sudden jolt of energy. Teal'c gasped in a big breath as his racing heart rate slowed and his body stilled as he took a few more deep calming breaths and then looked at Jack.  
“You okay T?” asked a still shocked Jack with deep concern.  
“Indeed” came Teal'c quiet and slightly shaky reply. There was a lot of relieved sighs as Jack got up and then extended a hand to help Teal'c. Daniel held out his hand too and together they hauled Teal'c up off the floor and then held him steady for a moment as he blinked a few times and regained his balance.  
“Are you sure you're okay T?” asked Jack again.  
“That was a most.... unpleasant.... experience O'Neill” said Teal'c solemnly as he secretly felt extremely relieved that he hadn't suffered the added indignity of losing control of his bladder.  
“The experience of having the equivalent of a massive electric shock?” asked Jack with a sympathetic smile.  
“Indeed” said Teal'c in a very unhappy voice as he cocked his eyebrow.  
Jack slapped him on the chest “Well then.... It's just as well I could speed up your recovery from our VERY high powered little Taser Weapon!” Jack smirked and then immediately lost his smile as he looked at Jacob, who was looking at Teal'c with shocked tears in his eyes as he stood there trembling.  
Teal'c stepped to him and went down on one knee and took Jacob's trembling hand that was still extended towards him. “You are stronger than we thought Jacob O'Neill” Teal'c said with a gentle smile and then he continued in a more serious tone “May you always use your strength to protect and defend those who are in need. It gives me great assurance to have felt your strength and great power. Now you KNOW that you will ALWAYS have that strength and power to protect your family, and yourself. Protecting yourself is just as important as protecting those around you. Never hesitate to use your strength and power to defend yourself. Protecting yourself, also protects the ones you love from harm” Teal'c then he drew Jacob into a hug and rubbed his back in comfort. “I am very proud of you Jacob O'Neill. You are swiftly learning to be a great warrior”. Teal'c released Jacob and inclined his head in respect, making Jacob smile.  
Jack watched Teal'c, intensely grateful for his words of comfort to Jacob, and also for the encouraging words that would serve to increase Jacob's self confidence with using his powers. Jack looked back at Sam as he felt, then saw, her distress coming off her in small waves as she bit her lip and tried to control her emotions as silent tears fell down her face. He got on the bed and went over to her.  
“Our baby energizer bunny has a much bigger battery than you thought huh?” he gently teased with a smile.

Sam huffed a laugh through her tears and then her face screwed up and she blinked hard as she tried to stop crying. “Hey..... Teal'c's okay, he was just badly winded. All I had to do was slow his heart rate and relax his muscles. He's fine Sam” Jack said gently with a smile “Jacob's okay too, he just got a bit of a fright at how much power he had”.  
“You don't understand” said Sam in a teary voice.  
“Then HELP me understand. What's wrong Sam?” he asked gently as everyone looked at them.  
“That's how much I compromise you Jack. The difference between Jacob's shock and yours.... THAT'S how much I compromise you by forcing you to clone your Naquadah non stop” Sam said as more tears fell down her cheeks. Jack closed his eyes and drew her into a hug. “I knew I was compromising you.... But I didn't realize how bad....... Your shock should have been as strong as Jacob's”.  
Jack kissed her forehead and then put one hand on the side of her face as he looked into her eyes. “Then I guess when you get fixed... I get fixed too” he shrugged with a gentle smile.  
“Jack.....”  
“Hey..... I KNOW that you would do the same for me. If I had to wear a pink tutu and dance a jig everyday, then I would do that too!” he teased gently, making Sam huff a laugh through her tears. “Just let me do this Sam. At least... NOW I understand why you don't want me giving you any of my energy. I promise, from now on, I will let Daniel do ALL the healing. Unless of course I feel the need to be a hero again” he said seriously, making Sam huff with laughter again and then he hugged her, rubbing her back as he held her. It was impossible to put his arms all the way around her in a hug now, so he had to be content with just letting her lean her head against him as he held her.  
“Sam.....” Sam looked at Vala and then realized that she was holding a tissue box. Sam grabbed a few, blew her nose and wiped her face before looking back at Vala again.  
“So...... When do I get to learn THAT neat party trick?” Vala asked as she smiled brightly with obvious thoughts of mischief shining in her eyes.  
Sam smiled at her and then caught sight of Daniel's almost comical, horrified face as he stood behind Vala, shaking his head, begging with obvious silent repeated words of “No!” as he used his hand to make frantic gestures of him cutting his throat. Sam snorted a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile and Vala, noticing Sam's eyes looking past her, turned around as Daniel quickly dropped his hand and put a blank innocent look on his face, which made Sam giggle.

“I noticed that it had worked” Sam said once she'd calmed down as Vala looked back at her “I'm REALLY glad it worked for you” Sam said sincerely.  
“So am I” Vala smiled warmly “And I'm assuming that it means that I CAN do all those party tricks too?” Sam nodded her confirmation with an amused smile and Vala's smile faded and she turned serious “Good! Because I just took the opportunity to catch another one of Ba'al's..... bumbling idiots and finally stole your babies. One for Qetesh and one for Ba'al, but only if he can grow mine quickly in exchange”.  
Sam's mouth dropped open as Vala talked. When Vala finished talking, Sam closed her mouth and tilted her head in thought before saying “You know.... THAT is actually a REALLY good idea. Who better to control Ba'al's mind than......”  
“The poor unfortunate woman that housed Ba'al's BITCH for ten years?” Vala smiled with false brightness.  
Sam looked absolutely horrified “Vala....” she began to protest, but Vala interrupted her again.  
“Sam... I KNOW you didn't even THINK of it that way, but it's the truth and unfortunately I know the bastard better than anyone” Vala said seriously “So..... Show me how to get into that motherfu........ um...” Vala faltered as she glanced at the twins and took a breath to calm herself “Ba'al's... mind... so I can LITERALLY tear him apart and destroy his puny little disgusting body and trash his little kingdom once and for all” she said with eerily calm hatred as Sam looked at Vala's wicked gleam of anticipated revenge in her eyes.  
Sam sighed sadly at Vala's internal torment and then looked at George, waiting for his opinion.

“Vala's an Ancient?” he asked with confusion.  
“Oh yeah... I worked out how it might have been possible for Daniel to transfer his Ancient gene and activate it in Vala and it worked. Thanks to being an ex-host,Vala has the brain capacity to be able to open the knowledge and have her powers activated. Vala is now as powerful as Jack.... Well... MORE powerful than Jack while he is being compromised by me”.  
“You... 'worked' it out?” George asked incredulously.  
“Yes Sir” Sam snapped out with a big smile.  
“I think I'm beginning to understand just how powerful you really are.... This is... incredible!” he exclaimed.  
“That's right George... Sam here, is one hell of a blue print for our kids hey! But it also makes her... makes us ALL... one HELL of a target if this information gets out. Unless there's a genuine reason that you can convince me with, I don't want our 'extra' powers to be known by anyone except the people on this ship. We can make up all sorts of excuses for where the information and technology ideas come from, but I think that in regards to what information is released, that being able to heal and hold mental conversations should be as far as it goes. I can understand that the President will need to know, but we would appreciate that it goes no further” Jack told George firmly.  
George looked at Sam and then the twins, who were still with Teal'c.  
“George.... Sam controlled a Goa'uld and forced it to leave Kim against it's will. She completely controlled one of the galaxy's worst predators. Imagine what kind of weapon she could be turned into... or even one of our kids turned into.... There is a lot more danger added... to EVERYONE if word gets out about what we are really capable of. Earth would become a target before we are properly able to defend ourselves and if Russia or China or any other war ready country knew that the US Military had people with these kind of skills at their disposal, you KNOW what would happen....”  
George closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them and soberly saying “Yes... I see your point” then he sighed and continued “Although I'm sure Ba'al is not the only enemy out there who would target you just because you can heal and if HE found out about you, then God knows how many other bad guys know about you too”.  
“Actually” said Vala “In regards to any remaining Goa'uld, I think Ba'al would have kept this little gem all to himself. He would have had bounty hunters searching in case they weren't on their way back to Earth or had left again after the failed abduction attempt, but he would have never disclosed to anyone why he was really so interested in Jack, Sam or their babies. I know he's VERY sexually attracted to Sam and he even tried to convince Qetesh to take Sam as a host so he would get to.... well... anyway. He would have used his sexual attraction for Sam as a convincing reason to hire the bounty hunters to find them. I would be more worried about how he managed to get the information that Carolyn's mother was waiting to see Carolyn and did he KNOW that Carolyn was permanently caring for Sam or was the Goa'uld just planning to swap hosts from Kim into Carolyn, hoping that it would give him a much better chance to get access to Sam through a completely controlled medical employee of the SGC?”  
“Oh God!” Sam breathed in horror as she imagined the Goa'uld taking Carolyn as a host, and then she startled a little as she suddenly recalled Vala's words “Ba'al's got the HOTS for ME? Eewww.....” she shuddered in disgust and then she refocused and continued talking “To be honest, there wasn't much information in the Goa'uld's mind apart from his possible targets. I don't know if he planned to swap hosts but it's first priority WAS to get one of my babies. I noticed obvious gaps in it's knowledge, but I couldn't keep searching because it was becoming too hard to control it as well as keep searching. After it tried to release it's toxins, I just concentrated on getting it out. It didn't have any genetic knowledge at all and it actually seemed to be.... an immature mind even though it was a fully grown Symbiote. I think because of it's lack of genetic knowledge, it was definitely a symbiote destined for a Super Soldier until it was reassigned to try and get to me. To have a fully grown Symbiote without Naquadah, means that Ba'al had ALREADY decided to create them without Naquadah for some reason. We know from past experience that the Super Soldiers Symbiote's growth was sped up artificially, but it wasn't sped up enough to be able to suddenly grow one without Naquadah AFTER he found out we had glowy-handed kids and surely his technology hasn't improved enough to grow them THAT fast. So why was he already making them? Why was he already making inferior Symbiote's without the strength that Naquadah gives them? What has me concerned the most, is that he's obviously hanging around Earth to get access to us. He is more than smart enough to blend in on Earth if he wanted to..... Is he just after one of us to use as a host to go off and try to rule somewhere else in the galaxy, or are his plans now a little closer to home than we'd like? For all we know, he could be in bed with the trust and ultimately planning to take control of Earth”.

“If he is involved with the Trust, then it would be for a selfish reason. Ba'al is extremely arrogant and HATES to be given 'orders' and he NEVER followed any of the restrictions in Goa'uld treaties. He was, and always will be, a lone wolf. He would have seen that Anubis was incredibly powerful and that he'd have no chance against him... but aligning himself WITH him gave him the opportunity to remain in some sort of power until he got the chance to regain his individual authority. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and he couldn't wait to stab Anubis in the back and help you defeat the replicators rather than let Anubis take control of Dakara and the Ancient weapon which would have meant that Ba'al would NEVER be in complete control of anything. He aligns with whoever can help him along his way to his goal but be assured that HIS goal will always be his focus. If he is aligned with them, then he is most likely only using them to help him reach whatever his goal is. And yeah... I think he would be more than arrogant enough to want to rule your nice isolated little corner of the Universe”.  
Sam looked at Jack “If he has more Goa'uld without Naquadah in Earth hosts, it would be like finding needles in a VERY large haystack. We would only find them if we were close enough to search people's minds. I got a distinctly unsettled feeling from Kim that instantly had my instincts on edge, but I have an extra sensitive emotions radar to be able to have felt that and I just trusted my gut instinct when I decided to read her mind. Catching another Goa'uld without Naquadah could prove to be impossible. We need to get Ba'al and we need to search HIS memories to find out what he's done so far and what his ultimate plan is. We need to know if ruling Earth is his target. He knows that he'd have NO chance of convincing enough people on Earth that he's a God and would want to worship him. Without technology, the Goa'uld don't have ANY powers, but a Goa'uld with Ancient powers...... He could make anyone do or say anything he wanted and he would control whole governments and therefore whole countries with just his mind”.  
“Just one Ancient? You really think that he would be powerful enough to influence governments enough to take over a country? How would that be easier than just using a heap of Jaffa with Goa'uld weapons to.... My name is Hank Landry and I love bird watching........ Good God!” Hank said in shocked and horrified amazement.  
“Even as weak as I am... That was effortless to read your mind, find something personal and then make you say it. If I wanted to, I could use my Naquadah enhanced Ancient mental powers make a lot of different people all perform different actions at the same time. I'm only still scratching the surface of what I can do. If I had enough energy to REALLY explore my powers, I think I would even scare myself” Sam said wryly.  
“Good God!” drawled George in complete amazement “Alright. I can see that getting hold of Ba'al is an urgent necessity. So what's the plan? We let Vala run with her idea?”

“Yes. It's perfect. The twins can watch her back and protect her as well as keep the Jaffa under control while Vala goes into Ba'al's mind. But to make sure that she gets in there safely, she'll need the Ribbon Device with the shield again. It's going to make things a little awkward with the twins and I'm not sure I like the idea of them being on the ground with Jaffa there, but the shield is plenty big enough to protect all three of them” Sam then turned to Vala. “When you get in there, convince Ba'al that you want to make the deal now that you actually have the 'merchandise' and the risk of weapons fire has been vastly reduced, then you can lower the shield. As powerful as a Naquadah shock is, It won't act as body armor to protect you from weapon's fire.......” suddenly Sam's eyes lost focus but it wasn't long before she blinked and then said a very amazed “Holy Hannah!”.  
“Sam? Does that mean that there IS something you can do about Ancient about 'body armor'?” asked Vala with interest.  
Sam looked at Vala for a moment and then looked at Daniel and Jack. “Do any of you have any knowledge or any references of being 'out of phase'?'”  
Daniel, Vala and Jack went silent as they searched their memories but they all shook their heads.  
“Do you remember those bugs? That alien device that attracted them and enabled us to see them when other's couldn't?”  
“Yes” said Jack “Because they were on a different dimension”.  
“That's right. They are still on Earth... we just can't see them because we no longer have the ability to see them while they are on a different phase than us. I have this very strange reference to being 'out of phase'.... and... Merlin... Merlin was an Ancient”.  
“Merlin? As in King Arthur's Merlin?” asked Daniel with avid interest “Oh wow! That would actually explain a few things about English folk lore and the 'magic' of Merlin”  
“Yeah... Sure would...” Sam said as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers and then groaned softly as she closed her eyes and swayed a little.  
“Sam? What's wrong?” asked Carolyn with instant worry. 

“Don't forget it was only a couple of hours ago that her mental energy was almost completely depleted. A few orgasms helped her, but she's been doing nothing but using her mental powers since. She needs to stop thinking and rest” said Daniel with concern.  
“I agree” said Jack as he looked at her with increasing concern and then she groaned again “Daniel.... Check her brain for bleeders again. I'm getting this weird feeling from her”.  
Daniel rushed over and touched her, quickly closing his eyes and going straight into her brain. He swore to himself when he found one. He fixed it and cleared the blood that had been slowly pooling to form a clot and then he took his time to thoroughly check the other blood vessels for any weaknesses. He found two more and strengthened them and then took a little time to search for something in her mind before finishing and opening his eyes. Sam still had her eyes closed. She slowly opened her hazy eyes to look at Daniel “Sam. I want you to shut yourself down. Your mind is having a hard time recovering from the fight with the Goa'uld. I just studied what you did. I can show Vala what she needs to do” he took her hand and pushed more energy into her as she looked at him tiredly.  
“We'll be fine Sam. We'll get the bastard” Jack assured her.  
“Bathroom” she whispered.  
“Okay” said Jack as he went to get off the bed.  
“Don't you dare! You're still recovering after collapsing last night remember” Daniel told him, making Jack sigh and stop.  
“I'll take her” Corbin said as he came over to the bed. He gently scooped her up as she put one arm around his neck and the other on top of her bulging belly.  
“Oh my God!” Kim said loudly as she caught sight of Sam's very thin body clearly for the first time.   
“You think this is bad? You should have seen me two days ago! I'm baking another set of triplets” giggled Sam and she kept giggling all the way to the bathroom. Jack heard her say 'Fire in the hole' and then heard her laugh again and he shook his head with worried amusement.  
“I see what you mean Daniel... She definitely sounds drunk” Jack said as he looked at Daniel “What did you find in her brain?”.  
“Another leak had ruptured. I repaired it and cleared the blot clot that was forming. I also strengthened a lot more blood vessels so it hopefully won't happen again” Daniel told him.  
“Shouldn't YOU be resting too?” asked Jack with concern at Daniel's suddenly very tired looking face. “You've given Sam a hell of a lot of energy today, not to mention healing Kim AND Sam as well as you being 'drunk' earlier too”.  
“Yeah I probably should be” smiled Daniel tiredly.  
Jack patted the bed “Plenty of room, get some rest while Vala works out a plan with us”.  
Daniel looked at him for a moment and then looked at Vala and then his twins who were still asleep in the armchair before looking back to Vala.  
“Jack's right. Get some rest. I'll stay here with the twins until you wake up” Vala told him gently and Daniel nodded and then laid down on Jack's side of the bed and by the time Sam was back from the bathroom, Daniel was already asleep.  
Sam was still giggling once she was lying back against the pillows so Jack sat beside her and tried to get her attention, but in the end he had to yell at her, which made her flinch hard as she startled.  
“Jack?” she questioned quietly with confusion showing clearly on her face.  
“Sam you need to shut your mind down for a rest” he told her, but when she continued to look at him with confusion he knew that he needed to break through her haze again. “Carter! Shut your brain down NOW!” he ordered loudly.  
“Yes Sir!” she replied automatically as she startled again and then she scrunched her eyebrows in surprise at her automatic reaction before her face morphed into one of understanding and Sam's whole body slowly went lax as her eyes closed and her head began to loll forward as she finally complied. Jack gently moved her head back against the pillows and made sure that she was breathing okay before he sighed with relief. Then he went and sat on the end of the bed and he, George, Vala, Hank and Teal'c began to discuss a plan to get Ba'al as Kim and the twins listened with great interest.


	77. BA'AL

CHAPTER 77 BA'AL

Daniel and Sam woke up about two hours later, both feeling a lot better. Vala and the twins had readied themselves as much as possible and once Vala's twins had woken and been nursed they decided it was time to go.  
Jack and Sam had one last silent conversation with Jacob and Melody, bolstering their confidence and making sure that they were secure in the knowledge that Teal'c and help from SGC teams, or retreat if needed, was only a fast transport away.  
While Vala had been waiting for her babies to wake up, she had gone into Kim's mind to see if the Goa'uld had left any memories behind that might be useful. Sam had been right and the Goa'uld had definitely been very different to any other Vala had known. It had been created without any genetic memories, so it was very much just a foot soldier to do Ba'al's bidding and not have any desire to rule it's own little corner of space somewhere. One thing she did manage to find out was that Ba'al definitely had a ship near Earth and it was hiding behind the moon. The foot soldier had been communicating on a timetable and Ba'al had definitely been informed that the mother had been invited to see her daughter today and her daughter was looking after some private VIP patients which could be the two Ba'al was looking for. Everything was set up so Ba'al was definitely expecting either some sort of contact today or hopefully a transmitter signal.  
Sam predicted that Ba'al would have come out from behind the moon so he would have a clear signal from a transmitter just in case. Sam was put into her wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around shoulders and another around her legs and Corbin pushed a bed table with her laptop on it and they had connected her laptop up to the ships systems and she had been able to break into the program to make the scanners more sensitive by linking it to the Asgard transporter computer. The new Asgard transporter was truly amazing in it's capabilities to track other beaming signals, so Sam was confidently relying on it to be able to quickly pinpoint exactly where Ba'al's ship was cloaked.  
Sam stayed ready at her laptop and Jack was in the pilot seat so Teal'c and the SG teams would be ready to beam in as Vala's back up if she needed it. The twins knew the SGC uniforms from when some teams had accompanied them through the Stargate, so they were confident and ready to go and get rid of the continued threat to their family.

It was decided that Kim would go with them so that both the twins would be up off the ground and less vulnerable. Kim held Melody in her arms and stood directly behind Vala who had Jacob settled on her hip and they were all inside the shield's protection zone when Vala engaged her voice changer and then the transmitter. Just like last time they were transported away within seconds, and Sam used the Asgard transporter to track their final destination. It was only a cloaked Al'kesh, which surprised Sam and it quickly made her and Jack very suspicious that Ba'al must have another larger ship somewhere. Sam was able to get their Asgard transporter to scan Ba'al's transporter computer and then downloaded it's data, so she could search for the last few coordinates that were in it's activity log. Then she used the scanners to check those coordinates, hoping Ba'al's larger ship might still be hiding close to the coordinates supplied.  
Vala, Kim and the twins beamed into Ba'al's Al'kesh and Vala immediately activated the shield before the white light had even dissipated from around them. As she had expected, they were surrounded by armed Jaffa and Ba'al was standing behind them.  
“Ahhh.... Qetesh! I wondered if you would be foolish enough to join me again. Do you really think I am so stupid that you would be able to catch me twice with the same trickery? What have you brought me? Children? You can't fool me Qetesh. I know that Colonel Carter's offspring would only be a month or two old by now”.  
“Ba'al....” Vala drawled with arrogance “The last time I saw you, was an unfortunate, but necessary step for me to be able to acquire Colonel Carter very special offspring. This little boy is Colonel Carter's firstborn son that was sold by the Slave Trader. He didn't die. I found him before he starved and I've been with him all along. This little girl is the boys twin. She's the spitting image of Colonel Carter isn't she. She wasn't sold because she was sick and then once they had gotten the false report of the boy's death, the Slave Trader assumed there would be no point in trying to sell any more of her offspring until they were weaned”.  
“Nice try Qetesh. These children are over two years of age. You REALLY should have gotten children a little closer to the correct time frame”  
“Have you ever SEEN a child born with Naquadah? Well... Don't bother answering THAT question because NO ONE has EVER seen a child born with Naquadah until now. Once their Naquadah was activated, which by the way, I figured out how to do all on my own which made the Tau'ri very grateful for my assistance. Once it was activated they began to grow VERY fast”.  
“I still don't believe you Qetesh, especially not after you so cruelly betrayed me and handed me over to the Tau'ri”.  
“How do you think I got access to these children? I HAD to pretend to align myself with the Tau'ri and now I have these two darling glowy-handed children as my reward. I had to make the Tau'ri think I was with them all the way, and I knew you would heal yourself quickly and figure out a way to escape. I had to do SOMETHING to convince them that I was completely against you after your pathetic bungled attempt to secure Colonel Carter, and it worked. I helped them to capture you and it proved my allegiance. I was trusted enough to be allowed to continue staying close to her babies and look.... now the little darlings completely trust me” she looked at Jacob “Give Aunty Qetesh a kiss” Vala said as she presented him with her cheek. Jacob kissed her cheek and then laid his head against her shoulder to look shy, meek and innocent as they had planned. “Now sweetie, show Uncle Ba'al your glowy hand” Jacob lifted his hand and made it glow for a few seconds and Ba'al's eyes lit up as they almost popped out of his head and then a huge smirk settled on his face.  
“Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, this brainless idiot now belongs to me” she smirked at him “Making a blank brained Symbiote was actually rather clever, especially one without Naquadah, but you really should have given it a bit more intelligence because I spotted it from a mile away”.  
“So... The boy didn't die? But you told me that he needed Naquadah in his milk? Or was THAT just another trick too?”  
“Well...” said Vala as she indicated to her generous breasts “It's amazing what a starving glowy-handed baby will do when he senses Naquadah and breasts. He did the glowy-handed thing on my tits and hey presto! Instant milk bar for the starving baby! I've been nursing these two ever since. That was my ticket in to convince them that I was on their side and then when I helped them to catch you, I was completely trusted. Colonel Carter had become so ill that by the time she was rescued, she could no longer provide milk for her daughter and the poor girl was starving, so I took over nursing her as well. So now I have both of her glowy-handed children trusting me completely. My patience paid off and now they are ready to be weaned. Their powers have activated now, so I figured that it was time to steal the loved up couple and their offspring away from the Tau'ri and then all I needed to do was to contact you so we could make a deal. Then this stupid dingbat showed up and it left a way for me to contact you much faster than I thought I would be able to. Of course I want to keep the girl for myself, but if you grow her into an adult for me, then the boy is yours. I don't particularly want to wait until she grows big enough to make it worthwhile taking her as a host, so I am prepared to make a deal with you”.  
“Colonel Carter trusted YOU to breast feed her babies?” Ba'al sneered with disbelief.  
“What? You want proof? Well.... I'm certainly NOT going to bare my..... assets in front of all these lowly Jaffa” she said haughtily as she indicated to her breasts “I'll prove to you that I am still nursing them, but not in front of your Jaffa and I am certainly not going to make myself vulnerable while they are pointing weapons at me. It's up to you of course, but I am ALREADY fast loosing my patience and I might decide I really AM better off waiting for her to grow naturally, rather than make a deal with you. I'm certain that I could use the boy to gain favor with another powerful System Lord and have a strong alliance with the lucky God I choose. I came to you first because.... well...” she smirked sexily “We certainly had a LOT of fun times together didn't we” said Vala as she pushed her breasts forward more and looked down at them and back to him “I had to pretend to be such a good girl for a LONG time” she said sexily as she pouted “I'm absolutely dying for a good hard fu....” she stopped and made a point of looking down at Jacob before going on “Well.... You know...” Vala positively smoldered.

“A good girl?” Ba'al sneered “You? I can't imagine that!”  
“When the prize is as big as this? It was SO worth it. Wait until you see what they can do?” smirked Vala smugly.  
Ba'al went quiet as he thought. He dismissed all but four of the Jaffa and got the remaining four to move away from Vala and stand beside him instead.  
“Okay then Qetesh, show me just how you've nursed these offspring and gained their trust” he said with a clear challenge in his voice.  
Vala deactivated the shield and then un-popped a few studs on her black shirt to reveal her sexy red lace nursing bra. She got Jacob to lie down in the crook of her arm with the ribbon device on it so her other hand would be free to use her Ancient powers with if she needed to protect them. She unclipped the cup of her bra and exposed one of her generous milk filled breasts. Ba'al's eyes went wide and dark at the sight of her bared breast and then they went even wider as Jacob latched on and nursed from her breast as she cradled him with her free hand resting on Jacob's bottom and ready to use. She knew that she might have needed to do this to prove her claim, and she felt nauseous as she watched the lust smoldering his eyes, as well as the looks from the remaining Jaffa, as they all ogled her. She knew that Melody was ready to back them up if she needed her and while she was much happier that there were now only four Jaffa, she still felt it was too many and began to think of reasons for him to dismiss the rest of his Jaffa, or at least decrease the number to make it easier on Melody when the time came. She nursed Jacob for a minute or so and then sat him up on her hip again and intentionally left her breast bare, with the nipple shining damply with breast milk as Ba'al stared at it and clearly began to get very sexually aroused as a bulge began to swell in his crotch. Vala ever so casually hooked the cup of her bra back up but left her shirt open so Ba'al had a constant clear view of her lacy bra and very generous cleavage.  
“Well.... I guess now you know that I didn't REALLY get a breast enlargement. They are simply full of milk.... Are you satisfied now?”  
“SO.... What exactly CAN they do? Do you know how much Ancient knowledge they have? Can they heal like their father?” asked Ba'al and then he quickly snapped a wrist and threw a knife straight at Vala's lower belly. Jacob reacted and quickly lifted his hand and stopped the knife in it's tracks and then lifted his hand to fling the knife back towards one of the Jaffa with such force, that the knife went through his leg armor and sunk deep into his thigh. The Jaffa cried out with pain and dropped his staff weapon as he clutched at his bleeding leg while Ba'al smiled broadly with clear envy at her possession of an Ancient powered child.

“THAT wasn't very clever. He's not going to trust you if you hurt me” said Vala sneeringly as she mentally stomped down her suddenly fritzing emotions.  
“I won't need him to trust me once he's my host”  
“You have to make him big enough to be your host first, and believe me, if he doesn't like you or trust you, then you'll have NO hope of getting anywhere near him. Vala could feel Jacob's uneasiness at the copious amount of blood that was running onto the floor from the Jaffa's leg wound. He'd been told that Jaffa healed fast and he had purposefully aimed the knife to where it would not be fatal, but he still didn't like what he was seeing.  
“Can you get rid of that useless Jaffa? All that blood is scaring the children” Vala said with haughty disdain.  
Ba'al indicated to the Jaffa to leave, but his leg would not support his weight, so one of the other Jaffa helped him to leave the room and did not return, which made Vala much happier and more confident now that there were only two Jaffa left for Melody to control and Ba'al was obviously showing signs that he was beginning to trust her.  
“So.... Do we have a deal or not? CAN you grow them quickly or am I just wasting my precious time?” Vala sneered briskly.  
Ba'al was still smiling from seeing Jacob's display of power, and obviously still not at all threatened by the meek looking children, he walked a little closer. Jacob's head was back on Vala's shoulder, looking shy and clingy and sticking to the plan and Melody was clinging to Kim too.   
Ba'al stepped even closer as he got bolder “What else can they do? Exactly WHY do I need to get them to trust me when they are mere children” said Ba'al with very clear but suspicious interest.

“What do you want to see him do?” Vala asked in an almost bored voice, then she suddenly brightened as if an idea had come to her “Alright.... How about you tell your Jaffa to touch the children. You'll LOVE it!” she said with excitement.  
Ba'al looked a little confused as he considered Vala's request “What will happen?” he asked warily.  
“Just you wait and see” she said enticingly with a huge smug smile.  
“A force field? They can generate their own force field?” guessed Ba'al in obvious but disbelieving interest.  
“You got it!” smiled Vala “Do you want to see it in action?” she said with continued bright excitement, wanting him to be unable to resist wanting to see it.  
Ba'al immediately indicated to his two remaining Jaffa to try to touch the children. Jacob and Melody were ready and when the Jaffa touched their little arms, the Jaffa were violently flung backwards and lay spread out on the floor as they shook and struggled to breathe.  
“Marvelous” smiled Ba'al with undisguised delight and amazement as Vala continued to look very smug “They are even better than I imagined”.  
“They certainly are very special” smiled Vala “So.... Do we have a deal? How long will it take you to grow them to adult size? I'm getting rather anxious to try out my new host and I must say...” Vala said as she stepped closer to Ba'al and oozed sexiness as she smiled “You made me REALLY think about wanting a blonde host, especially one as beautiful as Colonel Carter. I'm actually looking forward to being blonde.... EVERYWHERE. I can imagine that I won't EVER have ANY trouble finding men who will fall at my feet wanting to fuck me. You had better hurry up and make up your mind, because it is unfortunately highly unlikely that Colonel Carter will ever successfully carry any more offspring to term. When she was rescued by the Tau'ri, she was extremely sick, and with General O'Neill also being unwell and not at full capacity, he couldn't save her AND the babies she carried at the time, so of course the loved up fool chose to save her and unfortunately the babies died inside her. Now I have them in my control, I will threaten Colonel Carter's health and force the General to keep fucking her lovely golden cunt until she's pregnant again, but thanks to that imbecile of a Slave Trader, she's still very unwell and weak, and it's highly likely that she may not even be able to get pregnant until her health vastly improves. She's unfortunately already rather old to still be child bearing, which means that I may not be able to get anymore glowy-handed little darlings from her at all. This might be our only chance to have Naquadah-boosted Ancient hosts with the added bonus of Tok'ra memories and I wouldn't want you to miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity to get such a powerful and.... insightful host. Imagine getting access to the genetic memory of the Tok'ra and how much you would be able to enjoy hunting them down. I'm looking forward to trying my new Host. I can't wait to see your eyes when I open my legs for you and you see my new golden cunt and just think..... She will be an untouched virgin just like this Host was and I know how much fun you had with her tight virgin cunt. I bet you can't wait to sink that big hard cock of yours into my new blonde virgin cunt” she purred “Especially if you take General O'Neill's son as your host, because honestly, I think his cock is going to be as big and impressive as his fathers and I'm getting VERY excited by the thought of getting to experience a cock THAT big, especially in a brand new tight virgin cunt” she added as she made an obvious squirm and squeezed her thighs together and let her eyes look like they were full of arousal.  
“You imagined me as a blonde last time... or was it just Colonel Carter's blond cunt that you wanted to fuck?” she pouted and put on a hurt voice “Although..... I do think that her daughter will be a VERY close likeness of her beautiful mother. It will be a little strange to have golden hair on my cunt” she purred as she slowly kept stepping closer to Ba'al as she erotically caressed the exposed bulges of her breasts and her red lacy bra with her fingertips encased in the ribbon device.  
Ba'al's eyes were completely focused on her fingers as they stroked over her breasts.  
She glanced at the Jaffa who were still struggling to get to their feet and judged the time she would have until Melody would take complete control of them as planned.  
“All this talk of blonde cunts, and thinking about you fucking mine has got me SO wound up. It was SO hard to be a good girl all the time and my fingers are NO relief compared to a huge cock, especially one powered with SO much stamina and strength” she whined in a very sexy but impatient tone “How about you solve my.... intimate problem.... and then we'll talk deals...” she purred as she slid Jacob down her side and put him on the floor where he stood quietly as he continued to watch Ba'al with his seemingly shy innocent eyes. Vala stepped closer as she kept purring to Ba'al “Have you ever felt tits full of milk?” Ba'al's eyebrows went up and the bulge in his pants had now gotten VERY noticeably bigger “They feel SO much heavier and they ache... SO badly to be touched..... and sucked on” Vala said lustily. Ba'al was now completely erect in his pants and his eyes were burning with blatant sexual desire as Vala smiled sexily at him.

“I'm afraid this bra isn't very sexy, but it DOES have it's advantages... I can give you access to both my tits without having to take it off” she said as she began to toy with both the clasps that held the cups in place. At that moment she felt such incredible power over the pathetic Goa'uld named Ba'al. He might be handsome, but his mind was always arrogant, conceited and easily distracted by the hope of having sexual pleasure, especially with another Goa'uld and especially her, because it meant that he could get as rough as he liked, and he REALLY did enjoy getting rough during sex.  
When the Jaffa finally stumbled to their feet, Melody slammed them against the wall behind them and taking his cue, Jacob lifted his hand and froze Ba'al where he stood. Ba'al's eyes went wide when he realised that he was suddenly frozen and could no longer move his body. His eyes shuttled to his helpless Jaffa and back to Vala and the glowy-handed children again as he began to get infuriated that Qetesh was going to betray him again.  
“Strong little darlings aren't they?” Vala purred “And you know what? I'm sexy as hell just the way I am. Oh.... and guess what?” she smiled smugly “I don't NEED a host with Ancient powers because I already have them.....” she smirked and then she focused on Ba'al's mind. She forced her way into Ba'al's mind and talked to him silently as his eyes boggled with disbelief at the proof of her claim of having Ancient powers and then complete outrage as he began to fight her. Vala smirked at him, asked him how he liked being trapped and helpless in a body that no longer did his bidding and then she ignored him and concentrated on breaking through his onslaught of mental defenses. Once she had broken through, she began to sift through his memories and she momentarily lost concentration as Ba'al challenged her control with some rather disgusting and disturbing memories of his sexual dominance over Qetesh and how much she'd loved the sometimes violent sexual 'games' they had played. She strengthened her concentration as he continued to fight against 'Qetesh', pushing memories of his dominance over her to try and convince her that she needed him. 

Vala pushed past the vile memories of his enjoyment of their combined mental and sexual torture of herself as Qetesh's helpless host and read more of his mind with increasing interest as she began to unravel the secrets and the extent of his plans. She pulled his mind apart piece by piece and copied all the important information into her own mind for future reference, as Ba'al continually tried to convince 'Qetesh' that she could rule Earth by his side and he would gladly continue to give her the sickeningly perverse sexual violence that Qetesh had always craved from him, especially when with the new host, he would have a much larger cock and would be able to cause even more sexual damage to her host and increase the intense mental pleasure it always gave her. Vala finished copying the information and then backed out of his disgustingly vile mind and the memories he had been bombarding her with, in hope of reminding 'Qetesh' how much she still 'needed' him as her preferred sexual partner.  
Vala turned a little towards Jacob and silently reminded him that they needed to take the host once she had freed him. “Hold him tight” she instructed as she pulled a transmitter out and Ba'al watched helplessly as she pushed it into one of his pockets. She relieved him of all his weapons, making sure that she found every one of his concealed knives and left them on the floor. She silently apologized to the host, even though she knew that the host would be unable to feel pain while Ba'al continued to fight for control, and she gave him a good hard knee right on his still rock hard erection. Ba'al's eyes rolled in agony as he stood frozen and helpless.  
Vala then stood before him, she let him see her turning off the voice changer and when Vala spoke to him in her normal voice, Ba'al eyes looked positively shocked and then enraged when she told him that she was no longer a host and his vile bitch Qetesh was dead and that his stupid bumbling soldier had been removed from Kim and was also dead. Then Vala dove back into Ba'al's mind again and she silently told him EXACTLY what she thought of him and his pathetic Goa'uld mind and body, taunting him with his helplessness and lack of power. 

Then she turned to the Jaffa, who were still being held against the wall “Do you want to see the REAL Ba'al? See what you have truly been worshiping and serving all these years?” Then she turned back to Ba'al, went into Ba'al's mind and forced him to remove himself from his host.  
Ba'al tried to fight her, completely enraged at her audacity to threaten a God as powerful as he. Blood splattered from the host's mouth and then the scream of Ba'al's enraged symbiote could be heard as it began to emerge from the host's mouth as the Jaffa watched with wide shocked eyes as they recognized a mere Goa'uld Symbiote emerging from their God.  
The Goa'uld squealed with rage as Vala reached out, firmly took hold of it's body and fully removed it from the host's mouth, who then coughed blood and began to choke before Kim sent the prearranged signal and the Host disappeared in a flash of white to a waiting Daniel, so he could be healed.  
Vala turned to the Jaffa with the squealing Goa'uld in her outstretched hand “THIS is your 'God' Ba'al. He is nothing but a helpless beast who stole a human body to use as a Host so he could rule over you with tricks and technology. Just as Qetesh is no more, Ba'al will also be no more. You have been freed from your false God Ba'al. Bear witness to your Jaffa brothers and let them all know of his pathetic true form and his evil trickery and deceit. You are Jaffa, you are no longer slaves to the false God Ba'al. You are free”. 

Melody released her hold on the Jaffa and they slid down the wall and onto their feet as they looked at the each other in complete confusion and then at the squealing Goa'uld in her hand.  
“You are free. Join the free Jaffa Nation and take control of your own lives. There is a way that you can be free from the symbiote inside you and still live. Thousands upon thousands of free Jaffa live in peace and in complete control of their own futures. Ba'al is no more!” Vala said firmly and then she put her other hand on the squirming Goa'uld and tore him in half and threw the squirming pieces on the floor.   
The Jaffa looked at the halves of their former God as they stilled and then looked at Vala as she spoke. Vala knew that the Jaffa needed to make their own decisions as to the path they would choose for their future and she also knew that she needed to give them the opportunity to feel like they were getting a little revenge on Ba'al themselves “Ba'al has made clones of himself with an evil plan to enslave the Tau'ri. The Tau'ri who now have the powers of the Ancients. You have seen the power of these Tau'ri children and you have seen my power, as I made your false God helpless and then destroyed his pathetic true form once I freed his Host. Tell me where his clones are. Take the first step towards your freedom and help me to destroy his plan to enslave more innocent people”.  
The Jaffa looked at each other for a few seconds and then back at Vala “We can be free of our Symbiote's?”  
“Yes. There is a drug called Tretonin. The Tau'ri have it in plentiful supply and will give it to you freely as they already do for thousands of your free brothers and sisters.  
“We would then be slaves to the Tau'ri” one Jaffa sneered with doubtful contempt.  
“The Tau'ri have no interest in slaves. Their world outlawed slavery many years ago. There are no slaves among the Tau'ri. They give the drug freely to the free Jaffa because the Tau'ri only wish to help those in need. These children are the beginning of a new race of peace keepers and have been blessed with the powers of the Ancients. I have joined with them in an effort to help those in need and to help free those who, like myself, was once enslaved by a Goa'uld. The Peacekeepers will join with the Tau'ri and the Asgard to provide peace and protection to innocents in the Universe. You know the mighty powers of the Asgard and the Ancient's power which the Peacekeepers now have, is even more powerful than the Asgard. You have seen for yourself and you have felt the power of a mere child of the peace keepers. Help us and we will help you to truly be free and to live with your families in peace and give you the opportunity to finally be in control of your own futures.”

There was silence for a moment as the Jaffa looked at each other. One of them looked at Vala and then spoke. “The clones are on the Tau'ri home world. Ba'al has a base close to the mountain that contains the Chappa'ai and he has made plans to infiltrate the most powerful governments of the Tau'ri. He has already used several clones to infiltrate the SGC and intended to take control of the Chappa'ai once his plan was ready to engage. He has been creating more clones and more of his mindless soldiers on his Ha'tak, which is hiding behind the largest planet in the Tau'ri system”.  
“What do we do now?” asked the other Jaffa.  
“Those of you who wish to join the free Jaffa Nation will be taken to one of their worlds through the Tau'ri's Chappa'ai. If you have family, the Tau'ri will send you to which ever planet address you wish so you can join the free Jaffa with your family”  
“And our Symbiote's?”  
“The free Jaffa have been taught how to replace your Symbiote's with the drug Tretonin. Teal'c has already been living without a symbiote for a long time. For most Jaffa it is successful, but for the few that it does not work on, there is a controlled breeding program within the free Jaffa, who will provide you with endless young Symbiote's to ensure your continued freedom. Go and tell your fellow Jaffa onboard this Al'kesh and if you are all in agreement, then drop the shields of this vessel as well as your cloak and then Teal'c and the forces of the Tau'ri will take your weapons and escort you down to their Chappa'ai and send you where you wish to go”.  
The Jaffa bowed at Vala and left the room as they talked between themselves.

Vala breathed a sigh of relief and then walked over to Ba'al's opulent drapes and wiped the blood from her hands and tried to keep control her simmering nausea. She turned around and Jacob was standing beside her. She squatted down and hugged him, thanking him for saving her from the knife. She had glanced away from Ba'al for just a moment and had turned back to see the knife less than an inch from her lower belly. Inches from her new babies. Jacob had remained vigilant and he had kept her safe. He had done exactly as they had pre-planned and had sent any weapons fire or retaliation back towards the Jaffa instead of Ba'al to keep the charade going. She scooped Jacob up and blinked to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She walked over to Kim and gave Melody a quick kiss on her forehead before indicating to Kim and they activated their transmitters and were beamed back to the Al'kesh. Vala went to the flight control room with Kim and Melody following behind.  
“Did you find the Ha'tak?” asked Vala.  
“Yep” smiled Sam “We're on our way to it now. One of the Battle Cruisers will let us know when they've dealt with the Jaffa on the Al'kesh. Our job is to make sure that Ha'tak is dead in the water for now”.  
Vala began to let them know what had happened and told them that Ba'al had been especially interested in what the twins could do and what kind of powers they had. Then Vala swallowed noisily and then quickly put Jacob down and ran for the nearest bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Daniel quickly got up and followed her and held her hair out of the way as she vomited violently. Once she was done, she rinsed out her mouth at the sink and then slid down one of the walls as tears fell down her face. Daniel slid down the wall next to her and put his arm around her and Vala leaned against him as he hugged her.

“Did it happen like you thought?”  
“Pretty much”  
“Jacob and Melody?”  
“They were great. They were really amazing” Vala said with an emotional voice “I looked away for just a second to check the Jaffa... It was just a second.... He wanted to see if the twins could heal...”  
“Oh God.... Did he hurt you?” asked Daniel with concern.  
“No” more tears fell and Daniel waited patiently as she got herself under enough control to continue talking. “He threw a knife. Jacob stopped it less than an inch away from my belly” said Vala.  
“Belly? Oh God!” Daniel said as he drew her closer to him “Are you okay?”  
“I think it just sank in...” Vala said as she sniffed. Daniel pulled out his hanky and handed it to her. She took it and blew her nose and wiped her face.  
“Well... I guess we won't be having Ba'al's-dead-let's-celebrate sex then?” Daniel said as he looked at the soggy hanky with a wry look making Vala laugh “Did you kill him?”  
“Yes. I read the bastards mind and memories and then I asked him what it felt like to be helpless and trapped in his own body. I felt his fear. His absolute fear as I forced him to leave his host. I heard that bastard squeal for his life and then I ripped him in two and threw him on the floor” Vala gave a sigh and then continued “It felt weird to feel such fear from a Goa'uld. To be in control of it, instead of it being in control of me. I completely controlled the bastard and I scared the shit out of him” Vala began to laugh “Literally! He literally SHIT himself when I pulled him out of the hosts mouth” she laughed again and then went quiet and got serious. “He's made more clones. Ba'al didn't escape from the Tok'ra, he's cloned HIMSELF! It's not just the super soldiers we have to find, it's his clones too. The Jaffa said that he has already infiltrated the SGC. He wanted to make sure he was ready to take control of the SGC before he went ahead with Earth's most powerful governments” she looked at Daniel “Who would be the best person to control to have the SGC under your command?”  
“Hank” breathed Daniel with disbelief.

“That's why he'd created them, the ones without Naquadah. He wanted them in place without being detected before he was ready to carry out his plan. The plan was already in motion before he found out about Jack and Sam and their glowy-handed babies... Then he put those plans on hold to see if he could get hold of a more powerful host before he went ahead with his plan for Earth. Sam was probably distracted by the soldier in Kim to bother looking for another one. Have you felt anything strange from Hank? Is he acting weird?”  
“Apart from being a little freaked out that he had sex with his ex-wife?” asked Daniel with wry and slightly guilty amusement “Is it possible for Hank not to KNOW that he has a symbiote inside him? How better than to perfect a Trojan horse than to remain completely hidden, so that Hank would be completely normal in every way and stay above suspicion”  
“If he was unconscious when it entered him and it kept silent and simply watched, Hank would never suspect a thing. The Goa'uld would either have healed him or he would have been put in a sarcophagus and then put back, so he would be none the wiser about his little hitchhiker.  
“Oh crap.... First of all we need to find out if there is actually a snake in Hank and then if there is, we need to get it out. Are you up to pulling another one out if I hold him for you?”  
“Yeah... It's more mentally tiring than physically tiring. I'm alright... The knife just.... I'm okay. So what are we going to do?”  
“Freeze him I guess. You hold him and I will go into Hank's mind and see if one's there or not”  
“I'll try to move him away from the others first”  
“Okay”  
They exited the bathroom with Daniel's arm still around Vala's shoulders and Sam asked Vala if she was alright, but when Vala realised that Hank was holding Jacob, Sam instantly felt her worry and knew something was amiss as she continued to look at Vala.  
Vala said that she was okay, just a little shaky and then Sam asked her silently what was really wrong.  
Vala's reply was short “Suspect Hank has a hidden Goa'uld” and she could instantly feel Sam's anxiety begin to rise because Jacob was possibly in the hands of the enemy yet again. To Sam's credit, she kept her eyes firmly on Vala's face and kept her emotions off of her face.  
“What's wrong?” asked Jack silently as he felt her rapidly rising anxiety.  
“Get ready to grab Jacob” Sam said silently and then she drew Jacob into their conversation and told him to shock Hank immediately. Jacob didn't hesitate, he charged his Naquadah and Hank was suddenly shaking like he was hanging onto a high voltage live wire. Jacob used his powers to push Hank away from him as Jack ran towards him. Hank was thrown backwards and Daniel slammed him up against the nearest wall and Jack grabbed Jacob as he fell.  
Daniel kept Hank against the wall as Vala immediately entered his mind.

“What in God's name...” yelled George in confusion and then he suddenly jolted, clutched at his chest and within a split second, was dead on the floor.


	78. HEART ATTACK

CHAPTER 78 HEART ATTACK

Jack put Jacob down and ran to George as Sam looked on in shocked devastation. Jack quickly rolled George fully onto his back and assessed him. Jack engaged his powers as he realised what had happened. George's clogged and weakened Aorta had torn under pressure and immediately starved his heart of blood, stopping it in his tracks before George had even started to fall. Jack cleaned the rest of George's clogged arteries and other blood vessels and then strengthened and repaired them, he then cleared the very noticeable effects of arthritis from his back and knees and then healed the bump on his head from where he had hit the floor. He took time to speed up George's metabolism and tweaked a few more systems so he would noticeably have better health and more energy and then Jack charged his Naquadah to shock Georges heart to restart it. He waited a moment for his heart to react, but when he felt nothing he called to Jacob “Jacob... Shock him... I need you to shock his heart” Jacob put his hand on Georges chest and after Georges body had jolted Jack checked his pulse again. Still nothing. “Melody.. I need you too, you're both going to need to shock him together” Melody held Jacob's hand and then they both touched Georges chest and they sent a massive shock into Georges body, jolting it hard. Jack quickly checked George's pulse again and sighed with profound relief and then took a moment to further assess him and see if there was anything that he had missed now his blood was once again being pumped around his body. He sat back on his heels as he held his fingers to Georges neck and felt his pulse slowly get back into a solid and steady rhythm again. Jack looked up at Sam and gave her a small smile as he nodded his head. Sam sobbed in relief as tears fell down her face as George groaned and opened his eyes  
“Hey George” smiled Jack tiredly, his eyes swimming in tears.  
“Jack? What happened?” George asked with confusion as he realised he was lying on the floor.  
“You had a heart attack George” said Jack with emotion “You're very lucky it happened up here”  
George looked at Jack's somber face “I died?” he guessed.  
“Yeah George. You died.... Lucky we have some high voltage little energizer bunnies on board hey George” he smiled wryly.  
Jack slowly stood and then reached out his hand to help George stand up, but then Jack suddenly felt woozy and slid down onto his ass and closed his eyes as his head spun.  
Teal'c quickly came over and helped George up off the ground as Corbin went to Jack and gave him some energy before helping him to stand and then steadied him as he swayed a little.

“Jack?” he heard Sam's worried voice out loud.  
“Sorry Sam... Daniel was kind of busy...” Jack said as he wobbled “I know I promised.. but it was kind of an emergency...”  
Corbin guided him over to Sam's wheel chair and Jack took hold of her outstretched hand as Teal'c brought a chair for Jack to sit on.  
“So... What happened with Hank?” Jack asked as he looked around “T...... You're back...” he added with surprise.  
Teal'c nodded “The Goa'uld within General Landry was successfully removed. General Landry was completely unaware that he had been implanted and is most confused. Doctor Lam took him to a spare room to rest. Daniel Jackson healed General Landry and then he took Vala Mal Doran to their room to... aid her recovery”.  
Sam smiled at his choice of words “Was Vala alright?”  
“Vala Mal Doran was tired and Daniel Jackson insisted that she rest”  
“I'm not surprised. I hope Daniel does.... 'aid' her recovery... and speaking of 'aid'...” Sam said as she looked at Jack with concern “We need to go have some of that ourselves before you collapse or we'll both be in trouble”.  
“Hmmm” Jack hummed “I think I can stay awake long enough to... 'aid' your recovery after all that thinking” he smirked.  
“Goa'uld? Hank had a Goa'uld inside him?” asked George with confusion “They BOTH had Goa'uld in them?”  
“Yes” said Daniel as he walked back into the room “Aside from the soldiers with no Naquadah, he's also made clones of HIMSELF. According to his Jaffa and what Vala gleaned from Ba'al, there are already several implanted clones within the SGC and he is making more. His plan was to be ready to over take the SGC when he was ready to infiltrate the world's major governments. He has a hideout in Colorado Springs close to the mountain”  
“Oh God!” said Sam “How long has it been inside Hank?”  
“The Goa'uld in Hank was one of Ba'al's clones and it was a fairly new implant. Ba'al knew he couldn't risk having any Symbiote's with Naquadah in the SGC where either Jack or Sam might possibly sense them”.  
“If all of these clones don't have any Naquadah, then we are going to have a hell of a time trying to find them all” sighed Sam “Did Vala find anything else out? How is she? Did you have sex? You need to have sex” Sam rambled as she thought anxiously.  
Daniel huffed a laugh and blushed a little “Umm... Yeah... She had a some pretty fast orgasms but now she's sleeping, so I thought I had better come back and tell you the basics of what we knew before I got our twins back from Samara and Jayak”  
Suddenly Teal'c's voice came through on the radio “The Ha'tak is now in range of our weapons”.

George went to the flight control room and instructed Teal'c to disable the Ha'tak from fleeing and to disable it's weapons as well.  
When Teal'c fired on the Ha'tak, he quickly moved positions so that the retaliating weapons would not be aiming anywhere near them. Part of the Ha'tak blew while several shots were fired at their old position. Teal'c cleverly maneuvered around the Ha'tak and disabled it's ability to launch any gliders and then destroyed it's weapons one by one until the vessel was completely helpless..  
Well done Teal'c” George praised with a big smile and then he went back to Jack and Sam “These new Asgard energy weapons are amazing”  
“Don't get too jealous” smirked Jack.  
“Actually.... I've been having ideas about improving our weapons and shields by integrating them with Ancient technology, which will hopefully end up being similar to the Asgard weapons” smiled Sam.  
“You have?”  
“I have LOTS of ideas” smiled Sam broadly.  
“I bet you do” smiled Jack “But right now, we need to go to bed, because I know you're hurting for sitting in the chair for so long and I don't even think I'll be able to walk straight after healing George's crook heart... Oh... By the way.... Have you noticed any other differences yet George?” asked Jack as Corbin helped Jack to his feet again.  
“Oh... Well... Now you mention it... Yes I do.... I actually feel pretty darn great!”  
“You're welcome” Jack tossed over his shoulder as Corbin led him back to their room.  
George smiled and shook his head as he released the brake on Sam's wheelchair and followed Jack and Corbin as his mind tumbled with the news of having just survived his 'fatal' heart attack.  
Corbin took Jack to the bathroom and then helped him onto the bed before lifting Sam from the wheelchair and taking her to the bathroom before putting her on the bed too.  
“I guess that's my cue to leave” smiled George with a slight blush “Jack..... Thank you” he said with heartfelt deep emotion.  
“I'm glad you're still with us Sir” Jack said with a salute and George gave Sam an emotional hug before leaving the room.

“I guess this means that we're going to have 'George-is-still-with-us' celebration sex” smirked Jack as he waggled his eyebrows at Sam, making her laugh, but then she suddenly sobered as tears came to her eyes.  
“Hey... He's okay. He's BETTER than just okay because now he has a reconditioned heart that's as strong as an ox. He's okay Sam” he said as he held her.  
“God Jack... If I'd known... If I'd worked out the dangers before I went down to the Stargate and released your powers... if I'd stopped myself from doing it, we would be in a huge truck load of crap right now. I can't believe that conceited bastard Ba'al made clones of himself...”  
“At least he knew he could trust them I guess” Jack smiled wryly “What worries me, is how the hell are we going to find the rest of them if they have no Naquadah?” How are we going to search for them?”  
“Hopefully Vala will have extracted all that information from Ba'al. We can only assume that this Ba'al was the original. The last one obviously had Naquadah or she would have noticed, so he must have made clones with Naquadah as well as without. I guess we will know for sure when we can confirm with the Tok'ra if they still have him and if they actually worked out that he was a clone or not before they killed him”  
“Okay... enough talk about that slimy creep. It must be time for sex because I am DEFINITELY starting to feel a little drunk” he smiled.  
“Well... we can't have that can we” smirked Sam “But I think we are going to have to start making do with me lying on my side again, because my belly is suddenly huge and I am already past the 'it's-hard-to-get-comfortable' stage”  
“Hey.... If the next babies start out with their Ancient powers and they can look after your body better, does that mean that you might only need to carry twins?” he asked hopefully.

“Even though they'll have their Ancient powers activated, they still need to be there to help me with the Naquadah. There will still need to be three of them to convert enough Naquadah into energy for me”  
“So there's still going to have to be three as the optimum number?”  
“Yes. Unfortunately that won't change. Now.... Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me?” Sam asked with a cheeky smile.  
“Oh yeah.... I think I'm definitely going to fuck you” smirked Jack “What if we use the position where I get on top while you are still on your side with your top leg forward a bit? Or will that be too uncomfortable too?”  
“We can give it a try” smiled Sam as she arched her eyebrows and smirked. Jack leaned down and kissed her. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth as her arousal began to quickly flow through her body and mind. She moaned around Jack's tongue and Jack's cock started to harden. Sam quickly began to squirm and squeeze her thighs together and Jack moved a hand to her pussy to see how wet she was.  
“God Sam, these babies sure have wound up your arousal” Jack marveled as he pushed his fingers into her wet pussy.  
Sam just moaned in response as she squeezed her thighs to trap his hand against her pussy as her neediness quickly increased.

“I think you're going to be needing a few big orgasms by the way you're reacting already? Do you want one of your 'new best friends' to make you happy a few times before I fuck you?”  
“Oh yeah.... The rabbit... Oh God... Use the one with the rabbit ears” moaned Sam and just thinking about it made her wetter and even more desperate for an orgasm.  
Jack withdrew his fingers from her pussy and got the vibrator from the box. He didn't bother with lubricant because Sam was definitely wet enough to take it already. He left Sam on her side and lifted her top leg a little so he could slide the head of the vibrator over her pussy and clit. Sam shuddered and moaned so loudly, that Jack thought that she might orgasm then and there. He chuckled in amusement as he began to push the vibrator into Sam's wet pussy. He kept it moving with slow thrusts as he got it deeper and deeper and then he turned the rotating function on and it had only been on for less than a minute before Sam orgasmed. Jack kept rocking the vibrator until her core let it press forward again as her orgasm receded. Once he had the shaft in deep, he turned on the vibrating function and held the vibrating ears onto her clit while the shaft kept bending and rotating inside her. Sam began to wail and then quickly erupted into a big orgasm. Jack kept the rabbit rocking against her body as it clamped tightly onto the shaft. When her body relaxed again, he quickly began to thrust it again. Barely two minutes passed and she was wailing through another big orgasm that lasted for ages. Jack smirked as her eyes rolled back. Her orgasm went on for quite a while and then no sooner than it stopped, when another one started that made Sam cry out “FUCK!.... OH FUCK!..... OH MY GOD!!...” and then she went silent as the super intense orgasm rushed through her like a Tsunami. 

Jack smirked as he watched her drift off to orgasm heaven. The orgasm lasted quite a while and when her body finally let it's death grip on the shaft go, he pulled it out as Sam moaned in protest “No.... No.... No.... No...” she whined and then gave a long moan of needy disappointment as her body moved restlessly. Jack lifted her leg forward and positioned the head of his cock against her sopping wet-as-fuck pussy. Sam moaned an “OH YES!” as he drove his rock hard cock deep inside her. He quickly set a hard and fast rhythm and only just managed to restrain himself when Sam orgasmed again. He was able to keep thrusting as her core pulsed strongly. Sam's mind was completely void of any thoughts as she drifted in complete ecstasy. Jack began to thump hard against the back of her thigh and her ass and Sam's mind went deeper and deeper into pleasure as he drove his cock in and out of her as fast as he could. He could feel himself breaking out into a sweat as he slid over Sam's already sweat slickened skin. Sam's mind went completely blank when she orgasmed again. Jack only managed another two thrusts before slamming against her and launching into his own rather spectacular orgasm. As his orgasm ebbed away, he could barely string two thoughts together and he still couldn't hear anything in Sam's mind as her body jolted in strong after shocks as he gave a few slow thrusts before lowering her leg and collapsing behind her with a groan. He put his arm over Sam and toyed gently with one of her nipples as her body continued to calm while they both panted heavily.

At last he felt Sam's mind beginning to resurface with soft, drawled very satisfied sighs of “Oh fuck....” and “Oh my God...”  
Jack smiled and wondered if the babies might have turned her pleasure responses up a bit TOO much. He had never known her to have so many huge orgasms in such a short space of time. God Sam had gone crazy on that Rabbit vibrator, with orgasm after orgasm.  
“I think I broke my record” Sam whispered with a groan.  
“Oh yeah.... You DEFINITELY broke your record” smirked Jack as he smiled.  
“Holy Hannah! That was SO amazing” sighed Sam.  
“NO kidding?.... How do you feel?”  
“Thoroughly fucked” Sam sighed and Jack laughed as she continued “Don't you EVER lose that vibrator” Sam said as she smiled and put her hand on top of his as it cupped her breast.  
“Oh believe me... I think it deserves to be gold plated and framed after what it just did to you” Jack said seriously, making Sam laugh and then she moaned.  
“God I'm sweaty”  
“Yeah... Me too.... We're going to need to change the sheets... You were doing a fabulous impersonation of the Colorado river”  
Sam laughed again as she playfully slapped his arm.  
“Hey... I'm not complaining!” said Jack with a smile “God you're amazing to watch. You sure did enjoy yourself” he chuckled “I didn't think I was going to get a look in. I thought I was going to miss out because you certainly did NOT want me to stop fucking you with that rabbit”  
“It was SO good” sighed Sam.  
“Yeah? THAT good?” he asked with amusement.  
“Oh yeah. We might be changing our sheets a lot from now on” sighed Sam as she stretched and then suddenly flinched hard with a sharp cry of pain.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked quickly.  
“Just my back again” Sam grimaced “Carrying triplets is DEFINITELY bad for your back”  
Jack sighed. Even with her spending the majority of her time in bed, her back seemed to always be aching or out of wack somehow “Let's get you up and on your hands and knees and I'll give it a rub” he suggested.  
“What I would really love is soak in a hot bath.... God... even a hot shower would do” she moaned as she waited for the pain in her back to start to settle.  
“Okay” said Jack as he carefully withdrew his cock from her.  
“I can't yet. I really don't think I could stand long enough for a shower yet” said Sam with disappointment obvious in her voice.  
“You won't need to stand up. Carolyn had one of those shower chairs sent up. She figured now that you're strong enough to sit on your own, that it would be safe enough for you to use one”  
Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes “Really? I can have a shower?” she asked emotionally.  
“Yep. Sure thing. You betcha. Let me go get the shower ready and I'll come back and get you.  
“Jack... You did a major healing on Jacob as well as Uncle George. You can't risk carrying me while you're like this. You'd better just give me a wash”.  
Jack stopped and turned to look at her as she tried to hide her disappointment. Sam had been stuck with being washed down on the bed for months and he knew how much a hot shower would soothe her back as well as soothing her mental state. He walked over to the radio and spoke into the 'ship-wide' handset.  
“I have a very sweaty, very naked and VERY satisfied woman who needs carrying to the shower for some much needed TLC on her back. Do I have any takers?”

“JACK!” Sam cried out with embarrassment “Uncle George and General Landry are still onboard!”  
“And your problem is?...” he asked seriously.  
“JACK!” protested Sam again just as Corbin's voice came over the radio.  
“I'll be there in a minute” he said.  
“Right.... as I was saying... I'll just go and get the shower ready” Jack smirked and Sam huffed an embarrassed laugh as she shook her head in wry amusement. She rubbed her tight belly and tried to slowly stretch out her back again, but winced, groaned and tears of pain came to her eyes as something continued to pinch painfully in her back. She sighed with annoyed frustration, slowly relaxed her body again and tried to ignore the painful ache in her back. Hopefully the hot water would help to loosen up her muscles and relieve her pain.  
Their door opened and in came Corbin, Carolyn and Kim.  
“Hey Sam” said Carolyn as she came over to the bed “You're back playing up again?” she asked with sympathy as she saw Sam's tear filled eyes.  
Sam nodded as a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek “It's been much worse since I went down to the Stargate” she said with a slight grimace as another stab of pain shot through her back.  
“Is it okay if I feel your back?” Kim asked.  
“Um... Sure” said Sam a little confused, but at this point, she didn't really care who did what.  
Kim got on the bed so she could reach Sam's back and ran her fingers lightly along Sam's spine as she tried to ignore the awful looking hollow dips between her ribs, her bony shoulders and her angular hips. She lightly went over one section again and then pressed a little harder, making Sam yelp and flinch with pain as more tears rolled down her grimacing face.

“Sorry” said Kim with a wince of sympathy, then she looked at Carolyn and Corbin. “Time to get creative with a position” she said almost to herself and then she added in a more decisive tone “I need her on her hands and knees” Sam gritted her teeth at the pain in her rapidly stiffening back as they slowly helped her onto her hands and knees. Kim then straddled Sam's hips, keeping her weight on her own legs and gently squeezed her knees and thighs against Sam's hips and thighs to anchor Sam in place as she began to work her fingers into the muscles around Sam's spine. Sam groaned as Kim worked on the tight and inflamed muscles and then moaned in appreciation as they loosened under her steady hands. When Kim got to the worst sore spot, she worked it gently while Sam groaned and gritted her teeth. Then Kim leaned back, pulling Sam's hips with her as she suddenly pushed the heel of her hand down hard and fast onto Sam's spine. Sam yelped in pain as a loud audible 'crack' sounded and then when Kim's hand went over the spot again, Sam moaned with relief. Kim did three more major adjustments before loosening her grip on Sam's hips and hopping down off the bed.  
“Oh my God!” sighed Sam gratefully as she gently stretched her back and then moaned again in obvious relief.  
“Are you okay?” asked Carolyn as Sam hung her head and a tear of relief trickled down her cheek.  
“Oh God Kim... Your hands are magic” sighed Sam as she lifted her head to look at her with a grateful smile as Carolyn helped her to sit back down on the bed.  
“You're very welcome” Kim smiled.  
“Mum's going to stay for a few weeks” said Carolyn happily.  
“You're going to keep fixing my back right?” Sam asked a little desperately and Kim chuckled “Yes Sam. I'll help you with your back as much as you need it”  
“Oh God.. Don't say that... I'll never let you leave the room” Sam huffed a laugh.

Corbin then carefully picked Sam up and carried her into the bathroom to have a nice hot shower.  
“Thank you” Jack said gratefully “Her back's been giving her a lot of trouble. It's been a lot worse since she grew her muscles so fast”.  
“Give her back a good soaking under the hot water and it will help to keep her muscles relaxed and loose” Kim advised as she tried not to look down.  
Jack nodded and smiled and then he turned towards the bathroom and stumbled a little. Carolyn reached out and grabbed his upper arm, allowing him to regain his balance. He closed his eyes as his head swirled.  
“Jack?” questioned Carolyn “Is this just because you did the healings or is it something else?”  
“I'm okay... Just a bit tired and I feel a bit... drunk, so yeah, the healings I guess. I just turned too fast” Jack opened his eyes and then his tired brain finally realised something “I'm naked again aren't I?” he sighed with amused frustration.  
“Yep” said Carolyn with a big smirk as she tried not to laugh “At least Mum's now had a close up view of the ENORMOUS 'talent' that makes Sam swear so much during sex”  
Jack looked at her smirking face “Oh... Yeah...” he drawled and then he smirked back at her “Well I guess that means she also knows why YOU swear so loudly during sex too” he flashed a smile at Kim who was giggling at Carolyn's flushing face and then he slowly walked to the bathroom. He paused at the doorway and put his hands on the door frame to steady himself as he swayed through another dizzy spell.  
“Corbin” Carolyn yelled as she rushed towards Jack and Corbin quickly joined her to help support him. Carolyn and Corbin talked for a moment and then he escorted Jack in to the shower and Carolyn went to the shelves and grabbed a clean set of sheets and an under blanket.  
Carolyn picked up the large vibrator as Kim let out a shocked “Oh God! I had no idea they even made vibrators that big!” at seeing it's size as Carolyn smiled and cleaned it and put it back in the box and closed the lid. Kim helped her to strip the soiled linen and under blanket from the bed and remake it and was changing the pillowcases as Liam started to wake up. Kim went and picked him up while Carolyn got a bottle for him and warmed it up. Kim sat in one of the armchairs and fed Liam and Carolyn went into the bathroom to help with Jack and Sam. Not long after Corbin came out with Jack and sat him on the bed and briskly dried Jack as he swayed tiredly and then helped him to lie down and covered him over before going back to the bathroom.  
Kim had frozen when Corbin had brought Jack back into the room. They were both naked, and yes, she certainly could see why Carolyn supposedly swore a lot during sex too, because Corbin was semi hard and yeah... He looked very big. When Corbin disappeared back into the bathroom, Kim bit her lip and huffed a laugh at the amusing absurdity of suddenly seeing two such large cocks. Hank's cock wasn't anywhere near as huge as Jacks, or even Corbin's, but it was definitely on the plus side of average and she had always thought it was plenty big enough for her. 

She sighed as she thought of all those secrets Hank had kept from her over the years. She finally understood that some secrets really WERE too big to share, even with your wife. She knew that as the Base Commander Hank would now have even more secrets to keep. HUGE secrets! No wonder he hadn't been able to tell her where Carolyn had gone and what she was doing. She sighed again as she looked down at the baby on her lap. He stopped drinking and looked up at her, studying her face.  
She could barely believe it. Sam's triplets were only about ten weeks old, only three weeks past their actual due date and she would be having another set of triplets in only three or four weeks! It was insane. Completely insane. She could barely wrap her head around what she had been told. She believed it though, how could she not when she'd just been held prisoner in her own body by an alien! She had been terrified. She thought that the creature had wanted Carolyn, but it had been after children. Children with powers. Just like the little boy she was feeding had powers. It had been incredible when Sam had forced that vile creature to leave her body and then to see the same thing happen to Hank was mind blowing. It had almost killed her with toxins and burst blood vessels in Sam's brain had almost killed Sam too. Sam had saved her and saved her own child. She had felt truly sick when she had seen the photo's of Sam that had only been taken two short days ago. Two days! She had looked like she had been on deaths door. Two days later and she's twenty seven weeks pregnant with triplets. Her body has been through so much trauma in the past year. Kim suddenly knew that she had already decided that she was going to stay long term. She would have to let the University's know that she wouldn't be accepting their offers. She was needed here, she could see that very clearly. Sam's body was still suffering and she owed her, not just for her own life, but for Carolyn's and her Grandson's lives too. That vile creature had very nearly gotten away with one of Sam's children AND had nearly gotten a foothold into the SGC. Hank had been almost inconsolable that he had nearly been 'responsible' for letting Ba'al get a foothold in the SGC. He had felt bad enough that he had unwittingly brought the threat in HER up to the Al'kesh. He was under an enormous amount of stress already and now even more stress had been added to his plate with these... Goa'uld clones and super soldiers.

She was still having trouble reconciling that she'd had sex with Hank. Sam had linked to her by mistake and she still wasn't too sure about the fact that Carolyn and Sam apparently had a strong emotional link and essentially shared sexual pleasure with each other. Ancient. She was Ancient. Mental powers, stronger body, longer life. If she hadn't seen what she'd seen today, she never would have believed it. She shook her head and looked at the baby again. He was still watching her and she smiled at his adorable little face. He was only three weeks past his due date and was still a little small. Thirty three weeks. Two pregnancies had both ended at thirty three weeks. Would Sam be unlucky enough to have another premature set of triplets?  
She suddenly heard the word 'yes' very clearly in her mind. Then she heard more words “Ma Ma's body was far too weak to stay pregnant beyond thirty three weeks. We could not let her endure the pregnancy any longer or she would have died”.  
Kim looked down at the baby in amazement  
“You understand me? You heard my thoughts?” she said out loud  
“Yes” came the reply in her head “Thank you for easing Ma Ma's pain”  
“It was my pleasure. It will take a little while for the muscles in her back to get strong enough to support her spine alignment properly again, but I will keep helping her as much as I can”  
“Mum?” inquired Carolyn as she followed Corbin out of the bathroom as he carried Sam.  
“He's talking to me” Kim said with a smile.  
“You can talk to him silently. He can still hear you just like Connor did” said Carolyn with a smile.  
“He's ten weeks old and he's talking in SENTENCES!” she said with amazement.  
“Cool isn't it” smiled Sam as she settled back to sit up against the pillows as Corbin put pillows under her knees.  
“It's amazing. All of the babies will be like this?”  
“Yes. Kim, I really am sorry for changing you. I'm sorry I couldn't recognize the differences between you and Carolyn in time?”  
“Sam. We have already been over this and it's okay. I know it was an honest mistake and.... well... I'm already noticing the differences”.  
“What differences?” asked Carolyn with interest.  
“The arthritis in my hands is...... gone”  
“Is that why you were taking a teaching position? Had they really gotten that bad?” asked Carolyn concerned.  
“Yes they had. When I manipulated Sam's spine, they didn't hurt at all. My hands.... feel young again... strong again. Sam, you did me a favor by changing me. I have my hands back” she smiled gratefully.

“You've only just noticed a difference in your hands today?” asked Sam with obvious interest.  
“Yes”  
“They didn't feel better while the super soldier had you as a host?”  
“No.... I just felt... normal, except for not having any control”  
Sam's eyes went hazy  
“Sam?” questioned Kim with alarm.  
“It's okay mum, remember she's thinking and accessing memories when she's like this”  
Sam blinked and focused again “They didn't have Naquadah. Without Naquadah the Goa'uld can't heal as efficiently, but they can still heal their hosts. Kim, do you remember being put inside a... gold box after the Goa'uld entered your body?”  
“Oh... Actually yes.... The pain was excruciating and I blacked out, but I do remember climbing out of.... what seemed like a coffin, and yeah, it was gold”  
“It's called a sarcophagus. It has the power to heal people and can even bring them back from the dead. Oh! Of course! He couldn't have the Symbiote's healing their hosts... Any Hosts suddenly being healed of everyday complaints would have been noticed, especially at the SGC. Ba'al either turned off or created them without the ability to heal. Carolyn I want you to take blood samples from your parents. Whatever Ba'al did to the Symbiote's to turn off their healing abilities, may have left some sort of biological marker behind because the Hosts wouldn't have had any physical help to adapt their bodies to being invaded by a Goa'uld symbiote, so there could have been a physical reaction. If you do it now, and there was something there, you might find it before it dissipates in their bodies”

“And if so... A simple blood test of all the SGC personnel would be all we need to find any clones without Naquadah”  
“Exactly” smiled Sam.  
“Well” said Kim as she held out her free arm towards Carolyn “What are you waiting for. Let's find something to catch these bastards with”  
Carolyn went to the bench and grabbed some gear before taking some vials of blood from her mother. She then took some blood samples from Sam and Jack to check their Naquadah levels “How are you feeling Sam?”  
“Actually.... I feel pretty good”  
“Must have been all those VERY satisfying orgasms Jack told everyone about” Carolyn smirked.  
Sam flushed pink but snapped back with a quick “Jealous?” as she smirked at Carolyn  
Kim giggled and Carolyn groaned “Actually.... Yes”.  
“Corbin, take Carolyn into the bathroom and make her swear with an orgasm... or three... or four..” Sam smirked.  
“SAM!” Carolyn cried out with embarrassment and when Corbin came and picked her up she protested all the way to the bathroom but then all Kim and Sam could hear was moaning.  
Sam chuckled and Kim smiled at the easy friendship between Sam and Carolyn. Very soon there was some loud wailing and then some loud swearing and more wailing from Carolyn as she obviously enjoyed a big orgasm and then Corbin groaned loudly too. The shower started up and it soon became obvious that they were having sex again under the shower. Sam kept giggling as Kim tried to stop herself from giggling too.  
“So pregnancy REALLY does make you girls extra...”  
“Horny? Oh yeah! Big time!” said Sam “It hasn't been as bad for me up until now. In an effort to help with my energy needs, the babies have dialed up my responses so I'll get increased energy from having more intense orgasms so.... yeah..... I'm wwwwaaaaayyyyy extra horny now” Sam sighed and then noticed the twin girls waving their arms and legs in the cot. Kim followed her gaze.  
“I'll get them” she said as she handed Liam to Sam, went to the girls and picked up Lilly, put her in the crook of one arm before managing to pick up Lacey with the other.  
“Wow. You look like you've had plenty of practice at that” smiled Sam “Carolyn never actually said... What is it exactly that you do? I assume you are a.... Chiropractor?”  
“Oh... Well... Yes, I am a registered Chiropractor, but I am also a registered Physiotherapist and a registered Masseuse. I specialized in Pediatrics” she smiled.

“Wow? Really? I figured that you DEFINITELY knew what you were doing with my back. I can't thank you enough, it feels SO much better”  
“I'll need to work on it every day, or even twice a day if you can stand it. The muscles are a bit uneven and they need loosening up and then strengthening”  
“Uneven? I guess from when I grew them super fast. I thought I might end up with problems, but I was getting rather desperate.... Even now I already feel myself running out of physical energy. I can literally feel it draining out of me as I just sit here. Before I grew my muscles I was more helpless than a newborn. I figured it was worth the risk when I couldn't even sit up anymore”  
“I saw the photo's. The difference is amazing. Honestly I have never seen anyone in such terrible physical condition before”.  
“Carolyn kept telling me that I should have been dead. I nearly was. If Carolyn hadn't put me into the Coma I WOULD have died”  
“It's incredible to think that being pregnant is keeping you alive”  
“Yeah. Just as well I wanted kids huh?”  
“Is it okay if I ask you how old you are?”  
“38”  
“I had Carolyn when I was nineteen. My mother helped out when I decided to go back to College and get my degrees”  
“Wow I couldn't imagine having kids that young. Mind you I never expected to be having kids this late either. When I was taken as a host and had Naquadah put in my blood, I found out that I couldn't ever have a child of my own anymore, that the Naquadah in my blood would destroy any embryo's inside me and very possibly kill me while trying to get to them. The fact that Jack has the Ancient gene allowed me to get pregnant and stay pregnant by protecting the babies inside me with a biological shield created and maintained by his Ancient gene. The Ancients always put a biological shield around their babies and it protected my babies from my Naquadah. I would never have been able to stay pregnant to anyone without the Ancient gene. I had a hard time believing that I was really pregnant the first time, and now look at me, baking kids number six, seven and eight”

“It certainly is an amazing story. It's very clear that you and Jack love each other very much”  
Sam explained to her about their working relationship and how it morphed into something more, but they could never do anything about it while Earth was under such a threat.   
“So you both put your personal happiness aside for eight years while you fought this secret war with Aliens?”  
“Yep. Earth ALWAYS came first. It would have kept coming first and would have kept being our first priority if we hadn't been captured and forced to have sex. Jack got me pregnant straight away and the rest is history”.  
“You were FORCED to have sex?”  
“Yeah... It wasn't exactly the romantic interlude that I'd been dreaming of that's for sure. Jack had been shot in the arm, I had been shot in the head and had my breast ripped open. The bastard drugged us and forced Jack to have sex with me while I hung off a hook on the wall, so yeah... definitely not the romance I had always dreamed about. There were positives though.... the drug took our pain away and the Master let Jack 'rape' me instead of doing it himself and the fact that he let Jack take his time made a big difference too” Sam said wryly.  
Kim could see the tension increasing in Sam's body, she noticed that the pulse in her throat was speeding up and decided it was best to change the subject. After seeing Sam in the clutches of her traumatic nightmare earlier, she knew that Sam obviously had some VERY dark memories about her ordeal.  
“I think the girls are hungry. Do you nurse them all the time?”  
“No... It's too much of a strain on my body at the moment. Every second feed I'm allowed to nurse the girls and then I get pumped so they have milk for the next feed. So far it's working”.  
“You nursed them after your nightmare this morning”  
“God... Was that only this morning? It's kind of hard to keep track of the days when you spend most of your life sleeping. My babies are ten weeks old and I have barely been awake for one week out of those ten” Sam said with guilty emotions.  
“Well... For someone who's supposed to be dead, I guess that's pretty good” Kim said seriously and then smiled wryly.  
Sam looked at Kim and then burst out laughing. Sam noticed Carolyn finally come out of the bathroom “Feeling better now?” Sam asked with a smile.  
“Oh yeah” Carolyn said with a goofy smile on her face, making Sam laugh again.

“I'll go and get your fathers blood sample and check on him while you stay and help Sam. I'll be back as fast as I can because our boys will probably be waking up soon” said Corbin and he grabbed some supplies, kissed Carolyn and left the room with a radio.  
“Carolyn. I think maybe if I nurse the girls now and you can skip me with the next feed. I'm going to crash very soon and you can skip me when I'm dead to the world.... besides... I'm already starting to leak.”  
“Leak? Wow that's a good sign”  
Carolyn took Liam from Sam and then put him on the bed and took Lilly from Kim and helped Sam to get comfortable with Lilly first before helping her with Lacey. Carolyn sat on the bed between Sam and a sleeping Jack and held Lilly while Kim helped support Lacey. Liam lay on the bed kicking and waving his arms in the air as he made happy vocal noises. When the girls began to doze off, they burped them and Carolyn and Kim changed their diapers and laid them on the bed for a little while to have a kick next to Liam as Sam watched them with a tired smile.  
Carolyn's boys woke up just as Corbin got back, so he helped Carolyn to get comfortable nursing their boys in the other recliner.  
“How long do you think Jack will sleep for?” asked Corbin.  
“I don't think he will sleep too long. He's been recovering much faster since going through the Stargate, he did use up a lot of mental energy as well as physical energy, but I think he'll still wake in the morning for sex”  
“How hard do you think you're going to crash ?” asked Carolyn with concern.

“Pretty damn hard. I'm still surprised that I only slept for 2 hour naps before. I'm just glad Daniel was able to keep giving me enough energy to keep going while I was fighting the Goa'uld”  
“Keep going? The strain nearly killed you, you should have taken a break before you forced it out of her” said Carolyn  
“It was trying to kill your mother. I couldn't stop” said Sam  
“What do you mean?” asked Kim.  
“I felt the pain start in my head as it tried to release toxin into your blood. I knew that Daniel would heal me once I was done, so I just kept going”  
Carolyn sighed as it sank in “Well I'm very grateful that you did save her, but now we are going to have to keep an extra close eye on you for the next few days and see what the fallout from this will mean for you. I know you just got a lot of energy from Jack just now, but I also know that it doesn't do your body any good if you don't get enough rest and you have been awake and 'working' for hours on end with only two short naps. You have been getting energy boost after energy boost and you've had your brain repaired twice. Sam. You are well overdue for a very long sleep and you're right, you ARE going to crash hard so let's finish feeding these girls and Mum will pump you and then you can shut yourself down while I get stuck into those blood samples and see if we can find something that can be our clone detector”  
Sam sighed and nodded in agreement. Yesterday seemed like weeks ago and SO much had happened today. In the end, she didn't need to shut herself down because her body did it for her while Kim was pumping her breast milk.


End file.
